Pet Project
by Rosi12
Summary: Hermione escucha algo que no debió sobre el profesor Snape y decide que tal vez, los elfos domésticos no son los únicos que necesitan protección. Traducción de Caeria
1. Capítulo 1: Revelaciones y espionaje

Revelaciones y espionaje

 **Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla

* * *

Severus sabía que no debía sonreír ante la furia de su colega. Ciertamente, señalar el hecho de que su acento escocés se había profundizado hasta rivalizar con el de un trabajador portuario de Edimburgo, tampoco era el curso de acción más seguro. Claro, que le había estado mintiendo a un loco inestable durante veinte años y se decía que incluso había enfurecido a Albus Dumbledore sólo por la diversión de ver al hombre perder su condenado brillo. ¿qué sabía él sobre cursos de acción seguros? Aún habiendo practicado una extraordinaria cantidad de precaución en su vida; para los estándares de Slytherin, era prácticamente temerario en sus tratos con quienes tenían el poder de hacerle daño.

Así que en realidad, dejar a Minerva McGonnagall chirreando, cerca de un ataque de apoplejía, simplemente no era algo que pudiera dejar pasar. Además, si la leía correctamente, y había pasado la mayor parte de su vida aprendiendo a leer correctamente a la gente, todo lo que le tomaría sería una cosa mas. El hecho de estar aplastando una vieja herida del director, sólo era el glaseado en su ya dulce pastel.

"En serio, Minerva,"dijo arrastrando las palabras, su tono era el de alguien que honestamente no veía cual era el alboroto "sólo fue una broma entre chicos"

"¿Una broma?" Repitió Minerva en tono indignado. " la pequeña broma de Malfoy pudo haber herido seriamente a Harry. Es completamente inaceptable para un estudiante poner la vida de otro en peligro ¡Por Merlín, Severus! Si el Sr. Weasley no hubiera empujado a Harry fuera del camino..." Su voz se fue apagando, respirando con dificultad mientras lidiaba con su temperamento "quiero a Malfoy expulsado. No me quedaré aquí mientras tu sigues mimando y protegiendo a ese pequeño animal. Su comportamiento debe ser detenido."

Severus sonrió, aunque carecía de toda calidez. "Es curiosamente apropiado que te refieras al joven Sr. Malfoy como un animal. Creo que tus propios mimados y protegidos Gryffindor se refieren a él como hurón. Pero ya ves, Minerva," gruñó Severus, "sólo hace que éste incidente coincida aún más con su precedente histórico"

Él fingió una mirada de reflexión, como si tratara de recordar una vieja memoria antes de girarse ligeramente hacia donde se sentaba Dumbledore, detrás de su gran escritorio "recuérdame Albus, si quieres, los detalles. Creo que el animal en cuestión era un perro originalmente, ¿cierto?" Agitó una mano en descarte antes de que Albus pudiera responder. "Pero los detalles difícilmente importan, después de todo, perro... hurón, realmente es la misma diferencia al final."

Viendo que su compañera iba abrir la boca para continuar con su argumento, Severus la cortó. "El señor Malfoy NO será expulsado. El NO se disculpará, ni sus movimientos o privilegios serán restringidos. Él, en esta materia, recibirá una semana de detención con el señor Filch y será el fin del asunto."

Entonces Minerva alzó su voz indignadamente "¡¿una semana?! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio si piensas que una semana de detención vale por la vida de un estudiante!"

"No soy yo quien piensa así, Minerva. Nuestro estimado director decidió la equivalencia en particular por el delito en cuestión. Ah, si, antes de que se me olvide la mejor parte... El señor Potter tendrá que jurar no volver a hablar sobre esto jamás. Ni al señor Malfoy, ni a ningún alma, especialmente a sus pequeños amigos."

Sabía que no debería sentir tanto placer por su indignación, pero mas bien ansiaba decirle la siguiente parte. "Y Minerva, si él elige, en su arrogancia, romper su juramento y hablar sobre esta broma, será expulsado"

Severus se giró hacia Albus había estado sentado, inusualmente callado durante su confrontación. "Si me disculpa, director, iré a informar al señor Malfoy sobre los detalles de su detención." Con una ligera reverencia hacia sus dos colegas y una sonrisita burlona para Minerva, Severus salió de la oficina del director en un remolino de negro.

Con su blanco de elección fuera de vista, Minerva dirigió su ira hacia Dumbledore. "Albus, en serio no puedes estar esperando que esta... parodia de justicia se sostenga. Ningún favoritismo vale la vida de un estudiante."

Minerva estaba tan agitada que falló al ver el dolor que cruzó la cara de Dumbledore al escuchar sus palabras. Ella, sin embargo, captó su cansancio cuando él suspiró.

"Por favor, siéntate, Minerva"

Ella, no obstante, estaba demasiado enojada para sentarse, y siguió de pié, su espalda rígida de indignación.

"Tan fiera que eres cuando uno de tu cachorros es amenazado" dijo Albus, sonriendo cariñosamente. La sonrisa se fue torciendo lentamente en algo que Minerva no pudo identificar. "Minerva, por favor, siéntate. Hay algo..." Se calló por un momento y volvió a comenzar. "Tengo mucho que explicarte."

El cansancio en la suave voz de Albus finalmente llamó la atención de Minerva. La rígida línea de su espalda se fue relajando lentamente. Tomando asiento frente al director se recargó en los suaves cojines de la silla. Sus ojos, sin embargo, mantuvieron una mirada afilada que nunca dejó la cara de Albus "entonces, háblame"

"Aunque comprendo tu deseo de ver el retiro del señor Malfoy, no puedo permitirlo. Hogwarts y yo caminamos en una precaria línea con el ministerio, como bien sabrás. Incluso después de la broma de hoy día, Severus cree que el señor Malfoy aún no ha decidido donde yacen sus verdaderas lealtades."

"No veo, Albus, como la remota posibilidad de redención de Draco Malfoy le da el derecho de protección, tuya o de esta escuela por sus crímenes. Obviamente hay más de lo que estás diciéndome. Como tu compañera, te he apoyado, y a tus decisiones, Albus, durante muchos años. Como sea, no soportaré estudiantes poniendo en peligro la vida de otros. No importa cuánto Severus piense que este tema es más-"

Albus la cortó, con voz dura. "Ya terminó, Minerva." Ella se sorprendió del tono acerado de su voz y el duro azul en sus ojos. Ella había sabido por años que había más del director que su excéntrico personaje de abuelo, aún así, como siempre, se sorprendió cuando alcanzó a ver una pizca del que era considerado el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico.

Él la había dejado en completo silencio. Ella parpadeó, atónita. Entonces, igual de rápido, la dura luz en sus ojos había desaparecido, y el poderoso hechicero había sido reemplazado nuevamente por el anciano ligeramente chiflado. La rapidez del cambio le quitó un poco el aliento.

"Perdóname. Tienes razón. Hay más en esta situación. Severus tiene sus razones para esperar mi... asistencia, si quieres, en esta materia. Trataré de explicarme, pero para poder entender completamente, tienes que comprender que esta historia comienza mucho antes del incidente de hoy día."

"Sospecho que empezó cuando Harry y Malfoy se conocieron"

Albus negó con la cabeza "mucho antes que eso, mi querida. Volviendo a los tiempos en que Tom subió al poder por primera vez, en los días cuando recién se estaba haciendo un nombre propio entre los círculos de sangrepura"

Al ver la expresión escéptica de Minerva, Albus levantó una mano. "Me explicaré. Escúchame." Cuando ella asintió, el continuó. "El poder de Tom estaba creciendo, y yo sabía que en algunos años se convertiría en la mayor amenaza que había enfrentado nuestro mundo desde Grindewald. Incluso en aquellos años tempranos, pude ver donde sus ambiciones lo estaban llevando, y en lo que se estaba convirtiendo. Desafortunadamente nadie más quería creerme. Estas creencias, estos pensamientos, tuvieron una gran influencia sobre gran parte de lo que pasó después. Tienes que tener esto en mente mientras explico lo que ocurrió con el fin de entender mi forma de pensar en ese momento."

Minerva observó a Albus detenerse antes de frotar un dedo contra el costado de su larga y torcida nariz. Ella se turbó al ver débiles temblores estropeando la firmeza de su mano. Lo que fuera que Albus estaba confesando aún tenía el poder de angustiarlo, incluso después de todos estos años. Ella seguía enojada y todavía quería respuestas, pero sentía la necesidad de reconfortar a este hombre que había estado ahí durante la mayor parte de su vida.

"Estoy segura, Albus, que cualquiera que fueran tus pensamientos en ese momento, eran los correctos. Tu siempre has hecho lo mejor que has podido para velar por los mejores intereses del mundo mágico."

Su respuesta, cuando vino, sólo sirvió para profundizar su creciente sensación de inquietud

"Oh, mi querida, desearía poder creer eso. Ayudé a poner en movimiento los acontecimientos mismos, los que estaba trabajando tan duro para detener." Hizo otra pausa, sus ojos vagando como si estuviera viendo una vieja memoria. "Tantas cosas que habría hecho de otra manera," murmuró en voz baja "tantos errores."

Con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza los ojos de Albus se volvieron a centrar en el presente, aunque el rastro de tristeza que se escuchaba en su voz se mantuvo. "Perdona a un anciano por divagar. Ha sido un largo tiempo desde la última vez que recordé estas cosas."

Con un pequeño suspiro volvió a comenzar. "Yo sabía lo que venía, sabes, e incluso en aquellos días me estaba comenzando a preparar. He sabido por mucho tiempo, que sin importar cuánto quieras tratar de proteger a los niños de los males del mundo, es imposible. Sabía que eventualmente, los chicos a mi cuidado se convertirían en los contendientes de la guerra que se aproximaba. Eso comenzó mi primer error, que me preocupé por algunos niños más que otros.

La inquietud que Minerva había sentido antes volvió con fuerza. Supo hacia dónde se dirigía con todo esto, o al menos creyó que lo hacía. "Estás hablando de James, Sirius, Peter y Remus."

Albus asintió. "Si. Ellos eran brillantes, fuertes y valientes. Tan valientes. Sabía que serían vitales para lo que venía. Los necesitaba y a otros como ellos. Fue entonces que comencé con una incipiente orden del Fénix.

"Pero esos cuatro eran especiales para ti."

Una sonrisa nostálgica cruzó la cara del director. "Sí, ellos eran especiales. Tu los recuerdas, Minerva, su amistad era tan fuerte, sus sueños tan brillantes."

Minerva podía oír el afecto en la voz de Albus, aún después de todos esos años, incluso cuando todos excepto Remus estaban muertos, y Peter se había perdido en las fuerzas de la oscuridad. Entonces ella recordó que esto se suponía que era una explicación acerca de las relaciones entre Gryffindor y Slytherin

"Y eran Gryffindors." Agregó ella.

"Si, como a Severus le gusta decir, mi propio prejuicio Gryffindor." Las palabras no fueron dichas antes de que Albus se apartara abruptamente de su mesa y se parara.

"¿Te gustaría algo de té?"

Él se dio vuelta antes de que alcanzara a responder. Minerva sólo pudo parpadear confusa. Este nerviosismo era algo que nunca antes había presenciado en su viejo amigo. Ella estaba mas que segura que nunca de que había más en esta historia, y si permitiendo que Albus aliviara algo de tensión podía facilitar la narración, ella era lo suficientemente paciente como para darle un momento para que se compusiera a si mismo. "Si, Albus, una taza de té sería agradable. Gracias"

Ella lo observó poner el juego de té que estaba en la esquina de su oficina. Él no le preguntó como quería su té pero lo hizo justo como le gustaba — dos terrones de azúcar y una rodaja de limón. Su respiro sólo duró un tiempo, mientras ella le clavaba con una seria mirada, hasta que regresó a la mesa luego de entregarle su taza. "Suficiente retraso, Albus," dijo, su usual tono de no-aguanto-tonterías estaba mezclado con uno amable. "Te he conocido por mucho tiempo. Tienes algo que decirme y no me va a gustar. Ya no me gusta esta situación. No puedo ver como se podría poner mucho peor."

Jugando con la cuchara que había utilizado para revolver su té, Albus se acomodó en su silla. "Me conoces demasiado bien, Minerva. Probablemente debería comenzar diciendo que te debo una disculpa. Pasaron cosas en esos tiempos que debí haberte informado, o al menos consultado. Mi única excusa es que pensé que estaba haciendo lo mejor – pura arrogancia de mi parte, realmente; un error del que parezco no haber aprendido, como la actual ira de Harry y la erosión de su fe en mí pueden atestiguar."

"Dejé que el pensamiento de que yo sabía qué era mejor y mis prejuicios guiaran mis desiciones. Dejé entrar a Remus Lupin a la escuela como estudiante. Tomé esa decisión solo por mi cuenta. No te lo dije como su jefa de casa, ni le dije a los otros maestros. Remus y yo trabajamos en lo que creí, sería una opción viable, que le permitiría tener la oportunidad de educarse y salir de la solitaria vida que llevaba hasta el momento. Le permitiría hacer amigos con otros niños de su edad, al tiempo que protegía la seguridad de la población estudiantil."

Minerva tomó un sorbo de su té antes de responder. "Perdóname Albus, pero esto no es nada que ya no supiera. Sé que colocaste a Remus en la casa de los gritos. Aunque, si quieres saber lo que en realidad sentí cuando salió a la luz la verdad sobre la condición de Remus, estaba muy enfadada contigo por no contarme ni a mi, ni a los otros maestros en primer lugar. Aunque no nos dejamos engañar por mucho. Todos sabíamos lo que pasaba con Remus luego de tres meses de haber entrado."

"Recuerdo, querida. Eres una mujer de gran temperamento. No es algo que se pueda olvidar fácilmente, especialmente cuando convertiste todos mis calcetines en cucarachas." Su expresión de irónica diversión se volvió en una mas sobria. "Sospecho que volveré a perder mis calcetines una vez que haya oído todo lo que tengo que decirte. En ese momento, sólo puedo decir que estaba preocupado por mantener el secreto. Tu eras nueva en la posición de jefa de Gryffindor y te estabas adecuando al puesto. Tenías otros asuntos que tratar, aunque difícilmente es una excusa apropiada. Lo que hice, no debí hacerlo sin tu consentimiento"

Albus se quedó en silencio por un momento. "¿Eras consciente que durante ese tiempo James y los otros apuntaban a Severus con sus bromas?"

Minerva asintió ante este aparente cambio de tema, aunque no acababa de seguir el porqué del cambio en la conversación. "Lo recuerdo. Sin importar qué les dijera, o cómo los castigara, la animosidad entre ellos nunca diminuyó. También recuerdo a Severus lanzando tantos hechizos como James o Sirius. Al decir verdad, aunque siempre pensé que la probabilidad de cuatro contra uno era injusta, Severus parecía poder mantenerse bien por su cuenta. Sé que nunca se quejó o pidió ayuda para detenerlos, a pesar de que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para desviarlos."

Frunciendo el ceño por un momento, Minerva recordó aquellos tiempos. Por último dijo, "Siempre me pareció que su odio se intensificó a la mitad de sus años aquí"

"Perceptiva como siempre, querida. La relación fue mucho más allá de una aversión colegial durante su sexto año." El director hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras para decir lo que había que decir. "Ese fue el año que Sirius intentó matar a Severus usando a Remus como su agente de destrucción."

Minerva saltó en su silla. "¡¿Que?!"

"En defensa de Sirius, yo tampoco lo creí en su momento, ni creo ahora que Sirius hubiera tenido la intención de matar a Severus, una opinión que Severus nunca ha compartido. En verdad, creo que Sirius no había pensado en las consecuencias de lo que estaba haciendo o el daño permanente que pudiera venir de sus acciones. Sus acciones fueron las de un muchacho mimado y arrogante. Por otro lado, mis propias acciones no puedes ser explicadas tan fácilmente, aunque al parecer también hubo arrogancia implicada."

Minerva comenzaba a hacerse una idea de cómo esta historia se relacionaba con lo sucedido el día de hoy entre Draco y Harry, así como la reacción de Severus. "¿qué paso?"

"En pocas palabras, Sirius usó las debilidades de Severus en su contra. Rompió una promesa al revelar el pasaje secreto hacia la casa de los gritos. Luego le dio a Severus información suficiente, de forma en que no pudiera resistirse a tratar de atravesar el pasaje y descubrir los secretos que él sabía estaban ocultando."

Minerva estaba horrificada. "Albus, ¿me estás diciendo que Sirius mandó a Severus con Remus mientras él estaba transformado en un hombre lobo?"

"Sí, si James no le hubiera sonsacado la información a Sirius a tiempo y empujado a Severus fuera del peligro a último minuto, Remus habría, en el peor de los casos, matado a Severus, y en el mejor, lo habría convertido también en un hombre lobo."

"Le dije antes a Severus que es totalmente inaceptable para un estudiante, amenazar intencionalmente la vida de otro." Minerva ahora estaba mirando a Albus como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto. "Fue aceptable, ¿no es así, Albus?"

"Por desgracia, fue tanto aceptable como necesario, o eso creí en su tiempo. Cuando el... incidente sucedió, entré en pánico. Había permitido que Remus, un hombre lobo, entrara a esta escuela. Sabía que los muchachos se habían vuelto Animagos y que salían con Remus cuando él estaba transformado, a pesar de que no estaban al tanto de que yo lo sabía. Había sabido y dado la vista gorda con respecto a las transformaciones. En ese momento, mi razonamiento era que les estaba comenzando a dar responsabilidades, a las cuales serían empujados durante la guerra que vendría.

Y luego estaba Sirius. Él era el primer varón de la casa de los Black en ocho generaciones que no había sido sorteado en Slytherin. Vi el bien que la amistad con los otros estaba haciendo por él. Ellos le estaban ayudando a convertirse en la persona que yo sabía podía llegar a ser. Más de mis prejuicios Gryffindor. Slytherin no era lo suficientemente bueno. Lo estaba salvando, ya ves, y entonces le tendió la trampa a Severus. Temía que si era expulsado se perdería en el odio y la amargura, y todo el bien que había logrado sería deshecho. Tenía miedo de perderlo ante la creciente popularidad de Tom.

También tenía mi propio puesto a considerar. Cometí un error con Remus, y Sirius ahora había casi matado a un estudiante. Habría habido una investigación por parte del ministerio. Pude haber sido removido fácilmente de mi puesto como director. Con todo lo que veía venir en cuanto a Tom, no podía correr el riesgo. No podía perder Hogwarts y no podía perder el acceso a los chicos que podría necesitar algún día."

"Así que sacrificaste a Severus en su lugar."

Albus escuchó la dura acusación en su voz. No es que esperara menos. "Sí, y para mi vergüenza, no me pareció una gran pérdida en su momento – un desaire que nunca he olvidado y que él tampoco me ha dejado olvidar. Transferí mi propio miedo, mi enojo y decepción con Sirius a Severus; me convencí a mi mismo de que Severus era de alguna forma culpable. Que no debió meter las narices donde no le incumbía, que no debió haber estado escuchando a escondidas, que había incitado a Sirius en represalia, que –"

"Que él se lo buscó"

Albus escondió su cara entre sus manos. "Sí, lo culpé por el ataque."

"¿Que pasa con las otras cosas que Severus dijo esta noche... Sobre la falta de castigo de Malfoy y que Harry se tenga que mantener en silencio?

Levantando su platinada cabeza, Albus jugueteó un poco con algunos de los rollos de pergamino sueltos en su mesa antes de responder. "Todo es cierto. Peter no fue envuelto en este caso. Nunca creí que James estuviera involucrado en la broma, y Remus era tanto la víctima, como lo fue Severus. Le di a Sirius una semana de detención con Filch e hice que Severus jurara que nunca hablaría sobre lo ocurrido."

Al encontrar sus ojos con los de Minerva, Albus se estremeció ante la ira hirviendo a fuego lento en sus profundidades. "Me estas diciendo, Albus Dumbledore, que le dijiste a un niño traumatizado, que acababa de tener el más aterrador encuentro con la muerte que él... que, buen dios, Albus. Independientemente de tus intenciones o tus metas, básicamente le dijiste a Severus que su vida no valía la pena y luego no permitiste que hablara sobre el tema. No me extraña que filtrara la información mientras Remus era profesor. No es que Remus fuera un hombre lobo. Nunca fue solo eso."

Albus dejó salir un largo suspiro. "He cometido errores que no puedo cambiar. Todo lo que puedo decir es que en ese momento tenía que proteger- "

Minerva lo cortó, sus labios apretados en señal de desaprobación. "¿Proteger? Tú te protegiste a ti mismo y a Sirius. ¿Quién protegió a Severus?"

* * *

A varios pisos de distancia Hermione Granger se mantenía en un absoluto estado de shock, mirando fijamente a un artefacto de bronce que giraba lentamente, enclavado a un nicho oculto en una pared de la biblioteca.

No había querido encontrar el aparato. Ni siquiera había estado fisgoneando deliberadamente. Había sido, después de todo, un accidente – el libro que coronaba su pila había comenzado a deslizarse, y en su intento de atraparlo ella tropezó hacia la pared golpeando un gran escudo ornamental. Sorprendentemente el escudo de Hufflepuff no había caído de la pared, pero se había deslizado hacia un lado revelando un compartimiento detrás de él.

El profesor Snape no lo vería como un accidente. ¿Lo haría Dumbledore?

El artefacto en sí había sido suficiente para picar su curiosidad innata; en cuestión de segundos el resto de los libros se habían unido al primero en el piso de piedra. La superficie de bronce pulido le devolvía una imagen distorsionada, y sin el bloqueo del pesado escudo, podía escuchar un tenue sonido de torbellino proveniente de las cuchillas en forma de copa que giraban alrededor de su tapa.

Hermione estuvo perdida cuando se dio cuenta de que la cosa tenía botones ¿podría elaborar una defensa contra la expulsión basada en la atracción ineludible de pulsar botones? Sin duda el director no podría enfadarse con ella solo por pulsar ese pequeño botón púrpura que convertía lo que era, obviamente en retrospectiva, un aparato de escucha en un aparato de recepción, uno que funcionaba muy bien. Un aparato, que una pequeña, aterrada voz en el posterior de su cabeza agregó, con el cual se estaba enterando de una conversación entre sus profesores.

Hermione intentó aplastar la creciente burbuja de pánico dentro de su pecho, mientras su cabeza le decía que se alejara del dispositivo, pero sus pies se mantenían fijos en el suelo. Iba a conseguir que la expulsaran. Esto era malo. Muy, muy malo. Expulsada. No habían dudas al respecto.

Pero ella no paró de escuchar. No se detuvo al oír los comentarios sarcásticos del profesor Snape. No se detuvo cuando la profesora McGonnagall cuestionó al director. No se detuvo durante la explicación de director sobre los eventos sucedidos tiempo atrás. Sólo cuando hubo escuchado toda la historia, levantó una mano temblorosa para apretar el pequeño botón púrpura otra vez. Instantáneamente las voces de su profesora y su director se callaron.

Con mucho cuidado, removió todos los rastros de que había tocado el dispositivo, asegurándose de que no quedara ninguna huella marcada en el brillante bronce, o que ninguno de sus pelos rizados quedara atrapado en el nicho. Con el mismo cuidado, deslizó el pesado escudo de vuelta a su lugar. Recogiendo sus libros, hizo el camino de vuelta a la mesa que había reclamado como suya.

Alrededor de Hermione, la biblioteca estaba igual de vacía y silenciosa como cuando entró. Se había mantenido sin cambios; sin embargo, no podía decir lo mismo acerca de sí misma. Esta vez su curiosidad le había entregado, por primera vez en su vida, un conocimiento que no sabía como manejar. Ella había escuchado sobre la 'broma 'de Sirius aquella noche en la casa de los gritos, al finalizar su tercer año. De alguna manera, la breve explicación que le dieron entonces, no coincidía con la que acababa de escuchar. Sirius había sido impertinente. Ella recordó haberle escuchado comentar que 'Snape se lo merecía.' Incluso el profesor Lupin, el amable y gentil Remus, había aligerado la experiencia y restado importancia a lo que sucedió realmente aquella distante noche.

¿Que hay de lo que hizo el profesor Snape aquella noche en la casa de los gritos? Él odiaba a Sirius. No se fiaba de Remus. Recordaba ahora que Snape había pensado que ellos se encontraban en peligro. Él había ido tras ellos por sí solo, en una situación donde sabía que estaba con desventaja numérica. Los Slytherin no hacían eso. Los Slytherin iban por aliados y traían refuerzos.

Cuánto coraje, se preguntó, le habría tomado al profes

* * *

or Snape para entrar solo en ese túnel debajo de Sauce Boxeador e ir tras ellos, pensando que un asesino y un hombre lobo estaban esperando por él – el mismo hombre lobo que casi lo había matado en ese mismo túnel años atrás.

Los pensamientos sobre Snape la llevaron a pensamientos sobre Dumbledore. Ella había sabido hacia el final de su quinto año que los adultos a su alrededor eran humanos y falibles. Había sido una lección dura de aprender, y su visión del mundo aún se estaba adaptando a este conocimiento. Ahora, tenía dos nuevas variables que inclinaban su mundo. Albus Dumbledore no era omnipotente. Ella sabía eso, pero en realidad nunca lo había sabido. Ella sospechaba que tanto los elfos domésticos como los cuadros le reportaban directamente al director; sin embargo, nunca había sospechado que los estudiantes fueran espiados directamente. El artilugio giratorio de bronce le dio fin a esa idea. No era de extrañar que Dumbledore siempre pareciera saber todo lo que ella y los demás estaban haciendo. Tenía la habilidad de escucharlos directamente. No tenía ninguna duda de que la escuela estaba llena de estos aparatos de escucha.

A medida que iban pasando los minutos y sus arremolinados pensamientos desaceleraron, no fue el conocimiento del espionaje y la observación lo que la sacudió. No había forma de que una docena de profesores pudiera mantener el orden dentro de una escuela, con cientos de estudiantes mágicamente dotados sin ningún tipo de asistencia, mágica o de otro tipo.

No, lo que la dejó atónita fue la ira ardiendo lentamente que la llenaba ante el pensamiento de la injusticia cometida en contra de un joven Severus Snape. Estaba indignada, positivamente indignada. Estaba enojada en nombre del profesor Snape, por un incidente que tuvo lugar antes de que hubiera nacido siquiera. Aún reconociendo lo absurdo de la situación, no cambiaba el hecho de que por primera vez en su larga historia de respetar a sus maestros, ella realmente quisiera marchar hacia la oficina del director y golpearle en su larga, torcida nariz. Estaba aún más enojada que cuando descubrió los elfos domésticos. Finalmente había llegado a aceptar que los elfos ganaban orgullo y alegría de su servicio. Aún creía que el mundo mágico se aprovechaba de su necesidad de servir, pero lo único que podía hacer ella era darles una opción, no podía forzarlos a recibir prendas por mucho que quisiera.

La injusticia que vio aquí hizo que se enfureciera de igual manera. Ella quería hacer algo. Quería protestar. Quería irrumpir en la oficina del director. Quería hacer botones y cobrarle a todos un galeón. Sospechaba, sin embargo, que el profesor Snape apreciaría sus acciones aún menos que los elfos domésticos.

No estaba segura de que podría dejar pasar esto.

* * *

 **Hola! ¿Hay alguien ahí? Vengo con la traducción de un fic que me encantó y quise compartir. Espero que lo disfruten . Perdón si hay errores ortográficos o gramaticales, que nadie lo ha revisado. Gracias por leer!**

 **Rosi.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Reconocimientos

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla.

* * *

Capítulo 2 – Reconocimiento

* * *

Hermione continuaba echando humo al pensar en la conversación que había escuchado, mientras lentamente hacía su camino de vuelta a la torre de Gryffindor. Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos, que le puso muy poca atención al castillo que la rodeaba. Las pinturas, sin embargo, notaron su distracción y susurraban entre sí, comentando su falta de atención. Estaban acostumbrados a ver a la chica Gryffindor caminar siempre a paso seguro, sin importar donde fuera, siempre con la cabeza alta y determinación en sus pasos. Ahora estaba vagando, casi sin rumbo, con la cabeza gacha y sus pasos mas bien guiados por un piloto automático que por voluntad propia. También, más de un cuadro comentó sobre la feroz mueca que marcaba sus rasgos.

No sólo los cuadros, sino que el castillo mismo pareció notar su debate interno, ya que las escaleras, en lugar de dejarla caer en el vacío, giraron y se alinearon correctamente hasta devolverla sana y salva a su dormitorio con la menor cantidad de retroceso o alboroto.

"¿Contraseña, querida?"

"¿Qu-?" Hermione alzó la cabeza para encontrarse a sí misma frente al retrato que guardaba la torre de Gryffindor, sin tener una idea clara de como llegó ahí.

La señora gorda, acostumbrada hace ya mucho tiempo a tratar con adolescentes distraídos, y habiendo sido advertida por los otros cuadros del estado disperso de la chica, simplemente repitió la pregunta.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco al ser descubierta en sus vagabundeos mentales, pero dio la contraseña con una sonrisa semi-forzada "que no cese, que no cese, el trabajo aunque pese."* Mientras atravesaba la puerta, se preguntó si la profesora McGonnagall habría estado leyendo Shakespeare cuando eligió esa contraseña en particular.

La sala común tenía su habitual ruidosa, repleta, pero controlada cantidad de caos. Los Gryffindor por naturaleza, parecían ser la casa más escandalosa de las cuatro. Y mientras que el ruido y el caos podían a veces con sus nervios, Hermione tenía que admitir que era justo lo necesario para sacar a una persona demasiado metida en sus pensamientos. Ella admitía que luego de lo que había escuchado, realmente quedó muy metida en sus pensamientos.

Ubicando a Harry y Ron al otro lado de la sala, enzarzados en una batalla de ajedrez mágico, se abrió paso por entre los varios grupos de estudiantes, tanto jóvenes como mayores, que se dispersaban por la habitación. Fragmentos de conversaciones le alcanzaron al pasar.

"...¿ocho usos de la solaneácea? Está loco. Sólo puedo encontrar cinco usos de la solaneácea. Te lo digo, Snape tiene que estar inventando los otros tres"

"...¿Los Chudley Cannons irán a lograrlo esta temporada, especialmente con O'Reilly marginado?

"Snape me dio detención con Filch mañana en la noche..."

"Me encanta el color de tus uñas. Puedes enseñarme el encantamiento que..."

"... ¿Escuchaste que hizo llorar a una Hufflepuff de primer año hoy...?

El camino de vuelta a la torre había calmado un poco su estallido inicial de ira, pero todavía podía sentirla hirviendo justo bajo la superficie. Ahora, cada vez que escuchaba el nombre del profesor Snape, resonaba su sentido Gryffindor de justicia, demandando que hiciera algo.

Concentrados en el juego frente a ellos, Ron y Harry sólo la miraron brevemente mientras se les unía en su mesa. Ella se sentó en un cómodo sillón, su tapicería roja Gryffindor cubría los apoyabrazos, donde se habían descansado incontables estudiantes a través de los años. Estaba bastante agradecida con la distracción de los muchachos. Tenía demasiado en su mente como para ser buena compañía esa noche, así que se acurrucó en su sillón y volvió a pensar en la conversación que no debió haber escuchado.

Harry finalmente miró hacia arriba con una mueca tensa en su rostro, cuando uno de los alfiles de Ron decapitó a uno de sus peones. Captando los ojos de Hermione, la sacó de sus pensamientos. "Dime que viniste a rescatarme de esta injusta masacre"

Como Harry sólo le había ganado una vez a Ron, y eso fue el día que Ron estaba enfermo, hirviendo en fiebre y medio delirante, Hermione no rebosaba exactamente simpatía. "Harry, si sabes que vas a perder, ¿por qué insistes en seguir jugando con él?"

Harry encogió los hombros de buen humor. "La esperanza es lo último que se pierde, supongo, siempre pienso que esta va a ser la vez que derrote a este fulano pelirrojo"

El fulano pelirrojo en cuestión se enderezó con un indignado, "¡Oye!"

Harry le sonrió a su amigo sin arrepentimiento.

Arrugando la nariz en dirección a Harry, Ron giró su cabeza hacia Hermione. "Así que, ¿terminaste con tu investigación? Prometiste que irías a Hogsmeade con nosotros mañana, si es que terminabas. Además va a ser una celebración real con el hurón expulsado por casi matar a Harry. La sonrisa de ron era amplia, mostrando todos sus dientes con anticipación. "Ustedes creen que Dumbledore vaya a hacer un anuncio? Su sonrisa de tiburón se hizo aún más grande y sus ojos brillaban en una impía imitación al director. "Oh, tal vez escolten a Malfoy a través del gran comedor y fuera de la puerta en frente de toda la escuela."

Harry igualó su sonrisa con el deleite que mostraba Ron. "Neeeeh, creo que Malfoy sólo va a escabullirse en la noche como la pequeña serpiente que es. Aunque, tendrás que sentir lástima por Crabbe y Goyle, que sin Malfoy no tendrán a nadie que piense por ellos.

Hermione abrió su boca para revelarle a sus amigos que Malfoy no dejaría el colegio, pero nada salió. No podía decirles nada. Si les contaba a Ron y Harry, ellos querrían saber cómo lo sabía, y por alguna razón sentía que no podía violar así la privacidad de Snape. Se sentía incorrecto, como golpear a alguien que ya estaba en el suelo. De todos modos no importaba mucho, no se tardarían mucho en averiguar que Malfoy no dejaría Hogwarts.

Hermione también se encontraba reacia a compartir el conocimiento sobre el dispositivo de escucha que había encontrado. Harry ya no se encontraba hundido en la profunda depresión a la que había sido arrastrado con la muerte de Sirius Black, pero ahora, incluso los pequeños detalles tenían el poder de dirigirlo a la ira o la miseria. Las vacaciones de Navidad, algunas semanas atrás, habían sido un infierno para todos ellos, ya que Harry alternadamente se retraía o atacaba a sus amigos. Ella no creía que Harry pudiera manejar bien el conocimiento de que estaba siendo espiado, a pesar de que el artefacto no estuviera destinado a él específicamente. Él lo vería como un golpe más por parte de los adultos, los que trataban tanto de protegerle como asegurar de que tuviera los conocimientos y habilidades necesarios, para que cuando llegara la hora pudiera derrotar a Voldemort.

"Entonces, Hermione, ¿Hogsmeade?" Volvió a preguntar Ron.

Es lo mejor, razonó, tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que les estaba ocultando un gran secreto a sus dos mejores amigos.

"Claro," respondió, forzando una sonrisa . Sintiéndose definitivamente incómoda por guardar secretos a sus amigos, Hermione decidió retirarse a su habitación antes de verse obligada a mentir, en lugar de sólo retener la verdad. Poniéndose de pie, Hermione recogió los libros por los que había ido originalmente a la biblioteca. "Chicos, los veré en el Gran Comedor para el desayuno y nos podremos ir juntos a Hogsmeade. Buenas noches"

Con distraídos "buenas noches" los muchachos volvieron a su juego y Hermione se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas.

* * *

Mirando las sombras en su dosel, Hermione escuchó los suaves ronquidos de Lavender en la cama frente a ella. Se había rendido a intentar dormir hacía más de una hora. Había aprendido hace mucho tiempo que cuando su mente se llenaba de preguntas, el sueño era lo primero en dejarla. Esta noche simplemente no podría sacudir de su cabeza los pensamientos sobre el profesor Snape y la conversación que escuchó. No estaba segura de por qué le enojaba tanto, pero había algo en las circunstancias, en las suposiciones hechas sobre los personajes de Sirius, James y el profesor Snape, que la irritaba profundamente. Fue ese mismo sentimiento de indignación, lo que la llevó a crear el P.E.D.D.O., una indignación que la llevó a decidir que como nadie más estaba dispuesto a luchar por los elfos domésticos, ella lo haría.

Sentada en la oscuridad, liberó algo de la tensión acumulada golpeando su almohada para acomodarla, para luego volver a acostarse de lado. Tendiendo su mano en la oscuridad, frotó sus dedos contra el suave pelaje de Crookshanks. Era la misma sensación que la había llevado a escoger el gato anaranjado ese día en el callejón Diagon. Crookshanks era un monstruo de pelo enmarañado, con una fea cara aplastada, que además tendía a gruñir y morder, causando que todos los compradores pasaran de largo. Nadie quería al mitad kneazle. A Hermione le tomó una mirada y ni siquiera dudó.

Le frotó una de sus sedosas orejas, hasta que un adormilado Crooks se arrastró fuera de su alcance. Había visto algo en el gato ese día. Ella le había dado una oportunidad, y él le había probado que se la merecía desde el momento en que lo compró.

¿Y qué con el profesor Snape? Hermione sonrió en la oscuridad ante la imagen de su profesor de pociones como un gruñón, feo y sarnoso kneazle de pelaje oscuro. La analogía era, sin embargo, demasiado simple. Ella sabía eso. El profesor Snape era un hombre demasiado complicado como para ser puesto en una caja rotulada 'me recuerda a mi gato y a los elfos domésticos' y aún así lo hacía.

En realidad, nunca se había parado a pensar en el profesor Snape. En su mente, le tenía una bonita y ordenada etiqueta diciendo 'Maestro, Grosero, Acercarse con Precaución, Dumbledore Confía en Él'. Esa etiqueta lo definía, y las interacciones que tenía con él, pero siempre había tratado con él en un nivel superficial. Ahora quería cavar más profundo. Por supuesto, lo que estaba considerando ahora era una estupidez, la clase de estupidez que generalmente le daba a los Gryffindor la fama de saltar-antes-de-mirar. Simplemente no era capaz de dejar ir la idea del profesor Snape. Necesitaba más información, el tipo de información que no podía encontrar en un libro. Necesitaba conocimientos prácticos, y la única forma de conseguirlos sería espiando al profesor Snape. Espiando al espía. Se le ocurrían pocas ideas mas riesgosas que acosar al más peligroso profesor de Hogwarts, el decididamente mortífero jefe de Slytherin.

Sin embargo, independientemente de su aprehensión, tenía preguntas, y Hermione Granger nunca dejaba ninguna pregunta sin respuesta. Ella había visto algo mas allá de la servidumbre de los elfos y del mal carácter de Crookshanks. Si ella lo observaba realmente,¿que es lo que vería en el profesor Snape?

* * *

Aún con el poco sueño que había tenido esa noche, ella le ganó a sus amigos en bajar al Gran Comedor en la mañana. Sin embargo, no estaba molesta, ya que le dio unos minutos de tranquilidad para observar la mesa principal. Manteniendo los pensamientos de la noche anterior, Hermione se movió alrededor de la mesa de Gryffindor, posicionándose en frente de donde solía sentarse durante el desayuno. Su nueva locación le permitía observar a los profesores sin tener que estirar su cuello para poder mirar; un ejercicio que el profesor Snape seguramente habría notado.

Manteniendo su cabeza gacha y mordisqueando una tostada, estudió la mesa principal por entre sus pestañas. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que la profesora McGonagall tenía la mirada de desaprobación que Hermione asociaba con una jefa de casa molesta. Ella habría pensado que el director y la directora adjunta podrían resolver sus diferencias. Sin embargo, la manera tensa en que la maestra de transformaciones se sentaba al lado del director indicaba que, sin importar lo dicho después de que Hermione dejara de escuchar, era obvio que la profesora McGonagall seguía enfadada. Por un momento, Hermione deseó poder observar por debajo de la mesa de los profesores para ver si el director estaba llevando calcetines. Dada su mirada, de alguna forma lo dudaba.

Deslizando su mirada por la mesa, se concentró en donde Snape se encontraba sentado escogiendo indiferentemente su comida. Tratando duramente de no mirarlo con el lente de 'temido profesor de pociones, maestro', Hermione trató de verlo objetivamente. La imagen que vio la sorprendió bastante. El hombre que asociaba normalmente con un poder estrictamente controlado, se sentaba apático y apagado. Parecía cansado, con ojeras marcando el contorno de sus ojos. Su piel cetrina tenía un tono poco saludable. Siempre había asumido que era simplemente por pasar mucho tiempo en las mazmorras, lejos del sol, pero ahora que se detenía a observarlo, parecía casi enfermo, como si no hubiera comido o dormido bien en mucho tiempo.

Hermione no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo se le quedó mirando, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el profesor comenzara a escanear el Gran Comedor. Dejando su mirada, ella se concentró en enmantequillar otra tostada. Sólo cuando la tarea estuvo completa se arriesgó a subir su vista otra vez. Como antes, no demoró mucho en darse cuenta de que lo estaban observando. Esta vez, el escaneo fue aún más rápido, tanto que la atrapó mirándole, él levantó la comisura de sus labios en lo que estaba segura, era una mueca de desprecio.

"¡Oye, Hermione!"

El ruidoso saludo de Ron rompió la conexión entre Hermione y el profesor Snape. Ella bajó su mirada hacia su desayuno, sin embargo, el daño ya estaba hecho por el día. Su profesor desconfiaría ahora; tendría que ser aún mas disimulada si quería evitar sospechas.

Por el momento decidió hacer caso omiso a su enigmático profesor, volviendo su atención hacia Ron y Harry mientras se sentaban frente a ella. Ron no perdió tiempo en amontonar huevos y tocino dentro de su plato; entretanto, Harry tomaba el jugo de calabaza.

A mitad del desayuno, mientras Ron se debatía si necesitaba una o dos lonchas mas de tocino, Hermione se dio cuenta de que había hecho un importante descubrimiento en su primera excursión como acosadora. Snape era, a falta de un término mejor, extremadamente nervioso. Era como un caballo de carrera purasangre, liado tan fuerte que sentía el movimiento más pequeño. El hombre parecía tener un asombroso sentido de cuando estaba siendo observado. El haber sido capaz de decir que un estudiante entre trescientos se había centrado en él, decía mucho sobre su nivel de paranoia, su sensibilidad y el poder de su magia. Era bastante desconcertante.

Era como vivir bajo la presión de la semana de EXTASIS todo el tiempo sin poder descansar. No era de extrañar que fuera tan brusco y mordaz con los estudiantes. Si ella tuviera tanta tensión rodeándola todo el tiempo, probablemente también contestaría mordazmente.

Mientras Hermione permanecía perdida en sus pensamientos, los chicos continuaban su desayuno, conversando sobre lo que querían comprar cuando llegaran a Honeydukes. Cuando Ron acababa de comerse su último trozo, la profesora McGonagall apareció por detrás de Harry. "Señor Potter, ¿podría venir conmigo por favor?"

Ron hizo el ademán de levantarse también, pero fue parado a medio camino por la profesora McGonnagall. "Usted no, señor Weasley." Intercambiando una mirada semi- preocupada con Ron y Hermione, Harry siguió con paso rápido a su profesora.

Ron se volvió a sentar después de lanzar una mirada preocupada hacia la figura de Harry. "¿Qué crees que fue todo eso? La profesora no se veía muy contenta."

"Estoy segura de que Harry nos contará cuando vuelva" respondió. Probablemente es algo acerca de la clase." Hermione se estremeció internamente ante sus palabras. Ella tenía una buena idea de por qué la profesora McGonnagall quería hablar con Harry a solas, y sabía que no iría muy bien.

Esa expectativa fue confirmada un rato después, cuando Harry volvió al gran comedor con una expresión furiosa en el rostro, el aire que lo rodeaba crepitaba con magia apenas controlada.

"Harry,¿qué-?"

"Aquí no" gruñó Harry, cortando a Ron. Estrechando furiosamente sus ojos verdes hacia las caras curiosas que miraban en su dirección, tomó la capa de Ron y empujó el pesado tejido negro a los brazos de su amigo. "¡Vamos!"

Hermione se apresuró a colocar su capa de invierno alrededor de ella antes de que Harry, con Ron detrás de él, volviera a atravesar la puerta.

Con rápidas y furiosas zancadas, Harry los llevó casi corriendo a través los terrenos. Sólo una vez pasadas las puertas de Hogwarts, bajó su ritmo a una caminata más medida, y el aura de magia incontrolada que lo rodeaba se calmaba poco a poco.

Ron decidió que esa era su señal para comenzar el interrogatorio, como siempre, yendo directo al punto. "¿Qué pasó, compañero?"

"No lo van a expulsar." No había necesidad de explicar a quién se refería Harry.

"¡Imposible! Tienen que expulsarlo."

"Oh, no, no tienen que hacer nada." Harry subió su tono para imitar a la profesora McGonnagall. "Usted tiene que entender nuestra posición, señor Potter. Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos en este momento, señor Potter. Estoy segura de que la única intención del señor Malfoy fue la de jugarle una broma, señor Potter" Harry dejó caer el falsete para reemplazarlo con su propia voz. "¡Una broma! McGonnagall y Dumbledore quieren hacerme creer que esta fue sólo una broma inofensiva."

El temperamento de Ron se unió al de Harry. "¿Estás bromeando? Malfoy trató de matarte. Cómo podrían siquiera pensar en dejar que se quede?"

Harry había dejado de caminar hacia adelante y se encontraba dando vueltas en torno a Ron y Hermione, ella giraba en sus talones para que Harry siempre permaneciera en frente suyo.

"Oh, se pone aún mejor," dijo Harry. "No sólo el tan llamado príncipe de Slytherin se queda, sino que no puedo hablar sobre ello. Nadie que no hubiera estado ahí puede saberlo. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salvar al mundo de Voldemort si Malfoy me mata 'accidentalmente' primero?"

Una señal de lo enojado que estaba Ron era que ni se inmutó cuando Harry utilizó el nombre del mago oscuro. "Esto es una locura"

Aún sabiendo que sería una batalla perdida; Hermione entró en su papel como voz de la razón. "Harry, el director y la profesora McGonnagall están en lo cierto. Ellos tienen que mirar el cuadro completo. No pueden darse el lujo de imponerse ahora y atraer atención a Hogwarts." Hermione bajó su tono hasta convertirlo en un áspero susurro. "Sin mencionar, que enviar a Malfoy lejos de la escuela podría poner la vida del profesor Snape en peligro. V-Voldemort podría castigar al profesor por no proteger a Malfoy. Ustedes saben que lo haría."

Los ojos de Harry eran duros e implacables. "Entonces el gran murciélago recibiría lo que se merece. Él se unió a los mortífagos. Que coseche lo que jodidamente sembró."

Hermione retrocedió en estado de shock. Por encima del hombro de Harry, pudo ver que incluso el rostro de Ron mostraba un cierto grado de inquietud ante las palabras de su amigo.

El rostro de Hermione se sonrojó a medida que crecía su ira. Sus propias dudas y sentimientos concernientes al profesor Snape, se vieron reflejados en sus palabras.

"¡Tú, arrogante, santurrón estúpido! El profesor Snape cometió un error cuando tenía dieciocho años. Fue un gran error, te lo aseguro, pero es un error que ha estado tratando de arreglar desde entonces. Él no ha hecho más que protegernos una y otra vez. Puede que no nos gusten sus métodos, pero los tres seguimos vivos." Ella recordó el comentario de que Malfoy podía redimirse y agregó, "Tampoco conocemos la finalidad de los planes del director y el profesor Snape, tener a Malfoy en la escuela podría ser importante. Además Dumbledore no expulsó a Sirius cuando casi mata al profesor Snape durante una broma. ¿Sólo los Gryffindor pueden tener un trato especial?" Hermione no sabía por qué dijo eso último, pero supo que fueron las palabras incorrectas incluso antes de que salieran de su boca; mientras, la cara de Harry empalidecía y luego se tornaba rojo vivo.

"Esto," siseó Harry, "no se le parece en nada. Sirius le jugó una broma a un entrometido Snape. Malfoy trató de matarme."

"Pero-" Hermione se detuvo cuando se hizo evidente que Harry ya no estaba escuchando. Su furia se drenó dejándole una extraña tristeza. El ciclo que había comenzado hace veinte años estaba volviendo a empezar.

Sin embargo, Harry no había terminado. "Tienes la razón en una cosa: Hay algo en común. Snape tiene la culpa."

"¡Harry!

Cuando Harry giró hacia ella, Hermione retrocedió, repentinamente asustada por la expresión en el rostro de su amigo. "Él tuvo algo que ver con esto. No es confiable y esto lo demuestra. ¿Y sabes qué Hermione? Estoy cansado de que lo defiendas. Ese hijo de puta no merece que nadie lo defienda."

Con esas últimas palabras, Harry se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia Hogsmeade. Hermione se encontró a si misma clavada al piso, con las últimas palabras de Harry resonando en sus oídos. Ron lanzó miradas desesperadas entre Hermione y Harry, quien se alejaba rápidamente, inseguro sobre qué hacer.

Sintiéndose súbitamente agotada, Hermione miró a Ron e inclinó su cabeza en dirección a Harry. "Ve, alcánzalo, háblale... Haz que se calme." Ella hizo un vago e impotente gesto con sus manos. "Haz lo que puedas. Yo iré al castillo."

Ron la miró fijamente por un largo momento antes de asentir. Girando sobre sus talones, fue tras Harry.

La vuelta al castillo fue helada, los vientos de enero azotaban su capa y enredaban su pelo en nudos que luego tardaría horas en desenredar. Sin embargo, más frías que los vientos, eran las últimas palabras de Harry.

Ese hijo de puta no merece que nadie lo defienda.

¿Era eso realmente cierto? ¿No todo el mundo merecía tener a alguien de su lado? ¿Alguien que viera por ellos mientras dormían? ¿Alguien que se preocupara por ellos? Su rostro se torció en una mueca con con su siguiente pensamiento, que incluso Voldemort tenía a Pettigrew."

* * *

 ***La frase original es "bubble bubble, toil and trouble" de Macbeth. Usé la traducción oficial de la obra**.

 **Hola! ¿Cómo están? Muchas gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows. De nuevo, perdón si hay una equivocación o algo que no entiendan. De hecho, si alguno/a le interesa, estoy buscando a alguien que me ayude a corregir. La idea es actualizar una vez a la semana, así que nos vemos el próximo viernes/sábado.**

 **Que pasen buen fin de semana!**


	3. Capítulo 3: ¿lo hago o no lo hago?

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla

* * *

Capítulo 3 – ¿Lo hago o no lo hago?

* * *

Los pensamientos sobre el profesor Snape la acompañaron durante los días que siguieron. Días en que Harry no hablaba con ella, y que Ron se encontraba dividido entre sumergirse en la ira de Harry y sentir tristeza por distanciamiento de Hermione de su pequeño círculo. Ron estaba haciendo lo que hacía mejor. Apoyar a Harry, escuchándolo y dándole la sólida presencia que necesitaba. Sin embargo, a su manera, Ron estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para apoyarla también, actuando como un amortiguador entre ella y Harry hasta que pudieran restaurar su amistad.

Sólo esa conexión restante con Ron la salvó de hundirse en el llanto como lo había hecho en tercer año, cuando tanto Ron

* * *

como Harry la habían excluido de su amistad. Ahora, como en aquella ocasión, ella había buscado algo con que ocupar su mente. Entonces, habían sido las clases extra y la investigación sobre como defender a Buckbeak para Hagrid. Ahora era acechar a Snape.

Por supuesto, mientras más observaba al profesor Snape, más se preguntaba si había valido la pena distanciarse de Harry. Podía entender que a Ron y Harry les disgustara el profesor. Era fácil ver al hombre sólo en tonos blanco y negro, una tendencia de opinión que el profesor parecía alentar.

Hermione no era estúpida. Con el conocimiento que poseía sobre las verdaderas lealtades del profesor Snape y sus actividades 'extracurriculares', no necesitaba mucha lógica para saltar a la conclusión de que gran parte del comportamiento del profesor Snape, era una pantalla de humo cuidadosamente elaborada y mantenida. Él era como un ilusionista muggle, manteniendo a todos concentrados en su apariencia exterior y desagradable personalidad, mientras distraía totalmente al observador casual de notar la muy peligrosa inteligencia que brillaba tras sus ojos.

Le gustaba pensar en si misma como algo más que una observadora casual, ya que comenzaba a vislumbrar al hombre detrás del humo, y todo lo que había visto no hizo más que incrementar su convicción de que el profesor Snape necesitaba a alguien que lo apoyara.

Y sin embargo... sin embargo, no era un elfo doméstico. No era un mitad- kneazle necesitado de un hogar. Él era un hombre adulto, un poderoso hechicero y por lo que había observado, sospechaba que el personaje del 'malvado profesor de pociones' no se alejaba mucho de quien era verdaderamente Severus Snape.

Harry había estado equivocado cuando afirmó que Snape no merecía ser defendido. Lo sabía con certeza. Sin embargo, Hermione tenía una duda, ¿el profesor Snape era su responsabilidad? Él merecía ser protegido pero ¿valía el riesgo de perder a sus dos mejores amigos? Ya no era la extranjera aislada que había sido cuando llegó como nacida de muggles durante su primer año. Ahora tenía otros amigos y conocidos en su propia casa, en Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff también. Pero Harry y Ron eran especiales. Sus convicciones fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerse cuando Harry se alejó de ella. Y Ron, ahora estaba haciendo lo posible para mantenerse a su lado, pero ella lo conocía. Eventualmente la dejaría a la deriva y entonces se quedaría sola.

Incluso si decidía hacer algo, ¿qué podía hacer ella? El profesor Snape no apreciaría botones o cuotas al Club Snape. No habría boletines o apasionados discursos en el Gran Comedor sobre cómo el profesor Snape sólo era incomprendido, un malhumorado héroe oculto que arriesgaba su vida para ayudar a la Orden a derrocar los malvados planes del Señor oscuro.

Hermione miró hacia la mesa alta. El profesor Snape nuevamente seleccionaba su comida en un hosco silencio, un hábito con el que Hermione se había familiarizado. En todo el tiempo que lo había estado observando, ni una sola vez había visto que comiera una comida completa. Cuando vio que comenzaba a tensarse, ella volvió a dirigir su mirada la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron y Harry habían empezado a sentarse a varios puestos de ella, junto a Dean y Seamus. En ese momento estaban riendo y bromeando sobre algo. Seamus trataba de lanzar guisantes en el jugo de Ron cada vez que se volteaba. Estaban pasando un buen rato.

Hermione suspiró. Ella no podía decir que estaba pasando un buen rato.

* * *

"Yo reconsideraría esa decisión, Longbottom"

Ante la instrucción murmurada, Hermione se congeló momentáneamente, con su mano levantada para agregar las semillas de Descurainia Sophia a la poción. Un segundo después, continuó con el movimiento, dejando caer las semillas en un flujo constante dentro de la burbujeante mezcla que se encontraba ante ella. Manteniendo su cabeza gacha, Hermione miró hacia donde el profesor Snape permanecía observando ceñudo a un desventurado Neville. Contuvo la respiración cuando reconoció las estrechas, dentadas hojas atrapadas entre el tembloroso y apretado agarre de Neville. Hojas de Descurainia Sophia, no semillas. _Oh, Neville._

"Longbottom, ¿sabe qué habría pasado si hubiera agregado esas hojas de Descurainia Sophia?"

Hermione hizo una mueca cuando el profesor enfatizó la palabra _hojas_ en un tono sibilante, causando que se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca. A un costado, podía oír a los Slytherin susurrar excitados, al otro lado de la habitación podía escuchar a Ron golpeteando su pie en el piso. No necesitaba mirar a su alrededor para saber que los ojos de todos estaban concentrados en el drama a punto de desarrollarse.

"¿Alguien en esta clase de estudiantes supuestamente avanzados, sabe que pasaría con esta poción en particular, si se agregan hojas de Descurainia Sophia en esta etapa de la elaboración?"

Hermione inclinó su cabeza, recordando los ingredientes que habían utilizado hasta el momento. Cuando llegó al asfódelo, contuvo el aliento con sorpresa, su cabeza volteó repentinamente a ver la amplia y aterrorizada mirada de Neville. No quería abrir la boca y atraer atención sobre sí misma, pero era incapaz de no contestar una pregunta hecha en clases. Con sus ojos aún atrapados en la histérica mirada de Neville, lentamente levantó su mano.

"Ah, parece ser que la señorita Granger ha solucionado el problema. Que típico. Bueno, señorita Granger, iluminemos sobre el tema en cuestión."

"Gas venenoso, señor. Las hojas de Descurainia Sophia se habrían combinado con el asfódelo y las bayas de muérdago creando un gas venenoso. La clase e-entera" tropezó ligeramente con la palabra antes de continuar, "habría muerto en 30 minutos."

"Muy bien, señorita Granger. Dos puntos para Gryffindor."

Hermione escuchó risas burlonas desde el lado de Slytherin ante la generosidad del profesor Snape con los puntos de casa. El jefe de casa envió una mirada penetrante, e incluso ese costado de la sala se quedó en silencio.

"Un gas venenoso." Él miró alrededor de la habitación, capturando los ojos de sus estudiantes con el ardor de su mirada. "Un gas venenoso incoloro. Un gas que, afortunadamente, no es igualmente inodoro."

Girando hacia Neville, Hermione notó una pequeña sonrisa alzándose en una esquina de los labios del profesor Snape. Fue una vista que envió un escalofrío de temor en su espina, temor que fue confirmado con las siguientes palabras del profesor. "Suelte las hojas, señor Longbottom."

Neville, aún temblando ligeramente por ser el centro de atención de la clase, movió su mano sobre la superficie de su mesa de trabajo. El profesor lo detuvo antes de que soltara su agarre. "No, señor Longbottom. Suelte las hojas en su caldero."

Hermione vio a Neville quedar blanco de terror y escuchó a Harry sisear, "Déjelo en paz" detrás de ella.

Snape ni siquiera se giró para enfrentar a Harry cuando ladró, "Veinte puntos menos a Gryffindor, Potter, por hablar fuera de turno. Señor Longbottom, le sugiero que suelte esas hojas, ¡AHORA!"

Neville no podía desobedecer ese tono del profesor Snape, más de lo que podía volar en escoba. La mano de Neville se sacudió, sus dedos se extendieron y una docena de hojas ligeramente marchitas cayeron en el arremolinado, burbujeante caldero.

Los Slytherin, con Malfoy a la cabeza, ya estaban a medio camino de la puerta del salón de clases, incluso antes de que las hojas tocaran la superficie de la poción.

Justo cuando Malfoy estaba tomando la gran manija de bronce, el sonido de de las cerraduras moviéndose hicieron eco por toda la habitación. Alguien cerca de la puerta empezó a lloriquear cuando un olor dulce y empalagoso comenzó a llenar la habitación.

El profesor Snape finalmente había enloquecido. Iba a matarlos a todos.

Ignorando los crecientes murmullos de pánico en la puerta de la clase, Hermione sacó su varita y se dio vuelta en su silla para encarar a Harry y Ron. "Usen el encantamiento casco-burbuja."

Hermione saltó cuando una pesada mano se cerró sobre la que tenía levantada, deteniendo los fluidos movimientos necesarios para el encantamiento. "Diez puntos de Gryffindor, señorita Granger, por interferir en mi clase."

El profesor Snape alzó su voz para hacerse escuchar a través de los ruidosos alumnos, mientras sus ojos negro carbón se deslizaban por la masa de estudiantes acumulados en la puerta del salón. "La primera persona que use el encantamiento de casco-burbuja pasará el resto del semestre en detención conmigo."

Comenzando a jadear por el aroma dulzón que la rodeaba, Hermione miró a sus compañeros en shock. Ninguno de ellos estaba alzando su varita. No podía creer que le temieran más al profesor Snape que a morir envenenados por gas.

Volviendo su vista al profesor, lo miró con terror, sintiendo cómo los vapores invisibles de la poción de Neville recubrían su boca y el posterior de su garganta con el sabor y olor de mil rosas pútridas.

Muy lentamente, él alzó su ceja en desafío, retándola a hablar de nuevo.

Neville Longbottom, con su cuota de coraje Gryffindor agotada, tomó esa oportunidad para desmayarse a los pies del profesor Snape. O bien, señaló una ligeramente histérica porción de su mente, podría haber sido por el gas.

El colapso de Neville empujó a Harry y Ron por encima del límite. Gruñendo "¡Bastardo!" Harry intentó lanzarse a sí mismo por encima de las mesas y embestir la espalda del profesor Snape, Ron seguía de cerca los pasos de su amigo.

Ambos chicos, sin embargo, parecieron olvidar que estaban tratando con un hombre el cual, tal vez no era tan poderoso como Dumbledore, pero era igualmente peligroso. Para Hermione, fue como ver un horrible accidente y no ser capaz de hacer nada excepto mirar con una horrorizada fascinación.

Justo cuando Harry se deslizó a través de su mesa de trabajo, el profesor Snape alzó su mano, la misma que agarraba firmemente la mano y varita de Hermione. "Funis Subnecto*" siseó, mientras forzaba la mano y varita de Hermione en un corto movimiento hacia adelante en forma de S. Ella sintió como la magia del profesor era canalizada desde su mano y a través de su varita, horrorizándose al notar que su propia magia se alzaba para responder a la de él, uniéndose para lanzar el hechizo dirigido a sus amigos. Ellos no tuvieron la oportunidad de evadir, cuando unos serpenteantes y delgados cordones salieron de su varita para envolver a Harry y Ron.

En cuestión de segundos, Harry fue fijado a la mesa de trabajo, con los cordones envueltos alrededor de las patas de la mesa, sosteniéndolo firmemente. Ron fue obligado a arrodillarse junto a la mesa, tan apretado que parecía un capullo cableado.

Hermione giró con ojos sorprendidos y horrorizados para ver una media sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro del profesor.

"Siempre quise hacer eso" murmuró ausentemente, como si hablara más para sí mismo que hacia ella.

Manteniendo el agarre de la varita con su mano, el profesor Snape giró hacia la masa de estudiantes murmurando "ovejas descerebradas"

Hermione estaba bastante segura de que había sido la única en escuchar el comentario. Las siguientes palabras fueron destinadas a ser escuchadas en toda la habitación. "Señor Bloodsaw."

"¿S-Señor?" Logró balbucear Tomas Bloodsaw, un Ravenclaw de sexto año.

"Dígame, señor Bloodsaw," Su actitud y tono de voz no eran diferentes al que utilizaba normalmente cuando hacía una pregunta durante una de sus clases."¿A que se parece el olor del gas producido por la Descurainia Sophia?"

Thomas, notó Hermione, tenía el borde de la túnica presionada contra su nariz y boca. Su voz salió amortiguada por la tela. "F-Flores podridas, señor."

"Excelente. Cinco puntos para Ravenclaw."

"Señor Malfoy ¿usted podría olvidar este olor?"

"No, señor." La menos tímida respuesta de Malfoy, de alguna forma quedó estropeada cuando se atragantó con un ataque de tos.

"¡Bien! Asegúrese de no olvidarlo."

Volviendo a utilizar la varita de Hermione, el profesor Snape entonó "Evanesco" y los contenidos del caldero de Neville, junto con el enfermizo gas desaparecieron. Otro movimiento y las puertas de la sala de clases se abrieron silenciosamente. Sin embargo, ni un solo estudiante se dirigió hacia la puerta.

 _Ovejas, ciertamente_ , pensó ella con algo parecido a la repulsión.

Snape debió haber pensado lo mismo, porque volvió a escuchar el ligero resoplido despectivo. "Fuera, todos ustedes. Repórtense con Madame Pomfrey" dijo el profesor Snape barriendo una fría mirada a través de la clase. Abruptamente soltó la mano y varita de Hermione. "Libere a sus amigos, despierte a Longbottom y vaya a la enfermería"

Girando sobre sus talones, se retiró hacia su oficina dejando a Hermione mirándolo con asombro.

* * *

El tema de conversación en todo el Gran Comedor durante la hora de almuerzo, previsiblemente giraba en torno al profesor Snape. La mayoría de esas conversaciones susurradas se centraban en si el murciélago negro de Hogwarts finalmente había enloquecido. Más de un estudiante declaró que siempre había sabido que Snape estaba demente, y el haber tratado de matar a toda su clase avanzada de sexto sólo era la prueba definitiva.

El escandaloso comportamiento del profesor Snape, incluso había eclipsado el infructuoso intento de Harry y Ron para atacar al profesor. De hecho, apenas le dieron una pequeña mención. Un desarrollo de los acontecimientos que Hermione, junto con Harry y Ron, sintieron como una gran bendición.

En realidad, todo el episodio los sacudió tanto, que Harry olvidó que estaba momentáneamente enfadado con Hermione. Por supuesto, el hecho de que el incidente en la mañana reforzara su convicción de que Snape no era de fiar, podía tener algo que ver con su sonrisa de suficiencia.

"¡Caray! ¿Viste sus ojos? Lo estaba disfrutando. Estaba fuera de sus cabales." Dijo Ron con la boca llena de sándwich de carne asada.

"Incluso olvidó darnos detención" agregó Harry. Esta aparentemente simple declaración, confirmó al resto de la mesa de Gryffindor que Snape en realidad estaba fuera de sus cabales. El gran murciélago no perdía ninguna oportunidad de darle detenciones a los Gryffindor.

Todo el incidente confundía a Hermione. Se sentía traicionada. Él había tratado de matarlos. Todavía no sonaba real, incluso para ella y eso que había estado presente durante toda la experiencia. El profesor Snape había envenenado a la clase entera. Los rumores volaban a través de la escuela. El hombre que sostenía el título de 'Maestro Mas Temido en la Historia de Hogwarts' acababa de hacer que su reputación creciera a proporciones míticas. Y eso que ella lo había defendido. Ella había sentido lástima por él. Había comenzado a pensar en él como un demasiado crecido e incomprendido elfo doméstico con capa negra, que necesitaba a alguien que lo defendiera.

La muerte le había dado un giro totalmente nuevo. Eso era todo. Había salido del carro El-pofesor-Snape-sólo-necesita-un-amigo. ¡Incluso había estado dispuesto a matar a sus Slytherin! El hombre era una completa amenaza. Para hacer la experiencia aún más surrealista, el hombre ni siquiera había parpadeado. Ni una sola vez. No había dado señal alguna de estar afectado. Ni un temblor, ni un tic nervioso. Ni siquiera había sudado.

Si había querido una señal del cielo sobre cómo elegir entre su maestro de pociones y sus amigos, bueno, había recibido una. Captando la atención de Harry, Hermione preparó a su coraje Gryffindor para comerse sus palabras. "Harry, quiero disculparme por lo del otro día. Yo... bueno, tu estabas en lo correcto. Él no es de fiar." La disculpa suavemente expresada detuvo a sus amigos en seco. Incluso Ron detuvo el sándwich a medio camino de su boca. No había recelo en la enorme sonrisa que se extendió en su rostro. Con la disculpa de Hermione, no había duda que Ron imaginaba un pacífico retorno a su amistad como era antes.

Harry, por su parte, le dedicó una sonrisa. Así de fácil, el balance había sido restaurado. O eso creía.

Con la amplía sonrisa todavía en su lugar, Ron le dio un codazo a Harry. "Sabes, compañero, ahora que Hermione ha visto a Snape por su verdadera cara, creo que debe ser traída al redil de los iluminados en el más puro estilo" Ron consiguió soñar como Percy en su momento más estirado.

Harry le sonrió a Ron y luego envió una mirada maliciosa a Hermione. "Repite después de nosotros" dijo Harry. "Snape."

"Profesor Snape," repitió obedientemente.

"Ah, ah, ah," amonestó Ron. "No profesor Snape. Sólo Snape. Ven a pasear por el lado oscuro, Hermione."

Hermione dio un resoplido suave y bastante poco femenino. "¿Lado oscuro? ¿Qué eres, el Darth Vader pelirrojo?"

Harry rió ante la mirada confundida de Ron. "No te preocupes Ron, es una cosa muggle." Sin dejar de sonreír, se giró hacia Hermione. Apoyando sus codos en la mesa se inclinó hacia adelante y cuidadosamente pronunció la palabra, "Snape" asegurándose de marcar el sonido de la 'P'.

Ella rodó sus ojos pero obedientemente repitió, "Snape"

Ron agregó "idiota grasiento"

"¿Esto es realmente necesario?" Preguntó.

Ron alzó ambas cejas y miró expectante hasta que ella repitió "Idiota grasiento."

Harry intervino con "murciélago negro"

Esto continuó por algún tiempo con cada nombre imaginable que el cuerpo estudiantil hubiera llamado al profesor Snape, hasta que Ron terminó su turno con "bastardo de corazón negro."

Cuando las palabras dejaban su boca, ella vio hacia la mesa alta, sólo para encontrarse con la mirada impenetrable del hombre que acababa de desdeñar. Esperaba verlo enojado, pero se veía inesperadamente calmado, su rostro era una máscara sin expresión. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo los había estado observando. ¿Se daría cuenta de lo que había estado diciendo? Ron y Harry estaban de espaldas a él, así que él sólo había sido capaz de verla a ella.

Entonces, lentamente y con gran deliberación él moduló "Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor. Detención. 19:00 en punto**."

Hermione gimió y dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos por la vergüenza.

* * *

Volviendo a la Sala común de Gryffindor desde la biblioteca, Hermione dejó que las escaleras móviles eligieran su camino. Ellas nunca habían fallado al entregarla correctamente a su destino cuando estaba apurada, así que las veces que no lo estaba, tampoco protestaba o se quejaba cuando las escaleras la dejaban en corredores extraños o poco comunes. Le gustaba pensar que estaba dejando que se divirtieran. Sinceramente, no le importaba. Eventualmente, siempre llegaba a donde quería llegar. Esta tarde, les dejó que hicieran lo peor que pudieran. De todos modos, necesitaba la caminata extra para calmar sus emociones, antes de tener que enfrentar al profesor Snape esa noche.

Detención. Tenía detención. Tenía detención por irrespetar al hombre que había defendido de la misma falta de respeto durante seis largos años. Estaba segura de que en algún lugar, las Parcas se estaban riendo a su expensa.

Pero, en realidad, no había dicho nada que cientos de estudiantes no hubieran dicho primero. Y se lo merecía. Lo hacía. Siempre gruñón, pesado y malhumorado, sin decir nunca nada amable, especialmente si eras Gryffindor. Estaba bastante segura, que él ni siquiera sentía la jornada completa si no hacía llorar al menos a un Hufflepuff.

Echando un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera, notó la hora. Estaba bastante segura de saber en qué pasillo se encontraba. Si estaba en lo correcto, un par de vueltas más adelante estaría la intersección donde se encontraban los cuartos de la profesora McGonnagall. Componiendo el paso, se encaminó por el corredor.

La única advertencia de que Hermione no estaba sola, fue la llamada de "Severus" adelante de ella con el tono 'no tonterías' habitual de McGonnagall. La acústica en los pasillos de piedra hacía cosas extrañas con las voces dentro del castillo. Sus profesores fácilmente podían estar sólo a la vuelta de la esquina o cuatro pasillos más adelante. Uno nunca puede estar seguro. Así que era lógico, por no decir prudente, considerando que probablemente el profesor Snape seguía enfadado con ella, que Hermione decidiera mirar cautelosamente por la esquina para tantear el terreno, por así decirlo. Una precaución que resultó ser muy conveniente, ya que a través de los brazos de una armadura, Hermione pudo ver claramente las figuras de su maestro de pociones y jefa de casa.

Ella parecía estar haciendo un hábito de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, primero el director y la profesora McGonagall, ahora los profesores McGonnagall y Snape. Sacudiendo su cabeza, consideró brevemente si debería comenzar a preocuparse con su comportamiento. Acercándose un poco más a la armadura convenientemente localizada, decidió que reformaría sus malos hábitos, una vez que terminara de escuchar lo que sus maestros estaban conversando.

"Severus."

Hermione vio al profesor Snape detenerse al final del pasillo cuando la profesora McGonnagall volvió a llamar su nombre. Ella esperaba ver a su jefa de casa regañando al hombre por lo que había pasado en la clase de aquella mañana. Hermione aguardó con ansias. Ver a la profesora McGonagall dándole un sermón al odioso hombre, haría maravillas con la persistente culpa que sentía Hermione por irrespetar a un maestro.

Estuvo comprensiblemente sorprendida con el tono de ligera reprensión que usó McGonnagall cuando se encontró con el profesor de pociones. "Severus, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho a través de los años, que matar a tus estudiantes es considerado de mala educación?"

El profesor Snape resopló, aunque Hermione pudo ver una esquina de su boca alzándose. "La verdad sea dicha, Minerva, he perdido la cuenta. Y puedes ahorrarte el sermón. El director ya ha abofeteado mis muñecas y me ha dado una severa charla. Sin embargo, me gustaría señalar que no maté a los pequeños simios; simplemente los envenené. Hay una gran diferencia. También me gustaría que tomaras en cuenta, que los mandé a todos con Poppy mucho antes de que fuera hecho cualquier daño permanente. Creo que demostró una gran moderación de mi parte, dadas las circunstancias."

Sorprendentemente, McGonnagall se rió. Hermione no podía creerlo. El bastardo de negro corazón había tratado de matarlos, y la mujer que debería estar defendiendo a Gryffindor se reía.

"¿Te importaría aclararme por qué trataste de envenenar a tu clase avanzada de sexto, en vez de sólo quitar numerosos puntos a Gryffindor como es tu costumbre? McGonnagall arqueó una ceja y añadió astutamente, "Estoy asumiendo, por supuesto, que fue un Gryffindor quien te puso en la ruta de destrucción estudiantil."

"Longbottom." Ese simple nombre estaba infundido con tal odio y exasperación que incluso en su punto de mira, Hermione no pudo evitar estremecerse en simpatía por Neville.

La maestra de transformaciones negó con la cabeza, pero Hermione pudo ver una mirada de conmiseración en su rostro, incluso cuando reprendía a su colega. "Incluso el señor Longbottom no te excusa para el asesinato."

"Oh, deja de sobre exagerar. Típico de Gryffindor," resopló. "Estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo ¿sabes? Además, el envenenamiento por las hojas de Descurainia Sophia es bastante común. Según la Oficina de Accidentes Mágicos, es una de las veinte causas más comunes de fatalidad accidental en magos. Te aseguro que luego de la demostración de hoy, nadie de esa clase morirá por utilizar erróneamente hojas en lugar de semillas. Ellos nunca olvidarán el olor del gas de Descurainia Sophia"

"Como sea que fuere, Severus, disfrutaste demasiado con la situación. Sabes que lo hiciste."

El profesor inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en una reverencia burlona, incluso sus palabras contenían una nota de burla. "¿Quitarías una de las pocas fuentes de alegría en mi comúnmente miserable existencia?"

McGonnagall hizo un sonido chasqueante con el posterior de su garganta. "Sí, lo haría. Y hablando de diversión, ataste al señor Potter a su mesa."

"Ah, la razón de tu resentimiento sale a la luz. No te importa lo que traté de hacer con mi clase, te importa que haya herido el ego del joven señor Potter. El chico trató de atacarme. Yo estaba bien en mi derecho de someterlo. Incluso lo hice amablemente."

"Él te atacó porque estabas envenenando a todos"

Snape agitó una de sus delgadas manos en un gesto desdeñoso. "Fue por su propio bien. Un pequeño envenenamiento construye el carácter." Abruptamente, Snape suspiró y la ligera sonrisa que había estado usando durante el intercambio, se transformó en el ceño fruncido que tenía habitualmente. "Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que irme."

La profesora McGonnagall extendió una mano y tocó su ligeramente su brazo, deteniéndolo. "Siempre haces eso."

"Creo que me perdí, Minerva, ¿siempre hago qué?"

Hermione pensó que la profesora McGonnagall se veía apenada cuando contestó. "Siempre te alejas o te haces a un lado. Severus, ¿estás bien?"

El ceño en su rostro se profundizó, pero su tono aún era civilizado cuando respondió. "Estoy bien."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Minerva."

"Perdóname, Severus. A veces se me olvida, ¿sabes?"

"¿Se te olvida qué?"

"Que eres un amigo. Y no me gruñas. Te he conocido durante la mayor parte de tu vida y me considero tu amiga. Como testimonio de lo bien que juegas tu parte, es que a veces se me olvida. Estoy preocupada por ti."

Los hombros que se habían tensado con la primeras palabras de ella, se relajaron lentamente. "Tu preocupación es... apreciada, pero innecesaria. Estoy bien y soy capaz de cuidarme solo."

Incluso Hermione podía decir que la profesora McGonnagall no le creyó, pero dejó pasar la mentira. "Muy bien Severus. ¿Al menos podrías acompañarme a tomar una taza de té?"

"Me gustaría, sin embargo, voy de camino a supervisar la detención de uno de tus Gryffindor."

"¿Uno de los míos? ¿Cuál?"

"Hermione Granger."

"¿La señorita Granger? Eso es difícil de creer, Severus. Siempre ha sido una estudiante modelo. ¿Que es lo que hizo?"

"Solo digamos que finalmente cedió ante la presión de sus amigos en cuanto a mi personaje" con una débil sonrisa burlona, agregó, "Estoy bastante sorprendido que le tomara seis años caer en la influencia de Potter y Weasley. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo bajar a mi salón de clases antes de que llegue la señorita Granger."

La profesora McGonnagall se quedó unos minutos en el pasillo, mirando fijamente por donde se maestro de pociones había desaparecido, con el rostro grave. Hermione no tuvo problemas en leer la preocupación allí.

Ahora Hermione se sentía culpable.

El profesor Snape había sido un absoluto bastardo, pero lo hizo en beneficio de ellos. Bueno, en beneficio de ellos y la diversión de él, pero aún así, mayormente en su beneficio.

Eran momentos como esos en los que deseaba ser del tipo que decía malas palabras. Al igual que en su primera experiencia escuchando a escondidas, Hermione se encontraba completamente confundida. Cada vez que se relacionaba con el profesor Snape, quedaba con una visión totalmente distinta del hombre. Comenzaba a sentirse como un tipo de yo-yo humano.

¿Esto dónde la dejaba? Hermione suspiró pesadamente. Sabía exactamente dónde la dejaba– justo de vuelta en el carro del profesor Snape del cual acababa de saltar, simplemente porque era obvio que nadie iba a ver por él. La profesora McGonnagall sentía simpatía, pero finalmente sólo daba un paso al costado y miraba preocupada. De hecho, parecía que el hombre desalentaba activamente a quienes mostraban preocupación por él.

Si podía tejer cien gorros para elfos que no los querían, sin duda podía tomar la bandera del profesor Snape, un hombre que muy ciertamente, no agradecería sus esfuerzos. Y en cuanto a Harry y Ron, bueno, mantendría sus sentimientos en secreto. Sólo esperaba no arrepentirse de esto.

* * *

*Traducción del Latín al Español: cuerdas para atar. (N. de A.)

**En el original dice 7:00, pero creo que podría confundir un poco. ¿Cómo lo prefieren?

Tengo un problema similar con las medidas, al menos en mi país se usan centímetros y en el fic usan pulgadas, así que por ahora los estoy transformando, pero si alguien tiene un problema con eso que me lo diga.

Hola! ¿Cómo están? Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios, favoritos y follows. Espero que les guste el capítulo.

Hasta la próxima semana!


	4. Capítulo 4: operación SNORT

Capítulo 4 – Operación S.N.O.R.T.

 **Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla

* * *

Llamando a la gruesa puerta del aula de pociones, Hermione se abrió paso cuando escuchó el gruñido. "Pase." Sintió un escalofrío correr en su espina cuando entró a la habitación. La mazmorra era fría, pero la dura y amarga mueca del hombre detrás del escritorio era mucho más helada. Si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, nunca habría creído que ese mismo hombre, hace no más de 40 minutos, había estado bromeando con la profesora McGonnagall.

Se preguntó brevemente si este carro de Snape que estaba tan determinada a montar, no terminaría arrollándola en su lugar.

Se detuvo a unos pasos del escritorio. Ella creyó que debía empezar la noche con el pie derecho. "Profesor Snape, antes que mi detención comience, sólo quería que supiera que yo... bueno, quiero disculparme por las cosas que dije esta tarde en el Gran Comedor. No sólo fueron inapropiadas, sino que estuvieron fuera de lugar." No estaba segura de cómo había esperado que reaccionara el profesor Snape ante su disculpa, pero su expresión nunca cambió. No sabía cómo interpretar su falta de respuesta.

"Su disculpa, señorita Granger," dijo él finalmente, "no es deseada ni aceptada. Los falsos cliché de remordimiento tampoco la librarán de su detención o aligerarán su castigo."

Tratando de reafirmar su plan de ver al profesor Snape bajo una luz protectora, Hermione peleó para que la ira que sintió repentinamente no se mostrara en su rostro. Al ver que una sonrisa burlona se arqueaba en los labios de su profesor, estuvo bastante segura de no haber tenido éxito en su intento. Luchando por contener su temperamento, contó hasta diez antes de contestar. "No espero que mi castigo sea disminuido, señor. Soy culpable. Sólo quiero que sepa que lo lamento y que no volverá a suceder. Dejé que mi enojo se llevara lo mejor de mi."

Con las cejas alzadas, el profesor dio un corto gruñido de suspicacia.

Ya era suficiente en cuanto a disculpas. "Entonces, comenzaré a fregar los calderos, señor." Ante esto, finalmente cambió su expresión, él miró entretenido a Hermione, y ella estuvo bastante segura de que no era una buena señal.

"Usted no fregará calderos esta noche, señorita Granger."

"¿Señor? Pero había escuchado..." No terminó su razonamiento. Lo último que quería era que él pensara que estaba criticando sus detenciones.

Ella vio como una esquina de su boca se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba. El profesor Snape definitivamente estaba entretenido ahora, y tenía el presentimiento de que esa diversión era a costa de ella. "Señorita Granger, usemos ese intelecto tan aclamado de usted ¿de acuerdo? Dígame, antes de venir a Hogwarts, ¿cuál era su tarea cada noche después cenar con su pequeña familia feliz?"

Hermione frunció el ceño confundida por un momento. "Lavaba la loza sucia y limpiaba la cocina. Ese era mi trabajo."

El profesor se recargó en su silla, entrelazando sus dedos encima de su estómago. "Ahora, señorita Granger, un niño que ha crecido en el mundo mágico podría tener tal tarea?"

Hermione sólo pudo sacudir su cabeza con asombro mientras hacía las conexiones. Realmente había un método detrás de su locura. "No señor" contestó. "En los hogares mágicos, usarían encantamientos de limpieza o un elfo doméstico haría el trabajo manual."

"Precisamente. Darle una tarea que no le cause dificultad contradice el propósito de la detención. Sólo quienes han sido criados en el mundo mágico obtienen el dudoso honor de fregar calderos. Tengo un trabajo mucho más oneroso para usted esta noche."

Inclinándose abruptamente hacia adelante, se levantó completamente, su túnica rodeándolo en precisos pliegues oscuros. "Venga conmigo."

Llevándola hasta una mesa de trabajo junto a la pared del fondo, el profesor Snape apuntó hacia una caja de madera llena hasta el tope con brillantes escarabajos negros; brillantes, afortunadamente muertos, escarabajos negros. "Usted, señorita Granger, removerá las cubiertas de las alas de cada escarabajo y las colocará en este frasco," apuntó a un frasco azul de boca ancha en la mesa. Señalando otro frasco café oscuro– que Hermione sabía que protegía sus contenidos de la luz– él agregó, "aquí, usted pondrá los ojos de los escarabajos. Tendrá que ser cuidadosa de no dañarlos al removerlos de sus pequeños zócalos. Usted devolverá el resto de los escarabajos a la caja. Al terminar con su detención, usted entregará la caja a Hagrid. ¿He hecho que las instrucciones sean lo suficientemente simples, o tiene alguna pregunta?"

Hermione miró la caja de escarabajos e hizo una mueca de disgusto. "No, señor, sin preguntas."

"Oh, glorioso día," replicó cuando volvía a su escritorio. "No hay preguntas de la sabelotodo insufrible. Entonces le sugiero que comience."

Tomando su primer escarabajo de un dedo de longitud, Hermione arrugó su nariz ante la resbalosa, casi aceitosa, textura de la cubierta de las alas entre sus dedos. Tragando fuerte, comenzó su tarea. Después de cuarenta o más escarabajos, su cuerpo había caído en un ritmo constante de tomar un escarabajo, deslizar la uña del pulgar entre la cabeza y el tórax, liberar las cubiertas con un pop, girar el insecto, cuidadosamente separar los ojos, soltar los ojos y alas en sus respectivos frascos y tomar el siguiente escarabajo. Después de los primeros, incluso se dio por vencida en limpiar las tripas atrapadas debajo de sus uñas. Definitivamente iba a ser un incentivo para no morderse las uñas durante las próximas semanas; mucho más efectivo que el esmalte de mal sabor que usaba su madre cuando era pequeña para quitarle el mal hábito.

Pronto, sin embargo, los repetitivos movimientos de sus dedos mantuvieron a su mente divagando. Ociosamente miró al profesor Snape. Su oscura cabeza se inclinaba sobre el escritorio, el ceño de concentración profundizaba la pequeña línea entre sus cejas. Los rollos de pergamino a su lado le dejó saber que estaba calificando ensayos. Hizo una mueca de simpatía cuando vio la pluma con tinta roja atravesar uno de los pergaminos. Algún estudiante desafortunado obviamente se había ganado una observación mordaz, si el ceño fruncido y la cantidad de tinta usada indicaban algo.

Asegurándose de mantener su escrutinio a cortos intervalos, Hermione se alternaba entre mirar al profesor y eviscerar escarabajos. Eventualmente hasta observar al profesor se volvió tedioso, ya no la prevenía de sentirse aburrida. Y una Hermione aburrida, decía siempre su madre, nunca es algo bueno.

"Profesor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta sobre esta mañana?" Su pregunta resonó pesadamente en el silencio de la habitación.

Él no levantó su cabeza, pero detuvo el movimiento de la pluma. "No, señorita Granger, ni a usted, o cualquier persona en este caso, le daré explicaciones por mis acciones durante la clase de esta mañana."

Capturando su labio inferior entre sus dientes se debatió... ¿Se atrevía a aumentar su mal genio? "No señor, no era eso lo que quería preguntarle."

Eso logró capturar su atención. Los afilados ojos negros la miraron con mediana curiosidad. "Una pregunta entonces, señorita Granger." Él alzó una mano en advertencia antes de que pudiera asaltarlo con su pregunta. "Sólo una pregunta. Le sugiero que que sea una buena. Si me molesta con una vana estupidez, bueno, tengo otra caja de escarabajos en mi almacén."

Ella sabía que la amenaza de detención adicional no era en vano, sin embargo, en ese breve segundo, miles de preguntas que rogaban por una respuesta invadieron su mente– ¿qué le hizo darle la espalda a Voldemort? ¿Por qué ayudaba a Dumbledore?¿Por que parecía odiar tanto a Harry, Ron y a ella misma? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Tuvo que callarlas a la fuerza. Una pregunta. Ella podía hacerlo. ¿Lo que quería preguntar valía el riesgo de detención extra? Entonces lo supo. "Cuando usted usó mi varita en clase esta mañana, mi magia respondió a su llamado. No entiendo por qué pasó eso."

El profesor Snape la miró durante tanto tiempo, que ella creyó que no le iba a responder. Se había resignado a tener otra noche de insectos cuando él la sorprendió. "Siendo hija de muggles, no debería sorprenderme que no lo sepa."

Ante el término 'hija de muggles' Hermione se irguió, preparándose para recibir la mofa que sabía que se avecinaba.

Si le sorprendió que su profesor le respondiera, se sorprendió aún más con sus siguientes palabras. "No saque su su garras conmigo, señorita Granger. No es una condena a su nacimiento, simplemente señalaba un hecho. Al no haber sido criada en el mundo mágico, usted carece del condicionamiento social que crea el trasfondo de nuestra cultura. Sin importar cuánto quiera adoptar nuestro mundo como propio, cuánto quiera aprender, siempre habrán referencias culturales, historia, leyendas y actitudes que usted nunca podrá comprender a menos que le sean explicadas."

Hermione se calmó un poco cuando captó lo que quería decir. Ella había tenido pensamientos similares a través de los años, mientras trataba de hallar su lugar en el mundo mágico. "Sin importar cuánto quiera ser parte de este mundo, nunca voy a ser una... una nativa, si lo desea." Ella sintió una pequeña oleada de satisfacción, cuando él alzó una negra ceja ante sus palabras." Había logrado sorprenderlo, posiblemente impresionarlo, incluso. Viendo una oportunidad, agregó otro pensamiento con el que había estado jugando el último año, uno que nunca se había sentido cómoda en compartir con Harry y Ron. "Es lo que me hace a mi y el resto de los hijos de muggles una amenaza para el mundo mágico, y un punto de reunión entre Voldemort y los sangre pura. En la más estricta interpretación, YO SOY una amenaza para el estilo mágico de vida. Mis primeros once años los pasé viviendo en otra cultura. Yo hago la cosas de manera diferente. Yo veo las cosas de forma diferente. La ideología de los sangrepura es errónea, pero algunos de sus miedos son entendibles. El cambio es duro para cualquier sociedad, pero especialmente para una sociedad insular y de lento crecimiento como el mundo mágico. Creo que tiene que ver en parte con la esperanza de vida de los magos, que es mucho más larga. Es-"

"Cinco puntos menos por divagar, señorita Granger" espetó el profesor Snape.

Sus palabras la detuvieron a media frase. Sintiendo el calor surgir en sus mejillas, murmuró un rápido "Lo siento, señor."

"Si, bueno, antes de que se saliera tanto del tema"

Hermione se volvió a sonrojar con su tono punzante, pero sabiamente se mantuvo a sí misma de reaccionar ante sus palabras, especialmente cuando el profesor Snape se levantó para posicionarse frente a su escritorio, adoptando la postura que solía tomar cuando enseñaba una lección. Él le daría una explicación detallada a su pregunta, y no quería hacer nada para desanimarlo.

"Nosotros, como usuarios de magia, no siempre usamos las varitas para canalizar nuestro poder," comenzó. "Nuestros ancestros usaban lo que hoy en día es conocido comúnmente como magia antigua. Era una magia basada en las emociones, poder puro y rituales en lugar de encantamientos. Sin embargo, la magia antigua era extremadamente agotadora para el usuario mágico, ya que usaba la energía personal como cimiento para atraer a las magias elementales. Las varitas, por supuesto, enfocan nuestra magia y la aumentan, nos permiten realizar mayores hazañas mágicas con menor esfuerzo. La desventaja es que la magia elemental quedó fuera de nuestro alcance."

Los dedos de Hermione se estrecharon alrededor del escarabajo en su mano, su caparazón crujía bajo la presión de sus dedos. Ella quería una pluma y pergamino para así poder tomar nota. Sin importar lo que se dijera sobre las clases del profesor Snape, él siempre había había impartido la información de forma en que mantenía a Hermione fascinada, había sido así desde que entró a Hogwarts.

El profesor Snape, sin embargo, mal interpretó sus movimientos inquietos como algún tipo de censura, y remarcó secamente. "Ya estoy llegando a su pregunta. Paciencia, señorita Granger. Usted debe comprender el contexto para poder entender el presente."

Ella se volvió a sonrojar. Su incomodidad pareció apaciguarlo, y volvió a su improvisada lección. "Ahora, al no tener varitas, nuestros antecesores se unían en círculos de trabajo para lograr mayores hazañas mágicas. Sin embargo, lo que se descubrió fue que la magia de algunas personas se acopla mejor que la de otras. Lo llamaron Afinidad. Aunque en estos días no es tan común saber quién tiene una afinidad con la magia de uno, tampoco es algo raro. La única razón por la que no es bien conocida hoy en día, es porque usamos varitas casi exclusivamente. Ya no existe la necesidad de unir el poder para realizar trabajos mayores, de otra manera, las mayoría de las personas estarían conscientes de con quién comparten Afinidad. Y antes de que saque cualquier conclusión sobre la naturaleza de la Afinidad, nosotros no compartimos ningún tipo de vínculo mágico. Mis sentimientos hacia usted no van a cambiar. No nos convertiremos en amigos instantáneamente. ¿Entendido?"

"Si, señor." Respondió obedientemente. El odio con que dijo la palabra 'amigos', no le dejó dudas a Hermione sobre lo que sentía el profesor en cuanto al tema.

"Bien. La Afinidad sólo significa que mi magia y la suya funcionan bien juntas, que en un trabajo pesado, nuestras magias no chocarían o pelearían entre sí. Esa es la razón por la que su magia respondió cuando lancé el hechizo con su varita."

"¿Eso significa..."

Snape levantó una mano para silenciarla. "Recuerdo haber dejado en claro que sólo tendría una pregunta." Él dirigió la mirada hacia la caja a su lado. "Y creo que a usted aún le quedan algunos cientos de escarabajos para terminar"

Hermione siguió su mirada a la caja. Insectos. Cierto. "Si, señor."

El silencio retornó rápidamente al aula.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, cuando finalmente terminó con su detención; Hermione se quedó una vez más viendo el dosel de su cama. Realmente tenía que dejar de titubear sobre esto. Iba o no iba a involucrarse con Snape. Se estremeció ligeramente ante su pensamiento. Involucrarse con Snape, sonaba mal. Pero dándose cuenta de que no podría dormir hasta que se comprometiera con el proyecto, Hermione se incorporó hasta quedar sentada. Sacando su varita de debajo de su almohada, susurró un suave "Lumos" y una luz se encendió en la punta. Con una rápida mirada se aseguró de que las cortinas alrededor de ella estuvieran bien cerradas. No quería molestar a Lavender y Parvati a esa hora. Deslizando una mano entre las cortinas de su cama, silenciosamente rebuscó en el cajón de su velador hasta que encontró un pequeño cuaderno y lápiz muggle. Había algo elegante en la preferencia de los magos por utilizar pluma y tinta, pero si estabas sentada en una cama, escribiendo, nada superaba a un buen lápiz y cuaderno.

Poniéndose cómoda, apoyó el cuaderno en sus rodillas y se quedó mirando hacia la página en blanco. Un momento después, con mano firme, escribió:

S.N.O.R.T. – Snape Necesita Obtener Respeto También.

Ella sonrió ante las palabras, sabiendo que el profesor Snape la habría tenido descuartizando escarabajos hasta que tuviera la edad de Dumbledore, si llegaba a verlas. Sin embargo, le hacía sentir bien ver las palabras allí, sólidas y reales. De hecho, sentía la misma emoción que todos los años cuando se sentaba y creaba sus horarios de repaso. Era un sentimiento de logro comenzado.

La única pregunta que quedaba ahora, era por dónde empezar. Tendría que ser sutil, como un Slytherin, un método que no usaría normalmente por su naturaleza Gryffindor. Sin embargo, vender botones y escribir boletines como lo había hecho con el P.E.D.D.O. no funcionaría. Ella debería empezar poco a poco y con mucho cuidado. Después de todo, eran los pequeños detalles en una relación, los que dejaban saber a la otra persona que era valorada y respetada.

Esa filosofía básica la había llevado a corregir a Harry y Ron en el pasado, cuando habían sido poco respetuosos con el profesor Snape. Pero ahora que pensaba sobre ello ¿había sido realmente sincera al corregir instantáneamente de 'Snape' a 'profesor Snape'? ¿Quería decirlo, o sólo era automático? Tendría que pensar un poco más en eso, pero darle el respeto que merecía como profesor, ciertamente era el mejor lugar para comenzar.

Con eso decidido, agregó una simple viñeta debajo del título.

• Respeto.

No se engañaría a si misma pensando que el profesor Snape repentinamente se volvería el profesor del año si le llamaba cortésmente 'señor', pero esperaba que funcionara a nivel subconsciente. Sin duda sería el lugar más fácil para empezar, pero también quería facilitarle la vida. Harry estaba equivocado. El profesor Snape merecía ser defendido tanto como cualquiera. Ella quería mostrarle al profesor Snape que alguien se preocupaba, que alguien quería protegerlo para variar. Bueno, ella se lo mostraría de una manera completamente anónima por-favor-que-nunca-averigüe-lo-que-estoy-haciendo-y-me-mate.

Así que, teniendo todo en cuenta, y basándose en lo poco que sabía sobre ese hombre privado y taciturno, ¿con qué necesitaba ayuda o protección el profesor Snape? Sonriendo con tristeza, agregó otra viñeta con lo primero que vino a su mente.

• Neville.

Luego, en un paréntesis, expandió el pensamiento.

• Neville (y los alcornoques en general.)

Se sentía como un buen comienzo y se retuvo de agregar algo más por el momento. Esto era sobre calidad, no cantidad. Ahora sabía por donde comenzar con Ron, Harry y ella misma, SI podía hacerlo de tal forma en que no causara la ira o el distanciamiento de sus amigos.

Mordisqueando ausentemente la tapa de su lápiz, Hermione evaluó la viñeta número dos, Neville. Sabía que Neville era una interminable fuente de frustración para el maestro de pociones. Sus T.I.M.O.s habían probado sus habilidades en la materia, pero a Neville le aterraba el maestro y cuando el miedo se asentaba, no podía hacer nada bien. Estaba segura de que con un poco de imaginación podría salir con algo que aliviara al profesor Snape de las jaquecas inducidas por Neville.

Ella ahogó un bostezo. El sueño demandaba su atención. Hermione tendría que pensar seriamente en cómo lograría sus metas para el S.N.O.R.T.; sin embargo, no llevaría a cabo nada más esta noche. Había hecho suficiente por ahora y tenía metas. El resto sería resuelto. Ahora necesitaba dormir.

Cerrando el cuaderno, lo deslizó junto con el lápiz de vuelta al cajón del velador. Volvió a deslizar su mano por encima del cobertor para alcanzar su varita, pero se detuvo abruptamente. Sentándose rápidamente, volvió a agarrar el cuaderno y con un decidido movimiento de varita lanzó un hechizo de ocultamiento en sus páginas. Para cualquier otra persona, las páginas se verían en blanco, además tenía la ventaja de ser un hechizo de bajo nivel. A menos que alguien estuviera buscando específicamente ese hechizo de ocultamiento, pasaría desapercibido para la mayoría de los magos y brujas. Había que notar el enfoque sutil, en lugar del mucho más obvio enfoque Gryffindor, con múltiples y poderosos seguros, el equivalente mágico de una gran cerradura y un parpadeante cartel de neón, que prácticamente gritaba "Estoy escondiendo un secreto"

Sintiéndose mejor, susurró "Nox" y se acurrucó entre sus sábanas. Esta vez, el sueño vino rápidamente.

* * *

"Neville, ¿puedo hablarte un minuto?"

Neville, con sus manos enterradas profundamente en las macetas del invernadero, la miró y le dio una sonrisa bienintencionada. "Claro, Hermione." Con sus manos llenas de tierra, usó su codo para señalar el otro lado de la mesa. "Toma asiento. ¿Te importaría esperar a que transplante estos brotes de Astragalus? Tengo que separarlos y plantarlos en macetas nuevas antes de que sus raíces se sequen."

Hermione subió a uno de los altos taburetes que se alineaban frente a la mesa, observando cómo las manos de Neville separaban hábilmente las jóvenes plantas dispuestas frente a él. Su toque era seguro y preciso mientras desenredaba suavemente las retorcidas y anudadas raíces de los brotes. Si tan sólo pudiera conseguir esta confiada versión de Neville entrara a clase de pociones, en lugar de la torpe y nerviosa que inevitablemente salía a la luz cuando Snape estaba cerca.

Cuando Hermione ya se había instalado, Neville le dio una mirada que sólo pudo interpretar como una de resignación. "Me vas a decir algo malo ¿no es así?"

Hermione trató de controlar su expresión de sorpresa, pero cuando Neville frunció el ceño, supo que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Ciertamente ya se había echado al agua. Mirando hacia abajo, arremolinó un dedo en una maceta, tratando de hallar la mejor manera de decir lo que tenía decir. "No es malo, Neville," comenzó "o, al menos, no tiene que ser necesariamente malo. Es sólo que no puedo seguir ayudándote en la clase de pociones"

Trató de evaluar la reacción de Neville, pero él había dejado caer su cabeza y estaba examinando atentamente la tierra en sus manos. "Es porque también tienes miedo de que vaya a matarte ¿no?"

"Neville, eso ni siquiera cruzó mi mente. Nunca podría-" se detuvo a media frase cuando registró lo que dijo realmente. "Espera un momento. ¿Que quieres decir con 'también'? Neville..."

Neville volvió a bajar la cabeza. Su voz era suave. "Sólo fue Malfoy y algunos otros Slytherin de la clase."

"Oh, Neville. Primero que nada, nunca creas nada de lo que dice ese estúpido de Malfoy. Segundo, simplemente no puedo seguir ayudándote en clases, pero quiero ayudarte fuera de ellas. Tercero, no tengo miedo de que me vayas a matar en clases de pociones. Creo que la clase del Martes probó que si alguien tendrá el placer de explotarnos o envenenarnos a todos, ese será el profesor Snape. De hecho, apostaría que él pagaría buenos galeones por tener ese privilegio.

Esa última frase logró lo que pretendía. Neville la miró de vuelta con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro. "El parecía estar pasando un buen rato. Incluso sonreía"

"Exactamente."

"Entonces, ¿por qué no puedes seguir ayudándome en clases?"

Dada la naturaleza de los miedos de Neville, Hermione no creyó prudente explicarle sus metas relativas al profesor Snape. En lugar de eso, se decidió por una media verdad que Neville podría aceptar con mayor facilidad. "He estado pensando en ello, y creo que te estoy haciendo más daño que bien. Neville, has probado que puedes manejar pociones durante tus T.I.M.O.s. Realmente no necesitas que te diga lo que tienes que hacer. El profesor Snape simplemente te asusta tanto que haces todo al revés. No te estoy ayudando a superar ese miedo cuando te doy las respuestas o te ayudo a preparar una poción. Y, al decir verdad, creo que se enfurece mucho más contigo y conmigo, cuando te ayudo. No necesitas ayuda para dominar pociones, necesitas ayuda para dominar al profesor Snape.

Neville apretó un terrón de tierra en su mano y luego abrió sus dedos para dejar caer la tierra suelta. Cuando finalmente habló, Hermione pudo oír la exasperación en la voz de Neville. "He tratado de superar mi miedo por él, realmente lo he hecho, Hermione. Necesito su clase. Sé que todos creen que es porque quiero convertirme en Auror. No es así. Yo quiero trabajar con plantas, soy bueno en eso. Pero los buenos herbólogos profesionales prueban y verifican sus propias plantas medicinales. Tienes que saber cómo preparar pociones de prueba y control."

"Sin envenenar a todo el mundo."

Neville dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de diversión. "Si, sin envenenar a todo el mundo. El tema es, Hermione, que yo sabía lo que podían hacer las hojas de Descurainia Sophia. Es una propiedad documentada de la planta. Conozco mis plantas. Snape..."

"Profesor Snape" corrigió.

Neville continuó como si no hubiera sido interrumpido, "... simplemente me agobia tanto que no puedo pensar bien. En lo único que puedo concentrarme es en su presencia acechándome."

"Muy bien, tenemos un plan."

Neville parpadeó rápidamente hacia ella, y bajó sus cejas en un ceño de confusión. Era una expresión que se había acostumbrado a ver en las caras de Ron y Harry a través de los años. "¿Tenemos un p-plan?" preguntó.

"Si, tenemos un plan," contestó ella, en un tono que sólo generales de campo y Gryffindor mandones podían lograr apropiadamente. Frotando sus manos, sacudió la suciedad de sus dedos. "Tenemos clase doble de pociones los Martes y regulares los Jueves. Tú y yo nos vamos a juntar los Lunes y Miércoles después de cenar, lo que significa que nos veremos esta noche." Ella saltó del taburete y se encaminó hacia la puerta. "Ve a la Sala de los Menesteres a las 18:45 y toma tu asiento de siempre"

El ceño de confusión en el rostro de Neville se profundizó. "¿Mi asiento de siempre? No entiendo"

Hermione sólo le devolvió una sonrisa. "Entenderás cuando llegues allí, Neville. Sólo siéntate y espérame."

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Neville llegó al corredor del cuarto piso donde se encontraba la Sala de los Menesteres, un doble juego de puertas lo esperaban; no eran como las que solían aparecer para las reuniones del E.D. Estas puertas eran dos metros de oscuro y manchado roble, con gruesas bisagras negras de hierro fundido.

Neville conocía esas puertas. Se había parado frente a ellas al menos dos veces a la semana durante los últimos seis años. Eran sus puertas personales al infierno. Aun a sabiendas de que sólo lo llevarían a la sala de los menesteres, no pudo detener seis años de condicionamiento. Las palmas de Neville comenzaron a sudar, y pudo sentir su corazón comenzando a latir más rápido en su pecho.

Ahora entendía por qué Hermione le había pedido que se sentara en su puesto de siempre.

Que Merlín lo salvara. Aunque ahora no estaba seguro si necesitaba ser salvado de Snape y pociones, o de los amigos que trataban de ayudarlo. Respirando profundo para calmarse, Neville reunió su coraje como lo hacía cada vez que enfrentaba esas puertas. Entonces, al exhalar, empujó la fría madera y entró al aula de pociones. Dio dos pasos a través de la puerta y se detuvo. Era el aula de pociones, hasta tenía el persistente olor a humo y hierbas en el aire.

Esperando que Hermione supiera lo que estaba haciendo, Neville se dirigió hacia la mesa que usaba habitualmente, donde encontró ordenados los ingredientes necesarios para realizar la poción que había arruinado el Martes. Tomó algunas hojas de Descurainia Sophia y las frotó entre sus dedos, esas cosas tan pequeñas habían causado tanto alboroto. Devolviéndolas cuidadosamente a su mesa de trabajo, tomó uno de los contenedores ubicados al borde de su mesa. Su etiqueta estaba en blanco, esperando a ser marcada con el nombre y fecha de una nueva poción perfectamente elaborada.

Aunque lo había estado esperando, saltó cuando la puerta detrás de él se abrió de golpe, estrellándose ruidosamente contra la pared de piedra. Al ver una túnica de negra arremolinándose en la esquinahola de su visión, Neville entró en pánico y el delicado contenedor de cristal se deslizó entre sus dedos para hacerse añicos contra el piso.

Neville se encogió y esperó con sus ojos cerrados la deducción de puntos que seguramente seguiría. Estuvo sorprendido cuando, en lugar de frío desdén, escuchó el tono exasperado de Hermione Granger detrás de él. "Oh, Neville."

* * *

Hola! Al fin nace el proyecto! Algo que se me había olvidado comentar era que este fic lo empezaron a escribir antes de que saliera el sexto libro (aunque terminó después de que saliera el último) así que, habían cosas que no sabía la autora cuando lo escribió, por ejemplo que Snape era mestizo, así que en este fic es sangrepura.

Otra cosa, no soy buena con los acrónimos así que sólo acomodé las palabras de SNORT para que calzara en español. Si a alguien le interesa, snort en inglés significa resoplido o bufido y el acrónimo original es Snape Needs Our Respect Too (Snape también necesita nuestro respeto)

Como siempre, agradesco a todos los que dejaron comentarios, favoritos y follows.

un abrazo y nos leemos la próxima semana.


	5. Capítulo 5: Primeros Compromisos

**Capítulo cinco – Primeros Compromisos**

 **Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla

* * *

"¿Hermione?"

Neville quedó en estado de shock. La persona frente a él sin duda había sonado como Hermione. Él había escuchado "Oh, Neville" en ese mismo tono demasiadas veces a lo largo de los años, no podía confundirlo con cualquier otra persona, tenía que ser Hermione; pero era una Hermione transformada la que estaba frente a él. ¡Se veía como Snape! Al menos, si Snape hubiera sido una chica pequeña con cabello esponjoso.

En una especie de aturdimiento, Neville la examinó lentamente, comenzando desde el cabello, bajando hasta sus pies y de vuelta a la cabeza. Estaba vestida de negro de la cabeza hasta los pies; incluso usaba botas de tacón grueso para ganar altura. Había ido tan lejos, que usó un encantamiento para que su cabello se viera negro. No había modificado el largo o los rizos que le daban su naturaleza esponjosa, pero era evidente que estaba personificando al temido maestro de pociones. Aunque sabía que sólo era Hermione disfrazada, Neville tragó duro cuando encontró su vista con los ojos negros – obviamente por glamour– de la chica. Hermione como Snape... Era definitivamente espeluznante.

"Hermione ¿qué es todo esto?" Neville gesticuló con la mano para enfatizar el nuevo atuendo de la Gryffindor.

Hermione se miró a si misma y giró en un círculo cerrado. Hizo su mejor imitación del ceño fruncido de Snape, el cual quedó arruinado cuando sonrió ampliamente mientras la túnica se arremolinaba, para luego caer en gráciles ondas sobre sus botas. "¿Sabes?" Dijo ella, "hay algo divertido y empoderante con estas túnicas. Puedo ver por qué le gustan."

"Estás totalmente chiflada" Dijo ahogadamente Neville, con su expresión atrapada en un lugar entre el horror y un tipo de fascinación enfermiza, mientras continuaba mirando fijamente la transformación de Hermione.

Hermione se rió fuertemente con eso. "No estoy chiflada, Neville, sólo es parte del plan."

Ella tomó uno de los taburetes y se sentó frente a él, acomodando su túnica alrededor de ella, como piscinas de tinta negra. "El profesor Snape te intimida. Vamos a tratar de entrenar tus respuestas, para que cuando sientas que él está parado detrás de ti en clase, no sea diferente a cuando yo me pare detrás tuyo aquí. No será fácil, Neville. Llevara trabajo de tu parte. Si no quieres esforzarte con esto, dímelo ahora."

Neville pensó en su sueño de ser herbólogo, y en las posibilidades concretas de pasar pociones este año, antes de asentir con la cabeza, con una expresión sombría en su rostro. "Estoy dentro, Hermione." Si crees que esto funcionará y podrá ayudarme, haré lo que quieras. Quiero pasar pociones. TENGO que pasar pociones."

"Muy bien, entonces vamos a hacer esto. El profesor Snape da clases teóricas los jueves y nos asigna un ensayo. Le entregamos la tarea y hacemos una poción los martes, donde nos da una lectura para la clase del jueves siguiente. Ése es su patrón y raramente se desvía de él. Tú y yo nos juntaremos aquí los miércoles para estudiar las lecturas y revisar la poción que prepararemos el martes que siga. Los lunes vamos a pre-preparar la poción que haremos el día siguiente."

Neville se veía un poco escéptico. "¿Cómo es que eso me va a ayudar? Destruir una poción aquí primero no hará la diferencia."

"Va a ayudar, porque trabajaremos en las razones de POR QUÉ arruinas una poción, antes que nada, para que así no vuelvas a cometer el mismo error en clase. Nosotros, Neville, vamos a reinventar la manera en que preparas pociones. He notado que cuando sacas tus materiales, no usas ningún tipo de orden. Además, a veces tienes ingredientes en tu mesa que no necesitas. Eso es lo que pasó con la poción rejuvenecedora que hicimos el mes pasado. El profesor Snape estaba detrás de ti. Te pusiste nervioso y tomaste lo primero que encontraste a tu alcance, que fue la sal de mar. La sal de mar ni siquiera debió estar en tu mesa de trabajo."

"¿Y tú crees que va a funcionar?" Neville no pudo evitar que la duda coloreara su voz.

Hermione se puso de pie y adoptó la clásica postura de Snape; con los pies juntos y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras miraba altivamente a Neville. "Sé que lo hará."

Una hora después, Neville decidió que si Snape no lo mataba en clase de pociones, Hermione lo haría en su pseudo clase. Había comenzado lanzándole preguntas rápidas sobre la lectura designada para el día siguiente; preguntas que ella creía que el profesor Snape podría preguntar en clase. Ella corrigió, expandió y refinó las respuestas de Neville, hasta que él sintió que su cerebro iba a explotar con tanta información. Mientras tanto, Hermione se paseó, abalanzó y acechó por toda el aula, como si realmente fuera el profesor Snape, mascullando comentarios groseros cuando hacía algo mal, y agregando o quitando puntos de casa imaginarios. Al menos, él esperaba que fueran imaginarios. Nunca puedes estar muy seguro en la sala de los menesteres. Para todos los propósitos prácticos, este era el aula de pociones y Hermione era el profesor Snape. La sala de los menesteres podía simplemente decidir que en realidad él necesitaba que los puntos fueran agregados y/o quitados. Para los estándares de Snape, había recibido una generosa cantidad, un total de ocho puntos para Gryffindor esa noche, mientras que la pérdida había sido de respetables 55 puntos. Sin embargo, se había roto a reír cuando ella le quitó diez puntos por respirar, algo que ni siquiera el profesor Snape había intentado aún. Aun así, se sintió bien reír. Él no creía haber reído alguna vez cuando le quitaron puntos en el pasado. Fue una experiencia bastante novedosa.

Cuando finalmente terminó la tutoría, Neville estaba exhausto y sudoroso. Pero también alimentaba una pequeña esperanza para la clase del día siguiente. Por primera vez desde que entró a Hogwarts, Neville se sentía bastante confiado en su habilidad para manejar, si no al profesor Snape, al menos la clase del profesor Snape.

Aunque sabía que la sala de los menesteres iba a desaparecer, Neville limpió y arregló su área de trabajo bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione. Él sintió una oleada de satisfacción cuando ella asintió con aprobación, una vez que todo fue correctamente guardado.

"¿Neville?"

"¿Si, profesora Granger-Snape?"

"Oh, para" se quejó de buen humor.

"Bueno, ya sabes Hermione, si la túnica negra te queda..." Neville disfrutaba bastante molestando a Hermione con su nuevo nombre, 'profesora Granger-Snape.' Ella daba los tics más divertidos cada vez que lo decía.

"Bromas aparte, hay algo más que quiero que hagas, Neville. Te va a parecer un poco tonto, pero creo que te ayudará a superar tu miedo."

"¿Qué es?"

"Los muggles lo llaman humanizar tu miedo. Le das a tu miedo un nombre o una cara. Le hablas y te relacionas con él como si fuera real. Te permite enfrentar el problema – en este caso, el profesor Snape – de una manera tal que te da el control ¿entiendes?"

Neville inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y miró a Hermione. Ella se veía bastante nerviosa por lo que fuera que iba a pedirle. De hecho, esta era la primera vez que la había visto nerviosa en toda la noche. "Hermione, no me importa si es tonto. Si me consigue un Excelente en pociones, lo haré."

"Te lo prometo, creo que va a ayudar." Mostrándole una sonrisa alentadora, Hermione caminó hacia un objeto encima del escritorio del profesor. Trayéndolo al otro lado de la habitación, le entregó a Neville un bulto envuelto en negro, de aproximadamente quince centímetros.

Con cuidado, Neville retiro la tela negra que cubría el objeto hasta que quedó expuesto en su mano. "Hermione, esto es..."

"Sip, lo es." Acordó.

Bueno, eso explicaba los nervios y por qué ella pensaba que era tonto. "¿Sabes?" Dijo él. "Sólo estaba bromeando antes cuando te dije chiflada. Pero esto, realmente es una locura."

Hermione le dio un medio encogimiento de hombros. "No tienes que hacerlo, Neville, pero es un método probado para aprender a enfrentar tus miedos."

Neville miró con incertidumbre a Hermione y luego a la... cosa. "¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con eso?"

"Llevarlo contigo. Hablarle. Confrontarlo. Dormir con él."

Los ojos de Neville se agrandaron con eso último. "¿Dormir con él?"

Hermione resopló divertida ante la expresión de Neville. "Está bien, tal vez no dormir con él."

"Hermione, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que harían los otros chicos si me encuentran con esto? O, Merlín no lo quiera ¿si algún Slytherin me encuentra con él? No podría seguir viviendo. Olvídate de pasar pociones, nunca seré capaz de dejar mi cuarto otra vez. ¿Estás segura de que ayudará?"

Hermione pudo oír la duda y el miedo latente en la voz de él, así que inyectó tanta confianza como pudo en la suya. "Neville, sé que es mucho pedir, pero de verdad creo que puede ayudar. Además, eres un Gryffindor, y nosotros no tememos cosas que ni siquiera estamos seguros que van a pasar."

Neville arrugó su nariz con una mezcla de burla y disgusto. "Ah si, no creas que no conozco ese truco. Cada vez que alguien quiere conseguir que un Gryffindor haga algo, simplemente apelan a su sentido de valentía." Neville suspiró. Él sabía que lo haría de todos modos. Él haría cualquier cosa para pasar pociones, incluso esto. "Sólo prométeme que si alguien se entera de esto, tu llevarás comida a escondidas a mi habitación, para que no muera de hambre en mi desgracia."

Poniendo una adecuada expresión solemne, ella puso la mano sobre su corazón. "Lo prometo, Neville."

Sintiéndose tan tonto como Hermione dijo que lo haría, Neville levantó su brazo y tomó el pequeño muñeco encantado para verse como el profesor Snape y lo subió hasta el nivel de sus ojos. "Bueno, profesor Snape" dijo Neville, dirigiéndose al muñeco en su mano. "Es hora de volver a Gryffindor. Y hagas lo que hagas, por favor, por favor asegúrate de mantenerte fuera de vista."

* * *

Como ya había comenzado la parte del plan que incluía a Neville, Hermione centró su atención en el punto número uno de la agenda S.N.O.R.T. : - Respeto. Este era un tema mucho más nebuloso que tratar con los desastres que causaba Neville. Ella decidió que comenzaría en el mismo lugar donde había comenzado todos sus proyectos. En lo que se refería a Hermione, la biblioteca era el lugar donde empezaban todos los buenos planes. Había aprendido de sus errores con los elfos domésticos. Ella no había investigado o entendido las cosas desde la perspectiva de ellos. Hermione Granger no tropezaba dos veces con la misma piedra. Había revisado varios libros sobre la historia de la casa de Slytherin, y también sacó dos libros que prometían ser lecturas muy interesantes sobre la sociedad sangrepura en el mundo mágico. Para respetar verdaderamente a alguien, tenías que entenderlo, y ella iba a hacer lo mejor que pudiera para entender al hombre que había tomado como proyecto favorito. Ella iba darse un curso intensivo sobre lo que realmente significaba ser Severus Snape, jefe de Slytherin.

Habiendo asegurado su lectura nocturna para las próximas semanas, se centró en la fase II de la campaña de respeto. El momento tendría que ser preciso. Cualquier vacilación o duda le costaría muy caro. Si lo hacía demasiado rápido él podría simplemente pasarla de largo. Si lo hacía demasiado lento se arriesgaba a que le quitaran puntos o le dieran detención, y ella ya había alcanzado su cuota de bichos muertos.

Así que aquí estaba – era el momento adecuado, el lugar adecuado y la hora adecuada. El profesor caminaba por el pasillo en dirección opuesta, separando a los estudiantes ante él como una especie de Moisés malévolo. Los de primer año incluso se pegaban atemorizados a la pared cuando él pasaba. Concentrándose en mantener el rumbo, ella se negó a hacer un gran rodeo en torno a él.

Se apresuró en decirse a sí misma que su corazón acelerado y manos sudorosas estrujando su libro de aritmancia, sólo se debían al nerviosismo y no al miedo. Definitivamente Gryffindor, creerías que estaba a punto de pasar junto a Voldemort en persona.

Cuatro pasos.

Tres pasos.

Dos pasos.

Uno-

"Buenas tardes, profesor Snape."

Y pasó al lado de él, tan cerca que sintió el borde de la túnica de maestro rozar su tobillo izquierdo, en una caricia de lana negra. En cambio, él no había dicho nada. No que ella hubiera estado esperando que lo hiciera, sin embargo, él movió rápidamente los ojos en una especie de vago reconocimiento. No era mucho, pero tampoco se había burlado de ella. Ni siquiera le había quitado puntos de casa, y si alguna vez existió un profesor que podía y lo habría hecho sólo por un saludo, ese era el profesor Snape.

Continuando por el pasillo, sus pensamientos siguieron al hombre que desapareció rápidamente detrás de ella. ¿Lo había saludado con suficiente sinceridad? ¿Demasiado dulce? ¿Demasiado entusiasta? ¿Había sonreído mucho o muy poco? Así comenzó la campaña de Hermione para reconocer al profesor que todos evitaban.

* * *

Harry rió mientas Neville danzaba a su alrededor una vez más. A Hermione le hacía feliz escuchar el sonido. En su opinión, Harry no había reído lo suficiente últimamente. Le agradaba que Neville estuviera feliz, y que a través de Neville, Harry fuera feliz. Echando un ojo a algunos de los pasos más intrincados de Neville, decidió que su compañero debía estar sobre el peldaño más alto en la escala de euforia. Feliz era una descripción demasiado mundana. En ese momento, Neville hizo un meneo de cadera que dejó a Hermione conteniendo la risa. Algunos estudiantes en el pasillo los miraban raro, pero la mayoría sólo ignoraba a los Gryffindor. Ver compañeros salir del pasillo que conducía al aula de pociones exhibiendo emociones llevadas al extremo, no era nada nuevo. Por supuesto, esos extremos solían ser ira o lágrimas, pero bailar también estaba aceptado.

"¿Lo escucharon?" Volvió a preguntar Neville.

Esta vez fue Ron quien contestó por el grupo. "Si, Neville, lo escuchamos. Estábamos ahí."

"¿Vieron su cara cuando dijo las palabras?"

Ahora fue el turno de Harry para responder. "Si, Neville, vimos su cara. Estábamos ahí."

Neville hizo otro medio salto y rebote. "Desearía que Colin le hubiera tomado una foto. No puedo esperar a decirle a la abuela."

"Señor Longbottom, ¿realmente es necesario bailar en los pasillos?" El tono tajante de la profesora McGonnagall detuvo a Neville a la mitad de una pirueta, pero no pudo extinguir la sonrisa pegada en su rostro.

"Lo siento, profesora. Es sólo que el profesor Snape me hizo feliz. Es difícil de controlar."

La maestra de transformaciones no hizo nada para esconder su sorpresa. "¿El profesor Snape te hizo feliz?" Preguntó.

"Si, señora." Neville volvió a rebotar sobre sus pies. "Hoy tuvimos una clase sobre la poción reductora del estrés y sus aplicaciones. Yo contesté las preguntas del profesor Snape." Neville rió, mientras la emoción volvía a atravesarlo y se inclinó conspiratoriamente hacia McGonnagall, como si estuviera a punto de revelar un secreto de vital importancia. "El profesor me dio cinco puntos PARA Gryffindor," susurró, aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos alcanzaran a oírlo. Era obvio que Neville estaba ebrio con su propia felicidad. "Obtuve un punto por cada respuesta correcta. Incluso contesté la pregunta sobre las circunstancias cuando es contraindicada." Los ojos de Neville se iluminaron con alegría. "Oh, profesora, debió ver la expresión en su cara cuando nadie más levantó la mano para contestar esa pregunta. ¡Ni siquiera Hermione!"

Era fácil ver que la profesora McGonnagall peleaba consigo misma para no sonreír ante las payasadas de Neville, aunque dirigió sus ojos hacia Hermione cuando él terminó de hablar. "Ya veo" dijo ella. "Cinco puntos del profesor Snape efectivamente son una buena razón para bailar." Aún enfocándose en Hermione, agregó. "Especialmente si era una pregunta que ni siquiera la señorita Granger pudo contestar."

Neville, completamente ajeno al trasfondo de las palabras de su profesora, volvió a rebotar sobre sus pies. "Si, señora." Contestó. Hermione permaneció en silencio, aunque agachó la cabeza ante la mirada penetrante de su jefa de casa. Finalmente, con una pequeña sonrisa, McGonnagall miró a los demás. "Creo que ustedes tres deberían asegurarse de que el señor Longbottom llegue sano y salvo al Gran Comedor." Aún sonriendo, ella se alejó por el pasillo.

* * *

El profesor Snape se acomodó en su asiento de costumbre en la mesa alta, sólo para enfrentarse con la inmensa sonrisa de Minerva McGonnagall, probando una vez más que los rumores en Hogwarts se movían más rápido que el correo de lechuza. No tenía dudas de qué había causado esa expresión especialmente irritante en el rostro de su compañera.

Jugando su parte para los otros profesores en la mesa, resopló con disgusto. "Ni una palabra, profesora."

Con la esperanza de disuadir a la mujer de continuar, él se giró hacia su almuerzo y tomó el plato frente a él. Usando un tenedor, rompió la corteza de su pastel de carne, sólo para tragar duro cuando una oleada de nausea lo atravesó, al aspirar el olor de la carne y vegetales que se levantó en una nube de vapor.

Echándose hacia atrás, tomó varias respiraciones rápidas y poco profundas, esperando que Minerva estuviera demasiado ocupada para notar el sudor apareciendo en su frente, o el repentino temblor de su mano sosteniendo el tenedor. La suerte, esa perra voluble, debió decidir darle un pequeño descanso, ya que Minerva continuó ajena a su malestar.

"Ahora, Severus," dijo ella, su voz era un estudio en dulce inocencia "no tengo idea de qué estás hablando."

Decidiendo que prefería jugar el juego en lugar de probar su almuerzo, él puso una expresión de superioridad en su rostro. "Tú, como la mayoría en tu casa, eres una terrible mentirosa."

Él notó con una pequeña sensación de logro, que los otros profesores estaban escuchando su conversación. De los que estaban sentados en la mesa con él, sólo sabía que Minerva, Hagrid y Albus eran miembros de la Orden. Había sospechado por mucho tiempo que Vector y Flitwick eran miembros también, pero al igual que el Señor Oscuro y sus Mortífagos, sólo Albus sabía todos los nombres y caras de los miembros. Era más bien un ejercicio para controlar el daño potencial, en lugar de falta de confianza; en caso de que alguno fuera comprometido, o en su propio caso, si las sospechas del resto de la orden se confirmaran y él realmente fuera el traidor entre ellos. El permanecer ignorante de la mayoría de los nombres en la Orden era una concesión a sus miedos. Tuvo cuidado de no reconocer la pequeña punzada de pesar que lo golpeaba cada vez que se preguntaba como habrían sido los últimos años, si hubiera sido libre de reconocer a las personas que se sentaban a su alrededor tanto como amigos como colegas.

Pinchando una papa con su tenedor para dar la apariencia de estar comiendo, Severus hizo la actuación esperada de su parte. "Antes de que atragantes con tu propia diversión, sí, le di cinco puntos a Longbottom en la clase de hoy. Sé que probablemente es una señal de que algún Apocalipsis se acerca. El muchacho sabía cada respuesta, incluso la que no se podía hallar en la lectura. Fue antinatural y en contra del mismo orden universal. Habría pensado que Granger era quien le estaba dando las respuestas, pero estuve mirando a la chica todo el tiempo." Él resopló con disgusto. "Es obvio que el chico fue entrenado con las respuestas. De todos modos, si algún desinteresado mártir de Gryffindor – y no tengo duda que es Gryffindor – desea encargarse de algunos alcornoques por mi, es más que bienvenido."

Finalizando con un sentido "Me largo, adiós a todos" se levantó, era la viva imagen de un maestro de pociones irritado. Acomodando su túnica alrededor de él, le dio una pequeña reverencia al director. "Si me disculpa, director." Sin esperar una respuesta, se giró y bajó la tarima que sostenía la mesa alta para dirigirse a las mazmorras.

Al otro lado de la sala, un par de ojos observadores lo siguieron mientras se abría paso para salir de la habitación; ojos que notaron que una vez más, el profesor Snape no había probado su comida.

* * *

Era oficial; ser sutil no estaba en su naturaleza. Tampoco ser paciente, o sosegada. Lo que en un principio, habían sido dos simples cambios en su comportamiento, estaban probando ser más difíciles de manejar que darle confianza a Neville en pociones.

En realidad, eran dos cosas pequeñas y relativamente simples. Lo que se impuso a sí misma, no debería ser más difícil que lo que le pidió a Neville – primero, dejar de levantar la mano con cada pregunta que hacía el profesor Snape en clases, y segundo, escribir ni más ni menos que largo pedido en los ensayos de pociones.

Fácil. Simple. Fácil y simple para un Slytherin. Fácil y simple para un Hufflepuff. Tal vez un poco más complicado para un Ravenclaw. Casi imposible para una sobre-esforzada Gryffindor, hija de muggles, inclinada a probarse a sí misma que era lo suficientemente buena para el mundo mágico. Al tratar de frenar sus excesos, Hermione comenzó a darse cuenta de que tenía un montón de problemas. Sus padres siempre animaron a Hermione a 'conocerse a sí misma.' Ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta de que no se conocía a sí misma tan bien como siempre creyó.

La clase había sido suficientemente difícil. En un principio, había decidido limitar sus respuestas a una de cada tres. Antes de que terminara su primera clase después de hacer la nueva resolución, la urgencia de responder había sido tan fuerte que se tuvo que sentar sobre sus manos para evitar que se alzaran en el aire. Por supuesto, el profesor Snape le había quitado 10 puntos por perturbar la lección con su inhabilidad de mantenerse quieta. ¿Era su culpa que sentarse sobre sus manos fuera incómodo?

Ahora estaba enfrentando la segunda prueba de fuego. Entrecerrando los ojos hacia la regla en su mano, Hermione midió el pergamino una vez más, teniendo cuidado de no gritar con la frustración que estaba peleando por escapar. Sin importar lo bien que sabía que se sentiría, gritar como una banshee solo asustaría a los de primer año.

Levantando levemente su cabeza, mandó una mirada siniestra a esos mismos niños de primer año, que se sentaban en el suelo frente a la chimenea de la sala común jugando Snap explosivo. Sus risas comenzaba a tocar sus nervios, su actitud despreocupada parecía una afrenta personal mientras ella luchaba con su tarea. ¿Cómo se atrevían a estar desocupados, cuando ella aún peleaba con los últimos 20 centímetros?

Mascullando oscuramente en voz baja, se volvió a concentrar en su ensayo de pociones.

"Uhm, ¿Hermione?"

"¿Qué?" Espetó Hermione, con su temperamento encendido por la continua batalla contra la palabra escrita.

Ginny Weasley dio un paso involuntario hacia atrás cuando Hermione levantó su cabeza. Al ver la cara afligida de Ginny, Hermione dejó escapar un profundo suspiro, una mirada de desazón reemplazó su ceño fruncido. "Lo siento, Ginny. No quise ser tan brusca." Hizo un gesto hacia el pergamino con la regla. "Estoy trabajando en mi ensayo de pociones. Aún me faltan veinte centímetros para terminar y simplemente no está cooperando."

"Eso explica las quejas y gruñidos, entonces" dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de complicidad. "¿Has tratado escribir más grande? Normalmente puedo estirar algunos centímetros de esa forma. También puedes ampliar los márgenes, pero tienes que tener cuidado con eso. Snape se da cuenta si los mueves en exceso. Así es como atrapó a Colin y lo puso en detención." Ginny se detuvo cuando vio la expresión molesta en el rostro de Hermione.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Ginny. "¿Ya trataste de hacer eso?"

Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, hasta que pudo descansar el puente de la nariz entre sus dedos. Ella no tenía idea de cuánto se parecía al profesor Snape en ese momento, especialmente cuando él no lograba comprender la idiotez de algún estudiante. "No estoy tratando de AGREGAR veinte centímetros. Estoy tratando de CORTAR veinte centímetros. Es demasiado largo, no muy corto."

Ginny comenzó a reír. "Hermione, te quiero, y lo que voy a decir es con todo el amor del mundo. Ron tiene razón ¡estás loca!"

"Todo el mundo sigue diciendo eso" murmuró Hermione

"¿Que?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Nada."

Al ver la mirada angustiada en la cara de su amiga, Ginny cesó de reír. "Pásamelo" ofreció. "Déjame mirarlo. Un par de ojos frescos no harán daño."

Veinte minutos, un montón de tinta negra, dos tirones de pelo, y un corto chillido de banshee que efectivamente asustó a los de primer año más tarde, Hermione tenía un ensayo con exactamente 120 centímetros de largo. Le dirigió una sonrisa cansada a Ginny. "Gracias, Gin. No podría haberlo hecho sin tu ayuda."

Intercambiando un sincero buenas noches con la otra chica, Hermione recogió sus cosas. Estaba exhausta y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era dormir. Esta noche no pensaría en Neville. No pensaría en formas de ser educada. No pensaría en ensayos demasiado largos y la condenada urgencia de levantar la mano en clases. Y especialmente, no pensaría en el profesor Snape.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Retrocesos y segundos compro

Capítulo 6 – Retrocesos y segundos compromisos

* * *

En algún momento durante la tercera semana de la campaña S.N.O.R.T., Hermione recibió una mirada sospechosa junto a un gruñido como respuesta cuando murmuró quedamente "Buenas tardes, señor." Tomando el gruñido como un signo positivo, a la vez que ignoró totalmente la advertencia contenida en la mirada; prácticamente caminó en el aire el resto del día. Incluso los chicos le habían preguntado por qué estaba 'tan malditamente alegre.'

Eran las palabras de Ron, por supuesto, pero Harry también compartía el sentimiento.

* * *

Neville estaba sentado apoyándose en su cabecera, con varios libros de texto dispuestos en un medio círculo en torno a él. Escribía furiosamente sobre un trozo de pergamino, deteniéndose cada cierto rato para inclinarse sobre uno de los libros abiertos en la cama. Leía algunos párrafos, murmuraba palabras inconexas, y volvía a escribir. Unos minutos después, con un ademán ostentoso de su pluma, agregó la última frase.

Estirándose hacia atrás, miró lo que había escrito. El tema del ensayo era hacer un análisis sobre los tipos de calderos utilizados en la elaboración de pociones moderna, y cómo la elección del metal afectaba la poción que estaba siendo preparada. "Dime que piensas sobre esto" dijo Neville. Entonces, aclarando su garganta, Neville comenzó a leer en voz alta.

 _"El siguiente documento declarará los principios naturales y propagación de los minerales: dónde lo primero que se ha de notar, son los principios naturales de cada uno. Todos los metales y minerales, de los cuales existen diversos tipos, pueden afectar positiva o negativamente la poción que se esté preparando. De acuerdo a lo aprendido en los textos de Alquimia, la pureza o impureza de los metales puede causar cambios drásticos a las pociones ya mencionadas. Este estado de pureza e impureza se mueve en la secuencia de: Oro sobre Plata, Plata sobre Acero, Acero sobre Plomo, Plomo sobre Cobre, y finalmente, Cobre sobre Hierro. Hay que tener en cuenta que, si se les da a elegir, la mayoría de los estudiosos y alquimistas modernos prefieren los calderos de acero, ya que es el metal menos reactivo a la hora de preparar pociones. De todos modos, el hierro no debe descartarse, ya que las impurezas pueden ser beneficiosas cuando se está trabajando con pociones que trabajan con humores del cuerpo."_

Neville se detuvo y subió la vista, fijando los ojos en su audiencia. "¿Crees que es demasiado? No quiero que suene demasiado cargado para un párrafo de apertura."

Su inmóvil audiencia, acomodado en un cojín dorado Gryffindor, no estuvo de acuerdo ni en desacuerdo. Neville, sin esperar una respuesta, continuó con su monólogo. "¿Alguna idea sobre el segundo párrafo de transición? Creo que podría volver a trabajar en ese y tratar de suavizarlo un poco. Sin embargo, estoy bastante orgulloso del cuerpo del texto. El libro que me prestó Hermione sobre las propiedades de los calderos realmente me ayudó, creo."

Neville metió una mano entre las sábanas y sacó su regla. Después de medir cuidadosamente, volvió a mirar al muñeco Snape con una sonrisa. "Ooh, pequeño Sev, mira esto, de verdad estoy cinco centímetros sobre el límite de 120 cm requeridos. Realmente creo que tu contraparte mas grande y aterradora va a aprobarlo. Estoy seguro de que estoy cubierto."

"Hola Nev, con quién..." Dean Thomas asomó su cabeza en la habitación, "estás hablando..." su voz se apagó cuando vio que Neville se encontraba solo en su habitación. "Que raro," murmuró "juraría que te escuché hablando con alguien."

Neville, que tenía su corazón latiendo furiosamente por la adrenalina, se las arregló para balbucear un saludo a Dean. "¿Que pasa, Dean?"

"Oh, es sólo que nos preparábamos para bajar a cenar. Quería ver si estabas listo."

"Claro, claro. Sólo denme un minuto para ordenar el desorden y bajo."

"Está bien." Dean salió y cerró la puerta de la habitación con un suave _click._

Neville puso una mano en su acelerado corazón y respiró profundamente algunas veces. Entonces, estirando el brazo, retiró la cubrecama que había arrojado apresuradamente sobre el muñeco Snape cuando Dean abrió la puerta. Tomando el muñeco, arregló la pequeña túnica y pelo arrugados. "Lo siento por eso, pequeño Sev, pero nadie te puede ver." Envolviendo al muñeco con su cubierta negra, Neville lo metió cuidadosamente en su mochila. A unos pasos de la puerta, se detuvo y lo reconsideró. "Sólo es paranoia" dijo en voz alta, sin embargo, se quitó la mochila, retiró el bulto negro y lo escondió debajo de su almohada. Satisfecho, bajó las escaleras.

* * *

El profesor Snape desenrolló el pergamino un poco más para ver el resto del ensayo. Giró el pergamino pensando que tal vez continuaba por el otro lado. Su vista sólo se encontró con un prístino pergamino blanco. Volviendo a girar el ensayo, miró el nombre para confirmar que efectivamente pertenecía a la señorita Hermione Granger.

Frunciendo el ceño en confusión, sacó una regla de madera que se encontraba debajo de la pila de pergaminos en su mesa. Con un movimiento de muñeca, desenrolló todo el ensayo. Alineando la regla, midió cuidadosamente el metro que había asignado. "Cien centímetros exactamente."

Entrecerrando los ojos, se recargó en su silla contemplando el trabajo frente a él. Reflexionó sobre este cambio durante varios minutos, mientras frotaba un dedo contra su labio inferior, inseguro de su significado. La letra manuscrita aún era la cursiva clara y fácilmente legible que siempre usaba. No había intentado exprimir más palabras en el largo asignado. Volviendo a sacar la regla, revisó los márgenes. Exactos como siempre. Observar el pergamino otra vez, revisando la investigación y anotaciones. Ella había escrito un ensayo sobre los usos del pelo de unicornio con la precisión utilizada en un libro de texto. Pero al releer el documento, se dio cuenta de que ella no había hecho el trabajo extra por el que era tan tristemente célebre. No había discusiones paralelas sobre la sangre de unicornio, el cuerno o historia. La señorita Granger había discutido sobre el tema del reporte y sólo ese tema.

Imposible.

Frunciendo aún más el ceño, buscó en el último cajón de su escritorio hasta encontrar el expediente de Granger. Sacando las copias de sus últimos ensayos, comenzó a releerlos. Los últimos tres trabajos eran justo del largo requerido. Así que, hace un mes, mas o menos, los ensayos de la señorita Granger habían cambiado. ¿Qué había pasado en ese período de tiempo? Pensándolo bien, no podía recordar nada que hubiera causado tal cambio. Le había estado gritando durante seis años para que sólo escribiera el largo asignado ¿por qué había decidido escuchar ahora? ¿Y este extraño comportamiento tenía algo que ver con los otros comportamientos extraños que había tenido últimamente? Y más importante, pensó mientras se frotaba los ojos ¿cómo diablos se había demorado tanto en darse cuenta que sus trabajos habían cambiado?

Severus Snape no era un hombre al que le gustaran los misterios. Hace mucho tiempo, había aprendido que los misterios no hacían más que causar problemas cuando finalmente revelaban lo que habían estado ocultando. La chica acababa de convertirse oficialmente en un misterio.

"¿A qué está jugando, señorita Granger?" Preguntó en voz alta, aunque no había nadie ahí para responderle.

* * *

Neville, sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea de la sala común, estaba absorto en su libro de pociones, tratando de asimilar completamente el capítulo sobre medicamentos tópicos. Pequeño Sev se encontraba cómodamente instalado y oculto de las miradas indiscretas, escondido dentro la mochila que descansaba a sus pies. En realidad, ya había leído el capítulo una vez, pero esa noche tenía otra clase con la profesora Granger-Snape. Quería asegurarse de saber todo lo posible sobre el asunto. En realidad, el tema era bastante interesante, ya que la mayoría de las pociones medicinales dependían de la herbología para obtener ingredientes. Neville pensaba a veces, que si no fuera por el amenazante espectro del profesor Snape, pociones podría ser su segunda clase favorita. Había algo fascinante en el proceso de tomar las plantas y transformar sus propiedades innatas en resultados tangibles.

Estaba tan concentrado que no notó cuando Colin Creevey dejó de jugar Snap explosivo con algunos de sus compañeros de curso, y se sentó al lado de Neville en el sofá.

"Oye, Hermione ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"

Hermione levantó la vista desde su libro de runas antiguas y sonrió al chico de quinto año frente a ella, el cual jugueteaba nerviosamente con una pequeña palanca de su cámara. Colin, que a través de los años había perdido parte de su entusiasmo sin limites, aún retenía algo de ese asombro que lo había marcado durante su primer año, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Al menos ahora, cinco años después, Colin podía hablar con Harry sin que se le atara lengua. "¿Qué pasa, Colin?"

Colin movió un poco el pie, escondiendo la punta del zapato debajo de la alfombra. "Estuve hablando con Neville. Quería saber lo que estaba haciendo para mejorar sus calificaciones en pociones. Se rumorea que el profesor Snape incluso le ha dado puntos en clases." Colin hizo una mueca. "No lo estoy haciendo muy bien y mi mamá me va a matar si fallo." Colin fingió un escalofrío exagerado. "Todo lo que puedo decir es menos mal que mi mama sea muggle y no pueda mandar Vociferadores."

Colin le dirigió una sonrisa nerviosa a Hermione. "De todos modos, Neville me dijo que tú lo habías estado ayudando, pero no me dijo cómo. Dijo que tenía que preguntarle a la profesora Granger-Snape, pero no me explicó que quizo decir con eso. Así que ¿me puedes ayudar como ayudas a Neville?"

¿Podría ayudar a Colin? Hermione no lo sabía. En realidad nunca pensó en ayudar a nadie más en pociones. Ella estaba íntimamente familiarizada con los problemas de Neville. Y no estaba segura de qué era lo que causaba los problemas de Colin.

Presintiendo que Hermione se iba a negar, Colin sacó toda la artillería y puso su mejor cara de perro mojado, con ojos grandes y expresión de tristeza. "¿Por favor, Hermione?"

Bueno, pensó ella, el objetivo de S.N.O.R.T. había sido Neville y los alcornoques en general. "Está bien, Colin, lo vamos a intentar. Júntate con Neville después de cenar. Él te llevará a la Sala de los Menesteres; ahí es donde nos reunimos. Trae tu tarea pociones y el programa de estudios que están usando. Tendré que encontrar en qué parte del currículum está tu clase. Oh, y trae tu kit de pociones, también necesitarás eso.

"Y Colin," ella hizo una pausa, asegurándose de tener toda su atención "no hay nada secreto en la ayuda que le estoy dando a Neville. Sin embargo, no deberías difundir la manera en que lo estoy ayudando. Hay una alta probabilidad de que el profesor Snape deje el marcador de Gryffindor en números negativos, si se entera exactamente de lo que está sucediendo."

Sintiéndose un poco nervioso por no saber exactamente en qué se estaba metiendo, Colin asintió. Al menos Hermione no le pidió que firmara nada. Después de ver lo que había hecho con Marietta Edgecombe, Colin nunca querría hacer enfadar a Hermione.

Hermione sonrió de repente, terminando con la atmósfera de seriedad que se había formado. "Muy bien, asegúrate ir con Neville y llevar tus cosas, veremos lo que podemos hacer."

Reconociendo una despedida cuando la escuchaba, Colin se dirigió a su habitación para recoger las cosas que ella había pedido.

* * *

 _Ella tenía grandes ojos marrones._

Severus necesitaba dormir. La atracción era como el canto de una sirena que le coqueteaba con una seductora promesa al borde de sus sentidos. Sin embargo, como cualquier sirena de verdad, la felicidad que prometía se transformaba en un horror en cuanto cerraba los ojos.

 _Mojados con lágrimas y encendidos con terror, sus ojos le rogaban que la salvara._

Los acontecimientos de aquella noche todavía se aferraban a él con sus helados dedos fantasmales. El Señor oscuro quería mandar el mensaje de que la rebeldía no sería tolerada. Con ese fin, dos familias habían sido blanco; dos familias cuyos únicos crímenes habían sido tener sangre muggle en las últimas tres generaciones y oponerse abiertamente al Señor oscuro. Sus muertes, esta noche, enviaría una oleada de pánico a todo el mundo mágico. Después de esta noche, más magos y brujas se inclinarían ante Lord Voldemort, sólo para garantizar la seguridad de sus familias.

 _Realmente, no había lugar más solitario, que teniendo sólo a los asesinos de tu familia a tu alrededor._

Hace ya mucho tiempo, había aprendido a silenciar aquellas noches por su propia cordura; pero a veces, las emociones eran más difíciles de encerrar. A menos que pudiera dejar de escuchar los gritos, o saborear las cenizas en el posterior de su garganta, esta noche el sueño no sería una opción para él.

 _Él no la había salvado. No podía salvarla. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que todavía pudiera salvarse a sí mismo._

Había descubierto que incluso la poción para dormir sin sueños más potente, ya no rivalizaba con el horror que acechaba lo más profundo de su mente. Además, ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de convertirse en un adicto al dulce olvido que ofrecía la poción. Su espalda ya estaba muy inclinada bajo el peso del Señor oscuro y de Albus. No creía que pudiera soportar un peso más.

 _Ella no le rogó. Sólo lo miró. Esperando más de lo que él podía entregarle._

Él se sentía como si estuviera tratando de caminar por el filo de una navaja. Por un lado, el Señor oscuro lo tiraba hacia abajo; por el otro, los desconfiados miembros de la orden esperaban que los traicionara en cualquier minuto, sólo para poder regodearse en toda su arrogancia al señalar que ellos nunca confiaron en él en primer lugar. Y mientras tanto, el filo de la navaja cortaba profundamente sus pies descalzos con cada paso que daba.

Severus resopló, burlándose de sí mismo y de su vívida imaginación. Realmente necesitaba dormir si se estaba volviendo tan mórbidamente poético. Estaba tan endiabladamente cansado. Buscando un respiro y alguna forma de calmar el turbio caldero de sus propias emociones, dejó su habitación para ir a caminar por los pasillos, esperando que una vez más, la paz y silencio de los oscuros corredores vacíos pudieran calmarlo. Horas después, cuando empezaba a amanecer, recién comenzó a recuperar el equilibrio, y los gritos de la niña sin nombre desaparecían en la paz del castillo.

 _Sólo lo miró con grandes ojos marrones mojados con lágrimas._

Para el momento en que los alumnos se levantaron y comenzaron a vagar por los pasillos, había logrado recuperar el control sobre sí mismo y sus emociones una vez más. Solo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, y tal vez una poción para el dolor de cabeza, y podría ser capaz de encarar el día.

* * *

Hermione se despertó temprano; el gris del amanecer recién comenzaba a iluminar las ventanas. Vibrando con energía juvenil, decidió ir por una lectura adicional en la biblioteca antes de desayunar. Había descubierto que cuando iba temprano en la mañana, la biblioteca estaba inevitablemente desierta, ni siquiera Madame Pince había llegado. Con los grandes ventanales orientados al este, que le permitían ver el amanecer, la biblioteca se había convertido rápidamente en uno de sus lugares favoritos para comenzar el día.

Sabiendo que tendría que apurarse si quería ver el amanecer, Hermione rodó debajo de las sábanas, desalojando a un somnoliento Crookshanks, que maulló ofendido antes de volver a meterse bajo las sábanas, dentro del calor que Hermione acababa de abandonar.

Recogiendo sus artículos de tocador, se apresuró hacia su baño de prefecta. Teniendo en cuenta el tiempo una vez más, se dio una ducha rápida antes de vestirse con su uniforme escolar. Mirando su cabello en el espejo, lo dio como causa perdida y recogió la masa de rizos en una cola desordenada.

Con su rutina de la mañana completa, Hermione tomó su mochila y salió de la torre Gryffindor. Ella sonrió cuando al ver que el profesor Snape se le acercaba por el pasillo de la biblioteca. Incluso sintió una genuina burbuja de calidez hacia el hombre que caminaba acechante y determinado en su dirección. De una forma extraña, había comenzado a pensar en él como suyo, o al menos como su responsabilidad. Una fantasía mental con la que se divertía ella misma, era que estaba siguiendo las líneas de Androcles y el león. En sus fantasías, el profesor Snape hacía de un león con melena negra particularmente feroz, con Neville como espina personal.

Con la feliz imagen mental de un profesor Snape agradecido, sonrió ampliamente a su profesor mientras él se acercaba y le ofreció un alegre buenos días. Estuvo completamente indefensa y desprevenida contra la reacción que desataron sus palabras.

Hermione estaba casi a la misma altura que el profesor Snape, cuando él dio un paso al costado, directamente frente a ella. Hermione paró de golpe para no estrellarse con él, debido al inesperado movimiento y lo miró confundida. Lo que vio en su cara, hizo que Hermione diera un atemorizado paso hacia atrás, mientras metía una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica para sostener su varita.

El profesor la siguió en ese pequeño paso, entrecerrando sus negros ojos con rabia. Lo más alarmante de todo era el silencio con que el profesor Snape la acechaba, forzándola implacablemente a retroceder hasta que ella sintió la fría piedra del castillo chocar contra su espalda.

Él seguía sin decir nada; ni comentarios hirientes, ni disminución de puntos o detenciones. Hermione temblaba, nunca había estado más asustada en su vida, el hecho de no saber qué lo detonó, le atemorizaba aún más. El hombre que la estaba fijando a la pared con su sola presencia, no era nada que hubiera visto antes. Lágrimas, fuera de control, brotaron de sus ojos y cayeron dejando silenciosos rastros en sus mejillas, pero Hermione no bajó la mirada, un instinto de auto-preservación le gritaba que mostrar sumisión ahora podría suscitar algo que ni siquiera quería contemplar.

Ojos que eran cualquier cosa menos de su frío negro habitual la miraron de vuelta. "¿Usted cree que soy estúpido, señorita Granger?"

Hermione se estremeció ante esa pregunta murmurada, aún más aterrorizada por la falta de enojo o ira. Incapaz de encontrar su voz, Hermione negó moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

Él dio otro medio paso hacia ella, aún no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para tocarla, pero sí para provocar un frenesí en su ya acelerado corazón. "Entonces ¿cree que estoy ciego?"

El dio otro medio paso hacia ella, continuando con la misma voz suave. "¿Usted cree que un agradable saludo va a hacer alguna diferencia? ¿Que los males del mundo la van a saludar alegremente si usted lo hace primero? Déjeme desengañar esa noción infantil. Usted es ampliamente bienvenida a reunirse con sus 'astutos' compañeros para correr aterrorizada de mi. No sé que clase de juego cree que está jugando, pero le puedo asegurar que si no caí ante Potter senior y sus amigos, no caeré ante usted y sus amigos ahora."

Hermione no podía pensar, sólo pudo agitar la la cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás. No lo haría. No podía.

Sintiendo un gran escalofrío correr por su cuerpo, se congeló, con el aliento atrapado en sus pulmones.

"Corra" dijo él con voz áspera "corra"

Hermione corrió, escuchando el sonido de algo golpeando la pared detrás de ella.

La tres veces maldita, feliz muchacha de Gryffindor; nadie tenía el derecho de ser feliz, nadie cuando... Ni siquiera estaba seguro de las palabras que le había dicho – sus sospechas y miedos, pasado y presente, todo mezclado – sólo sabía que su sacudido, difícilmente ganado equilibrio y toda la ira devoradora se extendió a través de él.

¡Cómo se atrevía! ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a estar feliz, segura y confiada? La señorita Granger, que estaba cambiando los hábitos de seis largos años sin razón aparente. La señorita Hermione Granger que estaba planeando algo, creando algo más de humillación, más burlas.

Hermione Granger, que tenía grandes ojos marrones. Ojos que miraban hacia él, con pestañas oscurecidas, y mejillas mojadas con lágrimas.

"Corra" pronunció ásperamente "corra."

Algunos segundos después golpeó el muro.

* * *

Hermione corrió, las puertas de la biblioteca aparecieron repentinamente a su derecha. Empujándolas a toda velocidad, las puertas giraron hasta golpear ruidosamente las paredes. Ella no les puso atención, sus únicos pensamientos eran correr y esconderse. Escabulléndose entre las altas estanterías, Hermione trató de esconderse entre los libros, moviéndose por los pasillos menos utilizados hasta que se perdió en el laberinto creado por los estantes. Sólo en ese momento, se desplomó en el suelo, jadeando fuertes sollozos mientras trataba de encontrar sentido a lo que acababa de pasar.

Ella aún temblaba cuando finalmente llegó al Gran Comedor para el desayuno, agradecida de haber tenido algo de tiempo para recuperar su compostura.

"Hermione ¿estás bien?"

Hermione se giró para regalarle una pequeña sonrisa a Ron, pero el gesto no pareció influir en su escrutinio. Aunque Ron podía ser tan despistado y ensimismado como cualquier adolescente, los genes que obtuvo de Molly tendían a aparecer en los momentos más inoportunos. Y justo ahora, no estaba en forma para tratar con un Weasley atento.

Iluminando su sonrisa, ella escondió sus manos aún temblorosas en su regazo. "En serio, Ron, estoy bien. Es sólo uno de esos días en que todo se ve un poco gris."

Eso pareció calmarlo, pero Hermione lo vio mandándole miradas extrañas durante el desayuno. El profesor Snape, notó ella, no apareció para desayunar, por lo que estaba agradecida. No estaba segura de que pudiera encararlo después de... de eso. Hermione se estremeció cuando recordó su rostro frente a ella. Si los ojos eran la ventana del alma, el profesor Snape vivía en su infierno personal.

El sonido de alas revoloteando la saco de sus pensamientos, y Hermione notó que una pequeña lechuza con manchas cafés aterrizó frente a ella. No creía que el concepto de correo lechuza pudiera dejar de ser una novedad para ella. Metiendo los knuts necesarios dentro de la bolsita en el cuello del ave, Hermione tomó el diario 'El Profeta' que le ofrecía.

Abriendo el diario, ella jadeó fuerte ante la imagen que se mostraba en la mitad superior – una casa modesta ardiendo en llamas blanco y negro con la marca tenebrosa flotando sobre su techo.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Hermione levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada de Harry. Se debatió por un momento antes de entregarle el periódico, respondiendo su pregunta.

Abriéndolo sobre la mesa, Harry se quedó mirando la imagen con el rostro sombrío, mientras que Ron leía en voz baja sobre su hombro. "Fuentes dicen que el ataque a la familia Withmore ocurrió en algún momento entre las doce y las dos de la madrugada, en la ciudad de Harrogate a las afueras de Leeds... Los Withmore, una prominente familia de sangre mestiza, eran fuertes opositores a Ya-Sabes-Quién... Los aurores del ministerio continúan investigando... la muerte del Sr. John Withmore senior y su señora, su hijo John Withmore junior y su hija de ocho años, Anna Withmore."

Ron dejó de leer cuando Harry arrugó el papel en una bola apretada y se levantó, su cuerpo casi vibraba por el enojo.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó suavemente Hermione.

"Después." Espetó El Niño que Vivió. "Ahora, sólo déjenme solo."

Respetando los deseos de Harry, Ron y Hermione lo vieron salir del Gran Comedor mientras que el resto de los estudiantes susurraban y lo miraban mientras se iba.

"Está ocultando algo" dijo el pelirrojo a su lado.

Con los ojos aún fijados en la espalda de Harry, Hermione preguntó "¿por qué crees eso?"

Ella vio con la esquina de un ojo que Ron encogió los hombros. "No lo se, realmente. Algo se lo ha estado comiendo últimamente, algo malo." Ron miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie lo estaba escuchando. Bajando aún más la voz, agregó. "Ha estado leyendo un libro últimamente. Se ve como algo sacado de la sección prohibida, y no sé donde lo obtuvo."

"¿Se robó un libro?" siseó Hermione en estado de shock, con su voz alzándose.

Ron rodó sus ojos con exasperación. "Prioridades, Hermione. Concéntrate y baja la voz. Robar el libro no es lo importante. El libro en sí es lo importante. Es un libro sobre las Imperdonables con énfasis en la maldición asesina. Tal vez necesitamos una de esas interrupciones muggles."

Hermione lo miró confundida por un momento, antes de comprender lo que quizo decir Ron. "No interrupción, intervención." Hermione giró los ojos pensativamente en la dirección que había tomado Harry. "En verdad, no creo que esa sea una mala idea en absoluto."

* * *

Un grito y el golpe de nudillos contra la puerta desgarró el silencio de la habitación, "¡Hermione! ¡Hermione Granger!"

Hermione saltó fuera de su cama, varita en mano y los pies en una pose defensiva, incluso antes de abrir y enfocar completamente sus ojos. Cualquier cosa que su cerebro empañado por el sueño estuviera esperando, una niña de primer año con un pijama de franela de gatitos, no lo era. Pestañeando un momento hacia la niña, luchó para recordar su nombre. Fue salvada de su falta de memoria cuando Lavender asomó la cabeza entre las cortinas. "Lucy ¿qué está pasando?"

Lucy balanceó el peso de un pie a otro con impaciencia. "Mi compañera de cuarto, Gemma, Gemma Stuart, está enferma. Muy enferma. Está vomitando sangre. Mina, mi otra compañera, dice que la tenemos que llevar a la enfermería, pero ya pasó el toque de queda." La mirada de Lucy volvió a Hermione. "Dijo que fuera a buscarte porque eres prefecta."

Una vez que escuchó el problema, la naturaleza práctica de Hermione disipó todos vestigios de sueño. Poniéndose la túnica escolar sobre su delgado camisón de algodón, Hermione se encaminó hacia la puerta. "Lavender" dijo cuando llegó a la puerta "¿puedes ir a despertar a la profesora McGonnagall? Ella querrá saber. Yo voy a recoger a la señorita Stuart y la llevaré con Madame Pomfrey. La profesora McGonnagall puede encontrarnos ahí."

Corriendo por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de primer año, Hermione entró para encontrar a Gemma Stuart acurrucada en posición fetal, con los brazos fuertemente envueltos alrededor de su estómago. Hermione se agachó junto a la cama de la niña mientras sus compañeras de habitación arrastraban nerviosamente sus pies detrás de ella. Extendiendo su mano, la colocó en la frente de la niña. Considerando el su temperatura, el cabello empapado en sudor y ojos vidriosos, Hermione decidió que no debía levantarla y llevarla en brazos a la enfermería.

Sentándose sobre sus talones, sacó la varita. Reuniendo concentración, movió su varita y entonó " _Mobilocorpus"_ cuidando que la pronunciación y movimientos de la varita fueran correctos. En realidad, nunca había realizado este hechizo, así que dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando Gemma Stuart se elevó suavemente en el aire hasta quedar más o menos a treinta centímetros de la cama. Indicando a Lucy que abriera la puerta, Hermione dirigió a la niña semiinconsciente fuera de la habitación. Maniobró a la señorita Stuart por la escalera y a través de la oscura sala común. Cuando sólo había dado algunos pasos fuera del retrato, Hermione sintió un tirón en su magia. Sostener el hechizo y concentración necesarios para mantener el nivel de la señorita Stuart y poder moverla era más difícil de lo que pensó. Apretando los dientes con determinación, apuró el paso.

Estaba a medio camino, cuando se dio cuenta con una consternación nauseabunda que debió haber tomado una manta para cubrir a la chica. Un viaje a través de los fríos corredores de Hogwarts no iba a ayudar con los temblores que sacudían el cuerpo de la niña. Y realmente hacía frío, como sus propios pies descalzos podían atestiguar, ya que con el apuro se le olvidaron sus zapatillas.

"No hay otra opción" murmuró, mientras desabotonaba su propia túnica con una mano antes de cubrir con ella a la señorita Stuart. La niña era su responsabilidad, y si era necesario, Hermione podía vivir con los pies fríos. Susurrando palabras calmantes a la otra chica, Hermione continuó lo más rápidamente posible hacia la enfermería. El cuerpo de la señorita Stuart se acercaba lentamente al suelo, ya que la magia de Hermione comenzó a flaquear bajo presión. No estaba acostumbrada a hacer hechizos que requirieran mantener el poder necesario durante tanto tiempo.

"Déjeme adivinar" dijo una voz sin cuerpo "¿había un libro en la biblioteca que simplemente tenía que sacar?"

Hermione saltó, dejando escapar un grito sobresaltado cuando el profesor Snape salió de entre las sombras de un pasillo lateral. Con el susto, casi perdió el control del Mobilocorpus que mantenía flotando a la señorita Stuart.

"Veinte puntos, señorita Granger, por salir después..." Él se detuvo cuando vio a la niña que flotaba ligeramente detrás de Hermione, la túnica negra de la escuela cubriéndola hacía que se confundiera con las sombras del pasillo.

Él rodeó a Hermione, se acercó a la señorita Stuart y descansó dos dedos en el rostro febril de la niña.

Hermione, que aún tenía su último encuentro con el hombre fresco en su mente, se alejó lentamente de él. Él la había aterrado y ahora estaba especialmente cuidadosa con él.

"¿Qué pasó?" Espetó.

Hermione dio un ligero salto. "Sus compañeras me despertaron, señor." Dijo Hermione, mientras el profesor Snape continuaba revisando los signos vitales de la señorita Stuart. "Tiene temperatura alta, sudoración y sus compañeras me dijeron que estuvo vomitando sangre. Cuando llegué a su habitación, estaba igual que ahora, medio despierta pero sin responder realmente."

Sacando su propia varita, el profesor Snape demandó. "Déjeme el hechizo, antes de que la tenga arrastrándose por el suelo. Después corra hacia la enfermería y dígale a Madame Pomfrey que estamos de camino."

Levantando su varita, Hermione sintió una oleada de alivio cuando su profesor se hizo cargo del _Mobilocorpus_ , el cuerpo flotante de la señorita Stuart se alzó desde su flácida posición, enderezándose hasta quedar en una firme línea horizontal. Sintiendo como se liberaba de la presión mágica, Hermione recordó lo que él le había enseñado sobre la afinidad. Incluso bajo estas circunstancias, con el estómago atado en nudos por la cercanía con él, no podía evitar maravillarse con la suave transición del control desde su magia a él; o suprimir completamente un escalofrío, cuando por un breve segundo, ella tocó la magia de él con sus sentidos – su magia era profunda, oscura y que trajo imágenes del océano en la noche a la mente de Hermione.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para dispersar las imágenes, se dio la vuelta para comenzar a correr cuando escuchó "¡Alto!" en una voz que no podía ser desobedecida y que la detuvo en seco.

Snape la estaba mirando con una expresión de incredulidad. "¿Donde están su túnica y sus zapatos, señorita Granger?" Demandó.

Ella se encogió ante las palabras y la expresión en su rostro. "Olvidé mis zapatos en la prisa de revisar a la señorita Stuart, señor." Hizo un gesto hacia la chica que levitaba. "También olvidé traer una manta y ella estaba temblando. Me imaginé que necesitaba mi túnica más que yo."

"Cinco puntos menos por no haber tenido más sentido común, niña. Estamos a principios de Abril en Escocia."

Hermione luchó contra las intrépidas palabras que quería decir; sin importar lo nerviosa que la hacía ahora. ¿Cómo se atrevía a quitarle puntos por tratar de cuidar a otra persona? Trabajando para controlar su irritación, estuvo completamente atónita cuando su profesor deshizo el broche de su túnica de maestro, se la quitó y luego le extendió la pesada prenda.

Frunciendo el ceño, mientras ella lo miraba en estado de shock, empujó la túnica entre los brazos de la Gryffindor. "No se quede ahí parada como una tonta. Vaya a avisar a Madame Pomfrey."

Sacudiéndose bajo la presión de las palabras, Hermione echó la túnica sobre sus hombros, cubriendo el delgado camisón que llevaba. Reuniendo el exceso de tela en sus manos, asintió rápidamente y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería. Cuando llegó, se sintió aliviada de que la profesora McGonnagall ya estuviera ahí con Madame Pomfrey. Ambas mujeres se veían como Hermione se sentía, sacadas de un sueño profundo y sin tener tiempo para ponerse presentables. La profesora McGonnagall incluso estaba utilizando una bata de tartán y su pelo rayado de gris se encontraba suelto sobre sus hombros, en lugar de llevar su túnica de maestra y apretado moño de siempre.

Ambas mujeres giraron en su dirección cuando entró a la enfermería. "Señorita Granger, la señorita Brown dijo que estaba trayendo a una niña de primer año enferma."

Jadeando ligeramente por correr a través de los corredores de la escuela, Hermione explicó entre las respiraciones. "Sí, profesora. Me encontré con el profesor Snape en el camino. Él la está trayendo. Me pidió que me adelantara y advirtiera a Madame Pomfrey.

Unos momentos después, justo cuando lograba recuperar el aliento, y los latidos de su corazón se calmaron, apareció el profesor Snape. Toda la atención en la habitación se centró inmediatamente en la estudiante enferma. Olvidada momentáneamente por los adultos, Hermione se retiró, sentándose en una de las sillas de madera que descansaban contra la pared. Sabía que debía volver a los dormitorios de Gryffindor, pero quería informar a las amigas de la señorita Stuart sobre el estado actual de su compañera.

Subiendo las piernas, se envolvió con la túnica del profesor Snape, metiendo sus pies congelados bajo la tela. Oh si, calor. El calor era bueno. Descansando los brazos sobre sus rodillas en alto, Hermione escondió la nariz entre sus brazos cruzados. Respirando profundamente, notó el aroma a sándalo y cera de abeja impregnados en la tela. Era un aroma cálido y reconfortante; _curioso_ , pensó _no concuerda mucho con el dueño_.

Mirando el frenesí de actividad que rodeaba a la señorita Stuart, al otro lado de la habitación, observó a su maestro mientras él escuchaba atentamente la lista de pociones que Madame Pomfrey le estaba pidiendo. Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, él salió de la habitación, Hermione supuso que fue a su propio almacén para recolectar las pociones necesarias. Era extraño verlo caminar sin el habitual ondeo de su túnica detrás de él; Hermione escondió la pequeña sonrisa que se formó ante ese pensamiento. Era difícil ondear aquellas túnicas cuando ella estaba envuelta en ellas.

Su túnica. Ella frunció los dedos de sus pies en la cálida lana. Le había prestado su túnica. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado ayer, si en cualquier circunstancia, el profesor Snape le hubiera dado voluntariamente su túnica a un estudiante, ella habría respondido con un enfático ¡NO! Y aún así, aquí estaba, envuelta en un mar de lana negra. Un profesor Snape que le prestaba su túnica no tenía ningún sentido, aún menos si lo comparaba con el demente que la había aterrorizado afuera de la biblioteca. Ahora que recordaba el desolado sonido de su voz cuando le dijo que corriera, Hermione sospechaba que incluso se asustó a sí mismo. Entonces ¿por qué le prestó la túnica?

Minutos después, el profesor Snape regresó con dos frascos en sus manos. Hermione frunció el ceño mientras lo estudiaba, por una vez no tenía que preocuparse de atraer su atención, ya que estaba concentrado en ayudar a Madame Pomfrey con la señorita Stuart.

Trabajando diligentemente para ayudar a una estudiante... una estudiante de Gryffindor, además. Eso no debería ser una sorpresa para ella. A la hora de la verdad, él siempre había hecho lo que debía para proteger la escuela y sus estudiantes, sin importar la casa; sólo había que mirar a Harry, Ron y ella misma, y la cantidad de veces que el profesor Snape los había rescatado. Es sólo que lo hacía de forma en que nadie pudiera reconocer su participación. Siempre fue un perfecto Slytherin.

Hermione frotó ausentemente el borde de la túnica entre sus dedos. Había un pensamiento rondando los bordes de su consciencia. El profesor se preocupaba por los estudiantes, sin importar como se viera en la superficie... él era el perfecto Slytherin... la asustó y lo sabía... el profesor Snape nunca se disculpa con nadie, especialmente no con un estudiante... perfecto Slytherin... le dio su túnica... protección... nunca se disculpa... pero...

Oh.

Él no lo haría, o tal vez no podía incluso, disculparse abiertamente con ella. Pero podía ofrecer una disculpa de otro tipo. Hermione volvió a enterrar su nariz en la tela estirada sobre sus rodillas. Él le había prestado su túnica. No estaba diciendo exactamente que sentía haberla asustado; pero era algo bastante cercano, de una manera Slytherin. Por otro lado, ella podía estar delirando completamente, y él le habría dado la túnica de todos modos, ya que estaba corriendo por el frío castillo descalza y en camisón. Independientemente de los libros que estaba leyendo sobre los Slytherin, tratar de descifrarlos era al menos un asunto turbulento.

Y mientras ella pensaba en túnicas, no recordaba haber visto alguna vez al hombre sin su túnica de maestro antes. Ella sabía que era alto y delgado, pero el hombre al otro lado de la habitación era más que delgado. Él era dolorosamente esquelético, sus angulosos omóplatos creaban afiladas proyecciones contra la parte posterior de su levita. Le preocupaba que esa ropa que supuestamente debía adaptarse inmaculadamente, colgara tan flojamente en su alto cuerpo, algo que el observador casual no vería normalmente, debido a la pesada túnica de enseñanza que cubría su cuerpo.

La delgadez que estaba viendo le hizo pensar en la frecuencia que lo había visto siendo quisquilloso últimamente con su comida. Lanzó una mirada hacia la profesora McGonnagall y Madame Pomfrey. ¿Acaso no veían lo mismo que ella? ¿Era la única en notar sus hábitos alimenticios últimamente? ¿POR QUÉ no estaba comiendo? ¿Estrés? ¿Una úlcera? ¿Algo más?

Lo que le hizo preguntarse por qué el profesor estaba levantado a esa hora, de todas formas. Recogiendo la manga de la túnica para sacar el brazo, Hermione vio la hora. Eran casi las 3:30 de la mañana. Ningún profesor tenía guardia tan tarde. Y ningún estudiante en su sano juicio estaría vagando por los pasillos a esa hora de todos modos. Y aún así, el profesor Snape había estado patrullando, o al menos había estado caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. De nuevo, quedaba la pregunta de ¿por qué? Ella siempre había descartado las historias del profesor Snape padeciendo insomnio como exageraciones estudiantiles o como mito de Hogwarts. Tal vez no debió descartar tan rápido esas historias. Si el profesor de verdad no estaba durmiendo, explicaría un montón de cosas – desde los oscuros círculos que manchaban sus ojos en ocasiones, hasta el explosivo temperamento que dejaba a los estudiantes sintiéndose como si hubieran sido desollados vivos.

¿Por qué había estado despierto tan temprano, o posiblemente tarde? Cuando se encontró con él fuera de la biblioteca también. ¿Tenía algo que ver?

Perdida en sus contemplaciones, Hermione no se dio cuenta de que la profesora McGonnagall había notado su presencia hasta que se interpuso en la visión de Hermione, bloqueando efectivamente la vista de su profesor y la sanadora.

"Señorita Granger ¿qué está haciendo aquí todavía? Usted debería estar en la cama." Regañó la profesora.

Hermione se levantó de su posición encorvada y ahogó un pequeño bostezo. "Lo siento, profesora. Sólo quería conocer el estado actual de la señorita Stuart antes de volver. Estoy segura de que sus compañeras querrán saber si está bien."

El profesor Snape eligió ese momento para acercarse, con la túnica de Hermione doblada cuidadosamente sobre su brazo. "Le puede decir a las compañeras de la señorita Stuart que ella está bien, pero permanecerá un par de días en la enfermería."

Decidiendo probar su teoría de túnica-como-disculpa, Hermione se levantó, dejando que la túnica del profesor colgara flojamente en su pequeña figura. Levantando sus manos, las colocó sobre el broche. "Gracias por prestarme su túnica, señor. Fue muy amable de su parte."

"La amabilidad tiene muy poco que ver con la situación. Mi reputación generalmente puede incitar miedo en el cuerpo estudiantil, pero no podría permitir que usted se congelara hasta morir"

Escogiendo con mucho cuidado sus próximas palabras, Hermione dijo. "Nunca he creído que usted pudiera permitir que me hiciera cualquier clase de daño." Manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de él, agregó. "Usted se merece toda cortesía y agradecimiento." Allí, podía estar hablando sobre lo agradecida que estaba por la túnica o el saludo que lo enfureció la otra mañana.

El profesor Snape la miró de vuelta, sus ojos oscuros no revelaban ningún pensamiento. Mientras el silencio entre ellos aumentaba, el nerviosismo de Hermione creció. ¿Lo había dicho mal? Tal vez estas conversaciones dentro de conversaciones eran una habilidad que había que dejar a los Slytherin. ¿Le había dado el mensaje equivocado?

La profesora McGonnagall, incómoda ante la críptica conversación entre profesor y estudiante, se interpuso en el incómodo silencio. Tomando la túnica de Hermione, se la tendió, con el otro brazo extendido para recibir la túnica del profesor Snape.

Con un sentimiento de frustración, Hermione hizo el cambio, deslizando los brazos dentro de su propia túnica; sonrojándose con vergüenza cuando la profesora la reprendió por ir descalza mientras le transformaba unas cálidas zapatillas.

"Venga, señorita Granger." Dijo McGonnagall. "La acompañaré hasta su dormitorio."

Hermione se giró para darle las buenas noches al profesor Snape, pero el hombre ya había vuelto al lado de Madame Pomfrey.

Sin nada más que hacer, y con una jefa de casa impaciente esperando por ella, Hermione se apresuró en salir.

* * *

Hermione respiró profundo, sostuvo por tres segundos, y exhaló lentamente. Ella podía hacer esto. Otra respiración calmante. Contó hasta tres. Exhaló. Ella podía hacer esto. Como dice el dicho, hay que volver a subir al caballo que te tiró, o nunca podrás volver a montar.

Comenzó a caminar; con pasos lentos y medidos. No se estaba apurando, ni estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Ella le dijo que no le temía. Era hora de probarlo. Esperando que hubiera recibido el mensaje y no siguiera pensando que se burlaba de él, o trataba de tenderle una trampa.

Cuatro pasos.

Tres pasos.

Dos pasos.

Uno...

"Buenas tardes, profesor Snape." Está vez, después de una corta pausa, él inclinó ligeramente su cabeza en señal de reconocimiento al pasar.

Detrás de él, no vio a Hermione hacer el paso patentado de Neville – saltar, girar y contonearse.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, alcanzando el cajón superior de su velador, Hermione sacó su cuaderno. Un rápido movimiento de varita y S.N.O.R.T. fue revelado. Pasando las páginas, Hermione releyó algunas de sus anotaciones. Al igual que cualquier buen investigador, ella siempre mantenía notas sobre los progresos del día.

El progreso de Neville era lento, pero constante. Parecía menos nervioso cuando el profesor Snape estaba a su alrededor, pero aún tenía problemas con la elaboración de pociones. Colin, bueno, aún era demasiado pronto para decir algo sobre él. Ella, desafortunadamente, estaba teniendo más problemas con la 'incesante manía de levantar la mano', como la llamaba el profesor Snape. Ella odiaba el silencio que llenaba el aula cuando él preguntaba algo y nadie más sabía la respuesta. Lo más frustrante de todo, era que ni siquiera estaba segura de que el profesor se hubiera dado cuenta de sus intentos para cumplir con sus expectativas de la clase.

Sus intentos de tratarlo con con el amigable respeto que proporcionaba a los otros profesores estaba teniendo un éxito desigual. Él le había asentido esa tarde, pero el aterrador encuentro en la biblioteca aún estaba fresco en su mente. Sin embargo, ahora incluso consideraba ese enfrentamiento como un paso hacia adelante. Era obvio, por las palabras de odio que le había dedicado, que había notado su cambio de actitud hacia él. No podía evitar el hecho de que su actitud amigable lo confundiera y despertara su naturaleza sospechosa. Sin embargo, su no-conversación en la enfermería parecía haber hecho un progreso. Volver a los saludos, en lugar de huir atemorizada, esperaba que reforzara el mensaje de que no estaba tratando de concertar una humillación sin nombre, sino que honestamente elegía saludarlo.

Y con ese objetivo en mente, Hermione hizo una nota en su diario, que en general, el profesor Snape NO era una persona de mañana. La verdad sea dicha, tampoco parecía ser una persona de tarde o noche, pero era más probable conseguir una respuesta entonces. Ella decidió adaptar sus propios saludos de acuerdo a ese conocimiento, desde ahora sólo le daría una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza en reconocimiento si se encontraba con él antes del mediodía.

Hermione hojeó las páginas hasta que llegó al título. Tenía dos viñetas más que agregar a la agenda S.N.O.R.T.; dos puntos nuevos que eran mucho más preocupantes que los primeros. Ver al profesor Snape sin su túnica como camuflaje realmente le preocupó. El hombre no se estaba cuidando a sí mismo. Aunque no tenía idea en lo absoluto de cómo abordar ese problema en particular, se veía obligada a intentarlo. Así que, con la sensación de estar doblando una esquina inevitable, Hermione escribió:

• Insomnio

• Salud/ Hábitos Alimenticios

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

(1) El ensayo de Neville está basado en una sección del texto de alquimia "The Mirror of Alchemy" escrito por el famoso fraile Roger Bacon. He tomado y re-escrito el texto original para actualizar el lenguaje y eliminar algunas referencias debido al hecho de que el fraile Bacon, y alguno de los alquimistas de su época creían que todos los metales estaban compuesto de dos elementos base – plata-viva y azufre – y dependiendo de la distancia entre estos elementos, tú podías obtener oro puro, plomo básico o todos los metales entremedio. Aunque el mundo mágico puede estar un poco más atrasado que el muggle en las ciencias exactas, no puedo ver a Snape creyendo que el oro y el azufre son los bloques que construyen el universo.

(2) Sobre el enfrentamiento entre Snape y Hermione afuera de la biblioteca – hemos visto a Snape colérico cuando se enfrentó a Sirius y Remus en la Casa de los gritos. Cuando escribí esta escena, intenté poner a Snape en ese tipo de furia, sin embargo, mientras más pienso en eso, Snape no está realmente enojado con ella. Él está frustrado, exhausto, adolorido, y muy al final de su cuerda proverbial. Se supone que él está cerca de su punto de quiebre – confundiendo su pasado y presente por el agotamiento. Dicho esto, no podía verlo reaccionar positivamente al quedar enfrentado a una alegre Gryffindor al amanecer. Así que toda la furia, frustración y asco mezcladas con las sospechas y paranoia de espía se concentraron en un conveniente blanco – Hermione. Pero sale el una helada y fría manera en lugar de ira encendida. De todos modos, luché con eso. Déjenme saber si funcionó para ustedes.

 **Nota de traductora** :

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Disculpas por publicar tan tarde, pero el capítulo es casi el doble de largo que los anteriores.

Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que dejaron comentarios, favoritos y follows. Me animan mucho.

¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	7. Capítulo 7: Aprendiendo

**Capítulo 7 – Aprendiendo**

 **Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla

* * *

Todo gran empeño, del tipo que reconstruía y redefinía las percepciones del mundo y de las personas, tenía una base especial donde las rebeliones eran elaboradas, las campañas eran planeadas, donde se escogían los futuros compromisos, y donde los éxitos y fracasos eran meticulosamente deliberados. La rebelión de duendes de 1612 tuvo las oscuras mesas manchadas de cerveza del Cabeza de Puerco. La sistemática enseñanza a los individuos mágicamente dotados tenía como establecimiento la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. La guerra contra Voldemort tenía la dilapidada mansión infestada de pixies en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Y S.N.O.R.T., tenía como sede la cama de cuatro postes con dosel de Hermione. Una vez más, ella se encontraba recostada sobre su espalda mirando el dosel de su cama; con Croockshanks acurrucado en una bola de pelo naranja sobre su estómago.

Sus metas iniciales para S.N.O.R.T. habían sido bastante simples. Bueno, no estaba segura de que pudiera llamarle al problema de Neville simple, pero encontró que estaba disfrutando trabajar con él. También con Colin, ahora que se había unido a sus sesiones. Había sido un desafío trabajar con ellos; un desafío que su propio trabajo en clases no solía darle.

Los nuevos puntos en su agenda eran los que le estaban causando problemas. Tenía el presentimiento de que esos dos eran probablemente más importantes que todo lo hecho hasta el momento. Cada punto presentaba sus propios problemas. No estaba muy segura de qué hacer para encontrar lo que estaba mal con el profesor Snape. Tenía sus sospechas sobre lo que estaba causando su falta de apetito – se había dado cuenta que él se encontraba bajo una enorme cantidad de estrés, después de todo. Hermione admitía que tenía una experiencia limitada, pero por lo que sabía, el estrés podía causar que comieras en exceso o que dejaras de comer. Al menos, es lo que había dicho su tía Gwen cuando ganó 20 kilos tras su divorcio.

Si la causa de que rechazara su comida era simple estrés, habían muchos potenciadores del apetito que podía utilizar. Por supuesto, introducir esos potenciadores en su comida y bebida sin ser descubierta, y posteriormente expulsada, sería otro reto. Le preocupaba que lo que causara la falta de apetito no fuera estrés, sino alguna razón médica. Simplemente no se veía saludable, especialmente ahora, que lo veía de verdad y no solo al 'idiota grasiento', como a Ron le gustaba llamarlo.

Ella no era sanadora o medibruja. E incluso si lograba encontrar y llevar a cabo el hechizo de diagnóstico correcto, la posibilidad de que el profesor Snape la atrapara era bastante alta, ya que tendría que estar a pocos pasos de él. Ni siquiera quería pensar lo que pasaría si lograba realizar un diagnóstico y lo hacía mal. Podía terminar envenenándolo en lugar de ayudarlo.

El insomnio, por otro lado, la dejaba completamente sin ideas. ¿Cómo conseguías que alguien durmiera si no quería hacerlo? Aparte de drogar al profesor Snape o noquearlo con un oportuno golpe de cabeza, no se le ocurría cómo hacerlo. Ella sabía que existían varias pociones para inducir el sueño, pero otra vez, introducirlas dentro de su comida o bebida sin que las detectara sería extremadamente difícil; además, las pociones para dormir más poderosas no eran algo con lo que se pudiera jugar. El hecho de de que su profesor, un respetado maestro de pociones, no pareciera estar usando pociones para ayudarse a dormir, también sugería que necesitaba encontrar otra solución a ese problema.

Ella necesitaba un plan, o al menos una dirección. O mejor aún, necesitaba dos planes, uno para encargarse de la alimentación y otro para encargarse del insomnio.

 _Lo primero es lo primero_ , pensó, _elimina las cosas fáciles_. _Entonces, enfrenta las difíciles_. Necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas, y sólo había un lugar donde podía obtener esa confirmación. Una lista de lo que estaba comiendo y lo que no, también sería útil. Entonces, podría volver a la biblioteca, el otro hogar de su pequeño proyecto.

* * *

Sin renunciar nunca a un plan una vez que fijaba su curso de acción, Hermione se enfrentó al fuerte viento y cálida luz del sol de mediados de Abril, para sentarse en las gradas de Quidditch junto a Ron y Harry durante el partido Hufflepuff–Ravenclaw ese viernes. Hermione decidió que ese sería el mejor momento para acercarse a Harry con su petición. Con la concentración de todos en el juego, gritando a los cazadores que maniobraban a través de la cancha; nadie le prestaría atención a ellos o a su conversación.

Lo que ella no había anticipado, sin embargo, era que el equipo de Hufflepuff cambiaría su estado de eterno perdedor, para demostrarle a una incrédula multitud que sí sabían cual lado de sus escobas era el que apuntaba hacia adelante. Intentar obtener y mantener la atención de Harry, estaba probando ser más difícil de lo que esperó.

Intentándolo por tercera vez, Hermione puso un poco más de énfasis en su voz, encogiéndose un poco, ya que incluso a sus propios oídos sonó sospechosamente parecida a Molly Weasley cuando regañaba a los gemelos. "¡Harry!"

Harry le dirigió una rápida mirada a Hermione antes de que su atención volviera al juego. "¿Qué pasa, Hermione?"

Al fin, pensó ella. Acercándose a él, bajó su voz. "Quería saber si me podías prestar tu mapa y capa los próximos días. Tengo que hacer- "

Ella fue cortada de su bien desarrollada historia de cubierta cuando Harry, junto a casi todos los que se encontraban en las gradas, se puso de pie para unirse a una ruidosa masa de gritos cuando el buscador de Hufflepuff atrapó la snitch en una arriesgada maniobra que desafió la gravedad, logrando que a Hermione se le hiciera un nudo en el estómago, y que terminó el partido con una victoria sorpresiva que dejó a todos hablando entusiasmados.

"Maldita sea, Harry ¿viste esa atrapada?" Ron negó asombrado con la cabeza. "Hufflepuff. Nunca lo habría sospechado. Si siguen jugando así, realmente tendrán una oportunidad de pelear la copa este año."

Antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, la masa de estudiantes a su alrededor arrastró a Hermione lejos de sus dos amigos. Haciendo crecientes sonidos de frustración, luchó para abrirse paso a través de la multitud aplastante que se acumulaba en la parte inferior de las gradas. Parándose en la punta de sus pies en un esfuerzo para ver por encima de las cabezas de los estudiantes, finalmente avistó el distintivo cabello rojo de Ron y volvió a zambullirse en la multitud, peleando para hacer su camino.

"Aquí estás, Hermione. Nos preguntábamos dónde habías ido." Dijo Ron cuando ella apareció repentinamente detrás de ellos. Atrayéndola entre él mismo y Harry, Ron usó su mayor volumen para despejar el camino entre los estudiantes. Estudiantes, notó ella ausentemente, que seguían hablando sobre la sorpresiva victoria de Hufflepuff sobre Ravenclaw. De verdad no entendía la fascinación de los magos con el Quidditch.

"Entonces ¿qué es lo que estabas tratando de preguntarme antes, Hermione?" Preguntó Harry, cuando se vieron aplastados al lado de Ron, la aglomeración de estudiantes se aliviaba un poco mientras la multitud se dispersaba.

Sintiendo la necesidad de ser precavida, echó una rápida mirada para asegurarse de que nadie pareciera interesado en su conversación. "Me preguntaba a si podías prestarme tu mapa y capa los próximos días."

Ron le dio un ligero golpe al hombro de Harry. "¿Qué te apuesto a que tiene que ver con sus deberes?"

Hermione fingió un aire de dignidad herida y se apegó a su cubierta. "Tengo que hacer algo de investigación adicional para un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando." Hermione les frunció el ceño a ambos, pero los dejó sacar sus propias conclusiones de su veraz, pero vaga respuesta. Si era atrapada, lo mejor era que ellos pudieran negar cualquier conocimiento de lo que ella estaba haciendo.

Harry estiró un brazo amistoso sobre los hombros de la chica. "No dejes que Ron te moleste, Hermione." Harry se giró hacia Ron con una sonrisa burlona. "Además, todo el mundo sabe lo que Ron podría hacer con un poco más de investigación en su trabajo escolar. Simplemente está celoso de tu dedicación."

Ron, por supuesto, reaccionó predeciblemente y lanzó un golpe a la cabeza de Harry. "¡No estoy celoso!"

Harry esquivó el golpe y con un grito de risa, comenzó la persecución; Harry corría ágilmente entre la reducida multitud de estudiantes, sus reflejos de buscador eran tan buenos en la tierra como en el aire, mientras que Ron embestía en línea recta, espantando a los estudiantes como una bludger en una línea de cazadores.

Hermione, que volvió a quedarse sola, simplemente negó con su cabeza y murmuró la misma frase que millones de mujeres en todo el mundo, muggles o brujas por igual habían dicho en el pasado – "Hombres."

* * *

La tarde del miércoles encontró a Hermione tan cerca de una crisis nerviosa como era posible, al menos sin que comenzara a lanzarle maldiciones a sus dos compañeras, que ahora se encontraban discutiendo sobre los pros y los contras de salir con Ravenclaws.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Hermione se sentaba frente a su escritorio mirando su plan semanal con una mezcla de horror y pánico absoluto. Tenía que entregar un ensayo de pociones el día siguiente y sólo llevaba escrita la mitad. Además tenía que presentar un informe para transformaciones pasado mañana. Tenía una Schisandra rastrera esperándola a ella y a sus tijeras de podar en el invernadero número tres. Tenía que releer el capítulo 18 del libro de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Tenía una pre-clase con Neville programada esta noche y Colin aún tenía problemas con sus pociones. Ella seguía preocupada por Harry, y todavía tenía que planear su intervención junto a Ron para averiguar lo que estaba pasando con el-niño-que-vivió. Además, tenía la creciente preocupación por el profesor Snape y sus planes con él, planes que se habían puesto temporalmente sobre su trabajo escolar. Y por último, – miró su reloj – tenía que entregar un ensayo de encantamientos de 120 cm en aproximadamente 22 horas.

Para el momento en que leyó todo lo que tenía que hacer por sexta vez, el horror y pánico se habían convertido plenamente en hiperventilación. Recargándose en el respaldo, respiró profundo, tratando de recobrar el control sobre sí misma antes de salir gritando de su habitación y fuera del castillo. Esto no era como cuando se encontraba en tercer año y lo único que tenía que hacer eran clases extra y mantenerse al día con la tarea adicional. Las horas que retrocedía con el giratiempo eran, como mucho, cinco horas a la semana.

Lo que estaba tratando de hacer ahora requeriría más de cinco horas. Esta era una espiral fuera de control. Hermione siempre se había enorgullecido de ser una persona bien organizada, del tipo yo-puedo-con-hacer-malabares-con-cualquier-clase-horario. Por primera vez en su joven vida, estaba llegando a la conclusión de que no podía hacerlo todo. Tendría que renunciar a algo.

 _Respira,_ pensó, _el pánico no te llevará a ningún lado_.

Mirando su horario, observó las cosas que eran más importantes para ella – Harry, Neville, Colin – y no tan sorprendente como podía parecer, el profesor Snape.

 _Respira_.

Era extraño darse cuenta que por primera vez en su vida, sus deberes no venían primero. No es que no fueran importantes, el aprendizaje y el conocimiento siempre estarían en un alto rango para ella. Pero la necesidad que habitualmente impulsaba su trabajo escolar parecía haber sido silenciada.

 _Respira._

Se sentía algo hueca por dentro con el entendimiento de lo que eso significaba y lo que era necesario; como estirada y y un poco encerrada al mismo tiempo. Se preguntó si era así como se sentía una serpiente cuando mudaba la piel.

 _Respira._

Hermione conocía esa sensación, la última vez que la sintió fue el día después de su onceavo cumpleaños, cuando sonó el timbre de su casa para admitir a una extraña mujer de aspecto severo con una larga capa verde oscuro. Ella y sus padres tuvieron una larga charla con la profesora McGonnagall ese día. Esa misma tarde subió las escaleras, empacó sus viejos juguetes y guardó los animales de peluche de su niñez. Sentándose en su cuarto recién reorganizado, ella abrió el regalo de la profesora McGonnagall, Hogwarts: Una Historia por primera vez, aceptando el nuevo rumbo que había tomado su vida.

 _Respira._

Ahora, como aquella vez, dolía, pero eso no la detuvo de cerrar los tres libros de encantamientos que había sacado como referencia adicional. En realidad, el ensayo de encantamientos no necesitaba las referencias adicionales. Ella ya tenía suficiente información para completar los 120 centímetros necesarios. Probablemente no más de 120 cm, pero pensó que tal vez el profesor Flitwick podría disfrutar ensayos más cortos, al igual que lo hacía el profesor Snape.

 _Respira._

Con sólo una pequeña punzada, alejó su libro de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Realmente no tenía que releer el capítulo 18. Si se olvidaba de algo en clases, alguien más podía contestar la pregunta.

 _Respira._

Decidiendo que atendería sus planes para la próxima fase de S.N.O.R.T. esa noche después de la reunión con Neville y Colin, Hermione se concentró en escribir el ensayo de encantamientos.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, su respiración fue haciéndose más fácil.

* * *

"Inútil, absoluta y malditamente inútil."

El apasionado arrebato desde el otro lado de la versión del aula de pociones de la Sala de los Menesteres, detuvo la sesión de preguntas y respuestas que se desarrollaba entre Neville y Hermione. La Gryffindor alzó una ceja en una creíble imitación del profesor Snape antes de decir arrastrando las palabras. "Diez puntos de Gryffindor, señor Creevey, por el lenguaje."

Colin tuvo la decencia de verse marginalmente avergonzado. "Sí, profesora Granger-Snape."

Hermione hizo una mueca. Colin había adoptado el sobrenombre de Neville y no había petición, grito o amenaza que lograra que cualquiera de ellos dejara de llamarle por ese nombre.

Colin volvió a observar su caldero con disgusto. "Es que simplemente no puedo entenderlo" dijo él. "He seguido todas las instrucciones exactamente. Pero esto" hizo un gesto hacia su caldero "no es ungüento para quemaduras."

Hermione se acercó y también miró dentro del caldero. Agarrando un borde, se inclinó ligeramente y vio la lodosa sustancia que se deslizaba en el fondo.

"Definitivamente no es ungüento para quemaduras" concordó.

Colin dejó escapar un suspiro. "Me pasó lo mismo en clases el otro día. Juro que hice exactamente lo que decían las instrucciones. Comprobé todo dos veces y aún así terminé con algo que parecía más sopa de patata que Tónico Rejuvenecedor. Las raíces de bardana nunca se disolvieron correctamente." Colin volvió a sentarse en su taburete con un golpe abatido. "Es inútil. Voy a fallar y mi mamá va a matarme."

Hermione no le estaba prestando atención a las quejas de Colin mientras miraba fijamente el fallido ungüento. Estirando su brazo, introdujo un dedo dentro de la sustancia y la frotó cuidadosamente entre sus dedos. Ella podía sentir las hojas de plátano picado y la textura un poco áspera de las flores de lavanda. Levantó sus dedos hasta su nariz y aspiró delicadamente. El intenso aroma de la menta y tomillo se alzó a su encuentro.

Observando el comportamiento de Hermione con una expresión de asombro, Colin se inclinó en dirección a Neville. "Te lo digo, es la túnica. La está poseyendo" murmuró quedamente a Neville. "Se vuelve más y más como él cada lección."

Neville puso una mano sobre su boca para amortiguar el sonido de su risa. Era aún más divertido ya que Neville tendía a estar de acuerdo con la afirmación de Colin.

Hermione, que había estado ignorando la conversación de sus compañeros, subió bruscamente su cabeza. "Colin ¿sabes como hacer poción para aliviar el sarpullido?"

Colin la miró con curiosidad. "Claro, es una poción de primer año. Sólo necesita cuatro ingredientes."

Hermione puso la clásica media sonrisa de Snape en su rostro. "Prepárala."

Colin se encogió de hombros. Era una poción bastante fácil. "Está bien."

La media sonrisa de Hermione se transformó decididamente en una sonrisa malvada. "Prepárala seis veces, Colin."

"¿Seis?" Preguntó Colin con tono indignado. "¿Para qué?

Asumiendo su mejor actitud Snape, Hermione lo inmovilizó con una negra mirada. "Porque lo digo. Ah, y señor Creevey, cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor por falta de respeto a su profesora."

Viendo a Neville sonreír detrás de Hermione, Colin cerró sabiamente su boca y comenzó a trabajar.

Hermione observaba atentamente a Colin mientras él hacía su tercera poción. El primer intento le había proporcionado una perfecta poción para aliviar el sarpullido.

El segundo fue tan inútil como su intento de ungüento para las quemaduras. Ella lo había observado desde el principio hasta el final cada vez, y Colin tenía razón, había hecho todo correctamente. La preparación de su segundo intento no tenía ninguna diferencia apreciable con el primero, sin embargo, uno funcionó y otro no lo hizo. Le faltaba una variable.

"Hecho" exclamó Colin, mientras se dejaba caer en su banquillo. Él vio hacia su caldero antes de mirar a Hermione. "Esta funcionó." Colin vio los hombros firmes de ella y su seria expresión. "¿De nuevo?"

"De nuevo, Colin." Confirmó Hermione.

Colin dejó escapar un suspiro exagerado pero tomó su cuchillo sin comentario alguno.

Neville, que ya había terminado la lectura adicional asignada por Hermione, se acercó a la mesa de Snape, donde la chica se encontraba recargada, observando el progreso de Colin. "Harry solía tener ese problema en pociones ¿sabes?."

Hermione frunció el ceño. "¿Lo tenía? No me acuerdo de eso."

Neville descolgó la pesada mochila de su hombro, la dejó en el suelo y también se recargó en la mesa de Snape. Siempre se sentía un poco extraño cuando hacía cosas así en esta aula de pociones. Sin duda, era algo que nunca haría en una clase real, al menos si no quería que el profesor Snape lo usara como ingrediente de pociones. "No pasaba seguido; y sólo fue al principio, primer y segundo año. Tampoco tanto como a Colin, pero sí le pasaba."

"¿Qué hizo?"

"Nada, sólo se le pasó."

Hermione miró a Neville. "Nada se puede 'sólo pasar'."

Neville se encogió de hombros antes de recoger sus cosas para irse. "¿Qué puedo decirte? Lo hizo."

Cuando Neville se fue, Hermione volvió a centrar su atención en Colin y su preparación. Bajo su atenta mirada, la cuarta y quinta poción de Colin salieron perfectamente. La sexta fue un estrepitoso fracaso, una vez más falló al integrarse como una poción adecuada.

"¿Puedo irme ahora?" Colin estaba cansado, lo demostraban sus hombros caídos y el quejido en su voz.

"Ve, Colin" dijo Hermione, haciendo un gesto en su dirección; pero concentrada en los seis calderos idénticos alineados en la mesa frente a ella.

Colin, sintiendo la libertad, no desperdició tiempo antes de correr a través de la puerta, sin que le importara cuando le quitaron cinco puntos por correr en la sala de clases.

* * *

Hermione estaba cansada, el tiempo extra que había ocupado con las pociones de Colin la habían atrasado, pero aún tenía algo que hacer antes de poder buscar su bien merecido descanso. Harry querría el mapa y la capa de vuelta pronto. Ella tenía que lograr todo lo que pudiera mientras aún poseía las herramientas que necesitaba. Y posponer esta última tarea no la haría más fácil.

Murmurando "Travesura terminada" dobló el ahora inocente Mapa del Merodeador y lo guardó en su bolsillo. Con el mapa y la capa no tuvo problemas para pasar de forma segura a la profesora McGonnagall y Filch que estaban haciendo rondas. La etiqueta que identificaba al profesor Snape, se había fijado, estaba instalada en la oficina de Dumbledore, una persona menos que preocuparse de que la atrapara paseándose pasado el toque de queda.

Haciéndole cosquillas a la pera del retrato que escondía la puerta, Hermione se deslizó dentro de las cocinas. Asegurándose de cerrar completamente la puerta detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos abiertos de dos docenas de elfos domésticos que la escrutaban. El hecho de todavía estar usando la capa de Harry lo hacía aún más extraño, ya que era obvio que ellos podían verla.

También notó, que ellos la miraban de una manera decididamente poco amigable, o al menos tan poco amigable como podía un elfo doméstico. Excepto Dobby, por supuesto, que la miraba como si fuera lo más maravilloso que había visto en todo el día. Sacándose la capa, pasó una mano por su cabello tratando de aplastar un poco sus desordenados rizos. Tener todos esos ojos viéndola le hacía sentir bastante cohibida, pero ella ignoró las miradas, cuadró los hombros y se dirigió hacia Dobby, quien estaba vigilando una gran olla burbujeante de algo que olía a sopa de verduras.

"Bienvenida, señorita Hermione, amiga de Harry Potter. ¿Que puede hacer Dobby por la señorita?"

"Esperaba conseguir un poco de ayuda de los elfos domésticos para un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando." Hermione volvió a observar los rostros repartidos en la cocina, los cuales le devolvían la vista con distintas mezclas de miedo y sospecha. Era obvio que sus esfuerzos previos con los derechos para los elfos domésticos no la favorecerían.

Dobby la atrapó observando a sus compañeros. "Los elfos no entienden la libertad. Ellos están asustados. Asustados de que la señorita les dé prendas."

Hermione notó que varios elfos a su alrededor se estremecieron ante la palabra con P. Ella quería... Pero no, ella estaba aquí por el profesor Snape. Tenía que escoger sus batallas y ahora, era sobre su profesor. Si perdía terreno con los elfos domésticos – y sinceramente ¿alguna vez lo había ganado? – simplemente no podía

evitarlo. Decidiendo que el mejor método para ella sería usar el más rápido y fácil, Hermione se subió a la mesa más cercana. Dobby chilló escandalizado "¡señorita!" mientras ella se paraba.

"Todos, por favor ¿puedo tener su atención por un momento?" Dijo ella, alzando su voz para alcanzar todos los rincones de la cocina. "Yo soy Hermione Granger. Y aunque no conozco a la mayoría de ustedes, entiendo que todos ustedes me conocen – tanto mi nombre como mi reputación. Hoy he venido para pedirles ayuda, ayuda que sólo los elfos domésticos me pueden proporcionar. Sé que nuestra relación en el pasado no ha sido la mejor, y por eso, no tengo mucho derecho a pedir su asistencia. Pero voy a preguntar de todos modos." Hermione suspiró. Realmente no quería decir la siguiente parte. "De hecho, necesito tanto vuestra ayuda que estoy dispuesta a hacer un trato con ustedes. Si aceptan ayudarme, PROMETO no volver a tratar de proporcionarle prendas a cualquier elfo doméstico de Hogwarts, a menos que así me lo pida como un medio para liberarse de su servicio. No más prendas escondidas, no más gorros para elfos, no más calcetines."

La renuncia oficial a su deseo de ver a los elfos domésticos apropiadamente vestidos tuvo un profundo efecto en la habitación. Desde su punto alto encima de la mesa, pudo ver la oleada de entusiasmo que causaron sus palabras a medida que se extendían a través de la multitud reunida. Tenía el presentimiento de que en cuestión de minutos cada elfo en Hogwarts sabría sobre su decisión.

Bajando de la mesa, Hermione fue recibida con la primera muestra de lo que significaba su rendición. Apenas tocó el suelo, una docena de elfos se agruparon a su alrededor – elfos que un minuto antes no se habrían acercado a menos de tres metros de ella – ofreciéndole té, jugo de calabaza, galletas, una buena rebanada de pastel de chocolate, cualquier cosa que pudiera desear, incluso una silla para la gentil señorita.

Con la eficiencia por la que eran legendarios, Hermione se encontró rápidamente sentada en una mesa con una taza de té de manzanilla y un plato de sus galletas de limón favoritas, a la vez que varios ojos ansiosos esperaban su aprobación.

Levantando una galleta, le dio un mordisco e hizo un gran espectáculo al saborearla. Al terminarla, tomó un pequeño sorbo de té, perfectamente endulzado con la justa cantidad de miel, exactamente como le gustaba. "Están excelentes." dijo ella. "Muchas gracias a todos." Una docena de suspiros de placer respondieron sus educadas palabras.

"¿Qué quiere la señorita con los elfos domésticos?" Dijo una voz vieja y chirriante detrás de la multitud.

El pequeño grupo de elfos que rodeaba a Hermione se dispersó para revelar a un envejecido elfo doméstico, el cual cubría su delgado cuerpo con una larga toalla verde deslavado a modo de toga.

Hermione tuvo la impresión de que tenía mucha edad, una sensación que se hizo mayor cuando los otros elfos retrocedieron en obvia deferencia. Los modales que le habían inculcado desde niña se hicieron presentes y Hermione se levantó. "¿Le gustaría sentarse?" ofreció, haciendo un gesto hacia la mesa y su otra silla. Escuchó varios jadeos y comentarios en voz baja alrededor de ella – "La señorita le pidió a Lonny que se sentara" "La señorita trata a Lonny como igual."

"La joven señorita es amable con los elfos domésticos" dijo la avejentada criatura, aunque de una manera tal que Hermione tuvo la impresión de que no era necesariamente algo bueno.

Bueno, tendrían que superarlo porque no renunciaría a ser cortés. "Los elfos domésticos" dijo ella "trabajan muy duro con poco aprecio. No me cuesta nada ser educada y amable."

El anciano elfo negó con la cabeza, con una débil expresión de desaprobación en su rostro. "No lo hacemos por aprecio a por prendas." Le dirigió una mirada mordaz "Servir es un honor."

Hermione tenía sus dudas al respecto, especialmente cuando las personas trataban a sus sirvientes con desprecio y abuso. No pudo evitar que su propio punto de vista se colara en su respuesta. "Es un honor servir cuando aquellos a quienes sirven no abusan del privilegio que les ha sido obsequiado."

De nuevo, hubo un movimiento de la vieja y arrugada cabeza. "La joven señorita ha visto más que una bruja o mago por mucho tiempo, pero la señorita no entiende lo que ve. Cuando una madre cuida a su niño enfermo ¿necesita aprecio? Cuando un padre le enseña a su niño cómo sostener una varita ¿pide que le paguen?"

Hermione no sabía cómo contestar eso. En realidad, ella nunca lo había pensado de esa manera. Ese elfo estaba sugiriendo una razón para su servidumbre muy diferente a lo que había esperado. "No lo sé" contestó con sinceridad.

Ahora consiguió un gesto de aprobación. "La joven señorita piensa. Eso es lo que hace la joven señorita." Ya que el tema parecía haber terminado, chasqueó los dedos y un pequeño taburete apareció detrás. Recogiendo su toga con gran dignidad, se sentó. "¿Qué puede hacer Lonny y los elfos domésticos para ayudar a la señorita?"

Recordando el aparato de escucha que encontró en la biblioteca, y sus pensamientos sobre cómo los elfos y los retratos probablemente informaban al director, Hermione tenía que ser cuidadosa con lo que iba a decir. No es que sus acciones fueran confidenciales o creyera que el director desaprobaría sus acciones, pero, por alguna razón, creía que sería mejor mantenerlo como un secreto. "En primer lugar, me gustaría que esto quedara sólo entre nosotros. No es peligroso ni ilegal" se apresuró en señalar "pero me gustaría que lo que estoy haciendo quedara en el anonimato."

La mirada previa de desaprobación volvió. "Los elfos no permiten el daño de los jóvenes señores y señoritas. Los elfos no hacen trucos."

Hermione se dio cuenta de que el elfo líder probablemente creyó que ella quería jugarle algún tipo de broma a otro estudiante. Ellos probablemente recibían muchas peticiones de ese tipo, especialmente por su habilidad de moverse a través del castillo sin ser vistos . "No quiero herir a nadie. De hecho, estoy tratando de... bueno, supongo que se podría decir que estoy tratando de arreglar un daño que veo que se está haciendo." En ese momento Hermione fue golpeada con una repentina inspiración. "Quiero servir" dijo suavemente con tanta sinceridad como pudo reunir.

A su alrededor, los elfos que habían vuelto a sus labores en la cocina se detuvieron. Se volvieron a escuchar murmullos en la habitación.

Los viejos ojos sabios la estudiaron con astucia, dándole a Hermione la extraña sensación de estar sentada con la versión élfica de Dumbledore. "¿La joven señorita desea servir?"

Asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza, Hermione contestó afirmativamente. "El profesor Snape está enfermo." Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño. "O tal vez no enfermo. No estoy segura. Pero no está durmiendo y no está comiendo bien. Quiero ayudarlo, pero todavía no sé como hacerlo exactamente. Lo que sí sé es que no puedo hacerlo sin la ayuda de ustedes. Y si logro ayudarlo, él no lo puede saber." Volviendo a lo que el elfo había dicho antes, continuó. "Él no apreciaría mi ayuda" – eso es verdad, pensó una sarcástica parte de su mente – "y desde luego no me va a pagar. Y de alguna forma no veo al profesor ofreciéndome ropa." Aunque sí le había prestado su túnica aquella noche en el pasillo, pero los elfos no tenían por qué saber eso, simplemente haría más difícil la explicación.

Lonny parpadeó sus enormes ojos y extendió una mano para tirar de una de sus arrugadas orejas de murciélago." ¿La joven señorita cree que los elfos no hacen buen trabajo con el maestro de pociones?

Hermione, que tuvo visiones de los elfos domésticos yendo en masa a planchar sus propias orejas, se apresuró a contestar. "¡No!" Dijo ella. "Creo que los elfos domésticos están haciendo un trabajo maravilloso. Es sólo que el profesor Snape es..." – tuvo que elegir cuidadosamente sus palabras aquí – "más difícil de cuidar que otros." Esa afirmación sonaba bastante vaga, demasiado comedida incluso para ella, pero Lonny pareció concordar.

"¿Y la señorita desea servir al maestro de pociones?"

"Sí"

Lonny levantó la mano y volvió a tirar su oreja. Girándose, ¿él?¿ella? dijo con firmeza

"Rink." Algunos segundos después un elfo doméstico apareció al lado de Lonny con un débil pop.

El elfo, que Hermione supuso que se llamaba Rink, se inclinó en una reverencia hacia Lonny antes de de otorgarle otra a Hermione.

Lonny apuntó a Rink con un dedo. "Rink sirve al maestro de pociones en todo."

Hermione sintió un estremecimiento de emoción atravesándola. Rink era justo el elfo con el que necesitaba hablar.

"La joven señorita" dijo Lonny a Rink "cree que el maestro de pociones no esta bien. La joven señorita desea servir al maestro. La joven señorita dice que el maestro no está durmiendo o comiendo."

Los pequeños hombros de Rink, junto a sus orejas, cayeron con absoluta miseria. Hermione se horrorizó al ver lagrimas brotando de sus ojos. "Rink lo lamenta. Rink va a meter su cabeza en el horno. Rink va a planchar sus orejas." El elfo dio un gran sollozo de desesperación antes de lanzarse hacia la mesa en la que se sentaba Hermione. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Rink golpeó su cabeza contra la mesa. "Rink ha fallado al maestro de pociones" se lamentó ruidosamente el pequeño elfo antes de volver a estrellar fuertemente su cabeza con la mesa de madera. "Rink debe ser castigado."

A pesar se lo anonadada que estaba, Hermione ya estaba de pié y fuera de su silla antes que Rink pudiera golpear su cabeza por tercera vez. Ella rodeó el cuerpo del elfo con sus brazos para evitar que se hiciera mas daño. Con Rink tratando de acercarse a la mesa y Hermione tratando de alejarlo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos cayeran al suelo en un enredo de brazos y piernas. Rink, aprovechando su nueva proximidad con el suelo, trató ahora de golpear su cabeza contra la piedra del piso. Hermione apretó su agarre en el elfo y rodó sobre su espalda sosteniendo firmemente al elfo en el medio. "¡Deja de hacer eso inmediatamente!" Gritó ella. O él no estaba escuchando, o no pudo oírla, porque unos duros y pequeños pies descalzos le continuaban pateando las espinillas mientras luchaba.

"Rink, hieres a la joven señorita." Al escuchar las palabras de desaprobación de Lonny, Rink se detuvo inmediatamente.

Esperando atajar otra ronda de auto-recriminaciones y castigos, Hermione mantuvo sus brazos apretados alrededor de Rink y dijo. "No estoy herida, sólo sin aliento. No hay daño hecho." Soltó cautelosamente sus brazos, pero Rink parecía haberse calmado. Sentándose, ella lo levantó suavemente de su regazo.

Lonny miraba a Rink con una expresión severa que le le recordó a Dumbledore decepcionado. "¿La joven señorita tiene razón sobre el maestro de pociones?" Preguntó Lonny.

Rink asintió, con lágrimas volviendo a brotar de sus ojos, aunque afortunadamente no parecía inclinado a la auto-violencia. "Rink ve su plato después de las comidas. El maestro come un poco, pero no come todo. Rink deja té y las galletas favoritas del maestro en sus cuartos. Cuando Rink vuelve, el té está frío y las galletas sin tocar."

"Rink ¿qué hay de sus hábitos de sueño?" Preguntó amablemente Hermione.

Las orejas de Rink cayeron aún más en obvio abatimiento. "Rink ha visto muchas, muchas noches donde el maestro no duerme o duerme poco." Rink retorció sus manos. "Rink no debería decir, el maestro se enojará mucho."

Lonny indicó a Hermione. "La joven señorita desea servir al maestro de pociones. La joven señorita sabe que el maestro es infeliz. Cuenta lo que Rink sabe."

La voz de Rink bajó. "Cuando el maestro duerme, el maestro llora. Muchos sueños oscuros el maestro tiene."

* * *

 **Hola! Les vengo a dejar otro capítulo, espero que hayan entendido bien la última escena, es un poco difícil escribir con la gramática de los elfos, ojalá que se haya entendido bien.**

 **Gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios, follows y favoritos, o que solo leen sin hacer nada.**


	8. Capítulo 8: Llamando la atención

**Capítulo 8 – Llamando la atención**

 **Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla

* * *

Mientras Hermione bajaba por las escaleras, el aire se sentía más frío contra su piel a medida que se acercaba a la oscuridad de las mazmorras. Probablemente ésta no era su mejor idea, pero se le habían acabado los otros recursos. Ella sabía que era una inteligente y brillante joven bruja. Ella nunca había afirmado ser una genio, sin importar los apelativos que le habían dado, especialmente el profesor Snape. Pero, como el profesor Snape había probado con su mini-lección sobre la Afinidad, Hermione no lo sabía todo. Al menos era lo suficientemente lista para reconocer ese simple hecho.

Secando sus palmas sudorosas con su túnica, ella de verdad deseó saberlo todo. Pero realmente no había otra forma para solucionar este problema. Necesitaba información adicional y sospechaba que sólo el profesor Snape podía proporcionársela. La pregunta era – ¿la ayudaría? Ella sólo podía esperar que él fuera tan complaciente con sus conocimientos hoy día como lo había sido durante su detención.

Demasiado pronto, se encontró frente a la puerta del profesor Snape. Al ver que que la puerta de su oficina estaba entreabierta, le dio esperanzas de que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla.

Llamó suavemente a la puerta; lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse escuchar, pero no tanto para abrir más la puerta.

"Pase"

Entrando a la oficina, Hermione se esforzó en ver todo a la vez. La última vez que estuvo ahí, durante su segundo año, había estado severamente restringida con el tiempo, tratando de moverse lo más rápido posible para localizar el cuerno de bicornio, la piel de serpiente arborícola y salir de ahí sin ser notada. No había tenido tiempo de mirar a su alrededor. Sus recuerdos de ese robo consistían en mayor parte de impresiones – frascos de cosas sin etiquetar, miedo, un escritorio de madera adornada con pilas de papeles y libros, ansiedad, el fuerte sonido de su corazón resonando en sus oídos, el conocimiento de tener sólo unos pocos minutos de distracción para robar los ingredientes necesarios y volver. Ahora, tenía la oportunidad de mirar a su alrededor. Los frascos de cosas sin etiquetar seguían alineados sobre los estantes, pero ahora eran objetos individuales y no una masa borrosa. En lugar de estar perturbada o asqueada por los distintos especímenes, ella se encontró bastante fascinada. Las puntas de sus dedos cosquilleaban con la necesidad de tocar y explorar, de pinchar los frascos con el dedo y poder mirar de cerca algunas de las cosas que flotaban en ellos. Ooh ¿ése era un verdadero glumbumble en aquel frasco azul?

"Señorita Granger."

Su nombre, mascullado con ese particular tono sarcástico, dirigió inmediatamente su atención de vuelta al hombre que había ido a ver. Al no estar segura del estado de ánimo de su profesor y cuidadosa de no incitar su legendario temperamento, Hermione se irguió inconscientemente encontrando la mirada inquisitiva de él con una mirada firme y una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione resistió la necesidad de removerse nerviosamente cuando el profesor la miró desapasionadamente. Si le sorprendía verla de pie en su puerta, esa sorpresa no se dejó ver en su rostro. No que ella lo hubiera esperado. Ella creía que se había vuelto bastante competente al observarlo e interpretar su estado de ánimo, sin embargo, este profesor aún era un misterio para ella. Incluso después de estudiarlo tanto, sentía que obtener una lectura precisa de él era prácticamente imposible.

"Veinte años de enseñanza y creo que usted es la primera Gryffindor que en realidad ha hecho uso de mis horas de oficina. ¿Con qué propósito ha arruinado una perfecta racha libre de Gryffindor, señorita Granger?"

Ella relajó un poco su postura ante sus palabras. Él no la había expulsado de inmediato, y su tono sólo era ligeramente cortante. En general, diría que él estaba con un razonable buen humor.

Antes, se había preguntado cómo plantear su petición, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna manera lo suficientemente sutil. De todos modos, la sencillez no le sentaba, así que decidió que el acercamiento directo sería el más eficiente, incluso si ofendía su refinada sensibilidad Slytherin. "Quisiera pedir su asistencia para solucionar un problema que estoy teniendo, señor."

Él levantó una ceja con sorpresa. "Por la naturaleza de su petición, ¿entiendo que usted no esta aquí por ayuda con sus deberes de pociones?"

Ella negó con su cabeza, sintiendo la decepción golpeándola. "No exactamente, señor. Es mas bien un proyecto personal en el que estoy trabajando." Estaba segura de que había fallado. Él no querría ayudarla sabiendo que estaba gastando su tiempo con asuntos personales. Sin embargo, la mirada calculadora que le lanzó hizo que su pulso saltara con repentina esperanza. Bueno, esperanza templada con ansiedad. No estaba segura de que le gustara el brillo en sus ojos.

"¿Cuantos puntos de casa, señorita Granger, estima que va a perder al final de esta conversación?"

La índole de la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Entonces lo entendió – él quería saber cuán importante era para ella. Se mordió pensativamente el labio inferior. Ofrecer cinco o diez puntos no la llevaría a ningún lado, excepto fuera de la oficina. El profesor Snape la miraba con una mueca burlona en su rostro, una comisura de sus labios se alzó con diversión, listo para expulsarla de su oficina por hacerle perder el tiempo. Ella hizo su decisión. "Cincuenta" ofreció. Ron iba a matarla.

Fue obvio que el profesor no esperaba que ella tomara su desafío. Hermione no tuvo dudas de que él pensó que ella saldría apresuradamente en cuanto mencionara los puntos de casa.

Él soltó su pluma y se recargó en su silla, juntando sus dedos frente a él. "Hay quienes, señorita Granger, que le advertirían que hacer tratos con un Slytherin es equivalente a hacer tratos con el diablo." Se detuvo por un momento antes de decir. "Cien."

El exceso de su contraoferta le hizo olvidar temporalmente las circunstancias y con quién estaba negociando. "Eso es... ¡Eso es un robo!" Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados. "Sesenta" dijo ella.

Su mueca burlona se profundizó, la comisura de su labio temblaba, como si tratara de contener una sonrisa. Despreocupadamente se estudió las uñas, quitándose casualmente un callo en su dedo medio. El silencio descendió en la habitación, causando que Hermione chirreara sus dientes con molestia. Si él creía que iba a durar más que ella, se llevaría una gran sorpresa. Después de esperar varios largos minutos, finalmente la miró de vuelta. "Usted agravia, molesta y pone a prueba mi paciencia, niña."

Él se detuvo, como si esperara ver cómo reaccionaría ella ante esas palabras. ¿Cómo podía contraatacar eso? Dejando caer su pose petulante, de forma en que sus brazos quedaron colgando, levantó su barbilla. "Sí señor, lo hago."

Él resopló, esperaba que fuera con diversión y no con los ya mencionados agravio, molestia y paciencia puesta a prueba. Su esperanza fue recompensada cuando él dijo "Noventa"

Sus palmas volvieron a sudar. En momentos como éste una mala palabra sería útil. ¿Qué hacer? Y más importante aún ¿por qué estaba siquiera negociando con ella? ¿Debería apelar a su vanidad? ¿Su ego? Entonces una idea la golpeó. "Como maestro de pociones, creo que podría encontrar este problema intelectualmente desafiante, señor." Ella inclinó su cabeza cortésmente en su dirección. "Respetuosamente sugiero setenta."

Él volvió a considerarlo mirándola entre sus dedos, los insondables ojos nunca se movieron de su rostro. Aún así, detrás de la máscara, ella creyó ver un destello de genuina diversión. "Debería agregar impertinencia a la lista de agravio, molestia y ponerme a prueba. Setenta y cinco."

Ella no lo dudó. "Hecho." Y luego agregó un apresurado "Señor." Ron definitivamente iba a matarla. Sin mencionar al resto de Gryffindor cuando vieran la caída total en sus puntos, sobre todo porque sería imposible explicárselo a sus compañeros de casa.

"Usted sabe, señorita Granger, que no tengo la obligación de regatear con un estudiante. Simplemente podría quitarle los cien puntos originales por ser una molestia y mandarla de vuelta por donde vino.

Si, señor. Me doy cuenta de eso. Sin embargo, yo espero que esté dispuesto a ayudarme con esto o al menos escucharme primero. Creo que el el costo en puntos valdrá la pena."

"¿Eso cree?" Dijo él antes de chasquear sus dedos hacia la silla al otro lado de su escritorio, indicándole que debía sentarse. "Ya lo veremos ¿no? Y déjeme asegurarle, señorita Granger, SI usted está desperdiciando mi tiempo, cien puntos serán la última de sus preocupaciones. Ahora, dígame ¿cuál es su problema tan importante?"

Su alivio en ese momento fue tan fuerte que se sintió agradecida por la silla. Definitivamente se sentía algo mareada con esta pequeña victoria. Él había elegido escucharla. Tratando de recomponerse, metió la mano en su túnica para sacar seis tubos de ensayo que contenían las pociones de Colin, cada vial estaba cuidadosamente etiquetado con letra clara, detallando la fecha, hora y la poción que se había intentado realizar. Cuidadosamente, las alineó en el escritorio de madera oscura entre el profesor Snape y ella misma.

Él tomó dos de los viales, uno de cada poción para aliviar el sarpullido correcta e incorrectamente preparada. Inclinando los contenedores, él observó la espesa sustancia fluir contra el vidrio. "¿El problema, señorita Granger?"

Indicando los dos tubos que él tenía en su mano, ella comenzó a explicar, detallando las condiciones de preparación, el uso de los mismos ingredientes, los pasos que ella había observado. Describió cuidadosamente todo dejando afuera quién era el estudiante y dónde fue preparada. Cuando terminó, se volvió a sentar en su silla, notando una repentina comodidad. Esto no era para nada lo que esperó encontrar en esa oficina.

Entonces comenzaron las preguntas y ella olvidó la comodidad.

* * *

Severus odiaba las reuniones de personal. En lo que a él se refería, las reuniones de personal eran una de las mayores razones para odiar la enseñanza – sólo superada por los propios estudiantes. Por desgracia, ninguna de sus excusas habituales le permitió escaparse hoy día. El director sabía que estaba libre de otras obligaciones, razón por la cual se encontraba en esta pequeña y congestionada habitación sin esperanza de escapar. Albus se había encargado especialmente de escoltarlo desde sus mazmorras; como si realmente hubiera creído la afirmación del director de que 'sólo estaba en las cercanías' cuando apareció frente a su puerta. Las reuniones de personal lograban que Severus comprendiera por qué los animales mordían sus propias extremidades para poder escapar de una trampa.

Albus se acomodó en la silla de cuero gastado más cercana al fuego, con toda la dignidad de un rey asumiendo su trono. Como cada vez que estas reuniones se hacían inevitables, Severus tomó el sillón de cuero en la esquina más lejana, dejando que resto de los profesores tomara sus asientos en un medio círculo alrededor de Albus, a medida que iban llegando.

Acomodándose, él trazó sus dedos sobre el cuero agrietado de los brazos. Le gustaba este viejo sillón – maltratado, golpeado, y aún así hacía el trabajo para el que había sido diseñado – con su gastada fuerza lo envolvía cómodamente. Tenía la ventaja adicional de estar en una posición bastante extraña en la habitación, lo que le ofrecía una buena vista de los demás, mientras que los obligaba a estirar sus cuellos para que pudieran tener una vista decente de él.

Ser el primero en llegar le permitió a Severus elegir su sillón favorito y observar a los demás entrar y tomar sus asientos. Su propia presencia fue reconocida, olvidada o ignorada de acuerdo a las varias personalidades e inclinaciones de sus colegas.

Minerva y Pomona Sprout llegaron juntas, pero se separaron mientras cruzaban el umbral – Minerva fue a sentarse al lado de Albus, Pomona tomó el asiento más cercano a la ventana, donde una porción del sol de la tarde calentaba el desteñido tapiz del respaldo de una silla. Minerva lo saludó con un pequeño asentimiento y sonrisa antes de preguntarle algo en voz baja a Albus. Pomona le dio un movimiento rígido que carecía de verdadera calidez. Incluso cuando él era joven, ponía nerviosa a Pomona. Los años intermedios, con los susurros sobre sus lealtades, y su oscuro carácter no habían ayudado a cambiar eso. Fiel a las características de su casa, Pomona era firme y leal. Pero su lealtad era con Albus y Hogwarts, nunca había sido extendida a él.

Hagrid, oliendo a perro mojado, fue el próximo en entrar. Su estruendosa entrada y gran figura hizo que la habitación inmediatamente se viera más pequeña. Sin importar su agria disposición y desdeñosas miradas, Severus estaba bastante encariñado con el medio gigante. En todos sus años, Rubeus Hagrid nunca lo había visto como si fuera menos que alguien más. Incluso cuando era un niño extraño y a menudo hosco, Hagrid siempre le había dado la bienvenida. Esa larga e inquebrantable relación permitió que Severus asintiera en respuesta al entusiasmado "¡hola!" de Hagrid cuando lo vio a en la alejada esquina.

Sinistra fue la siguiente, seguida rápidamente por Hooch y Vector. Las primeras dos ignoraron su presencia mientras que la tercera, como se había vuelto habitual, se quedó mirando fijamente en su dirección por un momento algo largo antes de tomar asiento. Esas miradas que le enviaba últimamente se habían vuelto cada vez más notorias. Un hecho que le hacía preguntarse cuáles eran los cálculos aritmánticos que guiaban el interés de la profesora.

Madame Pince y Pomfrey llegaron juntas, conversando sobre un nuevo libro de encantamientos medicinales que había llegado a la biblioteca. La bibliotecaria movió los ojos en su dirección pero no hizo gesto alguno que reflejara sus sentimientos hacia él. Poppy, sin embargo, no mostró tal restricción. Su saludo con la mano y sonrisa fueron tanto cálidos como genuinos. Al igual que Hagrid, Poppy también se ganó un pequeño movimiento de cabeza como saludo.

Los últimos profesores llegaron en grupo, Flitwick, Ambrose Franklin, la profesora de estudios muggles, Mortimer Galend, el último profesor de DCAO y Trelawney. Solamente esta última miró en su dirección, y sólo para estremecerse dramáticamente mientras apretaba el chal que rodeaba sus hombros. Él le respondió con una mueca, logrando que la tonta mujer se escabullera hasta su asiento.

Cuando Sybil se instaló en su puesto de siempre, su pequeño pedazo de infierno comenzó.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Albus finalmente se decidió a hacer la pregunta favorita de Severus en esas reuniones. "Así que ¿hay algo más que necesite ser conversado antes de levantar la sesión?"

Severus ya estaba a medio camino fuera de su sillón antes de ver a Filius removerse sobre su cojín. Malditos sean todos al infierno. Había estado tan cerca. La larga experiencia con el diminuto profesor de encantamientos, le dejaba saber a Severus que esta inquietud quería decir mas bien 'tengo una preocupación', en lugar de 'apúrate anciano y déjanos salir de aquí.' A menudo sospechaba que era el único que compartía ese último sentimiento. Resignándose a otra media marca de vela, al menos, de discusión de facultad, Severus se volvió a acomodar en su asiento y regresó a pensar en el problema, bastante más interesante, que la señorita Granger había dejado a sus pies, enmudeciendo efectivamente las voces de sus colegas.

Reacio como estaba de admitirlo, el encuentro con la chica, más temprano en su oficina, sorprendentemente había sido el momento mas satisfactorio de todo el día. Por supuesto, ese día también había tenido una reunión de personal, así que no era mucho decir. Aún así, su solicitud de ayuda en una experiencia de pociones fuera de las clases, combinado con el misterio ya existente de la señorita Granger cambiando sus ensayos despertó su interés. Junto a la persistente necesidad de saludarlo últimamente, y su extraño comportamiento el el salón de clases, la conducta de la chica era decididamente peculiar y no perecía que fuera a cambiar pronto. Sólo el hecho de que los dos alcornoques que tenía por compañeros, Potter y Weasley, no habían evidenciado mayores cambios en sus comportamientos, tuvo éxito en convencerlo de que no se estaba gestando una conspiración masiva.

Sin mencionar, que el dilema con las pociones que le había presentado era inusual – seis pociones preparadas con las mismas especificaciones, usando el mismo stock de ingredientes, y aún así cuatro salieron bien y dos no lo hicieron. Era muy intrigante, y más aún cuando lo comparaba con lo que la chica no había dicho. Ella había dejado fuera hechos pertinentes como quién preparó las pociones, cómo y por qué... sí, era un puzzle de lo más intrigante.

La inesperada mención de la señorita Granger hizo que inmediatamente volviera a prestar atención.

"No es que la chica esté haciendo nada malo, eso sí." Dijo Filius. "Es sólo que, me temo, no está poniendo tanto esfuerzo en su trabajo como antes."

Minerva, observó Severus, estaba frunciendo profundamente el ceño. Tampoco se perdió la rápida mirada en su dirección mientras se inclinaba en su silla para abordar al profesor de encantamientos. "¿Se está escaqueando de su trabajo?" Preguntó.

Flitwick retorció nerviosamente los extremos de su bigote ante la pregunta de Minerva. "Ésa es la cosa, querida," contestó finalmente "ella aún lleva un promedio de 110 en las clases. Simplemente no tiene su habitual 120." Él reconoció el resoplido divertido de Sinistra junto a una pequeña sonrisa que envió en dirección a los otros profesores. "Lo se, difícilmente suena sospechoso. Ella aún es la mejor estudiante de su año. No estaba tan preocupado al principio, cuando dejó de hacer los trabajos adicionales. Me imaginé que era joven y que necesitaba algo de tiempo para ella misma. Después de todo, con sus notas regulares, el crédito extra es difícilmente necesario."

""Comprensible." Intervino Rolanda Hooch, alzando un hombro con indiferencia.

Sin embargo, Snape se dio cuenta de que Vector llevaba ahora el mismo ceño fruncido que había visto antes en el rostro de Minerva.

Flitwick asintió hacia Rolanda. "Normalmente, estaría de acuerdo. Sería perfectamente entendible si se detuviera ahí, pero la niña ha comenzado a escribir ensayos de 120 centímetros. Exactamente el largo requerido ¡sin extra!"

El obvio asombro de Flitwick se perdió en Rolanda. Como instructora de vuelo, ella nunca había experimentado la idea de Hermione Granger de trabajo escrito. La información, sin embargo, era una revelación intrigante para Severus. El misterio que rodeaba a la señorita Granger se profundizaba. Aparentemente, su clase no era la única en la que sus hábitos de seis años estaban cambiando.

"¿Albus?"

Severus sabía lo que estaba preguntando Minerva. Como director, Albus y su magia estaban atados directamente con muchas de las protecciones que custodiaban y monitoreaban Hogwarts. Él también estaba al tanto de los otros métodos de vigilancia que los directores pasados habían ido instalando dentro del castillo, que ayudaban a dar la impresión de que lo sabían todo. Una reputación, como bien sabía Snape, que ayudaba a frenar algunos de los excesos más disparatados del cuerpo estudiantil. Minerva quería saber si Albus tenía alguna información desde sus otras fuentes.

Sorprendentemente, la famosa omnisciencia del director falló en este caso. "Por desgracia, Minerva, me parece que no tengo nada que aportar. No he oído o visto nada malo en lo que respecta a la señorita Granger. Estoy seguro de que ella simplemente está persiguiendo otros intereses." Albus sonrió entonces, centelleando sus ojos azules. "Puede que no lo parezca, pero yo también fui joven alguna vez. ¿Podría ser que algún muchacho ha capturado la atención de la señorita Granger? ¿Quizás el joven Ronald Weasley?"

Esa imagen sacó un débil resoplido de diversión mezclado con desprecio de Severus, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que varios se giraran en su dirección. "Lo que sea que esté pasando con la señorita Granger, dudo seriamente que el señor Weasley esté involucrado." Su tono dejó pocas dudas sobre su opinión en cuanto al mérito del joven.

Ahora todos los ojos estaban fijos en él; varios de los profesores giraron sus sillas para poder verlo mejor. Los labios de Minerva estaban apretados con fuerza. "Sabes algo." Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Cuando él sólo la miró firmemente de vuelta, sus labios se apretaron aún más en desaprobación. Él disfrutaba irritar a Minerva y a menudo se preguntaba si ella se daba cuenta de que lo hacía a propósito.

Cuando ella finalmente habló, él pudo oír su acento comenzando a filtrarse entre las palabras. "Severus Snape, no vamos a jugar a un juego Slytherin de las veinte preguntas. ¿Qué es lo que sabes sobre la señorita Granger?"

Él alzó un dedo y trazó su labio superior con él, mas que nada para esconder su pequeña sonrisa, que cualquier otra cosa. "No se nada, Minerva. Sólo que la chica, como el profesor Flitwick ha mencionado, está actuando extraño. Al igual que en sus trabajos de clase, ella ha estado escribiendo sólo lo requerido para los ensayos de pociones." Él se detuvo entonces, inseguro de agregar nada más. Cuando Albus lo miró, él agregó. "Ella, también, ya no levanta la mano en clase a menos que sea obvio que nadie más sabe la respuesta."

"¿Y?" Preguntó Hooch. "¿Qué hay de extraño en eso?"

"Eso en sí mismo debería ser un signo de que algo no está bien. Lluvias de fuego y enjambres de langostas no son signos tan obvios de problemas inminentes como lo es que la señorita Granger NO levante su mano. Hay una cosa más. Ella ya no está ayudando a Longbottom en clases, aunque sospecho que lo está ayudando de alguna manera fuera de ellas, ya que su trabajo – ensayos, respuestas en clase y pociones – han estado mejorando constantemente."

Ante esta última afirmación, Minerva alzó una ceja.

Severus entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella. No le diría a Minerva que la chica Granger lo estaba saludando en cada oportunidad. Sonaba estúpido en su propia cabeza, decir las palabras en voz alta sólo incitaría las risas de los demás. De todos modos, ellos no lo entenderían ya que los estudiantes les daban la bienvenida regularmente en los pasillos con familiaridad.

La risita de Albus rompió la mirada de Minerva. "Suena a que la señorita Granger simplemente está madurando. Dudo que sea una causa real de preocupación." Aplaudiendo una vez, se incorporó, señalando el final de la reunión. "Vamos. No se si el resto de ustedes, pero me muero de hambre. La cena espera."

Mientras el resto salía de la habitación, Severus sintió unos ojos en él. Girándose rápidamente encontró a Vector aún sentada, mirándolo pensativamente.

Dirigiendo una mueca en su dirección mientras salía, él se sintió mejor cuando ella se sonrojó al verse atrapada.

* * *

Después de la batalla, como dicen, todos somos generales*. Mirando hacia atrás, ella podía ver como esto había sido una muy mala idea. Lástima que no lo hubiera considerado antes. Ella tenía el Mapa del Merodeador; pudo haberse quedado en la seguridad de su habitación. Pero no, ella tenía que verlo por sí misma; tenía que ser cercano y personal.

Hermione se volvió a presionar un poco más en el nicho, asegurándose de que el borde de la capa de Harry cubriera sus pies. Realmente cercano y personal. Ella tenía que examinarse la cabeza. ¿Cuando se había vuelto una rompe reglas? ¿Siempre había sido así o había sido un largo, lento e inevitable deslizamiento a la anarquía? Ella solía calmar su consciente mediante la racionalización de que todo era obra de Harry y Ron. Ella sólo había sido arrastrada en sus aventuras – más bien para alejarlos de los problemas que porque ella quisiera estar involucrada.

¿Pero Harry y Ron estaban aquí ahora? No. Ellos estaban seguros y cómodos en sus camas donde estaban todos los buenos Gryffindor respetuosos de las reglas. Los malos, los Gryffindor rompe reglas, sin embargo, estaban aplastados en un pequeño nicho en el tercer piso rezando a cualquier persona o cosa que pudiera escucharla, que el hombre con el que estaba compartiendo el nicho no descubriera su presencia.

Definitivamente ésta no era la mejor de sus ideas.

La tentación le había ganado; o mejor dicho, la curiosidad lo hizo. Mirando el mapa mientras se mantenía en la seguridad y aislamiento de su cama, vio al profesor caminando en círculos interminables a través del castillo. Ella había sentido la urgencia de ver al profesor en persona. No era suficiente mirar sus pisadas marcándose en el mapa. Necesitaba verlo. Quería conectar con él, para entender la urgencia que lo llevaba a caminar toda la noche por el castillo.

Lanzando su precaución por la ventana, sin que le importara la parte de ella que sonaba sospechosamente como el profesor Snape, indicándole lo Gryffindor que estaba actuando, Hermione se escabulló fuera de la torre; con el mapa y la capa firmes en su mano.

Encontrarlo había sido fácil con la ayuda del mapa. Mantenerlo ignorante de su presencia había sido lo difícil. Incluso con los hechizos silenciadores y la capa, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que él comenzara a mirar detrás suyo. Dándose cuenta de que él había sentido su presencia, al igual que lo había hecho cuando lo miraba en el Gran comedor, Hermione comenzó a seguirlo desde una distancia mayor. Ni una sola vez consideró volver a la seguridad de su habitación.

Entonces, ella escuchó el sonido de voces detrás de ella. Voces jóvenes para ser exacta. Al darse cuenta de que unos estudiantes rompiendo el toque de queda estaban a punto de ser atrapados, se escondió en un nicho de la pared para que la pasaran de largo. Ella nunca pensó que el profesor Snape retrocedería hasta esconderse en el mismo nicho para ver pasar una pareja de Ravenclaws. ¿Por qué estaba observando a los Ravenclaws de todos modos? ¿No era su trabajo atrapar a los estudiantes que obraban mal y lanzarse en picada sobre ellos? El corazón de Hermione estaba latiendo tan fuerte, que estaba sorprendida de que su profesor no lo hubiera escuchado. Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios. Si él daba un solo paso hacia atrás, chocaría con ella, y capa de invisibilidad o no, ella estaría bien y realmente atrapada.

Él estaba tan cerca ahora, que un tacón de su bota estaba pisando el dobladillo de la capa. Hermione olvidó como respirar.

Entonces él se fue con el más leve roce de su túnica contra ella. El miedo disminuyó lentamente mientras su corazón desaceleró de la subida de adrenalina. Eso estuvo cerca. Muy, muy cerca. Demasiado cerca.

* * *

Siguiendo las sombras detrás del par de Ravenclaws, Severus se dio cuenta que su observador se había ido. Él había notado una presencia siguiéndolo a paso lento, la picazón entre sus omóplatos se había intensificado a cada momento. Otro mago habría desechado el sentimiento de ser observado después de mirar sospechosamente a su alrededor, asegurándose de que no había presencias acechando o retratos entrometidos. Sin embargo, Severus no era un mago ordinario, su paranoia y sentidos de alerta le habían salvado la vida en más de una ocasión. Algo que había aprendido hace mucho tiempo, era a escucharlos.

Antes, decidió hacer una pequeña prueba, él comenzó a pasear por el castillo, con ritmo pausado y sin apuro. La presencia lo acompañó por los oscuros pasillos, al mismo paso que él.

No era la primera vez que un fantasma curioso lo seguía en sus deambulaciones nocturnas. Estaban aquellos que deseaban conversar y que él inmediatamente mandaba de vuelta por donde vinieron, las amenazas de exorcismo funcionaban con los fantasmas de la misma manera que las de expulsión en los estudiantes. Pero éste era un compañero silencioso. Puesto que no sintió ninguna mala intención, sólo curiosidad, no le exigió que se manifestara o se fuera. Con toda probabilidad, se trataba de un espíritu nuevo. Ellos tendían a ser más tímidos de revelarse a sí mismos ante los residentes vivos del castillo, una suposición que aparentemente fue confirmada con la desaparición de la presencia después de que aparecieran los Ravenclaws. Él no la había sentido desde que comenzó a seguirlos.

Viendo que a quienes seguía apretaban el paso, él apuró el suyo. Acercándose a sus presas, él descartó sus pensamientos sobre fantasmas tímidos al ser intrascendentes. En lugar de eso, centró sus pensamientos en los dos jóvenes frente a él. A través de los años, había descubierto que era más divertido dejarlos acercarse a su meta, que pensaran que lo habían logrado antes de revelar su presencia.

Algunos pasos más; deja que alcancen a ver la entrada de Ravenclaw. Espera. Espera. Ahora.

"Señor Hedge. Señor Wunderlich. Que decepción de su parte" al ver sus hombros ponerse rígidos y luego encogerse cuando salió de la oscuridad, Severus dejó que una comisura de sus labios se curvara hacia arriba.

* * *

Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro en la habitación, sus pisadas eran amortiguadas por una gruesa alfombra de suaves tonos azules y verdes. Ron había conjurado la sala de los menesteres con la idea de que necesitaban un lugar seguro y cómodo para una conversación seria. Hermione había agregado su propia petición de que la habitación estuviera libre de artefactos de espionaje, internos o externos, como lo hacía cada vez que creaba su propio salón de pociones. Ella no dejaría que sus actividades fueran fáciles de rastrear por el director. Estaba agradecida de que la sala funcionara con peticiones mentales en lugar de verbales. Ella no quería tener que explicar su solicitud de que la sala fuera a prueba de espionaje. Aún tenía dudas sobre si había tenido razón al no contarle a los chicos sobre los dispositivos de escucha.

La habitación, en respuesta a sus peticiones combinadas, había proporcionado este pequeño estudio con paredes de nogal. Una chimenea encendida, sillones atiborrados y colores suaves le daban a la habitación una sensación acogedora.

Esta agradable sensación, sin embargo, no estaba haciendo nada para calmar su inquietud. Ella se había negado a llamar la agitación de su estómago como nervios. Después de su vertiginoso casi encuentro con el profesor Snape la noche anterior, ella pensó que debió haber desarrollado nervios de acero. Aún no podía creer que no hubiera sido atrapada.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella descartó los pensamientos sobre su profesor. Ahora era el momento de concentrarse en sus amigos. Harry, sin importar si lo sabía o no, los necesitaba. Ella sólo esperaba que ellos pudieran romper el muro de ira que Harry había construido a su alrededor.

Al oír la puerta abriéndose detrás de ella, Hermione se giró.

Cuando la puerta de cerró con un ruido sordo, Harry se dio cuenta que había sido guiado a una trampa. Un rápido vistazo a la habitación le reveló que no habían otras salidas, y en un momento de locura, él pensó en sacar su varita para poder escapar. Sin embargo, una rápida mirada le confirmó que un cuerpo sólido, con una expresión decididamente testaruda en su rostro, estaba bloqueando la puerta.

Capturando la mirada de Ron que se encontraba custodiando la puerta, Harry dijo "¿Et tu, Ron?"** Aunque la mirada confundida de Ron le quitó un poco la ironía a la situación, escuchar el suave suspiro de su otra captora le dio algo de satisfacción de que ella, al menos, había captado y entendido su referencia.

Hermione suspiró. Ella sabía que sería fácil, pero ella había esperado que al menos pudiera comenzar gratamente la noche.

"Por favor no seas así, Harry." Ella hizo un gesto hacia Ron "Somos tus amigos, lo sabes. Estamos preocupados por ti. Tú no hablas con nosotros, así que nosotros decidimos hablar contigo."

El agrado fue tirado por la proverbial ventana cuando, incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación, ella pudo sentir la magia de Harry empujando contra sus sentidos a medida que su furia crecía . Incluso sin esas ondas invisibles de poder, ella podría haber leído su estado de ánimo por el rojo oscuro que coloreaba sus mejillas y los puños apretados que mantenía rígidamente a sus lados

Desafiando esa ira, ella dio un paso hacia adelante. "Harry, está pasando algo contigo. Déjanos entrar. Déjanos ayudar."

"No está pasando nada." Escupió Harry.

"¡Gilipolleces!" Dijo Ron. "No te creemos, Harry."

Ante las palabras de Ron, Harry se giró para encarar al otro chico. Esperando disuadir una pelea, Hermione se lanzó hacia adelante, deslizándose entre Harry y Ron. "Lo que Ron quiere decir," dijo Hermione, mirando rápidamente sobre su hombro en dirección a Ron "es que algo más está pasando contigo, Harry. Y podemos verlo. Sabemos que quedaste devastado cuando Sirius murió. Y tal vez todos los demás piensen que tu estado de ánimo se debe a lo de Sirius, pero nosotros sabemos que no es así. Te enfadas por las razones equivocadas. Algunos días atrás, estabas jugando al pillarse con Ron en los terrenos. Mírate ahora, apenas tienes control sobre tu carácter. Estás listo para hechizar a tu mejor amigo."

Sin embargo, Harry estaba en completa negación. "No estoy enfadado." Él retorció las palabras para imitar el tono e inflexión de Hermione.

"¿No lo estás?" Preguntó Ron, barriendo el cuerpo tenso del otro chico con la mirada, deteniéndose deliberadamente en los puños apretados a los lados de Harry. "Pudiste haberme engañado."

Los ojos verdes de Harry se entrecerraron. "No tengo que molestarme en engañarte. De todos modos no les concierne. No necesitan saber."

"¿Que no necesitamos saber?" Repitió Ron, alzando su voz con incredulidad. "Bueno, dónde he oído eso antes?" Él levantó una mano hasta el hombro de Hermione y la movió gentilmente hacia un lado para poder dar un paso hacia Harry. "Oh espera, ya lo sé, creo que Dumbledore te dijo eso. Y creo, corrígeme si estoy mal, pero tú armaste un maldito escándalo sobre ser tratado como un niño y que no te dijeran cosas que te involucraban." Cuando terminó, Ron estaba pecho a pecho con Harry, su rostro fue manchándose con feos parches rojos y blancos mientras gritaba.

Harry, aunque tenía una contextura más delgada y pequeña, no retrocedió y comenzó a gritar de vuelta. "No es de su incumbencia. Esto no tiene nada que ver con ustedes dos" Harry empujó a Ron con el hombro, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "Esto es sobre la guerra contra Voldemort, y ustedes no están involucrados."

¿Nada que ver con ella? ¿Cómo podía pensar que no le incumbía a Ron o a ella? Con eso, Hermione perdió sus propios estribos. "Espera un minuto, esta conversación no ha terminado." Hermione avanzó hasta quedar nariz con nariz con él. "¿No me incumbe? ¿No estoy involucrada?" Hermione dio un paso más, forzando a Harry a retroceder un paso. "De todas las egocéntricas y absolutamente ESTÚPIDAS cosas que decir." Un dedo se clavo en el pecho de Harry obligándolo a retroceder otro paso. "Es mi pelea porque yo soy nacida de muggles. Es mi pelea porque Voldemort me hizo a mi un objetivo."

Chisporroteos de energía recorrieron sus rizos, electrificando las puntas y haciendo que éstas subieran en una nube espesa. Una chispa saltó desde la punta de un rizo y cayó en la mano de Harry, causando que él se sacudiera y retrocediera un paso más. Desafortunadamente, este último paso puso su espalda contra la pared. Hermione, ajena a cualquier cosa excepto su ira continuó hacia adelante, siguiendo el progreso de él paso a paso. "Es mi lucha, y no porque soy amiga de Harry Potter, sino porque, académicamente, soy la estudiante con mejores calificaciones de nuestro año, mejor que esos estúpidos, ruines y engreídos sangrepura. Tiene todo que ver conmigo porque yo elijo enfrentarme a un desquiciado que usa el terror e intimidación para tratar se tomar lo que no es suyo."

Hermione finalmente se detuvo, respirando pesado, y pareciendo que miraba a través del chico frente a ella.

"Eh, Hermione..."

Hermione pestañeó, volviendo a sus sentidos, la furia que había sentido se drenó rápidamente, sólo para ser reemplazada aún más rápido por mortificación cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Harry, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, se veía sacudido, aunque Hermione no pudo decidir si se debía a sus palabras, los pequeños y chisporroteantes arcos azul eléctrico de magia que sentía saltando por sus rizos, o el hecho de que lo tenía arrinconado en una esquina lejana con un dedo aún apuntando a su pecho.

"Lo siento." Ella bajó lentamente su mano, con las mejillas coloreándose de escarlata por la vergüenza. Alejándose de Harry, ella miró a Ron sólo para dejar caer su cabeza entre sus manos y gemir ante la mirada atónita de su rostro.

Harry permaneció en su esquina, pestañeando rápidamente detrás de los cristales de sus gafas. Él abrió su boca pero no salió nada. Cerrándola con un chasquido, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo. Esta vez consiguió pronunciar las palabras. "Estoy TAN agradecido de que estés de nuestro lado, Hermione."

Ron intercambió miradas con Harry sobre la cabeza inclinada de Hermione. "Lo he dicho antes, y lo vuelvo a decir: brillante pero espeluznante. Muy, muy espeluznante."

Hermione levantó su cabeza para matar a Ron con la mirada, aunque le faltaba verdadero enfado. Sin embargo, la mirada que le lanzó a Harry era de arrepentimiento y seriedad. "Lamento esa pequeña demostración de mal carácter, no era exactamente lo que teníamos en mente para esto." Al menos su pequeño berrinche había sorprendido a Harry lo suficiente para evitar que Harry saliera hecho una furia. La actitud más relajada de él le dio el coraje para continuar. "Somos tus amigos, bobo. Siempre vamos a estar a tu lado. Déjanos ayudarte."

Harry recargó la cabeza con cansancio contra la pared. "Nadie puede ayudarme."

"No lo sabrás hasta que no nos lo cuentes, amigo."

Harry volvió a mirar a sus dos mejores amigos en todo el mundo. "Hay una profecía. Es sobre la derrota de Voldemort."

Hermione, siempre rápida en hacer conexiones saltó con la lógica. "Eso es lo que seguías viendo en tus sueños detrás de esa puerta en el departamento de misterios."

Harry asintió. "Ellos mantenían todas las profecías verdaderas en esta habitación." Sus ojos miraron a la distancia como si estuviera viendo un recuerdo pasado. "Hay miles de ellas, todas esas pequeñas esferas cubiertas de polvo sólo están esperando que la persona correcta las reclame. Voldemort no podía entrar al cuarto, así que él me guió en mis sueños hasta esa habitación para que así pudiera sacar la profecía por él."

"Detente." Dijo Ron, causando que tanto Harry como Hermione se giraran hacia él. "Si vamos a meternos en profecías y Voldemort, será mejor que nos sentemos." Él apuntó hacia donde la Sala de los Menesteres había creado los cómodos sillones. "Siéntense"

Una vez que todos estuvieron instalados, Ron le hizo un gesto a Harry para que continuara. "Así que ¿qué dice esta profecía?"

Harry, viéndose resignado y cansado, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a repetir las palabras que lo atormentaban. "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."

"No me sorprende que siempre parezca estar detrás de ti. Caray Harry, tienes que enfrentar y matar a Voldemort."

Harry abrió sus ojos y sonrió a Ron, aunque había poco humor en su expresión. "O él me mata a mí."

Los tres permanecieron en silencio, este nuevo conocimiento pesó sobre ellos justo como lo había hecho sobre Harry esos últimos meses. Fue Hermione quien rompió el silencio. "No estás solo ¿sabes?"

"¿No lo estoy?" Preguntó Harry.

Ron respondió con tono enfático y terminante. "No, no lo estás"

Harry subió una rodilla en la silla y descansó el codo sobre ella. "No veo a nadie más enfrentando a Voldemort."

La ira estaba de vuelta en la voz de Harry, cociéndose a fuego lento debajo de la superficie. Al menos ahora, Ron y Hermione sabían lo que había estado causando el mal humor y el inexplicable mal carácter que parecía haber plagado a su amigo los últimos meses.

Hermione miró a Ron, con expresión angustiada. Ella era buena con la lógica y encontrando el fondo de las cosas. Pero Harry no necesitaba fría lógica en este momento. Él necesitaba algo más, y ella no sabía que decir para hacerlo sentir mejor. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiera algo que se pudiera decir para mejorar esta situación. Justo ahora, Harry necesitaba fe, pero era obvio él ya había perdido toda fe que tuvo alguna vez.

Fue Ron quien encontró las palabras. "Sólo porque tú no los veas, no quiere decir que no lo estén enfrentando. Puede ser un gran imbécil, pero Snape se enfrenta a él cada vez que sale a espiarlo. Dumbledore se enfrentó a él en el ministerio el año pasado. Mi familia entera, excepto por ese estúpido pretencioso de Percy, se enfrentan a él como miembros de la Orden. Incluso Ginny se ha enfrentado a él a través de ese condenado libro de Malfoy. Está bien, admito que tú eres quien tiene que derrotarlo, de acuerdo a la profecía, pero hay un maldito montón de gente, Harry Potter, que se pone en peligro a sí misma para asegurarse de que tu vivas lo suficiente para que puedas poner a Voldemort bajo tierra."

"¿Cuántas personas se han sacrificado para mantenerte seguro? ¿Cuántas personas han trabajado para asegurarse de que tú tengas algún tipo de vida? ¿Realmente crees que todas esas personas – la Orden, los aurores, Hermione, Dumbledore, yo – simplemente te vamos a lanzar por la puerta con un palmeo en la cabeza y un sentido 'buena suerte en derrotar al mago oscuro'? Todos estamos tratando de hacer lo que es mejor."

Harry negó con la cabeza, desechando las palabras de Ron, aún demasiado atrapado en su ira para escuchar realmente lo que su amigo estaba diciendo. "Dumbledore me oculta cosas." Dijo él, como si de alguna manera explicara todo.

Ron rodó los ojos. "Oh, y lo has hecho tan bien con el conocimiento que te ha dado este último año. Honestamente, Harry ¿realmente crees que director debió haberte contado cuando recién llegaste a Hogwarts, que estabas destinado a matar al mago más malvado de nuestro tiempo? Ese habría sido un gran regalo para tu onceavo cumpleaños. Si vas a guardar rencor, al menos guarda alguno que sea honesto. Y cuando hayas terminado con eso, métete en tu duro cráneo que no estás solo." Ron hizo un gesto entre Hermione y él mismo "Nosotros no vamos a ir a ningún lado."

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

 ***En el texto original dice "hindsight, as they say, is 20/20." literalmente sería "la retrospectiva, como dicen, es de 20/20." Esta frase es un dicho popular que hace referencia a cuando vemos las cosas una vez que ya han pasado, o que no se necesitan lentes para ver el pasado. Lo que escribí en la traducción es un dicho que creo que tiene el mismo sentido, espero que se haya entendido.**

 ****Esta frase hace referencia a la muerte de Julio César en la obra de Shakespeare con el mismo nombre. Al igual que en la vida real, César es apuñalado por un grupo de senadores, entre los cuales estaba Brutus, un amigo y protegido del dictador. Al verlo, César quedó sorprendido, ya que no esperaba la traición de su amigo. Entonces, pronuncia las palabras "Et tu, Brutus?" (¿Tu también, Brutus?) justo antes de morir.**

 **hola! Una pregunta, ¿les interesan estas aclaraciones? ¿Les molestan? ¿Les da lo mismo? Nunca estoy muy segura de ponerlas.**

 **Gracias a todos los que ponen favoritos, follows y dejan comentarios. Un saludo especial para los que los dejan sin cuenta y no puedo responder.**


	9. Capítulo 9: Convergencia

**Capítulo 9 – Convergencia**

 **Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla

* * *

Una vez más, Hermione se encontró instalada en su cama de cuatro postes, con pensamientos sobre el profesor Snape y Harry rondando pesadamente por su cabeza. Al menos esta vez, pensó con tristeza, no estaba acostada sobre su espalda mirando el dosel. Pero incluso ese poco de humor no logró levantar su ánimo.

Después de que Harry les revelara la profecía, los tres se sentaron y hablaron hasta bien entrada la noche, reafirmando y fortaleciendo los lazos entre ellos. Ella sólo podía esperar que el apoyo que Ron y ella le proveyeron a Harry fuera suficiente; aún había un montón de ira en Harry, y aunque la desolación en sus ojos había disminuido durante su charla, no había desaparecido. También había algo inquietante sobre esa ira incontrolada que él cargaba. No era el mal humor en sí, porque tenía que reconocer que ella misma tenía un carácter que lo podía igualar. No, había algo sobre la calidad de la ira, casi una extrañeza que la perturbaba y la inquietaba.

Pero ahora sabían lo que Harry estaba enfrentando, y se estaban preparando para enfrentarlo juntos, como lo habían hecho con todas las pruebas que habían sorteado a lo largo de los años. Al saber que era una profecía lo que maldecía a Harry, casi deseó haberse quedado en adivinación. Casi. Hermione planeaba leer un poco sobre adivinación y estaba segura de que podría aprender tanto, si no es que más, de los libros que lo que Sybill Trelawney podía llegar enseñarle, incluso si la mujer había logrado emitir una profecía real. A ella aún le costaba creer las noticias que Harry les contó. Sybill Trelawney, el fraude con voz suave en la torre norte, se las había arreglado para emitir una profecía real – ella fue quien condenó a Harry a este camino. Si la situación no fuera tan grave, todo el asunto sería risible. Desgraciadamente, nadie se estaba riendo.

Dejando momentáneamente de lado los pensamientos sobre Harry, se concentró en su otra preocupación, el profesor Snape. Ella no estaba haciendo tanto progreso con él como lo habría esperado. Aún no tenía ideas sobre cómo combatir sus malos hábitos de alimentación y sueño. Lo que le preocupaba más aún era la sensación de que se estaba quedando sin tiempo. En realidad nunca creyó que la campaña S.N.O.R.T. duraría tanto. Ya casi era el final del año escolar. Dentro de poco, el estudio para sus exámenes ocuparía todo su tiempo. Y si se iba a ir durante todo el verano, quería dejar al profesor Snape un poco mejor.

Aunque originalmente no tuvo planes de continuar con S.N.O.R.T. durante su séptimo año, ella se dio cuenta de que lo haría. Pero antes que nada, necesitaba un punto de partida. Ella le había encargado a Rink la tarea de registrar exactamente todo lo que en realidad comía el profesor Snape. Hasta el momento, el pequeño elfo doméstico no había vuelto a ella. Sólo esperaba que el deseo del elfo de ayudar al maestro de pociones fuera mayor que el de dañarse a sí mismo por hacer algo que creía que podría enfadar al profesor Snape. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta el legendario carácter del profesor Snape, estaba bastante sorprendida de que Rink no estuviera cubierto permanentemente de vendajes. No que ella creyera que el profesor Snape en realidad pudiera abusar de un elfo doméstico, pero a ella no le extrañaría que Rink se lastimara a sí mismo si pensara que Snape estaba enfadado con él.

Mirando su reloj, se fijó en la hora. Eran algunos minutos después de las once, ya era pasado el toque de queda. Era hora. Tomando su varita, primero lanzó un hechizo silenciador y luego una de las protecciones menos poderosas alrededor de las cortinas de su cama. Sintiéndose segura, extendió el mapa del merodeador sobre su cubrecama, alisando las arrugas del viejo papel.

"juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" dijo ella, mientras tocaba el pergamino con su varita. Como tinta derramada, líneas oscuras comenzaron a esparcirse a través del papel, esbozando las habitaciones, pasillos y pasadizos no tan secretos hasta que todo Hogwarts quedó extendido frente a ella.

Mirando el despacho del director, se fijo que, una vez más, las pisadas que identificaban a Albus Dumbledore iban y venían en la habitación. Al ver esos pasos cada noche, ella sentía una confusa mezcla entre confort y ansiedad. Ella no tenía dudas de que la sombra permanente de la guerra contra Voldemort pesaba en la mente del director. Ver esos pasos le dejaba saber que, sin importar la fachada de confianza que mostraba al mundo, él estaba profundamente preocupado.

Permitiendo que sus ojos vagaran a través del mapa, ella automáticamente identificó las posiciones de Filch y la señora Norris, la profesora McGonnagall y varios de los profesores hasta que encontró el nombre que estaba buscando – Severus Snape. Como en las noches previas que había hecho esto, Hermione se instaló a observar, manteniendo un firme control sobre esa parte de ella que quería escabullirse fuera de la torre y seguir al profesor personalmente.

Ella pasó las siguientes dos horas dividiendo su tiempo entre trabajar en sus deberes y mirar el mapa. Cuando Hermione finalmente terminó y se preparó para dormir, las pisadas del profesor aún deambulaban en interminables círculos por el castillo.

* * *

Snape debería estar calificando ensayos de segundo año. Él, también, aún tenía que sacar los ingredientes para la clase de primer año de mañana. También se encontró incapaz, o tal vez la mejor palabra sería sin ganas, de atender esas exigencias de su trabajo como profesor. En lugar de eso, él giró entre sus dedos dos de los viales sellados que la señorita Granger le había dejado, mirando los contenidos de cada uno arremolinarse dentro del cristal.

Un vial contenía una poción terminada, aceptable, incluso si su consistencia era un poco aguada, y el pálido color verdoso era sólo un poco muy amarillo. Aún así, funcionaría para el propósito que fue creada, sólo que no sería tan fuerte como un ejemplar perfectamente preparado de poción para aliviar el sarpullido.

El otro vial contenía lo que parecía ser agua después de bañar a un niño particularmente sucio. Aunque, al decir verdad, él había visto muchas veces este tipo de inepta elaboración de pociones desde que comenzó a enseñar. Si los pequeños salvajes no explotaban o derretían sus calderos, ellos hacían una bazofia inútil como esta. Él ni siquiera dignificaría esto llamándolo poción.

Algo sobre ese pensamiento llamó su atención. Dejando la poción decente a un lado, levantó la otra hasta el nivel del ojo, estudiando sus contenidos de más cerca. Una vez más inclinó el vial, pero esta vez se tomó un momento para identificar los ingredientes trozados que se arremolinaban al interior. Entonces vio lo que estaba buscando – hojas de plátano. Los trozos de hojas parecían uniformes, estaban cortadas con bordes rectos, justo como debían. Pero que las hojas no se hubieran disuelto significaría que... oh, seguramente no. Ese no podía ser el caso. Era absurdo. Él lo habría notado antes. Los maestros de pociones antes que él lo habrían notado. Y aún así... maldita sea, tendría que comprobarlo ahora.

Dejando el vial en el escritorio, él tomó el libro encuadernado en cuero que contenía sus calificaciones. Al principio de su carrera, él había tenido algunos Slytherin demasiado ambiciosos que trataron de cambiar sus notas. Ahora el libro estaba protegido para permitir que sólo él pudiera abrirlo para apuntar calificaciones y anotaciones en él. Al ser un libro mágico, tenía la habilidad de mantener el registro de varios años a pesar de su delgada cubierta. El volumen actual contenía cinco años de clases de pociones. Si quería mirar más atrás, sólo tenía que sacar uno de sus antiguos libros de calificaciones. Dando vuelta la tapa, Snape comenzó a buscar entre las calificaciones, leyendo las notas que había hecho en aquellos estudiantes que diariamente tenían una calificación de cero por pociones inadecuadas.

* * *

Un suave toquido en la puerta de su oficina alertó a Snape que alguien quería entrar. Al ver que ese alguien no lo interrumpió simplemente, descartó tanto al director como a Minerva. Otro profesor habría tocado e inmediatamente abierto la puerta. Viendo la hora en el reloj que colgaba en la pared, él supo exactamente de quién se trataba.

"Entre, señorita Granger" dijo, sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse escuchar a través de la habitación y al otro lado de la puerta.

Ella entró rápidamente y se puso frente a su escritorio. Él se aseguró de que su expresión no lo mostrara, pero estaba impresionado de que ella apareciera tan calmada y compuesta, encontrándose con su mirada y ofreciéndole su ahora habitual saludo. Incluso los estudiantes que no habían hecho nada malo, normalmente estaban nerviosos y temblando cuando los convocaba a su presencia. Aún así, la señorita Granger se mantenía relajada y calmada, lo único que se podía interpretar como una señal de nerviosismo era la nota que solicitaba su presencia, la cual había sido entregada más temprano, que estaba hecha una bola apretada en su puño. La idea de que ella se viera tan cómoda en su presencia era extraña – otra cosa que añadir a la creciente lista de los misterios de Hermione Granger.

Al ver que mantenerla esperando no la iba a incomodar como lo haría con un estudiante normal, apuntó la silla detrás de ella. "Siéntese, señorita Granger."

Ella se acomodó con gracia en la silla, cruzando cuidadosamente sus piernas y alisando su túnica antes de juntar sus manos sobre su regazo. Se le ocurrió entonces, que tal vez Albus no había estado tan lejos de la realidad como lo había supuesto. La señorita Granger, efectivamente, parecía estar llegando a la madurez. Incluso cuando él alargó el silencio entre ellos, ella no se rindió a la tentación de jugar con sus dedos o hablar fuera de turno.

Él se inclinó abruptamente hacia adelante, colocando sus codos sobre el escritorio y llevando sus manos en forma de punta hasta sus labios. Él notó que ella saltó ligeramente debido a su repentino movimiento. Esa era una mejor reacción y una con la que estaba más familiarizado. Su calma no era tan profunda como lo representaba. Eso podría ser... útil.

Como había disfrutado su último encuentro, él decidió comenzar con un ataque. "¿Quién preparó las muestras que me entregó, señorita Granger?"

Los ojos marrones se abrieron instantáneamente con alarma antes de que lograra recomponerse. Con la barbilla ligeramente levantada en desafío ahora que sabía sobre qué se trataría esta reunión, ella respetuosamente se negó a responder su petición de un nombre. Inexplicablemente más divertido que enfadado, él continuó su juego. Era hora de ver la seriedad que tenía realmente la señorita Granger.

"Señorita Granger, como uno de sus profesores, tengo el derecho, y la autoridad debo agregar, de demandar que me diga el nombre de la persona que preparó esas pociones. Si no lo hace, puedo descontar puntos por desobediencia deliberada y asignarle detenciones hasta final de año... si así lo quisiera."

Snape estuvo bastante sorprendido al sentir una sensación de insatisfacción cuando ella dejó caer su barbilla obstinada hasta su pecho ante sus palabras. Él realmente esperó que ella estuviera hecha de otra pasta. Parecía que el enigma presentado por la señorita Granger sería resuelto antes de lo que anticipó. "Ahora, señorita Gr-"

"No, señor." Ella hizo una pequeña mueca. "Perdóneme por interrumpirlo, pero no puedo decirle."

El aumento de la anticipación peleó con la indignación por su desobediencia cuando la barbilla de la chica volvió a alzarse en el aire, una fracción más arriba que antes. "¿No puede o no quiere, señorita Granger?" Dijo entre dientes, bajando amenazadoramente la voz. Ser un enigma intrigante sólo la llevaría hasta ahí.

De nuevo, la mueca cruzó el rostro de ella. Él conocía esa mirada, había sentido esa misma sensación más veces de las que podía contar. Era la mirada de alguien que sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a una trampa preparada para detonar su alrededor, y aún así no tenía otra opción que dar un paso adelante.

Enderezando su espalda para sentarse recta, una vez más encontró su mirada con la de él. "No puedo, señor. Di mi palabra." Ella pareció desinflarse entonces, como si la fuerza estuviera saliendo de ella, si no su resolución. Usted no es estúpido, señor. Usted ya debería saber que he estado ayudando estudiantes fuera de las clases. Los viales de pociones son una evidencia de eso. Admito libremente que estoy dirigiendo sesiones de estudio especializadas en pociones."

"Usted es quien está ayudando a Longbottom." Era una afirmación y no había forma de negarlo. Incluso si ella lo intentaba, él lo había sabido. Los Gryffindor eran unos mentirosos particularmente malos.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. "Supongo que sería tonto negarlo. Si, estoy ayudando a Neville."

Era hora de activar esa trampa que ella había sentido antes. "Aún así, el señor Longbottom no es quien preparó las pociones que me dejó. De hecho, me aventuraría a decir que éste problema _en particular_ nunca le ha sucedido al señor Longbottom al preparar una poción. Sin embargo, no puedo decir lo mismo sobre cualquier otro problema que puede surgir a la hora de elaborar pociones."

Él pudo ver el momento exacto en que la chica entendió lo que estaba diciendo. Ella realmente tenía que aprender a controlar mejor sus emociones. Ella era más fácil de leer que un libro abierto.

"Usted sabe lo que está causando el problema."

Él pudo ver su emoción, el entusiasmo de aprender nueva información. Él asintió. "Lo sé." Entonces se detuvo. A ella no le tomó mucho tiempo averiguar por qué. El entendimiento la golpeó como una bofetada en la cara.

"No me lo va a decir." Acusó ella, con su voz alzándose por la indignación.

Él finalmente dejó salir la sonrisa burlona que había estado conteniendo. Esto estaba resultando ser mejor de lo que anticipó. Sabiendo que la molestaría, él alzó una ceja. "No, no lo haré."

"¿P-Por qué?" Balbuceó.

Oh, si, definitivamente era mejor de lo que había anticipado. Ella en realidad estaba tartamudeando, estaba tan furiosa que perdió la fachada de calma y serenidad. "¿Por qué? Porque, señorita Granger, ha tratado de convencerme durante seis años de que usted en realidad es inteligente." Él tomó dos de los viales en su mesa, uno en cada mano. Inclinándolos lentamente, él vio que los ojos de ella se fijaron en los contenidos, uno bueno y otro malo. "Ahora, tendrá la oportunidad de probarme que mi impresión de usted es errónea. Por lo tanto, le voy a ofrecer un... desafío _._ "

La chica lo miró de vuelta ante la palabra _desafío_. "Sí, me escuchó correctamente. Le estoy ofreciendo un desafío. Le daré una semana para identificar el problema. Si tiene éxito, le devolveré los setenta y cinco puntos originales que le desconté a Gryffindor. Si no tiene éxito, le quitaré otros setenta y cinco."

Por unos treinta segundos completos ella simplemente se quedó sentada mirándolo fijo, hasta que finalmente dijo. "Ya he agotado todas las fuentes en la biblioteca. Esa es la razón por la que vine aquí en primer lugar."

Él negó con la cabeza. "Ésa es su primera falla. No todo el conocimiento puede ser encontrado entre las páginas de un libro."

"Pero yo NO soy maestra de pociones. No puedo-"

 _Te atrapé, pequeña niña_. "Diez puntos de Gryffindor, señorita Granger, por su tono." Espetó. "Sin _peros_ , sin _cómos_ , sin _excusas_. No necesita una maestría para resolver esto.

"Pero yo-"

Snape estrelló su mano contra el escritorio, la fuerza del golpe envió varios de los pergaminos a estrellarse contra el piso. Él los ignoró, en cambio, se levantó de su silla, usando su mano aplastada como punto de apoyo para inclinarse sobre el escritorio. "¿Me está escuchando, niña?" Gruñó. "Usted tiene _todas_ las piezas al alcance de sus manos. La respuesta está frente a usted. Lo que necesita es la habilidad para observar y extrapolar una hipótesis de lo que vea. El pensamiento, señorita Granger, es la marca de la verdadera inteligencia. Más que la habilidad para leer y recordar. La inteligencia es sobre la habilidad de tomar lo leído, combinarlo con sus observaciones, mezclarla en la habilidad de imaginar nuevas posibilidades y llegar a un resultado nuevo y único. Hasta el momento, señorita Granger, sólo la he visto realizar el primer y más básico requerimiento de la verdadera inteligencia. No negaré que usted tiene una singular capacidad de tomar lo que ha leído y regurgitarlo a voluntad. Usted puede tomarlo como un cumplido, ya que es la razón por la que está un paso adelante de los retardados que poblan esta escuela. Pero es lo más lejos que ha ido. Usted es un espectáculo de un solo truco, señorita Granger, y es todo lo que va a ser siempre a menos que aprenda la diferencia entre simplemente ser un tonto sabio y ser verdaderamente inteligente."

Cuando él se volvió a sentar, se fijó que ella llevaba una expresión afligida y apenas resistió la urgencia de rodar sus ojos. Sin embargo, a último momento decidió que ella merecía algo por su problema. Ella estaba, después de todo, proporcionándole la mejor entretención que había tenido en meses. Pero, no lo haría demasiado fácil para ella. "Un acertijo entonces, señorita Granger." Dijo él una vez que se acomodó. "¿Cuando una poción no es una poción? Ahí, le he dado una pista de lo que tiene que buscar. Ahora salga de mi oficina. No vuelva hasta que tenga la respuesta correcta."

* * *

Mientras que el profesor Snape se mofaba de la señorita Granger con conocimientos que estaban fuera de su alcance, Miranda Vector fruncía el ceño a las series de complejos cálculos que se alineaban frente a ella. Las largas y complicadas ecuaciones se extendían en las tres pizarras de casi piso a techo que se encontraban en las paredes de su sala de trabajo. Varias pizarras móviles y más pequeñas con sus propios conjuntos individuales de ecuaciones, se repartían en ángulos extraños por toda la habitación. Murmurando suavemente, ella usó la manga de su túnica para borrar un conjunto de números en la pizarra. Mientras borraba, el remolino de líneas intersectándose que flotaba en medio de la habitación se reorganizó; las líneas cambiaron lentamente de posición, algunas cambiando sus ángulos mientras que otras se desaparecieron sólo para reaparecer en otro lugar. Satisfecha de haber borrado los números necesarios, Miranda miró rápidamente sobre su hombro para ver las líneas brillantes. Estudiándolas cuidadosamente, asintió. "Sí, eso es. Esta sí funcionará."

Volviendo a girar hacia la pizarra, consultó un trozo de pergamino que tenía en su mano antes de llenarla con números nuevos. Detrás de ella las líneas brillantes se volvieron a reorganizar con precisión aritmántica.

Soplando un poco de cabello que tenía sobre sus ojos, Miranda sonrió a su ecuación con orgullo. Era una belleza aritmántica, se dijo a sí misma – pura, limpia, precisa – como sólo los números podían serlo.

Girándose, ella buscó ansiosamente entre las líneas.

"¡Hijo de troll!" Exclamó en voz alta, lanzando su trozo de tiza a través de la habitación para que se hiciera añicos contra la pared del fondo, dejando una nube de polvo. Era la única pared en la habitación que no tenía una pizarra llena de ecuaciones. En su lugar, la pared estaba marcada con pequeñas explosiones de tiza blanca, muchas de ellas superpuestas entre sí para crear formas floreadas extrañamente agradables, como si de la pared estuvieran brotando blancas flores polvorientas.

"¿Miranda?"

Vector levantó la vista desde donde estaba frunciendo el ceño para centrarse en la cara de desconcierto del director. Dumbledore estaba de pie justo en el umbral de su puerta y ella supo que él había tanto escuchado como visto su pequeña pérdida de estribos. Las siguientes palabras de él confirmaron su sospecha. "Veo que varios trozos de tiza inocentes han sido sacrificados por la causa."

Vector corrió una mano a través de sus cortos rizos. "Inocente mi culo" murmuró.

Albus levantó sus gruesas cejas en sorpresa.

"Oh, no me mires así. Soy lo suficientemente mayor para maldecir, y tu ciertamente eres lo suficientemente mayor para escucharlo. Créeme. Esta" mientras hablaba apuntó el mapa de líneas coloreadas, indicando el punto donde todas las líneas convergían "situación lo amerita." De la docena o algo así de líneas que habían entrado, sólo un poco más de la mitad habían logrado salir del pequeño punto de conexión.

"Mira esto, Albus. He tratado de hacer todo lo posible para obtener una mejor imagen. He cambiado los cálculos, he cambiado las personas, el tiempo, ubicación, todo." Cuando Albus se le unió, ella levantó la varita para tocar una brillante línea de luz dorada. "Ésta es la Orden." En una rápida sucesión, ella tocó otras líneas brillantes de colores. "He separado las ecuaciones tanto por grupos como por individuos en función a los datos que tengo – Aurores, Mortífagos, la Orden, tú y Harry Potter. Existe cierta superposición entre los individuos y los grupos, como se podría esperar. Pero no es suficiente para afectar significativamente los cálculos. Al menos, no con la información que tengo hasta ahora." Dudando un poco, Vector extendió el brazo hacia adelante para tocar otra línea, esta vez negro aceitoso. "Ésta es Quien No Debe-"

"Dí su nombre, Miranda." La interrumpió Albus.

Viéndose un poco sorprendida, Miranda negó con la cabeza. "Yo no-"

Albus le sonrió amablemente a la profesora de aritmancia. "Si no puedes decir Voldemort, entonces llámalo Tom Riddle."

Miranda se estremeció ante el uso casual de ese nombre por parte del director. "Snape tiene razón, tú eres un anciano cruel." Albus permaneció imperturbado por su afirmación, simplemente continuó sonriéndole suavemente, sus ojos azules brillaban con algo que sólo puede ser descrito como travesura.

Suspirando con derrota, ella volvió a apuntar la línea negra que flotaba en el aire. "Éste es... Riddle." Con el rabillo del ojo captó el asentimiento satisfecho de Albus.

Trazando la línea hacia adelante, se detuvo antes del nudo donde todas las líneas de colores se juntaban con la negra. "Ésta es nuestra batalla final."

"¿Cuánto tiempo? Preguntó Albus, su amable buen humor fue reemplazado por cansancio.

Ella encogió ligeramente los hombros. "El tiempo fluctúa demasiado para que pueda decirlo con cualquier tipo de precisión. Aunque la aritmancia toca la adivinación, sin todos los números, sólo puedo darte proyecciones, posibilidades teóricas y modelos estadísticos. No te puedo dar el futuro. Sospecho que me estoy perdiendo una pieza crítica de información. Una vez que encuentre esa pieza faltante, las fluctuaciones deberían detenerse." Una vez más corrió una mano por su cabello en un gesto de frustración. Si tuviera más información, especialmente de los individuos que están desempeñando un papel y lo seguirán haciendo, podría hacer más. Tratar de trabajar con grupos en lugar de individuos crea algunas divergencias bastante grandes a la hora de entrar en números más altos."

Ella movió su varita hasta una línea color humo. "Tu espía por ejemplo; si pudieras decirme algo más de él o ella, debería ser capaz de cambiar las ecuaciones. Incluso un nombre, Albus, me ayudaría a refinar las ecuaciones aritmánticas."

Albus negó con la cabeza. "Tu sabes que no puedo hacer eso, Miranda, tanto por la seguridad de mi espía como la tuya."

Miranda suspiró en frustración. Era una discusión de larga data entre ellos dos. Miranda quería tanta información como pudiera obtener para alimentar sus cálculos. Pero había cierta información que el director se negaba a divulgar; siendo el nombre y movimientos de su espía los más importantes.

Ella salió de sus cavilaciones cuando Albus levantó su propia varita y apuntó una pequeña línea que colgaba fuera de la convergencia principal. "¿Qué es ésta línea de aquí?"

Él estaba apuntando su otra fuente de frustración. Ella debió haber sabido que Albus detectaría y preguntaría sobre su caprichosa anomalía. Miranda dejó escapar un suspiro. "No tengo puta idea. No puedo decidir si proviene de una ecuación única o si es creada por una fusión de las ecuaciones. Es pequeña ahora, pero ha estado creciendo. Nada de lo que hago parece cambiar su curso."

"¿Y cuál es su curso?"

Miranda sacudió su varita, y la línea plateada pulsó una vez antes de elongarse. Creció lentamente hasta quedar en paralelo a la color humo que representaba al espía sin nombre con poca distancia. Entonces, la línea plateada se comenzó a juntar con la gris y en algún punto se unieron completamente, hasta que ambas llegaron juntas al nudo. Sólo la plateada salió del otro lado.

"¿No tienes idea de a quién o qué representa la línea plateada?"

Ella pudo escuchar la preocupación en su voz, pero no había nada que ella pudiera decir para aliviarlo. "No, ni una idea."

Albus bajó su mano por el largo de su barba mientras pensaba, sus ojos nunca dejaron el nudo de líneas. ¿La línea plateada siempre está presente, sin importar el cálculo?"

"Siempre." Contestó. "Tú sabes como es la aritmancia; la magia siempre seguirá su propio curso. Los matemáticos muggles lo tienen mucho más fácil. No me puedo imaginar sumar dos mas dos y siempre obtener cuatro." Miranda sacudió su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que se estaba yendo por la tangente. Apuntando en nudo, tocó el punto donde entraban la línea plateada y gris. "La línea plateada siempre está en paralelo y eventualmente se funde con la gris. A veces antes, a veces después, pero siempre lo hace." Entonces ella movió su varita hasta el otro lado del nudo, el punto en su diagrama que estaba después de la batalla con Riddle y sus seguidores. "Ésta es la parte que cambia, señor. A veces la línea de tu espía emerge del otro lado." Miranda bajó su varita. "La mayoría de las veces, sólo la línea plateada emerge."

"¿Miranda?"

"¿Señor?"

"Necesito saber qué está causando la línea rebelde." Albus levantó su mano, esta vez sin su varita, para trazar suavemente un dedo nudoso a lo largo de la línea, deteniéndose momentáneamente en el punto del nudo en que la línea gris parpadeó fuera de la existencia para ser sustituida por sólo la línea plateada. "Quien sea o lo que sea, está amenazando a mi espía. No puedo permitir eso."

Algunos momentos después, el director salió, volviendo a dejar sola a Miranda con sus números. Ella miró la representación visual de sus cálculos aritmánticos, sus ojos saltando de línea a línea hasta volver a la gris que representaba al escurridizo espía. "¿Quién eres realmente?" Le preguntó a la línea. "¿Eres quien sospecho o alguien totalmente diferente? Vamos a probar un cálculo que te ponga bajo una luz diferente y veremos lo que pasa." Metiendo una mano en el bolsillo de su túnica, ella sacó otro trozo de tiza mientras se volvía a girar a la pizarra.

* * *

Cuando una poción no es una poción... ¿qué clase de estúpida pista es esa? Él estaba deliberadamente, con premeditación y alevosía, burlándose de ella. En sus momentos más honestos, Hermione admitía que era una burla bastante magistral. Pocas cosas podían agitarla tanto como como la idea de que el conocimiento estaba siendo retenido intencionadamente de ella. Saber que él tenía la respuesta pero que se negaba a compartirla era simplemente exasperante. Y entonces él colgaba el señuelo de restaurar sus setenta y cinco puntos perdidos. El hombre era simplemente enloquecedor. "¡Arrgghh!"

La peor parte de todo era que él le había dado un cumplido en una forma reversa y del tipo Snape. Un cumplido... ¿Por cuánto tiempo había querido que ese hombre le diera un cumplido? ¿Por cuánto tiempo había anhelado escucharlo alabar su mente como lo hacían sus otros profesores? Y ahora que las palabras salían de él, ella se encontró que dejaron un sabor bastante amargo detrás de ellas. ¿Cuán bueno había sido el cumplido, que cuando incluso en sus palabras de alabanza, la estaba condenando?

"¿Hermione?"

"¿Qué?" Espetó.

"¿Algo está mal?"

Hermione dirigió una mirada funesta a Harry a través de la mesa del comedor. "¿Por qué crees que algo está mal?" Preguntó ella.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron miradas antes de que Harry dijera. "Bueno, tal vez porque tu acabas de... gruñir."

Asintiendo con la cabeza hacia su plato, Ron agregó. "También está el hecho de que asesinaste completamente tu comida. No sé lo que te hizo ese trozo de pollo, pero estoy seguro de que está muy arrepentido."

"No tengo idea-" la voz de Hermione se desvaneció cuando miró hacia abajo y vio el pollo asado en su plato; docenas de puñaladas del tenedor traspasaban la carne. Lo había destrozado hasta el punto que era difícil decir que comenzó siendo una pechuga de pollo perfectamente preparada por los elfos. "Oh" dijo débilmente.

* * *

Dos días después ella golpeó fuerte la puerta del aula de pociones, segura de que finalmente tenía la respuesta, su impulso y peso hizo que la puerta se estrellara débilmente contra la pared. Sin embargo, incluso con todo su peso, sólo una fracción del golpe que normalmente precedía la entrada del profesor Snape a la sala de clases. No le importó estar siendo grosera y que él probablemente le quitaría puntos tanto por el ruido como por no tocar.

Abriendo su boca, logró sacar un "Lo tengo" antes de recordar una oscura referencia que había leído meses atrás. Ella se detuvo ante su profesor, sintiendo el cálido rubor de la vergüenza subir hasta su cara.

El profesor Snape, inclinado ligeramente sobre un caldero, sólo alzó una ceja sin decir una palabra.

Girando sobre sus talones, se marchó fuera del aula. Ella pudo oír una risa detrás de ella, profunda e intensa. Ella estaba demasiado furiosa consigo misma para sorprenderse siquiera cuando escuchó el júbilo de su estoico profesor – él estaba, después de todo, riéndose de ella.

* * *

Hermione encontró al profesor Snape en uno de los corredores al sudoeste. Ella se puso a caminar a su lado, un acto audaz para cualquier estudiante. "Pubertad" dijo ella. Estaba segura de que tenía la respuesta esta vez.

El profesor Snape ni siquiera frenó el paso al contestar. "No."

"Pero, el-"

Él bajó su larga nariz hacia ella, su voz sólo contenía la burla suficiente para hacer que ella se sonrojara. "En serio, señorita Granger, usted en realidad debería observar a sus compañeros. A menos que maduren extremadamente tarde, todos ustedes deberían estar en la pubertad. Y si fuera la pubertad ¿no tendrían problemas todos ustedes? ¿Usted usa su cerebro para algo más que pestañear y respirar o tiene una cuenta en su cabeza para mantener eso en orden?"

Lo indignante de ese último comentario la detuvo en seco, incapaz de hacer nada más que quedarse de pie y mirar incrédula la espalda que se alejaba. Él ya había pasado la siguiente vuelta cuando se espabiló lo suficiente para cerrar la boca. Frunciendo el ceño furiosamente a un estudiante curioso que iba pasando, Hermione se dio la vuelta y se fue en dirección opuesta por el pasillo, su túnica de de colegio se arremolinó detrás de ella.

* * *

Mientras Neville y Colin trabajaban en sus pociones, Hermione contemplaba la pizarra que colgaba detrás de la réplica del escritorio del profesor Snape. Con el trasero apoyado en el borde del escritorio, brazos cruzados y el ceño firmemente fruncido, Hermione tamborileaba constantemente con los dedos de una mano en su brazo.

Ella había mirado la pizarra por tanto tiempo que sentía que su información estaba incrustada permanentemente en su cerebro. La pizarra comenzó con limpias y ordenadas filas de información – nombres de estudiantes, cantidad de años en que las pociones habían salido mal, y cuando era posible, el nombre de la poción que había salido mal. La pizarra había dejado de estar ordenada. En su lugar, las columnas estaban entrecruzadas con múltiples líneas de tiza de colores destacando posibles conexiones. Esas líneas habían sido agregadas, borradas y vueltas a agregar, dejando la información de las columnas originales difícil de encontrar.

La respuesta estaba aquí. Hermione lo sabía, lo sentía en la boca del estómago, pero maldita sea si podía ver la conexión. Y mañana era el último día del desafío del profesor Snape.

 _Miércoles_. Y no se refería al día de la semana.*

Girándose ligeramente, habló por sobre su hombro. "Colin ¿estás seguro de que me estás dando todo?"

Colin la miró al escuchar la pregunta pero no dejó de revolver. "Eso es todo, profesora Granger-Snape. He hablado con tantas personas como he podido en Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, justo como me lo pediste. Incluso traté de hablar con algunos de los Slytherin más pequeños, pero, bueno, tú sabes, ello sólo alzan sus narices en el aire y se niegan a hablar con un sangresucia como yo." Dijo torciendo su voz al pronunciar el odiado insulto.

Incluso antes de que Hermione alcanzara a decir algo, Neville habló desde su puesto, mientras agregaba babosas trozadas a su poción. "No dejes que lleguen a ti, Colin. No todos creemos en el dogma sangrepura que ellos predican."

Colin esbozó una amplia sonrisa en dirección a Neville, su propio buen humor natural lo reafirmó rápidamente. "Gracias, Neville."

Ninguno de los dos chicos se fijó en Hermione cuando ella se enderezó lentamente de su posición encorvada. De todos modos ambos lo notaron cuando ella gritó. "¡Tiene que estar bromeando!"

"Hermione ¿todo está bien?" Preguntó Colin.

"Estoy bien." Ella corrió los dedos por su cabello, alborotando sus rizos mágicamente oscurecidos en un halo salvaje. "No" se corrigió. "Me retracto. No estoy bien. Esto no tiene ningún sentido. No me afectó a mí, y Harry no lo es, pero el fue... oh. ¿Cuando una poción no es una poción? ¡Cuando no es una poción! ¡Dios! Tiene perfecto sentido ahora."

Girándose, ella tomó sus notas del escritorio y salió por la puerta murmurando en voz baja. Los dos jóvenes que dejó atrás se miraron entre sí. Al final Colin preguntó. "¿Hasta dónde crees que va a llegar antes de darse cuenta que sigue vestida como el profesor Snape?"

* * *

 **Notas de traductora:**

 *** _Miércoles, y no se refería al día de la semana._ Juego de palabras, en el original dice " _Fudge_ , and she didn't meant the Minister of Magic" (Fudge, y no se refería al Ministro de Magia) es un juego de palabras entre fudge y fuck (joder), que al pronunciarlas suenan parecido. Es bastante usado cuando alguien no quiere decir una mala palabra. Intenté reemplazarlo con algo parecido.**

 **Dato: Cuando Caeria escribió el fic todavía no se conocía el nombre de Vector, así que ella le puso Miranda.**

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos! Especialmente a los que se manifiestan de alguna manera. ¡Hasta el próximo viernes!**


	10. Capítulo 10: Explicaciones

**Capítulo 10 – Explicaciones**

 **Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla

* * *

El programar las sesiones de estudio con Neville y Colin inmediatamente después de cenar, significaba que para cuando terminaban, la mayor parte de los estudiantes ya estaban en sus salas comunes por la noche. Hermione había elegido ese horario en específico para que no fueran interrumpidos y fuera menos probable que algún estudiante curioso los viera. Ahora, sólo esa hora tardía le permitió a Hermione llegar tan lejos antes de llamar la atención. Estaba completamente atrapada en el triunfo de su descubrimiento, y prácticamente voló a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts, con la pura intención de alcanzar su meta en la oficina del profesor Snape. La seguridad de su conocimiento ardía dentro de ella y le daba velocidad a sus pasos. Ella no le estaba prestando atención a los pasillos que la rodeaban, ni estaba particularmente atenta hacia donde iba, así fue como Hermione se encontró a sí misma frente a una atónita profesora Vector.

La mirada de total sorpresa en el rostro su profesora de aritmancia, le indicó a Hermione que algo estaba mal. Pensando que podía tener algo en su ropa, Hermione se miró a sí misma, tratando de descifrar lo que había sorprendido tanto a su profesora. Ella se horrorizó al ver que seguía vestida como el profesor Snape, desde las puntas de sus botas negras con tacón grueso, hasta los negros rizos que bloquearon su línea de visión cuando bajó la cabeza. _¡Oh, dios!_

"Profesora vector... Puedo... Por favor no... profesor Snape... no... " Balbuceó, una docena de pensamientos distintos trataban de salir por su boca a la vez. _Puedo explicarlo. Por favor no se lo diga al profesor Snape. No es lo que parece._ Aún así, ninguno logró pasar más allá de unas pocas palabras inconexas

Vector la seguía mirando fijamente como si nunca antes la hubiera visto, una reacción que la ponía más nerviosa con cada segundo que pasaba, causando que las palabras salieran aún más rápido de su boca.

De pronto, la profesora Vector pareció salir de su aturdimiento. "Ven conmigo, señorita Granger." Dijo ella, interrumpiendo la verborrea de Hermione.

Con el corazón desbocado, Hermione siguió obedientemente a la profesora que entró en una de las viejas salas de clases que se alineaban en el pasillo. Una vez que la puerta estuvo firmemente cerrada, Vector dijo. "Baja tus papeles." Hermione hizo lo pedido, entonces Vector apuntó el centro de la habitación. "Párate ahí" ordenó.

Sin una palabra, Hermione siguió las instrucciones.

Una vez en el lugar, Hermione trató de explicarse. "Por favor, profes-"

Vector levantó una mano, cortándola. El nerviosismo de Hermione alcanzó nuevos límites cuando la profesora comenzó a girar alrededor de ella.

"Excepcional. Absolutamente excepcional. El nivel del detalle en el glamour... incluso alcanzaste a imitar los grabados de los botones."

El nerviosismo de Hermione se convirtió en confusión. La profesora Vector no sonaba enfadada. Sonaba, casi, como si su profesora estuviera impresionada.

En la siguiente vuelta de Vector, ella preguntó. "¿El profesor Flitwick ha visto esto?"

Eso atrajo un rotundo "¡No!" La sola idea de que otro profesor fuera consciente de ella vestida como el profesor Snape, hacía que el malestar en la boca de su estómago aumentara diez veces.

Vector, sin embargo, no pareció entender el horror de Hermione ante la pregunta. En cambio, sacudió su cabeza con pesar. "Que pena, él estaría bastante impresionado." Dejando de andar en círculos, se volvió a parar frente a Hermione; con una expresión más seria, agregó. "Aunque él sería el único impresionado, me temo. ¿Deseas morir o algo así?"

Hermione palideció. "Por favor, profesora, déjeme explicarle. No es lo que usted piensa. Tampoco es lo que él pensaría, si me viera así." No había necesidad de explicar quién era 'él'.

Sacando su varita, entonó el contrahechizo del glamour, tocándose ligeramente la coronilla con su varita, luego sus párpados cerrados y finalmente su pecho.

Una vez más, escuchó a Vector murmurar. "Excepcional."

En algún otro momento, escuchar la admiración en la voz de un profesor por un hechizo que ella había realizado, habría enviado una oleada de orgullo a través de Hermione. Ahora, sin embargo, mas bien sentía como si quisiera vomitar. Ciertamente no se sentía muy excepcional en este momento. Aterrorizada era una descripción más adecuada. Si la profesora Vector decidía contarle al profesor Snape... _Oh, Dios_.

La visón de Hermione se hizo borrosa y manchas oscuras comenzaron a flotar frente a sus ojos. "Creo que necesito sentarme." Tropezando un poco se sentó en una vieja silla, hundiendo su cara entre las palmas de sus manos.

Ella estaba vagamente consciente de que Vector seguía con ella en la habitación, pero su mente le estaba recordando con dureza lo que habría sucedido si hubiera llegado a la oficina del profesor Snape vestida como él. Un desastre que aún podía ocurrir, si es que la profesora Vector decidía marchar hacia las mazmorras sin dejar que se explicara. Todo podría estar arruinado. Ella tenía la certeza absoluta de que, bajo estas circunstancias, el profesor _nunca_ creería que ella no se estaba burlando de él o tratando de dejarlo en ridículo. La sensación de malestar en su estómago volvió a retorcerse ante el pensamiento de que él pudiera pensar que ella quería humillarlo de alguna manera.

"Parece, señorita Granger, que necesitas un poco de té. Pensándolo bien, ahora que he visto cómo se vería Severus Snape como mujer, creo que también necesito un poco de té.

Hermione hizo un ruido afirmativo pero no levantó la cabeza de sus manos.

Vector se apartó de Hermione. "Anila." Dijo al aire en voz alta. Un momento después, un suave _pop_ anunció la llegada de un elfo doméstico.

"Rink lo lamenta, señora. Anila no puede servir. Rink servirá en lugar de Anila. ¿Qué puede hacer Rink para servir a la honorable señora?"

Al escuchar las palabras del elfo doméstico, la cabeza de Hermione se disparó para mirar horrorizada a Rink. Rink le servía al profesor Snape. ¿Por qué estaba aquí? ¿Rink estaría a punto de revelar más de sus secretos?

Rink, sin embargo, ignoró a Hermione, su mirada sólo estaba concentrada en la profesora de aritmancia.

"Por favor, tráenos una tetera con té, Rink."

Rink se inclinó y desapareció sólo para reaparecer un minuto después con una bandeja. Además del té solicitado, una pequeña selección de galletas y pastelitos adornaban un pequeño plato.

Sintiéndose demasiado enferma para comer, Hermione se concentró en beber el té que la profesora Vector le había servido. Subiendo la vista, se encontró a la profesora Vector mirándola con un brillo especulativo, haciendo que Hermione se pusiera aún más nerviosa. Apretando sus dedos alrededor de su taza de porcelana, Hermione respiró profundo antes de comenzar a explicar. "Esto no es lo que parece, profesora. Estoy a cargo de un grupo de estudio de pociones con algunos estudiantes que están teniendo problemas en la materia." En un intento de asegurarle a su profesora sus buenas intenciones, agregó rápidamente. "El profesor Snape está al tanto de que estoy ayudando algunos estudiantes."

"¿Puedo asumir que él no sabe sobre tu atuendo?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No, señora. Pero no lo hago para burlarme del profesor Snape. Nunca podría hacer eso, profesora." La mirada de Hermione volvió a bajar hasta su taza, donde comenzó a estudiar las manchas negras de té que flotaban al fondo. "No a él." Agregó suavemente. Concentrada en su taza, Hermione no vio que la profesora Vector levantó sus cejas ante sus palabras.

"Verá, algunos de los estudiantes, bueno, ellos le temen al profesor Snape. Tan sólo la vista de él los aterra" Volviendo a levantar la cabeza, continuó. "He estado vistiéndome y actuando como él en mis sesiones de estudio. De esa manera cuando ellos tratan conmigo, lo ven a él."

Vector asintió pensativa. "Y cuando tienen que tratar con el profesor Snape," dijo, completando el pensamiento, "ellos te ven a ti y no tienen tanto miedo. Ingenioso."

Hermione agachó su cabeza, sin estar segura de si se suponía que debía responder a eso. Afortunadamente, Vector no pereció estar esperando una, pero en su lugar hizo otra pregunta. "Señorita Granger, ¿debo asumir que andar paseando por los pasillos vestida como estaba no fue su intención?"

Hermione sintió sus mejillas calentarse por la vergüenza. "No, profesora, esa no fue mi intención." Ella recorrió un dedo alrededor de la orilla de la taza en su mano. "El profesor Snape me dio un rompecabezas en el que trabajar. Él lo llamó un desafío y me dio una semana como plazo. He estado trabajando en él toda la semana, y mañana es mi último día. Hace algunos momentos encontré la solución. Estaba tan concentrada en alcanzar al profesor Snape para contarle lo que había descubierto que yo... Bueno, no estaba pensando en nada más."

Las palabras apenas habían alcanzado a salir de su boca, cuando ella usó la palma de su mano para golpear su frente. "Estúpida," exclamó. "¿Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida?"

Vector, observó Hermione, la estaba mirando raro de nuevo, así que Hermione trató de explicar. "He sido una completa tarada. Todo el punto del desafío del profesor Snape era hacer que _pensara_. Yo resolví el problema, pero entonces dejé de pensar y sólo reaccioné. Resolví el rompecabezas pero fallé la prueba."

Vector le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Creo que tal vez estás siendo un poco dura contigo misma, Hermione. La emoción del descubrimiento a menudo lleva a un comportamiento apresurado."

En otro tiempo y lugar, Hermione habría acogido con gusto el entendimiento y perdón que vector le ofrecía. Ahora, sin embargo, Hermione continuaba pateándose metafóricamente a sí misma. "No lo creo, profesora, al menos no cuando estoy vestida de una manera que potencialmente podría herir al profesor Snape."

Hermione había pasado tanto tiempo tratando de encontrar maneras de proteger, cuidar y hacer mejor la vida del profesor Snape, que no se dio cuenta de lo extraña que sonaba su afirmación viniendo de una estudiante, una estudiante Gryffindor además.

Vector, sin embargo, sí se dio cuenta, aunque no dijo nada. En cambio, ella se apegó al tema original de Hermione vestida como Snape. "Señorita Granger, es tarde y ya se acerca el toque de queda. ¿Dijiste que el profesor Snape te dio hasta mañana?" Cuando Hermione asintió, ella continuó. "Entonces mañana tendrás tiempo suficiente. No te quitaré puntos ya que tu intención no era hacer daño, pero creo que es mejor que por esta noche, vuelvas a tu sala común."

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa agradecida. "Sí, señora. Gracias." Volviendo a tomar sus notas, Hermione se dirigió fuera del aula.

Detrás de ella, Vector comenzó una búsqueda frenética entre sus bolsillos hasta que logró sacar un trozo de pergamino doblado y su artefacto muggle favorito – un muy querido bolígrafo con la punta masticada. Con mucha concentración, Miranda comenzó a hacer anotaciones aritmánticas en su trozo de pergamino. Sus fórmulas y números transformándose los unos en los otros mientras trataba de apretar tantos pensamientos como fuera posible en el papel. Como cualquier buen teórico, ella podía visualizar las ecuaciones básicas en su cabeza y ver las representaciones visuales de esas ecuaciones.

Miranda era muy consciente de cómo se sentía la emoción de un descubrimiento repentino. Se sentía como un número que lograba balancear una ecuación. Se sentía como una simetría perfecta. Se sentía como un modelo estadístico que respondía cualquier pregunta. Se sentía como el entendimiento repentino, sin saber el cómo o por qué, de que Hermione Granger jugaría un rol importante en el enfrentamiento que se acercaba.

Se sentía bien.

Con los apuntes anotados, ella guardó el pergamino y bolígrafo en el bolsillo de su túnica. Necesitaba volver a su sala de trabajo. Tenía ecuaciones en su piel y números nuevos que escribir.

* * *

Hermione apenas durmió después de que la profesora Vector la enviara de vuelta a su sala común y a la cama. La inquieta energía de su cuerpo y la continua divagación de sus pensamientos tanto sobre la solución al problema como su estupidez de andar paseándose por ahí vestida como la profesora Granger-Snape, la alejaron de los pacíficos sueños. Pero cansada o no, debía admitir que la distancia le había hecho bien. Sus pensamientos estaban más centrados y ordenados ahora. Incluso sin todo el tema de la vestimenta, si hubiera visto al profesor de pociones anoche, ella habría estado a tientas con sus palabras y explicaciones, y él habría estado menos que impresionado. Ella quería impresionarlo. Pero incluso más que eso, ella quería que él la viera realmente y pensara que era digna de su aprecio.

Estaba calmada. Estaba confiada. Estaba lista.

Cuando la puerta del profesor Snape se abrió de repente, ella se dio cuenta de que tal vez no estaba tan lista como creyó. En realidad no estaba lista cuando él levantó una ceja negra como ala de cuervo, preguntándole si pensaba proteger su puerta con la misma devoción que la gárgola protegía la del director.

Y lista o no, Hermione se encontró a sí misma, una vez más, instalada en la sorprendentemente cómoda silla frente al escritorio del profesor Snape mientras él la miraba fijamente.

Cuando pareció que él solo se iba a quedar mirándola fijo, ella decidió comenzar la conversación. "Ya sé por qué fallaron las pociones"

De nuevo se alzó la ceja negra. "Dígalo entonces, señorita Granger."

"No son pociones. Ésa es la respuesta a su acertijo: ¿cuando una poción no es una poción? La respuesta es cuando NO es una poción. Sólo es una colección de ingredientes que nunca _se convierten_ en una poción."

Ella hizo una pausa, tratando de medir su reacción. Sabía que esta vez estaría en lo correcto, pero aún así las pequeñas dudas la picaban, picaduras que rápidamente se estaban convirtiendo en mordiscos por la expresión impasible del profesor Snape.

A ella le dio un pequeño sobresalto cuando él finalmente inclinó su cabeza en reconocimiento. "Continúe."

Al escuchar esa única palabra, una gran sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y un estremecimiento de pura emoción atravesó su espalda, causando que ella respingara en su silla.

En un tono tan seco como el Sahara, él preguntó. "¿Debo darle algunos minutos para que saque el aturdimiento de su sistema?"

"No señor." Respondió, aunque la gran sonrisa en su rostro contradecía sus palabras. "Bueno, tal vez, señor." Dijo, con una risita mezclándose en sus palabras.

El profesor Snape le estaba frunciendo el ceño. Inhalando profundo, sostuvo la respiración por un momento antes de dejarla salir. Cambiando su cara a una más seria, ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. "Mis disculpas, señor. Ya estoy bien."

Decidiendo que lo más prudente sería seguir con su explicación, Hermione buscó entre sus documentos, buscando la lista de estudiantes y pociones. Levantándose de su silla, ubicó el pergamino encima del escritorio para que él pudiera verlo.

"Bueno, usted debe saber que sólo tenía como ejemplo a una persona cuyas pociones no estaban saliendo correctamente." Recordando justo a tiempo que tenía secretos que guardar, ella dijo. "Tuve la confirmación de que alguien más había tenido el mismo problema pero que se le había pasado." Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que eso fue lo que me confundió – la persona que actualmente estaba teniendo el problema no lo estaba superando. Traté en la biblioteca, pero ni siquiera tenía un punto de partida para comenzar a buscar la respuesta. Ahí fue cuando vine a usted."

Le mostró otra pequeña sonrisa a su profesor antes de girarse hacia el papel. "Me tomó algo de tiempo antes de que pudiera encontrar el camino correcto."

"¿El cuál fue?"

Atrapada en su descubrimiento, ella no se dio cuenta cuando se inclinó sobre el escritorio para apuntar los elementos de su lista mientras hablaba. "Terminé encuestando las otras casas. Pensé que podía haber algún tipo de patrón o pista. Tal vez si todos eran de Gryffindor, o si siempre era una poción en específico la que salía mal." Ella apuntó una columna en particular. "Usted puede ver aquí los alumnos encuestados, con la referencia cruzada de Casa y poción. No tenía mucho sentido hasta que me di cuenta que todos los afectados eran hijos de muggles, o en el caso de Harry, había sido criado por muggles. De algún modo no están haciendo pociones. Eso es lo que está mal. Los resultados no son diferentes a lo que pasaría si un muggle fuera quien mezclara los ingredientes. Esa es la respuesta final a su acertijo – la magia se está perdiendo."

Eso se ganó un pequeño asentimiento de su profesor. "Correcto, señorita Granger." Su rostro se retorció como si hubiera probado algo ácido. "Aunque me duela, creo que acordamos un número entre nosotros, eran setenta y cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

Ella registró sus palabras, pero las descartó con un movimiento inconsciente de su mano. Ella estaba en la cúspide de aprender algo mayor y el puro pensamiento de puntos era inconsecuente al conocimiento ante ella. Atrapando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, se preguntó si él le explicaría algunas de sus otras preguntas o la despediría.

Ella apenas registró el parpadeo un poco sorprendido de su profesor por su desestimación de los puntos. Pero en realidad ¿cuán buenos eran los puntos si los comparaba con el entendimiento? Ella estaba mucho más preocupada sobre si él continuaría conversando con ella o no.

"Pregunte, señorita Granger." Las palabras fueron dichas con un suspiro exasperado. "Y vuelva a sentarse."

Ella se apresuró a sentarse de nuevo. "¿Que pregunte, señor?" Incluso ella pudo oír la esperanza mezclándose en su voz.

El profesor se recargó en su silla rodando un poco los ojos. "Usted tiene preguntas adicionales." Él levantó un dedo antes de que ella pudiera responder. "No trate de negarlo, niña. Usted siempre tiene preguntas adicionales." Agregó con una sonrisa burlona. "Me siento magnánimo en este momento. Le sugiero que tome ventaja de la situación antes de que la mande afuera.

Insegura qué había precipitado su buena fortuna, Hermione tomó el máximo provecho del privilegio de preguntar que le habían otorgado. Con los ojos brillando por la emoción, se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla. "La magia se está perdiendo, lo que causa el problema. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué? O por qué algunas personas fueron afectadas y otras no, o por qué la mayoría, pero no todos, parecen superarlo cerca de su cuarto año."

"¿Usted recuerda nuestra discusión sobre la Afinidad?"

"Sí, señor."

"¿Qué es lo que le dije sobre su falta de conocimiento en lo que concierne al mundo mágico?"

No lograba ver del todo la relación entre su discusión previa con la preparación de pociones, sin embargo, Hermione recitó las palabras que él le había dicho en relación a la Afinidad. "Que al no haber sido criada en el mundo mágico, siempre habrían cosas que no conocería hasta que se me fueran explicadas."

"Correcto. El mundo mágico supone que usted sabe cómo funcionan ciertas cosas porque es un conocimiento que todo el mundo conoce – algo tan común que no necesita ser explicado."

Ella se acercó un poco más al borde de su asiento. "Pero nosotros los hijos de muggles nos estamos perdiendo de algo aquí, algo importante."

El profesor asintió gravemente. "Así que, dígame, señorita Granger, usted dedujo cuando una poción es una poción. Pero ¿qué pasa con la situación contraria? ¿Qué es lo que hace una poción? ¿Cómo se introduce la magia?"

"Yo-" Hermione se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de repente que no lo sabía. Despacio, volvió a comenzar, con tono pensativo y mirada baja mientras trataba de desentrañar el rompecabezas. "No lo sé. Yo siempre me he limitado a seguir las instrucciones. Creo que nunca he intentado conscientemente poner magia en algo cuando estoy preparando una poción." Ella subió la vista entonces, aún siguiendo el pensamiento. "Pero es más que eso. Un muggle podría seguir las mismas instrucciones, pero no podría crear una poción." Ella se detuvo de nuevo, volviendo a morder su labio inferior mientras se esforzaba en unir las piezas, en _pensar_ , como este hombre quería que hiciera. "En nuestra primera clase de pociones nos dijo que no habría tontos movimientos de varitas en su clase."

"Lo hice."

"Pero para los nacidos de muggle, eso es todo lo que nos han enseñado. La magia se hace con varitas. Nadie nos dijo nunca que existía otra manera de hacer magia. Algunas personas lo hacen bien inconscientemente. Yo _infundo_ mis pociones con mi magia cuando las preparo, pero aún no sé cómo lo hago. Es un accidente que mis pociones hayan funcionado hasta ahora. Pude haber sido como los otros. No sé lo que estoy haciendo. No sé _cómo_ infundo mis pociones con magia."

Una mueca adornó el rostro de su profesor. "Sí, una seria falta en el currículum que voy a enmendar."

"Pero ¿cómo?" Persistió.

La exasperación comenzó a filtrarse entre las palabras del maestro. "¿Pero cómo, señorita Granger? ¿Cómo qué?"

Las palabras parecieron caer de ella en su apuro de hablar antes de que él perdiera toda su paciencia. "La magia con varita es algo que pueden entender los hijos de muggle. Uno puede ver los movimientos de la varita y escuchar el encantamiento. ¿Cómo se puede enseñar a alguien a infundir una poción con magia cuando no hay nada visible?

Una expresión molesta cruzó el rostro del profesor Snape, y Hermione estuvo segura de que había cruzado completamente la delicada línea de tregua entre ellos. Aunque no había comprendido completamente las motivaciones de él al darle este desafío o al permitir que recuperara los puntos perdidos, ella sí entendía que le estaba dando una cantidad de respeto que en general no era extendido a meros estudiantes.

Sintiendo que ella acababa de encontrar el borde de su tolerancia, rápidamente bajó la mirada y dio marcha atrás. "Perdóneme, señor. No quise molestarlo."

Él carraspeó. "Sí, lo hizo."

Las palabras fueron austeras y bastante duras, pero fueron entregadas con una nota de diversión irónica que levantó el decaído espíritu de la chica.

"Levántese, señorita Granger."

Curiosa por saber lo que tenía planeado, ella hizo lo indicado y se encontró a sí misma enfrentando los veintisiete centímetros de una varita de ébano pulido, sostenida en el firme agarre de un hombre con un pasado y reputación menos que estelar. Sintiendo que volvía a enfrentar una prueba, sonrió al hombre parado frente a ella. No preguntó lo que pensaba hacer, ni el hechizo que iba a lanzarle. En su lugar, reconoció verbalmente la creciente confianza en él que había estado construyendo desde que comenzó la campaña S.N.O.R.T. "Cuando esté listo, profesor."

Él le entrecerró los ojos un momento antes de lanzar su hechizo. " _Vere Veneficus._ "

Los movimientos de la varita, observó, eran intrincados y estilizados, involucrando tanto movimientos de muñeca como de dedos. Su mente tradujo automáticamente las palabras, su latín era áspero pero útil. Con el hechizo, él la llamó _bruja real_ , o tal vez _bruja verdadera._

Tomándose un momento para revisarse a sí misma, Hermione decidió que no se sentía diferente. Mirando hacia abajo, dejó salir un pequeño jadeo cuando se dio cuenta de que definitivamente se veía diferente. Ella estaba brillando. Manchas de colores luminosos adornaban su cuerpo. El punto resplandeciente más bajo estaba unos pocos centímetros por debajo de su ombligo, el siguiente estaba un poco más arriba y parecía emanar desde la parte superior de su estómago, justo debajo de sus senos, el tercero se centraba sobre su corazón. Ella sólo pudo vislumbrar un resplandor saliendo de su garganta. Ella se retorció un poco para mirar detrás de ella y no estuvo sorprendida al ver otro punto brillante sobre su espalda baja.

Puntos Chakra. El hechizo del profesor Snape había iluminado los puntos Chakra, o nudos de energía, de su cuerpo. Ella sabía, aunque no podía verlos, que habían otros dos puntos de colores brillantes sobre su frente y coronilla. Ella también se fijó que desde cada nodo resaltado por el hechizo, una línea de energía serpenteaba y fluía a través de su brazo hasta la palma de su mano de varita. El brillo pulsaba al mismo ritmo que sus latidos.

"Saque su varita y lance un hechizo, señorita Granger."

Ansiosa por ver lo que podían hacer las líneas de poder, ella no perdió tiempo en sacar su varita. Apuntando la silla, ella hizo correctamente una sacudida y un golpecito mientras pronunciaba " _Wingardum Leviosa_." La silla, en respuesta a su comando mágico, se elevó hasta quedar a medio metro del suelo. Hermione, sin embargo, no le estaba prestando atención a la silla. Ella estaba concentrada sólo en los puntos chakra brillantes y en las líneas que bajaban hasta su brazo de varita. Ella podía ver la magia. Pulsaba, fluía y se retorcía mientras bajaba por su brazo y por su varita. Los colores – rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul, morado y plateado – brillaron y se entremezclaron mientras sostenía la silla en el aire.

Hipnotizada por la representación visual de su magia, Hermione bajó ausentemente la silla y terminó el encantamiento, cautivada completamente con la manera en que la representación de su magia cambiaba y se movía. La sonrisa con la que se giró hacia el profesor Snape se sintió como si hubiera sido extendida de oreja a oreja. "Eso fue hermoso." Suspiró suavemente.

Snape indicó el asiento desocupado, y ella se volvió a sentar rápidamente, volviendo a centrar su atención en él. "Así, señorita Granger, es cómo le mostraré a los estudiantes nacidos de muggles lo que están haciendo mal. Es un hechizo que la mayoría de los sangrepura lanzan sobre su prole al emerger las primeras muestras de sus poderes. Le da al pequeño mago o bruja una representación visual de su magia." Él asintió a su mano de varita aún brillante. "También hará que la idea de infundir los ingredientes que está preparando, y la poción que está elaborando con su magia, un concepto bastante fácil de entender.

"Brillante." Hermione estaba sonriendo otra vez y no parecía poder controlarlo. Ella pensó que el profesor Snape se veía bastante sorprendido por su afirmación, pero fue difícil de decir cuando la expresión ligeramente menos vigilada que había estado utilizando, volvió a la impasibilidad propia de su maestro de pociones.

"Bastante." Respondió él, en voz baja girándose hacia ella. "Debo informarle que el encantamiento no puede cancelarse, pero va pasarse solo. Eso debería suceder en un par de horas, aproximadamente. Le sugiero que utilice el tiempo en que siga activo para explorar su magia."

Al oír la despedida no dicha, Hermione se levantó y reunió sus documentos. Deteniéndose en la puerta de la oficina, se giró y le regaló otra sonrisa brillante. "Gracias, señor."

Él asintió ligeramente hacia la chica antes de cerrar la puerta tras ella.

Con la espalda contra la puerta, Hermione dejó salir el triunfo que sentía burbujeando dentro de ella. Sin embargo, all oír el resonar de su risa haciendo eco en las paredes de piedra, rápidamente puso una mano sobre su boca. Ciertamente no le molestaba que su profesor le hubiera devuelto esos setenta y cinco puntos.

Al ver su cintura brillando intensamente, dejó escapar una pequeña risita. Tenía algo de experimentación que hacer.

* * *

Severus cerró la puerta detrás de la señorita Granger. Ocho centímetros de viejo roble no fueron suficientes para ahogar completamente la carcajada que resonó del otro lado. No tenía dudas de la fuente de su alegría. Ella acababa de obtener una victoria mayor aquí. Ella había cumplido con su desafío y se había ganado setenta y cinco puntos para Gryffindor. Volviendo a su escritorio y a su planeación de clases, negó con la cabeza. Él no recordaba haberle dado tantos puntos a Gryffindor en un mes, mucho menos en un mismo día.

Tomando su pluma, la giró distraídamente entre sus dedos mientras recordaba cómo la señorita Granger había desestimado casualmente los puntos. Eso lo sorprendió momentáneamente. Siempre habían existido aquellos estudiantes que estaban por encima del sistema de puntos, pero nunca había asociado a la señorita Granger como uno de ellos, con su deseo de orden y estructura. Lo que sí se preguntaba era cómo explicaría el repentino salto en puntos, si es que llegaba a explicarlo. Una Minerva indignada nunca lo fue a acosar así que supo que la señorita Granger no se había quejado o explicado la pérdida de los setenta y cinco puntos originales. Si Minerva nunca llegaba a regodearse sobre la adquisición de puntos, entonces sabría que la chica continuaba manteniendo su silencio.

No que le importara en última instancia. Los puntos de Casa eran, después de todo, sólo una manera más de controlar a las pequeñas bestias y molestar a Minerva. Él no tenía dudas de que Gryffindor encontraría una manera de ganar la Copa de las Casas este año como lo había hecho los últimos cinco. Hizo una pequeña mueca. Albus, sabía, se encargaría de eso. Merlín no lo quiera, que Potter salga de Hogwarts sin que Gryffindor hubiera ganado. Su mueca se convirtió en un gruñido silencioso. Y decían que él era parcial al entregar puntos.

Soltando un resoplido, dejó ir su furia. Pelear contra lo inevitable no lo llevaría a ningún lado.

Levantando la pluma, rozó el extremo suave contra su barbilla mientras pensaba en la chica que acababa de dejar su oficina. El estuvo sorprendido, y a la vez no, de que ella hubiera descubierto el problema con los estudiantes nacidos de muggles.

Él tendría que recordar discutir esta situación con Albus. Que algo tan deslumbrantemente sencillo hubiera estado ocurriendo por tanto tiempo... Era simplemente inexcusable. Albus tendría que hablar con los directores de otras escuelas mágicas para asegurarse que ellos entendieran la naturaleza del problema. Durmstrang no admitía nacidos de muggles pero sabía que Beauxbatons y la Academia Salem seguían políticas más abiertas.

Sí, la señorita Granger continuaba intrigándolo y divirtiéndolo. Él siempre había disfrutado un buen enigma. Ella estaba probando ser muy enigmática, por cierto.

* * *

Durante la semana siguiente , Hermione comenzaba a sonreír ampliamente cada vez que veía a un estudiante brillando con el hechizo _Vere Veneficus_. El profesor Snape había sido honesto a su palabra y se había encargado del problema. Cada uno de sus estudiantes de pociones, desde primero hasta séptimo año habían tenido el hechizo en ellos. Los alumnos sangrepura y mestizos se encogieron de hombros y siguieron con su día, pero el efecto en los hijos de muggles no era menos que increíble.

Colin le había traído reportes de los mismos nacidos de muggles que había entrevistado originalmente. Ahora todos entendían lo que estaban haciendo mal en sus pociones.

Y el profesor Snape no ofreció explicación alguna por el uso del hechizo ni una sola de sus clases. Él no tomó el crédito, buscó una alabanza, ni cambió un ápice su actitud de idiota grasiento insensible e indiferente.

Hermione lo había visto todo. Al final de la semana, había redoblado sus esfuerzos tratando de encontrar una manera de ayudar al profesor Snape. Ella estaba más convencida que nunca de que él en realidad merecía todo el respeto, ayuda y protección que podía darle.

* * *

Hermione miró su reloj y bostezó. Eran casi las dos en punto de la mañana. Realizando una rápida búsqueda en el Mapa de Merodeador, se fijó que el profesor Dumbledore finalmente se había ido a la cama. Las pisadas del profesor Snape, sin embargo, aún se estaban moviendo.

¿El hombre nunca dormía? Ahogando otro bostezo, Hermione observó las pisadas del profesor mientras pasaban de largo la esquina que las guiaban hacia las mazmorras, y en su lugar tomaban el pasillo que las llevaban hasta la sala de trofeos y al territorio de Hufflepuff. Ahora entendía dónde había ganado su profesor la reputación de ser un vampiro. Ella siempre creyó que era por la piel pálida y la ropa totalmente negra. Ahora Hermione estaba convencida de que era porque el hombre no dormía de noche. Nunca. Era el insomnio llevado al extremo. Ella no tenía idea de cómo el profesor Snape funcionaba siquiera con tan poco sueño como parecía obtener.

Extendiendo los brazos sobre su cabeza, Hermione sintió su columna vertebral sonar y crujir mientras se estiraba después de horas de mala postura. Dejando escapar otro gran bostezo, apiló los libros que había estado hojeando antes y los empujó al pie de su cama.

El profesor le había dicho que no podría encontrar la respuesta al problema de Colin en un libro. Ella le había creído. Pero no quería decir que sus otros problemas no pudieran ser resueltos con investigación. Estaba leyendo sobre el insomnio, pociones para dormir, y hechizos para dormir. Por desgracia, no estaba teniendo mucha suerte.

La verdad sea dicha, estaba cansada de pensar. Estaba cansada de tratar de pensar. En su mayoría, estaba simplemente cansada. Tomando su varita, tocó el mapa y dijo "Travesura Realizada." Una vez más estaba mirando un trozo de pergamino en blanco, lo dobló cuidadosamente y lo guardó debajo de la pila de libros al final de su cama. Estaba bastante segura de que nadie más que ella tomaría _Manzanas Envenenadas, Ataúdes de Cristal y Ruecas: Hechizos Tradicionales de Sueño a Través de los Años._

Ella realmente tenía que dejar de mirar al profesor Snape a través del mapa. Cada noche su curiosidad la impulsaba a observarlo un poco más cada vez, hasta que ahora sólo estaba teniendo unas pocas horas más de sueño que él. Hermione hundió un poco más su hombro bajo la suave cubierta de su cubrecama. Considerando que casi se había quedado dormida en la clase del profesor Flitwick esa tarde, decidió que mañana en la noche no abriría el mapa, y en su lugar, dormiría la noche entera. Si no lo hacía, temía que alguna mañana caería dormida sobre su avena en el Gran Comedor.

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro profundo y se hundió aún más dentro de las suaves sábanas. Mientras el sueño se acercaba a ella, Hermione le dedicó un pensamiento más al profesor Snape, quien estaba, incluso ahora, aún caminando por los corredores de la escuela. Era una pena que al pobre hombre le fuera negado el absoluto placer de una buena noche de sueño.

Ella casi podía escuchar a Morfeo llamando su nombre, empujándola gentilmente dentro del reino de los sueños. Fue, por lo tanto, totalmente comprensible que hubiera entrado en pánico cuando un repentino peso aterrizó sobre su cintura, atrapándola bajo las sábanas. Abriendo los ojos para ver una sombra moviéndose encima de ella, Hermione dejó escapar un grito sorprendido. Reaccionando instintivamente, luchó para deshacerse tanto de las frazadas como del peso que la sujetaba hacia abajo mientras tomaba su varita. Sintiendo su mano cerrarse sobre la fría madera, Hermione gritó " _Lumos_ " y encontró su mirada con los ojos parpadeantes de Rink.

Desde afuera de las cortinas cerradas de su cama, la voz somnolienta de Lavender Brown rompió la mirada mutua. "'Ermione. ¿Stá todo bien?"

Viendo que Rink estaba a punto de decir algo, Hermione tacleó al pequeño elfo, sujetando una mano encima de su boca antes que él pudiera decir algo. "Estoy bien, Lavender. Pesadilla. Vuelve a dormir."

"O...kay." Respondió, interrumpida por un bostezo.

Con el sueño alejado por la adrenalina inducida con el miedo, Hermione lanzó un rápido hechizo silenciador alrededor de su cama mientras aún mantenía su mano sobre la boca de Rink. Olvidando momentáneamente la reacción acostumbrada de los elfos domésticos al percibir desaprobación, Hermione dijo entre dientes. "Rink ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Ella se arrepintió inmediatamente de su tono áspero cuando los ojos de Rink se llenaron con lágrimas. _Oh ¡por el amor de Dios!_

Poniendo una voz más amable, ella palmeó torpemente un huesudo hombro de Rink. "No hagas eso, Rink. No quise gritarte. Sólo me asustaste. No te esperaba."

Rink, sin embargo, no estaba escuchando sus disculpas, mientras que gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro. Cuando él comenzó a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás, y comenzó a lamentarse en un tono que podría romper el vidrio, Hermione nunca estuvo tan agradecida de haber puesto un hechizo silenciador.

"Rink es un elfo malo. Rink asustó a la joven señorita, Rink debe ser castigado."

Cansada, irritable, y sin nada de preparación para tratar con elfos domésticos histéricos, Hermione hizo algo que, en circunstancias normales, nunca habría considerado. Tiempos desesperados, sin embargo, requieren medidas desesperadas.

Tomando prestado el tono más exasperado de su maestro de pociones, Hermione interrumpió la letanía de Rink por sus faltas. "Rink, ¿si eres castigado, te detendrías?"

Al ver asentir las orejas del elfo, Hermione sacó la almohada detrás de ella. Alisando la tela de algodón que cubría la almohada de plumas, la puso directamente frente al rostro de Rink. "Aquí." Dijo. "Golpea tu cabeza contra esto tres veces."

Rink la miró fijo por un momento y entonces completó su castigo.

Frotándose los ojos con cansancio, se levantó a sí misma hasta quedar sentada con las piernas cruzadas bajo las sábanas. "Ahora que eso está fuera del camino ¿que estás haciendo aquí?

Aún resoplando un poco, Rink le regaló una gran sonrisa a Hermione. "Rink hizo lo que Hermy le pidió."

 _¿Hermy? ¿De verdad quiero saber?_ La curiosidad le ganó al final, como solía hacerlo. "¿Hermy?" Preguntó.

Rink asintió solemnemente. "La señorita desea servir como una elfina doméstica. Hermione," dijo Rink, preocupándose de decir el nombre con cuidado y precisión, "no es un nombre de elfina doméstica. Hermy es un buen nombre de elfina. Hermy es un nombre para estar orgullosa. Hermione es la joven señorita. Hermy sirve al maestro se pociones con Rink.

Bueno, pensó, no era peor que Mione o Herms o Her-mo-ninny.

Rink chasqueó sus dedos y un rollo de pergamino apareció en su mano. "Rink ha tomado notas de la comida y bebida del maestro de pociones como Hermy pidió." Rink negó tristemente con la cabeza. "El maestro no come como el maestro debería. Rink le ha fallado al maestro de pociones." Con mucho cuidado, Rink le presentó el pergamino a Hermione. "Hermy ayudará al maestro y Rink ayudará a Hermy."

Presentado con ese tipo de fe, Hermione alzó mentalmente sus manos en derrota. ¿Quién necesitaba dormir de todos modos? Desenrollando el pergamino, aumentó el brillo del _Lumos_ para darles más luz. "Muy bien, Rink, muéstrame lo que tienes."

* * *

Con un suspiro, Hermione bajó su cabeza hasta la fría madera de su mesa en la biblioteca, su cabello cayó sobre su rostro para esconderla dentro de una cascada de rizos cafés. La información de Rink sobre los hábitos alimenticios del profesor Snape era útil pero aún no tenía idea de cómo atacar el problema. En su lugar, se concentró en el insomnio. Ahora, después de semanas de trabajo diligente, ella no había encontrado nada. Nada. Ella no podía evitar sentir que era una afronta hacia ella, la biblioteca de Hogwarts y el universo en general. Volvió a suspirar. Está bien, tal vez no todo el universo, pero definitivamente su pequeño rincón de él.

Ella había buscado en cada libro que pudiera pensar y había pasado una considerable cantidad de tiempo rastreando entre referencias mágicas, tratando de encontrar el tipo de hechizo que buscaba. Ella había encontrado muchos hechizos y pociones que ponían una persona a dormir, todo desde la maldición de la bella durmiente hasta atrapar a un soñador dentro de una pesadilla interminable. Pero nada se acercaba siquiera a lo que estaba buscando.

Por supuesto, ella misma no estaba exactamente segura de lo que buscaba, sólo sabía que el producto final debía calzar con ciertos criterios. Tenía que ser algo suave y que el soñador pudiera romper con facilidad. Ella no quería atrapar a su profesor en el sueño y que no fuera capaz de despertar si lo necesitaba. Ella quería algo que aliviara el insomnio por el que era tan notorio, y promover el descanso a la vez que le daba la sensación de ser cuidado y protegido.

Sin mencionar, que todo esto tendría que hacerse con un nivel de magia tan bajo que tendría que ser prácticamente indetectable. Los hechizos fuertes podrían desatar el instinto de paranoia en el cuerpo de su profesor. Tenía que ser tan inofensivo y delicado que incluso Salazar Slytherin en persona estaría impresionado de su sutileza.

Y no podía encontrar ni una maldita cosa. Los hechizos eran muy notorios o muy fuertes. Había fracasado, y el fracaso la dejaba frustrada, molesta y boca abajo sobre la mesa. Era patética.

Ella ignoró los susurros alrededor de ella. Que pensaran que la cerebrito de Gryffindor finalmente se había quebrado bajo la presión de su trabajo en clases. En este punto, cuando se estaba revolcando en su fracaso, no le importaba, y estaba bastante tranquila ahí, bajo la nube de su cabello. Eventualmente, cuando no se moviera o hiciera algo digno de chismes, los murmullos terminarían. Ella aún no hacía nada, excepto quedarse ahí, con la cabeza inclinada sobre la mesa.

Le tomó un rato penetrar dentro del torbellino de pensamientos que la plagaban. Ella no sabía cuanto rato había estado sólo escuchando antes de oír el sonido. Era suave y agradable. Subiendo la vista, miró alrededor hasta que vio a una Hufflepuff de tercer año en la mesa de al lado tarareando en voz baja mientras trabajaba en un pergamino.

La melodía era calmante y vagamente familiar. Un momento después Hermione la identificó como una vieja canción de cuna. Con la curiosidad satisfecha, cerró sus ojos y volvió a poner su frente sobre la mesa.

Dos segundos después los volvió a abrir de golpe, enderezándose en su silla. Canciones de cuna. Bebés. Lo había estado mirando mal todo el tiempo. Sintiendo su propósito renovado y la emoción de la búsqueda literaria, Hermione se levantó abruptamente, ansiosa de retomar su búsqueda. Quizás un poco muy rápido, ya que, sin advertencia, la silla de madera en la que había estado sentada se cayó causando un ruido sorprendentemente fuerte en la silenciosa biblioteca, atrayendo varias miradas y un punzante "Shhhhh" de Madame Pince. Sonrojándose furiosamente, arregló la silla y escapó de los ojos curiosos y ligeramente acusadores de sus compañeros lanzándose hacia la primera columna de estanterías.

Los libros que buscaba estaban en una especie de rincón cerrado creado por un ángulo extraño entre la pared trasera de la biblioteca y dos pesadas estanterías. Le tomó veinte minutos encontrar lo que estaba buscando ya que una columna de soporte tapaba parcialmente la primera fila. Dejándose caer para así poder ver mejor los títulos polvorientos en la estantería del fondo, sintió una punzada de preocupación cuando sólo vio cuatro volúmenes delgados. Sin embargo, cuando pasó la yema de un dedo a través del suave cuero de los lomos, sintió el inconfundible cosquilleo de la magia. Había poder aquí – un poder antiguo que no tenía nada que ver con la aparente edad de los libros. Aún con toda la fuerza de ese poder, era cálido y reconfortante, envolviéndola con una aceptación mágica que la relajó desde la cabeza hasta los pies y causó que una sonrisa espontánea se extendiera en su rostro.

Magia de madres, magia antigua. Una magia anterior a las varitas y las escuelas formales de magia. Ésta era la magia que le había obsequiado la madre de Harry a su hijo; la magia que había repelido la maldición asesina de Voldemort y salvó a Harry de Quirrell.

Si, esto era exactamente lo que estaba buscando.

Aún sonriendo, acarició ausentemente las cubiertas mientras sacaba cada libro de la estantería. El primero era _Qué esperar cuando se está mágicamente esperando._ Aunque estaba segura de que sería una lectura interesante, no era exactamente lo que estaba buscando. El segundo libro, _Criando a un niño mágico, por Dr. Spook_ , se veía más prometedor.

Decidiendo simplemente acomodarse donde estaba, se giró y se recargó contra la sólida estantería, arreglando su túnica del uniforme alrededor de ella. Abriendo el libro, aspiró el olor a talco que emanó del tomo. Girándolo con su índice, Hermione lo revisó hasta encontrar el capítulo titulado, ' _Haciendo dormir a tu niño_.' Relajándose con el ritmo de lectura, Hermione se perdió a sí misma entre las palabras.

* * *

La agonía se disparó en la pierna izquierda de Severus deteniendo su paso habitualmente fluido, soportándolo con un jadeo suprimido. Apretando sus dientes por el dolor, miró rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse que su momentánea muestra de debilidad no hubiera sido atestiguada. Al no encontrar a nadie en su línea de visión, soltó un poco el control de su voluntad de hierro y trató de relajarse dentro del sufrimiento. Recargándose en una estantería por balance, agradeció que esa parte de la biblioteca estuviera desierta de estudiantes.

Aunque el Señor Oscuro tendía a favorecer la maldición Cruciatus, no quería decir que sólo utilizara ese método para castigar la desobediencia o fracaso. Voldemort no había estado satisfecho con su reporte la noche pasada, y ahora estaba pagando su lapso con la nueva afición de su amo por el maleficio Dolor Torus. Al igual que el Cruciatus, estaba dirigido hacia los nervios y músculos del cuerpo, pero podía localizarse y dirigirse hacia una sola área, en lugar de todo el cuerpo. También tenía la ventaja añadida de que las secuelas persistentes y dolores recurrentes duraban varios días, en lugar de varias horas, mientras que no tenía el desagradable efecto secundario de llevar a la víctima a la demencia.

Asegurándose de no hacer ruido, Severus cojeó por el corto pasillo, deteniéndose al llegar a la columna que bloqueaba la vista del resto del pasillo. Estuvo sorprendido al ver a Hermione Granger sentada en el suelo, con los pies escondidos bajo su túnica de la escuela. A su alrededor habían varios libros, mientras que otro descansaba sobre su regazo. Ella estaba completamente absorta en las páginas.

Resistiendo su primer impulso de enviarla lejos con un comentario sarcástico, se quedó en la sombra de la columna, simplemente observando al miembro femenino del Trío Dorado.

Era una tarea a la que se dedicaba más seguido de lo que sabían los estudiantes. A menudo los observaba desde nichos solitarios mientras los estudiantes interactuaban. El conocimiento que adquiría lo había prevenido de varias bromas, peleas y planes de venganza. Severus sabía que estaba al tanto, antes que todos los demás maestros con la posible excepción del director, del ánimo y el pulso del cuerpo estudiantil.

Curioso por saber lo que cautivaba tanto a la chica, inclinó la cabeza para tener una mejor vista de los títulos que ella había sacado de los estantes. Se sintió medianamente sorprendido cuando leyó el título del primer libro. Para cuando había llegado a _Regalar a tu hijo un nombre mágico en el que transformarse_ , la mediana sorpresa se había convertido en ira mezclada con una decepción aguda.

¡Estúpida, estúpida niña! _¿Éste es el misterio detrás de su comportamiento cambiante? ¿Ésta es la pasión que le ha quitado la atención a sus deberes?_ Se sentía inexplicablemente traicionado. ¿Cómo se atrevió?

"¡Señorita Granger!"

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora** :

Bueno, el trecho hasta las mazmorras era bastante largo, y creo que habría sido muy contraproducente que lograra llegar.

Sé que siempre digo lo mismo, pero muchas gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios, siguen y ponen la traducción en sus favoritos, me animan mucho.

¡Un abrazo a todos y que tengan buen fin de semana!


	11. Capítulo 11: entendimientos

**Capítulo 11 – Entendimientos**

 **Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla

* * *

"¡Señorita Granger!"

Seis años de condicionamiento tuvieron a Hermione de pie y parada en una especie de postura militar antes de que pudiera procesar completamente la situación. Ella no tenía idea de qué había detonado la ira de su profesor, pero no había forma de negar que estaba lívido. Sus cejas negras eran como nubes de tormenta que bajaban sobre sus ojos sin fondo, mientras que una mueca de ira curvaba su labio superior hasta mostrar la punta de un afilado incisivo.

Habiendo estado en el extremo receptor de algunas de las diatribas más espectaculares de su profesor a lo largo de los años, Hermione supo que estaba en serios problemas; una pequeña parte de ella notó que nunca lo había visto tan furioso a menos que se tratara de Harry. Acercando más el libro sobre la crianza de los niños a su pecho en un inútil intento de protección, esperó por la explosión que sabía que se acercaba.

"¡Niña tonta!" ¿Entonces ésta es la razón?" Dijo entre dientes.

Hermione, todavía un poco sorprendida por la repentina aparición de su maestro en esta sección poco usada de la biblioteca, se rindió ante la confusión. "¿Señor?"

Snape continuó, como si no la hubiera escuchado. "¿De verdad creyó que no sería descubierta? ¿Que sus actividades no tendrían consecuencias?"

Hermione se congeló ante las palabras. _Él lo sabía._ _¿Cómo lo había averiguado? ¿La profesora Vector le habrá dicho algo? ¿A Rink se le escapó algo?_

Zarcillos helados de miedo se enredaron en su estómago. "Por favor, profesor Snape." Pidió. "Puedo explicarlo. Si me deja-"

"Usted, señorita Granger, ya ha hecho suficiente, creo. Usted también debe decirme el nombre de su _compañero._ " La manera en que escupió la palabra _compañero_ hizo que temiera por el pobre Rink. Ella no tenía dudas de que el profesor estaba lo suficientemente furioso para darle prendas a Rink. Ella no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Ella _no dejaría_ que eso sucediera.

Inhalando profundamente, encontró sus ojos con la mirada iracunda de su profesor. Su voz, sin embargo, se rindió al pánico, sus palabras salieron ahogadas y estranguladas. "Actúe por mi cuenta, señor."

Él dejó escapar un corto y afilado ladrido de risa. "Veinte puntos, señorita Granger, por mentirme descaradamente. ¿Sabe? Creí que Dumbledore estaba equivocado cuando dijo que un muchacho había capturado su atención. Creí que era mejor que eso. Creí que era más inteligente que eso."

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Dumbledore estuvo hablando sobre ella? ¿Y qué tenía que ver todo esto con un chico? "Señor, no-"

"No le he dado permiso para hablar." Espetó. Cortándola antes de que pudiera decir algo más. "La profesora McGonnagall estará **muy** decepcionada de usted, señorita Granger. Sin mencionar a sus otros profesores." Él se detuvo entonces y tomó aliento, sus ojos eran duros y sin misericordia. "Le di mi tiempo." Escupió finalmente, con el rostro crispado por el desprecio. "Comencé a pensar que tal vez, _sólo tal vez_ , mi impresión inicial sobre usted había sido algo apresurada de mi parte. ¿Y este... éste es el camino que toma?" Hizo un gesto hacia los libros a sus pies. "¿Usted ha tirado a la basura todo su potencial a cambio de las promesas transitorias mantenidas por la lujuria de chicos estúpidos? He culpado a la madurez como la razón de su comportamiento el último tiempo. Más el tonto soy yo." Dijo ente dientes. Entonces su voz se convirtió en burla. "Pero entonces, ¿para qué necesita estudiar cuando se destinó usted misma al matrimonio y mocosos llorones incluso antes de vivir su vida?"

¿Matrimonio y mocosos? Repentinamente lo entendió – los libros a sus pies y el que sostenía en su mano – le hizo una horrible clase de sentido. Por un momento cegador, se sintió sumamente enojada de que él pudiera creer que ella era capaz de poner su futuro en peligro embarazándose cuando aún estaba en la escuela. El alivio la recorrió velozmente cuando se dio cuenta que él aún no sabía sobre S.N.O.R.T. Ese alivio, sin embargo, fue superado casi inmediatamente cuando la ira original volvió con toda su fuerza. ¿Cómo se atrevía a acusarla?

Furiosa con él, Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante para encontrarse con su acusador, mientras él pasaba la columna que bloqueaba parcialmente la entrada de este pequeño rincón, su alta y amenazante presciencia hacía que el reducido espacio cerrado pareciera aún más reducido.

El ciclo de miedo, ira, alivio e ira había barrido con cualquier buen sentido que hubiera quedado en Hermione. "¡Cómo se atreve! ¿Cómo puede?" Gritó. "¿Usted cree que yo estoy... que puedo estar embarazada? ¿Yo? ¿Qué pasó con el pensamiento? ¿Usted no practica lo que anda predicando? ¿O Sirius estaba en lo correcto aquella noche en la Casa de los Gritos? ¿Una vez mas pone su cerebro a pensar y sale con la conclusión equivocada?"

Ni bien las palabras habían sido dichas cuando ella puso una mano sobre su boca con un jadeo, mirando horrorizada a su profesor. El profesor Snape se sonrojó furiosamente y avanzó hacia ella. Entonces, a los ojos de Hermione él pareció tambalearse hacia un lado, su rostro perdió bruscamente el color hasta que su complexión fue blanca como la tiza. Las pestañas de sus ojos repentinamente cerrados parecían magulladuras frescas sobre su piel. Ella vio un brazo vestido de negro levantándose para sostenerse de la estantería a su lado mientras que el otro agarraba el aire vacío.

En esa fracción de segundo, Hermione supo que él iba a caer. Con su ira olvidada, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se apresuró a adelantarse, dando un paso hacia el alcance de la mano de su profesor. Ella se apenas se sostuvo cuando esa mano se posó sobre su hombro derecho, el impulso y mayor peso del maestro hicieron que ella se tambaleara antes de que pudiera encontrar el equilibrio. Soltando el libro en su mano, Hermione envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura del profesor Snape, luchando contra la gravedad para mantenerlo derecho. El entendimiento la golpeó duro. No sería capaz de sostenerlo.

Retorciendo su cuerpo, e ignorando el dolor en su clavícula, donde los fuertes dedos se clavaban sin piedad, Hermione se las arregló para sacar la varita de su bolsillo. Concentrándose en el libro que había tirado, una sacudida y dos golpecitos después, el libro se había transformado en un pequeño taburete acolchado.

Dejando caer su varita, ella volvió a rodear la cintura del profesor Snape con su brazo. Inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, cambió cuidadosamente el peso hasta que él se deslizó y cayó pesadamente en el taburete acolchado.

* * *

Habiendo olvidado en el calor de su ira la razón por la cual la había encontrado en primer lugar, Severus se adelantó, intentando atrapar a la chica en el pequeño callejón sin salida. Desafortunadamente, aunque su mente lo había olvidado, su cuerpo no lo había hecho. Dos pasos después, su pierna izquierda sufrió un feroz espasmo que le robó el aliento. Con el rostro contorsionado por la agonía, mientras las torturadas terminaciones nerviosas ardían en carne viva y sus músculos se apretaban y retorcían, Severus estiró ciegamente sus brazos en un intento para no caer. Su mano derecha encontró y agarró el sólido roble de la estantería a su lado. Su mano izquierda bajó y se sostuvo en algo blando y flexible que se tambaleó un poco bajo su mano antes de estabilizarse.

Con los ojos bien cerrados y la mandíbula apretada por el dolor, Severus no sabía ni le importaba cuál era el apoyo que había encontrado mientras trataba de respirar a través de la agonía que desgarraba su cuerpo. Y entonces comenzó a caer – un deslizamiento controlado que antes apenas había registrado – su caída fue detenida abruptamente cuando quedó acomodado en algo suave y acolchado.

Apenas podía distinguir la voz de la chica Granger a través del rugido en sus oídos. Con voluntad de hierro luchó contra las reacciones de su cuerpo hasta que su mente volvió a tener el control y pudo forzar al dolor que bajara. Cuando el rugido se calmó, finalmente pudo oír los ruegos desesperados de la muchacha.

"¿Profesor Snape? ¿Señor? Por favor abra los ojos. Por favor, esté bien. Iré a buscar a Madame Pomfrey, pero no lo dejaré hasta que abra los ojos."

Abriendo sus ojos, forzó a pasar el aire entre sus dientes apretados. "No." Siseó.

La chica se estremeció por su tono áspero.

"Señor, está herido. Madame Pomfrey-"

"No puede hacer nada por mi." Terminó la frase con un jadeo.

"Pero, señor..."

Severus había pasado demasiados años tratando con Minerva, como para no reconocer la terquedad especial marca Gryffindor en el rostro de la señorita Granger. Recargándose en la estantería, estiró su pierna, haciendo una mueca cuando el movimiento volvió a incendiar sus nervios. Afortunadamente, esta vez, el ardor fue tolerable.

Su voz salió áspera y abrasiva presionando su control. "Madame Pomfrey no puede hacer nada." Repitió con tanta calma como pudo. Él se tensó ligeramente cuando otra oleada de agonía atravesó su pierna, y luchó para no apretar los músculos, sabiendo por experiencia que sólo serviría para que el dolor durara más. A medida que el dolor disminuía, dejó escapar un suave suspiro. "Esto pasará, con el tiempo. Solamente hay que soportarlo."

Concentrándose en controlar el dolor en lugar de la chica, Severus estuvo sorprendido cuando vio que Granger conjuró un hechizo desilusionador en la entrada del rincón. Más bien esperaba que ella saliera corriendo. Si no era donde sus pequeños amigos, entonces, al menos con su jefa de casa. Ante su mirada inquisitiva, ella le dirigió una de esas pequeñas sonrisas valerosas que eran tan famosas en los Gryffindor. La misma que solían dar, había notado a lo largo de los años, justo antes de hacer algo desinteresadamente idiota.

Su suposición había probado estar en lo correcto cuando ella regresó y se arrodilló al lado de su pierna extendida, con el rostro serio. "Ninguno de los demás estudiantes debería verlo así. Y si no me deja ir a buscar a Madame Pomfrey, yo me quedaré a ayudarlo."

Él no necesitaba ayuda. Así que cuando se dirigió a ella, se aseguró de que toda la potencia de su veneno se impregnara en su voz. "Puede irse, señorita Granger. Le sugiero que aproveche este tiempo para despedirse. Ayudarme no la librará de quedar expulsada."

El taburete bajo en el que estaba sentado lo dejaba más cerca de ella. Sentada sobre sus rodillas, como lo estaba, los dejaba casi a la misma altura. No hubo duda alguna en la expresión testaruda como una mula que cruzó el rostro de la chica, o el suspiro exasperado que dejó escapar mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No estoy embarazada." Las palabras salieron sin rodeos ni delicadeza. Hermione hizo una mueca cuando las palabras colgaron en el aire entre ellos.

Llevando sus manos hasta su cabello, ella se agarró las raíces y las tiró ligeramente dejando escapar un suave sonido estrangulado de frustración. Simplemente había algo sobre el profesor Snape que dejaba sus emociones atadas en un nudo. Él era la única persona que conocía que podía invocar simultáneamente furia, compasión, dolor, indignación y protección en ella.

"Lo siento, profesor, por lo que dije hace un minuto. Me enfureció que usted pudiera pensar... que yo pudiera permitirme quedar embarazada. Me tomo mis estudios muy en serio." Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, deseando que él creyera su sinceridad. "Debido a eso, aprecio mucho lo que ha estado haciendo por mi. Me he dado cuenta que me ha dado tanto su tiempo como su atención. Yo nunca haría nada que pudiera poner en peligro la fe que ha puesto en mi."

Hermione se sentó sobre sus talones, notando que el color de su profesor parecía estar volviendo aunque las líneas tensas alrededor de sus ojos y boca demostraban que aún estaba bajo un dolor considerable. Más allá del dolor, ella no podía leer nada más en su expresión.

"Muy bien, señorita Granger." Dijo al final, a su voz le faltaba la calidad fluida que ella acostumbraba escuchar. "Acepto que he llegado a la conclusión equivocada. En esta ocasión. Usted puede irse ahora."

Cuando él apoyó su cabeza contra una hilera de libros y volvió a cerrar sus ojos, ella supo que estaba siendo despedida. Se volvió a recordar a sí misma por qué estaba haciendo esto. Él se merecía la ayuda. El merecía tener a alguien pensara primero en él para variar... incluso si estaba siendo un completo bastardo.

"No me iré mientras está herido, señor. Puede quitarme tantos puntos como quiera, pero no me iré."

Sus párpados se levantaron sólo lo suficiente para que él pudiera mirarla a través de las pestañas. "¡Malditos Gryffindor!" Gruñó.

De nuevo, ella le dirigió esa pequeña sonrisa. "Sí señor. Estoy de acuerdo. Realmente no hay mucho que se pueda hacer con ellos, excepto dejar que hagan las cosas a su modo."

El abrió su boca para acribillarla por su impertinencia cuando se detuvo, estudiándola en cambio. Ella tenía un pedazo de su túnica escolar retorcida entre sus dedos. Los ojos de ella examinaban su pierna estirada con una mirada evaluadora, que le recordaba a Poppy en sus mayores momentos de sanadora maternal. Fue, sin embargo, el labio inferior de la chica que estaba preocupada hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar entre los afilados dientes blancos lo que realmente le dio una pista. La chica estaba preocupada por él – realmente e inexplicablemente preocupada. Era una idea tan novedosa que no estaba seguro de cómo manejarlo.

Entonces otro espasmo lo golpeó, y su atención volvió a concentrarse en el dolor en lugar de la chica. Inclinándose hacia adelante hundió sus dedos en su muslo, masajeando los nudos formados por los calambres musculares. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió un segundo par de manos comenzando a masajear los músculos adoloridos de su pantorrilla.

"¡Señorita Granger!" Exclamó, indignado de que ella creyera que tenía el derecho de tocarlo.

Ella respondió con un descarado "Gryffindor, señor." Aunque, él observó que ella al menos había tenido la decencia de sonrojarse furiosamente por su atrevido comportamiento

 _Gryffindor, ciertamente._ Sin embargo, la sensación de sus dedos fuertes clavándose en los nudos, relajando la tensión en su pierna, detuvo su habitual respuesta de desollarla verbalmente por la presunción de que podía tocarlo. Ambos trabajaron en silencio por unos pocos minutos hasta que él sintió que los músculos apretados se relajaban. A la primera señal de alivio, él sacó las manos de la chica de su pierna con un gesto impaciente de sus dedos. Apoyándose una vez más en la estantería, él encontró a la chica mirándolo fijo, todo grandes ojos marrones y expresión seria.

Él había mostrado demasiada vulnerabilidad en los últimos minutos. Era el momento de restablecerse. El ahora enmudecido latido de dolor que atravesaba su cuerpo, hizo la tarea más difícil, pero no imposible. Recogiendo los hilos algo estropeados de su control, se envolvió en su propia armadura. Cuando estuvo preparado, atacó. "Muy bien, señorita Granger, le he concedido que mi suposición fue incorrecta. Y como usted misma ha impuesto su presencia en mi persona, me dará el motivo por el cual está leyendo esos libros en específico." El destello de dolor que atravesó el rostro de la chica recompensó sus palabras.

"Ahora, señorita Granger." Espetó, con su ánimo un poco apaciguado por el repentino salto de la niña.

"Son parte de una investigación que estoy haciendo." Comenzó. Ella estiró el brazo y tomó uno de los libros, acariciando el suavemente el lomo con un dedo. Ella habló hacia abajo, como si estuviera hablando con el libro, en vez de arriba, hacia él, con actitud y palabras reflexivas. "Usted ha abierto mis ojos a preguntas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía." Ella subió la mirada entonces, con ojos brillantes. "La Afinidad, el encantamiento _Vere Veneficus_ , y tantas otras cosas. Fácilmente puedo aprender las cosas que los demás magos y brujas aprenden desde que cumplen once y vienen a Hogwarts. Lo que no sé, sin embargo, es todo lo que pasa durante los primeros once años."

Ella negó con la cabeza, y volvió a morder su labio inferior. Una señal, estaba comenzando a comprender, que significaba que estaba pensando muy intensamente sobre algo y que estaba eligiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado. "Al decir verdad, señor, me encontré con estos libros cuando estaba buscando otro tipo de referencia para un proyecto en el que estoy trabajando." Sus ojos enviaron una rápida mirada hacia arriba por un momento antes volver a fijarse en el libro en su regazo. "Sin embargo, creo" dijo, aún eligiendo sus palabras con mucho cuidado "que algunas de las respuestas que estoy buscando sobre el mundo mágico pueden ser encontradas entre estas páginas.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento e inhaló profundamente, enderezando su espalda y levantando la barbilla para volver a encontrar sus ojos con los suyos.

Severus resistió la urgencia de resoplar con diversión. Él también conocía esa postura Gryffindor en particular. Ella estaba a punto de hacer un gran gesto.

Ella no lo decepcionó. "No diré nada," ella hizo un gesto vago hacia su pierna aún estirada "ni siquiera a Harry o Ron. Sólo puedo adivinar por qué está así de adolorido, y no le concierne a nadie más excepto a usted y posiblemente al director. Me gustaría..." Su voz se fue apagando y entonces pareció volver a reunir su coraje. "Me gustaría," volvió a comenzar "mucho tener su confianza."

Su respuesta a ese número de tontería sensiblera fue automática. "No habitúo, señorita Granger, confiar en niños."

Ella le dirigió un pequeña sonrisa, aparentemente imperturbada por su respuesta. "Lo entiendo, señor." Concordó. "Pero me gustaría mucho obtenerla de todos modos."

* * *

Severus Snape no era un hombre dado a la introspección, o de los que se revolcaban en los _¿y si?_ o los _qué-hubiera-pasado-si_. Sin embargo, él había descubierto a lo largo de los años, que caminar en los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts lograba poner la mente de uno en un marco introspectivo, independientemente si a la persona en cuestión le gustaba o no la introspección. La fría oscuridad tragó el débil chasquido de los tacones de sus botas y el suave silbido de su túnica hasta que fue fácil, incluso para él, un hombre poco dado a los vuelos de fantasía, imaginar que era la única persona que quedaba en ese castillo. O, la única persona que quedaba, hasta que descubrió a dos niñatos hormonados de séptimo año haciendo uso del nicho detrás de la estatua de Boris el Aburrido.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno, si no es una noche de sorpresas." Él estuvo satisfecho cuando los dos adolescentes sorprendidos se pusieron de pie sobre la improvisada tarima en el suelo del nicho.

"Señorita Pennistone," espetó Severus, "15 puntos menos a Hufflepuff. Vaya a su dormitorio." Con una larga mirada anhelante a su amado que hizo que el profesor quisiera rodar los ojos, Maureen Pennistone huyó con una grata prisa.

"Señor O'Brien."

"¿Sí, señor?"

Levantando una ceja, Severus preguntó. "¿Hufflepuff, señor O'Brien?"

Sean O'Brien enderezó su corbata Slytherin y le dio a su ceñudo profesor una afirmación deferente con la cabeza antes de responder, aunque una media sonrisa todavía adornaba sus labios. "En el espíritu de cooperación entre casas, señor." La media sonrisa se suavizó un poco hasta convertirse en una pequeña sonrisa genuina cuando agregó. "También hay mucho que decir sobre cortejar a una futura esposa que exhibe los rasgos Hufflepuff de cuidado y lealtad."

Severus lo consideró por un momento. "Es cierto." Concordó.

El señor O'Brien, creyendo que se había librado, volvió a asentir y comenzó a caminar por el corredor en dirección a las escaleras que al final lo llevarían de vuelta hasta las mazmorras; Severus dejó que llegara hasta medio camino en el pasillo antes de llamar a su descarriado pupilo. "Cinco puntos menos a Slytherin, señor O'Brien. Espero más de un alumno de séptimo año que quedar atrapado. Y otros cinco puntos por haber sido atrapado por mí, forzándome a quitarle puntos a mi propia casa."

Ésta vez el señor O'Brien tuvo la decencia de parecer marginalmente avergonzado. "Sí, señor. No volverá a suceder."

"Asegúrese de que sea así, señor O'Brien. Ahora vuelva a la sala común antes de obligarme a darle detención a uno de los míos."

Severus observó a su estudiante descarriado mientras se dirigía a las mazmorras. El chico O'Brien era inteligente. Sus ambiciones yacían en la dirección de romper maldiciones, una habilidad en la cuál el chico era particularmente talentoso. La elección de Maureen Pennistone, sin embargo, era un poco inusual para un Slytherin. Seguro, ella era leal y cariñosa como toda su casa, pero su familia no era sangrepura. Severus sonrió, no era sangrepura pero tampoco era completamente inglesa. Maureen Pennistone tenía familia en Estados Unidos. Él sintió una oleada de satisfacción con ese entendimiento. Una vez que se hubieran graduado, el señor O'Brien y la señorita Pennistone podían ser persuadidos a tomar un recorrido por la comunidad mágica Norteamericana – un tour que efectivamente pondría al señor O'Brien fuera del alcance del Señor Oscuro. Él tendría que recordarse hablar con el señor O'Brien antes de la graduación.

Haciéndose esa nota mental, él continuó su caminata, volviendo a sumergirse en la pacífica contemplación a la que Hogwarts lo había atraído inevitablemente. Una hora más tarde, él giró la esquina del rellano del sexto piso. Él se detuvo a mirar los terrenos a través de una gran ventana circular que había allí. Era su lugar favorito. Recargando un hombro contra la piedra, él miró los terrenos iluminados con la luz plateada de la luna. Desde su punto de mira podía ver la pequeña cabaña de Hagrid, y más allá, la oscura línea del Bosque Prohibido.

Mirando hacia la oscuridad, lejos de miradas indiscretas, Severus se permitió divagar. Como solía suceder en los últimos tiempos, se encontró a sí mismo evaluando la cuestión de Hermione Granger. Él admitía que había permitido que la curiosidad lo guiara a interactuar con la señorita Granger de una manera en que no lo haría normalmente.

Él disfrutaba los rompecabezas y ejercicios mentales. La chica le ofrecía un desafío mental fuera de su rutina habitual. Ella no era ni el Señor Oscuro ni Albus. Ella no demandaba nada de él, no reclamaba su lealtad. Ella sólo le pedía que le enseñara. La posibilidad era un cambio refrescante.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su cabeza descansó en el frío cristal de la ventana. La pregunta era, decidió, ¿quién era el tonto más grande – la señorita Granger que deseaba ser guiada por él o él mismo por querer guiarla?

Como espía, su trabajo era conocer las fortalezas y debilidades de tanto sus aliados como sus enemigos, y la mejor manera de explotarlas. También necesitaba conocer y entender sus propias fortalezas y debilidades. Su carácter era una debilidad. El fiasco de esa tarde con la señorita Granger en la biblioteca era una prueba de eso. Aunque le irritaba admitirlo, sus sentimientos habían sido heridos. La idea de que la chica que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos últimamente – a quién le había dedicado su tiempo, energía y atención – no tenía más sentido común que los descerebrados de sus compañeros lo enfurecía.

Él cambió todo su peso hacia su pierna izquierda, sintiendo la punzada en sus nervios y músculos pero también una sensación de satisfacción cuando la pierna lo sostuvo. Eso lo había sorprendido. Después de acusarla y amenazarla con la expulsión, ella se quedó a ayudarlo. Ella lo tocó voluntariamente. Ella lo ayudó. Él recordaba la mirada en su rostro y cómo las manos de ella agarraban su túnica. Ella había estado preocupada por él.

Por supuesto, los Gryffindor eran conocidos por ser demasiado sentimentales. Ella no le debía nada. Sin embargo, le había ofrecido su silencio y confianza. No que realmente creyera que la chica podía mantenerlo exitosamente tampoco. En algún momento Potter y Weasley desentrañarían sus secretos, y el no tenía uso para su confianza ni era probable que le diera la suya a una niña.

Él suspiró entonces. _Miéntele a los demás, nunca a ti mismo_. Ella continuaba intrigándolo. Él le enseñaría de buena gana.

Cerrando sus ojos, dejó su mente en blanco. Tal vez esta noche podía volver temprano, y eventualmente dormir.

* * *

Mientras que su profesor miraba los terrenos y pensaba en Hermione, Hermione estaba ocupada pensando en el profesor Snape. Ella necesitaba hablar con alguien desesperadamente. Cuando Rink hizo su ahora regular aparición en la privacidad que formaban las cortinas de su cama, Hermione prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él.

El elfo doméstico, acostumbrado hace mucho tiempo a tratar con el volátil maestro de pociones, le dirigió una mirada a Hermione y desapareció inmediatamente. Reapareció momentos después con una bandeja de té. "Rink cree que la joven señorita, y no Hermy, está preocupada. La joven señorita va a beber y hablar y Rink va a escuchar."

Momentos después, con las rodillas dobladas sobre su pecho y la taza de té firmemente agarrada en su mano, Hermione dejó salir todo. "Oh, Rink ¿qué voy a hacer? Él era un proyecto, Rink. Algo que tenía que hacerse así que decidí hacerlo yo. Quiero decir, está bien, había un elemento de lástima involucrada. Él... era sólo... nadie más parecía preocuparse por él."

Rink asintió solemnemente mientras empujaba un bocadillo bajo la mano de Hermione. Él había notado que la joven señorita a veces olvidaba comer. Rink había, por lo tanto, decidido que serviría tanto al maestro de pociones como a la joven señorita. "La joven señorita se preocupa. Hermy sirve al maestro de pociones."

"Pero Rink, no lo ves, era un tipo abstracto de preocupación." Ella terminó el sándwich y distraídamente cogió otro. "Ya no es abstracto. Alguien lo hirió, Rink. Tenía tanto dolor esta tarde." Consciente, incluso ahora, de la confianza que trataba de obtener y los secretos que cargaba, ella se abstuvo de decir el nombre en voz alta. "Sé quién y sé por qué ¡pero me enoja tanto que nadie lo ayude!"

"Hermy servirá, Hermy ayudará."

Con la mirada fija en el cobertor, Hermione respondió suavemente. "Simplemente no sé si será suficiente."

Las orejas de Rink se sacudieron y una sonrisa astuta se extendió en su rostro. "A Hermy le agrada el maestro."

Hermione resopló suavemente. "Sí, me agrada." Ella sacudió brevemente su cabeza. "¿Sabes? Nunca entendí cómo al profesor Dumbledore le parecía agradar el profesor Snape. Claro, el profesor Snape trata al director con más respeto que a nosotros, pero solo apenas. Sin embargo, incluso cuando el profesor Snape es todo gruñidos y mal carácter, el director sólo le sonríe." Su voz se apagó y comenzó a tirar distraídamente un hilo suelto en su cobertor.

Rink esperó con la paciencia de su raza a que ella hablara de nuevo, volviendo a llenar sutilmente la taza con más té cuando ella estaba distraída.

"Me agrada, Rink," dijo al final, "de la misma manera que me agradan Neville y Colin. Incluso cuando estaba furiosa con él por creer que estaba embarazada, aún quería sonreírle, dejarle saber que me preocupa lo que le pase." Volviendo a concentrarse en el elfo, ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, sus palabras salieron lentamente, como si las estuviera probando en voz alta contra los pensamientos en su cabeza. "Él estaba enfadado conmigo porque creyó que había malgastado su enseñanza. Estaba enfadado porque se sintió que lo defraudé." Ella se detuvo un momento, entonces continuó, con expresión pensativa. "Se sintió traicionado. Pero no se habría sentido traicionado si no me hubiera considerado digna. No, no digna," se corrigió a sí misma, "pero con el potencial de ser digna; con el potencial de ser de confianza."

Hermione sintió una sonrisa brotar en su rostro. "Él no me odia, Rink." Entonces agregó. "Por supuesto, no creo que realmente le guste tampoco. Pero no odiarme es todo un logro, creo." Sonriéndole a Rink, ella tomó sus manos entre las suyas. "¿Sabes lo que significa?" Preguntó, antes de contestar apresuradamente su propia pregunta. "Significa que está funcionando. S.N.O.R.T. está funcionando."

Al ver la mirada confundida de Rink, Hermione explicó, con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza. "S.N.O.R.T. es sólo el nombre al que le puse al plan para ayudar al profesor Snape."

"¿Hermy tiene un plan? ¿Hermy sabe lo que hay que hacer?"

Hermione le dio unas palmaditas reconfortantes en su hombro. Habría que ser completamente sordo para no escuchar la preocupación genuina en la voz de Rink. Él tomaba muy en serio su responsabilidad de cuidar al profesor Snape.

"Aún no sé cómo arreglar el problema de la comida," dijo ella. "La lista de lo que sí come ha sido muy útil. Él evita todo lo picante, también las comidas más grasosas, lo que sugiere que el problema es, al menos en parte, médico en lugar de relacionado con estrés. Aunque si fuera completamente médico creería que iría con Madame Pomfrey o simplemente se prepararía algo él mismo."

Cuando los hombros de Rink cayeron, ella trató de inyectar algo de esperanza en su voz. "Oye, no pierdas la fe todavía. He preparado una lista de las comidas que sí parece comer basada en la información que me diste. He agregado algunas comidas adicionales que creo que podrían preparar para él en la cocinas. Con más opciones, deberíamos ser capaces de tentarlo a comer un poco más que ahora. Y," agregó dramáticamente "tengo esto." En sus menos, Hermione sostenía uno de sus nuevos libros de bebes.

Rink parecía escéptico. "¿Cómo un libro va ayudar a servir al maestro de pociones?"

"No el libro, sino lo que está en el libro." Hermione palmeó un hueco junto a ella en la cama. "Acércate y te mostraré. Creo que esto es exactamente la ayuda que nosotros, y el profesor Snape, necesitamos."

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

Hola! espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Tengo un problema, los capítulos se me están haciendo un poco largos y el tiempo me está quedando un poco apretado, de verdad me ayudaría mucho si alguien se ofreciera para ayudarme a corregir los capítulos, o si supiera de alguien que puede.

Como siempre, gracias a los que siguen la historia, la ponen en favoritos y dejan comentarios.

¡Hasta el próximo viernes!.


	12. Capítulo 12: Dulces Sueños

**Capítulo 12 – Dulces Sueños**

 **Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla.

* * *

Vector estaba aproblemada. En realidad estaba un poco más que aproblemada; tal vez en algún lugar entre aproblemada e inquieta. Por otra parte, tal vez debería olvidar todas las etapas intermedias y saltar directamente a preocupada. Ella se quedó mirando fijamente a su ecuación maestra desde su lugar en el suelo. Preocupada era bueno. Ella podía trabajar preocupada.

"¿Miranda? ¿Qué estás haciendo sentada en el suelo, niña?"

Poniéndose de pie, Miranda trató de sacudir la suciedad y tiza de su túnica mientras se giraba para encarar al director. _¡Maldición!_ Ella quería estar un poco presentable cuando llegara el director. Él tenía un don para aparecer cuando estaba haciendo algo para avergonzarse a sí misma. Respondiendo la pregunta, contestó. "Las sillas desordenan el espacio. Si me siento en el suelo, puedo ver todo mejor."

Albus le dirigió una sonrisa indulgente y un 'por supuesto, querida' antes de referirse al asunto en cuestión.

Miranda se había dado cuenta que él hacía eso cada vez más seguido – el personaje de anciano excéntrico se estaba deslizando más y más para ser reemplazado por Albus Dumbledore, uno de los hechiceros más poderosos en la actualidad.

"Dijiste que tenías novedades, Miranda." Albus miró a Vector con preocupación, con serios ojos azules. "No creo que me hayas llamado para contarme buenas noticias. Dime qué te acompleja."

Añadí una ecuación nueva a la mezcla. Me tomó un poco, pero creo que he logrado estabilizarla en relación a la matriz general de ecuaciones." Vector apuntó hacia dónde se encontraba una pizarra enmarcada en madera junto a otras. "Inicialmente sólo la tenía como parte de uno de los grupos de ecuaciones. Y después... bueno, sólo digamos que la vi bajo otra luz una noche y decidí que podría merecer una ecuación por separado. Estaba en lo correcto."

Albus chasqueó la lengua. "Estás hablando de nuevo desde el final, Miranda. ¿A quién agregaste?"

Ella arrugó la nariz hacia él. Ella siempre había preferido comenzar desde el final y seguir hacia atrás, en lugar de comenzar desde el principio y seguir hacia adelante. "Lo siento, Albus. Agregué a Hermione Granger."

Cuando Albus levantó una ceja, ella hizo un gesto vago de 'qué puedo hacer' con su mano. "Lo sé, lo sé. También me sorprendió. El señor Potter tiene su propia ecuación. Concuerdo contigo en ese punto, también con tener un grupo de ecuaciones que incorpore los amigos de Potter con él. Ahora, he separado a la señorita Granger para que tenga su propia ecuación y estoy comenzando a pensar que el señor Weasley también necesita la suya propia.

Albus se veía escéptico. "¿La inclusión de señorita Granger cambió mucho la ecuación?"

Vector gesticuló hacia su diagrama de líneas multicolores que giraba perezosamente en el aire. "Míralo tú mismo."

Estudiando las líneas de influencia y posibilidad, Albus preguntó. "¿La señorita Granger es la línea morada?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, vector hizo un sonido afirmativo.

Después de estudiar el diagrama por algunos momentos, Albus se giró hacia Vector, el ceño profundamente fruncido estropeó su expresión comúnmente serena. "¿Volviste a revisar tus ecuaciones? ¿Estás segura de estos resultados?"

Vector sintió su preocupación cambiar a los primeros comienzos de miedo. Albus estaba preocupado. Si Albus estaba preocupado, entonces todos los demás estaban en un gran problema. "Las he revisado y vuelto a revisar." Dijo al final.

"Miranda, ésta adición ha cambiado todo el balance. La línea de tiempo para el enfrentamiento con Tom ha-"

"Sido desplazado a meses." Terminó vector por él. "Lo sé. Lo que no sé es cómo o por qué. Que una persona pueda afectar las fechas tan significativamente..." Ella encogió ligeramente los hombros. "Parece bastante imposible, pero mis ecuaciones no mienten."

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento, antes de que Vector levantara su varita hacia el diagrama de líneas brillantes. "Lo que sea que haga, sucede aquí." Vector señaló el punto donde la línea morada se cruzaba con la gris. "Ella tiene algún tipo de interacción con tu espía en este punto, junto a dos o posiblemente tres miembros de la Orden aquí" – Vector tocó varios puntos donde las líneas se interceptaban – "aquí, y aquí. Entonces, en éste punto, todo comienza a acelerarse rápidamente; comprimiendo la línea temporal desde lo que solían ser posiblemente años hasta lo que podría ser tal vez un año o año y medio como mucho."

"Harry todavía no está preparado para el enfrentamiento."

Vector jugueteó con un trozo de tiza en su bolsillo. Ella realmente odiaba esas conversaciones con Albus. "Entonces te sugiero que lo prepares. Vendrá, Albus, y vendrá pronto. Sin mencionar, que lo que sea que haga Hermione Granger, disminuye significativamente las bajas proyectadas de nuestro lado. No nos podemos atrever a desperdiciar ese regalo."

Albus siguió la línea gris que representaba a su espía. Como antes, continuaba parpadeando dentro y fuera de la existencia. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la línea plateada que Vector había apuntado la última vez. "La línea rebelde sigue ahí."

"Sí. Pensé que existía la posibilidad de que fuera la señorita Granger, pero, si ese fuera el caso, cuando agregué la ecuación, debería haberse desvanecido. Aún no puedo encontrar una razón para su existencia entre mis números, pero algo en mis ecuaciones la está generando."

"¿Aún se dirige hacia mi espía?"

"Sí, y extrañamente, su curso es lo único que no se ha acelerado con la inclusión de la señorita Granger. Sin embargo, su ritmo es irregular. Salta hacia adelante y entonces se detiene por periodos de tiempo, sólo para seguir hacia adelante. Hubo un movimiento constante un par de días atrás, pero desde entonces ha permanecido completamente quieta. Pero incluso con sus arranques y paradas, sigue en su curso."

Albus se quedó en silencio, mirando las líneas que giraban. Pasando los dedos por los nudos de su barba, acarició el largo pelo, pensando y considerando, sopesando sus opciones y la importancia de las piezas en juego. Entonces se detuvo a recordar que esas líneas representaban personas y eran más que peones en un tablero de ajedrez entre Tom y él mismo. Harry tendría que estar listo.

"Ni una palabra a nadie, Miranda." Dijo al final, con un fuerte cansancio en su voz.

"Por supuesto que no, Albus."

Encuadrándose, Albus invocó una sonrisa para la bruja más joven y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Justo cuando iba a cruzarla, él se giró. "Escribe una ecuación separada para Ronald Weasley también, Miranda. Mantén la que tienes para los tres juntos, pero sepáralos también."

* * *

Hermione deslizó sus manos a través de los rollos de tela, sintiendo la textura de las telas a través de las almohadillas sensitivas de sus dedos. Ella tenía una idea de lo que quería, pero ninguno de los algodones lisos parecía correcto para ella. Cada tela que hacía visto parecía incorrecta de la manera más sutil: demasiado delgada, demasiado gruesa, o demasiado rígida. La lista de fallas seguía haciéndose cada vez más larga hasta que, con un pequeño sonido de disgusto, decidió rendirse por ahora. Tal vez podía encontrar algo hecho por muggles que funcionara. Sin mencionar, que Harry y Ron la estarían esperando pronto en las Tres Escobas. Ella prefería explicar lo que hacía en la librería y no en la tienda de costuras.

La vieja bruja detrás del mostrador le sonrió a Hermione cuando volvió a la parte delantera de la tienda. "¿Encontraste lo que estabas buscando, querida?"

El rostro de Hermione reflejó su decepción. "Desafortunadamente, no. Al parecer no encuentro la tela adecuada para lo que necesito."

La bruja le dirigió otra sonrisa amistosa, con las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose profundamente. "Déjame adivinar." Dijo ella. "¿Estás buscando una tela para hacer una nueva túnica de vestir que capte la atención del joven mago en tu vida?

Hermione sintió el rubor en sus mejillas. "Oh, no." La corrigió apresuradamente. "Quiero hacer unas sábanas." Al ver la mirada confundida de la otra mujer, Hermione agregó. "A la antigua."

El momento de confusión se esfumó cuando los ojos de la mujer se iluminaron con encanto. "Oh ¡sábanas!" Exclamó, dando un paso hacia adelante para acariciar el estómago de Hermione con una mano arrugada. Felicitaciones, querida. Debes haberte enterado recién."

Hermione estaba tan asombrada con las acciones de la bruja que se congeló. _¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en que estoy embarazada?_ Cuando logró espabilarse, la chica trató de dar marcha atrás. "No, Madame, usted-" Ella nunca logró terminar su frase cuando la anciana bruja comenzó a parlotear, ajena al hecho de que Hermione la estaba mirando sorprendida.

Hermione se volvió a incorporar a la conversación a tiempo para escuchar. "Merlín te bendiga por pensar en las viejas costumbres. Debo decir, que no muchas brujas jóvenes hoy en día siguen preocupándose tanto como para hacer el esfuerzo. Es realmente una pena. Yo les hice sábanas a mis hijos cuando eran pequeños. Tengo la firme creencia de que hacen que los niños crezcan más sanos, mejor adaptados. Hoy en día todo tiene que ser rápido. Transfigura esto. Transfigura aquello. La magia es más que un montón de movimientos tontos de varita ¿sabes?"

Hermione mordió el interior de su mejilla para contener su risa ante esa frase. "Sí, Madame. Concuerdo completamente." Ella logro decir al final con lo que esperaba que fuera una cara seria. "De hecho, conozco a alguien que estaría muy de acuerdo con usted."

La bruja volvió a palmear a Hermione, su mano arrugada se sintió suave y apergaminada contra el brazo de Hermione. "Ven conmigo, querida." Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, susurrando conspiratoriamente. "Mantengo las cosas buenas en la trastienda"

Hermione siguió por detrás a la mujer que se presentó a sí misma como Ágatha. Ágatha la guió a lo que en un principio se veía como un pequeño trastero, pero luego de unos momentos se reveló como una construcción mágica, mucho más grande en el interior de lo que parecía. Ellas caminaron entre lo que parecían ser cientos de rollos de género en cada color y patrón imaginable. Girando entre los rollos, Ágatha la guió entre el laberinto de mercancía – tarros con agujas de tejer, contenedores apilados con hilos de colores, cajas con retazos de tela y torres inclinadas de rollos de género. Hermione estaba segura de que lo único que retenía esas montañas de materiales de caerse era algún tipo de hechizo de éxtasis. Ella estaba tan ocupada observando todo que se sorprendió cuando Ágatha anunció. "Aquí estamos."

En un estante bajo de madera frente a ellas yacían ocho rollos de tela. Incluso a través de la delgada capa de polvo, Hermione pudo ver un brillo sutil de la tela por el parpadear de las velas. Extendiendo el brazo, ella recorrió una mano a través de un borde de la tela, dejando escapar un murmullo contento cuando sus dedos se deslizaron contra la sedosa suavidad. "Ágatha, ¡esto es perfecto!"

La tendera se pavoneó un poco en la obvia aprobación de Hermione. "Seda de araña nepalesa, tejida mágicamente en algodón base." Ofreció a la bruja. "Obviamente es más cara, pero es fuerte, duradera, y su nivel de suavidad y comodidad no puede ser igualado."

Hermione volvió a recorrer una mano por el género. "La llevo."

* * *

Hermione, instalada en su blando sillón favorito de la sala común de Gryffindor, miró una vez más su libro de runas antiguas, identificando la sección de runas Vikingas, para luego concentrarse en la funda de almohada sobre su regazo. Mientras bordaba cada puntada, recitaba e invertía los significados de cada una de las runas en su cabeza, levantando la vista ocasionalmente para comprobar sus definiciones contra el texto.

Con los exámenes acercándose, ella necesitaba estudiar, pero estaba determinada a tener al profesor Snape durmiendo como un proverbial bebé antes de irse por las vacaciones de verano. Eso quería decir que el estudio tenía que compartir tiempo con sus actividades S.N.O.R.T. No era la situación ideal, pero estaba determinada. Con ese fin, ella comenzó a practicar su costura.

Ágatha le había subrayado a Hermione que tendría que realizar algunas puntadas bastante elaboradas, y le sugirió que hiciera algunos ensayos de prueba antes de intentarlo con el real. Como Ágatha había hecho las sábanas infundidas con magia para a cada uno de sus cinco hijos, Hermione estaba más que dispuesta a aceptar los consejos de la vieja bruja.

Ese consejo la tenía practicando puntadas e intentando estudiar al mismo tiempo. Hermione, sin embargo, siendo Hermione, rápidamente se aburrió de hacer las mismas puntadas una y otra vez. Para mantenerse a sí misma de no caer en la monotonía de la repetición sin sentido, decidió hacer algo útil. Sólo esperaba que Rink no hiperventilara antes de que pudiera convencerlo de que no trataba darle prendas.

"Hermione ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"Repasando" fue la respuesta algo amortiguada y distraída, aunque su tono no dejaba dudas de sus sentimientos sobre la obviedad de esa pregunta.

Levantando la cabeza, Hermione miró la partida de ajedrez entre Harry y Ron. "Sólo quedan siete semanas para el final del trimestre. Algunos de nosotros no esperamos hasta la última semana antes de los exámenes para meternos toda la información del año en la cabeza."

Ron frunció el ceño mientras que Harry, junto a dos peones en el tablero, rieron con el comentario.

"Hermione, has estado repasando desde el primer día de clases, y yo sé cómo te ves cuando estudias. A lo que me refería era ¿qué estás haciendo con eso?" Dijo él, señalando el bulto de tela blanca amontonado en el regazo de Hermione. Nunca te he visto tejer y estudiar al mismo tiempo." El ceño de Ron se volvió repentinamente sospechoso. "No estás reviviendo el pedo ¿verdad? A los elfos finalmente les vuelve a gustar Gryffindor. Tú y tus malditos gorros de elfo lo volverán a arruinar."

Hermione resopló con fastidio. "Primero, Ronald, NO estoy tejiendo. Estoy practicando puntos de bordado. Segundo, no he revivido el P.E.D.D.O. Tercero, siete semanas no es mucho tiempo. De hecho, es un tiempo extremadamente corto, especialmente si tienes un montón que estudiar.

Mirando su reloj, comenzó a recoger sus cosas, guardando la tela, agujas, hilo y los libros en su mochila. "Los veré en un rato. Voy a juntarme con mi grupo de estudio ahora. Entonces, cuando vuelva, nos sentaremos y revisaremos sus planes de repaso para transformaciones y encantamientos." Ella ignoró la mirada de horror en el rostro de Ron y la mirada de resignación en el de Harry. Volviendo a ver la hora, dijo. "Tienen una hora para hacer un plan por su cuenta." Con eso, Hermione colgó su mochila en un hombro y dejó la torre de Gryffindor, dirigiéndose hacia la Sala de los Menesteres.

Cuando la puerta del retrato se cerró, Harry volcó su rey en el tablero, señalando que renunciaba al juego. No era una pérdida total, y habría terminado perdiendo de todos modos.

Ron, que todavía refunfuñaba, empacó el juego. "Sabes, compañero, todos los años me digo que no caeré ante su autoritarismo cuando se trata del estudio. Pero cada año, de alguna manera me encuentro con planes de repaso y calendarios de colores.

Harry sonrió. "¿No quieres pasar encantamientos?"

Ron hizo una mueca y luego soltó una pequeña risa. "Por supuesto que quiero. Es sólo que algún año, me gustaría pasarlo sin recurrir a la tinta multicolor."

Con el tablero guardado, Ron se dirigió hacia los dormitorios de los chicos para recoger sus libros y algo de pergamino. "¿Sabes, Harry? Ella nunca nos dijo lo que estaba bordando ni por qué."

* * *

La puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se abrió con un satisfactorio **crack** de madera y hierro contra la piedra. Hermione no pudo evitar una breve sonrisa cuando tanto Colin como Neville predeciblemente dieron un respingo con el ruido. Era pequeño y mezquino, pero había algo sumamente gratificante en ser capaz de abrir esa puerta con un estallido. Ella nunca se había dado cuenta de lo divertido que podía ser hasta que lo hizo algunas veces. Proporcionaba un gran alivio de estrés.

"Profes-"

"¡Silencio!" Tronó.

Tanto Colin como Neville se pusieron firmes, con las espaldas rectas y los ojos centrados al frente. Neville, Hermione estuvo orgullosa de notar, aunque estaba sentado rígido en su taburete, no estaba temblando. Desplazándose hasta el frente de la habitación, miró a sus dos 'estudiantes.' "Saquen todo de sus escritorios excepto por un rollo de pergamino, pluma y tinta."

Como Colin lo estaba haciendo un poco lento, Hermione espetó. "Cinco puntos menos, señor Creevey, por hacerme perder el tiempo. ¡Limpie su escritorio ahora!"

Con una grata velocidad, los escritorios estuvieron limpios y ambos estudiantes esperaban por sus palabras. Forzando un ceño fruncido apropiado de Snape, pese a que quería reír por la seriedad en la expresión de sus amigos, Hermione continuó mirándolos hasta que Colin comenzó a juguetear con los dedos. Dejando caer su voz a un susurro sibilante causando que Neville y Colin prestaran mucha atención, comenzó. "Llegó la hora del examen final."

"¿Final?" Chilló Colin.

"Final. Si, ese examen en el cual han estado trabajando todo el año. El examen que probará que ustedes en realidad han aprendido algo meritorio en mi clase y que no han malgastado su tiempo, y más importante, el mío. _Ése_ final." Dijo Hermione con burla, ignorando la pequeña risita desde la dirección de Neville. "Este, por supuesto, será su final escrito. El práctico será realizado en nuestro próximo periodo de clases."

Dándole una copia del examen que había creado a cada uno, Hermione volvió a la réplica del escritorio del profesor Snape. Volviendo a abrir su libro de runas y sacando su funda de almohada, ella volvió a su estudio y bordado, subiendo la vista cada cierto rato para comprobar el progreso de sus pupilos. Ella tomó un descanso a la mitad, para desplazarse alrededor de la habitación y mirar amenazadoramente sobre los hombros de los alumnos para mantener el factor intimidante de Snape.

Fue durante su segundo circuito alrededor de la habitación cuando se fijó en la manera algo peculiar que se sentaba Neville. Él estaba escribiendo con una mano, mientras que la otra estaba enterrada al costado su túnica de escuela. Después de un poco de escrutinio, Hermione decidió que Neville estaba sosteniendo algo. Y si el movimiento de su brazo indicaba algo, estaba aferrando el objeto misterioso con bastante fuerza. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella había visto a Neville manosear su mochila después de decirles que limpiaran sus escritorios.

Curiosa ahora, Hermione se alejó algunos pasos de Neville para no seguir entrometiéndose en su espacio personal. Entonces se quedó quieta, sabiendo que Neville se olvidaría de su presencia en su concentración. Era su táctica Snape favorita. Predeciblemente, Neville se relajó unos pocos minutos después, aunque su agarre en el objeto oculto no vaciló.

Ese fue el momento en que Hermione atacó, bajando su propia mano para sujetar la muñeca de Neville. Neville dejó escapar un chillido de sorpresa pero no se resistió cuando ella levantó la mano libre de su túnica. Neville estaba sujetando un pequeño bulto envuelto en tela; un familiar bulto envuelto en tela.

Consciente de que Colin estaba sentado algunos puestos a la derecha de Neville, Hermione se inclinó para poder susurrar en el oído del chico. "Neville, ¿ese es el muñeco de Snape?"

Neville, adquiriendo un interesante tono de rojo, lanzó una rápida mirada en dirección a Colin antes de susurrar de vuelta. "Es sólo Pequeño Sev."

"Pequeño –" Hermione hizo un sonido ahogado, incapaz de decir el nombre en realidad. "¡Neville!"

Neville se encogió de hombros y re- escondió a Pequeño Sev bajo el borde de su túnica. "Me siento mejor cuando lo tengo cerca. Me ayuda a pensar."

"Te ayuda..." La voz de Hermione se apagó. No tenía mucho derecho a gritarle a Neville, ya que ella misma le había dado en muñeco con la figura de Snape en primer lugar. Aunque la verdad sea dicha, ella se había olvidado de ello. Ella no tenía idea de que Neville seguía usándolo para su terapia de Snape.

Rodando sus ojos, ella se volvió a enderezar y acomodó su túnica de profesora alrededor de ella. Colin, se fijó, los estaba mirando con curiosidad. "Vuelva al trabajo, señor Creevey." Espetó. Cuando el otro chico volvió a su pergamino, ella se inclinó hacia Neville. "Vamos a hablar más tarde, Neville."

Masajeando el puente de su nariz con los dedos, Hermione volvió al frente del aula. _No es de extrañar que Snape nos odie a todos._

La hora finalmente terminó, y ella reunió los exámenes de los dos exhaustos chicos.

"Creo que en realidad esto pudo ser más difícil un examen real de Snape – perdón, profesor Snape." A Colin le habían quitado puntos demasiadas veces por falta de respeto al olvidar el título de profesor en presencia de Hermione.

Neville, desplomado sobre su asiento descansando pesadamente su cabeza sobre una palma vuelta hacia arriba, concordó. "¿Seis usos para las piedras lunares en las pociones, Hermione? No creo que el profesor haya pasado más de cinco minutos completos cubriendo las piedras lunares en clases."

Hermione se rió de los dos jóvenes. "Exactamente." Dijo. "Esa es la razón por la que probablemente esté en el examen real. Yo creo que la pondrá como una pregunta de crédito adicional."

"Entonces, profesora Granger-Snape, ya que este fue nuestro final escrito ¿significa que la clase terminará después de terminar el práctico?"

"Eso es correcto." Contestó. "Ustedes han hecho un gran trabajo y han aprendido mucho aquí. Neville, tienes mucha más confianza en ti mismo y en tus habilidades, estoy realmente impresionada. Siempre supe que podías hacerlo." Entonces le dirigió una dura mirada. "Pero aún así vamos a hablar." Cuando él asintió con la cabeza, ella se giró hacia Colin.

"Colin, también has hecho un trabajo extraordinario, especialmente después de que el profesor Snape hiciera el encantamiento _Vere Veneficus_." Ella sonrió. "Así que, por su destacada labor, incluso si son Gryffindor, es concedo a cada uno... cinco puntos." Ella lo había calculado perfectamente. La insignificante cantidad de puntos como recompensa causó que tanto Neville como Colin resoplaran de la risa. Cuando las risas se apagaron, ella continuó. "Sólo quedan siete semanas antes del final del trimestre. Supuse que ahora sería un buen momento para detener nuestras sesiones, para que así puedan usar su tiempo para concentrarse en sus otros estudios. Seguiré utilizando la Sala en este horario para estudiar, así que ustedes son bienvenidos a venir y estudiar también. La sala común puede ser un poco distractora a veces.

Hermione sacó su varita y tocó su cabeza, ojos y pecho, revirtiendo el encantamiento que la hacía verse como Snape. Levantando sus brazos, ella se giró hacia los dos chicos. "No más profesora Granger-Snape. Es simplemente la vieja Hermione desde ahora."

Momentos después, los tres se dirigían hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Justo cuando la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres desaparecía detrás de ellos, Neville se giró hacia Hermione. "Así que, ¿qué pasa el año que viene, profesora? Preguntó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Algunas noches después, Rink apareció con un pop en los cuartos del profesor Snape. Depositando la cafetera con su bandeja de plata sobre la mesa auxiliar, Rink hizo una profunda reverencia antes de girarse para salir.

"Alto." Ordenó Severus, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte para alarmar al elfo.

Rink se giró y miró al humano que servía. "¿El maestro necesita algo más de Rink?"

Marcando la página del libro que estaba leyendo con un largo dedo, Severus concentró toda su atención en Rink. Rink, se había fijado Severus, ya no estaba utilizando el raído trapo de cocina que había sido su elección de vestimenta desde que comenzó con su servicio. Él, en cambio, estaba usando una funda de almohada inmaculadamente blanca, con hoyos apropiadamente cortados para la cabeza y delgados brazos del elfo. Los elfos, en la experiencia de Severus, raramente cambiaban sus atuendos. "No deseo nada más esta noche. Solo quería preguntarte sobre lo que llevas puesto."

Rink, mirando abajo hacia su nueva funda de almohada, hinchó el pecho con orgullo. "Hermy lo hizo especialmente para Rink." Viendo que su humano elegido estaba curioso, Rink cruzó la habitación hasta donde se sentaba Snape y se paró en las puntas de sus pies para que así el bordado fuera más fácil de ver con la luz parpadeante del fuego. Rink señaló las palabras bordadas sobre su pecho izquierdo. "Hermy puso el nombre de Rink y del maestro de pociones, así todos sabrán a quien sirve Rink."

Severus, un tanto sorprendido por el orgullo en la actitud de Rink, levantó un dedo para recorrer suavemente con la yema callosa a través de las puntadas ligeramente desiguales. En la línea de arriba, en verde Slytherin estaba escrito RINK. Debajo, con letras más pequeñas de color plateado, se leía SEVERUS SNAPE, MAESTRO DE POCIONES.

Rink sonrió con placer. "Hermy dijo que porque el maestro lidera Slytherin, y Rink sirve al maestro, que Rink podría usar los colores de Slytherin." Rink se dejó caer hasta sus pies descalzos, con un pequeño ceño de preocupación cruzando su rostro. "¿Rink puede usar los colores del maestro? Si el maestro no lo aprueba, Rink los removerá inmediatamente y se castigará severamente."

Severus se quedó atónito. _¿El elfo quería ser asociado con él? ¿Él quería usar los colores de Slytherin? Nadie que no fuera Slytherin quería usar sus colores._ Su sorpresa duró un sólo un momento, aunque consideró a su elfo personal.

Rink era joven para los estándares de los elfos, y había estado con Severus desde que se unió al personal docente. En privado, siempre se había preguntado si Rink había sido asignado a él como castigo a alguna fechoría que había cometido el elfo. Él y el elfo habían llegado a un acuerdo hace mucho tiempo sobre lo que podía y no podía tocarse en sus cuartos y salas de trabajo. Había existido un dramatismo inicial sobre los castigos apropiados para los elfos, y sobre cuando eran necesarios. Al final, su testarudez había ganado sobre las tendencias arraigadas de los elfos. Rink no se lastimaba a sí mismo y Severus le daba muy pocas órdenes, su propia situación con el Señor Oscuro le proporcionaba una aversión natural a aceptar la servidumbre de otro ser vivo. Sin embargo, en ocasiones debía recordarle la regla de no castigos.

Inclinándose hacia adelante en su silla para acercarse a la altura de Rink, Severus le recordó sus conversaciones previas al elfo. "No te vas a castigar a ti mismo. Ya hemos tenido esta discusión. Si el castigo es necesario, yo seré quien lo demande. ¿He demandado que te castigues?"

Rink negó con la cabeza. "No."

"Entonces no se hablará más sobre castigos." Entonces, sintiéndose un poco tonto, agregó. "Te ves muy bien con tu nuevo atuendo, Rink. Eres bienvenido a usar mi nombre y colores de mi casa, si así lo deseas." Severus fue recompensado con una sonrisa que se extendió desde una de las orejas de murciélago hasta la otra. _Cielos, me estoy volviendo blando. O posiblemente, sólo estoy tocado en la cabeza. Gracias a Merlín que los elfos domésticos solo hablan entre ellos y que nadie les presta atención._

Pero había algo en lo que había dicho el elfo. "¿Quién es Hermy?" Preguntó cuando recordó el nombre.

"Hermy llegó hace poco con los elfos de Hogwarts, Hermy pidió servir al maestro de pociones con Rink."

Severus consideró el trabajo de bordado, el deleite de Rink con el nuevo elfo, y aventuró una conjetura "¿Hermy es... hembra?" Cuando Rink asintió, Severus continuó. "¿Y ésta Hermy desea ayudarte a servirme?"

Rink volvió a asentir. "Hermy fue con Lonny para pedirle hablar con Rink, para preguntarle a Rink y a Lonny si Hermy podía servir al maestro de pociones. Lonny lo permitió. Rink está muy feliz. Hermy es inteligente y ayudará a cuidar muy bien al maestro."

Severus suprimió un gemido. Considerando el entusiasmo de Rink por esta Hermy, él sospechaba que pronto estaría oyendo el repiqueteo de unos pequeños pies de elfo. Poniendo su expresión más severa, o al menos severa cuando se trataba de elfos domésticos, miró hacia Rink. "Entrenarás a Hermy como te he enseñado. No toleraré castigos inducidos por elfos, ni que ella mueva, cambie o limpie nada que esté fuera de los límites en mi clase, habitaciones o las salas de trabajo. Te haré responsable de su entrenamiento. ¿Entendido?"

Rink asintió comprendiendo. "Rink entiende. Rink se asegurará de que Hermy sea una buena elfina para el maestro."

Suavizando su mirada, le dirigió una leve sonrisa al elfo. "Muy bien. Puedes retirarte. No necesitaré más de tus servicios esta tarde."

Rink hizo una reverencia y desapareció.

* * *

Sintiéndose lista después de practicar sus puntadas en la nueva funda de almohada para Rink, Hermione cerró las cortinas de su cama, lanzando un hechizo silenciador y otro protector, sacó su libro de bebé con los hechizos de sueño, y comenzó a trabajar.

Dos horas después, su primera noche de intentarlo con el fino hilo blanco de seda y aguja de plata, los cuales le había comprado a Ágatha, terminó en un completo fracaso.

Sintiéndose mejor preparada la noche siguiente después de su horrible primer fracaso, Hermione volvió a cerrar las cortinas alrededor de su cama, lanzó el hechizo silenciador y el de protección, sacó su libro de bebés con los encantamientos de sueño, y se puso a trabajar, sólo para descubrir que no podía lograr que la magia fluyera hacia la delicada aguja. Su segundo intento resultó en una maraña de hilo que necesitó un par de tijeras afiladas para deshacerlo y un enorme dolor de cabeza que requirió un viaje donde Madame Pomfrey.

Después de su segundo fallo grave, Hermione terminó esperando un día más antes de volver a intentar la costura encantada por tercera vez. Ella logró bordar la mitad del sigilo antes de que la magia fallara cuando su concentración se rompió durante el bordado del encantamiento. Ese fallo drenó tanto su magia que fue casi completamente inútil en la clase de encantamientos con el profesor Flitwick el próximo día.

Esta noche iba a hacer su cuarto intento, y comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no valía la pena. Sus dedos estaban acalambrados por sostener la aguja de plata, su espalda baja le dolía por estar agachada sobre la tela, y sus ojos le ardían por tratar de ver las pequeñas puntadas con la luz parpadeante de su varita y una vela.

Esto era más difícil de lo que imaginó originalmente que sería. Hermione nunca se había dado cuenta cómo canalizar su magia a través de su varita potenciaba y aumentaba su poder. Ella tenía un nuevo aprecio por el esfuerzo que tomaba realizar las proezas aparentemente simples de magia sin varita que el profesor Dumbledore realizaba con tan poco esfuerzo. Ella estuvo un poco asombrada al darse cuenta de la profundidad de su poder. Poder que escondía detrás de su rutina de viejo chocho. Poder, al parecer, que ella no tenía. Soltando el sedoso género, Hermione se dejó caer hacia atrás sobre las almohadas de su cama con un gruñido de frustración.

Crookshanks, de la misma manera que todos los sabios medio-kneazles, decidió que esa era su señal para una muy necesitada distracción. Dos cabezazos después, Hermione se rindió a la tentación implacable del gato.

Extendiendo el brazo, comenzó a rascar detrás de una peluda oreja naranja. "Muy bien, Croocks, tu ganas."

Viendo que tenía una audiencia dispuesta y actualmente cautiva, Hermione volcó su frustración, sabiendo que estaría segura con el hechizo silenciador dentro de las cortinas de su cama. "Esto no debería ser tan difícil, Croocks. He leído los libros. Los hechizos son lo suficientemente simples. Ni siquiera tengo tan mal oído, así que la parte cantada debería estar bien. No puede ser porque no tengo suficiente poder. Brujas comunes y corrientes crearon estos hechizos para cuidar y proteger a sus familias; no eran usados sólo por brujas súper poderosas. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer que funcione?"

Croockshanks, sin embargo, no le estaba ofreciendo ningún sabio consejo.

Lanzando un suspiro exagerado, ella decidió intentarlo una vez más antes de dar la noche por terminada. Empujando a un protestante Crookshanks de su pecho, ella se sentó y volvió a reunir la tela, hilos y aguja.

Peinando suavemente sus dedos a través de las madejas de hilo multicolor, trató de descifrar lo que estaba haciendo mal. Ella conocía la canción del hechizo; había practicado las puntadas y sabía que el sigilo que había diseñado era uno bueno. Había elegido tanto los colores de los hilos como la simbología muy cuidadosamente cuando creó el sigilo que quería bordar. Incluso había evitado los paralelismos más obvios como hacer signos de serpientes, incluso si, como un símbolo de conocimiento y renacimiento, eran aptas para lo que ella quería hacer.

En cambio, ella había elegido una hoja de roble para la fuerza y resistencia bordada en negro profundo, el color de la protección. Rodeando la hoja había un anillo se estrellas azules. El color azul daba protección, paz, y calma mientras que el patrón de estrellas re-enfatizaba la protección mientras otorgaba esperanza y armonía.

Debería funcionar.

Acercando _Criando a un niño mágico_ , Hermione volvió a leer la sección que pertenecía a los encantamientos de sueño, esperando encontrar lo que estaba haciendo mal.

 _'Se debe tener mucho cuidado cuando se intenta cualquier tipo de encantamiento para dormir. El potencial para el abuso y daño no puede ser exagerado. El conjurador que intente hacer sábanas de sueño debe recordar que está obsequiando al receptor con su magia. Mientras el conjurador crea el sigilo, lo está imbuyendo de tanto sus sentimientos personales como de su propia magia. No hay varita actuando como intermediaria. Ésta es magia pura y debe ser tratada con el respeto que merece. El conjurador no debe controlar ni forzar el uso de la magia, en su lugar debe convertirse en el agente vivo de la magia._

 _Elige tu sigilo y colores con sumo cuidado; piensa en el niño en cuestión y todas las esperanzas y sueños que deseas para ese niño. Debe estar presente una creencia absoluta. Debe estar presente una intención pura. Nunca es suficiente solo cantar el encantamiento y trabajar en las puntadas. El conjurador debe investirse a sí mismo en el hechizo.'_

Hermione alisó la tela que descansaba sobre su regazo. Creencia, intención y entregarse a sí misma, ella podía hacer eso. Tomando varias respiraciones profundas, se calmó a sí misma, y entonces reunió la magia dentro de ella, imaginando los puntos chacra y cómo la magia fluía desde ellos. Tomando la aguja de plata, ella se aseguró de que sus hilos estuvieran lisos y comenzó a cantar suavemente.

 _Sleep my child and peace attend thee, All trough the night_

 _(Duerme ni niño y que la paz te guarde, Toda la noche)_

Hermione sintió la ondulación de la magia dentro de ella cuando fijó la imagen del profesor Snape firmemente en su mente. Teniendo cuidado de no forzar el poder, ella envió un bucle de magia a través de los dedos y dentro de la aguja de plata.

 _Guardian angels God will send thee, All trough the night_

 _(Dios enviará ángeles guardianes, Toda la noche)_

Ella pensó sobre el cansancio de su profesor y las veces que lo había visto dando interminables vueltas por el castillo a través del Mapa del Merodeador. La visión de Hermione se perdió en un nebuloso blanco, pero ella se mantuvo segura y protegida dentro de la magia y sin preocupación alguna. Siguió cantando.

 _Soft the drowsy hours are creeping_

 _(Las horas somnolientas se deslizan suavemente)_

Pensó en la caída cansada de los hombros de su profesor que sólo aparecía cuando él creía que nadie lo estaba viendo. Perdida en la magia ahora, Hermione nunca se dio cuenta cuando le cedió el control a las vibraciones de poder que se arremolinaban tanto dentro como alrededor de ella.

 _Hill and dale in slumber sleeping_

 _(Monte y valle duermen apaciblemente)_

Ella pensó en cómo quería que él descansara pacíficamente.

 _I my loved one's watch am keeping, All trough the night_

 _(Yo, a mi amor velo cariñosamente, toda la noche)_

Tranquilo y relajado.

 _Angels watching, e'er around thee, All trough the night_

 _(Los ángeles observan, siempre a tu alrededor, Toda la noche)_

Protegido y vigilado. Seguro de quienes querían hacerle daño.

 _Midnight slumber close surround thee, All trough the night_

 _(El sueño de medianoche te rodea, Toda la noche)_

Buenos sueños.

 _Soft the drowsy hours are creeping_

 _(Las horas somnolientas se deslizan suavemente)_

Las pesadillas desterradas más allá de las protecciones inquebrantables.

 _Hill and dale in slumber sleeping_

 _(Monte y valle duermen apaciblemente)_

 _I my loved one's watch am keeping, All through the night_

 _(Yo, a mi amor velo cariñosamente, Toda la noche)_

Ella siguió cantando, repitiendo los versos una y otra vez mientras Hermione volcaba su confianza, preocupación por su seguridad, y deseo de ayudarlo y protegerlo en sus palabras hasta que con un suave _snap_ el hilo, la canción y la magia se terminaron.

Parpadeando con una repentina confusión, Hermione se balanceó hacia adelante, sólo para sostenerse a sí misma con una mano. Se sentía como si hubiera sido atropellada por un camión. Ella temblaba de fatiga, mientras jadeaba ligeramente por el esfuerzo que hizo. Estirando sus dedos, hizo una mueca cuando sintió los músculos acalambrados y tendones apretados que aparecieron.

¿Había funcionado? Ella frotó sus ojos que sentía secos y arenosos. Luchando contra la urgencia de dormir, Hermione se concentró y se las arregló para levantar la tela hasta la altura sus ojos legañosos, sólo para quedarse mirando sorprendida lo que había creado. Éste era el sigilo que había diseñado. El libro decía que la magia podía tomar el control y forzar algunas modificaciones, pero ésta no era una modificación. Era un sigilo completamente nuevo.

Trazando el hilo de seda con una mano temblorosa, ella sintió las puntadas pequeñas y apretadas. Era hermoso e intrincado, y nada de lo que debería haber sido capaz de crear.

Bordada en seda brillante, había una leona acostada, con las garras extendidas delante de ella. El pelaje de la leona brillaba en colores marrones y oro, representando los colores de la amistad, fuerza y salud. Su cabeza y orejas estaban levantadas en una cautelosa vigilancia. Los músculos tensos se agrupaban bajo su pelaje hilado. Entre sus garras extendidas descansaba una serpiente bordada en negro y azul marino, su cuerpo se veía pesado y poderoso.

La leona vigilada mientras la serpiente dormía.

Sin estar completamente segura de entender lo que acababa de pasar, Hermione trató de enfocarse. Desafortunadamente, ni su cuerpo ni su mente estaban cooperando. Aún estaba sentada verticalmente, con los ojos cerrados. Un momento después, se desplomó hacia adelante, doblando su cuerpo alrededor de las sábanas enredadas.

* * *

Un rato después, Rink apareció con un pop encima de la cama de Hermione, esperando ver a su ayudante humana inclinada sobre un libro o sobre la gran tela en la que estaba trabajando. Estuvo sorprendido de encontrar a Hermy completamente vestida y dormida encima de la colcha.

"¿Hermy?" Llamó suavemente.

Cuando ella no contestó, Rink desvaneció la bandeja de sándwiches que llevaba y se arrodilló al lado de la chica. Le empujó suavemente el hombro y quedó perplejo de que no despertara. Él la volvió a empujar, cuando esto no provocó ningún movimiento, Rink se sentó sobre sus talones y se preguntó qué hacer.

Él había visto este tipo de comportamiento comatoso en más de una ocasión en el maestro Snape. Normalmente era causado por una severa disminución de energía mágica. Rink sabía que el maestro elaboraba una poción una vez al mes que drenaba severamente su energía. Hermy no le había dicho que la magia en la que estaba trabajando la drenaría de esta manera. Humanos. Siempre se estaban dañando indebidamente a sí mismos. Rink estaba seguro de que sin los elfos domésticos, los humanos estarían prácticamente indefensos. Era algo bueno que Rink hubiera tomado el deber de servir a la joven señorita, así como al maestro de pociones. Ella era su responsabilidad.

Con su deber claro, Rink hizo lo que hacía por su otra carga en ocasiones como esta. Agitando la mano, Rink removió mágicamente el uniforme de Hermy, cambiándolo por el camisón que sabía que ella tenía debajo de su almohada. Aunque la transición fue tan suave como solo Rink podía hacerla, el hecho de que la chica aún no despertara le preocupaba. El maestro generalmente despertaba en este punto y se quejaba con él por ser un elfo doméstico entrometido.

No fue hasta que enderezó el curvado cuerpo de la chica que Rink encontró la sábana terminada, el nuevo sigilo atrapaba la luz de las velas que flotaban sobre la cama. Los ojos de Rink se iluminaron con alegría y rebotó ligeramente sobre la cama antes de recordar que debía contenerse.

"Hermy ha dominado la magia." Dijo con una gran sonrisa. Ahora lo entendía. Que la chica estuviera tan drenada decía mucho de cuánto de sí misma había invertido en la invocación de la magia protectora.

Tarareando hacia la chica inconsciente, Rink volvió al trabajo. Un movimiento de muñeca la acomodó bajo las sábanas. Otro ordenó los libros y papeles que cubrían la parte superior de la cama. Rink dobló reverentemente la sábana recién bordada a mano, antes de deslizarla bajo la almohada de Hermy.

Satisfecho con su servicio, Rink terminó con el hechizo silenciador, las protecciones y apagó las velas. Palmeando uno de los brazos expuestos de Hermy, el susurró. "Duerme ahora." Y desapareció.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Si quieren escuchar la canción, la pueden encontrar en google o youtube buscando 'All trough the night lullaby'.

Perdón por el atraso, tuve algunos problemas, pero ya están solucionados. Ahora tengo una beta que me está ayudando a editar ¡muchas gracias **Aura-von-Leau**!

Gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios, siguen la traducción y la ponen en favoritos. ¡Que tengan buena semana!


	13. Capítulo 13: Go to sleep you little babe

**Capítulo 13 – "Go to sleep, you little babe"**

 **(Ve a dormir, pequeño bebé")**

"¿Deberíamos despertarla?"

Lavender miró a la chica en cuestión y se encogió de hombros a medias. "Supongo que deberíamos. Entrará en pánico si es que pierde clases."

Con eso dicho, ambas chicas continuaron observando a Hermione, sin que ninguna hiciera movimiento alguno para despertar a su dormida compañera.

Hermione, ajena a sus compañeras observándola, ni se agitó. Ni los ruidos regulares de sus compañeras arreglándose, ni la brillante luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas de cristal, agitaron a la joven. Estaba dormida como un tronco. De hecho, Lavender estuvo un poco preocupada de que hubiera estado muerta hasta que vio la respiración de Hermione perturbar los oscuros rizos marrones que medio opacaban su rostro.

Finalmente, Parvati le dio un codazo a Lavender. "Hazlo tú."

"¿Yo?" Preguntó Lavender, dando un pequeño paso hacia atrás. "Yo fui la que abrió las cortinas." Apuntando a Parvati con un dedo, agregó. "Creo que tú tienes que despertarla."

"¿Y si me lanza un maleficio?" Se quejó Parvati.

Lavender evaluó esa posibilidad. Era una preocupación válida. Hermione había estado bastante ligera de varita últimamente. Entonces se tuvo otro pensamiento. "¿Qué crees que la enojará mas? ¿Que la despertemos, o que no lo hagamos y se pierda clases tan cerca de los exámenes?"

Los ojos de Parvati se abrieron. "Buen punto." Ella era una Gryffindor después de todo; la valentía era parte de su naturaleza. Inhalando profundamente se preparó a si mima para una posible batalla – ajustando su túnica y alisando su cabello hasta que quedó como una cascada de negro brillante. Sacando su varita, le lanzó una ultima mirada a Lavender. "Cúbreme, Lav, voy a hacerlo."

* * *

Cuando Hermione, Lavender y Parvati aparecieron en el desayuno una hora después, Hermione causó todo un alboroto entre los chicos mayores de Gryffindor, y no pocos de los de Ravenclaw, mientras pasaba entre las dos largas mesas hasta su puesto regular en el Gran Comedor.

No era el hecho de que sus ojos apenas estuvieran abiertos, o que pareciera estar teniendo problemas al caminar en una línea recta. De hecho, nadie comentó el hecho de que sólo Lavender y Parvati, quienes caminaban a cada lado de ella eran lo que la mantenían derecha y moviéndose.

No, todos estaban mirando a Hermione por una razón completamente distinta. Su uniforme habitualmente pulcro pareció haber cambiado un poco desde ayer. Ya no escondía su figura, sino que se adaptaba a ella y la definía, destacando la curva entre sus senos y caderas. Su cabello, que normalmente era una masa esponjosa, había sido domesticado en una elegante trenza francesa, con algunos rizos sueltos que enmarcando las delicadas facciones de su cara. La mayor transformación, sin embargo, era el rostro de Hermione. Estaba usando maquillaje. De buen gusto y natural, pero definitivamente estaba ahí – desde sus pestañas con rímel negro y mejillas coloreadas hasta el brillo rosa en sus labios.

Alcanzando el lugar donde se sentaban Ron y Harry, Hermione se deslizó en su asiento, impulsada por un suave empujón de Lavender. Ella les arqueó una media sonrisa desconcertada a los dos chicos antes de que sus ojos se medio cerraran. Parecía estar dormitando en su asiento.

Ron le frunció el ceño a Dean, quien estaba mirando a Hermione con un poco más de interés del que le acomodaba a Ron. Harry, por otro lado, les estaba frunciendo el ceño a Parvati y Lavender. "¿Qué le hicieron ustedes dos?"

Lavender frunció sus labios en un pequeño puchero. "En serio, Harry Potter, ¿qué te hace pensar que le hemos hecho algo a Hermione?"

Ron, que se había girado en su asiento para bloquear la vista de Hermione a Dean, apuntó con un dedo indignado a su amiga. "¡Mírala!" Demandó. "Ustedes dos la drogaron o la pusieron bajo un Imperius o... o... algo." Ron se inclinó abruptamente hacia adelante, barriendo a Hermione con la mirada. "Espera un minuto, ésa ni siquiera es su camisa. Es tuya, Lavender."

Lavender le dirigió una sonrisa socarrona y batió sus pestañas hacia Ron. "¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pongo, Ron? Eso es tan dulce."

Ron retrocedió, con su rostro sonrojado y ojos abiertos. Él abrió su boca pero no salió sonido alguno.

Harry, viendo que Ron estaba completamente desconcertado, fue al rescate de su amigo. "Ese no es el punto, Lavender. El punto es que Hermione no se viste de esa manera. ¡Y no se trenza el cabello ni usa maquillaje!"

Cuando Ron recuperó sus sentidos, volvió a saltar dentro de la conversación. "Y ciertamente ella no se sienta silenciosamente mientras hay gente sentada a su alrededor hablando sobre cómo está vestida."

Ese comentario atrajo la atención de todos de vuelta a Hermione, quien estaba mirando con fascinados ojos vidriosos su plato de avena, completamente ajena a las personas que la rodeaban. Ella sólo miró hacia arriba cuando Ginny, que estaba sentada junto a Ron, dijo. "Oh, por el amor de Merlín, cállense todos. Que alguien le dé algo de té; mientras más fuerte, mejor."

* * *

Con el desayuno tomado y dos tazas de fuerte té negro en ella, Hermione se sentía un poco más despierta, pero sabía que no estaba en forma para asistir a la clase de pociones ese martes. El hecho de que tuviera sólo algunos recuerdos vagos e inconexos de Lavender y Parvati despertándola, vistiéndola, maquillándola, y bajando con ella para desayunar era prueba suficiente de que no estaba en forma para manejar ingredientes volátiles. También trató de lanzar un simple "Wingardium" en el pasillo y se dio cuenta de que su magia era casi inexistente. Las únicas cosas que podía conjurar eran lentas y pegajosas como la melaza gruesa, en lugar del veloz destello al que estaba acostumbrada. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de ser capaz de crear una poción.

En el estado que se encontraba, Hermione sabía que sería un peligro para sus compañeros de clase. Ella no quería tener la lesión de alguien en su consciencia. Sin mencionar la distracción que parecía estar causando. No tenía ni idea que algunos pocos cambios en su apariencia exterior causaría que la gente la mirara así. Se sentía decididamente incómoda y tenía ganas de arreglarse a sí misma apenas pudiera. Entonces tendría una linda charla con sus compañeras sobre convertirla en una muñeca para vestir de tamaño real.

Sintiendo que en ese estado aún algo atontado sería mejor hablar con el profesor Snape sin el resto presente, ella dejó a los demás en el desayuno para dirigirse hacia las mazmorras tan pronto como vio que el profesor Snape salía del Gran Comedor.

No que Harry y Ron la dejaran ir sin alegatos. Ella tendría que recordar disculparse después con Ron. El agotamiento no hacía nada para suavizar su carácter. Esto le hizo pensar que tal vez el profesor Snape tenía el mismo problema, ya que era muy consciente de que su maestro nunca parecía dormir.

"Sólo algunos pasos más." Murmuró, sin preocuparse de si alguien la escuchaba hablando consigo misma. A este punto, estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse. Ese té despabilador que le habían dado parecía haberse evaporado en algún lugar entre el Gran Comedor y la entrada a las mazmorras. Todo lo que quería Hermione era parar y recargarse contra una pared por un rato. Sin embargo, ella temía que si paraba de moverse, no podría volver a comenzar. Eso sería todo lo que necesitaba – ser encontrada dormida, apoyada contra una de las paredes de las mazmorras.

"Al fin." Dijo con un enorme bostezo, cuando las puertas de madera que protegían el aula de pociones entraron a su campo de visión.

Demasiado cansada para tocar, Hermione simplemente se abrió paso.

El profesor Snape levantó la vista desde el escritorio donde estaba sentado ante la intrusión de la chica. La aparición de la chica en su puerta debió sorprenderlo realmente, ya que su profesor la miró por largos segundos antes de espetar. "¿Qué significa esto, señorita Granger? La clase no comienza sino hasta en media hora más."

Hermione parpadeó, deseando que pensar no fuera tan difícil.

El tono de voz de su profesor cambió de medianamente molesto hasta uno definitivamente molesto.

"Señorita Granger, le hice una pregunta."

Ella quería decirle que no iría a su clase esa mañana, realmente lo quería. Lo que salió de su boca, sin embargo, fue completamente inesperado.

"Lavender mataría por esas pestañas."

El rostro del profesor Snape se volvió de un rojo furioso mientras se ponía de pie, sus manos golpearon el escritorio con fuerza. "Diez puntos menos, señorita Granger." Espetó.

Sintiendo como si estuviera viendo todo a través de una ventana con cristal grueso, Hermione parpadeó un par de veces más antes de asentir con la cabeza. "Está bien." Diez puntos eran más que justos; ella habría quitado veinte.

Los ojos normalmente rasgados en desprecio o amenaza se ampliaron repentinamente. "¿Está bien?" Repitió con incredulidad, como si no creyera que esa era su respuesta. Él estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se detuvo a mirarla evaluadoramente. "Señorita Granger, ¿está ebria?"

"No señor, no ebria." Hermione se dejó caer sin gracia sobre una silla al fondo de la habitación y recargó la barbilla sobre su palma vuelta hacia arriba. "Sólo cansada." Sus palabras se elevaron a un sonsonante. "Muy cansada."

El profesor Snape continuaba mirándola como si estuviera loca. Era tan difícil pensar y hacer que las palabras salieran, pero lo intentó. "Muy cansada para la clase. Sin mucha magia. No pondrá en peligro... prefiero tomar el cero." Ella realmente quería dormir. Tal vez sentarse no había sido tan buena idea. No estaba segura de cuándo se cerraron sus ojos, pero se despertó sobresaltada cuando sintió unos dedos fríos tocando su mejilla y mentón. Hermione se volvió a encontrar a sí misma mirando los oscuros ojos de su profesor, las palabras se formaron y salieron de su boca antes de que su cerebro lograra comprenderlas. "Usted realmente tiene lindas pestañas."

Los delgados labios de su profesor se comprimieron en una línea dura cuando inhaló profundo. "Señorita Granger, usted claramente no está en el control de sus facultades, así que yo, por el momento, ignoraré su repentina fascinación con mis pestañas. Sin embargo, mi paciencia se extiende hasta aquí. Usted tendrá que poner de su parte al concentrarse en responder mis preguntas antes de que Gryffindor se encuentre en un déficit de puntos. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo, señorita Granger, para ponerse a sí misma en este estado? Y no me mienta. Conozco bien los síntomas de agotamiento mágico."

Bajo circunstancias normales, Hermione habría entrado en pánico en este momento, pensando que S.N.O.R.T. estaba a punto de ser expuesto. El total y completo cansancio – físico, mental y mágico – llegó a su rescate. Ella definitivamente estaba demasiado cansada para entrar en pánico. Así que contó la verdad. "Fue un encantamiento." Dijo, aunque las palabras se arrastraban por la fatiga. Ella frunció el ceño, sus labios hicieron un momentáneo mohín de disgusto. "Era un encantamiento muy difícil. Traté y traté y traté, pero no podía hacer que funcionara." Ella se detuvo e inhaló profundamente antes de soltar una ruidosa exhalación. "Entonces funcionó." Dijo con una sonrisa lenta.

"Funcionó, en efecto." Replicó el profesor Snape con una mirada funesta. "Puedo ver lo bien que funcionó. Niña imbécil. Su entusiasmo excesivo por los estudios ha alcanzado nuevos límites. Espero que el examen final del profesor Flitwick valga el cero que tendrá hoy en mi clase."

Ella casi corrigió la suposición de que el encantamiento que la dejó en ese estado era para la clase de encantamientos, antes de que su aletargado cerebro lograra tomar el control sobre su boca y la callara. Lo que salió, en cambio, fue un resoplido muy poco digno. Ni siquiera tenía energía suficiente para enojarse. En lugar de eso sólo asintió ligeramente con la cabeza antes de que sus ojos se volvieran a cerrar.

El ligero toque de los dedos se movió en su rostro, y sintió como él presionaba suavemente dos dedos entre sus ojos. Los dedos se mantuvieron momentáneamente donde estaban y ella lo escuchó murmurar algo que sonaba como un hechizo, aunque no pudo entender el conjuro que utilizó.

"Incluso sin Potter y Weasley se las arregla para meterse en problemas, señorita Granger." Dijo la voz de él desde algún lugar encima de ella. "Usted y yo tendremos una charla muy seria."

Hermione pudo escucharlo mientras él continuaba murmurando blasfemias en voz baja, pero el frío toque de sus dedos se sentía bien así que se quedó quieta, demasiado cansada para protestar. Un momento después, ella sintió que la sólida masa del cuerpo de su maestro se alejó. Dos segundos después de eso, Hermione se dejó caer sobre la mesa, usando sus brazos doblados como almohada. Ella estaba distantemente consciente del ruido que hacía el profesor Snape mientras se movía alrededor de ella, pero estaba realmente cómoda como para preocuparse de lo que estaba haciendo, y demasiado cansada para entender lo extraña que era toda la situación.

"Siéntese y abra sus ojos, señorita Granger."

Cuando no se movió lo suficientemente rápido para la voz arriba de ella, una mano firme atrapó su hombro y la levantó hasta dejarla sentada. Hermione luchó contra los pesos de plomo que parecían hacer que sus pestañas bajaran. Cansada o no, ella estaba demasiado condicionada como para ignorar el comando en la voz de su profesor. Él dijo que abriera los ojos, y ella lo haría, aunque le tomó unos pocos segundos centrar su vista en los dos viales, los cuales contenían una poción verde eléctrica, que estaban siendo agitados frente a su nariz.

Una vez que el profesor Snape estuvo seguro de que tenía su atención, continuó. "La excuso de las clases el resto del día, señorita Granger. Usted obtendrá un cero en mi clase al igual que en las otras que se pierda hoy día. Si no es nada más, eso le enseñará las consecuencias de comportarse de manera estúpida en lo que respecta a su magia. Usted regresará a su dormitorio donde beberá un vial. Pondrá la alarma al mediodía para el almuerzo. Entonces, se presentará en el Gran Comedor y comerá toda la comida que aparezca frente a usted. Luego irá a la mesa principal para una evaluación de Madame Pomfrey y mía. Cuando concluya la evaluación, usted regresará a su dormitorio donde beberá el segundo vial. Usted dormirá de nuevo hasta la cena, donde volverá a comer toda la comida que le sea entregada y entonces se presentará para una segunda evaluación. Después de la cual, regresará a su dormitorio y a dormir.

 _¿Dormir? Ella no podía dormir. Ella tenía que estudiar._

El profesor Snape pareció leer y reconocer un comienzo de rebelión en el rostro de ella, debido a que esos fríos dedos volvieron a su barbilla, alzándola para que sus ojos se clavaran en los suyos. "Éstas son las consecuencias sus acciones y tendrá que vivir con ellas. La poción es un acelerador, pero su cuerpo requerirá de descanso y comida abundantes para poder reconstruir sus reservas mágicas. Usted no estudiará. Usted no leerá. Usted no irá a la biblioteca. Usted no perderá el tiempo con sus amigos."

La misma parte desquiciada de su psique que antes había hecho los comentarios sobre las pestañas volvió a hablar. "Sin pasar por la salida ni cobrar doscientos."*

"¿Disculpe?"

 _Ups_. "Lo siento, señor. Cosa muggle."

Él la miraba como si sospechara que se estaba burlando de él. Hermione tragó, duro. Ella nunca, jamás, volvería a hacer esto. Al final, los ojos fijos en ella se apartaron. "Como diga, señorita Granger. Usted seguirá mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Usted también se reportará la noche del jueves inmediatamente después de la cena para su detención.

"¿Detención?" ¿Se había perdido la parte en que él mencionó la detención? Ella recordaba que le habían quitado puntos. ¿Cuando apareció la detención?

"Detención, señorita Granger, por el flagrante desprecio a su bienestar y magia, sin mencionar, por molestarme con su idiotez." El profesor Snape se apartó un paso de ella, dándole espacio para que se levantara. "Ahora venga."

La boca de ella estaba obviamente desconectada de su cerebro, por que una vez más salieron palabras que nunca habría expresado bajo otras circunstancias. "¿Ir a donde, señor?" Cuestionó

El profesor Snape ya se había movido y estaba de pie en la puerta, esperándola. Hermione notó que él se frotaba el puente de la nariz, como si se estuviera desarrollando un dolor de cabeza. Estaba bastante segura de que lo escuchó gruñir "paciencia" en un tono que hablaba poco de la palabra que invocaba.

"Vamos a su dormitorio, señorita Granger. Soy responsable por su seguridad, y como está ahora, no está en condiciones para pasear por los pasillos sola." Él dejó escapar una exhalación controlada y luego espetó. "¡Ahora venga aquí!"

Cansada o no, Hermione estaba de pie y se dirigiéndose hacia un profesor oscuramente ceñudo antes de darse cuenta. Una vez más su boca habló sin el control de su cerebro. "Eso es simplemente brillante." Dijo, con las palabras atropellándose. Arqueando una amplia sonrisa, soltó una risita. "Algún día, voy a ser capaz de hacer que la gente salte con el sonido de mi voz." Ella asintió sabiamente. "Haría maravillas con Ron y 'arry."

El profesor Snape ignoró tanto su sonrisa como su tono demasiado familiar; pero no pudo ignorar su gozo. "Detenga esas infernales risitas, señorita Granger. Aturdida o no, no le quedan."

Cuando habían avanzado un poco más en el corredor, ella aún trataba de contener sus risitas, yendo tan lejos para sujetar una mano contra su boca. No pudo amortiguar completamente las risitas que se le escapaban. Peor aún, no parecía poder controlarlas sin importar lo mucho que lo intentara, especialmente cuando dejaron las mazmorras y entraron a los pasillos más poblados de la escuela. Las miradas en los rostros de sus compañeros, quienes se abrieron paso para dejar pasar a un ceñudo profesor Snape arrastrando a una riente y resoplante Hermione, era simplemente demasiado. Ella lograba contener las risitas sólo para volver a perder la compostura algunos pasos después.

Afortunadamente, para cuando llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor, la mayoría del cuerpo estudiantil ya se había dirigido a sus varios salones. El profesor Snape la depositó frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, quien le chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación, lanzándole una última frase.

"Usted señorita Granger, será el peor tipo de ebria."

Creyendo que debía sentirse ofendida, pero realmente demasiado atontada para preocuparse, Hermione arqueó una ceja e intentó mirar a su profesor por encima de su nariz. Una tarea que de hacía más difícil ya que él era más alto que ella. "¿Y qué tipo de ebria es esa, señor?"

"Una feliz." Replicó, antes de girar sobre sus talones y desaparecer por el pasillo.

* * *

El primer pensamiento de Hermione cuando abrió sus ojos la mañana siguiente, fue que había tenido el sueño más extraño. El segundo pensamiento se dirigió a la pequeña araña audaz que parecía haber fijado su residencia en el dosel de su cama, con intrincada telaraña y todo. Su tercer pensamiento de la mañana la dejó sentada en su cama mientras su corazón trataba de escapar de su pecho.

"Oh, Dios mío, ¡le dije al profesor Snape que tenía lindas pestañas!"

Levantando sus piernas bajo el cobertor, Hermione enterró su cara en la tela. Cuando destellos de memoria de ayer la alcanzaron, gimió, cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos. Esto era malo. Sólo la eventual necesidad de aire hizo que levantara la cabeza. Pero no podía, sin embargo, hacer que dejara la seguridad de su cama. ¿Era posible tomar sus exámenes sin dejar la seguridad de sus cuatro postes? ¿Cómo podría darle la cara a sus amigos? Y más importante ¿cómo iba a darle la cara al profesor Snape? ¡Lindas pestañas! ¿QUÉ había estado pensando? No había nada que hacer, Gryffindor o no, ella no dejaría su cama.

Diez minutos después, la llamada de la naturaleza le ganó al orgullo Gryffindor. Sintiendo que iba a enfrentar un pelotón de fusilamiento, Hermione rodó fuera de su cama, sólo para ser enfrentada a una Parvati a medio vestir al otro lado de las cortinas.

Ambas chicas se miraron entre sí, Hermione con vergüenza y Parvati con curiosidad.

Hermione logró encontrar su lengua al final. "Yo-" ella se detuvo y aclaró su garganta antes de volver a comenzar. "Quiero agradecerte a ti y a Lavender por ayudarme a levantarme ayer"

Unos perfectos hoyuelos enmarcaron la sonrisa de Parvati cuando contestó. "De nada." ella se detuvo entonces y su sonrisa se convirtió en una astuta. "No estarás interesada en dejar que Lav y yo te volvamos a arreglar, ¿verdad?"

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron y tomó un paso involuntario hacia atrás hasta que se topó con su cama. "No gracias." Se las arregló para decir, mientras todos los ojos mirándola el día anterior que aparecieron en su memoria."

"¿Estás segura?" Continuó Parvati. "Ayer estabas reuniendo bastante atención. Creo que Dean debió estar babeando."

Hermione no pudo reprimir su mueca de disgusto. "Sin babeo, gracias."

Parvati exhaló un suspiro melodramático. "Oh bueno, lo intenté. Lavender estará tan decepcionada. Teníamos docenas de ideas que queríamos intentar." Parvati se apartó para terminar de vestirse, y luego agregó. "Pero déjanos saber si cambias de opinión."

Con esa nota, Hermione se retiró rápidamente al baño del dormitorio. Tenía una sensación de hundimiento de que este día sería una vergüenza tras otra.

Cuando dejó la habitación unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Hermione se aseguró de verse extra Hermione. Estaba usando su ropa más suelta, no hizo nada para domar los rizos salvajes que se curvaban fuera de su cabeza, y se frotó el rostro hasta que el único color fue el de su piel recién lavada. Ella esperaba, pero no terminaba de creer, que su preparación fuera suficiente para detener cualquier rumor que se extendía rampante por la escuela.

Sus sospechas de desastre potencial se cumplieron en el minuto que pisó la sala común. Cada cabeza se giró en su dirección y la habitación normalmente bulliciosa quedó en silencio. Levantando ligeramente su barbilla, Hermione caminó a través de la habitación hasta donde se sentaban Ron, Ginny y Harry con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir. Cada miedo que tuvo sobre el día anterior se cumplió con las primeras palabras de Ginny.

"¿Es verdad que te reíste con el profesor Snape?"

El furioso rubor de Hermione respondió la pregunta mejor que cualquier palabra. Hermione sólo estaba agradecida de que nadie hubiera atestiguado los comentarios de las pestañas. Ella nunca habría sido capaz de vivir con eso. Las risitas, estaba bastante segura, podría superarlas.

Al menos, eso creyó hasta que salieron al pasillo y estudiantes de todas las casas, junto a la mayoría de los retratos en las paredes, se quedaron mirándola. Nunca había estado tan agradecida de la protección que le proporcionaban Ron y Harry a cada lado de ella. Con Ginny detrás, ellos pronto llegaron hasta sus asientos regulares en el Gran comedor. Con los profesores mirando desde la mesa principal, pocos estudiantes se arriesgaron a mirarla abiertamente, aunque Hermione estaba conscientes de varias largas miradas enviadas en su dirección desde todos lados.

Manteniendo la cabeza gacha, Hermione comenzó a llenar su plato. Estaba famélica, y sospechaba que lo estaría por algunos días más mientras su cuerpo trataba de regenerar las reservas de magia que había agotado.

"Así que, ¿qué pasó realmente ayer, Hermione?" Preguntó Harry antes de comer un trozo de tocino.

"No creo que acepten que les diga que nada pasó ¿verdad?" Era una apuesta arriesgada pero supuso que no haría daño tratar de negarlo todo. Desde su perspectiva, la negación se veía realmente buena.

Ron negó con la cabeza. "Ni una posibilidad. Me llamaste un 'entrometido aspirante a Molly con delirios de poseer a tu persona'"

Hermione se sonrojó. El rojo, decidió, sería el color del día para ella. "¿Lo hice?" Preguntó con una expresión adolorida.

"Lo hiciste." Confirmó Ginny, inclinándose más cerca. "Entonces te levantaste y saliste, bueno, más bien diste tumbos en dirección a las mazmorras."

Hermione suspiró. "Lo siento, Ron. No recuerdo eso. En realidad, sólo recuerdo pequeños fragmentos. Todo es como una especie de nebulosa, como si fuera un sueño."

"¿Pero qué fue lo que hiciste? Te veías como el infierno cuando bajaste a almorzar y comer y Madame Pomfrey te mando fuera bastante rápido después de asegurarse que comieras. Nosotros ni siquiera teníamos permitido hablarte mientras comías."

Suponiendo que tendría que contarle a sus amigos algo de la verdad, ella se apegó a lo que le había dicho al profesor Snape. "Estaba trabajando en un encantamiento. Era un tipo de encantamiento avanzado y creo que algo debió ir mal con él porque no funcionó de la manera que decía el libro. Casi me drenó completamente."

"Demasiado para ser brillante." Intervino Ron. "¿No sabes lo peligroso que es?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "No tan peligroso. Sólo me drenó. Después de mi día de descanso, mi magia ya está volviendo."

Ron permaneció agitado, con sus manos apretadas frente a él. "Hermione, si fue y es peligroso. Hay una razón por la cual los magos menores de edad no pueden hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts."

Sin ver la conexión, Hermione replicó. "¿Qué tiene que ver el mantener a los niños mágicos fuera de problemas con esto?"

Esta vez fue Ginny quien intervino. "Bueno, claro, una parte de eso es para mantener a gente como Fred y George bajo control, pero Hermione, la magia de una bruja o mago en crecimiento es vulnerable cuando aún está en desarrollo. Si la magia de una persona es estresada o drenada completamente antes de que madure, puede perder la magia permanentemente. Ésa es la razón por la que empezamos con hechizos pequeños y vamos avanzando a los más grandes y poderosos a medida que crecemos, en vez de saltar directamente a las cosas grandes. De esa manera no estresas tus reservas de poder y hay profesores monitoreando lo que estás haciendo.

"Todo el mundo sabe eso." Agregó Ron.

Hermione quedó blanca. "No, Ron, no lo sabe todo el mundo." Dijo suavemente

* * *

El día había demostrado ser el desastre que había predicho. Los rumores corrían por todo el castillo. Entre la aparición de Hermione la mañana del día anterior como la muñeca Barbie residente en Hogwarts, y su subsecuente aparición detrás de un obviamente molesto profesor Snape mientras reía como una completa boba, bueno, los rumores tenían un montón de forraje con el cual alimentarse.

Los estudiantes, especialmente los estudiantes de Gryffindor, no seguían al profesor más temido del castillo riendo. Temblando, mordiéndose las uñas y sollozando era aceptable, y visto a menudo. Riendo no lo era. Ni siquiera si eras Slytherin.

Las apariciones que había hecho durante las comidas del día anterior sólo cimentaron su nueva posición como el tema más interesante de Hogwarts. A Hermione no le gustaba ser el tema más interesante, razón por la cual ahora se encontraba escondida detrás de las cortinas cerradas de su cama. No era algo malo en realidad; ella, después de todo tenía todo un día de tarea y estudio en el que ponerse al día. No explicaba, sin embargo, por qué no estaba haciendo su tarea ahora o estudiando para sus exámenes al final del trimestre.

Hermione estaba mirando sin ver su libro de runas antiguas mientras reflexionaba sobre su último encuentro con el profesor Snape. Ella de verdad no tenía idea del peligro en el que se había puesto. Incluso con ese peligro, sentía que había valido la pena. ¿Ella habría intentado el hechizo de todos modos si lo hubiera sabido? Era lo suficientemente sincera con ella misma para responder eso con un sí. Bueno, un sí con reservas. No habría puesto tanto de sí misma en el encantamiento. Pero la magia antigua había tomado el control y aunque sonara tonto siquiera pensarlo, sospechaba que esa magia antigua no habría dejado que se hiciera daño. Su intención había sido buena, y el miedo no tenía lugar en el hechizo que había estado realizando.

Ella deslizó una mano debajo de su almohada para pasar los dedos por la suave tela de la sábana. No se había hecho ningún daño real y la había terminado. Lo único real que quedaba era hacer que Rink pusiera las sábanas en la cama del profesor.

Este pensamiento volvió a dejar a su mente rondando sobre el enigma que era su profesor. Al igual que mucha gente, había tenido una profunda revelación mientras estaba tan chiflada como un duendecillo embriagado con miel fermentada. A diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, ella recordó esa revelación profunda cuando recuperó sus sentidos.

Era una revelación muy profunda, de hecho. El profesor Severus Snape no era tan malo como pretendía. No que pensara por un segundo que era blando y cálido con un exterior duro. No era tan estúpida. Sin embargo, lo que se había dado cuenta ayer,era que mientras sus palabras eran tan afiladas como las púas de un Ridgeback Noruego, sus acciones no encajaban con sus palabras. En su propio caso, si ella hubiera estado en su sano juicio, ella habría estado tan ocupada enojándose por las burlas de su profesor, que no se habría dado cuenta de que él posiblemente había salvado su magia. Él la había cuidado. Había sido sorprendentemente amable con ella. Por supuesto, también la había llamado niña imbécil, le había restado puntos y le había dado detención para la noche de mañana.

Volviendo a pasar los dedos por la sábana doblada bajo su almohada, ella reconoció una gran verdad de su mundo – que nunca iba a entender a Severus Snape.

Renunciando a sus reflexiones como un ejercicio inútil, Hermione volvió a la runas antiguas. Apenas terminaba el significado detrás del 'Asta maldita**' cuando Rink apareció frente a ella.

Sin perder un segundo, Rink se lanzó hacia Hermione, envolviendo sus delgados brazos alrededor de los hombros de la chica. "Rink está muy feliz de que Hermy está bien."

Hermione, encontrándose envuelta por el elfo doméstico, estaba un poco perdida sobre lo que debía hacer. "Gracias, Rink. Me siento mucho mejor ahora."

"Rink está muy contento."

Hermione recordó una de las cosas que la confundían y apartó amablemente al elfo de ella. "Rink, ¿tú fuiste quien me metió a la cama y escondió la sábana?

Rink agachó la cabeza, inseguro de si ella estaba satisfecha o no con su ayuda.

Hermione, que se había vuelto mejor al leer las expresiones y lenguaje corporal de su pequeño compañero, le sonrió amablemente. "Cuidaste muy bien de mi. Gracias. Lo aprecio."

Evidentemente eso era lo correcto que debía decir porque Rink volvió a arrojar sus brazos alrededor de ella. El abrazo sólo duró un segundo o dos antes de que Rink se alejara y se sentara sobre sus huesudas rodillas. "Ahora es el momento. El maestro no está aquí. Hermy debe venir."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó, teniendo sólo un poco de dificultad al seguir el cambio abrupto de tema. "¿Ir dónde?"

Rink extendió el brazo para agarrar las sábanas dobladas de debajo de su almohada y tomó la mano de ella. "Hermy debe venir donde el maestro."

Hermione sólo tuvo tiempo suficiente para notar los duros callos en la palma de Rink antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Ella reapareció en una fracción de segundo, ya no en sus habitaciones. Por el frío del aire alrededor de ella, tenía una gran sospecha de que ya no estaba en la torre de Gryffindor, donde calentaba el sol. Girando en su lugar, Hermione miró rápidamente su alrededor. La impresión que obtuvo de su recorrido fue que era una habitación oscuramente masculina, clásicamente elegante, pero con un toque decadente que se mostraba con ricas texturas, detalles en cuero y profundos tonos con colores de joyas.

"¿Hermy está complacida?"

Esforzándose mucho para no hiperventilarse, Hermione se apegó fuertemente a sus instintos. Ahora no era el momento para entrar en pánico. Si ella entraba en pánico empezaría a gritar, y los gritos harían que Rink creyera que había hecho algo mal. Un elfo doméstico que creía que había hecho algo malo era un elfo doméstico que creía que necesitaba castigo. En este momento, realmente no podía permitirse tener a Rink volviendo a golpearse la cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

"¿R-Rink?" Estaba impresionada, con la excepción del pequeño tartamudeo, sonaba casi calmada.

Unos grandes ojos parpadeantes como linternas se encontraron con los suyos. "¿Si, Hermy?"

"Rink, ¿estamos en la habitación del profesor Snape?" Hermione trató de no hacer una mueca mientras pronunciaba la palabra 'estamos'.

Rink asintió con entusiasmo, estirando sus labios en una gran sonrisa. "Oh, sí. Hermy tiene un regalo para el maestro. Hermy debe dejar el regalo por sí misma." Rink subió los brazos y empujó las sábanas entre los brazos de ella. "El maestro de pociones no está. Hermy debe dejar el regalo ahora."

Hermione nunca había sido del tipo que decía groserías. Lo consideraba un hábito inculto. Pero si alguna vez hubo un lugar y situación donde era apropiado el lenguaje fuerte, éste era. Desafortunadamente, lo única que vino a su cabeza fue "¡Carajo!" que fue lo que dijo. Luego lo volvió a decir, sólo por si acaso.

Olvida la expulsión; el profesor Snape la mataría y nadie encontraría su cadáver nunca. Jamás. Esto iba mucho más allá de las lindas pestañas y reírse como loca. Encima de su abrumadora necesidad de correr tan lejos y tan rápido como pudiera de esta habitación, vino la comprensión práctica de que si iba a ser asesinada al menos podría cumplir con su misión antes de que el profesor la sacara de... bueno, su miseria, supuso.

Ella era una Gryffindor después de todo. Era el momento de reunir su valentía. Incluso haciendo esa resolución, le tomó cada fragmento de la valentía que poseía Hermione para tomar ese primer paso hacia la cama de su profesor. Ella seguía esperando que el profesor abriera la puerta en cualquier momento y la encontrara. "Gryffindor, soy una Gryffindor." Se repitió a sí misma, aunque de vez en cuando, lo que salía realmente era. "Soy una maldita estúpida Gryffindor."

Estúpida o no, sin embargo, tenía trabajo que hacer. Bajando su precioso bulto de sábanas, Hermione se puso a desdoblarlas cuidadosamente. Había creado tanto una sábana superior como inferior aunque sólo la inferior llevaría el sigilo mágico que había creado. Ésta sería la sábana en la que dormiría el profesor Snape.

"¿Rink?" Llamó.

"¿Sí, Hermy?"

Rink, observó, casi temblaba de la emoción. Ella lo dirigió al otro lado de la enorme cama enmarcada en negro. "¿Puedes remover las sábanas de la cama de la manera en que lo haces normalmente para que pueda poner las nuevas en su lugar? Mientras Rink se dirigía hacia el otro extremo de la cama, Hermione estudió su entorno un poco mejor. Ésta era una oportunidad que estaba segura de que pocos, si es que algún, estudiante había tenido. El cuarto del profesor Snape no era nada de lo que habría imaginado del hombre. Una inspección más cercana demostró que su impresión inicial de discreta, pero suntuosa elegancia había estado correcta. La habitación estimulaba todos sus sentidos. Las maderas oscuras y colores profundos eran agradables a la vista. La seda texturada y nudosa del edredón tentaba a sus dedos a darse un festín táctil. Inhaló profundo y captó el aroma de cera de abejas y algún tipo de especia ahumada que le hacía querer cerrar los ojos y sólo respirar profundamente. No habían sonidos alrededor de ella con la excepción de los pequeños ruidos que hacía Rink mientras desarmaba la cama, pero podía imaginarse fácilmente los suaves sonidos de algún tipo de música clásica tocando en el fondo.

Esta habitación era la fantasía de un sensualista. También era un total contraste a la imagen que tenía de su maestro de pociones, un hombre que daba la impresión de ser un bastardo frío, calculador y sin emociones. La dicotomía era inquietante y algo se archivó en su mente para pensarlo después. Esta habitación era una pista de lo que le gustaba a su profesor, y ella tendría que darle el tiempo que se merecía.

Por el momento, ella volvió a su tarea y se rió un poco ante la vista, o en realidad falta de vista, de Rink. La cama era tan alta que desde su posición, al otro lado de la cama, ella sólo podía ver las puntas de sus orejas de murciélago por encima del colchón. Ese poco de levedad la ayudó a volver a moverse.

Extendiendo la sábana con el sigilo por encima de la cama, ella vio como se asentaba suavemente sobre la cama. "Ven aquí, Rink." Dijo. "Déjame enseñarte cómo hacer la cama de ahora en adelante." Acariciando el pequeño bordado con el dorso de sus dedos, ella dijo. "El profesor Snape no puede ver esto. Así que tendrás que recordar hacer la cama para que el sigilo quede aquí por la cabeza pero debes meter la esquina bajo el colchón." Hermione hizo una demostración para su cómplice, asegurándose de que las puntadas estaban cuidadosamente ocultas a la vista. "¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Rink le dirigió una pequeña reverencia. "Rink cuidará muy bien del maestro y del regalo de Hermy."

Hermione le sonrió al elfo y le palmeó un huesudo hombro. "Excelente."

Dejando que Rink terminara con la cama, los ojos de Hermione volvieron a la habitación, observando los libros y tapices que suavizaban los bordes de piedra. Girándose ligeramente, vio un libro encuadernado en cuero encima de un velador con la parte superior de mármol verde. Ella frotó un dedo contra la pluma de cuervo que servía de marcador.

Fue el par de gafas pasadas de moda que descansaban encima del libro las que detuvieron a Hermione. Había algo vulnerable, y de alguna manera íntimo, en ver esos lentes ahí que causó una tensión pesada en su pecho y envió un escalofrío a su espalda. _No pertenezco aquí._

Sintiendo el pánico de antes volviendo a deslizarse dentro de ella, llamó a Rink.

"Rink, tenemos que irnos. Ahora."

"Rink terminó." Sosteniendo la mano de ella, Rink los sacó de ahí.

* * *

Severus dejó caer las protecciones que rodeaban sus cuartos con una sacudida de su mano y murmurando la contraseña. La reunión de esta noche con Señor Oscuro había sido agotadora en tanto cuerpo como alma. No se molestó en volver a levantar las protecciones. Sabía que Albus llegaría pronto. El castillo le dejaría saber que Severus estaba de vuelta en los terrenos. Mientras que el director hacía su camino hasta el nivel de las mazmorras, Severus tenía unos pocos minutos de paz y tranquilidad.

Tomando las encogidas capa y máscara de Mortífago de un bolsillo escondido en su túnica, Severus las devolvió a su tamaño. Entonces, con movimientos deliberados las limpió hasta que la pesada tela de la capa pareció absorber las débiles luces de la habitación y la plata de la máscara brillaba con su propio brillo siniestro.

Con cada roce de sus dedos, cada pulida, cada pliegue cuidadoso, Severus dejaba escapar un poco de la ira que lo mantenía con vida durante sus reuniones su Amo.

Cuando Severus comenzó a atender a los grupos de discusión dirigidos por el hombre que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort, él había sido un joven lleno de frustración, ira y odio. Las discusiones lideradas por un apuesto y carismático Voldemort habían llenado un vacío en su interior. Voldemort hablaba con confianza sobre las fortalezas y debilidades inherentes en el mundo mágico. Habían sido discusiones francas y abiertas sobre los roles de los muggles y nacidos de muggles. Había sido una época embriagadora. Por primera vez en su vida, Severus se encontró a sí mismo en un círculo de individuos poderosos que escuchaban sus palabras, rebatían sus puntos, y a cambio lo dejaban rebatir los suyos.

No importaba que su familia fuera pobre, o que sus habilidades sociales estuvieran algo menos pulidas que las de sus compañeros. Severus se había colgado de cada palabra de Voldemort, había creído de todo corazón el mensaje que le estaba siendo predicado. Sólo importaba que creía, que podía ver el glorioso futuro al que los estaba dirigiendo Lord Voldemort; una versión mágica de Camelot y Voldemort sería su Arturo. Fue ese futuro lleno de promesas de todo lo que quería Severus – posición, poder, reconocimiento y justicia – lo que aseguró la lealtad de Severus.

La noche que Lucius Malfoy le presentó personalmente a Lord Voldemort había sido una de las más felices e impresionantes noches de su joven vida.

Voldemort había visto algo en él esa noche; había visto la rabia y dolor que acechaban justo debajo de la superficie. Y cuando Lord Voldemort, con su apuesta fachada, aire refinado, y túnicas costosas descansó una mano cálida y amistosa en el hombro de Severus y lo llamo 'hijo', en ese momento Severus habría hecho cualquier cosa que le habría pedido.

Al principio, sólo le habían pedido su lealtad y su fe. Luego le pidieron su mente y habilidades. Él dio esas con orgullo de sí mismo y sumergido en la aprobación de su mentor. Entonces, una noche, le pidió que diera su rabia y dolor. Posteriormente, incluso mientras expulsaba su cena y colapsaba sobre el suelo del baño, él creía y se mantenía en el sentimiento de camaradería que compartió con sus hermanos esa noche. Ellos, después de todo, no habían dañado permanentemente a los muggles.

A Severus le habría gustado decir que la noche en que Lord Voldemort le pidió su alma fue la noche en que cambió de bando. Pero incluso eso lo dio libremente, aunque todas las noches volviera a su casa y expulsara su cena. Fue la noche en que no vomitó la que lo asustó. Fue la noche en que vino de un trabajo de imposición y se sentó con calma en su silla favorita frente al fuego, bebió un buen Merlot, y comió medio pollo asado cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos. Esa noche se dio cuenta de que su su alma no estaba sólo contaminada, sino que se había ido totalmente. Su alma había quedado atrás, al igual que sus ideales y sueños. Lo único que quedaba era rabia y odio. Esa fue la noche en que cambió.

Con ese cambio finalmente levantó la cabeza y le dio un buen vistazo a su alrededor. Camelot yacía en la ruina; el sabor de las cenizas se sentían pesadas en su boca, Arturo se había convertido en un dragón que los destruiría a todos, y Severus le había ayudado a tomar el trono.

Pero toda historia sobre Camelot tenía su Merlín. Severus tenía a Albus Dumbledore. Severus había expuesto sus pecados al viejo mago y Albus le había dado una oportunidad. Severus se entretenía en sus momentos más contemplativos al recordar a Lord Voldemort llamándolo hijo, sabiendo que le tocaba interpretar a Mordred.

Albus le había dado todas las cosas que Voldemort le había prometido. Y al darle eso, le había enseñado a dejar ir la ira que lo llenaba. Fue una dura lección y una con la que todavía luchaba; una lucha que se hacía más difícil con cada reunión a la que atendía, con el Señor Oscuro que conocía el sabor del dolor y odio de Severus. Así que con cada llamada de su Señor, Severus sacaba sus viejos sentimientos y los envolvía alrededor de él como una armadura para camuflar mejor sus verdaderas creencias. Y mientras más veces se vestía, se hacía más difícil dejar ir los sentimientos cuando terminaba.

Así que tenía sus rituales que le ayudaban a tocar tierra. Con la capa y máscara de Mortífago limpias, las encerró en un recoveco oculto detrás de una piedra de la pared. Él avivó el fuego y se acomodó en su sillón favorito. Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para que descansara contra el suave cuero, miró hacia los huecos sombreados del techo abovedado.

"¿Severus?"

Parpadeando, Severus volvió a sí mismo para encontrar a Albus de pie frente a él, mirándolo con preocupación disimulada. Él respondió la pregunta no hecha. "Estoy bien."

Los astutos ojos azules lo evaluaron mientras el silencio se extendía entre ellos. Albus se rompió primero. "Severus, yo..."

"No deseas enviarme fuera." Severus terminó por él, las palabras eran dichas tan seguido que perdían el sentido. "No te gusta. Te sientes mal por mi. Me necesitas. No seguirías enviándome de vuelta si tuvieras otra opción."

Las frases eran reconfortantes. El giro que Severus le dio a las palabras era todo menos reconfortante. Aún era demasiado fácil escuchar la furia latente bajo las palabras.

Albus se estremeció pero no se retiró. Él conocía mejor que nadie el costo que pagaba Severus. "Te pido más de lo que le pido a cualquier otro." Dijo en voz baja. "No me hiere recordar ese hecho en ocasiones."

Severus resopló pero no dijo nada más, sólo volvió a recostar su cabeza. Esto también era parte del ritual. Mientras Severus luchaba para volver a centrarse, Albus mató el tiempo paseándose por la habitación, pasando delicadamente los dedos nudosos por el suave cuero de los lomos de los libros y sobre las elegantes líneas del decantador de whisky, los bordes de cristal cortado eran afilados contra sus yemas.

Mientras Albus se paseaba, el suave susurro de su túnica llenaba la habitación. Era un sonido reconfortante y uno que Severus asociaba hace mucho tiempo con sentimientos de seguridad y hogareños. Poco a poco se relajó hasta que dejó ir la mayor parte de la corriente de ira hasta que sintió que podía respirar libremente. Más tensión cayó de Severus mientras Albus reunía el juego de té de porcelana china de su abuela y comenzó a preparar manualmente una tetera con té.

Ninguno de los magos volvió a hablar todavía, Albus porque su larga asociación le había enseñado que Severus no estaba en forma para una conversación decente y Severus porque seguía tratando de recuperar su equilibrio.

El intenso aroma del té comenzó a penar la habitación y Severus se sintió más calmado. Él podría eliminar la tensión que quedaba esta noche cuando caminara sus rondas. Sin embargo, como siempre que se sacaba la metafórica armadura se sentía expuesto y en carne viva. Él sólo era capaz de soportar la presencia del director durante estos momentos en que reconstruía los muros que lo protegían, pero incluso Albus lo dejaba sintiéndose vulnerable. Era, después de todo, un indicador de lo que se había logrado calmar el que sólo se sacudiera un poco cuando una taza de porcelana fue puesta debajo de su nariz.

"El té, al contrario de la creencia popular, no es una cura a todos los males de la vida, Albus." Severus aspiró el vapor que se elevaba de la taza. "Y aunque es apreciado, no creo que las propiedades tan aclamadas de la manzanilla, menta y valeriana como inductoras del sueño, me ayuden mucho a dormir esta noche."

Albus se acomodó en el sillón de enfrente con un suave crujido de las viejas articulaciones. Severus se hizo una otra mental de preparar otro lote de poción para la artritis, tal vez si encontraba una manera de hacerla con sabor a caramelos, Albus podría ser inducido a tomarla más seguido. Su cavilación mental de usar anís por su sabor a regaliz fue cortada cuando Albus le preguntó sobre su noche.

Así que tomó un sorbo de su té como un hombre civilizado y no el monstruo sin alma que sabía que era y le dio el reporte a su Merlín personal. "Él está intensificando sus esfuerzos con el reclutamiento." La voz de Severus se transformó en una ligera burla. "Se parece mucho a los primeros días, con ideas abiertas en un ambiente distinguido de bebidas y compañerismo. También estaba usando un glamour bastante sofisticado esta noche, obviamente tratando de parecer más humano, al menos para los seguidores en general que lo han apoyado, se parecía mucho a como se veía hace veinte años."

Albus tamborileó sus dedos contra el brazo de la silla algunas veces y se detuvo. "¿Había mucha gente presente?"

Severus se paso una mano por su cabello, presionando con fuerza su cuero cabelludo. "Habían más de los que esperaba y no sólo de familias tradicionalmente Slytherin. Gryffindors, varios Ravenclaws y un alto porcentaje de Hufflepuffs." Severus sacó un delgado rollo de pergamino de su túnica y se lo pasó a su mentor. "He escrito los nombres de quienes he reconocido junto a una nota de lo receptivos que se veían al mensaje."

Albus le dirigió un cansado movimiento de cabeza. "Sí, eso tiene sentido. Esas familias Hufflepuff le dieron su lealtad a Tom durante su primer ascenso e incluso ahora se sienten obligados a honrar esos votos."

Esa declaración obtuvo un suave gruñido de acuerdo. "Que Merlín nos salve de la lealtad de los tejones."

"Severus." Lo reprendió suavemente Albus.

Severus ignoró el reproche y continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado. "Por lo que vi, la mayor parte de la multitud era receptiva al mensaje que estaba siendo predicado. Él se mantuvo lejos de la charla sobre conquista violenta y se mantuvo dentro de los temas que alimentan la mayoría de los miedos de los magos – muggles, la influencia de los hijos de muggles en nuestra sociedad, nuestro aislamiento y la inquietud general que sienten muchos por las restricciones que pone el ministerio sobre nosotros.

"Son tiempos inquietos e intranquilos." Suspiró Albus. "La gente están asustadas."

"La gente es idiota." Severus no hizo nada para esconder el desprecio en sus palabras. Tampoco era ningún secreto que se incluía a sí mismo entre las filas de esos idiotas.

Como siempre, Albus dirigió una sonrisa amable en dirección a él. "La gente es humana. Buscan líderes en tiempos difíciles. Tom siempre fue un líder carismático. Él les ofrece la promesa de que puede entregarles respuestas y seguridad."

"El costo de su seguridad es demasiado alto."

"Es poco común el hombre que puede ver los costos y consecuencias de sus acciones. El que tú veas con los ojos abiertos, Severus, no es más que una razón por la que valoro tu consejo y perspicacia.

Severus resopló. "No me halagues, anciano."

El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos mientras bebían su té y reflexionaban sobre la inevitabilidad de la guerra en la que estaban comprometidos. Una vez mas, fue Albus quien rompió el silencio. "Hay una cosa más. Quiero que seas cuidadoso, Severus, especialmente con cualquier persona nueva que conozcas."

Una ceja negra como ala de cuervo se levantó en una pregunta silenciosa.

"No tengo detalles." Respondió Albus, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Otro miembro de la Orden ha estado haciendo algunas ecuaciones aritmánticas para mi. Sólo te conoce como mi espía, así que tu identidad está segura, pero hay un peligro que se dirige hacia ti y no podemos identificarlo."

Inclinándose en su silla, Severus apoyó sus codos sobre sus rodillas, con la frágil taza de té descansando ligeramente sobre sus palmas. Su considerable concentración ahora sólo estaba centrada en el hombre frente a él. "No puedo abandonar al Señor Oscuro ahora, Albus, se está acercando demasiado a un punto crítico. Con él intensificando sus esfuerzos en el reclutamiento, estoy seguro de que su próximo paso serán los ataques deliberados contra los objetivos que él siente que son más peligrosos para él." Los ojos oscuros miraron a otro lado por un momento antes de volver a fijarse sobre los azules claros. "Sabes bien que los mortífagos son su escuadra privada de ejecución. Será a nuestras filas a las quienes se dirija cuando venga la hora para la acción directa." Severus se recargó en el sillón y dejó su taza a un lado. "Necesito quedarme donde estoy."

Albus, a su vez, puso su propia taza al lado. "Tu vida..."

"Es mía para arriesgarla." Terminó Severus por él. "Como acabas de afirmar, yo tomo los riegos a sabiendas de cuáles serán las consecuencias a mis acciones."

Albus se quedó en silencio por un momento, con expresión pensativa y triste. "Muy bien, Severus, pero por favor ten cuidado. Cuídate de quienes se cruzan por tu camino de maneras inesperadas."

Severus inclinó su cabeza, reconociendo que tanto había escuchado como comprendido la advertencia que la habían dado. Entonces arqueó una pequeña sonrisa. "Es tarde, Albus, y ambos estamos cansados. Ve a la cama. Te veré en el desayuno."

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Albus se puso de pie. "Muy bien, aunque espero que esta noche también consigas algo de descanso." Tocando a Severus ligeramente en el hombro, se dirigió a la salida. Abriendo la puerta silenciosamente, se giró. "Cambiando de tema, quería felicitarte por tu manejo de la señorita Granger." Le dirigió una sonrisa irónica. "Aunque creo que la detención adicional es un poco excesiva, lo hiciste muy bien con la chica. Fue muy afortunada de que hubieras reconocido su estado. Sin tu intervención, ella se pudo haber hacho un grave daño a sí misma."

Severus gimió suavemente y se frotó el puente de su nariz. Se había olvidado de la señorita Granger. La detención de ella era mañana – echando un vistazo al reloj en su mesita, se corrigió a sí mismo – la detención era hoy. "Por un encantamiento, Albus. Ella se agotó a sí misma estudiando para un maldito encantamiento."

Albus sonrió. "Entonces estoy seguro de que ella también reconocerá ahora las _consecuencias_ de sus acciones."

"No, no creo que lo haga. Sospecho que no tenía idea del peligro en el que se estaba poniendo a sí misma en su necedad."

"Entonces tienes mi permiso para iluminarla, como mejor te parezca, Severus." Albus se detuvo, y entonces dijo. "Hay algo que me da curiosidad, sin embargo." Su voz se apagó y esperó por la respuesta de Severus.

"Como si alguna vez te pudiera detener de preguntar. ¿Qué te intriga?"

Albus sonrió en su barba. "Tu fuiste muy" – Albus se detuvo mientras buscaba la palabra que quería – "cortés ayer durante las revisiones de la señorita Granger."

Severus hizo un sonido de disgusto en la parte posterior de su garganta. "Cortés por mi propia cordura. En el estado que se encontraba, todo era divertido para ella. No hay sentido en hacer temblar a un Gryffindor cuando ni siquiera se da cuenta de los esfuerzos que estoy poniendo."

Albus intentó mantener la cara seria, pero la sonrisa se mostró de todos modos. "La falta de miedo tiende a sacar la diversión, ¿no es así?"

Severus replicó, "Tengo una reputación que mantener, como bien sabes."

El brillo que había estado perdido al comienzo de la conversación volvió a los ojos de Albus. "Buenas noches, Severus." Con eso, Albus se fue con un susurro de su túnica y Severus quedó solo en el silencio de sus cuartos.

Se sentía sorprendentemente tranquilo en ese momento. Se había sentido bien responder a las burlas amables del director en lo que respectaba a la chica Granger. _Cortés. Él le enseñaría cortesía al anciano_. Le habían dado el permiso para usar cualquier medio necesario para explicar las consecuencias. Una idea comenzó a formarse. _Si, eso funcionaría muy bien._

Entretenido con sus planes para la detención de la señorita Granger, se levantó de la silla. Tal vez podría recostarse por un rato. Él sabía que no dormiría, pero el descanso podría ser beneficioso. Hizo su camino por el oscuro pasillo que lo guiaba a su habitación. Sabiendo que se volvería a levantar en poco rato, él sólo se quitó sus pesadas botas de cuero de dragón y su abrigo. Tirando del edredón, se tumbó en pantalones y camisa, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara en la suavidad del colchón.

 _Para dormir_ , pensó, mientras el suave calor parecía envolverlo, _sí, para dormir y tal vez soñar hermosos sueños._

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

El título del capítulo viene de la primera línea de una canción llamada "Didn't leave nobody but the baby" del soundtrack de "O brother, where art thou?" no me pude resistir (N de T: por eso la dejé en inglés)

 **Notas de lo traductora:**

* Referencia al juego Monopolio, es bastante usada en Estados Unidos. Es lo que dice la tarjeta que te manda a la cárcel. Espero que la hayan entendido.

** Asta maldita (niding pole): la verdad no pude encontrar una traducción para esto, así que lo traduje literalmente. En realidad no tiene mucha importancia, pero la autora puso toda una explicación al final del capítulo. Resumiéndolo, es un palo al clavado al suelo al cual le ponían una cabeza de caballo en el extremo de arriba con el hocica apuntando hacia el enemigo. Lo usaban los vikingos para maldecir a sus enemigos, especialmente antes de una batalla.

Caeria, la autora, hizo una página en deviantart para que la gente pudiera subir fanarts del fic. Ahí hay un dibujo bastante bueno del sigilo, pero el problema es que como el fic ya está terminado hay algunas imágenes que pueden ser spoiler. Si quieren puedo poner el link a la página o la imagen en mi perfil, pero si ven algo de más es bajo su propio riesgo. :)

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios, favoritos y siguen la traducción y muchas gracias a **aura-von-leau** por hacer de beta. ¡Que estén bien!


	14. Capítulo 14: El principio del fin

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla **  
**

 **Capítulo 14 – El principio del fin**

* * *

Severus pasó del sueño a la vigilia en un instante, a pesar de que habría sido difícil de decir, si alguien hubiera estado observando. Ninguna sacudida reveladora lo delataba, ni su respiración cambió desde las inhalaciones profundas de un hombre profundamente dormido. El único signo externo de su repentino cambio de estado fue una tensión sutil en los largos músculos de sus piernas y hombros; una tensión que hablaba del poder atado con fuerza que se sostenía al filo de la liberación.

El suave _ching_ que lo había despertado volvió a sonar. Ésta vez reconoció el delicado sonido de la porcelana y el suave roce de los pies descalzos que asociaba con Rink. Estaba en sus cuartos. Estaba en su cama. Estaba seguro. Con ese entendimiento, se volvió a relajar gradualmente dentro del calor de sus sábanas.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, un ceño fruncido estropeó su frente cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba usando el suave lino de su camisa y pantalones de lana con los que se acostó, en cambio llevaba su largo y ocultador camisón gris. Debió haber caído en un sueño profundo después de recostarse y Rink debió haber cambiado su ropa. Era extraño que no lo recordara. Él tenía el sueño muy ligero, cuando lograba dormir, e incluso la magia de los elfos domésticos no lo prevenía de despertarse cuando Rink se tomaba sus deberes a pecho.

Severus se giró lo suficiente para ver el reloj que hacía tictac en la pared. Las anticuadas manecillas no mostraban nada más que la hora. En lo que le concernía a Severus, los relojes debían mostrar la hora, no dónde estabas, si estabas atrasado o alguna otra tontería; era una de las razones por la cual se enorgullecía una poco por sabotear el reloj de profesores en los cuartos de Albus. Su reloj decía que eran un poco después de las seis de la mañana. _¿Él Cómo era eso posible?_ se había recostado en algún momento alrededor de la una de la mañana después de despedir a Albus, lo que significaba que había dormido durante casi cinco horas seguidas. Con el ceño profundizándose, trató de recordar la última vez que durmió tanto, ininterrumpidamente, sin una poción para dormir sin sueños.

Cuando la realidad lo golpeó, el ceño fruncido se transformó en una mueca de sufrimiento. _¡El té! ¡Maldito Albus_! ¿Qué le había puesto el viejo a su bebida para noquearlo? ¿O había sido un hechizo sutil y él había estado demasiado preocupado para notarlo? Hace mucho tiempo había hecho las paces con Albus y consideraba al anciano como una mezcla de mentor, confidente y amigo, pero la intromisión infernal del hombre lo llevó a la distracción. Severus estaba firmemente convencido de que sólo ese respeto de larga data que tenía por el anciano era lo que lo retenía de estrangular al mago más poderoso conocido en el mundo mágico con su propia barba. _¿Y no sería una preciosa portada para El Profeta?_

Sacudiendo la cabeza con un gruñido descontento, tiró hacia atrás el pesado edredón de seda con más fuerza de la absolutamente necesaria. Levantándose, se dirigió hacia su baño. Él podría confrontar a Albus después, cuando tuviera el tiempo. El viejo excéntrico no se saldría con la suya por drogarlo, ni escucharía el típico discurso 'es por tu propio bien, mi muchacho' de Albus. Desafortunadamente, ese enfrentamiento tendría que esperar; ahora tenía que prepararse para la clase de sexto año en la mañana. Luego estaban los arreglos especiales para la detención de Granger después de la cena.

Entrando al baño con los pies descalzos, agitó descuidadamente la mano hacia los grifos, satisfecho por el repentino sonido del agua corriendo. Cuando el vapor comenzó a elevarse en el frío aire de la habitación, los pensamientos de Severus volvieron a Albus y sus métodos turbios. Severus resopló. Como si una noche de sueño ininterrumpido cambiara las circunstancias de algún modo. Aunque, él admitía, sólo para él mismo, que obviamente necesitaba el sueño pues se sentía mucho más descansado y despierto esta mañana de lo que había estado en semanas. Tampoco estaba sufriendo el habitual letargo que solía acompañar aquellas noches en las que sucumbía a la tentación del sueño y se permitía usar la poción para dormir sin sueños.

Sacándose su camisón gris por la cabeza, se estremeció ligeramente cuando el aire frío se deslizó por su cuerpo. Evitando posar los ojos en el espejo que colgaba sobre el lavabo, Severus volvió a pensar en la posible poción que Albus le había dado.

* * *

Hermione entró al aula de pociones con una mezcla de temor frío y anticipación vertiginosa. De hecho, la reunión de esos dos opuestos tenían a su estómago tan atado, que no había sido capaz de comer nada al desayuno y había tenido que forzarse a sí misma a beber algo de jugo de calabaza.

Por una vez, los rumores de Hogwarts jugaron a su favor, sus amigos creían que sólo estaba nerviosa por ver al profesor Snape después de haber hecho un completo espectáculo de sí misma. Ellos no la habían cuestionado por su falta de apetito o su obvio nerviosismo.

Neville había ido con ella y le había ofrecido palabras de consuelo. Ella casi escupió su jugo cuando el chico cuyo boggart era el profesor Snape le dijo que no era tan malo y que sólo debía relajarse. Relajarse. La profesora Granger-Snape debió dejar una impresión aún mayor de lo que ella había pensado en primer lugar. No es que la estuviera ayudando.

Pero entonces, ciertamente no podía decirle a sus amigos que relajarse estaba fuera de cuestión porque la noche anterior había dejado que un elfo doméstico la transportara dentro de los cuartos de su profesor, que era un lindo conjunto de cuartos, donde remplazó las sábanas estandarizadas de Hogwarts por unas sábanas especiales hechas en casa. Sábanas que ella había elaborado. Sábanas que había elaborado con magia que la había dejado confundida y... y...

 _Oh, Dios mío._

Sentándose en su puesto, tragó duro contra la nausea creciente y trató de calmarse. Concentrándose en sacar su kit de pociones, ella organizó todo lo que necesitaría para la clase de ese día en su escritorio. Caldero. Listo. _Estoy calmad_ a. Kit de pociones. Listo. _Todo va a estar bien_. Tarea. Lista. _Muy calmada, incluso._

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos. _¿A quien estaba engañando?_

 _¿Y si lo sabía? ¿Había dormido en las sábanas? ¿Y si había visto el sigilo? ¿Había tenido una buena noche de sueño? ¿Y si había averiguado que alguien estuvo en sus cuartos? ¿Dormir bien mejoraría su carácter y semblante? ¿Y si averiguaba que ella había sido esa persona?_

 _Me voy a enfermar_.

Con el corazón palpitante, Hermione se mantuvo con gran nerviosismo, la uña de su pulgar estaba mordida hasta la carne mientras sus pensamientos giraban en una espiral creciente de conjeturas y paranoia.

No fue de extrañar que cuando la puerta trasera del aula se abrió con un resonante ¡Bang! para admitir a un ceñudo maestro de pociones, haciendo que Hermione saltara en su asiento y dejara escapar un gritito agudo algo estrangulado.

El profesor Snape no detuvo sus zancadas determinadas o siquiera miró en dirección a ella cuando espetó. "Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor, señorita Granger, por perturbar mi clase."

Con esas familiares palabras, los nervios de Hermione se esfumaron como... bueno, magia. Concentrándose en la poción que su profesor estaba escribiendo en la pizarra, Hermione luchó para que una sonrisa totalmente inapropiada no se asomara en su rostro. Los estudiantes que acababan de perder diez puntos no sonreían. Pero ella tenía al menos una de las respuestas: no, no había sido descubierta.

Sin embargo, tuvo que preguntarse por la actitud gruñona de siempre. ¿Las sábanas no habían funcionado? Su sonrisa se desvió un poco. Ella tendría que hablar con Rink para averiguar lo que había pasado en realidad.

Poniendo su curiosidad a un lado, al menos por ahora, ella giró su atención hacia la clase.

* * *

Inclinándose sobre su escritorio, el profesor Snape observó a su clase avanzada de sexto año mientras salían. Los Slytherin seguían riéndose disimuladamente, seguros en el conocimiento de que el profesor más horrible de Hogwarts estaba de su lado. Ellos se sentían seguros en el conocimiento de que en tanto estuvieran bajo su protección, ningún castigo estaría en su camino. Los Ravenclaws y Hufflepuffs salían en grupo, optando por el enfoque de la seguridad en los números.

Longbottom, de una manera bastante sorprendente, eligió salir de la habitación solo, manteniendo la cabeza alta, aunque tenía una mano fuertemente apretada alrededor de su mochila mientras que la otra parecía estar dando palmaditas contra algo dentro del bolso. Más le valía que no fuera la mascota del chico, pensó Severus. Si atrapaba a Longbottom metiendo ese sapo a su clase de nuevo, transformaría al chico en una mosca y alimentaría al anfibio con ella.

Longbottom se fue, eso dejaba a Potter y Weasley, quienes mantenían una conversación en voz baja mientras esperaban pacientemente que la señorita Granger reuniera sus libros y papeles.

En general, había sido una clase bastante exitosa, sólo arruinada por su ira aún latente contra los trucos sucios de Albus al doparlo. Aún no podía decidir si estaba más enojado por el hecho de que Albus le hubiera echado algo al té o el hecho de que Severus no lo hubiera atrapado haciéndolo. Admitía, aunque de mala gana, que tener una noche entera de sueño hacía que su pequeño pedazo de infierno docente fuera moderadamente aceptable. El ochenta por ciento de la clase se las había arreglado para elaborar pociones mas o menos satisfactorias, nadie había muerto, y él se las había arreglado para que con sólo unas pocas palabras y una burla la irritación de los Gryffindor llegara a su punto culmine. No tenía dudas de que él y Minerva tendrían una agradable conversación esa noche. Sólo había una mancha oscura en su brillante mañana.

Hermione Granger.

Snape tenía años de burlas contra los Gryffindors en su haber. Él era experto leyendo los signos de su furia impotente y frustración – puños apretados, dientes apretados, caras sonrojadas y ojos que brillaban con lágrimas suprimidas. Él había sido particularmente creativo hoy día, una buena noche de sueño hacía maravillas con su ingenio, y Granger, de toda su casa, no le dio más que pequeñas sonrisas y ceños preocupados. De hecho, si tenía que darle un nombre a la mirada, él habría dicho que era casi como la mirada que Albus le dirigía, una mezcla un tanto turbia entre afecto, indulgencia y preocupación.

Él había alcanzado nuevos niveles de acidez en la clase de hoy en un esfuerzo para lograr que la chica reaccionara y él apenas había conseguido una respuesta, la sonrisa indulgente y medio preocupada que le dirigió tras su última diatriba lo desconcertó completamente, al punto de que al final sólo los dejó para que terminaran con su trabajo. Una vez más se veía enfrentado al misterio que era Hermione Granger... un misterio que estaba determinado en resolver. La detención de esa noche sería de lo más entretenida.

* * *

Hermione juntó sus libros en una pila ordenada frente a ella, mientras dejaba que sus amigos hablaran frente a ella, medio escuchando con un oído a Harry y Ron discutir sobre las posibilidades de que Hufflepuff pasara a Gryffindor en la competencia de Casas. Slytherin, este año, estaba en un deprimente tercer lugar. Hufflepuff, sin embargo, estaba sólo a unos pocos puntos por debajo de Gryffindor. Cualquier cosa podía pasar estos últimos días.

Los pensamientos de Hufflepuffs, Slytherins y puntos de Casa se evaporaron cuando el profesor Snape apareció en frente de ella. "Señorita Granger, quédese. Weasley, Potter, váyanse."

La mirada del profesor Snape nunca la dejó mientras él despedía a los chicos con indiferencia casual, como si no valiera la pena siquiera convocar su desprecio habitual.

Por las bruscas inhalaciones detrás de ella, supo que la actitud del profesor tuvo el efecto deseado. Hermione tampoco tuvo dudas de que el profesor Snape sabía cómo reaccionarían Ron y Harry tan bien cómo ella lo hacía. Sabiendo que estaban a punto de perder puntos si no hacía algo, Hermione giró bruscamente en su asiento, mandándoles a ambos chicos una mirada severa. Viendo la mirada testaruda en el rostro de Harry y el rojo que teñía las orejas y cuello de Ron, Hermione sabía que los había atrapado justo a tiempo.

Ella sacudió bruscamente su cabeza a sus defensores incondicionales y ambos chicos se encogieron, aunque Harry mandó una última mirada sobre su hombro en dirección al profesor Snape. "Vayan chicos, nos encontramos para el almuerzo. Yo tengo que hablar sobre mi detención con el profesor Snape."

Por las miradas enviadas en dirección al profesor Snape mientras se iban, no era un secreto que ambos chicos creían que la detención era injusta. Hermione, por el otro lado, creía que con una sola detención la estaba llevando barata. Ron y Harry no habían escuchado lo que había dicho, no sólo una, sino dos veces, sobre las pestañas del maestro. No es que tuviera alguna intención de contarles. Ese era un secreto que se llevaría a la tumba.

Cuando Ron y Harry dejaron la habitación a regañadientes, Hermione se volvió a concentrar en el profesor que había estado observando las interacciones de los tres con una ceja alzada en un ángulo entretenido.

Lo mejor, decidió, sería disculparse ahora antes de discutir sobre su detención inminente. Sin embargo, cuando Hermione se encontró cara a cara con su profesor, sus disculpas bien ensayadas se esfumaron y la dejaron flotando. "Señor, yo-"

¿Por dónde comenzaba? Tenía tanto por lo que disculparse. Ella volvió a comenzar "Quería disculparme por lo que pasó el martes, señor. No estaba en mi sano juicio. No recuerdo con claridad lo que pasó a lo largo del día; algunas partes son grises y borrosas, pero lo que sí recuerdo de mi comportamiento fue inexcusable."

El profesor Snape no dijo nada, y mientras el silencio crecía Hermione luchó contra la urgencia de juguetear con sus dedos bajo la mirada penetrante. Cuando él habló al final, ella casi suspiró de alivio.

"No tenía idea del peligro en el que se puso a sí misma, ¿verdad?"

Ella se encogió ligeramente en su asiento. "No, señor."

Cuando el profesor Snape inclinó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado, Hermione tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo estudiada y evaluada. Era una sensación peculiar tener la atención de esos ojos sin fondo centrada completamente en ella. "¿Ahora sí lo sabe?" Preguntó al final cuando pareció estar satisfecho con su lectura.

"Ron y Ginny me _explicaron_." Dijo, haciendo una ligera mueca con la última palabra. Cuando el profesor Snape no dijo nada, ella lo tomó como un permiso para continuar. "Nunca se me ocurrió que ejercer mi magia pudiera ser dañino de ninguna manera. He realizado magia avanzada antes sin ningún efecto secundario." En cuanto las palabras salieron se su boca, se encogió ligeramente. Probablemente eso no era algo que debía decir.

"Sí, precoz ¿no es así?" Comentó, con sólo la burla suficiente para hacer que Hermione se estremeciera. Ella nunca había conocido a nadie que pudiera desinflar su ego con una precisión tan quirúrgica como el profesor Snape. Ni siquiera sentías la hoja hasta que bajabas la vista y descubrías que estabas sangrando.

Entonces todo su porte pareció cambiar abruptamente. Él no era menos intimidante mientras permanecía de pie frente a ella, el aire de descontento inquebrantable aún irradiaba de él, desde sus negras cejas fruncidas, pasando por sus brazos cruzados hasta su posición plantada. Él aún se veía sólido, lo más cercano con lo que podía compararlo era con una habitación que había estado protegida y que acababa de bajar sus guardas. La habitación seguía siendo la misma, pero era repentinamente accesible.

Por otra parte, tal vez había estado estudiando a este hombre por demasiado tiempo, buscando los pequeños matices de su personaje y encontrando lo que quería encontrar, viendo cosas que en realidad no estaban ahí. Tal vez estaba tan loca como Ron siempre había afirmado.

"¿Qué es lo que quiere de mí, señorita Granger?"

Hermione no estaba segura de qué la había sorprendido más – la pregunta o la manera en que la preguntó; su pregunta había sido gentil; su actitud era curiosa con sólo una pizca de cansancio.

Por otro lado, pensó, que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella estaba en lo correcto al estar viendo cosas en este desconcertante hombre.

"Yo..." Ella se tropezó con las palabras, sin estar muy segura de lo que él esperaba que dijera. En realidad, ella nunca pensó sobre querer algo de él. Últimamente había estado muy concentrada en lo que ella le podía dar. Por supuesto, él no sabía eso. Desde su punto de vista, supuso que podía creer que ella podía estar buscando algo de él.

"Querer, señorita Granger." Continuó cuando ella vacilaba. "Es un concepto simple. Por la mayor parte de este año, me ha buscado de alguna forma o manera. No soy estúpido ni ciego. Usted se ha puesto en mi camino deliberadamente. Usted ha modificado su comportamiento en mi aula. Incluso ha ido tan lejos como entrenar a Longbottom fuera de mi clase, en algo que tendrá una calificación aceptable para aprobar este año. _¿Qué. Es. Lo. Que. Quiere?_ "

En el momento que siguió, Hermione dio otro paso hacia la adultez. "¿Puedo pensar sobre su pregunta, señor?"

Sorprendentemente, Snape asintió. "Muy bien, usted puede tener su tiempo para pensar. Vamos a ver si hace un uso adecuado de ese tiempo o no."

Entonces, el cambio de perspectiva pareció revertirse, y Hermione volvió a ver al profesor Snape en lugar de Severus Snape. Ella no estaba muy segura de cómo lo sabía pero el conocimiento estaba ahí.

"Originalmente, señorita Granger, programé su detención inmediatamente después de la cena esta noche. Ahora eso ha cambiado. Usted se encontrará conmigo en la puerta de entrada apenas termine su última clase del día. Usted permanecerá con su uniforme y llevará su capa de viaje."

Su curiosidad definitivamente fue tentada. El profesor Snape mandaba estudiantes ocasionalmente a los terrenos hasta el borde del Bosque Prohibido para recolectar ingredientes, pero esas detenciones solían ser conducidas bajo la supervisión de Hagrid. Ella nunca había escuchado sobre una detención en el exterior que había sido supervisada por el profesor Snape.

"¿Cuál es la naturaleza de la detención, señor?"

Él le frunció el ceño. "Lo averiguará durante el curso de la misma. Ahora, usted mencionó hace un momento que ha elaborado pociones avanzadas sin efectos dañinos."

"Sí, señor."

Si bien lo que Hermione había llamado 'protecciones de Snape' seguían funcionando, con el tono respetuoso de ella, él pareció relajarse de nuevo. Él, al menos, continuó con un tono de voz normal, el filo penetrante de sus palabras se moderó a un mero nivel molesto. "La diferencia entre sus experiencias previas y el incidente de esta semana es muy profundo. Cuando usted preparó la poción Multijugos – y sí, estoy muy a tanto de todas sus experiencias con esa poción en particular – usted la preparó en una cantidad extendida de tiempo. Adicionalmente, aunque puede ser una poción complicada en lo que respecta al tiempo e ingredientes, la poción en sí misma no es complicada. No requiere de una gran cantidad de energía para crearla. Creo que también lanzó un _patronus_ durante su quinto año ¿no es así?"

Preguntándose cómo había sabido eso, Hermione asintió y luego añadió verbalmente "Sí, señor."

"De nuevo, señorita Granger, un sólo encantamiento. Para sufrir el agotamiento mágico que tuvo, usted debió lanzar su hechizo varios días seguidos y seguir lanzándolo por una cantidad extendida de tiempo." Él se detuvo, y luego agregó. "Voy a adivinar que el hechizo que la dejó en ese lamentable estado fue algún tipo de encantamiento protector."

Hermione se sacudió y sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos hacia el rostro de su profesor. "¿Cómo lo supo?"

El profesor Snape, quien había estado parado en frente del escritorio de ella hasta el punto, se giró y caminó hasta su propio escritorio. Él se recargó en el borde, de una manera muy parecida a como lo hacía la profesora Granger-Snape. "Lo sé, señorita Granger, porque las Imperdonables y los encantamientos protectores poderosos siempre usan la mayor parte de la magia de una persona." Él se detuvo de nuevo, mirándola con una ceja alzada. "Y por la misma razón." Agregó al final.

Él se volvió a detener y la miró expectante. "¿Cuál puede ser esa razón, señorita Granger?"

Un estremecimiento de emoción la atravesó, tanto por el conocimiento que le estaban ofreciendo como el hecho de que le estaba pidiendo su aporte. Oh, Dios mío, él le estaba preguntando. Él le estaba preguntando. A ella. Hermione Granger. El profesor Severus 'odio a los Gryffindor' Snape le estaba pidiendo que respondiera una pregunta. Esto era... era... mejor que Navidad. Mejor que el chocolate.

Hermione se enderezó en su asiento, y como se había hecho hábito últimamente, ella metió sus dedos debajo de sus piernas para recordarse que tenía que mantener las manos abajo. Pero incluso sin levantar las manos, no se podía confundir la energía repentina que cargó su postura. La creación de las sábanas mágicas le había enseñado la respuesta a esta pregunta. "Tiene que hacerlos con intención." Respondió. "No sólo decir que tiene la intención, o que quiera tener la intención, sino que con una intención real."

Ella se detuvo y cerró sus ojos para recordar mejor la magia que había canalizado mientras creaba las sábanas y el sigilo. Ella recordó los pensamientos y deseos para hacer más fácil la vida del profesor Snape; para protegerlo y velarlo de todo lo que la vida le arrojaba. Abriendo sus ojos le dio una pequeña sonrisa su profesor. "Los esfuerzos a medio sentir no tendrán resultados. Tiene que estar dispuesto a poner todo su ser en él, investirse a sí mismo en el hechizo."

"Adecuado." Su respuesta fue bastante neutral, pero Hermione tuvo la impresión de que él estuvo satisfecho con su respuesta.

"Los niños, señorita Granger, no aprenden este tipo de encantamientos hasta el final de su séptimo año por numerosas razones. Usted es una de las mayores de su clase, una circunstancia que funcionó a su favor en esta instancia. Usted es suertuda, señorita Granger. Y aunque los Gryffindor parecen creer que la suerte siempre está de su lado, es una salvadora bastante voluble y poco confiable con la que no se puede contar."

"Pero más allá del peligro de sobrecargarse a sí mismo, ¿cómo puede ser peligroso?"

"Tsk, tsk, señorita Granger, que decepcionante. No está pensando. Otra vez, debo agregar. Le dije que habían dos tipos comunes de hechizos que requerían una investidura significativa de quien lance el conjuro."

Entonces la golpeó. "Oh, Imperdonables. Tiene que estar dispuesto a poner su corazón y alma..." Su voz se apagó, dejando el pensamiento incompleto mientras su mente se adelantaba a las implicaciones de lo que el profesor Snape le acababa de revelar. Al hacer las sábanas, Hermione se había investido a sí misma en lo que estaba creando. Ella podía recordar como calidez de la magia antigua la envolvía, sostenía y por último, trabajaba a través de ella. Ella no podía imaginar el daño que se habría hecho a sí misma, al núcleo fundamental que la hacía ser Hermione, su alma misma, si la magia que hubiera invitado dentro de ella hubiera sido maligna, si hubiera sido diseñada para herir o matar.

Hermione tembló con el pensamiento. Alguien tocado por esa magia llevaría cicatrices por siempre. Volviendo a concentrarse en el profesor que la miraba con recelo, supo algo más que Ron, Harry y ella sólo habían especulado. El profesor Snape las había lanzado. Ella no sabía cuantas veces ni con qué frecuencia o bajo qué circunstancias, pero ella casi podía ver las heridas. En ese momento, en lugar de estar asustada o con rechazo, ella estuvo impresionada con la fuerza de voluntad de su maestro. Él de verdad había transitado por los lugares más oscuros. Pero había tenido la fuerza para volver a salir de ahí... ella no tenía palabras para eso.

* * *

Severus esperó, observando a la chica mientras procesaba la información que le acababa de entregar. Él había notado lo expresivo que era el rostro de ella, sus pensamientos y emociones se desplegaban a la vista de todos. El placer de la señorita Granger por las conversaciones con él era fácil de leer en su lenguaje corporal y ojos brillantes, aunque incluso ahora no lograba comprender por qué su estima era tan importante para ella.

Él continuó evaluándola de cerca cuando los ojos de ella se cerraron. Él podía decir que ella estaba recreando su experiencia con el encantamiento. Cuando el sobrecogimiento, maravilla y deleite cruzaron su rostro, él tuvo que preguntarse cuál había sido exactamente el hechizo que ella había intentado. Él tampoco iba a preguntar. Su mejor conjetura era que se trataba de algún tipo de protección avanzada para Potter. Preguntarle la información a ella probablemente la desalentaría. Él frunció el ceño con ese pensamiento. Él odiaba tener que caminar en la delgada línea entre preparar a Harry Potter para el próximo enfrentamiento contra el Señor Oscuro y proteger al chico y sus amigos de sus propios intentos de preparación.

Entonces la chica hizo el salto a las Imperdonables. Sus ojos se agrandaron, ella se quedó mirándolo. Había horror ahí, como podía esperar cuando el entendimiento de lo que era él y lo que era capaz de hacer finalmente se asentó en la mente de ella. Lo que él no esperó fue la mirada de admiración abierta que iluminó el rostro de ella segundos después.

De hecho, la verdad sea dicha, esa expresión lo dejaba muy incómodo. Apretando su túnica de maestro contra su cuerpo, se levantó completamente. "Piense en eso, señorita Granger, y recuerde que se tiene que reunir conmigo en la puerta principal justo después de su última clase del día. Se puede ir." Girando en sus talones, él se retiró a su oficina, cerrando con un portazo detrás de él.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Severus esperó con una impaciencia apenas disimulada. Subiendo la vista al gran reloj que colgaba en el hall de entrada, se fijó que la chica tenía casi quince minutos antes de que su tiempo de reunión se terminara. Severus había llegado temprano y no tenía a nadie más que culpar excepto a sí mismo por su impaciencia. Bueno, suponía que podía culpar al director, ya que había esperado que su reunión con Albus durara más de lo que lo duró.

Viejo bastardo astuto, que negó haberlo drogado con el té y luego lo presionó para que se fuera a la detención de la señorita Granger para que así Severus dejara de interrogarlo. Y negación fue lo que hizo Albus. De hecho, fue una actuación bastante magistral, mucho mejor que la última actuación que le había dado a Severus cuando el nombre del maestro de pociones terminó de alguna manera en la lista de chaperones para la visita a Hogsmeade. Albus de verdad había sido creíble ésta vez. No que Severus le hubiera creído.

Al escuchar el débil golpeteo de zapatos contra la piedra por encima de él, Severus automáticamente dio un paso hacia atrás dentro del nicho en el que se encontraba. Desde su posición pudo ver a la señorita Granger parada en el rellano del segundo piso, la escalera que la guiaría hacia abajo acababa de moverse para cambiar de lugar. Una media sonrisa se asomó en los labios del maestro. La chica no sería capaz de bajar las escaleras antes de la hora acordada, lo que significaba que podría quitarle puntos por llegar tarde. Su entretención era mezquina, lo sabía, pero desequilibrar las balanzas de los puntos era uno de los pocos placeres de su vida. Todos creían que sólo se los quitaba a Gryffindor. La verdad era, que él solo hacía que su deducción de puntos fuera más obvia y vocal para mantener las apariencias. Él le quitaba una igual cantidad de puntos a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, sólo que era más sigiloso al respecto.

Entonces vio la cosa más extraordinaria, algo que nunca había visto que pasara con un estudiante. Las escaleras que acababan de apartarse, con un estruendo de piedras rozando, oscilaron de vuelta para asentarse a los pies de la señorita Granger.

Él escuchó palabras de agradecimiento tanto a las escaleras como al castillo, aunque ambas se escuchaban débiles a esa distancia. Sin embargo, la risa encantada de ella, se escuchó fuerte y clara a través del espacio abierto hasta la entrada. Parecía como si la señorita Granger hubiera descubierto que el castillo era marginalmente sensible. Aunque había ido más allá del simple reconocimiento y estaba interactuando activamente con el castillo. Su media sonrisa se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa sincera, ella había descubierto uno de los secretos del castillo. Su opinión de ella subió un poco más. Al parecer había estado en lo correcto con su estimación del potencial de ella, incluso si la chica tenía una falta deplorable en su seguridad personal.

La sensación de satisfacción no se mostró cuando él salió de su escondite.

"Buenas noches, profesor Snape." Ella saludó con una amplia sonrisa, la misma sonrisa abierta y honesta con que lo había estado saludando desde que comenzó el año. Una sonrisa que le hacía pensar invariablemente que ella estaba tramando algo. El tiempo había probado que no lo hacía, pero aún así, su primera reacción era de duda era más fácil y definitivamente más segura a la larga.

Él pudo ver que como había indicado, ella llevaba su capa de viaje doblada cuidadosamente bajo su brazo. Él también podía ver la curiosidad que brillaba el los ojos de ella. Los demás estudiantes se acercaban a él con pavor pesando en sus pasos. Ésta llegó a detención prácticamente vibrando en su lugar con su necesidad reprimida de hacer preguntas. Preguntas que no se permitiría responder aún, pero le dio puntos, aunque fueran mentales, por contener su entusiasmo. El que ella hubiera aprendido un poco de moderación el último año la inclinaba más a su favor.

"Póngase su capa y sígame." Sin esperar para ver si ella había seguido su instrucción, Severus giró en un talón y se dirigió hacia las grandes puertas que marcaban la entrada a Hogwarts. Manteniendo un paso rápido, pero manejable para Granger, a quien aún así podía escuchar apurándose detrás de él, se dirigió hacia las rejas que protegían la propiedad de Hogwarts.

Cuando pasó el portón, él se giró, viendo a la señorita Granger mientras se encontraba con él, con su respiración un poco acelerada, aunque no estaba seguro de si era por la caminata rápida o por el obvio entusiasmo con esta tarea.

"Acérquese, señorita Granger, y tome mi mano."

Una satisfacción mezclada con la misma incomodidad que había sentido antes en su aula lo llenó cuando ella tomó su mano sin vacilación ni temor, aunque los ojos de ella se abrieron con sorpresa. La acercó a él para que así quedara frente a él, dándole la espalda. Su mano, que aún agarraba firmemente la de ella, la ancló contra él. "Nos vamos a aparecer en grupo. El viaje es más duro que una aparición en solitario y muchos encuentran que la experiencia es desestabilizante." Él permitió que la burla que ella no podía ver sonara en su voz cuando agregó. "Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, intente abstenerse de vomitar en mis zapatos."

Cuando Severus sintió que ella se tensaba entre sus brazos con justa indignación, él los apareció.

* * *

Hermione creyó que la aparición con el profesor Snape sería muy parecida al salto que había hecho con Rink. Ella apenas había notado cuando Rink los movió desde su cama hasta los cuartos del profesor Snape y de vuelta. Ella descubrió rápidamente lo equivocada que estuvo. Su visión se volvió negra y una gran presión la rodeó, apretando sus costillas, sacando el aire de sus pulmones hasta que su necesidad de oxígeno se convirtió en un grito que resonó en su cabeza. Era como si estuviera siendo exprimida fuera de uno de los tubos de pasta de dientes de sus padres. Cuando llegó al punto en el que creyó que no podría soportarlo más, terminó. Ella luchó para tomar grandes bocanadas de aire que olía a smog cuando las oleadas de nausea la atravesaron. Dejándose caer sobre el brazo de su profesor cruzado sobre sus costillas, ella sintió que estaría agradecida por siempre de su fuerza inquebrantable.

Ella, al final, no perdió su almuerzo pero estuvo cerca. Gracias a Dios, que el profesor Snape cambió el horario para antes de la cena; ella no creía que lo hubiera logrado con el estómago lleno. Totalmente avergonzada por la reacción a su primera aparición, ella luchó para poder recobrar el control de sí misma. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente consciente para darse cuenta de que el profesor Snape no retiró su apoyo hasta que ella se tragó la bilis y volvió a quedar firme sobre sus pies.

Tan pronto como recobró su balance, el la soltó y se alejó. Al no seguir preocupada de mantener su almuerzo dentro de su estómago, Hermione tomó la oportunidad para mirar a su alrededor. Ella estuvo sorprendida al ver la sucia fachada de mármol de San Mungo. Ella se giró hacia su profesor con una expresión confundida. "¿San Mungo, señor?"

"Consecuencias, señorita Granger." Irguiéndose en toda su estatura, él se dirigió hacia la puerta. Como si hubiera sido una idea tardía, él dijo por encima del hombro "Ahora, venga conmigo, ya ha perdido suficiente tiempo."

 _¡Perder el tiempo! Ella no estaba perdiendo el tiempo_. Echando humo, ella apretó sus labios y caminó furiosa hacia los escalones, ella pasó a Snape en su enfurecida prisa. Ella había subido la mitad cuando se dio cuenta de que había caído en el juego. Ella sabía que él usaba sus palabras tanto para desviar la atención de sus acciones como para desbalancear a la gente. Él había sido amable con ella después de la aparición y luego la había enfadado deliberadamente. Y ella había caído.

 _¡Carajo! Maldito sea ese hombre al infierno y de regreso._ Sonrojándose con sus propios pensamientos, Hermione desvió esa nueva parte de ella que parecía estar ganando bastante afinidad por las malas palabras. Antes de graduarse, ella tendría la boca de un marinero, y todo sería culpa de él.

Aplacando su temperamento, Hermione comenzó a bajar la velocidad cuando se acercaba al final de los anchos escalones. Agarrando una de las manijas de bronce, ella comenzó a abrir la puerta, con toda la intención de mantenerla abierta e inclinarle la cabeza cuando pasara con toda la cortesía que podía convocar. Girándose ligeramente, ella fijó una agradable sonrisa en su rostro mientras le daba una ligera media reverencia a su profesor. "Después de usted, señor." _Slytherin escurridizo. No volveré a caer._

Los modales quedaron en el camino cuando el profesor Snape ignoró las puertas principales, y a ella, cuando al llegar al último escalón, dobló a la derecha detrás de uno de los grandes pilares que soportaban el alero. "Deje la puerta, señorita Granger y venga por aquí."

Sintiéndose estúpida, una vez más, Hermione se tragó su suspiro y siguió a Snape. Ella acababa de pasar detrás de la columna cuando una puerta apareció en su línea de visión.

Ahora estaba realmente confundida y sintiéndose aún más estúpida, cuando el profesor Snape, con una gran sonrisa burlona, imitó su propio intento fallido y le hizo una reverencia mientras sostenía la puerta con todo el aplomo y modales gentiles de un caballero de la regencia.

Con el rostro ardiendo, Hermione caminó a través de la puerta, dio dos pasos y se detuvo. Estaba en vestíbulo abierto que le recordó vagamente el área de recepción en la clínica dental de sus padres. Incluso había una bruja sentada detrás de un gran escritorio que bloqueaba el paso al corredor más allá. Esto no se parecía en nada a su primera visita a San Mungo cuando Nagini atacó al señor Weasley. Escuchando que la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella, Hermione esperó a su profesor, insegura de dónde se suponía que debía ir. Estuvo sorprendida cuando el profesor Snape la pasó de largo y caminó hacia la bruja que les hizo una seña para que pasaran con apenas una mirada en su dirección.

El profesor Snape la condujo a un largo corredor con puertas saliendo a los lados a intervalos irregulares. Ella podía escuchar un silencioso murmullo de actividad detrás de las puertas pero su silencioso guía no se detuvo, ni se dignó a explicar lo que sucedía detrás de las puertas. Pero Hermione tuvo la clara impresión de que de que él sabía lo que estaba pasando detrás de cada puerta.

Ocasionalmente, pasaban a otras personas en los pasillos. Cada vez, el profesor Snape los saludaba con una inclinación de cabeza. Para el creciente asombro de Hermione, la gente devolvía el saludo del profesor Snape con un propio saludo respetuoso. No tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta que el profesor Snape caminaba por estos pasillos con la misma seguridad con la que caminaba por los corredores de Hogwarts. La curiosidad la picaba, pero sabía que no debía hacer las preguntas que quería en voz alta. Ella averiguaría su misión cuando, y sólo cuando, lo decidiera el profesor Snape.

Ella se arriesgó con una pequeña sonrisita hacia la espalda vestida de negro que la guiaba más profundo en el hospital, confiada de que contrariamente a las historias de los de primer año, el maestro de pociones en realidad no tenía ojos en la espalda. Ella le mostraría que había aprendido la lección de paciencia... o, al menos, una buena imitación de paciencia.

Ellos aún seguían internándose en el edificio, subiendo escaleras, y tomando una vez lo que estaba bastante segura de que era el equivalente mágico de un ascensor. Ellos finalmente bajaron la velocidad hasta detenerse en la base de una amplia escalera que aparecía al final de un corredor. En la parte superior del corto tramo de escaleras, se encontraba una bruja regordeta con cortos rizos grises y una amplia sonrisa, mirándolos hacia abajo desde su punto de mira.

"Severus, bienvenido de vuelta." La sonrisa de la mujer creció. "Y justo a tiempo, también."

Hermione estuvo sorprendida de ver a su profesor esbozar una elegante media reverencia hacia la mujer. "Como siempre." Respondió, con el aire de alguien que está entregando el remate de una antigua broma entre amigos.

Hermione se quedó mirando, sin estar segura de si estaba más sorprendida por esta amable bruja con apariencia de abuela que estaba bromeando con su profesor, o por su profesor que bromeaba de vuelta. Era el tipo de cosas que le hacían dudar sobre todas las verdades de su mundo.

Su mundo se enderezó rápidamente cuando el profesor que había estado bromeando volvió a transformarse en su irritable profesor de pociones. "Modales, niña." Espetó. "Y deje de boquear como un pez fuera del agua." El reproche logró el resultado esperado y Hermione cerró su mandíbula.

Bajando las escaleras, la mujer se detuvo delante de ellos, extendiendo una mano en dirección a Hermione. "Bienvenida a San Mungo, señorita Granger."

Cuando la mujer usó su nombre, Hermione le dirigió una mirada rápida a su profesor. La sanadora obviamente notó la mirada. "No te preocupes, querida. Severus me contó sobre tu experiencia con el agotamiento mágico. Ahora, quiero darte una revisión rápida yo misma."

El profesor Snape resopló con desdén detrás de ella. "No es que no creas en mi diagnóstico y tratamiento o el de Madame Pomfrey."

La sanadora continuó como si el profesor Snape no la hubiera interrumpido. "Después de que te revise, vamos a trabajar en el ala."

Hermione volvió a mirar a su profesor sobre su hombro.

Él le dirigió una fastuosa inclinación de su cabeza que prácticamente gritaba 'eres un peón pero me dignaré a dirigirme hacia ti.' "Trabajo, señorita Granger. Esto es, después de todo, su detención. La sanadora Alveres dirige el ala de daño por hechizos. Creo que se puede beneficiar al ver exactamente donde casi se puso a sí misma."

* * *

 _Pie izquierdo arriba, pie izquierdo abajo. Pie derecho arriba, pie derecho abajo._ Ya casi estaban ahí. Casi en casa. Ella nunca se imaginó que la caminata desde la reja que marcaba el borde de los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta la puerta de entrada pudiera ser tan larga. _Pie izquierdo arriba, pie izquierdo abajo. Pie derecho arriba, pie derecho abajo_. ¿Qué habían estado pensando los fundadores cuando las hicieron tan alejadas? _Pie izquierdo arriba, pie izquierdo abajo. Pie derecho-_

"Deténgase un momento, señorita Granger."

La última cosa que quería hacer Hermione era detenerse, no ahora, cuando las luces del castillo estaban tan cerca. Ella estaba muerta en sus pies y cualquier pensamiento que tuvo alguna vez sobre ser sanadora había sido total y completamente destruido. Estaba hambrienta. Lo que fuera que estuvieran haciendo los elfos domésticos de San Mungo, mantener alimento comestible en la cafetería no era uno de sus deberes. Estaba mentalmente agotada. Si San Mungo fue sobre aprender las consecuencias, entonces posiblemente ésta era la detención más informativa que había tenido alguna vez. Un estremecimiento atravesó su columna cuando recordó algunas de las cosas que había visto. Para colmo, su túnica escolar estaba cubierta con cosas que Hermione estaba bastante segura de que los elfos domésticos no podrían quitar y también había algo asqueroso aplastándose en su zapato izquierdo.

Para empeorar las cosas, como estudiante menor de edad, ella no tenía permitido realizar magia fuera de Hogwarts y el profesor Snape ni se molestó en usar un _evanesco_ en su uniforme por ella. Estaba bastante segura de que él estaba ignorando su lamentable estado actual, y olor, a propósito. Ella, sin embargo, se negaba a dejar que el enojo la dominara. Una situación, había notado, que parecía irritarlo a cambio.

No le extrañaba que el director siempre pareciera estar ligeramente divertido cuando interactuaba a con el profesor Snape, incluso cuando el profesor estaba siendo un horrendo imbécil. Era como un juego silencioso de 'yo más' – quien se rompiera primero, sería el perdedor. Tampoco había dudas de que Hermione había perdido la mayoría de las rondas jugadas hoy día. Ella era una principiante jugando contra un experto y ella había perdido su compostura y temperamento demasiadas veces.

Decidida a hacerlo mejor, ella forzó una sonrisa y se tragó el pequeño suspiro que quería escapar. Deteniéndose, se giró para darle la cara al profesor Snape. "¿Señor?"

Ella ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para preguntarse sus acciones antes de que él tuviera su varita en la mano y ella sintiera el hormigueo de la magia en su piel. Bajando la vista, ella notó que la mayoría, pero no todas, las manchas dudosas en su ropa habían desaparecido. Ella inhaló profundamente y se dio cuenta de que también olía mejor. La sonrisa forzada se convirtió en una genuina. "Gracias, señor."

El profesor Snape la miró pensativo por un momento y dijo, "No me avergonzó esta noche." Él le dirigió una pequeña inclinación y entonces volvió a caminar.

Hermione observó a la espalda en retirada. Eso casi sonó como un 'bien hecho.' Sintiendo una oleada de energía, Hermione brincó algunos pasos para alcanzar a su profesor. Cuando llegó a su lado, se permitió disfrutar del elogio. Ella no tenía dudas de que era un elogio. Tal vez no era un elogio para los estándares de los demás profesores, pero para los estándares de Severus Snape, en verdad era un gran elogio.

* * *

En los días siguientes, entre el estudio para sus exámenes y las clases, Hermione se reflexionó sobre la pregunta que el profesor Snape le había hecho: ¿qué quería ella de él?

Al final, sintiendo que no estaba llegando a ningún lado, y con el expreso de Hogwarts yéndose mañana, Hermione se dio cuenta de que se estaba quedando sin tiempo. Así que hizo lo que había hecho en todos los demás aspectos de S.N.O.R.T. cuando se trataba de tomar decisiones. Ella se retiró a la sede de S.N.O.R.T., mejor conocida como su cama con dosel. Ella cerró las cortinas, lanzó las protecciones y encantamientos silenciadores, se acomodó en las almohadas, y miró el dosel. Era hora de pensar en serio.

Doce horas, algo de pensamiento serio, un frasco de tinta y dos rollos de pergamino después, encontraron a Hermione parada frente a la oficina del profesor Snape. Esta vez, afortunadamente, los duendecillos que revoloteaban en su estómago eran por los nervios y no por temor. El tiempo para el temor había pasado – los exámenes habían sido tomados, los baúles habían sido empacados y lo único que faltaba era decirle a su profesor lo que quería, antes de abordar el expreso de Hogwarts e irse a casa.

Ella había pensado largo y tendido sobre la pregunta que le habían hecho. Ella había pensado en una docena de respuestas a la pregunta – todo desde el infantilmente simple 'no quiero nada de él." Hasta el totalmente descabellado 'Quiero saber todos sus secretos.'

Ella sonrió un poco con eso. Ella se había entretenido a sí misma durante su vigilia de toda la noche imaginando la cara del profesor Snape a algunas de sus respuestas más extravagantes.

Ella fue sacada de sus divagaciones mentales cuando la puerta frente a ella se abrió. "¿Se va a quedar ahí parada hasta que el tren se vaya, o en realidad pensaba tocar en algún momento próximo?"

Hermione no pudo evitarlo. Ella le sonrió y entonces intentó rápidamente borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro cuando vio el ceño fruncido de él en respuesta. "Quisiera entrar, señor."

Con el ceño fruncido aún firme en su lugar, el profesor Snape dio un paso hacia atrás, permitiéndole entrar. Ella se acomodó en su silla habitual al otro lado del escritorio y esperó a que él se sentara.

Él no perdió el tiempo en cortesías. "Bueno, terminemos con esto." Dijo, haciendo un gesto con una mano. "Dígame cómo disfrutó de mi enseñanza este año, cuánto espera que el próximo sea igual de bueno. Deje su regalo de despedida en la esquina y váyase."

Hermione miró hacia la esquina en cuestión y se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña pila de regalos acumulados azarosamente detrás de la puerta, la mayoría envueltos con moños verde y plateado.

"No tengo un regalo de despedida, señor. Vine a responder su pregunta."

La atención de él, que había estado más concentrada en la pila de papeles en su escritorio, se giró hacia ella. "Continúe, señorita Granger."

Ahora tenía toda su atención, y una vez más, esa mirada firme la puso nerviosa. Agarrando el borde del asiento, ella se forzó a sí misma a darle la respuesta que había decidido en las primeras horas de la mañana. "Sospecho que, para bien o para mal, hay un montón de gente que quiere cosas de usted. Cosas que no está en posición de negar, incluso si es que así lo quisiera."

Ella se detuvo, tratando de medir la reacción a sus palabras, pero el rostro del profesor Snape era una máscara sin expresión. Tragando duro, continuó. "No quiero ser una de esas personas, señor. No quiero demandar nada de usted. Aún así, encontré que sí deseo algo, pero sólo si usted está dispuesto."

Había llegado a la parte más difícil. Esperando lo mejor, ella continuó. "Quiero saber lo que usted sabe. Quiero entender... bueno, todo."

"Usted quiere entender todo." Repitió él.

Ella no pudo decidir si lo que escuchó en su voz era incredulidad o burla.

Ella se sonrojó, un poco avergonzada. "Está pensando que soy una sabelotodo de nuevo. Usted me ha dado mucho que pensar este año, profesor Snape. Y me he dado cuenta que saber y entender no es siempre lo mismo, ya sabe. Quiero entender. Creo que usted me puede enseñar eso."

"El señor Weasley es sangrepura, él puede responder cualquier pregunta que tenga sobre el mundo mágico."

Ella sacudió la cabeza. "Ron sólo me puede explicar un tanto. Ron es inteligente." Cuando Snape levantó las cejas, ella agregó, "Mucho más inteligente de lo que le da crédito. Su don es ver lo obvio donde todo el mundo lo pierde. Él va directo a la raíz del asunto. Lo que Ron no comprende son las sutilezas."

"Para las sutilezas, señorita Granger, es mejor que busque a un Slytherin en lugar de un Gryffindor."

Ella suspiró. "¿Sabe? Me estoy cansando de que todo vuelva siempre a nuestras Casas. Pero básicamente, está en lo correcto. Aunque Ron es sangrepura, él no me puede decir por qué Malfoy me odia. Él no me puede decir por qué Salazar Slytherin, hace todos esos años, rompió una amistad y se largó de la escuela que co- fundó y obviamente amaba. ¿Y por qué? Hijos de muggles. ¿Realmente somos tan peligrosos? ¿Los tiempos no han cambiado?"

"¿Eso es todo lo que desea entender? ¿El pensamiento ideológico detrás de la mayoría de la retórica sangrepura?"

"No, señor. Esa ni siquiera es la punta del proverbial iceberg."

Él la estaba estudiando de nuevo, golpeando un dedo corra sus labios mientras lo hacía. Ella trató de no juguetear con los dedos bajo su mirada. Sus palabras, cuando habló, no eran lo que esperaba.

"Es la apariencia de la sabiduría, no su verdad, lo que procuras a tus alumnos; porque, una vez que hayas hecho de ellos eruditos sin verdadera instrucción, parecerán entendidos en muchas cosas, cuando en realidad, no entienden nada en la mayoría de los casos, y su compañía será difícil de soportar, porque se habrán convertido en sabios en su propia opinión en lugar de realmente sabios."

Algo en la manera en que dijo las palabras le hizo pensar que él estaba citando algo.

Su perplejidad se debió haber reflejado en su rostro.

"Sócrates, señorita Granger, y una definición que creo que le sienta bien.

Ella volvió a pensar en las palabras – parecerán entendidos en muchas cosas, cuando en realidad, no entienden nada en la mayoría de los casos. Ella supuso que desde el punto de vista de él, eso en realidad pudo haber sido ella durante su tiempo en Hogwarts.

El momento de la verdad estaba ahí. "¿Me enseñará?"

"Lo consideraré."

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Si a alguien le interesa, la cita es un fragmento de "El mito de Theuth." de Sócrates.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la traducción, la ponen en favoritos y comentan. Un agradecimiento especial a Luni que me ha dejado comentarios en varios capítulos seguidos y no tiene cuenta en la que pueda contestarle. Y muchas gracias también a **Aura-Von-Leau** por ayudarme a corregir.

¡Hasta el otro viernes!


	15. Capítulo 15: Nuevos Comienzos

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla.

 **Capítulo 15 – Nuevos Comienzos**

* * *

Severus giró sobre su costado y abrió sus ojos. Se sentían rasposos y magullados; él no tenía dudas de que si se miraba en un espejo estarían inyectados en sangre.

Se estremeció, a pesar de la cálida frazada que lo cubría. Él había tenido una de sus pesadillas más gráficas, aún podía sentir el olor acre de su miedo y el sudor aferrándose a él. No habría más sueño esta noche. Apartando las mantas, se giró y se sentó al borde de la cama. Frotándose las sienes, se preguntó si le quedaba algo de su poción para el dolor de cabeza – no que la última dosis hubiera servido de algo. El dolor de cabeza con el que se acostó todavía lo golpeaba con un ritmo sordo detrás de sus ojos.

La ventana en la pared más lejana sólo mostraba un profundo negro detrás de sus cristales sucios. Él miró hacia el antiguo reloj despertador a cuerda sobre su velador. Su maltratada cara de estaño mostraba que eran las dos catorce de la madrugada. Parecía que sus patrones de sueño habían vuelto a la normalidad con una venganza. Esos últimos días en el castillo, cuando el sueño había venido rápidamente, lo habían puesto decididamente incómodo. Ahora, después de dos días en su propio hogar, la normalidad había vuelto, y cualquier poción o encantamiento que Albus le había infringido se había acabado. Era casi reconfortante en cierta forma. Él no estaba listo para su muerte, y esas noches de pacifico descanso, sin sueños, habían puesto mucho de su mente en la tumba.

Poniéndose de pie, caminó por la raída alfombra de su habitación, quitándose su camisón en el camino. Dejándolo caer descuidadamente en el suelo de madera, entró desnudo al baño. Primero, necesitaba una ducha para sacarse el hedor de la pesadilla. Entonces, tal vez, trabajaría en la pomada ha le había enviado el sanador Eddington. Él suspiró cuando recordó qué más tenía que hacer hoy. No le extrañaba haber tenido esa pesadilla en particular. Con el verano aquí, y con Hogwarts cerrado, Severus ya no se encontraba bajo el supuesto ojo vigilante del director. El Señor Oscuro esperaría más de su tiempo y participación. Era hora de volver a las profundidades más oscuras de la sociedad mágica.

* * *

Hermione se volcó sobre su estómago y enterró sus manos debajo de su almohada, chocando sus dedos contra su varita. Enderezando sus piernas, ella estiró los dedos de sus pies hacia el final de su cama y dejó escapar un gran bostezo. Su primera semana desde que volvió de Hogwarts la había pasado entre visitas de sus parientes, contándoles historias altamente editadas sobre su año escolar, y quedándose en la cama hasta tarde cada mañana. Era su propio placer culpable que rara vez se permitía disfrutar cuando estaba en la escuela.

Abriendo un ojo en una rendija, ella miró a los brillantes números rojos de su reloj despertador. Nueve y media de la mañana. Oh sí, quedarse en la cama era algo maravilloso. Dejando escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, ella dirigió un pensamiento para el profesor Snape y esperó que él, también, se estuviera quedando en la cama hasta tarde con sus sábanas nuevas.

 _Hmmm, tal vez una media hora más, entonces me levanto_. Cerrando los ojos, ella estaba recién volviendo a dormitar cuando un grito aterrado se escuchó escaleras abajo. Hermione se levantó de golpe, visiones de dementores y Mortífagos atacando su casa llenaron su mente de pánico. Agarrando su varita, Hermione atravesó su habitación. Corriendo escaleras abajo, ella pasó disparada por la sala de estar y dentro de la cocina, con la varita lista y un hechizo formado en sus labios.

Esperando ser confrontada a los seguidores de Voldemort y luchar por su vida, Hermione se congeló con la escena frente a ella. Paulina Granger, de un metro con sesenta y siete centímetros, se mantenía desafiante y lista para la batalla, con la espalda contra la estufa. Su mano levantada sostenía una sartén de hierro fundido, listo y preparado para lanzar un golpe.

El objetivo de su madre era...

"¿Rink?"

Rink no se movió desde donde se agachaba en el suelo, con ambos brazos cruzados protectoramente sobre su cabeza. En todo caso, pareció curvarse aún más sobre sí mismo cuando Hermione llamó su nombre.

"Hermione ¿qué está pasando?" Dijo bruscamente Paulina, sin que sus ojos dejaran a la criatura en la mitad de su cocina. "¿Qué es esa cosa?"

 _Oh, oh._

Tratando de recuperar su aliento y calmar su corazón que palpitaba frenéticamente, Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. Las visiones de Mortífagos y Voldemort se esfumaron lentamente de su mente. Sin embargo, el miedo latente permaneció, ya que sólo era una probada de lo vulnerables que eran sus padres a un ataque.

Recuperándose del susto, Hermione volvió a concentrarse en el tema en cuestión. "Mamá, puedes bajar la sartén."

A las palabras de su hija, Paulina bajó lentamente la sartén. Ella, sin embargo, no la volvió a dejar sobre la estufa.

Hermione aún no podía creer que Rink estuviera en su cocina. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el elfo aquí? Mirando a su mamá, que aún sostenía la sartén, Hermione se acercó a Rink. Cuando ella se arrodilló, Rink se postró en el suelo, con su larga nariz tocando los azulejos.

"Rink lo siente, Rink se castigará muy severamente. Rink sólo quería encontrar a Hermy. Rink no quería asustar."

Si Rink no se viera tan absolutamente lastimero, Hermione habría estado tentada a reír por lo absurdo de la situación. Pasando su mano por la espalda temblorosa de Rink, trató de calmarlo. "Rink, no habrá castigo. Estás bien. Mi mamá está bien. Es sólo que no te esperábamos."

Rink, sin embargo, estaba ignorando todos los intentos de consuelo y su temblor se había convertido en unos grandes sollozos de angustia. Insegura de qué hacer en este punto, Hermione se giró hacia su madre. "Mamá ¿recuerdas cuando te conté sobre los elfos domésticos y la P.E.D.D.O.?" Ante el asentimiento de confirmación de su madre, Hermione dijo, "Éste es Rink. Él es un elfo doméstico y amigo mío."

Cuando Hermione usó la palabra _amigo_ , los sollozos de Rink cambiaron de tono. Entre cada sollozo, Hermione podía escucharlo murmurar. "Amigo, la joven señorita llama a Rink amigo. ¿Qué es lo que hace Rink? Rink asusta a la matriarca de línea de la señorita. Rink es un elfo malo."

Viendo que la criatura anteriormente aterradora, ahora era un charco de miseria en medio del suelo de su cocina, Paulina finalmente soltó la sartén y se acercó un paso. "¿Eso es un elfo?" Preguntó, con tono de duda. "No es para nada lo que me imaginé cuando leí _El Señor de los Anillos_ hace todos esos años."

Hermione arqueó una pequeña sonrisa. Ella había sacado su amor por los libros y la lectura de su madre, pero donde Hermione prefería no ficción, su madre disfrutaba exactamente de lo opuesto. De hecho, Paulina Granger, con incontables libros de ficción y fantasía en su haber, había entendido las implicaciones de que Hermione fuera una bruja mucho antes de que la misma Hermione lo hiciera.

"Elfo doméstico, mamá. Y si estoy interpretando los lamentos y murmullos correctamente, él está bastante alterado por haberte asustado."

A este punto, Rink gorjeó, "Rink es un mal elfo." En una voz tan lastimera y atragantada con las lágrimas que tanto paulina como Hermione hicieron una mueca. Sin embargo, eso fue todo lo necesario para que la practicidad de la maternidad se pusiera en marcha. Hermione, después de todo, también había heredado el autoritarismo de su madre.

Paulina aplaudió ruidosamente sus manos. "¡Suficiente! Hermione, Rink, ambos, levántense del suelo."

Hermione se puso de pie y estuvo algo sorprendida de ver a Rink haciendo lo mismo. Paulina le dirigió una mirada a su hija y puso sus manos firmemente en sus caderas. "Hermione Granger, estás corriendo por la casa en tus pijamas. Sube las escaleras, vístete, y luego vuelve aquí."

Hermione, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, escuchó a su madre continuar, "Ahora, Rink ¿no es así? No sé cómo funcionan las cosas en esa escuela mágica, pero ésta es mi cocina. Aquí no habrán castigos ni más ataques de histeria."

Hermione se perdió lo que fuera que Rink dijera de vuelta mientras se apresuraba a subir las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Después de un rápido cambio de ropa, Hermione volvió a la cocina para encontrarse con una vista totalmente inesperada: Rink estaba sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina, con sus pies descalzos balanceándose a unos buenos diez centímetros sobre el suelo. Frente a él había un vaso de jugo de naranja y un plato de tostadas con mermelada. Rink tenía una mirada confundida y algo sorprendida en su rostro, pero estaba comiendo obedientemente el desayuno frente a él. Su madre, mientras tanto, estaba mirando la figura de Rink como si estuviera tomando fotografías mentales.

Cuando Hermione captó los ojos de su madre, Paulina sonrió. "Un elfo en mi cocina."

Hermione sacudió su cabeza con desconcierto. Otras madres muggles, estaba segura, habrían seguido gritando ahora. La de ella estaba encantada.

"Mamá, ¿te importaría si hablo con Rink? ¿Tal vez averiguar por qué está aquí?"

Secándose las manos con un paño de cocina, Paulina asintió. Con una última mirada a Rink, Paulina se fue hacia la sala de estar.

Sacando una de las sillas de la mesa, Hermione se sentó al lado de Rink, acomodando su varita sobre la mesa frente a ellos. Sin estar exactamente segura de cómo comenzar sus preguntas, Hermione decidió comenzar con la conversación más fácil. "Rink, no tienes que comer el desayuno si no lo quieres."

Rink la miró con ojos aún más grandes de lo normal. "Rink debe comer. La matriarca de la Casa le hizo comida a Rink y dijo que comiera. Ella no forma parte de la línea familiar de Rink, pero Rink no desobedecerá."

Hermione lo consideró por un momento y entonces decidió que no era la conversación fácil. _¿Matriarca de la Casa? ¿Línea familiar? Definitivamente son preguntas para otro tiempo y lugar._

Era hora de intentar la otra conversación. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Rink subió las rodillas en la silla, para así quedar hecho un pequeño ovillo. Su voz era pequeña y llena de miseria cuando respondió a la pregunta de Hermione. "El maestro dejó Hogwarts. No hay estudiantes, no hay profesores. Rink le rogó al maestro que se llevara a Rink."

Por la actitud abatida de Rink, Hermione adivinó la respuesta de su profesor. "El profesor Snape te dijo que te quedaras en Hogwarts."

Rink asintió. "Dijo que Rink pertenecía a Hogwarts. El maestro no quizo escuchar cuando Rink dijo que pertenecía al maestro de pociones." El elfo pareció enroscarse aún más sobre sí mismo. "El maestro no tiene elfos domésticos. Sin elfos que lo cuiden, o cocinen para él." La voz de Rink bajó a un susurro escandalizado. "El maestro no tiene elfos que limpien por él."

Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que quizo decir exactamente. "Sin ti ahí para cambiar la ropa de cama, él no tendrá acceso a las sábanas. Él recaerá en su insomnio." Hermione estranguló el impulso de maldecir.

"El maestro cree que el Señor de la escuela lo hizo dormir."

Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño en confusión antes de descifrar los títulos a veces enredados que a los elfos parecían gustarle tanto. "¿Señor de la escuela? Oh, te refieres al director Dumbledore."

Rink volvió a asentir.

Eso le sorprendió a Hermione. Después de la primera clase de pociones, ella le había preguntado a Rink si el profesor Snape había dormido bien, pero después de eso, entre el estudio y los exámenes, ella había dejado el tema de lado. Ella debió haber sabido mejor. Nunca nada era fácil con Severus Snape. "¿Quieres decir que el profesor Snape cree que el director hizo algo?"

Cuando el elfo vaciló, Hermione lo pinchó un poco. "Vamos, Rink, estamos juntos en esto. Hermy no planea dejar que nada malo hiera al profesor Snape." Sus palabras tranquilizadoras hicieron el truco.

"El maestro durmió bien la primera noche, pero pensó que el Señor de la escuela lo hechizó."

"Déjame adivinar, el profesor Snape comenzó a sospechar." Hermione se levantó abruptamente y comenzó a caminar a través de la pequeña cocina, mordiéndose el labio inferior con preocupación. Entonces gimió. "Maldita sea, debería haber pensado en eso. Por supuesto, él comenzaría a sospechar si comenzaba a dormir bien de repente. Así que ¿qué hizo entonces?"

"El maestro trabajó más y caminó por los pasillos del castillo. El maestro no iba a su cama."

Hermione continuó caminando de un lado a otro mientras pensaba en voz alta. "Muy bien, eso tiene sentido. Él comienza a sospechar con el sueño, así que evita acostarse. Incluso cuando el hombre no trata de ser difícil, es difícil." Volviendo a dejarse caer sobre su silla, Hermione descansó su frente sobre la superficie. "El profesor ni siquiera ha acordado enseñarme y ya estoy cansada de pensar."

Rink, en miseria compartida, también dejó caer su frente sobre la mesa.

* * *

"Despierta, Hermione."

Hermione abrió sus ojos borrosos por el sueño para ver a su mamá y papá parados al pie de su cama. Su padre se veía perplejo mientras que si madre se veía... en realidad, Hermione no tenía idea de cómo explicar la mirada en el rostro de su madre.

Por la luz descolorida que comenzaba a filtrarse por las persianas, ella supuso que aún era muy temprano en la mañana. A su adormecido cerebro le tomó unos pocos segundos más juntar las pistas, pero eventualmente reconoció que sus padres estaban vestidos y listos para ir al trabajo, con batas de laboratorio idénticas, limpias y frescas. La pregunta era: ¿por qué seguían aquí y estaban despertándola?

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó con un gran bostezo.

"Creo que es mejor que vengas con nosotros, querida."

Algo en la voz de su mamá desvaneció lo que le quedaba de sueño. Hermione salió de la cama, el extraño comportamiento de sus padres la impulsó a tomar su varita. Los siguió por el corto pasillo que llegaba a las escaleras, y Hermione comenzó a bajar cuidadosamente.

A medio camino, cuando la mayor parte de la sala apareció a la vista, Hermione se detuvo confundida. La sala de estar había sido transformada, o más exactamente, la habían limpiado. No es que Paulina Granger fuera un ama de casa desordenada, pero era una mujer que trabajaba profesionalmente. Después de un largo día en la oficina, ninguno de los doctores Granger estaba muy interesado en limpiar. Así que la casa siempre estaba bien mantenida, pero algo desordenada y polvorienta.

Ahora estaba reluciente. Cada superficie sacudida; los libros en las estanterías de piso a techo a los lados de la estufa estaban bien ordenados. Los pisos de madera brillaban con la pálida luz de la mañana que entraba por las ventanas y Hermione podía oler el pulidor con aroma a limón que habían utilizados en ellos.

Bajando unos pocos escalones más, Hermione se detuvo en el rellano del primer piso, mirando a su mamá y papá por sobre su hombro.

Paulina aún tenía esa extraña mirada en su rostro. "La cocina está igual." Dijo. "Cuando bajé esta mañana a preparar el desayuno para tu padre y para mi antes de irnos al trabajo, me encontré con una jarra de café bien hecho, fruta, cereal y con lo que parecía ser pan hecho a mano, colocados sobre la mesa." Su mamá jugueteó un poco con el borde de su bata de laboratorio antes de preguntar, "¿Tú hiciste esto?"

Hermione suspiró. "No, no fui yo." _Pero tengo una buena idea de quién lo hizo._

Bajando el resto de las escaleras, Hermione caminó hasta la mitad de la habitación. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que esto funcionaría para ella, pero tenía una sospecha furtiva de que alguien esperaba ser llamado por ella. Ella alzó la voz y dijo firmemente "Rink."

Unos segundos después, un sonriente elfo doméstico apareció frente a ella. No había equivocación en la mirada complacida en su rostro.

Hermione escuchó a su padre, quien no había conocido a Rink el día anterior, jadear en sorpresa. Ella estuvo bastante contenta de que a excepción de esa pequeña inhalación sorprendida, sus padres estuvieran tomando la aparición repentina de Rink con calma. _¡HA!_ Cantó una pequeña parte de ella en señal de triunfo. _Tomen eso todos ustedes, snobs sangrepura, que no creen que los muggles puedan entender o aceptar la magia._

Dejándose caer pesadamente sobre el sofá, Hermione trató de ignorar el hecho de que seguía en sus pijamas. Ella no tenía dudas de que su cabello se estaba pegando a su cabeza. Era demasiado temprano para tener esta conversación. "Rink, ¿tú limpiaste la casa?" Rink se balanceó sobre sus pies con obvio encanto. "Rink está muy feliz de poder ayudar a la familia de la joven señorita." Rink ejecutó una pequeña reverencia en dirección a los padres de Hermione que aún estaban parados en el rellano. "Rink fue muy malo al asustar a la madre de la señorita." Las orejas de Rink se marchitaron un poco cuando agregó con tristeza, "Rink no tiene a nadie que servir en el castillo."

Y realmente, ¿qué podía decir Hermione a eso?

Y así pasaron las siguientes tres semanas del verano, con visitas casi diarias de Rink, quien iba temprano y limpiaba la casa de los Granger antes de que alguien se levantara. Luego de algunas protestas iniciales de Paulina, y la explicación de Hermione de que hacía feliz a Rink ya que no podía cuidar al profesor Snape, los doctores Granger se acomodaron rápidamente en el lujo de tener el desayuno recién hecho y café caliente esperándolos antes de irse al trabajo, y la posibilidad de llegar a una casa relucientemente limpia.

Hermione trató de no sentirse culpable por la P.E.D.D.O.

Pronto, alcanzó la mitad de sus vacaciones de verano. Este verano, como los años pasados, Hermione pasaría el resto de su tiempo con sus amigos en Grimmauld Place. En preparación, Hermione y Rink tuvieron varias discusiones sobre que él no podía seguirla. De Hecho, Hermione no estaba segura de que Rink la pudiera seguir a Grimmauld ya que la casa Black aún seguía oculta por un encantamiento Fidelio. Sin embargo, ella no quería correr el riesgo. La magia de los elfos domésticos parecía ser una fuerza desconocida, pero aún así muy poderosa. Cuando Dobby había sido liberado de los Malfoy; Harry dijo que Lucius Malfoy casi había estado asustado de Dobby.

Así es como Hermione se encontró a sí misma con Croockshanks en su canasta y el baúl a sus pies mientras esperaba que el Autobús Noctámbulo la llevara hasta la Madriguera donde se encontraría con Ron y Harry antes de que todos se trasladaran a la mansión Black.

Se preguntó, mientras esperaba, si vería al profesor Snape en Grimmauld Place, y se preguntó si tendría una respuesta para ella.

* * *

La aparición de la profesora McGonagall en la puerta del número doce de Grimmauld Place esa tarde causó un pequeño alboroto. Para que la casa de los Black fuera el cuartel de la Orden, sorprendentemente había pocas visitas. El círculo interno de la Orden se reunía sólo cuando la situación lo ameritaba, la idea era que mientras menos contacto hubiera entre los miembros clave de la Orden, era menos probable que los espías de Voldemort fueran capaces de reunir la información de los miembros de la Orden y sus actividades.

La presencia de McGonagall casi le prestó un aire a la vieja casa ya que era la primera visita que los actuales residentes de la casa Black habían visto en una semana. Las noticias del 'exterior' siempre eran bienvenidas, especialmente como Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron estaban prácticamente confinados en la casa por su propia seguridad, restricciones con las que Harry, en particular, estaba especialmente irritado. Después de todo, no había mucho que uno pudiera hacer cuando se estaba confinado en el interior. Hermione usaba su tiempo presionando a los demás para que terminaran sus deberes de verano, Ginny ya había terminado las suyas. Los chicos aún tenían trabajo que hacer.

El que la bien respetada Jefa de Gryffindor llagara con el menos respetado Jefe de Slytherin era el único freno de todo el asunto. Aunque, la verdad sea dicha, Hermione estaba bastante feliz de verlo. O, fue el único freno hasta que la profesora McGonagall sacara tres pergaminos atados con cintas multicolores.

"Ya que a las lechuzas no se les permite entregar en Grimmauld Place por el Fidelio, pensé que podría entregarles sus notas personalmente." McGonagall miró severamente a cada uno. "Por favor sean respetuosos entre ustedes."

El trago audible de Ron cuando mientras recibía el pergamino que le ofrecían hizo que Hermione quisiera sonreírle tranquilizadoramente a su amigo cuando él lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Harry y ella. Ron giró el pergamino entre sus manos, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la puerta. "Yo voy... Em... sí, yo sólo voy arriba."

Mientras Ron salía por la puerta, Hermione lanzó una mirada al profesor Snape que se mantenía silencioso en un rincón del estudio. Ella sabía que Ron estaba preocupado de su calificación en pociones. Él necesitaba aprobar la clase del profesor Snape para poder aplicar para el entrenamiento de Auror después de graduarse. Si no lograba, sabía que estaría devastado. Sin embargo, no podía leer nada en el rostro del profesor Snape excepto impaciencia.

McGonagall le dio el próximo a Harry con una sonrisa alentadora. "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Harry." Dijo en voz baja. Harry tomó su pergamino y también se dirigió hacia la puerta. Hermione sabía que probablemente saldría al jardín de maleza detrás de Grimmauld Place. Fue una retirada silenciosa, o algo así, para él.

Entonces fue el turno de ella. Hermione sabía que lo había hecho bien, pero aún así no podía suprimir esa leve sensación de nerviosismo que siempre la dominaba antes de la gran revelación.

Esta vez, había algo en la manera que la miraba la profesora McGonagall que hizo que su nerviosismo normal anterior a las calificaciones se convirtiera en un miedo real – un miedo que se estableció frío y pesado en la boca de su estómago _¿habré reprobado algo?_

McGonagall ya no estaba sonriendo benevolente cuando le entregó su pergamino a Hermione. En cambio, ella estaba usando la máscara estricta, de no tonterías que solía usar cuando se veía obligada a quitarle puntos a su propia Casa. "Si siente que necesita... Hablar, señorita Granger, estaré aquí, junto al profesor Snape, en Grimmauld por el resto del día." Con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza, la profesora McGonagall dejó el estudio.

Oh, dios, había reprobado algo. El temor volvió a llenar su estómago. _He fallado_. Ella nunca fallaba. Sin embargo, su Jefa de casa le había ofrecido la oportunidad de hablar, si es que lo necesitaba.

 _Oh, Dios._

Ignorando a su austero maestro de pociones, quien había tomado un libro y estaba sentado junto a una sucia ventana de la habitación, Hermione atravesó la habitación hasta que pudo sentarse en el desteñido sillón junto a la chimenea apagada. No tenía dudas de que el profesor Snape la estaba observando, incluso si sus estaban clavados sobre el libro en su mano. No sabía por qué él no se había retirado al igual que la profesora McGonagall, pero ella no se iba a avergonzar a sí misma frente a él. Si tenía alguna esperanza de que él aceptara ayudarla, entonces tendría que tomar las noticias como una adulta.

Con una mano temblorosa, ella rompió el sello de Hogwarts y desató las cintas de colores que representaban a las cuatro casas. Tomando una respiración profunda, desenrollo el pergamino. Cuando lo hizo, una bolsa de terciopelo dorado que había sido miniaturizada, volvió mágicamente a su tamaño natural y se deslizó a su regazo. Ignorando la bolsa y su contenido, Hermione se concentró en la exagerada caligrafía impresa en el papel.

 _Aritmancia. . . . . . . . . . Extraordinario_

 _Astronomía. . . . . . . . . . Extraordinario_

 _Cuidado de criaturas mágicas. . . . . . . . . . Extraordinario_

 _Defensa contra las artes oscuras. . . . . . . . . . Supera las expectativas_

 _Encantamientos. . . . . . . . . . Extraordinario_

 _Herbología. . . . . . . . . . Extraordinario_

 _Historia de la magia. . . . . . . . . . Extraordinario_

 _Pociones. . . . . . . . . . Extraordinario_

 _Runas antiguas. . . . . . . . . . Extraordinario_

 _Transformaciones. . . . . . . . . . Extraordinario_

Volviendo a recorrer la lista con sus ojos, frunció el ceño en confusión. Había pasado. Había pasado todo. Bueno, podría haberlo hecho un poco mejor en defensa. No lo entendía. Pensando que había algún error, Hermione comenzó a dar vuelta la página cuando fue sorprendida por un gran grito tirolés que sonó sospechosamente como Ron. Los repentinos pasos que escuchó bajando las escaleras le confirmaron que era Ron. Dos segundos después, la señora Black, despertada por el grito de Ron, comenzó a chillar. Entre Ron y el retrato, sonaba como si la casa estuviera llena de banshees.

Hermione miró en dirección al profesor Snape. El ceño fruncido y su labio levantado en una mueca de desprecio no la tranquilizaron. Sin embargo, su profesor no parecía preocupado. Él ni siquiera había tomado su varita. Insegura de si debía estar preocupada o no por los gritos, Hermione dejó el pergamino y la bolsita de terciopelo en el costado de la silla y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Antes de que llegara, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Ron corrió dentro de la habitación, la tomó en sus brazos, y la hizo girar, sonriendo como un loco. "¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! ¡Es mío!"

Para ese momento, el resto de los residentes de Grimmauld, constituidos casi exclusivamente de Weasleys, se reunió en la puerta del estudio, atraídos por los gritos llenos de alegría de Ron y los chillidos de la señora Black. La señora Weasley salvó a Hermione de los giros. "Ronald Weasley, baja a Hermione en este instante y para de gritar. ¿Qué significa todo esto? Inquietaste a toda la casa. Estaremos escuchando a la señora Bl-"

Ron, sonriendo de oreja a oreja sin arrepentimiento, alzó la placa dorada agarrada en su mano. La vista de la placa de Premio anual detuvo a la señora Weasley en seco.

Con los ojos abiertos, Molly levantó el brazo para tomar la medalla. "¿Premio anual? ¿Te hicieron Premio anual? ¡Oh, Ron!" Molly procedió a encerrar a Ron en un abrazo rompe-costillas.

En ese momento, Hermione sintió una fría comprensión atravesarla. Ella supo por qué McGonagall se había ofrecido a hablar con ella. Alejándose de las palmadas en la espalda y felicitaciones de la multitud pelirroja, volvió silenciosamente a su sillón y tomó el saquito de terciopelo. Tirando del cordón, volcó la insignia en su palma. Ahí en su palma, grabado en frío metal, estaba la palabra PREFECTA, no PREMIO ANUAL. Cerrando los ojos, se dio a la decepción por un momento, pero sólo por un momento.

Sintiendo ojos en ella, miró alrededor y se encontró al profesor Snape mirándola con interés. Un año atrás, ella habría esperado ver un brillo malicioso en su rostro. Ahora, ella interpretaba esa atención aguda como evaluación. Determinada a mostrarle que era una adulta, ella lo honró con una pequeña sonrisa mientras metía la placa en su bolsillo. El asentimiento de él en respuesta envió un cálido sentimiento de orgullo a través de ella. Ganar su respeto era muy importante para ella. Cuadrando sus facciones en algo que esperaba que se pareciera a buenos deseos, ella volvió a reunirse con el jubiloso Ron.

Alguien había cerrado la puerta, ahogando a la señora Black que continuaba gritando en tonos estridentes. El ocasional ¡TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE! y ¡SANGRESUCIA INMUNDA! podían ser escuchados débilmente a través de la puerta, pero nadie les estaba prestando alguna atención.

Tan pronto como Hermione se reunió con el grupo, Ron volvió a rodearle la cintura. Esta vez, sólo dio una vuelta antes de volverla a bajar. "¡Hermione ¿no es genial?! Tú y yo, Premios Anuales. Será un gran séptimo año."

Sonriendo por la exuberancia de su amigo, Hermione se aseguró de que nada de su propia decepción se escuchara en su voz. Después de todo, Ron y Harry habían estado haciendo bromas de que obtendría la placa de Premio Anual desde primer año. "No obtuve el Premio Anual, Ron."

Por la expresión repentinamente sorprendida de Ron, así como el silencio que descendió en el resto del grupo, Hermione vaciló un poco. Los viejos hábitos llegaron a su rescate cuando agregó. "Además, si en realidad hubieras leído la copia de _Historia de Hogwart_ s que te regalé para tu cumpleaños, sabrías que las políticas en Hogwarts cambiaron hace algunos años y los Premios Anuales son siempre de casas diferentes. Es considerado más justo y equitativo de esa manera."

Ron se quedó mirando a Hermione en estado de shock, y también pudo sentir los ojos de los demás en ella. Era una sensación incómoda y ella luchó por mantener la compostura contra la decepción que seguía sintiendo como un plomo pesado en su estómago. En un momento poco caritativo, ella deseó que Ron sólo dejara pasar el tema. Aunque, ella no obtendría su deseo, ya que Ron escupió indignado en su nombre.

"Pero... pero ¿quién sí obtuvo el puesto de Premio Anual?"

La pregunta en realidad no estaba dirigida a nadie en especial, pero Snape respondió, su voz profunda atravesó todo el parloteo excitado al otro lado de la habitación

"Hannah Abbott."

El silencio encontró sus palabras, hasta que Harry, empujándose a sí mismo entre la multitud de Weasley, siseó, "¡Bastardo!"

Sólo el rápido agarre de la muñeca de Ron por parte de Hermione lo detuvo de ir al lado de Harry. Sin estar segura de cómo disuadir la situación, Hermione sólo pudo mirar a Harry mientras avanzaba hacia Snape. "Usted votó en contra de Hermione, sólo porque es mi amiga."

Snape cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, la indiferencia percibida a la acusación de Harry, alimentaba la ira que comenzaba a llenar la habitación. Hermione se preguntó, en ese momento, si era la única que vio a Snape tomar su varita con ese movimiento aparentemente indiferente.

El profesor lanzó una mirada condescendiente sobre Harry desde las puntas de sus mugrientas zapatillas demasiado grandes, hasta su pelo rebelde. La fría y delgada sonrisa en sus labios se llenó con tanto desprecio que el profesor no pudo haber encendido más el temperamento de Harry incluso si le escupía. Él se burló, con desdén impregnado en cada palabra. "No todo en el mundo mágico gira en torno a usted, Potter, aunque, estoy seguro de que lo encontrará difícil de creer. En cualquier caso, usted sólo está parcialmente en lo correcto, ya que yo sí voté en contra de que la señorita Granger recibiera el puesto de Premio Anual."

Con un gruñido inarticulado de furia, Harry sacó su varita y apunto al pecho de Snape.

La vista de la varita despertó a Hermione de su aturdida sorpresa y lo rápido que había evolucionado la situación. "¡Harry, no!" Gritó Hermione.

Harry, con los ojos vidriosos y comenzando a temblar con la ira apenas controlada, no la escuchó. Su concentración estaba sólo en el profesor Snape. Todos en la habitación retuvieron el aliento, inseguros de moverse o decir algo que pudiera desencadenar el enfrentamiento que se estaba construyendo frente a ellos.

Snape tuvo la audacia de reírse un poco. Hermione notó que era un sonido profundo. Si el diablo reía, sonaría como eso. Hacía que el vello de su nuca se erizara con atención. El profesor Snape dio un paso hacia adelante hasta que su pecho sólo tocó la punta de la varita de Harry. Cuando habló su voz bajó casi a sólo un susurro, suave y sedosa. "Adelante, señor Potter, lance su maldición. ¿Cuál será, hmm? ¿La maldición expulsora de intestinos? ¿O tal vez Crucio? ¿O tal vez, quiere saltar directamente al Avada Kedavra?" Snape sonrió, con los dientes torcidos en una sonrisa de tiburón. "Adelante, láncela. Estoy desarmado. No lo detendré. Incluso le ayudaré a pronunciarlo. Aaa vaa–"

En ese punto, Minerva McGonagall volvió a la habitación. "Harry Potter," espetó deteniendo la escena en un apuro, "baje la varita en este instante."

Por un segundo eterno Harry no hizo nada finalmente, soltó un suspiro tembloroso. Cuando habló, su voz tenía una calidad estrangulada. "Él-"

McGonagall lo cortó bruscamente. "No me importa lo que haya dicho o hecho el profesor Snape. Usted es quién apunta una varita a un hombre desarmado. Además, usted es un mago menor de edad. Si lanza un hechizo ahora, el profesor Dumbledore no tendría más opción que expulsarlo de Hogwarts. Baje su varita ¡AHORA!"

Harry bajó su varita a regañadientes, aunque el fulgor asesino en sus ojos seguía brillando cuando miraba a Snape.

Molly utilizó ese momento para dar un paso adelante, forzando un buen ánimo para tratar de disuadir la situación. Rápida y eficientemente, sacó a su familia del estudio, interrogando a Ron y Harry sobre los platos que querían para el festín de celebración que se extendería en la mesa de la cocina.

Sólo Hermione y los profesores McGonagall y Snape se quedaron en la habitación.

La profesora McGonagall fulminaba con la mirada al profesor Snape, con los labios apretados con fuerza. Snape, mientras tanto, se había vuelto a sentar en su silla y parecía imperturbado por todo el asunto. Hermione no entendía cómo podía ser tan indiferente al respecto. Ella aún temblaba y eso que no había sido la que tuvo una varita clavada en su pecho, sus emociones eran un torbellino – decepción por no conseguir el Premio Anual, enojo con Harry, enojo con Snape, terror por lo que casi hace Harry y miedo real de que en esos pocos momentos tensos Harry hubiera matado al profesor Snape.

"Severus Snape, ¿qué hiciste?" Dijo McGonagall entre dientes, de una manera que recordaba mucho su felina forma animaga.

El profesor Snape encogió un hombro y se recargó más en la silla. "El compañero de Potter preguntó quién obtuvo el otro Premio Anual. Yo respondí. También le informé que voté en contra de que la señorita Granger recibiera el puesto."

Los ojos de McGonagall se redujeron a rendijas. "¿Qué más dijiste?" Siseó. "¡Harry no habría sacado la varita sólo con eso!"

"Lamentablemente, para él y el mundo mágico en general, él precisamente hizo eso." Escupió de vuelta Snape, con su expresión de aburrida indiferencia agrietándose finalmente.

Hermione se preguntó si sus maestros siquiera habían notado que ella seguía en la habitación. Ella se sentía claramente incómoda. Esta no era una conversación que debería estar escuchando. Aún así, su propio sentido de justicia no la dejó mantenerse en silencio. Ella tenía la incómoda sensación de que el profesor Snape había sido acusado de culpabilidad muchas veces sin que nadie lo defendiera. Esto, ahora, era todo lo que ella había querido lograr con S.N.O.R.T.

Dando algunos pasos hacia los profesores discutiendo, Hermione dijo sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse escuchar entre los gritos. "Es verdad, profesora McGonagall."

La profesora se giró, el dobladillo de su túnica se arremolinó a sus pies con el repentino movimiento. "¡Señorita Granger!"

La sorpresa en la voz de McGonagall confirmó la sospecha de Hermione de que su profesora de transformaciones había olvidado su presencia en la habitación. Sin embargo, no fue la sorpresa en la voz de McGonagall lo que captó la atención de Hermione. Fue la mirada fugaz que cruzó el rostro del profesor Snape con sus palabras de defensa. Ella casi podía etiquetarlo como asombro contento. Hermione sintió la vieja ira agitarse. Nadie debería estar sorprendido de tener a alguien que lo defendiera.

En un esfuerzo para mantener la compostura, Hermione se agarró con fuerza a esa llamarada de ira cuando continuó. "El profesor Snape no hizo nada. Ron estaba emocionado por ser nombrado Premio Anual. Él creyó que yo también lo era. Cuando le dije que no obtuve el puesto, Harry asumió que fue porque el profesor Snape impidió que obtuviera el puesto para molestarlo.

Hermione pudo haber reído con la expresión consternada y un tanto afligida en el rostro de la profesora McGonagall, pero la mirada le dijo que el profesor no le había mentido a Harry cuando le dijo que votó contra ella. Aún así, ella estaba determinada a manejar la decepción con dignidad. Ella continuó como si no hubiera visto la reacción de la profesora McGonagall.

"No creo que el profesor Snape usaría su autoridad de tal manera. Si él votó contra mí, estoy segura de que habrá tenido razones lógicas y válidas para hacerlo."

"Te lo dije, Minerva." Dijo el profesor Snape, su voz contenía algo de suficiencia.

Minerva volvió a girarse y fijó una mirada acusadora en Snape. "Muy bien, Severus, estabas en lo correcto." La bruja mayor pareció desinflarse, sus hombros y columna perdieron su rigidez. La mirada que le dio ahora al profesor Snape parecía más exasperada que furiosa. "Por favor, quédate con la señorita Granger, Severus, si puedes, y yo iré a encontrar a Harry."

Hermione estuvo sorprendida de ver a su profesor realmente rodando los ojos. "Oh, sí, ve a encontrar al precioso Potter antes de que haga algo imprudente. Sería tan poco propio del chico, después de todo."

Parecía que incluso la profesora McGonnagall no sabía cómo retrucar eso y solo con un ahogado _harrumph_ , dejó la habitación.

Esto dejó a Hermione mirando a su profesor a través de la habitación. Ella dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. "¿Qué fue lo que le dijo a la profesora McGonagall?"

Sorprendentemente, él le respondió, mientras observaba su reacción. "Le dije que usted no lloraría ni gemiría por no obtener el puesto de Premio Anual. Le dije que usted vería las razones detrás de las acciones."

Hermione no sabía cómo tomar este tono de aprobación, así que se refugió en su próxima pregunta. "¿Usted realmente votó en mi contra?"

De nuevo, él respondió la pregunta. "Si, lo hice, aunque el que sea amiga de Potter no tiene nada que ver."

Luchando para que el dolor no se reflejara en su voz, preguntó "Entonces ¿por qué?"

El profesor Snape le hizo una seña para que se sentara de nuevo. Cuando ella lo hizo, él la examinó por un momento por entre sus dedos en punta. Ella conocía sus gestos lo suficiente como para saber aún lo que fuera hacer o decir ahora, lo había pensado cuidadosamente y que incluso estaba eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

"Usted me dijo que quiere aprender a pensar. Usted dígame por qué."

Ella vaciló entonces y él pudo ver la confusión. Teniendo un poco piedad por la chica, él comenzó por ella. "¿Cómo son elegidos los Premios Anuales?"

 _Historia de Hogwarts_ volvió a probar su valor. "Los nombres son nominados por los profesores y luego los Jefes de Casa votan por ellos. El director decide en caso de un empate."

"¿Y cuáles son los criterios para esas nominaciones?"

"Calificaciones, Liderazgo, Personalidad, y..." Ella se detuvo un momento para pensar. "Integridad." Dijo al final.

El profesor Snape asintió satisfecho. "Ahora," dijo "dígame por qué podría haber votado en contra de usted."

Afortunadamente, él pudo ver que ella se estaba tomando en serio sus palabras. En este momento, él no quería ser cruel, pero pensar críticamente significaba verse a sí mismo sin los lentes del ego.

"Yo soy la estudiante con mejores calificaciones de mi año."

Estaba contento de que ella lo dijera con una tranquila seguridad en sí misma y no con orgullo jactancioso. Era otra señal de madurez y que él no estaba gastando en ella. Cuando él no hizo comentario alguno, ella continuó.

"Bueno, no soy exactamente popular."

Él hizo un sonido de desprecio. "La popularidad no es parte de los criterios."

Ella se mordió el labio inferior mientras pensaba. "Pero la accesibilidad lo es. Forma parte de la personalidad. Harry y Ron son mis únicos amigos cercanos. Quiero decir, soy amistosa con otros de mi año, pero no muy cercana." Ella dudó, y luego continuó. "Creo que intimido a muchos de mis compañeros."

Él resopló con esa afirmación. "Aquellos a quienes no intimida, los asusta."

Por su expresión sorprendida, él elaboró. "No deliberadamente, estoy seguro. Pero los asusta. Usted tiene poca paciencia con los menos dotados o determinados que usted. Esta falta de paciencia se expresa como grosería y autoritarismo."

Él la atrapó mirando mirándolo fijo y le frunció el ceño. Él no necesitaba legeremancia para conocer sus pensamientos. "Sí, señorita Granger, una aflicción que también comparto. Sin embargo, no estamos hablando sobre mis defectos. La pregunta es, ¿puede ver a un Hufflepuff de primer año que extraña su hogar buscándola por consuelo? Mejor aún ¿puede ver a un Slytherin buscándola por alguna razón?

"No, señor."

"Bien. La honestidad con uno mismo es difícil de aprender. Ahora, dé vuelta el problema. Mírelo desde otra perspectiva. ¿Por qué elegimos a la señorita Abbott y el señor Weasley?"

Hermione lo pensó por un momento que antes de comenzar su respuesta, tratando de ver a Hannah y Ron desde la perspectiva del profesor Snape. "Hannah es Hufflepuff. Cualquiera que necesite un hombro se sentirá cómodo yendo con ella. Sus notas son sólidas; no espectaculares, pero buenas. Ella es extrovertida, amistosa y tiene un montón de amigos a través de las Casas."

Snape chasqueó los dedos con desdén. "Mire más allá de lo obvio, niña. ¿Por qué ella es una buena opción en los tiempos en que vivimos?"

Entonces Hermione lo comprendió, y se sintió algo entristecida de que la guerra contra Voldemort influenciará incluso la elección de los Premios Anuales. "Hannah no es sangrepura, pero viene de una antigua y respetada familia mágica. Los mortífagos mataron a su madre el año pasado." Hermione de detuvo entonces, insegura de si debía continuar, pero el profesor Snape no pareció afectado por las palabras. _¿Él habrá estado ahí cuando mataron a la madre de Hannah? Probablemente no lo sabré nunca. No estoy segura de querer saberlo_. Su mirada se cruzó con la de su profesor, y Hermione continuó. "Hannah es un símbolo de que nadie está seguro, que no son solo los muggles e hijos de muggles."

"¿Y qué pasa con el señor Weasley?"

Hermione bajó su mirada de vuelta a su regazo y pensó en Ron por un momento antes de subir la vista. "Las notas de Ron no son geniales pero él es su alumno promedio. Todos en la escuela lo conocen por el quidditch y por ser el mejor amigo de Harry." Ella le dio una media sonrisa a su profesor. "Ron es un amante de la diversión. Él es sangrepura, así que aunque es amigo mío y de Harry, los Slytherin y los demás sangrepura se sentirían cómodos yendo con él, pero al mismo tiempo no cree en la postura sangrepura. Él es un ejemplo vivo de que hay otra opción."

Ella quedó en silencio, pensando en Ron y Hannah. Ellos eran buenas elecciones, pero aún podía sentir el aguijón de su propia decepción. Después tendría que tratar de explicarle las cosas a Ron y Harry. La memoria de Harry con la varita en alto parpadeó frente a ella. Incluso al defender a este hombre frente a ella, no la detendría de defender a sus amigos.

"Ellos creían que usted estaba desarmado antes. No lo estaba. Lo vi tomar su varita." Lo acusó ella.

Una ceja negra se levantó en respuesta a su afirmación. "Pero Potter no sabía eso. Él estaba listo para maldecir al que creía que era un oponente desarmado."

Luchando para darle sentido a todo, Hermione defendió a su amigo. "Harry no lo habría hecho."

Los labios del profesor Snape se torcieron en una mueca de desprecio. "¿Está segura de eso, señorita Granger? ¿Está segura de que él no trataría de usar la ira tan fácilmente disponible para él? La magia oscura, señorita Granger, es tan tentadora por lo fácil que es. Ira, dolor, venganza, odio – todas están ahí, al alcance de nuestros dedos. Tan fácil de llamar y de usar. Tan difícil de alejarse una vez que has probado ese poder fácil."

Hermione tembló con lo que escuchó en la voz de él. Él estaba hablando desde la experiencia personal. "Harry vencerá a Volde-" ella comenzó a decir Voldemort, pero lo cambió cuando vio que su profesor se tensaba – "Al Señor Oscuro, no se convertirá en él."

"¿A quién trata de convencer? ¿A mí o a usted misma?"

"Usted lo presiona y se burla de él. Si no quiere que se rinda ante la ira ¿por qué lo aguijonea?

"Porque nadie más lo hará." Espetó. "Si el chico se va a romper, y dejar al mundo mágico hecho trizas detrás de él, preferiría saberlo antes de la hora fatídica en que se tenga que enfrentar al Señor Oscuro."

Hermione se quedó mirándolo, con los ojos abiertos con repentino entendimiento. "Usted no cree que puede ganar." Dijo ella, con su voz alzándose en incredulidad.

El profesor Snape se recargó en su silla, viéndose repentinamente muy cansado. "Como Potter está ahora, con su mente y emociones así de agitadas, no, no creo que pueda ganar."

Hermione envolvió su cintura con sus brazos, sintiéndose repentinamente muy pequeña. "¿Por qué me está diciendo todo esto?"

"¿No me pidió que le enseñara?"

Sus ojos se alzaron hasta encontrarse con los de él, completamente sorprendida por sus palabras. Ella apenas logró tartamudear "S-Sí."

"Bueno entonces, señorita Granger, a diferencia de algunos, no creo que la ignorancia sea una bendición. Para que una persona piense por sí misma, debe tener la habilidad de deducir y razonar. Usted no puede pensar, niña, a menos que conozca los hechos que realmente enfrenta."

Hermione estaba perpleja. Él iba a enseñarle. "Y-yo no sé qué decir." Tartamudeó al final.

Él le sonrió con suficiencia. "La respuesta típica es gracias."

* * *

 **Notas de la autora (Caeria):**

1\. Me doy cuenta de que un montón de escenas de elfos no son necesarias para el desarrollo de la historia. Son sólo para mi entretenimiento. Espero que no los hubiera aburrido hasta las lágrimas.

2\. Ya que el nombre de Hermione es de uno de los personajes de 'Cuento de invierno' de Shakespeare, también tomé el nombre de la mamá de Hermione (Paulina) de la obra.

3\. Estuve tentada a incorporar La Hilandera como la casa de Severus en esta historia, sin embargo, una gran parte en lo que se basa esta historia depende de que Snape sea sangrepura. Nunca me he creído esa noción de 'Lord' Snape o que viene de una familia rica. En respuesta a eso, he creado una versión mágica de La Hilandera. Espero que todos puedan mantener su suspensión de la incredulidad.

4\. Mientras escribía la discusión de Snape y Hermione sobre la tentación de usar magia oscura, me llamó la atención de lo mucho que me recordaba la discusión de Luke y Yoda sobre lo fácil que es usar el lado oscuro de la fuerza. Ustedes no tienen idea de lo mucho que quería que Hermione dijera "El lado oscuro, fácil es." Sin embargo, me retuve.

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Hola! espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron comentarios, marcaron favorito o siguen la traducción y muchas gracias a Aura-Von-Leau por betear!. Que tengan buen fin de semana!


	16. Capítulo 16: Verano en Grimmauld Place

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla

 **Capítulo 16 – El verano comienza en Grimmauld Place**

* * *

Después de excusarse con el profesor Snape, Hermione salió de la mansión Black al descuidado jardín detrás de Grimmauld Place. No estuvo sorprendida de encontrar también a Ron en el jardín, encaramado al borde del banco roto de mármol, mirando a Harry mientras se paseaba furiosamente de un lado a otro a lo largo del camino de grava ahogado con malezas como un animal enjaulado, con su rostro torcido en una mueca de odio.

La varita de Harry estaba atrapada en un agarre con los nudillos blancos y cada dos pasos salían chispas color magenta de la punta. Ellas chisporroteaban débilmente cuando tocaban el suelo.

Tomando asiento en la banca junto a Ron, le dio un codazo amistoso en el brazo. Con la misma amabilidad, él se lo devolvió. Y con esos dos simples toques, todo estaba bien entre ellos. Recargándose en la sólida fuerza del hombro de su amigo, contempló al aún furioso Harry.

 _¿Pregunto y me arriesgo a detonar el enfado de Harry otra vez? ¿O me siento silenciosamente y espero?_

Mirando a Harry mientras daba algunas vueltas más a través del camino ella levantó mentalmente las manos. Bueno, eso es todo. Voy a preguntar.

Manteniendo un ojo sobre Harry, Hermione le habló suavemente a Ron, preguntándole si la profesora McGonagall había salido a hablar con Harry.

Ron se encogió de hombros. "McGonagall salió y..." Ron vaciló por un momento, claramente pensando sobre la mejor manera de describir el encuentro entre su mejor amigo y su Jefa de Casa. "Bueno, ella no gritó exactamente. Mamá grita, así que sé cómo es eso. Lo que hizo fue más bien un 'Estoy decepcionada de usted señor Potter,' y cosas de ese tipo."

Hermione observó a Harry que seguía paseándose furioso. "¿Supongo que no lo tomó bien?"

Ron resopló. "Como una bludger en la cabeza."

Ellos quedaron en silencio, antes de que Ron volviera a hablar, con voz algo insegura. "Dijiste que los dos Premios Anuales ya nunca son de la misma Casa ¿no es así?"

"Sí, así es."

Ron estuvo aún más vacilante y escondió su cabeza antes de continuar. "¿No conseguiste ser Premio Anual porque yo lo era?"

Hermione giró sobre su puesto para darle la cara al sonrojado Ron. "¡Claro que no! Ni te atrevas a pensar eso. No obtuve el puesto porque yo no era la persona correcta para él. Fue más-"

Harry, que sí había estado escuchando, interrumpió la conversación antes de que Hermione lograra decir unas pocas palabras. "¿Como pudo ese bastardo salirse con la suya? ¿Cómo pudo permitirlo McGonagall?" Gritó Harry, agitando su varita como una espada, las chispas magenta se arremolinaban en el aire como mariposas iracundas.

"Harry–"

Hermione fue interrumpida de nuevo cuando Harry giró en sus talones para encarar la banca en la que se sentaban Ron y Hermione. "No, Hermione. Tú siempre tomas su lado. ¿Cómo puedes sólo dejarlos hacer esto? ¡No es justo!"

"En realidad, Harry, es más que justo."

Sus palabras sorprendieron a Harry y lo dejaron en silencio. Él se quedo mirándola confundida hasta que pudo volver a encontrar su voz. "¿Cómo puede ser justo?" Demandó. "El puesto de Premio Anual ha sido tuyo desde tu primer examen, y ese bastardo te lo quitó."

"¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo? El profesor Snape no tiene tanto poder. Todos los Jefes de Casa votan y el profesor Snape es sólo un voto. Uno, Harry."

"Él–"

"¿Él qué?" Cuestionó, con su propia frustración por la situación mezclándose en su voz, coloreando sus palabras con un tono un poco más duro de lo que pretendía. "Déjame adivinar, él lanzó un _Imperio_ sobre todos e hizo que los demás votaran en mi contra." Ella no se molestó en ocultar como rodaba los ojos ni su resoplido de burla. "No seas ridículo, Harry."

La lucha pareció salir de su amigo entonces. Sus hombros cayeron en derrota y las chispas dejaron de salir de su varita. "¿No te importa?" Preguntó lastimeramente.

"Claro que me importa" dijo bruscamente. Entonces se detuvo e inhaló profundo, dejándolo salir con un fuerte silbido. Hermione le dio una sonrisa de disculpa un tanto torcida a Harry. "Claro que me importa." Repitió, aunque esta vez sin el deje estridente y chillón. "He estado esperando, pensando y planeando que sería Premio Anual desde la primera vez que leí _Hogwarts: Una Historia_. Estoy decepcionada Harry."

Como para subrayar sus palabras, unas pocas lágrimas de frustración se las arreglaron para escapar de su control. Sin embargo, ella las secó rápidamente con el dorso de su mano. "Pero por mucho que no quieras escucharlo, y Dios sabe que probablemente estas cansado de que te lo repita, pero el profesor Snape no es el enemigo. Y él está en lo correcto, en esta lucha no es todo sobre ti, y ciertamente no es sobre mi y sobre si Hermione Granger consigue o no consigue el Premio Anual."

Hermione se giró hacia Ron, volviendo a empujarle el hombro con el suyo. "Ron hará un gran trabajo como Premio Anual. Él le traerá un montón de cosas al puesto. Cosas que tal vez yo no traería si fuera Premio Anual." Le dio una sonrisa socarrona a Ron. "O al menos le traerá grandes cosas al puesto si es que de verdad aprende a tomar la responsabilidad y quita los puntos como debería."

"¡Oye! Yo quitaba puntos como prefecto." Ron farfulló indignado.

"Ron, tú no quitaste ningún punto de nadie cuando te hicieron prefecto nuestro quinto año. Ni siquiera creías que pudieras quitar puntos."

Ron le frunció el ceño, aunque no había un enojo real detrás de la mirada. "Lo olvidé. Tenía un montón en mi mente ese año."

"Ajá." Concordó, aunque seguía haciéndolo sonar como si el acuerdo fuera la última cosa en su mente.

Ella se volvió a girar hacia Harry, que ya se había calmado completamente mientras ella y Ron comenzaban con su disputa de siempre. "¿Al menos felicitaste a Ron por obtener el puesto?"

Al ver los ojos saltones y expresión acongojada de Harry, Ron se rió. "No te preocupes, amigo. Sé que estás feliz por mí."

Algo del viejo Harry pareció salir a la superficie cuando se dejó caer sobre el camino, sin que le importara la suciedad, los bichos ni las pocas chispas que continuaban ardiendo en la maleza. "Soy gran maldito imbécil ¿no es así?"

"Diría que casi lo cubre." Concordó Ron con una gran sonrisa.

Mientras Ron y Harry entraban a una espiral de descripciones cada vez más absurdas sobre lo idiota que era Harry, Hermione se calló, con su labio inferior atrapado entre sus labios mientras trataba de creer que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Sin embargo, por mucho que tratara de creerlo, no podía escapar de la sensación de que algo seguía mal entre los tres. De hecho, lo incorrecto de la escena aún se instalaba como plomo en su estómago. Harry había sido más emocional y errático los últimos años, y ella le había dado ese derecho, especialmente después de perder a Sirius y saber que tendría que enfrentar a Voldemort, pero ahora estaba viendo algo más. Harry cambió demasiado rápido entre ser el niño que ella había conocido y estar completamente fuera de control. Viéndolo así, Hermione tenía que concordar con la afirmación del profesor Snape, incluso si le dolía admitirlo. Harry estaba peligrosamente en el borde, y tal como estaba ahora, Voldemort no tendría problemas para destruirlo.

Una parte de ella le urgía a actuar; que le dijera algo a Harry, que le demandara respuestas. Otra parte de ella reconocía que demandar respuestas ahora sería una muy mala idea. En medio de todo esto casi podía escuchar la voz del profesor Snape en su cabeza. _Piense, niña. Mantenga su boca cerrada, su mano abajo, y PIENSE._ Ahí sentada en la banca rota del patio de la familia Black, Hermione decidió hacer justo eso.

* * *

En los días que siguieron a esa tarde en el jardín, Hermione observó y escuchó. Ella también resistió la urgencia de correr con sus libros e investigar las causas y tratamientos de los cambios de ánimo. Lo que había aprendido en aquellos días silenciosos la sorprendió. Ella siempre había asumido que conocía a sus amigos. Ella estuvo bastante sorprendida de encontrar lo equivocada que había estado con sus suposiciones de que 'Hermione sabe lo que es mejor.'

Hermione, descubrió, no sabía una mierda.

La brillante y audaz Ginny se había vuelto tranquila y retirada, bordeando la depresión. Harry seguía manteniendo a la joven a un brazo de distancia, un trato que la había aislado ya que tenía que evitar a Ron y Hermione para evitar a Harry.

Con Arthur trabajando largas horas en el ministerio para poder oír las últimas noticias y Molly mimando a un Harry tremendamente emocional mientras actuaba de mamá gallina para todos los miembros de la Orden que llegaban a la casa Black, Ginny se quedaba muy sola. Incluso las visitas esporádicas de los gemelos no eran suficientes para sacar a Ginny de su aislamiento. Y con la concentración de todos en la creciente guerra contra Voldemort y en Harry, nadie notaba que Ginny estaba durmiendo más y participando menos en las idas y venidas de la casa.

Ron, descubrió, estaba más al tanto de lo que ella le daba el crédito – un entendimiento que la dejó con un nudo de vergüenza instalado pesadamente en la boca de su estómago. Ron, como era obvio ahora, sabía que algo todavía no estaba bien con Harry. A su manera, él trataba de hacer todo lo que podía para manejar la situación interfiriendo entre Harry y el resto de los habitantes que rondaban Grimmauld Place.

Hermione también se dio cuenta de que le gustaba a Ron. Ese reconocimiento fue bastante sorprendente para ella. Había sentido algo por él los últimos años. Ella sabía que no daba siempre la impresión, pero era niña suficiente para planear, soñar e imaginar una relación con Ron. Ella trató, a su propia manera, dejarle saber sobre su interés sin exponerse demasiado. Ella había tenido esperanzas cuando Ron se había puesto celoso algunos años atrás por su amistad con Viktor, pero Ron nunca hizo nada al respecto.

Ahora, cuando Ron finalmente se fijaba en ella, ella había perdido el entusiasmo en algún momento de este último año. No estaba segura del momento exacto en el que se había rendido con Ron, pero su pelirrojo mejor amigo no seguía llamando su atención. Era una constatación que la dejaba algo melancólica pero no realmente triste. Se sentía más bien resignada, en realidad, al tener que hacer algo con sus sentimientos ahora en medio del lío con Harry.

Harry, sin embargo, era el más preocupante de todos. No era que sólo estuviera en el borde – se estaba tambaleando peligrosamente sobre él. Tanto cosas pequeñas como las grandes lo disparaban a niveles ira desproporcionada. Romper una agujeta de sus zapatillas lo llevó a estar enfurruñado todo el día. Un trozo quemado de pan voló por el aire antes de desintegrarse a migajas oscurecidas contra la pared de la cocina. Luego de perder un juego de ajedrez con Ron arrojó el tablero y las piezas a través de la habitación.

Pero nada lo enfurecía tanto como Snape. El profesor ni siquiera tenía que estar en la mansión de los Black para encolerizar a Harry y una hora después era como si nada hubiera pasado y Harry volvía a ser el joven que conoció.

Ella temía mucho de lo que podía significar este comportamiento de Jekyll-Hyde.

* * *

Severus se arrodilló, inclinando la cabeza hacia su señor. Él se sostuvo en la posición, usando esos largos segundos para limar sus emociones y envolverse aún más en la armadura de su personaje de Mortífago. La oclumancia dependía en gran parte de las imágenes mentales y Severus se instaló con soltura en la metáfora que había creado. La superficie de su mente se convirtió en un frío estanque de aguas negras, lisas como el vidrio. Ningún pez nadaba hasta ahí para perturbar la quieta perfección. Sin hierbas ni enredaderas bajo la superficie. Sólo era el estanque y el cielo sin nubes, con color del crepúsculo encima de él.

 _Estoy intacto._

Arrodillado ahí, no pensaba en la pálida línea expuesta de su cuello. No se preocupaba sobre si ésta sería la noche en que sería descubierto y conocería su muerte. Él no le dirigió un pensamiento a los mortífagos que rodeaban su figura.

 _Estoy en control. No pienso nada. No siento nada._

Sostenido en ese momento sin tiempo entre el pensamiento y la acción, él esperó por las órdenes de su maestro.

"Levántate, Sseveruss."

Severus se levantó con una gracia inconsciente, su oscura túnica se acomodó inmaculadamente alrededor de él, causando que Bellatrix lo mirara con desprecio. Ella fue cuidadosa, sin embargo, de que Snape no viera la curvatura de su labio.

Encontrando su vista con la de su señor, Severus esperó la orden. Ninguna onda perturbaba su imagen mental cuando sintió la intrusión del Señor Oscuro. Su señor invocó sus recuerdos, mirando las actividades de Snape los últimos días en la superficie espejada, sin darse cuenta nunca de que el liso estanque mental de Snape era infinitamente más profundo, y que ocultaba más de lo que imaginó alguna vez. La criatura que alguna vez fue Tom Riddle, vio sólo lo que Severus quería mostrar en la superficie lisa como el cristal.

 _Calmado y sereno._

Tanta era su compostura que nada perturbó la superficie de su calma, incluso mientras las profundidades más oscuras de la mente de Severus apuntaban, recordaban y analizaban todo a su alrededor, desde sus compañeros mortífagos hasta el hecho de que su señor continuaba usando los glamours que había usado para reunirse con sus fieles. _O, ¿es que Voldemort ha ido tan lejos en su transformación de vuelta a humano que no necesita los glamour para parecer mayormente humano?_

"Nessessito de tuss talentoss. Ven."

Con una breve inclinación de su cabeza, Severus lo siguió.

Con cortesía, Voldemort le hizo un gesto a Severus para que caminara con él a través de los pasillos de la mansión Riddle. Severus notó los pasos seguros y confiados del _hombre_ junto a él y recordó un tiempo lejano cuando había sido joven, idealista e inocente. Voldemort estaba volviendo a cambiar. Una vez más se estaba convirtiendo en esa personalidad carismática y poderosa que había cautivado una buena porción de la población mágica antes de haber sido desenmascarado como el monstruo que era en realidad.

Una pequeña ondulación perturbó la superficie del estanque. Un Lord Voldemort humano era infinitamente más peligroso que el aterrador Señor Oscuro con forma de serpiente. Siempre era más fácil convencer a otros de la presencia de maldad cuando podías apuntar a la criatura en la oscuridad.

Atrapando esa peligrosa línea de pensamiento antes de que se pudiera elevar más cerca de la superficie de su mente; Snape la tiró hacia abajo y la hundió profundamente en las frías aguas de su mente. Las implicaciones de eso tendrían que ser estudiadas a profundidad en un entorno más seguro.

 _Estoy compuesto._

Otro par de puertas los guiaron a lo que alguna vez fue una gran sala de música, aunque el único instrumento que quedaba ahora era un arpa polvorienta inclinada descuidadamente en una esquina, la mitad de sus cuerdas se habían roto o perdido.

La temprana luz de la tarde se colaba en la habitación a través de las cortinas de terciopelo hechas jirones, mientras un fuego ardía constantemente detrás de la reja de hierro negro en la chimenea, arrojando sombras sobre el cuerpo golpeado y ensangrentado de un hombre atado firmemente a una resistente silla de madera en medio de la habitación abandonada.

Voldemort pasó al lado de Severus en la habitación, causando que McNair y Lestrange, que habían estado descansando en una tumbona un tanto abultada contra la pared del fondo, saltaran a sus pies con un semblante de atención.

Voldemort los ignoró, haciendo un gesto al hombre atado en cambio. Severus observó distraídamente que incluso las manos de Voldemort parecían más humanas, la piel tenía tintes menos grises, aunque la luz del fuego quedaba atrapada y brillaba débilmente en los patrones escamosos de su muñeca.

"Esste cree que me puede ocultar ssuss ssecretoss." Voldemort pasó una de sus uñas con aspecto de garra por el rostro del hombre, la punta afilada hizo un corte superficial del cual salió una perla brillante de sangre. El hombre nunca se movió, aunque Severus pudo ver que sus ojos estaban abiertos. Shock, decidió, probablemente causado por heridas internas y pérdida de sangre.

Abandonando su fachada de humanidad, Voldemort lamió delicadamente la sangre en el borde de su uña, mientras fijaba sus ojos en Snape. La amenaza en la mirada y el gesto eran claros y no necesitaban ser vocalizados.

"Encuentra la información que busssco." Demandó su señor.

Severus inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento antes de acercarse al hombre. Parecía tener cerca de cincuenta, comenzando la mediana edad para un mago. Los ojos vidriosos por el shock miraban a la nada. Ya fuera que el hombre en realidad no estuviera viendo nada o algún horror personal que nadie más podía ver, Severus no lo sabía.

 _Reflejo sólo lo que los otros quieren ver_.

Él estudió al hombre desapasionadamente, observando los efectos y remanentes de las maldiciones con las que había sido atacado. Un hechizo de corte seguramente había tajado su túnica hasta la piel debajo causando la gran marca en el hombro del hombre. La sangre había empapado la manga casi hasta el puño. Se podían ver marcas de quemaduras decorando sus piernas a través de la túnica destrozada mientras que los restos mutilados de una manos mostraban claramente el uso de una maldición rompe huesos lanzada descuidadamente. Otros dos cortes desprolijos más pequeños cruzaban sus mejillas. A Severus le tomó un momento descifrar las runas talladas en la piel como las de Traidor y Sangre.

Él movió sus ojos hacia los otros dos ocupantes de la sala: McNair y Lestrange. Heridas de cuchillos, entonces. Así que ellos no eran sólo los guardianes del prisionero sino que probablemente fueron los que lo habían llevado hasta ahí.

 _¿El hombre habría estado solo? Habrían otr-_

Como la superficie del estanque comenzó a ondular, cortó el pensamiento sin piedad.

 _No siento nada._

Una vez más, el estanque volvió a su cristalina perfección, las ondas se calmaron cuando alcanzaron el borde del estanque.

Devolviendo su mirada al prisionero, dejó que sus ojos vagaran por el hombre. Debajo de la sangre, vómito y orina, la túnica destrozada del hombre alguna vez había sido inmaculada y confeccionada con la tela más fina. Según él, tenía un aspecto suave y bien cuidado. No era un auror o inefable, o alguien que enfrente con situaciones potencialmente amenazantes – un empleado del ministerio entonces.

 _Permanezco intocable_.

Severus pasó una mano por el rostro del hombre, inclinándolo hacia la luz. Él ignoró la sangre que manchó las puntas de sus dedos para levantar un párpado herido e hinchado y poder estudiar la pupila del azul ojo revelado.

"¿Tu análississ Sseveruss?

Una pequeña parte en la mente de Severus notó que aunque Voldemort se viera más humano, parte de su herencia reptiliana permanecía. El pensamiento apenas había alcanzado a nacer, cuando también fue sumergido en el agua.

Expresando sus palabras con la deferencia debida, Severus continuó su examen, pero le habló a su señor por encima del hombro. "Él está inconsciente y muriendo con rapidez. Tendré que revivirlo para poder cuestionarlo. Para facilitar mi cuestionario, también sería útil tener los detalles de su estancia con nosotros."

Detrás de él pudo escuchar a McNair y Lestrange reírse como dos niños en la escuela. Él apenas logró captar las palabras susurradas. "Lo hace sonar como un maldito invitado."

Ignorándolos, se alejó del cuerpo ensangrentado. Cuando ya no seguía envuelto por el hedor de la muerte inminente, Severus sacó un pañuelo blanco del interior de su túnica, limpiando meticulosamente la sangre con la que se había manchado los dedos. Él hizo un esfuerzo concertado para no notar cómo los ojos de Voldemort se detuvieron en la mancha roja que se extendía en la tela.

Manteniendo su rostro tan inexpresivo y helado como el estanque, Severus arrojó el pañuelo manchado en la chimenea, observando como la tela se volvía negra y luego era consumida por las llamas.

 _No puedo hacer nada por él. Estoy intacto._

Voldemort se rió entre dientes, un sonido húmedo que atrajo imágenes de podredumbre y decadencia. "Ssiempre el professional, ssiempre el perfeccionissta, el idiota desssperdicia tuss talentoss, hijo mío.

Apenas retuvo su estremecimiento de repulsión al escucharse llamado 'hijo' por la criatura frente a él. En cambio, inclinó su cabeza por el cumplido y se mordió la lengua. Otros en el círculo adulaban y sonreían tontamente a los pies de Voldemort. Severus nunca lo había hecho, y aunque él había pagado por su orgullo en más de una ocasión, también se había ganado una posición en el círculo que le aseguraba un gran poder e influencia.

"McNair, dame tu reporte" la instrucción fue dada en voz baja pero en contraste a los suaves movimientos de Severus, McNair casi saltó a través de la habitación para cumplir con la voluntad de Voldemort.

Severus hizo una mueca desdeñosa cuando el verdugo del ministerio se arrodilló a los pies de Voldemort.

"Bingley Glossop, subsecretario de la secretaría del departamento de registros. Lo atrapamos mirando pergaminos que no eran de su incumbencia."

Severus levantó una ceja en cuestión.

"Glossop estaba buscando los registros de esta mansión."

Severus dejó que un viento helado soplara en su mente, enfriando el aire que rodeaba el estanque. El frío se filtró a sus extremidades cuando su cuerpo respondió a la poderosa imagen mental.

La superficie del estanque comenzó a congelarse, sus bordes se pusieron blancos con escarcha cristalina bajo la embestida del frío invierno en preparación a lo que estaba por llegar.

"Glossop trataba de encontrar una prueba de su existencia con el fin de romper el Fidelio en la casa."

Un movimiento de la mano de Voldemort envió a McNair de vuelta al otro lado de la habitación. "Sssi. Uno de los miembross de la Orden de Dumbledore." Voldemort volvió a reírse entre dientes. "No creo que essste pequeño polluelo de fénix sse levante de lass cenissass. Él ha probado sser de lo máss rotundo en ssu sssilencio. Rómpelo Sseveruss, mi maesstro de lass pocionesss.

"Yo vivo para servirle, mi señor."

Dentro de su mente, el estanque se congeló completamente.

* * *

Los temores a medio formar de Hermione por Harry eventualmente la guiaron de vuelta a Snape. Sin embargo, atrapar al escurridizo espía estaba probando ser algo difícil. Aunque los miembros de la Orden tendían a ir y venir de la mansión Black con bastante frecuencia, el profesor Snape hacía pocas visitas. Cuando sí venía, normalmente era sólo para reuniones cortas y a menudo en altas horas de la noche.

Pero Dumbledore había llamado a una reunión de emergencia más temprano esa tarde para un grupo selecto de miembros de la Orden. Sólo los profesores Dumbledore y Snape, Ojoloco Moody, y Kingsley Shacklebolt habían entrado en el estudio. Cuando la puerta se cerró y se alzaron poderosas protecciones y encantamientos silenciadores, Hermione supo que lo que fueran a discutir era algo serio.

Ron y Harry se habían ido a la cama poco después, cuando incluso las nuevas y mejoradas orejas extensibles Fred y George no habían revelado nada más que un sonido parecido al de un enjambre de abejas furiosas.

Hermione se había quedado. No por las razones que creían sus amigos – ciertamente no alojaba el mismo nivel de desconfianza contra Snape que ellos – sino porque tenía que hablar con el profesor Snape. Dándose cuenta de que ésta podría ser su única oportunidad, ella esperó en la penumbra de la escalera de Grimmauld Place, una colcha algo raída envolvía su cuerpo, no tanto por el calor, sino por la comodidad. Había estado sentada por más de una hora y estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

Su necesidad imperiosa de hablar con el profesor Snape, sin embargo, no invalidaba el hecho de que estaba aburrida de mirar la puerta cerrada. Ni siquiera podía permitirse leer mientras esperaba, por el riesgo de que Molly Weasley pudiera ver la luz de su varita y la enviara a la cama. O, el escenario más plausible, podría quedar tan inmersa en la lectura que la reunión podría terminar y el profesor Snape podría pasar al lado de ella sin que se diera cuenta.

Ron había comentado más de una vez, con bastante acierto tenía que admitir tristemente, que cuando estaba inmersa en un libro, una manada de hipogrifos podría pasar al lado y ella nunca se daría cuenta. Volviendo a cambiar de posición en los duros escalones de madera, Hermione apoyó la cabeza en su mano y siguió mirando fijo a la puerta. Ciertamente tenía un nuevo aprecio por Croockshanks y sus ocasionales vigilias de varias horas frente a los agujeros de ratones que salpicaban Hogwarts. Lo único que mantenía su atención de distraerse completamente era que desde su punto de vigilancia podía ver las sombras moviéndose en el centímetro más o menos de espacio entre la puerta y el suelo. Era como ver una extraña clase de teatro de sombras.

El rítmico ir y venir de una sombra le hizo pensar a Hermione que detrás de la puerta de roble, Severus Snape estaba paseándose de mal humor. Ella no tenía dudas de que era Snape, la sombra se movía de manera muy fluida como para ser Moody y nunca había visto que Shacklebolt tuviera el hábito de pasearse. Y en cuanto a la suposición de que estaba de mal humor – ella sonrió en la oscuridad – bueno, eso era bastante fácil. Severus Snape estaba confinado en una habitación pequeña con Dumbledore, Shacklebolt y Moody. _¿Cómo podría no estar de mal humor?_

Su conjetura pareció confirmarse cuando la sombra que se paseaba fue bloqueada por otra y entonces un destello de luz color lavanda pálido brilló intensamente debajo de la puerta. Hermione se tensó en alarma cuando un segundo después, algo, o alguien, golpeó el otro lado de la pared con suficiente fuerza como para agitar los cuadros que colgaban en el pasillo.

Medio parada y medio agachada con tensa anticipación, Hermione dejó que la manta se deslizara a sus pies mientras esperaba por otro destello de luz. Su malestar se intensificó con el hecho de que el drama de sombras debajo de la puerta se detuvo con un extraño silencio, ella necesitaba entrar ahí. Ella tenía... _¿qué tenía que hacer?_ Le preguntó una mordaz parte de ella.

Dejándose caer de vuelta en el escalón, con una mueca de fastidio, ella recogió la manta y la puso de nuevo sobre sus rodillas. _¿Qué creía que iba a hacer? ¿Correr al rescate como algún vaquero americano de Hollywood?_ Hermione bufó suavemente en burla a sí misma. Ni siquiera sabía si el hechizo había sido dirigido a su profesor. El profesor Snape fácilmente pudo haber sido quién lo lanzó.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, bajó la cabeza hasta sus piernas. Ron estaba en lo cierto. Estaba chiflada. No había otra explicación para esto. Lo que la llevó a la pregunta: ¿realmente quería hacerle frente al mal humor del profesor Snape esta noche? Mientras pensaba seriamente sobre eso, la decisión fue tomada por ella cuando la puerta al final del pasillo se abrió.

Considerando a los individuos que se encontraban detrás de esa puerta, no estuvo sorprendida de ver furia en el rostro de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Sin embargo, fue un tanto inquietante ver la petulante sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de Moody cuando dejó la habitación, con su pierna de palo golpeteando firmemente el piso mientras doblaba en la esquina que lo llevaba hacia la cocina.

Pasaron varios minutos más antes de que Snape y Dumbledore emergieran de la habitación. La expresión del profesor Snape era definitivamente atronadora cuando salió al lado de Dumbledore. Desde su puesto de vigilancia en las sombras, ella captó el final de su conversación.

"No está funcionando, Albus. Ellos son muy pocos y están demasiado alejados unos de otros. Glossop debió haber estado bajo protección. Él fue secuestrado desde su propia casa a plena luz del día."

Hermione pudo escuchar la frustración en la voz de su profesor.

En contraste, la voz del director era tanto triste como resignada. "Es todo lo que tenemos, Severus."

Ambos hombres continuaron caminando por el pasillo hasta quedar justo abajo de su escalón. "Albus..."

"Lo siento, Severus. Pero hasta que encontremos una opción mejor, no puedo hacer nada.

"¿Entonces no compartirás los nombres?"

El director suspiró. "No puedo, Severus." Al ver el ceño fruncido de Snape, Albus levantó una mano arrugada, manchada por la edad. "NO," enfatizó, "porque crea la afirmación de Moody de que sólo quieres los nombres para dárselos a Tom y aumentar tu propia posición. Hice otras promesas, Severus, y no puedo romper mi silencio."

Sacando un pedazo de tela con aspecto arrugado de su bolsillo, Albus agitó la muñeca y extendió su largo sombrero puntiagudo. Acomodándolo en un ángulo en que sólo podía ser sostenido por magia, sonrió amablemente al aún ceñudo Snape. "Ve a casa, Severus. Duerme." Se detuvo y luego agregó suavemente "Si puedes."

Cuando Snape vaciló, Albus agregó firmemente. "Buenas noches, Severus." Entonces sin perder un momento, agregó, "Y buenas noches a usted, señorita Granger."

Hermione se puso de pie con las palabras del director y miró abajo por encima de la baranda hacia los dos pares de ojos. Un par se veía algo travieso, el otro brillaba con enojo desde la sombras del pasillo.

Maravilloso. Había sido atrapada escuchando a escondidas.

Dumbledore seguía sonriendo amablemente, como si descubrir espías fuera un poco divertido para él. Por otra parte, había sido el director de Hogwarts por tanto tiempo que atrapar estudiantes descarriados escuchando conversaciones que no debían probablemente era considerado un deporte para él.

Por supuesto, si supiera qué otras conversaciones había escuchado ella en este último año, tal vez no estaría sonriendo tan benignamente.

Echando una capa de viaje sobre su túnica, Dumbledore envió una sonrisa divertida en dirección a Snape. "Creo que dejaré a la señorita Granger en tus manos capaces, Severus. Buenas noches."

Hermione se estremeció al oír las palabras divertidas de Dumbledore cuando alcanzó a ver la rápida serie de emociones que se reflejaron a través del rostro del profesor Snape. Estuvo sorprendida de ver tanto mortificación como resignación antes de rectificar su rostro al ceño fruncido que usaba habitualmente.

Entonces se dio cuenta, en un destello de perspicacia, de que el profesor Snape, a pesar de todo lo que parecía preocuparle el profesor Dumbledore, realmente no disfrutaba las tomaduras de pelo habituales del director.

Reflexionando sobre ese pensamiento, Hermione se inclinó ante lo inevitable y bajó las escaleras, deteniéndose cuando alcanzó el último escalón. Ella no bajó hasta el final, sin embargo, sino que se quedó parada en ese último escalón para así encontrarse con su profesor a la misma altura. Era extraño mirar directamente a su cara en lugar de hacia arriba, causando una sensación extraña y vertiginosa en la boca de su estómago, una sensación que fue rápidamente reemplazada por culpa cuando le dio un buen vistazo al profesor Snape.

El comentario más amable que podía hacer sobre él era que se veía horrible. Los ojos inyectados en sangre estaban hundidos profundamente en sus órbitas y su piel había ido más allá de la palidez adquiriendo un tinte verdoso que la hizo sentirse mareada sólo en simpatía.

Sólo habían pasado algunos pocos días desde que él les había entregado sus notas junto a McGonagall. El hombre parecía bastante cansado ese día, pero se veía lo suficientemente normal. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para lograr un cambio tan dramático?

Ella tembló repentinamente, con frío por alguna extraña razón. Si no lo supiera mejor, casi pensaría que el frío repentino en el aire emanaba del silencioso hombre oscuro de pie frente a ella.

 _Ahora definitivamente no es el momento para mis preguntas_ , decidió.

"Mis disculpas, señor. Usted obviamente" – ella estuvo a punto de decir 'se ve exhausto' pero lo cambió a último minuto pensando que su irritable profesor no apreciaría ningún comentario sobre su apariencia – "está muy ocupado esta noche. Mis preguntas pueden esperar."

Medio girándose para hacer una escapada rápida, ella le dirigió lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa respetuosa pero amable. "Buenas noches, señor."

"Quédese quieta, niña."

Algo en su voz le hizo recordar esa mañana afuera de la biblioteca y Hermione se quedó muy quieta, forzando su mirada a encontrarse con el hielo negro que eran los ojos de su profesor.

Otro escalofrío la atravesó y le salió piel de gallina. Repentinamente deseó haberse quedado con la manta que ahora descansaba algunos escalones arriba de ella.

"¿Tiene frío, señorita Granger?" Las palabras fueron susurradas.

Hermione asintió y movió lentamente sus brazos para envolverlos alrededor de su cintura. Con lentos movimientos se frotó a lo largo de sus brazos. "Lo siento, señor." Dijo, igual de despacio. "Parece que me dio frío de repente, como si estuviera al lado de un fantasma."

El profesor Snape se tensó con sus palabras y se alejó un paso de ella, rodeándose con su túnica. "Tal vez está en lo correcto, señorita Granger." Dijo en un tono de voz más normal. "Esta es una conversación que es mejor dejar para la mañana."

Girando en sus talones, él salió por la puerta de la entrada en un torbellino de negro antes de que Hermione siquiera lograra formar una respuesta coherente.

Hermione, con el corazón palpitante, miró hacia la puerta de entrada en confusión mientras el calor comenzaba a volver a su cuerpo.

* * *

Miranda Vector abrió los ojos, despertándose cuando el sonido de campanas de viento tintineando llenó su habitación. Con el corazón en un puño, ella se incorporó de su cálida cama, poniéndose una vieja bata mientras se levantaba. Con un movimiento de su varita, el sonido de las campanas se desvaneció.

Siempre le había gustado el sonido de las campanas de viento, y las había convertido en su alarma personal. Sin embargo, el sonido de esas campanas en particular, no la reconfortaban.

Sin molestarse en encender las velas, Miranda caminó por su casa iluminada por la luna, con paso seguro en la penumbra. Ella había vivido en esa pequeña casa de campo desde hace casi quince años y la conocía como la palma de su mano.

Entrando en la pequeña cocina, ella suspiró suavemente cuando las frías baldosas que congelaban sus pies cambiaron a la calidez de la vieja madera del resto de la casa. Con otro movimiento complejo de su varita y una contraseña dicha en voz baja, se abrió una puerta oculta junto a la alacena.

Desde las profundidades debajo de ella, Miranda pudo ver salpicaduras con color de joyas reflejándose contra las paredes del olvidado sótano de la casa. Flotando sobre las escaleras, se podía escuchar el delicado sonido de las campanas de viento.

Las campanas habían sido configuradas para alertarla de cualquier cambio en las ecuaciones aritmánticas que parecían llenar tanto sus horas despierta como las de sueño. Descendiendo el último par de escalones, ella se concentró en la aglomeración de líneas de colores que representaba las probabilidades del destino, tiempo y personas. Le tomó un momento encontrar el cambio que había estado esperando.

La línea que representaba a Hermione Granger se había intersectado completamente con la línea del espía de la Orden. La desconocida línea rebelde también había hecho un salto hacia adelante, apuntando directamente al punto en que Granger se juntaba con el espía. Pronto, muy pronto, predijo, sería la intersección de ese punto.

Miranda ya se estaba dando la vuelta, repasando mentalmente lo que tendría que decirle a Albus, cuando lo vio.

"Morgana misericordiosa." Dijo sin aliento, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo.

Dando algunos pasos hacia adelante, Miranda levantó el brazo y trazó su propia línea. La suya siempre había estado en el exterior, con su camino circunvalando el de los demás que conformaban el patrón. Ella sólo había cruzado alguna vez la línea errática y arremolinada del director. Ese ya no era el caso. Su propia línea había tomado un giro brusco, doblando alrededor de la línea de Hermione Granger, como si la línea de la niña estuviera afectando la suya propia, con las probabilidades y posibilidades cambiando con cada decisión que hacía la Gryffindor.

Miranda vector ahora estaba en un curso de colisión contra Granger y el siempre misterioso espía de la Orden.

* * *

Hola!


	17. capítulo 17: Preguntas y Respuestas

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla.

 **Capítulo 17: Preguntas y Respuestas**

* * *

Justo cuando el amanecer comenzaba a iluminar los cielos, Miranda Vector se encontró a sí misma frente a una pequeña cabaña acogedora situada en la costa escarpada de Orkney.

Los brezos florecientes y claveles salpicados creaban un paisaje imponente que rodeaba la pintoresca construcción de piedra que abrazaba la parte superior del acantilado. Sin embargo, sólo recibieron una mirada rápida en el apuro para alcanzar la construcción. Ella sí notó, con mayor atención, la vertiginosa caída del acantilado junto a la cabaña, pero sólo porque se había aparecido demasiado cerca del borde para su propio gusto.

Luchando contra su túnica azotada por el viento, se puso en marcha por el camino que llegaba hasta la puerta principal, maldiciendo a Albus, los acantilados y a Escocia mientras contemplaba la posibilidad de arrojar a Albus _por_ cierto acantilado en Escocia. Justo cuando alcanzó la puerta delantera, se abrió, revelando a Albus vestido con una bata púrpura, con un par de calcetines peludos de color verde amarillento asomándose por debajo del borde.

Él se veía animadamente despierto, lo que casi consideró como una afrenta personal, considerando la hora. Nadie debería ser feliz a esa hora, especialmente a la edad de Albus.

Viéndose un poco perplejo de encontrarla en la puerta de su residencia de verano, Albus igual le regaló una gran sonrisa. "Entra, Miranda." Ofreció, sosteniendo la puerta.

El interior de la casa era como Miranda lo había imaginado. Ella habría sabido que este lugar le pertenecía a Albus, incluso sin que el hombre en cuestión estuviera parado en medio de la pequeña sala de estar. La habitación se veía como una versión expandida y aún más abarrotada de su oficina en Hogwarts. Y en cuanto a la combinación de colores... en algún lugar del callejón Knockturn, un burdel había perdido sus cortinas y mobiliario.

Ella nunca había dudado que Albus Dumbledore fuera uno de los magos vivos más poderosos y brillantes, pero cuando se enfrentaba a una de sus excentricidades más notorias, su primer pensamiento era siempre, _Merlín, ayúdanos. Éste es el hombre que nos salvará de Ya-Sabes-Quién._ Esta vez no fue la excepción.

Albus la sacó de sus pensamientos errantes. "¿Qué pasa, Miranda? Supongo que tu aparición aquí significa que hiciste un gran descubrimiento en tu investigación."

Deseando tener un trozo de tiza con el que juguetear, ella se acomodó en un sofá dorado demasiado mullido. "Está sucediendo, Albus. La línea de probabilidad de Granger se ha cruzado con la de tu espía."

Albus se acomodó a sí mismo en su sillón, con el rostro preocupado pero sin sorpresa. "Sabíamos que sería inevitable, querida. Cada variante que hiciste sugería que la señorita Granger y mi espía se encontrarían. Algo más tiene que estar preocupándote para haber venido hasta aquí."

"Preocupada no es la palabra, Albus. Asustada se acerca más a mi sentimientos en este momento. Las ecuaciones comenzaron a mutar nuevamente anoche – me despertaron de un profundo sueño.

Pasé la mayoría de lo que quedaba de la noche buscando la fuente de los cambios en el eje temporal. La esfera de influencia de la señorita Granger sobre las otras líneas de probabilidad es... bueno, _única_ es la única palabra que se me ocurre."

"La señorita Granger, desde su primer año, ha tenido una influencia considerable en el comportamiento de tanto Harry como el señor Weasley. El que su influencia continúe no me sorprende, pero algo debió haber cambiado para traerte aquí."

"Varias cosas, en realidad. Granger y tu espía no se están encontrando nada más. Ellos están conectados de alguna manera; sus líneas están casi entrelazadas. Lo que sea que estén haciendo es directamente relevante para el enfrentamiento final con Ya-Sabes-Quién. La rebelde línea plateada aún está involucrada; su influencia en la matriz sigue siendo desconocida. Sin embargo, incluso cuando mis proyecciones se concentran sólo en eso, aún no puedo decir cuál será el resultado. Justo ahora, te puedo dar una posibilidad de cincuenta-cincuenta de que quién sea, o lo que sea la línea plateada, matará o no matará a tu espía.

Al ver el ceño de Albus, agregó. "Es lo mejor que puedo darte."

Inclinándose hacia adelante, Miranda bajó la mirada hacia la colorida alfombra a sus pies. "Hay algo más." Con los ojos bajos, Miranda no podía ver pero sí podía oír el murmullo de la bata del director cuando él se removió en su silla. "No soy una guerrera, Albus." Ella se rió entre dientes, el sonido era más irónico que alegre. "Suspendí defensa, ¿recuerdas? La única razón por la que pasé encantamientos fue por el constante trabajo de Filius en mí. Ella sacudió su cabeza por la memoria y agregó. "Él tiene el don de la paciencia."

Ella finalmente volvió a levantar los ojos hasta encontrarlos con los del director. "Y en cuanto a pociones" – una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios – "probablemente es algo bueno que estuviera algunos años por delante de Severus y que él nunca tuviera que enseñarme."

"Miranda, nunca te he pedido que fueras una combatiente en esta lucha. Tus talentos siempre han yacido en otro lugar. Los aritmánticos con tu nivel de habilidad son extremadamente raros en el mundo mágico. Aunque nosotros los que tenemos magia captamos la fantasía con bastante facilidad, la lógica siempre ha resultado más difícil de comprender para nosotros. Suele funcionar al sentido contrario para la mayoría de los muggles cuando se trata de magia. Tú tienes un talento envidiable, querida niña, puedes ver los patrones aritmánticos mientras se forman. Tu conocimiento, y su valor para nosotros, es la razón por la que te mantengo fuera del corazón de la orden, pero nunca he dudado de tu valentía o tus convicciones."

"De eso se trata, Albus." Ella le dirigió una sonrisa torcida. "No creo que pueda seguir manteniéndome fuera. Mi patrón cambió. Ya no aparezco al margen, sino que justo en el medio de las cosas."

"¿Harry?" Preguntó él, alarmado.

"No." Suspiró. "No el nudo de Harry sino el que está formado por tu espía, la señorita Granger y eventualmente la línea rebelde."

* * *

Hermione apretó la palma de su mano contra la órbita de su ojo derecho, tratando de frotar el sueño de sus ojos cansados. El poco sueño que había conseguido la noche anterior no había llegado fácilmente. Un poco después del amanecer, ella finalmente renunció a dar vueltas sobre su cama. Deslizándose silenciosamente fuera de la cama para no molestar a Ginny, ella bajó las escaleras, de manera igual de silenciosa para no molestar al retrato de la señora Black. Medio despierta en la cocina en su bata y zapatillas de dormir, ella comenzó a preguntarse si todas sus interacciones con el profesor Snape la dejarían con falta de sueño.

Ni siquiera había tenido el consuelo de recostarse en su propia cama con dosel en Hogwarts. En cambio, había sido confinada a la cama estrecha, abultada y con un olor un poco rancio que era oficialmente suya en Grimmauld Place. Es sólo que no se sentía correcto contemplar el misterio que era Severus Snape, fuera de la sede oficial de S.N.O.R.T. _Y el hecho de que ese pensamiento tenga perfecto sentido es la prueba de que necesito una o dos tazas mañaneras de té._ Ella finalmente abrió ambos ojos a la cocina pequeña y un tanto lúgubre con el techo marcado por la humedad y la pintura descascarada. _Mejor que sean tres tazas_. Definitivamente iba a ser uno de esos días a base de cafeína.

Ignorando la varita en el bolsillo de su bata, ella caminó alrededor de la pequeña cocina, sacando lo necesario para hacer té y buscando huevos y varios trozos de pan que no estuviera mohoso con los que se pudiera hacer un desayuno decente de tostadas y huevo.

Dejándose caer en la silla de la cocina que no se tambaleaba, los pensamientos de Hermione volvieron a girar en torno Snape mientras esperaba que hirviera el agua. Como la mayoría de sus encuentros con Snape, el de la noche anterior la había dejado con más preguntas que respuestas. No tenía idea de qué causaba su comportamiento. Pero considerando la hora en que había sido convocada la reunión, junto a las emociones que se arremolinaban en torno a las personas involucradas, Hermione sospechaba que Snape venía directo de una reunión con Voldemort. Él daba esa impresión de estar controlado ceñidamente, como diciendo tócame y te muerdo, que Hermione comenzaba a sospechar que tenía algo que ver sus reuniones con Voldemort.

 _¿Y qué fue lo que dijo Snape cuando estaban saliendo del estudio? Algo sobre alguien llamado Glosser o Gossip o algo así, que había sido secuestrado a plena luz del día._ Ella sacudió su cabeza. Volvería a pensar en eso cuando hubiera tomado su primera taza.

Viendo que el agua estaba a punto de hervir, Hermione se levantó para prepararse sus huevos y tostadas. Unos pocos minutos después dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa, arreglándoselas a duras penas para sostener su taza y plato, cuando se giró para encontrar al profesor Snape parado en la puerta de la cocina con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

"Si fuera un enemigo, usted ya estaría muerta."

Dejando su plato sobre la mesa antes de que se le cayera, ella le dirigió un ceño algo exasperado a su adusto profesor. "Entonces es algo bueno que usted no sea mi enemigo."

La respuesta de él fue una ceja levantada que le hizo querer lanzarle algo. Ella tenía la impresión de que él trataba, una vez más, de hincharle las pelotas. Sin embargo, no iba a funcionar. Era demasiado temprano, y ella estaba demasiado cansada. Ella podría irritarse más tarde, después de los huevos y el té.

Cuando ella no mordió el anzuelo que le tendió, él se acomodó en una de las sillas de la cocina. Hermione tuvo la revelación repentina de que podía poner en práctica uno de sus otros objetivos para S.N.O.R.T. Con eso en mente, ella comenzó a preparar otro desayuno rápido, tostando ligeramente dos piezas más de pan y haciendo una clara de huevo revuelta. La tostada era seca y el huevo revuelto era simple. Era una de las pocas cosas que ella había notado que comía los últimos meses.

Acomodando el segundo plato frente a Snape, ella se preparó para la protesta que sabía que vendría.

"Yo no le pedí desayuno, señorita Granger."

Tomando su propio asiento, ella tomó el cuchillo para comenzar a enmantequillar su tostada y se esforzó mucho en pretender que verlo comer no era de vital importancia para ella. "No, señor. Pero me estaba preparando mi desayuno de todas formas y viendo que usted llegó tan temprano, pensé que también podría querer algo." Ella le dio lo que esperara que fuera un encogimiento indiferente de hombros. "No tiene que comerlo, señor."

Ella dirigió su propia vista hacia su plato, esperando que él comiera si es que no lo estaba mirando. _Por favor. Por favor. Por favor. Vamos, coma algo. Sabe que lo quiere. Vamos._

Ella fue recompensada unos pocos segundos después con el suave tintineo de los cubiertos. Le tomó toda su voluntad celebrar esa pequeña victoria de una manera adecuada para Slytherin, con un rápido movimiento de sus labios, en lugar de la manera más Gryffindor. Ella no creía que bailar alrededor de la habitación le hiciera ganar puntos con su irritable profesor.

Ella no pudo evitar, sin embargo, echarle miradas furtivas al otro lado de la mesa. El estaba comiendo lentamente, como si estuviera probando cada bocado antes de tragarlo. Notó que él se veía mejor que la noche anterior, pero aún así se veía cansado y pálido. Ella tenía la sospecha de que su estado de alerta era más bien inducido por pociones que ocasionado por una buena noche de sueño. Si sólo se hubiera llevado a Rink con él a donde fuera que iba durante los veranos.

Atrapada en los 'si sólo' ella olvidó la regla numero uno de la observación a Snape: nunca quedarse mirando por demasiado rato.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que me está mirando, señorita Granger?"

 _¡Mierda! Quiero decir maldición. No. Maldita sea. ¡Joder! ¿Cuándo perdí el control de mis palabrotas internas? Mal hábito. Y Snape sigue esperando una respuesta._

"Y-yo no estaba..." Ella tropezó con sus palabras antes de darlas como una causa perdida. Trastabillando, ella dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, algo de lo que había reflexionado pero pensó que nunca diría en voz alta. "No quise quedarme mirando. Estaba tratando de comprenderlo – entender por qué en realidad está haciendo esto."

Snape estaba utilizando una expresión peculiar; no estaba sonriendo exactamente, pero tampoco se podía decir que estaba frunciendo el ceño. Parecía bastante divertido. Por extraño que pareciera, ella no podía decidir si sentirse mortificada porque se estaba riendo de ella, o contenta de poder entretener a este hombre taciturno, incluso a expensas de su propia vergüenza. Ella finalmente se decidió por contenta.

"El verdadero conocimiento existe en saber que no sabes nada."

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Aristóteles?"

"Tsk, tsk, señorita Granger." Se burló. "Sócrates."

"Verá," e incluso ella pudo escuchar el quejido en su voz, "usted..." Su voz se apagó, entonces volvió a empezar. "Usted es el hombre más confuso." Ella agitó una mano entre los dos. "No entiendo esto y me gustaría saber por qué."

Él la estudió por un momento, trazando el índice sobre su labio inferior. Finalmente, bajando la mano, se recargó en su silla. En ese momento, no importaba que estuvieran sentados en la cocina subterránea un tanto sombría de Grimmauld Place. Con un simple movimiento, Snape se impuso y Hermione sintió como si una vez más se encontrara sentada en la oficina de Snape.

"Dígame, señorita Granger, ¿qué es lo que siento con respecto a usted?"

Esa respuesta era bastante fácil, pensó. "Usted me odia."

Para su sorpresa, él estuvo inmediatamente en desacuerdo. "Mal. Inténtelo de nuevo."

Tres pequeñas palabras y todo el marco en el que había basado la relación e interacciones con El profesor Snape colapsaron frente a ella. Su creencia en el odio de él había hecho que el consentimiento de enseñarle fuera tan confuso para ella. Ella sabía cómo manejar su odio y desprecio. Ella había creado mecanismos para tratar con él. Si no la odiaba, entonces...

"Pero-"

"Sin peros. De nuevo, le pregunto, ¿qué es lo que siento con respecto a usted?"

Ahora totalmente confusa, volvió a intentarlo, tratando de hacer que concordaran sus conocimientos con la manera en que la había tratado a ella y a sus amigos a través de los últimos seis años. "Le desagrado."

Una sonrisa auto satisfecha creció en el rostro de él. "Mal de nuevo. En serio, señorita Granger, ¿éste es el aclamado intelecto que sus otros profesores tanto alaban?" Él sacudió su cabeza en exasperación.

"Lo fastidio." Soltó ella.

La sonrisa burlona cambió a ese rizo de su labio superior que parecía una burla, pero en realidad era su sonrisa y ella supo que había acertado esta vez.

"Correcto. Y debo decir que me ha fastidiado desde su primer día de clases cuando usted prácticamente levitó fuera de su silla en su intento de llamar mi atención."

Ella se sonrojó en vergüenza. "Yo tenía..."

"Doce." Él agitó una mano en desestimación. "Sí, lo sé. Pero no cambia el hecho de que usted sí me dejó fastidiado y que le tomó años dejar de fastidiarme. La diferencia entre entonces y ahora es que usted parece haber aprendido. Algo, debo agregar, que no creí que fuera capaz de hacer. Durante el último año he notado que usted ha dejado de hablar y ha comenzado a escuchar. Ya no busca dominar la clase sino que se ha contentado con dar las respuestas cuando es apropiado. Usted ha dejado de intentar llamar la atención desesperadamente mostrando su vasto _intelecto_ en sus ensayos. Por encima de todo, señorita Granger, usted ha dejado de ayudar a sus compañeros en mi clase, y en cambio ha cambiado sus atenciones hacia afuera de la clase, donde pertenecen."

Hermione no sabía cómo reaccionar. Era bastante posible que fuera lo más amable que el profesor Snape le había dicho alguna vez. Las palabras siguientes, sin embargo, reafirmaron el hecho de que el profesor Snape no hacía cumplidos gratuitos.

"Ahora, antes de dejar que esa pequeña alabanza inflame su cabeza a proporciones inimaginables, déjeme decirle que también tiene mucho que aprender. Y así es como llegamos al quid de la cuestión – estoy haciendo esto porque veo potencial en usted, señorita Granger. Porque usted ha demostrado que es capaz de madurar. Y en última instancia, señorita Granger, estoy haciendo esto porque me lo pidió." El suspiró largamente. "Escuche con atención. Solo le diré estas cosas una vez. Si usted no concuerda con mi evaluación, no discuta conmigo. Pruébeme que estoy equivocado. ¿Entendió?"

Sin estar segura de confiar en su voz, ella asintió.

"No la odio. Por otro lado, tampoco puedo decir que me agrada, ya que no la conozco. Le puedo decir que la estudiante, Hermione Granger, que ha asistido a mi clase los seis años anteriores, ha sido tanto un fastidio como un suplicio. Esa niña era obstinada, insufrible, arrogante y siempre quería ser el centro de atención."

Hermione parpadeó rápidamente en reacción a esas palabras. El profesor Snape continuó, como si no hubiera visto su expresión angustiada. "Esa niña también era leal, estudiosa, trabajadora y meticulosa."

Y con esas palabras Hermione se encontró parpadeando rápidamente por una razón completamente distinta.

"Durante el último año, he visto que esa niña fastidiosa ha crecido hasta convertirse en una joven reservada. Una que piensa antes de hablar, una que está aprendiendo a pensar por sí misma en lugar de repetir las palabras de otros como un loro, ya fueran palabras de una persona o un libro. Dicho esto, señorita Granger, la encuentro mucho más tolerable ahora."

"¿Tolerable?" Repitió ella, encontrando finalmente su voz.

Él asintió.

"¿Usted me encuentra tolerable?"

Y solo así volvía a estar enojada con él. ¡Oh, qué afortunada era ella de haber sido elevada finalmente a la categoría de tolerable! Dios no quisiera que se siguiera revolcando en los grados de 'suplicio' y 'fastidio'. Ella sólo tenía doce años entonces. Ella tenía permitido cambiar y madurar y... y...

Entonces ella la captó, esa pequeña media sonrisa. Él sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando. Probablemente lo sabía sin usar legeremancia en ella. ¡Maldito el hombre! Lo había hecho de nuevo.

Apretando sus labios en una imitación extraordinaria de la profesora McGonagall, Hermione levantó su taza y tomó un sorbo calmante. Con movimientos extremadamente precisos, ella la volvió a dejar sobre el platillo. Sólo cuando completó esa tarea, a su vez, arqueo una pequeña sonrisa hacia su profesor. "Puedo vivir con tolerable. Al menos ahora sé que sus opiniones pueden cambiar y que he tenido la rara oportunidad de mejorar a sus ojos."

El profesor Snape la imitó y tomó un sorbo de su té. "Un valiente esfuerzo, por el cual la felicito, pero los Gryffindor raramente tienen el ingenio por el sarcasmo."

Ella dejó que su sonrisa creciera un poco más. _Esto, en efecto, es lo que el profesor encuentra tan divertido cuando trata con el profesor Snape._ "Entonces, tal vez, señor" – fue muy cuidadosa de agregar el señor – "pociones no será lo único que me enseñe este año."

Él no hizo comentarios sino que volvió a su propio desayuno, y ellos continuaron en un silencio bastante cómodo. En realidad Hermione estaba bastante contenta, le permitió tener unos minutos para organizar sus pensamientos. Ahora que la comida y cafeína tuvieron tiempo para asentarse, más preguntas comenzaron a llenar su mente. Cuando su profesor dijo que ellos podrían continuar con su conversación por la mañana, ella realmente no lo esperó tan temprano en la mañana. Con el ceño fruncido por el repentino pensamiento, ella se preguntó cómo supo que ella estaba despierta. ¿Había sido una coincidencia? ¿Planeaba despertarla si no hubiera estado despierta?

"Está vibrando en su silla, niña. Haga su pregunta antes de que su cabeza explote." Las palabras eran bastante directas y casi ásperas, pero no había malicia en su tono, sólo la impaciencia de siempre.

"¿Cómo supo que estaba despierta a esta hora?"

Al ver que las dos cejas de él se levantaban, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Snape no había estado anticipando esa pregunta en particular. Estuvo bastante sorprendida cuando él le respondió en lugar de reprenderla por hacer preguntas estúpidas.

"No lo sabía."

Ella suprimió un gruñido de frustración cuando él detuvo su explicación ahí en lugar de continuarla. "Usted va a convertir todo en una lección, ¿no es así?"

"El pensamiento crítico, señorita Granger, no es un truco de fiesta. Es una manera de pensar y analizar que debe involucrar todo lo que haga. No es siempre fácil y frecuentemente sacará las conclusiones equivocadas, pero mientras mejores sean las preguntas que haga, mejores serán las conclusiones que saque. Así que, he afirmado que no sabía que se encontraba despierta, sin embargo, aquí estoy. ¿Por qué vendría a esta casa a esta hora?"

Sintiéndose como si estuviera dando un examen y hubiera olvidado estudiar, Hermione se detuvo a pensar sobre lo que sabía del profesor Snape y las otras ocasiones en que había estado en Grimmauld Place. "Las únicas veces que usted viene aquí es por reuniones de la Orden o si se tiene que reunir con alguien." Dijo al final.

Él le dirigió una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza y ella tuvo que suprimir un suspiro de frustración. Esto sería mucho más fácil si él sólo le diera la respuesta.

"Entonces, ¿cuáles son los hechos que conoce? Preguntó él.

"Que usted sólo viene aquí por asuntos de la Orden." Volvió a afirmar ella.

Snape frunció el ceño, dándole a Hermione la clara impresión de que él estaba decepcionado con ella.

"¿Acaso debo darle la comida en la boca, niña? ¿Está equivocada mi creencia de que usted en realidad tiene un cerebro?"

Antes de que ella siquiera alcanzara a defenderse a sí misma, él espetó. "¿Yo sabía que usted estaba despierta?"

Cuando ella vaciló, su ceño se profundizó hasta quedar la familiar nube tormentosa de desprecio que normalmente usaba cuando lidiaba con Neville. Viendo esa expresión ella tartamudeó apresurada. "N-no."

Snape continuó lanzándole preguntas. "¿En qué momentos puedo venir normalmente a este _lugar?"_

Hermione pensó rápidamente en las veces que había visto a Snape en la mansión. "Temprano por la mañana y tarde en la noche."

"Hogwarts no está en funcionamiento; ¿no debería ser capaz de ir y venir libremente?"

Ella abrió la boca para responder y entonces se detuvo cuando su cerebro finalmente unió ambas respuestas en una sola gran imagen. "¡Oh!" En ese momento ella se dio cuenta exactamente por qué este hombre era el espía de Dumbledore y qué lo hacía tan peligroso – él tenía la habilidad de ver las pequeñas piezas que los demás no veían y juntarlas en una imagen más grande.

Snape había dejado su aluvión de preguntas y ahora la estaba mirando de cerca. Ella comenzó lentamente, sintiendo su teoría mientras hablaba. "Mientras Hogwarts está en funcionamiento," comenzó "Vold-... el Señor Oscuro no lo llamaría a menudo. Usted es _su_ espía en Hogwarts y no querría despertar las sospechas del director. Él sólo solicitaría su presencia para cosas grandes... y," ella tragó duro, "y fracasos."

Ella hizo una pausa para medir la reacción de su audiencia, pero la expresión de Snape era cerrada, sus ojos no mostraban nada de sus pensamientos, pero eso no la detuvo, así que continuó, hablando más rápido ahora que sus ideas se habían fundido. "El año escolar le proporciona seguridad y... anonimato. Pero ahora es verano. Usted es libre de," ella vaciló antes de seguir con su idea "de estar a _su_ lado, de _asistirlo._ Él lo demandaría."

Continuando el giro alrededor del escenario más probable, ella dejó caer la vista, incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la mirada de su profesor. "El Señor Oscuro... usted... usted ha estado alejado de él. Fuera de su esfera de influencia y control. Su confianza en usted debe haberse reducido. Él querría garantías. Él querría que usted... hiciera cosas para probarse a sí mismo y probablemente lo está observando."

Ella finalmente llegó a la respuesta de su pregunta original. "Usted no sabía que yo estaba despierta a esta hora y habría tenido que pedirle a alguien que me despertara. Usted está siendo observado o monitoreado, y temprano en las mañanas o tarde en la noche son los momentos en los que usted se puede alejar."

Una vez más ella recordó la presencia escalofriante de Snape la noche anterior. Ella había estado en lo correcto. Él había estado con Voldemort antes de reunirse con el profesor Dumbledore y los demás.

"Muy bien, señorita Granger. Eso nos trae al aquí y ahora. Usted deseaba hablar conmigo anoche. Haga sus preguntas reales."

"Es Harry."

Snape, notó, se puso rígido en su asiento, con su expresión cerrándose repentinamente. Al ver esa mirada repentinamente en blanco, recién se dio cuenta de lo abierto que había sido antes con ella.

"Por supuesto que lo es." Se burló. "Siempre es Potter."

"Hablo en serio, señor." Dijo en voz baja. "Hay algo mal con Harry. Usted no pasa mucho tiempo en Grimmauld Place así que no se da cuenta, pero Harry se ha estado comportando de manera extraña, con cambios de humor a menudo violentos que no pueden ser explicados."

"Si usted le preguntara al director, él le diría que Potter tiene derecho a sus arrebatos. Que él es un joven enfrentando una situación difícil de la mejor manera que puede. Que se le debe dar toda la libertad de acción, consideración y excepciones para que él pueda aceptar lo que le estamos pidiendo. "

Hermione se estremeció por el trasfondo amargo en la voz de Snape. Harry siempre sería un tema delicado para este hombre, y ella no estaba exactamente segura de cómo expresar sus sospechas sin provocar más daño. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante al otro lado de la mesa, fijando su mirada en la de Snape. "Por favor, señor. Sé que no le agrada Harry. Pero sí creo que usted sabe lo importante que es en esta lucha. Algo está pasando. En realidad, que ha estado sucediendo desde algún tiempo, pero Harry lo podía ocultar mejor en la escuela, donde hay más distracciones."

Su profesor se desplomó hacia adelante, con los ojos cerrados. Entonces se enderezó abruptamente aunque su cabeza seguía inclinada hacia adelante, de modo que las cortinas negras que enmarcaban su rostro colgaban hacia abajo, escondiendo sus ojos de ella. Algo dentro de ella la hirió al saber que estaba a punto de agregarle un peso más a la carga de su maestro, pero si lo que sospechaba era verdad, él realmente era el único con quien podía hablar.

"Usted tiene una hipótesis; una que usted sentía que me tenía que decir a mí, en lugar del director. Dígamela de una vez, señorita Granger."

"Yo-" comenzó ella, entonces se detuvo a trompicones mientras buscaba las palabras que necesitaba. Quedándose completamente en blanco, ella se recargó hacia atrás en su silla mientras lanzaba sus manos en frustración. "No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Ni siquiera sé si debo contarle a usted. Esto se siente como si estuviera traicionando a Harry. Y sé como se sentiría si lo hubiera traicionado. Yo no... Es solo..." Ella volvió a llegar a un punto muerto.

"¿Qué es lo que no me está diciendo, señorita Granger?"

Inhalando profundamente, ella escupió las palabras apresuradamente. "Creo que Harry está incursionando en las artes oscuras." Ahí, lo había dicho, lo dijo en voz alta y en frente de alguien más.

Su profesor se quedó completamente quieto. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviera respirando todavía. Muy lentamente, su cabeza inclinada se levantó y ella fue arrastrada por la tempestad implacable de su mirada. "Usted cree que Potter" comenzó él, con voz lenta y mesurada "está experimentando con magia oscura." Lo dijo más bien como una afirmación, no como una pregunta.

Hermione asintió miserablemente. "Por sus cambios de ánimo y mal humor."

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Hay otros signos, algunos más físicos que otros." Ella no mencionó que los nuevos estados de ánimo y carácter de Harry le recordaban inquietantemente al profesor Snape, una correlación que le había ayudado a establecer sus sospechas.

Sin una palabra o varita, Snape lanzó la taza de té que tenía frente a él por el aire hasta estrellarse con la pared más lejana. Hermione saltó cuando llovieron trozos de porcelana y gotas de té alrededor de ellos.

Esa no era exactamente la reacción que esperaba.

Snape estaba sobre sus pies un segundo después, con los ojos salvajes por la rabia. "¡El pequeño tonto! Todos los que se han sacrificado y muerto por su despreciable, arrogante..."

Bueno, esa era la reacción que esperaba. Ella se perdió después de que dijera la palabra arrogante cuando cambió del inglés a alguna especie de lenguaje con sonido duro y gutural.

Él comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro en la cocina, pasando sus botas de cuero de dragón sobre los restos destrozados de la taza hasta que ningún reparo podría ser capaz de arreglarla.

Ella no sabía si era por la Afinidad que compartía con él o porque en su ira estaba perdiendo el control de su magia, pero de cualquier manera, ella podía sentir la magia de él levantándose y aumentando de manera brusca junto a las palabras con sonido extranjero.

Preocupada por lo que él podría hacer en su ira, ella se levantó de su silla. "Por favor, deténgase." El profesor Snape no pareció verla ni escucharla, solo caminó cuidadosamente a lado de ella. El latido de la magia creció contra los sentidos de ella. ¿Las demás personas en la casa serían capaces de sentirlo? Ahora realmente no era el momento para que Harry o Ron aparecieran en la cocina. Su miedo creciente se disparó cuando el profesor Snape sacudió su muñeca, y su varita se deslizó desde una vaina oculta en su brazo. Lanzando la precaución por la ventana, ella dio un paso hacia adelante y le tomó el brazo, cargando su peso sobre él.

En realidad estuvo bastante sorprendida cuando él se detuvo. Con cautela, se alejó un paso de él pero mantuvo su mano sobre la tela negra de la túnica que cubría el brazo de él, el contraste era sorprendente en su distinción. Cuando él estuvo completamente concentrado en su mano, ella soltó sus dedos con lentitud deliberada y luego dirigió su puño hasta descansarlo sobre su pecho.

Había sido una suposición de parte de ella que lo inesperado de su toque lo sacaría de su rabia, algo, se había dado cuenta, que Ron había estado haciendo con Harry últimamente. Ella pudo ver que había estado bien en su suposición. La ira irracional que ella había visto en el rostro de Snape se había ido, aunque el enojo aún era evidente.

"El director debe ser informado de inmediato." Gruñó, su voz era baja y aún contenía cierta aspereza de ese otro idioma, aunque estuviera hablando en inglés.

Resistiendo la necesidad de volver a tomar su brazo, ella suplicó. "Por favor, no lo haga."

Él la miró fijo, con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Que no lo haga, señorita Granger? Si sus sospechas están en lo correcto, Potter se está poniendo a sí mismo en peligro, a la Orden... todo."

Sintiendo como si sólo tuviera una oportunidad con esto, ella puso todo lo que tenía para convencerlo. "Trate de entender, profesor, Harry sólo está haciendo lo que cree necesario para poder salvar al mundo mágico. Harry sabe que al final se todo se quedará entre él y Volde- em, entre él y el Señor Oscuro.

"Ahórreme la súplica con los ojos de cachorro." Él se alejó un paso de ella, abriendo el espacio entre ellos. "Así que el director finalmente le dijo Potter sobre la profecía – ya era la maldita hora."

Al ver su expresión sorprendida, Snape le dio un resoplido divertido. "Sí, ya sé sobre la profecía. ¿Y sobre lo que piensa Potter? Ese es el problema, señorita Granger. Potter no piensa en lo absoluto. Si lo hiciera, el chico se daría cuenta de las consecuencias de esta idiotez. Incursionar en la magia oscura es exactamente el tipo de cosa que..."

Hermione se atrevió a interrumpir. "Pero tal vez Harry puede manejarlo, profesor. Él tiene los ingredientes para ser un gran mago y tal vez no pierda el control de la misma manera que lo han hecho otros."

Snape se rió entonces, aunque el sonido era oxidado y definitivamente sin diversión. "¡Y tal vez algún día usted, y todos los demás, dejarán de mirar al chico como si no pudiera hacer nada malo!"

"Profesor, estoy muy al tanto de que Harry tiene límites."

"¿Límites?" Se burló. "La magia oscura no es solo aprender que usted tiene límites, es sobre saber dónde están esos límites. Es sobre conocerse a sí mismo, señorita Granger. Es sobre conocer debilidades que tiene y todos los lugares que no puede alcanzar. Es sobre entender la oscuridad dentro de usted. Los grandes hechiceros," gruñó, con su rostro contorsionado en una mueca de disgusto "son grandes porque ellos entienden que no pueden controlar la oscuridad sin importar qué, y ellos nunca caerán ante la tentación. Potter no es un gran mago y nunca lo será."

"¡Entonces le deberían haber dicho!" Ella alegó.

"¡Dicho! A el no le contaron la profecía precisamente porque queríamos protegerlo. Potter le ha dicho por qué tiene que volver con los Dursley cada año?"

"Magia antigua, Granger. Potter es enviado de vuelta debido al sacrificio hecho por Lily Potter para proteger a su ingrata cría del Señor Tenebroso. Lily, hasta este día, aún protege a Potter. A cada oportunidad, el director le ha dado conocimientos, oportunidades y cumplidos a Potter, sin importar si él se los ha ganado realmente. Él ha despilfarrado y escupido sobre lo que han obsequiado, porque en su arrogancia él no ve nada más allá de su nariz."

La voz de Snape se estaba haciendo más fuerte y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que había tropezado dentro de viejas heridas y que el profesor Snape ya no estaba hablando sólo sobre Harry. Sintiéndose un poco subyugada por la vehemencia del profesor Snape, ella preguntó suavemente, "¿Hay alguna manera en que Harry pueda usar la magia oscura de manera segura?"

El profesor Snape suspiró, con su voz cayendo. "No hay una respuesta simple a esa pregunta." Él se frotó el puente de la nariz. "Hay quienes, señorita Granger, que le dirían que la magia no es ni blanca ni negra, sino que es la intención de quien lanza el hechizo lo que hace la diferencia. Hasta cierto punto, incluso es verdad. Ese es el precepto que permite que escuelas como Durmstrang continúen enseñando la teoría de las Artes Oscuras. La Magia negra, sin embargo, es oscura por su susceptibilidad. Seduce, señorita Granger. La mayoría de los han recorrido ese camino no lo hicieron con la intención de convertirse en monstruos. Ellos incursionaron. Ellos dieron pasos pequeños y tenían una amplia justificación para cada uno. Ellos no pretendían hacer ningún daño. Sus intenciones eran buenas en su busca de justicia o anhelo de conocimiento... ellos tenían planes." Él se detuvo y dejó escapar otro suspiro suave. "El problema con la Magia negra es que te cambia. Ser tan arrogante como para pensar que es inmune o que usted puede jugar con fuego exitosamente sin quemarse es lo que le hace caer al final. Aquellos quienes logran trabajar exitosamente con la teoría de la Magia negra lo hacen con cuidado, conocimiento previo y con el máximo respeto. "

"Harry-"

"No tiene respeto por nada más allá de sus propios deseos."

Hermione se enfadó ante ese último comentario. "Eso en injusto, señor, y falso. Él está haciendo esto para protegernos a todos. Él lo ve como su única opción."

"El director le dirá que la vida está llena de opciones, señorita Granger. Que nunca es sólo una." Snape negó con la cabeza. "Vuelva a su asiento, señorita Granger y cuénteme todo desde el comienzo sin dejar nada afuera." Él le dio una mirada severa, mientras agregaba, "Y me refiero a todo."

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

Hola! espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios, siguen la traduccion y la ponen en favoritos. ¡Buen fin de semana!


	18. Capítulo 18: Mas preguntas y más respues

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla

 **Capítulo 18 – Más preguntas y más respuestas**

* * *

Severus observó a Granger atravesar la cocina hasta su silla. El crujido de la porcelana atrajo su mirada hacia el suelo maltratado. Frunció un poco el ceño, antes de que la comprensión lo golpeara, trayendo consigo un calor avergonzado que se expandió por sus mejillas cuando en recuerdo volvió a él. Mortificado por su pérdida de control – sobre su temperamento y magia – él inclinó su cabeza, permitiendo que su cabello se deslizara hacia adelante, escondiendo su rostro de la mirada notoriamente aguda de la chica. Ya era suficientemente malo que ella hubiera presenciado su pérdida de control. No necesitaba ver su vergüenza también.

A pesar de todo lo que tendía a burlarse de los Gryffindor y su emotividad desenfrenada, él sabía que tenía sus propias debilidades. El que su temperamento lo hubiera llevado a perder el control de esa manera era inexcusable. Él no había tenido un estallido incontrolado de magia sin varita como este desde que el director le había contado que Lupin tomaría el puesto de Defensa. Al menos esa vez, él había mantenido el control hasta llegar a su habitación. Haber perdido el control ahora bajo tales circunstancias y frente a la chica era inexcusable. Con su interacción casi diaria con el Señor Tenebroso, no se podía permitir un solo error. Más que su propia vida dependía de su habilidad para controlar su carácter y secretos.

Sacando su varita, él hizo un amplio movimiento de barrido y limpió el desorden que había hecho. Tal vez era el momento de pedirle a Albus esa poción o encantamiento que había utilizado el viejo manipulador para ponerlo a dormir. Era obvio que Severus estaba perdiendo su filo.

Sintiendo un latido sordo comenzando detrás de sus ojos, él se resignó a esta nueva responsabilidad que la chica había puesto a sus pies. Una parte de él se deleitaba con la confianza implícita en la acciones de ella. Ella había ido a él con sus preocupaciones; no con Molly Weasley, no con el director, ni siquiera con Lupin. Otra parte de él deseaba que hubiera ido con uno de los demás. Él resistió la tentación de suspirar melodramáticamente. Antes de poder descansar, tenía que lidiar con la chica.

La chica. Hermione Granger. Bien podría acostumbrarse a llamarla por el nombre. Ella estaba ahora, y por su propia elección, atada a él por los lazos de mentor y estudiante. Referirse a ella como 'la chica' como si fuera simplemente uno más de los idiotas descerebrados con los que lidiaba diariamente no le haría justicia, por un segundo recordó el momento en el que volvió a Hogwarts. Él había estado igual de ansioso de probarse a sí mismo frente a Albus. Aún podía recordar el día en que el anciano lo había llamado Snape, en lugar del más formal señor Snape.

Él miró a la chica ahí sentada expectante, con el cabello despeinado por el sueño y aún en su ropa de noche, pero sus ojos estaban abiertos, confiados y esperando por él. _Merlín, ayúdame_. Pero para lidiar con Potter necesitaría la confianza y ayuda de ella antes de que él quedara con forma de pera y todos terminaran muertos. Era, por supuesto, un riesgo controlado – un enfoque decididamente Slytherin por el que Albus lo reprendería al usar maniobras tácticas en el campo de las relaciones humanas – pero extenderle la cortesía de la familiaridad a la chica lo ayudaría a la larga.

Con su curso decidido; él hizo su movida. "Ahora, Granger, creo que estabas a punto de contármelo todo."

Él escondió su sonrisa de suficiencia cuando los ojos de ella se abrieron ligeramente con el uso de su apellido solo. Él estaba bastante contento de que ella reconociera la importancia de eso. Él, sin embargo, no escondió su sonrisa cuando ella registró lo que le estaba pidiendo, su mirada con los ojos abiertos cambió y su rostro perdió el color. No necesitaba usar legeremancia para rastrear los pensamientos que cruzaron su expresivo rostro. _Gryffindors_ pensó con desdén.

"Cálmate, Granger. No me pueden importar menos tus secretos y fantasías de niña escolar. Limita tus respuestas a aquellas que tienen que ver con Potter."

El rápido destello de indignación seguido por alivio que cruzó el rostro de ella confirmó sus sospechas. _Los niños siempre están tan seguros de que los demás están interesados en sus pequeñas vidas y secretos. Como si una niña de diecisiete años tuviera secretos que me pudieran interesar_.

"Cuéntame de Potter."

"Yo-"

Una ruidosa serie de pisadas en el techo la interrumpieron. Las pisadas fueron seguidas por un horrible chillido que recordaba a uñas arrastrándose en una pizarra que sólo podía ser el retrato de la señora Black. El primer pensamiento de Severus estuvo lleno de mal humor. _¿Nunca puedo conseguir un descanso? ¿Las Parcas me odian tanto?_ Pero incluso antes de que los sonidos sobre ellos murieran, él ya estaba de pie.

"Los otros en la casa comenzarán a levantarse y moverse ahora. Y como preferiría no sufrir de la _falsa hospitalidad_ de tus compatriotas, continuaremos esta conversación en un momento más oportuno."

Granger también se puso de pie, volviendo a mirarlo como si tuviera las respuestas a todas las preguntas. _Merlín, ¿alguna vez fui tan joven y confiado?_ Ella lo hacía sentirse viejo y cansado, lo que contribuyó a su tono mordaz. "¿Puedo confiar en que mantendrás tus sospechas para ti misma hasta que nos volvamos a reunir?"

"Por supuesto, señor."

Él volvió a captar ese rápido destello de indignación cuando ella contestó, pero su tono aún era muy educado y respetuoso. El casi sonrió con eso. Ella definitivamente estaba aprendiendo. Incluso hace unos pocos meses, ella habría estado indignada y furiosa con sus comentarios y actitud.

Escuchando más movimiento y ruido escaleras arriba, él le dirigió un pequeño movimiento de cabeza y dejó la cocina. Esperaría a Kingsley y Lupin en el salón. Tal vez ahí tendría tiempo suficiente para aclarar sus emociones aún turbulentas antes de volver al lado del señor oscuro.

* * *

A pesar de que mantuvo un ojo atento, Hermione no vio al profesor Snape el resto de la mañana. Sin embargo, varios miembros de la Orden fueron vistos entrando y saliendo de la sala frontal de la casa, y su presencia atrajo la atención de tanto Ron como Harry. Fueron utilizadas orejas extensibles, pero los escudos de privacidad en la habitación eran inexpugnables. Hermione no tuvo duda de que fueron lanzados por el profesor Snape.

La hora del almuerzo, cuando aún no había visto ni una señal de su profesor, trajo consigo la comprensión de que su profesor se había ido hace rato de Grimmauld Place, volviendo a lo que fuera que hiciera para Voldemort durante los meses de verano. Ese pensamiento la dejó con una sensación de inquietud que la tuvo pensativa y silenciosa el resto del día.

Sin desear imponer su estado de ánimo sobre los demás en la casa, ella se retiró a la biblioteca donde encontró un libro fascinante sobre las propiedades de las criaturas mágicas. Ahí se quedó hasta que un grito y un ruido en el pasillo anunciaron lo que sólo podía ser la visita vespertina de Tonks.

Hermione sospechaba que las continuas visitas de Tonks tenían que ver con cierto hombre lobo, aunque, que le ofrecieran la comida casera de la señora Weasley no era algo que Tonks, o nadie más, rechazaría.

Tonks también era la mensajera oficial para quienes se encontraban instalados detrás de las barreras protectoras del número doce de Grimmauld Place. Ella llegó con los brazos llenos de cartas, paquetes, bolsas de comida para la señora Weasley y varios diarios incluyendo _El Profeta, El Quisquilloso, La Bruja Semanal_ y el _London Times_. El señor Weasley utilizaba el cautiverio forzado de Harry y Hermione a su favor haciendo que ellos le explicaran cosas del diario muggle. El Times también servía para darle una idea a todos de cómo los muggles explicaban las muertes y el daño a la propiedad forjadas por los crecientes ataques de los mortífagos.

Así que, libro en mano, Hermione saltó de su silla y se dirigió hacia la entrada, lanzando la dignidad y el decoro por la ventana en su apuro para conseguir el correo. Girando la esquina hacia la entrada, ella se deslizó ligeramente con sus calcetines en el suelo, que había sido perfectamente pulido por Molly Weasley.

Desde el piso de arriba, ella pudo oír las pisadas de los chicos mientras bajaban por las escaleras. Como la antigua mansión tenía la tendencia a hacer eco, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la señora Black se despertara de su sueño pintado: "¡SANGRESUCIA INMUNDA! ¡Traidores a la sangre! ¡Mestizos asquerosos profanando mi casa y deshonrando el nombre de la familia Black!"

Dos segundos después de que la señora Black comenzara su habitual letanía de maldiciones e insultos, Molly Weasley le agregó su propio volumen considerable a la cacofonía. "¡Ronald Billius Weasley! ¡Harry James Potter! ¿Qué les he dicho sobre despertar a ese horrible retrato?"

En medio de todo estaba una Tonks con aspecto disgustado, con un jarrón roto a sus pies y con los brazos llenos de paquetes, cartas y rollos de pergamino.

Viendo que los chicos rodeaban el último rellano de la escalera, Hermione se esforzó en ir aún más rápido, usando su impulso para deslizarse a lo largo de las lisas tablas del pasillo hasta que estuvo nariz a nariz con Tonks.

El grito "¡No es justo!" de Ron hizo eco alrededor del lugar cuando Hermione logró bloquear exitosamente el agarre de Ron con un codo afilado mientras él saltaba los últimos escalones para aterrizar junto a Tonks.

En la loca carrera para alcanzar las últimas noticias del día, Hermione agarró el primer diario a la vista, sonriendo mientras se quedaba con _El profeta_. Unos pocos días antes, ella había terminado con la última edición de _La Bruja Semanal_ y había estado mortalmente aburrida hasta que el señor Weasley terminó con _El profeta_.

Dejando escapar un grito de victoria bastante poco femenino, Hermione se retiró a una distancia segura de los demás mientras rodeaban a Tonks. Luego de unos pocos minutos el caos se había solucionado a satisfacción de todos, excepto Ron.

"¿Por qué siempre me toca _La Bruja Semanal_?" Una señal de cuán hambrientos estaban de noticias fuera de la mansión Black, era que Ron no soltaba su agarre en la revista, incluso cuando la imágenes de la bruja rubia en la portada comenzó a hacer gestos para espantar en donde los dedos se clavaban en su foto.

Remus puso una mano sobre el hombro de Ron. "Es cuestión de suerte"

Ron le lanzó una mirada de burla en dirección a Hermione. "Habría tenido mejor suerte si _alguien_ no tuviera codos tan afilados."

Hermione sonrió graciosamente y batió sus pestañas había Ron, lo que se ganó un bufido de Harry y una risa de Tonks.

Aplaudiendo una vez para llamar la atención de todos, Molly hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer y logró que el grupo se volviera a mover. "Tonks, ¿puedes ver si logras acallar a la vieja arpía? Remus, si eres tan amable para ayudarme a acarrear los víveres hasta la cocina. Ron, Hermione, Harry – la cena estará lista en media hora así que vayan a leer ahora."

Con eso, todos se retiraron hacia donde fuera o lo que fuera que estaban haciendo antes de la oportuna llegada de Tonks – con el correo, paquetes y material de lectura a la zaga.

Volviendo a su silla favorita junto a la chimenea de la biblioteca, Hermione abrió el diario sólo para ser enfrentada a un resplandeciente titular que parpadeaba de vez en cuando en una alarmante negrita. La historia estaba dominada por una fotografía de una modesta casa de magos con la Marca Tenebrosa flotando sobre ella como humo aceitoso en un cielo sin nubes.

 **OFICIAL DEL MINISTERIO ES SECUESTRADO POR MORTÍFAGOS**

 _El terror ataca al corazón del ministerio cuando Bingley Glossop, Subsecretario en la Secretaría de Registros Mágicos fue secuestrado desde su hogar durante la tarde de ayer. La señora Glossop, jardinera de plantas raras, fue encontrada muerta en el hogar de los Glossop donde había sido devorada parcialmente por sus afamados Geranios colmilludos. Aurores en la escena han confirmado que la señora Glossop se encontraba fallecida antes de que alimentaran a las flores con ella._

 _El paradero del señor Glossop es desconocido, pero también se presume muerto._

 _Las razones para éste último ataque de los mortífagos de Ya-Saben-Quién son desconocidas. Sin embargo, este reportero tiene algunas serias preguntas para el ministro: ¿Qué es lo que se está haciendo para proteger a la población mágica de Gran Bretaña? ¿Qué tipo de protección tiene el ciudadano promedio si incluso los oficiales del ministerio son blancos? Y finalmente, ¿Cómo es que pudo suceder esto a plena luz del día? ¿Dónde están los Aurores en estos tiempos de crisis?_

 _La historia continúa en la página seis._

Glossop. Ese había sido el nombre que habían estado discutiendo el profesor Snape y el director. Glossop, quien estaba probablemente muerto. Glossop, que sin duda había sido un miembro de la Orden, o al menos parte de la red de partidarios de la Orden – aquellas personas que entregaban los retazos de información que le permitían a la Orden tomar sus decisiones.

 _¿Qué más habían dicho esa noche?_ Hermione exprimió su cerebro. Ella realmente había estado más concentrada en Snape y su propia ansiedad por hablar con él en lugar de la conversación que estaba escuchando a escondidas. _¿Qué fue lo que dijo Snape?_ Mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, ella recreó la escena en su mente para forzarse a recordar. _Yo estaba nerviosa y aburrida y cansada y... los profesores Snape y Dumbledore salieron de la habitación... El profesor Snape no se veía feliz y estaba discutiendo con el director sobre..._

¡Protección!

Ella se sentó abruptamente en su silla cuando el recuerdo regresó. Ellos habían estado hablando sobre protección. El profesor Snape había dicho que Glossop necesitaba protección. El director había argumentado que no tenían gente suficiente – miembros de la Orden y Aurores – para brindarle protección a todos los que eran blancos potenciales.

Un escalofrío, muy parecido al que había sentido a causa del profesor Snape, recorrió su columna causándole piel de gallina. El profesor dijo que Glossop _había_ necesitado protección. En pasado.

Sus ojos volvieron rastrear el artículo y con un sentimiento de temor confirmó la fecha de las muertes de los Glossop. Había sido el mismo día que había hablado con Snape. Él había estado ahí. Tal vez él había sido quien mató a Glossop y a su señora. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Parpadeando furiosamente, las quiso detener, aunque varias lágrimas gruesas cayeron sobre el papel en su regazo.

¿Estaba llorando por los Glossop, dos víctimas más de la locura de Voldemort? ¿O lloraba por el profesor Snape y lo que había hecho?

Ella volvió a estremecerse. Éste era el tipo de hombre con el que se estaba asociando. ¿Realmente quería eso? Éste era el hombre en el que confiaba para ayudar a Harry.

Observó la Marca Tenebrosa extendida en la portada del diario. Snape era peligroso y mortal. Aún así, recordando la desolación en sus ojos esa noche, lo que hizo Snape obviamente lo afectó.

Alzando las manos, se frotó sus brazos para recobrar el calor. Tendría que pensar un poco y la ironía de ese pensamiento no se le pasó de largo.

* * *

Al final, Hermione simplemente había reafirmado su decisión de continuar trabajando con el profesor Snape. No era como si no supiera que él había lanzado Imperdonables. Lo hacía, pero entre saber, y ser enfrentada a la evidencia la había sacudido un poco y una vez más tenía que revaluar el marco bastante simple de sus supuestos con respecto a su profesor.

Mientras más descubría sobre él, más interesante se volvía. De que fuera sarcástico, grosero y que tuviera poca paciencia con quienes lo rodeaban, lo era, pero era una capa bastante delgada y superficial. El que era un hombre difícil y peligroso también era obvio. La verdad, él la fascinaba tanto como la asustaba. Tenía que preguntarse si el director realmente apreciaba el hecho de que el profesor Snape obedecía voluntariamente sus órdenes e indicaciones.

Una o dos veces, incluso se había se había preguntado cómo se sentiría ser una persona a la cual Snape le diera libremente su lealtad.

Y mientras sus pensamientos continuaban rondando alrededor del profesor Snape, los pensamientos se hicieron más graves por los informes constantes de más muertes de muggles y magos, y sobre la continua ausencia de Snape en Grimmauld Place.

Manteniendo su nuevo régimen de quedarse con la boca cerrada y los ojos y oídos abiertos probó ser la manera más efectiva de determinar qué otros miembros de la Orden sabían lo que estaba pasando en el resto del mundo. De vez en cuando, ella podía escuchar fragmentos que mencionaban a Snape, pero nada calmaba su mente. Ella usaba las orejas extensibles junto a los chicos pero cuando la Orden tenía sus reuniones usaban protecciones contra su espionaje. En una ocasión ella se sentó junto a Harry arriba de las escaleras mientras la Orden estaba teniendo una reunión en la biblioteca, pero de nuevo no habían averiguado nada útil y Harry había permanecido tranquilo y retirado.

Ella había descubierto, por pura casualidad que realmente no tenía que ser escurridiza con todo el proceso de escuchar las conversaciones de los demás. Si ella se sentaba en una silla con sus ojos mirando hacia un libro en su regazo, los miembros adultos de la Orden hablaban con bastante libertad frente a ella, seguros en sus suposiciones de que estaba tan absorta en el mundo escrito que era insensible al mundo a su alrededor.

Sentada ahora en la biblioteca en mal estado con sus pies debajo de ella y un tomo de gran tamaño con marcas de humedad sobre su regazo, ella luchó para no sonreír socarronamente como Malfoy en sus momentos más aduladores mientras escuchaba a Moody y Tonks discutir sobre los crecientes problemas de seguridad de la Orden. Asegurándose de girar las páginas a intervalos regulares, ella no pudo evitar preguntarse si era así como Snape obtenía mucha de su información. Era bastante fácil imaginarse a su profesor sentado silenciosamente, cosechando información.

Estaría sentado en un bar mágico de mala muerte. El humo colgaría densamente en el aire y las sombras se aferrarían a todas las esquinas y el techo bajo. Las únicas luces serían las velas ocasionalmente parpadeantes sobre las mesas que parecieran estar perdiendo ante la oscuridad. Unos pocos clientes cuestionables, con capuchas sobre sus rostros, estarían sentados en mesas manchadas de negro por siglos de mugre y bebidas derramadas.

El profesor estaría vestido con su habitual atuendo negro pero estaría usando la capa de viaje más elegante que lo había visto usar cuando no llevaba su túnica de profesor. Él no tendría puesta su capucha. Estaría con la cabeza descubierta, con su cabello deslizándose hacia adelante hasta rozar la curva de su mejilla y esconder sus ojos de los demás en la habitación.

Perdiéndose en la fantasía que estaba construyendo en su cabeza, Hermione dejó que sus ojos se cerraran para poder concentrarse mejor en las imágenes que estaba creando. En la mesa frente a él, decidió, bajo la luz emitida por su vela, él tendría un libro grueso – algo viejo, pero no demasiado raro que pudiera arriesgar a la suciedad y mugre del bar. Un vaso de whisky de fuego estaría frente a él, justo frente al libro. Ella quería hacerlo de grueso cristal cortado, pero decidió que este tipo de bar tendría vasos baratos de vidrio astillado en su lugar.

Él estaría concentrado en su libro, o eso es lo que pensarían los demás. Ellos susurrarían y charlarían entre sí. Se jactarían de cosas que no deberían, y se dirían que no tenían miedo del hombre sentado silenciosamente leyendo su libro contra la pared del fondo. Y mientras tanto, su profesor estaría escuchando y recordando.

Y luego de un rato en el que no hubiera hecho nada más amenazante que leer, un valiente– o quizás temerario – ebrio sentado contra la pared del fondo se levantaría de su silla impulsado por el coraje líquido y la provocación de sus compañeros. Serpentearía su camino a través de las sombras hasta quedar frente al profesor, y Snape – con los ojos aún cerrados, los labios de Hermione se arquearon en una sonrisa ligera – Snape no diría una palabra. Él sólo levantaría la vista y le daría _Esa Mirada_. Esa que hacía que los Ravenclaw escondieran la cabeza de vuelta en sus libros, que ponía a los Hufflepuff a llorar, hacía que los valientes Gryffindor temblaran y que los Slytherin trataban de imitar con resultados más o menos risibles.

Luego vendría el desprecio, y-

"Hey, Hermione. ¿Estás despierta por allá?"

Hermione abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, agarrando el libro que se había comenzado a deslizar de su regazo.

"No quise asustarte." Dijo Tonks, sonriéndole afablemente mientras le tendía una carta con un sello muggle. "Sólo quería darte esto. Olvidé que la había guardado en el bolsillo de mi abrigo antes y no la obtuviste durante el habitual combate cuerpo a cuerpo por la correspondencia." Tonks negó con la cabeza con desconcierto evidente. "Tengo todo un nuevo respeto por las lechuzas ahora. Ellas se merecen cada premio que deseen sus pequeños corazones."

Al ver la letra clara de su madre, Hermione tomó la carta murmurando "Gracias." Curiosa sobre lo que le tenía que decir su madre, Hermione rasgó el extremo del sobre y dejó que la carta se deslizara en su palma.

 _Querida Hermione,_

 _Estoy enviando esto a los Weasley con la esperanza de que encuentre su camino hasta ti. Ellos al menos tienen una dirección postal apropiada. ¿Sabes? En realidad ya puede ser el momento para invertir en una lechuza para nosotros. Solo Dios sabrá lo que diríamos a los vecinos, o al entrometido señor Peterson del final de la calle, pero sería mucho más fácil para ponernos en contacto contigo. Especialmente porque sospecho que cuando te gradúes, pasarás la mayoría de tu tiempo en el mundo mágico. Pero estoy divagando._

 _Tu padre y yo estamos bien. De hecho, asistiremos a una conferencia dental en Estrasburgo la próxima semana. Tu padre está muy ansioso por ir._

Hermione sonrió mientras leía la carta de su madre. Estaba bastante contenta y un poco aliviada de que sus padres salieran de Inglaterra por un tiempo, especialmente con la escalada en la violencia de Voldemort. Ella nunca les había contado a sus padres sobre las cosas que Ron, Harry y ella habían hecho. Ahora, después de tanto tiempo y tantos secretos, no sabía cómo contarles. Pero si ellos iban a dejar el país, esa sería una preocupación menos en su cabeza.

Tendría que recordar decirle a Tonks o Moody que podían sacar al auror que hacía guardia en su casa durante su ausencia. Eso al menos debería liberar a algunas personas para que pudieran vigilar a otros blancos potenciales. Con la nota mental hecha, ella volvió a la carta de su madre.

 _Pero, querida, esa no es la razón por la que te escribo. Esta carta respecta a tu pequeño amigo con largas orejas. No diré su nombre ya que me insinuaste que él se podría meter en algunos problemas por sus, digamos, actividades extracurriculares. Sé que pensaste que cuando te fueras de la casa él regresaría permanentemente a su hogar. Ese no ha sido el caso. Y aunque no puedo decir que estoy molesta por tener bollos frescos de fresa en las mañanas, realmente no deseo que tenga problemas._

 _De hecho, tuvimos una agradable charla la otra noche._

Hermione se rió suavemente. La imagen mental de su madre y Rink sentados para tomar el té y charlar era una divertida.

 _¿Sabías que lo puedo llamar como tú lo haces, aunque yo sea muggle? Tu amigo dice que sólo me tiene que estar escuchando activamente. No creo que haya entendido completamente la explicación que me dio, porque no tengo idea de cómo uno puede escuchar activamente a alguien que está a varios cientos de kilómetros de distancia. Sin mencionar que tiende a divagar un poco. Él me recuerda un poco a tu tío abuelo Dennis. En realidad, ahora que lo pienso, Dennis tenía unas orejas extremadamente largas y un hábito bastante obsesivo de recoger lo que tu tía abuela Dorothea desordenaba._

 _Pero, ahora yo soy la que comienza a divagar. Sólo quería que estuvieras al tanto de la situación, sólo en caso de que cause algún problema._

 _Déjame saber que estás bien. Están pasando algunas cosas extrañas y terribles en Inglaterra este verano. Estoy preocupada por ti._

 _Mamá_


	19. Capítulo 19: En realidad sólo 18B

**¡Atención! subí dos capítulos así que si no han leído el anterior, retrocedan un capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 19 – En realidad sólo Cáp 18B**

 **N/A** : ¡Advertencia! Escenas gratuitas de elfos a continuación. Han sido advertidos.

* * *

En retrospectiva, Hermione creyó que debería haberlo anticipado. Al decir verdad, había estado construyéndose por un largo tiempo, y con lo fácil que se disparaba el mal carácter de Harry, debería haberlo visto venir, especialmente como había visto primero la fotografía en _El Profeta_. Pero no lo había pensado antes, no había visto las consecuencias. Si el profesor Snape hubiera estado ahí, ciertamente se habría ganado un comentario despectivo y una mirada severa por falta de _pensamiento._

Pero ella no había pensado en el diario cuando los demás entraron al estudio para la segunda parte del ritual del correo. Había estado pensando en lo que diría el _Times_ y si mencionarían a la Marca Tenebrosa que colgaba sobre las afueras de Londres. No había estado pensando en las conexiones y cómo los demás verían las noticias de El Profeta, así que en lugar de pensar a futuro, simplemente le había entregado su diario a Harry y había tomado su copia del _Times._

Ella realmente _debió_ haber esperado lo que pasaría a continuación.

El _Profeta_ fue arrojado violentamente a través de la habitación, las secciones del diario revolotearon hasta el suelo por el lanzamiento.

"¡Eso es todo!" Anunció Harry.

Todos los demás en la habitación detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo, olvidando sus propios periódicos y revistas con el pronunciamiento de Harry.

"Harry..."

"No, Ron." Interrumpió Harry airadamente. "Estoy cansado de esto." Él cruzó la habitación y tomó una de las páginas dispersas, sosteniéndola para que todos en el cuarto la vieran. La Marca Tenebrosa los miró de vuelta, sostenida en alto por el puño apretado de Harry. "La gente está muriendo y nosotros nos sentamos encerrados en esta casa, sin hacer nada. Estoy cansado de quedarme sentado. Estoy cansado de esperar. Estoy cansado de que Voldemort mate gente, mientras nosotros nos sentamos en círculo, leemos los periódicos de la tarde y jugamos juegos."

Harry caminó hasta una pequeña mesa de juegos en la que se sentaban Moody y Lupin. "Ya terminé con quedarme callado y hacer lo que me dicen. Estoy cansado de que me oculten cosas. Estoy cansado de que me mientan y-"

"Nadie aquí te ha mentido te ha mentido, Harry." Dijo Dumbledore, con voz tranquila y grave en contraste directo al tono fuerte y estridente de Harry. "De hecho, aquí nadie ha hecho más que tratar de protegerte."

La repentina aparición del director en la puerta causó que varias personas en la habitación saltaran en sorpresa. La repentina y convenientemente oportuna aparición hizo que Hermione se preguntara por el titileo de movimiento que ella captó en uno de los retratos de los antepasados Black. El viejo Phineas Nigellus podría haberle avisado a Dumbledore sobre la tormenta inminente que era Harry.

Hermione intercambió una mirada con Ron. Al ver los ojos abiertos de Ron, supo que también lo había sentido. _Algo_ estaba a punto de suceder. Manteniendo su concentración en las dos personas al medio de la habitación, Hermione tomó cuidadosamente el libro en su regazo y lo dejó en el piso.

Los demás obviamente también lo habían sentido, ya que Moody y Lupin se apartaron de la mesa y giraron sus sillas para que apuntaran hacia el centro de la habitación. Tonks se había movido hasta quedar ligeramente detrás de la silla de Remus. Arthur no se movió de su asiento en el sofá raído, aunque Molly se había levantado, con sus manos nerviosamente entrelazadas.

"¿Protegerme?" Rugió Harry. "¿Cómo es que me ha protegido algo que usted haya hecho? ¿Cómo ha ayudado? Todo terminará en que yo mate a Voldemort o que él me mate y ambos sabemos eso.

"¡Harry!" Dijo Dumbledore, la advertencia era clara para quien escuchara.

"¡No!" Gritó Harry, con sus mejillas manchándose de rojo con la ira. Él barrió con su mano, indicando a Hermione y Ron de una barrida. "Ellos saben. Les dije sobre la profecía."

Al otro lado de la habitación, Moody bufó, mientras que su ojo mágico se oscilaba entre Dumbledore y Harry. "Así que no es solo un tipo de fijación porque tú lo venciste antes." Dijo con una especie de satisfacción complacida. "Siempre supe que había otra razón por la que te apuntaba. Así que, ¿qué dice la profecía, chico?"

Cuando ni Dumbledore ni Harry hablaron, Moody dejó escapar otro bufido divertido. "El gato no va a volver a la bolsa, Albus."

Molly eligió ese momento para interrumpir la escena. "Bueno," dijo ella con falsa alegría en su voz, "suena como si Harry y Dumbledore necesitaran tener una charla. Ginny, querida, ¿por qué no vienes a ayudarme en la cocina?"

"No."

La simple negativa de Ginny obviamente sorprendió a su madre. La boca de Molly se abrió y boqueó como un pez bastante poco atractivo por varios segundos antes de que su rostro se sonrojara casi tanto como Harry lo había estado antes.

"Ginevra Weasley-"

"No, no me iré." La expresión de Ginny era dura y cerrada, con sus ojos brillantes por la ira. "No dejaré esta discusión. Tengo derecho a estar aquí y escuchar lo que está pasando tanto como Harry o los demás."

"Eres sólo una niña, Ginny." dijo su padre, tratando de calmarla.

Hermione hizo una mueca cuando las palabras salieron. Definitivamente era lo peor que podía decir, especialmente porque, en su opinión, Ginny estaba manejando su ira evidente de una manera mucho más madura que Harry.

"¿Niña?" Contraatacó Ginny. "No he sido una niña desde que _Tom"_ – ella escupió el nombre como si fuera una maldición – "estuvo en mi cabeza." Ella sacudió la cabeza. "No tienes idea del odio y maldad que él..."

Ginny se detuvo y respiró temblando, recuperando su vacilante compostura. "Yo puedo ayudar. Les he estado diciendo a todos que puedo ayudar y nadie parece escucharme. Tú, mamá y el resto de la familia actúa como si aún fuera una niña pequeña, y el señor Soy-El-Único-Que-Puede-Salvar-Al-Mundo-Mágico,-Pobre-De-Mi no puede ver más allá de la punta de su varita para darse cuenta que pueden haber otras personas a su alrededor que saben por lo que está pasando y saben cómo es tener a esa _criatura_ arrastrándose por su cabeza. No me iré."

Sorprendentemente, fue Dumbledore quién se levantó en defensa a Ginny. "Ella está en lo correcto, Molly. Ginevra ya no es una niña. Toda su familia está involucrada en esta lucha, y como parte de ella, tiene mucho que perder."

El viejo mago atrapó la mirada de Harry. "¿Deseas ser tratado como un adulto en esta guerra?"

Cuando Harry asintió rígidamente, Dumbledore dijo. "Muy bien." Él se detuvo mientras miraba a su alrededor y luego continuó. "¿Señorita Granger? ¿Señor Weasley? ¿Señorita Weasley? ¿Se unen a esta decisión?"

Hermione bajó la mirada cuando los ojos del director se detuvieron en ella, pero respondió afirmativamente, al igual que Ron y Ginny.

"Entonces serán tratados como adultos. Desde este momento, ustedes serán considerados como miembros plenos de la Orden del Fénix." Dumbledore levantó una mano arrugada. "Sin embargo, eso no cambiará su situación. Ustedes permanecerán protegidos dentro de esta casa y detrás de sus protecciones, ya que todos son blancos."

Dumbledore se volvió hacia Harry. "Harry, dado que has considerado apropiado compartir el conocimiento de la profecía con tus amigos, ¿tal vez querrías compartirla con los demás ahora?"

Había un trasfondo acerado en la voz del director que no era para ser desobedecida. Una vez más, Hermione recordó que este anciano aparentemente frágil era un poderoso mago que ya había derrotado a un auto nombrado Mago Oscuro. Ella también tuvo la clara impresión de que él no se encontraba complacido con este giro de los eventos.

Harry, obviamente, también lo escuchó. Aunque se sonrojó un poco bajo la inflexible mirada azul del director, levantó la barbilla y pronunció la profecía de Sybill Trelawney en voz alta para todos. "El único con el poder de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de aquellos que lo han desafiado tres veces, nacerá al morir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce."

Aquí Harry vaciló un poco antes de respirar una vez y recitar las últimas líneas. "Y uno deberá morir a las manos del otro porque ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro sobreviva... El único con el poder para derrotar al señor tenebroso nacerá al morir el séptimo mes."

* * *

La cena en el número doce de Grimmauld Place después de que Harry recitara la profecía, no fue el evento escandaloso de costumbre. La mayoría de las noches eran ruidosas y con estallidos ocasionales de risa, especialmente si Fred y George se quedaban a cenar.

Esta noche, no había risas, y una especie de silencio cansado había caído sobre la mayoría de quienes se encontraban sentados alrededor de la mesa. Hermione estaba escuchando a medias, una conversación que Ginny tenía con Tonks sobre ser auror. Ella aún tenía problemas para creer los eventos de esa noche.

Ser un miembro completo de la Orden no era exactamente lo que creyó que sería. Ella había esperado algo más de alguna manera – una ceremonia o quizás alguna especie de juramento mágico. Ella realmente no había esperado, después de que Harry terminara, que Dumbledore comenzara a hablar tranquilamente en voz baja.

Ella miró a Harry que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa. No tenía dudas de que Dumbledore no les había dicho todo. La verdad, no estaba segura de querer saberlo todo, especialmente si lo que sospechaba sobre el profesor Snape era cierto. Pero tenía que preguntarse si Harry creía que lo sabía todo ahora. ¿Él se habrá dado cuenta que en una guerra contra un enemigo, los soldados sólo tenían la información 'necesaria'? Ella tenía pocas dudas de que todos ellos eran soldados, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Tal vez era algo más que podía discutir con el profesor Snape cuando volviera. Ella se negaba siquiera a la posibilidad de que el profesor Snape no fuera a volver.

Deliberadamente, ella regresó sus pensamientos a la conversación entre Ginny y Tonks.

"Así que ¿cómo es que los Aurores están protegiendo a los miembros de la Orden ahora? Preguntó Ginny.

"En base a rotaciones, en su mayoría." Respondió Tonks. "A veces no funciona del todo bien." Añadió con una mueca. "Simplemente hay demasiada gente y lugares que pueden ser blancos. No podemos estar en todos lados. Es realmente una pena que no haya manera en que la gente en problemas puedan llamar por la red Flú o enviar una lechuza. Simplemente no hay manera en que ellos puedan llamar por ayuda y que nosotros lleguemos ahí a tiempo."

En ese momento, con los pensamientos de la carta de su madre aún en su mente, una ampolleta muy muggle se encendió en la mente de Hermione. "Elfos." La palabra estuvo fuera de la boca de Hermione antes de que su cerebro pudiera decirle que la cerrara.

Cualquier esperanza que hubiera tenido de haber sido ahogada por las conversaciones en voz baja alrededor de la mesa de la cocina, se desvanecieron cuando vio siete rostros expectantes mirándola con distintos grados de interés. Hermione forzó una sonrisa hacia su audiencia.

"¿Cómo es que liberar a los elfos domésticos podría ser de ayuda?" Preguntó Ron.

Hermione cerró sus ojos sus ojos con fuerza e invocó paciencia. Ella nunca se libraría de que la asociaran con el P.E.D.D.O. Abriendo sus ojos, miró a Ron con la mejor mirada 'pon atención, alcornoque' de la profesora Granger-Snape. Ella estuvo bastante contenta cuando Ron, conscientemente o no, se enderezó en su silla.

"No hablo de liberar a los elfos domésticos, Ron. Pero los elfos tienen habilidades que nos podrían ayudar."

Risas y sonidos con varios niveles de escepticismo respondieron a su declaración. Harry fue tan lejos como para resoplar con incredulidad. "Porque tener un festín en este momento sería tan útil."

Hermione giró su mirada a Harry. Sólo porque sabía por qué él se estaba convirtiendo en un imbécil, no significaba que tenía que aguantar su actitud.

"¿Es qué estás pensando, querida?" Preguntó Dumbledore, desconcentrándola antes de que ella pudiera pensar en una réplica adecuada para la grosería de Harry.

El interés del director también detuvo a los demás, aunque Moody aún la veía como si estuviera completamente loca.

Hermione se sentó derecha en su silla y, por el hábito, metió las manos debajo de sus piernas para mantener las manos abajo. "Estuve con la profesora Vector un día este último año. Ella quería una taza de té." _Y definitivamente no le incumbe a nadie por qué Vector quería algo para beber_. En ese momento, ella llamó el nombre de un elfo doméstico, y uno apareció."

Todos los demás en la mesa aún miraban confundidos a Hermione, pero el director se iluminó de una manera que Hermione no había visto en un tiempo, sus ojos brillaban con verdadera emoción. "Brillante, querida. Absolutamente brillante. Justo debajo de nuestras narices, y los hemos pasado completamente de largo."

Tonks se inclinó y le susurró a Remus. "¿Estás tan perdido como yo?"

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes e inclinó la cabeza hacia Hermione. "Yo lo explicaré, con el permiso de la señorita Granger."

Hermione dio rápidamente su consentimiento.

"Los elfos domésticos," comenzó Dumbledore, "no utilizan el mismo tipo de magia que los magos humanos. De hecho, una gran parte de cómo los elfos hacen su magia es tan misteriosa hoy como cuando los elfos domésticos se unieron por primera vez a las familias mágicas. Pero una de sus habilidades que utilizan más los profesores de Hogwarts, es la habilidad que tienen los elfos domésticos para escuchar a alguien que esté llamando su nombre. Una llamada, debo agregar, que está muy fuera del rango que debería poder escuchar cualquier elfo doméstico."

Moody, por primera vez en la conversación, pareció interesado. "No tienen que estar ahí fisicamente?" Dijo entre dientes.

"No. Ellos podrían tener la habilidad para ir junto a un individuo o familia que está siendo atacada, y volver a aparecerse con ellos."

"¿Por qué no se podrían aparecer ellos solos?" Preguntó Ron. Como ellos habían aprendido a aparecerse el año pasado, Ron se había vuelto bastante aficionado al truco y se andaba quejando todo el tiempo de que perdía tiempo valioso de práctica al estar encerrado en la mansión Black.

"Barreras anti-aparición." Contestó Moody, mientras se limpiaba sus dientes con lo que parecía ser un hueso de pollo de la cena de esa noche.

Hermione arrugó su nariz en desagrado. Podía ser un auror muy afamado, pero era tanto crudo como abrasivo. Eso, combinado con desconfianza hacia el profesor Snape que manifestaba a menudo, dejaba a Hermione con poco respeto hacia Alastor Moody.

Fue Harry quien respondió esta vez, la trascendencia de la conversación lo estaba sacando de su mal humor. Sus interacciones con Dobby a lo largo de los últimos años le habían dado la respuesta. "Las barreras anti-aparición no funcionan con los elfos domésticos. Recuerden, los elfos se mueven por todo Hogwarts, y no tienen ningún problema."

Remus los trajo a todos de vuelta a la tierra con su pregunta. "¿Pero los elfos de Hogwarts accederán a ayudarnos? Albus, tú tienes más interacción con ellos y los conoces mejor, pero incluso yo sé que son muy peculiares sobre las Casas y familias y a quienes sirven. ¿Ellos estarán dispuestos a seguir siendo elfos de Hogwarts, y a la vez escuchar si es que alguno de los nuestros está bajo riesgo?"

Dumbledore se levantó, sacudiéndose las migas que aún se adherían a su barba y su túnica. "Incluso yo no lo sé todo sobre elfos domésticos. Siempre he creído que su sumisión no es lo que siempre ha parecido ser y tienen sus razones para hacer mucho de lo que hacen, las cuales los magos nunca hemos entendido. Sin embargo, creo que puede ser el momento de hablar con la Matriarca de los elfos de Hogwarts y ver si nos va a ayudar con este asunto.

 _¡Aja!_ Pensó Hermione, _así que Lonny es hembra._

* * *

Nadando a través de los sueños oscuros y turbios, Hermione resistió la sacudida persistente que insistía en sacarla de su sueño.

No pudo, sin embargo, ignorar la voz susurrada de Molly Weasley directamente en su oreja. "Hermione, querida ¡despierta!"

Rindiéndose a lo inevitable, Hermione finalmente abrió sus ojos a una Molly Weasley con bata de noche arrodillada al lado de su cama, con una vela flotando sobre su hombro derecho. El resto de la habitación era negra como boca de lobo, al igual que la vista del cielo que se veía por la ventana de la habitación.

Cuando su cerebro finalmente se encontró con su entorno, el miedo la inundó, esfumando los últimos vestigios de sueño. "¿Todos están bien? ¿Estamos bajo ataque? ¿Qué pasa?"

La señora Weasley le puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre su hombro. "Shhhh, calma." Susurró. "Todos están bien. Todo está bien. El director regresó, y necesita hablar contigo."

La adrenalina persistente alzó su voz, mientras miraba a la mujer mayor con un poco de incredulidad. "¿Él quiere hablar conmigo ahora?"

La señora Weasley la hizo callar una vez más, mientras lanzaba una mirada preocupada sobre su hombro hacia una Ginny aún dormida.

"Dumbledore te lo explicará. Sólo vístete y ve escaleras abajo."

Más intrigada que preocupada ahora, Hermione bostezó un "Bien" algo distorsionado y apartó las mantas. Molly, muy acostumbrada a los hábitos de los adolescentes, se quedó unos momentos más para asegurarse de que Hermione no volviera a quedar dormida. Pero cuando Hermione se levantó de la cama, Molly se dirigió a la puerta, haciendo un movimiento de varita hacia la vela, hizo que se quedara donde estaba, para que así Hermione no se tuviera que vestir en la oscuridad.

Manteniendo su curiosidad a raya, Hermione bajó por las escaleras. Cuando llegó abajo, ella vaciló, insegura de hacia dónde se suponía que debía ir hasta que vio una luz de velas brillando debajo de la puerta del salón.

Ella supo que había hecho la elección correcta cuando abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Dumbledore hablando en voz baja con una señora Weasley de apariencia preocupada.

"Entra, Hermione." Llamó el director, haciendo un gesto para que entrara.

Aún insegura de por qué el director la necesitaba, especialmente a mitad de la noche, Hermione tomó asiento e hizo lo mejor que pudo para sostener su lengua, segura de que el director le diría pronto lo que necesitaba saber.

Él no la decepcionó.

"Yo, señorita Granger, acabo de volver de Hogwarts, donde tuve una discusión con la matriarca de la línea familiar de Hogwarts, una elfina doméstica llamada Lonny."

Hermione se enderezó en su silla. Si el director la había mencionado frente a Lonny y Lonny había mencionado su acuerdo, entonces estaría en problemas. Las próximas palabras de Dumbledore no hicieron nada para aliviarla.

"¿Qué es lo que sabe sobre los elfos domésticos, señorita Granger?"

"No mucho, señor." _Lo que es más o menos cierto._

"No me sorprende. En estos días son pocos los que saben mucho sobre ellos. Puede parecer que son criaturas simples, pero son más poderosas de lo que mayoría entiende o reconoce." Él le dio una mirada seria por encima de sus lentes. "Algo que no se debe olvidar cuando se trata con ellos."

"Sí, señor." Respondió ella, insegura de cómo o exactamente cuánto debía responder.

"Antes de que Lonny estuviera de acuerdo con este plan de usar a los elfos domésticos, ella solicitó hablar usted. "

El pánico anterior Hermione rugió con toda su fuerza. "¿C-conmigo, s-señor?" Tartamudeó, con la lengua tropezándose entre las palabras.

Dumbledore se rió entre dientes. "No tiene por qué preocuparse, querida. Lonny no es peligrosa; ella sólo deseaba hablar con la persona a la que se le ocurrió el plan. Pero, aunque no sea peligrosa, quiero que entiendas la seriedad y el honor del cual estás a punto de participar. Muy poca gente fuera del director y sub-director de Hogwarts han conocido alguna vez a la matriarca de Hogwarts."

El profesor Dumbledore le dio lo que seguramente pensaba que era una sonrisa tranquilizadora y amistosa antes de continuar.

"Cuando mencioné tu nombre, Lonny pareció conocerlo." Dumbledore volvió a reírse. "Mi conjetura fue que se debía a sus esfuerzos con P.E.D.D.O."

Eso sobresaltó una pregunta de ella. "¿Usted sabe sobre P.E.D.D.O.?" Dos segundos después ella se pudo haber pateado a sí misma. Por supuesto que él sabía sobre P.E.D.D.O.; los aparatos de escucha deberían haberse encargado de eso.

"Sí, sé sobre tu campaña P.E.D.D.O. Ya que Lonny ha solicitado hablar con usted, sospecho que ella pedirá que a cambio de la ayuda de los elfos domésticos, usted le dé un descanso al P.E.D.D.O."

Dumbledore la estaba mirando con una mezcla de seriedad y simpatía. "Hermione, me doy cuenta de que tu naturaleza es la de abogar por aquellos que crees que nadie defiende, pero los elfos domésticos nos ofrecen la mayor esperanza para poder salvar a nuestra gente de los ataques de Tom. Si Lonny te lo pidiera, ¿dejarías la P.E.D.D.O.?"

"Por supuesto, señor." Respondió ella, tragándose el conocimiento ya estaba muerto hace tiempo de todos modos, y lo que fuera que quisiera Lonny, no tenía relación con la liberación de los elfos domésticos.

Pero el director pareció ajeno a sus pensamientos cuando aplaudió suavemente. "Excelente, querida." Levantándose, Él extendió una mano hacia ella, la cual tomó. "Entonces vamos saliendo. ¿Entiendo que pasaste tu examen de aparición?"

"Sí señor."

Guiándolos por el pasillo y fuera de la puerta principal, él continuó. "Bien, bien. Entonces dejaré que te aparezcas sola en las puertas de Hogwarts. La práctica te hará bien."

* * *

Ron intercambió otra mirada con Harry antes de girarse hacia la fuente principal de su ansiedad. Él realmente odiaba esto. A él le gustaba que su mundo fuera ordenado y limpio, como sus juegos de ajedrez. Tú hacías una movida, la Vida hacía un movimiento opuesto, y dependiendo de la pieza que la Vida eligiera jugar en tu contra, podías saber cómo esa pieza afectaría las cosas.

La gente, como las piezas de ajedrez, tienen sus propios patrones de movimiento. Una vez que descifraba cuáles eran sus patrones, él siempre esperaba que actuaran en consecuencia.

A él no le gustaba cuando las cosas no funcionaban de la manera que se suponía. Lo de Harry ya era suficientemente malo. Harry siempre había sido un alfil en el tablero mental de Ron. Harry era directo y consistente. Siempre podías contar con él para cargar hacia el corazón de cualquier aventura – o peligro– a toda máquina y dispuesto a arriesgar su propia vida a tu lado. A Ron le _gustaba_ eso de Harry.

O, más exactamente, a él solía gustarle eso de Harry.

Últimamente, Harry no había sido Harry. Ron no estaba seguro de por qué, pero tenía que ver con Voldemort – incluso pensar en el nombre del hechicero le ponía los pelos de punta a Ron – pero Harry ya no estaba actuando como un alfil. Harry había estado cambiando alternadamente entre ser el Harry que él conocía y entendía, y ser algo para lo que Ron no tenía patrón de comportamiento. En todo caso, Ron diría que Harry estaba jugando un juego totalmente diferente. No, a Ron no le gustaba esto ni un poco.

Era en momentos como estos que Ron se aferraba a su otra constante en su vida, porque en toda la locura sobre Harry, Ron tenía a Hermione.

Hermione era un caballo en el tablero interno de Ron. Justo cuando creías que iba en camino recto, ella daba una vuelta que te sorprendía completamente. Ella hacía saltos en la lógica que él nunca vería hasta que se pudiera sentar y trazar su recorrido una vez que todo hubiera terminado. Él contaba con ella para descifrar a Harry.

Pero cuando Harry no se comportaba como Harry y Hermione no se comportaba como Hermione, ¿qué es lo que podía hacer?

Él realmente odiaba esto.

"Su cabello está soltando esas extrañas chispas azules otra vez."

Realmente, realmente odiaba esto.

"¿El profesor Dumbledore dijo algo?"

La mueca de Harry aún mostraba molestia con el viejo mago. "No realmente. Todo lo que dijo fue que 'la señorita Granger hizo un gran sacrificio por la Orden y el bien del mundo mágico.' Entonces se rió como un loco y dijo algo sobre que tenía que ir a ver a una bruja por unos números. Después de eso, se fue."

"¿Entonces el que Hermione se quede aquí sentada mirando un punto fijo no es algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos?" Preguntó Ron, mientras acercaba una mano hacia su retraída amiga. Un segundo después la apartó cuando otra de sus chispas azules se arqueó desde la punta de su cabello y lo picó en el dorso de su mano. Él se la frotó ausentemente y agregó, "Está enojada por algo. Oye, Harry, ¿yo chispeo cuando estoy enojado?"

Harry, sentado al otro lado de Hermione, se asomó por su amiga aún ajena a la realidad. "No que yo haya visto, aunque tus orejas se ponen rojas. ¿Y yo?"

Ron negó con la cabeza. "Nop."

"¿Crees que tiene que ver con esos tres elfos domésticos que aparecieron esta mañana?" Preguntó Harry. "Que los elfos domésticos estén aquí en Grimmauld debe significar que su idea de usarlos para escapar de los ataques mortífagos va a funcionar."

"Esperemos que el plan funcione. ¿Escuchaste los gritos de mamá cuando los elfos se tomaron la cocina?" Ron se estremeció dramáticamente. "Incluso el retrato de la señora Black estuvo impresionada con algunas de las cosas que salieron de la boca de mamá."

"La casa definitivamente está más limpia ahora que ellos están aquí."

"y Kreacher estaba bien cabreado, lo estaba."

"Aunque, creo que ese elfo pequeño con la funda de almohada elegante definitivamente se escandalizó con algo. Otra vez ¿cuál era su nombre? el profesor Dumbledore los dijo tan rápido que creo no lo capté. Wink... Blink... algo..."

Ron y Harry saltaron cuando Hermione espetó. "Su nombre es Rink."

"¡Hermione! Dios, Hermione, comenzaba a pensar que estarías perdida por siempre en ese aturdimiento. ¿Qué pasó?"

En realidad, Ron estaba bastante temeroso de la mirada en los ojos de Hermione, y tuvo la súbita revelación de que se alegraba de que Hermione no quisiera convertirse en el próximo Señor Oscuro.

"Así que," Volvió a preguntar, "¿Qué pasó? No estabas cuando nos levantamos esta mañana y cuando volviste viniste aquí, y no te has movido desde entonces. Dumbledore estuvo actuando muy extraño y hay elfos por todos lados."

Ron intercambió otra mirada con Harry cuando Hermione enterró su cara entre sus manos. Con la voz amortiguada, ella comenzó a relatar su noche. "Dumbledore se fue anoche luego de cenar para hablar con la elfina jefa de Hogwarts. Ella le dijo a Dumbledore que quería hablar con la persona a la que se le ocurrió la idea, así que el profesor Dumbledore volvió anoche a buscarme. La elfina jefa – que se llama Lonny – decidió que por el 'obsequio de la oportunidad de un gran servicio' que yo le estaba proporcionando a los elfos domésticos, requería de una recompensa igual de grande."

Hermione volvió a levantar la cabeza. "¿Sabían que los elfos domésticos se unieron _ellos mismos_ al comienzo con varias familias mágicas porque eran las que más le ofrecían _oportunidades de servicio_?"

Ron comenzaba a ver hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo esto y mordió su labio para impedir que una sonrisa se asomara en su rostro. Sin embargo, su resolución se rompió cuando captó la expresión en el rostro de Harry. "Así que cuando dices que esta elfina líder pensó que fuiste responsable de darles una gran oportunidad..." Ron no pudo seguir con la cara seria y comenzó a reír. "Hermione, ¿estás diciendo que esta elfina te dio tu propio elfo doméstico?"

"No es gracioso, Ron."

Harry rió. "Ella está diciendo eso."

"No, no estoy diciendo que me dieron un elfo doméstico." Hermione se levantó y luego pisó un pie cubierto con una zapatilla. "Lo que les estoy diciendo grandísimos idiotas, es que esta noche la Gran y Noble Casa de los Granger fue establecida y que la Casa de los Granger posee _múltiples_ elfos domésticos."

"La Gran y Noble..." Comenzó Ron.

"...Casa de los Granger." Terminó Harry.

En ese momento, ambos chicos se perdieron y se disolvieron en enormes carcajadas.

No era un asunto de risa. Ella, Hermione Granger, fundadora de la P.E.D.D.O., poseía, bueno, no ella personalmente, pero como miembro de la Casa de los Granger, y de verdad, _la Casa de los Granger_ , poseía elfos domésticos.

Dos elfos domésticos, aunque en realidad deberían ser dos elfos y medio, con la recién nombrada Matriarca de la familia Granger embarazada con el futuro primer elfo doméstico nacido-para-la-familia-Granger.

La ironía no se le perdía. El universo se estaba riendo de ella. Ron y Harry se estaban riendo de ella. Sin embargo, Ron, Harry, la ironía y el universo riéndose, todos ellos podían saltar al lago de Hogwarts. Ella ni siquiera les había contado a los dos bobos carcajeantes sobre cómo Dumbledore la había escoltado fuera de las cocinas de Hogwarts y de vuela a su casa donde le informó a sus padres sobre el nuevo orden de las cosas.

Gracias a Dios que tenía padres inteligentes, que actuaron sorprendidos cuando les presentaron los elfos domésticos. Pero inteligentes o no, ella pudo haberlos estrangulado a los dos cuando después de sólo unos momentos de ajustamiento y encogimientos de hombros del tipo qué-quieres-que-hagamos, sus padres se acomodaron contentos en sus nuevos roles de ser propietarios de elfos.

Ellos incluso, con una pequeña ayuda de Dumbledore y su varita, convirtieron el cuarto de invitados en un cuarto para los elfos. Habían conversado sobre dejar que los elfos fueran a su clínica dental durante las noches para hacer la limpieza extra que querían, al ver que mantener limpia la casa Granger no era lo suficientemente extenuante para esos seres que tenían acceso a su propio tipo de magia.

Hermione continuó mirando torvamente a sus amigos por un largo momento antes de girar en sus talones y salir furiosa de la habitación.

* * *

Unos fuertes golpes sacaron a Miranda de su sueño. Ella era una mujer a la que le gustaba dormir hasta tarde, cuando no tenía por qué levantarse. Era una mujer que conocía el gozo de una buena noche de sueño. Era verano. No tenía estudiantes ni clases. Los mortífagos, estaba bastante segura, no tocarían entusiastamente las puertas principales de sus víctimas a las 8:20 de la mañana.

Eso le dejaba a Dumbledore.

Resignándose a lo inevitable, ella salió de la cama, se colocó una bata y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Una sacudida de su varita verificó la identidad de su visita. Otro movimiento complicado de su varita bajó las barreras y abrió la puerta.

"Entra, Albus."

"Tsk, tsk, querida. ¿No has leído la propaganda del ministerio sobre no abrirle tu puerta a nadie sin verificar su identidad a través de una palabra o frase clave secreta mutuamente conocida?"

"Estás en la puerta de mi casa al romper el alba. Estás usando una túnica turquesa y amarillo canario con un sombrero a juego. Estás llevando una caja de buñuelos recién hechos, los cuales te agradezco, por cierto. Tú eres el maldito Albus Dumbledore. Ahora entra aquí antes de que los muggles te vean."

Albus entró, entregándole la caja de pastelerías a su colega. "Es bueno saber que tu maravillosa personalidad de la mañanas es una constante, incluso lejos de Hogwarts. No es ninguna maravilla que te siente al lado opuesto de Severus en la mesa de los profesores."

Miranda lo ignoró, concentrándose en abrir la caja en sus manos. El olor de azúcar tibia se elevó desde la caja abierta y ella suspiró con deleite. Levantando la mirada, vio a Albus sonriéndole. "Esto es obviamente un soborno, así que no voy a compartir. Además te ves bastante jovial, así que tienes noticias. Habla."

Llevando la caja su sala de estar, ella mordió el primer buñuelo y esperó a que Albus le explicara por qué estaba ahí.

"De hecho, son buenas noticias. Y debo decir, definitivamente estuviste en lo correcto al hacer una ecuación separada para la señorita Granger. Creo que anoche ella nos pudo haber dado la palanca que necesitábamos para ir un paso por delante de Tom.

Tragando su bocado y luego lamiendo el azúcar de sus dedos entre palabras, Miranda preguntó lo obvio, sabiendo que Albus estaba esperando a que hiciera justo eso. "Así que, ¿cuál fue la idea que te dio la señorita Granger?"

"Los elfos domésticos."

Buscando en la caja, ella seleccionó otro buñuelo. "¿Los elfos domésticos?" Preguntó ella, con claro desconcierto en su voz.

"Sí, la señorita Granger mencionó algo en la cena de anoche y en realidad dijo que te había visto llamar a tu elfo personal en Hogwarts. Ella sugirió que podríamos emplearlos con aquellos que se encuentren en riesgo de la Orden. Los elfos tienen la habilidad de escuchar las llamadas de otras personas y aparecer a múltiples personas a través de tanto barreras regulares como de anti-aparición. Es una solución perfecta. La señorita Granger y yo nos pasamos la mayor parte de la noche hablando con la Matriarca de Hogwarts-"

"¿Lonny habló con una estudiante? "

Albus rió. "Sí, fue bastante extraordinario. Aunque, dado el pasado de la señorita Granger – hazañas, podríamos llamarlas – con los elfos, supongo que era lógico que Lonny deseara hablar personalmente con ella."

Miranda contempló el último buñuelo en la caja. _¿Me lo como ahora o después?_ Con un pequeño suspiro, cerró la caja. "Así que ¿por qué estás aquí, Albus? Mejor aún ¿por qué estás aquí con buñuelos?"

"Quiero que agregues una nueva ecuación y que vuelvas de a correr las secuencias de números. Creo que esa misteriosa línea plateada puede ser los elfos domésticos. Parece que tienen un papel que desempeñar en esto"

Miranda frunció ligeramente el ceño mientras pensaba en las posibilidades e hizo rápidamente un par de permutaciones en su cabeza. "Posiblemente." Dijo al final. "Ellos bien podrían ser la rebelde. Tendría sentido, incluso hasta la manera en que la línea aparece en la matriz. Ciertamente calza con el hábito de los elfos de hacer cosas detrás de escenas sin ser vistos realmente." Su ceño fruncido se profundizó y le dirigió una mirada dura a Albus mientras agitaba la caja en su regazo. "Pero las ecuaciones nuevas no significan buñuelos por los que tienes que ir a Francia para conseguirlos."

"Que naturaleza más sospechosa, querida. Es toda una pena que nunca me dejaras emparejarte con Severus. Creo que ustedes se llevarían bien."

"Albus..."

"Está bien." Suspiró él levantando sus pobladas cejas. Y así de rápido, decayó la actitud jovial y unos serios ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos. "Quiero que te unas al círculo interno de la Orden. Necesito que estés más en el centro de las cosas. Si este plan con los elfos domésticos funciona, Tom no estará contento y reaccionará en consecuencia. Eso podría explicar la aceleración que has visto en las líneas de probabilidad. Voy a necesitar de tu experticia cuando los cambios ocurran."

* * *

 **Nota de traductora:**

Hola! sorry por no actualizar ayer, no tuve tiempo, ¡pero vine con dos capítulos hoy! espero que les hayan gustado y como siempre agradecer a todos los que dejan reviews, siguen o ponen la traducción en favoritos.


	20. Capítulo 20: Reuniones

**Capítulo 20 – Reuniones**

* * *

"Entra." Llamó la voz desde el interior de la habitación.

Con una última respiración profunda para centrarse, Severus empujó la pesada puerta de roble. Había sido llamado al estudio privado de Voldemort: un pequeño cuarto exagerado que apestaba a ostentación de riquezas y estaba repleta con muestras poco sutiles de poder. Era, en la opinión oculta y nunca expresada de Severus, una habitación diseñada con lo que un muggle 'creía' que se debía ver el sanctasanctórum de un poderoso hechicero. Sin embargo, era un cuarto imponente y servía su propósito de generar admiración y respeto por parte de quienes entraban a sus confines. Lo había hecho con él hace veintitantos años atrás, lo hacía ahora con inocentes y ansiosos idiotas que aún venían a escuchar y comprometer su apoyo a la 'causa'

Él nunca dejaba que sus verdaderos pensamientos sobre 'la causa' se acercaran a la superficie de su mente. Nunca. Ni siquiera en los confines semi-seguros de sus cuartos en Hogwarts.

"Sseverus." Reconoció Lord Voldemort con un amplio movimiento de su brazo, e hizo un gesto hacia la silla frente al enorme escritorio. "Ven, siéntate conmigo."

Tomando el asiento vacío, Severus observó a Voldemort mientras le daba la espalda a la habitación y miraba por la ventana en la pared opuesta. Era un insulto deliberado y una muestra de cuánto creía Voldemort que estaba por encima de Severus, pero eso no le preocupaba al profesor. Era mejor que Voldemort pensara que era débil a que lo considerara una amenaza. Aquellos a los que Voldemort consideraba amenazas no vivían mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, él usó la oportunidad para estudiar el reflejo de Voldemort en el cristal.

El proceso de humanización que Voldemort había comenzado a principios de año había tenido sus frutos. El hombre reflejado en el vidrio era sólo eso – un hombre, no un monstruo – o al menos no un monstruo reconocible. El cabello negro finalmente había crecido para enmarcar unos grandes ojos inteligentes. Se mostraba vitalidad en la línea recta de su espalda y la postura confiada de sus hombros mientras que el rostro sin arrugas reflejaba una juventud que no calzaba con la verdadera edad de Voldemort. Incluso el siseo que había marcado su habla después de su resurrección se estaba desvaneciendo, aunque había notado con cierta diversión que su nombre parecía seguir causándole problemas a Voldemort.

Sentado ahí en ese momento, Severus sintió una peculiar dualidad de visión. Aquí, se sentaba frente a un joven Voldemort, con su oficina limpia y ordenada. Se podía escuchar suave música de cámara desde la radio mágica en la esquina de la habitación. Y, sin embargo, no mucho antes de que comenzara el verano, Severus se había sentado frente a otro escritorio y frente a otro mago, un avejentado Dumbledore, cuya oficina era un caos desordenado de artilugios y papeles arremolinados. Ahí, también, sonaba suave música de cámara en el fondo.

Dos poderosos hechiceros reflejándose entre sí – bien y mal, joven y anciano, edificador y destructor. _Y yo estoy entre ellos. El vínculo que los une._

A veces, en aquellas noches que no podía dormir, sus pensamientos vagaban por caminos extraños y a veces peligrosos. Uno de sus pensamientos más extraños volvió antes de que pudiera sumergirlo bajo las aguas espejadas dentro de su mente. Si él no existiera ¿podrían existir Voldemort y Dumbledore? ¿Puede el bien existir sin su contraparte de maldad? ¿Puede el mal existir sin el bien? ¿Si Dumbledore cesara de existir, Voldemort también desaparecería?

"Cuáles son las noticias, Sseverus?" Finalmente preguntó Voldemort, sacando a Severus de sus reflexiones un tanto peligrosas.

El se aseguró de mantener su tono de voz cuando contestó. "Teníamos dos ataques programados anoche. El ataque contra el puente que cruzaba el río Ouse en York tuvo un éxito espectacular. Los muggles están asustados y sus funcionarios están desorganizados, especialmente con los ataques que parecen suceder en lugares al azar por toda Inglaterra. Su miedo ya se está traspasando al mundo mágico. Los negocios mágicos que tienen vínculos con el mundo muggle están sintiendo la presión. Varios ya han cerrado las puertas." Él se detuvo, inseguro de cómo tomaría Voldemort la próxima parte de sus noticias. "Desafortunadamente," dijo al final, "el golpe contra el Auror Patkins y su esposa muggle falló. Los Aurores aparecieron momentos después de nuestra llegada. Ninguno de los leales a usted fue capturado, pero McNair fue herido."

"Así que ¿me estás diciendo que tenemos un puente demolido, pero que nuestros verdaderos blancos escaparon?"

Severus se estremeció con las palabras de su señor. "Sí, señor. Fuimos incapaces de detener a Patkins. Nuestra gente nunca los vio."

Voldemort siseó enfurecido y Severus se tensó. El Señor Tenebroso tendía a castigar a los portadores de malas noticias. "Dime, ¿como una sangresucia escapó de mis Mortífagos? Demandó Voldemort. "Dime, Severus, ¡cómo es que Dumbledore está haciendo esto!"

"No le puedo decir, mi señor. No lo sé. Como estamos en los meses de verano, para proteger mi cubierta, no me he reunido con Dumbledore. El viejo idiota nunca mencionó este plan, o cómo está siendo ejecutado, mientras Hogwarts estaba en funcionamiento.

Voldemort se paseó frente a la ventana con obvia agitación. Severus permaneció en la silla que le habían indicado, inseguro de hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo esta conversación. Él comenzaba a temer que podría no dejar vivo esta habitación. Su miedo aumentó al grado de certeza con la próxima pregunta de Voldemort.

"¿Hay espías entre mis favoritos Severus?" Voldemort se giró y fijo a Severus con una mirada dura. "¿Yo mantengo, incluso ahora, una víbora en mi pecho?"

Severus dejó que su mente quedara completamente en blanco; que nada perturbara la superficie espejada de su paisaje mental mientras contestaba. "No lo puedo saber con certeza, mi señor."

Voldemort dejó de pasearse y se movió hasta quedar frente a la silla de Severus. "¿Y qué hay de ti, mi siervo? ¿Dónde yacen tus lealtades?"

"Mi lealtad no ha cambiado." Respondió inmediatamente. "Está donde siempre ha estado. Pero usted sabe que soy un espía, mi señor. Usted, usted mismo me puso en este camino y yo no he vacilado. Incluso ahora sigo las instrucciones de Dumbledore y su patética Orden. He hecho esto por su petición todos estos años."

"¿Pero de quién eres espía realmente?" Preguntó Voldemort, mientras se inclinaba casualmente contra el borde del escritorio.

Severus no fue engañado por la repentina postura relajada y casual, y se aseguró de que su mente sólo reflejara imágenes de su lealtad. Sin señal alguna de vacilación, él encontró sus ojos con los de Voldemort, sintiendo como la legeremancia de su señor rozaba sus pensamientos.

"Dime, Sseverus, ¿sabes tú siquiera a quién le entregas tu lealtad?"

El frío toque del miedo lo atravesó. _¿Voldemort habrá visto algo?_ "Mi primera lealtad es hacia usted." Contestó, eligiendo cada palabra con sumo cuidado.

Voldemort rió, un sonido que no hizo nada para calmar el miedo enroscándose en su estómago. "Ahí está, Sseverus, la razón por la cual, de entre todos tus hermanos, tu compañía es la que valoro más. Los demás se inclinan y se restriegan, rodando sobre sus espaldas. Pero tú, Sseverus, tú me desafías, incluso cuando tus palabras parecen aplacarme."

"Mi señor-"

Voldemort continuó como si Severus no hubiera hablado. "¿Sabes, Severus, que de entre toda mi elite, mis honorables Mortífagos, tú eres el único que no puedo descifrar cuándo mientes? Hice una sabia elección al hacerte mi espía." Voldemort volvió a reír. "Estoy seguro de que el anciano siente más o menos lo mismo, seguro en el conocimiento de que su espía es indetectable. Dime, Severus ¿Dumbledore puede saber cuándo mientes?"

 _Una trampa verbal – cualquier respuesta podía condenarlo a una muerte dolorosa_. "No, mi señor, no creo que él pueda."

Una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó el rostro de Voldemort y Severus dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro de alivio. "Muy bien, Sseverus. Muy bien. Y con ello, voy a imponerte una tarea. Debo saber cómo la Orden está derrotando a mis elegidos."

"El verano aún no termina, señor. Volver con Dumbledore y la Orden prematuramente causará preguntas que no puedo responder."

"Entonces es bueno que tengas una razón para regresar."

"¿Mi señor? No entie-"

Él no terminó su pensamiento cuando con un movimiento de la mano de Voldemort, Severus voló hacia atrás, su cuerpo fue levantado de la silla para colisionar con la pared opuesta.

Aturdido por el inesperado ataque, Severus luchó para arrastrar el aire dentro de sus pulmones. El instinto le gritaba que debía agarrar su varita. La experiencia luchó contra la necesidad. Él estaba vivo; Voldemort no lo había matado y Voldemort nunca hacía nada sin una razón, aunque su razonamiento a menudo era extraño. Luchando para introducir el aire dentro de sus aturdidos pulmones, Severus jadeó, "Mi señor... No lo entiendo... ¿Lo he disgustado?"

Voldemort sonrió, revelando unos incisivos que eran sólo un poco más largos que los de un humano normal. _Más de la influencia de Nagini_ , notó automáticamente una parte de su mente bajo la capa lisa de su engaño mental.

Voldemort se puso en cuclillas donde Severus se había sentado apoyado contra la pared. "Al contrario, Severus, estoy muy complacido contigo." Una mano pálida se alzó y apartó el mechón de pelo negro que había caído entre los ojos de Severus.

El gesto era una parodia al afecto paternal. Severus luchó intensamente para mantenerse quieto bajo ese toque.

Voldemort hizo un movimiento de sus dedos y su varita apareció. La punta de madera recorrió su ahora sien descubierta. "Tú, mi siervo, necesitas una excusa para volver al lado del viejo idiota. Yo te voy a dar una excusa adecuadamente convincente."

La punta volvió a trazarse sobre su rostro, bajando por la curva de su mejilla y bajo su mandíbula. "Cuando Dumbledore pregunte, tú le contarás que estoy muy disgustado contigo debido a los ataques frustrados."

La varita trazó su garganta hasta chocar con el cuello alto de su túica. "Averiguarás cómo lo está haciendo." La varita se volvió a mover, esta vez centrándose sobre su corazón. "Y cuando averigües cómo está logrando esto, te reportarás de vuelta conmigo. ¿Entendido?"

"Sí, mi señor."

Voldemort volvió a sonreír, aún envuelto en su fachada de preocupación paternal. "Esto, por supuesto, me dolerá más a mí que a ti."

Esa fue toda la advertencia que tuvo antes de ser envuelto en una enfermiza ráfaga de magia amarilla verdosa. Mientras utilizaba esos pocos segundos preciosos para sumergir su consciencia bajo las frías aguas de su mente, él escuchó a su propia voz gritar.

* * *

Hermione escuchó el trueno que retumbó e hizo eco fuera de la mansión Black. Segura y cálida dentro del capullo hecho por sus sábanas, se quedó mirando el techo. Como se había vuelto un hábito últimamente, estaba despierta antes que el resto de los habitantes en Grimmauld Place. Normalmente a esta hora ya estaría escaleras abajo en la pequeña cocina sombría, aguardando y esperando que el profesor Snape apareciera, mientras los elfos domésticos asignados a Grimmauld Place se movían alrededor de ella y le preparaban el desayuno. Ella estuvo muy agradecida al saber que su estatus de pseudo-elfo le permitía el privilegio de quedarse en las cocinas. La señora Weasley aún no podía pasar más de cinco minutos ahí. Por supuesto, todos querían saber por qué tenía 'privilegios especiales.' Sorprendentemente, Ron había llegado a su rescate cuando comenzó a reírse de la Gran y Noble Casa de los Granger. Todos simplemente asumieron que como la única propietaria legítima de elfos domésticos en Grimmauld Place, los elfos le daban concesiones. Era una completa bobada, pero Hermione no corrigió sus suposiciones.

Esta mañana, con la furiosa tormenta afuera, se quedó un rato más en la comodidad de su cama. Otro rayo destelló, iluminando el sucio yeso agrietado de del techo, seguido casi inmediatamente por el ruido particularmente fuerte de un trueno que sacudió las ventanas del dormitorio.

Aquí estaba otra vez, de espaldas mirando el techo. Con sus reflexiones dando vueltas, pensando en asociaciones que la llevaban más allá en un camino sinuoso. En ese momento, segura y cálida, ella pensaba en todo y nada.

 _Realmente espero que el profesor Snape no esté afuera con este clima. Me pregunto si volverá pronto. Los techos son aburridos. Tengo que recordar eso cuando me consiga un lugar propio. Necesitaré tener un techo interesante para mirar mientras pienso. Cuando me gradúe de Hogwarts... si me gradúo de Hogwarts... si no estamos todos muertos y el mundo mágico sigue en pie cuando todo esto termine... si termina alguna vez._

Saltando ligeramente con otro trueno, Hermione se forzó a apartarse de sus oscuros pensamientos. Tirando de la sábana que la cubría, ella intentó desalojar a Croockshanks de su lugar de descanso, extendido sobre su pierna izquierda. El pesado gato ni se inmutó por su sutil indirecta para que se moviera.

"Gato flojo." Murmuró afectuosamente.

Decidiendo que Croocks podía quedarse en su lugar favorito unos pocos minutos más, sus pensamientos volvieron a rondar al profesor Snape. _Seguramente Snape no vendrá en una mañana tan oscura y miserable_. Habían pasado dos semanas desde ese fatídico encuentro en la cocina, y cada día que pasaba sin escuchar de él causaba que el nudo de tensión en la boca de su estómago creciera. No ayudaba a sus temores el hecho de que la actividad en Grimmauld Place hubiera incrementado el último par de días, con gente yendo y viniendo a horas extrañas, y reuniones acordadas entre Dumbledore, Moody o Lupin.

El aumento de la actividad le daba pruebas de que la guerra de sombras contra Voldemort finalmente parecía estar yendo a su favor. Había reportes en _El Profeta_ sobre ataques frustrados a varias familias mágicas y muggles, los cuales parecían indicar que su sugerencia de utilizar a los elfos domésticos como rutas rápidas de escape para las familias en riesgo estaba funcionando.

Aún así, a pesar del buen ánimo entre el resto de los habitantes en la mansión Black, Hermione no podía encontrar la alegría dentro de sí misma en tanto el profesor Snape permanecía ausente.

Ella bien podría levantarse. Los elfos domésticos asignados a Grimmauld Place estarían más que felices de prepararle un buen desayuno escaleras abajo. Ella arrugó su nariz en exasperación. _Elfos domésticos_. Al menos Rink se las había arreglado para ser voluntario en Grimmauld Place. Tener al pequeño elfo cerca le hacía sentir mejor y estaba bastante segura de que Rink sentía lo mismo. Al menos tsi estaban los dos juntos, tenían a alguien con quien compartir sus preocupaciones.

Ella recién había decidido levantarse cuando Rink apareció sobre ella con un silencioso _pop_. Acostumbrada ya al hábito del elfo de aparecer en cualquier momento sobre su cama, no saltó ni chilló de sorpresa. Sus largas orejas de murciélago, que normalmente apuntaban hacia arriba, estaban pegadas a su cráneo, muy parecidas a las de Croockshanks cuando el gato estaba especialmente enojado.

"Ri-"

Ella no alcanzó a terminar la palabra antes de que Rink le tomara la mano y desaparecieran.

"-nk."

Ella tuvo un breve momento de desorientación mientras su cerebro captaba el hecho de que estaba en el vestíbulo de la planta baja. La enorme puerta de madera de la mansión Black estaba abierta, con lo que parecía ser la versión élfica de hacer un corro en la puerta de la casa.

"¿Rink? ¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó confundida.

Rink tiró de ella hacia el grupo de elfos y ellos se separaron para dejarla pasar. Cruzando el umbral, en un charco creciente de agua teñida de rojo, yacía la figura abollada del profesor Snape.

Por una fracción de segundo, ella se quedó parada en un absoluto estado de shock antes de que Rink le tirara la mano de nuevo, haciendo que volviera a moverse. Soltando la mano de Rink, se arrodilló al lado de su profesor. Moretones frescos cubrían su rostro, su moteado color oscuro era un contraste directo a su complexión aún más pálida de lo normal. Un largo corte irregular supuraba desde el nacimiento de su cabello en rojos riachuelos de sangre que se iban acabando junto a otros rastros más antiguos del color del óxido. Por unos pocos momentos infartantes ella pensó que estaba muerto hasta que vio el leve movimiento de su pecho.

 _¿Qué hago?_ "¿Profesor Snape? ¿Puede escucharme?"

Hermione se mordió el labio con fuerza. Él no se estaba moviendo. Ella había visto peores heridas y moretones después de un partido promedio de Quidditch, así que no debería estar preocupada ¿verdad?

"¿Profesor Snape?"

Ella presionó una mano temblorosa sobre el pecho de él, sólo para chillar por el dolor cuando una especie de magia latente saltó desde el cuerpo del maestro con su toque. Un fuego quemó su mano y ella apretó los dientes para no gritar.

Cuando ella cayó con la espalda contra la pared, Rink dio un paso hacia ella y se detuvo indeciso mientras miraba entre Hermione y el profesor Snape, inseguro de a quién debía atender.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Estoy bien." Dijo entre sus dientes apretados. "Hay una especie de residuo mágico o maldición afectándolo."

Usando su hombro como apoyo contra la pared, Hermione se forzó a levantarse. El dolor en su mano estaba disminuyendo pero aún le dolía mover los dedos.

 _¿Qué clase de dolor debe estar soportando el profesor Snape? ¿Puedes sobrevivir siquiera a ese tipo de dolor y continuar cuerdo? ¿Terminará como los padres de Neville? ¿Qué hago?_

Por unos preciosos segundos ella quedó completamente en blanco, con su mente simplemente incapaz de decidir qué hacer primero. En algún lugar detrás de sus pensamientos de pánico, una voz mordaz que sonaba sospechosamente como el profesor Snape le gruñía. '¿Eres estúpida, niña? ¡Piensa!'

Dejando escapar una exhalación entrecortada, se giró hacia los elfos domésticos.

"Brolly, ve a buscar al profesor Dumbledore y tráelo ahora. No me importa donde esté o lo que esté haciendo. Tráelo aquí."

Brolly, uno de los elfos domésticos emplazados por Dumbledore en la mansión Black como 'mensajeros' para la Orden, asintió bruscamente ante su instrucción y se desvaneció.

Ella se giró después hacia Rink, que se retorcía una oreja entre sus manos con obvia agitación. "Rink, sube al profesor Snape a una de las habitaciones vacías. Sácale esas ropas mojadas, sécalo y mételo dentro de una cama. Trata de mantenerlo tan quieto como sea posible y hagas lo que hagas, no lo toques directamente."

Rink la miró con tristeza antes de decir suavemente. "Sí, señorita." Él hizo un complicado movimiento con sus largos dedos y el cuerpo del profesor Snape se levantó en el aire. Con movimientos lentos y constantes, Rink lo dirigió escaleras arriba.

Hermione no estaba segura de de si era una buena o mala señal que Rink hubiera vuelto al más formal 'señorita' en lugar de su habitual 'Hermy'. Ella se preocuparía de eso después.

"Wren, por favor ve a despertar a la señora Weasley. Dile que el que el profesor Snape ha sido herido y llévala con él. Asegúrate de que no lo toque directamente."

"Por favor, señorita, ¿qué puede hacer Pella?"

Hermione se dio cuenta de que quedaba un último elfo en el vestíbulo. Hermione se estremeció, y se dio cuenta tardíamente de que la puerta principal seguía abierta de par en par y que la lluvia entraba con cada ráfaga de la tormenta.

"¿Señorita?"

Sacudiéndose a sí misma, Hermione se volvió a concentrar en su tarea. "Cierra la puerta, Pella. Y... y, si puedes, limpia este desastre por favor."

Sin estar segura de qué más hacer, Hermione se sentó en las escaleras a esperar. Brolly traería al director. Acunando su mano aún punzante sobre su regazo, ella esperó.

* * *

Menos de una hora después, la mansión Black era un alboroto. Todos los que vivían en Grimmauld Place se habían reunido en la biblioteca. Otros miembros de la Orden también se habían reunido. Sentada en el ensombrecido asiento frente a la ventana con su espalda hacia la tormenta que seguía asolando afuera, Hermione escuchó la tormenta que asolaba adentro, y se preguntó de dónde había venido toda esta gente.

Discusiones y especulaciones circulaban por la habitación. Todos tenían sus teorías sobre el regreso de Snape y lo que podía significar. El que su condición era grave también circulaba. Lo que fuera que le había hecho Voldemort, aún le afectaba, la maldición también afectaba a quién quiera que tratase de tocarlo. Su propia mano todavía tenía un hormigueo incómodo, aunque por fortuna el dolor había disminuido. En esta situación, aún no podían evaluar adecuadamente si profesor Snape tenía más heridas o tratar las que estaban a la vista.

Rink le había informado antes que Snape sí tenía otras heridas además de los moretones y la herida de la cabeza. El que nadie pareciera ser capaz de ayudar al profesor Snape estaba llevando lentamente a Rink a la histeria. Ella le dijo a Rink que se quedara junto al profesor. Temía que él pudiera atacar al próximo miembro de la Orden que dijera algo despectivo sobre el maestro de pociones. Y más de un comentario despectivo había sido dicho en la última hora. Si fuera por ella, ella podría atacar al próximo miembro de la Orden que dijera algo despectivo del maestro de pociones.

Como si fuera una señal, su atención fue captada por la fuerte voz de Moody. "Hemos sido traicionados. Es obvio. El traidor nos ha entregado."

El desacuerdo vino del otro lado de la habitación, de una persona que Hermione no alcanzaba a ver, aunque reconoció el tono seco y mordaz de la profesora McGonnagall. "Tonterías, Alastor. El hombre fue torturado y apaleado. Si Severus nos hubiera traicionado ¿no crees que Riddle lo habría recompensado mejor?"

"Él fue torturado hasta que nos entregó. Lo botaron en nuestra propia puerta como una provocación."

Hermione se sintió enferma mientras veía a Harry se paraba al lado de Moody para sumarle su voz a la mala atmósfera que se sentía en la biblioteca. "Snape no es de confiar. Obviamente es algún tipo de trampa. ¿Por qué más traerlo aquí?"

Ella no podía escuchar esto... no podía... no lo haría.

Levantándose, se dirigió hacia la puerta, mientras voces enfadadas y preocupadas se levantaban a su alrededor. Ella las dejó pasar. La verdad, ella había dejado de intentar escucharlas a medidas que iban llegando más y más. ¿Por qué esta gente estaba aquí siquiera? ¿Que esperaban ganar? Y si Voldemort lo había torturado para que de alguna manera rompiera el Fidelio, venir aquí sólo los hacía unos blancos mayores.

"Idiotas." Murmuró, mientras salía del cuarto. Ella comenzaba a comprender por qué el profesor Snape odiaba a la gente. Todos eran unos idiotas.

Viendo que el Dumbledore bajaba las escaleras, ella olvidó el desprecio que rumiaba hacia los miembros Orden y se apresuró a encontrarse con él al final de las escaleras.

"¿Cómo está el profesor Snape, señor?"

"No está bien, me temo, señorita Granger. Tom lo hirió mucho." El director suspiró con cansancio. "Entiendo que debemos agradecerte que incluso esté vivo ahora. Tus acciones rápidas, Hermione..." La voz del director se fue apagando. "Ni siquiera sé cómo logró llegar a Grimmauld Place por su cuenta."

Ella se aferró a las palabras del profesor Dumbledore. "¿Usted cree que él llegó hasta aquí por su cuenta? ¿Que Voldemort no lo botó aquí para provocarnos?"

Dumbledore le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "No tengo dudas, señorita Granger, de la fuerza o lealtad de Severus. Y de una cosa estoy muy seguro: Severus se trajo a sí mismo hasta aquí." Una sombra que Hermione no pudo interpretar cruzó el rostro del director antes de que continuara. "Tengo la fe de que Severus siempre volverá."

Una extraña sensación de aprehensión golpeó a Hermione con las palabras del director, pero la sacudió para preguntar lo que había estado en su mente desde que Dumbledore llegó a la casa. "¿Cuándo llegará Madame Pomfrey a sanarlo?"

Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza, con semblante serio. "Poppy no está disponible por el momento para nosotros. Para la hora en que una lechuza pueda alcanzarla, y que ella pueda volver aquí, bien podría ser demasiado tarde. Hemos enviado un mensaje a Poppy y yo he hecho lo que he podido. Finalmente fui capaz de romper la maldición que quedaba, pero el resto de sus heridas son muy graves. Si es que vive o muere, me temo, depende de Severus ahora."

Una repentina oleada de ira sobrepasó a su sentido común. "¿Así que sólo lo dejará morir?"

"¡Señorita Granger! Creo que usted está olvidando" espetó Dumbledore. "Que he llamado a Severus mi amigo por más años de los que usted ha estado viva. Usted deseó ser una adulta, señorita Granger. Ser una adulta también es sobre entender las elecciones que los miembros de la Orden hacen en esta guerra con Tom." Levantando el brazo, Dumbledore puso una mano firme en el hombro de Hermione. "Y aunque esto sea difícil de entender, Severus hizo su elección y la hizo libremente."

Hermione se alejó, y la mano de Dumbledore cayó de ella. Un plan, a medio formar e impreciso, la llenó con resolución. Una vez más estaban dejando a Snape sólo con sus propios recursos. Maldita sea, si ella también lo hacía.

"Entonces yo estoy haciendo mi elección." Pasándolo de largo, ella corrió hacia la puerta principal. Abriéndola, ella se dirigió a la tormenta.

Aún estaba diluviando cuando arrancó de Grimmauld Place como si los propios sabuesos del infierno le estuvieran mordiendo los talones. Estaba temblando y empapada hasta la piel segundos después de dejar la puerta de entrada. Sin embargo, no notó ni el frío ni la lluvia mientras corría por el corto camino que separaba la casa de la calle. Se detuvo en seco cuando sintió que la magia que encerraba la casa en el _Fidelio_ se desvanecía de su piel y cosquilleaba en sus sentidos. Ahora estaba fuera de la magia que protegía la casa. Girando justo a tiempo, vio la particular torsión de la realidad que hacía parecer que la casa se desvanecía en el aire, apretada entre las casas número a once y trece.

El segundo en que la casa se desvaneció completamente de su vista, Hermione agarró su varita, se concentró y entonces se apareció, su partida fue cubierta por el brillante destello de un rayo, seguido inmediatamente por el temblor del trueno.

Ella reapareció fuera de San Mungo. Volviendo una vez más a la carrera, se dirigió hacia la entrada lateral que el profesor Snape había usado durante su detención.

Abriendo con fuerza, fue enfrentada a la misma bruja de la otra vez. Hermione ni siquiera se detuvo al pasar volando junto a ella derramando gotas de lluvia. Detrás suyo, escuchó un grito de "¡Alto!" pero Hermione no le hizo caso. Sin siquiera tomar un momento para secar sus ropas mojadas, Hermione corrió por el retorcido laberinto que guiaba hasta el lado administrativo del hospital hacia la oficina de la sanadora Alverez. Como la sanadora a cargo del ala de daño por hechizos, Hermione estaba segura de que la bruja sería capaz de ayudar al profesor Snape.

Es decir, si es que llegaba hasta la sanadora.

Escuchando las voces que gritaban detrás de ella, Hermione se apuró aún más. Tenía que llegar hasta la sanadora antes de que la recepcionista llegara a Hermione. Sin embargo, el destino no estaba de su lado, ya que dos magos fornidos aparecieron abajo de los escalones que guiaban a los dominios de la sanadora. Detrás de ellos, con la cara roja y respirando con dificultad, estaba la recepcionista de la entrada.

"Ahí está." Resopló la mujer. "¡Atrápenla!"

Hermione levantó las manos para mostrar que no ocultaba una varita. "Por favor, esperen. Es una emergencia. Tengo que hablar con la sanadora Alverez."

"Las emergencias," disparó la bruja "deben ser reportadas en la entrada principal de Emergencias, donde serás atendida por uno de los sanadores de turno."

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás, preparada para hacer otra carrera, cuando la puerta arriba de las escaleras se abrió.

"Edelrod ¿qué está pasando?" La sanadora notó a Hermione que seguía con sus manos en el aire. "Señorita Granger? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?" Preguntó confundida.

Hermione se hundió de alivio con la oportuna intervención. Adelantándose antes de que Edelrod, que obviamente era la recepcionista seriamente disgustada, pudiera contar su parte de la historia, Hermione se lanzó a su súplica, consciente de que probablemente estaba rompiendo cerca de una docena de reglas sobre confidencialidad.

"Por favor, sanadora Alverez. Tengo que hablar con usted. Es sobre el profesor Snape."

Las cejas de la sanadora se levantaron y se veía un poco escéptica. No que Hermione culpara a la bruja. Ella estaba empapada, su cabello probablemente estaba levantado salvajemente alrededor de su cabeza, y con las advertencias del ministerio de estar atento a actividades sospechosas y potenciales mortífagos, era probable que Hermione también hubiera vacilado.

"Por favor." Dijo otra vez, tratando de poner toda su desesperación en sus palabras. "Es importante."

La sanadora la miró por un largo instante antes de asentir con su cabeza. "Muy bien, señorita Granger. Le daré unos minutos." Girándose para sonreírle a la recepcionista, ella agregó. "Todo está bien, Edelrod. Voy a hablar con la señorita Granger y yo misma veré por ella."

La bruja mayor lanzó una mirada sospechosa a Hermione. "Si usted está segura, sanadora." Cuando la sanadora Alverez asintió, la bruja reunió de mala gana a los guardias de seguridad y salió por el pasillo. Mientras pasaba, Hermione pudo escucharla murmurar cosas bastante poco halagadoras como "jóvenes brujas gamberras que perturban los hospitales a todas las horas de la mañana."

Fue sólo entonces que Hermione se dio cuenta de que aún era muy temprano en la mañana. Tanto había pasado en tan poco tiempo que había perdido totalmente la noción del tiempo. Ella esperaba que el profesor Snape pudiera aguantar un poco más.

Sacando su varita para secarse a sí misma con un rápido hechizo antes, Hermione siguió a la sanadora a su oficina.

Acomodándose en una de las sillas en la oficina de la sanadora, Hermione trató de averiguar cómo comenzar. Ella estuvo un tanto sorprendida cuando la sanadora Alverez comenzó la conversación.

"Ahora, dígame qué tipo de emergencia envía a jóvenes brujas corriendo por los pasillos de San Mungo."

Lo mejor es empezar desde el principio, decidió. "El profesor Snape ha sido herido. Allá hay nadie que lo pueda ayudar y pensé que usted podría."

Eso definitivamente atrapó la atención de la bruja. "¿Severus está herido? ¿Cómo?"

Hermione abrió su boca para responder y luego la cerró inmediatamente. "No puedo decirle."

"¿No puedes decirme?" Una de las cejas de la sanadora se alzó con incredulidad.

"No, señora."

La sanadora Alverez la contempló con astucia, con los ojos entrecerrados en concentración. Hermione jugueteó un poco con los dedos bajo la mirada evaluadora.

"Si no puedes decirme cómo fue herido, ¿puedes decirme dónde está ahora?"

"Eh..." Hermione vaciló por un momento y luego dijo. "Tampoco puedo decirle eso."

Hermione hizo una mueca y la ceja de la sanadora se alzó hacia el nacimiento de su cabello. "Por favor, sé que suena mal e increíble. Pero, el profesor Snape estaba haciendo algo muy importante. Y fue herido. Y ahora está muy malherido. Es suficiente decir que el profesor Dumbledore piensa que él podría no sobrevivir. Necesita a alguien que lo ayude.

"El profesor Dumbledore lo cree ¿no?"

Hermione se mordió su labio inferior. Mencionar al profesor Dumbledore probablemente fue un error. Probablemente acababa de comprometer a la Orden. El pánico comenzó a volver. Esto no estaba yendo exactamente como lo había planeado. No que realmente hubiera tenido un plan con el que empezar antes de salir corriendo de Grimmauld Place. _Soy una completa idiota._

La sanadora Alverez ahora se estaba inclinando hacia adelante en su escritorio, con sus manos cruzadas delante de ella. A Hermione no le gustaba la mirada en el rostro de la mujer. Le recordaba demasiado a Croockshanks cuando finalmente lograba arrinconar un ratón.

"Si no puedes decirme dónde está el profesor Snape, o cómo fue herido ¿puedes decirme cómo una estudiante de Hogwarts en sus vacaciones de verano llegó a estar involucrada?"

Ella definitivamente era el ratón arrinconado. Abruptamente, se levantó. Esto fue un error; uno, se dio cuenta, que podía tener resultados desastrosos para toda la Orden.

"Siéntese, señorita Granger."

Hermione la ignoró, con la intención de hacer una escapada antes de que le hiciera más preguntas. "No importa, Sanadora Alverez. Creo que me equivoqué. Yo sola encontraré-"

"¡Siéntese!" Ladró la bruja. Años de tratar con pacientes obstinados y personal agobiado del hospital, al igual que Snape cuando trataba con niños menos que entusiastas, le había dado la habilidad a la sanadora Alverez de infundir un mando absoluto en su voz.

Hermione se sentó, con el miedo aferrado con fuerza alrededor de su pecho.

En un tono menos demandante, la sanadora Alverez continuó. "He conocido a tu profesor durante muchos años, jovencita. Sus talentos son extraordinarios. El departamento de investigación de San Mungo se lo llevaría en un instante si es que dejara Hogwarts alguna vez. De hecho, ellos le han ofrecido una posición aquí cada año durante los últimos catorce años. Cada año, ellos le ofrecen más dinero, más personal y más libertad para que pueda perseguir sus propias oportunidades de investigación. Cada año él las ha rechazado."

Hermione frunció el ceño en desconcierto pero mantuvo su silencio. Ella no entendía qué tenía que ver todo esto con la situación de ahora y por qué la bruja no dejaba que se fuera.

"Unos pocos años atrás, después de la última oferta, le pregunté a Severus por qué nos rechazaba cada año si era obvio que tenía poco aprecio hacia el arte de la enseñanza. ¿Qué cree que me dijo, señorita Granger?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza, aún confusa de hacia dónde estaba yendo esta historia.

"Él dijo que tenía promesas que mantener antes de poder dejar Hogwarts. Siendo la entrometida que soy, le pregunté qué tipo de promesas. Él se rió entonces, aunque siempre pensé que era una risa bastante poco alegre. Él dijo que sus promesas eran del tipo que le hacías a dementes y que no debían ser rotas."

Hermione no dijo una palabra, insegura de cómo se suponía que debía responder.

Alverez se levantó. "Siempre pensé que era interesante que Severus hubiera hablado de _dementes_ y no de un _demente_ en singular. Nunca he pedido participar en el conflicto que se desarrolla a nuestro alrededor. Y no soy estúpida, señorita Granger. Estoy muy al tanto de lo que está pasando, sin importar lo que el ministerio quiere que creamos. Creo que ya es hora de que elija un lado y supongo que es hora de conocer a uno de los dementes."

Tomando su capa de viaje, la sanadora tomó una bolsa de cuero café de la cual surgió un sonido de botellas chocando. "Usted, por supuesto, tendrá que aparecernos en conjunto hasta donde sea que estemos yendo." La sanadora Alverez la miró críticamente. "Usted es joven, así que trate de no suframos ninguna despartición. O si sucede, trate de que sea sólo a usted. Al menos así yo puedo arreglarla. Probablemente también necesite ponerme a dormir. Albus no es tonto y probablemente hay una docena de barreras y hechizos protegiendo el lugar al que vamos. Yo creo que es probablemente un _Fidelio._ Sin duda yo usaría uno." Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza mientras pensaba. "Hmmm, _Petrificus Totalus_ no funcionará, ya que el cerebro continúa en un estado consciente. Sugiero el encantamiento sonámbulo. ¿Está familiarizada con ese hechizo?"

Con el asentimiento atónito de Hermione, la sanadora Alverez sonrió. "Bien. Bueno ¿de acuerdo?"

Hermione sólo podía mirar a la mujer con incredulidad. ¿Cuándo había perdido el control total y absoluto de la situación? Dumbledore definitivamente iba a matarla.

* * *

 **Nota de traductora:**

Pobre Severus :( Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios, siguen y ponen la traducción en favoritos, ¡son los mejores! y muchas gracias a Aura-Von-Leau por betear!


	21. Capítulo 21: Desentrañando

**Capítulo 21 – Desentrañando**

* * *

Miranda Vector había pensado largo y tendido sobre la oferta de Albus de unirse al 'Círculo Interno' de la Orden del Fénix. Habían pros y contras para tanto unirse como no hacerlo. Ella, por supuesto, se había sentado y sopesado seriamente las opciones que le estaban presentando. Como lo más cercano que el mundo mágico poseía a una matemática y estadística, Miranda Vector era bastante buena comparando opciones.

A ella le gustaba calcular las probabilidades de éxito y fracaso. Le gustaba tener valores que comparar y conocer el valor de los rendimientos decrecientes. Le gustaba saber en lo que se estaba metiendo antes de hacerlo. Ella no era, después de todo, una Gryffindor. Ella no saltaba antes de mirar. Ella era una Ravenclaw extremadamente prudente que no solo miraría, sino que lanzaría una huincha de medir hasta el otro lado, haría unas cuantas mediciones, tomaría una foto mágica o dos, calcularía las posibilidades y luego saltaría.

O no.

Porque de verdad, ¿por qué saltar cuando sólo caminar hasta el otro lado era mucho más seguro y eminentemente más práctico?

Miranda siendo Miranda, se había tomado unos días, había hecho unos cálculos y dibujado algunas líneas de probabilidad usando algunos de sus mejores cálculos aritmánticos. Ella era, después de todo, una aritmántica, y una condenadamente buena, si se lo decía a sí misma. En última instancia, ella había decidido que Albus había estado en lo correcto y que necesitaban sus habilidades de manera más inmediata. Por supuesto, esa decisión había sido parcialmente basada en una convergencia bastante fea que había notado en la matriz principal de posibilidades que apuntaba algo bastante serio entre Voldemort y el espía de la Orden. Una convergencia que precedía la reunión entre el espía de la Orden y la misteriosa, y bastante molesta, línea rebelde.

Así que, con su decisión hecha, ella volvió a la pequeña casa en el acantilado de Albus para decirle que aceptaba su oferta. Ella había estado en medio una explicación de los pros y contras de su decisión cuando un elfo apareció frente a ellos. Realizando la que era probablemente la reverencia más profunda que había visto que un elfo le hiciera al director, el elfo dijo en un tono que no admitía desacuerdos, "Brolly llevará al director _ahora."_

Albus, siendo Albus, por otro lado, se negó, aunque se negó con una sonrisa gentil en su curtido rostro. "Me temo que lo que sea tendrá que esperar un poco. Estoy algo ocupado por el momento, mi querido amigo."

Albus, notó Miranda, estaba usando esa voz suya enloquecedoramente calmada y alegre. Esa que te hacía querer estrangularlo porque tú estabas entrando en pánico y él no estaba tomando tu pánico con la seriedad que se merecía. Ella también notó que los elfos no parecían estar más encariñados con ese tono que los demás, si las orejas torciéndose frente a ella en agitación indicaban algo.

El Señor de Hogwarts vendrá ahora." Repitió el elfo, con una postura un tanto obstinada de su barbilla levantada.

Albus, con su propio estilo imposible de imitar, siguió alegremente su propia manera e ignoró la creciente agitación del elfo. "¿Tal vez puedes decirme tu nombre y podemos discutir dónde deseas que vaya?"

Miranda miró una oreja élfica agitarse de manera bastante brusca en respuesta. Ella no pasaba mucho tiempo con elfos domésticos. Llamaba a su propia elfina de Hogwarts, Rilla, muy pocas veces y rara vez veía a la elfina, pero tenía la vaga sensación de que esto no era bueno.

"La señorita dijo ¡ahora!"

Esto hizo que levantara una ceja. Elfos domésticos impetuosos... definitivamente no era bueno.

Ella no había alcanzado a terminar el pensamiento cuando su mano fue capturada por un agarre sorprendentemente fuerte y repentinamente se encontró a sí misma, al director y al elfo en el vestíbulo de una casa extraña enfrentando a una Hermione bastante pálida y con aspecto desolado que estaba sentada al pie de unas escaleras.

"Profesor Dumbledore." Exclamó la señorita Granger, con lo que parecía ser un obvio alivio antes de agregar, "Y-y profesora Vector." Con algo que parecía más a la confusión.

La confusión era bastante buena. Miranda se sentía un tanto confundida también. Aún sintiendo la sorpresa de haber sido trasladada a la fuerza desde la cocina de Albus _hasta donde_ fuera que estuvieran ahora, Miranda aún tenía el aplomo para notar que antes de desaparecer, el elfo que los había secuestrado se inclinó en obvio respeto a la señorita Granger.

En palabras de un gran matemático muggle que, en lo que se refería a Miranda, debería haber nacido mago... curiorífico y curiorífico*.

* * *

Mientras caminaba fuera de San Mungo junto a la sanadora Alverez, Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse sobre el destino que la esperaría cuando volviera a la mansión Black.

 _¿Dumbledore dejará que le explique antes de maldecirme? ¿O será del tipo que lanza los hechizos primero y hace las preguntas después? Tal vez Dumbledore no esté cuando vuelva. Por supuesto, si es que no está sería porque está afuera, buscándome. Sólo estará más furioso cuando vuelva._

La sanadora Alverez le hizo un gesto a Edelrod mientras pasaban por el escritorio de la entrada y mencionó que haría una llamada a casa. Hermione se despidió ausentemente con la mano a la ceñuda bruja.

 _Entonces mejor que siga allá... ¿Pero el resto de los miembros de la Orden seguirán ahí? Solo ha sido... oh, Dios, ha pasado una hora. ¿Snape seguirá vivo siquiera?_

Ella apuró su paso hacia las puertas y estuvo agradecida cuando Alverez mantuvo el paso junto a ella, con su bolsa de sanadora balanceándose bruscamente al ritmo de sus pasos.

 _Aún llueve, pensó, mientras pasaban por las puertas, aunque los truenos y rayos parecen haber terminado._

"¿Señorita Granger?"

Sacada de sus pensamientos, Hermione se giró hacia la sanadora que ahora la estaba mirando con una mezcla de preocupación y diversión.

"Se ve un poco nerviosa. ¿Está lista para esto?"

 _¿Lo estoy? Supongo que lo averiguaremos pronto._ Dándole lo que esperaba que fuera un asentimiento decisivo, ella guió a la sanadora Alverez fuera del edificio hacia donde no serían observadas. Tomando la mano de la otra bruja, Hermione le dio lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa confiada, dio un cuarto de giro y se apareció.

Un poco para su sorpresa las dos se aparecieron, enteras y sanas, bajo el viejo olmo en la triste plaza frente a Grimmauld Place.

 _¡Lo Hice!_

Por supuesto, ellas quedaron a unos diez centímetros del suelo cuando aparecieron, así que el aterrizaje fue un poco agitado, pero como dicen los pilotos muggle: Cualquier aterrizaje del que puedas salir caminando...

"Lo hiciste, querida. Muy bien hecho."

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa radiante a la sanadora, la cual cayó rápidamente de su rostro en cuanto vio la hilera de casas detrás del hombro de Alverez. Era hora de dar la cara.

Si la otra bruja captó la mirada preocupada que apareció repentinamente en el rostro de Hermione, no dijo nada, algo de lo que Hermione estaba particularmente agradecida. Ella no estaba segura de que las palabras de aliento fueran algo bueno o malo en este momento.

"Entonces." Comenzó la bruja. "Sólo recuerde mantener su muñeca rígida cuando realice el _Encantamiento Sonámbulo_." Alverez miró rápidamente alrededor, obviamente observando el vecindario muggle alrededor de ellas. "También sugiero un buen hechizo de encubrimiento ya que usted tendrá que levitarme hasta donde sea que vayamos. Oh, casi se me olvida, también tendrá que llevar esto." Dijo, entregándole su bolso a Hermione. "Las pociones medicinales normalmente no se mezclan bien con pedazos aleatorios de magia. Mejor que tu lo lleves."

Como Hermione se quedó quieta por un momento, Alverez le dio una sonrisa cálida. "Bueno, manos a la obra chica, tenemos a un profesor de pociones que salvar."

Sin sentirse tan confiada como la sanadora Alverez, Hermione levantó su varita y pronunció, _"Somnambul."_ Recordando mantener su muñeca rígida durante los movimientos.

Una vez que la sanadora estuvo segura en la inconsciencia, Hermione la desilusionó y lanzó un mobilicorpus sobre ella. Caminando por la plaza hacia Grimmauld Place, Hermione no pudo evitar preguntarse si este temor en la boca de su estómago era lo que sentía el profesor Snape cuando salía a reunirse con Voldemort.

* * *

Hace mucho tiempo, Albus Dumbledore había aprendido a controlar su carácter. Cuando era joven, había notado que la gente se asustaba cuando se enfadaba. Ciertamente no era difícil hacer la conexión entre su enojo y las cosas que empezaban a explotar, derretirse o simplemente desintegrarse en polvo alrededor suyo. En realidad, fue en esa época que comprendió que por algún truco del destino, era más poderoso mágicamente que cualquier otro mago o bruja alrededor de él. Y que cuando se entregaba a la ira, la gente se asustaba. A decir verdad, en ese entonces había días en los cuales Albus tenía bastante miedo de sí mismo y lo que podía hacer.

Fue ese miedo lo que lo llevó a crear el personaje de mago excéntrico, el cual le permitió hacer caso omiso a esas cosas que hubieran causado que un mago de menor poder sacara la varita y desafiara a otro en un duelo. El personaje había crecido con él a lo largo de los años, desde joven excéntrico a viejo chiflado, y le había servido bien.

Grindelwald ciertamente había estado completamente sorprendido y engañado cuando se dio cuenta, con su último aliento, que el hombre ligeramente loco que le había ofrecido té y galletas acababa de terminar con lo que debió ser un imparable ascenso a la dominación mundial.

En pocas palabras, Albus Dumbledore rara vez perdía los estribos. Y en aquellas raras ocasiones en que lo hacía, nunca duraba mucho.

En ese momento, Albus Dumbledore estaba furioso y lo había estado por una buena hora.

En respuesta a esa ira, el impecable control de su magia que tenía habitualmente estaba debilitándose. Cualquier bruja, mago o criatura mágica con sólo un ápice de sensibilidad mágica podría sentir el aura construyéndose dentro de Dumbledore. En respuesta a eso, los miembros de la Orden que se habían hacinado al escuchar sobre el regreso de Snape, habían huido rápidamente a entornos más seguros.

Él seguía escuchando las palabras de la señorita Granger: _Entonces estoy haciendo mi decisión_. La parte exasperante es que no tenía idea de dónde había ido o qué estaba haciendo. Él habría intentado seguirla, por supuesto, pero necesitaba permanecer aquí. Media docena de escenarios habían pasado por su cabeza momentos después de su desaparición, cada uno más catastrófico que el anterior. Si Voldemort la capturaba, Albus sabía que Harry podría abandonar todo en su intento de recuperarla. Enfrentaban un potencial desastre.

 _Condenados todos al infierno y de regreso._ Ellos finalmente estaban por delante de Tom en esta maldita guerra. El fin se acercaba, y la chica se había ido en un impulso.

Él se paseó por el estrecho vestíbulo, su agitación necesitaba algún tipo de escape. Él habría esperado este tipo de comportamiento de Harry o incluso de Ron Weasley, pero el siempre había considerado que la señorita Granger tenía la cabeza firme sobre sus hombros.

 _¿Dónde está esa niña?_

Como si su grito mental la hubiera conjurado, la puerta principal se abrió para admitir a una desaliñada Hermione Granger, con la varita levantada y concentrada detrás de ella. Aprovechando su propia magia, Albus se concentró y vislumbró la figura vacilante de un cuerpo desilusionado. Que Merlín los amparara a todos. La chica había encontrado un punto ciego en el Fidelio y estaba metiendo a un extraño a la casa.

* * *

Hermione se congeló cuando vio a Dumbledore parado en el vestíbulo, luciendo como la epítome de un hechicero iracundo. Tragando a través del nudo en su garganta, ella dio los últimos pasos dentro de la casa teniendo cuidado de bajar a la sanadora Alverez tan suavemente como pudo. Desafortunadamente, desvió su atención de la puerta, la cual fue atrapada por una ráfaga de viento, causando que se cerrara con un portazo reverberante.

Varias cosas pasaron entonces: La señora Black comenzó a rugir toda una diatriba sobre sangresucias y traidores a la sangre, la expresión de Dumbledore pareció oscurecerse aún más, y todos los que se habían estado ocultando de Albus en la biblioteca salieron al vestíbulo para averiguar qué había causado el ruido.

Atrapada como un metafórico ciervo bajo los faros por una docena de ojos, todo lo que podía pensar Hermione era: _Maldición, maldito infierno._

El profesor Dumbledore le seguía frunciendo el ceño, sus pobladas cejas casi se juntaban sobre su nariz.

"Vaya a la biblioteca."

Cuando Hermione vaciló, mirando a la sanadora aún desilusionada, Dumbledore volvió a hablar. "Ahora, señorita Granger. Yo cuidaré de su invitado."

Hermione estaba un poco preocupada por la manera en que Dumbledore hizo hincapié en la palabra invitado, pero decidió que ahora probablemente no era el momento adecuado para discutir. Con los hombros caídos en una mezcla de temor y agotamiento, ella caminó por el pasillo hacia los que aún se reunían en la puerta de la biblioteca. Sintiendo mucho como si estuviera siendo medida y juzgada, ella trató de capturar los ojos de Ron y Harry, buscando apoyo. La confusión y malestar de ambos hicieron que bajara un poco la cabeza.

Una vez en la biblioteca, Hermione se dirigió hacia su silla favorita frente a la chimenea. Tomando asiento, ella esperó por la primera pregunta un poco nerviosa por el silencio alrededor de ella. Subiendo la vista a través de su cabello aún más salvaje y con más frizz por la lluvia, notó que todos habían tomado asiento alrededor de la habitación mirando hacia ella.

Ron y Harry llevaban una conversación susurrada desde el asiento junto a la ventana que incluía repetidas miradas en su dirección. Ginny la estaba mirando fijo con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. Con su cabello rojo, le recordaba a Hermione un setter irlandés, pero la imagen mental no le causó ninguna sensación de alegría.

Fred y George habían tomado asiento en el suelo donde se podían apoyar contra una de las estanterías y ambos la observaban con ávido interés, como si estuvieran a punto de brotarle cuernos en cualquier momento y ellos quisieran asegurarse de no perdérselo.

Como Harry y Ron, Tonks y Remus llevaban una conversación a susurros desde el sofá raído que compartían con los señores Weasley.

Moody tenía tanto su ojo real como mágico concentrado en ella. Era una sensación bastante desconcertante.

La profesora Vector... entonces recordó que Vector había llegado con el profesor Dumbledore. Ella había estado sorprendida en el momento, pero se le había olvidado durante el caos posterior. Por extraño que parezca, la profesora Vector la estaba mirando, también. Al menos no era la misma mirada de confusión y decepción que los demás, sino que una de evaluación intensa, una mirada que la maestra de aritmancia solía reservar para ecuaciones complejas, en vez de a una nerviosa Hermione.

Removiéndose, ella cruzó y descruzó las piernas y volvió a mirar alrededor de la habitación. La conversación murmurada de Harry y Ron tomó un aire más acalorado con Harry gesticulando furiosamente en dirección a ella.

 _¿Qué decía ese viejo dicho sobre que ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo?_

Ella se preguntaba qué era lo que retenía a Dumbledore. Era obvio que el director había visto a través del encantamiento desilusionador, de otra manera no habría mencionado a su 'invitado.' Harry había mencionado que Dumbledore tenía ese talento. Se preguntó brevemente si era un efecto de su edad o su fuerza mágica, antes de desechar el pensamiento como irrelevante para la situación en cuestión.

Ella volvió a cruzar y descruzar las piernas y luego atrapó un rizo descarriado detrás de su oreja izquierda. Remus y Tonks habían terminado su conversación y ahora la estaban observando.

Suspiró. _¿Qué es lo que se demora tanto?_ No era como si Dumbledore no conociera el _encantamiento Sonámbulo_ ya que era el mismo encantamiento que había utilizado en ella durante la parte submarina del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Él debería ser capaz de removerlo con facilidad. _¿Habré hecho mal el encantamiento? ¿Estará teniendo problemas para levantarlo? Seguramente no lo estropeé. Fue uno de los hechizos de sueño que estudié cuando hice toda la investigación para hacer dormir al profesor Snape. Estoy segura de que lo capté bien. Creo._

Ella volvió a cruzar sus piernas, oscilando rápidamente su pie hacia delante y hacia atrás.

 _Esto es ridículo. Alguien tiene que decir algo._

El índice de su mano derecha comenzó a un golpeteo nervioso en contrapunto a su pierna oscilante. _Está bien. Yo diré algo._

"Yo-"

Hermione se detuvo con el sonido de voces levantándose al otro lado de la puerta.

Ella podía decir con sinceridad que nunca había escuchado gritar al director, pero no había duda que era su voz la que se levantaba con ira.

Por el inconfundible sonido de la voz de una mujer desconocida, todos en la habitación se pusieron de pie con las varitas afuera. Hermione notó que el ojo mágico de Moody había girado ahora así que estaba mirando a través de la pared del fondo hacia el vestíbulo.

Temiendo que ellos pudieran abalanzarse dentro del pasillo con sus varitas centelleando, Hermione habló. "Todo está bien. Fui a San Mungo por una sanadora. Su nombre es sanadora Alverez, y está aquí para ayudar al profesor Snape."

"Niña tonta." Dijo Moody entre dientes, justo antes de que la voz distante de Albus se alzara lo suficiente para que todos pudieran escuchar las palabras gritadas con claridad.

"Ciertamente no estoy siendo irrazonable en esto. Aunque aprecio tu disposición a ejercer tus talentos en esta materia, tú NO te quedarás. La señorita Granger ignoró deliberadamente su propia seguridad y la de todos aquellos que luchan contra Tom al jugar este truco."

"Oh, córtala ya, Albus. La niña hizo lo que tú estabas demasiado asustado para hacer. De todos modos necesitas algunas opiniones diferentes por aquí. La endogamia, Albus – es mala para las líneas de sangre y para las misteriosas Órdenes secretas."

 _¿Albus? ¿La sanadora Alverez llamó Albus al director? ¿Eso quiere decir que se conocen?_ Cualquier reflexión adicional sobre ese tema fue cortada cuando se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, y los dos combatientes verbales entraron dando zancadas, sólo para volver a enfrentarse mientras cruzaban el umbral.

"Esto no te incumbe Arrosa."

 _Ellos sí se conocen_ , pensó.

"Déjame estar en desacuerdo." Espetó la sanadora Alverez. "Esto sí me concierne. Le concierne a todo el mundo mágico y tú no eres mejor que el ministro con tus juegos, mentiras y Órdenes secretas." Ella hizo un sonido de burla. "Déjame adivinar, incluso tienen un saludo secreto."

En ese momento, Hermione notó que George, o Fred, uno de los dos, dejó escapar un casi silencioso "Oooh," de asombro por las palabras de la sanadora, aunque, si fue por la idea de un saludo secreto o la audacia del comentario, Hermione no estaba segura.

El ligero sonido fue suficiente para que el director volviera a sus cinco sentidos con un chasquido casi visible. Él frunció el ceño alrededor de la habitación antes de girar toda la fuerza de su mirada de vuelta a Alverez.

Hermione notó que Alverez ni siquiera se estremeció con esa mirada acalorada.

Cuando el director habló al final, su tono era mucho más controlado, aunque la ira aún se podía escuchar fácilmente. Hermione no estaba segura de si en este punto la ira seguía dirigida hacia ella o a la sanadora Alverez.

"Estamos desviándonos del tema. La señorita Granger te trajo para que vieras a Severus. Te llevé escaleras arriba y lo viste. ¿Cómo está?"

La sanadora Alverez alzó las manos en exasperación. "Eh, ¿así que ahora lo preguntas?"

Dumbledore, sin embargo, se las estaba arreglando para mantener su carácter a raya, pero por poco, en la estimación de Hermione. "Arrosa..." Dijo entre dientes, con la voz baja.

Alverez apretó sus labios y dejó escapar una exhalación por su nariz antes de responder. "Él fue muy malherido. Lo estabilicé por el momento, no" criticó, " es que me hayas dejado pasar demasiado tiempo con él. Él requerirá de una curación intensa. Esa maldición dejó un gran daño sobre sus nervios y especialmente sobre sus vías mágicas. Sin embargo, su condición se agravó considerablemente por lesiones antiguas, mágicas y no mágicas. Él estará débil y con un dolor considerable durante varias semanas. Personalmente, me sorprendería si el lograra estar levantado y funcionando al cien por ciento antes de que comience el semestre."

Con las palabras de ella, Hermione notó que la ira pareció drenarse fuera del director.

"¿Así de mal?"

El rostro de la sanadora se torció. "Si, así de mal." Ella dio un resoplido desdeñoso, pero también le faltaba la furia de la discusión anterior. "No tienes idea de la forma en la que está ¿verdad? Déjame adivinar, te ha estado diciendo que está bien todo este tiempo y tú sólo estás de acuerdo porque es conveniente."

"Suficiente, Arrosa."

Ella negó con la cabeza, con los rizos grises rebotando sobre su cabeza. "En realidad, no creo que se acerque a suficiente. Ya es tiempo de que alguien te diga la verdad de cómo son las cosas _realmente."_ Ella gesticuló con la mano para abarcar la habitación. "Ciertamente este lote no te dirá lo que piensa realmente. Están condenadamente intimidados por ti. Es muy probable que tu señorita Granger haya salvado la vida del hombre."

Hermione hizo una mueca al escuchar que su nombre volvía a ser mencionado en la conversación. Aunque la sanadora Alverez parecía ser inmune a la ira del profesor Dumbledore, ella no lo era.

"La señorita Granger ha ignorado las reglas. Ella ha actuado de manera impulsiva y con completa falta de consideración que pudo haber puesto en serio riesgo a ella misma y la Orden."

"¿Herido por tu propia varita, eh, Albus? ¿Estás enojado con la niña por actuar como la Gryffindor que es? Si ese es el caso, Albus Dumbledore, deberías haber poblado tu alegre banda con unas cuantas Casas más. ¡Asclepio, ayúdame! Si Severus es el único Slytherin en tu lote, es una maravilla que no se haya vuelto loco."

"Las identidades de quienes componen la Orden no son de tu importancia." Dijo Albus, de manera algo tiesa.

Alverez rió entonces. "¡Por las bolas de Merlín! Lo es ¿no es así?" Dijo, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. "Demasiado para la alianza entre Casas. Eres un fraude, Albus."

Dumbledore se enderezó en toda su altura y parecía como si la pelea de gritos estuviera a punto de volver a comenzar, cuando Remus Lupin los interrumpió con una pregunta en voz baja. "Albus, ¿quién es esta mujer?"

Alverez, en lo que Hermione se estaba dando cuenta que era su propio estilo, respondió ella misma. "Sanadora Arrosa Alverez, jefa del Ala de Daño por Hechizos de San Mungo." Ella dio una mirada rápida alrededor de la habitación y a la gente reunida ahí. "Moody" asintió en dirección al ex-Auror. "Es bueno ver que ese brazo sigue unido."

Por las sonrisas de alegría en los rostros de los gemelos, Hermione adivinó que ellos también conocían a la sanadora. Pero, de nuevo, considerando cuántas cosas solían explotar con sus 'bromas', ellos probablemente estaban en una base de nombres para todos los sanadores del Ala de Daño por Hechizos de San Mungo.

"Entonces," dijo Moody. "Snape está mal y necesitará que lo cuiden ¿no es así?"

"Eso es correcto señor Moody."

"Es seguro como el maldito infierno que ninguno de nosotros quiere jugar a la enfermera con Snape. La chica no puede ser confiada fuera de la vista de nadie y debería ser excluida de otros procedimientos también. Ella se puso a sí misma en esta posición por ese bastardo. Que ella cuide de él."

"Alastor está en lo correcto. Ya fuera con justificación o no, la señorita Granger actuó sin autoridad al traerte a este lugar y debe enfrentar las consecuencias a sus acciones."

Hermione ya tenía en la punta de la lengua la protesta y estaba lista para saltar en defensa a Snape. _Por supuesto, eso es lo que haría un Gryffindor,_ señaló la voz interna que sonaba sospechosamente como Snape. Además, está gente nunca esperaría juegos de palabras Slytherin y astucia de su parte.

Ella le envió una disculpa silenciosa a Snape antes de dejar que su rostro se torciera en el mismo semblante de repugnancia que se veía en los de Ron y Harry.

Mirando frenéticamente alrededor de la habitación, ella dijo. "No pueden estar diciendo que quieren que yo cuide de él. No quería que muriera. Si tengo que cuidar de él, tendría que pasar horas con él. Sería como tener clase de pociones todo el día." Agregó un quejido un poco desesperado a su voz. "¡Él me odia!"

"Señorita Granger, por sus propias acciones y su desprecio a las reglas de la Orden, no tengo más remedio que decretar un castigo sobre usted. Como no ha demostrado ser la adulta que creí que era. Por el resto del verano revocaré su acceso a las reuniones de la Orden. Usted ya no tendrá acceso a nuestras conversaciones, ni tomará parte de nuestras reuniones de estrategia." Dumbledore envió una mirada aplastante alrededor de la habitación. "Los señores Potter y Weasley, al igual que la señorita Weasley, también jurarán no discutir nada con usted."

Hermione bajó la cabeza, más por vergüenza que en verdadera pena. Incluso teniendo en cuenta este castigo, lo volvería a hacer en un santiamén.

"Míreme, señorita Granger."

Hermione levantó su cabeza para encontrar sus ojos con los del director – que ahora eran más bien del color del acero afilado en lugar del habitual azul claro brillante. "También he decidido que la sugerencia de Alastor no carece de mérito. Usted tomará las instrucciones de Arrosa sobre lo que necesitará Severus en la recuperación que vendrá. A partir de ahora se encuentra a su completa disposición y servirá en aquellas tareas que normalmente son realizadas por los elfos domésticos, ya que los elfos aquí en la mansión Black tienen otros deberes que realizar."

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza antes de que el profesor Dumbledore pudiera leer el triunfo en sus ojos. Ella bajó la voz imitando a Harry en sus momentos menos cooperativos y huraños cuando entono, "Sí, señor"

"Señorita Granger, por favor lleve a la sanadora Alverez arriba a la habitación del profesor Snape. Arrosa necesitará tiempo para completar su curación. Yo iré en un momento para discutir lo que haremos con esta brecha en nuestra seguridad."

Alverez, con los labios apretados con fuerza por el enojo, dijo fríamente, "Vamos," antes de salir de la biblioteca.

Hermione la siguió dócilmente hasta que casi chocó contra la espalda de la sanadora Alverez cuando la bruja se detuvo inesperadamente en el pasillo. Hermione estuvo completamente sorprendida cuando la sanadora puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y levantó el rostro de Hermione hacia la luz. Alverez la miró con solemnidad por algunos momentos tensos antes de dar una breve carcajada.

"Lo sabía. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos. La vieja cabra te subestimó – astucia Slytherin en una chica Gryffindor. Tu, querida, vas a llegar muy lejos."

Hermione comenzó a protestar pero Alverez la cortó. "No te molestes. Ya te atrapé. Ahora, ven y te explicaré lo que podría necesitar Severus hasta que despierte y qué se puede hacer después para acelerar su recuperación."

* * *

Miranda se recargó en el respaldo y observó todo el drama mientras se desarrollaba, con sus ojos yendo y viniendo entre los combatientes. Quién fuera esta sanadora, había sido buena. En cuanto a lo que Miranda sabía, sólo Severus había sido capaz de lograr que Albus tuviera un ataque de locura. Esta mujer, sin embargo, ella había tenido al hombre casi lanzando espuma. Fue... impresionante. Miranda sentía bastante pena de que Severus se lo hubiera perdido.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora:**

*Cita de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Sí, al parecer Lewis Carroll también era matemático.

Hola! espero que les haya gustado el capìtulo, al parecer no todo es tan malo, Hermione va a tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Snape.

Les agradezco a todos los que dejan comentarios, siguen y ponen favoritos en esta traducciòn, y si hay algún chileno leyendo esto le deseo que esté pasando unas buenas fiestas patrias y que no haya sufrido daños por el terremoto.


	22. Capítulo 22: Despertares

**Disclaimer** : nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla

 **Capítulo 22 – Despertares**

* * *

Hermione subió las escaleras hacia la habitación del profesor Snape junto a la sanadora Alverez, con sus pensamientos en un torbellino. Entre la falta de sueño, encontrar a Snape, la loca y adrenalínica carrera para llegar hasta la sanadora, y luego el vertiginoso calvario de enfrentar a Ron, Harry y la Orden... ella estaba hecha polvo y sólo funcionaba con los últimos restos de sus reservas.

De nuevo, tenía que preguntarse si era así como se sentía Snape todo el tiempo, entre la enseñanza, el espionaje, y correr entre Dumbledore y Voldemort. _Y las niñas tontas que lo molestan por algo de su tiempo agregó_ , reconociendo que ella era sólo una carga más en unas manos que ya estaban demasiado llenas. Realmente era una maravilla que el hombre no tuviera un carácter aún peor del que tenía. Ella sacudió la cabeza con sus propios pensamientos – justificar los hábitos menos nobles del profesor – realmente estaba cansada.

Pero incluso su cansancio corporal no lograba disipar el retorcijón de preocupación que se asentaba de forma pesada y apretada bajo sus costillas. Una vez que Dumbledore hubo terminado sus hechizos para eliminar las maldiciones persistentes que Voldemort lanzó sobre el profesor Snape, no habían permitido que ella volviera a subir las escaleras para ver al profesor. Este sería su primer vistazo del hombre desde que lo había encontrado desplomado, empapado y ensangrentado en la puerta de entrada.

Con los pies subiendo cada escalón a un ritmo constante, ella trató de decirse que estaba siendo una tonta. Snape iba a mejorar. Alverez estaba aquí y ya había hecho una ronda de curaciones. Hermione había sido asignada para cuidar del profesor Snape mientras él se recuperaba. Incluso Rink estaba aquí y también cuidaría del profesor Snape. Rink, después de todo, había demostrado que se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo como elfo personal de Snape. Ella debería estar jubilosa. No pudo haber salido de una mejor manera incluso si lo hubiera planeado ella.

Tal vez ese era su problema, consideró, mientras daban la vuelta en el último rellano y caminaban por el largo pasillo que albergaba las distintas habitaciones. Hermione era una planificadora. Le gustaban las cosas bien diseñadas desde la A a la Z. Pero esto... esto era suerte al azar e improvisación en el minuto. Ella sólo había reaccionado a los eventos a medida que iban sucediendo. Todo estaba fuera de control y ella sólo había sido arrastrada por la estela del caos.

Entonces ya estaban ahí, y ella se estaba tambaleando sobre el entarimado irregular dentro del cuarto en que Rink había puesto a Snape.

"Oh" dijo débilmente mientras se detenía en seco, con los ojos clavados en el hombre acostado sobre la estrecha cama.

Cuando atravesaron la puerta, Alverez volvió a tomar el control; una ironía, dados los pensamientos anteriores de Hermione, que no se le perdió. Pero Hermione estaba cansada y fue al lado de Alverez cuando la sanadora chasqueó sus dedos con impaciencia. "No te caigas en pedazos aún. En realidad no está tan mal como se ve."

Hermione no podía ver como eso era posible. Snape se veía como si ya estuviera muerto. Una sucia sábana amarillenta que Hermione sospechaba que alguna vez fue blanca tapaba a Snape justo hasta debajo de los hombros. Lo cubría como un sudario y le daba a su piel ya pálida un tono aún más enfermizo, como si fuera uno de los maniquíes de cera de Madame Tussaud.

Ella se estremeció. _Fuera de control_.

Los moretones que antes recién habían comenzado a hacer presencia, ahora se habían desarrollado completamente con salpicaduras de morado, verde y amarillo sobre su rostro y barbilla. Un juego particularmente vívido de marcas color morado rojizo se centraban en lo que ella podía ver de su hombro derecho, los bordes del moretón se extendían debajo de la sábana.

"¿Hermione?"

Hermione desvió su atención de Snape, centrándose en la sólida presencia de la sanadora. Cuadrando los hombros, Hermione levantó la barbilla. "¿Qué necesita que haga?"

Alverez le dio una sonrisa cálida. "Buena niña." Dijo con un asentimiento de aprobación.

Hermione dejó que las instrucciones de la sanadora pasaran sobre ella; una parte de su mente memorizaba las instrucciones, tomaba notas de las dosis, horarios de las pociones y movimientos de varita. El resto estaba teniendo un silencioso ataque de nervios. Acababa de engañar a la Orden. Había engañado a sus amigos. Había manipulado a Dumbledore sin una punzada de culpabilidad.

Por Snape.

 _Completamente fuera de control._

* * *

"¡Ella tiene que estar aquí!"

"Miranda." Comenzó Albus, tratando de mantener un tono calmado y razonable. Fue hasta donde llegó antes de ser interrumpido.

"Hemos pasado por esto. Has visto la matriz. Has visto las fórmulas."

Albus suprimió la urgencia de suspirar. Todo se estaba desmoronando. Todos sus cuidadosos planes y estrategias intrincadas; él sentía que todo estaba girando fuera de control. Y anoche, incluso la habitualmente confiable y respetuosa señorita Granger lo había desafiado. No era una sensación con la que Albus estuviera particularmente encariñado. Demasiado pendía en estos planes y estas personas. Si sólo fallaba una parte... él dudó de tan solo contemplar el horror que resultaría si ganaba Riddle.

Él bajó su voz, dejándose caer en la rutina de viejo hechicero sabio, esperando que Miranda siguiera su ejemplo en esto. "Entiendo cómo te sientes." Dijo él. "Hermione es importante, pero le fue negado-"

Miranda resopló. "No me importa, Albus. Y ella no es sólo importante; te lo digo, ella es crucial."

El agarre de su temperamento se zafó un poco. "Harry es crucial. Harry es el centro de la profecía. No fue la señorita Granger quién se enfrentó a Tom por la Piedra Filosofal, o se enfrentó al basilisco en la Cámara de los secretos o participó en el torneo de los Tres Magos. Fue Harry Potter y la Piedra filosofal y la Cámara de los secretos y–"

Miranda levantó sus manos, la frustración era evidente en las líneas tensas de su cuerpo. "Albus ¡lo entiendo!" Ella se paseó alrededor de la habitación antes de volver a girarse hacia el director. "Lo entiendo." Repitió. "Y también _entiendo_ que estás enojado con ella. Ella contradijo tu autoridad, fue detrás de tu espalda y amenazó todo por lo que has trabajado." Miranda le lanzó una sonrisa tensa. "Entiendo que también trajo a _esa bruja_ – y ahí no había necesidad de decir nombres – a la Orden.

Incluso entiendo que estás enojado conmigo por discutir contigo sobre esto. Pero Hermione es importante. Tal vez no fue Hermione y la Piedra filosofal, pero ha estado ahí cada vez que Harry se ha enfrentado a él. Ella ha sido parte de la razón del éxito del señor Potter. Dejarla fuera de esto... pone todo en peligro. Y no, no puedo decirte cómo, por qué o cuándo. Pero confía en mi Albus, como has confiado en todo lo demás que he hecho por ti, ella es _importante."_

Albus dejó caer sus hombros. "¿Estás segura?" preguntó él, más por formalidad que por otra cosa.

"Tan segura como puede ser la matemática y la aritmancia. Albus, tú has visto las probabilidades. Tú has visto como su línea se cruza con la de Severus. Merlín en las alturas, Albus, tú prácticamente garantizaste que sus líneas interactuaran."

"No hice nada de eso. Me dijiste que su intersección ya había ocurrido. El castigo de la señorita Granger de cuidar a Severus ahora difícilmente afectaría algo que iba a pasar de todos modos."

"Que ya pasó, sí, pero tú te has asegurado de que siga interactuando con él." Los ojos astutos se entrecerraron con sospecha. "Albus Dumbledore..."

"Detén cualquier cosa que estés pensando. No forcé la interacción." Dijo él, cortándola antes de que ella pudiera avanzar con su acusación. "Admito libremente que tramo muchas cosas, como bien sabes ya que tus ecuaciones aritmánticas suelen ser la base de esos planes. Pero te aseguro, que en este caso, fue sólo el destino. La señorita Granger necesitaba un castigo apropiado, y es cierto que pocos en la Orden querrían atender a Severus. Su desconfianza en él está demasiado arraigada a este punto."

Miranda se detuvo en sorpresa. Albus notó que no pasó mucho antes de que un trozo de tiza se materializara desde uno de los bolsillos de Miranda, y que la empezara a rodar rápidamente entre sus dedos. Él ya podía ver los engranajes girando en la mente de ella; casi podía ver los cálculos de variables en su cabeza.

"Tú crees," comenzó ella con lentitud, obviamente pensando en voz alta, "que es porque la señorita Granger y Severus estaban destinados a cruzarse. Siempre me pareció una pareja extraña cuando comencé con el trazado de las ecuaciones. Pero tiene sentido si lo ves desde ese punto, ¿no es así? Ella tendría que haber tenido interacciones previas con él para querer ayudarlo de la manera en que lo hizo, y con algo de suerte él _toleraría_ la ayuda de ella durante su recuperación basado en su contacto anterior en la escuela."

"Es la única explicación que tiene sentido tanto por tu información como por los hechos."

Miranda lo consideró por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza. "Y aún así... no lo sé. Algo parece incorrecto con esa explicación. Aunque no puedo señalar exactamente lo que está mal."

"¿Tienes otra explicación que concuerde con las circunstancias? Explica tu matriz."

"No, no tengo otra explicación. Y supongo que es tan buena como cualquiera, ya que iba a pasar de todos modos."

Albus le dio una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha. "Entonces ella ya sirvió al propósito trazado en tu matriz."

Miranda le hizo una cara, con la nariz arrugada. "Buen intento, pero no, Albus. La señorita Granger necesita estar allí."

Él suspiró en derrota. Algo, reflexionó él, que ha estado ocurriendo con sorprendente regularidad últimamente. "Muy bien. Llamaré a una reunión de la Orden para que puedas presentar tus conclusiones." Él frunció ligeramente el ceño, antes de agregar. "E incluiré a la señorita Granger."

Poniéndose de pie, Albus alisó su túnica, enderezando la tela para que las estrellas parpadeantes por todo el dobladillo quedaran derechas. Él estaba bastante orgulloso por ese pequeño trabajo de encantamientos en su vestimenta. "Nos reuniremos mañana en la noche." Entonces, con una ligera reverencia, se dirigió a la salida.

Cuando Albus dejó el estudio, Miranda se hundió con cansancio en uno de los sillones raídos. Ella odiaba discutir con el director, pero Albus estaba siendo particularmente recalcitrante cuando se trataba de la señorita Granger, por razones que Miranda aún tenía que entender. Pero esa era una reflexión que tendría que dejar para otro día. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en presentar sus reflexiones a la Orden.

A decir verdad, Miranda se había sentido un poco perdida desde el último día. Originalmente, había estado preparada para conocer a la Orden, incluso había esperado que su aparición y conocimientos causaran un poco de alboroto entre los miembros. Ella sería, después de todo, una completa sorpresa para ellos. Se había preparado para lidiar con esa sorpresa e incluso algunos sentimientos de resentimiento hacia su inclusión. También había esperado plenamente ganarse algunos escépticos luego de mostrarles la matriz de probabilidades que había creado.

Sin embargo, no había dudas de que ella había sido la sorprendida desde el momento en que el elfo los trajo a Albus y a ella misma hasta esta vieja casa sombría. Con el drama consiguiente de Snape, Hermione y la sanadora Alverez, Miranda prácticamente había sido empujada a una esquina y dejada ahí.

Un alma más contradictoria – _como Snape_ – pensó Miranda con una sonrisa torcida, habría lanzado un ataque por ese trato, si es que él hubiera permitido ponerse a sí mismo en esa posición en primer lugar. Sin embargo, Miranda era una observadora de corazón. Era una de las cosas que la hacían una buena aritmántica – para poder crear las ecuaciones más precisas; tenía que ser capaz de ponerse al corriente con las variables.

Lo que había observado en el último par de días hacía que sus dedos le picaran con la necesidad de escribir ecuaciones en una pizarra. La Orden del Fénix estaba en un caos – un caos que se centraba en Hermione Granger y Severus Snape. El director podía creer que el punto de nexo de la señorita Granger ya había pasado, pero Miranda apostaría su varita a que no era así. Prácticamente podía ver las líneas de probabilidad formándose y cambiando a su alrededor.

Todo podía estar girando fuera de control, pero Miranda estaba a punto de trazarlo todo y traer su propia versión especial de orden.

* * *

Grimmauld Place, a pesar la lobreguez de la vieja casa y el siempre desagradable retrato de la señora Black, era bastante relajante para Ron. Por supuesto, había cosas que él preferiría estar haciendo si las circunstancias fueran distintas, pero si iba a estar encerrado en una vieja casa con corrientes de aire, al menos sus mejores amigos también estaban atrapados con él. A veces, incluso se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas si es que no hubiera conocido a Harry y Hermione en el tren ese primer año. Pero él nunca reflexionaba sobre los ¿y-si? por demasiado tiempo. Esa era más bien una cosa de Hermione.

Empujando su escoba para flotar más a la izquierda, él miró hacia la ventana iluminada del cuarto de Snape. Hermione estaba ahí ahora, cuidando del murciélago grasiento, mientras el resto estaba aquí en el jardín trasero infestado de maleza de Grimmauld place, jugando una versión modificada de Quidditch que habían desarrollado. Él sabía que Hermione habría odiado este juego con las restricciones de volar bajo los tres metros de alto del muro y en que los goles se hacían cuando la pelota golpeaba el hueco del gran roble que dominaba la esquina más alejada del patio.

Pero, ahora, todo estaba girando fuera de control.

No que Ron pensara que él estuvo _en_ control alguna vez, pero nada estaba yendo por el camino que él creía que haría.

Su mejor amigo seguía actuando como loco.

Él había sido convertido en un miembro completo de la Orden del Fénix justo cuando la Orden había sido arrojada a un caos total.

Dumbledore estaba teniendo peleas públicas de gritos con brujas extrañas.

Él volvió a mirar hacia la luz en la ventana. Que Merlín lo ayudara, pero incluso lo sentía un poco por Snape, de toda la gente.

Lo habían hecho premio anual.

Y Hermione... Hermione se había vuelto loca de atar.

Hermione. _¿Cuando ella se salió de control?_ Más bien lo esperaba de Harry en estos días, pero Hermione aún era un misterio para él.

Inclinándose hacia adelante para que así su codo pudiera descansar sobre su escoba, Ron lanzó una mirada de reojo hacia Harry, quien flotaba a su lado. "Tal vez Snape le metió una poción a escondidas."

A su lado, Harry hizo un gruñido no comprometedor.

"Muy bien, muy bien, así que no le dio una poción. Pero es que no tiene ningún sentido. Ella no tiene ningún sentido."

La saeta de fuego descendió abruptamente hacia el suelo hasta que Harry pudo volver a pararse en tierra firme. "Iré a mi cuarto." Dijo él, con su voz plana, y mirada fría y distante.

Ron observó salir a Harry y sintió algo muy parecido al pánico extenderse sobre su pecho.

* * *

Hermione acababa de darle a Snape una de sus pociones para el dolor cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse detrás de ella. Pensando que sólo era Rink, Hermione no se giró inmediatamente, así que estuvo sorprendida cuando escuchó hablar al director.

"¿Cómo se encuentra él esta tarde, señorita Granger?"

Hermione se giró. "¡Señor!"

Dumbledore entró en la habitación, con su atención centrada en el hombre que yacía en la cama. "Relájese señorita Granger. Sólo quería ver como estaba Severus."

Al ver al director, Hermione sintió sus emociones divididas. Por un lado, seguía enojada por lo que sentía que era una actitud indiferente hacia el profesor Snape. Por el otro lado, no podía perderse la expresión cansada y hombros caídos del viejo hechicero. Al final, la ira le dio paso a la compasión, aunque de mala gana y dejando una pizca de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

Sacando la silla que ella había estado usando, Hermione le dio una ligera sonrisa a Dumbledore. "Tome asiento, señor. Estoy segura de que el profesor Snape disfrutaría que se sentara con él por un rato."

Su deje de mala educación no pareció perturbar al director mientras se acomodaba a sí mismo en la silla al lado de la cama. Pero al fin y al cabo, Dumbledore acostumbraba lidiar con el profesor Snape. Sus mezquinos intentos de malicia eran de principiante en el mejor de los casos. En todo caso, su actitud dura parecía haber puesto más a gusto al director, si la ligera sonrisa escondida en su barba indicaba algo.

"Disfrutar es una palabra muy fuerte, señorita Granger, especialmente cuando es usada con el profesor Snape. En todo caso, querida, si él supiera que lo estoy vigilando al lado de su cama, tendría todo el encanto de un kneazle mojado." La sonrisa se ensanchó. "Me atrevería a decir que usted debería compartir la experiencia."

Agitando una nudosa mano hacia el espacio al lado de él, apareció otra silla. "Por favor, tome asiento, señorita Granger. Me gustaría hablar con usted."

Dumbledore esperó hasta que Hermione se acomodara en la silla conjurada antes de volver a hablar. "La he decepcionado."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos en sorpresa a esas palabras. Palabras automáticas de protesta comenzaron a formarse pero fueron detenidas cuando Dumbledore alzó una mano.

"No defienda a sus sentimientos. Usted siente que yo debería haber hecho más por el profesor Snape; preocupado más, ayudado más."

Mientras hablaba, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore no se giró a mirarla, en lugar de eso mantuvo sus ojos centrados sobre la quieta figura del profesor Snape. Era una manera extraña de mantener una conversación y ponía incómoda a Hermione. Era casi como si Dumbledore estuviera más bien hablando en voz alta a sí mismo en vez de a ella.

"Para ser honesto,' continuó, "parte de mí concuerda con usted. Por desgracia, el resto de mí, junto a Severus mismo si pudiera ofrecer su opinión, está en desacuerdo."

Ella no sabía cómo contestar eso, así que no dijo nada, pero esperó a que Dumbledore volviera a hablar o a que hiciera algo. Pero él no habló ni hizo nada.

"¿Usted se preocupa por él?" Preguntó ella al final cuando el silencio se hizo demasiado pesado, muy consciente de de lo presuntuosa que era su pregunta.

"No lo puede parecer desde su punto de vista, pero si usted cree eso, estaría muy equivocada."

"Entonces, ¿cómo puede usted-" comenzó vehementemente ella antes de recordar con quién hablaba.

Dumbledore se rió despacio. "Termine su pensamiento, señorita Granger. Tal vez lo iba a preguntar era '¿cómo puedo tratarlo de la manera en que lo hago?'"

Sin confiar en su propia voz, Hermione asintió bruscamente.

"Estamos en guerra, señorita Granger. Nunca tenga dudas de eso. No es un juego. Las personas – muggles y magos por igual – están muriendo entre dos fuerzas opuestas. Nadie del ministerio está dando un paso adelante, así que yo me convertí en el general al mando de un lado de esta guerra. Me gustaría ver a cada uno de los que sirven contra Tom como individuos, pero no siempre tengo el lujo de hacerlo."

Una mano de Dumbledore se levantó y estrechó brevemente la de Snape antes de retirarse. "Le he pedido mucho a Severus a lo largo de los años. Él nunca ha dejado de cumplir. Y pediré más de él en el futuro."

Dumbledore finalmente se giró y puso toda la fuerza de su mirada sobre ella. "Puede llegar el momento en el que le tenga que pedir a usted. Usted tendrá que mirar dentro de sí misma, así como lo ha hecho Severus, para determinar su respuesta. ¿Qué es lo que daría, señorita Granger, para ver derrotado a Tom? ¿Cuánto vale para usted? Yo protejo tanto como puedo. Los protejo a todos con cada pedazo de habilidad y sabiduría a mi disposición, pero no quiere decir que no cometa errores, no quiere decir que quienes se mantienen a mi lado nunca estarán en peligro si la necesidad lo requiere."

Y así de rápido, los ojos azules se apartaron y Hermione aspiró una bocanada de aire, con el corazón palpitante.

Para cuando ella logró recomponerse, Dumbledore ya no estaba sentado a su lado, sino que estaba de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta.

"Esta noche habrá una reunión de la Orden. Su exclusión a los procedimientos de la Orden se mantiene, pero se le hará una excepción para esta única reunión. Por favor asegúrese de asistir."

"Sí, señor." Respondió ella, pero él ya se había ido.

ooo

Hermione vaciló en el umbral de la biblioteca, insegura de si debía continuar. El profesor Dumbledore pareció captar su vacilación. "Entre, señorita Granger."

Con sus palabras, la mayoría de las personas en la habitación se giraron hacia ella. Las expresiones oscilaban desde la sonrisa de bienvenida de la profesora Vector, variando entre varios grados de curiosidad y sospecha, hasta desprecio absoluto en otros.

Ella reconocía cada una de esas miradas, eran las que estaban dirigidas habitualmente hacia Snape. Unas de las que ella misma había sido culpable de lanzar, en más de una ocasión. Sintiendo el peso de todos los ojos sobre ella, ella luchó contra su necesidad de doblar su labio en una mueca. En lugar de eso, irguió la espalda y barbilla, arqueando una gran sonrisa a todos antes de tomar la silla vacía junto a Remus.

Pero mientras se acomodaba, secando sus palmas sudorosas sobre sus vaqueros muggle, se dio cuenta de algo más. No era sólo el profesor quien recibía las miradas, eran todos los Slytherin; las miradas, las sospechas, la desaprobación inherente en cada mirada evaluadora. Esto, notó Hermione, es lo que significaba no ser un Gryffindor favorecido, cuando incluso si no has hecho nada, todos te miraban, seguros de que estabas a punto de traicionar todo y a todos.

Ella se frotó sus ojos con cansancio. _No es de extrañar que nos odien a todos,_ pensó.

"¿Qué está haciendo _ella_ aquí?"

"Tranquilo, Alastor." Dijo Dumbledore, con su voz oscurecida por un trasfondo de exasperación. "Su castigo no ha sido levantado, pero ella forma parte de la información que la profesora Vector está a punto de explicar. Impedir que ella esté aquí invita a un mayor peligro que no estoy dispuesto a ignorar."

Dumbledore hizo un gesto hacia la profesora Vector, quien se paró frente al círculo interno de la Orden del Fénix. Ella se aclaró la garganta. "Muchos de ustedes han preguntado sobre mi repentina presencia aquí los últimos días, pero con – otros asuntos que tener en consideración – mi propósito ha sido postergado. La mayoría de ustedes me conocen como la profesora de aritmancia en Hogwarts. El director me ha estado pidiendo que realice varios proyectos de probabilidades aritmánticas desde el día en que el señor Potter entró a Hogwarts. Por desgracia, las ecuaciones aritmánticas raramente son estables, sino que crecen y cambian con cada pieza adicional dentro de las variables. Al comienzo, mis datos eran escasos y fragmentados mientras trabajaba para entender las fuerzas con las que interactuaba el señor Potter, y cuales en cambio, interactuaban con él."

Ella suspiró y envió una sonrisa de disculpa en dirección a Harry. "Creo que si hubiera tenido mejores datos, pude haber ayudado a prevenir un montón de la agitación por la que ustedes tuvieron que pasar durante su primer y segundo año. Con lo que tenía, sólo fui capaz de identificar los conceptos básicos y grandes posibilidades de intersecciones que afectaban las líneas temporales: que usted necesitaría la capa de su padre a principios de su primer año, la apertura de la Cámara y su necesidad eventual de la espada de Gryffindor. Las ecuaciones simplemente eran demasiado complejas y aunque un buen aritmántico puede darle fragmentos y probabilidades, incluso los mejores de nosotros no pueden predecir el futuro sin datos completos."

Vector sacó su varita desde su manga e hizo un gesto o complicado. A su lado, en el aire, apareció una complicada maraña de líneas multicolores. Mientras rotaba lentamente sobre su eje, la maraña se dividió a sí misma en lo que posiblemente era una de las representaciones aritmánticas más complicadas y centradas en el tiempo que Hermione hubiera visto alguna vez.

"Se parece a un plato de espagueti de mamá." Susurró Ron a un costado de Harry, aunque su comentario fue llevado fácilmente al resto de la habitación.

El primer impulso de Hermione fue el de reprender a Ron y comenzar una explicación sobre ecuaciones aritmánticas representacionales, pero apretó los dientes a las palabras que querían escapar. Nadie estaba interesado en sus palabras. Como recordatorio para mantenerse callada, ella regresó al hábito que había adquirido el último año y metió las manos firmemente bajo sus muslos.

La profesora Vector levantó una ceja. "Sí, señor Weasley, supongo que sí se parece a un plato de espagueti."

Ron se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que todos en la habitación habían escuchado su comentario.

"Sin embargo," continuó Vector, "si hubiera tomado mi clase, usted podría saber lo que representa, aunque puedo asegurarle que no es la cena."

Una oleada de diversión en voz baja recorrió la habitación, mientras el sonrojo de Ron se profundizaba y se extendía por sus orejas. "Lo siento, profesora."

Vector asintió y, con una floritura de varita, causó que el modelo de líneas multicolores girara sobre su eje. "La aritmancia," comenzó ella, adquiriendo el tono que usaba durante sus clases, "combina historia, sociología, estadísticas matemáticas y magia adivinatoria representadas como ecuaciones aritmánticas para crear una ciencia casi exacta que es usada para descubrir resultados probables. Es usada con mayor frecuencia en aplicaciones interdisciplinarias. En sus maneras más simples, puede ser usada para crear nuevos encantamientos o hechizos, o ser usada en la elaboración de pociones para determinar cómo alterar las fórmulas de pociones actuales o crear una nueva."

Vector hizo una pausa mientras miraba alrededor del cuarto. Hermione sabía por estar en su clase que la profesora estaba comprobando que todos siguieran su explicación. Aparentemente satisfecha, Vector continuó su disertación.

"Como en cualquier disciplina, hay varias ramas de estudio. Una de las más esotéricas para la aritmancia se utiliza como medio para la adivinación y puede ser utilizada, por un profesional experto, para predecir el curso de acciones de individuos y grupos. Esto, por supuesto, no debe ser confundido con la ciencia muggle llamada psicohistoria* que, a pesar de utilizar la sociología y estadísticas matemáticas también, sólo puede ser usada para trazar los movimientos de grandes grupos de gente. Es la adición de magia lo que permite un control más preciso de la aritmancia."

"¿Y qué tiene que ver con nosotros ahora?" Interrumpió Moody desde su lugar al fondo de la habitación.

"Tiene que ver con ustedes, porque he creado fórmulas aritmánticas para la Orden como un conjunto, para ciertos individuos, para los mortífagos y para Ya-Saben-Quién." Usando su varita, Vector apuntó varias líneas en la matriz causando que se iluminaran. Entonces, apuntó a un área donde las líneas se cruzaban. "Cada línea representa un cálculo que tiene en cuenta una enorme cantidad de datos y probabilidades y está representada gráficamente. Cada punto de cruce es lo que se conoce como nudo. Este es el punto de confluencia – de cambio. Representa un cambio mayor de los puntos."

Vector se detuvo y dejó que el cuarto tomara otra mirada a la maraña de espagueti. Ella levantó su varita de nuevo a un nudo donde las líneas se cruzaban tan densamente que los colores individuales de las líneas ya no se podían determinar. "Esto, basado en mis cálculos, es cuando la Orden del Fénix se encontrará con las fuerzas de Ya-Saben-Quién y los mortífagos en lo que será el último conflicto definitivo."

Su mirada volvió a barrer la habitación. "Por mis cálculos, tenemos diez meses antes de ese enfrentamiento – una circunstancia que ha cambiado recientemente y cuya fecha se ha acelerado."

* * *

A Hermione le tomó dos días completos recuperar su equilibrio. Entre su conversación con Dumbledore, la cual aún le daba escalofríos cuando pensaba sobre ella, y las revelaciones hechas por la profesora Vector, los pensamientos de Hermione eran un torbellino. Aritmancia era su materia favorita en la escuela. Más de una vez había pensado en centrar sus estudios en esa dirección y con ese fin, ella había hecho lectura extensiva sobre aritmancia en su tiempo libre. Esa lectura adicional le dio una visión del trabajo de la profesora Vector que estaba bastante segura que los demás no vieron.

El aspecto más perturbante era lo que representaba ella. Una cosa era entender que la aritmancia podía predecir posibilidades. Otra era ver esa predicción girando en tecnicolor – ver su vida trazada y lo más problemático, al menos para ella, el trazo del profesor Snape.

Ella había creído que había sido al azar. Ella había creído que su encuentro con el profesor Snape era simple causa y efecto. No lo era. Su línea de probabilidad y la de Snape estaban cruzadas ahora y continuaban juntas hacia adelante hasta ese horrible enredo que Vector había nombrado 'la batalla final'. Ella no sabía lo que significaba y eso la asustaba.

Hasta ahora ella podía seguir con su creencia de que Snape era solo un proyecto. Sí, a ella le agradaba. Él la desafiaba en maneras que ponían a prueba su mente, pero eso no quería decir nada realmente. Sólo estaba siendo amable con él cuando los demás no lo eran. Pero era más que eso. Era... bueno, ella no sabía lo que era exactamente. Justo ahora eran cuidadora y paciente. Cuando él estuviera mejor volverían a los roles de mentor y estudiante. Al menos ella pensaba que lo harían. La matriz parecía soportar eso.

Sin embargo, lo que la preocupaba realmente era que su línea, la línea de Hermione Granger, no parecía continuar hacia adelante junto a las que representaban a Ron y Harry. Cruzaba las de ellos en ciertos puntos, a menudo con la línea del profesor Snape a su lado. Ella sólo podía esperar que eso significara que ella y el profesor Snape podrían ser capaces de salvar a Harry del camino a la destrucción en el que estaba ahora. Pero era obvio a sus ojos que ella ya no estaría junto a ellos – zigzagueando a su alrededor, intersectándolos, yendo en la misma dirección – sí, pero no _con_ ellos.

Ella pensó que era algo que podía manejar; algo con lo que podía lidiar. Era obvio que sus interacciones con Snape, que el vínculo de de su línea de probabilidad con la de Snape era importante. Ella había hecho una decisión meses atrás con relación al profesor Snape y creía que había aceptado las consecuencias hasta que se encontró con Harry y Ron en la biblioteca.

"¿Cómo pudiste, Hermione?" dijo Harry entre dientes. "¿En qué estabas pensando?"

"¿Cómo pude?" Repitió ella, con las cejas elevándose con total incredulidad. "Mira quién habla, Harry. ¿Cuántas veces has hecho las cosas por tu cuenta sin medio pensamiento en tu cabeza y sin considerar las consecuencias? Al menos yo lo admito. Fui imprudente y estúpida y no estaba pensando y aceptaré mi castigo, pero ni te atrevas a darme sermones, Harry Potter, sobre planes precipitados. Hice lo que hice para tratar de salvar la vida de un hombre. No es como si me hubiera escabullido a Honeydukes para conseguir algo estúpido como caramelos, como ciertas personas."

El rostro de Harry se volvió de un alarmante tono de púrpura. _No debí haber dicho eso_ , se dio cuenta, pero ahora era muy tarde para retractarse de lo que había dicho.

Harry giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, cerrando con un portazo detrás de él.

Ron se quedó mirándola como nunca lo había hecho. Sacudiendo su cabeza, él fue tras Harry.

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta, con lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos. Las consecuencias, líneas, probabilidades y futuros donde ella era amiga pero no mejor amiga de Harry y Ron se desplegaron frente a ella. Derrumbándose en el suelo, Hermione sintió como si fuera a llorar. No lo hizo. Secándose los ojos con el dorso de sus manos, se puso de pie. Ella tenía consecuencias, líneas, probabilidades y futuros frente a ella y llorar no ayudaría.

* * *

El profesor Snape se daba vueltas dentro de los estrechos confines de su cama. El cabello se le pegaba a la piel con el sudor, su aliento entraba y salía en jadeos rápidos y poco profundos. Bajo sus párpados, sus ojos se movían velozmente de lado a lado. Era obvio que él estaba atrapado en algún tipo de pesadilla. A Hermione le perturbaba ver así a su orgulloso profesor. Lo que la inquietaba más eran los pequeños sonidos que escapaban de él. No eran gemidos leves o quejidos, sino que una ahogada combinación de ambos, como si en sus sueños estuviera tratando de reprimir las ganas de gritar.

Ella no podía seguir viendo esto sin _hacer_ algo.

"Rink, no puedo soportar esto. Las pociones para el dolor no están funcionando." Ella se frotó la cara con cansancio. "O si están funcionando, simplemente no están sirviendo lo suficiente. Tengo que hacer algo." Con los puños apretados, ella dejó escapar un corto grito. "Cualquier cosa."

"Las orejas aletean."

Ese sinsentido confundió completamente a Hermione y ella cambió su atención desde el comatoso Snape a Rink, dejando su frustración a un lado de momento. Ella estaba bastante acostumbrada a algunas de las cosas más extrañas que decía Rink. También sentía que era bastante buena al traducir el lenguaje de los elfos al inglés de la reina. Esto, sin embargo, la dejó perpleja.

"¿Las orejas aletean?" Repitió ella.

Rink, con su rostro particularmente serio, asintió con decisión, causando que su propia gran oreja se agitara hacia adelante.

Hermione escondió una sonrisa detrás de una tos fingida y levantó una mano. No quería herir los sentimientos de Rink. Tomando el control sobre su sonrisa, le preguntó con tanta indiferencia como le fue posible. "Así que ¿qué significa que las orejas aletean?"

"Los elfos están muy impresionados con Hermy."

Hermione dejó escapar una risa triste. Todos en la mansión la estaban tratando como si fuera algún tipo de paria – en realidad, la estaban tratando de la misma forma en que trataban a Snape. Y los elfos domésticos, que ni siquiera se le acercaban antes, ahora estaban orgullosos de ella.

 _Buen Dios, ¿cuando se hizo tan extraña mi vida?_

"¿Por qué los elfos están orgullosos de mi?"

"Las palabras de Hermy. Lo que hace Hermy. Hermy necesita hacer algo." Dijo Rink, como si la creciente frustración de Hermione por no ser capaz de ayudar al profesor Snape de alguna manera tuviera más sentido para los elfos de lo que tenía para ella. "Los elfos necesitan hacer algo."

 _Tal vez tiene sentido para los elfos y tal vez hacer algo es todo lo necesario. Yo ya hice algo, tal vez eso ayude aquí._

"¿Rink?" El elfo estuvo inmediatamente a su lado. "Necesito que vayas a Hogwarts y traigas las sábanas que hice para el profesor Snape."

Las orejas de Rink, que habían estado tristemente caídas desde la aparición de Snape en Grimmauld Place, se dispararon hacia arriba en respuesta. Con los ojos abiertos y tan redondos como platos la miraron con leve esperanza.

"Hermy está haciendo. ¿Hermy cree que la magia le ayudará al Maestro de pociones?"

Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla. Descansando su mandíbula sobre su palma hacia arriba, ella se quedó mirando a su profesor por un momento. "No te hagas ilusiones, Rink, pero creo que podrían. El profesor Snape aún está bajo un gran dolor y no está descansando tranquilamente. Eso no puede ser bueno para su curación. Espero que los encantamientos en las sábanas puedan – no lo sé – hacerlo más fácil o algo así."

Rink la miró con solemnidad. "Rink traerá las sábanas de la señorita."

Con un suave _pop,_ Rink desapareció y Hermione quedó sola con Snape. Ella se atrevió a levantar la mano y trazar un dedo por la barbilla de él, sintiendo el roce de su vello facial contra la piel sensible. Ella apartó la mano con aire de culpa cuando Snape, incluso inconscientemente, se estremeció con su ligero toque.

No tuvo que esperar mucho y pronto la estrecha cama había sido cambiada con la ayuda de Rink y Hermione estaba alisando las sábanas que Rink había recuperado. Ella sabía que habían ayudado antes a su profesor. Los encantamientos y pociones de Alverez obviamente estaban ayudando al profesor con sus dolencias físicas, pero nada hasta ahora parecía estar ayudando a descansar al hombre. Ella sólo esperaba que el confort y protección que había bordado en las sábanas ayudara a Snape. Ahora la parte difícil sería volver a empezar. No había nada más que _hacer._ Simplemente esperar.

* * *

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Fueron las primeras palabras que él dijo ásperamente tres días después. Hermione hizo una mueca al escuchar el habitual tono barítono sonar tan débil e irregular. Ella se apresuró a darle un sorbo de agua fría a su profesor y paciente. Mientras preparaba el vaso recitó brevemente los hechos, sabiendo que un hombre como el profesor Snape querría saber todo lo que había pasado.

"Usted apareció varios días atrás durante una tormenta. Usted estaba seriamente herido e inconsciente cuando fue encontrado." Ella decidió dejar fuera el hecho de que ella fue quien lo encontró, pero sabía que no sería capaz de dejar fuera las próximas partes.

"Dumbledore llegó y removió la maldición que usted tenía encima."

Ella vio a Snape asentir ligeramente ante sus palabras y se preguntó si quería decir que él recordaba esa horrible maldición que Voldemort le había lanzado.

"Sin embargo," continuó ella, "no fue capaz de curarlo completamente, ya que usted fue muy mal herido. Él mandó a buscar a Madame Pomfrey pero ella no estaba disponible. Yo-" ella se detuvo, reuniendo coraje para la próxima parte, "Yo fui a buscar a la sanadora Alverez para ayudarlo."

Snape frunció el ceño, con su rostro en algún lugar entre sorprendido y asombrado. "¿El profesor Dumbledore inició a la sanadora Alverez en la Orden?"

"No exactamente." Evadió Hermione.

Sus cansados ojos negros que aún mantenían una gran cantidad de dolor se encontraron con los de ella. "Explíquese." Demandó con tono seco.

* * *

 **Notas de la traductora** :

*Psicohistoria: es una 'ciencia' creada por Isaac Asimov en su trilogía 'fundación' en la cual se puede predecir los cambios sociales de grandes grupos de gente con base a la historia. Caeria dice que se basó en esta 'ciencia' para crear la matriz y su versión de la aritmancia, suponiendo que el uso de magia le daría más presición y le permitiría predecir el movimiento de individuos en vez de sólo grandes grupos de gente.

Espero que estén bien y que les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias a todos los que se manifiestan y a Aura-Von-Leau por betear!


	23. Capítulo 23: Cuatro Conversaciones

Capítulo 23 – Cuatro Conversaciones

* * *

"Explica."

Hermione sabía que estaba haciendo una buena imitación de un ciervo encandilado por los faros, pero de verdad no quería explicarle. _¿Y por qué siempre tenía que contestar las preguntas de él? 'Explíqueme. Cuénteme todo señorita Granger.' ¿Por qué no podían explicarle algunas cosas otras personas, como el director?_

 _¡El director!_

Ella había prometido enviar a un elfo doméstico al minuto en que el profesor Snape recuperara la consciencia. Se estaba aferrando a una vía de retraso, pero la aprovechó de todos modos.

"Tengo que ir a buscar al profesor Dumbledore." Dijo en un apuro, y se lanzó por la puerta. Incluso los Gryffindor tenían sus días libres de coraje, razonó mientras descendía las escaleras.

* * *

El elfo doméstico enviado a buscar a Dumbledore llegó con la sanadora Alverez a la zaga. Hermione atrapó a Tonks elevándole una ceja a Remus, pero afortunadamente ninguno dijo nada. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba encantada con la llegada de la sanadora Alverez. Quería decir que aunque la otra bruja no era un miembro oficial de la Orden, al menos estaba involucrada. Además, su presencia significaba que podría darle otra revisión al profesor Snape.

"El profesor Snape está despierto." Dijo Hermione a través de una gran sonrisa cuando fue obvio que el director y la sanadora se habían orientado en su nuevo entorno.

Alverez se alejó de Dumbledore con aire profesional. "¿Está simplemente despierto o está consciente?"

La sonrisa de Hermione vaciló un poco. "Está consciente y ya pide explicaciones de lo que pasó."

"Excelente. Ese es un buen augurio para su recuperación." Levantando su bolsa de sanadora, ella le hizo un gesto a Hermione frente a ella. "Vamos, entonces. Será mejor echarle un vistazo."

Colocando una mano sobre su hombro, Dumbledore la detuvo. "Creo que será mejor que la señorita Granger permanezca aquí, Arrosa, al menos hasta que seas capaz de hacer tu examen y yo tenga la oportunidad de hablar con el profesor Snape."

Hermione esperó que la sanadora discutiera, pero Alverez sólo entrecerró un poco los ojos antes de asentir. "Tal vez estás en lo correcto, en este caso." Pero girándose hacia Hermione, agregó. "Te necesitaré arriba antes de que me vaya, para poder indicarte cómo continuarán los cuidados del profesor Snape, y para poder asegurarme de que él siga tus instrucciones. Estoy segura de que Albus te dejará saber cuando él haya terminado con su maestro de pociones."

Inclinando la cabeza hacia Albus, ambos subieron las escaleras dejando a Hermione en el salón principal. Sin saber qué hacer consigo misma, se dejó caer sobre un sofá. Mientras un silencio incómodo comenzaba a crecer, Tonks, bendita fuera, trató de romper la atmósfera pesada.

"¿Cómo andas, Hermione?"

Hermione le envió una sonrisa agradecida, la cual le devolvió la otra bruja. Hermione se dio cuenta que al ser metamorfaga, Tonks debía saber una cosa o dos sobre ser aislada por los demás magos y brujas.

"Estoy bien, Tonks, gracias."

"Supongo que ahora que Snape despertó estarás ocupada con él. No espero que sea un paciente agradable."

Remus dio un codazo en el hombro de Tonks. "El viejo Snape nunca es agradable." Dijo con una risa.

Hermione, volviendo a erguirse, miró enojada a Remus hasta que dejó de reír. Sin ganas de regañar a un adulto como lo haría con Ron por faltarle el respeto al profesor Snape, Hermione se levantó y salió de la habitación. Simplemente esperaría fuera del cuarto de Snape hasta que la sanadora Alverez la necesitara. Detrás de ella escuchó a Remus preguntándole a Tonks, "Qué es lo que le molesta a Hermione?"

* * *

"Arrosa." Siseó Snape con molestia.

Arrosa sólo sonrió. "Oh, déjalo, Severus. No doy uno de tus estudiantes como para ser intimidada por tus gruñidos.

"No estoy tratando de ser intimidante." Dijo él, tirando del borde de su sábana para cubrir su cuerpo. "Trato de mantener mi dignidad, sin mencionar un poco de modestia."

Ella tuvo la osadía de reírse de él. "¡Estupideces! Como si ver tu pálido culo huesudo me fuera a dar vapores." Ella frunció el ceño entonces, su expresión mostraba la verdadera preocupación que sentía. "De verdad, estás demasiado delgado, Severus. Necesitas unas cuantas comidas decentes y algún descanso real. Un cuerpo sólo puede soportar cierta cantidad de abuso antes de simplemente detenerse.

Por primera vez desde que Albus y Arrosa habían entrado a su cuarto, la combatividad de Severus se desvaneció. Sus ojos se movieron rápidamente desde ella hacia donde se sentaba Albus en una silla contra la pared del fondo. "No siempre es posible." Ella confiaba en que Arrosa, una Slytherin consumada, leyera entre líneas los posibles significados de sus palabras.

No estuvo decepcionado, cuando los labios de ella se apretaron y sus ojos se endurecieron. Severus supo que había entendido lo que quiso decir, pero al ver la simpatía en su expresión, buscó desviar la atención de él. Volviendo a su larga lucha verbal, espetó. "Ya agitaste tu varita. Ahora dame el alta, sanadora, para que así pueda vestirme y salir."

La expresión simpática de ella volvió a la habitual de profesionalidad eficiente y sensata, aunque Severus dudaba haberla convencido con su débil intento.

"Lo siento, Severus, pero no estás en condiciones de ir a ningún lado. Créeme, si trataras de salir de tu cama en este momento, caerías de cara al piso antes de que pudieras dar dos pasos. Y te aseguro – si eres lo suficientemente testarudo para intentarlo – que no te atraparé ni arreglaré esa nariz tuya cuando la rompas contra las tablas del suelo."

"Ah" se burló "ese es el encantador trato con los pacientes que te hizo jefa del ala de daño por hechizos de San Mungo."

Ella le chasqueó la lengua. "Los halagos no te llevarán a ningún lado, Severus." Guardando su varita, ella dispuso un pequeño montón de pociones sobre la mesa junto a su cama junto a un pocillo de cerámica blanca que solía ser usado para contener ungüentos medicinales. Arrosa lo atrapó mirándolos con curiosidad. Ella se deslizó con facilidad desde la burla a la cortesía debida a un colega.

"Verbena para el dolor. Du Zhong para la debilidad que estás sufriendo en este momento. Tintura de nervio para ayudar con el agotamiento mágico que estás sufriendo con el beneficio de ayudar con el manejo del dolor. El ungüento es una combinación de ungüento para quemaduras con scutellaria y regaliz. Tienes varias quemaduras por hechizos muy feas sobre tus brazos, piernas y a lo largo de tu espalda."

"Du Zhong, ¿Dang Gui no sería una mejor opción?"

Ella le dio una mirada rápida. "Puedes saber sobre pociones, Severus Snape, pero yo soy la sanadora aquí. Elegí Du Zhong por las propiedades asociadas de fortalecimiento. Créeme, vas a necesitarlas. Ya-Sabes-Quién casi te mata. Su tu señorita Granger no me hubiera ido a buscar como lo hizo, no tengo dudas de que estarías muerto ahora."

Severus frunció el ceño. _Su señorita Granger_ fue su primer pensamiento, seguido casi inmediatamente por: _¿Así que Granger realmente fue a buscar a Arrosa?_ Su ceño se profundizó. Eso no tenía sentido. Nadie en la Orden la habría dejado entrar a la casa. Él envió una mirada a Albus que le respondió con una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza. _Así que es verdad. Interesante_. Él hizo una nota mental de añadir ese tema a su eventual charla con el director.

Pero primero tenía que pasar a Arrosa. "Está bien. Dime lo que necesito saber y seré el paciente modelo."

"Paciente modelo, mi culo. No te estoy pidiendo un milagro, Severus. Sólo sigue mis recomendaciones y no trates de hacer más de lo que eres capaz hasta que sanen tu cuerpo y tu magia."

Severus estaba cansado, un estado que lo molestaba un tanto con sí mismo, ya que sólo había despertado hace poco más de una hora. Durante esa hora había sido tocado, pinchado, habían agitado una varita sobre él y había sido forzado a beber una poción fortalecedora mal preparada – un hecho por el que criticó severamente a Arrosa, su elección de pocionista. El último insulto al lesionado había sido un largo y algo vehemente sermón sobre cómo _iba_ a cuidarse a sí mismo, como _iba_ a seguir la instrucciones de Alverez y cómo _iba_ a dejar que la señorita Granger cuidara de él con sufrida humildad y paciencia. Incluso hubieron amenazas involucradas y todo el tiempo Albus había permanecido calmadamente con su expresión de serenidad más molesta en su rostro.

A medida que la hora había avanzado, se había convertido en una lucha para centrar sus pensamientos, su cuerpo se sentía pesado, un cansancio casi asfixiante lo urgía a cerrar sus ojos y dormir. Era esto, más que nada, lo que le confirmaba que su condición realmente era tan seria como Arrosa le había dado a entender.

Pero Severus había pasado la mayor parte de su vida usando su fuerza de voluntad para superar los obstáculos en su vida. Él no permitiría que la debilidad, incluso la de su propio cuerpo, determinara su curso. Su única concesión fue ponerse un poco más cómodo, recargándose sobre las almohadas que lo apoyaban mientras observaba las interacciones entre el director y Arrosa con una letárgica curiosidad.

Su conversación en voz baja – aunque era más bien una discusión si los gestos y lenguaje corporal de la sanadora significaban algo – creaba un interesante cuadro. Era un ejercicio fascinante observar sus interacciones mientras captaba una palabra o dos de su conversación.

"...Necesito..."

"¡Vieja cabra! Si tu... sentido..."

Él habría preguntado sobre qué estaban discutiendo, pero de vez en cuando Arrosa gesticulaba salvajemente en su dirección, así que no era difícil suponer el tema de su acalorada discusión. Severus reprimió una sonrisa cuando vio a Arrosa pinchar el pecho de Albus con la punta de un dedo mientras mantenía la otra mano sobre su cadera. Albus no se veía tan complaciente ahora que Arrosa había vuelto su atención a él. Estaba bien en lo que le concernía a Severus, y sólo le hacía estar más curioso sobre cómo Arrosa había logrado entrar a la Orden.

Él había estado instando a Albus para que integrara a Arrosa a la Orden de Fénix hace varios años. Como una de las sanadoras más respetadas de San Mungo, una astuta Slytherin, y proveniente de una antigua familia mágica establecida, Alverez tenía una posición única para reunir información útil mientras plantaba información falsa entre las familias que conformaban el núcleo financiero y político que soportaba al Señor Tenebroso.

Albus, en el pasado, siempre había evitado los intentos de reclutamiento de Severus haciendo caso omiso y dando vueltas alrededor del tema. Severus siempre había asumido que la reticencia de Albus a integrar a la brillante sanadora tenía que ver con el hecho de que ella era una ex miembro de Slytherin, y todos los prejuicios que traía ser miembro de esa casa. Ahora, viendo las interacciones entre los dos, Severus se dio cuenta de que la exclusión de Arrosa tenía poco que ver con las afiliaciones de Casa y mucho con el pasado personal de Albus. Sus labios se volvieron a torcer. Tenía que preguntarse si Minerva ya había conocido a Arrosa y qué pensaba cada una de las dos brujas más fuertes en la vida de Albus sobre la otra.

Fue con esa encantadora imagen en mente que Snape se deslizo desde la contemplación somnolienta al sueño completo.

"¿Severus?" Su nombre, llamado en voz baja, penetró el cálido capullo que parecía envolverlo. Parte de él lo instaba a ignorar la voz y que se deslizara más profundo en la oscuridad que lo acogía. La otra parte, ligada al deber y el honor, reconoció la voz del director. No hubo dudas mientras el sueño le daba paso a la vigilia. Severus abrió sus ojos.

"Perdóname por despertarte, Severus. No haría esto si no sintiera que tu información es vital."

Severus se encogió de hombros, e hizo una mueca cuando la profunda contusión sobre su pecho y hombro le dio una punzada en advertencia. "No, Albus. Está bien que me despertaras. Han pasado demasiados días, y mi información puede ser crítica ahora."

Él miró rápidamente alrededor de la habitación antes de continuar, los viejos hábitos de discreción se reafirmaban a sí mismos.

Albus captó y leyó correctamente esa mirada. "Mandé a Alverez a hablar con la señorita Granger. Estamos solos y he asegurado esta habitación."

Severus puso temporalmente de lado su curiosidad por el papel de la señorita Granger en todo esto y se concentró en los asuntos más importantes de la Orden. "Definitivamente hay cosas que necesitas saber. El estado mental y emocional del Señor Tenebroso está cayendo en la desesperación. Varios de sus planes clave han fracasado, empujándolo a hacer decisiones precipitadas. Creo que el potencial está ahí para que podamos usarlo, si la Orden puede apresurarse."

Él lucho para sentarse más a fondo sobre las almohadas, maldiciendo en voz baja cuando su cuerpo falló al moverse de la manera en que deseaba. Una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

"Relájate, mi muchacho." Dumbledore lo miraba, con agudos y penetrantes ojos azules.

"Estoy bien, Albus" dijo él, con molestia arrastrándose en su voz. "El descanso me hizo bien." De todos modos, él se rindió a tratar de elevarse y se acomodó sobre las almohadas. Luchar, supo, sólo lo haría parecer más débil.

El director aún se veía inseguro, pero aceptó con un movimiento de cabeza. "Si estás seguro, entonces prepárate."

Cerrando sus ojos, Severus inhaló profundo y se permitió relajarse, visualizando la quieta forma del lago dentro de su mente. Había hecho esto tantas veces a lo largo de los años que sólo le tomó un momento centrarse a sí mismo en esa orilla. Ni siquiera seguía seguro de cómo había comenzado a usar la representación visual del lago y sus alrededores para representar su estado emocional y mental. Pero ahora, después de todos estos años, la simbología fluía libremente y no tenía problemas al interpretar las imágenes y sonidos que tenía delante.

Solo en su mente, el lago ondulaba con sus pensamientos. Sus emociones y deseos se manifestaban en los alrededores. Los árboles que bordeaban la orilla se movían con una brisa, pequeños sonidos se animales correteando se escuchaban desde entre la maleza. Su propia imagen mental estaba de pie sobre la orilla. Como el director de una orquesta, él extendió su mano. A su alrededor, los sonidos se detuvieron y los árboles se quedaron quietos. Otro gesto de su mano fantasmal y la superficie del lago quedó quieta y espejada.

Preparándose, entró al agua. Unos pocos pasos después, el agua ya le llegaba a la cintura y luego a su pecho. Él continuó caminando hasta que las aguas se cerraron sobre su cabeza. Buceó, sin necesidad de respirar, hasta que flotó en lo profundo de la laguna. Ahí, hundió profundamente todas las cosas que no quería que viera el director en las turbias aguas debajo suyo. Todo lo demás lo llevó hacia arriba hasta que las memorias destellaron justo bajo la superficie como peces de mercurio, como si el lago fuera un pensadero gigante, simplemente esperando a alguien que tocara su superficie.

Abriendo sus ojos, capturó la mirada de Albus, mirando profundamente el azul de sus ojos. "Comienza."

 _"Legilimens."_

El poder del hechizo de Albus lo golpeó y luchó para mantener su propia mente abierta y sin protección mientras cada instinto quería subir las barreras y congelar el lago para protegerse. Por un momento, un viento rugió a través del paisaje mental y los árboles se inclinaron ante la embestida pero Severus recuperó el control y los vientos se fueron extinguiendo hasta que sólo quedó la quietud.

Severus ya no estaba solo en su cabeza. Él esperó a que Albus tocara cada una de las memorias que se habían creado desde la última vez que se habían encontrado – memorias que Albus podía experimentar de primera mano ahora.

Él sintió el momento en que Albus se retiró de su mente, la presión de la magia del director se redujo en sus sentidos. Él no salió inmediatamente a la superficie, sino que continuó a la deriva bajo la superficie del lago por un minuto, disfrutando la calma. Gradualmente relajó su agarre y los pensamientos se levantaron a su alrededor, agitando las aguas y llevándolo hacia arriba. Cuando se aclaró la superficie, abrió los ojos. Él casi esperaba ver el cielo azul, en lugar de los tristes ojos azules de Albus.

"¿Albus?"

"Sé que estás cansado, pero hay algunas cosas que necesitamos discutir antes de que te devuelva a Arrosa."

"En relación la señorita Granger."

"Muy en relación con la señorita, me temo."

Severus frunció el caño.

"Lo siento mucho, Severus." Albus descansó una mano sobre su brazo que descansaba sobre la sábana. "Se debe a los esfuerzos de la señorita Granger, y los míos, por supuesto, que Tom te haya hecho esto, lo que a su vez se relaciona directamente con por qué la señorita Granger estará trabajando para cuidarte mientras recuperas tu fuerza."

"Tal vez sería mejor que me pusieras al día con lo que ha pasado desde que estuve aquí por última vez."

* * *

Hermione se paseaba fuera del cuarto de Snape, con pasos rápidos y giros bruscos mientras que su agitación escapaba del control con que la había agarrado.

Ella aún estaba enojada con la actitud arrogante de Albus en cuanto al profesor Snape. Además de eso, la sanadora Alverez había salido de la habitación dejando al director detrás. Alverez se había retirado a la cocina para conseguir algo para comer hasta que pudiera volver a ver a Snape.

Eso dejaba al profesor junto al director, lo que la guiaba a su otra razón para su agitación.

 _Estoy maldita y realmente jodida_. Un signo de cuán nerviosa estaba era que ni siquiera pensó en reprenderse a sí misma por su lenguaje interno.

Tal vez debió haber esperado antes de ir a buscar a Dumbledore y contar su lado de la historia antes de que Snape se encontrara con el director. No que ella estuviera muy emocionada de contar su lado – su lado, el lado de la Orden, el lado de Dumbledore – realmente no hacía mucha diferencia a este punto. Ella estaba jodida sin importar qué lado tomaras.

Ni siquiera podía escuchar podía escuchar al otro lado porque Dumbledore había lanzado un hechizo silenciador. Ella giró sobre sus talones y caminó por el pasillo mientras pensaba sobre todas las cosas que Dumbledore le podía estar diciendo a Snape.

"¿Hermione?"

Hermione saltó con un pequeño chillido, sacando la varita de su bolsillo mientras se daba la vuelta. "¡Caray, Ron!" Gritó. "¡No hagas eso! Me asustaste de muerte."

Arrastrando un poco los pies, Ron le dio una sonrisa triste. "Lo siento, no quise sorprenderte."

Metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, se encogió de hombros. "Yo... sabes, sólo quería saber cómo estabas. El profesor Dumbledore ha estado ahí con Snape por un largo tiempo."

"Profesor Snape, Ron." Corrigió ella automáticamente.

Él se volvió a encoger de hombros, el reproche resbalándose de él. "¿De qué crees que están hablando?"

Ya que contestar _de mí_ sonaba un poco muy arrogante en su cabeza, Hermione respondió con una respuesta más amplia. "Sospecho que el profesor Snape le está contando a Dumbledore sobre Voldemort y por qué trató de matarlo. Y el director tiene que poner a Snape al día con algunas cosas. Ha sucedido mucho en el último par de semanas."

"¿Crees que le dirá sobre ti?"

Hermione no hizo una mueca. "De eso, no tengo dudas."

Ambos quedaron en silencio, Hermione mirando a Ron con curiosidad, y Ron mirando a nada excepto Hermione.

Él habló finalmente. "¿Crees que le dirá a Snape sobre Harry?"

Y ahí estaba. El asunto del cual no hablaban y la razón real del por qué Ron estaba en el pasillo. Hermione sintió que algo apretaba su corazón, haciendo que le fuera difícil respirar. Se sentía como traición. "No no creo que el director le diga nada sobre Harry al profesor Snape. Él sabe que ambos se desagradan entre sí."

 _Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no mencionaré a Harry con el profesor Snape._

"Hermione-"

"Estará bien, Ron. Encontraremos una solución."

Su expresión era de duda, pero Ron asintió de todos. "Si, lo haremos."

Ron volvió a arrastrar sus pies, trazando un pie a lo largo de una grieta del suelo y Hermione supo que estaba a punto de hacer su escape. Una oleada de tristeza y algo parecido a la nostalgia la golpeó, al saber que ella y Ron ya no podían hablar simplemente entre ellos mismos. Lo único real que quedaba entre ellos era Harry, y él ya no era suficiente.

"Bueno, buena suerte entonces. No creo que Snape vaya a querer un estudiante ayudándolo a mejorarse. No dejes que el gran murciélago te agote."

Ron se retiró por el pasillo antes de que ella lo pudiera corregir su falta de respeto.

* * *

Aunque Hermione lo esperaba, cuando la puerta del cuarto del profesor Snape se abrió, aún así se sorprendió y saltó. Al menos esta vez se salvó a sí misma del chillido indigno. Dumbledore estaba de pie bajo el umbral, con semblante preocupado y cansado antes de que lo que sabía que era una máscara de genialidad se deslizara sobre sus facciones escondiendo sus verdaderos pensamientos. Viéndolo, ella sintió un destello de culpa por sus recientes pensamientos poco caritativos hacia él. El rol que él jugaba era tan estresante, si no tan peligroso como el de profesor Snape. Aún así, esa molesta voz interior señaló sarcásticamente, Dumbledore al menos tenía un círculo de amigos en los que apoyarse cuando necesitaba saber que no estaba solo.

 _¿Cuando me volví tan cínica?_

"Ah, señorita Granger, gracias por esperar."

Hermione plasmó una sonrisa en su rostro en beneficio del director pero un giro en los ojos del director le hizo preguntarse si tal vez el director no veía a través de su máscara como ella comenzaba a ver a través de la de él. Saliendo al pasillo, él peinó sus dedos a través de su barba, con sus brillantes ojos azules sobre ella. Hermione, sin embargo, encontró que esta contemplación ni se acercaba a inducir tanto miedo como podía la del profesor Snape. Y mientras Dumbledore no le dijo nada, ella mantuvo su silencio.

Extrañamente, tuvo la sensación de que a él le agradó, ya que levantó el brazo para poner una mano suave sobre su hombro. "Sé que aunque cuidar al profesor Snape no es lo que usted habría deseado, tengo toda la confianza de que cuidará muy bien de él." Hizo una pausa, y luego agregó. "Sin importar cuán _difíciles_ puedan ser las circunstancias."

Hermione supuso que esa era la forma sutil de Dumbledore para describir la personalidad más ácida de su profesor. "Haré lo mejor que pueda, señor."

Él le dio una suave sonrisa. "Sí, creo que usted ciertamente lo hará. Por favor quédese sólo unos momentos ya que me temo que la sanadora Alverez y yo agotamos al profesor Snape. Después de su visita, por favor deje saber a la sanadora Alverez que está lista."

"Por supuesto, señor."

Eso pareció satisfacer al director y él continuó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, dejando sola a Hermione.

La puerta frente a ella estaba abierta, lanzando una franja parpadeante de luz de vela hacia el pasillo. No podía escuchar nada desde adentro y supuso que Snape la esperaba. Preguntándose brevemente si había un equivalente para serpientes de desafiar a un león en su propia guarida*, Hermione entró y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Ella avanzó varios pasos en la habitación y luego se detuvo, manteniendo los ojos en las tablas del suelo frente a ella. Ella esperaba totalmente que Snape le gritara en cualquier momento por su comportamiento temerario de los últimos días. Snape, sin embargo, no parecía tener apuro en empezar la conversación, y el silencio comenzó a alargarse.

Hermione jugueteó impacientemente, arrastrando un pie y la punta de su zapato a lo largo de una tabla del piso.

 _Oh Dios, estoy canalizando a Ron,_ se dio cuenta.

Plantando firmemente sus pies, ella enderezó sus hombros y entrelazó sus manos frente a ella antes de levantar sus ojos hacia donde su profesor yacía en la cama. Ella le echó una mirada a su profesor y cualquier nerviosismo que aún se arremolinara alrededor de la boca de su estómago fue quemado a cenizas cuando la angustia se extendió a través de ella. El hombre había despertado hace sólo dos horas atrás, y aún así se veía cinco veces peor que cuando abrió sus ojos por primera vez, demandando respuestas.

Además, estaba profundamente dormido.

Parecía como si le hubieran dado un respiro, al menos hasta la mañana, cuando sabía que él volvería a despertarse demandando respuestas.

* * *

Harry observó con ojos entornados mientras Hermione revisaba la bandeja de desayuno que le había presentado el elfo que se había hecho cargo de la cocina de Grimmauld Place. La preocupación de ella con la comida que eventualmente sería del profesor Snape aumentó la ira que siempre parecía estar presente en él estos días. De hecho, el aparente buen humor de ella por que el bastardo hubiera despertado realmente lo enojaba. Había días en que realmente no sentía el ardor de la ira, pero hoy día no era uno de esos días. Hoy día, la ira palpitaba constantemente con cada latido de su corazón, haciendo que salieran a la los miedos y la injusticia ciega que rodeaba su vida.

Él nunca pidió ser El Niño Que Vivió. Nunca pidió ser el blanco de Voldemort. No quería la responsabilidad y no quería las miradas que recibía cuando se reunían los miembros de la Orden: la lástima y la esperanza desesperada en sus ojos. No estaba seguro de cuál era peor, cuál alimentaba más la ira que parecía hervir dentro de él.

Dejando la cocina antes de decir algo que sabía que no debía, Harry ignoró la mirada confusión en el rostro de Ron. Al menos no era la odiada combinación de lástima y esperanza. Harry podía ignorar la confusión con seguridad, lo cual estaba haciendo ahora. No estuvo sorprendido cuando Ron no lo siguió. Por otro lado, luego de la pelea a gritos que habían tenido cuando Ron intentó seguir a Harry la última vez, la probabilidad de que Ron fuera tras él era bastante pequeña.

Sin embargo, una parte de Harry deseaba que Ron lo siguiera, deseaba que Hermione dejara de defender a Snape. Por supuesto, también deseaba que Voldemort se atragantara con un hueso de pollo y cayera muerto para que así todos pudieran volver a vivir sus vidas tranquilas y ordinarias. Harry sabía que sus deseos raramente se hacían realidad.

Subiendo las escaleras hacia el ático, pasó el retrato de la señora Black, un ojo lleno de odio observaba hostilmente el mundo a través de una grieta en su cortina de terciopelo. Harry la miró furiosamente de vuelta, y gracias a Dios el retrato se quedó en silencio, mientras él continuaba subiendo las escaleras. En lugar de detenerse en el piso que albergaba las habitaciones, él continuó hacia arriba, la escalera se hacía más oscura y sucia a medida que se acercaba a la puerta en la cima.

Más allá de esta puerta, otra serie de escaleras estrechas y empinadas guiaban hacia el ático de la mansión Black. Abriendo la puerta con el hombro, Harry entró al angosto espacio con techo bajo. Cofres y baúles de todos los tamaños estaban amontonados sin orden ni concierto bajo el alero. Sábanas tapaban las formas de mesas y sillas aparentemente dispersas al azar en el poco espacio que quedaba. Todo estaba cubierto con capas de polvo y suciedad excepto por un pequeño oasis de relativa limpieza que rodeaba una silla y mesa maltratada.

Ahí era donde Harry había establecido su propio Sanctum Santorum, su propia fortaleza de soledad – un pensamiento que nunca fallaba en sacar un resoplido de él. Todos ellos, desde Dumbledore hasta Voldemort, habían puesto un papel de superhéroe y salvador sobre él. Un papel que no quería. Cada vez que trataba de alejarse ellos volvían a atraerlo. A menudo sentía que estaba actuando el papel de superhéroe torturado de uno de los viejos cómics de Dudley, avanzando de viñeta a viñeta bajo la dirección de algún autor desconocido.

Dejándose caer sobre el brocado descolorido de la silla, Harry tosió un poco por el polvo que se levantó con el impacto, entonces frunció el ceño, oscureciendo su expresión. El autor, o autores, ciertamente ya no eran desconocidos. Todo en su vida había sido orquestado por los profesores Dumbledore y Vector. No obtuvo la capa de su padre porque era de su _padre_ o porque era suya por derecho, sino porque la _necesitaba._

Ese brillante momento en el que había sacado la espada de Gryffindor del Sombrero Seleccionador para vencer al basilisco y se había sentido orgulloso y honrado, como si Godric Gryffindor lo estuviera cuidando, había sido otra mentira, sólo otro montaje. De nuevo, sólo era algo que necesitaba para salvar el día.

¿Qué más había sido manipulado y retorcido para que las cosas sucedieran de la manera en que querían los demás? _¿Dónde está mi elección?_

Sacando la varita de su bolsillo, Harry midió la longitud de la suave madera con sus dedos. Ellos lo miraban como si con una simple sacudida de varita fuera a salvarlos a todos. _Ni siquiera sé si aún quiero salvarlos_. Pero apenas pensó eso vino la vergüenza y culpa. Voldemort era malvado. Él y las mortífagos habían matado a cientos de personas. Habían destruido vidas, hogares y familias. Él había destruido a _su_ familia. _Sí me importa_.

A él sí le importaba. Ellos habían hecho que le importara. Tenía que salvarlos a todos. En realidad eso era lo que le enojaba más. A él le habría importado por su cuenta. Ellos no tenían que hacer que le importara.

Pero en realidad eso ya no importaba. Él mataría a Voldemort o Voldemort iba a matarlo.

Recorriendo la punta de su varita por entre sus ojos, Harry presionó con fuerza la tensión que se había reunido ahí. Tenía que salvarlos a todos.

 _Uno debe morir a las manos del otro, ya que ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro sobreviva._

Era la frase que rondaba todos los días por su mente, a cada hora. Él se iba a convertir en un asesino. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que importara que Voldemort fuera un asesino aún peor, porque Dumbledore, Vector y todos los demás lo estaban entrenándolo y poniéndolo en forma para convertirlo en el asesino que fue y mató a otro asesino.

La punta de su varita de clavó aún más duro en su piel. Lo haré, _mataré al bastardo._

Extendiendo la mano entre el lado de la silla y el cojín, Harry sacó un delgado libro cubierto en pálido cuero. En el desteñido título dorado se podía leer, _Estatutos de la Ley Mágica, Volumen XXXVIII Adición de la Imperdonables_. Era un pequeño libro bastante modesto que Harry había encontrado por accidente mientras hacía una investigación a medias para uno de los ensayos de historia del profesor Binns.

El libro detallaba la sesión del Wizengamot cuando el Cruciatus, Imperius y la maldición asesina fueron instaurados por la ley mágica británica como imperdonables. La corte había deliberado en sesión durante nueve días. Las preguntas y debates de cada día estaban escritos en un seco, pero profundo detalle. La mejor parte, al menos para Harry, era la sección de la maldición asesina, ya que estudiosos teóricos y personas que en realidad habían usado la maldición explicaban sus limitaciones, la mejor manera y la más efectiva de lanzarla.

Volteando las páginas hasta la sección que había marcado con un trozo de cordel, Harry lanzó una mirada alrededor de la habitación hasta que encontró una araña en el alero. Visualizando a Voldemort en su mente, él reunió su odio alrededor suyo. Después agregó a Pettigrew a la imagen mental, y finalmente a Snape.

Él movió su varita. _"Avada-"_

* * *

 **Notas de la Traductora:**

*Desafiar al león en su propia guarida (Bear the lion in it's own den): Dicho popular que se refiere a cuando tienes que enfrentar a alguien en su propio territorio.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta traducción, la ponen en sus favoritos y comentan (sorry si no respondí alguno, estoy un poco apurada ahora), como queda poco para llegar a los 150 comentarios, voy a subir un capítulo extra como agradecimiento cuando llegue, supongo que si no alcanza esta semana será la próxima. ¡Que estén bien!.


	24. Capítulo 24: LA Conversación

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla.

 **Capítulo 24: LA Conversación**

* * *

La luz lo despertó. Severus parpadeó varias veces, entrecerrando los ojos por el resplandor desconocido. Como un habitante de las mazmorras la mayor parte de su vida, ser despertado por la luz de la mañana no era algo con lo que estuviera familiarizado. _No es algo con lo que quiera familiarizarme_ , pensó con un gruñido.

Estirando cautelosamente su cuerpo, Severus hizo una mueca cuando múltiples dolores y molestias se dieron a conocer con fuerza. Teniendo en cuenta la severidad de sus heridas, estaba bastante sorprendido de haber dormido tan bien como lo hizo. No recordaba haber tenido pesadillas, un hecho bastante extraño ya que los sueños vívidos y las pesadillas eran un incontrolable efecto secundario de la supresión de memoria a menudo implacable y el control que practicaba a diario. Por supuesto, la combinación de hechizos de sanación, pociones, y heridas probablemente contribuyeron a su sueño de toda la noche.

Tirando la sábana un poco más arriba, él pensó con nostalgia en su camisón de franela gris. Pero conocía muy bien el razonamiento de Arrosa para mantenerlo en este indecente estado de desnudez. Incluso ahora, la fricción de las suaves sábanas eran abrasivas contra sus sensibilizadas terminaciones nerviosas. El peso extra de la ropa de cama sería difícil de soportar por mucho tiempo.

Mientras la luz continuaba aumentando, él tomó nota de sus alrededores, algo a lo que apenas había alcanzado a echarle una mirada la noche anterior. Como la mayoría de los cuartos que había visto en Grimmauld Place, esta habitación era estrecha, bastante oscura y lúgubre, aunque si la mirabas de cerca podías ver los vestigios de su antigua elegancia. Mostraba, sin embargo, los signos de un intento reciente de limpieza e iluminación. Las ventanas que dejaban entrar esa terrible luz habían sido limpiadas, y las omnipresentes telas de araña que parecían cubrir la mayor parte de la mansión habían desaparecido de las esquinas. Incluso las maderas habían sido pulidas, aunque aún enseñaban una vida de desgaste.

En la esquina opuesta del cuarto habían montado un camastro, las mantas amontonadas estaban arrugadas en algo que se asemejaba a un nido. Por la pierna larguirucha y los dedos extremadamente largos que sobresalían de los confines de las sábanas, Severus vio que Rink había vuelto a tomar sus deberes como su elfo personal. Eso explicaba bastante bien la limpieza de la habitación.

 _Elfos domésticos_. Él tenía que recordar cuestionar a la chica – _llámala Granger_ , se recordó a sí mismo – sobre los elfos domésticos. Tenía muchas preguntas sobre eso, comenzando por cómo había llegado a darse cuenta que los elfos podían ayudar a la Orden, hasta cómo se las había arreglado para lograr que los elfos reconocieran a los Granger como una Casa. Habían pasado varios cientos de años, al menos, desde que una nueva línea familiar había sido establecida. Albus casi había aplaudido con alegría demente mientras le transmitía esa noticia la noche anterior.

¿Quién habría pensado que los elfos domésticos serían la clave para arruinar tantos planes del Señor Tenebroso últimamente? Que fuera Granger, hija de muggles y defensora de los derechos de los elfos domésticos, la persona estaba en medio, le daba a todo un sentido bastante Slytherinesco de la ironía. _Y es sólo una pequeña prueba más de que las Parcas me odian. Es mi propia estudiante quien me hace caer._

A medida que la luz se iba haciendo más brillante, Severus captó un movimiento de Rink. Parecía que al sujeto tampoco le gustaba particularmente la luz, ya que con un corto gemido, El elfo se dio la vuelta y tiró una esquina de la manta sobre su cabeza. Severus sonrió en simpatía. En realidad, él deseaba poder hacer lo mismo. Sin embargo, a este punto, ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder levantar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, mucho menos girarse de lado.

Y ahí estaba él, de vuelta a su situación actual. Malditos fueran Albus y el Señor Tenebroso. Al menos Albus, en un momento de bondad enloquecida, lo había cargado con Granger como enfermera. No le habría extrañado que el hombre hubiera pensado en poner a Potter con él como una deformada experiencia para formar lazos. Como si alguno de ellos hubiera vivido con eso.

Mirando hacia la ventana, midió la cantidad de luz que entraba. Granger estaría aquí pronto, como la irritante aplicada que era. Aunque de acuerdo a Arrosa, era _su_ irritante aplicada. Suponía que eso hacía toda la diferencia. Sería mejor comenzar el día ahora, sin embargo, antes de que su irritante llegara.

"Rink." Llamó.

El bulto bajo la sábana se agitó y se quejó un poco, pero no salió ningún elfo doméstico. Con los ojos entrecerrados y labios fruncidos, Severus contempló el montón de mantas. Una lenta sonrisa algo malvada se extendió en su rostro.

"¡Rink!" Espetó, la palabra sonó como el chasquido de un látigo.

Un desarreglado elfo se disparó en el aire, con las rodillas huesudas y los codos agitándose. Severus escondió rápidamente sonrisa detrás de su ceño habitual.

"¿Señor?" Chilló Rink, sus orejas temblaban con atención absoluta.

Con su necesidad de diversión satisfecha, Severus le dio una breve inclinación de cabeza y con sólo el rastro más ligero de molestia fingida dijo, "Necesito tu asistencia. No tengo muchas dudas de que Granger golpeará mi puerta en breve."

Sorprendentemente, el elfo doméstico pareció bastante ofendido por su comentario. _Interesante._

"La señorita Granger ha cuidado bien al maestro."

"Estoy seguro de que lo ha hecho." Replicó secamente. "Sin embargo, necesitaré ayuda con mis abluciones de la mañana antes de que llegue Granger."

Por fortuna, Rink entendió lo que quiso decir sin que él tuviera que explicar el problema con todos los detalles sórdidos. Estaría condenado si renunciaba a toda su dignidad, y con una estudiante además.

* * *

Hermione inspeccionaba la bandeja del desayuno que le acababan de entregar. Por entre sus pestañas, podía ver a Harry fulminándola con la mirada desde su lado de la mesa y ella supo qué era, una vez más, la causa de su mal humor. Esta vez, simplemente no podía encontrarlo entre sus preocupaciones. Harry, a pesar de sus miradas hoscas, no podía retener su atención esta mañana. Tenía que enfrentarse a dragones mucho más intimidantes. La verdad, estuvo bastante aliviada cuando Harry se levantó y se marchó.

Apartándose, le echó un último vistazo a la bandeja, aunque en realidad no tenía que molestarse. El elfo doméstico a cargo de la cocina había hecho el desayuno de Snape con las especificaciones exactas de Hermione. La comida era sosa, y justo el tipo de cosas que había visto que Snape realmente comía en Hogwarts. Sin mencionar, que toda la comida era lo suficientemente suave para un hombre que había pasado varios días sin nada más que caldos y pociones medicinales.

Aún así estaba inquieta, organizando y reorganizando la servilleta de tela en la bandeja. Ella sabía por qué estaba teniendo un ataque de nervios. No habría amnistía para ella una vez que subiera la bandeja.

Finalmente había llegado la hora de hablar con Snape. No más retrasos. No más aplazamientos de último minuto. No más evasiones.

* * *

Apoyándose con un gemido en las almohadas ayudado por Rink, Severus se dio cuenta de que podría estar aún peor de lo que Arrosa le había dado a entender. Gimiendo, permitió que Rink lo ayudara a acomodarse entre las almohadas. Severus se dio cuenta de que incluso el pequeño esfuerzo de usar el servicio lo había dejado sudado y jadeante. Inhalando profundamente, sostuvo la respiración contando hasta diez y la dejó salir lentamente. Dios, odiaba estar débil. Si tenía alguna duda de necesitar la asistencia de Granger, había sido disipada.

 _Knock. Knock._

Él resopló suavemente con diversión. _Habla del diablo y ella aparecerá._

Despidiendo a Rink con un gesto de la mano, avisó, "Entra, Granger."

La puerta se abrió a la chica que balanceaba una bandeja de lo que probablemente era su desayuno contra su cadera y que se veía definitivamente nerviosa. Él conocía bien las señales y también podía decir que ella estaba tratando deliberadamente de parecer tranquila y despreocupada. Él le dio puntos – al menos mentalmente – por su intento medio decente.

Sin embargo, lo más destacable, era que aunque estaba nerviosa, obviamente no estaba asustada. Severus conocía el miedo – él sabía cómo se veía reflejado en los ojos de alguien más, conocía su hedor empalagoso en el aire y el sabor en su lengua de manera mucho más íntima de lo que quiso alguna vez. Otro punto de respeto ganado, decidió, ya que él sólo podía contar con los dedos de una mano las personas que no estaban, en algún punto, asustadas de él.

Por un momento casi pudo ver, como una imagen superpuesta, a la mujer que se convertiría la chica – atrevida y audaz como cualquier Gryffindor pero con una inteligencia aguda y peligrosa detrás de sus sencillos ojos marrones. Él encontró que era una imagen curiosamente atractiva, especialmente sabiendo que el potencial de lo que ella ser descansaba en sus manos. Sin embargo, un parpadeo después, volvía a ser la niña, mordiéndose nerviosamente el labio inferior y esperando que la reconociera.

"¿Tan mal me veo, Granger?" Preguntó irónicamente. Fue recompensado con un sonrojo de vergüenza cuando ella saltó culpablemente al ser atrapada mirándolo fijo.

"Es sólo que..." Sus palabras se desvanecieron con una mueca.

Divertido, la observó juguetear con la bandeja, moviéndola a su otra mano. No había dudas de que trataba de decidir la mejor manera responder sin ofenderlo. Él se había visto a sí mismo en el espejo del baño. Él sabía bien que se veía a medio morir.

"Perdóneme, señor, pero se ve como la mierda y no se veía tan mal ayer."

"Es de esperar. Ayer fue bastante agotador."

Él la examinó de manera obvia desde la cabeza hasta los pies, divertido cuando la hizo retorcerse. "Bueno, estás planeando alimentarme o sólo te quedarás ahí parada"

Ella saltó como si le hubiera gruñido y él tuvo problemas para contener su risa. Tomarle el pelo obviamente sería tan divertido, si no más, que molestar a Albus y Minerva.

Plantada firmemente sus pies, ella enderezó sus hombros y sostuvo la bandeja frente a él.

 _Básicamente un Gryffindor reuniendo coraje._ _El próximo será un ataque frontal_. Él frunció los labios en un esfuerzo para no sonreír ya que eso arruinaría completamente el efecto que buscaba, pero era una lucha.

La barbilla de ella se apretó. "Estoy aquí para traerle su desayuno." Le tendió la bandeja. "Espero que consiga su aprobación."

Esta vez no esperó una invitación, sino que colocó bruscamente la bandeja sobre su regazo cubierto por las sábanas.

Él miró la bandeja: un huevo escalfado y alguna especie de papilla fina. No había café, pero por el color y aroma, supuso que algún tipo de té de hierbas.

Él dio un inaudible suspiro de alivio. No había nada en la bandeja que pudiera causarle arcadas. Habría pasado un mal rato tratando de explicarle _eso_ a Granger, y ella, sin duda, lo habría delatado con Alverez. Estaría condenado si es que renunciaba a todo su control.

Sólo para ver la reacción de ella, preguntó, "¿No vas a darme de comer?"

El cuerpo entero de ella se estremeció.

 _Oh si, definitivamente es más divertida que Minerva, decidió_. "No importa, yo lo haré", dijo con arrogancia, como si estuviera haciendo un gran sacrificio.

Él escondió su sonrisa de suficiencia detrás de un sorbo de té cuando ella se dejó caer en la silla junto a la cama, su lenguaje corporal era rígido y controlado.

Él se concentró en su comida por algunos momentos, deseando que la mano que sostenía el utensilio no temblara. A medida que el silencio se alargaba, se preguntó cuánto tardaría ella en quebrarse. El miró su plato, y predijo que sería antes de que terminara sus huevos y se felicitó a sí mismo cuando ella se quebró mientras tomaba su último bocado.

"¿Le gustaría que le abriera la ventana para tener un poco de aire fresco?"

Fue dolorosamente obvio por su repentino encogimiento que eso no fue lo que quiso decir. El silencio, había descubierto Severus, hacía maravillas a la hora de hacer que magos y brujas que normalmente eran dueños de sí mismos parlotearan como idiotas. Por dos segundos, él pensó en ladrarle por ese poco de idiotez antes de detenerse a sí mismo. Sin embargo, eso no quería decir que se la iba a dejar fácil. _Veamos de qué está hecha realmente la chica._

Él tomó un sorbo mientras le daba una mirada evaluadora. "Mantenla cerrada, Granger." Dijo al final y tomó otro sorbo.

Era obvio que eso no era lo que ella esperaba, si su expresión patidifusa era un indicador. Alguna compulsión le hizo volver a abrir la boca. "Si está seguro... Quiero decir, no me tardaría más que un momento en abrirla para usted."

Severus se quedó mirándola, ocultando cuidadosamente sus pensamientos.

"Así que, bien," dijo ella al final, posando sus ojos en cualquier lugar excepto él. "Sin ventana."

Ella volvió a quedar en silencio, pero el casi podía leer sus pensamientos mientras corrían por su expresivo rostro: Él no estaba actuando como él mismo. No estaba gritando. No le estaba diciendo cuántos tipos de idiota era ella. ¿Dónde estaba el sermón? ¿Dónde estaban los comentarios mordaces y desinfladores del ego que decían '¿porqué no piensa, señorita Granger?'?

Definitivamente más divertido de lo que pensó en un principio. Al ver que sus hombros se enderezaron minuciosamente, él la distrajo antes de que pudiera volver a reunir coraje. "Pensándolo bien, ábrela."

"¿Qué?"

"¿La ventana, Granger?" Indicó con un movimiento de cabeza, su expresión se convirtió en una que normalmente reservaba para lidiar con los de primer año... O Neville.

"Oh, cierto, la ventana." Ella se dirigió hacia la ventana en completo desconcierto, ajena a la sonrisa de suficiencia detrás de ella. Una vez que terminó, ella volvió a pararse en medio del cuarto.

Por supuesto, él no podía cambiar demasiado o ella comenzaría a sospechar pronto, y ahí se iría su diversión. Probablemente era el momento de comenzar con la interrogación que ella esperaba sin dudas.

Empujando la bandeja hacia un lado de la cama, se movió sobre las almohadas hasta que encontró una posición cómoda. "¿Bueno?"

Por su mirada confusa, él le dio un suspiro exasperado. "He escuchado la versión de los eventos de Dumbledore. He escuchado la versión de los eventos de Alverez. No he escuchado tu versión en los eventos. Comienza con los elfos domésticos, sigue con ese escape singularmente estúpido para buscar a la sanadora Alverez y termina con tu detención forzada de atenderme."

"No es una detención." Espetó ella, antes de agregar un tardío, "señor."

Él no hizo comentarios, sino que levantó una ceja, con expresión de ligera burla, muy consciente de cuánto le irritaba ese gesto... y a casi todos los que conocía, también.

Ella volvió a su asiento frente a él, metiendo sus dedos de manera bastante curiosa bajo sus muslos. "No hice tanto con los elfos domésticos ¿sabe?"

"La falsa modestia no te queda. Con tu participación de los elfos domésticos, no necesitaste ayuda para perturbar el balance de las líneas familiares de los elfos y sus vínculos con las familias mágicas más antiguas. Enfureciste al Señor Tenebroso, ya que su uso – aunque aún no sepa que son ellos – ha alterado varios de sus planes. Estuviste muy cerca de causar mi muerte, y te las has arreglado para dejar a la Orden en un completo caos. De verdad, Granger, creo que ni Potter, en su momentos más molestos, ha logrado alterar tantas cartas a la vez."

"Harry no es... oh, no importa." Resoplo, antes de volver al tema original de la conversación. "No fue así, realmente no lo fue. He estado interesada en los elfos domésticos durante varios años."

"Estoy al tanto de sus esfuerzos dolorosamente funestos con PEDDO."

"Es P.E.D.D.O. Y mis esfuerzos no eran funestos." Dijo en indignada defensa. "Además, fueron esos esfuerzos los que me hicieron llamar la atención de la matriarca de Hogwarts, Lonny." Su irritación con él se desvaneció en exasperación hacia los elfos domésticos. No tenía idea de que me iba a dar – a mi familia, eso es – una línea familiar de elfos domésticos. Aún no estoy segura de lo que significa." Dijo, levantando las manos.

Tomando una respiración profunda, ella volvió a meter sus dedos debajo de ella antes de continuar. "Me he dado cuenta que la magia de los elfos funciona de manera distinta que la nuestra y que ellos no están confinados a las barreras regulares y encantamientos anti- aparición, así que tenía sentido pedirles ayuda. Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo."

Ella quedó en silencio por un momento antes de preguntar en voz baja, "¿ _Él_ de verdad lo hirió por mi causa?"

"Gryffindors y sus complejos de culpa." Suspiró. Por la continua mirada de angustia, él rompió una larga tradición y trató de explicar. "El Señor Tenebroso no sabe que los elfos domésticos están ayudando a la Orden al transportar a sus objetivos previstos. Los elfos domésticos ni siquiera son registrados en las consciencias de la mayoría de los magos. Sería incomprensible para un mago que un elfo doméstico hubiera, o que incluso pudiera, haber hecho lo que han estado haciendo. A tal efecto, el Señor Tenebroso consideró apropiado enviarme de vuelta con la Orden para descubrir la defensa secreta de Dumbledore." Él encogió indiferentemente los hombros. "Así que, él método para mi regreso fue simplemente una diversión para él y que no se debe a ti."

Curiosamente, Granger se puso pálida con su comentario despectivo.

"Él... ¡Él casi lo mató!"

Momentáneamente sorprendido por la indignación en su nombre, pronto se encontró riendo, al menos hasta que un dolor agudo atravesó sus costillas magulladas que aún estaban en sanación. Él envolvió firmemente un brazo alrededor de su cintura y encontró su mirada con la de ella. "No desperdicies tu indignación en mi. Soy el espía de la Orden, Granger. Soy el espía del Señor Tenebroso. No tengo ni pasado ni futuro. Sólo tengo el presente. Y en este presente, aún estoy vivo y soy capaz de continuar con las tareas puestas frente a mí."

"Pero-"

"Suficiente." Dijo él, cortando el aire con la mano. "Dime lo que hiciste con Alverez."

Ella no quería detener la conversación. Él podía ver eso en la línea rígida de su espalda y la manera firme en que sus dedos se agarraban con fuerza a sus piernas, pero la supuesta simpatía de ella lo ponía incómodo en maneras que no quería examinar. En última instancia, _preocuparse_ significaba que alguien fue herido. Preocuparse significaba que comenzaste a pensar en futuros, planes y sueños. Él había renunciado a los sueños, y no tenía futuro.

"¿Alverez?" Preguntó, al ver que ella parecía reacia a comenzar.

Un temblor sutil la atravesó acompañado de un sonido ahogado de frustración que fue seguido de cerca por un suspiro. Él había visto esa reacción la suficiente cantidad de veces en Minerva para saber que Granger haría, a regañadientes, lo que le pidió.

"Cuando usted fue herido, nadie parecía estar haciendo nada. Estaba molesta y hablé con Dumbledore y él dijo que Madame Pomfrey estaba fuera de alcance." Ella volvió a apretar sus manos contra sus piernas. "Usted estaba _muriendo_ y yo no podía sólo sentarme y... y... jugar con mis pulgares. Nuestra visita a la sanadora Alverez me vino a la cabeza. Lo próximo que supe es que estaba fuera de la puerta."

"¿Sin plan?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No."

"Sin la menor idea de cómo entrar a la sanadora Alverez para que me viera."

"No," volvió a admitir, pareciendo bastante avergonzada. "El encantamiento Fidelio no se me ocurrió nunca. En realidad, la sanadora fue quién pensó en el encantamiento sonámbulo."

"Así que, sin pensar en el peligro en el cual estabas poniendo a todos los de la Orden, incluyendo a tu precioso Potter, fuiste a la carrera hasta San Mungo."

Ella se puso rojo oscuro, y sus hombros cayeron. "Sí."

"Ya veo."

El silencio volvió a crecer entre ellos hasta que Granger volvió a forzar la conversación. "No me está gritando."

Él dejó escapar un resoplido divertido. "¿Debería estar gritando?"

"Sí. Bueno... Quiero decir... sí. Usted siempre-" ella se detuvo y entonces volvió a empezar. "Fui contra las Órdenes de Dumbledore. Puse a la Orden en peligro. Mentí. Usted dijo que tenía que pensar y no lo hice. Yo reaccioné. Y ahora no me está gritando cuando debería, y está decepcionado de mí. Y probablemente no me quiera seguir enseñando. Y usted..."

"¿Terminaste?"

Granger tropezó a media diatriba por su interrupción.

"Yo... usted... sí."

"Bien. Hiciste varias cosas bien. Hiciste varias cosas no tan bien. Manejaste mi llegada a Grimmauld Place, una situación de crisis, con aplomo.

»Granger, no estoy tratando de enseñarte a aplicar la lógica estricta en cada ocasión. La gente rara vez es lógica, incluso cuando está en su mejor interés. Tampoco reaccionan de la manera en que los libros dicen que deberían. Y en última instancia, no es el punto de lo que te intento enseñar.

»No es una prueba. Aquí no hay bien o mal. Para mi horror, eres una Gryffindor. Vas a actuar como una. Pero no hay nada malo con combinarlo junto a lo que algunos llamarían 'sensibilidad Slytherin' – un acto de _pensar_ en lo que estás haciendo y lo que están haciendo los demás. Quiero que pienses más allá de las normas y fuera de los libros. Sobre todo, quiero que consideres las innumerables consecuencias que pueden resultar de una sola acción. Siempre habrá consecuencias. Quiero que aprendas a elegir las mejores de esas consecuencias. Así que, dime dónde comenzó la cadena de _equivocaciones."_

"Fui por la sanadora Alverez sin permiso."

Él rodó los ojos y ella se volvió a sonrojar. "El comienzo, Granger. Ir tras Alverez no fue tu primer error."

Cuando ella vaciló, él respondió por ella. "Dejaste la casa sin decirle a nadie a donde ibas. Pudiste ser capturada. La Orden no habría sabido por dónde comenzar a buscarte. Y te lo aseguro, si el Señor Tenebroso hubiera botado tu cuerpo ensangrentado a mis pies para que se lo entregara a Potter no me habría hecho feliz. Ahora, comienza desde el principio y avanza paso a paso donde tuviste que tomar una decisión y dime si fue una buena o mala decisión."

"¿Usted quiere pasar sobre todo?"

"¿No estás aquí para mi entera disposición? ¿Tienes algo _más_ que hacer?"

Ella se sonrojó un poco por su sarcasmo, pero sus ojos brillaron con molestia y algo que podía ser – si lo estiraba – humor. Él se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose si así sería tener a alguien más que Albus que lo 'entendiera.' Pero él aplastó rápidamente ese frágil deseo de conexión. Era esa _preocupación_ otra vez. La preocupación podría matarlo algún día si no tenía cuidado.

"No, señor. No tengo nada más que hacer y usted sabe bien que estoy aquí para cuidarlo."

"Bien. Entonces comienza."

Granger agachó la cabeza, pero no antes de que él la viera rodar los ojos. _Debo recordar hacerle pagar por eso más tarde._

* * *

Ella estaba completamente hecha polvo.

Cansada hasta el punto de que en realidad no estaba poniendo atención mientras recorría un dedo por los lomos de los libros dispuestos sobre la estantería de la biblioteca de Grimmauld Place. No los estaba leyendo en realidad, más bien esperaba que alguno saltara hacia ella. Un pensamiento un tanto peligroso, se dio cuenta, ya que estos eran libros mágicos y no era totalmente imposible que alguno saliera disparado y se apoderara de ella. Le verdad era, que estaba demasiado cansada para preocuparse. Así que, reflexionando sobre la potencial naturaleza apoderadora de los libros, Hermione continuó examinando, tratando de encontrar un libro que creyera que pudiera mantener ocupado al profesor Snape durante su confinamiento.

Ella ni siquiera podía reclamar que estaba cansada por hacer algo extenuante. Todo lo que había hecho fue responder las preguntas del profesor Snape. Un montón de preguntas... cuyas respuestas habían causado, inevitablemente, más preguntas.

El día sólo había sido detenido por comida y pociones medicinales, y después de vuelta al interrogatorio. Y había sido un interrogatorio. Los Aurores y Scotland Yard no eran nada al lado de Severus Snape cuando él quería encontrar una respuesta. Tomar sus TIMOS no había sido tan agotador.

Estaba bastante segura de que su cerebro tenía la consistencia de una papilla de avena ahora... del tipo grumoso y con pasas.

Para empeorar todo, estaba bastante segura de que el hombre creía que ella era completamente estúpida. No había hecho nada bien. Bueno, habló una parte honesta de ella, lo había mantenido vivo, pero después de eso, no había hecho nada bien. Él obviamente estaba decepcionado con ella. Y justo cuando creía que estaba haciendo algún progreso en ganar algo de su respeto.

Es sólo que era tan difícil estar con él. Él tenía la habilidad de hacer que quisiera gritar de frustración y aún así, dos segundos después pensaba que era divertido, en un sentido completamente oscuro y retorcido. Era una reacción bastante frustrante y no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con eso. Harry y Ron normalmente la hacían chillar o la hacían reír. Nunca ambas.

Y pensar en Snape no la llevaría a ningún lado excepto lograr batir la papilla entre sus oídos.

Su uña rascó la cubierta de cuero de un libro sobre hierbas. _No,_ decidió. _Éste no_.

 _¿Encantamientos caseros? Definitivamente no._

"¿Señorita Granger?"

Hermione se alejó de la estantería. "Profesora Vector. Buenas noches."

Vector inclinó la cabeza hacia los estantes. "¿Tratando de encontrar algo que leer?"

"Para el profesor Snape, en realidad."

Vector rió entre dientes. "Buena suerte con eso. Prueba con algo de teoría mágica. Debería mantenerlo ocupado por un tiempo y fuera de tu cabeza."

"Gracias. Probaré con eso."

"Si no te importa que lo diga, señorita Granger, te ves bastante cansada."

Hermione no pudo detener el resoplido a medio sentir que escapó con las palabras de vector. "Lo siento, profesora. Estoy cansada. El profesor Snape tenía muchas preguntas hoy día y fue muy concienzudo."

"¿Concienzudo? Creo que la palabra que buscas es implacable. He realizado algunas ecuaciones aritmánticas para algunos experimentos de pociones del profesor Snape. Los Hufflepuff no son los únicos con tendencia a parecer tejones tenaces."

Hermione se atragantó y tosió cuando una visión de Snape vestido de amarillo canario y negro se le vino a la mente.

"Sí," dijo Vector, con los ojos brillando con malicia, "pensar en él como un Hufflepuff también me hace eso."

Cuando Hermione rió, Vector le dio una sonrisa. "Ahí está la niña. No dejes que el profesor Snape te desgaste. Incluso te contaré un secreto: su mordida no es tan mala como su ladrido."

Hermione sacudió su cabeza. "Gracias, profesora." Luego de una pausa, preguntó, "¿Profesora?"

"¿Hmm?"

"Sólo quería decirle que su matriz de la otra noche fue... Ni siquiera tengo palabras para eso. Las tablas numéricas, las ecuaciones, ni siquiera puedo comenzar".

El humor de Vector se desvaneció y se quedó mirándola hasta que Hermione se sintió como cuando estaba bajo la mirada implacable de Snape.

"¿Te gustaría ver mis cálculos, señorita Granger?"

"¿De verdad?"

Vector volvió a reír. "Señorita Granger, creo que eres la única en esta casa que estaría emocionada al ver las ecuaciones aritmánticas que componen las matrices de la Orden."

"Aritmancia siempre ha sido mi asignatura favorita en Hogwarts."

Vector le volvió a dar esa mirada, pero Hermione, que repentinamente había dejado de estar cansada, estaba demasiado emocionada por poder ver las ecuaciones de Vector como para pensarlo mucho.

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora:**

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la conversación entre Severus y Hermione, espero que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, sin ustedes no valdría la pena continuar.

Al anónimo que preguntó cuantos capítulos tiene la historia , son cincuenta en total.

¡Hasta el viernes!


	25. Capítulo 25: Lecciones de historia

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla. **  
**

 **Capítulo 25 – Lecciones de Historia**

* * *

Cuando Hermione entró al cuarto de Snape la mañana siguiente, con la bandeja del desayuno en su mano, estaba determinada a proyectarse de mejor manera de lo que había hecho ayer. Iba a ser madura y dueña de sí misma. Ayer había sentido como si siempre hubiera estado un paso detrás de él. Snape no le haría perder la calma hoy día.

"Granger."

Ella arqueó una pequeña sonrisa por el saludo insulso y algo monótono. Que 'no le gustaran las mañanas' ni empezaba a cubrir a Severus Snape. Por otra parte, la habitación estaba horriblemente iluminada para alguien acostumbrado a ambientes más oscuros. _No es de extrañar que esté de mal humor. Y con la restricción de no hacer magia, no puede arreglarlo solo y que el cielo lo ayude si demuestra alguna debilidad y pide ayuda. Idiota_. Aunque ese último pensamiento contenía una buena cantidad de tolerancia divertida.

Cargando la bandeja del desayuno, se dirigió hacia la ventana. Debatiéndose por dos segundos, agitó su varita y conjuró un par de cortinas de peso medio. El cuarto cambió inmediatamente de un alegre, pero algo cegador, resplandor a uno más moderado.

Ella no obtuvo ningún agradecimiento verbal por su movimiento tonto de varita, pero sí notó el silencioso suspiro de apreciación. Hermione marcó mentalmente un punto para S.N.O.R.T.

Manteniendo una actitud moderada en deferencia al mal humor de su profesor en las mañanas, Hermione comenzó a revisar las medicinas que había dejado la sanadora Alverez. Ayer había sido un día de pociones solamente, pero hoy día involucraría tanto pociones como la pomada que tendría que extender sobre las quemaduras del profesor Snape.

No estaba muy emocionada por eso, sintiéndose segura de que el profesor Snape protestaría cuando llegara la hora de tratarlo. La verdad sea dicha, iba a ser una situación incómoda para ambos. Mientras que Hermione hacía su mejor intento para olvidar que Snape estaba desnudo bajo las sábanas que lo cubrían, el pensamiento tendía a aparecer en los momentos más extraños. El hecho de tendría que extender una pomada en su piel descubierta significaba que olvidarlo no sería una opción. Tendría que ser madura sobre todo el tema, incluso si eso la mataba... o él la mataba, lo que sucediera primero.

Con el inventario completo, ella palmeó el pequeño contenedor azul de ungüento y volvió a la que consideraba como su silla. Sin embargo, sin nada con qué ocupar su tiempo, el silencio se alargó alrededor de ella con un peso opresivo.

Por primera vez desde que dejó la bandeja, Hermione vio a Snape mirándola. Entonces, él bajo la vista a su plato y de vuelta a ella, con una luz calculadora en sus ojos.

Un poco de indignación creció. _En serio, en qué está pensando – ¿que envenené sus huevos o algo?_

Resistiendo la tentación de hacerle una cara, se puso a buscar algo con lo que distraer su atención. ¿Por qué no hablaba? Ron y Harry siempre hablaban... sobre esa chica que había capturado sus miradas, lo que servirían para comer, sobre Quidditch y... y... bueno, a menudo sobre el completo imbécil que era el hombre apoyado sobre las almohadas frente a ella.

Este silencio era inquietante. ¿Se suponía que debía hacer algo, decir algo? En serio. Estaban atorados con el otro durante el futuro próximo ¿era mucho pedir un poco de conversación civilizada?

Cuando el silencio se convirtió en el ruido más fuerte que había escuchado, ella se rindió. "¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, señor?"

Cuando esa condenada ceja negra se levantó, Hermione maldijo profusamente – aunque solo en su cabeza. No estaba segura de lo que había hecho, pero estaba totalmente segura de que el marcador de ahora era S.N.O.R.T. 1, Snape 1.

Dejando a un lado la bandeja vacía, él dijo. "Me siento bastante podrido. Como no es probable que esta situación cambie pronto, creo que podemos prescindir de cualquier repetición de esa pregunta en el futuro. ¿De acuerdo?"

Esa ceja se volvió a levantar, junto con la ira de Hermione. Repitiéndose su determinación de madurez y aplomo, ella le dirigió una sonrisa tensa. "Sí, señor."

Eso se ganó lo que ella interpretaba como la sonrisa-mueca de Snape. Lo cual, si es que lo estaba leyendo bien, significaba que se sentía bastante bien, considerando todo, incluso si dijo que se sentía podrido. Porque esa sonrisa-mueca era marginalmente más una sonrisa que una verdadera mueca, y ella la vio como una expresión Snape complacido en lugar de una expresión de Snape planeando-tu-perdición.

Lo que significaba que probablemente debería aprovechar su buen humor mientras duraba.

"Profesor, es la hora de volver a aplicar el ungüento para quemaduras."

Su mirada complacida cambió automáticamente a un ceño fruncido. "Por supuesto que lo es."

"La sanadora Alverez-"

"Si, si," la cortó "estoy al tanto de los mandatos de la sanadora Alverez en lo que concierne a mi recuperación y tu lugar en él." Él se detuvo y Hermione tuvo la clara impresión de que se estaba preparando para algo desagradable. "Puedes comenzar con las quemaduras en mis piernas."

Esa fue una sorpresa y mucho más fácil de lo que esperó. Ella ignoró cuidadosamente la parte de ella que se sintió decepcionada por perderse lo que había imaginado que sería una buena discusión en la que tenía posibilidades de ganar.

Tomando asiento al pie de la estrecha cama, Hermione sacó el frasco y lo puso a su lado. Como Alverez le había instruido lo sensitiva que era la piel y nervios de Snape por las diversas maldiciones y hechizos con los que había sido golpeado, Hermione levantó con mucho cuidado la sábana sobre los pies y pantorrillas de Snape y las volvió a doblar para que así descansara encima de sus rodillas.

Su profesor no hizo comentarios y Hermione se arriesgó a mirarlo. Él estaba mirando fijamente el techo y evitando mirarla deliberadamente.

Ella sintió el cosquilleo del sudor nervioso entre sus omóplatos. No era que no hubiera hecho esto antes, pero él nunca había estado despierto antes. Ella sabía que a su profesor desagradaba mucho que lo tocaran. Esto tenía que ser particularmente difícil para él.

"Sólo comienza, Granger." Espetó él, entre sus dientes apretados.

"Está bien. Comenzando." Murmuró, más para ella que para él.

Aflojando el corcho, fue golpeada por el aroma calmante de las hierbas usadas en su preparación, introduciendo dos dedos, ella sacó un poco de la pasta aceitosa. Como lo había hecho en el pasado cuando había estado inconsciente, dijo lo que haría a cada paso. Lo hacía para que él supiera, incluso inconsciente, que estaba siendo cuidado y que el roce que estaba sintiendo no era para causarle más dolor. Ella lo hizo ahora para tratar de aliviar la dolorosa tensión dentro de él.

"Comenzaré con su pie izquierdo."

Usando sólo la yema de sus dedos y el toque más ligero, ella extendió el ungüento sobre la quemadura por maleficio que rodeaba el pie a unos centímetros del tobillo antes de seguir hacia arriba en picos dentados hasta la mitad de la pantorrilla. Concentrándose en la tarea en cuestión, Hermione trató de olvidar el hecho de que estaba tocando a su profesor – su muy desnudo profesor. El profesor desnudo que tenía pantorrillas sorprendentemente musculosas, con pies de huesos delgados y casi elegantes, incluso si los tobillos definitivamente huesudos evidenciaban su pérdida de peso poco saludable. El delgado vello negro cosquilleaba en sus yemas mientras alisaba el ungüento sobre las pantorrillas.

Una gota de sudor bajó a lo largo de su espalda y ella buscó frenéticamente algo con lo que llenar el silencio de la habitación.

"Este es un patrón de quemadura muy extraño." Su voz sonaba fuerte en el silencio.

"Botas." Gruñó Snape, aunque aún estaba centrado en el techo.

Agarrándose a cualquier cosa que pudiera llenar el vacío, Hermione comenzó a hacer la siguiente pregunta para la enigmática respuesta de 'botas'.

"¿Como-"

Snape la cortó con un suspiro exasperado. "Le enseño pociones a idiotas." Como esa era una queja habitual con él, ella ni siquiera se ofendió. "Las pociones son inherentemente peligrosas y volátiles, especialmente cuando están hechas incorrectamente. Uso botas de piel de dragón, Granger, que son resistentes a varios niveles de ácido y fuego."

Con Snape distraído en el 'modo maestro', Hermione sintió que se relajaba algo de la tensión en los músculos bajo las yemas de sus dedos.

"Además, dado que los dragones son criaturas mágicas por naturaleza, también proporciona una protección limitada contra hechizos. Mis pies estaban protegidos mientras que la piel sobre las botas no lo estaba."

Hermione tragó duro. Él habló con tanta sobriedad, como si la tortura que estaba contando no hubiera sido aplicada en su propia carne. Pero estaba hablando, y dado que ella supuso que ambos necesitaban alguna distracción, hizo una pregunta por la que siempre había estado curiosa.

"El director dice que no deberíamos tener miedo a un nombre. Que deberíamos llamar a" – ella comenzó a decir Voldemort y luego lo pensó mejor – "Ya-Sabe-Quién por su nombre. ¿Por qué usted no lo llama a _él_ por su nombre?"

Los músculos bajo sus dedos se volvieron a tensar y Hermione se preparó para la diatriba. Cuando él habló, su voz se había enfriado. Los ojos que habían estado mirando hacia arriba bajaron hasta clavarla con una mirada despiadada. "Ya te dije que te diría la verdad de las cosas. Que no retendría el conocimiento que necesites para poder pensar sobre las circunstancias. Piensa cuidadosamente en las preguntas que quieras hacerme. Hay puertas que cuando se abren no pueden volver a cerrarse."

Ella tuvo la clara impresión de que intentaba asustarla. "Quiero entender." Se mordió la lengua antes de que el 'lo' se le escapara.

El silencio volvió.

Cuando él no dijo nada más, ella trató de explicar. "Nunca entendí cómo toda una sociedad le puede temer a un nombre. Nadie me explicó nunca."

"Hija de muggles." Respondió al final, mientras sus ojos finalmente se apartaban para reanudar su estudio del techo y Hermione inhaló profunda y temblorosamente. No estaba segura de si sentirse orgullosa o aterrorizada de que el marcador ahora fuera S.N.O.R.T. 2. Snape 1.

Reuniendo cada pizca de su coraje Gryffindor, ella hizo la próxima pregunta. "¿Cómo es que ser nacida de muggles puede hacer alguna diferencia en este caso? Es un nombre."

"No, Granger, no es sólo un nombre. Somos unos tontos al enseñarles sobre las guerras de duendes y no enseñarles sobre el tiempo en el que viven. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso se levantó por primera vez en el poder, se llamó a sí mismo con el nombre que él eligió."

"Lord Vo-"

"No lo digas." Siseó él. Deteniéndose para inhalar profundamente, continuó en un tono más normal. "Pero sí, él se llamó por ese nombre. Cuando tomó más poder y reunió seguidores, él creó su círculo interno."

"Las personas que se convertirían en los Mortífagos."

"Eventualmente, sí. Muchos buscaban su favor en esos días, intentaban estar cerca de él. Era una sensación de regodearse en la grandeza, que eras el centro de algo profundo y trascendental que cambiaría todo lo que creías conocer. No todos los que buscaban esa posición la conseguían. Era un lugar ganado en base a la lealtad y en la utilidad que tenías para él. Al final, aquellos que demostraban que se lo merecían recibían la marca."

"Siempre pensé que todos sus seguidores llevaban la marca. ¿Está diciendo que estamos tratando de combatir a personas que ni siquiera podemos identificar claramente?"

"El mundo nunca es tan simple. Hay veintidós de nosotros, de los cuales tengo conocimiento, que portan la marca. Podrían haber otros de los que incluso yo no sepa. Pero hay cientos de seguidores que no portan nada más que la ideología. _¿Tu_ construirías un ejército y marcarías a cada seguidor para que tus oponentes puedan identificarlos con facilidad?"

Ella se sonrojó. "No. Nunca pensé sobre eso. Todos hablan sólo sobre los Mortífagos. ¿Pero por qué marcarlos?"

"Porque ellos," – esos ojos volvieron a capturar los suyos – "porque éramos especiales. Nuestra lealtad había sido probada y demostrada. Éramos la elite. Era una insignia de honor más que nada. No fue nada más... hasta después."

La indiferencia que había escuchado en la voz de él cuando estaba describiendo su tortura, había sido reemplazada por una burla desdeñosa hacia sí mismo que hizo que Hermione casi deseara la indiferencia. ¿Habrá hablado sobre esto con alguien más que Dumbledore alguna vez? Incluso entonces, se tuvo que preguntar ¿con qué frecuencia cargaba este hombre al director con sus pensamientos? Escuchándolo, ella volvió a decidir ser la confidente – la amiga – que Snape obviamente necesitaba.

"¿Qué cambió?" Preguntó.

"El plan en aquellos días era diferente del curso de acción en el que se ha embarcado el Señor Tenebroso actualmente. Él era humano la primera vez – carismático, y un líder natural. Se hablaba mucho sobre que se convertiría en ministro de magia. En tal posición de autoridad, habría cambiado irrevocablemente la faz del mundo mágico inglés. No tengo dudas de que si hubiera tenido éxito en sus planes, se habría expandido para abarcar todos los enclaves mágicos dentro de pocos años."

"¿Estaba tan cerca?" Preguntó sorprendida. Ella ni siquiera había considerado que Voldemort pudo haber estado cerca de completar sus metas.

"¿Cerca?" Él dio un suave resoplido de diversión. "Él ya estaba allí. Controlaba a muchos miembros clave en el ministerio y el Wizengamot."

Completamente atrapada en la historia de Snape, Hermione olvidó el ungüento, y su mano descansó ligeramente sobre la pantorrilla de Snape. "Pero si tenía tal base de poder, ¿qué pasó?" Preguntó. "¿Cómo falló? ¿Cómo se involucró la Orden?"

"Dumbledore fue lo que pasó. Él vio hacia dónde se dirigía el Señor Tenebroso. El director, aunque no siempre es capaz de ver lo que está justo en frente de él" – Hermione detectó una vieja amargura en las palabras mientras hablaba – "sin embargo, tiene un don único al ver los patrones más grandes y de largo alcance que se forman alrededor de él. Sospecho que Miranda Vector tuvo mucho que ver con reconocer la amenaza que planteaba el Señor Tenebroso. Para combatir esa amenaza, Dumbledore reunió a quienes creyó que podrían ayudarlo a detener la guerra que veía venir y tomar una posición."

"Así que por primera vez, él se encontró con una oposición."

Eso le consiguió la sombra de una sonrisa. "Muy bien. Cuando Dumbledore iluminó las maquinaciones detrás de escenas que ocurrían en el ministerio, la opinión pública comenzó a cambiar, la sociedad mágica comenzó a apartarse de un individuo que estaba siendo expuesto como un radical peligroso."

"Dumbledore le dobló la mano."

"En efecto. Por desgracia, Dumbledore también calculó mal."

"Calcu..." Comenzó ella, pero se detuvo cuando comenzó a juntar las piezas de todo lo que había estado diciendo Snape y lo que sabía sobre el comportamiento de Voldemort. "Dumbledore pensó que él haría una cosa y en cambio hizo algo completamente distinto."

Snape frunció los labios. Hermione podía verlo debatirse sobre si diría o no lo que tenía en su mente.

"¿Señor?"

"He descubierto a lo largo de los años, Granger, que el director es casi infalible. Sin embargo, cuando falla, las consecuencias de ese fracaso a menudo son inimaginables."

Moviéndose rápidamente al borde de su silla, Hermione se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Qué pasó?"

"Ya que las tácticas más Slytherin fallaron, el Señor Oscuro cambió a métodos más evidentes – nacieron las redadas y los asesinatos terroristas comenzaron."

"Cómo es que eso se relaciona a su-" ella hizo un gesto hacia el brazo de él. "Y por qué nadie dice el nombre del Señor Oscuro."

"La Marca no es un simple tatuaje. Es un vínculo mágico entre quien lo creó y quien lo lleva. Vincula a todos lo que lo portan entre sí y en última instancia a él. Porque por ese vínculo, el Señor Tenebroso es dotado con varias habilidades. Le permite llamar a los usuarios con una especie de guía de aparición. El portador de la marca no tiene que tener ningún destino en mente – ellos sólo tienen que seguir el tirón de la Marca. También le permite al Señor Tenebroso un acceso limitado a la magia del portador de la Marca."

"Algo así como la Afinidad que compartimos."

"Sí y no. Fuerza un tipo de Afinidad donde él puede usar nuestra magia casi como una piscina de poder que él puede aprovechar. Sin embargo, para hacerlo, los que utilizan la Marca deben estar cerca de él."

"Lo que explica por qué querría llamarlos en cualquier momento."

"Precisamente. Y por último, la Marca ofrece la herramienta más efectiva en la búsqueda del Señor Tenebroso para infundir miedo en la población mágica. Le permite 'oír' cuando su nombre es pronunciado."

"¿Qué quiere decir eso exactamente?"

"No es un dispositivo de escucha en sí, pero si dices su nombre, la Marca en mi brazo lo reconocería, por la falta de una mejor palabra. Y a su vez, el Señor Tenebroso se da cuenta de que están hablando sobre él."

"Así que todos comenzaron a tener miedo de decir su nombre. Ellos no querían llamar su atención porque nadie sabía quién podía llevar la marca. Si la persona equivocada los escuchaba, sería una sentencia de muerte. Eso tiene mucho sentido ahora."

Y entonces un pensamiento se le vino a la cabeza. "Pero... pero... eso quiere decir que cada vez que el Dumbledore dice su nombre cuando usted está cerca... él está..."

"Lo está provocando, sí."

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos con las implicaciones mientras sus pensamientos se aceleraron con esas últimas noticias.

"Eso es completamente irresponsable." Logró decir al final, indignada otra vez. "Dumbledore no es quien tiene que enfrentarlo. El señor Oscuro puede descargar toda su ira en usted."

"Es un riesgo calculado."

"Es mi-"

"Calculado, Granger. Como tantas cosas lo son." Dijo secamente. "Ahora, creo que ya terminamos con tu lección de historia. ¿Terminaste de tocarme?" Preguntó él, mirando deliberadamente hacia donde la mano de ella descansaba sobre su pierna.

Apartándola apresuradamente, ella luchó contra el sonrojo que podía sentir subiendo por sus mejillas. "Está bien." Dijo ella. "Pero no he terminado. Tengo que girarlo para poder alcanzar las quemaduras en su espalda."

"¿Tus habilidades con _Mobilicurpus_ han mejorado desde la última vez que te vi arrastrando a la pobre señorita Stuart por los pasillos de Hogwarts?"

"No la estaba arrastrando... oh, lo está haciendo otra vez. No voy a picar"

"Como digas, Granger."

"Sí, lo digo." Retrucó ella, con más descaro del que era probablemente prudente. Pero él no hizo más que levantarle una ceja burlona haciendo que ella comenzara a echar humo. Ella quería lanzarle un _Mobilicorpus_ en ese segundo pero él había levantado sus dudas ahora. Si lo dejaba caer o incluso si lo acomodaba demasiado rápido, le causaría un montón de dolor. _Maldito el hombre_.

"¡Rink!" Llamó ella.

Rink apareció a su lado casi de inmediato. Arqueándole una sonrisa complacida a Snape, ella dijo. "Necesito atender las heridas en la espalda del profesor Snape. ¿Podrías girarlo sobre su estómago sin sacudirlo por favor?"

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron y luego se entrecerraron en rendijas. "Ven aquí ahora, Granger. No voy a ser manejado, ni por hombres ni por elfos, en cualquier caso."

"Mover al Maestro no es problema para Rink, señorita."

Él se giró para mirar a Snape con sus grandes ojos y la advertencia de "La señorita debe cuidar al Maestro," aunque Rink hizo esa declaración con una dudosa seguridad en sus piernas.

Antes de que Snape pudiera comenzar siquiera con su próxima protesta, él fue levantado, volteado, y vuelto a bajar suavemente. Rink desapareció a toda prisa después; probablemente hacia la seguridad de la cocina, si Hermione tenía que adivinar.

"¿Desde cuándo es que _mi_ elfo doméstico toma tus órdenes?" Dijo Snape entre dientes, con tono irritado, y ligeramente amortiguado, por la almohada contra la que estaba hablando ahora. "Ayer no mencionaste _eso_ exactamente."

Hermione retiró la sábana de los hombros y espalda de él. "Es un suceso reciente, respondió ella, asegurándose de que no se escuchara la diversión en su voz. "Le pregunté a Dumbledore y él dijo que es porque los elfos me ven como la cabeza de la línea familiar de los Granger.

Ella frunció el ceño en fastidio. "Técnicamente, esa es mi madre, pero como es muggle, también soy yo de alguna extraña manera. Y ya que ninguno de los demás residentes de Grimmauld Place, incluyendo al profesor Dumbledore ya que él sólo es el administrador para la línea de Hogwarts, es propietario de elfos domésticos, los elfos se dirigen a mí por instrucciones."

Snape se rió con malicia. "Un hecho, sin duda, que está enloqueciendo a Molly Weasley."

Hermione suspiró en acuerdo. "Ellos se hicieron cargo de la cocina y no la dejan volver a entrar. Me mira hostilmente cada vez que surge el tema."

Inclinándose para tener una mejor vista, Hermione pasó un dedo alrededor del borde de una de las quemaduras. "Estas están sanando bien, señor," le dijo Hermione, esparciendo una capa del ungüento.

Varias cicatrices antiguas se concentraban sobre su hombro derecho. Ella quería preguntarle sobre ellas pero supuso que ya había agotado su cuota de preguntas personales por el día. Él había sido sorprendentemente complaciente con ella, y no quería presionar la delicada relación que estaban construyendo.

Snape se movió, levantándose a sí mismo en sus antebrazos para poder mirarla sobre su hombro.

"Cuéntame sobre Potter."

Hermione parpadeó sorprendida, antes de sonreírle emocionada a su profesor. Él no lo había olvidado.

"¿De verdad va a ayudarme?"

Snape volvió a bajar hasta la almohada. "Al parecer no tengo nada mejor que hacer que quedarme aquí acostado. Sin embargo, por muy dispuesto que esté a ayudar al señor Potter, tú y yo sabemos que no escuchará nada que le diga. Necesitaré de tu intervención, y por muy reacio que esté de sugerirlo, la del señor Weasley también.

Snape volvió a removerse mientras Hermione untaba un poco de ungüento sobe sus costillas. _Cosquilloso_ notó una parte de ella con una sonrisa. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente inteligente como para retener cualquier comentario al respecto. Lo que sí dijo fue, "Ron es mejor con Harry de lo que se imagina."

"¿Lo es?"

"En realidad, creo que Ron es mejor con Harry que yo. Harry aún escucha a Ron, pero yo sólo parezco enojarlo más."

"Me atrevería a decir que tu implicación conmigo no ha ayudado a tu amistad."

"Creo que Harry se alegró al principio cuando fui castigada. Pero es extraño, de alguna manera. Él sabe que me han encargado cuidar de usted, pero se enoja cuando hago cosas que involucran su cuidado."

"¿Y lo del señor Weasley?"

Ella soltó una risa corta. "Él ha sido una roca. Quiero decir, Harry parece enojarse con Ron también, pero no suele durar mucho e incluso entonces, Ron parece ser capaz de sacarlo de ese estado."

Eso pareció atrapar la atención de Snape. "¿Cómo?" Preguntó él.

"En realidad no estoy segura. No es que realmente haga o diga algo. Más que nada, lo he visto sólo tocarlo. Ron pone su mano en la espalda de Harry o toma su brazo. Eso parece funcionar la mayoría de las veces. ¿Eso es importante?"

"Todo es importante y está conectado. Parte de conseguir que pienses también es ver las conexiones entre las cosas. ¿Qué fue lo que te dije sobre la magia negra?"

"Hmm..." Ella hizo una pausa, recordando. "Dijo que la magia como las Imperdonables era difícil que toma una gran convicción de propósito y que usaba un montón de energía mágica. También dijo que la magia negra era una salida fácil. Eso es un poco contradictorio ¿no?"

"La magia en esencia es sobre contradicción. Las pociones medicinales más poderosas usan los ingredientes más venenosos. Los encantamientos crean algo desde la nada. La transformación modifica la esencia misma de un objeto en otro."

Snape volvió a cambiar de posición y gruñó molesto mientras trataba de moverse. "Vuelve a llamar a Rink y dile que me gire. Me niego a tener esta conversación mientras le hablo a una almohada."

Sólo tomó unos momentos para que Rink volviera situar apropiadamente a Snape mientras Hermione guardaba el ungüento y preparaba el resto de las pociones. Snape las miró con disgusto cuando ella le tendió dos pociones.

Descorchando una, se la tragó de un solo sorbo. "Como iba diciendo, la magia es sobre contradicciones, pero lo que quise decir con salida fácil es que ciertas emociones pueden ser usadas para alimentar los hechizos oscuros – odio, ira, venganza – estas suelen ser más fáciles de acceder dentro de la psique humana. El callejón sin salida de la magia negra es que la misma parte tuya que genera la magia está ligada, más a menudo de lo que no, con tus emociones. El uso se Imperdonables irrevocablemente deja cicatrices en esas emociones. Si eres creyente, podrías decir que estropea tu propia alma. El daño hecho deja marcas inevitables detrás."

"¿Qué tipo de marcas?"

Él se encogió de hombros y bebió el segundo vial antes de responder. "Inestabilidad emocional es uno de los indicadores más seguros. Megalomanía, paranoia, y locura son otros."

Sintiendo que debía proteger a su amigo, ella dijo. "Harry está irritable, no está loco."

"Tu cuerpo y tu magia cae en el patrón que le enseñas. No puedes usar _Imperio_ sin querer controlar a alguien más. Es una tremenda carga en tu magia. Así que comienzas a dirigirte hacia esas emociones para poder conseguir ese poder. Escoges odio porque es fácil odiar y odias al individuo que quieres controlar. Ahora lo encuentras fácil. La próxima vez, tienes a otra persona que necesita ser controlada. No odias particularmente a esta persona pero recuerdas como se sintió la última vez. Así que imaginas a la persona anterior y el odio vuelve a hervir. Pronto, el odio está vinculado con el hechizo. Pronto, encuentras que las cosas más pequeñas vuelven a atraer el odio hacia ti. Pronto, él te controla, en lugar de que tú lo controles a él."

Ahí estaba otra vez – esa fría indiferencia. Ella sabía que se estaba describiendo a sí mismo tanto como a Harry y ella se estremeció. "¿Dónde calza Ron?"

"El señor Weasley rompe el patrón. Cada vez que toca a Potter, es un recordatorio instantáneo de sentimientos positivos – de confianza y compañerismo."

"Y amor." Agregó ella

Snape hizo una mueca pero estuvo de acuerdo. "Y amor."

"¿Usted no cree en el poder del amor?"

"El director te diría que es el poder más grande."

"¿Usted no le cree?"

"Mientras que el amor puede ser poderoso, no es necesariamente amable. Además, más a menudo de lo que no, requiere sacrificios a cambio."

"La mayoría de la gente diría que los sacrificios valen la pena."

"La mayoría de la gente es idiota y no ha tenido que pagar las consecuencias."

Snape se inclinó hacia atrás en las almohadas y cerró sus ojos. "Estoy cansado ahora, Granger. Vuelve después del almuerzo y continuaremos."

Él la estaba despidiendo. Algo sobre su conversación realmente lo había perturbado, incluso más que la conversación sobre la marca tenebrosa que habían tenido antes. Hermione quería protestar y presionar. Seis meses antes, lo habría hecho. Ahora, ella sólo recogió la bandeja vacía y prometió volver al almuerzo.

Ella tenía un montón que pensar – sobre Ron, Harry y ella misma. Tenía un montón que pensar con respecto a Snape y todo lo que había aprendido. Mirando hacia atrás al hombre, tuvo que preguntarse, _¿Quién rompía su patrón y qué le pasó?_

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos!**


	26. Capítulo 26: La gran entrada de Ron

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla.

 **Capítulo 26 – La gran entrada de Ron**

* * *

Hermione volvió a bajar las escaleras con pasos mucho más pesados que con los que había llegado esa mañana. Reconocía la ironía cósmica en eso. La mayoría habría ido al cuarto de Snape con temor y habría salido con alegría y pies ligeros.

Girando en el rellano, escuchó al retrato de la señora Black resoplar exageradamente con desdén y murmurar, "¡Miserable sangresucia! Ya era hora de que conocieras tu posición como servidumbre."

 _Vieja bruja loca_ , pensó.

Rodando sus ojos, Hermione se dejó caer en su mejor reverencia _escaleras arriba, escaleras abajo_. "Sí, señora." Había descubierto que si le seguía la corriente al retrato reducía enormemente los chillidos que seguían. A Hermione también le divertía que la pintura no pareciera darse cuenta de que se estaba burlando.

Sus acciones recibieron otro resoplido desdeñoso pero no hubo gritos. Contándolo como una victoria, continuó bajando las escaleras, cuando captó el sonido de risas saliendo de la biblioteca. Ella recordaba vagamente haber escuchado a Tonks gritar el llamado de correo antes, pero había estado tan atrapada en la historia que Snape le estaba contando, que no le había hecho caso.

Ella pensó en asomar su cabeza para ver si había llegado algo para ella, pero sabía que si lo hacía la habitación quedaría en silencio. No era que todos siguieran enojados con ella, sólo Harry. Es sólo que nadie parecía seguir sabiendo cómo hablar con ella. Una circunstancia que era tanto, si no es que más, culpa suya que la de nadie más. Ella realmente no había hecho un esfuerzo para reintegrarse en la atmósfera social de aquellos que iban y venían a Grimmauld Place. Primero, había estado concentrada en el inconsciente profesor Snape. Pero ahora que estaba despierto, y ella tenía más tiempo libre, era difícil volver a relacionarse con todos.

Simplemente no valía el esfuerzo, decidió, y repentinamente se preguntó si era así como se sentía Snape. Ella estaba segura de que él se sentía aislado a veces. Él no le agradaba a la mayoría, aunque parecía una elección deliberada de su parte. Bueno, se corrigió, tal vez no era completamente una elección ya que cubría un montón de sus acciones de espionaje. Pero por el otro lado, cuando trataba conectarse, era dejado para luchar contra su propia reputación.

Sacudiendo su cabeza ante la injusticia de todo, se giró hacia las escaleras que guiaban hacia la cocina.

Brolly y Pella, los dos elfos que se habían apoderado de la cocina, se le acercaron cuando salió de la puerta. Como ya había pasado por esto con todas las comidas anteriores de Snape, Hermione bajó la bandeja para que ambos vieran los platos y lo que quedó, o no quedó, en ellos.

Pella chasqueo la lengua, mientras sus orejas se doblaban hacia adelante en lo que Hermione había llegado a reconocer como placer. "Le dije a Hermy que al Maestro le gustaría más la papilla con bananas que con canela."

Hermione se rió. "Pella, eres una elfina de la cocina sin igual. Nunca debí haber dudado de ti. Y se comió todo el recipiente, lo que es una gran mejora con respecto a la canela. Él estaba dejando un poco de eso atrás. Estaba pensando en que mañana podríamos ofrecerle un poco de fruta cortada. ¿Tienes algo que no sea muy ácido?"

Ambas orejas se volvieron a levantar antes de caer bruscamente. "Pella encontrará la fruta _perfecta_ para el maestro de pociones."

 _Desafío aceptado_ , pensó Hermione con una sonrisa oculta. Snape tendría la fruta más fresca y con mejor sabor en todo Gran Bretaña mañana en la mañana.

Satisfechos con que Snape estuviera comiendo su comida, Brolly y Pella volvieron a las preparaciones del almuerzo y la cena, dejando que Hermione lidiara con los platos sucios de Snape. Por supuesto, ellos sólo le dejaban hacer esto en su rol como Hermy. Hermione había descubierto que ser Hermy tenía aspectos buenos y malos. Lo bueno era que le dejaban hacer cosas por sí misma, y por Snape, sin escandalizar completamente a los elfos. Lo malo es que se referían a ella como Hermy, un hábito que los demás elfos parecían haber tomado de Rink. Gracias a Dios que sólo lo hacían cuando estaba 'trabajando'. Realmente no quería escuchar las burlas si Ron o, que el cielo la ayudara, los gemelos, escuchaban que la llamaban por su nombre de elfo doméstico. No podría vivir con eso.

En realidad estaba bastante contenta de lavar los platos. Había descubierto que el trabajo manual tenía beneficios por sobre el uso de magia. Le permitía mantener las manos ocupadas, mientras su mente vagaba libremente por cualquier tema que hubiera que hubiera capturado su atención – agua caliente y espuma – el Zen de lavar los platos.

Moviéndose hacia el fregadero, ella puso dentro los platos de Snape y tomó algunos otros que aún quedaban alrededor de la mesa del desayuno. Brolly la miró, y parpadeo un par de veces, pero no dijo nada mientras volvía a su propio trabajo.

Con las muñecas metidas profundamente en el agua y la espuma, volvió recorrer la conversación con Snape en su cabeza. Había mucho que pensar sobre lo que le había dicho. Su historia era tan horrible como fascinante, incluso inspiradora en algunas partes. De nuevo, tenía que preguntarse sobre la persona – o tal vez sólo había sido un evento – que había roto su espiral descendiente en el uso de la magia negra. Ella sabía de tres ocasiones en las que él había perdido el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre sí mismo y perdió el control de su genio: la noche en la Casa de los Gritos con Sirius y después en la enfermería, esa mañana hace algunos meses en que se encontró con él fuera de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, y la mañana en que le contó sobre sus sospechas en cuanto a Harry. Cada vez, había sido aterrador en su furia. Ahora, Hermione tenía un contexto en el que poner esa ira y entenderla mucho mejor.

Harry estaba recorriendo ese camino ahora. No tenía pruebas de que estuviera jugando con magia negra, pero sabía, en lo profundo de sus entrañas, lo que Harry estaba haciendo y la llenaba con una profunda tristeza. No tenía dudas de que Harry lo estaba haciendo porque creía que era la única manera de derrotar a Voldemort. Y con la profecía que todos habían escuchado, sabía que Harry haría lo que fuera que creyera necesario para asegurarse de que la profecía se hiciera realidad.

En este momento, ella odiaba a Dumbledore. Normalmente, ella era lo suficientemente pragmática para entender intelectualmente, si es que no emocionalmente, las elecciones que hacía el director. Pero no estaba segura de que pudiera perdonar tan fácilmente lo que le había hecho a su amigo. Podías argumentar que Snape era un hombre hecho y derecho, y que hacía sus propias elecciones, pero a Harry nunca le habían dado mucha elección.

 _Oh, Harry._

La parte triste de todo, era que a pesar de todo lo que Harry odiaba y desconfiaba de Snape, estaba siguiendo justo los mismos pasos – cometiendo los mismos errores y cayendo en las mismas trampas. Harry les había contado una vez que el Sombrero Seleccionador casi lo había puesto en Slytherin. Sabiendo todo lo que sabía ahora, Hermione tenía que preguntarse si tal vez hubiera sido una mejor opción. Él pudo haber respetado y confiado en Snape, y el hombre pudo haber aconsejado a Harry sin problemas, o al menos pudo haber estado alrededor de para enseñarle a aprender de sus propios errores.

Tanto habría sido diferente si Harry hubiera confiado en Snape en lugar de dudar de él, y asignarle el rol de antagonista cada vez – con la Piedra Filosofal, la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos, las lecciones abortadas de oclumancia y el desastroso viaje al ministerio la noche que murió Sirius... tantas cosas que habrían sido diferentes.

 _Qué completo desperdicio._

Pero a lo hecho, hecho. Ella y Ron, con una pequeña ayuda de Snape, ayudarían a Harry ahora, incluso si no quería ser salvado particularmente.

Por supuesto, eso la llevó a un problema diferente – Ron y Snape. Ron no odiaba a Snape tan categóricamente como Harry, pero definitivamente no le agradaba. La aversión que se había construido los últimos seis años sería difícil de superar. No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo funcionar. Tal vez debería preguntarle a su profesor sobre sus ideas con eso. Las tácticas Gryffindor de ataque frontal no iban a funcionar. Tal vez un acercamiento más Slytherin sería lo mejor.

Pensar en Ron le hizo pensar sobre los demás comentarios de Snape en cuanto a Ron. Tenía sentido que Ron tuviera la influencia para sacar a Harry de sus ciclos de ira y magia. Con un golpe de culpa, se dio cuenta de que si ella nunca se hubiera involucrado con Snape, probablemente también habría sido ese tipo de persona para Harry. Lo había sido alguna vez, se dio cuenta, recordando a su intervención junto a Ron. Fue su enfrentamiento con Harry, con el dedo en el pecho y todo, lo que había sacado a Harry de su diatriba. Y ahí volvía a estar la culpa. Una parte de Harry ya no confiaba en ella – no la dejaría estar ahí para él. Todo por el profesor Snape.

Volviendo a hundir las manos en el agua caliente, tomó otro plato.

* * *

La profesora Vector encontró a Hermione en la cocina guardando los platos del desayuno de Snape mientras los elfos trajinaban alrededor del espacio preparando otros alimentos. Cuando Vector se acomodó en la mesa de la cocina, una taza de su té favorito y un pequeño plato de galletas de chocolate estuvieron frente a ella en poco tiempo, sin que los elfos perdieran el ritmo en sus otras preparaciones.

"Los elfos domésticos parecen haber aceptado tu presencia entre ellos bastante bien." Le dijo a Hermione, luego de darle un mordisco a una de las galletas.

Realmente sin querer explicar su relación con los elfos, Hermione le dio un pequeño encogimiento de hombros. "Llegamos a un acuerdo." Subiendo la vista, le arqueó una pequeña sonrisa triste a los dos elfos de la cocina antes de agregar, "Aún obtengo miradas de desaprobación cuando trato de involucrarme demasiado."

Casi para probar su punto, un elfo la miró con los ojos entrecerrados antes de llevarse la bandeja que estaba sobre la mesa. En lugar de luchar contra lo inevitable, Hermione sólo sacudió su cabeza y se rindió con gracia. Tomando asiento en la mesa, Hermione tuvo pronto una copa de té y un plato aún más grande de galletas frente a ella.

"Te ves un poco angustiada. ¿Los deberes con Snape están yendo bien?" Preguntó Vector.

Hermione no dejo de notar que esto fue preguntado amablemente y sin el desdén habitual que se escuchaba cuando la mayoría preguntaba por Snape.

Hermione vaciló, y luego dijo, "¿Puedo preguntarle algo? ¿Algo personal, quiero decir?"

Vector la estudió sobre el borde de la taza un momento antes de contestar, "Puedes. No prometo responder."

Hermione asintió, satisfecha con la respuesta. "¿Le gusta el profesor Snape?" Por la expresión un tanto sorprendida de Vector, agregó apresuradamente, "Oh, no me refiero como... le puede gustar de esa forma. No hay nada de malo con eso. El profesor Snape es... es..."

Vector se rindió a tratar de mantener una cara seria y soltó una carcajada. "Detente. Por favor detente." Rogó, levantando una mano en súplica.

Sonrojándose furiosamente, Hermione cerró la boca con un chasquido y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus manos. "Eso no salió como quería."

"Obviamente." Se rió Vector. "Antes de que te responda, contéstame una pregunta: ¿por qué lo quieres saber?"

A regañadientes, Hermione levantó su cabeza. "El profesor Snape ha accedido a ser mi mentor. Supongo que podría llamarlo lecciones de pensamiento crítico."

"Esa es una meta admirable y algo que la gente no hace tanto como probablemente debería."

"El profesor Snape estaría de acuerdo con usted." Dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa. "El profesor también me dijo que no puedes pensar críticamente sin tener toda la información. Ha sido muy amable al responderme algunas preguntas."

"Ah, comienzo a ver el problema. Con respuestas, vienen más preguntas. Estás comenzando a formar tus propias opiniones sobre cosas que nunca dudaste en el pasado como..." Dejó la palabra en suspenso, invitando a Hermione para que llenara los blancos.

"Como el profesor Snape."

Vector hizo un sonido sin compromiso que Hermione tomó como una señal para continuar.

"El profesor Snape es-" Hermione se sonrojó. "Estoy segura de que usted ha escuchado hablar a los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts."

Vector asintió. "La reputación del profesor Snape es bien conocida. No es un hombre especialmente blando o fácil."

"Exactamente." Concordó Hermione, agradecida de que Vector pareciera entender lo que trataba de decir. "Él parece ser de esa manera con todos, incluso con las personas aquí en la Orden. Pero, también lo he visto ser cordial y casi amable. Es sólo que algunas personas parecen obtener... bueno..."

"¿Parecen tener mejor tratamiento?" Terminó Vector por ella.

Hermione asintió.

Vector soltó otra carcajada corta. "Para responder tu primera pregunta – por impertinente que sea– sí, me gusta el profesor Snape. Para llenar ese lindo agujero que tú misma cavaste, no, no me gusta de _esa_ manera – dejando de lado los pobres intentos del director para emparejarnos."

Hermione sintió un sonrojo de vergüenza surgir en su cuello. "No quise decir-"

"Lo sé. El profesor Snape, estoy segura de que lo sabes, no soporta a los tontos. Pero he trabajado con él en varios proyectos a lo largo de los años. Esas veces, he descubierto que suele ser un colega ingenioso, mordaz, exigente y duro. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que soy su amiga. La verdad, no estoy segura de que el profesor Snape tenga algún amigo. Solía preguntarme sobre eso. Haber confirmado su rol como espía de la Orden del Fénix explicó un montón de preguntas que tenía sobre Snape a lo largo de los años. "

"Permíteme darte una pequeña confirmación y tal vez un pequeño consejo. Severus Snape tiene paciencia para muy pocas personas en este mundo. Que te haya considerado digna de su tiempo dice mucho. Tienes que estar orgullosa de ese logro, muy pocas personas se han ganado su respeto. Así que ahí está la confirmación. Aquí está el consejo – deja que te enseñe. A pesar de todo lo que muerda, no encontrarás un mejor profesor. Pero recuerda que Snape es Snape. No esperes ser su amiga, sólo terminarás atándote a ti misma."

Vector bajó su tasa con un decidido clic de la porcelana contra el plato. "Ahora, la razón por la que realmente te estaba buscando. Hablamos la otra noche sobre las ecuaciones que he estado usando. ¿Sigues interesada en ver la matriz de cerca? Por fin tengo un espacio de trabajo instalado."

Decidiendo que tal vez sacar sus pensamientos arremolinados alrededor de Ron, Harry y Snape le haría algún bien, Hermione le dijo a Vector que aún estaba muy interesada.

"¿Estás disponible ahora?"

"Claro, profesora."

"Bien. Coge las galletas y vamos. Me apropié de una habitación vacía en el segundo piso."

Unos pocos minutos después, Hermione estaba entrando en el espacio de trabajo más extraño que había visto: no quedaba ni una sola pieza de mobiliario en el antiguo dormitorio. Las paredes habían sido cubiertas con pizarras y había una pequeña pila de trozos de tiza en medio del suelo vacío.

Vector la encontró observando la habitación.

"Trabajo mejor con menos desorden." Explicó. "Siéntete libre de conjurar una silla." Entonces, con un complicado movimiento de su varita, Vector recreó la matriz multicolor que Hermione había visto en la reunión de la Orden.

Las líneas de colores que giraban con lentitud capturaron completamente su atención. "Es hermosa."

"Lo es ¿no?" Concordó Vector. "Sé que no estamos en Hogwarts, pero ¿por qué no hacemos una pequeña revisión primero? Te ayudará con las ecuaciones de orden superior." Otro movimiento su varita y apareció una pequeña pizarra, flotando en medio del aire. "Aquí tenemos las tablas de numerología para tres. El tres, y sus múltiplos juegan una parte extremadamente importante dentro de las ecuaciones."

"Usted cubrió los tres durante nuestro segundo año. Pero con esta cantidad de personas involucradas, ¿no sería mejor el siete como número de poder?"

 _"Normalmente."_ Dijo Vector, haciendo hincapié en la palabra. "Sin embargo, cualquier buen aritmántico, en realidad cualquier buen investigador, siempre mantiene una mente abierta a lo que le digan las ecuaciones, no a los números que está esperando. Eso es por qué muchos de los aritmánticos se equivocan. Ellos llegan con números preconcebidos y fuerzan las ecuaciones para que calcen con esos números. Ese tipo de resultados nunca son tan precisos como deberían.

Vector apuntó a varias de las pizarras. "Aquí, aquí y muy definitivamente aquí. Dime lo que ves."

Hermione estudió las ecuaciones. Eran más elaboradas que nada que hubiera estudiado en clase, pero mientras las miraba, podía ver algunos de los fundamentos subyacentes. Comprobando el trabajo contra la pizarra más pequeña que contenía la tabla de numerología, Hermione comenzó a ver los patrones de tres que había mencionado Vector.

Harry, Ron y yo." Dijo. "Enfrentado tres veces – eso es de la profecía." Apuntando a otra ecuación, agregó. "El profesor Dumbledore y el Señor Oscuro" – usando la terminología de Snape para Voldemort – "y el profesor Snape." Esto último lo dijo con sorpresa.

"El profesor Snape actúa como el signo de igual en muchas de mis ecuaciones. Él es el punto de mi balance entre cada lado."

Su curiosidad pudo más que ella. "¿Cuál es su representación lineal?"

"La gris. Durante mucho tiempo, estuvo representado solamente como el espía de la Orden. En realidad estuve bastante sorprendida con lo poco que cambió la matriz cuando le puse nombre."

Hermione no dijo nada, pero sabía que cuando el nombre verdadero no afectaba dramáticamente el resultado de una ecuación, normalmente significaba que la profesión o título de esa persona era tan parte de él como su nombre. Ella sintió un arranque de simpatía por Snape con eso – con que su vida como espía se hubiera vuelto tan parte de él, que ahora era una parte casi indistinguible de quién era y lo que era.

Vector usó su varita como puntero. "Aquí está la Orden del Fénix. Aquí, Ya- Sabes- Quién y sus mortífagos."

Hermione siguió las líneas con sus ojos hacia donde todo parecía cruzarse. "Ese es el enfrentamiento que viene."

"Lo llamo la batalla final." Dijo Vector con una mueca. "Es un nombre totalmente estúpido – la batalla entre el bien, y aquellos que destruyen el bien, nunca termina en una sola gran batalla. Pero no podía seguir llamándolo 'ese punto en el que convergen todas las líneas y pasan un montón de cosas'."

Ella se rió un poco con burla por la expresión sorprendida de Hermione. "Sí, estoy perdiendo un poco la chaveta con esto, pero si miras las ecuaciones por el tiempo suficiente y comienzas a trazar el potencial destructivo que tienen... bueno, Batalla Final es más fácil de decir y suena como alguna antigua batalla heroica, en lugar del posible desastre para el mundo mágico que predicen mis ecuaciones."

"Oh." Dijo Hermione.

Vector volvió a señalar. "Puede que estas líneas te parezcan interesantes. Ellas trazan a varios individuos que creemos que tendrán fuertes influencias. El señor Potter y el señor Weasley están representados, al igual que tú, tanto juntos como separados, ya que hemos notado a lo largo de los años que ustedes trabajan mejor como equipo cuando se trata de enfrentar problemas.

Hermione se volvió a centrar en el hilo complicado y un tanto serpenteante de Snape a través de la matriz cuando notó que su propio camino cruzaba el de él. "¿Usted dijo que ésta era yo?" Preguntó, apuntando a una línea.

"Sí."

"Cruzo al profesor Snape." No estaba segura de por qué le sorprendía, pero lo hacía.

Vector volvió a reír. "Tú misma me dijiste que el profesor Snape accedió a ser tu mentor. Agrega la interacción forzada al tener que cuidarlo hasta que esté en pie... tiene sentido que se muestre aquí."

"Supongo." Se sentía bastante incómoda con el conocimiento, casi como si la estuvieran espiando.

Hermione estudió más las líneas, trazando donde se cruzaban y haciendo notas mentales de lo que quería preguntarle a la profesora Vector. Comparando las líneas con las ecuaciones, pudo ver cómo y por qué Vector había trazado todo de la manera en que lo hizo pero algunas de las matemáticas de orden superior no se las habían enseñado aún. Ella volvería a esos puntos más tarde.

Viendo otra línea interesante, comenzó a seguirla. Parecía seguirlos a Snape y a ella a través de la matriz. Volviendo a levantar el brazo, tocó la línea con el dedo... y toda la matriz cambió repentinamente.

Siguiéndola, trató de identificar el cambio y sintió algo que recorrió su espalda como agua fría cuando lo encontró. Donde su línea continuaba después del punto que Vector llamaba la Batalla Final, Snape había desaparecido.

"¿Qué acaba de suceder?" Preguntó, con voz aguda para sus propios oídos.

Vector subió la vista desde donde había estando haciendo una modificación a una de las ecuaciones base. Le tomo unos pocos segundos ver el cambio que Hermione estaba mirando. "Por las bolas de Merlín." Maldijo. "No había hecho eso en un rato." Volviendo a girarse hacia la pizarra, borró el cambio con el dorso de la mano y la línea de Snape volvió a saltar dentro de la existencia.

El corazón de Hermione se le salía del pecho. Que una vida pudiera apagarse tan fácilmente...

"Mató al profesor Snape."

"No exactamente. Cambié la probabilidad a una en la que no era probable que sobreviviera, pero no está escrito en piedra. No es el único resultado posible y ciertamente no controlo los eventos, sólo encuentro los escenarios más probables para que podamos elegir el mejor curso de acción con la menor cantidad de muertes."

"Si sólo son probabilidades, ¿cómo está calculando el movimiento aleatorio de-" Hermione se detuvo cuando Brolly apareció de repente en el cuarto.

Dándole una pequeña reverencia a la profesora Vector, movió su atención a Hermione. "Pella dice que la señorita venga a la cocina. El almuerzo del Maestro de Pociones necesita atención."

Mirando su reloj, Hermione vio la hora. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado. "Gracias, Brolly. Iré a la cocina."

Cuando el elfo doméstico desapareció, Hermione le dio una sonrisa triste a Vector. "Lo siento, profesora Vector, pero el deber llama." Le hizo un gesto a la matriz de líneas. "¿Puedo volver? Esto es realmente fascinante y me encantaría hacerle algunas preguntas más sobre cómo trazó esto."

Vector le dio una gran sonrisa. "Si estás interesada, eres más que bienvenida a volver. No hay muchos que realmente disfruten la aritmancia."

Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta y lanzó un "Gracias profesora" sobre su hombro cuando se fue.

* * *

Reunir el almuerzo le tomó un poco más de lo que Hermione anticipó. Pella le había hecho una sopa de cebada y setas a Snape, y Hermione estaba preocupada de que las especies pudieran ser demasiado fuertes. Después de probarla un poco, y recibir algunas miradas petulantes de Pella, Hermione acordó que la sopa funcionaría.

El mundo mágico, había decidido Hermione, estaba deplorablemente desinformado sobre los elfos domésticos. Ellos podían presentarse como tímidos, retirados y serviles, pero Hermione sospechaba que poca gente se había cruzado con un elfo de cocina en su propia cocina.

Balanceando la bandeja contra su cadera, Hermione subió la escalera. Acercándose a la puerta de Snape, se sorprendió al ver que estaba abierta algunos centímetros. Ella sabía que la había dejado cerrada. Sabiendo que Snape no pudo haberla abierto, estaba curiosa de saber quién estaba visitando al maestro de Pociones. Acercándose a la puerta, estuvo sorprendida de escuchar la risa de Vector y totalmente asombrada de oír el profundo sonido barítono de Snape justo después.

Incapaz de detenerse a sí misma, se acercó más a la puerta para poder oír la conversación de adentro, repentinamente asustada de que Vector le estuviera contando a Snape sobre sus preguntas anteriores en cuanto a él.

Dentro, pudo escuchar a Snape hablando.

"¿Así que el elfo sólo te trajo aquí?"

"Oh, sí. Debiste ver la cara de Albus." Dijo Vector, volviendo a reírse. "Él estaba en medio de decirle a la pobre criatura que no iría a ningún lado y lo próximo que sé, es que ambos estamos en el vestíbulo. Creo que nunca lo he visto tan tomado por sorpresa en mi vida. Y justo después de eso, tener a la sanadora Alverez entrando hecha una furia. No fue un buen día para el director."

"Como mi vida fue salvada, no puedo sentir pena por él."

Las palabras eran bastante duras pero incluso en el pasillo, Hermione podía escuchar el humor en la voz de Snape. Él estaba disfrutando de su conversación con Vector. Era una comprensión que provocó una punzada extraña en su pecho.

"Bueno, puedo decir que estoy bastante contenta de que funcionara de la manera en que lo hizo y que sigas respirando. Habría sido una tonelada de trabajo para mí, ¿sabes?"

"No querríamos eso."

"Créeme, no querríamos. Pero eso nos lleva a la razón por la que pasé por aquí. Ya que te perdiste mi presentación con la Orden, quería pasar más tarde y mostrarte lo que he hecho. Creo que puedes ayudarme a refinar las ecuaciones, especialmente con aquellas que se tratan de Ya-Sabes-Quién y los diversos mortífagos."

"Creo que mi horario está desocupado por la tarde."

"Oh, y quiero involucrar a la señorita Granger."

"¿Para qué?"

"Ella mencionó que estabas actuando como su mentor; haciendo algo de pensamiento crítico."

"Lo estoy."

"Si todos sobrevivimos a esto, estoy pensando en ofrecerle que sea mi aprendiz."

Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que casi no escuchó la siguiente parte de lo que estaba diciendo Vector. "Ella tiene una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros para la aritmancia. La mayoría de los nacidos de muggles las tienen, ya que ellos vienen de un contexto orientado de manera más matemática y científica que los hijos de magos. Ella ha estado en la cima de su clase de aritmancia desde que entró al aula."

"¿Y qué piensa usted, señorita Granger? ¿Le gustaría ser aprendiz?"

Hermione se congeló, luchando contra su necesidad de correr. No que tuviera algún lugar para correr, Snape sabía que estaba afuera. Reuniendo su coraje, levantó su barbilla y entró a la habitación.

Snape estaba apoyado sobre las almohadas de su cama con una ceja levantada. Vector estaba sentada en su silla con una expresión perpleja en su rostro.

"Sólo venía a entregarle su almuerzo, señor." Esperando que una buena defensa la salvara.

"Dos cosas: primero, si va a esconderse detrás de las puertas-"

"No me estaba escondiendo."

"Si va a _esconderse_ detrás de las puertas, no lleve sopa que las narices sensibles pueden oler. Y segundo, nunca se quede donde su sombra puede cruzar el marco de la puerta. Ahora, ¿dijo algo de que traía mi almuerzo?"

Echando humo en silencio, pero incapaz de contrarrestar lo que decía – porque había sido atrapada escuchando a escondidas, Hermione dejó la bandeja sobre el regazo del profesor. Extrañamente, Hermione tuvo la impresión de que no estaba enojado con ella, sino que bastante complacido consigo mismo. Por el otro lado, suponía que el jefe de Slytherin estaría muy acostumbrado a los estudiantes que trataban de obtener un poco de información ilícita.

Ahora la expresión de Vector era abiertamente divertida. "Me iré ahora. Señorita Granger, piense sobre la oferta. Creo que tienes el potencial de ser una muy buena aritmántica. Snape, vendré más tarde y podremos revisar las matrices." Con un movimiento de cabeza a cada uno, ella salió por la puerta.

"¿Planeas quedarte ahí parada, o vas a sentarte?"

 _Sólo está tratando de sacarme de quicio_ , se recordó a sí misma mientras tomaba asiento.

Snape tomó cautelosamente una cucharada de sopa, evaluó el sabor por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza. Él volvió a hundir la cuchara en el recipiente. "He reflexionado un poco sobre cómo vamos a contar con la asistencia del señor Weasley."

"También estuve pensando sobre eso." Dijo ella, sorprendida de que los pensamientos de Snape hubieran seguido el mismo camino que los suyos.

"Entonces tendremos que comparar notas."

* * *

Hermione encontró a Ron haciendo barridas bajas sobre su escoba en el jardín. Los movimientos torcidos y acrobáticos hacían que su estómago se revolviera de manera nauseabunda, sólo por mirarlo. Sin querer romper su concentración, y arriesgarlo a fallar, esperó con algo de paciencia hasta que él la vio.

Una gran sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro pecoso, y Ron voló directamente frente a ella, con sólo las puntas de sus pies rozando el suelo.

"Hermione, ¿viste esa última movida? Absolutamente asesina. No hay manera en que los Slytherin logren pasar una pelota a través de mi este año."

Ella le obsequió una sonrisa a Ron. Podía no ser muy entusiasta con el Quidditch y el vuelo, pero la emoción de él era contagiosa y le hacía estar feliz por él. "Bien hecho, Ron."

"¿Necesitas algo?"

"En realidad, sí, quería pedirte un favor. ¿Harry está con Dumbledore?"

Ron hizo una mueca. "Sí, una de sus juntas súper secretas, aunque no sé qué es tan secreto sobre lo que Dumbledore le está contando a Harry acerca de Ya-Sabes-Quién."

Hermione había conocido a Ron por un largo tiempo. Él trataba de ocultarlo, pero aún podía escuchar el dolor en su voz por ser excluido de las lecciones especiales de Harry. No importaba que Ron, que ahora conocía toda la extensión de la profecía que ataba a Harry y Voldemort, supiera por qué Harry tenía un tratamiento especial. Las emociones, después de todo, raramente eran lógicas.

Ella sabía que Ron amaba a Harry como su mejor amigo, pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera ignorado a veces bajo la sombra de Harry.

"Así que, ¿cuál es el favor?"

"El profesor Snape está confinado en la cama y está bastante aburrido." Comenzó, sólo para ser cortada por un Ron con los ojos abiertos y bastante horrorizados.

"Oh no. No. No. No. No. No voy a vigilar al gran murciélago."

"Ronald Weasley, no te estoy pidiendo que vigiles al profesor Snape. Ni siquiera te estoy pidiendo que le hables. Estoy tratando de pedirte que vayas a jugar ajedrez con él. Sin dudas he visto suficientes partidas tuyas en la sala común de Gryffindor para saber que puedes pasar varios partidas seguidas y no hacer nada más que gruñir monosílabos a tu oponente. También te he escuchado lloriquear con bastante frecuencia sobre no tener a un rival desafiante. Creo que ambos concordamos que el profesor Snape podría, en toda probabilidad, darte una buena partida. "

"¿Sabes si juega siquiera? Nunca lo he visto jugar en Hogwarts."

"Sí, juega." Espetó con exasperación, pero no dio detalles de su conocimiento. No le diría a Ron que la idea del juego de ajedrez había sido de Snape, o que había estado en el cuarto de Snape hace varios meses y que había visto un tablero de ajedrez a medio juego en una mesita auxiliar.

"¿Lo harías? ¿Por favor?"

Viéndose completamente abatido, Ron gruñó un poco sentido, "Bien. Pero me la debes, Hermione."

Ella le dio una sonrisa radiante. "Gracias Ron. Valdrá la pena. Lo prometo."

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora:**

Muchas gracias a todos, especialmente a Aura-Von-Leau por betear!

Que tengan buen fin de semana.


	27. Capítulo 27: La partida de ajedrez

**Capítulo 27 – La partida de ajedrez de la perdición**

* * *

Hermione estaba ansiosa de volver a hablar con el profesor Snape después de su reunión con Ron, pero entre la sopa tibia, sus pociones de la tarde, y sus sábanas, Snape se había quedado dormido en su ausencia. Como lograr que Snape descansara era una de sus metas principales para S.N.O.R.T., Hermione no lo molestó en su sueño.

Volviendo a la cocina, consiguió un pequeño almuerzo tardío para ella y volvió al cuarto de Snape. Suponía que podía haber ido a la biblioteca, pero se encontró a sí misma pasando el rato muy a menudo en el cuarto de Snape, casi de la misma manera en que se paseaba por la sala común de Gryffindor. Snape no había mencionado que podía pasar sus horas libres en su habitación, pero tampoco la había echado. Una acción que sabía que él no dudaría en hacer si le molestara su presencia.

Así que, acomodándose en su silla con un sándwich de ensalada de huevo, sacó su libro del momento. Era un tratado en teoría mágica: el mismo tema que la profesora Vector había sugerido como material de lectura para Snape. En realidad, en un principio quería darle el libro a él, pero no había sido capaz de resistir la necesidad de abrirlo y leer algunas páginas antes. Había sido atrapada instantáneamente por la fascinante información. Incluso había encontrado referencias anotadas con el concepto de Afinidad. Una vez que terminara el libro, pensaba buscar los trabajos originales.

Metiendo sus pies debajo de ella, Hermione pensó en perderse entre las palabras, sólo para descubrir que su mente estaba demasiado inquieta para poder concentrarse en el libro. Cuando leyó el mismo párrafo tres veces, finalmente se rindió. Deslizando un marcador, cerró el libro y lo dejó reposar sobre su regazo, riéndose suavemente de sí misma. Ella conocía su reputación como ratón de biblioteca. ¿No estarían sorprendidos sus compañeros de Casa al descubrir que tenía demasiado en su mente para leer?

No era que no tuviera mucho en qué pensar, sin embargo, con la oferta de ser la aprendiz de Vector. La oferta le había sorprendido y emocionado. Era todo lo que podría haber esperado para su futuro. Los buenos aritmánticos eran escasos en el mundo mágico, y Hermione sabía, sin arrogancia, que podía ser una aritmántica muy buena. Aprender lo que Vector podía enseñarle aseguraría su lugar en el mundo mágico, dándole las vías de acceso a casi cada carrera disponible para ella, incluyendo la mayoría de las ramas del ministerio, si se inclinaba en esa dirección.

Su decisión era fácil, y ella quiso decir "Sí" inmediatamente después de que Vector le había hecho la oferta. Ella sabía que hubo un tiempo en el que hubiera hecho ese salto sin dudar. Ahora, se estaba conteniendo. Ella quería darle el tiempo apropiado para considerarlo, evaluarlo y pensar.

 _Ya no soy exactamente la Gryffindor modelo, al parecer_ , pensó con una sonrisa irónica. La Gryffindor modelo, en efecto. Mirando al hombre dormido frente a ella, supo la razón por la que ya no era _modelo._ No podía decir que le importara, tampoco. Él le había enseñado tanto. No tenía dudas de que le enseñaría aún más.

Dejando que su mirada vagara sobre Snape, evaluó su condición, algo que no podía hacer cuando estaba despierto y mirándola con esos oscuros ojos suyos. El descanso forzado en cama y comidas regulares obviamente eran buenos para él. Los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos ahora sólo parecían manchas, en lugar de contusiones, y los huecos bajo sus pómulos habían comenzado a llenarse, aunque aún tenía un aspecto agarrotado y agotado para ella.

Su tono de piel se veía mejor: era más bien su pálido color habitual, en lugar de la palidez enfermiza que había llevado desde un largo tiempo, como comenzaba a darse cuenta.

Mientras lo miraba, él se movió ligeramente en su sueño murmurando algo ininteligible. Sus movimientos, sin embargo, eran los de un sueño normal y no los atormentados que había visto los primeros días, antes de que enviara a Rink a buscar las sábanas que había hecho.

Viéndolo ahora, las palabras anteriores de Vector resonaron en su cabeza.

 _No esperes ser su amiga, sólo terminarás atándote a ti misma._

Ella suspiró con suavidad.

Las palabras de Vector eran inesperadamente punzantes, pero en el momento, no quiso que la profesora supiera cuán cerca había estado del blanco. Ella entendía completamente la advertencia de Vector. Conocía de primera mano la facilidad con la que Snape alejaba a la gente y perforaba las defensas de una persona, dejándola herida y sangrante. Snape, según había descubierto, elegía a sus amigos con cuidadosa deliberación. En comparación, los Gryffindor tendían a tener una vasta red de amigos cercanos, amigos, y conocidos. Hasta ahora, sólo había visto a tres personas con las que Snape parecía ser amigable: el profesor Dumbledore, la sanadora Alverez y la profesora Vector.

 _Quiero ser su amiga... su confidente... su..._ Aquí sus pensamientos se alejaron sin forma ni expresión.

Ella volvió a suspirar. "Hombre enloquecedor," murmuró. "Nada es fácil con usted, nunca."

El hombre enloquecedor no hizo más que moverse un poco. Sacudiendo su cabeza para librarse de los pensamientos descarriados, Hermione volvió a abrir el libro, forzándose a volver a las palabras.

* * *

Un fuerte _tum_ la despertó, el hábito ya arraigado de despertarse por golpes similares en el pasado la tuvo recogiendo el libro que _debió_ estar en su regazo.

Ella parpadeo los restos de sueño que se aferraban a ella. Sin libro. Ella había caído dormida en su silla mientras leía. Otra vez. Inclinándose, levantó el libro, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos evaluadores y un tanto curiosos del profesor Snape.

La vergüenza la inundó, revelándose en el calor que subió a sus mejillas.

"Lo siento, señor. No quise despertarlo."

Él se encogió ligeramente de hombros. "Ya estaba despierto."

Hermione tuvo la sensación bastante extraña de que la había estado observando mientras dormía, de una forma muy parecida en que ella había estado observándolo y contemplándolo antes. Sólo dudaba que él hubiera estado reflexionando sobre el misterio que era Hermione Granger, de la misma manera en que ella había estado reflexionando sobre el misterio que era Severus Snape. Ella ahogó el resoplido que había engendrado ese pensamiento. No era como si ella tuviera misterios siquiera.

Comenzando a sentirse incómoda bajo el peso de su mirada, ella buscó distraerlo. "Qué hora-"

"Cerca de la hora de la cena. Parece que ambos dormimos toda la tarde." Él continuó dirigiéndole esa mirada evaluadora que le hizo preguntarse qué estaría pensando. Entonces, en lo que pareció ser un abrupto cambio en la conversación, él preguntó, "¿Has considerado la oferta de la profesora Vector?"

"He pensado sobre ello."

"Bien." Él se movió en la cama a una posición sentada mientras Hermione resistía a la necesidad de asistirlo, sabiendo que él no querría ayuda. Cuando estuvo cómodo una vez más, dijo, "Dime lo que has pensado."

Un cálido sentimiento se extendió por su pecho con las palabras de él – palabras que los demás podían escuchar como bastante dictatoriales. Hermione no estaba preocupada por las 'palabras'. Estaba escuchando su tono y observando su lenguaje corporal. Sus palabras decían 'Eres un humilde siervo y debes inclinarte a mis órdenes.' Sus acciones, sin embargo – su expresión de interés, su concentración, la manera en que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia ella – todo decía, 'Tus pensamientos y opiniones tienen mérito.' Y Severus Snape, sabía, consideraba meritorias a muy pocas personas.

Envolviéndose a sí misma en esa calidez, comenzó a contarle lo que había pensado.

* * *

Hace rato que habían pasado el tema de la oferta de Vector, su conversación terminó recorriendo caminos que iban desde chismes menores sobre la Orden: el romance no-tan-secreto de Tonks y Lupin... Las oscuras fiestas de los mortífagos: "¡basura absoluta!"... _Historia de Hogwarts_ : "No crea todo lo que dice ese libro." Estaba tan atrapada en su conversación, que Hermione se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió para admitir a la profesora Vector.

Vector le dio una sonrisa a ambos. "Espero que no les importe, pero estaba pensando en que tal vez podíamos hacer esto durante la cena. Hay demasiada gente tratando de comer abajo. Es un poco abrumador."

Snape, notó Hermione, se tensó ligeramente, su expresión, aunque aún era amistosa, tenía un aspecto más reservado. "Entra, Vector. Parece ser una buena sugerencia." Girándose, miró a Hermione. "¿Puede traer la cena para usted y la profesora Vector junto a la mía?"

Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa y entonces incluyó a Vector en ella. "Eso no sería un problema. Estaré de vuelta en pocos minutos."

Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras detrás de ella, Vector conjuraba varias de sus pizarras y la arremolinada matriz apareció para flotar sobre la cama de Snape.

Sin querer perderse nada, ella corrió escaleras abajo para conseguir las bandejas con la cena. Ahora que los elfos se habían apoderado de la cocina, los miembros de la Orden tomaban sus comidas en el comedor formal de la mansión Black. Ella pasó de largo la habitación donde podía escuchar el tintineo de los cubiertos y porcelana y siguió su camino por el segundo conjunto de escaleras.

Aún estaba juntando las bandejas para ella y Vector cuando Ron se deslizó por la puerta de la cocina, su expresión furtiva lo delató antes de que lograra abrir su boca.

"No vas a cambiar de opinión," dijo ella, cortando el intento de escabullirse que sabía que vendría.

Él frunció el ceño, con sus cejas juntándose en descontento. "Lo menos que puedes hacer es dejar que un tipo se explique antes de echarlo abajo."

Hermione se rió, más bien por la expresión atronadora de Ron que por su malhumorada objeción. "Lo siento, Ron, pero la única razón que se me ocurre para que estés acechando es que quieres escaparte. No te estoy pidiendo mucho. Sólo es algo para sacar la mente del profesor Snape de estar confinado en cama.

Apoyándose en la mesa de la cocina, se robó una zanahoria glaseada de un plato, ignorando el sonido molesto se Hermione por sacar comidas de los platos con sus dedos. "Pero Hermione-"

"No te quejes. Y no te atrevas a poner los dedos que acabas de lamer de vuelta en ese plato. No vas a salirte. Dijiste que lo harías."

"Pero no es justo. Me atrapaste en un momento débil. Estaba vulnerable. Acababa de lograr exitosamente la suspensión de Blitzer. Eso fue monumental. Estaba en la cima de la victoria. No sabía lo que estaba acordando."

"Ron, estabas colgando de tu escoba con un brazo y una pierna. No fue... oh, está bien," se corrigió, rodando los ojos, "fue monumental. Pero aun tienes que jugar con el profesor Snape."

"Pero-"

"Prometo no dejarte solo con él. Además, está confinado en cama y no puede usar su varita. ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer?"

Ron resopló con incredulidad. "¿Crees que eso me hará creer que está indefenso? Ni siquiera un primerizo de Hufflepuff es tan estúpido. Él es... es Snape," declaró, como si eso abarcara y resumiera todo su argumento.

"Ron-" Hermione cerró su boca cuando se escuchó a sí misma quejarse. Regañar podía lograr que Ron terminara sus deberes. No podía lograr que interactuara voluntariamente con Snape.

"Sólo piénsalo." Dijo después de tomar un respiro. "No tiene que ser esta noche. Harry ya está de vuelta, así que no funcionaría de todos modos. Sólo, ya sabes, la próxima vez que el profesor Dumbledore se lleve a Harry con él. Tal vez mañana en la tarde." Tomó otra respiración. "Yo realmente lo apreciaría."

Ron arqueó una pequeña sonrisa. "Si fuera Fred o George te estaría pidiendo que hicieras mi tarea por dos semanas cuando Hogwarts volviera a comenzar, como pago."

"Si fueras Fred o George, no tendrías permitido acercarte a más de dos metros de la puerta del profesor Snape"

La mano de él se acercó a hacia las zanahorias. Ella la alejó con una palmada.

Metiendo el apéndice ofendido bajo su otro brazo, él dijo, "Aún me la debes."

"Lo sé, Ron. Pero por favor, créeme, esto es importante."

Ron la miró, con los ojos entrecerrados. "Sólo-" Él se cortó abruptamente, entonces suspiró y la dejó libre. "Está bien, Hermione. La próxima vez que Harry se vaya."

Ella estaba demasiado agradecida por el indulto para cuestionar su buena fortuna. "Gracias, Ron." Dijo mientras él salía por la puerta.

Reuniendo sus cosas, hechizó las bandejas para que la siguieran con un 'swish' y dos 'flicks' de su varita. Entonces volvió a subir las escaleras hasta Snape y Vector.

ooo

Incluso cuando lo esperaba, e incluso lo había instigado, Hermione descubrió que estuvo sorprendida el día siguiente cuando, luego de un breve golpe de la puerta, Ron se abrió paso dentro del cuarto de Snape con el semblante de un hombre que se dirigía a la horca.

Por un breve momento sintió como si estuviera mirando una naturaleza muerta muggle – Snape reclinado en su cama con una ceja levantada, Ron detenido como un conejo encandilado, con los ojos abiertos y el cuerpo torcido hacia la puerta para poder hacer su escape, y ella, medio sentada y a medio levantarse.

Entonces el cuadro se rompió cuando Ron encontró su coraje y levantó su barbilla en claro desafío a su propio nerviosismo, y muy probablemente, en desafío al profesor Snape también.

Los ojos de Ron se posaron en ella y volvió a Snape. "Hermione dijo que estaba aburrido y que le podría gustar una partida de ajedrez." Era parte pregunta y parte afirmación con un poco de desafío en él, como si Ron creyera que Snape lo acusaría de inventarlo todo.

Sin estar segura de en qué intérprete del drama concentrarse, Hermione se encontró con su mirada oscilando rápidamente entre los dos.

"Señor Weasley." Reconoció Snape, con la voz tan helada como si estuviera en la sala de clases. Ron se tensó, pero antes de que pudiera salir de la habitación, Snape volvió a hablar, con su tono transformándose a un tono más de conversación. "Encuentro que el entretenimiento en este punto... sin importar la fuente... siempre es bienvenido."

Hermione dejó escapar el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que había estado reteniendo. Eso, en lo que se refería a las respuestas de Snape, era bastante cordial. Por otra parte, no podía dejar todos los insultos de lado o Ron habría sabido que estaba pasando algo. Había sido un buen balance entre su ácido yo de costumbre pero aflojando lo suficiente para que Ron bajara su guardia.

Un sonrojo creció desde el cuello de Ron, pero se mantuvo firme. Hermione sintió que se relajaba. No es que ella debería haber estado preocupada, se reprendió. Snape era, después de todo, un espía y Slytherin consumado. Si alguien podía caminar por esa delgada línea, sería él.

La risa comenzó a brotar, pero Hermione apretó los dientes y la detuvo cuando Ron le envió una mirada furiosa que ella leyó con facilidad. Ron acababa de recordarle que estaría en deuda con esto. Pero si esto funcionaba, si lograban colocar a Harry en el camino correcto y Voldemort era vencido de una vez por todas, ella le daría a Ron lo que sea que pidiera a cambio de este favor.

Ella le dio su mejor sonrisa alentadora y esperó que eso fuera suficiente.

Luego de ese primer momento lleno de tensión, el resto parecía anti climático. Ron entró al cuarto y acomodó el tablero y piezas de ajedrez con una tranquila eficiencia que hablaba de una larga práctica. Snape no dijo nada hasta que Ron le ofreció la opción tradicional de piezas de ajedrez con los puños cerrados.

"Derecha."

Los dedos de Ron se abrieron para revelar un peón negro. Sin otra palabra entre ellos, las piezas volvieron al tablero y el juego comenzó.

Hermione trató de estar interesada, pero en algún momento entre que Ron movió un peón y varias jugadas después, cuando Snape movió un alfil, ella había perdido todo el interés. El ajedrez, había determinado, tenía el mismo atractivo del Quidditch para ella pero sin el vuelo que ocasionalmente le detenía el corazón que le daba cierto interés al juego.

Su propio aburrimiento con el ajedrez le molestaba a veces. El ajedrez era un juego tradicional de lógica estrategia. Era la clase de juego que debería estar entre sus fortalezas. Le clase de juego que _debería_ disfrutar. Ella le dio un vistazo rápido a ambos combatientes, captando los determinados ojos acerados de Ron y la leve sonrisa de superioridad de Snape. La frase 'más aburrido que chupar un clavo*' flotó en su mente y luchó para reprimir su risita de diversión, segura de que ni Snape ni Ron encontrarían divertido su comentario.

Una hora o algo así más tarde, Hermione ahogó un bostezo detrás de su libro levantado. _¿Cómo es que un juego tan aburrido puede mantener a dos personas tan absortas?_

Ella no tenía idea de quién iba ganando o perdiendo. A sus ojos, el tablero solo era un revoltijo de piezas dispersas. Aunque por la cantidad de piezas que quedaban en el tablero, podía predecir que el final vendría pronto. Con una sacudida de su cabeza, y otro bostezo apenas cubierto, volvió a su libro – teoría mágica, eso sí era interesante.

Fue un extraño sonido ahogado lo que la devolvió de su inmersión en la palabra impresa. Subiendo la vista, parpadeó un par de veces. La lectura prolongada tendía a secarle un poco los ojos. Un segundo después, el sonido fue repetido y esta vez, ella lo reconoció como si hubiera venido de Ron.

Él miraba al tablero de ajedrez en algo que Hermione sólo podía describir como horror asombrado. No podía ver por qué. Sí, entendía que Ron había perdido, si la expresión bastante satisfecha de Snape, y el rey desplomado de Ron indicaban algo, pero no estaba segura de por qué el juego provocaba tal reacción en él. No sucedía a menudo, pero lo había visto perder antes.

Snape le llamó la atención. "Creía que dijo que el señor Weasley me proporcionaría un desafío." La mirada auto-satisfecha cambió a algo que se parecía más a suficiencia arrogante. "No vi el desafío."

La cabeza de Ron se levantó lentamente de su contemplación del tablero, enderezando su espalda con el movimiento. Tenía una expresión feroz en su rostro que Hermione sólo solía ver cuando él protegía la portería de Gryffindor durante los juegos de Quidditch.

"Vuelva a colocar el tablero." Dijo él, con voz baja y constante.

Snape sonrió de lado y se reclinó en los almohadones, la imagen misma de la indiferencia lánguida.

"En serio, señor Weasley, no veo como usted-"

"Vuelva. A. Colocar. El. Tablero."

Los labios de Snape se crisparon, y una comisura se alzó. Hermione sintió un pequeño escalofrío bajar por su espalda con la vista. Ella sabía que Ron vería una burla en esa expresión. Hermione, sin embargo, veía una amplia sonrisa de Snape. Él estaba complacido.

Con aparente despreocupación, Snape marcó un patrón específico sobre el casillero en la esquina del tablero. Con su último toque, todas las piezas se amontonaron sobre el tablero, tomando sus lugares con precisión militar. Hermione vio al rey negro subir la vista hacia Snape y luego hacia Ron. Ella juraría que vio tragar duro al pequeño hombre de madera.

Ella prestó más atención esta vez, o al menos lo intentó. Ella había visto suficientes juegos como para reconocer la serie de movimientos de apertura de Ron. Los movimientos eran algún tipo de estrategia con nombre, pero nunca se había tomado el tiempo de aprenderlo.

Los movimientos de cada jugador eran rápidos como un rayo, como si Ron y Snape estuvieran haciendo los movimientos de acuerdo a un guión preestablecido, hasta que Snape movió uno de sus caballos. La mano de Ron, que ya iba a tomar un peón, la alejó antes de que sus dedos tocaran la pieza.

Frotando los dedos contra su pulgar, Ron levantó la vista y estudió el rostro de Snape; ¿mirando qué?, Hermione no tenía idea. Snape lo miró de vuelta impasiblemente, con una expresión curiosamente neutral luego de la arrogancia del juego anterior.

Ron volvió a extender la mano y movió uno de sus castillos. El juego se reanudó, pero esta vez, cada jugador estudiaba el tablero con la concentración fija en cada movimiento.

De ida y vuelta.

Ataque y contraataque.

Avance y retirada.

 _Buen Dios, que juego más aburrido_ , pensó.

Pero entonces se reprendió con una sacudida. Lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo en este juego tenía a Snape y a Ron hechizados. La tensión se acumuló en los hombros de Ron mientras se encorvaba hacia el tablero. Snape, notó Hermione, estaba relajado, con expresión de satisfacción, si lo leía correctamente. Razón por la cual estuvo completamente sorprendida cuando un momento después Snape se inclinó hacia adelante y volcó su rey.

La expresión de Ron fue el epítome de alguien atónito por dos segundos antes de deslizarse a la emoción. Abruptamente, su expresión cambió a una mezcla de desconcierto, concentración y sospecha.

Hermione contuvo el aliento y luego lo dejó escapar cuando la expresión de Ron se despejó de sospecha, aunque el desconcierto permaneció. Él finalmente ofreció un, "Buen juego, profesor Snape."

La expresión de Snape apenas había cambiado, en todo caso, pensó Hermione, parecía haber aumentado su satisfacción. "Efectivamente fue un juego excelente, señor Weasley." Él hizo una pausa. "Disfrutaría de juegos adicionales, si así lo quiere."

Ron parpadeó. "Yo..." Sus ojos se posaron en Hermione, y luego volvieron a Snape. "Sí señor, eso me gustaría."

Bajo ellos, el reloj de pie en el vestíbulo marcó que eran las cuatro de la tarde. Los ojos de Ron se abrieron. Hermione casi podía leer la mente de Ron: la tarde casi se había desvanecido y Harry estaría de vuelta pronto. Snape también lo sabía, así que no estuvo sorprendida cuando él despidió a Ron, aunque era la despedida más amable que Hermione había visto en Snape.

Ella le arqueó una sonrisa agradecida a Snape y salió de la habitación tras Ron. Suponiendo que tendría que correr para atraparlo, no estuvo preparada para encontrarlo apoyado contra la pared opuesta a la puerta de Snape. Tratando de detener su impulso hacia adelante, se tropezó con sus propios pies y aterrizó con un golpe amortiguado y un silbido de aire contra la sólida pared que era pecho de Ron.

Por un breve momento mientras Ron cerraba sus brazos alrededor de ella, Hermione recordó todas sus fantasías infantiles cuidadosamente ocultas sobre ella y Ron. Igual de rápido, sintió un vago sentido de _equivocación_ y, encontrando el equilibrio, se alejó un paso mientras un sonrojo avergonzado oscurecía sus mejillas.

"Lo siento por eso, no esperaba que estuvieras ahí."

Ron no dijo nada pero no la miraba con la expresión con esa misma expresión contemplativa que había usado en Snape.

"¿Ron?"

Él sacudió su cabeza, más como si estuviera tratando de sacudir un pensamiento testarudo en vez de responder a su comentario.

"Está bien. Hermione ¿él-"

"¿Él qué?"

"¿El estaba... no importa. No sé en qué estoy pensando o ni siquiera lo que estoy diciendo."

Sin estar segura de lo que le molestaba a Ron, Hermione descansó una mano sobre su brazo. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí." Él se encogió de hombros. "Te veo más rato."

ooo

Ron se alejó, sin sorprenderse cuando Hermione volvió a entrar al cuarto de Snape. Con un pequeño destello de no-exactamente-celos, se dio cuenta de que ella había estado cómoda en esa habitación con Snape.

Tomando lentamente las escaleras, reflexionó sobre lo que había visto. Algo estaba sucediendo ahí en el cuarto de Snape. Ron lo sabía, con la seguridad de haber sido el objetivo de las maquinaciones de los gemelos durante toda su vida. Todo instinto que poseía le clamaba que no sólo Snape y Hermione eran los que tramaban algo, sino que, de alguna manera, sin estar seguro ni siquiera de cómo había accedido, él era parte la conspiración ahora.

Y ese juego de ajedrez... Ron admitió que el primer juego había sido completamente de Snape. Ron había subestimado al maestro de pociones, y Snape lo había atrapado en una de las estrategias más diestras y estrechas que había visto. Incluso ahora, Ron quería analizar el juego.

Había sido una estrategia nueva para Ron y una que esperaba dominar con ansias. El segundo juego, sin embargo, Snape jugó distinto. Su juego no había sido menos brillante, pero de alguna manera tenía la impresión de que se estaba perdiendo algo. Snape había abierto con la _Opción de Hobson_. Era una apertura bastante sosa, pero le daba la opción al jugador de elegir entre un juego defensivo o agresivo. Ron había contrarrestado _Hobson_ con una estrategia que solía ser usada para obligar al jugador que usaba _Hobson_ a una estrategia defensiva.

Por unos minutos de juego, Ron pensó que había dominado el juego a una victoria rápida – justo antes de que Snape cambiara su juego, toda su estrategia previa con un simple movimiento, abandonó efectivamente _Hobson_ por un _gambito secreto de Grayson_.

Entonces comenzó realmente el juego de los dos. Ron nunca había visto el Gambito jugado exitosamente, ya que favorecía trampas sutiles dentro de otras trampas y formaciones laberínticas que en última instancia guiaban al otro jugador a la derrota. Ron había estado especialmente orgulloso de sí mismo a medida que iba pasando cada trampa, siempre encontrando la jugada que lo guiaría a la seguridad y finalmente a la victoria.

Había ganado.

Ron detuvo su descenso. Había ganado ¿no es así? Snape no desperdiciaría un juego, y una movida en falso por parte de Ron habría terminado en una derrota bastante rápida. Pero ahí estaba esa sospecha, esa picazón detrás del cuello que solía aparecer justo antes de que Fred y George terminaran dejándolo morado o convirtiéndolo en un pez o alguna otra locura.

Ron miró atrás en la escalera en dirección al cuarto de Snape, recordando la derrota de Snape y la extraña sonrisa satisfecha que había llevado el hombre.

Había ganado. _Lo hice. Al menos creo que lo hice._

* * *

 **Nota de traductora:**

*Más aburrido que chupar un clavo: la frase original era 'dull as dirt' (aburrido como la tierra) lo reemplacé por un dicho con significado similar que se usa en mi país, al menos.

¡Hola! espero que les haya gustado la partida (o partidas) de ajedrez, habían varios que estaban interesados en lo que iba a pasar. Muchas, muchas gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios, siguen la historia o la ponen en favoritos, me hacen muy feliz.


	28. Capítulo 28: De Vuelta a Hogwarts

**Capítulo 28 – De vuelta a Hogwarts**

* * *

Severus observó a Granger dar un paso adelante. Luego de sufrir, con paciencia limitada, de su convalecencia y el cuidado de ella, conocía esa mirada en sus ojos. Estaba decidida a ayudarlo – probablemente tenía la intención de mullir sus almohadas. De nuevo. _Ya es suficiente_.

"Granger, si das otro paso hacia mis almohadas, te voy a hechizar, con o sin varita, en donde estás parada."

Eso la detuvo, pensó, no sin poca satisfacción al ver su expresión aturdida. Estuvo incluso más divertido cuando la expresión de la chica cambió de aturdida a molesta, comprimiendo sus labios a una línea de irritación que le recordaba a Minerva. Pero no iba a ser disuadido por la desaprobación de una joven, fuera su cuidadora temporal o no.

"Me voy a levantar. Me voy a vestir. Voy a bajar las escaleras." Se permitió una pequeña mueca de fastidio, y agregó, "Eso último, con probabilidad, requerirá de tu asistencia."

El estar siendo sumariamente dictatorial y pidiendo ayuda al mismo tiempo no le molestaba mucho. Ella se escandalizaría, y desaprobaría sus acciones, pero sabía que lo ayudaría, aunque fuera para que no cayera por las escaleras como un saco de papas y se causara más daño. La culpa, como él sabía, era un motivador muy efectivo para hacer cosas con las que uno no estaba de acuerdo.

"Señor, la sanadora Alverez-"

"No está aquí," la interrumpió.

Renuente como estaba de darle explicaciones a nadie, reprimió las ganas de responderle con brusquedad. Ella había sido tolerable – más que tolerable, si era honesto consigo mismo – durante su confinamiento. "El semestre comenzará en poco más de una semana. Debo hacer preparaciones, porque _estaré_ en el banquete de bienvenida.

"Pero su magia." protestó ella.

El frunció el ceño, volviendo a sentir la pérdida de sus habilidades. Aquí en Grimmauld Place no había sentido la pérdida tan profundamente, pero en Hogwarts podía resultar en su muerte o la de alguien más. Sin embargo, no había nada más que hacer. No ir al banquete de bienvenida sería admitir una debilidad que LOGRARÍA matarlo mucho más rápido que la pérdida de esa magia. Al menos aún podría ser capaz de enseñar sus clases sin que nadie se enterara.

"No tengo el lujo del tiempo para esperar que mis habilidades se restauren completamente. Las preparaciones para el comienzo de semestre no pueden atrasarse más." Él la miró especulativamente. Ya había admitido que su presencia había sido tolerable. ¿Haría algún daño continuar esa asociación estrecha con ella? Le proporcionó, después de todo, una mejor oportunidad de enseñarle. También se sentiría mejor al solicitar su ayuda si le devolvía algo de igual valor a cambio.

"Granger, me doy cuenta de que tu participación en mi bienestar fue impuesta bajo circunstancias menos que voluntarias. Sin embargo, con mi regreso a Hogwarts, sin el pleno uso de mi magia, estaré en desventaja." Él se detuvo, preguntándose si ella tomaría el cebo que acababa de colgar sobre ella sin tener que pedir su ayuda explícitamente. Sintió un rizo de placer cuando no lo decepcionó.

"Oh, estaría feliz de ayudarlo, señor. Supongo que algunos de los ingredientes para sus pociones serían difíciles de manejar sin acceso a su magia."

"Sí, bastante." Concordó, con algo que esperaba que pareciera una expresión cordial. "Con ese fin, me ayudarás a levantarme y salir de aquí."

Por su expresión, ella acababa de darse cuenta que se acababa de acorralar en una esquina. Ella había estado de acuerdo en ayudarlo con las cosas que tenía que hacer. Ahora simplemente no podía protestar cuando las cosas que necesitaban hacerse iban contra el requisito de mantenerlo encerrado en su cuarto. Los ojos de la chica se volvieron a entrecerrar en molestia. _Buen Dios, me encantan los Gryffindor y su altanero concepto de sí mismos._

"La Sanadora Alverez-" volvió a comenzar luego se detuvo para mirarlo especulativamente. "Entiendo que hay cosas que debe terminar par el nuevo periodo, pero la sanadora Alverez fue categórica en cuanto al daño adicional que puede hacerse a sí mismo."

Severus agito su mano con negligencia. Él existía en el ahora y creer que podía sobrevivir el próximo enfrentamiento entre Potter y el Señor Tenebroso era una esperanza que él ni siquiera se podía permitir. Severus sabía que sólo tenía que sobrevivir hasta la batalla en sí, y con la ayuda mágica de Granger, eso podía estar asegurado. Era aparente, sin embargo, que tendría que hacer alguna concesión para calmar la tendencia a defender las causas perdidas de la chica. Teniendo cuidado de no reconocer la desconocida sensación de calidez bajo su esternón ante la idea de que esas tendencias estuvieran concentradas en él, Severus se dedicó a sentar las bases de su próxima relación laboral.

"¡Rink!"

Cuando el elfo apareció, Severus comenzó a ladrar órdenes. "Elfo, vuelve a Hogwarts. Tráeme varios cambios de ropa y mi plan de clases. Eso sería la carpeta negra en el primer cajón de mi escritorio." Él clavó a Rink con una mirada firme. "Confío en que ya habrás aprendido que no debes tocar nada más."

Hubo una pausa casi imperceptible en la que Rink vaciló por las instrucciones, con las orejas puntiagudas agitándose en dirección a Granger.

Dejando caer su voz a casi un susurro, dijo, "Ahora."

Rink saltó de una manera adecuadamente satisfactoria y extendió la mano para tirar — aunque no retorcer, notó Severus – una oreja. Asintiendo, desapareció.

Se dirigió a Granger con el mismo tono suave y se alegró se verla reaccionar también. "Impertinencia en los elfos domésticos, sin dudaes influencia tuya."

Él resopló con suavidad con el intento de mirada inocente de la chica – sólo los Hufflepuff podían lograrlo con cualquier semblante de sinceridad.

Realmente quería hacer que la chica dejara de merodear por su cuarto junto a Rink. En realidad, debería hacer que la chica dejara merodear por su cuarto, punto. No solo bordeaba con la línea impropiedad sino que se estaba poniendo demasiado cómoda con su presencia, sin mencionar que él se estaba poniendo demasiado cómodo con la de ella, un pensamiento que lo puso incómodo.

Sería mejor enviarla a algún lado también. Ya era hora de tener un poco de privacidad. "Baja a usar la red flú y contacta al profesor Dumbledore. Infórmale que hay planes que formular. Dile que traiga a la sanadora Alverez para una evaluación final." Hizo un gesto abrupto para ahuyentar. "Fuera."

La puerta se cerró detrás de la chica y Severus inhaló profundamente, sostuvo el aliento, y luego lo soltó lentamente. Solo al fin. Sin miradas indiscretas observándolo, se puso trabajosamente de pie, balanceándose ligeramente donde se encontraba. Otra inhalación profunda, exhalación y se estabilizó. _No tan difícil, después de todo_ , pensó con cierta satisfacción.

Unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la habitación desengañaron esa noción. Esto sería más difícil de lo que pensó en un primer momento. Sabiendo que sería mejor conocer sus límites antes de que una sorpresa consiguiera matarlo, comenzó a tocar y pinchar sus heridas, comenzando por su hombro, hasta que su frente comenzó a gotear con sudor frío.

Aceptable, decidió al final. Tenía pociones para el dolor en su oficina a las que ni siquiera Arrosa tenía acceso normalmente. Eso sería suficiente. Tendrían que ser suficientes.

Demasiadas cosas llamaban su atención. Luego de su contacto forzado con la Orden, el Señor Tenebroso esperaría respuestas pronto con respecto a la cuestión del éxito de la Orden a lo largo del verano. Él y Dumbledore tendrían que discutir los detalles que debería entregar. Probablemente era suficientemente seguro compartir la defensa de los elfos domésticos. Ya que los elfos sólo estaban vinculados a Hogwarts y, por extensión, al director, quienquiera que controlara la escuela controlaría a los elfos. El Señor Tenebroso no podía contrarrestar ni trastocar eso.

Un pensamiento repentino causó que un escalofrío bajara por su espalda: si el Señor Tenebroso controlaba la escuela, o establecía a su propio director-marioneta... Severus se estremeció cuando ese posible futuro se abrió a él, y su mente comenzó a ver las posibilidades y consecuencias de tal resultado. _Él_ , como profesor titular, muy probablemente sería instalado como director bajo el mandato del Señor Tenebroso y para proteger sus vidas y los objetivos a largo plazo de la Orden, estaría obligado a instalar algunos mortífagos selectos dentro de la escuela. Hogwarts se convertiría en la peor pesadilla de los estudiantes a la vez que la retórica sangrepura y las rivalidades entre Casas se multiplicarían por todas partes.

Tendría que hablar con Dumbledore. Ese era un escenario que no podía permitir que sucediera. La Orden tenía que mantener el control sobre Hogwarts y los elfos. Pero los elfos domésticos sólo eran parte de sus problemas. Tenían que hacerse planes para los estudiantes de su Casa que aún eran ambiguos en cuanto al conflicto que se avecinaba. Tendrían que prepararse pociones para la Orden, y para la escuela misma. Tenía que acercarse a Weasley y eso no podía apresurarse. Potter – hizo una mueca con el nombre – tenía que ser salvado de su propia obstinada arrogancia.

Y de alguna manera, como fuera, el mundo mágico tendría que ser salvado de la destrucción total.

Tomó otra respiración profunda y la dejó escapar con una risa estrangulada... Pan comido, como dirían los muggles.

* * *

En una misión, Hermione no desperdició tiempo en dirigirse a la chimenea de la biblioteca. Esta era la única chimenea conectada a la red flú, y varias capas de pesadas barreras y protecciones se aseguraban de que sólo ciertas conexiones pudieran hacerse y que ciertos individuos pudieran usar su vía.

Habiendo usado el flú varias veces durante la convalecencia de Snape, Hermione ya era experta en convocar al director. Usar a los elfos domésticos sería más rápido, pero el profesor Dumbledore había declarado que quería que estuvieran concentrados en escuchar a los miembros de la Orden y familias muggles en peligro, no trasladando a la gente.

Ella le dio sonrisas amistosas a la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden que se habían reunido en la biblioteca y un asentimiento de cabeza un tanto frío a Moody. Aún no había perdonado su trato hacia el profesor Snape. Moody le respondió el saludo de igual manera; él no la había perdonado por poner en peligro a la Orden con su temeraria carrera para salvar al profesor Snape.

Arrodillándose y lanzando un puñado de polvos flú a la chimenea, Hermione esperó por un momento a que el fuego se pusiera verde. "Cuartos del profesor Dumbledore, Hogwarts." Dijo con firmeza. Una vez que las llamas bajaron, llamó con fuerza, "¿Profesor Dumbledore? ¿Señor, está ahí?"

Intensamente consciente de las miradas curiosas a su espalda, Hermione volvió a llamar. "¿Profesor Dumbledore?"

Esta vez apareció la cabeza sin cuerpo del director. "Señorita Granger, ¿a qué le debo esta llamada?"

Hermione notó que el tono del director aún era bastante formal. Aunque parecía que el profesor Dumbledore la había perdonado por iniciar la violación a la seguridad con la sanadora Alverez, ya no interactuaba con ella de la manera extravagante y desenfadada de antes. Si le pedían que le pusiera un nombre, casi diría que la trataba con cautela.

Recordando a la gente que estaba escuchando esta conversación, dijo solamente, "Es el profesor Snape, señor. Él envió a Rink, su elfo doméstico, a Hogwarts para que le consiguiera su plan de clases. También pidió hablar con usted y la sanadora Alverez."

Hermione ahogó una sonrisa cuando vio que los delgados labios del director se apretaron en fastidio con el nombre de la sanadora. Pero, más allá de esa pequeña pista facial, Dumbledore mantuvo sus pensamientos bien escondidos detrás de su fachada serena.

"Muy bien, señorita Granger. Supongo que Severus tiene razón y es hora de comenzar las preparaciones para el nuevo periodo. Por favor, infórmele que iré pronto." se detuvo, y luego agregó, "Con la sanadora Alverez."

Hermione comenzó a asentir. Pero el director ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Hermione encontró que las próximas dos semanas en Grimmauld Place fueron bastante ocupadas. Dumbledore estaba encerrado casi siempre en el cuarto de Snape, y Hermione rara vez veía al profesor. Cuando parecía que Snape tenía tiempo libre, el de ella estaba ocupado con otros deberes ya que el profesor le pedía varias hierbas e ingredientes de pociones que ella podía cortar, ordenar y preparar con antelación.

Extrañamente, Ron, de toda la gente, parecía estar pasando más tiempo con Snape que ella, ya que lo había visto salir del cuarto de Snape varias veces con su tablero de ajedrez bajo el brazo.

Con todo, dejaba a Hermione sintiéndose descompuesta. Su preocupación por Snape comenzó a aumentar a medida que el nuevo periodo se acercaba. Ella conocía el peso que el semestre entrante cargaría sobre él y que con Snape forzándose a sí mismo, una acción que ella desaprobaba de todo corazón, incluso sus deberes como enfermera y proveedora de comida habían terminado. Su único recurso para comprobar que comiera sus comidas era asegurarse de que Rink continuara subiendo comida a la habitación.

El único punto brillante para Hermione eran sus charlas con la profesora Vector. La profesora había puesto a Hermione en un curso agresivo de lectura diseñado para darle un mayor fundamento en teoría aritmántica. Hermione pasaba sus tardes con la profesora Vector, siendo interrogada sobre lo que estaba leyendo, forzando a Hermione a defender sus pensamientos y conclusiones.

Hermione se había encontrado a sí misma pasando largas horas en habitaciones desiertas de Grimmauld Place, leyendo sus libros y observando la matriz de probabilidades que había creado Vector girar perezosamente.

Había algo en la matriz que llamaba su atención. Estaba fascinada por el caos ordenado que representaba; como interactuaba cada variable y afectaba a todas las demás. Había descubierto que podía pasar largos minutos sólo observando su corazón, como si casi pudiera ver las innumerables posibilidades contenidas.

Por supuesto, que en ese punto, normalmente rodaba sus ojos, se llamaba una imbécil soñadora y volvía a su lectura.

* * *

Centrando su atención en el paisaje fuera de la ventana del compartimiento, Hermione resistió el impulso de lanzarle algo a sus compañeros. Lanzar cosas por la ira, le había dicho una buena fuente cuando tenía cinco, y le había lanzado un cubo de madera a la cabeza de Billy Madison, no era un comportamiento aceptable para las señoritas bien portadas.

Con cinco años y precoz, Hermione había absorbido la lección sobre el comportamiento permisible con atención solemne. Tampoco, nunca le dijo a un alma que propio de señorita o no, había saboreado la expresión sorprendida de Billy durante los años que siguieron, mucho después de que el escozor de sus burlas se hubiera desvanecido.

Sin embargo, en este punto, si tres personas merecían tener cubos de madera arrojados a sus cabezas, eran los idiotas que se sentaban junto a ella.

Ginny, que acababa de salir de otra discusión con Harry, miraba malhumorada por la ventana del expreso Hogwarts. Sus ojos estaban secos pero enrojecidos, sus pecas sobresalían contra su complexión pálida y helada. Por un lado, Hermione lo sentía por Ginny. La chica estaba enamorada de Harry y quería ayudarlo de cualquier modo que pudiera. Ese era un sentimiento que Hermione entendía muy bien. Ella sólo tenía que pensar en sus esfuerzos con S.N.O.R.T. para saber exactamente por lo que estaba pasando Ginny.

Por el otro lado, Harry no quería la ayuda. No quería a Ginny involucrada. No quería la forma en que Ginny lo hacía sentir vulnerable en un tiempo y situación en que sentirse vulnerable era lo último que necesitaba Harry. _Si yo puedo entender eso, ¿por qué Ginny no puede? ¿No se da cuenta de que mientras más lo presione, Harry se alejará más rápido?_

Harry estaba sentado con rostro sombrío, su mandíbula tenía una expresión terca, como de mula. Estaba evitando mirar a Ginny, Ron y Hermione deliberadamente, manteniendo su vista fija en el piso del compartimento. Hermione trató de sentir pena por él, y el desastre que era con Ginny, pero encontró que su habitual reserva de compasión se había evaporado completamente.

Ron, dividido entre sacar la cara por su hermana y defender a su mejor amigo, estaba encerrado entre la silenciosa Ginny y el igualmente silencioso Harry. De vez en cuando, lanzaba miradas suplicantes en dirección a Hermione, pero maldición si ella sabía qué hacer. _En realidad, sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer._

Levantándose abruptamente, sintió que todos los ojos se dirigieron a ella.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Ron.

Alisando su túnica escolar y sacudiendo polvo imaginario de su manga, Hermione le obsequió una sonrisa a Ron. "Voy a ver cómo transformar algunos cubos de madera."

Al ver la expresión confundida de Ron, reprimió un suspiro. "Voy a patrullar el tren." Ella dio un paso y luego decidió apiadarse de Ron. "Como Premio Anual, no haría daño que hicieras una ronda por el tren también y te aseguraras de que todos los nuevos se hayan cambiado."

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron y lanzó una rápida mirada furtiva entre Ginny y Harry. Por dos segundos se vio indeciso y entonces se levantó también. "Buena idea." Concordó, antes de lanzarse hacia las puertas.

Hermione rodó sus ojos, pero salió tras él. Detrás de ella, el hosco silencio continuó. _Buen Dios, extraño a Snape y su pequeño cuarto tranquilo_ , pensó.

* * *

"¡Hermione!"

El no-exactamente-grito de su nombre captó la atención de Hermione por sobre el ruido y la aglomeración de varios cientos de estudiantes, los que se arremolinaban hacia las puertas abiertas de Hogwarts. Se tensó por un momento antes de darse cuenta de que quien la llamaba no era Ron, Harry o Ginny. Ella había huido antes del expreso y había tomado el primer carruaje tirado por Thestral que había encontrado. Ella ya estaba en su camino antes que los demás alcanzaran siquiera a salir del tren.

Por supuesto, no era como si pudiera correr muy lejos de ellos, incluso si así lo quería realmente. Ellos eran sus amigos y se sentía ligeramente culpable por dejarlos botados, pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo para sí misma. Sabía que todos terminarían en el mismo lugar de todos modos – en el Gran Comedor, todos juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor donde se habían sentado por los últimos seis años.

Saliendo ligeramente de la fila que se dirigía al Gran Comedor, Hermione miró alrededor tratando de encontrar a la persona que la había llamado.

Finalmente vio a Colin. El chico estaba saltando y agitando los brazos. Ella bufó de risa. _Sutileza, tu nombre es Gryffindor._ Con la sonrisa aún en su rostro, se forzó a sí misma contra la multitud y se dirigió hacia el joven.

Unas manos ansiosas tomaron una de las suyas y tiraron su brazo. "¡Hermione! Quería contártelo a ti primero. Pasé; obtuve un Supera las Expectativas en pociones. Mamá y papá estaban tan impresionados. ¿Volverás a enseñar la clase este año? Por favor dime que lo harás. Dios, no creo que lo hubiera hecho ni la mitad de bien sin tu ayuda."

"Colin-"

"Oh, di que lo harás, Hermione. Significaría muchísimo para mí. Tú haces que sea mucho más fácil de entender."

Hermione sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba con una mezcla de gusto y vergüenza. "No lo sé, Colin. En realidad no había planeado-"

Volvió a ser interrumpida antes de poder terminar su frase, el entusiasmo de Colin le hacía caso omiso a cualquier protesta.

"Gracias, Hermione. Sabía que podíamos contar contigo."

"¡Podíamos!" Dijo en alarma, con una sensación de hundimiento comenzando en su estómago.

Colin le sonrió con alegría. "Vi antes a Neville y él también está muy interesado en volver. Dijo que fue la mejor calificación que recibió alguna vez en pociones. Oh, y Dennis también quiere unirse a la clase de este año." Colin frunció repentinamente el ceño con preocupación. "Puedes hacer tres años distintos, ¿verdad? Sería pena que Dennis se lo perdiera."

La sensación de hundimiento en su estómago se convirtió a una más parecida al ahogo.

Entonces, en su típica manera exuberante, Colin cambió de tema completamente, y Hermione se preguntó si era así como se sentían Ron y Harry a veces cuando hablaban con ella.

"Oh, y Hermione ¿sabes algo sobre elfos doméstico?"

Esa sensación de ahogo se intensificó, casi podía ver el agua subiendo.

"Un elfo doméstico apareció un día en la cocina de mamá." Continuó Colin con una risa, "Deberías haberla escuchado gritar. Pero luego dijo que venía de Hogwarts y que estaba para protegernos y que debíamos llamar su nombre si" – la voz de Colin bajó a un susurro – "si los mortífagos de Ya-Sabes-Quién aparecían."

La voz de Colin volvió a la normalidad. "Dijo que su nombre era Hod. ¿Qué clase de nombre es Hod? Creía que todos los elfos domésticos tenían nombres como Dobby, Molly, Twinky y Zinky. ¿Quién llama Hod a un elfo doméstico?" Colin se sacudió ligeramente. "Pero, de todos modos ¿sabes algo sobre elfos domésticos? Porque supuse, y le dije a mamá, y Dennis estuvo completamente de acuerdo conmigo, que si había alguien que sabía sobre los elfos domésticos, eras tú."

Colin parpadeó expectante, como si sólo estuviera esperando que ella le volcara toda la sabiduría del mundo mágico en lo que respectaba a los elfos domésticos en ese mismo momento.

La boca de Hermione se abrió y luego se cerró con un chasquido cuando sintió que una de esas olas que la ahogaban se rompía sobre su cabeza. _¿Cómo me meto en estas cosas?_ "Colin-"

"¡Hermione!" Un firme agarre en su hombro hizo que Hermione tambaleara un poco. "Ups. Lo siento por eso."

Hermione se giró para que Neville pudiera unirse a ellos, agrandando sus ojos en sorpresa al tener que mirar hacia arriba para poder encontrarse con sus ojos. "Buen Dios, Neville. Has crecido al menos diez centímetros."

Neville sonrió y palmeó su estómago. "Y aumenté unos cuantos kilos también." Su sonrisa se amplió. "La abuela dice que soy un gran patán desgarbado." Se encogió de hombros con buen humor. "Aún no se asienta bien. Pero, ¿Colin te contó? ¿Sobre mi calificación en pociones? Nos volverás a ayudar este año ¿verdad?"

Enfrentada a ambos pares de ojos suplicantes, Hermione levantó sus manos. "Está bien. Volveré a planear una clase y les dejaré saber cuando esté lista."

Colin y Neville le agradecieron efusivamente antes de que Neville los condujera hacia el Gran Comedor y a la fila de estudiantes que decrecía velozmente. "Vamos, entonces. A comer, que tengo hambre."

* * *

Hermione se abrió paso por la mesa de Gryffindor antes de apretujarse en el lugar guardado para ella por Ron y Harry. Parecía que los chicos habían superado su mal humor y estaban conversando ávidamente con Dean Thomas. Hermione echó un vistazo para encontrar a Ginny y la encontró acompañada por un grupo de compañeras de su curso, más allá en la mesa. Satisfecha con que Ginny no estuviera sola, Hermione se giró hacia sus propios compañeros y su conversación.

El tema este año, como era de esperar, era el mismo de casi cada año. "No veo ninguna cara nueva por allá," dijo Dean, señalando la Mesa Alta con la cabeza.

"Supongo," respondió Ron, "que el nuevo profesor de DCAO simplemente podría estar atrasado. Podría aparecer más tarde. Tal vez el profesor Dumbledore va a enseñarnos. Él derrotó a Grindewald, tiene que saber sobre defensa contra las artes oscuras."

La expresión de Harry era de sospecha. "No supondrás-"

"¿El idiota? No. Dumbledore no lo haría."

La respuesta de Ron fue más especulativa que la vehemente negación de Dean. "No lo haría ¿verdad?"

Libby, sentada al otro lado de Dean, agregó, "Pero he escuchado que Snape le pide cada año y Dumbledore siempre se lo niega porque no confía en él. Con Ya-Sabes-Quién de vuelta," – asintió hacia Harry – "el director nunca confiará en Snape."

Hermione se erizó y entró en la conversación. "El profesor Snape ha sido maestro en Hogwarts por muchos años y estoy segura de que se ha ganado la confianza del director. Él-"

Ella fue interrumpida por Dumbledore tintineando un cuchillo contra una copa, con el sonido aumentado mágicamente para que se escuchara por toda la habitación.

Cuando los susurros y murmullos se callaron, Dumbledore se levantó, su colorida túnica violeta-pavo real era un faro de color entre el sombrío negro de las túnicas del profesorado y los estudiantes. Se quedó levantado por un largo momento hasta que varios de los estudiantes más jóvenes comenzaron a removerse. Su voz, aunque suave y ronca con la edad, sin lugar a dudas era fuerte, causando que varios saltaran cuando finalmente habló.

"Bienvenidos de vuelta a Hogwarts." Su mirada azul claro barrió el salón. "Habitualmente hago estos anuncios después del sorteo de los de primer año. Este año, pensé en dirigirme a aquellos de ustedes que regresan a estos sagrados recintos antes del sorteo. Me saltaré las habituales advertencias en cuanto a los objetos de contrabando y el Bosque Prohibido, ya que todos deberían conocerlas bien. Así que, les daré un anuncio en el que estarán más interesados: el profesor Snape enseñará Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras."

Hermione escuchó varias exclamaciones de consternación cuando el director hizo su declaración, sobre todo desde la mesa de Gryffindor. El director, sin embargo, continuó como si no los hubiera escuchado.

"Yo enseñaré pociones durante las primeras semanas hasta que el profesor Horace Slughorn pueda unirse a nosotros. El profesor Slughorn estuvo de acuerdo en salir de su retiro para prestarnos su experticia."

Hermione escuchó a alguien un poco más allá en la mesa preguntar, "Slughorn, ¿alguien ha escuchado hablar de este Slughorn alguna vez?"

Junto a ella, Harry soltó una risa seca. "Bueno, este año habrá un cambio. Podré tener una buena calificación en pociones, pero reprobaré Defensa."

Dumbledore levantó una mano, y los susurros y comentarios se desvanecieron al silencio. "Finalmente, deseo decirles lo siguiente: estos son tiempos difíciles en el mundo mágico. Hoy día estamos de pie al borde de un precipicio, mientras que el mundo se desmorona bajo nuestros pies. Honor, lealtad, valentía, integridad, amor... estas palabras que alguna vez significaron tanto, no son más que polvo en las bocas de aquellos hombres que han sacrificado sus almas al odio."

"Hogwarts siempre se ha destacado por ser un bastión de esperanza y aprendizaje. Los oscuros días en los que nos encontramos, nos ofrecen un desafío: ¿nos rendiremos tranquilamente a la oscuridad o resistiremos por la luz? Muchas personas les dirán que ustedes, como estudiantes, son demasiado jóvenes para estar involucrados, demasiado jóvenes para ser arrastrados a este conflicto. Les digo ahora, que ustedes, cada uno de ustedes, están en el corazón de este conflicto. Ustedes deciden el futuro del mundo mágico y cada uno de ustedes debe responder la pregunta por sí mismo, y finalmente deberán vivir con la decisión que tomen.

"La hora de esa decisión será pronto. Prepárense para hacer su elección."

Las sombrías palabras del director casi parecieron hacer eco en el silencio del salón, todos aturdidos con las duras palabras. Hermione notó que mucha gente se giraba para mirar ansiosamente a sus compañeros. Muchas de esas miradas estaban concentradas en Harry y la mesa de Slytherin.

Los susurros volvieron a comenzar, el sonido se arremolinaba alrededor de la habitación, sólo para ser cortados cuando el director volvió a levantar la mano. "Profesora McGonagall ¿podría?"

A su señal, la profesora McGonagall condujo a una fila irregular de niños de once años hacía el taburete ubicado frente a los estudiantes reunidos. Hermione pensó que parecían haber menos que los años anteriores. Tuvo que preguntarse cuántos padres habrían enviado a sus hijos a las escuelas mágicas en el extranjero en lugar de arriesgarse a mantenerlos en Gran Bretaña. No tuvo la oportunidad de reflexionarlo por mucho tiempo antes de que el Sombrero Seleccionador comenzara su nueva canción.

 _Otro año de escuela ha comenzado,_

 _Y el calor del verano se está disipando._

 _Así que acurrúcate en este frío de otoño,_

 _No te mantendré esperando._

 _._

 _Ya han muerto hojas en el bosque._

 _Los días se hacen más cortos que antes._

 _Y ahora la pesada tarea cae_

 _Sobre su confiable sorteador de estudiantes_

 _._

 _Ya se habrán dado cuenta_

 _Que el propósito de esta canción-_

 _Es decirle cómo los fundadores_

 _Realmente no tenían buena relación._

La atención de Hermione había comenzado a vagar, pero cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador terminó su última estrofa, su atención volvió al frente de la habitación. _¿El sombrero acaba de decir..._

Desde la mesa de Ravenclaw, Hermione escuchó la distintiva voz de Luna Lovegood. "Bueno, eso es nuevo y diferente."

Ajeno al enfoque sorprendido en toda la habitación, el Sombrero Seleccionador continuó su canción, con una amargura resignada bajo las palabras. En ese momento, el Sombrero le recordaba bastante al profesor Snape.

 _El punto, por supuesto, es aumentar_

 _Las sospechas entre las Casas._

 _Para fomentar la rivalidad y desprecio_

 _Entre hermanos y hermanas._

 _._

 _Para que al fijar la vista_

 _En busca de puntos y felicitaciones,_

 _Moderen sus travesuras,_

 _Y el infierno que causan en ocasiones._

 _._

 _Los profesores dependen de mí_

 _Para que los ayude a evitar dificultades_

 _Al separar a quienes pueden_

 _Unirse para hacer maldades._

 _._

 _Pero si escuchas bien esta noche,_

 _Mi pobre canto desarticulado,_

 _Pronto podrás discernir el modo_

 _En que este plan debe ser evitado._

La profesora McGonagall, con los ojos entrecerrados y labios apretados, extendió el brazo, como si fuera a arrancar el sombrero del taburete. El Sombrero se retorció, los pliegues y arrugas que formaban su rostro se juntaron para fulminar a la profesora con la mirada, sin importar el hecho de que no tenía ojos. Sin perder un momento, el Sombrero cantó otro verso.

 _La historia de los cuatro de Hogwarts_

 _Puede que duela_

 _Pero pasaron años en paz y alegría_

 _Y armonía en toda la escuela._

Poco a poco, el brazo de McGonagall bajó y el Sombrero se volvió a girar para 'encarar' al Gran Comedor una vez más, con su punta levantándose y enderezándose como si estuviera de pie, con la espalda recta y derecha. Su voz se hizo más fuerte cuando comenzó el próximo verso.

 _El problema es que cada uno_

 _Creía en leyes distintas que sus pares,_

 _Y aunque conocían sus mayores fortalezas,_

 _Siempre ignoraron sus debilidades._

Este verso provocó que una oleada de inquietud fluyera por los estudiantes.

"¿Puede decir cosas como esa?" Murmuró Lavender. Obviamente podía, ya que comenzó otro verso.

 _Así que cuando digo que los Ravenclaws_

 _Son eruditos y brillantes_

 _Su reticencia a involucrarse_

 _Impide luchas importantes._

En la mesa principal, el profesor Flitwick saltó a sus pies con obvia indignación. La atención de Hermione volvió al Sombrero. Ella podía adivinar lo que vendría. El Sombrero, una vez más, se giró para mirar a la profesora McGonagall con lo que Hermione sólo podía describir como desafío.

 _Y Gryffindor, cuya valentía_

 _Personifica su meta superior,_

 _Busca la victoria a toda costa_

 _Encima de su alma y su honor._

La mayoría de los Gryffindor mayores también estaban de pie ahora. Negaciones entre dientes y chiflidos se escucharon a su alrededor, pero la canción continuó.

 _Los Hufflepuff son valorados_

 _Por la fuerza de su amistad._

 _Pero los rencores del tejón la igualan,_

 _Sobrepasándola en cantidad._

Una mirada rápida hacia la profesora Sprout y de vuelta hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff le confirmó que ellos, al menos, se estaban tomando esta reprimenda con un poco mejor talante. Hermione incluso captó varios asentimientos pensativos entre el grupo, como si el Sombrero sólo estuviera confirmando algo que ya sabían sobre sí mismos.

Pero el Sombrero no había terminado todavía, y todos esperaban oír lo que diría sobre la Casa que aún no había mencionado.

 _Y la ambición de Slytherin,_

 _Que es tan respetada como temida,_

 _A menudo aísla la Casa_

 _Y la deja desprotegida._

Hermione parpadeó y lanzó una mirada al profesor Snape. El profesor parecía lo suficientemente contento con la declaración del Sombrero. La mesa de Slytherin, tomando el ejemplo de su jefe de Casa, permanecieron sentados y tranquilos.

 _Es vital que podamos unirnos._

 _Y que tengan este entendimiento_

 _Llegó la hora de unir nuestras fortalezas_

 _Y dar la cara en el próximo enfrentamiento._

 _._

 _El señor Oscuro se levanta_

 _Su aparente meta es la dominación_

 _Sin embargo, el Ministerio atribuye esto_

 _A "diferencias de opinión."_

 _._

 _Aunque la unidad de Hogwarts_

 _Será esencial, algo más vamos a necesitar._

 _Para esta guerra inevitable_

 _Todos se tienen que preparar_

Ahí, por primera vez en cuatro años de cantar sobre la unión de Casas, el Sombrero Seleccionador nombraba exactamente lo que la sociedad mágica trataba de ocultar. El Sombrero Seleccionador incluso dijo las cosas de manera más clara que Dumbledore. Fue suficiente para sorprender a los que seguían susurrando para que se callaran y a los que aún estaban de pie se sentaran.

 _El camino correcto no es el más cómodo_

 _Y es precario por regla general,_

 _Pero debe tomarse para asegurar_

 _Que la escuela sobreviva igual._

 _._

 _Es crucial que se pongan a sí mismos_

 _A este importante deber:_

 _Buscar respuestas a las preguntas_

 _Que nunca pensaron en cuestionarse ni saber_

 _._

 _Y aprende bien tus lecciones, este año,_

 _No sólo por el bien de aprender_

 _Los exámenes a final del periodo no serán_

 _Las pruebas más difíciles que vas a tener._

 _._

 _Así que en este año de estudio,_

 _Busca aliados con nuevos ojos._

 _Tu mejor apoyo puede venir de aquellos_

 _Que disfrazan sus virtudes de los otros._

El aliento de Hermione quedó atrapado con esa última línea y su mirada volvió a Snape. _¿El Sombrero estaba dando pistas de sus verdaderas lealtades? ¿El sombrero conocía siquiera sus verdaderas lealtades?_

 _No mires a los conocidos_

 _Con los ojos, sino con la mente._

 _Porque los prejuicios y mezquindad_

 _Conspiran para cegar a la gente._

 _._

 _Y si estás confundido_

 _Por esta canción que vine a cantarte,_

 _Ve a la morada del director-_

 _Ahí en el muro está mi estante._

 _._

 _Así que ponme sobre tu cabeza_

 _Sin preocupación o miedo._

 _Gritaré la casa en que estarás,_

 _Pero susurraré en tu oído._

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando el Sombrero terminó. Tanto el profesor Snape como Dumbledore se veían sombríos, y los dedos de la profesora Vector giraban rápidamente lo que Hermione sabía que era un trozo de tiza. El silencio creció alrededor de ellos.

"Appleton, Harriet."

El llamado del primer nombre, por parte de la profesora McGonagall pareció sacudir al comedor y los murmullos volvieron a surgir en el salón. Hermione le prestó escasa atención al llamado de los nombres, su atención estaba centrada en sus profesores. Se limitó a aplaudir cuando los demás aplaudían.

"Atoll, Greg."

La profesora Vector había guardado su tiza y estaba discutiendo algo con la profesora de Estudios Muggles; con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras escuchaba. De vez en cuando, Vector levantaba su varita para dibujar algunas líneas que brillaban brevemente en el aire antes de desaparecer. La otra profesora le decía algo y Vector volvía a dibujar.

"Barnett, Melissa."

Hermione hizo una nota mental de preguntarle a la profesora cómo hacía eso, antes de que sus ojos oscilaran hacia el otro lado de la mesa, donde Snape se sentaba como si la perdición del mundo descansara sobre sus hombros vestidos de negro.

"Caldwell, Andrew."

Snape le fruncía el ceño a todo el Gran Comedor, sus ojos se arrastraban de una mesa a otra. Hermione notó que varios estudiantes se sacudían bajo el peso de su mirada.

"Caldwell, Peter."

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon cuando pasó por la mesa de Gryffindor pero no hubo signo de reconocimiento o aprobación que calentara su fría mirada cuando pasó por ella.

"Dingle, Fergus."

Hermione explotó a fondo la burbuja de dolor que se levantó con su aparente indiferencia. _¡Tonta! ¡Idiota! Se criticó a sí misma. Después vas a andar llorando porque te ignora y no te da grandes sonrisas de bienvenida. Como si estuviera pensando en ti después de todo lo que dijo el Sombrero Seleccionador. Sólo porque casi no has visto al hombre en las últimas dos semanas no es una razón para que te comportes como un cachorro enamorado sin amor._

 _Hermione se ahogó._

"Donahue, Meris."

Hermione tosió y trató de respirar. Sin aire. Volvió a toser. Luchando para respirar, buscó ciegamente Harry, su mano trató de encontrar a tientas un apoyo sobre el brazo de su amigo. Tosiendo fuerte, inhaló grandes bocanadas de aire mientras todos los que se sentaban alrededor de ella miraron en su dirección.

La visión de Hermione se hizo borrosa con las lágrimas. Vagamente escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall sobre el rugido en sus oídos.

"Effingham, Efram."

Ella escuchó a Ron decir algo, pero podía entender lo que estaba diciendo. En realidad no importaba.

 _¿Qué puede importar junto al hecho de darme cuenta que me gusta el profesor Snape?_

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

¡Hola! sorry si sale que actualicé dos veces, solo estaba tratando de ver como quedaba el formato de la canción ¿alguien sabe como hacer que quede el texto junto o poner dos espacios? la página me lo cambia todo el rato. A propósito, espero que no hayan odiad la canción, es difícil traducir con rimas. Muchas gracias a todos y especialmete a Aura-Von-Leau por betear :). ¡Que pasen un buen Halloween!


	29. Capítulo 29: El Camino al Infierno

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla.

 **Capítulo 29 – El camino al infierno**

* * *

Una vida de aprender a concentrarse en sus estudios contra toda clase de distracciones logró que Hermione pasara el banquete de bienvenida. Ella conversó educadamente con los que se sentaban a su alrededor. Actuó de manera apropiadamente indignada ante el shock de todos por el plan de Dumbledore de poner al profesor Snape a cargo de Defensa. Asintió en los momentos apropiados durante las discusiones sobre la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador.

Su sentido del deber y responsabilidad hacia Hogwarts y la insignia de Prefecta prendida al frente de su túnica lograron que reuniera a todos los de primer año, los guiara a la torre de Gryffindor y que los metiera con seguridad en sus camas.

Pura determinación y un puño apretado – escondido con seguridad entre los pliegues de su túnica – lograron que pasara por el ritual anual de instalarse en su dormitorio junto a Lavender y Parvati.

Pero, ahora, Hermione estaba concentrada en una meta: llegar a la seguridad de su cama con dosel y cerrar sus cortinas.

No fue hasta que estuvo arropada en su oscuro interior, con los hechizos silenciadores en su lugar, que se dio cuenta de que se había refugiado en los cuarteles S.N.O.R.T.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus rodillas dobladas. "Maldito puto infierno."

Ni siquiera se reprobó a sí misma por decir en voz alta las palabras que hasta este punto habían estado más o menos contenidas en la seguridad de su cabeza.

ooo

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era la primera clase de la mañana. Hermione apenas había logrado tragar unos pocos mordiscos de pan tostado, la comida le sentaba como plomo en el estómago. _¿Cómo iba darle la cara a Snape? ¿Él sabría sobre sus sentimientos? ¿Sería capaz de verlo en su rostro?_ Hermione contuvo el aliento. _¿Y si realizaba legeremancia sobre ella y lo veía?_

"Hermione, ¿estás bien? O has elegido un rubor muy malo para tu tono de piel o te ves muy pálida."

La mezcla de insulto y preocupación de Lavender causó una risa de sorpresa en Hermione. Fue justo lo necesario para volver a concentrarse y para que su naturaleza más sensata cobrara efecto. _Estoy segura de que el profesor ha tenido que lidiar con otras chicas embobadas con él. Incluso si lo supiera – y lo más probable es que no lo haga – no me lo va a decir en voz alta porque sin importar lo vergonzoso que sería para mí, lo sería incluso más para él. Respira hondo Hermione Jane. No te atrevas a avergonzarte a ti misma._

"Estoy bien, Lavender." Se aseguró de sonreírle con dulzura a la otra chica. "Es sólo que no me siento muy bien esta mañana. Estoy segura de que no es nada." Fingió una pequeña tos y luego observó con diversión como Lavender se apartaba y se movía hacia el otro lado del pasillo, aunque no muy lejos, ya que habían algunos Slytherin apoyados sobre la pared opuesta.

La mayoría de los Gryffindors estaban mirando a los Slytherin con el mismo tipo de curiosidad que los niños pequeños solían reservar para los insectos con muchas patas.

No es que Hermione culpara mucho a sus compañeros. Los Slytherin no estaban actuando como de costumbre – estaban muy silenciosos, cada uno de ellos.– Hermione, sin embargo, había tenido el beneficio de ver este comportamiento con anterioridad. Había visto a Snape hacer esto – él se retiraba en silencio y reflexión – calculando las posibilidades y planeando para futuras contingencias. Ese tipo de calma, esa evaluación con aparente sangre fría era totalmente ajena a los Gryffindor, y los Slytherin estaban, por decirlo con suavidad, poniendo extremadamente nerviosos a los Gryffindor. Y más de una pequeña parte de eso era porque los Slytherin estaban actuando de manera tan extraña.

Hermione tenía la fuerte sospecha que todo se relacionaba con la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador, y probablemente con alguna charla que habrían tenido con el profesor Snape después del banquete de bienvenida. De hecho, estaba un poco divertida con la reacción de su Casa. Por desgracia, la diversión con su Casa estaba superada por su preocupación. Pronto, sabía, los Slytherin deberían hacer una decisión sobre su curso de acción. Ellos no irían en masa como los Gryffindor, o con un consenso declarado como los Ravenclaw. Ellos lo harían tranquila e individualmente, y no compartirían su propia elección con nadie que no quisieran.

El Sombrero había dicho que los Slytherin se aislaban a sí mismos, que sus propias acciones los dejaban en posiciones donde no veían aliados, solo enemigos. Sacudió su cabeza. Era todo un desperdicio. _Solo piensa lo que podría hacer toda esa astucia y planeación combinado con el sentido de lealtad de un Hufflepuff, un Ravenclaw con quien intercambiar ideas y discutirlas_ – sonrió para sí misma – _y un Gryffindor que lo presione y moleste para pasar de las etapas de planeación a las etapas de acción._

La puerta del aula de Defensa se abrió con un chirrido de las bisagras que habría hecho orgullosa a cualquier película de terror muggle, cortando con eficacia su especulación sobre las políticas de las Casas. Con el sonido, todo su nerviosismo por Snape volvió. Sin nada que hacer, siguió a los demás hacia el interior.

Hermione miró alrededor y entró. Snape había ya impuesto su personalidad, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que hasta cierto punto, el personaje que había elegido, en la habitación; estaba más sombría de lo habitual, y como había cerrado las cortinas estaba iluminada por velas. Había nuevas imágenes adornando las paredes, la mayoría mostraba personas que parecían sufrir dolor, luciendo lesiones espeluznantes o partes del cuerpo extrañamente retorcidas. Nadie habló mientras se tomaban sus asientos, mirando las sombrías y horripilantes imágenes a su alrededor.

Harry, notó Hermione con una punzada, parecía particularmente fascinado con la imagen que representaba la maldición asesina. Su piel le escocía y se le erizaba cada vez que los ojos de Harry reflejaban el vil rayo verde. A diferencia de pociones, donde el profesor Snape irrumpía desde el fondo del aula cuando todos estaban sentados, Snape se quedó de pie, con las piernas rectas y brazos cruzados sobre su pecho al frente de la habitación, esperándolos.

Hermione maldijo a su propio corazón traidor cuando dio un vuelco. _¡Ridículo! No crees que se ve feroz y poderoso_ , se dijo firmemente cuando tomó asiento. Se ve- Ahora que lo veía realmente, pensó que se veía cansado y pálido. Dos semanas y ya había deshecho todo el bien que le había hecho su descanso forzado.

Ahora tenía que preguntarse, ¿la posición con las piernas abiertas de Snape era para verse alto y al mando, o era para no caerse? ¿Y cómo planeaba ser profesor de Defensa cuando su magia aún estaba, en mayor parte, fuera de su alcance?

Snape continuó mirándolos incluso después de que todos se hubieran sentado; con una ligera expresión despectiva. En el asiento frente a ella, vio tensarse los hombros de Harry mientras se removía en su asiento. Snape finalmente rompió la tensión que se había creado en la habitación. "Ustedes tienen el inconfundible, y bastante dudoso, honor de ser los estudiantes peor preparados para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que enfrentará su último año en Hogwarts."

Esa declaración causó que la mayoría de los Gryffindor se tensaran, especialmente aquellos que habían sido parte del Ejército de Dumbledore. Snape continuó como si no hubiera notado los ceños fruncidos y muecas de sus estudiantes.

"A ustedes, desde su primer año, les han enseñado un traidor, un idiota, un mentiroso, un impostor, un sapo y un tonto."

Hermione recorrió la lista en su cabeza, el traidor era Quirrell, y podía ver cómo podía ser considerado un traidor para ambos lados. El idiota era Lockhart y no necesitaba más explicación. No estaba segura de concordar con que Lupin fuera un mentiroso, incluso si, técnicamente, había ocultado ciertas verdades de todos – verdades que hubieran ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza y problemas si sólo hubiera explicado a otros lo que sabía y sospechaba.

El impostor era Moody, por supuesto. _¿La caída de Harry a las Artes Oscuras habría comenzado con esas demostraciones de las Imperdonables? ¿Se había estado cociendo por tanto tiempo?_ Era un pensamiento inquietante.

Umbridge era el sapo, y Hermione no podía decir que tenía muchas objeciones en cuanto a la descripción se esa desagradable mujer. Tonto, sin embargo, sentía que era un poco fuerte para el profesor Blevins. El pobre hechicero lo había intentado, pero al ser aún más viejo que Dumbledore, tenía una tendencia bastante consternante para caer dormido durante las clases.

"Es mi trabajo" – Snape les dio una pequeña sonrisa burlona – "y les aseguro, mi placer, remediar esta angustiosa falta en su educación hasta el momento. Con ese fin, las primeras doce semanas de clase serán una revisión intensiva de todo lo que deberían haber aprendido durante los últimos seis años, vamos a dedicar dos semanas a cada año antes de movernos al siguiente."

 _Así es como va a hacerlo. Doce semanas de estudio correctivo le dará tiempo para curar su magia completamente. Ingenioso_ , pensó. _Le da el tiempo que necesita, y nos da las lecciones que necesitamos._

"Ustedes van a estudiar, van a aprender, y recordarán sus lecciones. Esta será una experiencia acelerada de aprendizaje. No habrá tolerancia para quejidos, impertinencia, o descuidos. Si no creen que puedan manejar esta clase, les sugiero que se levanten y que se vayan ahora."

Él se detuvo y examinó la habitación. Varios estudiantes se veían un poco nerviosos, mientras que Neville, notó Hermione, tenía un fuerte agarre en su bolsillo. Nadie se movió.

Luego de un momento, Snape asintió.

"Las Artes Oscuras." Dijo Snape, "son muchas, variadas, cambiantes y eternas. Luchar contra ellas es como luchar contra un monstruo con muchas cabezas, al cual, cada vez que le cortas un cuello, le sale otra cabeza aún más fiera y más inteligente que la anterior. Están combatiendo eso, que es desatado, mutante, indestructible."

Snape se movió para caminar lentamente a través de la habitación. Todos los ojos lo miraban. "También es" – hizo una pausa – "seductora. La canción de una sirena tienta a los marineros a su perdición. El erkling usa su risa para cautivar a su presa preferida, los niños. El hinkypunk balancea una linterna para atraer a los incautos a los pantanos; causando que la curiosidad sea la caída de más de un mago o bruja. Las criaturas oscuras, sin embargo, no son más que las manifestaciones físicas de la intención de la magia oscura. También son las más fáciles de combatir – con conocimiento de la criatura y sus debilidades, unos pocos hechizos, bendiciones y contramaleficios, y están libres."

Snape les dio una sonrisa controlada a todos, trazando con un solo dedo bajo la primera de las imágenes alineadas en el muro. Un escalofrío recorrió los brazos y el cuello de Hermione, erizándole los vellos y enviando un estremecimiento por su espalda. Seductor o aterrador, realmente no quería examinar su reacción muy de cerca por miedo de que fuera uno en lugar del otro.

"Es el Arte, en sí mismo, el más peligroso y más poderoso. Da poder. No se equivoquen en eso. Pero ese poder tiene un precio y ese precio SERÁ. PAGADO."

Snape se giró y miró directamente a Harry. "Sólo alguien completamente estúpido o arrogante pensaría que es inmune de alguna manera."

Harry se disparó en su asiento, con la espalda rígida. "¿La magia no es sobre intención?" Replicó Harry con sarcasmo. "Una buena intención-"

Snape lo cortó con otra sonrisa. "¿Una buena intención? Ah, el viejo dicho de el fin justifica los medios. Sí, la intención tiene bastante que ver con la magia. Con intención, señor Potter, puedo transformar un hechizo en un maleficio o un maleficio en una maldición. Puedo hacer dos pociones con los mismos ingredientes – una va a sanar, otra va a matar. Snape le dio una mirada bastante obvia de lástima.

Hermione esperaba que los Slytherin se burlaran y rieran, ya que esa era su respuesta habitual a los enfrentamientos entre Snape y los Gryffindor. Los Slytherin no se estaban riendo. Se arriesgó a lanzar una mirada alrededor de la habitación. Todos los ojos estaban clavados en Snape y Harry.

"Eso es lo que le conseguirán las buenas intenciones. No hay buenas intenciones cuando juega con las Artes Oscuras, señor Potter. De hecho, le diré otra cita que se acerca más a la verdad: el camino al infierno está plagado de buenas intenciones." Los ojos de Snape barrieron la habitación. "Y si usted quiere jugar, y no nos engañemos, hay quienes están más que dispuestos a jugar, entonces también debe estar dispuesto a pagar el precio."

Snape se giró, y luego miro por encima de su hombro, haciendo que el gesto casi pareciera un pensamiento tardío. "Y, señor Potter... diez puntos menos a Gryffindor y detención con el señor Filch. Inmediatamente después de la cena." Los labios de Snape se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa helada. "Fue advertido, señor Potter. La impertinencia no será tolerada en esta clase."

El rostro de Harry se estaba volviendo rojo oscuro pero Ron tomó el brazo de Harry, su agarre era tan fuerte que Hermione pudo ver los nudillos de Ron ponerse blancos.

Ron sacudía vigorosamente su cabeza. Luego de un momento tenso, Harry le mostró los dientes a la espalda de Snape en un gruñido silencioso pero finalmente volvió a acomodarse en su asiento.

Hermione soltó el aliento que había estado reteniendo. _Ellos se van a matar entre sí mucho antes de que Voldemort entre a escena._

"Ahora, al resto de ustedes... estudien las Artes Oscuras. Apréndalas. Incursionen en ellas si deben. Realmente no me importa. Lo que sí me importa en esta clase es enseñarles a defenderse contra ellas."

"Sus defensas," dijo Snape, un poco más fuerte, "deben ser tan flexibles e inventivas como las artes que buscan deshacer. Estas imágenes" – indicó él con una barrida de la mano – "dan una representación justa de lo que les pasa a quienes sufren, por ejemplo, la Maldición Cruciatus" – hizo un gesto hacia una bruja que claramente estaba gritando en agonía – "sienten el Beso del dementor" – un mago que yacía acurrucado y con los ojos blancos, desplomado contra una pared – "o provoca la agresión de un Ínferi" – una masa sangrienta en el suelo.

Les dio una mirada de desprecio a todos. "Ninguno de ustedes está listo para ese nivel de defensa aún."

Snape volvió al frente de la habitación para apoyarse contra el atril. "Encontrarán, apilados al fondo del aula, los libros apropiados de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que deberían haber usado los últimos seis años." Él hizo un gesto con la mano. "Consigan una copia de cada uno y comiencen a leer el libro del primer año." Les frunció el ceño. "Ni piensen en revisar el texto por encima y sólo leer las leyendas bajo las imágenes. Serán puestos a prueba por cada año. Las consecuencias de fallar en el material de cada año no serán agradables."

Mientras Snape volvía a su propio escritorio, la clase se movió hacia el fondo de la habitación donde habían ordenadas pilas de libros esperándolos, divididos por año. Hermione se encontró a sí misma en una fila, esperando su turno junto a Neville.

Neville le dio una sonrisa un tanto vacilante. "¿Sabes?" Susurró Neville, "Nunca creí que pudiera ser más aterrador que en la clase de Pociones." Los ojos de Neville se dirigieron hacia la bruja gritando en agonía por la Maldición Cruciatus. "Estaba equivocado."

"Tonterías, Neville. Eres bastante bueno en defensa. Lo harás bien. Además, el profesor Snape sólo trataba-"

"Sólo trataba de... ¿qué, señorita Granger?"

Hermione giró bruscamente sobre sus talones. El profesor Snape estaba a menos de un metro de ella. Los oscuros ojos brillaban con lo que parecía malicia, pero Hermione tenía la fuerte sospecha de que era una enorme diversión por su apuro. Su instinto de supervivencia le gritó '¡Legeremante!' en su cabeza y ella bajó la vista, tratando de no pensar en nada más que la densa e impenetrable niebla de Londres.

"Por favor, explíqueme, señorita Granger, y al resto de la clase, exactamente lo que estaba tratando de hacer."

Hermione se sonrojó por la vergüenza pero mantuvo los ojos firmemente bajos. "Nada, señor. Yo sólo... nada."

"Eso creí. Cinco puntos menos a Gryffindor, señorita Granger, y puede compartir la detención del señor Potter." Él se giró para dar zancadas hacia el frente de la habitación, con la túnica arremolinándose a su paso. Justo antes de alcanzar el atrio, se detuvo. Él habló pero no se molestó en darse vuelta. "No," dijo, con tono reflexivo en su voz. "No con el señor Potter. Su detención será conmigo." Snape continuó caminando.

Varias miradas de simpatía fueron enviadas en su dirección. Entre detención con el señor Filch o detención con Snape, ella sabía que sus compañeros contaban su castigo como el peor de los dos.

* * *

Fue un alivio escapar de la clase de defensa y dirigirse hacia Aritmancia. Snape había hecho que su cabeza fuera todo un revoltijo. Estaba molesta con él por darle detención, incluso si era como sospechaba, una manera fácil de reunirse sin levantar sospechas. Él hacía que sus palmas sudaran y que su corazón diera pequeños saltos extraños cada vez que se acercaba demasiado. Eso definitivamente la perturbaba. Además estaba enojada, y sentía que con razón, con Snape por provocar a Harry. No hacía falta decir, que sus emociones estaban totalmente en un nudo.

El piso que albergaba el aula de Aritmancia afortunadamente estaba libre de estudiantes y Hermione bajó el paso para sumergirse en la paz. Escuchando pasos rápidos detrás de ella, miró sobre su hombro, descansando las puntas de sus dedos sobre su varita. Los estudiantes solitarios en cualquier pasillo eran los objetivos principales de Peeves, o de los que hacían bromas o cualquier otra cosa.

Blaise Zabini se apresuraba en su dirección. Contuvo el aliento, insegura de si debía relajar la guardia o no, pero Zabini sólo le lanzó una mirada superficial mientras la rodeaba y entraba al aula de Aritmancia. _Supongo que aún está decidiendo qué lado tomará_ , pensó, mientras lo seguía por la puerta.

Como Aritmancia era un electivo y pocos estudiantes habían tomado la clase avanzada de séptimo año, Hermione encontró que el aula de Aritmancia estaba silenciosa, con sólo ella, Zabini, dos Ravenclaws – Randolph Burrows y Lisa Turpin, y una Hufflepuff llamada Mimi Catalán, ocupando los escritorios.

"Granger, Zabini," Burrows saludó a cada uno con una inclinación de cabeza mientras tomaban sus asientos. "Escuché que ustedes los Gryffindor y Slytherin tuvieron defensa con el profesor Snape en la mañana y que ustedes" – Burrow asintió hacia Hermione – "ya perdieron quince puntos de Casa y obtuvieron dos detenciones.

Zabini rodó los ojos en desdén. "Rumores de Hogwarts. Más rápidos que cualquier hechizo que se haya inventado."

Burrows le lanzó una sonrisa impenitente. "Oh, vamos. ¿Realmente fue tan malo?"

Hermione miró hacia el Slytherin, se encogió de hombros y dijo la verdad. "Fue muy parecido a Pociones pero sin calderos."

Zabini bufó ante su afirmación, pero no mostró desacuerdo.

Burrows gimió. "Joder. Sin ofender a tu jefe de casa, Zabini, pero tenía la esperanza de que al conseguir el puesto de Defensa, se ablandara un poco."

Mimi Catalán, en ese tono escueto y sensato que parecían adquirir todos los Hufflepuff, dijo, "El profesor Snape no se ablanda. El profesor Snape es solo... Snape, sin importar lo que enseñe."

"Ah, bien. Están aquí." Dijo la profesora Vector entró campante en el aula, deteniendo efectivamente cualquier discusión adicional de sobre el profesor Snape. Ella se sentó en la esquina de uno de los escritorios para los estudiantes y les dio una gran sonrisa a todos. "Es bueno verlos aquí a todos, haciendo nuestra parte para fomentar la buena voluntad y las relaciones entre Casas."

"¿La buena voluntad entrará en los EXTASIS?" Zabini preguntó secamente.

Vector arqueó una sonrisa. "Cinco puntos menos por descaro, señor Zabini. Y sí, estará en los EXTASIS." Vector aplaudió y se levantó. "Ahora, como esta clase es tan pequeña, permite actividades más individuales. Normalmente estructuro la clase de séptimo año alrededor de proyectos personales a largo plazo. Ustedes trabajarán independientemente. Necesitaré que me den una propuesta a futuro, presentada con un esquema adecuado. Si su propuesta cuenta con mi aprobación, los ayudaré a plantear su proyecto de investigación de Aritmancia. Este proyecto será planteado de manera en que en que seguirán el proceso de inicio a fin – propuesta, investigación de la historia y precedentes, su teoría, cálculos, resultados y final escrito."

"¿Se permitirán estudios interdisciplinarios?" Preguntó Lisa Turpin.

"Sí, los estudios cruzados ciertamente serán permitidos, ya que así es como la Aritmancia es utilizada en el sentido más práctico. Señorita Turpin, sé que usted ya está trabajando con el profesor Flitwick en encantamientos avanzados. Tengo algunos libros en los que creo que podría estar interesada sobre el uso de la Aritmancia para desarrollar nuevos encantamientos, y la señorita Catalán tiene algunas ideas destacables sobre pociones con las que el profesor Snape estaría bastante impresionado. Puede consultarle sobre su horario y ver si está dispuesto a revisar su trabajo más adelante en el proyecto. Puede que no esté enseñando pociones este año, pero tiene una mirada aguda y un sentido casi intuitivo cuando se trata de pociones."

Hermione se negó a etiquetar la corta llamarada de fuego en ella como celos.

Vector continuó. "Así que, sí, harán un proyecto por su cuenta. Actuaré más bien como una mentora y directora de sus proyectos, asegurándome de que cada uno posea la complejidad que les proveerá la experiencia más sólida de aritmancia.

"Como tal, esta clase tendrá mucho que ver con el trabajo como individuos. Vamos a utilizar el tiempo de clase como horario para reunirnos. Sin embargo, a menudo encuentro que hago mi mejor cuando la inspiración me golpea, lo que a decir verdad, siempre parece ser alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Aunque ustedes no tendrán permitido merodear por los pasillos después del toque de queda, el aula, y mi oficina, estarán abiertas para que las usen durante sus horas de estudio. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

Vector les dio otra sonrisa cuando no hubo preguntas. "Excelente. Entonces les sugiero que vayan hacia donde sea que piensen mejor y comiencen a pensar en algunas propuestas iniciales. Las discutiremos mañana. La selección final será este viernes."

Todos reunieron sus cosas, pero cuando Hermione estaba saliendo, la profesora llamó, "Señorita Granger, ¿podría hablar con usted antes de que se vaya, por favor?"

* * *

Hermione se encontró una vez más fuera del aula de Defensa. Sus confusos sentimientos hacia Snape se habían enfriado durante el día, pero encontrarse fuera del aula había hecho que todo volviera a la superficie.

Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que entrar pisando fuerte como una niña indisciplinada de cinco años no la llevaría a ningún lado. Ella se paseó por el pasillo fuera de la puerta, luchando con sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado?

Ella dio un giro y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Levantó su mano para tocar, se detuvo, se giró, volviendo a dirigirse hacia el pasillo.

 _Esto es ridículo._

Eso no detuvo sus pies de hacer dos circuitos más por el pasillo. De nuevo, levantó su mano para tocar. La puerta se abrió.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que siempre esté acechando afuera de mis puertas, señorita Granger? Antes de que pudiera responder, él negó con la cabeza. "No importa." Él se apartó un paso de la puerta e hizo un gesto brusco para que entrara.

Hermione entró y se sentó con rigidez en el mismo escritorio que había ocupado ese día, insegura de si esta era una detención de verdad, o si su suposición de que Snape quería hablar con ella era correcta. Snape tomó su propio asiento al frente de la habitación. Ellos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto, mirándose entre sí.

"Está enojada." Dijo él después de un momento. Ella pudo escuchar la diversión en su voz. Su primer instinto fue mentir, pero lo pensó mejor. "Sí."

Por extraño que pareciera, la postura de Snape se relajó con eso, las líneas duras en su rostro se suavizaron. "Qué reconfortante."

Por su expresión aturdida, él se echó a reír. "Molesto a la gente, señorita Granger. La hago enojar. Me enorgullezco un tanto de esa habilidad, en realidad. He descubierto que es una encantadora manera de sacar a la gente de guardia."

Ella pensó en Harry esta tarde. "Hace enojar a la gente y no les da la posibilidad de defenderse. O, al menos, no a los estudiantes."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Por supuesto que no. Permitir que los estudiantes digan lo que quieran... bueno, señorita Granger, eso llevaría a una anarquía total."

El estómago de Hermione dio un salto de felicidad. _Me está tomando el pelo_ , pensó con asombro, justo antes de decidir que era una locura y que se estaba burlando de ella en cambio.

"Pero, aquí está su oportunidad," continuó. Él extendió sus brazos, indicando a la habitación vacía. "Bueno, vamos, sáquelo de su pecho."

Cuando ella vaciló, él agregó, "Granger, he tenido la fortuna, o infortunio dependiendo de cómo se mire, de haber estado asociado con Minerva McGonagall hace aproximadamente veinticinco años. Conozco bien la expresión en el rostro de un Gryffindor cuando tiene algo que decir pero que está tratando desesperadamente de no decirlo en realidad. Aunque en el pasado, he encontrado sumamente entretenido medir cuánto rato puede retenerlo, esta noche simplemente no tengo la paciencia para esperarte." Él hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano, "Así que sácalo."

Ella lo miró por un momento. "¿Puedo hablar con franqueza?"

Él soltó un resoplido. "Te he dicho que puedes decir y hacer las preguntas que desees. Aunque sugiero que recuerdes mi advertencia de estar segura de que realmente quieres saber las respuestas antes."

Ella estuvo levantada y fuera de su silla antes de darse cuenta. "No sé cómo tratar con usted," dijo bruscamente. "En Grimmauld Place usted era... fue..." Ella corrió las manos por su cabello y dejó escapar un gemido inarticulado de frustración.

Él dejó escapar una risita gutural que volvió a dejar a su interior dando vueltas y bucles. A ella la aplastó firmemente esa reacción.

"Ahí." dijo ella apuntándolo con un dedo. "Eso. Usted no puede reírse de mí." Por la expresión de él, se corrigió, "No puede reírse así de mi. Usted fue absolutamente horrible con Harry en la clase de hoy. Usted fue terrible conmigo en la clase de hoy. Pero a eso, ya estoy acostumbrada. Pero entonces va y se ríe como si estuviera incluida en el chiste en lugar de ser el chiste, y no sé cómo reaccionar."

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y frotó su labio inferior con el borde de su pulgar. "¿Sabías que tu cabello produce chispas azules eléctrico cuando estás agitada?"

Hermione retuvo la palabra poco femenina que casi dejó sus labios. "Me lo han mencionado," finalmente dijo entre dientes, luego de una larga pausa.

"Hmm." Él la estudió un momento más y entonces preguntó, "¿Te sientes mejor?"

Ella inhaló profundo. Curiosamente, lo hacía. "Sí."

Él volvió a reírse. Ella sospechaba que esta vez fue probablemente deliberado.

"Bien. Porque no es probable que cambie mi comportamiento. Mis acciones siempre están calculadas para una audiencia u otra." Él la estudió por un momento. "La relación entre mentor y estudiante necesitaba algunos cambios en mi comportamiento hacia ti. Por la misma naturaleza de lo que intento enseñarte, necesitaba que te sintieras cómoda para hablar." Sus ojos se agudizaron. "Aunque sugiero que recuerdes que soy, y seguiré siendo, tú profesor." Advirtió. "Fuera de las reuniones privadas contigo, mi comportamiento seguirá siendo el mismo."

"Es justo, pero Harry-"

"No tengo el tiempo, ni la dispocisión para mimar a Potter."

Ella dejó salir algo de su frustración, sus palabras eran más afiladas que las que alguna vez hubiera tenido la valentía de decir. "¿No hay un término medio entre mimarlo y picarlo con un palo afilado?"

"El Señor Tenebroso hará más que solo picarlo. Él lo ensartará y lo asará sobre una fosa abierta."

Hermione se estremeció con la imagen mental.

Él le dio una mirada sorprendentemente comprensiva, para Snape. "No es justo. Con toda probabilidad, no es el mejor curso de acción que tomar con Potter. Sin embargo, el molde ha sido fijado y no puede volver a fundirse." La expresión de Snape cambió por un instante, con algo que casi parecía pesar, pero se había ido antes de que ella pudiera decir realmente lo que había visto. "Interpretaré el papel que me han asignado. Potter, aunque lo sepa o no, interpretará el suyo. Y, toma esto como quieras, creo que, al final, obligará al señor Weasley a interpretar su papel antes de lo esperado."

Ella se movió hacia su escritorio y se deslizó en su silla. "¿Y yo? ¿Cuál es mi papel?"

"La mejor pregunta es: ¿qué papeles? En el triunvirato que son tú, Potter y Weasley, juegas el papel del intelecto y la razón. Para la Orden, bueno, sugiero que hables con la profesora Vector sobre ese. Para mí, eres mi estudiante. Para ti misma," él se encogió de hombros, "¿no es la razón por la que me pediste que te enseñara, para poder definir tu propio papel y para que no lo impongan sobre ti? Aunque, si estás hablando del papel que estás jugando aquí, ahora, estás aquí porque necesito tu ayuda."

"¿Me va a dar detención cada vez que necesite ayuda?"

Eso obtuvo esa pequeña curva de su labio inferior que significaba una verdadera sonrisa. "No. Cualquier necesidad de ayuda que tenga en adelante pasará por la profesora Vector. Sin embargo, no creas que estás libre de la posibilidad de una detención. El orden, por supuesto, será mantenido en mi clase."

"Por supuesto." Concordó, con igual sequedad. "¿Con qué puedo ayudarlo?" Preguntó, pensando que tal vez necesitaba algún tipo de ayuda mágica.

"Como muggle, ¿eres familiar con el concepto de teléfono móvil?"

Eso no era lo que esperó. "¿Señor?"

"Teléfonos móviles. Estoy familiarizado con una amplia gama de aparatos muggle. Pero necesito información más específica sobre cómo son usados y sus capacidades. El Señor Tenebroso quiere saber cómo sus planes han sido frustrados recientemente. No puedo darle el conocimiento de los elfos domésticos."

"Por qué-" comenzó ella, pero entonces se dio cuenta del problema. "Él tendría acceso a los elfos domésticos a través de gente como los Malfoy y otros." Sus ojos se abrieron mientras pensaba en las consecuencias. "Él podría usarlos con un efecto devastador."

Él le dio una pequeña inclinación de su cabeza. "Precisamente. Los elfos son un arma secreta tan buena porque para la mayoría de la sociedad mágica, no son notados. Incluso las familias con elfos rara vez los ven. Exponerlos al escrutinio del Señor Tenebroso nos llevaría a la ruina. Así que, para poder mantener un secreto crearemos otro y le daremos un arma potencialmente menor al Señor Tenebroso – una que explique por qué los hijos de muggles y muggles han estado usándola con tal efecto recientemente. Los Trasladores trabajan con un principio de tiempo – cuando el tiempo designado llega, el Traslador se activa y se lleva a todos o a todo lo que esté ligado a él hasta donde vaya."

Hermione vio hacia donde estaba yendo. "Los teléfonos trabajan con el principio de llamar alguien en cualquier momento en cualquier lugar. Si la magia del Traslador estuviera ligada a un número, incluso aquellos que no tienen magia podrían usarlo. Y los elfos estarían a salvo y podríamos seguir usándolos para las emergencias."

"Muy bien."

Ella le dio una sonrisa por el elogio y comenzó a explicar todo lo que sabía sobre los teléfonos y teléfonos móviles, y al final, incluso le contó sobre los walkie-talkies. Y, mientras tanto, se preguntaba cómo afectaría esto al mundo mágico. Ella sabía que la radio mágica había salido de una modificación de la radio. ¿Qué haría el mundo mágico con la idea del celular? Y, ¿esta no era una de las razones por las que los magos estaban tan asustados de la influencia de los muggles e hijos de muggles?

"Suficiente." Dijo él al final.

Él se levantó, se estiró, y caminó hacia un pequeño estante contra el muro. Ella notó que sus pies se arrastraban un poco en su paso normalmente fluido. "¿Se está manteniendo al día con sus medicamentos y ungüentos?"

"¿Estás realmente segura de que quieres una carrera en la Aritmancia? Fastidias casi tan bien como la sanadora Alverez."

Ella tomó la reprimenda como un cumplido. "Bien."

Él volvió del estante llevando dos libros pequeños y algo cuadrado. "Estos son para ti," dijo él, acomodando los libros sobre el escritorio, y dejando el objeto en la mano de ella.

Hermione miró al espejo cuadrado en su mano. Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, subió la vista. Snape la miraba de vuelta con diversión.

Haciendo un ligero gesto con la mano que sostenía el espejo, indicó su confusión.

Unos dedos delgados arrancaron el espejo de su palma. "De nuestra conversación anterior sobre los papeles, señorita Granger. Conócete a ti misma."

Él dio vuelta el espejo para que ella pudiera ver su reflejo. "Saber que haces algo no es suficiente. Debes saber por qué haces lo que haces." Él inclinó el espejo, haciendo que se desplazara y destellara. "¿Por qué eres el individuo mandón y molesto que eres? Tus demás profesores creen que tú disfrutas del conocimiento por su propio bien. Yo estoy en desacuerdo. Si aprendieras por aprender, serías una Ravenclaw."

El conocimiento es poder. Ese es un precepto Slytherin. Pero no eres Slytherin. Has demostrado una lealtad bastante fiera al señor Potter." Una comisura de su labio se elevó. "Incluso yendo tan lejos como para reprenderme por mis tratos con él. Algunos llamarían a eso un rasgo singularmente Hufflepuff. En cuanto a Gryffindor... ¿Por qué eres Gryffindor, Granger? En cada instancia en que debió haber reinado la valentía tonta, han sido tu astucia, tu curiosidad, o tu tenacidad las que te han resultado útiles. ¿Sabes siquiera por qué estás en la Casa que estás? ¿Lo que te hace, tú?"

Él le volvió a entregar el espejo. "Una pregunta que vale la pena considerar, ¿no estás de acuerdo?"

Por un instante, Hermione sintió un destello de miedo, pensando en que él sabía sobre su atracción. Snape no tenía idea de lo cerca que había estado de la pregunta que se había estado preguntando todo el día. Una pregunta que valía la pena, efectivamente.

"El espejo no es mágico ni especial. Sin embargo, he descubierto que cuando te haces preguntas a ti mismo, ayuda si puedes ver al individuo que estás cuestionando. Puedes encontrar el proceso examinador de consciencia y bastante esclarecedor."

Ella miró a su reflejo e hizo una cara. No estaba segura de que pudiera soportar más profundidades ocultas en su inconsciente poro le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Snape y le agradeció por el espejo.

"Mi segundo regalo no es un regalo. Espero totalmente que cuando los termines, me devuelvas los libros."

Hermione se secó los dedos en su túnica antes de alcanzar los libros que le tendían, un gesto que él pareció apreciar, ya que inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella.

"Estos son mis libros personales. El primero cubre el pensamiento crítico. El segundo es un estudio de los individuos más oscuros de la historia mágica – personas que no serán necesariamente cubiertas en la clase historia de la magia del profesor Binns. Espero que trates estos libros con el respeto que se merecen."

"Los leeré inmediatamente, señor."

"No harás tal cosa. Los leerás cómo deben ser leídos. Con lentitud, mientras piensas en los conceptos e ideas que son presentados. No son para ser consumidos, sino que más bien saboreados."

Ella tomó los libros y los guardó con seguridad en su bolso.

"Ahora, vete. Tengo trabajo que hacer."

Hermione casi se rió con ese despido abrupto y sumamente grosero. Ella no tenía dudas de que cuando Severus Snape se miraba en un espejo se conocía muy bien a sí mismo. Con una divertida sacudida de cabeza, reunió sus cosas y se fue.

Severus vio la puerta que se cerraba silenciosa en detrás de Granger mientras salía del aula. Dejó escapar un suave suspiro. Ella era tan... entusiasta. ¿Había sido tan joven alguna vez? ¿Tan emocionado por la vida? ¿Por todo? Y el descaro de la chica, tratando de reprenderlo por Potter. Incluso Albus se había rendido en ese frente.

Buen Merlín, que esa chica lo hacía sentir viejo y cansado.

Hermione miraba el dosel de su cama. Iba a ser un largo año.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

¡Muchas gracias a todos!


	30. Capítulo 30: Profesora GrangerSnape

**Capítulo 30 – Profesora Granger-Snape ¿puedo suponer?**

* * *

Hermione cerró los ojos e inhaló el aroma de las patatas asadas, el aroma le traía recuerdos de hogar, comodidad y comidas familiares. Mantuvo sus ojos firmemente cerrados contra la vista de Colin y Dennis Creevey, quienes se habían hecho un espacio entre Ron y Harry para sentarse frente a ella en la mesa de Gryffindor. Sabía por su breve vistazo que Colin estaba prácticamente vibrando en su puesto. Dennis tenía un control un tanto mejor sobre su entusiasmo, pero no por mucho. Sintió una punzada de simpatía hacia todos sus profesores a lo largo de los años, si eso era con lo que tenían que lidiar cada vez que ella iba a clases.

"El profesor Slughorn tomará mañana su primera clase de Pociones." Dijo Colin.

Hermione era consciente de ese hecho. También era consciente de que el profesor Slughorn, un hombre bajo con una gran barriga y un enorme bigote de morsa, estaba sentado en la mesa de los profesores junto a la profesora Sinistra.

Las primeras dos semanas de clases ya habían volado, y el profesor Slughorn finalmente había hecho su tan esperada aparición. Ella había investigado al antiguo profesor en la biblioteca. No era como había supuesto que sería el hombre que le enseñó Pociones a Snape. Había esperado a alguien estricto y metódico, muy parecido al propio Snape. En cambio, el profesor Slughorn le recordaba a un caballero de la regencia – amante de la buena comida y vino, lleno de un jovial buen humor y propenso a usar ropa lujosa y anticuada. Incluso se había encontrado con él en un pasillo mientras usaba una chaqueta de terciopelo marrón oscuro. Había sido incapaz de contener una sonrisa ante la imagen mental de este hombre enseñándole a Snape.

 _Snape._ Ese era otro tema que estaba evitando, al igual que los Creevey y Slughorn.

Cediendo a lo inevitable, Hermione abrió los ojos. "Colin ¿realmente crees que será necesaria una clase de Pociones este año que el profesor Snape no está enseñándola?"

"Sí, Pociones es difícil." Al ver su ceja levantada, él agregó. "Bueno, difícil para mí, de todos modos. E incluso si el profesor Slughorn no es tan aterrador como el profesor Snape, no hará daño un repaso."

"¿Repaso? ¿De qué están hablando?" Preguntó Ron.

"Ya sabes, la clase de Pociones de Hermione."

Ron dirigió una mirada evaluadora hacia Hermione antes de mover su atención a Colin. "No, no puedo decir que lo sepa. Cuéntame sobre eso."

Colin, siempre ansioso por agradar, procedió a contarlo todo. "Neville y yo íbamos a reprobar Pociones." Colindase detuvo y retrocedió un poco en su explicación. "Bueno, Neville iba a reprobar Pociones y Hermione instauró una clase para ayudarlo. En cierto modo, yo entré por suerte en ella. No creo que me hubiera acercado a tener una buena calificación si no fuera por Hermione. Ella fue un salva vidas, Neville y yo queríamos que la volviera a enseñar, pero Hermione cree que como el profesor Snape no la estará enseñando este año, no tiene que hacer las clases de estudio."

La atención de Harry finalmente fue atraída por la conversación. "¿Estabas enseñando Pociones?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No, no estaba enseñando Pociones. Sólo estaba repasando cosas que el profesor Snape ya había enseñado en clases."

"¿Por qué no nos invitaste?"

"En realidad, no era nada a lo que invitarlos, al menos al principio. Sólo era para ayudar a Neville a superar su miedo por el profesor Snape. No era una clase real. Y, de verdad Ron ¿realmente habrías ido a una clase de estudio de pociones? Apenas puedo lograr que vayas a la biblioteca."

"Aún así pudiste haber preguntado. Oye, tal vez Harry debería volver a comenzar las clases del ED."

Hermione consideró la sugerencia por un momento. "No haría daño comenzar una clase de estudio de Defensa, pero Harry estaba enseñando las clases del ED porque Umbridge no estaba enseñando nada. ¿Realmente crees que necesitamos eso?"

 _"Si_ es que Snape nos enseña bien."

"Oh, Harry. ¿Has visto algo en las últimas dos semanas que el profesor Snape nos ha enseñado que no sea correcto?"

Él bufó en rechazo. "Estamos repasando material de primer año. Es difícil que eso nos ayude con los mortífagos."

"Todo el conocimiento es útil." replicó ella. "Y aprender defensas y contrahechizos de séptimo año no nos hará ningún bien si no tenemos el cimiento de los años anteriores sobre el que construir. Por eso es que está haciendo el repaso.

"¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que está haciendo esta supuesta revisión deliberadamente para que nos atrasemos otras doce semanas. Para que así seamos débiles cuando él y sus _amigos_ ataquen." Harry se levantó, con las manos apretadas a sus costados. "Creo que una clase de estudio de Defensa suena genial."

Ron vio a Harry alejarse con una mirada preocupada en su rostro. Hermione sospechaba que llevaba la misma mirada.

"¿Alguien más cree que está actuando un poco como un chiflado?"

"¡Dennis!"

"Bueno, lo está." Dijo Colin, defendiendo a su hermano. "Así que, Hermione, ¿sobre Pociones?"

"Está bien, Colin. La primera clase es mañana, a la hora habitual en la Sala de los Menesteres. Discutiremos los detalles entonces ¿de acuerdo?"

"Claro, Hermione. Eso será genial. Le contaré a Neville."

Ron observó a Colin y a Dennis correr a la salida y luego le envió una mirada de reojo a Hermione.

"Si alguien está chiflado, son esos dos."

Ella se rió entre dientes. "Tienen buenas intenciones."

"Ah, ajá. Si tú lo dices."

* * *

Hermione entró a la biblioteca, tratando de encontrar una copia de un trabajo al que hacía referencia su texto de Aritmancia. Ella no entendía bien la conexión que estaba haciendo el libro y esperaba que el texto al que hacía referencia ofreciera una mejor explicación. Además, necesitaba un lugar tranquilo para pensar en lo que iba a hacer durante su clase de Pociones de mañana.

La biblioteca en la tarde de un miércoles estaba escasamente poblada con estudiantes. Ella divisó a Harry y Ginny compartiendo una mesa lejana. Aunque compartir parecía ser una palabra demasiado fuerte, decidió, mientras se dirigía en su dirección. Los dos podían estar sentados en la misma mesa pero había una distancia casi palpable entre ellos. Sin embargo, tenía que darle puntos a Ginny por su perseverancia y determinación, al apegarse a Harry frente a su distanciamiento.

Ginny le dio un pequeña sonrisa cansada. "Hola, Hermione."

Harry subió la vista con las palabras de Ginny, la saludó con un gruñido superficial, y volvió a copiar del libro que estaba extendido sobre la mesa.

Hermione, acostumbrada a los modales de los adolescentes, le lanzó una mirada al libro. "¿Ensayo de Defensa para el viernes?" Le preguntó a Ginny.

Ginny, que tenía su propia pila de libros y que al ser de sexto año también estaba bajo el régimen de 'ponerse al día con lo que te has perdido' de Snape, asintió. "Nunca me di cuenta cuánto nos habíamos perdido en el último par de años."

Hermione, que había terminado su propio ensayo la noche anterior, le dio una sonrisa de simpatía. "Al menos estamos aprendiendo ahora." Ella miró rápidamente alrededor. "¿Dónde está Ron? Supuse que también estaría aquí."

"Sorprendentemente, mi hermano ya terminó con el suyo. Desapareció hace una hora o algo así en esa dirección" – Ginny agitó una mano hacia una fila ensombrecida de estanterías – "murmurando algo sobre ataques y fintas."

"¿Ataques y fintas?"

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "Extraño hermano siendo aún más extraño."

"Voy a ver si lo encuentro." Dijo Hermione con una risa. Con una media despedida de su mano, fue en busca de Ron.

Lo encontró arrodillado frente a una mesa baja, con media docena de libros abiertos y dispersos su superficie. "¿Ron?"

Él levantó una mano en un gesto de silencio, sin que su atención se desviara de la mesa. Con su curiosidad picada, Hermione se deslizó hacia el otro lado. Un tablero de ajedrez estaba instalado en medio de los libros. Era más pequeño que el tablero normal de Ron y las piezas se parecían más a mundanas piezas muggle que a las piezas altamente estilizadas y casi vivas de las de los magos.

Estuvo sorprendida de ver que una de las piezas de ajedrez se deslizó de repente como si una mano invisible la hubiera movido. "No sabía que los tableros de ajedrez podían jugar por sí mismos."

Ron estudió el tablero por un minuto y entonces se giró para acercar uno de los libros, dando vuelta las páginas con velocidad. "No pueden." Dijo ausentemente, sin que sus ojos dejaran el libro. "Este es un tablero de ajedrez remoto. Estoy jugando con Snape. Él tiene un tablero como este donde sea que esté; las mazmorras, supongo. Los tableros funcionan en conexión el uno con el otro, reflejando las jugadas que hace cada jugador. Además, si uno de los jugadores se tiene que ir o mover el tablero, el juego puede paralizarse para reanudarse más rato." Él giró otro par de páginas y gruñó bajo con la garganta antes de dejar el libro a un lado y tomar otro.

Como rara vez había visto a Ron así de apasionado sobre algo que tenía que ver con libros, Hermione tomó asiento y se sentó en una mesa cercana para observar.

Ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza para tener una mejor vista de los lomos de dos de los libros: Ajedrez Mágico: Estrategias de Apertura y Mágico vs Muggle: Desenlaces Modernos de Ajedrez. Ningún título le dio alguna información útil ni le explicó lo que Ron estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, encontró alentador que Ron siguiera jugando con Snape y que se lo tomara muy en serio.

Ron le murmuró algo grosero al tablero, causando que Hermione tuviera que cubrir su boca con su mano para que Ron no subiera la vista y la atrapara sonriéndole.

"¡Ajá!" Él apuntó una página con su dedo. "Lo sabía. Está tratando de usar la _Decisión de Farrakan_. No lo creo."

Otro par de páginas fueron volteadas. "Vamos... vamos. Contra estrategia. Tiene que haber una contra estr... ahí está. Ya te tengo."

Hermione vio como Ron dejaba el libro a un lado y se volvía a inclinar sobre el tablero. La próxima serie de movimientos fueron rápidos y precisos. "Mueves el caballo... Mi castillo va aquí... entonces, sí, veo donde... muy inteligente, eso. Lo que significa que la dama es... oh, ya veo. Correr el riesgo de perder o ganar todo en una caída... muy bien, lo intentaremos a tu modo."

Ron extendió el brazo y movió otra pieza, pero su cuerpo le impidió ver cuál. Sin embargo, no hubo dudas del resultado ya que Ron se puso de pie de un salto con un _"whoop"._

"¡Ron!" dijo entre dientes, "Baja la voz."

Ron se puso la mano sobre su boca de un golpe y miró alrededor con culpa. Por suerte, Madame Pince no se encontraba cerca y él dejó escapar un suspiro. "Lo siento." Entonces sonrió. "Pero gané."

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risita. "Con un poco de ayuda de los libros."

Dándole una sonrisa de lado, Ron comenzó a guardar el tablero. "En el amor, guerra y ajedrez todo se vale, Hermione. Además, Snape no juega como nadie que hubiera visto. Sólo hace patrones, estrategias y cosas de las que nunca he escuchado, mucho menos visto. Es como si jugara en clave. Aún estoy perdiendo más de lo que gano, pero estoy mejorando."

Con el tablero en mano y dos de los libros metidos bajo su brazo, Ron hizo un gesto hacia la entrada de la biblioteca. "¿Vienes?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Tengo algo de lectura que hacer. Los veré más tarde en la sala común."

Sacando uno de los libros que le había pasado la profesora Vector, Hermione se instaló a leer. _Quién lo habría pensado... Ron Weasley haciendo una investigación en la biblioteca_. Una tos suave tosido volvió a atraer su atención. Ron aún estaba ahí, con el tablero y los libros en sus brazos. _Se ve nervioso_. "¿Ron?"

"No he dicho nada... bueno, tú tampoco... y... ¿piensas en eso alguna vez?"

Ella bajó su propio libro, dándole su completa atención. "¿Eso?"

"Eso. Ya sabes... lo que viene."

"Ron-"

"Estoy seguro de que lo haces." Dijo él, como si ella no hubiera dicho su nombre. "Piensas sobre todo. Es lo que te hace tú. Pero, ¿piensas alguna vez sobre nosotros y... Harry?"

"¡Detente!" Ella levantó una mano. Si esta era la conversación que creía que era, no quería que fuera escuchada por ninguno de los aparatos de escucha de Dumbledore. Sacando su varita, le hizo un gesto a Ron para que se acercara a su propia silla y lanzó un hechizo silenciador entre ambos.

Ante su expresión inquisidora, ella agitó su cabeza. "Es sabido que las paredes tienen oídos. Pero creo que ya estamos bien. Y sí, pienso un montón sobre eso. Pienso en mis padres, tu familia, en todos los magos y brujas que sólo desaparecen sin dejar rastro, y en Harry, la profecía y lo que significa para él. Me preocupo por-" ella contuvo el aliento y luego continuó con suavidad, "Me preocupo por un montón de gente."

Aquí estaba, la conversación que no tenían; el elefante en el cuarto.

"Él está empeorando en lugar de mejorar."

"Ron..."

"Sabes lo que está haciendo." Era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No. No realmente, de todos modos. No estoy segura. Es sólo una suposición."

"Hermione, apostaría en tus suposiciones contra los hechos de los demás cualquier día." Ron le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Cuál es tu suposición?"

Hermione se preguntó si Ron le creería o la negaría. "Creo que está jugando con Magia Oscura."

Los hombros de Ron cayeron. "Si, como que también tuve esa suposición."

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, mirándose entre sí. Al final, Ron preguntó, "¿Tienes algún plan condenadamente brillante que salvará el día y que nos sacará de este desastre?"

Ella soltó una risa corta, aunque carecía de alegría incluso a sus propios oídos. "Ni una sola. Aunque, realmente haces un gran trabajo con lo que estás haciendo."

Eso realmente pareció sorprenderle. "¿Lo hago? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

"Lo tocas."

Ron levantó ambas cejas, hasta que casi desaparecieron en el nacimiento de su cabello. "Ajá."

"Oh, no me mires así." resopló. "Me refiero a que lo tocas – una mano en su brazo, chocar tu hombro con el suyo – todas las pequeñas maneras en las que dos personas se tocan entre sí. He estado leyendo un poco-"

"Qué sorpresa." Dijo él, medio en broma.

"He estado leyendo un poco." Repitió enfáticamente. "El toque humano transmite una gran cantidad de información. Los muggles han hecho un montón de estudios sobre el toque humano y cómo respondemos a él. Y aunque la sociedad mágica realmente no ha hecho mucha investigación, hay toneladas de libros que mencionan el toque humano y cómo trabaja contra la magia. El tacto puede denotar consuelo, preocupación y amor. Puede hacernos aterrizar y recordarnos dónde estamos y quienes somos. Y Ron, Harry necesita desesperadamente recordar quién es. Quién es Harry Potter – no sólo el Niño-Que-Vivió, o el individuo sin nombre en una profecía que supuestamente derrotará el mal. Creo que ha olvidado eso."

Ella tocó el espejo en el bolsillo de su túnica. "Creo que Harry ha olvidado un montón de cosas, y está olvidando más a medida que pasa el tiempo."

"Así que ¿qué hacemos? ¿Ir con Dumbledore?"

"No. No creo que ir con Dumbledore sea lo correcto."

"¿Por qué no?"

"El profesor Dumbledore le ha estado dando clases especiales a Harry desde el verano y Harry le escondió con éxito lo que sea que esté haciendo. Él ha puesto un montón de presión sobre Harry para que sea el salvador del mundo mágico. Yo... no sé lo que haría Dumbledore si repentinamente descubriera que Harry está usando Magia Oscura."

Con los ojos como platos, Ron palideció. "No sugieres que-"

"No." Respondió rápidamente. "No creo que el director haría nada para herir a Harry. Creo que se preocupa genuinamente por él. Es sólo que no estoy completamente segura de cómo reaccionaría si Harry fuera... no lo sé, menos que inmaculado ante sus ojos."

Ron la estaba mirando fijo, con expresión de concentración profunda. Lentamente, como si las palabras que salían de su boca lo sorprendieran incluso mientras las decía, Ron preguntó, "Hermione ¿te agrada siquiera el profesor Dumbledore?"

"A veces." Ella encogió los hombros a medias mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos y poner en palabras todo lo que hasta ahora sólo habían sido sensaciones e impresiones, "Lo respeto a él y a sus habilidades. Creo que está haciendo todo lo que puede para asegurarse que el mundo mágico sobreviva a Voldemort. Pero no puedo decir que siempre esté de acuerdo con sus métodos, y simplemente no seguiré ciegamente todo lo que diga sin pensar sobre eso largo y tendido. ¿Tiene el mejor interés del mundo mágico en su corazón? Si. ¿Tiene el mejor interés por las personas involucradas? Sí y No. A veces." Volvió a encogerse de hombros. "Creo que para él depende del individuo y la situación."

"Estás completamente loca. Dumbledore es-"

"Calculador y cálido. Manipulador y determinado. Conspirador y valiente. La clase de hombre que no dejará que su compasión se interponga en lo que cree que debe hacerse."

 _Me pregunto si sabe lo completamente patidifuso que se ve._

"Lo haces sonar como un Slytherin."

"Lo hago sonar como un Slytherin mezclado con partes iguales de las otras Casas."

"¡Él es un Gryffindor!"

"En realidad, creo que es un Slytherin. Sólo piénsalo Ron, ¿cuán astuto tienes que ser, para ser un Slytherin y quedar deliberadamente en Gryffindor?"

Ron balbuceó ante la idea. "Loca. Completamente loca."

Ella se rió. "Es solo una teoría en desarrollo."

"Una completamente demente. Y buen Merlín, Hermione, nunca vayas a compartir esa teoría con Harry. Caramba, hiciste que me doliera el cerebro. Lo próximo que dirás es que Malfoy es un Hufflepuff disfrazado."

"Bueno..."

"No. No estoy escuchando." Entonces, su buen humor decayó. "Bien. Sin Dumbledore. Supongo que nosotros averiguaremos juntos como arreglarlo."

Hermione aplastó la punzada de culpa ante el pensamiento de que ya había involucrado a Snape, pero le dio a Ron la respuesta que necesitaba oír. "Encontraremos un modo de arreglarlo juntos."

* * *

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado entre que Ron la dejó y cuando captó el sonido de voces duras hablando en voz baja. No tenía intención de escuchar a escondidas; sino que más bien era consciente del tono de las voces que componían la conversación y no le gustaba el sonido de éste. Así que, incluso si no había estado escuchando activamente, no se había perdido el inconfundible sonido de las voces burlonas de los niños. Tenía un universal sonsonete subrayado por una malicia auto satisfecha que las hacían inconfundibles.

Hermione tomaba sus deberes como Prefecta muy en serio. Dejando sus libros y levantándose de su mesa, siguió el sonido de las agudas voces infantiles entre los altos estantes hasta que encontró a un grupo de cuatro niños, de segundo o tercer año por su tamaño, con sus uniformes identificándolos como dos Gryffindor, un Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, en torno a una niña Slytherin con apariencia nerviosa, de primer año si sus recuerdos algo borrosos de la ceremonia de selección eran correctos.

Las burlas tenían la intención de herir, aunque Hermione notó que la niña, a pesar de estar sobrepasada en número, tenía la barbilla levantada y un muy buen intento de una máscara de indiferencia en su rostro.

"Todo el mundo sabe que los Slytherin siempre son magos y brujas tenebrosos."

"Nada más que un montón de asesinos."

Hermione había escuchado suficiente. Tomando prestada una página del libro de Snape al salir inesperadamente de las sombras, Hermione no anunció su presencia. "Vaya, vaya, vaya. Puedo ver que algunos estudiantes no han estado prestando atención a la clase de historia del profesor Binns." Sin darse cuenta siquiera, había entrado en el personaje de la profesora Granger-Snape, su voz tomó un filo helado y burlón mientras se dirigía a los estudiantes.

Cinco rostros sorprendidos se giraron en su dirección, cuatro de ellos con varios grados de culpa y uno que aún estaba luchando para mantenerse impasible frente a sus atormentadores. Hermione sintió que su ira se desataba un poco más al ver la mirada de resignación en el rostro de la niña. Ella esperaba completamente que Hermione se uniera a la _diversión_.

Fue ver la que la culpa en el rostro de los Gryffindor cambiaba a una anticipación petulante y de triunfo lo que colmó la ira latente de Hermione ante la situación. Había visto esa misma expresión demasiadas veces en el rostro de Malfoy cuando el profesor Snape se había interpuesto en algún altercado entre Malfoy y Harry, sólo para tomar el lado del Slytherin sin escuchar siquiera lo que había pasado.

Los ojos de Hermione se estrecharon. Si creían que los dejaría salirse con la suya al acosar a una niña, iban a tener un brusco despertar. Y considerando toda la lectura que había estado haciendo sobre las Artes Oscuras y los Slytherin en general, sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

"Señor Thomas," comenzó, dirigiéndose al Hufflepuff del grupo, "encuentro bastante extraño que usted pueda lanzarle piedras a otras Casas sobre producir magos y brujas oscuros. Después de todo, es de conocimiento general que una de las brujas más oscuras en la historia mágica fue una Hufflepuff. De hecho, fue una de las mejores y más brillantes protegidas de Helga Hufflepuff. Eso fue hasta que asesinó a cerca de cien niños muggles y mágicos. ¿Sabía que niños muggles aún tienen leyendas sobre ella? Ellos la llaman Bloody Mary*. Es realmente increíble, lo que pasa a la necesidad de cuidado de los Hufflepuff cuando se retuerce por las Artes Oscuras. Y no olvidemos a todos los Hufflepuff que fueron seguidores de Grindewald. Creo que fue la lealtad constante e incondicional, por la cual son tan famosos los Hufflepuff, la que los metió en problemas esa vez."

Ella movió su mirada a la Ravenclaw en el grupo. "Estoy segura de que no tengo que contarle, señorita Cheshire, sobre los Ravenclaw menos nobles que han sido repartidos a lo largo de la historia."

Ella se dirigió a Slytherin que la miraba con los ojos como platos, que ya no intentaba esconder su asombro por este giro inesperado de los eventos. "Los Ravenclaws, verá, tienen una tendencia a no dejar que la compasión y humanidad se interpongan entre sus búsquedas intelectuales, lo que nos lleva a gente como Cornelius Evertop, que comenzó a asesinar personas para conseguir ingredientes de alquimia y que luego se diversificó a la experimentación humana."

Hermione volvió a girarse a la Ravenclaw, ahora de color rojo remolacha. "Se me olvidó, señorita Cheshire, ¿recuerda cuanta gente mató antes de ser capturado?"

Ante el silencio de la chica, Hermione se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que los números no importan en realidad. Un asesino es un asesino después de todo."

A continuación, Hermione giró su ira verbal a los dos Gryffindor. "Todos los magos tenebrosos vienen de de Slytherin ¿no es así? ¿Los Gryffindor son inmunes? ¿Y qué hay de Matilda Coledridge? ¿Qué hay de Nathan Cammert? ¿Qué tal de uno más cerca de casa? ¿Qué hay de Peter Pettigrew, el supuesto mejor amigo del padre de Harry Potter, que traicionó a los padres de Harry por Voldemort, mató a una docena de personas, tanto muggles como magos, y entonces inculpó a Sirius Black con ellos mientras que el valiente Peter fue a esconderse por doce años, sólo para salir de su escondite y poder correr a las manos del mismo Voldemort?

"Pero Ya- Sabes-Quién-"

"... Fue un Slytherin? Terminó Hermione. "¿Y qué? La jefa de San Mungo también es Slytherin. Cerca del sesenta por ciento de los Ministros de magia han sido Slytherin. En los últimos quinientos años, un buen porcentaje de las innovaciones y avances mágicos han sido hechos por Slytherin. ¿Se aventurarían a decir por qué?"

Sin que nadie le respondiera, Hermione respondió por ellos. "La razón es la ambición. Los Slytherin siempre trabajan para ser los mejores, la flor y nata, si quieren. A los Slytherin, por regla general, no les gusta ser el segundo lugar o tener que cortejar el favor de otro. Por eso es que son Ministros, Jefes de departamento, Directores, y los mejores investigadores en Encantamientos y Pociones."

Todos la estaban mirando ahora, el chico de Hufflepuff, Thomas, en realidad estaba pegado a una estantería tratando de alejarse de ella. _Probablemente sean las chispas otra vez_ , pensó. _Voy a tener que averiguar cómo controlar eso_.

"Veinticinco puntos menos a Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, y cincuenta de Gryffindor por ustedes dos. Ahora vuelvan a sus salas comunes."

Ellos se dispersaron con una prontitud que le causó una sonrisa a Hermione.

La niña de Slytherin la estaba observando, con los ojos entrecerrados en evaluación. Hermione estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre, cuando la niña se fue hacia la entrada sin una palabra.

En un arranque de molestia auto indulgente, la llamó. "De nada."

Hermione saltó con la suave risita que se escuchó detrás de ella. "No te lo va a agradecer."

Ella sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban con vergüenza mientras se daba vuelta. "No lo hice por el agradecimiento." Ante la ceja levantada, agregó. "Lo hice porque era lo correcto."

"Tal vez. Esperemos que no vuelva a morderte," dijo él con un pequeño movimiento de de cabeza antes de volver a las sombras de los estantes.

Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro a la figura que se retiraba. "Oh, estoy segura de que lo hará."

* * *

Severus se sentó en su silla favorita. Albus no estaba en su oficina, pero Severus sabía que llegaría pronto. Mientras tanto, se sentó, absorbiendo los aromas – té, jengibre y limón – y los sonidos – los chasquidos y giros de los variados artefactos en el cuarto – y dejó que la tensión fluyera fuera de él mientras esperaba, con su mente en el encuentro que acababa de presenciar entre Granger y sus compañeros de colegio.

Con un aleteo de sus alas, Fawkes se instaló a su lado en un brazo de la silla, varias plumas largas cayeron en la alfombra.

Severus le echó un vistazo. "Te ves un poco desaliñado, pájaro."

Fawkes inclinó su cabeza y miró a Severus con un brillante ojo negro. Chirrió suavemente con una nota que sonaba a reproche.

Severus carraspeó con falsa molestia. "No soy Albus y no voy a ceder a tu vanidad. Estás comenzando tu ciclo de muda, y no voy a halagar a un ave que no puede retener sus propias plumas."

Severus extendió el brazo y recorrió gentilmente el pecho de Fawkes con un nudillo, sus acciones estaban en desacuerdo a la acidez sus palabras. Varias plumas más se soltaron con su toque. Fawkes no protestó, en cambio, se inclinó hacia el dedo que lo acariciaba. Entonces gorjeó una nota, con su tono en ascenso, antes de estirar su largo cuello y tomar un lacio mechón del pelo de Snape. El fénix se volvió a acomodar con un chillido petulante.

Él casi se rió entonces. Maldito fuera el pájaro por señalar su propio plumaje poco estelar. Pero reírse en este punto significaría que Fawkes había ganado esta ronda. Eso no pasaría. Alejando su mano del ave, entrecerró sus ojos en amenaza.

Fawkes bajó la cabeza con un fuerte chasquido de su pico.

"Al menos yo-"

Albus tomó esa oportunidad para entrar a la habitación desde la puerta del fondo, sus ojs registraron la escena. "Severus ¿estás discutiendo de nuevo con Fawkes?"

Severus se apoyó en la silla y bufó desdeñosamente. "Yo no discuto con aves."

A su lado, Fawkes estiró sus alas y trinó de manera igual de desdeñosa antes de lanzarse al aire para instalarse en su percha de siempre.

"Por supuesto que no." Dijo Albus con una risita. "Perdónenme, los dos." Acomodándose en la silla de su escritorio, Albus dejó que el humor del momento previo se disipara. "¿Tom te ha llamado?"

Severus, sintiendo el cambio en estado anímico de Albus, se enderezó. "No, pero he recibido varias advertencias a través de la Marca. Me llamará pronto. Sería mejor si estuviéramos preparados."

"Sabes que he estado trabajando con Harry. Cuando te llame, dile sobre esas sesiones. Debería causar algo de precaución en él."

"No durará."

"No, pero nos dará algo de tiempo. Albus lo estudió sobre sus dedos en punta. "¿Has hablado con Miranda?"

"¿Sobre sus ecuaciones? Sí. He visto la línea de tiempo acelerada que está prediciendo."

"¿Viste la otra?"

"La vi."

"No tomes esto a la ligera, Severus." Espetó Albus.

Severus le dio una leve sonrisa. "Ya hemos discutido esto. La matriz de Miranda delinea claramente el camino que debo recorrer. No cambia nada."

"¿Y qué de la señorita Granger?"

"¿Qué pasa con ella? Su camino está claramente marcado junto al mío. Sabes que haré lo que pueda para protegerla, pero este camino es uno que tú mismo ayudaste a imponer sobre ella. ¿Realmente esperas que crea que te preocupas ahora por su seguridad? ¿Que no estás preparado a sacrificarnos a todos si eso significa que Harry Potter va a derrotar al Señor Tenebroso?"

"No deseo sacrificar a nadie." Dijo Albus bruscamente. "Pero sabes lo que está en juego incluso mejor que yo."

Severus suspiró. "Lo sé."

Fawkes agitó sus alas, perturbando el silencio en que habían caído.

"¿Has determinado la razón de su singularidad?"

"No. La chica sólo es ella misma, Albus. Tiene una asociación muy pequeña conmigo en este punto. Nuestra única conexión es lo que le estoy enseñando, e incluso esa interacción es mínima." Él volvió a pensar en el encuentro que había presenciado en la biblioteca. "A pesar de que han sido mínimas, ha aprendido de nuestras interacciones. Sin embargo, dado su carácter, y las experiencias normales de la vida, habría llegado a eso por su cuenta."

"Severus Snape, te agrada la chica."

"No tienes que hacerlo sonar como algo tan extraordinario. Tú me agradas también, aunque sólo Merlín sabe por qué." Le divertía sorprender al director. De verdad eran las pequeñas cosas de la vida: hacer llorar a una clase entera de Hufflepuffs, quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, y sorprender a Albus Dumbledore. Lo último era especialmente gratificante, ya que sucedía muy raramente.

Albus alzó sus pobladas cejas.

"Sí disfruto de la compañía de la señorita Granger. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que tuve una conversación con alguien que no girara en torno a pociones, al Señor Tenebroso, o mi muerte inminente?"

"¡Severus!"

Él inclinó su cabeza. "Mis disculpas, Albus. Eso estuvo fuera de lugar. Pero para responder a la pregunta que no hiciste, no creo que los estudios que la señorita Granger tiene conmigo sean lo que está representado en la matriz. Vector concuerda."

"Pero el tiempo-"

"Parece ser una coincidencia, o, al menos, en parte. Los estudios de la chica son parte de eso, pero no son todo. Hermione Granger aún no ha revelado su verdadero propósito."

* * *

Hermione estaba frente a la Sala de los Menesteres. Colin, Dennis y Neville estarían esperándola adentro. Ella bajó la vista a su túnica escolar y se debatió: ¿debería cambiarse a lo que Neville había bautizado como profesora Granger-Snape o debería esperar? No aún, decidió. Tenía que hablar con ellos y averiguar primero lo que estaban esperando. Ella sonrió. _Y entonces asumiré la túnica ceremonial_.

Hermione entró teatralmente a la sala, golpeando la puerta ruidosamente contra el muro. Apenas había pasado la puerta cuando se detuvo de golpe. Habían estudiantes aquí. Un montón de estudiantes.

"¡Colin!"

Cuando el chico se encogió, supo que había atrapado al culpable.

"Bueno, Hermione-"

"Afuera." Gruñó ella. "¡Ahora!"

Colin dejó su asiento y se escabulló fuera de la habitación, con los hombros encorvados hasta cubrir sus oídos. Mientras la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se cerraba, Hermione se giró hacia Colin. "Habla."

"No sabía que aparecería tanta gente. Solo estaba emocionado. Y, bueno, todos se dieron cuenta como mejoró Neville el año pasado. Les dije sobre ti y ellos también querían ayuda. No creí que te importara. Te lo juro Hermione, solo le mencioné a algunas pocas personas cómo nos ayudaste a Neville y yo.

Hermione se dejó caer contra la pared, con la cabeza colgando. "A Neville y a mí."

"¿Qué?"

"Es a Neville y a mí, no Neville y yo." Ella dejó escapar una sonrisa estrangulada. "Esto no va a funcionar, Colin."

"Pero-"

"No."

Ella se alejó del muro. "Vamos."

Colin la siguió de vuelta a la habitación como un cachorro regañado. Una sala llena de ojos la siguieron mientras se movía hacia el frente del cuarto. _Gracias a Dios que decidí esperar a vestirme como Snape. Eso habría sido un desastre._

"Todos, me gustaría agradecerles por venir esta noche pero me temo que-" Hermione se detuvo cuando la puerta al fondo de la sala se abrió. Varias personas se giraron en sus sillas para mirar atrás.

Hermione sintió su corazón latiendo con fuerza cuando una pequeña figura se deslizó por el marco de la puerta. Era la niña Slytherin de la biblioteca."

Una barbilla afilada se levantó una fracción en desafío. "Dijeron que tienes una clase de estudio de Pociones. Necesito ayuda."

Los ojos de Hermione recorrieron a los demás estudiantes – Gryffindors, un par de Ravenclaws y unos pocos Hufflepuffs – e hizo una decisión. Al menos una Slytherin, parecía, había hecho su elección y Hermione sería condenada antes de dejar escapar esta oportunidad para la unidad escolar.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Agnes Worth."

Hermione le sonrió a la niña. "Pase entonces, señorita Worth. Estábamos a punto de hablar sobre cómo sería estas sesiones de estudio."

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:**

*Un pequeño pie de página del folklore y la historia de Bloody Mary, también conocida como Mary Worth. La historia más común cuenta que Mary Worth era una bruja incursionó en las artes oscuras. Ella fue descubierta y ejecutada.

Se cree ampliamente que los nombres "Mary Worth" y "Bloody Mary" provienen de una pequeña mezcla de personajes de la historia. Mary I, reina de Inglaterra, o Mary Tudor, quién reinó durante el periodo de los Tudor también fue conocida comúnmente como "Bloody Mary."

El sobrenombre "Bloody Mary" fue vinculado a ella cuando ejecutó y quemó violentamente a varias personas en la hoguera por herejía a lo largo de sus cinco años como la reina de Inglaterra.

También se sugiere que el nombre de "Mary Worth" derivó de uno de los juicios de Salem.

Otro posible origen es la leyenda de Elizabeth Bartory, o Condesa Dracula, como ha sido llamada. Ella era una noble húngara, de la cual se rumoreaba que había matado a niñas y que se había bañado en su sangre para preservar su belleza juvenil. Por supuesto que no se llamaba Mary, pero de algún modo, la historia de esta cruel mujer fue insertada en la leyenda.

Los japoneses tienen su propia versión, llamada Kuchisake Onna o la Mujer de la Boca Tajada.

 **Nota de la Traductora:**

¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la traducción, la ponen en sus favoritos o dejan comentarios :) como a los 150, cuando llegue a los 200 comentarios voy a subir un capítulo extra. ¡Que tengan un buen fin de semana!


	31. Capítulo 31: Y así comienza

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla

 **Capítulo 31 – Y Así Comienza...**

* * *

Rink le echó un vistazo a su segundo humano favorito y se desapareció de vuelta a las cocinas. Cambiando las galletas de limón que llevaba en su bandeja por unas de doble chip de chocolate, volvió a la cama con dosel de Hermione. Su larga experiencia le había enseñado que la comida curaba muchos males entre los humanos y que el chocolate era una medicina particularmente potente. Especialmente entre la población femenina del castillo.

"Estoy en graves problemas." Gimió la señorita tapándose la cara con sus manos a su regreso.

Los problemas eran serios, en efecto. Seleccionando una de las almohadas que la señorita mantenía para él, Rink se instaló en la cama, con sus nudosos codos y nudosas rodillas. "¿Hermy rompió algo?"

"No."

"Tocó algo que el Maestro había prohibido"

La joven señorita lo miró a través de sus dedos. "No." Dijo con una risa. "Nada de ese tipo." Tomando una de las galletas, ella imitó su postura. "Lo que hice fue meter demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza."

Rink asintió, aunque no estaba totalmente seguro de cómo eso se relacionaba a estar en problemas. Los problemas para él normalmente significaban tres cosas: que algo estaba roto, que alguna orden no fue llevada a cabo, o que aquellos bajo su cuidado se habían hecho daño.

"Tengo que pasar algo de tiempo sólido con Harry y Ron este año. Harry me necesita, incluso si él mismo no lo sabe. Tengo trabajo que hacer con S.N.O.R.T. Acabo de aceptar mantener una a clase de estudio de Pociones que pasa por cinco años distintos y que incluye representantes de cada Casa. Este es el año de mis E.X.T.A.S.I.S., ya debería estar repasando y aún no he comenzado. Mi proyecto de Aritmancia es, literalmente, hacerlo o morir en lugar de pasar o fallar. El Señor Oscuro probablemente vaya a atacar en algún momento de los próximos seis meses y... y..." su voz de apagó antes de darle una mordida a su galleta.

Los humanos realmente eran bastante extraños. Esto no era lo que Rink hubiera considerado un problema. Sin embargo, en un gesto de amistad, ya que era considerada un elfo doméstico honorario, Rink le ofreció algunos de sus castigos favoritos.

"¿A Hermy le gustaría que trajera una plancha? Hermy puede planchar sus orejas como castigo. O Hermy puede golpearse los dedos del pie con cada escalera de Hogwarts." Rink se sentó derecho con emoción cuando se le ocurrió una idea. "Hermy puede aplastar sus dedos en la puerta principal de Hogwarts. Rink estaría honrado de empujarla. Rink se preocuparía de empujarla muy fuerte."

Ella comenzó a hacer un sonido extraño y Rink estaba a punto de preocuparse cuando se dio cuenta de que la señorita se estaba riendo. El sonido estaba amortiguado porque se estaba mordiendo uno de sus nudillos. Él encogió los hombros internamente. No era su método preferido de castigo, pero conocía a varios elfos domésticos a los que les gustaba una buena mordida.

"Hermy suena como que estará muy ocupada. A los elfos le gusta estar ocupados. La señorita no es un elfo doméstico, pero tiene muchos rasgos y habilidades buenas para los elfos domésticos. Los elfos están muy impresionados con Hermy. Rink no entiende por qué Hermy cree que está en problemas."

"Buenos rasgos para los elfos domésticos ¿eh?" Ella le dio una sonrisa. "Gracias." Entonces hizo una mueca y tomó una galleta. "Sin embargo, estás en lo correcto, sí me gusta estar ocupada. Todo es importante así que tendré que encontrar el tiempo para hacerlo todo, o encontrar lo que no es tan importante y dejarlo. La verdad, no es un problema de Hermy. Es un problema de Hermione y esa es la parte que deja las piedras en mi estómago."

Rink echó las orejas hacia atrás, alarmado. "Rink no recomienda tragar piedras como castigo. Tuff tragó piedras una vez." Rink negó tristemente con la cabeza. "No salió bien."

"Yo-"

La señorita parpadeó un par de veces, su expresión era una que había visto algunas veces en los rostros de humanos que trataban regularmente con elfos domésticos. Algún día le pediría a Lonny que le explicara esa mirada.

"Bueeeeno." Dijo al final. "Tendré eso en mente. Pero... bueno, ¿te puedo contar un secreto?"

Rink se animó. "Los elfos son buenos con secretos. Rink se aplastaría los dedos en la puerta principal de Hogwarts antes de contar los secretos de la señorita Hermione."

Ella soltó una risa corta. "No creo que aplastarse los dedos sea necesario. Y no puedo creer que estoy contando... bueno, no se lo puedo contar exactamente a Ron o Harry, y Ginny está fuera y en realidad nunca la he molestado con todo el asunto de las amigas..."

Rink frunció el ceño con confusión mientras trataba de seguir sus palabras. "Rink no está entendiendo. ¿Esto es secreto?"

Ella su desplomó hacia adelante, dejando caer sus hombros. Rink pensó en que si ella tuviera orejas, también habrían caído.

"No, el secreto es que creo que puede... sólo tal vez... posiblemente... está bien, probablemente... gustarme el profesor Snape."

"Hermy ya dijo que le gusta el Maestro." Rink dobló sus orejas en confusión. "A Rink le gusta el Maestro."

La cabeza de la señorita volvió caer entre sus manos. "No ese tipo de gustar, Rink." Ella gimió despacio. "No puedo creer que estoy a punto de decir esto en voz alta." Levantándose, ella apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos. "Snape, él es... bueno, en realidad no es guapo. Y es grosero. Y juega con las cabezas de las personas y ¿mencioné grosero? Pero... disfruto de su compañía. Un montón. Él me hace reír y me frustra y me desafía y de verdad hace que quiera hechizarlo en ocasiones. A veces cuando me mira, mi corazón comienza a palpitar fuerte y mis palmas comienzan a sudar y sé – _sé_ – que sólo son feromonas y química pero aún así..."

Ella le dio una sonrisa un tanto avergonzada a Rink. "Ni siquiera voy a mencionar los sueños, tanto de día como de noche."

Rink empujó el plato más cerca de Hermione y estuvo complacido cuando ella tomó otra galleta antes de agregar. "Estoy tan malditamente jodida."

"Rink no entiende. Al Maestro también le gusta la señorita."

"¿Qué?" Soltando la galleta en el plato, puso sus manos sobre su cabeza y las dobló como orejas de elfo. "Confusión y sorpresa aquí, Rink. Por favor explica. El profesor Snape ¿qué?"

Rink se rió. Realmente le gustaba esta humana. Alcanzando sus manos, las volvió a posicionar ligeramente. "Ahora expresa bien confusión y sorpresa. La oreja derecha tiene que estar más arriba que la izquierda."

"Lo tengo. Ahora ¿sobre el profesor Snape?

"Al Maestro de Pociones le gusta la señorita."

"Rink, cuando dices gustar... gustar... ¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Rink ha estado con el Maestro desde que el Maestro llegó a Hogwarts. El Maestro ha sido infeliz por muchos años. Rink lo intentó, pero el Maestro permaneció infeliz. Ahora la señorita está aquí. La señorita hace feliz al Maestro. El Maestro sonríe. El Maestro ha reído."

La señorita le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Gracias Rink, pero no creo que sea lo mismo."

 _Humanos tontos_. "Rink sabe." Le aseguró. "Los elfos domésticos saben. La señorita verá."

* * *

Severus guardó cuidadosamente varias de las plumas de Fawkes en uno de sus bolsillos mientras descendía de la oficina del director. Las plumas de fénix, especialmente las plumas de fénix dadas libremente, normalmente eran un ingrediente difícil de conseguir para algunas de las pociones medicinales más poderosas. Tener acceso a Fawkes era uno de los beneficios de vivir en Hogwarts, y era uno de los que aprovechaba más.

Al pasar por la entrada del castillo, miró automáticamente a los relojes de puntos. Ravenclaw iba ganando actualmente, pero Slytherin lo seguía de cerca, seguido por Gryffindor y luego Hufflepuff – de nuevo en último lugar. Durante todos los años que había estado en Hogwarts, tanto de estudiante como maestro, Hufflepuff nunca había ganado la Copa de las Casas ni había liderado en puntos. Nunca se lo admitiría a nadie, pero por una vez, le gustaría ver que Hufflepuff ganara para poder ver y disfrutar la expresión de Minerva.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. _Este es mi último año en este lugar, tanto si vivo como si muero. Y requeriría de una sutileza y astucia extraordinaria para que no lo rastreen de vuelta a mi, no que alguien esperaría algo como esto de mí. Es artero, turbio y nada justo._

Él se detuvo y lanzó una mirada cuidadosa a su alrededor. El vestíbulo estaba oscuro y vacío, todos los buenos estudiantes estaban en sus camas. "Diez puntos para Hufflepuff." Dijo suavemente. Su sonrisa creció cuando las gemas en el reloj de Hufflepuff subieron. Entre Granger y sus maniobras ilícitas para que Hufflepuff tuviera la victoria... _Y la gente dice que no tengo sentido del humor._

Con un paso casi desenfadado, al menos para él, Severus giró hacia la escalera que lo guiaba a la sala de trabajo de Vector.

Dando zancadas por el pasillo vacío, no se esforzó en ocultar el sonido de sus botas contra el piso de piedra. Él amaba caminar por el castillo en la noche, cuando parecía que era el único ser vivo entre sus muros. El castillo tenía un peso y gravedad que era difícil de captar cuando el ajetreo y bullicio de los niños llenaba los corredores. Pero en la noche, cuando todo estaba tranquilo, silencioso y envuelto en sombras, el castillo cobraba vida para Severus, su semi-sensibilidad se hacía fácil de reconocer cuando las puertas se abrían para él cuando se acercaba o las escaleras que se movían para acomodarse a sus pasos. Él se aseguró, como siempre que caminaba por el castillo en la noche, de reconocer cada uno de estos actos con un roce contra el barandal o murmurando un "gracias" al marco de la puerta.

Algunos dirían que la 'vida' del castillo era una especie solitaria de vitalidad,pero combinaba bien con el vacío de su propia vida durante todos estos años que había estado esperando – esperando a que el Señor Tenebroso resurgiera, esperando a que Potter creciera, esperando el momento en el que tendría que pagar el precio por su propio viaje a la Oscuridad.

Él saludó cordialmente a la Dama Gris con la cabeza cuando pasó a su lado, ella le inclinó la cabeza de vuelta. Ninguno habló mientras continuaban sus caminos.

Era bueno que la espera casi hubiera terminado.

La puerta a la sala de trabajo de Vector estaba abierta, una cálida luz amarilla se colaba hacia el pasillo. Él apreciaba el hecho de que Vector fuera propensa a quedarse despierta durante las mismas horas nocturnas que él. Suavizando sus pasos hasta que el único sonido fue el roce de su túnica contra sus piernas, se acercó a la puerta. Apoyando un hombro contra el marco de la puerta, se tomó un momento para observar divertido a su compañera.

Vector estaba tirada – había otra palabra para eso – en el suelo del cuarto. Polvo de tiza cubría cada superficie y las partículas bailaban en la luz. La misma Vector era ajena a su presencia, su atención estaba centrada en la maraña de líneas de colores que flotaba sobre su cabeza. Estaba girando su varita hacia la izquierda y luego a la derecha con el movimiento constante de un metrónomo. Con cada giro, una ecuación en la pared opuesta cambiaba y con eso también cambiaba la matriz.

Severus podía arreglárselas para entender algunas de las fórmulas aritmánticas más básicas y estándar, pero sabía que estas ecuaciones frente a él simplemente estaban más allá de su experticia. La creación y preparación de pociones era tanto un arte como un sistema metódico para él, tenía un valor estético, una sensación casi visceral, que no parecía existir en la aritmancia.

Una poción era sobre un todo hecho de partes separadas. La aritmancia se concentraba en las partes, el todo era incidental en la creación. Una vez tuvo una conversación con un pintor de retratos, y mientras hablaban de dos médium diferentes, se habían entendido perfectamente entre sí – este color azul necesita un toque más de negro para hacerlo un azul 'real' – esta poción necesita cuatro crisopas más para hacer la poción fortalecedora 'ideal' – era arte e instinto.

La Aritmancia no tenía alma para Severus, no tenía pasión, y, más que nada, no tenía arte. No que fuera lo suficientemente tonto como para decirle eso a Vector en voz alta. No tenía dudas de que la mujer pensaba lo mismo de sus propias actividades.

"Eres una bruja mayor. ¿No puedes conjurar silla?"

"¡Severus!" Vector rodó a sus pies con una expresión ridículamente complacida de verlo.

Él hizo una mueca cuando docenas de líneas de colores atravesaron la cabeza y torso de Vector. Ella debió captar su mueca porque se apartó se la matriz con un rápido "lo siento" en su dirección.

"Déjame adivinar, Albus te envió." Dijo ella, mientras se sacudía su túnica cubierta de tiza con desgana. Era una afirmación y no una pregunta.

"Sí. Está... preocupado."

Ella le dio una sonrisa torcida. "El señor del eufemismo, eso eres. Él ha estado aquí acosándome varias veces al día. Le dije que la próxima vez que se apareciera sin que lo hubiera llamado, hechizaría su colección de calcetines."

"Eso explicaría su petición de que viniera a revisarte."

Vector sacudió la cabeza en exasperación. "Viejo irritante. Bueno, ya que estás aquí, conjura una silla."

Con una sacudida de su varita, Severus se conjuró un lugar para sentarse. "¿Puedo suponer que nada ha cambiado?"

"Depende de tu definición de 'cambiar'. Si estás esperando fluctuaciones mayores, entonces no. Si buscas sutilezas, entonces sí, un montón de cosas han cambiado, la mayoría de lo cual no puedo precisar con un solo acontecimiento. Sé lo que quiere Albus, pero no puedo decir simplemente que _este_ evento causa _esta_ reacción. La aritmancia no funciona de esa manera."

Él indicó la masa de líneas girando, la cual parecía extraña para él, como si estuviera comprimida en un lado. "¿Esta es toda la matriz?"

"¿Esto? No. Sólo estaba probando lo que pasaría si hacía algunos cambios." Un complicado gesto de su varita y la matriz se reformó. "Esta es."

Él se inclinó hacia adelante. "Más lento, si puedes." La rotación se redujo a un giro perezoso, dando vueltas en su eje horizontal antes de girar en el vertical. "Cómo logras ver algo entre ese revoltijo, está más allá de mi. ¿Puedes reducirlo a líneas de probabilidad específicas?"

Sus ojos captaron su propia línea y luego la línea de Granger que giraban alrededor de una órbita estable.

Granger.

Potter podía estar destinado a derrotar al Señor Tenebroso, pero Granger era la clave, podía apostar su vida en eso. Pero ¿por qué ella, y por qué él? Él sabía cuál era su utilidad ¿pero cuál era la de ella?

Albus le había preguntado si había determinado la razón de su singularidad.

Girando en torno a su camino. No _en_ su camino, sino que rodeando sus pasos, en sincronía con él, siguiéndolo por donde caminaba.

Él. No Potter, no Weasley. Él. Que extraordinario era pensar que no estaba solo.

Vector le frunció el ceño. "¿Qué estás buscando?"

 _¿Qué estoy buscando?_

"¿Severus?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "Nada en específico, sólo es algo que dijo el director."

"Si me dices-"

"Entonces corres el riesgo de que tu interpretación cause influencia."

Ella le dio una mirada que decía que no se tragaba su explicación, pero levantó su varita. "¿Qué quieres ver?"

"Sólo remueve las ecuaciones una a la vez, si puedes." Cuando ella asintió, él se concentró en las pizarras individuales cubiertas con ecuaciones que se repartían por la sala, leyendo los nombres individuales y grupos que contenían. "Elimina al Ministerio de Magia."

Una línea multi-trenzada que corría erráticamente por la matriz desapareció. Él estudió el cambio y volvió a mirar las pizarras. Desenfocando un poco los ojos intentó ver la manifestación de magia frente a él como lo haría con una poción, dejando que el flujo y reflujo de las líneas dictaran sus próximas acciones. Brillaba como una de sus pociones, era ligeramente iridiscente a su mirada desenfocada, casi como la superficie de una poción medicinal a medio preparar. Sus dedos rozaron el bolsillo que contenía las plumas de fénix.

 _Mis pensamientos de antes... no es como una poción. Pero si lo fuera... si esto fuera una poción medicinal, el color estaría mal. ¿Qué haría para corregirlo?_ "Remueve a cualquier miembro de la Orden que tengas individualmente, pero deja la Orden como un todo."

"¿Te dejo dentro o fuera?"

Él pensó por un momento, pestañeando lentamente. "Dentro. ¿Aún me tienes como espía y como yo mismo?

"No, una vez que Albus me admitió, combiné tus ecuaciones." Ella apuntó la pared del fondo. "Tú, Severus Snape, cubres casi una pared completa con tu ecuación." Ella soltó un suspiro. "Y pensé que el director era complicado. Dame un segundo." Otro movimiento de varita. "Ahí está."

De nuevo, varias líneas salieron de la existencia. _Ahora, estamos llegando a algún lado_. "¿Tienes a las Casas?"

"Más que nada por su influencia y como un bloque general de comportamiento característico."

"Sácalas también. Y cualquier Mortífago individual que tengas."

 _El color se ve mucho mejor ahora. Pero aún no está bien._

Él dejó que sus ojos casi se cerraran, las líneas de color fluían juntas, los colores giraban y se mezclaban.

"¿Severus?"

Él la ignoró, en cambio, sacó su varita. Ignorando los nombres en las múltiples pizarras y concentrándose sólo en los colores que se arremolinaban, apuntó. "Remueve ésta – aquí y aquí."

Mientras desaparecían una a una, él continuó estudiando la matriz. _Las notas altas son demasiado brillantes. Ahogan el color más profundo._

"Remueve esta y esas dos." Volvió a apuntar con su varita.

 _Mejor. Pero la iridiscencia está mal. Necesita..._

"Ésta. Estas tres." El color brillaba. El color correcto.

Apartándose, sacudió la cabeza, parpadeando rápidamente. La habitación volvió a enfocarse lentamente. La matriz estaba muy disminuida.

"¿Qué queda?" Preguntó.

Vector lo estaba mirando bastante raro, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso. Él levantó una ceja ante su vacilación. Como era habitual con la mayoría de la gente, el gesto causó una respuesta. Ella enumeró las líneas a medida que pasaban frente a ella. "El señor Potter, el señor Weasley, los mortífagos, Ya-Sabes-Quién, los elfos domésticos, tú, yo, la señorita Granger, Filius y esa maldita línea rebelde."

"¿Filius?" Preguntó sorprendido. "¿Estás segura?" Ella le dio otra mirada; una que no tuvo problemas en interpretar. "Por supuesto que lo estás."

"Severus ¿te importaría decirme exactamente lo que estabas haciendo? Tenías la misma mirada abstraída que tienes cuando preparas una poción."

"Estaba... preparando una poción."

Miranda hizo un gesto hacia la matriz mucho más simplificada. "Qué ¿una poción reductora? Eliminaste la mayoría de la matriz. Lo que queda es-"

"Los que quedan son los únicos que importan."

"¿Por qué lógica? La Aritmancia no es una poción. No puedes simplemente echarle algunos ingredientes, dar seis vueltas con una varita, y ¡voilà! Sin mencionar, en caso de que no te hayas dado cuenta, eliminaste prácticamente a todos, incluyendo a Albus y la Orden, pero dejaste a Ya-Sabes-Quién y a los mortífagos. No hay forma en que tú, yo, Filius, tres estudiantes y los malditos elfos domésticos podamos derrotar solos – bueno, no solos, porque somos seis, pero entiendes lo que quiero decir – a Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y a todos sus seguidores."

"Siete."

"¿Qué?" Ella frunció el ceño con confusión irritada.

Él luchó contra su propia reacción de sonreírle burlonamente. "Dijiste seis. En realidad serían siete si cuentas a los elfos domésticos como una masa. Aunque, veo tu punto. Filius me sorprende un poco."

"Fil- Severus Snape, ni siquiera estoy segura de que Filius sea un miembro de la Orden. Incluí a todos los profesores por la misma razón que a las Casas, porque influencian las líneas individuales, no porque sean centrales en la lucha.

"Sin embargo, Filius es clave."

"¿Filius es clave?" Gruñó ella en frustración. "Severus, eliminaste a Albus. El director – el único hombre que le causa temor a Ya-Sabes-Quién. El hombre que sin duda es el mago vivo más poderoso de hoy en día."

"Sea como fuere."

"Estás loco. Y debo señalar, que tu vida sigue parpadeando dentro y fuera de la existencia en esta configuración."

Él la desestimó. "No tiene ninguna consecuencia. Mi vida ha estado colgando de un hilo – o parpadeando dentro y fuera de la existencia, si lo prefieres – la mayor parte de mi vida. Nada ha cambiado." Él se quedó mirando la matriz disminuida, trazando un dedo por su labio inferior. "La línea rebelde sigue ahí. Curioso."

"Y aún se dirige a una colisión contigo y la señorita Granger, debo agregar."

"Curioso, en efecto."

* * *

Apurando su paso, Hermione pasó por las puertas que llevaban al Gran Comedor, sus ojos buscaron con impaciencia la Mesa Principal. Se había vuelto displicente el último par de días. Estaba lista para presentarle a la profesora Granger-Snape a su clase de estudio y S.N.O.R.T. parecía ir bien. Harry había visto aparecer un buen número de estudiantes en su propia clase de repaso, lo que lo hizo feliz. La única nube negra era que el profesor Snape se había perdido la cena de la noche anterior y que el director no había tenido su habitual personalidad exuberante, en cambio, se había excusado poco antes de terminar su comida.

Snape aún faltaba en su puesto de la mesa. Esta mañana, el director estaba de vuelta en su lugar de siempre, pero aún parecía distraído y cansado. Sus ojos se deslizaron hasta el otro lado de la mesa, donde Vector estaba cortando algo metódicamente en su plato a lo que parecían ser trozos muy pequeños y precisos.

Acomodándose en su puesto, Hermione hizo un ruido desganado de reconocimiento hacia Lavender, mientras la chica parloteaba a su lado, completamente ajena a la distracción de Hermione. Lavender había decidido, en algún momento de la semana pasada, que Ron era todo un partido. De alguna manera, le había entrado a la cabeza que Hermione estaba dispuesta a oír los largos y divagantes discursos sobre la maravilla que era el menor de los Weasley.

Francamente, Lavender estaba comenzando a molestar a Hermione. Por fortuna, llegó el desayuno y probó ser una distracción suficiente antes de que Hermione hiciera algo que no necesariamente lamentaría, pero por lo que sí se sentiría culpable más tarde.

Cuando el parloteo de Lavender finalmente terminó, la atención de Hermione se movió hacia la mesa de Slytherin. El estado de ánimo de la Casa de Slytherin normalmente era un buen indicador de qué clase de cosas estaban sucediendo tanto dentro como fuera de Hogwarts. Por supuesto, leer a los Slytherin no era siempre fácil, pero esta mañana se dio cuenta de que había varios estudiantes con miradas distraídas o preocupadas en ellos. Eso no auguraba nada bueno, especialmente si se consideraba la ausencia de Snape.

Para empeorar las cosas, la noche anterior había sido luna llena. Ella había estado leyendo El Profeta como todos los demás, y sabía que Voldemort estaba ordenando ataques durante las noches de luna llena para aprovechar al máximo a los hombre lobo que se habían enlistado en su causa. Con el continuo uso de los elfos domésticos por parte de la Orden, los ataques exitosos que se reportaban habían disminuido, pero los ataques mismos no se habían detenido. Ni la Orden, o ni siquiera los elfos domésticos podían estar en todos lados.

Ella temía que con Snape perdiéndose la cena de la noche anterior, que la tan esperada, y temida, llamada de Voldemort había ocurrido. Ella pinchó su avena. _¿Y si Snape no sanó lo suficiente? ¿Y si Voldemort lo mató? ¿Y si-_

El sonido de alas batiéndose llenó el salón cuando la bandada de lechuzas de la mañana entregaron sus paquetes y cartas. Aún concentrada en Snape, le pagó ausentemente _El Profeta_ a la lechuza mensajera antes de dejar el diario bajo su muslo.

 _¿Hay algo que pueda hacer desde la perspectiva S.N.O.R.T.?_ Se preguntó. Probablemente no, decidió. Pero eso le recordó que quería volver a pedirle el Mapa del Merodeador a Harry. Tal vez podía encontrar una manera de copiar el mapa, así no sería tan obvio que quisiera tenerlo y quedárselo. Harry había sido bastante complaciente el año pasado, pero ella no podía quedarse demasiado tiempo con el mapa sin levantar sospechas.

"¿Hermione?" Lavender empujó su hombro.

"¿Hmm?"

Lavender la estaba mirando raro, con expresión tensa. "Te llegó el _P_ _rofeta_ ¿verdad?"

La pregunta hizo que la sangre de Hermione se congelara. Recorrió el Gran comedor con la mirada, su habitual rutina escandalosa había sido silenciada y reemplazada por cabezas inclinadas juntas. Sacando su propio diario, lo abrió en la página principal mientras Harry, Ron y Dean se reunían a su alrededor.

Una fotografía cubría casi toda la primera mitad del diario. Se centraba en la cabina telefónica que era la entrada de calle al complejo del Ministerio de Magia. El Morsmordre verdoso colgaba siniestramente contra un cielo oscurecido. Bajo la imagen, se podía leer el encabezado de ocho centímetros, en negrita, que decía:

 **¡EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA ESTÁ EN CAOS CON EL MINISTRO SCRIMGEOUR ASESINADO!**

 _Este diario fue informado de que a las 23:06 de la noche pasada, el Ministerio de Magia fue atacado por las fuerzas de Ya-Saben-Quien. Nuestro último Ministro de Magia, Rufus Scrimgeour, protagonizó una batalla heroica y valiente contra las fuerzas que asaltaban al Ministerio. A este reportero le contó personalmente Pius Thicknesse, Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, que nuestro Ministro de Magia Scrimgeour presentó una batalla considerable en sus momentos finales, negándose a hablar incluso mientras era torturado por Mortífagos. (Vea la historia paralela: La Vida de Rufus Scrimgeour, página 6)_

 _Este reportero también se enteró de que Pius Thicknesse será nombrado Ministro Interino por el Wizengamot, hasta que el estado actual de anarquía aumentando sin parar en nuestra sociedad pueda ser contenida._

 _La primera orden oficial del Ministro Interino Thicknesse esta mañana fue declarar Ley Marcial. Se insta a todos los ciudadanos a que permanezcan en calma en sus hogares hasta que se difundan nuevas noticias. (Ver historia paralela: ¿Quién es Pius Thicknesse?, página 8.) El Ministro Interino Thicknesse también declaró que enviará Aurores a la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para asegurarse de que todos los estudiantes estén bien protegidos en estos tiempos peligrosos._

 _Lo que este reportero quiere saber es ¿cómo va a responder el ministerio a este deplorable ataque a la base misma de nuestra sociedad? Si hasta el Ministerio es vulnerable ¿quién va a proteger a los ciudadanos de la Bretaña mágica?_

"Ya-Sabes-Quién está en control del Ministerio. Apuesto todo a que ese Thicknesse es un Mortífago o que está bajo un Imperius."

Hermione le lanzó una mirada sorprendida a Ron. Él se encogió de hombros bajo su mirada.

"Es lo que haría yo," dijo él, "si estuviera tratando de obtener control. Tomar el control del Ministerio y poner mi propia marioneta en el poder – alguien que parezca inofensivo, pero que yo pueda dirigir. Tiene sentido estratégico y deja a Ya-Sabes-Quién en una posición de poder para controlar el tablero.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'controlar el tablero'?" preguntó Dean.

"En términos de ajedrez, bueno, eso es lo que hizo. Y enviar Aurores aquí... eso no es por protección. Es para controlarnos – para controlar a Harry."

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

¡Muchas gracias! De verdad no creí que se demoraran tan poco:) como prometí, aquí está el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. De verdad son los mejores ¡que estén bien!

Pd: anónimoorgulloso, la idea no es dejar con ganas ;) aunque todavía falta un poco.


	32. Capítulo 32: Inapropiado

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla. **  
**

 **Capítulo 32 – Inapropiado**

* * *

El murmullo de las voces se alzaba rápidamente a un alboroto a medida que más y más estudiantes leían el diario y daban vuelta a las páginas por los artículos adicionales en El Profeta. Hermione estaba escuchando la conversación en la mesa de Gryffindor con medio oído, la mayor parte de su concentración estaba sobre Dumbledore en la mesa principal. _¿Por qué no está haciendo nada? ¿Por qué no dice nada? Sólo está ahí sentado como si estuviera esperando algo._

Cuando las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron con un estruendo, Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que había estado esperando el director.

"Oh, Dios, no él de nuevo." Murmuró Harry.

El Auror John Dawlish estaba de pie en la puerta, su áspero cabello gris estaba iluminado por la luz que salía del pasillo, causando un halo. Otros cinco hombres estaban en un semi círculo detrás de Dawlish, todos con apariencia sólida y capaz. El silencio se extendió por el salón como una onda en un estanque. El profesor Dumbledore se levantó, por una vez su edad y poder se asentaron alrededor de él casi como un manto visible. "Auror... Dawlish, ¿no es así?"

Como Dawlish había sido uno de los enviados a arrestar al director durante todo el fiasco del Ejército de Dumbledore, el director sabía bien quién era. La manera sutil de decir que no había causado impresión golpeó a Dawlish, quién se tensó en molestia.

Dumbledore le dio una sonrisa cordial. "Mis condolencias por la reciente pérdida del Ministerio. Rufus Scrimgeour fue un buen hombre y mago. Ya casi es hora de que comiencen las clases de mis estudiantes" – hizo un gesto hacia la entrada, y la escalera que guiaría a su propia oficina – "tal vez podemos discutir su entrada un tanto abrupta en la comodidad de mi oficina." Sin darle tiempo a Dawlish para que dijera algo más Dumbledore se giró hacia la profesora McGonagall. "Profesora, ¿podría despedir a los chicos cuando el desayuno termine?"

El Auror Dawlish, sin embargo, recuperó rápidamente el equilibrio. "Nadie irá a ningún lado." Le devolvió la misma sonrisa suave y cordial que Dumbledore le había dado hace un momento. "Deben hacerse algunos anuncios y entonces los niños regresarán a sus dormitorios mientras aseguramos el castillo. Las clases se reanudarán mañana."

La sonrisa de Dumbledore se volvió helada. "El Ministerio no tiene autoridad-"

"Bajo Ley Marcial, el Ministerio tiene toda la autoridad, hasta e incluyendo el cierre de Hogwarts... por la seguridad de sus estudiantes, por supuesto."

"Sí, el Ministerio ha demostrado una gran preocupación por los estudiantes de esta institución los últimos años." Varios estudiantes, especialmente desde la mesa de Gryffindor, se rieron entre dientes con esta mordaz declaración. "Así que ¿qué puede hacer Hogwarts por el Ministerio?"

Mientras sus hombres se repartían en la pared del fondo, el Auror Dawlish avanzó por el Gran Comedor hasta llegar al final de la mesa de Ravenclaw. Escalando en uno de los bancos, se subió a la mesa para quedar a la misma altura con los que se sentaban en la mesa principal.

Hermione escuchó a una Ravenclaw murmurar "¡Qué grosero!" El sonido se transmitió por el demasiado silencioso salón.

Sin embargo, la acción tuvo el efecto de atraer la atención de todos. Dawlish sacó un pergamino de la bolsa en su hombro. Abriéndolo con una sacudida, comenzó a leer:

 _"Por orden del Ministro Interino Thicknesse, con la autoridad concedida a él por el Wizengamot el día 19 de Octubre de 1997, el Ministerio de Magia declara Ley Marcial._

 _"De acuerdo a esta declaración, los siguientes artículos serán establecidos:_

 _1\. La Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería estará desde este momento bajo el directo control y protección del Ministerio de Magia._

 _2\. Todos los ciudadanos mágicos que caigan dentro de las próximas categorías: Huérfanos, magos o brujas con un padre muggle, magos o brujas con dos padres muggles, o magos o brujas nacidos con padres mágicos pero que residen dentro de un hogar muggle se encuentran desde ahora bajo la protección total del Ministerio de Magia."_

Varias conversaciones susurradas se extendieron en torno al salón mientras los estudiantes afectados por estas nuevas declaraciones expresaban sus opiniones.

"¡Esos hijos de puta!" Dijo Harry entre dientes. "Tenías razón, Ron. Esto no es sobre proteger Hogwarts. Esto es sobre llegar a mí."

"Tranquilo, compañero. No hagas nada precipitado. Si lo haces, les darás una excusa para que te lleven."

La mano de Harry se movió hacia su varita. "Pueden intentarlo. Dejaré Hogwarts para vivir en la naturaleza antes de convertirme en una marioneta para el Ministerio."

"Honestamente, Harry," espetó Hermione, "nadie irá a vivir al bosque. ¿Crees que serías capaz de sobrevivir a base de setas y bayas?"

Por una fracción de segundo pareció como si Harry estuviera a punto de perder los estribos, antes de sonreírle inesperadamente. "Si huyo al bosque ¿tú y Ron me acompañarían? Alguien tiene que señalar las setas que son comestibles."

Ella le sonrió de vuelta y le golpeó juguetonamente el hombro. "Imbécil."

"A que, si no vamos a huir al bosque ¿qué haremos con ellos?" Preguntó él, haciendo gestos hacia los Aurores. "Tenemos que saber lo que están planeando."

"Puede que no sea Fred o George, pero he aprendido una cosa o dos." Con eso, Ron se puso de pie. "Disculpe, Auror Dawlish."

El Auror se giró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, junto a cada conjunto de ojos en el salón. Expresiones que variaban desde la sorpresa a la diversión se encontraron con la mirada de Hermione. Ella volvió a mirar al director y creyó leer algo que se parecía mucho a la alarma allí.

La nariz de Ron se levantó unos centímetros en el aire y su voz adquirió un tono arrogante y zalamero. "Ron Weasley aquí, señor. Premio Anual. Creo que es maravilloso que nuestro Ministerio esté tomando una posición tan decisiva, al proteger a Hogwarts y a mis compañeros estudiantes de las depravaciones que Ya-Sabes-Quién y sus seguidores causan en el mundo mágico. "

Ginny estaba mirando a su hermano como nunca antes lo había hecho.

De manera casi imposible, la nariz de Ron se alzó aún más. "Aunque ciertamente no puedo hablar por todos," – a pesar de que su tono decía que eso era exactamente lo que hacía – "como Premio Anual este año, me gustaría ofrecer mi ayuda. Como sin dudas estará al tanto debido a sus propios tiempos en Hogwarts, los Premios Anuales supervisan a los Prefectos designados a realizar rondas por el castillo."

A su lado, Harry susurró, "Dios mío, está canalizando a Percy."

Bajo la mesa, Ron pareó a Harry mientras continuaba. "Incluso con Aurores tan buenos como usted, ustedes seis no serían capaces de patrullar adecuadamente el castillo entero. Tal vez podemos trabajar juntos para llegar a un horario que lo ayude a mantener una apariencia de orden."

Dawlish pareció considerar esto. "¿Ron Weasley?" La mirada de Dawlish se posó en Harry, con expresión ilegible. "Amigo de Harry Potter ¿no es así?"

"Sí, señor."

Sin que sus ojos dejaran a Harry, Dawlish continuó. "Y con ese pelo rojo, me atrevería a decir que está relacionado con Percy Weasley."

"Está de nuevo en lo correcto, señor."

"Un buen muchacho, Percy Weasley. Tiene la actitud correcta para llegar lejos en el Ministerio."

Ron asintió en acuerdo, pero Hermione pudo ver los finos músculos en su barbilla que se tensaban mientras Ron apretaba los dientes con molestia.

"Excelente sugerencia," dijo Dawlish al final, con su mirada volviendo a Ron. "Una vez que todos puedan irse, haga que sus tropas escolten a todos de vuelta a sus Casas y luego vuelva aquí. Discutiremos nuestro plan de juego entonces. Buen chico. Y con eso" – Dawlish se inclinó burlonamente en dirección a Dumbledore – "Tenemos sólo un asunto más que llevar a cabo."

"¿Y qué podría ser eso, Auror Dawlish?

"Creí que sería bastante obvio, director." Él se detuvo y Hermione sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Ella supo lo que se venía."

"¿Dónde. Está. Snape?"

"Los _profesores,"_ dijo Dumbledore haciendo énfasis en el título, "sólo están obligados a sentarse aquí una comida al día. Las demás comidas son opcionales. El profesor Snape, con toda probabilidad, está tomando el desayuno en sus aposentos. O puede estar en su sala de clases, o su sala de trabajo." Dumbledore se encogió de hombros. "Es un gran castillo después de todo. No tengo el hábito de mantener el control sobre mis profesores en todo momento."

"No me tome por tonto. Usted sabe todo lo que pasa en este castillo." El sarcasmo se profundizó. "Usted es el genial Albus Dumbledore, después de todo."

"¿Soy genial? Que extraordinario. No puedo decir que me siento genial. En realidad me siento más bien hambriento, ya que interrumpieron mi desayuno. Los muggles dicen que es la comida más importante del día, ¿sabe? Personalmente, siempre he preferido el almuerzo, pero los muggles son muy insistentes. ¿Está seguro de que no quiere bajar de esa mesa y comer algo?"

Dawlish comenzó a ponerse de un feo color rojo mientras Dumbledore seguía parloteando sobre el desayuno. Dawlish lo interrumpió finalmente con un grito. "No me importa el desayuno. ¡Quiero a Severus Snape!"

Dumbledore detuvo su divagación, parpadeándole al Auror como un búho, con su rutina de viejo profesor chiflado en pleno apogeo. "Mi querido muchacho ¿para qué?"

Varios de los Slytherin comenzaron a reír, y Hermione pudo ver sonrisas en los rostros de muchos otros estudiantes. La interrogación de Dawlish comenzaba a salirse rápidamente de control.

El carmesí que se extendía por la cara de Dawlish se profundizó a un púrpura, y Hermione estaba bastante segura de que podía ver una vena comenzando a palpitar en su sien. "Varios testigos del ataque al Ministerio dijeron haber reconocido a Snape." Dijo Dawlish entre dientes. "El hombre identificado como Snape fue herido con un maleficio característico mientras intentaba escapar de la justicia. Él será identificado."

Dumbledore juntó sus manos con un aplauso. "Bueno, entonces, aquí estamos. El profesor Snape no puede ser su hombre. No tiene ni un rasguño. ¿Está seguro de que no le gustaría desayunar? Los elfos domésticos hacen un buen huevo revuelto."

"Quiero-"

"Hablar conmigo. De verdad, Auror Dawlish, si hubiera sabido que saltarme el desayuno esta mañana causaría este furor, ciertamente habría hecho un mayor esfuerzo por atender."

Hermione sintió que el aliento se le escapaba con un soplido de alivio cuando Dawlish se dio vuelta, sacando la varita, para encarar al hombre parado en la puerta.

"Snape."

Snape inclinó su cabeza, su actitud era la de un superior que le garantizaba una audiencia a alguien inferior. "Auror Dawlish," – sus ojos se dirigieron a los demás Aurores que estaban de pie con las varitas afuera – "y amigos."

Dawlish saltó de la mesa, dirigiendo a sus hombres para que se reunieran donde se encontraba Snape. "Por orden del Ministerio, usted se encuentra bajo arresto por el ataque al Ministerio de Magia y los asesinatos del Ministro Rufus Scrimgeour, Sub Ministro Ian Bloodgood y Sub Secretaria Hazel Higgenbottom. Usted entregará su varita y a usted mismo a la custodia de Aurores inmediatamente.

"Realmente no creo que sea necesario, Auror Dawlish."

La habitación contuvo su aliento colectivo cuando Dawlish levantó su varita, con su punta hacia el corazón de Snape. "Dije que lo haría." Sonrió con arrogancia. "¿Se está resistiendo al arresto?"

Para ese momento la mesa entera de Slytherin estaba de pie, se gritaban fuertes protestas ante el tratamiento hacia su Jefe de Casa.

"Auror Dawlish." Tronó Dumbledore desde la mesa alta, con una voz que calló a todo el salón. "Usted declaró antes que los testigos habían ubicado al profesor Snape en la escena y herido. Como puede ver, él NO está herido. Y estoy seguro de que el profesor Snape estará más que feliz de ofrecerle su varita para que realice el encantamiento _Prior Incantato_.

Dawlish aún llevaba una expresión petulante que puso nerviosa a Hermione cuando Dumbledore agregó, "Este no es el momento ni el lugar para realizar una inquisición. _Sugiero_ que está conversación se lleve a otro lugar."

"Por supuesto, director. Creo que podemos resolver esto bastante rápido."

"¿Señor Weasley?"

Ron se puso de pie de un salto. "¿Sí, director?

"Usted ofreció a los prefectos para mantener el orden en el castillo. Escolten a todos a sus dormitorios. El desayuno ya terminó."

Ron asintió bruscamente y le hizo un gesto a Hannah Abbott, la otra Premio Anual, y a los Prefectos para que reunieran a sus respectivas Casas. Como él, Hermione y Harry estaban a punto de separarse, Harry susurró, "Nos juntamos en la Sala de los Menesteres."

Ron le dio una sonrisa. "Lleva tu capa y el Mapa. Podemos necesitarlos."

* * *

Ron entró a una Sala de los Menesteres que se asemejaba a la sala común de Gryffindor. Harry y Hermione lo estaban esperando exactamente como él había imaginado que lo estarían, Harry se estaba paseando con impaciencia, y Hermione estudiaba el Mapa del Merodeador que estaba extendido sobre una mesa baja.

Él les dio una sonrisa de triunfo mientras cerraba la puerta.

"¿Bueno?" Demandó Harry.

Ron se desplomó en una de las sillas conjuradas por la sala. "Dawlish es un completo imbécil, y Abbott nunca volverá a hablarme. ¿Todo el mundo sigue en el Gran Comedor?"

Hermione escaneó rápidamente el mapa. "Parece que todos los profesores se fueron a sus cuartos. Los estudiantes están en los dormitorios. El director está con Dawlish y tres de sus hombres."

"Así que ¿qué pasó? Hermione ya me dijo que Dawlish dejaría que los Prefectos continúen haciendo sus rondas."

"Dawlish quiere que Abbott y yo nos juntemos con él cada día por medio para darle reportes sobre lo que sea que descubran los Prefectos y discutir sobre la seguridad del castillo."

Harry le dio una sonrisa astuta a Ron. "Lo que quiere decir que estarás informado en todo en lo que les interese y cualquier plan que tengan para Hogwarts. Y con el Mapa, seremos capaces de funcionar a su alrededor."

"Por ahora." Dijo Ron. "Harry, realmente tienes que mantener un perfil bajo. Dawlish estaba a favor de la ayuda de los Prefectos porque cree que te voy a delatar. Está particularmente interesado en lo que haces, cómo es tu horario, y con quién pasas el tiempo."

"¿Qué pasa con Snape?" Preguntó Hermione.

Ron negó con la cabeza. "No lo sé. Dumbledore les entregó a Snape, y un par de hombres de Dawlish fueron a algún lado. No sé dónde."

"Y no me importa." Comentó Harry.

Ron negó con la cabeza. "Puede que deba, compañero. Dumbledore estaba demasiado satisfecho de sí mimo y complaciente sobre la entrega de Snape a Dawlish. No creo que Dawlish vaya a encontrar nada en él.

"Maldita sea. Habría sido agradable si el Ministerio finalmente hubiera hecho algo sobre ese hijo de puta. Ni siquiera pueden hacer eso bien."

Ron intercambió una mirada con Hermione y entonces dijo con cautela. "Si realmente está de nuestro lado, vamos a necesitarlo."

"NO lo necesitamos."

"Él es la dama negra, Harry. Lo necesitamos."

"¿Dama negra? ¿De qué estás hablando, Ron?

Ron hizo una mueca y cerró sus ojos, con frente arrugándose mientras se concentraba. Un tablero de ajedrez se materializó frente a él.

"¿No lo ves? Volde- Voldemort – caramba, odio decir eso – es el rey negro."

Ron extendió el brazo hacia el rey blanco y lo tomó. "Tú, Harry, bueno, tú no eres el rey blanco. Si alguien lo fuera, diría que es Dumbledore."

Volviendo a bajar la pieza, movió varias de las demás piezas alrededor de los dos reyes. "Los reyes no hacen mucho. Ellos se quedan detrás de escenas y fuera del conflicto que se desarrolla en el tablero. Simplemente no son muy poderosos."

"¿Dumbledore no es poderoso?" Preguntó Harry con una risa burlona.

"Pero no lo es, Harry." Agregó pensativamente Hermione. "Piensa sobre ello. La profecía es sobre ti, no Dumbledore. Tú eres el más poderoso."

"Correcto." Concordó Ron. "Así que eso te hace la dama blanca. Pero el asunto, es que no puedes ir corriendo y enfrentando a los Aurores o hacer algo estúpido porque eso te deja a ti, la dama, en una posición vulnerable. La dama es la pieza más poderosa del tablero, y NUNCA debes poner a la dama en una posición donde puede ser tomada fácilmente, a menos que sea la carnada en una trampa inmejorable."

Harry golpeó los nudillos contra el tablero causando que todas las piezas saltaran y que lo miraran hostilmente. "Sin embargo, no estamos jugando ajedrez."

Ron tomó la dama negra y la rodó entre sus dedos. "En realidad, creo que lo hacemos. O, creo que tal vez Voldemort y Dumbledore están jugando ajedrez, y todos nosotros somos las piezas alrededor del tablero."

"Realmente me estoy cansando de ser el peón de otras personas." Gruñó Harry. "Así que soy la dama blanca de Dumbledore y Snape es la de Voldemort."

"De eso se trata, Harry." Señaló Hermione. "¿Por qué jugar su juego cuando puedes jugar el tuyo? No dejes que te conviertan en un peón." Recordando a Sirius Black y el fiasco en el Ministerio, agregó. "No dejes que la situación te convierta en un peón. No reacciones. Piensa en cada paso."

Harry hizo una mueca pero pareció estar escuchándolos. "¿Y qué? Mato primero a Snape y entonces a Voldemort."

El pánico se encendió en el estómago de Hermione, pero Ron habló antes de que pudiera protestar.

"No. Y deja de ser un imbécil testarudo. Eres un jugador de ajedrez bastante decente, Harry, pero tu debilidad siempre ha sido que no planeas suficientes jugadas por adelantado. Traza las movidas de cualquiera de los dos juegos. Snape es la dama negra, él puede moverse en dos direcciones. Si realmente es el hombre de Dumbledore, tendríamos el control casi completo del tablero porque entre las dos damas, nada puede interponerse en nuestro camino."

Harry tomó la pieza de la mano de Ron y la volvió a poner de lleno en el lado negro del tablero. "¿Y si es el hombre de Voldemort?"

La expresión de Ron era sombría. "Entonces, estaríamos en un serio problema, y necesitaríamos encontrar una manera de neutralizar a Snape antes de abordar a Voldemort."

"Dumbledore confía en el profesor Snape," dijo Hermione en el silencio, sintiendo que lo estaba diciendo por enésima vez. "Todo lo que ha hecho hasta este punto dice que está de nuestro lado. Cada vez que hemos dudado o sospechado de él," les recordó, "nos hemos equivocado."

"Así que jugamos hacia ambos lados."

Viendo sería lo más cercano conseguiría para hacer que vieran las cosas a su manera, Hermione volvió a sentar. "Entonces, tenemos que comenzar a planear, y lo primero que quiero hacer es una copia del Mapa del Merodeador."

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Harry.

Hermione no dejó que el vago sentido de culpa que estaba sintiendo detuviera sus palabras. "Ustedes necesitarán el Mapa para evitar a los Aurores. Voy a hacer una copia del mapa y vigilaré a Snape."

Harry sonrió. "Bien pensado."

* * *

Hermione estaba exhausta, pero el sueño se le escapaba. Ella, Harry y Ron habían pasado el resto de la mañana hablando sobre planes, la profecía y la mejor manera de explotar el nuevo estatus de Ron como el soplón de los Aurores. Hermione también se había llevado el Mapa del Merodeador para comenzar su investigación sobre cómo copiarlo para su uso. Había pasado el resto del día alternándose entre quedarse finalmente atrapada por sus repasos para los E.X.T.A.S.I.S., escribiendo notas sobre cómo los eventos del día podían incorporarse a su proyecto de Aritmancia, y revisando el Mapa para ver si los hombres de Dawlish y Snape habían vuelto al castillo.

Finalmente había visto el regreso de Snape hace un rato. Él había ido directo a su oficina y no se había movido de ese punto. Luego de una hora observando el punto inmóvil, decidió que podía ir a la cama, a pesar de que estaba plagada de una vaga sensación de inquietud. En todo el tiempo que había usado el Mapa para vigilar a Snape el año anterior, rara vez había estado tan quieto.

Estaba preocupada por él, y el sueño se tardaba en llegar. Ni siquiera pudo decir que estuvo tan sorprendida cuando Rink apareció con un repentino _pop_ al pie de su cama. Ella le dio una mirada a Rink y supo que sus miedos habían sido justificados. "¿Rink?"

"El Maestro de Pociones no está bien. Hermy vendrá."

Ella se sentó, con las mantas cayéndose a su alrededor. "Rink, no puedo simple-" Ella realmente tenía que dejar de decirle 'no puedo' a Rink cuando el elfo ya había decidido que ella 'lo haría', lo cual es cómo Hermione se encontró sentada en el piso de la ensombrecida oficina de Snape sin nada más que su camisón y sin elfo doméstico a la vista. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de tomar su varita para poder transformarse una túnica.

 _Por todos los putos diablos._

Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sí misma, Hermione se estremeció. Incluso con su ropa inadecuada, la habitación se sentía mucho más fría de lo que debería. Casi esperaba que el borde de su camisón revoloteara con un viento helado. Ella frunció el ceño. Sentía que se estaba helando, pero si el cuarto realmente hubiera estado así de frío, las piedras bajo sus pies también deberían estar heladas, en cambio no tenían una temperatura más fría de lo normal.

Ella avanzó en la oficina, sus pies descalzos eran silenciosos contra las piedras del suelo. _Varita. Quiero mi varita. Voy a matar a Rink. Realmente quiero mi vari- Mierda._

Había encontrado a Snape. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con las rodillas arriba y sus brazos alrededor de ellas. Su cabeza se apoyaba entre sus brazos e incluso desde donde estaba, ella podía ver los ligeros temblores que recorrían su cuerpo cada pocos momentos. El frío en la habitación pareció intensificarse mientras lo observaba.

De repente, ella recordó otra ocasión en la que había sentido un frío antinatural que se filtraba en sus huesos. Snape también había estado ahí, y acababa de llegar de una reunión de Mortífagos. Estaba bastante segura de que Snape había sido parte de los Mortífagos que habían asaltado en Ministerio la noche pasada, y que luego se había ido directamente con los Aurores. Él estaba haciendo _esto,_ fuera lo que fuera.

Ella trató de recordar esa noche. ¿Dumbledore había sentido el frío? No lo creía. Entonces las piezas encajaron en su lugar. Snape era un Legeremante, uno poderoso, y ella compartía una Afinidad mágica con él. Lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo – y por el frío que se colaba dentro de ella, no podía creer que fuera bueno – o él lo proyectaba inconscientemente, o ella lo sintonizaba inconscientemente.

 _Es como si me estuviera congelando desde adentro_. Ella volvió a estremecerse, incapaz de detener su rápido jadeo. El sonido fue suave, la inhalación más leve, pero en el silencio de la habitación, sonó como un trueno.

La cabeza de Snape se disparó, sus ojos eran como pozos negros en la oscuridad del cuarto. Hermione volvió a estremecerse. Ahora no tenía dudas de que Snape era el causante de esto. Si el invierno pudiera tener una mirada, esa estaba ahí en sus ojos. _¿Cómo, en nombre de todo lo que es sagrado, contuvo todo eso cuando se enfrentó a Dawlish en el Gran Comedor? ¿Cómo es que Dawlish no lo vio?_

Se miraron entre sí por largos minutos – Snape parpadeando hacia ella como si fuera alguna especie de fantasma – Hermione porque tenía miedo de moverse o hablar, insegura de cuál sería su reacción a cada una de estas acciones.

"¿Eres real?" La voz de él sonaba ronca y oxidada, para nada como su habitual tono barítono. Ella se preguntó brevemente lo que Dawlish le había hecho.

"Sí."

Él la contempló por un minuto, haciéndola cuadrar con alguna noción en su cabeza, como si no le creyera completamente.

"Estás en..." Él frunció el ceño. "Estás descalza y en camisón. Otra vez." Él le dio lo que sólo podía describir como un suspiro cansado con el mundo. Con un gesto de su mano, su túnica de profesor, que había estado colgando en un gancho contra el muro, voló hasta aterrizar en un montón de ropa a sus pies. Snape volvió a bajar su cabeza. "Vuelva a su torre, señorita Granger."

Tomándose un momento para envolverse en la túnica de Snape, aunque dudaba que hiciera mucho por el frío que la atacaba, Hermione consideró sus opciones: ¿actuar como Slytherin o actuar como Gryffindor?

 _Conócete a ti misma._

Recogiendo el borde para no pisarlo, Hermione cruzó los últimos metros y se deslizó en la pared para sentarse al lado de Snape.

Él no se movió de su posición, pero lo escuchó gruñir, "Niña-"

Atreviéndose a interrumpir, dijo rápidamente, "Rink me trajo. Él cree que usted me necesita." Ella vaciló, y luego agregó, "Yo creo que me necesita."

"¿Necesitar?" Resopló él con desdén. "No necesito ayuda. No hay poción o ungüento, ni encantamientos de Alverez que puedan arreglarme."

Hermione no respondió, y Snape no la volvió a presionar para que se fuera. Ella recordó lo que le había dicho a Ron: _Hay toneladas de libros que mencionan el toque humano y cómo funciona por y contra la magia. El tacto puede denotar consuelo, preocupación y amor. Puede hacernos aterrizar y recordarnos dónde estamos y quienes somos._

Tocar.

Sólo había cinco centímetros que los separaban. El frío se arremolinaba a su alrededor, ella casi podía oírlo silbar a través del hueco.

Él había sido parte del ataque al Ministerio. Ella lo sabía con una profunda certeza. Había realizado magia negra. Y aunque no le gustaba pensar sobre ello, incluso pudo haber matado a alguien durante ese asalto. También sabía que lo que fuera ese frío, lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para mantener su control, le estaba haciendo daño.

Tocar. Preocupación. Amor.

Tomando una inhalación profunda y reuniendo cada pedazo de coraje que poseía, Hermione se arrastró esos últimos cinco centímetros. Cuando su hombros se tocaron, el cuerpo completo de Snape se puso rígido.

"Granger..." La advertencia era abundante en su voz.

"Usted está helado." Como para subrayar sus palabras, un fuerte temblor los recorrió a ambos.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia el muro. "Puedes sentir..." Su voz se apago antes de murmurar suavemente, "Por supuesto que puedes, porque no se me permite ni siquiera ese poco de privacidad." Más fuerte dijo, "Mis disculpas. Nuestra Afinidad hace que sea difícil prevenir los derrames, y he sido incapaz de seguir mi... rutina normal." Él inhaló profundo y el frío disminuyó. "Puedes irte ahora."

 _Por donde los ángeles no se aventuran_ *. "Deténgase," dijo, y entonces, tomando el mayor riesgo de su vida, alcanzó una de sus pálidas manos. Entrelazando sus dedos, ella usó su otra mano para posarla suavemente sobre el dorso. "No le puedo dar lo que sea su rutina normal, pero sé que cortar el derrame no es lo mismo que arreglar el problema." Le dio un apretón a la mano de él. _"Esto_ lo hará."

Él usó su propia entonación contra ella. _"Esto_ es altamente inapropiado."

Podía ser inapropiado, pero sí notó que no se había apartado de ella. Al menos no aún.

"Usted me preguntó por qué soy una Gryffindor." Ella rió con suavidad. "Tal vez es porque nadie más sería así de-"

"Insensato."

Ella se encogió de hombros contra él. "Iba a decir temerario."

El silencio cayó entre ellos. Hermione continuó frotando el dorso de su mano entre las suyas, el movimiento era suave y lento. Ella estudió la mano atrapada entre las de ella. Era una mano elegante, la palma era sólida y robusta con largos dedos. Había visto estas manos moverse con una gracia y fluidez increíbles cuando preparaba pociones. Las había visto firmes, seguras e infinitamente peligrosas cuando sostenían una varita. También había sido privilegiada de verlas gentiles cuando había cuidado de ella después de que casi agotó su magia.

En otro hombre, no habría estado sorprendida de saber que les pertenecían a un cirujano o a un concertista de piano. Desde cierta distancia, eran hermosas. Sólo cuando las mirabas de cerca podías ver el daño – las cicatrices, quemaduras y cortadas, el dedo meñique que parecía haberse roto y que nunca había sido arreglado correctamente. Las palmas eran ásperas, y podía sentir varios callos gruesos bajo sus dedos. Hermione sintió que su corazón se contraía, la presión bajo su pecho era casi dolorosa. Éstas eran las manos de un hombre que haría lo que fuera necesario, sin importar el costo.

 _Oh, Hermione Jane Granger, esto es mucho más que un enamoramiento tonto, y estoy en tantos problemas._

Cuando ella tuvo sus emociones bajo control, dijo, "Usted estuvo ahí. En el Ministerio." Agregó, por si acaso había alguna duda de dónde era _ahí._

Él contestó suave como un suspiro. "Sí."

"Lo siento." Sonó, y se sintió, totalmente inadecuado.

Fue el turno de él para encogerse de hombros, aunque aún se sentía rígido y poco natural contra su hombro. Él estaba incómodo pero aún no se alejaba. Ella contaba eso como una victoria notable.

"¿Los Aurores?"

"Pasaron varias horas infructuosas y frustrantes interrogándome utilizando una variedad de métodos."

El agarre de Hermione se apretó cuando la ira la atravesó. Estuvo sorprendida cuando sintió que le apretaban la mano de vuelta para tranquilizarla. "No pudieron encontrar nada sobre mí. Mis... deberes en el Ministerio estuvieron enfocados en otro lugar."

"Oh."

"El señor Tenebroso ahora está al tanto de la profecía completa y el rol de Potter."

"Oh." Volvió a decir, porque en realidad, ¿qué más podía decir?

Pasaron largos minutos, y al final buscó llenar el silencio. "Está más caliente."

Una pausa. "Marginalmente."

El silencio volvió a caer entre ellos. _Muy bien, así que también estoy incomoda._

Continuando con su toque, buscó algo... cualquier cosa que desviara su mente de que los dos estaban sentados juntos, tomados de la mano, en este cuarto oscuro. Fue con lo primero que apareció en su mente. "Mantengo una clase de repaso de Pociones."

Pasó un momento antes de que él respondiera. "Mantuviste una el periodo pasado. El señor Longbottom y alguien más."

"Colin Creevey." Identificó ella.

"El staff ha escuchado rumores de una clase este año"

Ella pudo sentir que él se relajaba lentamente contra ella, que la tensión se disipaba. Incluso el frío parecía estar disminuyendo a medida que las largas pausas entre sus palabras se acortaban.

Ella hizo una mueca. "Ese debió haber sido Colin." Incluso ella no podía decir si era cariño o exasperación lo que coloreaba su voz. "Él le dijo a algunas personas sobre la clase. Esas le dijeron a algunas más. No que haya sido un secreto alguna vez, simplemente no hablábamos de eso. Originalmente era sólo para Neville, de todos modos."

Él volvió a hacer una pausa antes de hablar. "Y ahora ha crecido fuera de control."

"Como una enredadera." Dijo con tristeza.

"Debes haber hecho un trabajo adecuado. Los señores Longbottom y Creevey tuvieron mejoras notables en sus calificaciones."

Ella se rió bajito, chocando su hombro contra el del profesor por el movimiento. "En realidad, fue usted quién hizo el trabajo."

"¿Yo?"

"Mantuve su clase, completa con el temible maestro de Pociones." Ella casi podía sentir su interés ahora, incluso si no la estaba mirando, y ella estaba tan asustada por lo que estaba a punto de revelar como eufórica de que el hielo no pareciera seguir fluyendo en sus venas. "Lo personifiqué."

"¿Personificaste?"

"Ropa, cabello, ojos... actitud."

El silencio llenó la habitación mientras él asimilaba esto. "¿El señor Longbottom estaba debidamente aterrado?"

Ella se volvió a reír. "Sí."

"¿Y la clase actual?"

"Aún no les he presentado a su alter-ego. No estaba segura de que debería, ya que tengo más estudiantes ahora. Pero, bueno, Pociones no parece Pociones sin usted."

"Estoy seguro," dijo secamente, "de que hay aquellos que contarían eso como una bendición. Muéstrame."

Eso la sorprendió. "¿Qué?"

"Muéstrame."

"No puedo." Ella negó con la cabeza. "Rink no me dio tiempo para tomar mi varita antes de traerme aquí."

Casi inmediatamente, una varita de ébano apareció frente a ella. "Muéstrame." volvió a decir.

Ella tragó el nudo que apareció en su garganta. _No puede estar diciendo..._ Pero no había duda de que le estaba presentando la varita a ella. Lentamente, ella desenredó sus manos, y tomando la varita, se levantó. No podía mirarlo a los ojos mientras se alejaba algunos pasos de él.

La varita era cálida en su mano, como si hubiera estado descansando junto al cuerpo de él y ella trató mucho, mucho de no pensar en eso. Apretando sus dedos, ella realizó el encantamiento de glamour y con una corriente helada de magia, se convirtió en Granger-Snape.

No hubo ni un sonido por su transformación, y el miedo se aferró a sus entrañas. Levantando sus ojos para encontrarlos finalmente con los de él, encontró que su expresión era ilegible. El miedo subió a su garganta en una oleada de náusea.

"Lo-" ella estaba a punto de decir 'siento', pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad cuando la expresión glacial se rompió y Hermione Granger presenció a Severus Snape disolverse en una explosión de risa.

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora:**

*Por donde los ángeles no se aventuran: (Where angels fear to tread): No lo dice, pero tiene que ser una cita al poema An essay on criticism de Alexander Pope. La frase original es "For fools rush in where angels fear to tread (Porque los tontos se atreven donde los ángeles no se aventuran)" La frase aparece como título de al menos un libro, película y canción.

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, es uno de mis favoritos. Muchas gracias a todos y especialmente a Aura-Von-Leau por betear. ¡Que estén muy bien!


	33. Capítulo 33: Negación

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla

 **Capítulo 33 – Negación**

* * *

Esta noche fue mala. Peor que mala. Mantuvo la imaginería de oclumancia por demasiado tiempo. Él lo sabía. Sabía que le costaría después, pero no había tenido opción.

El asalto al Ministerio de Magia la noche pasada. Tanta muerte y destrucción sin sentido.

Y el Señor Tenebroso, tan complacido de volver a tenerlo a su lado. El favorecido niño chivato que llevaba trozos, pedazos y gotas de rumores, insinuaciones y verdades. Siempre la verdad incrustada en algún lado para hacer que las mentiras pudieran tragarse sin problemas.

Otro temblor lo atravesó, aunque si era por repugnancia o frío, ni siquiera él podía decirlo.

Y el precio de la verdad, envuelta en una linda mentira sobre la profecía. La manera ansiosa en que el Señor Oscuro se había tragado esa. Tal como Nagini tragando sus ratas – la cabeza, pelo, huesos y cola.

El frío fantasmal heló sus huesos. Cerrando sus ojos, sólo veía hielo infinito y un estanque sin vida. Sin elección. Sin recursos. Sin ayuda o esperanza.

Los Aurores estaban por todos lados cuando fue capaz de volver. Hurgando en su mente con una legeremancia entrenada por el Ministerio. Haciéndolo beber Veritaserum. Resopló suavemente. Él era un maestro de Pociones que le servía al Señor Tenebroso y a Albus Dumbledore... como si un zángano del Ministerio pudiera ver más de lo que él quería.

Él apretó sus manos en puños para detener el temblor. Debieron haberlo embriagado, en cambio. No podía recordar la última vez que había estado bien y completamente bebido. Volvió a resoplar. Whisky de Fuego, el gran igualador

¿Por qué no podía descongelar el lago? Demasiado tiempo. Pasó demasiado tiempo. No podía romper el hielo.

Fue el sonido lo que atrajo su atención – suave, la inhalación más suave donde no debió haber un sonido.

Ella apareció en la oscuridad como un fantasma, la luz parpadeante de la vela la proyectaba dentro y fuera de las sombras. "¿Eres real?" Preguntó, sin estar seguro en ese momento si tal vez la había conjurado en su necesidad. _Es posible_ , pensó, mientras un temblor lo atravesaba.

"Estás en..." Él frunció el ceño y miró los pies de la chica que se asomaban bajo el dobladillo del camisón. "Estás descalza y en camisón. Otra vez."

 _Inocente. Mirándome con ojos brillantes de... haciendo el tonto en la mugre más negra. Si pusiera mis manos en ella podría... ¡NO!_ A la fuerza, empujó esos pensamientos a un lado y los hundió, profundo bajo el hielo.

Magia Oscura. Magia Negra. Fuera de control. Retorciendo sus pensamientos.

Suspiró, el sonido salió de lo profundo de su ser. Un gesto de su mano y su túnica de profesor voló hasta caer en una pila de ropa a los pies de la chica.

Severus volvió a bajar la cabeza. Él trató de mandarla lejos, trató de hacer lo correcto. Casi sonrió con eso. ¿Quién era él para contemplar siquiera _lo correcto?_

"Vuelva a su torre, señorita Granger." _Donde deben estar todas las inocentes princesas_.

Él escuchó el susurro de su túnica, y esperó a que ella se fuera, seguro de que ella haría lo mismo que todo el mundo, desde Albus hasta Arrosa Alverez y los demás, había hecho cuando les decía que se fueran.

Lo que ella debió hacer. Lo que siempre hacía la princesa en la torre.

En realidad, no debió estar sorprendido cuando la escuchó deslizarse por el muro y acomodarse junto a él. Había olvidado que Granger no era una princesa.

Él no se movió, en cambio le gruñó. "Niña-"

"Rink me trajo." Lo interrumpió. "Él cree que usted me necesita." Ella vaciló, y luego agregó, "Yo creo que me necesita."

"¿Necesitar?" Resopló con burla. "No necesito ayuda. No hay poción o ungüento, ni encantamientos de Alverez que puedan arreglarme." _Ni siquiera falsas princesas_.

Pero ella no presionó y él no le volvió a pedir que se fuera. El silencio cayó entre ellos y Severus se concentró en los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo. El silencio era agradable. Él podía estar en silencio, con sólo el sonido de la respiración de otra persona dejándole saber que no estaba solo, incluso si no tenía el coraje de mirarla.

Hasta que ella se movió... Una calidez impactante ardió a lo largo de su brazo cuando ella se deslizó a su lado. Su cuerpo entero se puso rígido.

"Granger..." La advertencia abundaba en su voz.

"Usted está helado." Como para subrayar sus palabras, un fuerte escalofrío los atravesó a ambos.

Su cabeza se levantó para apoyarse en el muro. "Puedes sentir..." Su voz se apagó antes de murmurar "Por supuesto que puedes, porque no se me permite ni siquiera ese poco de privacidad." Luego dijo más fuerte. "Mis disculpas. Nuestra Afinidad hace que sea difícil prevenir los derrames, y no he sido capaz de seguir mi... rutina normal." _Demasiado tiempo. Debería haber roto el hielo hace horas._

Él inhaló profundo, concentrándose en su imaginería, estrechando su concentración hasta que volvió a controlarse. "Puedes irte ahora." Su voz, a sus propios oídos, era tan helada como la sombría escena detrás de sus ojos.

"Deténgase." Dijo ella con suavidad y lo sorprendió aún más cuando tomó una de sus manos entre las de ella. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, ella usó su otra mano para trazar suavemente el dorso de la suya. "No le puedo dar lo que sea su rutina normal, pero sé que cortar el derrame no es lo mismo que arreglar el problema." Ella le apretó ligeramente la mano. _"Esto_ lo hará."

Él usó su propio tono contra ella. _"Esto_ es altamente inapropiado." _Buen Merlín, protégeme. No puedo hacer esto._

Pero él no se apartó. No podía apartarse del calor que venía de ella, la suavidad de sus manos envolviendo la de él.

"Usted me preguntó por qué soy una Gryffindor." Ella se rió despacio, el sonido se deslizó entre sus nervios enredados. "Tal vez es porque nadie sería así de-"

"Insensato." Respondió él.

Ella se encogió de hombros a su lado, más calor fluyó hacia su cuerpo. "Iba a decir temerario."

 _Temerario. Insensato. Demente._

El silencio cayó entre ellos. Hermione continuó frotando sus manos entre las de ella, el movimiento era suave, lento y él no pudo evitar deleitarse con el tacto. _¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien me tocó simplemente como consuelo?_ Era débil. Quería mandarla lejos pero no tenía la fuerza.

"Usted estuvo ahí." Dijo ella, y luego agregó, "En el Ministerio." Como si hubiera alguna duda de dónde era ahí.

 _Ahora, se va a alejar_. Pero había prometido que le diría la verdad, así que respondió tan suave como un suspiro. "Si."

"Lo siento."

Fue su turno de encogerse de hombros, el roce de un hombro contra el otro lo incomodó.

"¿Los Aurores?"

Él sonrió ligeramente a la oscuridad del cuarto, recordando a los Aurores y su creciente frustración con él. "Pasaron varias horas infructuosas y frustrantes interrogándome usando una variedad de métodos."

El agarre de ella se apretó con sus palabras y le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que ella trataba de tranquilizarlo. Un momento de duda y le dio un ligero apretón de vuelta. "No pudieron encontrar nada sobre mí. Mis... deberes en el Ministerio estuvieron enfocados en otro lugar." Al lado del Señor Tenebroso. Pociones indetectables. Pociones sin nombrar. Severus era un espía demasiado bueno como para dejar rastros propios. Ningún _Prior Incantato_ podría atraparlo.

"Oh."

Él no captó ninguna condena en la voz de ella, así que agregó, "El Señor Tenebroso ahora está al tanto de la profecía completa y el rol de Potter."

"Oh." Volvió a decir ella.

Pasaron largos minutos y él se relajó lentamente contra el muro, ignorando las advertencias de su destrozada consciencia.

"Está más caliente."

Cerrando sus ojos, se concentró en la imaginería mental. Los bordes del lago estaban libres de hielo aunque el centro permanecía congelado. Él se concentró, forzándose a relajarse y a dejar que los muros se derritieran. "Marginalmente." Dijo él, volviendo a abrir los ojos.

"Mantengo una clase de revisión de pociones."

Inseguro de si se esperaba una respuesta de él, él esperó un momento antes de decir. "Mantuviste una el periodo pasado. El señor Longbottom y alguien más."

"Él staff escuchó rumores de una clase este periodo."

Más de la tensión se disipó bajo la charla intrascendente, junto con el frío que Severus pudo sentir retirándose al final.

"Ese debió haber sido Colin. Él le dijo a algunas personas sobre la clase. Esas le dijeron a algunas personas más. No que haya sido un secreto alguna vez, simplemente no hablábamos de eso. Originalmente era sólo para Neville, de todos modos."

Él pudo ver a dónde se estaba dirigiendo. "Y ahora ha crecido fuera de control."

"Como una enredadera." Dijo ella con tristeza.

"Debes haber hecho un trabajo adecuado. Los señores Longbottom y Creevey tuvieron mejoras notables en sus calificaciones."

Ella se rió despacio, su hombro chocaba contra el suyo con el movimiento. "En realidad, fue usted quien hizo el trabajo."

Eso lo sorprendió. "¿Yo?" Preguntó.

"Mantuve _su_ clase, completa con el temible maestro de Pociones." _¿Cómo?_ Casi como si hubiera escuchado el pensamiento, ella dijo. "Lo personifiqué."

"¿Personificaste?" Ella no podía estar diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo.

"Ropa, cabello, ojos... actitud."

Por otro lado, tal vez sí podía.

El silencio llenó la habitación mientras él asimilaba esto. Un medidor de su cansancio fue que lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar fue: "¿El señor Longbottom estaba debidamente aterrado?"

Ella se rió de nuevo, el sonido volcó más calor en su sistema. "Sí."

"¿Y la clase actual?"

"Aún no les he presentado a su alter-ego. No estaba segura de que debería, ya que tengo más estudiantes ahora. Pero, bueno, Pociones no parece Pociones sin usted."

"Estoy seguro," dijo secamente, conociendo la verdad de sus palabras, "de que hay quienes contarían eso como una bendición." Ahora vino la curiosidad. "Muéstrame." dijo.

Su petición la sorprendió. "¿Qué?"

"Muéstrame."

"No puedo." Ella negó con la cabeza. "Rink no me dio tiempo para tomar mi varita antes de traerme aquí."

Él no vaciló, aunque su subconsciente le volvió a susurrar serias advertencias. Él le presentó su varita. "Muéstrame." Volvió a repetir.

Lentamente, ella desenredó sus manos, y se dijo firmemente a sí mismo que no extrañaba la calidez de su toque. Tomando su varita con una mano que sólo se sacudía un poco, ella se levantó. Los ojos de ella se negaban a encontrarse con los suyos mientras daba algunos pasos hacia atrás y realizaba el encantamiento.

No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba – tal vez alguna caricatura de él, pero no esto. Era un elegante trabajo de encantamientos, incluso él podía reconocerlo. Severus se encontró a sí mismo observando una imagen distorsionada de sí mismo con la cara de Granger, los ojos de ella estaban abiertos con aprensión.

"Lo-"

Ella era él – cabello negro, ojos negros y _aún_ estaba utilizando su túnica. Comenzó pequeño y bajo en la boca de su estómago. Él sintió que la comisura de su labio temblaba. Luchó por controlarlo, inhalando profundamente por la nariz. No sirvió de nada. De repente, perdió el control, la risa se desbordaba. Por dentro, Severus sintió que el hielo se disolvía.

La risa era fuerte e inesperada, y estaba matizada con una con una cantidad nada pequeña de histeria, pero no podía importarle. Y cada vez que creía que tener el control sobre sí mismo, avistaba a Granger, vestida de negro y con una expresión entre preocupada y horrorizada.

Después de la segunda ronda de casi recuperar el control sobre sí mismo, ella finalmente pareció darse cuenta de que estaba detonándolo y con un movimiento de su varita, revirtió su apariencia.

Por supuesto, ahora que la veía envuelta en su propia túnica de profesor, la cual le quedaba demasiado grande, con los descalzos dedos de sus pies asomándose por el dobladillo, lo volvió a detonar. Pasaron largos minutos hasta que finalmente se pudo controlar lo suficiente para mirarla.

Tomando profundas bocanadas de aire, se limpió las lágrimas que estropeaban su rostro. "Debería expulsarte."

Sus ojos, que ya estaban abiertos en alarma, se hicieron más grandes.

"Pero no lo haré. Más que nada porque no tengo la menor idea de cómo escribirlo. Falta de respeto... burla, ni siquiera comienzan a tocar," hizo un gesto hacia ella, "la magnitud de lo que hiciste."

Ella apretó las manos en puños bajo el material de las mangas que le quedaban demasiado largas. "No fue así." Avanzando unos pasos arrastrando los pies, ella se arrodilló frente a él. "No quise-" ella se detuvo, la expresión seria se transformó en exasperación. "Se está burlando de mí."

Él le dio la sonrisa más pequeña. "Parecía justo."

Mientras ella se balanceaba sobre sus talones, él se debatió si levantarse del suelo. Su posición difícilmente era decorosa, pero en realidad , después de pensarlo, no podía imaginar que le quedara mucha dignidad. Y tenerla sentada frente a él era preferible a que retomara la posición a su lado. _Tocándolo._

"¿Está bien?" Ella estiró su mano hacia él pero no lo tocó. _Tal vez también se dio cuenta de que ya pasó el momento_. Pero su preocupación aún era fácil de leer en sus ojos y era tan sólida y cálida contra su piel como cualquier toque previo.

"Estoy... bien."

"¿Qué fue-"

Él negó con la cabeza y se levantó. "En otro momento. Lo explicaré en otro momento. Vuelve a hacer el hechizo."

Ella lo miró dudosa pero obedeció.

El la estudió y al glamour que la envolvía. Su túnica de profesor, que era demasiado grande en su pequeña figura, ahora encajaba perfectamente. Las botas de suela y tacón grueso le añadían altura. Notó la manera en que su postura había cambiado ligeramente – sus pies estaban un poco separados y su espalda recta.

Estuvo divertido de notar que llevaba una mueca ligeramente condescendiente. Aunque pensaba que el derroche de rizos negros que enmarcaban su rostro le daban un aspecto un tanto menos siniestro que su propio cabello sin vida.

En esencia, era perfecto, hasta los botones de plata con relieves de serpientes.

"¿Hacías repasos de Pociones así?"

La mueca se desvaneció. "Lo hacía." Ella mordió su labio con duda evidente, y luego agregó, "Me llamaban profesora Granger-Snape."

Él bufó. "Por supuesto que sí." Rodeó su espalda. "Cómo más podrían llamarte... profesora."

Ella se giró para verle la cara, su túnica... la de él... se arremolinó alrededor de ella. Él mordió el interior de su mejilla para prevenir que se formara una sonrisa. Sonreír no sería propicio para mantener una imagen adecuada. No que estuviera seguro de que aún tuviera una imagen adecuada en lo que se refería a ella.

"Se está burlando de mí otra vez."

"Por el contrario, Granger, estoy confundido. No sé si debería estar divertido o enfadado. Mis experiencias con las imitaciones de mí por parte de los Gryffindor – sobre todo los gemelos Weasley, debo agregar – normalmente son de una clase menos que respetuosa."

"No hubo ninguna intención de faltarle el respeto. Comenzó como una manera de hacer que Neville se sintiera más cómodo con su presencia. De alguna manera creció desde ahí. Y..." Su voz se apagó.

"¿Y?"

Ella lo miró por entre sus pestañas, los profundos ojos negros eran un tanto desconcertantes considerando que estaba más acostumbrado al marrón. "De cierta forma, me gusta poder cerrar la puerta de golpe y la manera en que la túnica se arremolina cuando camino." Su voz cayó, como si estuviera revelando un gran secreto. "Y siempre me siento más alta."

Morder el interior de su mejilla no funcionaría esta vez. Cediendo a lo inevitable, se rió, y luego se rió más fuerte cuando vio la mirada sorprendida en su rostro.

Recobrando el control sobre sí mismo, le dijo que dejara el glamour. Apenas rompió el encantamiento, ella le entregó su varita de vuelta.

"Creo que es necesario que vuelvas a tu habitación, ahora." _Y yo necesito recobrar mi equilibrio desesperadamente_.

"¿Qué hay de-"

Él la calló con un gesto. "Haz lo que quieras con tu clase de repaso. Sin embargo, me daría curiosidad saber lo que pensará la señorita Worth sobre la _profesora Granger-Snape_.

"Usted sabe sobre..." Ella hizo una mueca. "Por supuesto que sí."

"Descubrirás que sucede muy poco en el castillo que tus profesores no sepan, y yo siempre estoy al tanto de lo que hacen mis Slytherin. Es tarde y tienes volver."

Era obvio que ella no quería irse, pero asintió con la cabeza en consentimiento.

"¡Rink!" Llamó él.

Severus estaba preparado para reprender al elfo doméstico por su presunción de traer a Granger en primer lugar, pero al darle una mirada a la expresión acongojada de Rink le dio la impresión de que estaba a punto de patear a un cachorro. Decidió que era una conversación para cuando Granger volviera donde pertenecía. "Devuélvela a su dormitorio y luego vuelve conmigo."

El elfo no dijo una palabra, simplemente tomó la mano de la chica y desapareció.

Solo otra vez. Severus extendió el brazo para tomar su túnica, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Granger se la había llevado con ella. Suspiró, demasiado cansado para incluso estar molesto. Si molestia era lo que sentía. Sus emociones estaban por todos lados y él necesitaba algo de soledad para sortear los últimos dos días – el Señor Tenebroso, Albus, los Aurores – todos lo habían dejado tambaleándose. También estaba Granger, posiblemente la más prejudicial de todos. Él se apartó de ese pensamiento, sin estar listo para lidiar con esa complicación adicional. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de algo, era obvio que la joven era el caos encarnado.

Pero ahora, con el silencio y tranquilidad de la habitación, su cansancio comenzó a inundarlo. Sin el tirón constante de la corriente de magia para mantener su imaginería de oclumancia, comenzaba a caer. Aún no podía dormir, aunque su cama lo llamaba. Tenía que lidiar con Rink.

 _Elfos domésticos._

Hace dieciséis años que era profesor. Dieciséis años que había tenido asignado a Rink. En esos doce años había tenido varias discusiones sobre los deberes de Rink, y la manera en que Severus se sentía respecto a la tendencia de los elfos domésticos hacia los castigos. Rink había sido un elfo modelo – discreto, silencioso y atento cuando era necesario. En todos esos años, que él supiera, Rink nunca había tomado la iniciativa de hacer algo que creyera que iría contra los deseos de Severus.

Ahora, después de unos pocos meses de conocer a la señorita Hermione Granger, Rink se había convertido en el equivalente de un elfo doméstico rebelde.

Rink volvió un suave pop, con sus delgados hombros derechos y orejas rectas. Severus conocía esa mirada. Granger le había dado una charla motivadora de último minuto. Bajando la vista hacia el elfo, proyectó tanta amenaza como le podían dar dieciséis años de enseñarle a cabezas huecas. "Tú y yo vamos a tener una charla."

* * *

Rink devolvió a Hermione a su cama, casi en el mismo lugar que tenía antes de irse. Ella tomó la mano del elfo antes de que se fuera. "No dejes que el profesor Snape te asuste, Rink. Hiciste lo correcto al venir a buscarme."

El cuerpo completo de Rink, y no sólo sus orejas, expresaban lo completamente intimidado que estaba. "Rink estuvo mal. Rink sabía que el Maestro de Pociones no querría a la señorita."

Ella se arrodilló para quedar a la altura de los ojos de Rink. "Hiciste lo correcto." Repitió. "Rink – oh, Dios, no puedo creer que estoy a punto de decir esto – si lo necesitas, si lo quieres, estaría honrada de cerrar las puertas de Hogwarts sobre tus dedos." Ella trató de sonreír, pero estaba insegura de cómo se veía realmente su expresión, mientras agregaba. "Me preocuparía de empujarlas muy fuerte."

Obviamente era lo que tenía que decir, ya que todo el porte de Rink se iluminó. "Hermy es una verdadera amiga." Con una sacudida de cabeza, Rink desapareció.

Hermione colapsó sobre la cama. _¿Cuándo se puso todo tan extraño? Me estoy ofreciendo a ayudar a Rink para que se castigue a sí mismo y estaba... estaba... Oh, Dios, aún estoy usando su túnica._

Toda la noche tenía una sensación de irrealidad. Snape había estado... ella no podía encontrar otra palabra que vulnerable. Que hubiera permitido que ella viera esa vulnerabilidad era un obsequio sin medida. Él le había permitido que le ofreciera consuelo, y más importante que el ofrecimiento, había recibido el consuelo que le ofrecían.

 _Me dejó ser su ancla._

Y también se rió, dos veces. Ella cerró sus ojos, recordando y saboreando el sonido de su risa. Era un sonido tan inesperado que, incluso ahora, causaba que los dedos de sus pies se curvaran y que una sonrisa de respuesta se asomara en su rostro.

Luego, momentos después, él cerró las puertas de sus emociones y la apartó, volviendo a colocarse la metafórica armadura.

Envolviendo su pecho con sus brazos, enterró su nariz en la gruesa tela de la túnica de Snape. Inhalando profundamente, aspiró los olores a humo, hierbas y el indefinible aroma de Snape.

 _Qué lío más complejo._

Envuelta en la túnica de Snape, Hermione recreó la escena una y otra vez en su cabeza hasta que sus pensamientos fueron a la deriva y cayó dormida entre sueños de manos, callosas y cálidas.

* * *

Hermione cubrió un bostezo mientras bajaba los escalones desde la torre de Gryffindor. Su noche tardía se estaba haciendo presente. Aunque podía escuchar a Harry, Ron y Neville conversando rápidamente detrás de ella, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban silenciosos y reservados. Difícilmente los culpaba. Después de los eventos de ayer, con los Aurores y el anuncio de que Hogwarts y el mundo mágico en general estaban bajo Ley Marcial, muchos estudiantes tenían ansias por lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante. Todos se preguntaban los planes que tendrían los Aurores para hoy día.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. Hermione se detuvo de golpe justo al atravesar la puerta del Gran Comedor. Por suerte, nadie se tropezó con ella porque todos estaban haciendo más o menos lo mismo. Parecía que el Auror Dawlish tomó una página del libro de Dolores Umbridge, pero más grande y audaz. En la pared del fondo, con letra negra de sesenta centímetros, estaban escritas las nuevas reglas de Hogwarts:

El Quidditch estará cancelado hasta próximo aviso del Ministerio de Magia.

Las visitas a Hogsmeade estarán canceladas hasta próximo aviso del Ministerio de Magia.

Los hijos de muggles, e individuos con un padre muggle o hijo de muggles, llevarán un hechizo rastreador sobre sus varitas para garantizar que tengan un paradero seguro en todo momento.

Una pequeña mesa había sido acomodada bajo la lista de reglas, ocupada por uno de los Aurores. Ya se estaba formando una pequeña cola de estudiantes. Una oleada de ira atravesó a Hermione cuando los reconoció como estudiantes que caían bajo la tercera regla.

Una conmoción en la mesa principal atrajo su atención. La profesora Sinistra estaba discutiendo con el profesor Dumbledore, su voz se hacía más fuerte con cada palabra.

No entregaré mi varita para un hechizo de rastreo. Si quieren mi varita, estaré encantada de metérsela-"

Dumbledore sacó su propia varita, y la voz de la profesora se cortó abruptamente, aunque los gestos violentos de las manos de Sinistra confirmaban que continuaba la discusión.

Ron habló detrás de Hermione. "Esto es malo. No me había dado cuenta de que también iban tras los adultos."

La expresión de Harry era ilegible. "Esos bastardos están cerrando el cerco. Dicen que es sobre proteger a cualquiera que tenga lazos estrechos con muggles, pero _les da_ una manera de encontrar y rastrear a todos."

"Blancos fáciles." Concordó Neville. "Pero ¿qué podemos hacer?"

Hermione tragó la bilis que le subió a la garganta ante el pensamiento de pararse es esa fila y ofrecer su varita. Agitó su cabeza, por una vez, incapaz de salir con una solución inteligente. Incluso Ron negó con la cabeza.

Fue Harry quién respondió al final, con voz sombría y decidida. "Haremos lo que ellos quieran, por ahora." Sin mirar hacia atrás, se dirigió hacia la fila.

Ron se inclinó y le habló al oído. "Queríamos que Harry se concentrara en el verdadero enemigo. Diría que acaba de encontrarlo."

* * *

Para cuando Hermione se coló en el aula de la profesora Vector por un poco de paz y tranquilidad al final del día, se sentía casi con la misma sustancia que uno de los fantasmas del castillo. Por alguna razón, el profesor Snape había tenido un completo humor de perros durante Defensa y el profesor Flitwick le había estado lanzando miradas extrañas durante encantamientos. Hasta el momento, Pociones había sido la clase más normal a la que había asistido durante el día, el profesor Slughorn había sido igual de amable que siempre.

Él le había vuelto a preguntar después de clases si quería unirse al Club Slug, y ella le había vuelto a explicar que no tenía tiempo este año. Era un hombre bastante agradable, había decidido, pero siempre sentía la necesidad de lavarse las manos después de una conversación de uno a uno con él.

Mientras Hermione acomodaba sus cosas sobre su escritorio, dejó escapar un suspiro de molestia cuando el Auror Garmin entró a la sala y tomó su posición en la pared del fondo. Los Aurores habían estado entrando y saliendo de las clases durante el último par de días, para el gran disgusto de los estudiantes y maestros. Esta era la cuarta vez en el día que había visto a Garmin, y el lado paranoico que Hermione ni siquiera sabía que poseía hasta este punto, le anunciaba a gritos que el hombre la estaba siguiendo específicamente.

Ignorando al hombre que acechaba en el fondo, Hermione sacó sus libros de Aritmancia y la tabla numérica con la que estaba trabajando para su proyecto E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Después de discutirlo con la profesora Vector, había decidido que su proyecto sería algo que podía ser útil para Orden y que pondría a prueba sus habilidades en Aritmancia. Estaba tratando de identificar la rebelde línea plateada que atravesaba la matriz de Vector.

Ella había vuelto a la primera ecuación de Vector y estaba trazando combinaciones numéricas. El trabajo era tedioso y requería mucho tiempo, pero su propia naturaleza exacta obligaba a su mente a dejar de rondar inútilmente alrededor de cosas que no podía controlar.

No estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando Vector la interrumpió. "¿Señorita Granger?"

"¿Señora?"

La profesora Vector le estaba extendiendo dos libros. "Me alegra encontrarla aquí. El profesor Flitwick me pidió que le diera esto. Él pensó que podrían ayudarla con su proyecto."

Hermione frunció el ceño. Su problema no se relacionaba con Encantamientos – ese era el proyecto de Lisa Turpin. Antes de que Hermione pudiera expresar su confusión en voz alta, ambos libros fueron arrebatados de las manos de Vector por el Auror.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Demandó Vector.

"Busco contrabando." Respondió Garmin con una leve sorna.

"Estos son libros de Encantamientos, no contrabando." Dijo su profesora, con voz tan fría como la de Snape pudo ser alguna vez.

El Auror se encogió de hombros y arrojó ambos libros de vuelta a Hermione. "Eso son." Dijo con una sonrisa de lado, seguro de su poder.

Vector miro glacialmente al hombre por un momento antes de que sus ojos buscaran a Hermione. "Creo que voy a cerrar la clase por hoy día, señorita Granger. ¿Por qué no se lleva sus libros de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor?" Volvió su mirada al Auror. "Estoy segura de que encontrará una lectura mucha más tranquila ahí."

Hermione no quería volver a su dormitorio aún. Tenía su clase de repaso esa noche y había estado buscando un lugar tranquilo para trabajar mientras esperaba que pasara el tiempo. Introduciendo uno de los libros en su bolso, comenzó a hojear despreocupadamente el otro mientras se dirigía a la Sala de los Menesteres.

 _¿Encantamientos de enlace? ¿Por qué razón en el mundo el profesor Flitwick me daría un libro sobre encantamientos de enlace?_

Aún hojeando el libro, Hermione dejó que las escaleras del castillo jugaran un rato con ella, así que algo que debió tardar sólo cuatro o cinco minutos, terminó demorándose cerca de veinte. Le dio una palmadita ausente a la última escalera cuando finalmente la dejaron en el pasillo correcto.

Llegando a la Sala de los Menesteres, encontró a Agnes Worth esperando en el corredor, su presencia le recordó el comentario de Snape sobre querer saber lo que haría Worth con la profesora Granger-Snape.

Metiendo el libro dentro del bolso junto al otro, Hermione le dio una sonrisa rápida y se paseó las tres veces necesarias, pensando en lo que necesitaba que la sala le facilitara para su clase. Cuando apareció la puerta, le hizo un gesto a Agnes para que entrara.

Una vez que ambas acomodaron sus cosas, Hermione se movió hacia el escritorio de la otra chica en lo que esperaba que fuera una manera despreocupada. "Worth, ¿por qué estás aquí?"

Agnes le dio una mirada un tanto sorprendida antes de empezar a sacar sus ingredientes de su bolso. "Estoy aquí para practicar, al igual que todos."

"He visto tu trabajo." Dijo Hermione. "No necesitas el tiempo de repaso."

"Tal vez estoy aquí para espiarte."

Hermione no pudo contener su resoplido de diversión por el tono astutamente calculador de la niña. "No me hagas reír. No soy tan interesante."

"Algunos pueden creer que lo eres. Hija de muggles, inteligente, amiga de Harry Potter. Algunos pueden pensar que eres muy interesante."Hermione pensó en esto por un momento mientras Agnes ordenaba su escritorio. _Juegos de palabras Slytherin: acertijos dentro de acertijos_. "¿Esa es una advertencia o una amenaza, Agnes?" Preguntó, usando deliberadamente el primer nombre de la niña, en contra de las convenciones.

Eso se ganó una sonrisa rápida. "¿Crees que todos los Slytherin son malvados, Granger?"

"No, no lo creo."

"Divertido, yo no creo que todos los Gryffindor son estúpidos. Agnes le dio otra sonrisa rápida. "Bueno, no fundamentalmente estúpidos. Mantener esta clase, entre todas las Casas, eso es algo estúpido."

Hermione le dio una sonrisa propia. "Prefiero pensar que es valiente y que es lo correcto."

Agnes se encogió de hombros. "Estúpido... valiente. Igual mueres al final."

"Lo que nos trae de vuelta a ¿por qué estás aquí, Agnes Worth de la Casa de Slytherin?"

"Con la misma facilidad, pude haber sido Ravenclaw, o Hufflepuff... O incluso Gryffindor. Los Worth somos una familia antigua y sangrepura, pero no criamos verdades como la mayoría de las familias. El Sombrero Seleccionador no miente." Se volvió a encoger de hombros. "Y yo no me inclino ante nadie."

"Suena valiente."

Agnes rodó sus ojos, pero una sonrisa se asomó entre sus labios cuando dijo, "Suena estúpido para mí."

"Y alguien tenía que ser el primero." Hermione estudió a Agnes por un momento más. "¿Cómo son tus habilidades en defensa? ¿Estarías interesada en otra clase de repaso?"

Una sonrisa lenta y algo siniestra se extendió en el rostro de Agnes. "Ahora estamos hablando."

* * *

Severus se acomodó en su silla habitual de la mesa, sin molestarse en esconder su desdén por el Auror que se sentaba a su izquierda. No tenía dudas de que el Auror Dawlish había elegido deliberadamente el lugar para mantener mejor vigilado a Severus. Él aplastó la necesidad de contarle al Auror en un gran y exacto detalle para quién estaba trabajando ahora que el Ministerio estaba comprometido. Severus sabía que él mismo era sólo una diversión – una búsqueda inútil ideada por el Señor Oscuro para mantener a los Aurores concentrados en él y no en el Ministerio, donde deberían estar.

Una herramienta útil, sabía. Porque no tenía dudas de que el Señor Oscuro, al igual que Albus, no dudaría en lanzarlo a los lobos si fuera necesario. Su estómago se revolvió, y le subió ácido a la garganta. Inhaló profundo, tragándose las nauseas.

Estuvo agradecido de ver una taza de té verde diluido apareció frente a él junto a una papilla fina de arroz. Había notado el año anterior que sus comidas habían cambiado, y agradecía silenciosamente a cualquier elfo de cocina que se hubiera dado cuenta de que no estaba comiendo su cuota habitual.

Ignorando a Dawlish, una acción que sabía que molestaría al hombre, levantó su taza y estudió el Gran Comedor, su mirada pasó por los estudiantes reunidos. Estaban sometidos esta mañana, muy parecidos a las últimas comidas, desde que los Aurores había instituido sus nuevas reglas. Severus casi podía oler el miedo y la ansiedad. Bebiendo su té, su mirada se movió a sus Slytherin. Ochenta y seis estudiantes a cargo suyo y sólo tenía una escasa idea de lo que haría cada uno y dónde yacían sus lealtades definitivas.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia la señorita Worth. Él hizo lo que pudo ahí – empujándola en dirección a Granger. Los Slytherin no eran pioneros por naturaleza, pero donde iba uno solo, otros lo seguirían. Aunque fuera sólo para asegurarse de que el primero no tuviera una ventaja injusta. Era una carga pesada que colocar sobre una niña, pero sólo alguien de primer año habría hecho lo impensable y se habría unido a una clase de repaso liderada por un Gryffindor. Se preguntó lo que habría pensado Agnes Worth sobre la profesora Granger-Snape, y tuvo que tomar un sorbo de su té para ocultar la sonrisa automática que provocó ese pensamiento.

 _Gryffindors._ Sus ojos se movieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, donde alguna vez, lo primero que habría buscado habría sido un despeinado cabello negro. Ahora, su mirada fue atraída hacia unos rizos marrones. Ella tenía la cabeza gacha, con su nariz enterrada en un libro, completamente ajena a los estudiantes alrededor suyo. Cada tanto, escribía furiosamente en un trozo de papel. Potter y Weasley se sentaban frente a ella esta mañana, con sus cabezas inclinadas juntas. Weasley lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil vencer al joven durante sus juegos.

En cuanto a Potter – frunció el ceño – el hijo de Lily. La brillante y bella Lily. Cada vez que veía al chico, veía a Lily mirándolo de vuelta con acusación en aquellos ojos verdes. La ira lo atravesó como cada vez que veía a Harry Potter. Lily se había apartado de él, indignada con su fascinación por las Artes Oscuras. La había amado con todo su ser y ella lo quería, él sabía eso. Pero había sido incapaz de amarlo, incapaz de aceptar todo de él, incluso su cariño estaba teñido con un disgusto latente.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras contemplaba a Potter. _Ahí está tu bebé, Lily, caminando por el mismo camino que yo. Él es como yo, hasta la mancha por las Artes Oscuras y por las mismas razones de siempre. ¿Aún lo amas a él, justa Lily?_

El resentimiento creció dentro de él, e incluso sabiendo lo destructivo que era, lo recibió como un viejo amigo. Él y Potter se parecían mucho, pero existía una gran diferencia, el chico tenía un círculo de amigos, fuerte y real. Él tenía a Albus Dumbledore y a Minerva. No tenía dudas de que Lily aún amaba al chico donde fuera que descansara su alma.

Él resopló suavemente a sí mismo por revolcarse miserablemente en la auto compasión. Aún ni terminaba el desayuno. Era demasiado temprano para dirigirse por esos caminos tan trillados.

Granger llamó su atención cuando levantó su cabeza del libro. Ella le arqueó una gran sonrisa con todos los dientes antes de volver a escribir.

Severus se negó a reconocer la sensación de calidez que se extendió por su pecho mientras la sonrisa ahuyentaba la amargura.

"¿Severus?"

Severus giró su atención hacia el director. "¿Señor?"

Albus le sostenía una copia doblada de _El Profeta_. "¿Viste el diario de hoy?"

Severus sintió que el ácido volvió a revolverse en su estómago con la mirada en los ojos de Albus. Tomando el diario, lo abrió con una sacudida.

 **EL MINISTRO DE MAGIA INTERINO THICKNESSE NOBRA NUEVO SECRETARIO DE SEGURIDAD MÁGICA**

 _El Ministro de Magia interino, Pius Thicknesse, en un audaz movimiento para proteger el mundo mágico de los estragos de Ya-Saben-Quién y sus seguidores, ha creado un nuevo Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. El nuevo Departamento caerá bajo el mando del señor Devrom Dollort. En su discurso de bienvenida e introducción, el Ministro Thicknesse fue citado diciendo, "El señor Dollort estará trabajando en cercanía conmigo y el Wizengamot para garantizar que la paz y seguridad vuelva al mundo mágico." (Vea el discurso completo del Ministro Thicknesse en la página 8) (Vea las nuevas reglas instituidas por el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en la página 9.)_

Bajo un párrafo corto había una fotografía del Ministro Thicknesse estrechando su mano con un hombre sonriente y guapo, con el cabello oscuro e impecable túnica de mago.

El aliento de Severus quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando el hombre en la fotografía se apartó de Thicknesse para sonreírle a la cámara. Severus sabía que el lento progreso para 'convertirse en humano' finalmente había tenido éxito, pero no entendía para qué el Señor Oscuro había comenzado la transformación. Ahora estaba claro. Devrom Dollort era el Señor Oscuro.


	34. Capítulo 34: Guerra Relámpago

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla

 **Capítulo 34 – Guerra relámpago**

* * *

El hombre conocido como Devrom Dollort le guiñó a la bonita joven bruja instalada fuera de la puerta de su oficina, complacido cuando ella se sonrojó por su atención. "Ah, Marantha, guardando diligentemente mi santuario personal, ya veo. ¿Cómo está todo esta tarde?"

Marantha le sonrió a su nuevo jefe. "Todo está bien, señor. Su cita de las dos ya está aquí y lo está esperando adentro, y el señor Latimer, de Aplicación de la Ley, confirmó que las 2:30 de esta tarde está bien para él."

"Excelente, querida." Devrom le obsequió una sonrisa. "Cuando aparezca el señor Latimer, por favor hazlo pasar. Hasta entonces, preocúpate de que no me molesten."

"Sí, señor."

Dejando a su asistente, atravesó las enormes puertas dobles de su oficina. La máscara sonriente y agradable de Devrom Dollort cayó en el minuto en que las puertas se cerraron y las barreras de silencio y privacidad fueron activadas. "Reporta." Espetó, mientras cruzaba el espacio abierto de la oficina.

Thorfinn Rowle, que había estado apoyado contra una de las sillas de cuero frente al descomunal escritorio del cuarto, saltó a sus pies. "Todos los trasladores activos han sido embargados, como ordenó. En este momento tenemos a gente buscando ilegales. Si Snape está en lo correcto en cuanto a la interferencia de Dumbledore, deberíamos atraparlos usando estos _teléfonos móviles_ " – dijo lento las palabras, como si estuviera inseguro de la pronunciación – "pronto."

"Siéntate, Rowle." Hizo un gesto hacia una de las sillas. "Estoy complacido con el trabajo que estás haciendo por mí."

Rowle tomó su asiento mientras Voldemort se reclinaba en su silla, con las manos juntas frente a él. "Los muggles e hijos de muggle son una viruela en nuestra gran sociedad. No te equivoques, vamos a tratar con su infestación, pero no desperdiciaremos recursos importantes en ellos ahora. Los muggles sólo eran una distracción. Nuestra próxima fase deberá ser de suma importancia para nosotros en este momento." Inclinándose hacia adelante, fijó sus ojos en Rowle. "Estamos en un punto crítico, Rowle. Fue aquí, en este punto que Dumbledore y su Orden arruinaron mis planes la última vez. El mismo error no puede – no volverá – a suceder.

La luz febril del fanatismo iluminó los ojos de Rowle, para la gran satisfacción de Voldemort. "No, señor. Nada detendrá su ascenso a la prominencia. Usted tiene mi vida, mi Señor."

"Bien. ¿Qué hay de las fronteras?"

"Cuando la Ley Marcial se instituyó, las antiguas barreras bajo el control del Ministerio fueron activadas. Ahora son controladas por nuestra gente." Rowle le dio una amplia sonrisa. "Una vez que se activaron, toda la aparición dentro o fuera de Gran Bretaña llegó a su fin."

"Excelente. Durante las próximas dos semanas, quiero que aumentes los ataques. Bella conoce los objetivos. Coordina tus esfuerzos con ella. Una vez que sean implementadas mis nuevas medidas de seguridad, reduciremos los ataques. La población asumirá que las medidas de seguridad están funcionando y estarán más dispuestos a aceptar controles adicionales."

"¿Qué pasa con Dumbledore, señor?"

Voldemort se rió entre dientes. "¿Deseas atacar Hogwarts?"

Rowle se sonrojó. "Conozco la inutilidad de eso, mi Señor. Hogwarts está bien protegido. ¿Pero no podemos sacar al viejo tonto?"

"No, él está justo donde deseamos que esté. Con Hogwarts amenazado, por la misma naturaleza de las protecciones que lo atan a la escuela, no puede abandonarla. Está tan bien encerrado como lo estaría en Azkaban. Sabemos dónde está, y con Severus actuando como mis ojos y oídos, sabemos lo que está haciendo. Por la misma razón, sabemos dónde está Potter. Y ellos se quedarán ahí, acorralados y vigilados hasta el tiempo y lugar que yo escoja."

Un breve golpe en la puerta los interrumpió. Un momento después se abrió la puerta. "Señor Dollort, el señor Latimer está aquí. ¿Lo hago esperar o está listo para él ahora?"

"Hazlo entrar por favor."

Un hombre pequeño y de aspecto nervioso, con túnicas de calidad impecable, pero con corte demasiado grande y notorias hombreras, como si estuviera tratando de parecer más grande y con mayor sustancia de la que tenía en realidad.

"Señor Latimer, pase. Por favor siéntese. ¿Creo que conoce al señor Rowle?"

"Sí, nos hemos encontrado en algunas funciones del Ministerio." Dijo él, mientras asentía cortésmente hacia Rowle.

"Bien, bien. Bueno, estoy seguro de que tiene curiosidad en cuanto a por qué le pedí que viniera aquí. Y espero que usted entienda la gravedad de la situación y por qué la he traído directamente a usted. En estos tiempos siempre es prudente saber cuáles son los jugadores clave."

El otro hombre estaba henchido de orgullo, sin darse cuenta de cómo su ego estaba siendo manipulado deliberadamente. "Debo decir que estoy bastante sorprendido de que quisiera verme. Habría esperado que quisiera ver a Madame Bones, como jefa de departamento. Pero estoy aquí para ayudar como pueda."

"Esperaba que dijera eso. Con la ayuda del señor Rowle, mi oficina comenzó un chequeo intensivo de seguridad en el personal del Ministerio. Estoy seguro de que no tengo que decirle a alguien tan inteligente como usted que el ataque que Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado lanzó sobre nuestro querido Ministerio sólo pudo haber sido logrado con ayuda interna."

Latimer inhaló con sorpresa. "¿Aquí en el Ministerio? Increíble."

"Ciertamente." Voldemort puso una expresión propia de indignación. "Y para mi propio dolor, mi temo que hemos encontrado una víbora justo dentro de su propio departamento. Esa es la razón por la que sentí que el asunto debía traerse directamente a usted."

"¿En Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica? No puede estar hablando en serio. Madame Bones nunca toleraría algo como..." La voz de Latimer de apagó cuando captó la mirada en el rostro de Voldemort ante la mención de Amelia Bones. "No puede creer que... que... ¿Amelia Bones? Seguramente no." Latimer miró salvajemente a los dos hombres. "Madame Bones ha sido una devota defensora del Ministerio por un largo tiempo. Tiene que haber alguna clase de error."

"No hay error, me temo." Dijo Voldemort, su expresión era la mezcla perfecta entre tristeza profunda y decepción. "Tenemos testigos visuales que nos han relatado sobre ella reuniéndose secretamente con otro seguidor de Ya-Sabes-Quién."

Latimer, con los ojos como platos, se movió al borde del asiento. "Casi tengo miedo de preguntar," dijo él, sin aliento. "¿Quién puede-"

"Arthur Weasley."

"¡No! Él ama a los muggles."

"Exactamente, señor Latimer." Voldemort golpeó su escritorio con énfasis. "¿Puedes pensar en una mejor cubierta para deshacerse de sospechas?"

"Oooh." Exhaló lentamente Latimer. "Ya veo. Qué diabólicamente inteligente. Nunca lo habría sospechado." Una expresión preocupada cruzó el rostro de Latimer. "¿Pero tiene pruebas?"

"Sí, más que suficientes para implicarlos a ambos."

La boca de Latimer era una línea firme. "¿Sabe? Nunca me gustó Weasley. Siempre hubo algo mal con el hombre. Siempre hablando sin cesar sobre los muggles esto y los muggles aquello. Siempre fue un poco mucho, si me lo pregunta. Y Bones. Estoy simplemente pasmado, se lo digo. ¿Cómo es que Aplicación de la Ley puede ayudarlo, señor Dollort?"

Preocupándose de su lenguaje corporal, Voldemort de inclinó sobre su escritorio hacia Latimer. Bajó el tono de su voz para darle una sensación de exclusividad y secretismo. "Sospechamos que Bones y Weasley son parte de una red más grande de partidarios de Ya-Sabes-Quién que le entregan información a _él_. Queremos cortar esa red de información."

Latimer también se estaba inclinando hacia adelante ahora, con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. "¿Qué está sugiriendo?"

"Nada malo o ilegal, se lo aseguro." Voldemort levantó sus manos de manera tranquilizadora. "Después de todo, aunque creo que nuestra evidencia es sólida e irrefutable, el debido proceso debe seguirse. Sin embargo, si estos realmente son partidarios secretos de Ya-Sabes-Quién, no podemos permitir que vayan a rienda suelta. No, lo que estoy sugiriendo es simple – arresto y detención hasta que llegue el momento de hacer una investigación completa."

"Sí," Asintió Latimer, "veo lo que quiere decir. Sin duda el Ministerio puede retenerlos hasta que todo este lío con Ya-Sabes-Quién se resuelva."

Devrom Dollort le dio una sonrisa cálida a Latimer, complacido de que el otro hombre se pavoneara bajo su mirada. Latimer sería fácil de controlar. "Por supuesto, con Bones en Azkaban, Aplicación de la Ley necesitará una mano firme que guíe y coordine el departamento. ¿Estaría dispuesto a ser esa persona, señor Latimer? Ciertamente podría hablar con el Ministro en su nombre, si está interesado." Voldemort movió una mano negligente. "Pero ese es un asunto para después. Tengo una corta lista de nombres." Sacó un pedazo de pergamino en blanco de su escritorio y una pluma nueva, extendiéndole ambos objetos a Latimer. "Ya discutimos a Weasley y a Bones. Estos son otros que creemos que han estado en contacto con ellos."

* * *

Hermione contempló la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres. Harry estaba usando la Sala para su clase de repaso de Defensa durante las noches que ella no la estaba usando para Pociones. La puerta se veía diferente – más oscura y de alguna manera, más amenazadora. Era natural que fuera diferente, ya que Harry había sido quien la conjuró, pero aún así ¿una puerta no era sólo una puerta? Seguramente lo de oscura y amenazadora era solo su imaginación hiperactiva.

"Esta no es una buena idea." Dijo Agnes con aspereza detrás de ella.

La duda de Agnes le dio el impulso necesario a la valentía de Hermione. Ella se torció ligeramente para poder ver a la niña. "Estuviste de acuerdo con esto. Estuvimos de acuerdo con esto."

"También dije que estás loca."

"No eres la primera en mencionarlo." Concordó Hermione con un suspiro. "Pero hay que comenzar por algún lado, y la valentía no comienza y termina en Gryffindor."

Agnes frunció sus labios como si estuviera tratando de esconder una sonrisa. "Solo la estupidez."

Hermione s giró completamente. "Oh, eso dolió, Agnes." Dijo ella con una risa.

"No tanto como el maleficio que Potter te va a lanzar."

"Eres demasiado joven para ser tan escéptica."

Hermione encontró que realmente disfrutaba de la compañía de Agnes, ncluso si la niña tenía seis años menos. Agnes tenía una inteligencia aguda, un ingenio afilado y una lengua aún más afilada. Estaba empezando a considerar a la niña como una amiga, y esa era una experiencia bastante novedosa. No era que Hermione no tuviera amigos además de Harry y Ron, pero de alguna forma u otra forma todos eran chicos. Sus tres contactos femeninos más cercanos eran Ginny, Parvati y Lavender, y Hermione simplemente no podía imaginarse teniendo esta conversación con ninguna de ellas.

"Muy bien, sólo sigue mi ejemplo... y trata de parecer inofensiva."

Agnes soltó una risa. "Tienes un extraño sentido del humor."

Tomando una respiración profunda, Hermione volvió a enfrentar la puerta. Enviando una plegaria silenciosa al universo para que le diera suerte, empujó la puerta, esperando no estar cometiendo un gran error.

"Oye, Hermione, llegas tarde." Gritó Ron desde el otro lado de la habitación cuando ella asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

"Lo siento. Quedé detenida." Ella atrapó la mirada de Harry desde donde trabajaba en encantamientos de escudo con Finch-Fletchley. "Encontré a alguien que quiere practicar sus habilidades de defensa con nosotros."

"Claro." Dijo Harry. Él hizo un gesto de 'ven aquí' con su mano. "Que pase."

Abriendo más la puerta, Hermione se movió hacia un lado para dejar pasar a Agnes por la puerta. Ella solo dio tres pasos dentro de la habitación antes de que reinara el silencio.

"Todo el mundo, esta es Agnes Worth." El silencio le dio bienvenida a su introducción y Hermione estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico cuando Luna llegó a su rescate.

"Soy Luna Lovegood. La mayoría me llama Lunática Lovegood."

"Desafortunada elección de nombres. La mayoría cree que fui nombrada por una bruja Tenebrosa." Agnes se encogió indolentemente de hombros antes de agregar. "¿Qué se le puede hacer?"

Alguien al fondo del cuarto se rió en voz baja, el sonido fue ahogado completamente por el rugido de Harry. "¿Estás loca? Es una Slytherin. ¿O no notaste el parche de serpiente en su túnica?"

El silencio volvió a llenar la habitación. Hermione, con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba a punto de arremeter contra Harry cuando Luna volvió a romper el silencio. "No es como que podamos evitar nuestras Casas, Harry. Yo creo que tú mismo podrías haber sido un Slytherin magistral. Eres muy adecuado para esa Casa." Ajena a Harry, que se estaba poniendo de un alarmante tono de rojo con sus palabras, Luna le sonrió a Agnes antes de cambiar completamente de tema. "¿Es cierto que un Muttlethump cautivo vive en los dormitorios de Slytherin y que trata de comerse a los incautos?"

Agnes parpadeó desconcertada, la reacción de la mayoría de la gente cuando tenía su primer encuentro con Luna. "No puedo decir que haya visto un Muttlethump cautivo alguna vez."

Luna asintió sabiamente. "Bueno, eres sólo de primer año. Puede esperar un poco antes de intentar comerte. Escuché que los Muttlethump son bastante educados en ese sentido."

"¡Hermiiiooneeee!'

Parecía que Harry había vuelto a encontrar su voz. Después de eso, prácticamente todo se puso color de hormiga.

* * *

La cabeza de Hermione estaba a punto de reventar, el dolor se sentía como si un torno estuviera apretando lentamente sus sienes. Ni siquiera la poción para el dolor de cabeza que se había tomado tras el fiasco del repaso de Defensa de Harry estaba siendo de ayuda.

Estaba casi segura de que aún podía oír el estallido de gritos zumbando en sus oídos. _¿Quién en el mundo pensaría que una niña de once años podría causar tal alboroto?_

Mirando hacia atrás, Hermione supuso que pudo haberlo manejado mejor. Hizo una mueca cuando un intercambio especialmente escandaloso volvió a ella:

 _"¿Por qué no le pides a Malfoy que se una a nosotros?" Había gritado Harry._

 _"Tal vez debería." Ella había gritado de vuelta._

Hubieron muchos más gritos hasta que, sorprendentemente, los Hufflepuff en el grupo le habían recordado a Harry la canción del Sombrero Seleccionador sobre la unidad de las Casas y los Ravenclaw, guiados por Anthony Goldstein, habían señalado que Ya-Sabes-Quién era el enemigo, no Slytherin.

Harry había sido menos que un buen perdedor en el enfrentamiento.

Ella se frotó ineficazmente sus sienes. Al menos un rasgo Gryffindor había funcionado a su favor, o tal vez era un rasgo adolescente. Como fuera, Harry no podía permitir ser visto como el 'menos' humanitario en la situación. Él había aceptado a regañadientes y había arrastrado a Agnes hasta una esquina, donde procedió a trabajar en sus escudos. Por supuesto, trabajar en sus escudos consistió en que Harry le mostrara técnica apropiada para crear un escudo una vez, y luego lanzarle hechizo tras hechizo mientras ella intentaba bloquearlo, una acción que tuvo a Agnes derribada sobre su trasero la mayoría de las veces.

Pudo haber sido una prueba de fuego, pero al final de la sesión Agnes estaba bloqueando, o evitando, prácticamente todo lo que le lanzaba Harry.

Hermione, furiosa y avergonzada por el comportamiento de Harry, casi le había dado un alto a todo hasta que vio la mirada en el rostro de Agnes. Sus ojos habían estado entrecerrados en cálculo y determinación pero tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta, incluso si Harry no lo había hecho, de que Agnes había ganado.

Lo que debería haber dejado a Hermione sintiéndose eufórica. La unidad entre Casas era una realidad, aunque no fuera exactamente una realidad amigable. En cambio, estaba completamente despierta, adolorida, y con una leve corazonada de que algo malo iba a pasar.

* * *

Encaramado en su cama, Ron observaba a Harry pasearse por el espacio abierto del dormitorio que compartían con Neville, Dean y Seamus. Harry había estado paseándose y quejándose desde que los chicos se habían retirado por la noche. Neville y Dean le habían dado sonrisas de disculpa a Ron, y Seamus había rodado los ojos antes de que los tres chicos se escondieran apresuradamente detrás de las cortinas cerradas de sus respectivas camas, dejando a Harry y sus quejas a Ron.

Ron deseaba poder esconderse detrás de las cortinas de su propia cama. Tal vez con un pequeño hechizo silenciador como una buena medida.

Harry dio un giro y se paseó hacia la puerta. "¿Hufflepuffs? ¿Qué saben los Hufflepuff sobre lo que significa tener unidad?" Seis pasos después, giró bruscamente sobre sus talones y volvió a dirigirse hacia la ventana. "¿Y Goldstein? ¿De dónde salió para decirme quién es el enemigo?"

Llegando a la ventana, se giró y volvió a dirigirse hacia la puerta. "Sé quién es el enemigo. He conocido al maldito enemigo." Giro, paseo y se repitió el patrón.

Ron estaba cansado de esto. Hermione estaba más que cansada, si el enfrentamiento acalorado y algo estridente de antes en la reunión del ED indicaba algo. Después de que los aurores aparecieron en la escuela, Ron había mantenido la esperanza de que Harry finalmente volvería a ser el antiguo Harry Potter que recordaba. Eso no parecía estar sucediendo.

"¿Puedes creer a Hermione? ¿Llevando a una Slytherin a una reunión del ED? ¿En qué estaba pensando?"

Y con eso, Ron decidió que había tenido suficiente. "¿Quieres saber en lo que estaba pensando?" Sin pensar en sus tres compañeros dormidos, Ron arrojó las mantas y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Harry. "Ella pensaba en que te has convertido en un completo imbécil."

"Me he... Me he convertido-" Harry farbulló indignado.

Ron lo cortó. "No, tienes razón. No un completo imbécil. Te has convertido en un maldito _soberano_ imbécil. ¿Crees que no lo sabemos?"

Harry palideció. "¿Qué saben?" Demandó.

"¡Somos tus amigos, idiota! Sabemos sobre el libro. Sabemos lo que has estado haciendo. Sabemos sobre las malditas Artes Oscuras y sabemos que lo que estés haciendo con ese libro te está convirtiendo en un completo dolor en el trasero."

El color volvió al rostro de Harry. "No sabes nada."

"¿No sé? ¿No sé? ¿Quién crees que te ha estado cubriendo? ¿Quién crees que se ha estado disculpando por ti cada vez que pierdes los estribos? ¿Quién crees que ha estado interfiriendo por ti?"

"No necesito que nadie interfiera por mí. Lo tengo bajo control."

Ron se rió. "¿Si? Control. Eso explica por qué trataste de apalear a una niña de primer año esta noche."

Harry rugió "Es una Slytherin."

"Ella no es tu enemigo." Gritó Ron de vuelta. "Voldemort lo es. Y maldita sea, _odio_ decir su nombre."

"¿Crees que no lo sé? Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para luchar contra él. Y cuando llegue el momento de matar al hijo de puta, lo haré también."

"¿Con Avada Kedavra?"

"¡Sí!"

Ron retrocedió un paso y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Vuelve a contarme lo que dice la profecía." Demandó.

"Ron..."

"¡Dímela!"

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada por un largo momento. Entonces comenzó a recitar la profecía, escupiendo cada palabra como si cada palabra tuviera un sabor asqueroso en su lengua. "El único con el poder de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo marcará como su igual, pero tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce..."

"Detente."

"No me digas. Dime. Gruñó Harry. "Creí que dijiste que querías oírla."

"No, quería que _tú_ la escucharas. Y es obvio que también volviste a perder el punto. _Pero tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce_. Vamos a repetir esa parte ¿ya? Un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce." Ron se detuvo y esperó expectantemente a Harry, pero cuando Harry sólo se quedó ahí mirándolo, Ron levantó sus manos en derrota. "¿Cómo, por todos los diablos, puedes creer que la Maldición Asesina es usar un poder que no conoce? Esta es sólo una suposición, pero creo que está bastante familiarizado con esa."

Los ojos de Harry eran astillas duras de cristal verde, y la cicatriz de rayo sobresalía roja y furiosa en su frente cuando gruñó entre sus dientes apretados, "No sabes nada."

"Sí, bueno, en este punto, diría que sé más que tú. Sé que no debo jugar con las Artes Oscuras."

La varita de Harry estuvo en su mano de repente. Ron, sin varita y sólo usando sus pijamas, lo fulminó con la mirada, sin retroceder, hasta que Harry giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con el cuerpo rígido de ira.

"Eso es. Escápate y amárgate. ¡Otra vez!" Le gritó a la espalda de Harry.

Un portazo fue la única respuesta que obtuvo Ron.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, Ron gritó su frustración al techo ensombrecido del dormitorio.

Una tos suave detrás de él lo hizo girar la cabeza, buscando la varita que no llevaba. Tres compañeros de cuarto preocupados y algo asustados lo estaban mirando de vuelta, enmarcados por sus las cortinas de sus respectivas camas. Dándoles una sonrisa tímida, dijo, "No creo que puedan creer-"

"No," interrumpió Dean, "no creo que lo haría, amigo."

Frotándose una mano por su cabello, se preguntó lo que se suponía que debía hacer ahora.

"¿Ron?"

"¿Sí, Neville?"

"¿Esa fue una profecía real?"

Suspirando, Ron regresó cansinamente a su cama y se volvió a subir. "Fue una profecía real."

Neville se quedó en silencio mientras reflexionaba sobre esta nueva información. "Yo nací en Julio." Dijo lentamente. "M-Mis padres desafiaron tres veces a Ya-Sabes-Quién. La última vez fue cuando fueron... fueron..."

"Lo sé Neville." Dijo Ron, para que Neville no tuviera que decirlo.

"Pude haber sido yo." El poco color que quedaba en el rostro de Neville se perdió. "¿Por qué no fui yo? ¿Estás seguro de que no soy yo?"

Ron se dejó caer sobre su almohada, exhalando un suspiro exasperado. "No eres tú, Neville. Es Harry. Y en cuanto ha por qué no fuiste escogido... bueno, no lo sé a ciencia cierta, así que te diré lo que me dijo Hermione cuando le pregunté. Ella dijo que Ya-Sabes-Quién es un gran imbécil arrogante y que escogió a Harry porque es un mestizo como él."

Seamus, que hasta ahora sólo había estado escuchando con fascinación asombrada, finalmente habló. "Ya-Sabes-Quién no es un mestizo."

"Él es un mestizo cuyo padre era muggle." Ron puso una mano sobre sus ojos y se preguntó cómo se había metido en esta conversación.

* * *

Harry bajó hecho una furia las escaleras desde su dormitorio a la sala común. _¿Cómo se atrevía Ron a cuestionarlo? ¿Cómo se atrevía Ron a regañarlo siquiera, como si fuera un estúpido niño pequeño? He enfrentado y luchado contra Voldemort cuatro veces._

¿Qué sabía Ron de todos modos? Él no era con quién contaba todo el mundo. Él no iba a dormir por las noches y se despertaba por los sueños de Mortífagos torturando y asesinando a todos los que quería.

Todo lo que había hecho. _Todo_ era por ellos. Bastardo malagradecido.

Harry se desplomó sobre el sofá frente a la chimenea, con su mano apretada con fuerza alrededor de su varita.

"Tiene que ser la Maldición Asesina." le dijo a la habitación vacía. "Tiene que ser."

* * *

Dos días después de la batalla de Agnes, como Hermione le llamaba en privado, Harry estaba más apretado que una almeja y no le estaba hablando a ella ni a Ron. Ron se había negado a explicar, solo le había dicho que le dijo algo a Harry que no quería oír. Pero, dejando a un lado las miradas asesinas y la ley del silencio, Harry no protestó cuando Agnes apareció durante la próxima sesión.

Por supuesto, Hermione estaba segura de que la niña era sólo una molestia secundaria. Las miradas de Harry se centraban principalmente en Ron, lo que hacía que Hermione tuviera mucha curiosidad por lo que Ron había dicho. Por su parte, Hermione sólo lo estaba ignorando, y en cambio se estaba concentrando en los libros de Encantamientos que le habían pasado. No era estúpida, y sabía que se suponía que debía encontrar algo importante en los libros. Ahora estaba bastante segura de que sabía lo que era.

Los encantamientos de enlace, había descubierto, eran un aspecto muy usado, pero subestimado de la magia en el mundo mágico. Los encantamientos de enlace eran lo que conectaban las cosas en el mundo mágico, como la radio mágica, la red Flú, e incluso permitía que las pinturas mágicas se movieran de un cuadro a otro. Estaba resultando ser una lectura fascinante, y había encontrado al menos cuatro formas de burlar los hechizos de rastreo que el Ministerio había puesto sobre sus varitas, sin, esperaba, alertar al Ministerio de su manipulación. Lo único que faltaba era hacer que los chicos la ayudaran a probar su teoría. Tenía la esperanza de que la idea de desobedecer a los Aurores pudiera unir a Ron y Harry.

Ignorando su almuerzo a medio comer, continuó haciendo notas adicionales sobre cómo perfeccionar el hechizo que estaba elaborando.

"Señor Potter, señorita Granger, señor y señorita Weasley, por favor vengan conmigo."

Hermione subió la vista, sorprendida de encontrar a una rígida profesora McGonnagall junto a la mesa de Gryffindor. Una rápida mirada a Harry y Ron le confirmó que ambos estaban tan sorprendidos como ella. Ginny se encogió rápidamente de hombros para mostrar que no tenía idea de lo que significaba la llamada.

"Está bien, profesora." Dijo Ron.

Reuniendo rápidamente sus cosas, Hermione siguió a los demás, notando que la profesora Sprout también estaba hablando con Susan Bones. Estuvo sorprendida cuando salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron hacia la gárgola que protegía la oficina del director. Quería preguntarle a la profesora de qué se trataba todo esto, pero fue desanimada por la expresión de McGonnagall. Algo estaba muy mal.

"Paletas con sabor a sangre." Dijo McGonnagall. Cuando se abrió la escalera, Ron dio un paso dentro, pero McGonnagall lo detuvo hasta que la profesora Sprout y una confundida Susan se unieron a ellos. Una vez que todos estuvieron juntos, fueron conducidos al interior por la escalera de espiral.

* * *

Hermione no estaba segura de por qué estaba ahí. Si alguien le preguntaba, dudaba que siquiera pudiera explicar cómo llegó allí. No le había estado prestando atención a su paradero, simplemente había estado vagando, dejando que el castillo y sus pies la llevaran donde fuera mientras que sus pensamientos y emociones se arremolinaban en círculos cada vez más apretados.

Había escapado de la Torre de Gryffindor y los opresivos sentimientos de ira impotente que emanaban de Ron y Harry. Debería haberse quedado, lo sabía. Harry estaba mal, como nunca lo había visto y Ron había estado completamente desamparado, atrapado en sus propias emociones. Ginny no había dejado de llorar desde qua recibió las noticias. Pero ella necesitaba alejarse. Necesitaba lidiar con su propia ira y dolor. Así que escapó, sin ni siquiera prestarle atención a la llamada de Ron mientras corría a la puerta de la torre.

No estaba segura de cómo llegó aquí, sin embargo, no estaba completamente sorprendida de encontrarse fuera de la puerta de la oficina de Snape.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, él no dijo una palabra, sólo le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Ella se quedó en medio de la habitación, con los brazos apretados a su alrededor mientras miraba las lozas de pizarra gris que formaban el piso. Ahora que estaba aquí, estaba insegura de lo que se suponía que debía hacer. _¿Qué hace uno en esta situación?_

"No lo sé." Las palabras, tan suaves que eran el susurro más débil, escaparon antes de que pudiera tragárselas.

Snape se movió hasta quedar frente a ella, apoyándose en el borde del escritorio. "Usted no sabe... ¿qué, señorita Granger?"

Ella subió la vista, parpadeando contra las lágrimas que querían escapar. Ella sabía lo que sentía Snape por las lágrimas y ella no quería llorar en frente de este hombre. "No sé qué hacer."

Él suspiró entonces, y una expresión adolorida cruzó su rostro antes de que la máscara inexpresiva volviera a su lugar. "Siéntese antes de caerse." Las palabras eran duras, pero la mano que sostuvo su codo y la guió a una silla era cálida y estable. "Le contaron."

"Dumbledore nos llamó a su oficina. Él quería... quería que lo supiéramos antes de que lo anunciaran mañana en _El Profeta_."

"¿Potter, el señor y señorita Weasley?"

"Harry está-" ella negó su cabeza, sin estar segura de cómo explicar a Harry. "Ron y Ginny están aterrados y enojados... y... ¿usted lo sabía?"

"No." Él volvió a suspirar. "Soy tanto el espía del Señor Tenebroso como el de Dumbledore. Habría sido la mayor de las locuras confiarme con esa clase de información."

Ella asintió bruscamente con la cabeza en comprensión. "Dumbledore no nos... no quiso darnos detalles. Usted dijo... usted dijo que me diría la verdad."

"¿Está segura de que quiere esa verdad? ¿La ayudará conocer las circunstancias?"

"Sí." Dijo ella, entonces sacudió su cabeza. "No. No lo sé. Solo... necesito saber."

Él la miró por un largo momento antes de empezar a hablar. "Nuestras fuentes en el Ministerio nos informaron que los Aurores arrestaron a Arthur Weasley esta mañana en el Ministerio. Molly estaba en la Madriguera cuando la arrestaron. Ninguno presentó batalla, o se dio cuenta incluso de lo que sucedía hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Ellos fueron arrestados, culpados de traición y de colaborar con el Señor Tenebroso. Ambos fueron enviados a Azkaban en espera a su juicio."

Las palabras golpearon a Hermione como un puñetazo en el pecho, forzando el aire dentro de sus pulmones. Las palabras de Snape eran crudas e inflexibles, tan distintas a las suaves palabras llenas de garantías sin sentido que Dumbledore les había dado antes. Ella inhaló temblorosamente mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. "Y..." Dijo con voz entrecortada.

Snape volvió a vacilar y Hermione luchó para controlarse y mirarlo a los ojos. Lo que hubiera visto en su expresión debió convencerlo, porque finalmente dijo, "Lupin _no estuvo_ tan sorprendido. Cuando los Aurores fueron por él, se defendió. Siendo un hombre lobo conocido, no tomaron riesgos y emplearon... tácticas más duras."

"Lo mataron."

"Sí."

De nuevo, ella asintió bruscamente. "¿Los d-demás?"

Snape hizo una mueca, y su expresión se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. Ella tuvo la sensación de que él no quería contarle esto más de lo que ella quería oírlo. "Charlie Weasley está a salvo en Rumanía, pero con las fronteras cerradas y los Aurores buscándolo, no será capaz de volver a Gran Bretaña, al menos no por los métodos habituales. Bill Weasley estaba en las bóvedas de Gringotts cuando fueron por él. Los Aurores fueron incapaces de encontrarlo y los duendes fueron menos que cooperadores. Las bóvedas bajo Gringotts son amplias y laberínticas. Si Weasley no quiere ser encontrado, no lo será. Y, como los duendes nunca han sido grandes partidarios del Ministerio, es poco probable que ellos ayuden a su captura.

"Eso es bueno para él," dijo ella con suavidad, agarrándose a cualquier esperanza disponible.

Snape simplemente negó con su cabeza. "Los Aurores estarán observando. Si sube a la superficie, será capturado. Está atrapado tan efectivamente como si estuviera en Azkaban."

"¿Y qué hay de los gemelos? El profesor Dumbledore dijo que no sabía sobre ellos."

"Los gemelos Weasley fueron alertados antes de la redada, aunque no sabemos por quién. Cuando los Aurores llegaron a su lugar de trabajo, la tienda había sido saqueada y el lugar estaba vacío. Nadie conoce su paradero actual."

Hermione envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor, con los puños apretados para evitar temblores. "Gracias, por contarme. Por-" la palabra cayó en un sollozo y las lágrimas que había estado tratando de controlar se derramaron por sus mejillas. Levantándose en sus inestables pies, Hermione se giró ciegamente en dirección a la puerta, esperando salir antes de perder completamente el control.

Había avanzado dos pasos antes de chocar contra Snape, que se había puesto en su camino. Por reflejo, sus manos empuñaron la tela de la túnica de su profesor, y cuando no fue apartada inmediatamente, ella se sostuvo con fuerza y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran.

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora:**

Las cosas empiezan a ponerse feas, vienen algunos capítulos bastante duros. Bueno, ya habrán visto que Voldemort no es nada tonto aquí, como dice Caeria, debería haber leído las reglas para ser un señor del mal, si nunca la han leído las pueden buscar por ese título en el buscador que prefieran, presten atención a la #34.

Muchas gracias a todos, que estén bien, ¡hasta la próxima semana!


	35. Capítulo 35: Ondas

**Capítulo 35 – Ondas**

* * *

Hermione no estaba segura de cuánto había llorado, pero en algún momento el nudo de dolor en su pecho se alivió. Aún estaba ahí, pero ahora estaba silenciado como un latido sordo. También era consciente de que aún se estaba apoyando pesadamente en Snape, con sus manos cerradas sobre la superficie lisa de su pecho, mientras que la fuerza de él los soportaba a ambos. Sus pensamientos fueron a la deriva, impulsados por la seguridad y consuelo que sentía. Y a pesar de que llegó como un placer culpable, no la detuvo de enterrar su rostro en su hombro para respirar la reconfortante mezcla de hierbas, humo y _Severus_. Una pequeña sonrisa agridulce se arqueó en sus labios. En algún punto del camino se había vuelto _Severus_ en su cabeza y dudaba que alguna vez lograra decirlo en voz alta.

Sin embargo, gradualmente, se dio cuenta de que el hombre en el que se envolvía con tanta comodidad, estaba todo menos relajado. No era que estuviera rígido, pero estaba anormalmente quieto. Incluso el pecho en el que se apoyaba apenas se movía con cada respiración. Las manos que sostenían ligeramente sus hombros no la apartaban, ni la acercaban. Si hubiera sido alguien más, Hermione habría dicho que no había consuelo, y aún así Hermione sentía ese manto de seguridad envuelto a .su alrededor mientras se inclinaba sobre él. También sabía que estaba siendo completamente injusta con él, imponiendo su cariño en él cuando estaba tan evidentemente incómodo.

Apretando sus manos una última vez en la suave lana de la túnica se soltó, alejándose de él. Mantuvo su cara apartada, sabiendo que no era una delicada damisela con un bello rostro manchado de lágrimas. Sabía que se veía como un completo desastre con mechones rebeldes pegados en su cara.

Juntos, se quedaron en un silencio tenso antes de que Hermione lo escuchara hacer un suave sonido que casi sonó como un suspiro. Una gran mano tomó su codo y la guió de vuelta a la silla. Cuando él se alejó, ella no pudo evitar extrañar el calor de su mano, incluso mientras se regañaba a sí misma por ser tres clases de tonta.

Un pañuelo blanco inmaculado fue tendido frente a ella. "Tome," dijo él, bruscamente, "compóngase."

Ella se mordió el labio para retener la sonrisa ante la dicotomía entre sus palabras y acciones, y Hermione sintió que caía un poco más por la pendiente resbaladiza que era su atracción por Snape... por Severus.

"Lo siento," murmuró mientras limpiaba su rostro, sabiendo que no podría hacer nada por sus ojos hinchados y su cutis enrojecida. Reuniendo su coraje, finalmente levantó su cabeza y le dio una sonrisa aguada. "Gracias. No quise..." su voz se desvaneció e hizo un gesto vago en su dirección, realmente sin querer decir las palabras 'lloriquear sobre usted.' "Gracias." Repitió.

Él le devolvió una sonrisa irónica por su parte. "Usted no es la primera en llorar sobre mi hombro, señorita Granger."

 _De vuelta a señorita Granger_ , pensó, con una pequeña punzada de decepción. _Estuvo incómodo con el contacto_. La decepción creció al ver que él comenzaba a restablecer los límites entre ellos, aunque no podía culparlo. _Inapropiado_ , susurró una parte de ella, y no pudo estar en desacuerdo incluso cuando deseaba poder estarlo.

Doblando y alisando nerviosamente los bordes del pañuelo de lino, Hermione observó silenciosamente mientras Snape sacaba otra silla. Sentado para que hubiera una distancia aceptable entre ellos, él atrapó sus ojos. "Escúcheme, señorita Granger. Sé que está herida, pero necesito que se concentre. El director le advirtió a usted y al resto por una razón. _El Profeta_ de mañana será una obra maestra de propaganda al Ministerio, diseñada por el mismo Señor Tenebroso, para alimentar los miedos de la población mágica."

"¿Cómo pueden aceptarlo todos? ¿Por qué nadie cuestiona lo que le dicen? ¿Cómo es que las personas en el Ministerio sólo pueden seguir todo lo que les cuenta un virtual desconocido que acaba de aparecer en el Ministerio?"

"Supongo que no tendrá mucho sentido para usted, o probablemente mucho sentido para cualquier hijo de muggles. Cuando los hijos de muggles y sus padres son introducidos a nuestro mundo, hay dos palabras que suelen usarse para describirnos.

"Victoriano." Adivinó, habiendo escuchado a su padre usar esta descripción en numerosas ocasiones.

Snape le dio una pequeña afirmación con su cabeza. "Pintoresco," dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, "sería la otra palabra. Como usted habrá notado, no aceptamos fácilmente el cambio como sociedad. Nos aferramos, con bastante tenacidad, a nuestros pasados y tradiciones. A diferencia del mundo muggle, tenemos más o menos una única fuente de noticias. Sólo _El Quisquilloso_ mantiene una independencia real y es ignorado a gran escala. Los nombres familiares, dinastías si lo prefiere, son sabidos y reconocidos por casi todos. Como sociedad, rara vez cuestionamos a los que tienen la autoridad. ¿Deseaba saber cómo puede pasar esto? Así es cómo. Nuestro mundo está aterrado y está buscando a un salvador que los proteja sin que tengan que hacer nada por su cuenta. Mientras menos tengan que involucrarse, más seguirán cualquier plan del Ministerio."

"Y el Ministerio va a proporcionar chivos expiatorios."

"Entonces entiende."

Ella frunció el ceño. "¿Pero los Aurores?"

Él se reclinó en su silla y le dio una mirada que le dio a entender que acababa de decir algo estúpido. "Los Aurores están entrenados para seguir órdenes, no para cuestionarlas. Tampoco sabemos quienes están bajo un Imperius o quién de ellos es un partidario real. Añada el hecho de que hay quienes son fieles al deseo de tomar medidas, de hacer algo productivo y-"

"Ellos saltarán a cualquier curso de acción que les muestren sin mirar con mucho cuidado."

"Precisamente. Es por eso que deben estar preparados. Mañana va a ser peor que cualquier día que hayan enfrentado. Mañana, sus compañeros van a ir contra los Weasley y cualquier otro estudiante cuya familia haya sido un blanco, y contra usted por ser amiga de ellos."

Ella negó con la cabeza, sin aceptar sus palabras.

"Lo harán." Insistió él, con tal certeza que ella no pudo evitar creerle. "Los Weasley nunca han tenido el prestigio, influencia, o fortuna de los Malfoy o los Black, pero su nombre familiar es igual de conocido, y a su manera, poderoso. Ser marcados como traidores-"

Ella jadeó fuerte con la palabra.

La mirada dura que sostenían la de ella se suavizó. "Acostúmbrese a la palabra. Serán llamados traidores y peor. Muchos les darán la espalda, especialmente aquellos de su propia Casa."

Ella quería negarlo, pero no podía. Sabía lo rápidos para juzgar que podían ser los de su Casa. Sólo tenía que recordar las veces en el pasado que sus compañeros de Casa habían oscilado entre rechazar y acoger a Harry.

Ella apretó sus dedos con fuerza alrededor del pañuelo en su mano. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

"Desearía poder decirle que concentre a Potter en su ira. Lo que necesito que haga es que le recuerde su compasión. El Profeta ha registrado demasiadas veces a Potter hablando en contra del Señor Tenebroso como para ser etiquetado de simpatizante ahora. Use eso con los demás estudiantes que serán afectados. Esto afectará a más que los Weasley y la señorita Bones antes de que termine. Junte a esos estudiantes y ponga a Potter a la cabeza. Rodéelo de aquellos que necesitan una mano consoladora y no carreras imprudentes al peligro.

Él se detuvo e hizo una mueca. "Y deje de mirarme así. Ya le he dicho antes que no odio a Potter. Y ciertamente no deseo que falle en este esfuerzo."

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo un rayo de esperanza para todos.

* * *

Severus acompañó a Granger a la entrada principal, con pasos más cortos y moderados para acomodar el paso más lento de ella. Su impaciencia retumbaba en él, pero nada de su necesidad de moverse se expresó en su comportamiento.

Caminaron en silencio, por lo que estaba eternamente agradecido. Simplemente no conocía las palabras para ofrecerle consuelo. Él conocía sus fortalezas, y reconfortar nunca había sido una de ellas. A pesar de haberle dado un hombro en el que llorar, no podía imaginar que ella hubiera obtenido mucho consuelo de él, especialmente cuando sus lágrimas se habían secado y él simplemente le había dado más malas noticias y una tarea casi imposible.

"¿Alguien irá a ver cómo está Tonks?

La pregunta lo devolvió a sí mismo con un sobresalto.

"Ella querrá enterrarlo." Granger no dio detalles de a quién enterrar.

Severus cerró sus ojos con el comentario en voz baja y la nueva herida que sabía que estaba a punto de infligirle. "Voy a cerciorar que el director envíe a alguien, pero ella no... los Aurores se llevaron el cuerpo de Lupin." Con sus palabras, al paso de ella vaciló un instante, pero continuó caminando.

Su estima por ella volvió a subir. A excepción de ese pequeño lapso y el pequeño temblor en su voz, permaneció compuesta. "E-Ellos estarán atentos a cualquiera que se preocupe lo suficiente... que se preocupe lo suficiente como para ir por él."

"Sí," dijo él, bajando su voz al susurro más leve.

"No es justo," dijo ella, con la voz cargada de lágrimas contenidas.

Severus no tenía respuesta para ella. Rara vez, su vida se había tratado sobre lo 'justo' y él se había rendido con la luminosa hermana de la justicia, esperanza, hace mucho tiempo.

Así que continuaron en silencio hasta que ella se estrelló una vez más contra sus defensas internas, con palabras aparentemente casuales que lo dejaron tambaleándose.

"Se va a cuidar, ¿verdad?"

Cuando él se demoró en ofrecer una respuesta, ella agregó. " _Él_ querrá celebrar esta victoria. Usted no ha sido llamado-" se tropezó con sus palabras. "Quiero decir, no lo he visto dejar el castillo. Pero él lo... solo... por favor tenga cuidado."

Entonces, Hermione Granger se sonrojó, con un color rosa ruborizando sus mejillas. Él esperó que bajara la vista, balbuceando alguna disculpa. Ella no hizo nada de eso, simplemente sostuvo su mirada con una seriedad constante hasta que él fue quien balbuceó una respuesta. "Yo... yo haré un empeño para ser cuidadoso." Su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de él por razones que se negaba a reconocer. "Su preocupación es apreciada y yo-" Entonces, en un instante, gruñó. "Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor, señorita Granger."

El giro repentino la atrapó con la guardia baja. Su sorpresa forzó un sobresaltado. "¿Qué?"

Snape frunció el ceño, con expresión atronadora. "Otros cinco puntos por insolencia."

Ella dio un respingo por la sorpresa, completamente sin preparación para manejar tal virulencia de su parte después de mostrar su preocupación. "La posición de Prefecta, le aseguro, no le autoriza a vagar por áreas del castillo que están fuera de los límites."

Hermione sólo le parpadeó con completa confusión, el bonito rubor se profundizó a un rojo más oscuro de mortificación mientras Severus se giraba brusco, dirigiéndose hacia la sombra profunda en uno de los nichos que se alineaban en esta parte del pasillo. "Auror Garmin. Fui convocado por el director. ¿Sería tan amable de escoltar a la Señorita Granger a la Torre de Gryffindor?"

Hermione giró sobre sí misma para encarar el nicho mientras el Auror Garmin salía a la luz. El Auror llevaba una mueca leve, aunque Severus no pudo decidir si su disgusto era por su presencia o por la de Hermione. Severus retrocedió a las sombras mientras el Auror viraba su atención a Hermione. Para el momento en que el bufón pensara que también podía tener un ojo puesto sobre él, Severus ya se habría esfumado entre las sombras como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Sin confiar en el Auror, Severus siguió su progreso por las sombras hasta medio camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor, hasta que estuvo seguro de que Hermione sería devuelta a su torre con seguridad.

Buen Merlín, la chica lo confundía. Ella empujaba, pedía y demandaba con su sola presencia que él... él... fuera su... su... y aquí sus pensamientos se dispersaron. Él cerró sus ojos y se apoyó en la fría piedra del castillo. La manera en que le pidió que tuviera cuidado. La manera en que lo _miró_. Que Merlín lo ayudara, él quería... _Imposible_. Se apartó violentamente del muro. Locura. Era una completa locura. _Albus. Tengo que hablar con Albus._

* * *

Hermione caminó con rigidez de vuelta a la Torre de Gryffindor, el Auror era una presencia escalofriante a su espalda. Abriendo el retrato de la entrada, le dirigió un último pensamiento a Snape, _Severus_ , y en la sensación de seguridad que sintió cuando se apoyó contra él. Entonces entró y todos los pensamientos de seguridad quedaron atrás.

La sala común estaba mayormente vacía a esta hora, sólo había algunos estudiantes reunidos alrededor de la chimenea y dos chicos de tercer año que estudiaban en una esquina. Sus amigos estaban casi igual que cuando se había ido. Se habían apoderado de un pequeño sofá y dos sillas en un rincón creado por la pared redonda de la torre y las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Era un lugar tranquilo, fuera del tráfico habitual en la sala común, y normalmente lo buscaban los miembros más estudiosos de Gryffindor.

Harry estaba sentado en una esquina del sofá con Ginny acurrucada a su costado, rodeándola protectoramente con un brazo. Ella no pudo evitar sentir un poco de alivio con la vista. Ginny necesitaba el consuelo de Harry en este momento y Harry necesitaba ser tocado y necesitado. Ron se sentaba a los pies de Ginny con una de sus manos sobre su tobillo. Hermione se alegró de ver que esta crisis logró sacar a Harry de la bronca que tenía con Ron y que los dos volvían a presentar un frente unido. A Hermione también le animó ver que Neville, Dean y Seamus se habían unido al grupo mientras ella no estaba. _Bien,_ pensó _. Eso hará que realizar lo que me pidió Severus sea más fácil. Y tal vez no todos nuestros amigos se vuelvan en nuestra contra_.

"¿Dónde estabas?"

Ella la acusación en el tono de Harry, sabiendo que estaba herido y listo para atacar. En cambio, sólo le hizo caso a las palabras. "Necesitaba..." Su voz se desvaneció. No quería decir que necesitaba espacio o que necesitaba ver a Snape desesperadamente.

Ginny llegó a su rescate. "Está bien, Hermione. Todo el mundo lo sobrelleva de manera distinta."

Hermione le envió una sonrisa agradecida. "Gracias Ginny. Sólo necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y un lugar para pensar."

"No creo que tus libros nos vayan a ayudar esta vez."

Ella respiró profundamente, dejando ir su propia ira. "Creo que te equivocas, Harry. Espera, ya vuelvo." Dirigiéndose a su habitación, tomó los libros del profesor Flitwick y sus notas antes de regresar con el grupo.

"¿Qué estás planeando?" Preguntó Ron, cuando ella se volvió a acomodar.

Ella sostuvo uno de los libros en alto. "Todo se trata de encantamientos de enlace."

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó Dean.

Hermione volvió a respirar profundo, sabiendo que la conversación que estaba a punto de tener iba a doler. "Los Weasley no fueron los únicos blancos de Ya-Sabes-Quién." Miró alrededor del pequeño grupo, notando la expresión acongojada de Ron y los ojos de Ginny que se volvían a llenar de lágrimas. "Sabemos que arrestaron a la madre de Susan Bones. Sabemos sobre el profesor Lupin. Habrán otros."

Se inclinó hacia adelante tratando de hacer que realmente la _escucharan._ "Pero esa sólo es una parte del ataque. También se dirigen hacia los mestizos e hijos de muggle con la tontería del registro de varitas. Ellos conocen cada hechizo que lanzamos y estoy bastante segura de que les dirá a donde sea que vayamos. El mundo mágico no es bueno en llevarle la contra al Ministerio. Las personas que lo harían serían mestizos e hijos de muggles, aquellos que han visto otros sistemas de gobierno y maneras diferentes de hacer las cosas. Ahora será más difícil para ellos con el registro."

"Divide y conquistarás," dijo Ron, "y atacar en múltiples frentes."

Ella asintió y le dio una sonrisa a Ron por su explicación más concisa.

"Así que ¿cómo ayudarán los encantamientos de enlace?"

Hermione sacó su varita y le pidió a Neville la suya. Sostuvo las varitas lado a lado. "Lanzando un encantamiento de enlace sobre mi varita que la conecte a la tuya. Aunque idealmente deberíamos lanzar el enlace sobre alguien que está más allá de las represalias y que no está involucrado con nada de lo que estemos haciendo. El Ministerio obtendrá su información a través del nuevo enlace, traspasando el encantamiento rastreador original. Nos permite, y a Harry en particular, mantenernos fuera de su visión.

Ginny se enderezó un poco. "Tú enlazas mi varita. Yo me quedo en mi cuarto y lanzó algunos hechizos inofensivos. El Ministerio cree que eres tú, mientras en realidad estás en otro lugar haciendo otra cosa."

Hermione le dio una sonrisa. "Exactamente. Y si el Ministerio y Voldemort las están usando para vigilar a Harry y a cualquier otro, entonces los mandaremos a buscar una aguja en un pajar.

"¿Puedes lanzar este hechizo?" Preguntó Dean.

"Sí, pero no quiero ser quien lo lance. Harry tiene que hacerlo."

A Harry le dio un respingo. "¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

"Porque hay otros que serán afectados. Siempre has sido un punto de encuentro en lo que se trata de Ya-Sabes-Quién. Cuéntales a los estudiantes afectados sobre el hechizo y lánzalo por ellos. Cuando arresten a más familiares de estudiantes, demuéstrales que estás ahí por ellos. Deja que recurran a ti."

La expresión de Harry era una mezcla de inquietud y rebeldía. "No quiero ser su salvador ni alguna especie de estúpido elegido."

Neville, que miraba atentamente a Harry, finalmente dijo, "No creo que tengas elección."

* * *

Albus sintió que las barreras del castillo saltaron en el minuto en que Severus le ordenó a la gárgola guardiana que se moviera a un lado. No estaba seguro de cómo sabía siempre cuando Severus interactuaba con las barreras de la escuela, pero lo hacía, incluso si la mayoría de los profesores y estudiantes sólo eran una vaga impresión de que alguien estaba ahí. Él siempre se había maravillado con la forma en que las barreras reconocían al otro hombre, incluso en ocasiones le dejaban saber el estado de ánimo del maestro de Pociones. Era, había concluido después de una larga reflexión, como si al castillo le _gustara_ Severus, una idea y suceso que nunca había fallado en divertir a Albus.

Esta noche no había diversión. Las barreras del castillo atadas a su magia chasqueaban y crepitaban contra los sentidos de Albus. Severus estaba agitado y esa agitación se transmitía con bastante fuerza. Conjuró una pequeña tetera, dos tazas y esperó.

Severus entró rápidamente, empujando repentinamente la puerta. La túnica de profesor de Severus se arremolinaba alrededor de él cuando comenzó a pasearse frente al gran escritorio del director. Pero si no fuera por el paseo y la insistencia de las barreras, Albus no habría sabido que Severus estaba inquieto. La expresión del hombre era una máscara de indiferencia, su postura era erguida, ni encorvada ni agresiva, y sus manos, los habituales indicadores que revelaban el estado de ánimo de Severus, estaban agarradas con fuerza en su espalda en lugar de apretadas en puños a sus lados.

"Severus, ¿todo está-"

"Todo está como se esperaba, director."

Las palabras eran bruscas, pero no más o menos de lo que habría esperado del otro hombre. Las barreras volvieron a atravesar sus nervios, causando que se tensara en su silla. Enviando un pensamiento al insistente castillo, preguntó "¿Cómo se esperaba?"

"Como se esperaba. El Señor Oscuro tiene sus manos firmes alrededor de la garganta del mundo mágico, la Orden – lo que queda de ella – está prácticamente en la clandestinidad, nuestro destino descansa en los hombros de un niño inestable, y Lupin está... muerto."

Albus notó la duda casi imperceptible antes de que Severus pronunciara el deceso de Lupin. Inseguro del estado de ánimo de Severus, comenzó con cautela. "Remus fue-"

"Nunca pensé que viviría más que el lobo."

Lo dijo desapasionadamente, como cualquiera comentaría el hecho de que estaba lloviendo. Con esas palabras, el tintineo en sus sentidos mágicos quedó en silencio, dejándolo tambaleante en el silencio. Sin el beneficio agregado de la magia del castillo, Albus quedo solo con el muro impenetrable que eran las defensas emocionales de Severus.

"Lupin fue..." Severus detuvo su pensamiento, y luego agregó, "Ahora sólo queda Pettigrew. Y yo, por supuesto. Es extraño."

Severus hizo otro circuito alrededor de la habitación mientras Albus lo miraba con cansancio, inseguro se este giro inusual en el hombre que conocía. "Severus."

"Tendrás que enviar a alguien por él. Alguien con reputación incuestionable."

Albus frunció el ceño en confusión. "¿Por Peter?"

Severus agitó su cabeza con brusquedad. "Lupin."

Y sólo por un instante, Albus supo lo que había sentido cada estudiante de Pociones cuando se encontraba en el lado receptor del tono 'eres un idiota' de Severus. Pero finalmente entendió, aunque estaba muy sorprendido por la preocupación de Severus. Parecía raro en el hombre. "Me aseguraré de que los restos de Remus sean devueltos del Ministerio."

Severus asintió. "Granger dijo que Tonks lo apreciaría."

Albus reprimió su sorpresa. _¿Granger?_ Recordando la matriz de Vector, la alarma de Albus creció y junto a ella su necesidad de retomar el control sobre su paseante espía. Albus indicó una de las sillas frente a su escritorio. "Severus, siéntate. Me estás mareando."

Sólo cuando el otro hombre estuvo situado en su silla habitual, Albus hizo flotar una taza de té hacia Severus. Se sintió preocupado al ver que Severus se sentó rígidamente en lugar de hundirse en la silla como siempre. Algo estaba muy mal.

Se sentaron en silencio, cada uno bebiendo de sus tasas, hasta que la línea tensa en los hombros de Severus se relajó sólo una fracción. Sólo entonces dijo el nombre del hombre, había aprendido a lo largo de los años que la mejor manera de hacer que el hombre se abriera era dejar que él viniera a ti. "¿Severus?"

Los hombros se relajaron otra fracción. "Me encuentro... inquieto."

Albus sintió que un destello de miedo la atravesaba con las palabras de Severus. _Todos mis planes_...

Severus continuó hablando, ajeno a su efecto en el director. "He conocido el curso de mi vida desde el momento en que ella murió." Había una calidad distante en su voz mientras continuaba. "En varias formas, también morí. No he querido nada más que retribución y arrepentimiento desde entonces." Se quedó mirando el fondo de su tasa como si viera el futuro escrito en las hojas de té. "No he pedido..." Se detuvo y sacudió su cabeza. "No he querido..." Su voz se desvaneció en el silencio.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres, Severus?" Preguntó Albus con suavidad, con sus propios dedos apretados alrededor del asa de su tasa.

Severus finalmente levantó la vista y lo miró por un largo momento, aunque Albus no estaba seguro de si el hombre lo estaba viendo o no en realidad. Él abrió su boca para hablar y se tensó abruptamente en su silla. Albus conocía muy bien esa reacción. _Maldito Tom y su sentido del tiempo_. "¿Estás siendo convocado?" Preguntó.

La confusión fácil de leer que se reflejó brevemente en los ojos de Severus se había ido, para ser reemplazado por nada más que negro reflejado. "Lo estoy." Levantándose abruptamente, dejó la taza en el escritorio de Albus con cuidadosa precisión. "Perdóname Albus. Me parece que hay asuntos que debo atender." Se detuvo por un momento, como si estuviera esperando una palabra más de Albus, pero luego con un simple asentimiento de cabeza, se giró para salir.

Albus se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada, indeciso sobre su curso de acción. Él no era tan despiadadamente maquiavélico como algunos lo retrataban, pero tampoco era el adorable abuelo amable de los cuentos de otros. Severus Snape había dado todo lo que era en esta lucha. Albus sabía que si le pedía, Severus daría aún más.

No se hacía ilusiones. Sabía que Severus esperaba renunciar a su vida antes de que todo terminara. A Albus le dolía saber que Severus, en realidad, probablemente tenía razón, y que Albus tendría que ser quien le daría la orden para ir a su muerte. Pero hasta esta noche, Albus nunca había dudado que Severus no vacilaría en seguir esa orden final, pero algo, o alguien, había sacudido el control de Severus. Albus no podía evitar verlo como una amenaza.

Con los ojos entrecerrados en reflexión, sacó su varita. Un momento después, la matriz de Miranda flotaba como una anémona multicolor en medio de su oficina, su giro perezoso lanzaba rayos de color a través de la oscurecida habitación.

 _Granger dijo que Tonks lo apreciaría._

Albus encontró las líneas de la matriz que representaban a Severus y a la señorita Granger. Observó como la línea se Severus parpadeaba dentro y fuera de la existencia. Abruptamente, se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Tomando un puñado de polvos Flú, los lanzó a las llamas. "Habitación de Miranda Vector." Dijo cuando las llamas se pusieron verdes. Evitando el malestar de sus desgastadas rodillas, no se arrodilló frente a las llamas y en cambio llamó. "¿Miranda, estás ahí?"

Aún momento después, recibió una respuesta algo confundida. "¿Albus?"

"¿Puedes venir a mi oficina?"

Unos cuantos momentos después, la profesora Vector entró a su oficina, su expresión cambió de tensa a preocupada cuando vio a su matriz girando en medio de la habitación. "¿Pasó algo?" Y luego lo arregló rápidamente con "¿Pasó algo _más_?"

Le hizo un gesto hacia la silla que Severus acababa de desocupar. "Siéntate. Por favor. En cuanto a si pasó algo, estoy... inseguro. ¿Cómo está avanzando el proyecto de la señorita Granger?"

Una ceja se levantó. "No me pediste que viniera a," ella observó a los varios relojes que llenaban su oficina, "a las once de la noche para preguntarme por el trabajo escolar de la señorita Granger."

Cuando Albus vaciló, ella dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado. "Maldición, Albus. Sé que amas tus secretos y tus juegos, y Merlín sabe cómo te ha soportado Minerva todos estos años sin maldecirte o enviarte al fondo del lago, pero yo trato con hechos y números. Si quieres obtener una respuesta de mi, tendrás que hacerme la pregunta real en lugar colarte por la puerta trasera.

Se quedaron mirándose entre sí hasta que Miranda levantó sus manos en obvio disgusto. Poniéndose de pie, volvió hacia la chimenea, murmurando imprecaciones funestas sólo parcialmente en voz baja. Albus captó las palabras _Minerva, santa y vieja cabra._

"Espera."

Ella se detuvo, como él sabía que lo haría, pero no se dio la vuelta.

"¿La señorita Granger puede eliminarse de los cálculos?

Cuando Miranda finalmente se giró, sus ojos estaban abiertos en sorpresa.

"Cálmate Miranda, no le deseo ningún daño a la niña. Sólo quiero saber si puede ser removida del campo, por así decirlo, sin poner en peligro la matriz como un todo.

"No."

"Pero-"

"Albus, voy a asumir que estás pidiendo mi opinión profesional – esa opinión es no. Está demasiado entrelazada, ahora también es una parte de esto.

"Entrelazada." Repitió. _Sí, demasiado entrelazada, creo_. Él eligió sus palabras con gran cuidado. "La influencia que está comenzando a tener sobre Severus es... desconcertante."

Para su sorpresa, Miranda se echó a reír. "Director, eres un hombre sabio que tiene la habilidad de ver el panorama más amplio que cualquier otra persona que haya conocido. Pero la influencia de la señorita Granger, como lo llamas, es sólo que le agrada a la chica. Ella lo trata con respeto, consideración y amabilidad. Ella no le tiene miedo y no quiere nada de él." Le dio una sonrisa torcida "Perdóname por decirlo Albus, pero sabes que demandas tanto de Severus, si no es que más, que Ya-Sabes-Quién. ¿Te sorprende que Severus se encuentre cómodo en la presencia de la señorita Granger?

Poniendo sus dedos en punta, consideró sus palabras. En la superficie parecía bastante inofensiva. Siempre supo que lo que pedía de Severus aislaba al hombre, pero antes de la señorita Granger, eso no parecía molestarle a Severus.

"Consideraré tus palabras. Pero dame en el gusto, si deseas, y ve si ella puede _desentrelazarse_ de Severus sin causar daño."

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Albus, esta no es una buena idea."

Cuando él solo la miró en respuesta, ella suspiró. "Está bien."

Su expresión aún era desaprobadora cuando se fue.

Solo en su oficina otra vez, agitó una mano, extinguiendo las velas hasta que sólo quedo la luz que venía de la matriz. Era un hombre viejo. Estaba acostumbrado a esperar por las cosas que quería. La paciencia le había proporcionado más victorias que las fuerzas combinadas de las amenazas y artimañas. Ahora tenía que esperar a que Severus volviera mientras pensaba mucho sobre la muchacha.

* * *

Albus sintió el cambio de las barreras cuando Severus volvió a entrar a los terrenos del castillo. A diferencia de antes esa noche, no recibió ninguna sensación de disonancia del castillo, sino que fue informado simplemente de que las barreras habían sido traspasadas. Que las barreras del castillo no le hubieran enviado ninguna onda de alarma significaba, determinó Albus, que al menos de esta reunión particular con Tom, su espía había escapado ileso.

Albus suspiró con irritación, sus pensamientos se volvieron oscuros. _Tom tiene toda la razón para celebrar esta noche. La Orden y sus aliados están encerrados en eficientes cajas en una esquina y ahora es demasiado pronto para mostrar mi mano._

Como el amanecer no estaba lejos, esperó un tiempo mínimo antes de determinar que Severus no iría con él. No que culpara al hombre por eso. Incluso Severus necesitaba dormir un poco. Pero Albus conocía, al igual que pocos más, la cuota que cobraban estas reuniones con Tom en el maestro de Pociones. Incluso estas reuniones que iban bien solían oscurecer el estado de ánimo de Severus por días. Y sólo Albus sabía de las pesadillas que a menudo precedían al insomnio de Severus.

Ahora se debatió. _¿Quedarse o ir?_ Volvió a pensar en la preocupante conversación que habían compartido antes y en la matriz que había estado mirando por horas. _Ir, entonces._

Solo le tomó unos momentos entrar por su chimenea hasta los cuartos de Severus. Esperaba encontrar despierto a Severus cuando entró a los aposentos del hombre, así que se preocupó cuando encontró las habitaciones oscuras y en silencio. Se detuvo, repentinamente inseguro, pero un breve acercamiento a las barreras internas del castillo le confirmaron que Severus estaba efectivamente en sus habitaciones.

Preguntándose si Severus no había sido herido después de todo, Albus encendió una vela y comenzó a buscarlo. Su preocupación creció a alarma cuando encontró a su maestro de pociones notoriamente propenso al insomnio dormido en su cama. Lo que era aún más desconcertante, era el hecho de que Severus no se despertó con su entrada, o cuando la luz de la vela cayó sobre su rostro. Él simplemente gruñó y se dio vuelta hacia la oscuridad.

Ahora Albus estaba más que alarmado. Varios pensamientos rondaban por su cabeza, desde que Severus había tomado una dosis pesada de poción para dormir sin sueños hasta que Tom lo drogó de alguna manera. Ninguno de los escenarios que se le ocurrieron como explicación le hizo sentir mejor.

Se debatió por un momento sobre la ética de su decisión, comparando la privacidad de Severus contra sus miedos. _No puedo correr el riesgo_. Sacando su varita, usó un hechizo de sanación que detectaba pociones y venenos. La punta de su varita brilló de color verde cuando la pasó sobre el cuerpo de Severus, mostrado que Severus no estaba bajo la influencia de ninguna clase de poción para dormir.

Lo próximo en lo que pensó fue en algún tipo de encantamiento o maleficio. Lanzó un poderoso hechizo revelador y su varita volvió a brillar de color verde cuando la agitó sobre Severus. Entonces, justo cuando blandió su varita en un arco sobre la cabeza de Severus, la luz de la varita parpadeó. Él se detuvo. La luz no se había puesto roja, indicando un hechizo dañino, pero parpadeó. Albus no estaba seguro de haber visto que el hechizo hiciera eso antes. Se quedó quieto. Entonces, con gran lentitud volvió a trazar su varita sobre la cabeza de Severus, pero el parpadeo en la luz no se repitió.

Frunciendo el ceño, se tiró su barba con su mano libre. Luego, con un movimiento de barrido de lado a lado, volvió a comenzar. Esta vez, cuando su varita se acercaba al borde de la cama, la luz volvió a parpadear. _El hechizo está sobre las sábanas._

Sin estar seguro de con qué estaba lidiando exactamente, y sin querer despertar a Severus aún, ya que el hechizo pudo haber sido diseñado fácilmente para perjudicar a quién dormía si era detectado, Albus usó la punta de su varita para sacar la sábana inferior desde donde se escondía debajo del colchón.

Su jadeo se escuchó fuerte en el silencio de la habitación. _¡Sábanas de sueño! Alguien le hizo sábanas de sueño a Severus._

Estaba perplejo. Nunca había conocido un caso en el que se hicieran sábanas de sueño a un adulto. Ni siquiera creía que fuera posible. La energía mágica e intención que debió necesitarse para alimentar las sábanas para un adulto en lugar de un niño era enorme.

 _¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Y más importante, ¿ésta era la interferencia en el camino de Severus que se destacaba en la matriz de Vector?_

Acercando la vela flotante, tiró el borde de la sábana para examinar más de cerca el sigilo bordado. Una simple mirada le dijo que la costura era un trabajo fino y que se había utilizado mucho cuidado y atención en el trabajo. Como la mayoría de los sigilos mágicos, éste se movía. Albus se sorprendió al ver una leona levantándose para inclinarse protectoramente sobre una serpiente enroscada, sus colmillos color marfil se abrieron en un gruñido silencioso de advertencia.

Entonces Albus lo supo. _Hermione Granger._

También supo lo que tenía que hacer. No tenía idea de cómo la chica había hecho las sábanas, o incluso cómo las había puesto en la cama de Severus. Ahora esas eran preocupaciones menores. Lo más importante era que no podía permitir que la chica interfiriera en sus planes. No podía permitir que distrajera a Severus de su camino, sin importar lo que pensara Miranda Vector. También sabía que él no podía ser la causa directa de la ruptura en su relación. Eso crearía resentimiento y volvería a desconcentrar a Severus de las cosas que Albus necesitaba que hiciera. Severus no podía dudar de él en este cruce crítico en sus planes.

Con los ojos entrecerrados en reflexión, llegó a una sombría decisión. Él conocía a Severus. Conocía sus estados de ánimo y sus prejuicios y cómo la magia oscura influenciaba su carácter. Sólo tenía que montar el escenario. Severus haría el resto porque Albus sabía cómo vería estas sábanas: como traición, manipulación e influencia.

Era, decidió, el mejor curso de acción.

Girándose para salir, dejó la sábana y su condenatorio sigilo como estaba para que Severus lo encontrara. Severus mismo haría todo lo necesario después de eso.

* * *

La mañana siguiente, Ginny, con los ojos aún rojos, se negó a quedarse atrás cuando los demás estuvieron listos para bajar a desayunar.

Sabiendo lo que pasaría en la mañana, Hermione no podía culpar a Ron por tratar de disuadirla pero Ginny era firme. Ron se rindió al final con gracia mal disimulada. Hermione salió primero por la puerta del retrato, ron detrás de ella, seguido por Harry, con Seamus, Neville y Dean al final. Sus compañeros de Casa, sintiendo su estado de ánimo, les dieron un amplio espacio en los pasillos.

Sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor se convirtió en un juego de espera que los corroía a todos. En un punto, Hermione miró hacia la mesa alta esperando distraerse con Severus, pero la atronadora mirada oscura que él lanzó en su dirección la dejó sacudida. Ella bajó rápidamente la mirada de vuelta a su comida, moviéndola confundida.

Hasta Ron estaba jugando con su comida, pero Hermione estaba demasiado sacudida por la expresión de Severus para darse cuenta en realidad. El ruido del tenedor en el plato de su profesor causó que finalmente subiera la vista para ver a las lechuzas que volaban a través del salón.

Su propia lechuza aterrizó en el espacio desocupado frente a ella, con _El Profeta_ amarrado firmemente a su garra. Con dedos temblorosos le pagó al ave, le ofreció algo de tocino y la dejó libre.

"Ábrelo."

"Ron..."

Ron tragó duro, sus pecas sobresalían en contraste a la palidez de su piel. "Será mejor saberlo ahora. Ábrelo."

Harry le asintió con la cabeza, así que Hermione desocupó un espacio en la mesa y abrió el diario para que todos pudieran verlo. Una serie de fotografías se desplazaban en la parte superior del diario bajo el resplandeciente titular de dos centímetros: EL MINISTERIO ACORRALA SIMPATIZANTES DE YA-SABES-QUIÉN. Ella no se molestó con el artículo y en cambio se concentró en las imágenes. Una mujer que no reconoció estaba llorando mientras un hombre de cabello gris se la llevaba. Después apareció una foto de Madame Bones, su expresión era una mezcla de confusión e ira. Ginny jadeó con la fotografía ligeramente borrosa de Molly Weasley siendo arrestada. Había otra imagen de un hombre mayor, su rostro también llevaba una expresión de confusión. Las imágenes de desplazaban una y otra vez a través de la página.

Entonces, Hermione se dio cuenta cómo lo hicieron. Ninguna de estas pobres personas entendía realmente lo que les estaba pasando. Sólo pensaron que fue alguna clase de error – algún tipo de aberración que se aclararía rápidamente.

"No tenían ni idea." Dijo Harry con dureza, obviamente sus pensamientos siguieron el mismo camino que los de ella.

La mano ligeramente temblorosa apuntó una etiqueta que indicaba una sección especial añadida. "Abre esto."

Hermione volteó el diario, sólo para presionar inmediatamente su puño contra su boca con horror. La adición especial era una lista de nombres en bloques de texto negro. Cada nombre enlistaba el supuesto crimen, un resumen de la evidencia contra la persona y una columna que mostraba la situación del individuo. Una mirada rápida a la lista le mostró que Lupin no había sido el único en resistirse al arresto y pagarlo con su vida.

"Oh Dios, son tantos."

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

Y las cosas siguen empeorando... En algún momento van a mejorar, solo espero que tengan paciencia.

No voy a subir un capítulo extra para los 250 comentarios, pero a partir del próximo viernes voy a empezar a subir dos capítulos a la semana. Qué prefieren, ¿subo dos capítulos el viernes o en dos días diferentes? Les aviso el próximo viernes según lo que prefiera la mayoría. ¡Cuídense mucho!


	36. Capítulo 36: Consecuencias

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla. **  
**

 **Capítulo 36 – Consecuencias**

* * *

Como había estado sucediendo con demasiada frecuencia últimamente, las voces y risas que solían llenar el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno quedaron en silencio. Era fácil escuchar los sollozos de Glynnis Colbern en la mesa de Hufflepuff y la voz sorprendida de alguien en Ravenclaw repitiendo una y otra vez, "No lo entiendo."

Entonces, el murmullo comenzó, suave al principio y aumentando el volumen y velocidad como la cresta de una ola. Entre ese ruido creciente, el profesor Dumbledore se levantó. No hizo ninguna llamada de atención, pero el silencio se extendió gradualmente por el salón. Hermione vio que varios de los Aurores apostados en la pared del fondo se removían con nerviosismo. Observó al Auror Garmin tocar su varita antes de que un movimiento brusco del Auror Dawlish lo hiciera bajara su mano.

La tez de Dumbledore era pálida, casi del mismo color de su larga barba. "Estamos frente a tiempos peligrosos." Comenzó. "Hombres peligrosos caminan entre nosotros." Se detuvo, barriendo el salón con su mirada. "Crean lo que quieran. No crean todo lo que lean o escuchen." Con una expresión ilegible en su rostro, Dumbledore recogió su túnica a su alrededor y salió del salón.

El silencio siguió su salida, y luego comenzó el alboroto, con las voces compitiendo entre sí para ser escuchadas.

"No entiendo." Dijo Ron." Por qué no... él no _dijo_ nada en realidad."

Hermione golpeó el diario abierto con un nudillo. "Aquí. El nombre de Abeforth Dumbledore está en la lista."

"Pero por qué no-" Ron se detuvo y bajó su voz antes de volver a comenzar. "¿Por qué no dijo nada cuando nos contó sobre mamá, papá y Remus?"

"Puede que no lo supiera." Dijo Ginny.

Los labios de Ron apartaron de sus dientes en un gruñido silencioso mientras pensaba en las implicaciones. "Mierda. Aberforth es un rehén para garantizar el buen comportamiento del director. De hecho, apuesto a que se llevaron familiares de un montón de gente para garantizar un buen comportamiento o algún tipo de influencia."

Harry soltó un gruñido desde donde se sentaba junto a Ron. "De verdad, de verdad quiero a Voldemort muerto. Creen que el director va..." La voz de Harry se desvaneció, sin querer decir en realidad las palabras que pensaba.

Ron y Hermione se estudiaron entre sí antes de que Ron negara con la cabeza. "No podría decirlo con certeza. Pero-" vaciló, y después siguió adelante con su pensamiento. "Dumbledore ha invertido un montón de tiempo y esfuerzo en esta lucha, en derrotar a Ya-Sabes-Quién. Probablemente más que nadie excepto el viejo Snape. No creo que – incluso por su hermano – vaya a retroceder ahora."

"El director es tan despiadado y centrado como Voldemort a su propia manera."Dijo Hermione, y luego añadió con prisa al ver el rostro de Harry volverse blanco, "Y no estoy diciendo que eso sea malo. Necesitamos a alguien que sea despiadado, sólo es algo en lo que pensar y recordar."

Harry asintió después de un momento tenso. "Hermione, ¿cuántos nombres hay en esa lista?"

Ella hizo un conteo rápido "Veintidós personas fueron trasladadas vivas." Tomó una respiración rápida y agregó, "Otros cuatro murieron al ser aprehendidos." No dijo el nombre de Remus Lupin, pero sabía que los demás estaban pensando sobre eso junto a ella.

"¿Sabes cuántos eran miembros de la Orden?"

"Sólo los que veíamos regularmente en la casa. El director es el único que conoce los nombres de todos los miembros y simpatizantes."

"Maldición."

"¿Y ahora qué?" Preguntó Ron.

Tomando la mano de Harry, Ginny se levantó. "Haremos lo que conversamos. Mis padres y hermanos no son partidarios de Ya-Sabes-Quién." Con un movimiento de cabeza que levantó alto su barbilla, Ginny guió a Harry hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Harry se sentó junto a Glynnis Colbern mientras Ginny se sentaba frente a la distraída chica. Cualquier sorpresa que causaran ambos Gryffindor sentándose en la mesa de Hufflepuff, fue ensombrecida por la charla sobre los partidarios de Voldemort y la respuesta del Ministerio. Mientras observaba a Harry y Ginny hablar con Colbern, Hermione mantuvo sus oídos abiertos a las conversaciones que la rodeaban. Fiel a las predicciones del profesor Snape, las conversaciones que podía escuchar variaban desde un lado del espectro hasta el otro. Una gran cantidad de sospecha estaba contenida en las voces a su alrededor, al igual que una gran cantidad de miedo.

* * *

Por la ventaja de la altura que proporcionaba la tarima de los profesores, Severus observó las ondas de shock que se movían a través de los estudiantes reunidos en el Gran Comedor. Era casi como observar múltiples guijarros siendo arrojados a un estanque de aguas lisas. La primera de las piedras cayó, _plop,_ cuando _El Profeta_ y sus insinuaciones de apoyo a Voldemort atravesaron la habitación. _Plop._ La segunda onda fluyó rápidamente justo después de que los primeros estudiantes miraran a sus vecinos y compañeros, preguntándose _¿tú eres uno? Plop._ La tercera, una piedra más grande, sus olas de reacción generaron pequeñas ondas cuando las palabras de Albus y la salida abrupta que siguió se combinaron con el nombre de Abeforth siendo encontrado en la lista del Ministerio.

Él trató de observar las ondas, trató de ver cuáles estudiantes respondieron a las noticias con horror e ira y cuáles lanzaron miradas culpables a sus compañeros. Albus estaría interesado en su reporte de cómo reaccionaron los estudiantes. Trató, trató de hacer lo que tenía que hacerse pero su concentración y control habían palidecido y encontró que su mirada se dirigía una y otra vez hacia la mesa de Gryffindor.

A ella.

Cada vez que sus ojos la encontraban, sentía que la ira crecía dentro de él, fundiendo su visión a negros y rojos. _Plop._ Luchó y peleó para calmar sus propias emociones turbulentas bajo la quieta superficie de su control, pero como los estudiantes bajo su mirada, las ondas lo atravesaban, incontroladas y sin obstáculos.

 _Plop._

¡Cómo se atrevió! ¿Creyó que podía hacer pasar por tonto?

 _Plop._

Ella lamentaría el día en que se cruzó por su camino.

 _Plop._

Rechinando los dientes, se tragó el profundo aullido de rabia que quería escapar por su garganta. Alcanzando su copa, enganchó sus dedos alrededor del frío metal, apretándolos hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos por la fuerza ejercida. _No voy a ser gobernado_. La misma naturaleza contradictoria del pensamiento le trajo una cantidad de control. Él siempre era gobernado – gobernado por Dumbledore, gobernado por el Señor Tenebroso, gobernado por las mismas emociones fuera de control que buscaba controlar tan desesperadamente. Normalmente controladas. Hubo momentos a lo largo de los años en los que había fallado. Cuando el tenaz control, desgastado por años de uso de Magia Negra, se rompía y perdía la vista de todo excepto sus propios deseos y necesidades. Ese perro roñoso de Sirius Black siempre había tenido la habilidad de traerlo a este estado. Los Potter, padre e hijo, también podían.

No había esperado que Hermione ejerciera tal control sobre él.

Su mirada volvió a recorrer la habitación, notando inmediatamente las posiciones de los Aurores, antes de volver a la mesa de Gryffindor.

Había despertado esa mañana en un enredo de sábanas, algo que no había pasado en un largo tiempo. Hubo un tiempo en el que despertarse empapado en sudor y sábanas retorcidas era casi la norma para él. Pero como no pudo recordar ninguna pesadilla y se sentía perfectamente descansado, le restó importancia al evento y comenzó su rutina matutina. Sólo fue cuando se le ocurrió enderezar la ropa de cama que encontró el sigilo.

Sus ojos encontraron la delgada figura. Ella y sus amigos se cernían sobre _El Profeta_ extendido, sus cabezas se inclinaban juntas en compañerismo compartido.

El primer pensamiento al encontrar el sigilo había sido una especie de confusión, la incredulidad luchaba con alguna clase de desconcierto ante la idea de un hombre adulto con lo que eran obviamente sábanas de sueño para un bebé. Al ver la leona, su segundo pensamiento habían sido Albus y Minerva. No fue hasta que extendió el patrón bordado sobre su mano y sintió la firma mágica incrustada en las hebras que se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estuvo. La incredulidad se fue para ser reemplazada por una sensación de traición que no había sentido desde Lily Potter. La furia llego velozmente luego de esa traición. Su profundidad y extensión lo sorprendió incluso a él. Enfurecido, alcanzó las sábanas, arrancándolas de la cama y sintiendo una oleada de satisfacción cuando la sedosa tela se rasgó.

Pero ese sólo había sido el inicio. Lo había visto entonces. Todas las pequeñas cosas que habían seguido, los pequeños pasos para ganar su atención, ganar su confianza, acercarse a él. Ella había aprendido bien sus lecciones, le tenía que conceder eso. Subvertir a su elfo doméstico había sido una táctica brillante y digna de cualquier Slytherin.

Ahora, sólo habían preguntas: ¿por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Y qué ganaba ella?

Pensó que tal vez conocía las respuestas a todas ellas. Potter. Era siempre, siempre, sobre Potter y Hermione Granger haría lo que fuera necesario para salvar a Potter. Si hubiera convencido a Severus... si hubiera pedido... ¿Qué habría hecho si ella le pedía, o incluso le rogaba por la vida de Potter?"

Sintió la risa, fría e implacable que se levantaba, pero no emitió un sonido. La chica había hecho todo por nada. Ella no podría haberle pedido más de lo que Dumbledore le pedía... de lo que le pedía el recuerdo de Lily. Había imaginado la escena mil veces con mil variaciones distintas. No importaría quién se lo pidiera. Potter desafiaría al Señor Tenebroso. El Señor Tenebroso respondería. Potter haría algo estúpido y Severus se interpondría entre Potter y una prematura, pero certera muerte para lograr que el chico ganara más tiempo.

Ella lo hizo por nada. Él sonrió entonces, afilada y heladamente. _Tal vez se lo diga._

* * *

Voldemort se reclinó en su silla mientras contemplaba al Ministro de Magia al otro lado del escritorio. Detestaba estas reuniones pero eran un mal necesario para controlar al Ministerio. Aún no tenía a suficientes de los suyos en posición para dominarlo por completo. No usar sus recursos con sabiduría y su propia impaciencia por el éxito habían formado parte de su caída la última vez. No volvería a cometer ese error. Moviendo sus ojos alrededor del escritorio, regresó su atención al Ministro.

"Como se discutió en la última reunión del Ministerio, se han tomado medidas para aumentar la seguridad del Ministerio en estos tiempos difíciles." Dollort inclinó la cabeza con gracia en dirección al Ministro de Magia. "En base a las recomendaciones presentadas por nuestro propio Ministro de Magia, los Aurores han salido y detenido individuos que pueden tener lazos con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Sobre la base de esas detenciones, hemos abierto Azkaban a una mayor población. Las medidas tomadas pueden haber sido angustiantes," dijo Dollort, reconociendo a aquellos jefes de departamento que habían expresado una oposición al plan inicial, "pero creo que veremos resultados positivos proviniendo de estas medidas."

"¿Qué es esto que escuché sobre gente nueva?" Preguntó Marigold Shrinker, la jefa del Departamento de Agricultura, en un quejido nasal.

Dollort le dio una sonrisa practicada mientras planeaba la desaparición de la viejecita en su cabeza. "Sí, añadimos personal adicional a los roles del Ministerio."

Juntando sus dedos frente a él, Dollort se concentró, profundizando el agarre del Imperius. "Varios de mis empleados han elegido cuidadosamente personas con antecedentes impecables para que sean instaladas en Azkaban para asegurarse de que todos los detenidos sean atendidos apropiadamente.

Thicknesse parpadeó, un vago ceño fruncido bajo sus cejas. "¿No sería mejor tener Aurores ahí?"

"Después de discusiones adicionales, se consideró que los Aurores serían mejor utilizados manejando emergencias reales y no haciendo de guardias. Uno o dos Aurores supervisores deberían ser más que adecuados."

El ceño fruncido del Ministro se profundizó mientras luchaba contra el dominio extraño en su voluntad. "Debemos comenzar las investigaciones oficiales de inmediato. Estoy seguro de que muchos son sólo errores."

Un divertido Dollort lo dejó luchar por un momento antes de apretar su control. "Excelente idea, Ministro. Queremos que todos sepan que estamos por encima de la situación."

Thicknesse parpadeó rápidamente y luego les sonrió a los Ministros reunidos. "Bueno, creo que eso es todo, a menos que alguien más tenga algo que agregar." Ninguno de los jefes de departamento que ya se habían reportado antes tenía nada que agregar. Cuando la reunión de terminó, Dollort se levantó. "Si no queda nada más ¿puedo volver a mis deberes?"

Thicknesse le hizo un gesto de despedida. "Si, si, por supuesto."

Dollort se giró hacia su asesor, que estaba apoyado discretamente contra la pared del fondo. "Sr. Rowle. Si es tan amable, tengo algunos asuntos adicionales que discutir con usted."

"Por supuesto, señor. Lo seguiré a su oficina."

Ambos hombres se mantuvieron en silencio a través de los corredores del Ministerio. Al alcanzar la oficina de Dollort y la seguridad de sus hechizos de privacidad, Voldemort se giró hacia Rowle. "¿Todo está listo y en su lugar?"

"Sí, señor. Nuestra gente estará allí y la puesta en escena está casi completa."

"Bien, entonces casi es la hora. Reúne a la gente adicional en la lista. Entonces ejecuta el plan."

Rowle inclinó la cabeza. "Así se hará, mi Señor."

* * *

Miranda salió del Gran Salón con la cabeza gacha y propósito en su paso. Había estudiantes dispersos frente a ella pero estaba demasiado concentrada en sus propios pensamientos para notarlo de verdad. El desayuno había sido un desastre certificado. Entre el shock de las noticias en el diario _El Profeta_ y las sospechas entre los estudiantes que habían atravesado el salón momentos después, y Albus saliendo – decir que Miranda podía sentir que cosas malas se acercaban era un eufemismo.

Abeforth había sido una sorpresa. Ella y Dumbledore habían evaluado las implicaciones de la movida del Ministerio de detener a los Miembros de la Orden. Había estado levantada hasta tarde la noche anterior modificando las ecuaciones finales para tener en cuenta todo lo que sabía Albus desde sus fuentes que aún seguían en posiciones clave del Ministerio. El hermano de Dumbledore no había sido parte de ese trabajo.

 _Por las pelotas de Merlín, realmente odio esto._

Deslizándose en su sala de trabajo, Miranda lanzó una barrera ' _no me molesten_ ' y luego reactivó la matriz. "Eso no está bien" murmuró, antes de apagar la matriz y materializar las pizarras repletas de ecuaciones. Perdiéndose en las intrincadas complejidades de la Aritmancia, comenzó a recorrer cada una de las ecuaciones. Un largo tiempo después, Miranda se quedó mirando con incredulidad y algo que era casi indignación, "no puedes _hacer_ eso," murmuró por cuarta vez. La matriz y las leyes de la Aritmancia ignoraron su indignación y continuaron haciendo exactamente lo que habían estado haciendo por la última hora o algo así.

Como lo había hecho las cuatro veces previas, Miranda agitó su varita y desvaneció la representación visual de sus ecuaciones aritmánticas. Otro movimiento más complicado materializó cada pizarra individual que contenía una ecuación de la matriz. Una vez más pasó por cada pizarra adicional buscando discrepancias o borrones accidentales... algo... cualquier cosa que explicara lo que estaba viendo. Por quinta vez, no encontró nada. Cerrando sus ojos, aún a sabiendas de la inutilidad del gesto, agitó su varita en el patrón que manifestaba la matriz. Tomando una respiración profunda, abrió sus ojos. "Bueno, mierda."

Frente a ella, la matriz parpadeó como uno de los aparatos muggle que se alineaban en las calles de Londres. En un momento la matriz estaba igual que ayer en la noche, algunos segundos después cambiaba para mostrar a Ya-Sabes-Quién ganando y el mundo mágico incendiándose en llamas multicolores. No tenía sentido.

La matriz se había mantenido estable anoche. Por supuesto, la pérdida de tantos miembros de la Orden había cambiado todos los patrones y probabilidades, pero tanto ella como Albus habían estado sorprendidos y agradecidos cuando esas probabilidades sólo habían cambiado en pequeñas cantidades, ni cerca de la cantidad que habían temido. Ella incluso había mencionado la extraña conclusión de Severus de que al final, la mayoría de la Orden no jugaría un papel decisivo de alguna manera u otra.

Y ahora esto.

"Me estoy perdiendo algo," gruñó en molestia. Entre el parpadeo, los colores y la gran cantidad de cálculos para individuos y grupos, era difícil ver algo más que una masa confusa de color. Se frotó los ojos. "Algo pasó." Pero en _El Profeta_ no habían reportado nada que ella no hubiera contabilizado; incluso tenía incorporada la información de Severus sobre su reunión con Ya-Sabes-Quién.

Ese pensamiento la detuvo en seco. "¿Severus? Seguramente no," discutió consigo misma. Encontrando su conjunto de ecuaciones entre la maraña de pizarras, volvió a estudiar los números. "No puede ser. Es probable que él sea la ecuación más estable desde que comencé a trabajar con los números hace siete años. Nada parece que-" se detuvo y miró la matriz, buscando con los ojos. Con que casi era terror, esperó hasta que el cambio de probabilidad ocurrió una vez más y se congeló con la imagen. Agitando su varita, comenzó a remover las ecuaciones hasta que sólo quedó la de Severus, la probabilidad que lo representaba, flotando sola en su espacio de trabajo.

 _¿Dónde diablos está la línea rebelde?_

* * *

"¡Hermione!" Al oír que gritaban su nombre, Hermione se giró para buscar entre la masa de estudiantes que llenaban las puertas del Gran Comedor. Detectando a Lavender, se dirigió hacia la chica. "Lavender." saludó a su compañera de cuarto.

"Tuve que volver al dormitorio justo después del desayuno para ir a buscar un libro que se me quedó."

Hermione, esperando que Lavender se apurara, asintió, sin entender exactamente lo que tenía que ver esto con ella.

Lavender le dio una mirada a Hermione que ella no pudo interpretar y después dijo. "Sólo pensé que deberías saber que escuché un montón de ruidos raros saliendo detrás de las cortinas de tu cama."

La inquietud inundó a Hermione. "¿Raros?" preguntó, luchando para mantener su tono de voz. "¿Qué clase de raro?"

Lavender se encogió de hombros a medias en respuesta. "De llanto y fuertes sonidos de lamentos."

La vaga inquietud se elevó a preocupación. Sólo un individuo estaría en su cama a esta hora. _Rink._ Alcanzando el brazo de Lavender, lo apretó. "Gracias Lavender." Ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia Gryffindor antes de que Lavender pudiera responderle.

Una vez pasada la aglomeración de estudiantes, Hermione despegó en una caminata rápida. Dirigiéndose hacia la escalera, estuvo agradecida cuando uno de los conjuntos más bajos de escaleras osciló en su dirección cuando ella alcanzó el escalón de abajo. Sabía que Severus probablemente había sido llamado anoche y que, junto con la mirada negra que le había enviado en el desayuno, tenía sus miedos trabajando horas extras. En algún lugar del segundo piso la caminata se convirtió más bien en un trote. Para cuando se dirigía por las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de las chicas la ansiedad tuvo a Hermione corriendo. Dejando caer su mochila mientras pasaba por la puerta del cuarto, Hermione patinó hasta detenerse, con su aliento saliendo en jadeos pesados. Sobre el sonido de sus boqueadas por aire, pudo escuchar claramente a través de las cortinas cerradas de su cama el suave sonido Rink en el borde de la miseria más absoluta.

Abriendo las cortinas de su cama, Hermione sintió que el suelo se desmoronaba frente a ella. Rink se sentaba balanceándose en medio de la cama, grandes y gruesas lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, mientras que sus orejas estaban dobladas en señal de angustia élfica. En un charco alrededor de las piernas de Rink estaban las sábanas que había hecho para Snape.

"¿Rink?" Cuestionó, aunque ya lo sabía.

Rink levantó las sábanas entre sus manos estiradas en una respuesta silenciosa. Hermione no tuvo problemas para identificar el gran rasgado que atravesaba la sábana inferior, como si alguien hubiera agarrado un borde y tirado la tela con fuerza.

Hermione cerró los ojos por un momento mientras la decepción y tristeza crecían dentro de ella. Entonces, guardando sus sentimientos para lidiar con ellos después, los abrió de golpe. Subiendo a la cama, cerró las cortinas de la cama y con un movimiento de varita lanzó un hechizo silenciador. Acomodándose con las piernas cruzadas frente al elfo doméstico, tomó suavemente sus manos y las desenredó de las sábanas. "Hey, está bien. Dime lo que pasó."

Rink dejó escapar un gran sonido nasal. "Rink no sabe lo que pasó. El Maestro de Pociones llamó a Rink muy temprano. El Maestro estaba enojado. Cuando Rink apareció el Maestro dijo... el Maestro dijo..."

Ella apretó las manos de Rink tranquilizadoramente. "¿Qué dijo, Rink?"

Rink hizo otro de esos grandes solo estremecidos. "El Maestro dijo que ya no requería de los servicios de Rink."

Hermione sintió un nudo en su estómago. "Oh, Rink, lo siento tanto. Nunca debí haberte envuelto en todo esto." Entonces un pensamiento horrible la golpeó. "Rink, ¿el profesor Snape te dio prendas?"

Rink negó violentamente con la cabeza, con las orejas golpeando su rostro. "El Maestro debió hacerlo. Rink desea que el M-maestro le hubiera dado prendas."

Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron con eso. Ni siquiera Dobby había _deseado_ prendas. Ella volvió a apretar las manos de Rink, agarrándolas con fuerza. "Él no te dio prendas. Ni te atrevas a ir deseando que lo hubiera hecho." Dijo con fiereza. "¿Me entiendes?"

Rink asintió pero Hermione pensó que no estaba convencido. "¿Qué más pasó?" Preguntó, aunque tenía una idea bastante buena.

"El Maestro tenía las sábanas en su mano. El Maestro las botó a los pies de Rink. Le dijo a Rink que le diera un mensaje a la señorita Hermione." Rink se detuvo ahí y Hermione se forzó a sí misma a hacer la próxima pregunta. "¿Qué fue lo que dijo?"

"El Maestro dijo, 'Dile a la señorita Granger que cualquier juego que creyó estar jugando se terminó. _Sus_ servicios ya no son requeridos tampoco."

Hermione siempre había sabido que existía la posibilidad de que Snape descubriera las sábanas. La verdad, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, comenzó a creer que nunca saldría a la luz y nunca lo había pensado más allá del bien que estaban haciendo. En realidad nunca pensó en las consecuencias que habría si eran descubiertas, ni en el inicio o a medida que pasaba el tiempo y se había ido acercando a Snape.

 _Consecuencias,_ se burló de sí misma. _Muy, muy Gryffindor_. Era hora de lidiar con esas consecuencias.

Mirando su reloj, se dio cuenta de que ya se había perdido el comienzo de Historia de la Magia. Empujando las sábanas a un lado de la cama, Hermione forzó tanto buen humor como pudo en su voz. "Vamos, Rink. Necesito que me lleves a las cocinas. ¿Puedes hacer eso?"

Rink asintió, y con sus manos aún agarradas a las de él, Rink los desapareció. Ambos reaparecieron sentados en el largo mesón entre el ajetreo y bullicio de las cocinas de Hogwarts.

Con el corazón encogido, Hermione subió la vista, insegura de cómo sería su recepción ya que estaba segura de que la despedida de Rink había causado que las orejas se batieran por todo Hogwarts. Bajó cuidadosamente del mesón, sólo para ser abrumada por un mar de elfos domésticos dándole la bienvenida. Momentos después se encontró sentada, con una taza de té en una mano y un plato de galletas aún tibias frente a ella. Rink estaba sentado a su lado y también estaba siendo mimado.

"Señorita Hermy nos honra." Dijo un elfo que no conocía.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza. "No estoy segura de cuánto honor es conocerme en este momento."

El elfo desconocido le dio una mirada de diversión tolerante. Era la misma mirada que Hermione había recibido de sus padres a lo largo de los años cuando hacía algo que consideraban infantilmente inocente e infantilmente divertido. Dándole una corta reverencia, el elfo dijo. "Neena irá a buscar a Lonny." Y desapareció.

Hermione supo el instante en que apareció Lonny, ya que el círculo de elfos a su alrededor se dividió para admitir a la Matriarca de los Elfos de Hogwarts. Hermione estuvo de pie en un instante. "Lonny me honra." Dijo.

La boca de Lonny se crispó con esa misma mirada de diversión antes de conjurar el mismo taburete bajo que Hermione había visto cuando la conoció. Sentándose con gran dignidad, Lonny agitó una mano y dijo, "¡Fuera!" En segundos, sólo Hermione, Rink y Lonny quedaron en las cocinas.

Consecuencias, pensó, mientras se preparaba a aceptar la responsabilidad por lo que había pasado con el profesor Snape y Rink. Inhalando profundo, comenzó por el principio, desde el día en que fue con los elfos por ayuda con el profesor Snape y continuó hasta la destrucción de las sábanas y la reacción del profesor con ella y Rink esta mañana, incluso si estaba segura de que Rink ya le había contado esos detalles a Lonny. Pero quería asegurarse de que Lonny supiera que Hermione se consideraba completamente responsable, especialmente si Rink se iba a meter en cualquier clase de problema.

Lonny escuchó con atención hasta que Hermione terminó. Entonces estudió al par hasta que Hermione tuvo que luchar contra la necesidad de removerse.

"Rink," dijo Lonny, "¿a quién sirves?"

Las orejas de Rink, que se habían levantado con lentitud durante la recitación de los eventos, se volvieron a doblar hacia abajo. "Rink no sirve a ningún amo o ama excepto Hogwarts."

Lonny asintió, como si estuviera satisfecha con la respuesta. Entonces preguntó. ¿A quién servía Rink?"

Las orejas de Rink volvieron a subir. "Rink servía al Maestro de Pociones y la señorita Hermione."

"¿Yo?" Escupió Hermione en sorpresa, con lo ojos como platos. "No puedes servirme a mí."

Por su arrebato, Lonny la clavó con la mirada. Hermione hizo una mueca de vergüenza. "Lo siento."

Lonny asintió y e giró hacia Rink. "¿El Maestro de Pociones ha terminado el servicio de Rink?"

"Sí."

Lonny lanzó una mirada hacia Hermione y después de vuelta a Rink. "¿Rink cambiaría el servicio de Rink?"

La respuesta de Rink vino de inmediato y sin duda alguna. "Rink sirvió al Maestro de Pociones. El Maestro de Pociones está mejor ahora. Rink no habría servido tan bien sin la ayuda de la señorita Hermione. Rink no cambiaría el servicio de Rink."

Hermione se dio la vuelta en su asiento. "Pero Rink, él te dejó ir."

Antes de que Rink pudiera responder, Lonny golpeó la mesa, atrayendo la atención de Hermione de vuelta a ella. "¿A quién sirve la señorita Hermione?" Demandó la elfina.

Hermione se sobresaltó, sorprendida por la pregunta, pero se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que estaba haciendo Lonny. "No sirvo a nadie." Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

"¿A quién servía la señorita Hermione?" Preguntó Lonny a continuación, justo como había hecho con Rink.

"Servía al profesor Snape."

"El Maestro de Pociones ha terminado el servicio de la señorita Hermione."

Como Rink, Hermione respondió con un simple, "Sí."

"¿La señorita Hermione cambiaría el servicio de la señorita Hermione?"

Hermione suspiró suavemente. "No, no cambiaría lo que he hecho. El profesor Snape necesitaba a alguien... aún necesita a alguien. Estoy feliz de haber hecho lo que pude. Sólo deseo..." su voz se desvaneció y luego sacudió su cabeza. "No importa," dijo con suavidad.

Lonny la miró por un largo momento antes de asentir con su cabeza como si estuviera confirmando algo. Entonces se giró hacia Rink. "El próximo servicio de Rink será a la Casa de Slytherin."

Rink asintió, y Hermione leyó su alivio en la inclinación y doblez de sus orejas. Ella supuso que probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que al menos podía quedarse cerca del profesor Snape.

Entonces Lonny se giró hacia Hermione y a ella le dio curiosidad saber cuál sería la 'tarea' que le daría la Matriarca de Hogwarts. "La señorita nunca volverá a servir."

"¿Qué?" Espetó Hermione y casi inmediatamente se llevó la mano a su boca, murmurando "lo siento" entre sus dedos.

Lonny le dio otra de esas miradas. "La señorita ya ha hecho todo lo que puede hacer la señorita con el servicio. Ahora, es hora para que la señorita tome un nuevo papel. El Maestro de pociones necesita más que alguien que le sirva." Dijo Lonny.

Hermione frunció el ceño en confusión. "No entiendo."

"La señorita Hermione encontrará la respuesta de la señorita Hermione. Rink servirá a Slytherin y los elfos de Hogwarts servirán al Maestro de Pociones en lugar de Rink y la señorita Hermione."

"Pero-" Hermione volvió a intentarlo y luego se detuvo cuando las orejas de Lonny bajaron en señal de desaprobación. La palabra de Lonny como Matriarca de Hogwarts era ley, y Lonny había hablado. "Sí, señora." Dijo Hermione con un suspiro descontento. "Estoy fuera del deber de servicio."

Lonny se rió. "La señorita encontrará el camino de la señorita". Cambiando su atención a Rink, Lonny asintió. "Rink regresará a la señorita ahora."

Hermione sintió que la mano de Rink se cerraba alrededor de su brazo y luego se encontró de vuelta en su cama. Un momento después, Rink se había ido a cumplir con sus nuevos deberes y Hermione quedó sola. Bajando de su cama, miró alrededor, insegura de lo que debía hacer exactamente en este punto. Se había perdido, por primera vez desde que entró a Hogwarts, una buena porción de clases sin una buena razón. Si se iba ahora y se apuraba, podía llegar a Pociones pero realmente no quería ir. Encontró que no era capaz de preocuparse de alguna manera u otra por Slughorn o su calificación. Una parte de ella se dio cuenta de que estaba en estado de shock y podía catalogar los signos y síntomas. Al resto de ella simplemente no le importaba. Tanto había cambiado las últimas veinticuatro horas – los Weasley, el mundo mágico, Severus y Rink. Realmente no sabía lo que debía sentir primero.

Vagando sin rumbo por la habitación, tomó varios objetos al azar antes de volver a bajarlos. Alcanzando su mochila y sus contenidos dispersos, se dispuso a ordenarlos pero descubrió que realmente le faltaba la energía para volver a levantarse del suelo. Evitaba deliberadamente mirar a la cama donde yacían arrugadas las sábanas de Severus en un montón. No tenía idea de qué hacer ahora. Ella siempre tenía planes y siempre sabía lo que tenía que hacerse. Los planes y medidas eran buenos y encajaban en su mundo ordenado. Harry necesitaba ayuda así que encontró algo para poder volver a encaminarlo. Ron y Ginny necesitaban apoyo así que les ofreció su amistad. Rink estaba perdido, así que hizo lo que pudo para aliviar el daño que había creado. Pasos pulcros y ordenados.

¿Pero Severus? Aquí estaba perdida. No había medidas presentándose. No había planes surgiendo en su mente. Ningún libro la llamaba a investigar. Sentándose en el suelo con el silencio presionando a su alrededor, Hermione escuchó el extremadamente fuerte latido de su corazón. Cada tanto, levantaba el brazo y se secaba las lágrimas.

* * *

Durante los próximos días, todo lo que predijo Snape sucedió. Hogwarts se convirtió en un lugar lúgubre, lleno de estudiantes silenciosos, con ojos llenos de sospecha. Pequeños grupos de estudiantes susurraban en los pasillos, sólo para quedar en silencio cuando se acercaba otro individuo. Peleas y acusaciones habían estallado más de una vez, no sólo entre las distintas Casas, sino que dentro de las Casas también. Una pelea en la sala común de Ravenclaw había terminado con cuatro estudiantes bajo el cuidado de Madame Pomfrey.

La tensión forjándose con lentitud dentro del castillo crecía cada día, sólo para explotar cada mañana cuando aparecían más nombres en cada edición del diario _El Profeta_. El único aspecto positivo era que Harry parecía haber encontrado su vocación. Los cambios bruscos de temperamento y paranoia, aunque no se habían ido, al menos ahora tenían un foco. Harry había encontrado un enemigo en el que enfocarse en lugar de la figura nebulosa y fuera de alcance que era Voldemort, y él estaba haciendo una diferencia.

"¿Cuántos hoy?" Harry le preguntó a Hermione.

Para Hermione se había hecho un hábito ser quien revisara el diario cada mañana. Hojeando hasta la página correcta, escaneó rápidamente la información. "Sólo cuatro. Ningún nombre que reconozca."

Ron hizo una mueca. "Eso es algo. No mucho, pero algo." Luego, empujando su plato del desayuno a un lado, lanzó una mirada Rápida alrededor del salón. "¿Vamos a hablar con alguien esta mañana?"

Harry asintió y se inclinó hacia atrás también. "Dunnigan de Ravenclaw. Él es hijo de muggles."

"Será mejor ir, entonces. Oh, y no olviden, tengo la reunión de Premio Anual con Dawlish esta tarde. Maldito alcahuete."

"Funciona en nuestro favor si los Aurores aún creen que nos espías por ellos." Dijo Hermione.

"No quiere decir que lo disfrute, y actuar como Percy hace que me duela la cabeza."

Dejando escapar una risita a medias, Hermione asintió a la sala abierta, "Deja de refunfuñar y vayan." Mientras los observaba dirigirse hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw, se arriesgó a mirar la Mesa Principal con el rabillo del ojo. El profesor Snape observaba el progreso de Ron y Harry con un profundo ceño fruncido en su rostro, pero los ojos del profesor nunca se giraron en dirección a ella.

* * *

Hermione había comenzado a tratar de pretender que nada había pasado entre ellos. Trató de ser educada, simpática y de hacer que su presencia se notara, con la esperanza de que el profesor Snape viera su remordimiento. Eso no consiguió nada más que silencio. Cuando pasaba junto al profesor Snape en los pasillos seguía saludándolo. Él veía a través de ella ahora. Las clases de Defensa se habían vuelto un calvario. No era que Snape la reprendiera o que la convirtiera en un blanco. Por todo lo que él reconocía su presencia; bien podría no estar en la clase.

Hermione creía que su indiferencia debía herir más que si hubiera actuado como su habitual yo mordaz. Él no la miraba con desprecio u odio o incluso desdén, él no la _miraba_ en absoluto. Era como si ella fuera incluso más invisible que los fantasmas del castillo. Incluso había considerado simplemente escribirle un mensaje, con la esperanza de poder explicarse, pero al final descartó esa idea. Lo que necesitaba hacer y decir, tenía que ser dicho y hecho en persona.

Una y otra vez se había dicho a sí misma que estaba herido y enojado, pero no podía ignorar el hecho de que también estaba herida. Hermione, aunque no era una gran lectora de ficción, había leído suficientes novelas de romance en su vida – la mayoría de la provisión de libros de su madre – para conocer el escenario de la heroína afligida. Personalmente, siempre pensó que eso era una basura pura y que ella nunca dejaría que un hombre la hiriera así. Ahora reconocía que había sido más que un poco inocente. El dolor era demasiado real y no podía dejarlo a un lado con facilidad pero los días pasaban y Hermione decidió que estaba harta de afligirse.

Podía ser que no fuera capaz de detener el dolor cuando los ojos de Severus la atravesaban, pero no tenía que andar languideciendo cono esas tontas heroínas de los libros. Harry y Ron la necesitaban. Y Severus... bueno, podía esperar que un día la perdonara y maldita fuera si se dejaba desperdiciar como una heroína gótica en un romance cursi.

Como la mayoría de las cosas en la vida, sin embargo, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Pero estaba aprendiendo y avanzando un paso a la vez.

Fue con ese fin, que una vez más reunió sus materiales de costura, extendiéndolos sobre el cobertor de su cama. Ella eligió su aguja con gran cuidado y cardó varias docenas de los hilos blancos de seda fina. Luego metió la mano bajo el cobertor y palpó cerca del pie de la cama hasta que encontró un suave bulto de tela. Acercándolo a ella, agitó la sábana inferior hasta que quedó extendida sobre la cama. La magia imbuida en las sábanas seguía ahí, resonando en las puntas de sus dedos. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. En realidad había estado asustada tocar las sábanas antes, temiendo que la magia se hubiera desvanecido. Había sido una tontería, pero si no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, entonces no tenía que admitir que todo había acabado en realidad. Pero no habían sido destruidas, incluso si todo lo demás lo había sido.

Pero esto, decidió, era el último paso para dejar ir algo que no estaba ni siquiera segura de haber comenzado.

"Niña idiota." Murmuró a la sábana en su mano. Inhalando profundo, Hermione invocó a su magia y la centró en su pecho. Cuando casi pudo sentir el pulso como un segundo latido, se sintió lista. Había recorrido un largo camino desde la primera vez que intentó esto, sintiéndose segura y confiada ahora, tanto de ella como de su magia. Esta vez, la magia no se drenaría como la última vez.

Suavemente, comenzó a cantar, y si esta vez había una nota de tristeza en las palabras, no había nadie que escuchara excepto la magia.

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora:**

¡Hola! aquí llega otro más, como advertencia, en el próximo capítulo pasan cosas muy malas :(

Por otro lado, ganó la opción de publicar en días distintos, así que voy a empezar a publicar los martes también.

¡Muchas gracias a todos y en especial a Aura-Von-Leau por betear! hasta el martes.


	37. Capítulo 37: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall D

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla.

 **Capítulo 37 – Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down***

 **(Cenizas, Cenizas, Todos Nos Caemos)**

* * *

Hermione terminó la melodía, las palabras de la canción de cuna se desvanecieron en el silencio antes dejarse caer sobre la sábana en su regazo. Con los ojos cerrados, se concentró en tomar varias respiraciones temblorosas. Cuando volvió a recobrar el control completo sobre sí misma, se enderezó lentamente de su posición encorvada, haciendo una mueca cuando los músculos en su espalda baja protestaron con el movimiento.

"Auch." Rezongó para sí misma, mientras se torcía ligeramente hacia un lado para ayudar a bajar la presión. Usando su mano izquierda separó gentilmente los dedos de su mano derecha de la aguja de plata. Frotándose la palma con fuerza, finalmente consiguió que sus músculos acalambrados se relajaran. Haciendo un rápido inventario de sí misma, estuvo complacida de ver que aunque estaba cansada, no estaba completamente hecha polvo y que el palpitar de su magia aún latía constantemente bajo su esternón. Reparar el rasgón no había tomado tanta energía como crear las sábanas.

 _Supongo que ya está hecho_. Soltando su magia, usó su mano aún adolorida para reunir sus materiales, guardando todo con cuidado antes de extender la sábana frente a ella. Estuvo satisfecha de ver que ahora el material estaba entero y el feo rasgón en el medio estaba cerrado con puntadas prolijas y precisas. Sonriendo con cansancio, recorrió los dedos a través del remiendo. Las puntadas eran suaves y lisas, apenas perceptibles. El sigilo permanecía – la leona y la serpiente – sólo que ahora la leona descansaba su cabeza sobre sus patas. La serpiente estaba enrollada bajo la barbilla de la leona, apenas visible entre las sombras.

Hermione pasó suavemente un nudillo por las figuras, casi acariciando los hilos dorados del pelaje de la leona. "Yo también," dijo con suavidad. "También estoy cansada." deslizándose dentro de la cama, se envolvió con la sábana y cayó en sueños que no recordaría por la mañana.

* * *

Hermione reunió lentamente los ingredientes dispersos sobre su escritorio. Se estaba concentrando en sus manos, manteniendo su atención hacia abajo mientras los estudiantes que quedaban en su clase de repaso de Pociones salían de la sala. En algún momento, había tenido diez estudiantes en su clase. Ahora, había bajado a cinco. A decir verdad, había bajado a tres, ya que sólo Collin, Neville y Agnes iban regularmente. Otras dos personas entraban y salían de sus sesiones, dependiendo de los problemas que tuvieran en la clase de Slughorn, e incluso cuando venían los dos Ravenclaw, observaban a los demás con ojos cautelosos. Si ella ya no odiara a Voldemort, lo odiaría por la paranoia y desconfianza que había sembrado entre los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Era todo un desperdicio.

Escuchando que la puerta se cerraba, dejó escapar un suspiro y sintió que un poco de la tensión en sus hombros se disipaba.

"No estás vestida hoy día."

Creyendo que se había quedado sola, Hermione saltó, dejando escapar un corto grito de sorpresa, pero su varita estaba afuera y apuntando hacia Agnes antes de que su mente alcanzara a sus instintos. "Maldición, Agnes." gruñó Hermione, con voz dura y estridente por el susto.

Agnes no hizo nada, sólo observó a Hermione hasta que apartó su varita. "No estás vestida hoy día." Repitió.

Era una afirmación, pero Hermione podía escuchar la pregunta contenida en la voz de Agnes. Volviendo a bajar la vista al escritorio, e ignorando deliberadamente a la niña, Hermione se encogió tímidamente de hombros, esperando que Agnes lo aceptara y se fuera.

"Tampoco te vestiste la última sesión. Creí que Longbottom o Creevey dirían algo. Al parecer no es así."

Hasta aquí con tratar de dejarlo ir. Hermione detuvo sus manos y subió la vista hacia Agnes a través de los mechones de pelo rizado que habían caído sobre su rostro. La otra chica estaba sentada al borde de uno de mesones de trabajo, con las piernas cruzadas bajo ella, mientras que observaba a Hermione con solemnes ojos azules que parecían demasiado viejos para su edad, evaluando aguda y calculadoramente. _Malditos Slytherin y su necesidad innata de unir las redes e hilos que conectan a la gente y eventos._ _Astutos, en efecto._ "Simplemente no me dio la gana. Eso es todo."

Esos ojos azules se afilaron aún más. "Eres mejor que la mayoría, pero los Gryffindor son terribles mentirosos."

"Agnes." Gimió Hermione, con algo entre molestia y exasperación.

"El profesor Snape fue una completa fiera hoy día en Defensa."

Hermione parpadeó con la repentina incongruencia.

"De hecho, el profesor Snape fue una fiera en la clase de Defensa de ayer." Continuó Agnes. "Y la que hubo antes de esa, y la que hubo antes de esa. Hay quienes en Slytherin que han llegado a la conclusión de que el profesor Snape está... _enojado."_ Agnes dijo la palabra como si fuera algo especial, y después agitó una mano para indicar a Hermione. "Oh, ya sé," continuó, "ustedes los Gryffindor siempre creen que el profesor Snape está enojado. Pero esto es diferente."

Hermione sintió el calor ruborizando su rostro bajo la mirada aguda de Agnes y maldijo a todos los Slytherin en voz baja. "Estoy... estoy segura de que solo está preocupado por los reportes en el diario _El Profeta_."

Agnes inclinó su cabeza a un lado y Hermione luchó contra la necesidad de mover nerviosamente los pies. "Le quitó veinte puntos a Slytherin en la clase de ayer."

"Él sí le quita puntos a su propia Casa, especialmente si están haciendo algo estúpido. No es tan raro." Protestó Hermione.

"¿Has visto el total de puntos?" De nuevo, la pregunta de Agnes parecía no tener nada que ver con el tema de la conversación.

"No." Admitió finalmente Hermione. "La Copa de las Casas... no es mi prioridad en este momento."

"Hufflepuff está a la cabeza."

"¿Lo está?" Preguntó, e inmediatamente se sintió culpable por estar tan sorprendida. Hufflepuff no podía perder siempre.

Agnes asintió. "Lo está." La niña quedó en silencio entonces, obviamente esperando algo.

Al final, Hermione soltó un bufido. "Agnes, ¿tienes un punto con todo esto?" Preguntó finalmente, aunque temía que sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía Agnes.

Ahora fue el momento de Agnes para encogerse de hombros. "Ningún punto. Sólo observo."

"¿Observas qué?"

"El mundo mágico se está viniendo abajo. Hufflepuff está a la cabeza de la Copa de las Casas. El profesor Snape le está quitando puntos a Slytherin. Hermione Granger no sonríe más y ya no se disfraza como su profesor favorito."

"Él no es mi-" Hermione se cortó a sí misma cuando las dos cejas de Agnes se levantaron hasta su cabello. "Oh, bueno, él es mi profesor favorito," espetó al final.

Agnes sonrió pero no dijo nada más, por lo que Hermione estuvo agradecida. Los pensamientos sobre Snape aún dolían demasiado. "¿Ya dejaste de observar, Agnes?" Preguntó en cambio.

Agnes le dio una sonrisa pausada, teñida por algo que se parecía, en opinión de Hermione, mucho a la simpatía. "Sí." Dijo ella, saltando de su mesón. "Ya tengo todo lo que quería saber."

Hermione observó a Agnes dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con un rebote autosatisfecho en su paso. Ella sacudió su cabeza. _Que Dios ayude al mundo mágico_.

* * *

La próxima vez que Hermione vio a Agnes fue en la clase de Defensa de Harry. A diferencia de la de Hermione, la clase de Harry había aumentado a medida de que la atmósfera de Hogwarts se había vuelto más tensa. Cada estudiante de Hogwarts que era hijo de muggles o que tenía un padre muggle o hijo de muggle ahora era parte de la clase. Otros estudiantes también se habían unido, cada uno por sus propias razones. Y aunque nunca fue conversado abiertamente, todos ahí sabían que estaban presentando una resistencia contra Voldemort, y todos ahí estaban asustados. Entrar a la Sala de los Menesteres cada sesión llenaba a Hermione de una sensación de orgullo por sus compañeros estudiantes, casi tanto como la asqueaba. No podía evitar preguntarse cuáles estarían muertos antes de que todo terminara.

Con la espalda hacia la puerta y actualmente ocupada en un ejercicio de blindaje con Padma, Hermione supo el momento en el que Agnes llegó a la clase de repaso de Defensa. Nada excepto la llegada de su único miembro Slytherin podía hacer que la atmósfera de la habitación fuera aún más pesada.

"Hey Creevey," llamó Agnes con fuerza detrás de ella, "¿me dejarás patear tu trasero hoy día?"

Hermione desvió uno de los hechizos de Padma y respondió con un _piernas de gelatina_ mientras mantenía un oído en la conversación detrás de ella. _Va a conseguir que la maten algún día._

Colin, a quién había sido dirigido el comentario, se rió. "Me gustaría verte intentarlo." Hermione sabía que a Colin le gustaba Agnes. En realidad, Hermione estaba bastante segura de que Colin tenía un pequeño flechazo por la chica.

"Eso fue lo que dijiste la última vez," canturreó. "Y aún así pateé tu flaco trasero."

Hermione esquivó el ataque de Padma y se congeló con las próximas palabras de Agnes. "Potter, tengo algunos amigos que quieren unirse a tu clase."

El _P_ _etrificus Totalus_ de Padma le golpeó de lleno en el pecho, enviándola casi de inmediato al suelo. Cuando golpeó el suelo y giró, Hermione tuvo una perfecta, si bien algo baja, vista de tres estudiantes más entrando a la habitación. Los tres estaban usando túnicas de Slytherin y se veían muy nerviosos.

* * *

Ron observó a Hermione deambular de ida y vuelta entre los estantes desde su sitio en el sofá de la biblioteca. Había encontrado este pequeño rincón acogedor en la biblioteca mientras buscaba uno de los libros más antiguos sobre estrategia militar. No era estrategia de ajedrez en sí, pero el ajedrez era una guerra en miniatura y en su búsqueda para superar a Snape, se había diversificado con libros que habrían hecho que las cejas de Hermione se levantaran con incredulidad.

No era que él no pudiera leer, es sólo que nunca había encontrado nada tan interesante antes. Lo que había descubierto, o más precisamente, lo que no había encontrado, lo había sorprendido y le había explicado un montón de cosas sobre el mundo mágico que nunca antes había considerado.

Los magos, como sociedad, no iban a la guerra. Tenían conflictos internos. Tenían peleas. Tenían facciones que más de una vez habían terminado en un derramamiento de sangre, pero como un historiador antiguo había señalado en un libro que contrastaba los conflictos muggle y mágicos, los muggles luchaban como grupo, los hechiceros luchaban de uno a uno. Un mago, una varita, un hechizo. En realidad no había nada en el mundo mágico que igualara la capacidad muggle de destrucción masiva. Había una parte muy grande de Ron que consideraba eso muy bueno. Los magos y brujas eran muy pocos en número para ser capaces de sobrevivir la clase de guerras que luchaban los muggles.

Pero ahora conocía el juego de Snape y hacia dónde lo había estado empujando el mago. Simplemente no estaba seguro de estar listo para ir por ese camino en particular.

"Hermione." Susurró suavemente Ron, cuando ella deambuló cerca de él.

Cuando ella se detuvo con un tropiezo al oír su nombre, Ron levantó su varita, un rápido _Lumos_ encendió la punta de su varita e iluminó su oscuro rincón.

Al ver la luz y a Ron, Hermione tomó rápidamente el refugio que él le ofrecía y se sentó en el pequeño sofá con un suspiro.

"Te ves perdida Hermione." Dijo él, tomando su aspecto cansado.

"Estoy bien." Insistió ella.

"No, no lo estás." Por su expresión sorprendida, agregó. "No soy estúpido, Hermione." Ron se encogió de hombros desconfiadamente. Ella podría haber creído que de verdad estaba despreocupado, si no fuera por el agarre con los nudillos blancos con el cual sostenía la caja que contenía el juego de ajedrez mágico. "¿Qué está pasando, Hermione?"

"Yo no..."

"¿Vas a mentirme?" La incredulidad y dolor coloreó su voz. "Después de todo... después de todo lo que tú y yo y Harry y... y todo, ¿vas a mentirme?"

"Ron-"

"No. Quiero saber lo que está pasando. Pasaste de ser tú y luego sólo te estrellaste y andas deprimida, aunque incluso yo puedo decir que te estás esforzando para no estarlo. Neville dice que ya no te vistes, lo que sea que signifique eso. Estás pasando mucho más tiempo conmigo y Harry del que solías. Tu mascota Slytherin aparece con tres Slytherins más-"

"¡Ella no es mi mascota!"

"Ese no es el punto." Ron espetó de vuelta con frustración. "¡Quiero saber lo que está pasando!"

Hermione se mordió el labio con fuerza, mientras Ron la observaba con enojo. Él vio como la mirada de ella se deslizó hasta el juego de ajedrez mágico en sus manos y que los ojos de la chica se encendieron en reconocimiento. En ese momento, fue como su alguien le hubiera dicho _Lumos_ en una habitación oscura.

"¡Snape!" Cantó Ron, como si el pequeño movimiento fuera algo que hubiera estado observando – y esperando. "Él tiene algo que ver con todo esto." Escupió, con su inflexión atrapada entre una afirmación y una pregunta.

"Ron-" ella volvió a detenerse, su nombre parecía ser la única palabra que era capaz de decir.

"Sé que no soy el tipo más listo por aquí, Hermione, pero tampoco soy estúpido." Ron levantó la caja de madera que contenía las piezas de ajedrez y la agitó para que las piezas sonaran en su interior. _"Éstas,"_ dijo enfáticamente, "no son las únicas cosas que Snape ha estado manipulando."

Abruptamente, Hermione rió, el sonido áspero y amargo obviamente era tan sorprendente para ella como para Ron, si el sonrojo carmesí en su expresión tenía algo que ver. Hermione agarró su brazo cuando él se puso de pie de un sobresalto, con la intención de alejarse de ella. Él se detuvo con su toque pero los músculos bajo su mano se sacudieron y flexionaron con la tensión que lo atravesaba.

"No me estaba riendo de ti. De verdad que no. Es sólo..." Ella tiró suavemente de su brazo, hasta que cedió, girándose hacia ella y sentándose. "No se trataba de reírse de ti," volvió a decir. "Se trata sobre reírse de mí. Bueno, de mí y el profesor Snape."

Ella volvió a tirar su brazo cuando él frunció el ceño con la mención de Snape. "Todos estamos atrapados en patrones de Gryffindor y Slytherin y Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Creo que acabo de darme cuenta de por qué las Casas están en tanto desacuerdo con las demás." Ella le dio una sonrisa que parecía que quería ser tranquilizadora y graciosa pero que ni siquiera se acercaba. "¿No lo ves? Nos estropeamos los planes entre nosotros."

"No te estoy comprendiendo, Hermione."

"El profesor Snape estropeó mis planes. Agnes estropea – bueno, creo que simplemente disfruta al molestar a Harry. Yo estropeé..." Ella sacudió su cabeza, deteniéndose mientras reunía sus ideas. "Snape no me ha estado manipulando. Yo lo he estado manipulando a él, o al menos lo ve de ese modo."

Ron le frunció el ceño, manteniéndose tieso. "¿Cómo lo ves tú? Le preguntó directamente.

Ella hizo una mueca. "Estaba tratando de ayudar." Incluso él pudo oír el tono quejumbroso en la voz de ella. "Estaba tratando de – Estaba siendo Gryffindor." Terminó con un suspiro.

"¿Ayudar con qué? ¿Y qué hizo el bastardo cuando se enteró? No has tenido ninguna detención, al menos ninguna que haya visto, de todos modos."

"No importa con qué estaba tratando de ayudar, y no es un bastardo, Ron. Él no ha hecho nada." Volvió a fruncir el ceño, como si las palabras significaran algo más para ella. "No ha hecho nada." Repitió, en un tono suave y algo sorprendido. "Al menos no como podría; no como esperarías que lo hiciera."

Ron la observó, preguntándose si todos sus amigos habían enloquecido completamente. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hizo? Y no me digas nada. Has estado melancólica y triste y simplemente fuera de ti. No me regañaste ni una vez para que estudiara para nuestro examen de transformaciones la semana pasada."

Ella le dio la sombra de una sonrisa. "Snape dejó de hablarme; dejó de verme."

Con eso, Ron rodó los ojos, incapaz de evitarlo. "Hermione..."

"No lo digas. Sé que hay un montón de estudiantes que disfrutarían de no ser vistos por el profesor Snape. Yo solo..." Recargándose más en el sofá, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró el techo. "El profesor Snape y yo... teníamos una especie de conexión."

Entonces, un montón de cosas pasaron por su mente, ninguna buena y cada una peor que la anterior. "Hermione," comenzó con cuidado, pero dejó escapar un "Uuf," sorprendido cuando el dorso de la mano de ella se conectó sólidamente con su cintura.

"No así." Dijo con firmeza. "Lo que sea que estés pensando, sácalo de tu cabeza."

Ron se quedó mirando a su amiga, ella aún estaba reclinada, con la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba. Había una quietud en ella que en realidad nunca antes había notado y una tristeza que era nueva. Él vio como varias lágrimas se escapaban por sus párpados cerrados. "Oh, Hermione. Quiero decir, había supuesto que te gustaba Snape, pero pensé que era... quiero decir, pero... Hermione, tú..." La cabeza de Ron se llenó con un revoltijo de palabras, cada una peleando por ser la primera en salir de su boca. Se sintió como un completo asno cuando lo que salió fue, "Por las bolas de Merlín, Hermione, ¿en qué estabas pensando?"

* * *

Fuertes golpes en su puerta causaron que Severus frunciera el ceño. Por un momento pensó _Granger_ pero rápidamente aplastó los sentimientos tumultuosos que el nombre de la chica evocaba a en él. No sería Granger. No en la puerta de sus aposentos personales. Tampoco Albus o Minerva ya que ellos habrían usado la conexión por la red flú. Gruñendo en voz baja, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Miranda Vector estaba frente a él, con una mano aún en alto.

"Te tomaste tu tiempo," dijo ella, pasando junto a él e irrumpiendo en sus aposentos.

Controlando su temperamento, la miró con furia. "Son," lanzó una mirada al reloj que colgaba en el muro, "casi las dos de la maldita mañana y no te invité a pasar."

Ella respondió con un sonido grosero que era más apropiado para un Gryffindor de tercer año mientras se sentaba cómodamente en el sofá de la habitación. "Como si hubieras estado durmiendo. No creo que hayas dormido más que un par de horas cada noche desde que comencé a enseñar aquí."

 _Solía dormir_ , llegó el pensamiento, pero lo desechó. "Disfrutaba más de tu compañía cuando eras tan cautelosa conmigo como el resto de la facultad." Le frunció el ceño cuando ella pareció complacida con el comentario. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"Porque tú, gran maldito pretencioso, tú vas a morir."

Él se quedó mirándola, ni divertido ni impresionado con su declaración. "Ravenclaws – siempre tan dramáticos al revelar sus grandes verdades." Irguiéndose en toda su altura, trató de levantarla y conducirla hacia la puerta. "Ya entregaste tu gran conocimiento. El drama ha sido satisfecho. Si me disculpas-"

"¿Drama?" balbuceó ella. "¿No me escuchaste? Vas a morir."

Levantando la mano, clavó sus dedos en el puente de su nariz. _"¿Cómo_ se diferencia esto a lo que ya sabía?"

"¿Qué?" Preguntó ella con asombro.

Él le dio una mirada que mezclaba cantidades iguales de lástima y disgusto. Instalando su control a su alrededor de él como una capa, forzó una nota de calma en su voz. "Has sabido por meses que la probabilidad de mi existencia está en flujo constante y que es mínima en el mejor de los casos. Es un hecho que ha irritado mucho al director. Pero esto no es nada nuevo, así que no entiendo tu angustia."

"¿Angustia?" Repitió vector, mirándolo con lo que parecía ser perplejidad. "¿Angustia? Por las bolas de Merlín, no me extraña que no tengas amigos. Tienes hielo corriendo por tus venas. Y no me levantes esa ceja. Me considero tu amiga."

Ambas cejas se elevaron en sorpresa por esa declaración y luego se estrellaron hacia abajo.

Sin parecer notar la sorpresa rápidamente oculta que habían causado sus palabras, Vector continuó. "Eres mi amigo," dijo con lentitud, como si le estuviera hablando a un niño de primer año, "lo quieras o no. Y si crees que simplemente voy a sentarme y dejar que esto pase, perdiste tu pequeña cabeza de Slytherin."

Como parecía que ella finalmente había perdido el ímpetu, Severus se debatió sobre si debía atarla y sacarla por la puerta, pero su propia curiosidad ganó al final. "¿Tienes un punto con todo este parloteo?"

Ella le esbozó una amplia sonrisa, a la que él respondió fulminándola con la mirada. _¿Acaso nadie me sigue temiendo?_

"El punto es que creo que reduje la inestabilidad." Ella sacó su varita. "Aquí, déjame mostrarte."

Él estudió su matriz por un largo momento antes de encogerse de hombros. "No parece tan diferente para mí."

Vector asintió. "Exactamente. Pero compárala con _esta."_ La nueva matriz que se materializó junto a la que ya estaba danzando en su pequeña sala de estar parecía algo más cruda y a medio terminar para su ojo sin entrenamiento. "¿Qué es lo que estoy mirando?"

"Un punto en el tiempo. Tuve la idea hace algunos días. Éste es de principios del año pasado." Ella volvió a agitar su varita. La imagen cambio sutilmente. "Esto es después de un encuentro que tuve con la señorita Granger más tarde en el año. Nota la posición de la línea rebelde." Ella movió su varita varías veces más en una sucesión rápida, el duplicado de la matriz cambió cada vez.

"Todos son puntos en el tiempo que se relacionan con la señorita Granger," dijo él, comenzando a ver y trazar los saltos en la matriz.

Vector sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa socarrona. "No sólo la señorita Granger, Severus, sino que la señorita Granger y tú."

Con su mente acelerada, él se instaló en su propia silla. "De nuevo, no es tan extraordinario," dijo, con voz calmada y uniforme. "Hemos sabido que la señorita Granger se movía en mi dirección, a falta de un término mejor." Le hizo un gesto a la matriz. "Su línea de probabilidad ha estado ensombreciendo la mía en este curso por algún tiempo." Él no dijo que sabía y entendía cómo la línea de Granger había llegado a ir en paralelo a la suya. Pero ya estaba terminado ahora, y esperaba totalmente que la próxima vez que Vector pusiera sus ecuaciones en marcha, la línea de Granger en la matriz mostraría que se alejaba de él.

"Sí, Albus y yo hablamos sobre eso. Albus siempre supuso que fue para que Harry se acercara a ti. Que la señorita Granger sería el catalizador que te uniría a Potter en la lucha. Ahora, sin embargo, no creo que ese sea el caso. Creo que, en todo esto, la señorita Granger es independiente de Potter y la profecía.

Él entrecerró sus ojos hacia las lineas de color. Estaba cansado, y entre los colores y el giro, le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza. "Granger es irrelevante. Su probabilidad se ha" – torció sus labios – "encontrado con la mía y Potter no está más entusiasmado conmigo de lo que siempre ha estado. Cualquier potencial que se supone que tenía Granger se perdió y a menos que me equivoque, la rebelde aún va en camino a intersectar conmigo en algún momento cercano. Tal vez deberías estar más preocupada por eso."

"Hombre testarudo." dijo Vector. "Eso es de lo que estoy preocupada. Creo que la rebelde está ligada de alguna manera a la señorita Granger. ¡Demonios! Por todo lo que sé, la rebelde _es_ la señorita Granger, o al menos una parte de la señorita Granger que no estamos viendo o calculando pero que aún así es una influencia.

Severus sintió que su estómago se apretaba y que una corriente fría bajaba por su espalda. Él sabía lo que era esa influencia, pero no se animaba a explicar. Era personal. Sus próximas palabras fueron duras y tenían la intención de desviar la atención. "Así que tu crees ¿qué? ¿Que ella es un agente del Señor Tenebroso y que va a matarme?"

"Oh, por supuesto que no. Pero sí sé que pasó algo hace algunos días que dejó las probabilidades y posibilidades dando tumbos. Vector lo miró con una expresión especulativa. "Pasó algo hace algunos días que dejó a la señorita Granger dando tumbos."

Severus se tensó en su puesto. "No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando." Dijo rotundamente.

Ella resopló de esa manera molesta que tenían las mujeres – esa que te deja saber que no se está creyendo ni una palabra que estás diciendo. "¿No la tienes? La luz de la joven se apagó, Severus."

Una ira repentina se retorció dentro de él, disparándolo a sus pies y al otro lado de la habitación. "¿Por qué todos están tan interesados en mi relación con Granger?" Dijo entre sus dientes apretados, incluso sabiendo mientras decía las palabras que simplemente debió haber mantenido su boca cerrada.

La mandíbula de Vector se cayó con asombro pero enderezó su expresión antes de que él pudiera hacer un comentario sobre su parecido a una carpa. Con sus ojos encendidos con curiosidad, ella se inclinó en el sofá. "¿Quién más lo comentó?"

Por un largo minuto, Severus se debatió si debía responder y finalmente escupió, "Minerva."

"¿Minerva?" Eso pareció sorprenderla. "No lo habría creído... pero supongo que ella estaría en una posición para darse cuenta." La expresión de Vector quedó pensativa. "Y no ha dicho nada hasta ahora. ¿Eh? Minerva."

"Sí, Minerva – la bruja escocesa que viste de tartán, con lengua de avispa y pelo gris. Ella quería saber lo que hice para alterar a Granger, lo cual es una acusación absurda, porque no le he hablado a la chica en más de una semana."

Vector volvió a resoplar hacia él. "Severus Snape, tú no eres tan denso." Por su expresión obstinada, ella agregó, "Le gustas a esa joven."

"Es una niña." Espetó, sus propios sentimientos eran un alboroto tumultuoso.

"¿Niña? Oh, buen Merlín, protégeme de los hombres. Ella es una mujer, joven, sí, pero no es una niña."

"No quiero escuchar esto." Dijo él, girándose hasta que apartó parcialmente su vista de Vector y las dos matrices que aún giraban en el espacio entre ellos. Era demasiado paranoico para darle completamente su espalda desprotegida a la mujer, pero su postura daba la ilusión de que la estaba ignorando.

"Tienes que hacerlo." Le hizo un gesto furioso a la matriz. "Severus, ella ha estado cayendo por ti desde el verano, es posible que antes de eso, incluso. Ella se preocupa por ti y su preocupación... Te lo juro, Severus, por todo lo que he aprendido sobre la Aritmancia, su preocupación es parte de esa rebelde."

Él se mofó, pero Vector no estaba haciendo ningún caso.

"¿Qué pasó?" Demandó. "Severus, cortaste toda comunicación con la chica, incluso yo me di cuenta de eso. Ella está devastada. Con el corazón roto."

 _Con el corazón roto_. Las palabras resonaron dentro de él, tocando viejos recuerdos y heridas a medio sanar. "Ella no tiene tal cosa y es hora de que te vayas. Puedes encontrar la salida tú misma."

Él giró en sus talones y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio dejando a una desconcertada Vector sola en su sala de estar. Incluso mientras cerraba su habitación tras él con un portazo, sabía que estaba escapando pero no pareció poder detenerse a sí mismo. Su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido, su respiración salía en jadeos entrecortados. Vector estaba equivocada. No estaba enamorada. No había una relación. No había preocupación.

 _La preocupación conseguirá matarte_. _No me importa_ , insistió para sí mismo. Granger lo había traicionado a _él_. No tenía derecho a tener el corazón roto.

* * *

 _"Hermione, ¿en qué estabas pensando?"_

La voz de Ron aún resonaba en su cabeza dos días después. Lo curioso era que no podía explicarlo. Por supuesto que no podía explicárselo a él, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder explicárselo a sí misma. Mirando hacia el comienzo, donde todo había empezado, no podía ver el salto desde allí hasta aquí, pero si seguía el recorrido, cada paso adelante y atrás, descubrió que nunca llegaría a otro lugar que este. _¿Y ese no es justo el pensamiento que produce el gran suspiro melodramático?_ Criticó la voz interna en su cabeza que sonaba sospechosamente como Snape.

Molesta o no, la voz mordaz tenía razón. Se había prometido a sí misma que no caería en la trampa de ser la heroína sufrida y prendada a la espera de su caballero en brillante armadura, aunque, si iba a caer en las analogías tontas, Severus era más parecido al dragón negro que al caballero andante.

Hermione resopló con burla a sí misma. _Supongo que eso me convierte en la valiente muchacha de la cocina y no la delicada dama en la torre._

Moviendo el bulto en sus brazos, ella respiró profundo. "Deja las tonterías y enfrenta a tu dragón, Hermione." Dijo con firmeza, en un esfuerzo sólo parcialmente exitoso para levantar su coraje. Tomando una respiración más, abrió la puerta de la oficina del profesor Snape. Snape estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, con la cabeza inclinada mientras leía. Por la expresión de dolor en su rostro, Hermione supuso que estaba calificando ensayos de Defensa.

Ella sabía que debió haberla escuchado entrar, pero como aún no había levantado su cabeza, tomó la oportunidad presentada para estudiarlo en este momento de silencio, creyó que se veía pálido y estresado, y a pesar de todo el dolor entre ellos, esperaba fervientemente no ser la razón de las manchas tenues que ensombrecían la pálida piel bajo sus ojos. Cuando él finalmente levantó la cabeza, ella vio que algo pasó fugazmente por su expresión, aunque demasiado rápido para darle un nombre o categoría. Cuando se desvaneció, lo que quedó fue una máscara de piedra por la que ella no podía ver a través.

"Señorita Granger."

Hermione se estremeció con la frialdad llana en la voz de Severus, pero se negó a dar marcha atrás. Él tenía la habilidad de herirla, pero hace mucho tiempo había perdido la habilidad para asustarla.

"Me doy cuenta que usted no quiere hablar conmigo." Comenzó, antes de él pudiera echarla. "Pero tengo que decir algunas cosas y disculparme." Se detuvo, con la esperanza de ver que se rompía la máscara que llevaba él, pero al ver que su rostro permanecía sin expresión, se apresuró en continuar. "Podría contarle cómo empezó todo. Podría darle excusas y razones pero usted no está interesado en eso y yo lo sé. Podría decirle que mis intenciones eran buenas y que nunca esperaría hacer nada que le cause algún daño."

Ella se detuvo de nuevo y le envió una pequeña sonrisa triste que se desvaneció rápidamente por su continua falta de respuesta. "Sospecho, sin embargo, que usted no está más interesado en mis intenciones que en mis razones." Respiró profundo, dejándolo salir lentamente. "Así que no hablaré sobre nada de eso. Lo que sí diré es que siento haberlo herido, que no le conté... expliqué todo antes. Supongo que sólo creía, esperaba en realidad, que nunca saliera a la luz."

"No necesito ninguna disculpa de su parte." Dijo él al final, con voz fría y distante todavía. "Una disculpa significaría que usted tiene el poder de herirme. Le puedo asegurar, que no lo tiene." Se detuvo. "¿Si eso es todo?"

Aunque fue enunciado como una pregunta, reconocía una despedida cuando la escuchaba. Apretando sus brazos alrededor del bulto que llevaba, dijo, "Una cosa más."

Él no habló, sólo observó y esperó. Frío, distante e intocable. Cómo quería romper esa fachada de calma implacable.

"Rink." Ella pudo ver que la mención del elfo doméstico lo sorprendió. "Todo lo que hizo Rink," dijo, "lo hizo porque yo se lo pedí. Usted está justificadamente enojado conmigo. Pero, por favor, no lo tome con él."

Él se levantó entonces, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "¿Por qué no debería hacerlo?" Preguntó.

Ella se atrevió a dar algunos pasos hacia él, acortando la distancia entre ellos. "Porque él lo adora. Porque servirle, ser su elfo doméstico le trae una gran alegría. No merece pagar por mis acciones."

"¿Y si la condición para que acepte tener al elfo de vuelta es que usted corte todos los lazos?"

Ella tragó duro. Ya había considerado que cortar todos los lazos con Rink podía ser una de sus condiciones. Pero ahora que tenía que enfrentarse a la elección, hería incluso más de lo que creyó. "Si eso es lo que usted quiere." Dijo al final, con voz tenue.

Él inclinó su cabeza para estudiarla, con sus ojos repentinamente brillantes. "¿Esta ruptura en su amistad no podría ser vista como una... traición?"

Ella se estremeció cuando él dijo la palabra, pero levantó alto la cabeza y la sacudió. "Rink le sirve. En esto, yo también sirvo. Él entiende eso."

Él la estudió y ella se mantuvo erguida y quieta bajo su mirada, sin dejarle saber lo mucho que quería lanzarse a sí misma sobre él, argumentar y alegar como la Gryffindor que era. Quería enfadarse y gritarle y escucharlo gritarle de vuelta. Quería que esta escena fuera iracunda y llena de emociones desbordadas. Pero no dejo que pasara nada de eso porque sabía que no cambiaría nada. Así que lo hizo de esta manera y mantuvo todo atado con fuerza dentro de ella.

"Muy bien." Dijo él al final.

Sus ojos se cerraron cuando el alivio la atravesó. Ahora, sólo tenía la última tarea difícil que realizar antes de poder ir a algún lugar y llorar una última vez. Abrazando el bulto una vez más, se obligó a sí misma a tenderlo hacia él. "Esto es suyo y creo que debería tenerlo de vuelta."

Cuando él no se extendió para alcanzar los objetos, dio otro paso pausado hacia él para dejar los objetos ordenadamente sobre el escritorio.

"Gracias, profesor." Dijo ella con voz baja y se giró para irse.

En cada película romántica que Hermione había visto, esta era la parte donde el reacio héroe tenía un cambio de corazón y llamaba de vuelta a la heroína que salía. Hermione no pudo evitar retener el aliento cuando se acercaba a la puerta de la oficina y la atravesaba.

La cerró detrás suyo con firmeza sólida. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos pero ella parpadeó para prevenir que cayeran. Dos respiraciones profundas y volvió a retomar el control. _Supongo, que no tendré el final cliché de Hollywood_.

La curiosidad lo atacó, incluso mientras luchaba por mantenerse indiferente. Al final, incapaz de resistir, rodeó su escritorio para acercarse al bulto en el borde. Encima de todo, lavado y doblado con pulcritud, estaba uno de sus pañuelos. Lo reconoció como el que le había dado cuando se aferró a él por consuelo cuando recibió las noticias de la muerte de Lupin y la captura de los Weasley.

Extrayendo el pañuelo, encontró una de sus túnicas de profesor. De nuevo, había sido lavada y doblada con cuidado. Frunció el ceño y luego recordó – la noche en que había quedado atrapado en el bucle de oclumancia. Rink la había traído a él. Había llegado en su ropa de dormir y él le había pasado su túnica para que se abrigara. Hasta había olvidado que aún la tenía.

Deslizando sus dedos bajo la pesada tela, levantó la túnica y la apartó, dejándola junto al pañuelo en el escritorio.

Algo muy parecido al pesar hizo que jadeara con el último objeto. Ahí, cuidadosamente dobladas, estaban las sábanas. Alcanzándolas, trazó un dedo por las puntadas prolijas que reparaban el rasgón. Cada puntada era pulcra y precisa, ninguna tiraba o reunía la tela con demasiada fuerza. Sabía que cada pequeña reparación había sido hecha a mano para no interferir con la magia original, imbuida en la tela.

La voz de Vector desde la noche anterior resonó en sus oídos: _Se preocupa por ti. Corazón roto._

Severus tragó duro y luego volvió a ordenar el bulto con movimientos precisos. Luego, dándose la vuelta, salió de la habitación, dejando todo atrás.

* * *

Thorfinn Rowle cambió ligeramente su peso para que los nítidos pliegues de su túnica azul medianoche fueran en líneas rectas. Dejó que una leve sonrisa tocara sus labios cuando el Auror novato que supuestamente lo custodiaba apartó la mirada. Rowle saboreó la inquietud del otro.

"¿Auror Gruene?" Rowle dejó que sólo la cantidad justa de impaciencia y molestia coloreara sus palabras."

Gruene se sonrojó por su tono. "Lo siento señor Rowle." Tartamudeó. "N-no puedo imaginar lo que se está tardando tanto. La Auror Davison debería estar de vuelta en cualquier minuto. Si usted sólo-" El muchacho cortó sus balbuceos cuando la puerta interior a la antecámara en la que se encontraban se abrió. No escucho nada, pero Rowle apostaría unos buenos galeones que el novato suspiró de alivio.

"Señor Rowle, el Alcaide lo verá ahora. ¿Si pudiera seguirme por favor?"

La Auror era lo suficientemente amable, pero Rowle casi podía ver su desagrado por él. Una lástima, ya que Davison obviamente estaba hecha de un material más duro que el novato, ella podía encontrarse con la mirada de Rowle sin apartar la vista. Rowle la congració con una pequeña sonrisa suave, la que generalmente reservaba para los funcionarios e inferiores sociales. Quedó complacido cuando los ojos de Davison se encendieron con ira mal disimulada. "Por supuesto, Auror Davison." Hizo un gesto detrás de la mujer hacia el pasillo abierto. "Por favor, guíe el camino."

Riéndose internamente, siguió la espalda tensa que avanzaba por varios pasadizos serpenteantes que habían sido tallados en la misma roca que eran los cimientos de la isla que componía la prisión de Azkaban. Deteniéndose finalmente frente a una puerta de madera revestida en hierro, la Auror tocó una vez antes de empujar la puerta para abrirla.

"El señor Rowle del Ministerio de Magia viene a verlo, Alcaide Morrison."

Rowle escuchó un murmullo bajo desde adentro y entonces Davison dio un paso atrás y le hizo un gesto para que entrara a la habitación. "Señor." Dijo ella con rigidez, con desagrado rodeando la palabra.

Él asintió, despidiendo completamente su presencia, y entró a la habitación. Al igual que los corredores, había sido excavada mágicamente en la roca de la isla. A diferencia de los pasillos, la habitación había sido alterada mágicamente para dar al menos la apariencia mínima de comodidad. Una alfombra gruesa adornaba el suelo y amortiguaba sus pasos. Habían tapices colgando en dos de los muros, mientras que una gran pintura de un valle pintoresco adornaba una de las otras paredes. A Rowle le daba la misma sensación de tratar de ponerle un vestido de seda a una puta del callejón Knockturn. Vístela como quieras, seguirá siendo sólo una puta.

Tomando asiento, esperó hasta que el Alcaide realizara una serie de hechizos y finalmente se reclinara en su propia silla.

"¿Todo está preparado y listo?" Preguntó sin preámbulos.

Morrison asintió, lamiéndose los labios con nerviosismo. Rowle notó el gesto y lo archivó. El conocimiento siempre era poder y el conocimiento sobre potencial competencia efectivamente era poderoso. Morrison no era un Mortífago, sino que uno de esos que rodeaban eternamente la élite del Señor Tenebroso, esperando la oportunidad de tomar su lugar al lado del Señor Oscuro.

Rowle se acomodó a sí mismo en su silla, observando al Alcaide de Azkaban removerse en su pretenciosa silla de cuero. Rowle tuvo cuidado de que su desagrado por el hombre pequeño y redondo no se mostrara en sus facciones, aunque era difícil. Rowle era un hombre pragmático, él entendía las complejidades y el toque a veces delicado que a menudo se necesitaba para fomentar y garantizar la lealtad entre los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. Él no era un Lestrange que se basaba en la fuerza bruta, o incluso un Malfoy que creía que el dinero motivaba a la gente. Rowle sabía lo que realmente motivaba a la gente. Conocía y entendía la intrincada red de esperanzas, sueños y el deseo final de estar en el lado ganador – de ser querido, respetado y admirado, no sólo por sus pares, sino que por las masas de la plebe que se apiñaba a sus pies.

Eso es lo que motivaba a Morrison y a otros como él. Él quería crecer hasta ser un Mortífago. Como si al entrar en el círculo de élite de seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, de alguna manera pudiera dejar de ser el pequeño mago con sobrepeso, poco impresionante y con inteligencia promedio que era. El Alcaide Eli Morrison haría lo que fuera para convertirse en el gran y poderoso hechicero que sabía que era en sus delirios de grandeza.

Rowle le dio una sonrisa llena de ánimo cordial. Como si el mago pudiera estar a la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso alguna vez.

Thorfinn Rowle podría tener esa posición. El favor de Malfoy había decaído recientemente. Bellatrix y los Carrows estaban demasiado dementes para ser confiados con ese poder. Goyle, Crabbe y Antonin, a todos les faltaba el ingenio y visión. Sólo Snape se interponía entre Rowle y lo que quería, y Snape podía – y sería – tratado. Con esta victoria, el Señor Tenebroso vería la utilidad de Rowle y la promesa de que traería un nuevo orden al mundo mágico. Pronto. Muy pronto.

"¿Todo está en orden, Alcaide?" Volvió a preguntar.

"Oh, sí. Sí. Hice todos los arreglos con sus especificaciones. Todo... y todos están en lugar."

"Bien. Bien. Puedo decirte, Eli – puedo llamarte Eli, ¿o no? – que el Señor Tenebroso estará complacido con esta operación. No tengo dudas de que con este éxito _él_ hablará favorablemente contigo sobre tus ambiciones futuras."

El Alcaide sonrió, su cuerpo casi vibraba de la emoción. "¡Oh! Sí, bueno, por supuesto. Quiero decir... bueno, tenemos mucho que discutir."

Rowle sonrió. "Mucho, en efecto."

ooo

"Soy patética."

Decir las palabras en voz alta no era tan reconfortante como creyó que sería. Le había devuelto sus cosas a Snape – devuelto las sábanas – hace tres días. Había esperado que con su disculpa él se descongelara un poco con ella. No sucedió. Nada había cambiado, excepto que Ron fulminaba aún más con la mirada a Snape y continuaba mandándole esta pequeña mirada que contenía partes iguales de confusión y lastima.

"Patética y triste."

Se encontró a sí misma de vuelta en su cama con dosel, con pensamientos sobre S.N.O.R.T. causando una sonrisa agridulce en su rostro. No podía ayudarlo... no podía... no si él no quería su ayuda. No si él ni quería reconocer su presencia.

Encorvándose en una bola suelta bajo las mantas, cerró sus ojos tratando de dormir, pero una inquietud sin nombre la picaba. Dándose vueltas de un lado a otro en un intento vano para encontrar una posición cómoda, finalmente se rindió después de una hora. Girándose a su espalda, se quedó mirando el dosel y luchó contra la sensación de déjà vu. Al final, con un gemido amortiguado, se sentó y frotó sus manos por su cabello hasta que estuvo segura de que se veía como la Novia de Frankestein.

Cediendo a la inquietud, deslizó un brazo entre las cortinas que colgaban de su cama y hurgó en el cajón de su velador hasta que encontró los dos objetos que buscaba: la Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry, cuidadosamente doblada a un pequeño paquete cuadrado, y su cuaderno de S.N.O.R.T. Había tenido la capa de Harry por un tiempo y pretendía devolverla, pero las cosas parecían seguir pasando y aún la tenía. El cuaderno era su propia indulgencia y contenía una versión modificada y menos intrincada del Mapa del Merodeador. Había hecho el mapa a comienzos del año escolar con el fin de que la ayudara a realizar un seguimiento de Snape. Se había acostumbrado tanto a saber dónde estaba el año pasado, que se había hecho su propia versión más simple para saber cómo estaba. No lo veía tanto como acoso, sino que más bien como controles ocasionales de la posición de Snape. Sin embargo, no había usado el cuaderno en el mes, como atestiguaba la fina capa de polvo en su tapa.

Frotando sus cubiertas, lo limpió y lo abrió desde el fondo, donde había un simple acordeón de papel doblado y unido a la contraportada. Tomando su varita desde debajo de su almohada, golpeó el papel tres veces. "Ábrete Sésamo." No tenía el brillo del mapa original con su 'juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas' pero no lo había creado por los puntos de estilo.

El mapa se desplegó sobre sus rodillas, los colores y líneas se extendieron sobre su superficie. Ella volvió a golpear el papel con la varita. "Muéstrame a Severus Snape."

Las líneas cambiaron y se redibujaron a sí mismas hasta que pudo ver una representación plana de las mazmorras, donde aún se alojaban los aposentos de Snape. Él se estaba paseando de un lado a otro si las huellas en el pergamino indicaban algo. Ella observó las pisadas por algunos minutos y sintió el dolor dentro suyo. _Ésta es una mala idea. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

"Idiota." Se susurró a sí misma. "Sin heroínas sufridas ¿recuerdas?" Con ese recordatorio, alcanzó su varita de nuevo para cerrar el mapa cuando las pisadas detuvieron su movimiento en medio de la habitación. Por largos momentos se quedaron donde estaban y luego salió corriendo. Confundida, observó como los pasos del profesor Snape dejaban las mazmorras. Sólo le tomó un segundo después de ver aparecer un nuevo pasadizo secreto en el Mapa para darse cuenta que el profesor Snape estaba dejando el castillo. Ver esas huellas incorpóreas caminar a paso rápido y medido a través del mapa causó algo en Hermione. Para el momento en que la representación en tinta del profesor Snape caminó hasta el borde del mapa, el corazón de Hermione retumbaba sin una razón que pudiera nombrar.

Hermione sabía con certeza que el profesor Snape se dirigía a reunirse con Voldemort. Nada más podía explicar su salida a través de uno los pasadizos secretos que llenaban el castillo. Si fuera un asunto legítimo se habría ido por la puerta principal. Ella sabía que él iba a ver a su Amo oscuro periódicamente. Hace no mucho tiempo, había visto las secuelas de una de estas reuniones. Pero saber algo después del hecho no era lo mismo que ver a la persona caminar hacia lo que fácilmente podría ser su muerte, y a pesar de todo lo que había observado hasta ahora, nunca había visto a Snape saliendo.

Una necesidad sofocante surgió dentro de ella entonces, haciendo que jadeara por aliento. No importaba si él no le estaba dirigiendo la palabra. No importaba que probablemente la odiara. Casi en pánico, tomó un par de jeans y los metió sus pies en un par de zapatillas. Ignorando la necesidad de una camisa, tomó la Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry y el cuaderno con el mapa de su cama y propulsada por la necesidad de ver a Snape antes de que se fuera, corrió hacia las escaleras. Bajando la escalera con paso pesado, su mente luchaba por encontrar el mejor punto de mira para poder alcanzarlo – la Torre de Astronomía... la Torre del Reloj... algo alto con vista... donde... donde... el rosetón en el cuarto piso en desuso. Lo había descubierto durante uno de sus paseos sin rumbo causados por las escaleras del castillo.

Ignorando a algunos de sus compañeros despiertos hasta tarde en la Sala Común, saltó sobre un chico tendido en una almohada en su huída a través del cuarto.

"Hey, Granger, a dónde-"

Ella ya se había ido, el sonido de las voces detrás de ella se cortaron abruptamente cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

Sin siquiera molestarse con la Capa de Invisibilidad bajo su brazo, comenzó a correr, con sus pies golpeando el suelo a un ritmo constante, y el sonido haciendo eco en el cántico de su cabeza – _no se ha ido, no se ha ido, no se ha ido._

Deslizándose alrededor de una esquina que guiaba a la escalera, Hermione dio una palmada fuerte en el muro de piedra. "Escaleras." Le imploró al castillo, incluso mientras seguía corriendo. "Por favor, necesito llegar a la gran ventana en el cuarto piso."

Ya fuera por suerte, o que el castillo estaba con ella, cuando llegó al rellano, un conjunto de escaleras que se dirigía hacia arriba se detuvo frente a ella. Inclinándose para subir a la escala, avanzó por los escalones de dos en dos hasta que llegó al rellano indicado, tuvo un nuevo estallido de velocidad mientras entraba a un pasillo largo y polvoriento. Sin aliento y presionando con fuerza la puntada en su costado. Hermione patinó hasta detenerse frente a un enorme rosetón en el cuarto piso. Presionando su rostro contra el frío cristal, gruñó con frustración cuando su aliento empañó el vidrio. Fregándolo a toda prisa con el borde de su manga, miró por todo el recinto hacia el Bosque Prohibido, aún con el cántico en su cabeza – _no se ha ido, no se ha ido_.

El alivio la inundó cuando vislumbró a Snape, una sombra entre las sombras, moviéndose de manera constante a través de la hierba. Ella observó como pasaba los límites que marcaban los terrenos de Hogwarts; observó como sacaba algo plateado que brilló con la luz de la luna desde su capa oscura; y observó como se desaparecía.

Había ido con Voldemort.

Desplomándose en el suelo, se puso cómoda, finalmente arrojando la arrugada capa de invisibilidad sobre sí misma, tanto por calor como para protegerse de Filch mientras hacía sus rondas. Alternándose entre mirar por la ventana y el mapa desplegado, Hermione se sentó en su vigilia para esperar el regreso del profesor Snape.

Cuatro largas horas después, horas en las que se había imaginado toda clase de cosas horribles, Hermione se puso de pie cuando algo en la oscuridad del Bosque Prohibido se movió. Asegurándose de que la Capa la cubriera completamente, usó el mapa para guiar sus pasos, asegurándose de estar cerca cuando el profesor Snape pasara de los jardines hasta el castillo.

* * *

Dumbledore supo el instante en el que Severus volvió, las antiguas barreras que habían protegido la escuela desde su fundación ondularon a través de sus sentidos mágicos, como lo habían hecho por cada director que había hecho los juramentos de proteger la escuela y a los que habitaban en su interior.

Bajando su pluma, dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Albus era muy consciente de las dificultades y sacrificios de la guerra, conocía los riesgos que corría su maestro de Pociones cada vez que respondía el llamado de Tom. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaría mantener seguro al hombre, no podía. Albus necesitaba la información que sólo Severus podía traerle. Así que, con una impiedad que pocos habían visto, enviaba al joven, sabiendo que cada vez podía ser la última. Y cada vez, esperaba aquí en su oficina a que el otro regresara a él. No que Severus, por sí mismo, toleraría la clase de mimos que serían necesarios para que Albus lo mantuviera seguro dentro de los confines del castillo.

Con un poco de concentración y un gesto de su mano, apago las llamas que saltaban en la chimenea. Echando una capa sobre su bata, Albus invocó una de las velas flotantes para que iluminara su camino. Tomando uno de los atajos ocultos del castillo, Dumbledore descendió entre los mismos muros del castillo hasta salir por las mazmorras. Aquí, abandonó los caminos ocultos y entró a un pasillo iluminado por antorchas. Él podría haber seguido directamente por el pasadizo hasta los aposentos de Severus, pero no deseaba sorprender a Severus, especialmente ahora que acababa de volver de un encuentro con Tom y cuando su propia relación con el joven estaba tan tensa.

Alcanzando la puerta del maestro de Pociones, Albus la empujó, esperando a que cediera con su toque. Estuvo sorprendido cuando la puerta permaneció firmemente cerrada. Extendiendo sus sentidos mágicos, Albus frunció el ceño con inquietud cuando se dio cuenta de que las barreras personales que Severus mantenía normalmente sobre sus cuartos seguían activas.

Comenzando a sentir los primeros indicios de preocupación, Albus extendió más sus sentidos, uniendo su consciencia a las barreras que rodeaban el castillo y notó que tintineaban con algo que se sentía como advertencia. La preocupación se convirtió en alarma, cuando se dio cuenta de que Severus había traspasado las barreras exteriores, pero las barreras interiores del castillo, no habían anunciado su presencia. Cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse mejor, Albus recorrió las barreras con sus sentidos para poder señalar exactamente dónde Severus había entrado al castillo. Unos pocos momentos después, lo encontró.

Exhalando un suspiro de alivio, Albus se dirigió fuera de las mazmorras. Albus encontró a Severus en un pequeño patio ahogado de maleza y árboles esqueléticos que agitaban sus ramas como garras en el aire de la noche, y donde la fría luz plateada de la luna lanzaba sombras afiladas sobre de las lozas. Sin embargo, había una clase dura de belleza entre la desolación, si es que tenías ojos para verla. Si podías ver más allá de la apariencia exterior y veías el esplendor indómito en las plantas que se negaban obstinadamente a renunciar a sus puestos en sus lechos de maleza, en el contraste de la sombra más oscura iluminada con la plateada luz de la luna, y en la fría escarcha que brillaba con un fuego oculto cuando la luna la tocaba. Severus se mezclaba en este lugar, como si el entorno no fuera más que una representación externa de lo que había dentro del hombre, una sombra más entre docenas, dura, afilada y fría.

Albus salió, cada paso resonaba contra las lozas con un sonido como el del vidrio rompiéndose. Cerrándose más la bata por los vientos de finales de Noviembre que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, Albus se sentó junto al otro hombre en la última banca sin romper. No le ofreció caramelos de limón, ni breves palabras de sabiduría, solo se sentó junto a él, esperando.

Leves temblores recorrían periódicamente el cuerpo de Severus, aunque Albus no podía decir si era por el frío glacial o si había otras causas. Causas en las que no quería detenerse a pensar particularmente. Aún así, estaba más preocupado por los cortos jadeos que quedaban retenidos por largos momentos antes de soltarlos con exhalaciones temblorosas. Esas exhalaciones ásperas hablaban de otros hechizos que no eran la maldición _Cruciatus._ A Tom le gustaba usar la Cruciatus para probar la fortaleza de su Círculo Interno, pero prefería usar otros hechizos como castigo. La Cruciatus, después de todo, si era utilizada por demasiado tiempo podía causar un daño mental permanente. Existían otros hechizos oscuros que podían ser usados para causar tanto dolor como la Cruciatus sin dejar el daño permanente. _Y si Tom está usando hechizos para castigar, ¿qué hizo, o no hizo, Severus para provocarlo?_

Así que se quedaron sentados, mientras Albus observaba a su espía con el rabillo del ojo, sabiendo que el otro no apreciaría que se quedara mirándolo y preocupándose. Estaba tan concentrado en Severus, que casi se perdió el parche de desenfoque poco natural oculto detrás de los restos caídos de una estatua de un centauro. Entrecerrando sus ojos en concentración, se enfocó en ese punto borroso hasta que vio una pierna ensombrecida vestida con vaqueros muggle que se asomaba detrás de la cola del centauro, superpuesta por la sombra nebulosa que identificaba a alguien bajo una capa de invisibilidad.

 _Harry._

Por un momento, Albus sintió un choque de ira mezclada con tristeza hacia Harry por esta intrusión. Severus no estaría feliz de saber que el hijo de James Potter estaba presenciando este momento que Severus sin duda percibiría como de debilidad. Debatiéndose sobre si desenmascarar o no al muchacho, Albus decidió no hacerlo. Tal vez, ver lo que Severus soportaba a manos de Tom aliviaría algo de la desconfianza que el muchacho sentía por el maestro de Pociones. Deliberadamente, se desvió de la estatua. No haría ningún bien si Severus notaba su preocupación por los restos de la escultura. Su espía no era tonto, después de todo, y era más sensible que la mayoría a la presencia de cosas tanto visibles como invisibles.

Largos minutos después, Severus se sacudió cuando un estremecimiento duro y prolongado lo atravesó. Eso era lo que Albus había estado esperando.

Apretando aún más su capa alrededor de su cuerpo, Albus evitó cuidadosamente mirar a Severus, en cambio, dirigió sus palabras hacia los restos marchitos de un arbusto de arándano. "No soy tan joven como solía, Severus. ¿Podríamos ir adentro, donde hace más calor? Tengo un buen fuego y una taza de té esperando en mi oficina. Creo que incluso tengo esas galletas de almendra que te gustan."

Pasó otro minuto más antes de que Severus finalmente respondiera. "Todos están muertos." Dijo, su tono normalmente profundo y fluido sonaba ronco e irregular. Era el sonido de una voz que había quedado ronca de tanto gritar.

Albus cerró los ojos remecido por las palabras, con sabor a cenizas en su boca. Pero no preguntó. Severus se lo diría pronto, y Albus se había sentado en este escenario junto a Severus suficientes veces para saber que cualquier información que estuviera a punto de contarle, no debía ser apresurada. Volvió a pensar en Harry, agachado al otro lado del patio pero decidió que este podía ser el impulso definitivo para poner a Harry en su camino. Sólo esperaba que Harry pudiera controlarse a sí mismo.

Y así se sentaron, Severus sin hacer un movimiento para irse mientras las sombras se arrastraban sobre las lozas. Albus espero con la paciencia que había adquirido a lo largo de los años, hasta que al final Severus se levantó con un pequeño suspiro, con su mirada plana. "Fue un montaje. El Señor Tenebroso hizo que los Mortífagos atacaran Azkaban esta noche. Sólo que no fue orquestado como un ataque, sino que como un esfuerzo de rescate."

Las palabras eran desgarradas como la voz de Severus, como si se hubiera separado del sonido de estas. Él pintó un panorama sombrío y horrible. Mortífagos deslizándose en escobas sobre el agua oscura. Una explosión que sacudió la fortaleza de la prisión, partiendo el muro orientado al sur. Gritos y plegarias. Los Aurores apareciendo y disparando contra los detenidos que habían sido atrapados por el Ministerio, seguros de saber que los mortífagos habían llegado a rescatar a los suyos.

Albus luchó contra el frío que se cerró en torno a él. "¿Sobrevivientes?"

Severus asintió. "Algunos. Los importantes. Los que quiere el Señor Tenebroso." Se detuvo, y luego continuó más bajo. "Vi caer a Molly Weasley. No puedo decir sobre los demás. El caos..." Severus sacudió su cabeza. "Me va a tomar algún tiempo ordenar mis pensamientos y necesitaré un pensadero." Severus finalmente se giró y miró a Albus. "Prepárate. El Señor Tenebroso... mañana será..." Su voz volvió a desvanecerse y luego pareció sacudirse a sí mismo.

Girándose, sostuvo una mano hacia Albus, quién la tomó con gratitud. Dejando que la fuerza del otro brazo lo subiera a sus pies, se tambaleó por un momento para equilibrarse en los pies que ya no podía sentir. Sólo cuando recuperó su balance, Severus retiró su mano y dio un paso hacia atrás, restableciendo la distancia habitual entre ellos.

Severus no lo esperó, en cambio giró y entró al castillo, mientras Albus lo observaba alejarse, permitiéndose un sólo vistazo detrás de él, hacia dónde Harry continuaba agachado, con la cubierta protectora de la Capa de Invisibilidad envuelta con fuerza a su alrededor.

Agachada detrás de los restos destrozados de una estatua de mármol de un centauro, Hermione se sacudió con un torbellino emociones mezclándose mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora:**

*Ashes, ashes, we all fall down: Es una frase de una ronda infantil, obviamente el significado es muy distinto aquí, pero sonaba raro si sólo lo dejaba en español.

¡Muchas gracias a todos! Discúlpenme si no respondo sus comentarios, he estado algo ocupada estos días. Hasta el viernes :)


	38. Capítulo 38: Destrozos

**Capítulo 38 – Destrozos**

* * *

Albus siguió a Severus a través de los pasillos, sintiendo que el calor del castillo volvía a filtrarse dentro de sus viejos huesos. Tal vez sólo fue la enervante presencia de Harry antes en el patio que lo mandó al borde, pero los buenos instintos de viejo hechicero que lo habían mantenido vivo por mucho, mucho tiempo, estaban cosquilleando por atención. Deteniéndose, Albus dejó que Severus avanzara sin él. Cerrando sus ojos a las distracciones, envió sus sentidos de vuelta a las barreras. Las barreras estaban más tranquilas ahora, a falta de la feroz agitación de antes, pero aún había una débil sensación de angustia latente. Aún así, no había nada en agitándose en esta hora tardía que el castillo desaprobara.

"Extraño." La palabra resonó débilmente por el pasillo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, alejó el sentimiento y volvió a partir. Severus no se había detenido ni reducido el paso por él, así que cuando Albus llegó a las mazmorras, Severus ya había encendido un fuego en la chimenea y estaba realizando metódicamente los pasos para hacer té.

Instalándose en su puesto habitual en uno de los sillones, Albus observó a Severus, notando las señales inequívocas de estrés en la tensión de los hombros del hombre y los círculos oscuros bajo los ojos de Severus. Algo de esa tensión se podía dejar a los pies de Tom, pero sabía que algo tenía que ver con la ruptura de la relación de Severus con Hermione Granger. _¿Habré hecho lo correcto al remover la influencia de la señorita Granger?_ No había dudas de que la chica le había inyectado vida de vuelta a Severus, más no podía evitar la idea de que la chica era peligrosa de alguna manera. Sin embargo, la quid de todo era que no podía arriesgar ningún desvío en su planeación de décadas. Había demasiado que pendía de esos planes, había demasiado en juego, y como siempre, la participación de Severus era crucial.

Las dudas lo plagaban cuando veía a Severus así. Había visto el nuevo trabajo de Miranda con la matriz de probabilidades. Había visto la suya propia, aún sin revelar nada, interfiriendo en las probabilidades cambiantes. No que lo considerara interferir, en sí. No era más o menos de lo que había estado haciendo desde la noche en que Sybill Trelawney había contado la profecía sobre Potter. No era como si sus dudas fueran nuevas. Había tenido dudas la noche en la que dejó a Harry con los Dursley y tomado el juramento de Severus. Esas mismas dudas surgían cada año al ver crecer al chico con una familia que apenas lo toleraba en el mejor de los casos o que lo odiaba en el peor. Había tenido tanto miedo de que al dejar a Harry con los Dursley simplemente crecería otro Tom. Pero no podía permitir cuestionarse, porque a pesar de todas sus dudas, aún no podía ver otro recurso ni a nadie más que tomara las decisiones. Nadie quería tomar sus decisiones. Nadie quería el puesto difícil. Nadie quería enviar a otros a lo que equivalía a una muerte segura.

Había sido una decisión difícil dejar a Harry, y el muchacho había soportado el peso de sus decisiones. Sin embargo, al final, si se hubiera llevado a Harry y lo hubiera criado él mismo, ose lo hubiera dado a los Weasley, Albus dudaba que Harry hubiera sobrevivido a ese primer fatídico encuentro con Quirrell. Las decisiones difíciles habían probado estar en lo correcto una vez más. Harry había crecido a la vez fuerte y compasivo a través de sus pruebas. Y aunque algunos también podrían decir que también lo hizo vulnerable y dependiente, Albus sabía que cuando llegara la hora de enfrentar a Tom, serían las privaciones con las que había crecido, el mismo amor que le habían negado la mayor parte de su vida y que ahora más anhelaba, las que lo llevarían hasta el final.

Albus vio el leve temblor en las manos de Severus mientras el hombre revolvía su taza de té con movimientos cuidadosos y controlados. Severus. Él era tan parecido a Harry en tantas maneras pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ver esas similitudes, sólo sus diferencias. Si Harry, templado en el fuego de su juventud en Hogwarts, crecía hasta la adultez con la misma fuerza de carácter y voluntad que Severus, entonces Albus tendría pocos temores por el futuro de su mundo. Pero en el aquí y ahora, a veces le dolían las cosas que pedía tanto al hombre como al chico, pero no podía arriesgarse a que ninguno le fallara.

"¿Severus?"

La cuchara que agitaba la taza redujo la velocidad y se detuvo con un pequeño clink del metal contra la delicada porcelana. Dejando la taza a un lado sin ni siquiera tomar un sorbo, Severus cerró sus ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en la silla. Le habló al techo abovedado encima de ellos, con voz hueca y tensa.

"Sabía... _Sabíamos,"_ se corrigió, "que el Señor Tenebroso estaba elaborando otros planes. También sabía que mi lugar al lado de Él era la causa de una envidia considerable entre mis compañeros Mortífagos. Esta noche fue la planificación y espectáculo final de lealtad de Thorfinn Rowle, llevado a cabo bajo el total conocimiento del Señor Tenebroso."

"¿Los detenidos?

Severus abrió brevemente sus ojos antes de volver a cerrarlos. "Su propósito era el que sospechabas – una distracción para el público, una manera de infundir miedo y respeto en la población general, dejando la impresión de que" – una mueca desdeñosa torció los labios de Severus – "el Ministerio está haciendo algo productivo."

Albus asintió, aunque Severus no podía verlo. "Después de esta noche, el Mundo Mágico le dará todo lo que pida el Ministerio, con pocas, si es que hay alguna, preguntas u objeciones."

"No puedo nombrarte los que cayeron o sobrevivieron. Necesitaré tu pensadero para ordenar todos los recuerdos. Eso nos dará algunos nombres más, pero..." La voz de Severus se desvaneció y luego inhaló entrecortadamente. "Tantas cosas sucedían al mismo tiempo." Él volvió a abrir brevemente los ojos antes de volver a cerrarlos. "Molly Weasley está muerta. Ella cayó a algunos metros de mí. Nunca vi a Arthur así que sospecho que vive. No sé sobre Aberforth. Ni Tonks ni Kingsley estaban ahí, ya fuera como Aurores o detenidos así que es posible que su posición aún sea segura. Madame Bones está muerta."

Un escalofrío recorrió la delgada figura de Severus. Albus mantuvo su silencio, familiarizado con la batalla interna que Severus estaba luchando. Entonces, mientras Albus observaba, ocurrió una transformación sutil cuando las líneas apretadas y tensión latente parecieron desvanecerse mágicamente del rostro de Severus. Enderezándose abruptamente en su silla, los ojos de Severus se abrieron y se mantuvieron abiertos. Alcanzó su taza de té que había estado enfriándose con manos que ya no se sacudían. "Tenemos que hacer planes ahora, esta noche. Comenzarán a moverse por la mañana."

* * *

Hermione luchó para respirar mientras el aire frío de la noche helaba sus pulmones. _Estaban todos muertos_. Esa pobre gente. Los miembros de la Orden. _La señora Weasley_. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Ron y Ginny? _¿Qué pasaría con Harry?_ El dolor físico en su pecho pareció estallar, irradiando corrientes de dolor a todos los puntos de su cuerpo. No quería nada más que acurrucarse aquí en esta tranquila y helada esquina del patio y llorar su desgracia, pero no podía. Tenía que decírselo a los demás. _Oh, Dios ¿cómo se supone que voy a decirles esto?_ La enormidad de las noticias que tenía que entregar la abrumaba; las emociones y pensamientos se enredaban en su cabeza. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo se quedó agazapada en el pequeño patio abandonado tratando de encontrar la manera de decir lo imposible. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que no había una manera buena o fácil de decir lo que tenía que decir, se tambaleó sobre sus pies congelados. Castañeando los dientes y con los dedos tan entumecidos que no querían trabajar, Hermione apretó la capa de invisibilidad a su alrededor. Concentrándose en poner un pie frente al otro, se dirigió de vuelta al castillo.

La caminata a través de Hogwarts pareció ser a la vez eterna y haber terminado sin que hubiera pasado el tiempo. Se encontró a sí misma frente al retrato de la dama gorda sin ningún recuerdo real de cómo había llegado allí. Se quedó mirando el retrato por un largo momento, dándose cuenta de que por primera vez en todos sus años en el castillo, no podía recordar la contraseña. Dejando que la capa se deslizara por su cabeza hasta asentarse alrededor de sus hombros, dijo lo único que tenía sentido para ella. "Tengo frío."

La señora gorda, que había estado roncando en su silla, abrió un ojo con el ruido y soltó un grito sobresaltado por la media aparición frente a ella.

Hermione se estremeció. "Tengo frío." Repitió.

Con sus cejas pintadas subiendo hasta su pelo, la señora gorda se inclinó hacia adelante para observarla más de cerca. "Esa no es la contraseña, querida. Me temo que tendrás-" la pintura cortó sus palabras cuando un sátiro color pardo de un cuadro del vestíbulo saltó dentro del marco para susurrar furiosamente en su oído, mientras mantenía una mirada solemne hacia Hermione.

"Oh... oh." Dijo la señora, con sus propios ojos abriéndose en alarma mientras los susurros continuaban. Cuando el sátiro terminó, la habitual expresión jovial de la señora era contraída y pálida. "No importa la contraseña, querida. Te conozco lo suficiente. Pasa."

"Gracias." Dijo débilmente Hermione cuando la puerta se abrió.

Hermione se hizo camino hacia el pie de las escaleras que guiaban a la mitad de la torre que correspondía a los chicos, sólo para encontrarse a sí misma empujando inútilmente contra una barrera invisible. Lágrimas de frustración inundaron sus mejillas. Estaba tan cerca. Sólo tenía que llegar un poco más allá. Extendió una mano contra el muro de piedra. "Por favor." Musitó. "Por favor, déjame pasar."

Más lágrimas, ésta vez de gratitud, se deslizaron por su rostro cuando la barrera cayó, dejándola pasar. Ella subió con lentitud, haciéndose camino hasta el mismo nivel en el que estaba su propio dormitorio, pero una vez ahí, se detuvo perpleja. Girándose lentamente, contempló las puertas cerradas que se alineaban en la pared curva de la torre. No tenía idea de cuál pertenecía al cuarto de Harry y Ron.

"¡Pssst!"

Hermione se sacudió con el ruido inesperado y luego se relajó cuando vio el sátiro en la esquina de otra pintura, la cual retrataba a dos guerreros que habían detenido su batalla para mirarla con curiosidad.

"¿Buscas a tus amigos?"

Ella asintió.

"Eso creí. Tercera puerta hacia abajo, señorita."

"Gracias." Dijo ella, dirigiéndole sonrisa débil.

El sátiro le asintió solemnemente y luego movió su cabeza en dirección a las puertas. "Vamos, entonces."

Encontrando la puerta correcta, la abrió de un empujón. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose debió haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para Dean, quién tenía las cortinas de su cama abiertas, se sentara con un adormilado, "¿Qué?"

Hermione dio un paso más en el interior, con sus zapatos arrastrándose por el suelo. Con el ruido, los ojos de Dean perdieron su mirada adormilada y de repente estuvo sosteniendo su varita, con la punta barriendo de un lado a otro en la oscura habitación. "¿Quién está ahí?" Gritó, seguido casi inmediatamente por "Ron, Harry, Neville ¡despierten! Alguien está en el cuarto." Tres conjuntos de cabezas y varitas se asomaron por las colinas de las camas.

Maldiciendo a Dean y sus gritos en voz baja, ella dejó caer la capa de sus hombros. "Cállate," dijo entre dientes. "¿Quieres llamar la atención de todo el mundo?" Los ojos de Dean se abrieron como platos con la repentina aparición de Hermione y su tono vehemente, pero su boca se cerró con una agradable presteza.

Harry pasó una mano por su cara, enderezando las gafas que estaban torcidas sobre su nariz. "Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Creo que la mejor pregunta es ¿ _cómo_ llegaste aquí?" Ron preguntó confundido y con sólo un ligero indicio de asombro. "Ni siquiera Fred y George fueron capaces de romper los encantamientos que mantienen a los chicos en un lado de la torre y las en chicas el otro."

"Yo..." Ella se detuvo, incapaz de decir las palabras atrapadas en su garganta.

Fue Neville quien rompió la parálisis que la retenía. Bajando de su cama, puso una mano suavemente en su espalda. "Hermione, te estás congelando." El toque y la preocupación en su voz la enviaron a sus rodillas.

"¡Hermione!"

Su colapso causó que los demás se apresuraran en salir de sus camas para amontonarse a su alrededor, con sus voces superponiéndose con urgencia, bombardeándola con preguntas que no era capaz de responder y haciendo que su cabeza ya revuelta le doliera. Sintió que un destello de gratitud la atravesaba cuando el temperamento de Harry finalmente se quebró. "¡Cállense! ¡Todos, solo cállense!"

Afortunadamente, todo quedó en silencio.

"Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" La voz de Harry era amable y tranquila, una especie de canturreo suave que usarías con un animal callejero cuyo temperamento no estabas seguro. Ella tuvo el pensamiento fugaz de que debería sentirse ofendida, pero en realidad, se sentía reconfortada por el murmullo de su voz.

Ella no tenía el coraje de encontrarse con sus ojos, temiendo que si lo hacía, nunca lograría decir las palabras. Así que con las manos apretadas contra todo lo que estaba sintiendo, Hermione comenzó a hablar. Salió vacilante, a trompicones hasta que con un susurro dio la lista de muertos. Sólo cuando lo hizo, levantó su cabeza y su vista. Se encontró con cuatro expresiones duras y llenas de terror mirándola de vuelta, con lágrimas corriendo sin vergüenza por su rostro. En el momento siguiente, estaba envuelta entre los brazos de Ron, con su cabeza sobre el hombro de su amigo y los dedos de él aferrándose a su camisa.

Ella se quedó en esa posición por un largo tiempo, simplemente aferrándose a la pijama de Ron, pero sin importar lo mucho que deseaba quedarse donde estaba, sabía que no podía.

Cuando finalmente levantó su cabeza del hombro de Ron, fue Neville quien encontró sus ojos. Los de él estaban enrojecidos pero firmes, y recordó de repente que por un capricho del destino, Neville podría haber sido el elegido para enfrentar a Voldemort. "Tenemos que hacer planes." Dijo él. "Mañana será un mal día."

"¿Qué pasa con Ginny?" Preguntó Harry, "Tenemos que..." Sus palabras se apagaron, mirando a Ron. "Tenemos que decirle. Ron, tienes que decirle."

R palideció con las palabras de Harry, siendo más notorio por su coloración. No dijo nada, pero concordó con la cabeza. Hermione se volvió a tambalear a sus pies. "Iré a buscarla y la llevaré a la Sala Común. Los encontraré allí."

"¿No deberíamos traerla aquí?" Preguntó Dean.

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "No creo que pueda. No-" ella volvió a sacudir su cabeza. Ahora no era el momento de explicar al castillo semi-sensible. "Escaleras abajo sería mejor."

Empujándose a sí misma en sus pies, dejó a los chicos y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y dirigirse hacia los dormitorios de las chicas. No se molestó en entrar a hurtadillas a la habitación de Ginny, sino que simplemente entró y sacudió a la chica. Cuando Ginny parpadeó adormilada hacia ella, Hermione susurró, "Ven conmigo." Cuando pareció que la chica más joven estaba a punto de protestar, Hermione volvió a murmurar la orden. Esta vez Ginny movió sus piernas hacia el borde de la cama.

Tomando su túnica, Ginny siguió a Hermione sin una palabra hasta que alcanzaron las escaleras. Entonces comenzaron las preguntas. "Hermione, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Sabes qué hora es? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Vas a-" las preguntas de la chica, y su movimiento hacia adelante, se detuvo cuando llegó al final de las escaleras y vio el pequeño grupo de Harry, Ron, Dean y Neville esperándolas. "¿Qué sucede, Ron?"

* * *

Decirle a Ginny que Molly Weasley estaba muerta los volvió a romper a todos. Pero a Hermione le alegró ver que cuando Ginny se giró hacia Harry, él la envolvió entre sus brazos y la sostuvo mientras lloraba. Y cuando las lágrimas se acabaron, Ginny se sostuvo firmemente de la mano de Harry. Los seis hablaron mucho a lo largo de la noche sobre qué hacer y qué no. Dieron vueltas interminables en torno al tema, pero no encontraron respuestas mientras el amanecer iluminaba las ventanas. Harry quería asaltar el castillo, literalmente y figurativamente. Ron aconsejó reunir más información antes de hacer algo.

Hermione se sentó mayormente en silencio y dejó que los demás hablaran a su alrededor. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en los últimos días. El agotamiento, físico y mental, tiraba de ella y simplemente ya no tenía energía que dar. Daba respuestas cuando le hacían preguntas directas y asentía con la cabeza cuando parecía apropiado, pero en su mayoría, por una vez en su vida, se quedó sentada y dejó que los demás manejaran las cosas.

Al final, cansados y con el corazón adolorido, los seis decidieron no hacer nada. Así que esperaron; esperaron a que el tiempo pasara y llegó la hora del desayuno para ver cómo había cambiado el mundo una vez más.

* * *

Entrar al Gran Comedor esa mañana fue una de las cosas más difíciles que Hermione hubiera hecho alguna vez. Al cruzar el marco de la puerta, no pudo evitar esperar encontrarse con un caos. Lo que obtuvo fue la cacofonía de siempre con los gritos y estudiantes pululando que la saludaban como cada mañana a lo largo los últimos siete años. Era desconcertante y sacudió sus sentidos. Ella tanteó a ciegas y sintió una mano firme agarrando sus dedos y dándole un firme apretón antes de soltarla. Ni siquiera estaba segura de quién la había tranquilizado, pero respiró profundo y continuó caminando. Mientras hacía su camino por la larga mesa hasta su asiento, sus ojos subieron hasta las ventanas altas, buscando las lechuzas que llegarían pronto con _El Profeta_. Su mirada cayó sobre Harry cuando él chocó sus hombros al tomar asiento junto a ella.

"Dumbledore no está aquí." La voz de Harry era tensa y tenía una nota desolada que retorció el nudo en la boca de su estómago. Le tomó un segundo para que las palabras consiguieran penetrar realmente la niebla que la rodeaba, pero cuando lo hicieron sus ojos se dirigieron al frente del salón. La ornamentada silla de roble de Dumbledore estaba empujada contra la mesa principal. No había cubiertos frente al puesto del director. Junto al puesto vacío del profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall se sentaba erguida, con sus labios tan apretados que Hermione, desde su asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor, podía sentir la desaprobación emanando de la subdirectora.

"¿Crees que Dumbledore se está escondiendo o que el Ministerio lo arrestó?" preguntó Ron.

"Escondiéndose," adivinó Harry, "como cuando Umbridge trató de tomar el control." Harry hizo un gesto con la barbilla hacia la mesa principal. "Snape aún está aquí."

"¿Dumbledore te mencionó algún plan de contingencia, Harry?"

Harry negó con la cabeza, con expresión sombría. "Nada. Casi todas nuestras charlas se han tratado de Voldemort o Tom Riddle antes de que se convirtiera en Voldemort. Nunca mencionó esto."

* * *

Severus sintió el peso del día sobre él, la fatiga hacía que sus extremidades y párpados se sintieran pesados mientras caminaba hacia el Gran Comedor para el desayuno. No hubo descanso la noche anterior. Habían demasiados planes existentes que debían ser cambiados y demasiados planes nuevos que debían ponerse en marcha para dejar que un asunto menor como el sueño se interpusiera. En algún momento cerca de las tres, Minerva había sido despertada y se había unido a ellos en los aposentos de Severus. Una hora más o menos antes del amanecer, Vector también había sido levantada de su cálida cama. El plan que habían elaborado era apresurado y poco desarrollado, pero era todo lo que tenían.

Él se detuvo en la oscura puerta que guiaba de las mazmorras hacia al Comedor. El lugar era lo suficientemente sombrío para que los que estaban dentro no pudieran verlo, pero le daba una vista sin obstáculos. Él observó las mesas, notando a los madrugadores habituales. Probablemente la mitad de la mesa de Ravenclaw estaba presente. Las de Hufflepuff y Slytherin estaban escasamente pobladas, como era acostumbrado a esta hora. La mesa de Gryffindor también estaba escasamente poblada. Era una bendición que Potter, Granger y Weasley estuvieran ausentes. Parecía ser, afortunadamente, una mañana de jueves normal. Inexplicablemente, había temido que de alguna manera la noticia de la masacre se hubiera filtrado y causado pánico. Una parte de él había estado listo para enfrentar un caos e histeria estudiantil, aunque sabía que llegaría pronto.

Cuadrando sus hombros, asentó su túnica a su alrededor. Una sola respiración y se deslizó dentro del salón, frunciendo el ceño hacia los estudiantes reunidos. Asintió una vez hacia Minerva antes de sentarse en su silla, evitando deliberadamente mirar a la silla vacía de Dumbledore. Habría pánico. El truco sería manejar el pánico a continuación y rescatar a Potter y sus compañeros de lo que seguramente sería una captura del Ministerio. Dawlish trataría de ir por Potter. Severus tenía que asegurarse de que no sucediera.

Severus volvió a revisar el comedor, buscando a Dawlish y sus secuaces. Ninguno había llegado al salón aún. Pero esa fue sólo una pequeña bendición. Sus ojos volvieron a las puertas principales cuando un grupo mixto de estudiantes se abrió camino. Sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia una figura delgada con rizos rebeldes. Granger. _Hermione._ Para su mirada evaluadora, se veía pálida y tan cansada como él se sentía. Potter se veía tozudo a los ojos de Severus, aunque si Severus anduviera con ánimo más caritativo, podría decir que el chico se veía furioso y determinado. Weasley se veía casi tan pálido como Hermione, sus pecas sobresalían en contraste con su piel.

 _Lo sabían_. Sus puños se apretaron hasta que relajó sus manos a la fuerza, colocándolas sobre la fría madera de la mesa. No tenía idea de cómo lo sabían esos tres, pero de alguna manera lo hacían. La pregunta ahora era si ese conocimiento previo sería una ayuda o un obstáculo. Sus ojos volvieron a desviarse hacia Potter... obstáculo, entonces. Severus se resignó a sí mismo a lo que pasaría a continuación. Incluso después de todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, una pequeña parte de él mantenía esperanza. _En realidad, ya debería haber aprendido._

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora:**

¡Feliz Navidad a Todos! Espero que la estén pasando con sus seres queridos :) Sí, sé que los capítulos se han puesto muy depresivos, pero prometo que van a mejorar.

Que estén muy bien!


	39. Capítulo 39: Madurez

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla. **  
**

 **Capítulo 39 – Madurez**

* * *

Unos pocos minutos antes de que los platos del desayuno estuvieran programados para aparecer, Severus observó a Dawlish entrar al Gran Comedor, con su cohorte marchando tras él, y sus botas resonando contra las lozas. Severus soltó un bufido de burla por la teatralidad de todo. Había descubierto a lo largo de los años que deslizarse fantasmalmente incomodaba mucho más a la gente que el sonido de las botas. Cualquier idiota, después de todo, podía pisotear. Ser atrapado desprevenidos por alguien con un paso silencioso, había descubierto, era mucho más aterrador.

La charla habitual de los estudiantes cayó en el silencio cuando los Aurores entraron. Dawlish llevaba una expresión particularmente complacida y acarreaba dos rollos de pergamino sellados en su mano. Confirmaba lo que él y Albus habían sospechado que sería la próxima movida en el juego de poder del Señor Tenebroso. La amenaza de Hogwarts, y el director, tenía que ser eliminada. Esta, entonces, sería la forma de hacerlo. Era un plan simple y despiadadamente elegante como sólo podría elaborarlo un Slytherin. Después de todo, el Señor Tenebroso no querría que ningún tipo de batalla campal tomara lugar y que la escuela fuera potencialmente dañada, especialmente cuando cualquier lucha en sus terrenos les daría ventaja al director y sus aliados.

Resistió la urgencia de mirar a lo largo de la mesa hasta el asiento vacío de Dumbledore, eso también había sido parte de los planes que habían improvisado anoche. Dawlish, y el Señor Tenebroso, se llevarían una sorpresa. No tenía que mirar a Minerva para saber que se veía tan orgullosa y airada como la diosa guerrera por la que había sido nombrada. De verdad, la mujer no tenía sutileza.

Dawlish continuó su desfile hasta que se detuvo frente a la tarima que sostenía la mesa de los profesores. Cuando la mirada del auror pasó por la mesa, Severus cruzó sus brazos y se reclinó en su silla con una insolencia estudiada que habría puesto orgulloso a un Gryffindor de séptimo año. Viendo que Dawlish entrecerraba sus ojos con molestia, Severus levantó una ceja y observó con diversión como el rostro de Dawlish se sonrojaba de un rojo furioso. Suponía que no debía provocar al hombre, pero descubrió que no podía evitarlo. De verdad, él iba a morir, bien podría disfrutar un poco antes de irse. Sin embargo, su diversión duró poco ya que Dawlish volvió su atención hacia Minerva.

"¿Dónde está Dumbledore esta mañana?" Exigió el Auror.

"El _director_ Dumbledore fue llamado por un asunto urgente esta mañana. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, Auror Dawlish? ¿O podemos continuar con el desayuno?"

El Auror respondió a su tono seco con una sonrisa tensa. "No creo que su ayuda sea necesaria. Puedo manejar las cosas de aquí en adelante. Se dio media vuelta y asintió con brusquedad hacia los demás Aurores de su equipo. Se extendieron a través del frente del Gran Comedor mientras Dawlish subía la corta escalera hacia la mesa de los profesores. Ignorando a Minerva, que farfullaba indignada por la audacia.

Un simple encantamiento _Sonorus_ y la voz de Dawlish se amplificó para llegar a todos los rincones del salón. "Le van a prestar atención al frente de la habitación."

Esa fue una orden innecesaria en opinión de Severus. Todos los ojos ya estaban en Dawlish desde el momento en que entró al salón.

Dawlish volteó uno de los pergaminos y rompió el sello, liberando la magia en el rollo. Con una sacudida brusca, el pergamino voló de la mano de Dawlish y quedó flotando a unos cinco metros en el aire. La voz del Ministro de Magia llenó la habitación. "Es mi triste deber informarles que, anoche, Mortífagos bajo el comando de Ya-Saben-Quién atacaron la Prisión de Azkaban. En la opinión del Ministerio, este fue un ataque para liberar a los partidarios de Ya-Saben-Quién que estaban siendo retenidos en custodia protectiva.

Al lado de ella, Harry soltó una suave risa burlona. "¿Custodia protectiva? ¿Así es como lo están llamando?"

Un enfático "¡Shhh!" Se escuchó más allá en la mesa, de un chico que Hermione sabía que tenía una hermana que había sido detenida y encerrada en Azkaban. Esperaba por su bien, y el de la hermana, que ella no fuera uno de los muertos."

La voz incorpórea del Ministro continuó. "Este ataque injustificado y sin precedentes fue perpetrado bajo la oscuridad de la noche como un acto de terror. Nuestras valientes fuerzas de Aurores se defendieron a sí mismos y a los prisioneros con lo mejor de su habilidad, pero hubieron varias bajas cuando los Mortífagos destruyeron el muro occidental de Azkaban en un intento de de abrir una brecha en las defensas del Ministerio. Aunque los Aurores y guardias de Azkaban trataron de proteger a todos los detenidos, no fueron exitosos en todos los casos, ya que estaban siendo invadidos por las fuerzas de Ya-Saben-Quien."

Hermione escuchó los jadeos y preguntas susurradas a su alrededor cuando los demás estudiantes comenzaron a comprender lo que estaba diciendo el Ministro.

"El Ministerio ha identificado los siguientes nombres como los Aurores y detenidos que se perdieron en la batalla de Azkaban:

Astor, Nicodemus, Detenido

Auberon, Atticus, Guardia

Blythe, Aurora, Auror

Bright, Lucian, Auror

Diggle, Dedalus, Detenido

Diggory, Amos, Detenido"

"El padre de Cedric Diggory" dijo Harry en un susurro dolido cuando dijeron el nombre. Hermione no sabía qué decir, así que simplemente asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento."

"Dumbledore, Abeforth, Detenido"

En el extremo de la mesa de los profesores, Hagrid dejó escapar un gran jadeo cuando el nombre de Abeforth Dumbledore fue leído. Hermione miró a Snape, pero su expresión era fría y pétrea, sin dejar que nada de sus pensamientos fueran revelados. Pero Hermione sabía cuánto daño le hacía esto. Anoche la había dicho al director que no estaba seguro del destino de Aberforth. Ahora lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Los nombres continuaron, pasando por todo el salón. A medida que los estudiantes y profesores escuchaban que los nombres de familiares y amigos eran nombrados, la habitación que en algún momento estuvo silenciosa se comenzó a llenar con llantos de incredulidad y desesperación.

"Fawcett, Imogen, Guardia

Featherstone, Peregrine, Detenido

Featherstone, Seraphina, Detenida"

Junto a Hermione, Harry se estremeció cuando Violet Featherstone, una Ravenclaw de sexto año, saltó a sus pies con un grito y huyó del salón. A unos cuantos asientos de ellos, Seamus se levantó murmurando una maldición y se apresuró en salir tras Violet. Ausentemente, Hermione se preguntó si Violet Feathersome era la razón por la que Seamus no había estado en el cuarto de los chicos anoche. Sólo se lo preguntó por un momento, ya que la lista de muertos continuaba.

"Fletcher, Mundungus, Detenido"

"Oh, Dung." Suspiró Ron. Hermione se arriesgó a mirarlo y vio lágrimas brillando en sus ojos. Él sabía lo que se venía y sólo estaba esperando. Al lado de él, Ginny estaba prácticamente envuelta alrededor de uno de sus brazos. Las lágrimas ya corrían por su rostro. Extendiendo su brazo sobre la mesa, Hermione tomó una de las manos de Ron entre la suya y le dio un breve apretón. A su otro lado, alcanzó uno de los puños cerrados de Harry. Él se resistió al principio, pero finalmente cedió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella en un fuerte agarre.

"Jasper, Evangeline, Detenida

Jones, Hestia, Detenida

Lazarus, Sebastian, Auror

Moor, Drucilla, Detenida

Moor, Lucretia, Detenida

Noboro, Valentina, Detenida"

En la mesa de Hufflepuff, un chico, de segundo o tercer año por su apariencia, soltó un corto grito y se desplomó en su asiento. Varios de los otros Hufflepuff se reunieron a su alrededor susurrando palabras de consuelo y simpatía.

"Tittle, Sylvester, Auror

Piers, Antonia, Detenida

Piers, Cassius, Detenido

Podmore, Sturgis, Detenido

Vance, Emmeline, Detenida

Weasley, Molly, Detenida"

Las lágrimas que Hermione había estado conteniendo se derramaron. Había mantenido la leve esperanza de que Severus se hubiera equivocado, que en realidad no hubiera visto caer a Molly o que sólo hubiera sido golpeada por un hechizo aturdidor. "Oh Ron, Ginny, lo siento tanto."

"Welty, Eudora, Auror

Woodland, Sylvanus, Detenido"

La letanía de nombres había acabado pero aún no terminaba todo. Luego de una breve pausa, la voz continuó, "A la luz de este vicioso ataque y las terribles circunstancias en las que se encuentra actualmente el mundo mágico, la recomendación del Ministerio es que la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se cierre con efecto inmediato. El Auror Dawlish, como representante del Ministerio, sostiene la Orden Ejecutiva 1013 que cierra oficialmente la escuela. Esta mañana, lechuzas del Ministerio fueron enviadas a los padres o guardianes de todos los estudiantes. Cualquier estudiante que no posea actualmente un padre o guardián que el Ministerio considere apropiado será tomado bajo la tutela del Ministerio.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío deslizándose por su espalda cuando el Auror Dawlish envió una mirada directa y decididamente hostil hacia Harry con este último anuncio.

"En este momento, estamos haciendo todo en nuestro poder para garantizar la protección del Mundo Mágico y toda su ciudadanía. Su cooperación en estos asuntos será apreciada."

Un silencio atónito recibió el anuncio. Era demasiado para tomarlo todo de una vez. _¿Clausura de Hogwarts?_ La atrocidad de todo se sentía como un golpe bajo, como si la noticia de la masacre de Azkaban no hubiera sido suficiente.

Cuando los murmullos bajos, intercalados con sollozos y llantos, comenzaron a crecer alrededor del salón, Dawlish pisoteó el suelo con el talón de su bota, el sonido se extendió dejando el salón en silencio. Dándose vuelta congració a la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras le entregaba el segundo pergamino. "Orden Ejecutiva 1013. Creo que encontrará que está en orden con todas las firmas correspondientes y sellos encantados."

Girándose hacia los estudiantes, levantó su mano para capturar su atención. "Entendemos que les tomará algún tiempo reunir sus cosas y prepararse para salir. Con ese fin, tendremos Aurores y oficiales del Ministerio a mano si necesitan cualquier ayuda. Los carruajes estarán en la puerta principal inmediatamente después del desayuno el sábado por la mañana. Esto proporciona el resto del día de hoy y mañana para empacar sus cosas. Por favor tengan sus pertenencias listas para partir en el tiempo designado." Se movió para bajar del estrado y se detuvo. "Sólo para que no hayan sorpresas, y para asegurarles que el Ministerio se toma en serio la seguridad de los estudiantes, las barreras anti-aparición aún están en efecto en torno a Hogwarts y una cohorte de Aurores está patrullando los terrenos en este momento. No sugeriría que ningún estudiante intente dejar los terrenos sin permiso."

Hermione levantó la vista hacia la mesa principal. La silla vacía del director era una brecha evidente. Hagrid estaba llorando abiertamente, tapándose sus ojos con un pañuelo del tamaño de un mantel pequeño. Casi todos los profesores llevaban expresiones igual de conmocionadas y consternadas que los estudiantes. Sólo Severus, notó Hermione, aún parecía impasible.

Dawlish se detuvo de nuevo, barriendo el salón con su mirada. "Un último asunto. Los señores Potter, Tyrus, Menon y la señorita Addamson, todos ustedes serán tomados bajo la tutela del Ministerio en este momento. Por favor vayan con los Aurores asignados a ustedes. Eso es todo." Dijo él, bajando de la tarima mientras estallaba un absoluto caos con la profesora McGonagall a sus talones llevando el pergamino que contenía la Orden Ejecutiva en su mano.

Hermione escuchó a Harry jadear sonoramente a través de sus dientes apretados. "Si cree que voy a ir-"

"¿Señor Potter?"

Tanto Harry como Hermione saltaron cuando un hombre fornido con el rostro rubicundo y una mata de rizos rubios apareció detrás de ellos. En el caos de los anuncios, no habían estado prestando atención a los Aurores que se movían por la habitación. "Soy Auror Thorsen. Si viene conmigo, podemos repasar el papeleo y los términos de la Tutela del Ministerio." Fue redactado como una petición cortés, pero era todo excepto eso y todo el mundo lo sabía.

"No voy a ir con-"

"¡Harry!" Ginny habló por primera vez desde que entraron para el desayuno, su voz estaba ronca por las lágrimas. "No ahora. Ve con él. Por favor."

Por una fracción de segundo, Hermione creyó que Harry iba a presentar batalla, pero de repente sus hombros cayeron. Asintió hacia Ginny y a los demás antes de girarse hacia el Auror. "Estoy listo," su tono no era muy cortés, pero al Auror no pareció importarle.

Mientras el resto veía salir a Harry, Hermione subió la vista hacia la mesa justo a tiempo para ver la mirada de Snape siguiendo la espalda de Harry. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados en concentración y de repente la respiración de Hermione se hizo un poco más fácil. La lucha aún no había terminado, y Hermione apostaría dinero a la astuta mente Slytherin de Severus Snape antes de apostar por Dawlish. Pero a medida que crecía el ruido del salón, la expresión de Snape cambió mientras ella observaba, transformándose de una calculadora a algo que parecía verdadera irritación. "¡Suficiente!" Rugió, poniéndose bruscamente de pie. Todos se dieron vuelta hacia él, muchos estudiantes tomaron rápidamente los asientos que recién habían vacado.

"Creo que es bastante obvio que las clases no serán llevadas a cabo hoy día. Señor Weasley, señorita Abbott, reúnan a sus prefectos y vean que todos los estudiantes vuelvan a sus respectivas salas comunes. Continúen como si estuvieran haciendo sus rondas nocturnas. Este no es el momento para que cualquier estudiante merodee por los pasillos." Cuando nadie se movió, Snape espetó. "¡Ahora!' La sala estalló, con estudiantes dispersándose en un centenar de direcciones a la vez.

Hermione perdió rápidamente el rastro de Ron y Ginny en el tumulto y pronto se encontró a sí misma rodeada por un grupo mixto de ingenuos, y obviamente sorprendidos, niños de primer año. No podía decir que los culpara. "Está bien, veamos lo que podemos hacer para alcanzar a sus prefectos. Ellos se ocuparán de ustedes y se asegurarán de que todos ustedes lleguen a sus Salas Comunes."

Su espalda se dio vuelta cuando sintió el ligero aroma a hierbas que siempre asociaba con Severus. "Mantén a Potter cerca y entre los muros de la torre de Gryffindor." Las inesperadas palabras se escucharon directamente detrás de ella y fueron dichas en algo menor que un susurro. Habría pensado que las imaginó si no hubiera sido por el pesado roce de una túnica contra sus piernas. Hermione se dio la vuelta pero Severus ya la había pasado hablando con Madame Hooch, con sus ojos de un monótono negro y expresión severa.

Enterrando su propia confusión por el momento, y ansiosa por volver a su sala común, Hermione se rodeó con practicidad como si fuera una túnica y reunió a todos los niños que tenía bajo su cuidado.

* * *

Para el momento en que tuvo clasificados a los estudiantes más jóvenes y volvió a la Torre de Gryffindor, todos los demás, a excepción de Harry, estaban esperándola en una esquina de la sala común. Seamus se había unido a ellos esta vez y mientras se acercaba pudo oír a Dean contándole a Seamus una versión resumida de los eventos y discusiones de anoche, con algunas aclaraciones ocasionales de Neville. Ginny estaba sentada en el brazo del sillón de Ron y ambos tenían sus ojos enrojecidos. Las pestañas de Ginny aún estaban pegadas con las lágrimas que había estado llorando.

Hermione estaba cansada. Todos estaban cansados, pero nadie quería irse a su dormitorio hasta que Harry regresara.

"Hermione." La saludó Ron con una inclinación de cabeza. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa tenue e inclinó la cabeza hacia Ginny y los demás. Dejando la silla que quedaba para Harry, Hermione tomó una enorme almohada de suelo y la apoyó contra la silla de Neville. Desplomándose, dejó escapar un suspiro que pareció subir desde los dedos de sus pies. Neville le dio un pequeño empujón con su rodilla por el sonido. Ella lo empujó de vuelta y se hundió más en el cojín.

Mientras los demás hablaban en voz baja, Hermione dejó que la conversación pasara sobre ella, cayendo en una especie de sueño en vigilia, con su mente vagando de un pensamiento a otro. Había algo ahí – algo que era importante sobre los deberes del director la molestaba. Se sacudió a la consciencia cuando Harry irrumpió en la habitación, su ira era casi un aura invisible a su alrededor que picaba y crepitaba contra sus sentidos mágicos.

"¡Harry!"

"Esos hijos de puta." Fueron las primeras palabras en salir de la boca de Harry.

Ron hizo un gesto hacia la silla vacía. "Te guardamos un puesto. Ven a decirnos lo que hicieron."

Harry se dejó caer en la silla vacía y casi inmediatamente volvió a estar de pie, su agitación lo llevó a pasearse frente al pequeño grupo. "Después de que el vikingo me escoltara fuera del salón, Dawlish se encontró con nosotros en una de las habitaciones más pequeñas. Seré transportado al Ministerio donde mi caso será supervisado personalmente por el señor Dollort mientras trabajan en mi custodia. Ooooh, se supone que debo estar tan impresionado."

Mientras Harry continuaba paseándose y gesticulando, convirtiéndose en una completa furia, Hermione vio que Ron le dio un codazo a Ginny en su puesto. Mientras Harry pasaba, Ginny tomó uno de sus brazos. "Ven aquí. Siéntate y dinos qué más dijeron."

Cuando Harry se sentó, Ginny se movió fluidamente desde la silla de Ron a la de Harry, envolviendo una mano alrededor de su espalda y apoyándose sobre su hombro. Hermione notó con satisfacción, y con una cantidad no menor de tristeza, que Harry respiró profundo con el contacto y pareció calmarse casi de inmediato. No había duda de que Ginny era la roca de Harry, su ancla.

"Decidieron que enviarme de vuelta con los Dursley está fuera de discusión ya que son simples muggles y que conociendo mi importancia en el futuro del mundo mágico, mi seguridad es una prioridad.

Hermione se animó. "¿Tu importancia?"

Harry hizo una mueca. "Saben sobre la profecía. Probablemente Snape se la contó a Voldemort. Ese imbécil de Dawlish continuó hablando sobre cómo el Ministerio va a establecer guardias e introducirme en el entrenamiento para Aurores y asignarme consejeros especiales que" – Harry elevó el tono de su voz en una imitación bastante pasable de Dawlish – "puedan establecer y planificar el mejor golpe posible contra Ya-Sabe-Quién." Harry resopló con desdén. "Como si Voldemort no estuviera gobernando el maldito Ministerio.

"Es una jugada brillante, sin embargo." dijo Ron. "Te deja bajo el control de Ya-Sabes-Quien y le da al Ministerio un buen símbolo que ostentar – Vea a Harry Potter. Estamos entrenándolo para que se enfrente a los Mortífagos en su nombre. Denle otros diez años y estará listo para enfrentar a Ya-Sabe-Quien." Entretanto, el Mundo Mágico está bajo el control de Ya-Sabes-Quién todo el tiempo."

"Bueno, no les seguiré la corriente. No dejaré que me lleven."

"No creo que lleguemos a eso." Dijo Ron. Sus ojos se movieron hacia Seamus, Dean y Neville antes de agregar con un cauto cuidado, "Tienes amigos, Harry. No le servirá al plan de Dumbledore si eres encerrado bajo el control del Ministerio. Él encontrará una manera de sacarte de Hogwarts."

"¿Y si no puede? ¿Entonces qué?" Replicó Harry.

"Entonces recurrimos al plan B."

Neville rió. "¿Tenemos un plan B?"

Ron le dio una sonrisa feroz de vuelta. "Siempre hay un plan B."

"Entonces ¿cuál es el nuestro?" Preguntó Dean.

Ron encogió un hombro. "Diría que los galeones de comunicación del Ejército de Dumbledore. El Ministerio no sabe sobre las monedas. Así que si se llevan a Harry, puede usarlos para comunicarse con el resto de nosotros."

Harry encontró su mirada con la de Hermione. "¿Puedes hacer más monedas?

Ella asintió. "Será mañana en la tarde antes de que pueda terminarlas, pero no debería tener problemas en hacer suficientes para todos y distribuirlas antes de que nos tengamos que ir."

"¿Todos? Preguntó Dean. "¿Quieres decir _todos?"_

La cara de Harry se cerró. "No todos, solo los Gryffindor."

Neville le ganó a Hermione con su objeción. "Creo que es un error. Podemos necesitar a todos, y Worth y los demás Slytherin que se unieron, ellos pueden ser útiles."

Harry no se lo tragaba. "Podrían ser espías."

Neville se encogió de hombros. "Es un riesgo, pero lo vale, creo."

Harry golpeó el brazo del sillón con un puño. "Bueno, eso no sucederá. Nos apegaremos a nuestra Casa."

Hermione atrapó la mirada de Neville y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Ahora no era el momento de discutir con Harry, Neville dejó ir el tema pero su expresión se mantuvo pensativa.

Hermione se preguntó distraídamente qué harían Hogwarts y los elfos sin el director. Tenía que hablar con Rink, y tal vez Lonny, los pensamientos sobre el director hicieron click en su cabeza.

"Lo sabían." Espetó.

"¿Sabían qué?" La voz de Harry era dura.

Ella agitó una mano en dirección al Gran Comedor. "El director. El profesor Snape. Es probable que la profesora McGonnagall también. Sabían que el Ministerio iba a cerrar la escuela. O, al menos, lo sospechaban."

Neville la estaba mirando, con su expresión torciéndose a una de duda. "Hermione, no es que crea que te equivocas, porque normalmente tienes razón con estas cosas, pero, ¿cómo llegaste desde aquí hasta allá?"

"Es lo mismo que hizo cuando Umbridge estaba en la escuela y por más o menos las mismas razones. De acuerdo a Historia de Hogwarts, la única forma en que un director o directora puede ser removido de su cargo una vez que sus juramentos son sellados son por causa de muerte, que dimita voluntariamente o que rompa sus juramentos."

"¿Crees que Dumbledore está muerto?" Preguntó Harry.

Ron sacudió su cabeza. "Ni modo. Dumbledore es demasiado inteligente y demasiado astuto para ser llevado por el Ministerio. Creo que se dio a la fuga, como la otra vez."

"¿Pero que estuviera muerto no tendría más sentido?" Persistió Harry. "¿No tendría más sentido que Voldemort avanzara con Hogwarts porque Dumbledore está muerto?"

"No lo sabemos." Suspiró Ron y pasó la palma de su mano por uno de sus ojos. "La verdad, esto pudo haber sido tanto una trampa para el director como lo fue para ti, Harry."

"Entonces ¿qué es lo hacemos ahora?"

"Haremos las monedas de comunicación. Empacaremos nuestras cosas. Esperaremos."

* * *

"Guárdala bien." Dijo Hermione mientras le daba su galeón de comunicación al último Gryffindor. "Y ten cuidado con ella."

El Gryffindor de cuarto año, Silas Mariner, le dio una sonrisa rápida a Hermione antes de alzar el brazo para estrechar la mano de Harry con una seriedad que causó que Hermione quisiera rodar los ojos. No le extrañaba que Severus no tuviera paciencia con los Gryffindor. "Realmente tendré mucho cuidado con el galeón, Potter. Puedes contar conmigo. Envías un mensaje y vendré corriendo."

Harry fue igual de serio en su respuesta. "Gracias, Mariner. Es bueno que Gryffindor me respalde."

Esta vez Hermione sí rodó discretamente sus ojos y se preguntó rápidamente cuando se había vuelto tan hastiada. Empujando ese pensamiento al fondo de su mente para contemplarlo más tarde, se dirigió hacia la esquina del cuarto que los siete de ellos se habían tomado como sus cuarteles improvisados. Sólo Dean y Ginny estaban sentados ahí en este momento. Neville, Seamus y Ron estaban arriba terminando de empacar. Dean le dirigió una sonrisa mientras ella se desplomaba sobre una de las sillas. "¿Era el último?"

Hermione asintió. "El último de los Gryffindor, de todos modos."

"¿Neville convenció a Harry de incluir a los demás?" Preguntó Ginny.

"Sí, en algún momento de anoche. Pero sólo a los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff. Aún no quiere que se involucren Agnes y los Slytherin."

"Aún crees que es un error."

Hermione vio a Ron bajar las escaleras e ir a hablar con Harry en voz baja mientras respondía. "Lo creo. La exclusión fue lo que nos metió en este desastre. La inclusión es la manera de salir. Incluso el Sombrero Seleccionador lo dejó claro este año."

Ginny le lanzó una mirada de simpatía antes de inclinar su cabeza en dirección a Harry. "No creo que vaya a cambiar de opinión."

El lenguaje corporal entre Ron y Harry comenzó a volverse más forzado y el rostro de Ron empezó a sonrojarse de un rosa perceptible. Se preparó a sí misma para la tormenta que se avecinaba, la que fuera esta vez. "Yo tampoco lo creo," dijo ella ausentemente. Por supuesto, Hermione había hecho monedas adicionales para los Slytherin de todos modos. Con la aprobación de Harry Potter o no, serían incluidos.

"Al menos las otras casas podrán-"

"Maldición, Ron." Explotó Harry desde el otro lado de la habitación, con su voz distribuyéndose fácilmente en el repentino silencio. "No volveré a pasar por esto contigo."

 _Ah, era **esa** discusió_ n. Por una fracción de segundo se preguntó si sería posible darle una poción para dormir sin sueños y simplemente terminar con el tema hasta que llegara la hora de irse mañana por la mañana, y luego se dio una bofetada mental por el pensamiento poco caritativo.

"¿Podrías sólo escucharme, Harry? Esto es estúpido. Es más que estúpido. Sabemos que los Aurores quieren poner sus manos sobre de ti. Es mejor que te quedes en la Torre de Gryffindor. Hermione y yo podemos entregar las monedas a los miembros Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff del ED."

"No. No me voy a esconder aquí. No les tengo miedo."

"No es una cuestión de miedo. Harry-"

Harry pasó junto a Ron hacia la puerta del retrato mientras Hermione se ponía de pie. "¡Harry, espera!"

"No, estoy cansado de hablar sobre esto," gritó Harry mientras salía por la puerta.

 _Severus va a matarme,_ pensó Hermione _. Realmente debí haber hecho un caldero de poción para dormir sin sueños._

Ron estaba mirando fijo la puerta como si esperara que Harry asomara su cabeza de vuelta y exclamara "¡Solo bromeaba!" Le dirigió una mirada exasperada a Hermione. "Lo juro, Hermione, a veces solo quiero... quiero..."

"Lo sé." Ella le dio un suave golpe en el brazo. "Vamos, tenemos que alcanzarlo antes de que él solito consiga que se lo lleven. ¿Neville? ¿Ginny?"

Ambos se pusieron de pie. "Iremos."

Ron les envió sonrisas agradecidas a ambos. "Gracias, compañero. Gin. Lleva una capa. Hace frío afuera y no sabemos cuál es el primer lugar al que irá Harry."

* * *

Ron fue el primero en encontrar a Harry mientras Hermione aún estaba al otro lado del césped, pero ambos eran fáciles de detectar ya que el cabello de Ron se destacaba claramente contra el cielo gris y el fangoso terreno. No estaba segura de cómo comenzó exactamente la discusión, ya que con la distancia no podía distinguir lo que se decía entre los dos, pero supo el momento en que se puso feo.

"¡Yo decidiré cómo vamos a manejar esto!" El grito de Harry se trasladó a través del aire frío, atrayendo la atención de los demás estudiantes que se quedaban en el patio.

Hermione comenzó a correr hacia sus amigos. Llegó justo cuando Neville, sorprendentemente, fue el que contestó. "Perdóname, Harry ¿pero quién dijo que tú estabas a cargo?"

El rostro de Harry se volvió blanco, y luego se inundo de color. "Porque Voldemort me eligió a mí." Dijo entre dientes.

 _Eso es todo,_ pensó Hermione. _Se armó la gorda. Usó la palabra con V y la dijo fuerte_. Se arriesgó a mirar alrededor y se dio cuenta de que la pequeña pelea de gritos había atraído una cantidad considerable de estudiantes curiosos. "¿Podemos no hacer esto ahora?" Era una petición desesperanzada pero tenía que preguntar.

Fue Ron quién respondió el desafío de Harry, ignorándola completamente. "Es verdad, Harry. Lo hizo. Voldemort te eligió, el Gran Harry Potter, lo que significa que tendrás que luchar contra él. Todo por una maldita profecía estúpida."

 _Genial. Ahora lanzamos la palabra con P_. Hermione miró alrededor a los estudiantes reunidos, notando a aquellos que seguían la discusión con gran interés. Levantó mentalmente sus manos con disgusto absoluto. "¿Alguno de ustedes conoce el concepto de un secreto?" Pero por todo lo que la escuchaban, bien podría estar hablándole al aire mientras Ron seguía hablando, alzando más y más su voz con cada palabra.

"Pero tengo que decirte, Harry, que en ninguna parte de la profecía dice que tienes que ser el jefe o tomar todas las decisiones."

Harry prácticamente vibraba en su lugar, con su rostro bañado en rabia. Elevando una mano hasta su sien, expuso la cicatriz de rayo en su frente. "Esto me da el derecho."

Ron río con burla. "Tener a Voldemort en tu cabeza probablemente sea la PRIMERA, la MEJOR, y la ÚNICA razón por la que NO deberías estar a cargo. La verdad, es que has sido un pésimo líder hasta ahora – hablándole brusco y gruñéndole a todo el mundo este año, teniendo rabietas, apartando a Worth y los pocos Slytherin que se _quieren_ tratar de unir a nosotros." La voz de Ron cayó ligeramente. "La completa cagada en el Ministerio."

Harry se sacudió visiblemente, pero Ron continuó implacablemente. "Cuando se trata de enfrentar a Voldemort, Harry, estoy contigo en un cien por ciento. Estaré ahí, a tu lado, con la varita afuera y luchando. Pero la verdad es que al decidir cuáles son nuestros planes, cómo avanzaremos, lo que vamos a hacer y cómo lo haremos, NO depende sólo de ti."

"Yo soy el que tiene que enfrentarlo y matarlo, no tu. Tú no lo entiendes." Gritó Harry. Dándose vuelta se dirigió de vuelta hacia el castillo. "Ya me harté de hablar sobre esto."

La cabeza de Ron bajó, con la tensión filtrándose de él mientras Harry se daba vuelta y se alejaba. Su mano derecha se sacudió pero Ron no tomó su varita. El cuello y orejas de Ron se pusieron rojas a medida que la ira rugía casi visiblemente a través de él, varias personas de la multitud reunida dieron un paso hacia atrás.

"Ron-" comenzó Hermione, temiendo repentinamente que Ron fuera a lanzar un hechizo a la espalda de Harry. Pero Ron nunca tocó su varita. Con un gruñido gutural digno de Fang, Ron corrió algunas zancadas y tacleó a Harry. Ambos cayeron en el césped embarrado en un enredo de brazos, piernas y túnicas.

Harry era más rápido, pero Ron era más alto y tenía más masa que Harry. Después de unos minutos confusos de rodar y aporrear, Ron fijó a Harry en el barro. Tomando su hombros, Ron levantó a Harry y lo empujó de vuelta al suelo de un golpe, con el barro y hojas salpicando a su alrededor. "¿No lo entiendo? ¿No lo entiendo?" Gritó hacia la tensa cara de Harry. "Mi madre murió luchando contra Voldemort. Por todo lo que se, él lanzó el hechizo que la mató. Mis hermanos están perdidos. Mi padre está encerrado. Mi hermana y yo seremos enviados a vivir con mi tía abuela ¡PORQUE NO QUEDA NADIE MÁS EN NUESTRA FAMILIA! ¿Y sabes qué, Harry Potter? Seguiré luchando contra Voldemort contigo. No porque Voldemort te eligió. No porque tengo que hacerlo. Lucho porque eres mi amigo Y PORQUE NO ESTÁS SOLO EN ESTO. ¿Me entiendes?"

Harry no respondió sino que se retorció bruscamente, clavando su codo en las costillas de Ron. Ambos volvieron a caer sobre el fango con sus piernas pateando terrones de tierra hacia el anillo de estudiantes.

Hermione comenzó a avanzar, con la intención de separar a sus amigos, sólo para detenerse cuando Neville posó una mano sobre su hombro.

"Déjalos."

Hermione miró rápidamente hacia el rostro sombrío de Neville antes de volver a concentrarse en los dos idiotas sobre el barro. "Pero-"

"Se ha estado gestando por un tiempo. Creo que necesitan esto."

Hermione miró alrededor hacia el puñado de estudiantes reunidos a su alrededor y se removió nerviosamente. Al otro lado del círculo vio a Agnes dándole un codazo al costado de Colin, asegurándose de que tomara suficientes fotografías, y ofreciéndole sugerencias para buenos ángulos de la cámara.

"Neville ¿estás seguro de esto?"

"Sí." Respondió él, justo cuando Hermione escuchó a alguien detrás de ella, Crabbe, pensó, exclamó. "Corona al rey comadreja."

Otro estudiante rió. "Tal vez si Potter estuviera luchando contra la chica Weasley. Tendría al rey y reina comadreja sobre Potter."

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos y se esforzó mucho en tratar de ignorar los gritos de los estudiantes junto a las maldiciones, gruñidos y gritos que salían de sus dos mejores amigos. _¿Dónde hay un maldito profesor o Auror cuando lo necesitas?_

Un momento después, ella sintió que alguien se empujaba contra su pierna. Abriendo sus ojos, vio al profesor Flitwick con la varita afuera y una mirada mortal. "¡Suficiente!" Rugió, su voz aguda era repentinamente autoritaria. Detuvo los gritos de la multitud. Más que nada por la sorpresa, pensó Hermione, sin saber que tal sonido podía salir del diminuto profesor de Encantamientos. Una sacudida de su varita y un conjuro no verbal lanzado a los dos combatientes, lograron que Ron y Harry se apartaran del otro. Harry rodó cuando tocó el suelo, chocando contra el círculo lejano de estudiantes.

"¿Qué significa esto? ¿No tenemos suficientes problemas tal como estamos? Señor Weasley! Levántese del suelo. Cincuenta puntos menos a su Casa. Señor Potter-" Flitwick de giró hacia donde había rodado Harry, pero Harry no estaba ahí.

"Mierda." Murmuró Hermione. "Mierda, mierda, mierda."

Harry se había ido.

* * *

Harry entró cojeando al aula y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. No había polvo ni telas de araña que indicaran que la habitación estaba en desuso, más que nada porque Harry sabía que los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts nunca tolerarían suciedad en el castillo, pero el cuarto contenía un aire solitario y olvidado que le atrajo a Harry por el momento. Era, decidió con una sensación de alivio, el lugar perfecto para esconderse por un rato. Estaba enojado y confundido. ¿Ron no se daba cuenta que hacía lo que podía? No sabía siempre lo que tenía que hacer o a dónde acudir. Cada vez que creía saber qué hacer o qué pensar, todo cambiaba. Y estaba tan cansado. No podía recordar la última vez que durmió toda la noche o que no se sintió enfadado.

Estaban cerrando Hogwarts, el único lugar donde se sentía seguro, el lugar donde todo tenía sentido, incluso cuando no lo tenía. Dejándose caer en el suelo con un gruñido de dolor, se sentó contra el muro. Cuando se había escapado de la pelea, había desvanecido el barro, pero aún estaba húmedo y magullado. Subiendo sus piernas, descansó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas y luchó por respirar.

El Ministerio se había enterado de alguna manera sobre la profecía y él había sido _informado_ de que sería llevado al Ministerio por su propia protección.

La escena en el Gran Comedor se repetía en un bucle sin fin detrás de sus ojos cerrados. El Auror Dawlish entrando a zancadas en el comedor como si fuera dueño del castillo. Los llantos de dolor e indignación que se escucharon cuando el Ministro de Magia anunció la que ya estaba siendo llamada la Batalla de Azkaban. La cruel lectura de la lista de muertos, los nombres dichos con total indiferencia ante el sufrimiento de los estudiantes.

Harry había captado los ojos de Snape durante esa horrible recitación y lo supo. Snape había estado en Azkaban. La ira ardió dentro suyo entonces, de igual manera que lo hacía ahora, causando que sus puños se apretaran con espasmos contra sus muslos. Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse si Snape había sido quién mató a Molly Weasley.

Todo era culpa suya. Todas esas muertes fueron su culpa, porque Voldemort lo quería a él. Molly Weasley estaba muerta por su causa. Él creyó que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Buscando en un bolsillo interior de su túnica y sacó el pequeño libro sobre las Imperdonables y lo metió entre sus pies. Había estado estudiando y practicando. ¿Eso no era suficiente?"

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?" Gimió, con el sonido forzado entre sus dientes apretados.

* * *

Hermione se paseaba y gritaba. Más que nada gritaba. "De todos los estúpidos, descerebrados, zopencos, cabezas de chorlito, estúpidos-"

"Ya usaste ese." Ofreció Neville amablemente desde su silla en la esquina.

"Vale la pena repetirme." Gruñó Hermione. "Estamos rodeados por Aurores. El director no está. Harry es un blanco, lo último que necesita es más atención. ¿Y qué es lo que hacen ustedes dos, malditos idiotas? Se engarzan en una pelea a puños. Mencionan la profecía. Mencionan a Voldemort. Mantén a Harry en la Torre, dijo él. ¿Qué tan condenadamente difícil puede ser? Pero no. Ahora Harry está desaparecido. ¿Acaso-"

Ron, encogido en su asiento, dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando la diatriba de Hermione se cortó abruptamente. Abriendo sus ojos, miró para ver qué lo había salvado y se sorprendió de ver a un elfo doméstico inclinándose frente a Hermione.

"Larra, ¿no es así?"

La elfina doméstica se inclinó en otra reverencia profunda. "Sí, señorita. La señorita tiene que venir. Lonny necesita a la señorita."

Hermione se giró hacia Ron. "No dejes la torre." Sus ojos se movieron hacia un Neville que seguía sonriendo. "Ninguno de ustedes."

Volteándose hacia Larra, le dio una sonrisa calmada a la elfina y extendió una de sus manos. "Estoy lista."

Larra tomó su mano y desaparecieron en el próximo segundo.

Ron se giró hacia Neville. "Tenía chispas azules." La expresión de Ron se volvió triste y melancólica. "Fue casi como si mamá me estuviera regañando de nuevo."

* * *

Cuando Hermione reapareció, esperaba ver la cocina de Hogwarts, donde Lonny reinaba suprema. Estuvo extremadamente sorprendida de encontrarse a sí misma junto a Lonny, encerrada en alguna especie de sala de piedra con techo bajo. Larra había desaparecido y Hermione estaba sola con la Matriarca de Hogwarts. Hermione le dio una corta reverencia a Lonny, levantando sus manos como orejas y doblándolas como gesto de respeto de los elfos domésticos.

A su lado, ella asintió. "Rink dijo que la señorita estaba aprendiendo."

Hermione se enderezó y bajó sus manos. "Lo intento," dijo ella, "pero no puedo replicar siempre algunos de los gestos más sutiles."

"Es suficiente que la señorita aprenda."

"Gracias. Larra dijo que querías verme."

Lonny hizo un gesto hacia un enrejado cortado en la piedra. "Mira."

Hermione avanzó y se asomó a través de la piedra. El espacio en el que se encontraban recorría a lo largo una habitación que Hermione nunca había visto. Una larga mesa de madera que con dos docenas más o menos de sillas vacías dominaba el cuarto. Era sobria y funcional. Su única señal de comodidad era la alfombra de un profundo color burdeos que se encontraba bajo la mesa. En este momento, solo la profesora McGonagall y el Auror Dawlish estaban en la habitación. Su conversación llegaba fácilmente hasta Hermione. Y se dio cuenta de que la habitación en la que estaba era una galería para espectadores de las reuniones que tomarían lugar arriba.

El Auror Dawlish estaba hablando, con tono de voz duro e inflexible. "Quiero saber dónde está Potter."

"Y yo le estoy diciendo que no sé donde se encuentra Potter en este momento."

"Encuentro que eso es difícil de creer, Sub directora."

La profesora McGonagall hizo un ruido que para Hermione sonó sospechosamente como un gruñido. "No estoy, ni nunca he estado escondiendo al Señor Potter. Sus Aurores están registrando la escuela y sus terrenos al igual que mis profesores disponibles. No tengo más información que usted."

"Entonces, tal vez le gustaría decirme ¿por qué el encantamiento de rastreo en la varita del Señor Potter no está funcionando?"

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia. _¡Viva yo!_ Pensó. Tendría que recordar agradecer al profesor Flitwick por ese libro sobre encantamientos de enlace. Disociar el encantamiento de rastreo del Ministerio sobre sus varitas sin dudas fue uno de sus mejores trabajos.

Hermione se apartó de la pantalla cuando sintió que Lonny tocaba su brazo. En cuclillas, se colocó a una altura más pareja con la elfina doméstica. "Quieren saber dónde está Harry."

Lonny torció una oreja en acuerdo. "Los elfos domésticos no se involucran en los asuntos de los magos. Sólo servimos. El Amo de la Escuela no está aquí. No podemos preguntar a quién servimos primero. Hermione es señorita, pero Hermione es Hermy. Rink le ha enseñado bien."

"¿Me estás pidiendo consejo sobre qué hacer?"

De nuevo, la oreja de Lonny se dobló en afirmación.

Hermione pensó en eso por un momento. "Sabes dónde está Harry. Por supuesto que lo sabes. Sabes todo lo que pasa en el castillo. Y los Aurores quieren saber dónde está. Tú puedes servir al ayudarles."

"Sí." La cabeza de Lonny se inclinó ligeramente como si la anciana elfina estuviera escuchando algo. "El Maestro de Pociones encontrará pronto al muchacho."

Hermione se hundió un poco de alivio. "Oh, bien. Pero eso no te ayuda con los Aurores o el hecho de que el director no está aquí."

Lonny no respondió, sino que simplemente esperó.

Hermione frotó las manos por su cabello y jaló de él. Su primer instinto era decirle a Lonny que se levantaran en armas contra los Aurores y el Ministerio, pero Lonny le no estaba pidiendo que la aconsejara sobre lo que era mejor para Hermione y sus amigos, sino sobre lo que era mejor para los elfos domésticos. No se sentía correcto abusar de la confianza y honor que le acababan de dar. _¡Maldita sea! No es el momento de pensar como Gryffindor. Piensa retorcidamente como un Slytherin_. Despacio, ella levantó su cabeza, con los dedos aún enredados en su cabello. "¿Ustedes están ligados a Hogwarts?"

"Sí."

"¿El director como el Jefe de Casa es sólo ceremonial, ya que los directores cambian?"

"Sí."

Hermione sintió que sus labios se arqueaban hacia arriba. "Así que, si ustedes sirven a Hogwarts, ¿sirven al director, los profesores y los estudiantes en primer lugar?"

"Sí."

La sonrisa de Hermione creció. "Harry viene en primer lugar." Enfatizó. "Él es un estudiante. Los Aurores son visitas. Ellos molestan a los estudiantes. Ustedes sirven a los estudiantes. Ustedes sirven a Hogwarts."

Lonny le dio una pequeña reverencia. "Los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts sirven a Hogwarts."

Con eso, Lonny desapareció, dejando a Hermione parpadeando hacia el aire vacío y preguntándose exactamente qué había puesto en marcha. "Maldición." Murmuró. No tener idea de en qué parte del castillo estaba significaba que le tomaría un rato volver a la sala común de Gryffindor. Encontrando una puerta baja al otro lado de la galería, se puso en marcha.

* * *

Severus atravesó los pasillos, con la ira hirviendo con fuerza justo bajo la superficie de sus pensamientos. Potter se había escapado de la pelea con Weasley cuando la espalda de Flitwick estaba volteada. Había desaparecido por al menos dos horas e incluso los Aurores del Ministerio estaban registrando el castillo y los terrenos ahora por el chico. El muchacho no podía ser encontrado por ningún lado y no tenían tiempo para esta tontería. Si ellos encontraban primero a Potter, todo podía estar perdido.

 _¿El muchacho no puede hacer nada lo que le pidan? Ve a tu dormitorio. Quédate ahí hasta que tu Casa sea llamada. ¿Qué tan condenadamente difícil puede ser eso? Pero no_ ** _-_**

Mientras Severus corría por un pasillo con varios salones abandonados, escuchó un sonido débil, algo que sonaba sospechosamente como un sollozo. _¡Ahí está!_

Renunciando a la cautela por conveniencia, Severus irrumpió en la habitación al fondo del pasillo. Potter estaba sentado en el piso, con un pequeño libro descansando en suelo entre sus pies. Severus contuvo el aliento al ver el libro. Era uno de los libros de introducción que Durmstrang usaba para enseñar sobre las Imperdonables. Era un libro que Albus nunca habría permitido entre los muros de Hogwarts. Era un libro que Severus recordaba bien, ya que había sido el manual que él mismo había usado cuando comenzó su propia incursión en cosas que era mejor dejar solas. Reaccionó instintivamente al ver el libro, con su varita cayendo sobre su mano.

"Inferno." El fuego de disparó del final de su varita, con llamas mágicas de color blanquiazul por su intensidad. El libro quedó atrapado de inmediato, la unión se torció hacia atrás exponiendo el interior de las páginas por las llamas. "Potter." Severus no pudo evitar la manera en que gruñó el nombre del muchacho.

Potter gritó cuando la pequeña fogata apareció entre sus pies. Girándose, saltó a sus pies, con su propia varita cayendo sobre su mano.

"Los Aurores lo buscan en este momento y usted se sienta con un libro prohibido a sus pies. ¿Usted tiene algo de cerebro?" Espetó Severus. "Venga conmigo ahora antes de que lo descubran."

"No iré a ningún lado con usted."

Severus arqueó una ceja. "¿Así que estaría feliz de irse con los Aurores, entonces? Porque esa es su única opción aparte de esta."

Los ojos de Potter eran salvajes. "Es una trampa. Usted trabaja con ellos. Usted trabaja para Devrom Dollort." Potter dejó escapar una risa dura. "Como si no supiéramos todos que es Voldemort."

"Idiota." Gruñó Severus, su ánimo ya exaltado perdió algo más de su autocontrol. "No diga su nombre en mi presencia. ¿Acaso no ha aprendido nada?"

"He aprendido suficiente." Replicó Potter. "Sé que trabaja para el bando que le haga la mejor oferta. ¿Qué es lo que hizo con el director? ¿También lo vendió cuando asesinó a Molly Weasley? ¿Dónde está Dumbledore?"

"Yo. No. Maté. A. Molly. Weasley." Gruñó Severus entre sus dientes apretados. "En cuanto al director, no sé dónde está, ni me importa. Y si lo supiera, ciertamente sería asunto suyo, Potter. Ahora detenga esto inmediatamente y venga conmigo. No tenemos tiempo para esta estupidez y necedad."

"Usted le hizo algo." Rugió Harry. "Sé que lo hizo. Usted, usted está trabajando para Voldemort. Usted siempre ha estado trabajando para él. Usted le hizo algo. Lo mató. Él no me dejaría. No ahora. No cuando lo necesito."

Severus se estremeció al oír que lanzaban el nombre del Señor Tenebroso tan casualmente otra vez. Él nunca había tenido tantas ganas de estrangular al insufrible muchacho como en este momento, sabiendo que nada que dijera ahora lograría pasar a través de Potter, quién estaba completamente convencido de su propia verdad. _Por otro lado, tal vez esa es la manera de llegar a él._

Severus dio un paso calculado hacia atrás y fue recompensado cuando Potter avanzó un paso en respuesta. _Sí, sacarlo del espacio abierto en el aula hacia el pasillo, donde puedo controlar la pelea._ Él dejó que una comisura de sus labios se levantara en una sonrisa de suficiencia, garantizando que el humor del chico hirviera.

"Está bien, señor Potter. Quiere saber dónde está Dumbledore. Está muerto. Lo maté. Le arranqué la varita de su mano y mientras él rogaba por su vida, terminé con el."

"N-Noo. No pudo-"

"Lo hice."

Harry estaba entrando en pánico, Severus podía verlo en su rostro mientras el miedo e ira se arremolinaban. _Así es, mocoso insufrible. Piensa que voy a capturarte, tal vez hasta matarte... así como maté a Dumbledore_. Los ojos de Severus se estrecharon hasta quedar en rendijas. Era peligroso incitar a Potter, pero un Potter enfurecido cometía errores. Un Potter enfurecido olvidaba sus lecciones. Él retrocedió hasta el pasillo atrayendo a Potter con él. "Es suficiente de esto, Potter." Levantó su varita pero Potter estaba listo.

Blandiendo su propia varita, Potter apuntó a Severus. "Expelliarmus."

Snape respondió con un movimiento de su propia varita, sin que se escuchara el contrahechizo."

"Debería haber prestado más atención en clases, Potter."

A quince metros de distancia, ambos se miraron entre sí antes de levantar sus varitas al mismo tiempo.

"Cruc-"

Pero Snape esquivó la maldición, golpeando a Harry hacia atrás antes de que él pudiera completarla; Potter rodó, su hombro golpeó el muro con fuerza. Se volvió a poner de pie mientras Severus se acercaba un paso.

"Cruc-" gritó Harry por segunda vez, pero Severus volvió a bloquear el hechizo.

Severus lo miró desdeñosamente. Hermione había tenido razón. El muchacho había estado haciendo más que leer el maldito libro, había estado jugando con las Imperdonables. "¡Sin Maldiciones Imperdonables, Potter! ¿No ha aprendido nada?"

"Incarc-" rugió Potter, pero Severus desvió el hechizo con un movimiento casi perezoso de su brazo y se acercó otro paso.

"¡Pelea de vuelta!" Le gritó Harry, perdido en la ira que latía como fuego en sus venas. "¡Pelea, cobarde-"

"¿Me llamaste cobarde, Potter?" Gritó Severus, con su propia ira elevándose. "Tu padre nunca me atacaba a menos que fueran cuatro contra uno, me pregunto cómo lo llamarías a él."

"Stupe-"

"¡Bloqueado una y otra y otra vez hasta que aprendas a mantener tu boca callada y mente cerrada, Potter!" Se burló Severus, desviando una vez más la maldición. "¡Ahora ven conmigo!" Gritó. "Es hora de irse, antes de que aparezca el Ministerio-"

"Impedi-"

Él volvió a bloquear, la fuerza arrojó a Potter hasta el duro piso de piedra del pasillo. El muchacho lanzó un grito inarticulado de ira cuando su varita voló de su mano. Volviendo a empujarse a sus pies, Potter se lanzó hacia su varita. Severus le lanzó un hechizo y el objeto voló hacia las sombras del corredor.

"Mátame entonces." Jadeó Harry, con la rabia y desprecio torciendo sus facciones en una horrible máscara. "Mátame cobarde."

"¡NO" – gritó Severus, con el rostro repentinamente caliente por su propia furia – "ME LLAMES COBARDE!" Severus corto el aire con algo de su propia ira filtrándose en el hechizo. Harry se sacudió una vez que el hechizo, un latigazo de poder al rojo vivo lo golpeó en la cara y lo lanzó hacia atrás en el pasillo.

 _Por todos los demonios_ , rabió Severus, controlando su agarre sobre su propio carácter voluble, mientras veía a Potter deslizarse a través de las lozas del piso. No quiso golpear al muchacho con tanta fuerza. Tenía que terminar esto ahora entes de perder su propio control.

Mientras Potter se levantaba penosamente en sus manos y pies, él sacudió su cabeza. Con sus sentidos obviamente confundidos por el último contacto con la dura piedra, Potter parpadeó antes de que algo parecido al triunfo cruzara su rostro. La varita del chico descansaba contra el muro, sólo a unos cuantos centímetros de sus dedos estirados. Arrojándose hacia adelante en un último esfuerzo, Potter alcanzó su varita. Cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la delgada pieza de madera, rodó sobre su espalda y vio a Snape avanzando hacia él hasta que sólo quedaron separados por menos de un metro. Severus ya no lo miraba desdeñosamente o se burlaba. Su rostro sólo mostraba una determinación severa que abrió los ojos de Potter como platos.

Reuniendo toda la energía que le quedaba, Potter levantó su varita. Una conmoción detrás de Harry lo distrajo y la punta de la varita vaciló.

 _Idiota,_ pensó Severus.

Severus vio la desesperación que inundó el rostro de Potter, quién seguramente debió haber creído que eran refuerzos del Ministerio o Mortífagos, convertirse en euforia cuando la distintiva voz de Tonks gritó "Petrificus Totalus." Potter sólo tuvo tiempo suficiente para sonreír, probablemente esperando ver caer a Severus. Aún estaba sonriendo cuando el hechizo lo golpeó en el costado.

Lo último que vio Potter mientras caía fue la sonrisa de suficiencia de Severus en retorno.

Tonks corrió los últimos metros por el pasillo hasta que llegó al lado de Severus. "¿Quiero saber por qué Harry te estaba apuntando con una varita, Snape?"

Severus enfundó fluidamente su propia varita. "Porque mi vida es una farsa."

Orientándose a sí mismo en el corredor, Severus frunció sus labios pensativamente. "Levanta a Potter y sígueme. Hay un pasadizo secreto más allá en esta galería. Los llevará fuera del castillo."

Tonks no desperdició tiempo en lanzar un _"Mobilicorpus"_ y seguirlo. "¿Qué pasa contigo?"

Severus se apresuró, el tiempo no estaba de su lado. "Tengo que quedarme. Dawlish es un títere, pero aún así es un peligro. Si desapareciera al igual que Potter, Dawlish centraría su atención en cosas que ni el Señor Tenebroso ni la Orden querrían que se revelaran.

"Ah, aquí." Severus hizo un complicado movimiento con su varita antes de que un gran retrato mugriento, con su superficie tan oscura por la edad que la imagen ya no podía ser discernida, aunque débiles gritos y gemidos podían escucharse viniendo del marco. Un momento después, la pintura se abrió ampliamente revelando un pasadizo con muros de piedra y techo bajo. "Entra por aquí, toma la tercera ramificación del túnel a la que llegues. Después de eso, sigue derecho. No tomes ninguno de los pasillos laterales."

Tonks se asomó con un poco de duda por las profundidades del túnel. "¿Por dónde sale?"

"A medio camino en torno al lago, donde Hagrid guarda los botes de los de primer año durante el invierno. Es probable que el lago esté siendo patrullado." Le lanzó una mirada sardónica a Tonks. "Tendrás que ser _silenciosa_ cuando salgas."

Tonks le arqueó una sonrisa imprudente. "No hay problema, Snape. Te veo al otro lado."

Cuando Tonks desapareció, Severus cerró el retrato. "Que Merlín nos proteja." Tomándose un momento, saboreó la tranquilidad del pasillo de las mazmorras. Hermione se iría pronto en el tren junto a los Weasley. Algunos miembros de la Orden los irían a buscar a Kings Cross. Potter estaba tan seguro como podía en este momento. Había hecho una vez más lo que Albus le había pedido.

Girándose en sus talones, Severus se dirigió hacia otro pasillo, internándose más en las entrañas del castillo hasta que llegó al pequeño pasillo lateral que guiaba a su propia suite de habitaciones.

Solo cuando estuvo entre las paredes altamente resguardadas de sus aposentos, finalmente se relajó. Aún había mucho que hacer antes de que pudiera dejar el castillo, y sin duda Dawlish querría volver a interrogarlo. Convocando un bolso de viaje, lo llenó rápidamente con simples cambios de ropa, sus lentes de lectura de repuesto, la novela que estaba leyendo en este momento, y su propio kit de pociones para viaje. Cuando terminó, el bolso apenas estaba medio lleno. Mirando alrededor de los aposentos que le habían pertenecido la mayor parte de su vida, descubrió que había pocas cosas que necesitaba llevarse con él. No tenía una gran riqueza material, ni herencias familiares. Se rió bajo de sí mismo. Tampoco tenía heredero al que legar las inexistentes herencias familiares.

La verdad, nunca había pensado mucho más allá del resurgimiento del Señor Tenebroso y el día en que Potter pudiera cumplir con su destino. Siempre había asumido que el próximo Jefe de Slytherin o tal vez el próximo Maestro de Pociones tomaría sus habitaciones y muebles. Siempre había asumido que todos sus libros y diarios, junto con las notas de sus experimentos de pociones que mantenía en su escritorio, se quedarían en Hogwarts.

Vagando ahora por la habitación, recorrió suavemente un dedo por el borde de una de las tazas de porcelana. Había comprado el antiguo servicio con uno de los primeros sueldos que había ganado como profesor de Hogwarts – la delicadeza de la porcelana translúcida demandaba tener un cuidado adicional con ella, una advertencia sutil de que ceder a la ira que hervía dentro de sus venas en ese entonces le podía costar el frágil conjunto. _¿El próximo profesor apreciará la delicada belleza del juego?_

Su mirada vagó por la habitación y la colección de veintitantos años: un pequeño jarrón de jade que le había enviado un colega en China cuando Severus había resuelto un asunto espinoso que Ping Sun estaba teniendo con una poción fortalecedora; los coloridos cojines de seda con tonos de gemas que hacían más cómodos el sofá y sillones. Cada uno por separado había sido un regalo de Albus a lo largo de los años. La pesada manta que había comprado por el frío a veces húmedo de las mazmorras. Él disfrutaba pasar sus dedos sobre la gruesa tela mientras leía. Lo encontraba calmante y meditativo de cierta forma. También estaban sus libros, sus compañeros constantes a lo largo de los años – sus títulos variaban entre un centenar de temas diferentes. Él no iba a sobrevivir a la guerra que se venía. Sabía esto, siempre lo había sabido, pero ahora no era lo suficientemente bueno que sus cosas terminaran en algún rincón olvidado de Hogwarts.

"Rink." Llamó al aire vacío. El elfo apareció inmediatamente, haciendo una reverencia tan profunda que su nariz toco las lozas.

"El Maestro de Pociones llamó a Rink."

Severus estudió a Rink. El elfo ya no llevaba la funda de almohada bordada con los colores de Slytherin, sino que una toalla que usaba como una pequeña toga. El elfo estaba temblando, con una oreja agitándose hacia adelante y atrás. "Soy el profesor de Defensa, no el Maestro de Pociones. Slughorn tiene ese puesto este año."

Rink, aún inclinado sobre su cintura, hizo un sonido que se parecía sospechosamente a uno de los resoplidos de incredulidad de Hermione. "Rink siempre es un elfo doméstico. El Maestro _siempre_ será Maestro de Pociones."

"Levántate, Rink." El elfo doméstico se enderezó pero de alguna forma se las arregló para verse tanto como si estuviera haciendo una reverencia y seriamente esperanzado. Severus dejó escapar un suspiro, medio exasperado y medio divertido. La esperanza tenía que ser aplastada. Sin importar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Severus no estaba de humor para perdonar u olvidar la traición del elfo doméstico.

"Escucha cuidadosamente y recuerda lo que estoy a punto de decirte. Y no te equivoques, que si creyera que otro elfo doméstico pudiera manejar esto correctamente, lo habría llamado a él." Como esperaba, la esperanza fue aplastada y Rink se hundió un poco antes de volver a erguirse, aunque el movimiento de metrónomo en su oreja se había detenido.

"Rink va a recordar."

"Bien. La guerra está llegando al Mundo Mágico. Es poco probable que yo sobreviva."

Los ojos de Rink se agrandaron y sus orejas cayeron. "El Maestro de Pociones no morirá."

Severus sí rió con eso. "El Maestro de Pociones tiene una esperanza de vida muy corta, lo cual no es tu preocupación ni la razón por la que te llamé. Tú eres el que sabe más sobre mis cosas, tanto personales como profesionales, de todos los elfos de Hogwarts. Cuando muera, quiero que reúnas todo. Que lo empaques y lo envíes a Granger."

"Pero Señor-"

Severus miró a Rink con enojo y Rink cerró su boca. En realidad, debió haber sabido que el elfo había sido corrompido cuando comenzó a discutir.

Las orejas de Rink oscilaron rápidamente hacia adelante y atrás. "Rink hará lo que dice el Maestro de Pociones _SI_ el Maestro de Pociones muere."

"Bien. Eso es todo lo que necesito."

Rink hizo otra reverencia profunda pero Severus lo escuchó murmurar al suelo. "El Maestro de Pociones no morirá."

Antes de que Severus pudiera comentar sobre eso, Rink desapareció con un _**plop**_.

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora:**

¡Muchas gracias a todos! son los mejores. Que estén bien.


	40. Capítulo 40: Creciendo

**Capítulo 40 – Despertando**

Harry despertó en una niebla gris y olor a moho tan espeso que parecía haber subido por su nariz y bajado por su garganta. Un segundo después se dio cuenta de que el sabor asociado al aroma recubría su lengua en una asquerosa capa gruesa que le hizo tratar de moverse mientras se atragantaba y tosía tratando de eliminar el olor y sabor. Cuando su mente le proporcionó su último recuerdo claro, el miedo lo atrapó en un momento confuso. Buscando su varita, se torció y luego sintió que caía.

"¡Ahh!"

"¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?" El sonido de pies se detuvo cerca de él y sintió una mano rodeando su brazo. Sorprendido y alarmado, sacudió su brazo y trató de moverse hacia atrás, sólo para detenerse cuando algo duro golpeó su espalda.

"¿Harry? ¿Harry, estás bien?"

"¿Quién está ahí?" Demandó.

Una voz que finalmente reconoció como la de Ron dijo en algún lugar a su izquierda, "Iré a buscar a la sanadora."

El sonido de pies corriendo disminuyó mientras unas manos amables se frotaban contra sus brazos. "Harry, cálmate."

Él conocía esa voz. Volviendo a toser, Harry graznó, "¿G-Ginny?"

"Shh, estoy aquí. Hermione también está aquí."

La voz de Hermione vino de su otro lado. "Tranquilo Harry. Estás seguro. Estuviste dormido por un largo tiempo."

Él parpadeó rápidamente tratando de despejar la niebla frente a sus ojos. "No. No estoy seguro. Snape, él estaba... el director." Harry sintió que su pánico crecía cuando la niebla se negó a despejarse de sus ojos. "No te puedo ver. ¿Por qué no te puedo ver?"

"Shhh." Volvió a calmarlo Ginny. "Ron fue a buscar a la sanadora Alverez. Dale un minuto."

Harry escuchó la puerta abriéndose y el sonido de varios pies y un murmullo de voces acercándose a él.

"Silencio, todos ustedes." Vino la estricta voz de la sanadora que recordaba Harry. ¿ _Eso significaba que estaban en Grimmauld Place? ¿Estaban seguros? ¿Qué pasó con Snape?_

Las voces a su alrededor se callaron. "Tú, Alastor, deja de fulminar a todos con la mirada y haz algo útil. Ayuda al chico a subir en el sofá." A la orden, un par de manos rudas aparecieron sobre los hombros de Harry y lo ayudaron a volver a lo que se había dado cuenta que era el sofá en el que había estado durmiendo. Eso explicaba el olor y sabor a moho con el que había despertado. Una vez que estuvo sentado, las manos desaparecieron.

"¿Por qué no puedo ver nada más que gris?" Volvió a preguntar Harry.

"Hmm. Quédate quieto."

Harry se movió en el cojín.

"Quieto, niño. No te muevas."

El resentimiento se encendió, pero forzó un medio-sincero, "Lo siento."

Sintió unas manos frías sobre su rostro y luego algo que se sintió como un toque de una varita sobre su sien. "Hmm. Esto sí es interesante."

"¿Qué?"

La sanadora ignoró su pregunta. "Sí, muy interesante." Murmuró. "Obviamente es un hechizo de su propia creación. Hmm. Tendré que preguntarle sobre esto. Tendré que preguntar... oh, sí. Diabólicamente inteligente. Estás-"

"Suficientes carraspeos y murmullos." Interrumpió Alastor al lado de Harry, causando que saltara por la cercanía del Auror. "¿Ese traidor de Snape lo cegó definitivamente o no?"

Harry se tensó con el nombre de Snape mientras Alverez murmuraba "Cernícalo", aunque Harry no supo a qué se refería. "Sí, Alastor, Severus cegó al Señor Potter. Y antes de que salgas a la carga de aquí empeñado en destruir, no, no es permanente. No está diseñado para ser permanente y es un hechizo bastante ingenioso. Sería bastante útil para los aurores. Estoy segura de que Severus estaría feliz de compartirlo si es que se lo pides. Por supuesto, tendrías-"

Con su ira creciendo al sentirse ignorado, Harry espetó. "No puedo ver."

"Y ya podrás." Fue la cortante respuesta. "Ahora quédate quieto."

La sanadora murmuró algo y Harry volvió a sentir la varita presionada contra su cara. De repente sus ojos comenzaron a picar. Sus manos a medio levantar fueron atrapadas por la sanadora cuando trató de frotarlos. "Oh, no, no lo hagas. Sin frotarse. Sintiendo que sus ojos lagrimeaban por la irritación, Harry parpadeó rápidamente. Con lentitud, el ardor y la picazón se detuvieron. Apretando sus ojos y abriéndolos después, Harry vio que el estudio de Grimmauld Place comenzaba a enfocarse junto a un círculo de rostros preocupados. Harry podía ver de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasó?" Volvió a preguntar. "¿Dónde está Dumbledore? ¿Dónde está Snape?"

Alverez se sentó sobre sus talones murmurando, "Ni siquiera un maldito gracias." Pero Harry la ignoró, con demasiado miedo de lo que le contaban sus últimos recuerdos.

"¿Alguien podría decirme lo que está pasando?"

"Oh, por el amor de Dios." espetó finalmente Hermione cuando nadie más pareció dispuesto a ofrecer explicaciones. "Después de que desapareciste," y el tono de Hermione le dejaba saber exactamente lo que pensaba de eso, "El castillo entró en un alboroto. Los Aurores te estaban buscando por todos lados y acusando a todo el mundo de esconderte. Todos los estudiantes fueron enviados de vuelta a sus Casas. Llamaron más Aurores e hicieron que los profesores ayudaran con la búsqueda. Cuando aún así no pudieron encontrarte, comenzaron a enviar pequeños grupos de cada Casa por separado al expreso de Hogwarts, para asegurarse de que no trataras de escabullirte dentro del tren en un grupo distinto. Era un caos total. Por supuesto, en ese momento, nosotros no sabíamos que ya te habías ido y que esa era la razón por la que nadie te encontraba."

"Íbamos a tratar de buscarte con el..." La voz de Ron se desvaneció y le dio una mirada significativa a Harry, antes de continuar. "Pero todos los baúles habían sido empacados y enviados a la estación. Incluso traté de convencer a los Aurores para que me dejaran quedarme junto a los prefectos para buscarte pero no quisieron."

"Por supuesto, que el segundo grupo de Aurores que llamaron contenía a Tonks y Shacklebolt. Tonks fue la que te sacó." Agregó Hermione.

"¡Ella me hechizó!" Gritó Harry, sentándose cuando el recuerdo volvió.

"Sí, lo escuchamos. Ya estabas aquí cuando los miembros de la Orden nos recogieron a Gin, Hermione y a mí." Dijo Ron. "Tonks seguía aquí y dijo que los encontró a ti y a Snape en un duelo."

Harry sintió que la ira volvía a inundarlo. "Él mató a Dumbledore."

Moody, que sólo había estado escuchando parcialmente, levantó su cabeza, con su ojo girando como loco. "¿Quién mató a Dumbledore?"

Harry escupió el nombre. "Snape."

Alverez se rió. "Te la tendieron, niño. La vieja cabra está viva y coleando."

"Pero-"

"Déjame adivinar," dijo ella. "Snape te dijo eso mientras tratabas de pelear contra él." Ella negó con su cabeza y le dio una mirada comprensiva a Harry. "Un buen duelista es tan bueno peleando mentalmente como con una varita."

Harry miró a Hermione y a Ron con confusión. Ron le dio una sonrisa torcida. "El director estaba aquí cuando llegamos, pero se fue poco después. Aún no vuelve. Snape no ha aparecido."

* * *

Tres días después, todo el mundo se había instalado de nuevo en la vida en Grimmauld Place, pero las tensiones comenzaron a intensificarse. Ron y Ginny se trataban de consolar entre sí mientras trataban de manejar su propio dolor, con Ginny pasando horas en su cuarto y Ron soltando lágrimas a cualquier hora del día.

Harry se alternaba entre enfurruñarse y gruñirle a todos. Sus ataques aleatorios de ira estaban, como siempre, concentrados en el profesor Snape. Pero no le llevó mucho darse cuenta que el dolor real de Harry venía de la muerte de Molly Weasley, y que estaba tan devastado por su muerte como Ginny y Ron. Molly había sido la primer figura materna verdadera que Harry había conocido y se estaba tomando su muerte con dificultad. Para agregar a las capas de dolor que colgaban sobre los habitantes de la casa, la continua ausencia de los profesores Dumbledore y Snape pesaban en las mentes de todos. Aunque, Hermione estaba bastante segura de que era la única preocupada por Snape.

Hermione estaba escaleras arriba hablando tranquila con Ginny cuando los gritos comenzaron. Al escuchar las voces airadas, tanto Ginny como Hermione tomaron sus varitas y bajaron corriendo hacia el ruido, con el retrato de la señora Black proporcionando un contrapunto por el creciente sonido de voces masculinas. Al doblar el último rellano de las escaleras, Hermione captó la razón de la conmoción; Kingsley Shacklebolt y Severus Snape estaban en el recibidor. La sólida masa de Shacklebolt entre Severus y Harry era apaciguadora. Era poco probable que ninguno sacara su varita mientras el Auror estaba entre ellos, aunque Shacklebolt llevaba un ceño confundido que indicaba que no tenía idea de lo que pasaba.

"Esta casa es mía." Gritó Harry. "No tendré aquí a ese bastardo."

Severus, se fijó Hermione, estaba parado impasiblemente frente a la ira de Harry, con los brazos doblados sobre su pecho y una ceja ligeramente levantada. Severus no se inmutó ni pareció notar el comentario de 'bastardo'. Cuando una mueca de desdén torció una comisura de su labio, Hermione vio a Harry ir su varita.

"Harry Potter." Todos en el vestíbulo se giraron por las palabras dichas con voz baja. Dumbledore estaba al pie del largo pasillo que guiaba al vestíbulo, con expresión cansada y pálida. "¿Debo entender que estás revocando el uso de Grimmauld Place por parte de la Orden?"

Harry, con su varita aún a medio levantar, parpadeó en confusión, son su mirada oscilando entre Dumbledore y Snape. "N-no. No." Él negó con la cabeza. "No, por supuesto que no. La Orden siempre puede usar Grimmauld Place."

La expresión del director se oscureció de una manera que Hermione dudaba que Harry hubiera visto alguna vez. "Entonces déjame decir esto una vez y harías bien al escuchar. Severus Snape es un valioso miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Me ha servido fielmente a mí y a la Orden por muchos años. He confiado, y seguiré confiando en él con mi vida... con tu vida y la vida de tus amigos. Si el profesor Snape es desterrado de esta casa, entonces la Orden también se irá. Hay una segunda casa segura con _Fidelio_ que podemos usar."

Harry palideció con las palabras mientras Hermione, también, se quedaba inmóvil en estado de shock. Ella nunca había escuchado a Dumbledore usar ese tono con Harry. "Yo no-" Harry tragó duro. "No quiero que se vaya la Orden."

Dumbledore asintió con gravedad hacia Harry y su expresión se iluminó. "Excelente." Girándose e incluyendo a Ginny y a ella, Dumbledore les dio una sonrisa cálida, aunque estaba teñida con compasión. "Usted tiene mis condolencias, señorita Weasley, por la muerte de su madre. Será profundamente extrañada por todos los que la conocieron." Entonces, obviamente despidiendo a los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden, Dumbledore se dio vuelta hacia Severus y Shacklebolt. "Severus. Kingsley." Le inclinó la cabeza a cada uno. "Veo que llegué justo a tiempo para escuchar sus reportes." Dumbledore levantó una mano hacia el estudio. "¿Por qué no entramos aquí? Puedo recibir su informe preliminar antes de convocar una reunión completa de la Orden."

Excluido efectivamente de cualquier procedimiento adicional, Harry se quedó inmóvil hasta que un sonrojo subió por su cuello. Girando en sus talones, se dirigió hacia el pasillo que lo llevaría a los jardines, donde Hermione sabía que Ron estaba entreteniéndose con su escoba. Con un tranquilo, "Disculpa." Ginny pasó al lado de Hermione y se dirigió tras Harry.

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos y masajeó sus sienes. Sabía que debía salir al jardín al igual que sus amigos, pero simplemente no tenía la energía. Girando en la dirección opuesta, se dirigió hacia la cocina del sótano. Tal vez Brolly, o uno de los otros elfos domésticos de la cocina, podría hacerle algo de té y podría pensar con tranquilidad.

Hermione aún estaba en la cocina una hora después cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió abruptamente. Por un largo momento, se encontró con la cansada mirada negra de Severus. Cuando él se inclinó preparándose para dar marcha atrás en la puerta, ella levantó una mano. "Por favor, quédese." Cuando él vaciló, ella le dio lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa de bienvenida, aunque neutral. "Por favor." Él le dio una larga mirada antes de asentir. Entrando completamente en la cocina, se sentó al final de la mesa.

Por debajo de sus pestañas, Hermione vio como Pella, una de los elfos en Grimmauld Place, apareció al lado de él. "¿Cómo puede servir Pella al Maestro de Pociones?"

Severus inhaló profundo y luego inclinó su cabeza en dirección a la cocina. "Un poco de la sopa servirá por ahora. Y un vaso de agua."

Pella le dio una sonrisa radiante y se apresuró a preparar su plato. Pella, sabía Hermione, era uno de los elfos que habían estado en la casa el verano anterior cuando Hermione había cuidado del herido Maestro de Pociones. La elfina se aseguraría de que la comida de Severus fuera perfecta.

Concentrándose en su taza de té, trató de ignorar los suaves sonidos de la persona que comía al final de la mesa. El silencio en la habitación era casi perceptible, pero, notó con agrado, no era completamente incomodo. Él aún ignoraba su presencia, al igual que lo había hecho desde que descubrió las sábanas, pero esta noche sintió algo en su actitud que le dio esperanza; algo de alivio en la dolorosa tensión que últimamente parecía crepitar entre ellos.

Cuando él terminó su sopa y dejó el cuenco a un lado, Hermione subió la vista y atrapó su mirada. "Gracias por salvar a Harry." le dio una sonrisa triste. "Otra vez."

Apartando la vista, él no reconoció su presencia y ella reprimió un suspiro. Tal vez se había equivocado con el cambio de atmósfera.

"Le pedí que lo mantuviera en la torre."

Por otro lado, tal vez no lo había imaginado. Él aún no la miraba, de hecho tenía su vista fija con determinación en la copa de agua, pero se dio cuenta de que sostenía la base con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Ella extendió la mano a través de la mesa y apenas rozó sus dedos por los nudillos del profesor. Él soltó la copa como si lo hubiera quemado, con su mirada volando hasta ella. Ella no retiró su mano, sino que la dejó estirada a medio camino sobre la mesa. _No hay ningún simbolismo ahí, niña tonta,_ comentó esa pequeña voz insidiosa dentro de su cabeza. Pero la ignoró firmemente mientras le daba una mirada compasiva a Severus. "He descubierto que Harry rara vez hace lo que le pides. Sin importar cuánto trates de acorralarlo."

Después de un momento, Severus le asintió ligeramente. "Ciertamente."

"¿Pero usted tenía que decirle que mató al profesor Dumbledore? Solo empeoró las cosas."

Él le dio una mirada desaprobadora, con esa maldita ceja levantándose de la manera más mínima. "Tenía."

Ella quería levantar sus manos en exasperación, pero mantuvo sus gestos pequeños y contenidos. Estaba hablando con ella y tenía la sensación de que cualquier comportamiento salvaje propio de un Gryffindor lo haría escapar. Tocar sus dedos casi lo sacó de sus casillas, después de todo. "¿Por qué?"

"Para que perdiera la calma." Se encogió de hombros. "Para agregarle leña al fuego. Para presionarlo hasta que fuera un enloquecido desastre balbuceante que no podría pensar con claridad ni lanzar un hechizo para salvar su vida."

Ella hizo una mueca. No era difícil imaginar la escena en su cabeza. Harry habría sido un lunático rabioso, echando espuma por la boca y fácilmente derrotado. "No puedo evitar pensar que algo más habría funcionado."

"Tal vez." Reconoció con un borde afilado en su voz. "Tal vez no. Pero el tiempo era esencial y Potter no iba a venir conmigo voluntariamente. Hice lo que tenía que hacer. No me disculparé por eso, señorita Granger."

Ella volvió a bajar la vista hacia su tasa, revolviendo las hojas de té en un círculo lento. _Tal vez era el momento para cambiar de tema._ "Antes, Dumbledore parecía molesto con Harry, más de lo que lo he visto alguna vez." Ella volvió a subir la vista. Manteniendo un tono afable y no acusatorio, dijo. "Usted le dijo al director sobre las Artes Oscuras."

El cuerpo de Severus se tensó. "Cuando encontré a Potter en el castillo, tenía un libro sobre Artes Oscuras. Uno que es usado en Durmstrang y que probablemente se le quedó a un estudiante durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos. ¿Cómo es que llegó a Potter? No lo sé. Durante nuestro duelo, él trató de usar una Imperdonable contra mí.

Hermione sintió que el pánico se disparaba dentro de ella. "¿Qué? ¿Usted está bien?"

Severus se mofó. "Potter no podría hacerme daño. No tiene el ingenio ni la habilidad."

Hermione abrió su boca para protestar y defender a su amigo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que probablemente tenía razón. _¿Y qué nos dice eso de las posibilidades de Harry contra Voldemort?_ Se preguntó una parte de ella. Se sacudió esa voz de duda. "¿Va a hablar con Harry?"

Snape negó con la cabeza. "Dumbledore hablará con él. Él será una mejor elección."

Ella no estuvo de acuerdo. "No, no lo sería. Harry entró a un camino que usted ya ha recorrido. Ha jugado con cosas que lo han cambiado irrevocablemente." Frunció el ceño. "No creo que entienda realmente lo mucho que ha cambiado. Dumbledore se lo puede decir, pero usted puede hacerlo entender." Cuando él no respondió, agregó. "Creo que Ginny es su ancla. Ron y yo podemos calmarlo a veces, pero Ginny, ella es la que puede llegar realmente a él."

Severus suspiró. "Se preocupa por ella." Sus labios se torcieron en una expresión agria. "Ella lo hace _feliz_. Él no quiere herirla, así que se esfuerza más en controlarse a sí mismo por ella. Sin embargo, no es prudente confiar tu control en las manos de otro." Su voz se redujo a apenas un susurro. "La gente cambia. La gente se va. La gente te decepciona y te traiciona."

Hermione contuvo el aliento, las palabras eran como un puñal en su corazón. _Eso es lo que piensa de mí._ "Señor-" Ella no sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad.

Severus se levantó de su silla. "Buenas noches, señorita Granger." Y así se fue en un remolino de negro.

Ella bajó la vista hacia su brazo aún extendido en medio de la mesa. "Buenas noches, Severus." dijo suavemente, su nombre tenía un sabor a prohibido en su lengua. Pero no había que nadie que escuchara su impertinencia excepto los elfos domésticos, y ellos no iban a delatarla.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hermione, Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en el pequeño estudio del segundo piso que se habían tomado como propio. Harry y Ginny estaban en el piso jugando Snap Explosivo mientras Hermione se sentaba en la ventana leyendo la edición de _El Profeta_ de ese día. Un encabezado de cinco centímetros se deslizaba continuamente a través de la portada del diario: _¿Dónde está el Elegido? ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?_

Con un gruñido bajo de su garganta, arrojó el periódico con repulsión. Cuando Harry se inclinó hacia atrás y alcanzó el diario, ella gruñó, "No lo leas."

Aún inclinado hacia atrás, los dedos de Harry se apretaron, causando que el diario se frunciera y arrugara. "¿Así de mal?"

Ella asintió. Rodando sus ojos, él se enderezó y acercó el diario. Cuando bajó su vista al periódico, su expresión se oscureció y comenzó a leer en voz alta, profundizando su voz y adquiriendo un falso aire portentoso " _¿Dónde está el Elegido? ¿Dónde está Harry Potter?"_ Dejando el tono pomposo, agregó, "Es todo sobre mi." Fijó a Hermione con un ceño fruncido. "¿Por qué no debería leerlo?"

Hermione ignoró el ceño fruncido y el tono de Harry. "Porque te hará enojar." Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sus próximas palabras salieron entre sus dientes apretados. "Porque me hizo enojar. Porque es un trozo de tonterías mal escritas por esa amenaza voladora de Skeeter. Porque todo se trata de cómo quieren encender el equivalente mágico de la batiseñal y hacer que caigas en picado para salvar a todos, mientras en el proceso les evitas cualquier implicación o acción desagradable por parte de ellos, mientras se quedan por ahí y se frotan las malditas manos con aflicción."

"¿Porqué alguien querría entregarle mensajes a Harry usando murciélagos*? No son muy fiables." Dijo Ron desde la puerta, obviamente captando sólo el final de su conversación.

Hermione parpadeó, abrió su boca, se detuvo y cerró su boca con un chasquido audible de sus dientes.

Harry rió, el sonido quedó atrapado entre un resoplido y una risita. "No te preocupes por eso, Ron." Harry hizo una bola con el diario y lo lanzó en la chimenea, observando con satisfacción como el diario quedaba atrapado y se incendiaba. "No importa."

Ron hizo una mueca hacia ambos, pero lo dejó pasar, dejándose caer junto a Hermione en el asiendo junto a la ventana. "¿Alguno de ustedes escuchó algo?"

A ella no le gustaba ocultarle información a sus amigos, pero sentía que Dumbledore debía ser quien hablara con Harry, así que Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Todo el mundo está muy callado. Sin embargo están preocupados. Más preocupados de lo que están tratando de mostrar."

Ron golpeteó sus dedos contra su muslo. "Creo que algo va a pasar pronto. Atrapé a Dumbledore haciendo un montón de llamadas por el Flú anoche. Está agitado y no de su manera habitual."

Cuando la puerta del estudio se abrió, Hermione vio a Harry poniéndose de pie. El profesor Dumbledore estaba en el marco de la puerta, su expresión era una extraña mezcla de resignación y determinación, como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo desagradable pero estuviera atado y decidido a hacerlo sin importar sus sentimientos personales. En ese instante, Hermione supo de qué trataría la próxima conversación. Sus sospechas se vieron recompensadas cuando Severus apareció detrás del director, con expresión cerrada y postura rígida.

Dumbledore les dio a todos una sonrisa que no alcanzó a llegar hasta sus ojos. "Por favor, Harry, ¿podrías unirte a mí en la mesa?"

Harry se acercó a la mesa, dándole a todos una mirada un tanto confundida mientras tomaba su asiento. Hermione pensó que la escena se parecía a una de las películas americanas sobre el antiguo oeste que solía ver cuando era niña. Severus estaba de pie frente a la chimenea, con su espalda hacia la habitación mientras estudiaba atentamente el fuego que crepitaba tras la rejilla. Harry y Albus estaban sentados frente a frente en la pequeña mesa de juego victoriana en el centro de la habitación. Ginny se sentaba de manera tensa en el pequeño sofá detrás de Harry mientras ella y Ron estaban en el asiento junto a la ventana. La atmósfera en el cuarto era espesa con la tensión. Si todo el mundo cargara revólveres en lugar de varitas, y hubieran estado jugando cartas en la mesa de juego, habría sido perfecto.

Hermione observó hacia la tensa espalda de Severus. Su levita encajaba bien. Bizqueando un poco sus ojos, trató de imaginarlo con uno de esos sombreros de vaqueros. Sería negro, por supuesto. La imagen causó que tuviera que ahogar una risa completamente inapropiada detrás de su mano.

Ron se inclinó hacia ella, "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Wyatt Earp," susurró de vuelta, sabiendo que Ron no lo entendería. "Se vería como Wyatt Earp."

Ron sacudió su cabeza en confusión. "Eres un bicho raro, Hermione."

Harry finalmente perdió la paciencia que tenía con toda la reunión. "¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí y por qué _él_ tiene que estaraquí?"

El _él_ en cuestión era evidente y Hermione notó que la mano derecha de Severus se apretó en un puño antes de soltarse. Ella tuvo la sensación de que Severus no quería estar aquí más de lo que Harry lo quería allí.

Albus se movió cansinamente en su asiento. "El profesor Snape está aquí porque es obvio que yo te he fallado, Harry." La decepción coloreaba pesadamente su voz. "Tus amigos están aquí porque son tus amigos. Nosotros estamos aquí porque yo asumí que entendías los peligros que presentaban las Artes Oscuras. Cuando Severus me contó sobre el libro, asumí que tú sabías suficiente-"

Harry lo interrumpió. "Sé suficiente. Tengo que matar a Voldemort."

Hermione, desde su puesto junto a la ventana, vio que los músculos en la espalda de Severus se tensaron cuando Harry dijo el nombre de Voldemort.

"Oh, Harry." suspiró Dumbledore, "No puedes combatir las Artes Oscuras con más de lo mismo. Tú madre no salvó tu vida con odio, la salvó con amor. Y lo que has hecho es... le pedí al profesor Snape que estuviera aquí porque él puede-"

"¿Contarme sobre el amor?" Se mofó Harry. "Él nunca amó a nadie y dudo que alguien lo haya amado alguna vez."

"¡Harry!" Gritó Hermione, al mismo tiempo que el profesor Dumbledore golpeaba su mano contra la mesa, el estruendo silenció cualquier cosa que Hermione o Harry fueran a decir.

Los ojos de Dumbledore eran duros témpanos de hielo azul cuando le devolvieron la mirada a un hosco Harry. Sólo cuando fue obvio que Harry no iba a tener otro arrebato, el director se giró en su silla para mirar hacia el profesor Snape, quien aún estaba observando el fuego como si abarcara todo su mundo. "Severus, no te lo pediría, si no fuera importante."

"Por supuesto que no, Albus." Desestimó él con amargura. "¿Qué son mi privacidad y humillación comparadas con el futuro del muchacho que salvará al mundo mágico?" Severus dejó escapar una risa con sonido oxidado, haciendo que a Hermione le doliera por él.

Severus finalmente se dio la vuelta. Su rostro era una máscara inexpresiva y Hermione sabía que si se acercaba sentiría ese horrible frío en el que se envolvía a sí mismo cuando iba a ver a Voldemort. _¿Qué podría ser tan malo para que esté usando sus trucos de Oclumancia?_

"¿Nunca haber sido amado ni haber amado de vuelta? ¿Eso es lo que cree, señor Potter?" Cuando Harry se negó a contestar, Severus continuó. "Está equivocado. He hecho ambas." Hermione vio un parpadeo de dolor cruzar su rostro. "Su nombre era Lily Evans."

 _Lily Evans. Lily Potter._ El corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco. _Él había amado a Lily Potter._ Tantas cosas tuvieron sentido de repente para Hermione... las razones por las que el director confiaba en Severus, la razón por la que Severus parecía odiar a Harry y aún así lo protegía. Su corazón dio otro vuelco doloroso. De repente no tuvo duda de que Lily Potter y su muerte fueron más razones definitivas por las que Severus se había vuelto contra Voldemort. De repente parpadeó para contener las lágrimas, que sabía que no tenía derecho a llorar. _Severus Snape aún, de alguna manera, amaba a Lily Potter._

Harry estuvo instantáneamente de pie, con su varita en la mano y apuntando hacia el pecho de Snape. "Miente." Gritó.

"Siéntate, Harry." Ordenó Dumbledore.

Harry ignoró al director, con su completa atención concentrada en Snape. "Usted miente. Ví sus memorias en el pensadero. Ella trató de ayudarlo y usted la llamó sangresucia. Eso no es amor exactamente."

Hermione jadeó por el odiado sobrenombre, con sus ojos en Severus, pero su expresión no le decía nada. Ella vio a Dumbledore hacer un gesto con la mano. "Siéntate" ordenó, y esta vez Harry se sentó. Por la expresión sorprendida de Harry, Hermione supuso que hubo un más que un poco de magia para coaccionar su repentino deseo de sentarse.

Confundida ahora, ella trató de atrapar la mirada de Severus, pero el hombre miraba fijo hacia el frente. Vio como Severus se componía a sí mismo y se preguntó si alguien más se daba cuenta de lo difícil que era esto para él. Pero cuando habló, nada de la tensión que ella podía ver se reflejó en su voz. "Cuando tenía ocho, encontré un libro en la biblioteca de mis padres. Era un manual de introducción usado en Durmstrang para enseñar sobre las Artes Oscuras. A diferencia de los libros de Defensa usados en Hogwarts, el libro era de una naturaleza... más práctica. Lo leí muchas veces... comencé a experimentar con sus contenidos."

El labio de Harry se crispó con desprecio. "Sirius siempre dijo que usted llegó a la escuela sabiendo más sobre las Artes Oscuras que la mayoría de los de séptimo año."

"No tendría tantas pretensiones de superioridad. El libro que leí hace tanto tiempo, que comenzó mi viaje dentro de las Artes Oscuras, fue el mismo libro con el cual lo encontré a usted."

"Es diferente. No soy usted. No me voy a volver malvado." Las palabras sin decir, _como usted,_ fueron fuertes y claras para todos en la habitación.

Severus le dio una sonrisa helada a Harry. "Oh, señor Potter, usted ya lo ha hecho. Conocí a Lily y a su adorable hermana Petunia algunos años después. Fui la primera persona en reconocerla como bruja. Éramos inseparables. Éramos amigos.

"Usted la amó." Dijo Harry con desdén.

Los ojos de Severus se cerraron brevemente antes de volver a abrirlos. "Sí. Pero yo disfrutaba de las Artes Oscuras, señor Potter, las aprendí y al final causaron el quiebre en nuestra amistad. Ellas corrompen y manchan, señor Potter, y ahora usted está tan corrupto y manchado como yo."

Harry negó con su cabeza. "No, no le creo. Yo estaba aprendiendo para poder ayudar."

Severus se encogió de hombros con enojo. "Yo practiqué para protegerme del acoso de tu padre y sus maliciosos amiguitos. No importa la razón. Comienzas con intenciones nobles y las mejores razones. Y al comienzo todos hechizos no funcionan y no entiendes por qué. Y luego, poco a poco te das cuenta de que la ira lo hace más fácil, hace todo más poderoso. Y buscas una y otra vez esa ira, hasta que al final, la ira gobierna en lugar de ir a la inversa."

"Yo no-"

"¿No está enojado?" Siseó Severus, frunciendo sus labios en un gruñido. "Lo está. Usted siempre está enojado ahora. Sé que sus pensamientos lo nublan y devoran." Severus extendió una mano hacia donde se sentaban Hermione y Ron. "Pregúnteles. Pregúntele a los que lo conocen mejor."

Harry se giró a medias en su silla para mirar a sus amigos, con sus ojos asustados y abiertos de par en par detrás de los vidrios de sus gafas. Junto a ella, Ron se removió y tosió un poco. "No es tan malo como lo pinta, amigo. Pero, nos hemos dado cuenta que tu temperamento ha sido algo... algo..."

"Lo que el idiota de mi hermano está tratando de decir," dijo Ginny con aspereza, "es que has tenido más rabietas que él y ni siquiera tienes la excusa de ser pelirrojo."

Ron fulminó a Ginny con la mirada mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza en negación. "Ya, está bien. He estado un poco enojado últimamente. No es nada."

Severus dio un paso hacia Harry, con sus ojos entrecerrados con molestia. "¿Nada? ¿No es nada? Ahí está la famosa arrogancia Gryffindor. ¿Creyó que sólo por ser el famoso Harry Potter las consecuencias no lo afectarían de alguna manera? ¿Que simplemente podía bucear en las profundidades y salir intacto? Me lanzó una Imperdonable."

Tanto Ginny como Ron jadearon con horror.

"Severus." Dijo suavemente Dumbledore, haciendo que Severus volviera en vereda, ya que estaba perdiendo su propia batalla contra su temperamento. Hermione entendió de repente lo que Harry tendría que enfrentar en el futuro. Severus había creado mecanismos para hacerle frente a su ira, Harry tendría que hacer lo mismo. Hermione finalmente encontró su mirada con la de Severus. Su expresión era sombría y ella trató de darle una pequeña sonrisa de aliento. Ella inhaló deliberadamente, tomando una respiración profunda. Cuando tomó la segunda, vio como Severus la imitó. "Tal vez una explicación más completa ayudaría." Sugirió ella. Apoyándose en su tendencia a ser un ratón de biblioteca, agregó. "La gente sí estudia las Artes Oscuras."

Quebrando su mirada, Severus inclinó su cabeza antes de girarla de vuelta a Harry. "Las Artes Oscuras pueden ser estudiadas. Pueden enseñarse. Pueden aprenderse. Sólo los más cautelosos hacen lo primero. Sólo los temerarios realizan lo segundo. Y le aseguro, Potter, que sólo los idiotas intentan lo tercero."

Ron sofoco una risa, y Severus le lanzó una mirada. "Sí, señor Weasley, estoy muy consciente de que me estoy arrojando en la tercera categoría." Cambiando su atención de vuelta a Harry, preguntó. "La maldición que expulsa las entrañas y el Avada Kedavra, señor Potter, ambas matan a su objetivo. ¿Por qué una es considerada Imperdonable y la otra no?

Harry se vio sorprendido por un momento antes de sacudir su cabeza. "No lo sé."

"La magia se trata de la intención. También se trata de lo que tienes que hacer para alimentar el hechizo. El odio e ira son combustibles poderosos, como habrá aprendido bien. Son caminos fáciles para un gran poder. Sin embargo, el mismo acto de llamarlos una y otra vez, se convierte en casi una droga y como una droga deforma las vías mágicas del usuario."

"No fue así. Estoy bien. Nada me ha pasado."

"¿Es así? Usted lanzó un Patronus por primera vez, creo. Lo ha lanzado varias veces para protegerse a usted y a sus amigos. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lanzó ese hechizo en particular, señor Potter? ¿Dentro del último año?"

Harry negó con su cabeza. "No lo sé exactamente. En algún momento del año pasado"

La voz de Severus se volvió sedosa. "¿Fue fácil invocar los recuerdos felices y alegres, señor Potter? ¿Llegaron corriendo hasta la superficie junto a su magia? ¿El Patronus era fuerte y vibrante, con sus bordes claros a pesar de ser etéreo?

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron como si esperara algún truco o trampa. "Sí."

El tono sedoso se volvió duro. "Llame a su Patronus, señor Potter."

Harry se levantó, empujando violentamente su silla hacia atrás. Volviendo a sacar su varita, cerró brevemente sus ojos y gritó, " _¡Especto Patronum!_ "

Hermione descubrió que tanto ella como Ron se estaban inclinando hacia adelante cuando una bruma plateada salió de la varita de Harry. Harry se giró para arquear una sonrisa de suficiencia en dirección a Severus, sólo para volver a darse vuelta cuando Ginny hizo un pequeño sonido ahogado. La niebla se arremolinó y pudo verse brevemente la silueta de un ciervo, antes de que toda la aparición se desvaneciera.

"¡No!" Gritó Harry, estirando una mano como si pudiera capturar y atrapar el ciervo. Bajando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Harry quedó inmóvil. Una vez más, él abrió sus ojos de golpe y exclamó, " _¡Especto Patronum!_ "

Esta vez cuando la bruma plateada se formó, permaneció, pero la figura del ciervo era nebulosa, sus astas parecían desvanecerse en las puntas. Cuando cambió de peso sobre sus pezuñas, la imagen pareció vacilar entre permanecer y desvanecerse. Pero la imagen se mantuvo, aunque fuera apenas. Por el sudor que goteaba sobre la frente de Harry, era obvio que el esfuerzo le costaba mucho.

"Suéltalo, Harry." Dijo Dumbledore.

Cuando el ciervo desapareció, Harry volvió a colapsar en su silla. "No lo entiendo." Sonaba perdido y sus ojos detrás del marco de pasta negra estaban abiertos y asustados.

"La Magia Oscura usa las emociones más oscuras." Explicó amablemente Dumbledore. "Un Patronus depende de la alegría, felicidad y amor. Nadie que sea leal a Voldemort, que se haya corrompido a sí mismo y a su magia con las Artes Oscuras puede lanzar un Patronus."

"Snape..."

"El profesor Snape, Harry, puede lanzar uno y lo ha hecho muchas veces. ¿Estás listo para escuchar ahora? "

Ginny se levantó del sofá para abrazar a Harry desde atrás. "Te ayudaremos." Dijo ella. Ron fue el próximo en levantarse, palmeando su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y Hermione se unió a él. "Sabes que estaremos contigo, compañero."

Harry asintió y les esbozó una sonrisa agradecida antes de volver a girarse hacia Dumbledore. "¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

Sólo Hermione pareció notar cuando Severus se alejó del abrazo grupal y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con su espalda tensa y orgullosa. Ella sintió que su ira crecía cuando el director no hizo nada. No era que resintiera el apoyo que Harry necesitaba ahora, pero Severus Snape, un hombre que personificaba la intimidad personal, acababa de desnudar su alma a un grupo de gente con la que no estaba particularmente encariñado y nadie parecía preocupado por él. Ella gruñó bajo con molestia. "Si me disculpan." Dijo a nadie en particular y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Él se había ido para cuando ella alcanzó el pasillo. "Maldición." Murmuró y luego saltó cuando uno de los elfos que trabajaban en Grimmauld Place apareció frente a ella.

"La señorita encontrará al Maestro de Pociones en el jardín." Dijo el elfo con una corta reverencia, con sus orejas dobladas en respeto. Haciendo una nota mental de que realmente tenía que hablar con Lonny sobre cuál era su status entre la cultura de los elfos domésticos, Hermione dobló una mano en reconocimiento y se dirigió hacia el descuidado y desolado jardín trasero de la casa, deteniéndose sólo lo suficiente para tomar su capa de la escuela desde el pasillo.

Severus fue fácil de detectar, su negro habitual lo hacía resaltar entre las malas hierbas y arbustos muertos por el invierno en el jardín. Él estaba sentado al extremo de una banca de piedra frente a los restos descuidados de un antiguo jardín de hierbas. Estaba sentado con la espalda erguida y adusta de una manera que sólo él podía lograr, como si su propia postura le gruñera al mundo que no quería ser molestado. Deteniéndose al borde del jardín, consideró brevemente que podía estar loca. Sabía que estaba enojado con ella, y el hecho de había estado presente cuando él compartió su pasado, y estaba segura de que su presencia no sería bienvenida. Pero ella no podía evitar la sensación de que él no debería estar solo, especialmente después de haber abierto viejas heridas. Temblando por el frío, comenzó con las cosas fáciles. Sacando su varita lanzó una sucesión de hechizos, abarcando toda la zona que rodeaba la banca de piedra en un capullo de calor.

Cuando Severus no la reconoció ni a los hechizos que lanzó, ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. Por el otro lado, no la hechizó ni le gritó para que se fuera, así que tal vez debería contar ser ignorada como una victoria. Haciéndose camino cuidadosamente entre la maleza, se acercó lentamente hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para tocarlo. Armándose de valor, se giró y se sentó en la banca, subiendo sus rodillas hacia su pecho y cubriendo sus rodillas con el borde sobrante de su capa. Ninguno de ellos se movió. Entonces, Hermione se deslizó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda quedó firmemente presionada contra la de él. Él no se movió y ella dejó escapar el aliento que había estado reteniendo. Sus posiciones le recordaban la noche que Rink la había llevado con él. Sintiendo que el calor del cuerpo del profesor inundaba su espalda, se dio cuenta entonces de que ella había buscado tocarlo. Se preguntó si él se daba cuéntame cuanto se tocaban y lo que significaba eso. Subiendo la vista hacia el crepúsculo, dejó ir ese pensamiento por ahora y se relajó. Él hablaría, la hechizaría o le diría que se fuera. Pero hasta que él hiciera algo, se quedaría justo aquí.

Un tiempo indeterminado después, él habló al final, con palabras bruscas y cortantes. "¿Por qué está aquí?"

Ella volvió a subir la vista al cielo, observando las primeras estrellas de la noche titilear dentro de la existencia. "Es una noche agradable. Pensé que podría ver venir a ver las estrellas." Cuando dijo las palabras, sonrió, imaginando el ceño fruncido en su cara.

Él se movió, y ella sintió que la postura de él se suavizaba sólo la cantidad más mínima. "Aún estoy enojado."

Ella sonrió un poco. "Lo sé."

"Esto no cambia nada."

Ella presionó un poco hacia atrás y se alegró cuando él no se alejó. "Lo sé."

Quedaron en silencio por un rato y Hermione renovó los encantamientos para calentar a su alrededor. Ninguno se movió para levantarse.

Cuando el volvió a hablar, su voz era más suave y ella tuvo que aguzar sus oídos para escuchar sus palabras. "¿Por qué hizo las sábanas?"

De repente, Hermione se encontró a sí misma parpadeando para contener las lágrimas cuando la simple confusión en la voz de él rasgó su corazón. De todas las cosas que Hermione esperaba que Severus dijera o hiciera, preguntar por las malditas sábanas no era una de ellas. Pero ella supuso que para él, podría tener sentido después de hablar sobre su relación con Lily hace tanto tiempo. Una vez más se encontró queriendo hechizar a todos los que le habían causado dolor a este hombre. Quería darse la vuelta, lanzar sus brazos alrededor de él y abrazarlo, pero sabía que no podía. Así que hizo lo que podía. Tomó aire e inclinó un poco más de su peso sobre la espalda de él. "Usted estaba cansado."

"Yo estaba cansado." Repitió.

A la espalda de él, ella se sonrojó por su ligero tono de burla.

"Estaba agotado." Clarificó. "Y no podía entender por qué nadie más parecía darse cuenta. Me... me hizo enojar."

"Así que al más puro estilo Gryffindor, tomó el asunto en sus manos para solucionar mis problemas."

Ella dejó escapar un resoplido. "Cuando lo dice así suena bastante presuntuoso y arrogante. Pero no lo fue. Bueno," se corrigió, "quiero decir, lo fue. Pero, sólo quería que usted se sintiera... no lo sé, seguro, tal vez." Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. "No estoy explicando esto muy bien."

"Sin embargo, continúe."

Él no sonaba enojado, pero tampoco sonaba contento. Hermione trató de recordar lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo el año anterior. "Quería ayudarlo. Quería que usted supiera que no estaba solo. Investigué."

"De eso, no tengo dudas." Comentó él, con voz seca y mordaz.

Ella lo ignoró y continuó con su historia. "Investigué." Repitió. "Pero nada funcionaba bien. No quería ponerlo bajo un hechizo o droga o coaccionarlo para dormir. Y entonces tuve la idea de los libros sobre la crianza de los niños y me pregunté lo que usaban las brujas para hacer que los bebés durmieran." Ella se encogió de hombros contra él, haciendo que sus omóplatos se rozaran. "Usted me encontró ese día en la biblioteca. El día en que encontré los libros."

La voz de él sonaba levemente contrariada. "Señorita Granger, no soy un bebé."

Ella sonrió por su tono. "No, señor. No lo es. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si funcionaría. Y el sigilo que diseñé originalmente era más que nada para protección y fuerza."

"¿Que diseñaste originalmente?" Su voz se afiló. "¿La leona y la serpiente no fueron su intención?"

"No. Esa fue la magia. El diseño original era mucho más" – ella soltó una pequeña risa – "sutil. El diseño que vio usted fue creado totalmente por la magia."

Hermione sintió que el cuerpo de él se movió ligeramente contra el suyo. "Tu magia se drenó el año pasado. Eso fue cuando hiciste las sábanas."

Ella asintió, incluso aunque sabía que no podía verla. "Sí. Pero en retrospectiva, no creo que hubiera estado en tanto peligro como todos creyeron. No creo que la magia me hubiera perjudicado de forma permanente. No es esa clase de magia."

"No puedes saber eso. El riesgo que tomaste-"

"Valió la pena." Interrumpió ella con suavidad. "Si le trajo al menos una noche de sueño tranquilo, valió la pena." Ella sabía que lo había sorprendido, podía sentirlo en las líneas rígidas de su espalda. Sin embargo, no se arrepintió de decirlo. Él se quedó callado por un largo tiempo.

"No valió el riesgo que tomaste." Repitió al final.

Se preguntó si se daba cuenta de que estaba diciendo que _él_ no valía el riesgo que tomó. Como si no fuera un riesgo que habría tomado por cualquiera sus amigos. "Discrepo respetuosamente, señor."

Hermione sintió una oleada de magia arremolinándose a su alrededor. Sabía a ira y un viejo dolor contra sus sentidos mágicos. "¿No oíste antes a Potter, Granger?" Gruñó. "¿No estabas escuchando? Estudié las Artes Oscuras voluntariamente; las estudié por años. Elegí seguir al Señor Tenebroso. Le di la espalda a la única amiga que tenía, y a causa de su origen estaba más que dispuesto a llamarla sangresucia y deleitarme en su destrucción."

"¿Por qué hizo eso?" No tuvo sentido cuando Harry hizo antes la acusación. No tenía ningún sentido que Severus le arrojara el conocimiento ahora.

"Porque estaba enojado con ella. Porque ya estaba perdiendo mi camino."

"¿Lo quiso decir?"

Él se detuvo antes de responder, como si recordara. "Cuando dije las palabras, sí."

Ella absorbió esto por un momento. "¿E inmediatamente después?"

"No."

Hermione frunció el ceño, tratando de imaginar la escena en su cabeza. Había algo que no cuadraba aquí, pero temía que Severus ya hubiera respondido todas las preguntas que estaba dispuesto a contestar. Estuvo sorprendida cuando él volvió a hablar.

"Fue al final de los T.I.M.O.S. Cuando terminé, fui afuera. Me encontré con Potter y Black."

Su magia se arremolinó de nuevo y ella se preguntó brevemente si el hecho de estar presionada contra él incrementaba su sensibilidad hacia la Afinidad mágica que compartían. "¿Lucharon?" Preguntó en voz baja cuando no pareció que él fuera a continuar.

"Perdí." Hermione hizo una mueca en empatía por el dolor amargo y furia invertida en esa pequeña palabra. "Lily se reunió con nosotros y reprochó a Potter y Black para que me soltaran." Él volvió a quedar en silencio, como si aún después de todo este tiempo le costara hablar sobre el recuerdo.

La borrosa imagen en su cabeza comenzó a aclararse ahora. Había estado observando a Severus hace casi un año. Sabía lo orgulloso que era. También había estado observando a Harry, y sabía lo volátil que se había vuelto su carácter por la contaminación de las Artes Oscuras. El orgullo y carácter no habrían hecho una buena combinación. Severus habría arremetido contra su salvador. Ser salvado por cualquiera frente a sus compañeros habría sido humillante para un Severus adolescente. Que su salvador no sólo fuera una chica, sino que una chica de Gryffindor, y que también hubiera sido hija de muggles... la imagen se estaba haciendo muy clara para Hermione. "Ahí fue cuando la llamó sangresucia."

La espalda apoyada contra la suya se sacudió con la palabra. "¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó cuándo él no habló.

"¿Qué te hace asumir que pasó algo después de eso?" Sus palabras eran frías pero les faltaba su sorna habitual.

"Usted no lo habría dejado así, no si era su amiga." Protestó ella.

"Me conoces tanto ¿verdad?" Se estaba burlando de ella, pero se mordió la lengua. Ella sí lo conocía; sabía que sus acciones siempre eran más veraces que sus palabras. Cuando ella no respondió, él dijo al final, "Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice, la esperé y me disculpé."

Él se detuvo entonces y el silencio se alargó, Hermione contuvo el aliento cuando lo comprendió. "Ella terminó su amistad."

"Sí." Franco y conciso, pero aún adolorido, incluso después de todos estos años.

"Pero era su amiga." Se opuso ella, incapaz de entender los porqués de lo que había hecho Lily.

Detrás de ella, Severus suspiró con molestia. "Porque yo me arrepentía por la _palabra,_ niña. No me arrepentía por los demás amigos que tenía en Slytherin." Su voz se hizo más dura y fuerte. "No me arrepentía por tener ambiciones, no me arrepentía por querer ser todo lo que no era, y definitivamente no me arrepentía por odiar a Potter y a sus amigos."

"Lo-"

"No necesito su lástima." Espetó, antes de que ella pudiera decir algo más. "La am... la alejé. Pero créame, señorita Granger, que ese fue sin duda el menor de mis pecados. Escuché a Trelawney cuando le dijo la profecía a Dumbledore. Compartí el conocimiento con el Señor Tenebroso. Me arrodillé ante él y le ofrecí mi lealtad. Presenté voluntariamente mi brazo para que lo marcara. He cometido..." Su voz se desvaneció, su respiración se hizo dura y entrecortada.

Ella pudo sentirlo temblar contra su espalda mientras él luchaba por recuperar el control de sus emociones. "¿Usted sabía que la profecía concernía a Lily?" le preguntó en voz baja.

"No." Espetó él. "Pero eso no importa. Dispuse al Señor Tenebroso sobre inocentes. Cuando descubrí que Lily era un blanco potencial, le rogué al Señor Tenebroso que salvara su vida. Le rogué a Dumbledore que la salvara. _Su_ vida, Granger. No la de Potter senior o junior. No me importaban ellos. No me importaba el hecho de que hubiera otra familia que cumpliera con los criterios y que por lo tanto fuera un objetivo. No soy un héroe en este cuento." Gruñó .

Hermione dio vuelta sus palabras, pensando sobre las cosas que él había dicho y no dicho y las comparó con el hombre que conocía ahora. "No inventaré excusas para usted." Dijo al final. "No voy a tratar de justificarlo. Lo que hizo... lo que ha hecho fue inconcebible." Ella pudo sentirlo respirando duro contra ella. "Pero, diría que usted ya no es ese hombre. Por supuesto, usted no pidió por la vida de James o Harry. Usted admitió que estaba metido profundamente en las Artes Oscuras entonces. A decir verdad, en este momento, no esperaría que Harry le pidiera a Dumbledore por la vida de usted, si la situación fuera la misma. Pero S-señor," ella casi se equivocó y lo llamó Severus, "usted no es ese hombre ahora. Lo he observado. Usted ya no es ese hombre."

Él resopló con desprecio. "Hay quienes le dirían que soy exactamente ese hombre."

* * *

Unos cuantos momentos después, él suspiró. "Vuelva adentro, señorita Granger."

"¿Señor?"

"Estoy cansado de su parloteo incesante. Necesito unos momentos de tranquilidad." Sus palabras eran duras pero no había veneno detrás de ellas. Técnicamente, ni siquiera eran verídicas, ya que él había hecho la mayoría del _parloteo_. La sintió moverse contra él cuando ella se levantó de la banca. Se dijo firmemente que no extrañaba el calor en su espalda.

"Le pediré a los elfos domésticos que tengan algo de té para usted."

"No necesito – oh, no importa." Gruñó. "El té sería bienvenido."

Él pudo escuchar la sonrisa en la voz. "Por supuesto, señor."

Él no la miró mientras se alejaba, pero siguió su progreso por el crujido de sus zapatos sobre la quebradiza hierba y maleza. Él dejó que el silencio del jardín lo llenara, aunque no hizo nada para calmar los temblores que aún reverberaban a través de su alma.

Recordó la conversación que tuvo hace algunas semanas con Vector.

" _Le gustas a esa joven."_

"Es una niña." Había respondido en el momento. Sin querer escuchar las palabras de Vector ni examinar muy de cerca sus propios sentimientos engendrados por las palabras.

"Tienes que hacerlo." Había insistido ella. "Severus, ella ha estado cayendo por ti desde el verano, posiblemente antes de eso, incluso. Ella se preocupa por ti y su preocupación... te lo juro, Severus, por todo lo que he aprendido sobre Aritmancia, su preocupación es parte de esa rebelde."

Él se había burlado, tratando de hacerle caso omiso, pero Vector había persistido. Había dicho que Hermione estaba devastada. Con el corazón roto.

 _Por él._ Era incomprensible. Él era... bueno, pensó con tristeza, él era él mismo y no tenía ilusiones de lo que significaba eso exactamente. La niña... la joven... estaba confundido de una manera que lo aterraba más que Dumbledore y Voldemort combinados. Ella le estaba pidiendo que le diera su confianza y que aceptara la de ella a cambio.

¿El debacle con esas condenadas sábanas no había demostrado que él no confiaba? No sabía si podía hacer esto. Maldición, ni siquiera estaba seguro de seguir sabiendo cómo perdonar.

"Miéntele a los demás." Murmuró mientras bajaba su cabeza entre sus manos. "Nunca te mientas a ti mismo." No había forma de negar que cierta parte de él confiaba en ella, que le había dado el regalo que no le había pertenecido a nadie más que Lily, hace tanto tiempo. De alguna forma, en algún momento, él la había aceptado. _¿Ella lo sabrá?_ Se preguntó, y luego se rió de sí mismo con el pensamiento. Por supuesto que sabía. Explicaba su necesidad incesante de tocarlo. Ni tenía dudas de que ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo.

No estaba seguro de qué hacer en este punto. A pesar de que Hogwarts estuviera cerrado, ella era su estudiante y responsabilidad. Y era tan, tan joven.

 _Nunca te mientas a ti mismo._

Había sido leal al recuerdo de Lily y las promesas que le había hecho a Dumbledore por diecisiete años. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo se preguntó si Lily hubiera sido así de leal. No podía evitar comparar las situaciones entre Potter y él mismo. Lily había terminado con su amistad por un horrible error, una sola instancia que había lamentado desde el momento en que las palabras habían dejado su boca. Lily había rechazado su disculpa y lo había dejado a la deriva. Y aunque no podía culpar a nadie más sino a sí mismo por entregarse a Voldemort y a sus promesas efímeras, se preguntó si habría sido lo mismo si ella hubiera estado para él como los chico y chica Weasley y Hermione habían estado para Potter. Una transgresión había apartado a Lily de él. ¿Cuántas veces en el último año Potter había arremetido contra sus amigos? Aún así, nunca le habían dado la espalda, incluso sabiendo que él se estaba introduciendo más en las Artes Oscuras. Cuando enfrentaron a Potter por el uso de de las Artes Oscuras, se reunieron en torno a él en solidaridad.

 _¿Podía confiar?_ Ya no sabía. No estaba seguro de confiar completamente en nadie. Oh, confiaba en ciertas verdades – confiaba en que Albus haría lo correcto para la Orden y el mundo mágico, confiaba en que el Señor Tenebroso haría lo que era correcto para sí mismo. ¿Pero Granger? No tenía idea de lo que haría ella. Se frotó la cara antes de volver a sentarse derecho. Con un esfuerzo deliberado, irguió su espalda y volvió a adoptar su expresión despectiva. Sería mejor mantenerla a distancia. Hermione Granger era una tentación que él no podía permitirse.

"¿Severus?"

Se torció ligeramente para ver a Albus parado al borde del jardín. "¿Puedo ayudarle, director?

El director le dio una de esas miradas largas y persistentes que retorcían las entrañas de Severus y le hacían querer subir sus escudos de Oclumancia. "Quería estar seguro de que estuvieras bien."

Severus se levantó, con su capa asentándose a su alrededor. "Bastante bien." Dijo.

Albus asintió pero continuó enviándole esa mirada contemplativa. "Necesito que vuelvas con Tom esta noche. Algo está pasando en Hogwarts. Las barreras están... incluso Minerva está sintiendo algo. Tengo que saber si Tom es el responsable.

Severus inclinó su cabeza incluso mientras una corriente de miedo atravesaba su columna. Pero se aseguró de que sus sentimientos no se vieran traicionados por su expresión. "Por supuesto, director. Atenderé con él esta noche para ofrecerle mis felicitaciones por el cierre de la escuela."

Albus volvió a asentir y condujo a Severus de vuelta a la casa.

* * *

La reunión de la Orden era un asunto sombrío y silencioso que hizo que a Hermione le doliera el corazón. No era que las reuniones previas de la Orden fueran fiestas de júbilo, pero había un ánimo; una energía esperanzadora que rodeaba cada junta. Que a pesar de todo el peligro y agitación, estas personas se reunían con el propósito y determinación de ver que su mundo sobreviviría en el futuro.

Hermione se reprendió por su estupidez. El propósito y determinación los había dejado derrotados y quebrados. La falta del alegre ajetreo de la señora Weasley, ofreciendo comida y bebida era una herida abierta para aquellos reunidos en la pequeña sala de Grimmauld Place. Cada rostro faltante era un recordatorio de lo que habían perdido.

Hermione volvió a mirar alrededor de la habitación. Severus estaba en la esquina, tan lejos de los demás en la habitación como podía estar dentro de la sala. Moody estaba sentado en el sofá raído, su ojo mágico había rodado en su cabeza hasta que sólo se podía ver el blanco. Hermione no tenía dudas de que estaba enfocado firmemente en Severus.

Ron y Ginny se sentaban juntos, los últimos representantes del clan Weasley. Aún no habían encontrado una manera para lograr que Charlie pasara las barreras que habían cerrado las fronteras de la Bretaña mágica, y Bill seguía atrapado dentro de los túneles de Gringotts. Harry se sentaba cerca de Ginny, pero aún así a más de un brazo de distancia, como si quisiera a la vez ser parte y no ser parte de ellos.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, la profesora McGonnagall, la sanadora Alverez y Tonks estaban juntos. Shacklebolt se veía tenso y el cabello de Tonks cambiaba rápidamente a través de cada tono del arco iris.

Habían otros esparcidos alrededor de la habitación cuyas caras y nombres Hermione no conocía. Hermione siempre había sabido que había más personas que debían su lealtad a Dumbledore y la Orden. Pensar que un puñado de brujas y magos iban a detener a Voldemort ellos solos era ridículo, pero siempre había sido más fácil sólo pensar y ver a los jugadores principales entrar y salir regularmente de Grimmauld Place.

Hermione dejó su propio puesto junto a la puerta y se adentró más en la habitación hasta que se pudo apoyar contra la pared junto a Ron.

Él le asintió brevemente cuando se unió a él. "Dumbledore está atrasado."

Hermione miró hacia Severus, notando su evidente tensión. Era una tensión que normalmente controlaba mucho mejor y que rara vez mostraba. Le dijo a Hermione cuán molesto estaba Severus. "Están preocupados."

"¿Tenemos-" comenzó Ginny, sólo para detenerse cuando el fuego de la chimenea se volvió verde y una voz gritó. "Oigan, parezcan vivos por allá." Antes de que alguien pudiera moverse, múltiples cajas de variados tamaños comenzaron a ser lanzadas por el fuego mágico. Tomó un segundo, pero Ron y Harry saltaron hacia la chimenea, despejando el espacio frente a la chimenea a medida que llegaban más cajas. Cuando la última caja salió del fuego, George, con Fred a sus talones, rodaron fuera de la chimenea.

Ginny gritó y se abalanzó sobre los gemelos que yacían desparramados en la raída alfombra. Un segundo después, Ron se unió a ellos en el suelo. Hermione sintió que las lágrimas picaban sus ojos con la alegre reunión, incluso si reconocía que la alegría sería agridulce.

Un momento después, la chimenea volvió a estallar de color verde, y el director hizo una entrada mucho más digna. Registrando la escena, él sonrió. "Ah, veo que los gemelos llegaron a salvo."

Entonces se hicieron docenas de preguntas, las voces alzándose y sobreponiéndose hasta que Hermione no pudo captarlas todas. Se encontró a sí misma alejándose del ruido hasta que se encontró a sí misma de pie junto a Severus. Él no reconoció su presencia, pero tampoco se alejó y Hermione se contentó de estar junto a él hasta que la reunión de los Weasley terminó.

Cuando la conmoción se calmó, Severus avanzó, lanzando una mirada de desdén hacia la enredada masa de Weasleys en el suelo. "¿Qué pasa con Hogwarts, Albus?"

Dumbledore suspiró. "Ocurrieron nuevos acontecimientos. No sé cómo, pero Tom cerró Hogwarts de alguna manera."

Shacklebolt frunció el ceño. "Sabemos que el Ministerio cerró la escuela hace días."

"No." Dijo Dumbledore. "El Ministerio sacó a los estudiantes de la escuela. La escuela nunca estuvo _cerrada._ "

Había algo sobre la manera en que el director dijo la palabra cerrada que causó un nudo en el estómago de Hermione. "¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Tom encontró una manera de levantar barreras impenetrables alrededor de la escuela. No puedo entrar."

"¿Es sólo usted?"

Fred negó con la cabeza. "George y yo tampoco pudimos entrar."

George terminó el pensamiento. "Ni siquiera pudimos entrar por los pasadizos secretos."

Hermione sintió que el nudo comenzaba a crecer en su estómago. "Señor, ¿usted cree que es algo que haría el Señor Oscuro?"

"Es posible. Hogwarts es, y siempre ha sido, más que sólo una escuela. Su poder es... no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera. Es un poder que Tom siempre ha anhelado. Sin embargo, lo que no puedo entender es cómo lo logró. El poder requerido para tales barreras es algo que creí que estaba más allá de él."

El nudo en el estómago de Hermione se hizo aún más grande. Tenía una buena idea de la clase de poder que podía bloquear Hogwarts para el mundo mágico.

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora:**

*Supongo que es un poco obvio, pero es una referencia a Batman. Evidentemente Ron no sabe lo que es la batiseñal (bat signal) y cree que le quieren enviar mensajes a Harry con murciélagos (bat). No supe cómo traducirlo sin que quedara extraño, espero que no se hayan confundido.

¡Feliz año nuevo a todos! Espero que todas sus metas se cumplan. ¡Que estén bien!


	41. Capítulo 41: Un paso adelante

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla. **  
**

 **Capítulo 41 – Un paso adelante...**

* * *

Saliendo de la reunión de la Orden tan pronto como le fue posible, Hermione se apresuró en bajar a la cocina. Los elfos asignados el verano pasado a Grimmauld se movían de aquí para allá, cada uno realizando con diligencia cualquier tarea que estuvieran ejerciendo. Cuando ella entró, varias orejas se movieron en su dirección, pero ninguno detuvo su trabajo. Era una manera sutil, pero aún así distinguible, de reconocer su presencia. Ella había descubierto que era tratada más como Hermy cuando entraba al territorio de los elfos y más como la señorita Hermione, con toda la deferencia apropiada, cuando llamaba a los elfos en su propio territorio. Era una distinción que parecía tener perfecto sentido para los elfos, y que subrayaba lo ajena que era su visión del mundo con la de ella.

"¿Brolly?"

El elfo doméstico bajó el cuchillo que había estado usando para cortar verduras. "¿Cómo puede servir Brolly?"

"Brolly, necesito hablar con Lonny. ¿Puedes llevarme a Hogwarts?"

Brolly sacudió una oreja en afirmación. "Brolly llevará."

 _Y eso lo responde,_ pensó Hermione. Los elfos domésticos aún podían entrar al castillo y ella también – aunque si era porque la estaban _llevando_ o porque era considerada un elfo doméstico honorario, aún estaba por determinar. Extendiendo su mano, Hermione se preparó a sí misma mientras Brolly se la tomaba. Dos segundos después, se encontró en la cocina de Hogwarts, rodeada por elfos.

Brolly le dio un movimiento brusco de cabeza. "Lonny viene." Dijo, antes de desaparecer.

Hermione se sentó frente al mesón en el que había subido hace lo que pareció una eternidad para declarar el fin del P.E.D.D.O. Pasó una mano ociosa a través de su superficie lisa. Tanto había cambiado desde entonces, pensó, mientras los elfos trajinaban a su alrededor, ignorando mayormente su presencia.

"¿Cómo pueden servir los elfos a la señorita?"

Hermione saltó a sus pies con la repentina aparición de Lonny, haciendo el gesto de respeto. "Yo... quería preguntar sobre Hogwarts. El profesor Dumbledore... eh... bueno, él... él no puede entrar a los terrenos de la escuela. Solo me preguntaba si tal vez fue algo que hicieron los elfos."

Lonny le dio lo que Hermione pensó que fue un asentimiento particularmente satisfecho. "Los elfos sirven primero a Hogwarts. La señorita dijo."

Hermione se volvió a sentar en el banco con un ruido sordo.

Lonny continuó, ignorando el estado repentinamente débil de las rodillas de Hermione. "Los elfos sirven a Hogwarts. Los elfos empezaron a servir a los magos aquí antes de que el castillo fue construido. La magia es fuerte aquí. Los magos quieren usar Hogwarts. El Señor de la Escuela quiere usar Hogwarts. El que desea ser Señor de todos los magos trata de usar Hogwarts."

Hermione se sentó derecha con esa declaración. "¿Qué?"

Lonny sacudió una oreja. "Enviando enlazados a Hogwarts. Hogwarts no los deja entrar."

Hermione frunció el ceño con confusión. "¿Enlazados? ¿Qué quieres decir con enlazados?"

Lonny tocó uno de sus delgados brazos. "Enlazados como Maestro de Pociones. Los enlazados quieren usar Hogwarts. Los elfos no los dejan entrar. Los elfos saben."

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos en comprensión. "Quieres decir la Marca Tenebrosa. Pero ustedes nunca detuvieron al profesor Snape de ir y venir del castillo."

"El Maestro de Pociones entiende el servicio. Respeta el servicio. Los elfos respetan al Maestro de Pociones."

Hermione quedó sin aliento. Si alguna vez había escuchado una descripción para Severus, era ésta: entendía lo que era servir. Sintió una punzada en el corazón con el pensamiento de lo que le había costado ese servicio y lo que le seguía costando. Dejando eso de lado por el momento, se volvió a concentrar en Lonny. "¿Eso significa que dejarán que el profesor Snape entre al castillo?"

Lonny negó con la cabeza. "No. Los elfos sirven a Hogwarts. Los elfos vienen. Los elfos van. Hogwarts NO será usado por nadie. No es el propósito. Los magos deciden quién gobierna. Entonces, los elfos abren Hogwarts."

 _Bueno, mierda._ Pensó Hermione. _Los elfos fueron y declararon que Hogwarts es Suiza._

"¿Y qué hay de los demás elfos?" Preguntó ella cuando el pensamiento le llegó, preocupada de que si Voldemort se daba cuenta de que los elfos podían entrar, los Mortífagos simplemente podrían hacer que sus elfos domésticos los trajeran.

Lonny sacudió su cabeza. "Sólo la línea de Hogwarts es permitida. No líneas de otras Casas. Hogwarts es la primera de todas las líneas."

Hermione dejó que las implicaciones de eso decantaran por un momento antes de decir suavemente, "Me dejaron entrar."

Lonny sacudió sus orejas en esa manera que Hermione normalmente interpretaba como 'pregunta estúpida de un humano tonto.' "Lonny nombró Hermy a Hogwarts. Hermy ya no sirve al Maestro de Pociones. No significa que Hermy ya no es de la línea de Hogwarts."

Por primera vez, Hermione entendió completamente la urgencia de los elfos domésticos de azotar su cabeza contra una mesa. "Lonny, podríamos querer sentarnos y hablar."

* * *

Cuando Hermione reapareció en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, soltó la mano del elfo que la había traído de vuelta. "Gracias, Sal."

"Sí, gracias, Sal."

Hermione se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Severus sentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, con una taza de té humeante frente a él. Él le dio una pequeña sonrisa divertida. "Espías y profesores, Granger. Ambos estamos entrenados para saber cuando alguien está escondiendo algo; identificar ese destello de culpa que incluso los mejores mentirosos no pueden disimular. Tu estabas irradiando bastante culpabilidad durante la reunión."

Ella luchó para controlar el sonrojo revelador que podía sentir subiendo por sus mejillas. "No he mentido en nada."

La sonrisa divertida se hizo un poco más grande y parecida a la de un tiburón. "Sin embargo... estás ocultando algo. Algo, debo agregar, de lo que te diste cuenta antes en la reunión."

Ella se sentó en la silla opuesta con un pequeño bufido de fastidio. "No ocultaba. Tenía sospechas. Ahora tengo hechos."

Severus descansó sus codos sobre la mesa y puso sus dedos en punta frente a él. Inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, impulsó,"¿Y esos hechos serían?"

Dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus manos, Hermione gimió. "Que el director va a matarme."

"Albus no es conocido particularmente por asesinar estudiantes. Ese es más bien mi dominio."

Hermione dejó escapar un resoplido suave. "Y dicen que usted no tiene sentido del humor."

Al ver su ceja levantada, ella dejó que su distracción momentánea al bromear pasara de largo y se sentó derecha. "La razón por la que los gemelos no se pudieron colar en Hogwarts, y por la que el director tampoco puede entrar, es porque los elfos domésticos, en específico los elfos domésticos de Hogwarts, acordonaron el lugar. Hogwarts es un lugar de poder. No sólo el castillo en sí, sino que la tierra en que se encuentra. Ésa es la razón por la cual los fundadores decidieron construirlo ahí en primer lugar. Es donde los elfos domésticos tomaron sus primeros juramentos de servicio al mundo mágico. Y los elfos decidieron que Hogwarts no será utilizado como un peón en los juegos de poder entre los magos. Ellos, en efecto, se nombraron a sí mismos una parte neutral."

"¿Cuán neutral?"

"Completamente. Si el Señor Oscuro gana, le entregarán el castillo a él. Si ganamos nosotros, Hogwarts volverá al control del director. Oh, y hay Mortífagos, los elfos los llaman enlazados, que han estado tratando de entrar hace semanas al castillo por medio de varios métodos."

La expresión de Severus se oscureció. "No estaba informado de tales excursiones – ya fuera por el director o el Señor Tenebroso. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Los elfos domésticos. Ellos, y el castillo, han estado impidiendo que entren."

"Probablemente esa sea la razón por la que el Señor Tenebroso hizo la movida de cerrar la escuela." Dijo Severus con una mueca. "Con el director destituido y los estudiantes fuera, es probable que el Señor Tenebroso creyera que podría entrar entonces. No estará muy satisfecho al ver que sigue siendo bloqueado."

Hermione contuvo el aliento. "Él no le hará daño por eso ¿verdad?"

Él la miró de vuelta por un largo momento, con expresión repentinamente ilegible. "No. Creo que estaré a salvo, ya que no formé parte de estos intentos de entrada."

Ella se hundió en su silla con alivio. "Bien. Porque no quiero que sea herido por mi culpa."

Él volvió a darle esa mirada inescrutable, antes de preguntar, "¿Cómo puede ser tu culpa que los elfos hayan cerrado castillo?"

Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro agraviado. "Porque abrí mi gran bocota." Arrugando su nariz, agregó. "Parece que tengo una posición algo única en la cultura de los elfos domésticos. Me consideran una de ellos... o, más o menos uno de ellos. Todo es un poco borroso y la línea parece moverse a veces, pero todo tiene perfecto sentido para ellos."

"Los desvaríos de un loco tienen sentido para otros locos."

Hermione le hizo una mueca, sin dejarse intimidar por la fulminante mirada del profesor. "Pero ¿qué vamos a hacer? Traté de hablar con Lonny. No va a cambiar de opinión."

"Le vamos a decir al director, por supuesto. Esto cambiará sus planes, pero no de una manera tan dramática como pareces temer. La preocupación más apremiante, y la verdadera información pertinente, es que el Señor Tenebroso intentó infiltrarse en Hogwarts. Eso es importante." Severus se levantó. "Ven. Albus y algunos de los demás deberían estar arriba."

* * *

"¿Hiciste qué?" Dijo Moody entre dientes, con su rostro torcido en una mueca imponente.

Hermione se encogió ligeramente. La reunión de la Orden, que volvieron a convocar a toda prisa no estaba yendo bien. Hermione estaba bastante agradecida de que la mayoría de los miembros se hubieran ido y que los únicos que quedaran fueran los que ella consideraba miembros principales. Ahora, todos la estaban mirando como lo habían hecho después de que trajo a la sanadora Alverez para ayudar a Severus – como si fuera algo extraño, incomprensible y potencialmente peligroso. Modificó eso ligeramente, Vector la estaba mirando como si fuera la última galleta de crema de chocolate en el plato. Era algo perturbador.

"Suficiente, Moody."

La sorprendida atención de Hermione voló hacia Severus. La estaba defendiendo de Moody.

"¿Suficiente? Yo diré qué es suficiente. Y no me sorprende nada, que un tipo como tú la defienda. La chica pasó suficiente tiempo contigo el verano pasado, seguramente debió haber cogido tu mancha." Escupió Moody de vuelta. "Ella fue y destruyó nuestra mejor oportunidad de sobrevivir. Hace que una persona se pregunte qué más adquirió de un engendro de satán como tú."

Moody era rápido, entre su paranoia y el entrenamiento de Auror, pocos podían igualarlo en habilidad. Aún así no fue lo suficientemente rápido para vencer a Severus cuando el hombre sacó su varita. La habitación quedó muy quieta y callada, cuando Severus habló. "Difama mi reputación como quieras. No me importa. Tú, sin embargo, no vas a hablar mal de la señorita Granger."

Moody gruñó en silencio, sus labios se movieron hacia atrás, mostrando sus dientes, pero había un brillo vengativo danzando en sus ojos que inquietó a Hermione. Pero la varita de Severus apuntaba fijo entre los ojos de Moody, mientras la propia varita de Moody seguía a medio levantar. La mano que sostenía la varita de Moody se sacudió y la sonrisa burlona de Severus se ensanchó. El cuadro pudo haber permanecido así hasta que uno le lanzara un hechizo al otro, pero Albus posó una nudosa mano en el hombro de Severus. "Ya es suficiente, Severus."

Severus permaneció quieto por un momento más, y luego enfundó abruptamente su varita. Le dio un ligero movimiento de cabeza a Albus. "Por supuesto, Albus."

Toda la habitación tomó un respiro colectivo que dejó a Hermione sintiéndose temblorosa y ligeramente mareada.

"¿Pero en qué estabas pensando, Hermione?" La voz de Harry era tan acusatoria como la de Moody, pero Hermione pudo escuchar la confusión real ligada a la pregunta de Harry. También vio el fiero agarre que tenía en la mano de Ginny y supo que su amigo estaba luchando contra el impulso de arremeter contra ella. Consciente de sus forcejeos, ella trató de mantener una voz calmada.

"Estaba pensando en que los elfos sabían dónde estabas y que fácilmente pudieron haber informado a los Aurores que te buscaban." Ella trató de hacer que él y los demás entendieran, volcando cada pedazo de convicción en su voz. "Estaba pensando en que el profesor Snape tenía que encontrarte primero. Estaba pensando en tu seguridad".

Moody dejó escapar un bufido de burla y ella lanzó una mirada asesina en su dirección.

"Está bien, señorita Granger." Albus la detuvo de hacer, o decir, algo tonto al hombre. "Vuelve a contarme lo que dijo Lonny."

Hermione se giró de vuelta hacia Albus, pero pudo sentir el dolor en sus mandíbulas por apretar sus dientes. "Ella dejó claro que Hogwarts no será usado como un peón entre dos potencias enfrentadas. Hogwarts está fuera de límites hasta que nosotros, o el Señor Oscuro, gane esto."

La sanadora Alverez levantó un dedo, capturando la atención de Hermione. "¿Cómo sabrán los elfos cuando prevalezca un lado u otro?"

Hermione negó con su cabeza. "Lo harán. Los elfos saben cosas. Y no me pregunten cómo o qué saben. No estoy exactamente segura."

"Pero los elfos siguen trabajando abajo en la cocina. Y aún están haciendo eso de llevarse a la gente si está siendo atacada." Protestó Ginny.

Hermione suprimió un suspiro. "No dije que tuviera perfecto sentido. Al menos no para nosotros. Los elfos de aquí, y los que trabajan para los Aurores, están sirviendo. Ese es su enfoque y continuarán con eso. Es Hogwarts en específico lo que fue cerrado porque ellos lo ven como un servicio a Hogwarts.

Dumbledore acarició su barba mientras pensaba. "¿Severus?"

"El Señor Tenebroso cree que esto es algo que hiciste tú y no se ha tomado este revés a la ligera. Espero ser llamado pronto para responder preguntas."

"Sin Hogwarts, tendremos que reorganizar algunos de nuestros planes." Los ojos del director eran serios.

Severus asintió. "Sugeriría involucrar al señor Weasley. Tiene una cabeza decente para la estrategia."

La cabeza de Ron se disparó hacia arriba por este cumplido inesperado. Desde donde descansaba en el suelo, Fred extendió el brazo y golpeó a George en el pecho. "¿Escuchaste eso? Quieren que nuestro pequeño Ronnikins ayude."

La cara y orejas de Ron se sonrojaron mientras fulminaba a sus hermanos. "El señor Weasley," Dijo Severus, deteniendo las risitas, "proporcionará un aporte valioso." Lo que no fue dicho, pero sí escuchado, fue que la ayuda de ellos no sería de valor. "Si-" Severus se tensó ligeramente y Hermione supo lo que venía, aún mientras Severus se giraba hacia el director. "Si me disculpa, director, hay algo a lo que debo atender."

Los ojos de todos lo siguieron mientras salía de la habitación, pero Hermione se preguntó cuántos de ellos sabían lo que había pasado en realidad. Desafortunadamente, como Severus ya no estaba, la funesta atención de todos se volvió a concentrar en ella.

* * *

Después de una eternidad, la reunión finalmente terminó. Ella esperó hasta que la mayoría hubiera salido de la habitación antes de llamar. "¿Ron? ¿Harry? Sólo quería-"

Harry levantó una mano. "No, Hermione. Simplemente no. No puedo hablar contigo en este momento." Él sacudió su cabeza. "Entiendo lo que pasó. Sé que no es tu culpa, pero simplemente no puedo hablarte ahora. ¿Está bien?"

Hermione sintió una punzada bajo su esternón, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para darle una sonrisa a Harry. "Claro, Harry. Está bien. Entiendo."

Ella cerró sus ojos para no tener que ver a sus amigos saliendo de la habitación.

"Oye." Abriendo los ojos de golpe, encontró a Ron en cuclillas frente a ella. "No quiere ser un imbécil a propósito."

Ella le dio una sonrisa algo aguada. "Lo sé. Y sé que ya se le pasará." Ella forzó un tono burlón en su voz. "¿Cuando te convertiste en el Señor Sensible?"

Ron le dio una sonrisa, y si la de él también era un poco forzada, ella no lo señaló. "No puedo ser siempre tan denso."

Extendiendo el brazo, ella revolvió el cabello pelirrojo. "No denso. Brillante." Una sonrisa real creció en su rostro. "O el profesor Snape no te habría recomendado al profesor Dumbledore."

Ron se pavoneó un poco. "Eso fue condenadamente fantástico. Sólo para ver las miradas en Fred y George." Ron se volvió a poner serio. "Desearía que mamá lo hubiera visto."

"Ella habría estado muy orgullosa de ti, Ron. Sé que yo lo estoy. Impresionaste al profesor Snape, también. No creo que mucha gente pueda hacer eso."

"Ah, sí. Hermione, ¿qué está pasando entre ustedes dos? Y no me digas nada."

"Y-yo no lo sé. Me está hablando de nuevo. Más o menos."

Ron se levantó, con sus rodillas crujiendo por haber estado en cuclillas por tanto rato. "Hermione, él casi maldijo a Moody por insultarte. No es que Moody no lo mereciera. Eso es un poco más que sólo volver a hablarte."

Ella se levantó del sofá, sintiendo la necesidad de moverse mientras trataba de poner sus sentimientos en palabras. "No lo sé. O, lo sé, pero no... es complicado."

Ron dejó escapar una carcajada. "¿Complicado?"

"Lo sé." insistió ella. "Es una locura, créeme, lo sé. Pero-"

"Pero vas a hacerlo de todos modos." Ron tomó uno de sus hombros y la giró hacia él. "Debería estar gritándote. Debería estar teniendo una rabieta y echando espuma por la boca. Debería ser un soberano imbécil sobre eso estar haciendo acusaciones de maldiciones Imperius y pociones de amor." Él le dio una mirada amarga y exclamó lastimeramente. "Hermione, es Snape. El idiota grasiento. El murciélago negro de las Mazmorras."

Ella lo golpeó en el brazo. "No es como si estuviera besuqueándolo en rincones oscuros o algo así."

Las manos de Ron se elevaron a sus ojos. "Oh, Merlín. Detente. Ah, mi cerebro."

Ella volvió a golpearlo. "Idiota."

Él dejó caer sus brazos. "Sólo... Ya sabes, ten cuidado. No creo que sea malvado. Ya no. Pero él es... es... bueno, no es exactamente _bueno_ tampoco."

"Ron, él nunca ha insinuado que querría, o que incluso podría, devolver mis..." _Sentimientos._ Pero no estaba lista para decir la palabra en voz alta. "Estoy segura que para él, soy solo una pequeña colegiala tonta con un pequeño enamoramiento tonto."

"Hermione, nunca has hecho una tontería en toda tu vida."

Ella se rió con eso, y algo de la tensión la dejó. Dando un paso hacia adelante, acercó a Ron en un abrazo y lo apretó con fuerza. "Te quiero, lo sabes."

Ron apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella. Y si, su voz era un poco más melancólica, ninguno lo comentó. "Lo sé. También te quiero." Luego la soltó y tomo un paso hacia atrás para darle una sonrisa descarada. "Será mejor dejarte ir por ahora, sin embargo. No podemos tener al viejo Snape llegando aquí y lanzándome una maldición por propasarme con sus pertenencias."

"¿Propasarte con sus pertenencias?" Se rió ella. "Eres un idiota. Sal de aquí y anda a ver a Harry."

Ron se dirigió hacia la puerta. Abriéndola, se giró. "¿Vas a estar bien?"

Ella asintió. "Estaré bien. Sólo me quedaré aquí a leer un rato."

Él le dio una mirada de complicidad. "Y esperar." No era una pregunta.

"Y esperar." Concordó.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, él dejó el cuarto. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, Hermione dejó escapar un ruidoso suspiro. Realmente estaba loca. Ya ni siquiera trataba de ocultarlo. Hizo una mueca. _Lo que fuera eso._ Tampoco había sido exactamente sutil con Severus. Él tenía que saber. Suponía que él simplemente podía estar ignorando sus sentimientos más cariñosos mientras esperaba fervientemente que desaparecieran. Tomando los libros sobre encantamientos de enlace que estaba releyendo, se volvió a acomodar en el abultado sofá. Pero él no le había dicho que se alejara, ni usado ese ingenio mordaz para destrozar sus sentimientos, como pudo haberlo hecho con tanta facilidad. Eso tenía que decir algo, aunque la mayoría de las veces no sabía qué. Pero la había estado mirando últimamente. No podía decir que fueran cariñosas miradas con ojos de cordero, o de lujuria, o cualquier cosa de las que hablaran las novelas de romance. Eran más bien miradas de confusión y consideración.

En realidad, esto podría ser mucho más fácil si simplemente se hubiera enamorado de Ron. Voldemort sería derrotado, ella y Ron se casarían, tendrían dos niños, y vivirían sus pequeñas vidas tranquilas. Por supuesto, también estaría mortalmente aburrida. Sacudiendo su cabeza, alejó los pensamientos de lo que debería-ser y lo que podría-haber-sido. "¿Pella?" Anunció a la habitación.

La elfina doméstica apareció casi de inmediato. "¿Cómo puede servir Pella a la señorita?"

Hermione le dio una sonrisa a la elfina. "Nada para mí ahora, Pella. Pero estoy esperando al Maestro de Pociones y mi audición no es tan buena como la suya. ¿Alguno de ustedes podría dejarme saber cuando llegue?"

Pella asintió. "Pella informará a la señorita." Con una pequeña reverencia, Pella volvió a desaparecer.

Hermione se acomodó en el sofá. Abriéndolo, comenzó a leer.

* * *

Aún faltaban unas pocas horas para el amanecer cuando Severus apareció en la calle frente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Estaba cansado, como siempre lo estaba después de pasar tiempo con el Señor Tenebroso. La concentración mental para mantener sus escudos de Oclumancia era agotadora, pero la sutil y retorcida danza que realizaba entre las verdades, medias verdades y mentiras, lo era aún más. Y ahora no podía entrar a Hogwarts y tener su rutina habitual.

Sin deseos de despertar al retrato de la señora Black, o los demás ocupantes de la casa, entró en silencio sólo para encontrar a una elfina esperándolo en el vestíbulo. "¿Hay un problema?"

La elfina asintió, retorciendo sus manos. "Pella está insegura. La señorita le pidió a Pella que le dijera cuando volviera el Maestro de Pociones. La señorita duerme. Pella no quiere despertar a la señorita."

No tenía dudas de quién era la 'señorita'. Hermione había esperado por él. O, al menos, había intentado esperar por él. _Cielos, ¿quién además de Albus en los últimos veinte años se había preocupado lo suficiente por él para ver si había vuelto de sus misiones?_ "¿Está en su habitación?"

"No. La señorita espera en la sala de reuniones."

Severus se sacó su capa y la puso sobre su brazo. "Voy a verla."

La elfina, Pella, le dio un asentimiento rápido, pero no la reverencia corta que había visto que los elfos le daban a Granger. "Y tráeme algo de té." La elfina volvió a asentir y desapareció.

Mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras, él comenzó los ejercicios mentales para librarse de los escudos de Oclumancia que había mantenido durante las últimas horas. No sería capaz de dormir hasta que su mente se volviera a relajar. Tal vez tratar con Granger sería suficiente para ayudar a calmarlo. Una tetera y dos tazas pequeñas yacían en el aparador cuando él entró, una prueba de la eficiencia de Pella. Granger estaba medio sentada y medio acostada en la esquina de uno de los pequeños sofás de la habitación. Su rostro estaba girado hacia el respaldo del sofá mientras su cabello se derramaba a su alrededor en un alboroto de rizos retorcidos.

Ignorando la tetera humeante, se acercó un paso, estudiándola de una manera que sería incapaz en circunstancias normales. Su piel tenía la tersura de porcelana de la juventud, pero había perdido la redondez infantil en su rostro que asociaba con los estudiantes más jóvenes. Sus pestañas eran cortas, yaciendo como manchas marrones sobre sus mejillas. Soltó un bufido al recordar el comentario que ella había hecho hace tanto tiempo sobre sus propias pestañas. Por un momento, tuvo esa desorientadora visión doble que tenían todos los que trabajaban con niños y los veían crecer – una superposición del adulto maduro sobre los infantiles rasgos de la juventud. Lo golpeó entonces, que ella era una adulta, una mujer joven, y una encantadora además.

Apartándose de ella, se acercó rápidamente hasta dónde esperaba su té. Se reprendió a sí mismo por su reacción. _Él lo sabía._ Él sabía que ya no era una niña. Ahora se dio cuenta de que era un conocimiento a medias. Un conocimiento intelectual, seco y esotérico. Tragó duro, con su mirada persistiendo en ella. El conocimiento no era tan seco ahora.

Deliberadamente, tintineo su cuchara contra la taza de té – una vez, dos – y la vio removerse. Sus párpados revolotearon, _vaya, que lindas pestañas tienes,_ y los ojos que normalmente estaban llenos de inteligencia parpadearon con confusión somnolienta. Ella frunció el ceño cuando se enfocó en él. "¿Sev-Señor? Ah, volvió."

"Muy astuta." Dijo él, tomando un sorbo calmante de su té. Él había notado su desliz. Había estado a punto de decir _Severus_. No le molestaba que ella hubiera estado a punto de usar su nombre personal. Lo que sí encontró desconcertante, sin embargo, era el hecho de que no le molestara. Estaba seguro de que debería. Se preguntó si él tendría el coraje de usar el nombre de ella y cuál sería su reacción.

Empujándose hacia arriba, Hermione luchó para sentarse y se estiró, con su espalda arqueándose y sus brazos extendiéndose hacia el techo. Severus se giró hasta quedar a espaldas de ella, sintiendo un leve calor subiendo por su cuello. _Merlín misericordioso._

"¿Eso es té? ¿Puedo tomar un poco?"

Sintiéndose seguro para poder darse vuelta, asintió. "Sí, es té, y sí, puedes tomar un poco si deseas." De manera algo punzante, agregó. "Aunque me atrevería a decir que sería mejor dejar los estimulantes de lado e ir a tu cama."

Ella le dio una sonrisa cálida, como si no acabara de ser antipático con ella. "Estaba leyendo y debí quedarme dormida. Es uno del profesor Flitwick, y es bastante interesante – más teoría que encantamientos reales."

"¿Y simplemente te quedaste dormida aquí? Sin segundas intenciones."

Ella le dio una mirada inocente. "Podría ser."

"Una vez más, compruebas que eres una mentirosa terrible."

Ella se rió con suavidad. "Entonces sabrá que nunca voy a mentirle." Ella debió haber leído algo en su rostro, porque su expresión cambió. "La verdad, sólo quería asegurarme de que estuviera bien. De que todo está bien."

Sintiéndose más seguro en este terreno más familiar, el asintió. "Estoy bastante bien."

Los ojos de ella buscaron los suyos y luego vagaron rápidamente por encima de él, como si buscara algún trauma oculto. No estaba seguro de que le gustara la forma en que reaccionó su cuerpo con esa evaluación franca, pero entonces ella se levantó y se movió hacia él y se encontró luchando contra el impulso de alejarse un paso de ella.

Hermione se acercó a él y su corazón latió con fuerza en su pecho. Extendiendo un brazo, ella le sostuvo una mano con la suya, donde sostenía la taza de té, el toque de sus dedos era cálido contra él. "Creo que tiene razón y debería ir a la cama ahora. Buenas noches... señor."

Mientras la observaba salir, se quedó preguntándose sobre su pausa. ¿Había estado a punto de decir su nombre? O, lo que era más importante, ¿había detectado el leve temblor en sus dedos por su toque?

* * *

"Hermione, ¿estás leyendo ese libro otra vez? Ven con nosotros."

Ella miró por encima de su libro hacia donde Ginny, Harry y Ron estaban tendidos en el suelo. Fred y George estaban ocupados contando la historia de sus aventuras, cuando se dieron a la fuga y tuvieron que esconderse.

"En un minuto." Replicó ausentemente, con sus ojos volviendo al libro. "Quiero terminar esta sección. Es una vista realmente fascinante sobre cómo..."

Fred le lazó una frambuesa, mientras George se reía. Al menos le estaban hablando de nuevo, las frambuesas eran mejores que el silencio y las tensiones que habían impregnado la casa los últimos días. Elevando su nariz en el aire, tomó un aire altivo. "Me uniré a _ustedes_ en el suelo cuando haya terminado." Dando un resoplido desdeñoso, volvió al libro con una sonrisa, escuchando a Ginny reírse de ella.

Fue hasta bien entrado en el próximo capítulo sobre cómo lidiar con encantamientos de enlace que registró el verdadero significado de lo que había leído. Fue un momento de _¡Ajá!_ digno del ¡Eureka! de Eurípides o el dolor de cabeza causado por la manzana de Newton. Hojeando hacia atrás hasta que encontró la página correcta, releyó el pasaje:

 _...debería ser advertido al usuario mágico prudente que algunos de los hechizos de las Artes Oscuras en la subclase de Compulsión de los Encantamientos de Enlace puede detonar una reacción en cadena descontrolada que..._

"Enlazados. Ella los llamó enlazados."

"¿Hermione?" Preguntó Ginny.

"¡Santo infierno, están enlazados!" Hermione saltó del sofá y se dio vuelta en un círculo sosteniendo el libro hacia sus amigos.

"¡Hermione!"

"Se volvió loca."

"Tengo que irme." Gritó ella, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

* * *

Severus estaba en la habitación que se había apropiado junto a su propio cuarto. Después de un día de levantar barreras y reforzar, había montado la habitación como un laboratorio de pociones temporal pero adecuado. Con la escuela cerrada, y el Señor Tenebroso queriendo que se quedara cerca de la Orden, Severus se encontró a sí mismo sin mucho que hacer. No estaba exactamente aburrido, sino que definitivamente inquieto. El acto de preparar pociones con sus numerosos y variados pasos junto a la rutina de cortar y picar, lo calmaba de una manera que pocas actividades podían.

Con eso en mente, había comenzado a elaborar algunas de las pociones más útiles para el uso de la Orden además de acumular una serie de distintas pociones curativas que esperaba fervientemente que no fueran necesarias. También había consultado a la sanadora Alverez sobre algunas pociones que eran necesarias en San Mungo. El trabajo mantenía a sus manos y mente ocupadas mientras lo mantenía convenientemente aislado de aquellos que iban y venían de la mansión. Era un arreglo adecuado.

Estaba cortando raíces de azucena amarilla cuando su puerta se abrió de golpe admitiendo a Granger con ojos desorbitados y cabello exuberante. Agitando un libro demasiado rápido para que él pudiera leer el título, se giró en un círculo vertiginoso. "Están enlazados. Estás enlazado. Él está enlazado. Todos ustedes están enlazados. Podemos hacer esto."

"¡Granger!"

Ella lo ignoró y volvió a darse vuelta. "Necesitaremos un hechizo. Montones de hechizos. Ohh, el hechizo correcto."

Ella estaba hablando tan rápido que se tropezaba con sus propias palabras mientras se precipitaba por la habitación, con sus brazos agitándose salvajemente para probar algún punto que sólo ella conocía.

"Granger." Volvió a decir él, dejando que su molestia se filtrara en su voz. Incluso eso no fue suficiente para detener la furia verbal, aunque no podía recordar la última vez en que su temperamento más volátil había tenido algún efecto, bueno o malo, en ella.

Sintiendo que no tenía opción si quería descubrir su punto alguna vez, el cual de verdad parecía importante por lo que podía ver, recurrió a una última táctica de shock. "¡Hermione!"

Como era de esperar, ella se detuvo abruptamente, con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos mientras le parpadeaba como un búho. Él dejó que una comisura de sus labios se curvara con diversión. Ella definitivamente estaba temblando en su lugar, y la sorpresa en su rostro en realidad era bastante satisfactoria. Tendría que recordar usar su nombre en el futuro si el simple hecho de decirlo podía invalidarla tan completamente.

Extendiendo el brazo, le tocó la mandíbula con su dedo índice. "Cierra la boca, Hermione. Es singularmente poco atractivo ver tus amígdalas." Con su toque, la mandíbula de ella se cerró con un chasquido aunque seguía mirándolo con los ojos abiertos por el asombro. _Sí, definitivamente debo usar su nombre más a menudo._

"Ahora, Hermione," – no pudo resistir usar esa aparente palabra mágica una vez más – "respira profundo y empieza desde el principio. Por favor abstente de balbucear esta vez."

Sorprendentemente, ella hizo justo eso, inhalando profundamente y dejándolo escapar lentamente. Sin embargo, ella aún rebotaba ligeramente en las puntas de sus pies, así que no estaba seguro de que su calma duraría. "Dime ahora, antes de que explotes y tenga que ir con la sanadora Alverez para recomponerte."

"Encantamientos de enlace." Ella levantó el libro que aún tenía agarrado en la mano. "He estado leyendo un libro del profesor Flitwick sobre encantamientos de enlace. Es lo que usé cuando inhabilité y desvié los encantamientos que puso el Ministerio sobre las varitas de los hijos de muggle y mestizos.

"¿Tú qué?" Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Esto no era algo de lo que estuviera al tanto.

Ella agitó una mano hacia él. "Esa no es la parte importante. La parte importante son los encantamientos de enlace. Habla de encantamientos en cascada a través de objetos enlazados. Lonny llamó a los Mortífagos que querían entrar a Hogwarts 'enlazados.' Usted me dijo una vez que el Señor Oscuro puede usar el vínculo a través de la Marca Tenebrosa que llevan los Mortífagos para canalizar su fuerza hacia él. ¿Qué pasa si hacemos esto al revés? ¿Y si enviamos un conjuro específico a través de su Marca hasta todos los demás Mortífagos?"

Severus sintió que parpadeaba hacia ella. Era un enfoque novedoso. El hechizo tendría que ser una creación maestra y el hechizo inventado tendría que ser elegido con mucho cuidado. _¿Podrá hacerse?_ Sintió el palpitar de algo muy parecido a la emoción atravesándolo. _Eliminar a todos los Mortífagos al mismo tiempo, dejando sólo a Voldemort en el campo de batalla para hacerle frente a Potter. ¿Ésta sería la ruptura que había estado buscando la Orden?_

* * *

Hermione luchó contra la urgencia de volver a saltar alrededor de la habitación. Esta tenía que ser la respuesta. Lo podía sentir en sus huesos. Esto funcionaría. No estaba exactamente segura de cómo funcionaría, pero sabía que lo haría. Y, _oh, pensamientos traidores,_ él la había tocado y la había llamado Hermione. En todos sus encuentros anteriores, ella lo había buscado a él. Pero esta vez, los dedos de él habían descansado con el roce de una mariposa contra su barbilla y su nombre. _¡Su nombre!_ Ella apenas se atrevió a respirar mientras lo miraba fijo, la emoción por ese simple contacto y una palabra como magia vibraban bajo su piel. Su corazón se había sacudido dolorosamente cuando esa mano cayó finalmente y todo lo que pudo recordar fue que estaba ahí para mostrarle el libro.

 _Ahora estaba nerviosa. ¿Estaba equivocada? ¿Esta no era la respuesta que les daría la ventaja para terminar esta lucha?_

"Muéstrame el libro."

Sus palabras eran tranquilas y controladas, ningún reflejo de sus propias emociones fluctuantes coloreaban la voz de él. Pasándole el libro, ella retrocedió mientras él se acomodaba en un taburete junto a la mesa de trabajo. Él no le había dicho que se fuera, y hasta que lo hiciera, no iba a dejar la habitación. Bebiendo la vista de él mientras leía, observó la curva de su mejilla, la tajada de piel en su cuello donde su cabello se había balanceado hacia adelante por su cabeza inclinada. Ella tuvo un impulso casi abrumador de moverse hacia adelante y colocar sus labios contra esa piel expuesta.

Se sacudió bien a sí misma. Su relación con Severus podía estar recuperándose, _¡la había llamado Hermione!_ Pero estaba bastante segura de que _esa_ no sería la manera de cerrar la brecha entre ellos.

Severus leyó la página que ella había indicado y luego retrocedió varias páginas antes de volver a leer. Una vez, subió la vista hacia ella, con sus ojos entrecerrados, antes de volver al libro. Ella trató de no inquietarse. Trató de no pensar en el toque de sus dedos contra su barbilla.

"Conjura una silla y siéntate." Dijo él, sin subir la vista de su lectura.

Ella hizo lo que le pidió y esperó. Ausentemente, metió sus dedos bajo sus muslos como un recordatorio para sentarse quieta. Ni siquiera saltó cuando Severus sacó su varita. Vio como él cerraba sus ojos por un momento. No dio ninguna instrucción verbal, pero un segundo después la neblina plateada que anunciaba un Patronus tomó forma en el aire. Hermione contuvo el aliento con la visión. La criatura era casi sólida, su contorno era fuerte y varios tonos de plateado delineaban su pelaje. Dio un paso en sus delicadas pezuñas e inclinó su cabeza hacia Severus. "Albus, tengo que verte ahora. Ven inmediatamente."

La criatura dio un sólo brinco, y desapareció a través de la pared hacia el exterior. Hermione frenó el impulso de correr hacia la ventana para ver si podía seguir la creación mágica mientras saltaba por el aire.

"Eso fue-"

"Nunca viste eso."

La voz de Severus era rotunda y sus ojos duros cuando ella se giró hacia él. "Por supuesto." Afirmó, con la misma seriedad. No volvió a respirar hasta que los ojos de él volvieron al libro. No estaba exactamente segura de qué había sido eso, pero lo dejó para meditarlo más tarde. Con su afirmación, sin embargo, Severus pareció relajarse y volvió a su lectura. Un poco después, conjuró un rollo de pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a garabatear notas con trazos entrevesados.

Él nunca le pidió que se fuera así que se quedó. Ella aún estaba ahí casi una hora después cuando llegó el director, quitándose ausentemente los polvos Flú y hollín de su túnica verde amarillento. "Señorita Granger." Dijo él, reconociendo su presencia. "Tu mensaje parecía tener cierta urgencia, Severus."

Severus se levantó de su asiento. "Siéntate." Y luego apuntando el libro, ordenó. "Lee."

Dumbledore, notó Hermione, no pareció ni lo más ligeramente perturbado por éstas órdenes dictatoriales, sino que en cambio conjuró un pequeño cojín antes de sentarse sobre el taburete. Dandole un vistazo rápido al libro, la miró por un momento antes de regresar su vista a Severus. "Entonces ¿qué estoy leyendo?"

"El fin de los Mortífagos."

* * *

Entró algunos pasos en el estudio y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella. Dándose vuelta, encontró un muro de Weasleys y a Harry Potter mirándola fijo.

"¿Qué está pasando?"

Fred cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Eso es lo mismo que queremos saber."

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás.

George imitó la postura de su hermano. "Todos por aquí han estado dando vueltas como si fuera su maldito cumpleaños y Navidad juntos. Han habido reuniones."

"Un montón de reuniones." Interrumpió Ginny.

"Y Dumbledore trajo a Flitwick. Lo vi en el pasillo." Agregó Harry.

Ron golpeó el suelo con su zapato. "Y tú sabes algo."

Hermione levantó su su manos. "No es un gran secreto. Es sólo que nadie quiere decir nada hasta que podamos estar seguros, eso es todo. Por eso es que Flitwick está aquí."

"¿Seguros sobre qué, Hermione?"

"Una manera de deshacernos de los Mortífagos sin tener que entablar combate con ellos. De acabar con todos a la vez."

Ron frunció el ceño en concentración. "La orden no tiene esa clase de recursos. Además, no conocemos a todos los Mortífagos. No hay manera."

"Pero sí tenemos una manera. Nuestro modelo ha estado completamente mal, verán. Hemos estado jugando ajedrez, el juego que tenemos que jugar es damas."

"¿Damas? Ese es un maldito juego de niños."

Hermione le dio una gran sonrisa. Conjuró un tablero y luego movió varias piezas negras donde las quería.

"Damas, Ron. Porque con una sola jugada puedes despejar todo el tablero." Hermione tomó una sola ficha roja y procedió a saltar por todas las fichas negras en el tablero hasta que sólo quedó una. "Tuve la idea cuando estaba leyendo ese libro sobre encantamientos de enlace. Todos los Mortífagos están enlazados a través de la Marca Tenebrosa. El profesor Flitwick está creando un encantamiento que podamos usar para canalizarlo a través de la Marca Tenebrosa del profesor Snape."

Harry habló por primera vez. "Y con los Mortífagos fuera, eso me deja a Voldemort a mí. "

"Eso nos deja a Voldemort a nosotros, estúpido imbécil. A mí y Dumbledore y Fred y George y la profesora Vector y esa loca sanadora y todos los demás en la Orden. No estás solo." Ron levantó su puño en el aire y lo agitó. "No me hagas volver a darte una paliza."

La cabeza de George de levantó como un perro olfateando un zorro. "¿Paliza? ¿Qué paliza? Fred, creo que nos perdimos algo. ¿Alguien te mencionó una paliza?"

Harry hizo una mueca. "No es nada. Y no es importante ahora."

Ginny, sin embargo, se inclinó hacia George. "Hubo una paliza. Y barro." Ella sonrió, moviendo sus cejas. "Y fotografías."

"Ooh, cuenta... y muestra."

"Oigan, no es importante ahora." Volvió a decir Harry, tratando de distraerlos. "No entiendo por qué tenían que invitar al profesor Flitwick. A ti se te ocurrió la idea, Hermione. ¿Por qué no puedes crear el hechizo?"

Hermione dejó escapar una pequeña risita. "Realmente aprecio tu confianza en mí, pero este hechizo es del nivel de un Maestro y va mucho más allá de mi nivel de habilidad, ni siquiera tendría idea por dónde empezar."

* * *

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Severus.

"Paciencia, Severus." Dijo Albus.

Severus, con su brazo izquierdo estirado sobre una almohada, le frunció el ceño a Dumbledore. "Estoy harto de la paciencia. Quiero saber si esto va a funcionar o no."

Filius, con su cabeza inclinada sobre la Marca Tenebrosa en el brazo de Severus, murmuró en voz baja. La varita de Filius se movió en un patrón sinuoso sobre la Marca, la punta cambiaba ocasionalmente de color a cuando pasaba sobre el tatuaje. "En realidad es un encantamiento de lo más fascinante."

"Flitwick." Gruñó Severus.

El maestro de Encantamientos finalmente levantó su cabeza. "Sí, se puede hacer. Sólo..."

"¿Solo qué?" Espetó Severus, con su paciencia casi agotada, _que Albus se joda._

Filius saltó del taburete bajo en el que había estado parado. "Severus y su Marca Tenebrosa van a actuar como conducto. Como conducto, él no podrá lanzar el hechizo. Sus vías mágicas tendrán que estar completamente abiertas. El conjuro que elijamos y elaboremos para nuestro propósito debe fluir, sin obstáculos, a través de él.

Albus recorrió sus dedos a través de su barba. "No veo ningún problema en que tú lances el encantamiento. Eres el mejor calificado, Filius."

Filius conjuro una silla alta y subió en ella para quedar a una altura más equitativa con los otros. Metiendo su varita en su manga, negó con su cabeza. "Ah, pero Albus, no estás percibiendo el problema. Severus tiene que estar completamente abierto al encantamiento para que toda la fuerza se canalice a través de él. Su propia magia tratará de impedir el proceso, lo que es inaceptable. Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que comparta una Afinidad con Severus y no estoy seguro de que podamos lograr eso con facilidad. Por supuesto, podríamos probar a todos los miembros de la Orden, pero-"

Severus gimió. "Suficiente."

"¿Severus?"

Poniéndose de pie, Severus se bajó su manga, realizando sin hablar el encantamiento que abotonaba los pequeños botones de su brazo. "Las pruebas no serán necesarias. Comparto una Afinidad con la señorita Granger."

Albus compartió una mirada con Filius. "Severus, ¿estás seguro? No es como si puedas saberlo con solo mirar a-"

Severus lo cortó. "Si, si, estoy muy seguro."

El director parecía inseguro de qué decir por un momento. Entonces preguntó. "¿La chica podrá aprender el hechizo?"

Severus no pudo evitar el resoplido de desconcierto que se le escapó. "Te perdonaré por esa idiotez, Albus, ya que nunca has tenido el dudoso _privilegio_ de enseñar a la señorita Granger."

Filius soltó una risa aguda. "Tengo que concordar con Severus en eso, Albus. Un encantamiento de esta magnitud será complicado y tendrá que practicar, pero no tengo dudas en cuanto al poder o aptitud de la joven."

Albus aplaudió sus manos. "Será mejor que comencemos entonces. Tenemos mucho que llevar a cabo."

El director parecía bastante ansioso, pero Severus vio algo en su expresión. "¿Tiene algún problema, director?"

"No. No hay problema." Albus sacudió su cabeza y se levantó. "Iré a buscar a la señorita Granger y la haré pasar."

* * *

"¿Querían verme?" Preguntó Hermione, mientras atravesaba la puerta.

Filius le sonrió "Sí, querida. Pasa, pasa."

Ella entró, viéndose ligeramente suspicaz por el saludo entusiasta. Era un sentimiento que Severus aprobaba de corazón y que los Gryffindor nunca parecían emplear. Él contó como otro signo de su inteligencia que ella mirara a Filius con cautela.

Mirando entre los dos, ella finalmente fijó su mirada en él. "¿Señor?"

Severus asintió hacia el profesor de Encantamientos. "El profesor Flitwick determinó que su idea va a funcionar."

"Eso es bueno, entonces."

"Oh, es excelente. Muy excelente." Dijo Filius, prácticamente deshaciéndose en elogios. "Desafortunadamente, también necesita a alguien, además del profesor Snape, que lance el hechizo a través de la Marca Tenebrosa. Para lograr eso, necesitamos a alguien con quién comparta una Afinidad. Él nos dijo que ustedes comparten esa Afinidad."

"Yo-" ella volvió a mirarlo. "Sí, yo...la compartimos."

Filius le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

* * *

Toda la casa temblaba de anticipación y emoción mientras todo el Mundo hablaba sobre el descubrimiento hecho por la señorita Granger, confirmado por Severus y Dumbledore. Tenían una idea de cómo derrotar a los Mortífagos. Tenían una manera de aislar a Voldemort de sus seguidores para que Harry pudiera enfrentar al monstruo de uno a uno. Todavía quedaba la posibilidad de la derrota, todos sabían eso. Tenían puestas sus esperanzas de victoria en la habilidad de un chico contra un demente comprobado que ya ni siquiera era un humano de verdad pero ellos, al menos, tenían una esperanza en la que apoyarse ahora.

Aún había mucho que hacer. Filius estaba trabajando con Granger y Severus para crear un complicado hechizo que sería usado para eliminar a todos los que portaban la Marca Tenebrosa. Era un encantamiento en capas cuyas complicaciones y delicadezas que tenían a Filius prácticamente vibrando en su lugar por el desafío.

Ahora, Miranda quería a ver lo que haría esta información nueva en su matriz. Agitando su varita, limpió una de sus pizarras de trabajo. Inhalando profundo, sacó un pequeño trozo de tiza blanca de su bolsillo y comenzó a escribir. Como cada vez que trabajaba, sintió que se hundía entre los cálculos, los números y símbolos fluyeron sin esfuerzo de sus manos. Las ecuaciones se fundieron con la magia, fluyendo de ella con facilidad cuando los números se balanceaban y eliminando las notas discordantes cuando los números eran incorrectos. El tiempo se detuvo y el mundo exterior se desvaneció hasta que los números, Miranda y su magia se arremolinaron juntos.

Un tiempo indeterminado después agregó el último símbolo. Frotando sus ojos con una mano, los cuales estaban secos por no parpadear, soltó el trozo de tiza y estiró su mano acalambrada, haciendo crujir sus nudillos y gimiendo con la sensación. Retrocediendo algunos pasos para visualizar todo el cálculo, entrecerró sus ojos hacia algunos de los subconjuntos. El todo estaba balanceado, cada variable había sido tomada en consideración, y aún así, la ecuación parecía... extraña.

Frunciendo el ceño, ella sacó su varita e hizo un gesto complicado que manifestaba la matriz como una representación tridimensional. Le tomó algunos minutos darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. "No. Eso no puede estar bien. Por las bolas de Merlín, eso no puede estar bien."

Con un gesto impaciente de su mano disolvió la matriz y volvió a la ecuación, escudriñando rápidamente los cálculos, buscando frenéticamente el error que no estaba ahí. "¡Mierda!" Tomando su túnica, salió de la habitación en un apuro, corriendo por el largo pasillo hasta la habitación que Severus había tomado como suya. Ella aporreó la puerta con su puño. "Abre la puerta, Snape."

La puerta se abrió de golpe para revelar a un Snape claramente furioso. "Cielos, mujer. Estamos en medio de la noche. ¿Qué te pasa?" Severus Snape estaba frente a ella en un largo camisón gris, con su cabello despeinado y un feroz ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"Las ecuaciones. La rebelde. Tú y la señorita Granger. Tienes que ver esto."

Las dos cejas de Severus se levantaron. "¿Ahora?" Preguntó con voz incrédula. "¿Esto no podía esperar hasta que... no lo sé, que el sol estuviera en el cielo?"

"Ahora, imbécil." Ella gruñó de vuelta, perdiendo la paciencia.

Los labios de Severus se torcieron en un gruñido que le recordó mucho al perro de Hagrid, Fang, pero le inclinó rígidamente la cabeza. "Dame un momento." Cerrando la puerta, ella escuchó movimientos al otro lado de la habitación, y él regresó vestido con pantalones negros y una camisa algo arrugada después de uno o dos minutos. "Tú adelante." Dijo él, haciendo un gesto hacia el pasillo.

Girando en sus talones, caminó a paso fuerte. No podía escucharlo detrás de ella, y estuvo tentada de girarse y asegurarse de que la estaba siguiendo, pero se abstuvo de revisarlo. Entrando en su propios cuartos otra vez, dio un paso al costado y apuntó imperiosamente hacia la matriz que giraba perezosamente en medio de la habitación. "¡Ahí!"


	42. Capítulo 42: y dos pasos atrás

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla

 **Capítulo 42 – ...y dos pasos atrás**

* * *

"Son las tres de la maldita mañana." Gruñó Severus. "¿Qué es exactamente el sobre dramático _¡AHÍ!_ que estás apuntando? Y habla rápido antes de que vuelva a mi cama."

Miranda le frunció el ceño. "Lo juro," se quejó ella, no exactamente en voz baja. "¿Acaso nadie presta atención cuando hablo de estas ecuaciones? Todos son como un montón de niños de primer año – 'ooh, mira el lindo remolino de luces'."

Snape dobló los brazos sobre su pecho y se las arregló para parecer tan divertido como irritado al mismo tiempo. "¿Ya terminaste?"

Ella lo miró y luego resopló, "Sí." mientras se esforzaba mucho por ignorar su sonrisa autosatisfecha.

"Así que, ¿el _ahí_?"

Ella resistió la tentación de apuntar la matriz, sabiendo que sería inútil. "Porque sé lo que significa. Sé lo que significa _todo_. Por supuesto, aún no tengo fijado el tiempo, pero entiendo a los jugadores y lo que viene."

Snape parecía mucho más despierto ahora y marginalmente más interesado. "¿Y qué sería?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando 'elaboraste una poción' con la matriz?"

Él le dio encogimiento de hombros que pudo haber sido interpretado como un sí. "Creo que, en el momento, cortamos a la mayoría de los participantes que normalmente esperaríamos que fueran parte del enfrentamiento contra el Señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores."

Miranda asintió. "Exactamente. A lo que llegamos fue que los participantes clave eran los señores Potter y Weasley, los Mortífagos, Ya-Sabes-Quién, los elfos domésticos, tú, yo, la señorita Granger, Filius y la línea rebelde."

"Felicitaciones, entonces. Tus ecuaciones llegaron a buen término." Se giró para irse.

Ella tomó su brazo. "De verdad eres un asno." Él se sacudió de su mano, pero no trató de irse de nuevo. Ella continuó. "Es más que eso. En el momento, la participación de Filius no tenía mucho sentido, pero creo que ahora entendemos cómo encaja, al igual que la señorita Granger y tú mismo. Por lo que dijo la señorita Granger sobre los elfos domésticos, y cómo obligaron que el enfrentamiento se mantenga lejos de Hogwarts, ellos también se explican bastante bien también. La exclusión de la Orden... Bueno, quedan pocos de nosotros que no están muertos, capturados o escondiéndose." Ella frunció el ceño. "Aún no entiendo por qué Albus no está representado. Eso me preocupa."

"Nada de esto explica por qué estás tan jodidamente alterada, ni por qué tenías que despertarme a esta hora infame."

Ella giró su ceño hacia él. "Uno de los mayores misterios que no podía explicar era la línea rebelde." Dijo con los dientes apretados. "Aparecía y desaparecía como si estuviera bajo control propio. Nada que yo hiciera podía cambiarla, pero aún así _cambiaba_. Crecía. Se retiraba. Era orgánica, en cierto modo. Y también estaba el hecho de que tu vida parpadeaba consistentemente dentro y fuera de la existencia pasado cierto punto."

"El enfrentamiento entre Potter y el Señor Tenebroso." Él hizo un gesto vago con su mano. "Nunca tuve mucha fe en vivir pasado cierto punto."

"Sí, bueno, en un buen día, a algunos de nosotros nos gustaría que lo hicieras." Por sólo un momento, ella creyó que se vio sorprendido y un poco contento con esta afirmación, pero entonces su expresión indiferente volvió a enmascarar sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos.

"De nuevo, Vector, ¿tienes un punto con todo esto?"

Miranda chirrió sus dientes. "Eres el hombre más exasperante. Cómo ella-" se detuvo y respiró profundo. "Vas a morir."

Él se quedó mirándola, sin que su expresión cambiara nunca.

"¿Me escuchaste? Este plan que elaboramos... te mata, Snape. Tú línea en la matriz ya no parpadea. Desde el punto en que comienza el enfrentamiento, mueres."

"Aunque no dudo que eso es posible, el encantamiento que Granger está usando no es uno fatal; es un simple aturdidor. Flitwick determinó que tenemos la mejor posibilidad de éxito usando un encantamiento simple, algo que requiera muy poco poder, pasando el impulso inicial, por supuesto, para enviarlo a través del enlace."

"No estoy diciendo que sea el hechizo, o incluso el que Granger lo lance, lo que te mata. Ella, y el hechizo, puede que no tengan nada que ver, o puede que tengan todo que ver. Trabajo con probabilidades, no predicciones, aunque para el público general suele parecer lo mismo. Lo que estoy diciendo es que cuando comience la batalla, cuando pongamos este plan en acción, de acuerdo a mis números, estarás muerto al final de él."

Miranda vio como Snape levantaba el brazo y se frotaba el puente de la nariz con fuerza, con sus ojos apretados cuando finalmente soltó su mano y abrió sus ojos, su expresión aún era la calma inexpresiva del espía maestro. "¿Ya despertaste al director?"

Miranda negó con la cabeza. "No. Fui contigo tan pronto como lo descubrí. Tendré mostrarle esto a Albus, pero creí que tú debías saberlo primero."

Asintiendo, Snape se giró y sacó su varita, lanzando un hechizo silenciador y para que no los interrumpieran dentro de la habitación. Una vez que lo hizo, se dio vuelta hacia ella. "Muéstrame lo que tienes."

Sacando su varita, ella murmuró el conjuro correcto y movió su varita en un patrón muy específico. Varias de las pizarras repartidas por la habitación brillaron momentáneamente. En medio del cuarto, la matriz parpadeó fuera de la existencia y luego reapareció. Esta vez, sólo algunas líneas fueron visibles. "Será mejor si ves toda la progresión. Tiene más sentido de esa manera." Cuando Snape asintió, Miranda continuó. "Éste es el esqueleto de la matriz. Representa al señor Potter, tú, los señores Potter, Weasley y señorita Granger como un conjunto, los Mortífagos, el Señor Tenebroso y la Orden. Aquí es dónde comenzó. Te darás cuenta de que no hay línea rebelde." Ella usó su varita para apuntar un nexo entre las líneas. "Éste era el conflicto que se avecinaba."

"¿Cuándo fue tomado esto?"

"Ésta es la matriz como era representada al final del primer año del señor Potter en Hogwarts." Ella volvió a agitar la varita. Esta vez, apareció una segunda matriz. Éste es uno de los primeros conjuntos de ecuaciones que hice alguna vez. Nótese que es casi idéntico al que fue tomado durante el primer año de Potter. Así que, por todo nuestro conocimiento de lo que iba a ocurrir, nada en los últimos diecisiete años ha hecho mucha diferencia desde el momento en que Albus hizo que pusiera en marcha mis primeras ecuaciones cuando Potter derrotó a Ya-Sabes-Quién por primera vez."

Snape resopló. "Potter no derrotó a nadie. Lily Potter derrotó al Señor Tenebroso. _Harry Potter_ sobrevivió a él."

Miranda dejó que las palabras de Snape pasaran sin comentario. Ella nunca entendió la habilidad del chico para irritar a Snape, pero ahora no era el momento de cuestionarlo. "Bien. De todos modos, el punto es que a excepción de algunos cambios menores a través de los años, la matriz de probabilidades no había variado. No cambió hasta mediados del sexto año del señor Potter." Miranda sacudió su varita dieciséis veces, cada sacudida hizo que la matriz avanzara en el tiempo. "Aquí." Dijo ella con una sacudida final de su varita.

Snape dio un paso adelante, estudiando la matriz. Él apuntó hacia el lado opuesto dónde apareció una línea descarriada. "Esto lo sé. Aquí fue cuando se introdujo la línea rebelde."

"Correcto. No había sentido en eso. Nada significante había cambiado en dieciséis años. Dieciséis años, Snape – y en todo ese tiempo no hubo ni una sola variable nueva. Y ahora, de repente, tengo una anomalía. Una con la que no contaba, ni controlaba, o que ni siquiera podía identificar."

"Pero sí modificaste la matriz después de eso. Es obvio que algo cambió."

"Algo." Ella le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, pero él estaba concentrado en la matriz y no se dio cuenta de su mirada. "Debido a algunas cosas que sucedieron el año pasado, me di cuenta de que Granger y Weasley eran más importantes individualmente de lo que nadie se había dado cuenta antes." Ella volvió a agitar su varita, y la matriz cambió una vez más, con dos líneas nuevas apareciendo. "Pero verás, estaba equivocada. Todo lo que sabía sobre la aritmancia decía que las nuevas incorporaciones deberían haber cancelado la rebelde. No lo hicieron. Y no podía entender por qué. Ahora lo entiendo. Verás, pensé que había comenzado ahí. Ese fue mi error. Comenzó antes. Mucho antes en el año."

"Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo en compañía del director. Estás soltando tonterías crípticas."

"Oh, deja de ser denso. Todo esto se trata de ti y Hermione Granger." Snape se echó hacia atrás como si ella lo hubiera hechizado, su tez pálida se volvió imposiblemente más blanca. Su reacción era reveladora y concordaba con algunas cosas que había estado pensando, pero no quería distanciarlo. Ella levantó una mano, con su palma abierta y hacia arriba. "Tranquilo, Snape. No estoy insinuando nada ni acusándote de nada impropio."

Vio a Snape cruzar sus brazos sobre su pecho. "Entonces ¿qué _es_ exactamente lo que estás diciendo?"

"Que hablé con Filius, y repasamos algunas cosas que nos habían desconcertado a los dos. La señorita Granger comenzó a cambiar su comportamiento el año pasado. Por supuesto, eso no es inusual. Trabajamos con niños y los vemos crecer todo el tiempo. Así que en realidad, nadie pensó mucho en eso. O si lo hicieron, simplemente era una niña creciendo y convirtiéndose en una mujer joven. Sin embargo, en el caso de la señorita Granger, no creo que fuera solo eso. Ella tuvo un foco."

Snape soltó un suspiro resignado. "Crees que ese foco era yo."

"Sí. Y no frunzas el ceño así. Eso es parte de por qué no funcionaban bien mis ecuaciones. No comencé lo suficientemente pronto. Pensé que su inclusión comenzó con sus clases de pociones a ese grupo de estudio. No fue así. De algún modo, de alguna forma, la señorita Granger... no lo sé. Te _vio_."

"Por supuesto que me vio. Era su maldito profesor de Pociones." Miranda le levantó una ceja, y él hizo un sonido que sonó ligeramente como un gruñido. "Está bien. Se hizo evidente que gran parte de los cambios que hizo Granger, los hizo por mí. Como tú, y varios de los demás profesores notaron el año pasado, los ensayos de la señorita Granger cambiaron. Cambiaron porque yo la fustigaba por escribir más de lo requerido. También dejó de levantar esa maldita mano suya en clase."

"Porque sabía que te molestaba. Pero esa son cosas que notamos nosotros. La verdadera pregunta es ¿qué fue lo que notaste _tú_?"

Snape se apartó de ella. "¿Esto realmente es necesario?"

Miranda pudo ver las líneas tensas en su espalda y hombros, y supo que para un hombre tan privado como Severus Snape, esta clase de intromisión era terriblemente dolorosa. "Snape... Severus, no es un interés lascivo. Ya te dije una vez que creo que la chica se preocupa por ti."

Él hizo otro sonido gutural, con su espalda aún hacia ella. Ignorando su comentario sobre los sentimientos de la señorita Granger, él respondió sólo con sus interacciones. "La señorita Granger y yo tuvimos varios encuentros el año pasado." Se dio vuelta hacia ella, pero pero mantuvo su cara apartada, con su cabello ocultando su expresión de la vista de ella. "Como dices, estos encuentros comenzaron antes en el año, antes de saber que estaba enseñándole al grupo de estudio de Pociones. Pero eran completamente inocentes. Ella comenzó con una campaña para saludarme. Después, comenzó a enseñarle Pociones a Longbottom. Ella pidió mi ayuda con un problema de pociones y..." Su voz se desvaneció, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"¿Y?" Animó ella.

Él siseó con disgusto evidente. "Y me hago llamar espía. Estoy tan ciego como Potter." De repente, estuvo en movimiento, paseándose a través de la habitación con pasos rápidos y cortos. "Soy un idiota, y ella... oh, ella es mucho más Slytherin de lo que cualquiera le hubiera dado crédito. La pequeña astuta-"

A Miranda le divirtió que Snape sonara más impresionado que enojado, su mortificación previa por revelar sus interacciones con Hermione Granger había quedado en el olvido. Pero por el otro lado, para el jefe de Slytherin, la astucia era una virtud. "Obviamente te diste cuenta de algo. ¿En qué estás pensando?"

Su paseo se detuvo. "Sospecho que el año pasado también fue cuando comenzó su infiltración entre los elfos domésticos."

Miranda se rió. "¿Infiltración? Lo haces sonar como si ella estuviera librando alguna especie de guerra de guerrillas contra ti."

"Eso es exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Mi comida cambió." Dijo él con una pesada exasperación coloreando su voz. "Sólo los elfos domésticos pudieron haber hecho eso, y sólo con instrucciones exteriores. No habrían pensado en hacerlo por su cuenta."

"¿Tu comida?" Preguntó Miranda, perpleja. "¿Por qué cambiaría tu comida?"

Snape la desestimó con un gesto. "La razón es intrascendente. Lo hizo. También entró a mis aposentos."

Esta era información que Miranda no había escuchado, y se preguntó brevemente por qué Granger no estaba muerta y enterrada en algún lado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que _esto_ era probablemente lo que causó el distanciamiento entre Snape y Hermione. Su propia curiosidad la impulsó. "¿Se llevó algo? eso no parece muy propio de ella."

Snape dejó escapa un gruñido silencioso. "No se llevó nada. Ella... dejó algo. Pero de nuevo, las razones por qué lo hizo, y lo que dejó, no van al punto. Ella percibió una necesidad – que yo necesitaba algo – y encontró una manera de lograrla.

Una gran parte de ella quería preguntarle a Snape lo que había hecho Hermione, pero pudo saber por la mueca que seguía en el rostro de él que interrogarlo no la llevaría a ningún lado. Dejando su curiosidad de lado, dirigió la conversación de vuelta a la matriz por la que lo había despertado en medio de la noche. "Muy bien, ¿entonces entiendes que la señorita Granger está en el corazón de esto?"

"Creí que Potter estaba en el corazón de esto. Él es El Niño que Vivió, el Elegido, y el maldito Salvador del Mundo Mágico."

"Estás equivocado." Dijo ella, sacudiendo su cabeza. "Todos nos hemos equivocado. O tal vez, no equivocados, sino que demasiado concentrados en el señor Potter. No me mal entiendas, Harry Potter es el que está destinado, aunque yo creo que es más bien maldito, a enfrentarse a Ya-Sabes-Quién. Pero, él sólo es el hechizo, verás. Todos los demás son la varita que lo lanza. Lo cual nos lleva de vuelta a la matriz, a ti y a Hermione Granger."

Él le dirigió una mirada amarga, con sus brazos cruzados protectoramente sobre su pecho. "Me estás diciendo que la rebelde es Granger."

Miranda rió un poco. "Sí y no. La rebelde es una variable que no había tomado en cuenta." Los hombros de Snape se encorvaron hacia adelante como si se estuviera protegiendo a sí mismo de un golpe que sabía que vendría. Miranda suavizó su voz, sin estar exactamente segura de cómo se tomaría las noticias. "Está enamorada de ti."

Snape se estremeció y luego quedó tan quieto que Miranda ni siquiera estaba segura de que estuviera respirando. Pero él tenía que escuchar esto, así que presionó. "La vi como una línea separada y creí que esta sería una ecuación separada. No lo era. La rebelde era como una sombra que lanzaba el resto de la matriz porque yo no entendía a la señorita Granger. Ella se acercó a ti. Por su cercanía, ella llegó a conocerte. Las elecciones que hizo, sus decisiones, todo se relaciona a sus sentimientos por ti. Esa es la razón por la que la rebelde estaba en un curso de colisión con tu línea en la matriz."

Snape se enderezó lentamente, con su rostro como piedra. "Estás equivocada."

"No. ¿Habrías sabido que ella comparte una Afinidad contigo? ¿Ella habría entendido lo suficiente a los elfos domésticos para ofrecerlos como una manera de rescatar a los blancos de los Mortífagos? ¿Los elfos habrían escuchado siquiera si Granger no hubiera estado involucrada con ellos? Si Granger no te entendiera, ¿el señor Potter seguiría usando las Artes Oscuras? Si no hubiera estado involucrada contigo, ¿se habría arriesgado como lo hizo para ir a busca a la sanadora Alverez? Si no hubiera estado involucrada contigo, ¿habría hecho la conexión entre tu Marca Tenebrosa y los demás Mortífagos?" Ella se detuvo y respiró profundo. "Cada paso, cada decisión, cada giro a la izquierda en lugar de la derecha ha sido influenciado por Hermione Granger y sus sentimientos – su amor creciente – por ti."

"No. Reconozco que ella se _preocupa_ por mí. Pero su interés es exclusivamente el de un estudiante por su mentor. Ella simplemente ha adquirido un interés en mi bienestar, nada más. De forma muy parecida a esa ridícula campaña que tenía con respecto a los elfos domésticos."

"Severus, no puedes ignorar esto..."

"No lo estoy ignorando. Estoy en desacuerdo con tu interpretación."

"Severus-"

"No" gruñó él, con su helada máscara agrietándose. "Infórmale a Albus sobre tus descubrimientos. Dile que la muchacha se preocupa por mí. Dile lo que quieras."

Miranda lo miró con precaución. "¿Y la señorita Granger?"

"No le dirás nada."

"No podemos decirle nada, Severus. Ella lanzará este hechizo, y tú morirás. ¿Y qué entonces?"

"¿Así que le dirías de antemano y dejarla comenzar el hechizo sabiendo que moriré? ¿Cómo es que eso sería más amable? Habrá gente que sobreviva que se encargará de cualquier pena persistente."

Ella lo miró con incredulidad. "¿Pena persistente?" Dijo finalmente con voz ahogada. "¿Te perdiste la parte en que te dije que está enamorada de ti?"

Su respuesta fue rápida y vehemente. "Ella NO está enamorada de mi."

"Por el amor de... ¿me estás escuchando? El hecho de que te ama es el corazón de esto. Es parte esencial de tu muerte."

"Y tú eres la que no me está escuchando. No hará ninguna diferencia. Este plan es el mejor que tenemos para garantizar el deceso tan anticipado del Señor Tenebroso. No podré eso en peligro. Tú no pondrás eso en peligro. Si exhalo mi último aliento a manos de Hermione Granger, entonces que así sea."

* * *

"Vuelva a intentarlo, señorita Granger."

Severus vio como Hermione volvía a realizar el movimiento de varita, pronunciando el hechizo de manera clara y precisa. Ella y Flitwick estaban practicando la primera parte de lo que sería su solución para eliminar a los Mortífagos. La Marca Tenebrosa era un complejo tejido de múltiples hechizos. Cada hechizo, o fragmento de hechizo, contribuía al todo, pero realizaba funciones separadas: una para escuchar el sonido del nombre Voldemort, uno para enlazar a todos los Mortífagos, otro que permitía que el Señor Tenebroso se aprovechara de la fuerza mágica de los Mortífagos. De acuerdo a Filius, habían al menos una docena de de hechizos que componían el núcleo de la Marca Tenebrosa, y se sentía tan envidioso como asombrado de la complejidad del hechizo. Había estado murmurando por días sobre el desperdicio que Tom Riddle había hecho de su vida si tenía la habilidad de crear esta clase de encantamiento.

Con el fin de permitir que Hermione practicara antes, Filius había encantado una secuencia de almohadas con un entramado cada vez más complejo de hechizos similares a los que componían la Marca Tenebrosa. Era la última de las Almohadas Tenebrosas, como Hermione insistía en referirse a ellas, que Hermione estaba tratando de desarmar ahora con la ayuda de un hechizo de visualización. Ya era el momento de que comenzara a trabajar con el propio Severus, y él no estaba seguro de estar listo. El ejercicio de las almohadas le había dado tres días para trabajar con sus emociones y sentimientos en cuanto al anuncio de Vector. Él había usado esos tres días para recuperar su perspectiva. También se las había arreglado, maniobrando cuidadosamente, para evitar quedarse a solas con Hermione. Su indulto se había terminado.

"Sí, excelente." Dijo Filius, palmeándole amablemente el hombro. "Creo que ya tiene una mano bastante buena para esto." Desde donde se sentaba en una silla junto a ella, él usó su varita para apuntar. "¿Ve los hechizos en capas que componen el todo? Ahora, ésta es la capa en la que estamos interesados. Ve cómo se retuerce y gira. Querrá evitar enviar cualquier tipo de magia a través de éstas otras aquí, sin embargo. Tendrá que practicar con el profesor Snape, por supuesto, para que tenga una idea de la visualización que será necesaria para lanzar el hechizo a través de la Marca Tenebrosa. Pero lo está haciendo bien. Muy bien."

Hermione miró desde Flitwick hasta Severus y de vuelta a Flitwick. "¿Y está seguro de que el Señor Oscuro no va a detectar alguna manipulación en la Marca? ¿No va a notar que la estamos examinando?"

Flitwick saltó de la silla que estaba usando. "Él no debería notar nada. La visualización del hechizo está estrictamente basada en el usuario. Pero, incluso si nota cualquier desborde mágico, como compartes una Afinidad con el profesor Snape aquí, Ya-Sabes-Quién no debería ser capaz de saber que es usted la que está lanzando el hechizo en lugar del profesor Snape usando su propia magia. Hay, después de todo, una cierta cantidad de poder fluye constantemente a través de la Marca. Sospecho que para Ya-Sabes-Quién, se ha convertido en un zumbido constante en el fondo que él apenas sigue notando. Sólo detonar uno de los sub-encantamientos de la Marca o un gran aumento brusco en el poder atraería su atención ahora."

Hermione no parecía muy segura y aún algo preocupada. _Preocupada por mi seguridad._ Parecía un pensamiento tan extraño. Pero ella sí se preocupaba. Por él. Había tenido pruebas de sobra de su parte. Él quería que Vector se equivocara. Quería que fuera algo diferente al amor. Cualquier cosa excepto amor. Él le había ofrecido conocimiento y aprendizaje. Él quería decir que era un capricho. Había tenido a suficientes estudiantes a lo largo de los años con flechazos pasajeros, así que no estaba completamente fuera del campo de posibilidad.

Pero viéndola ahora, se sintió _iluminado_ de alguna manera. Era un sentimiento que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, y él sabía, sin duda alguna, que Vector había dicho una verdad muy inconveniente. No que importara. Esa parte de lo que le había dicho a Vector era cierto. No era estúpido, y podía admitirse a sí mismo que se sentía solo. Había pasado los últimos tres días llegando a un acuerdo con el hecho de que sentía una atracción hacia Hermione a cambio. Pero eso era todo. Simple atracción, basada en el hecho de que ella era joven e inocente, y que Merlín no lo quisiera, _le gustaba él_. Él no podía permitir que fuera más que eso, y ciertamente no podía dejar que continuara. Él podría ser un bastardo, pero no era un completo bastardo de corazón frío. No había razón para que ella sufriera innecesariamente con su muerte. Había decidido que podía simplemente disuadirla de cualquier otro sentimiento afectivo porque ciertamente no podía devolverlos o animarla. Era para el bien de ella y, era lo suficientemente honesto para admitir, para el suyo.

Había sido capaz de seguir las órdenes de Dumbledore todos estos años porque no tenía nada por lo que vivir a excepción de ver a Potter derrotando al Señor Tenebroso. Hermione Granger era peligrosa. Siempre lo había sabido. Sólo que no había sabido la clase de peligro que presentaba. Sus días de reflexión le habían mostrado con demasiada claridad que no se podía permitir a sí mismo amar a Hermione. No le podían dar algo por lo que _vivir._ Si le daban algo por lo que vivir más allá de recuerdos y un viejo amor, él no sabría si sería capaz de dejarse morir. Incluso por Dumbledore. Incluso por Lily.

Hermione volvió a mirar hacia él, con su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes en un obvio signo de preocupación por él. "Si está seguro."

Flitwick le dio una sonrisa cálida. "Tan seguro como podemos estar, señorita Granger. No creo que usted, o Severus aquí, tengan nada por lo que preocuparse. Ahora, tengo que encontrarme con los profesores Dumbledore y Vector para discutir algunos temas con respecto a la sincronización de todo." Dirigió una pequeña reverencia dirección hacia Severus. "La dejo en las manos capaces del profesor Snape. Tendrás que trabajar en el hechizo de visualización y asegurarte de estar muy cómoda con las capas de hechizos de la Marca. Sólo vaya a buscarme si se encuentra con cualquier complicación o ve algo que no reconoce."

Y luego Flitwick se fue, y ellos quedaron solos en una habitación que de repente era demasiado pequeña. Hermione lo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par y una expresión de confianza abierta que hizo que algo le doliera en su pecho. Él quería... Pero ese era el peligro – él la quería, quería sus promesas y confianza y ese futuro que simplemente estaba fuera de su alcance. Todo estaba al alcance de sus dedos y se le negaba una vez más. La ira lo recorrió entonces por la injusticia suprema de todo esto. Frunció el ceño, sólo para encontrarse más atormentado cuando Hermione le sonrió en respuesta. "Deberíamos empezar." Dijo él, y luego se quiso golpear a sí mismo por decir lo obvio. Era un indicador de lo fuera de balance que se sentía.

"Por supuesto." Dijo ella con una inclinación de cabeza, y no la réplica mordaz que él habría hecho si alguien que le hubiera dicho algo tan banal a él. Inclinándose sobre la silla en la que aún estaba sentada, Hermione tomó otra almohada desgastada y descolorida del sofá. Dejando la almohada sobre su regazo, ella indicó el sofá frente a ella. "Sería más fácil si se sienta aquí y descansa su brazo sobre la almohada." Volvió a sonreírle. "Bien podríamos estar cómodos mientras hacemos esto."

Sus acciones y palabras eran lo suficientemente inocentes, pero cada instinto que tenía le gritaba que ésta sería una mala idea. Sabiendo que estaba bien y completamente atrapado, y sintiéndose algo ridículo, tomó su lugar en el sofá, con su espalda rígida y recta. Ella lo estaba mirando con una expresión ligeramente confundida, aunque sus ojos eran cálidos.

"Relájese. No voy a hacerle daño, sabe."

La sensación de estar atrapado en una trampa se intensificó. Ella lo conocía demasiado bien ahora. "El daño es relativo." Dijo al final.

Ella levantó una comisura de su labio. "Entonces no pretendo hacerle daño." Dijo ella, extendiendo su mano para atrapar la de él.

Su brazo se bloqueó contra su tirón, y ella lo miró serenidad. Él encontró su corazón latiendo con fuerza bajo sus costillas, y fue incapaz de encontrarse con sus ojos. Él había vivido con la Marca hace aproximadamente veinte años, y había hecho alguna especie de paz con ella, y él mismo, hace mucho tiempo. Hacer algo más lo habría llevado a la locura. Le había mostrado la Marca a Fudge con más ira que vergüenza hace poco más de dos años. Él se había sentado en esta misma habitación y presentado su propio brazo desnudo al director y a Flitwick, y aún así, ahora estaba reacio a mostrarle su brazo y, subsecuentemente, su sórdido pasado a ella. Era exactamente lo que necesitaba para ponerla en su contra, y aún así, no quería perder su buena opinión de él. ¿ _Cuán patético soy que temo ser juzgado por una niña de Gryffindor, y qué absolutamente imposible es la trampa en que me encuentro? Maldito si lo hago, y maldito si no lo hago._

"¡Detente!"

Sus ojos se movieron por reflejo hacia los de ella, donde la encontró frunciéndole el ceño.

"Detente." Repitió. "¿Me escuchas? Prácticamente puedo ver la culpa subiendo dentro tuyo, ¡así que sólo detente! Lo que sea que estés pensando... Detenlo." terminó ella en un apuro.

Él se quedó mirándola con asombro, su propia inquietud quedó momentáneamente olvidada antes de recordar que tenía que disuadir sus sentimientos por él. Ésta entonces, era su oportunidad. "He hecho cosas tales como para hacerte llorar. Los demás Mortífagos se acercan a mí con miedo y buscan mi favor. Me mantengo posiblemente como el profesor más odiado de la historia de Hogwarts. Hay antiguos estudiantes, años después de haber dejado mi sala de clases, que aún balbucean en mi presencia."

Ella dio una sonrisa lenta que envió ondas de calor a través de él, incluso mientras luchaba contra ellas. "No me importa quién eras antes, sólo quien eres ahora."

Se encontró a sí mismo mirándola fijo de nuevo, tratando de leer la verdad en sus palabras. Ella se encontró con su mirada sin temor, y por un momento, él estuvo tentado a hurgar en su mente y leer sus verdaderas intenciones. En lugar de arriesgar su propio control, él apartó su mirada para volver a mirar hacia su antebrazo aún tomado. "Eres más tolerante que la mayoría."

"Entonces son tontos." Replicó ella con voz suave.

 _No se lo estaba haciendo fácil._ "Algunos leopardos _no_ cambian sus manchas. Simplemente se hacen mejores para ocultarlas."

"¿Estás tratado de asustarme? Si eso es lo que haces, puedes detenerte."

Él negó con su cabeza. _Mujer insensata._ "Estoy tratando de advertirte."

"Entonces estoy advertida. Y eso no cambia el hecho de que tengo un trabajo que hacer." Ella le dio otra sonrisa impía y volvió a alcanzar su mano, esta vez atrapando su palma. Sus dedos eran suaves y cálidos contra los de él. Tirando un poco, ella bajó su brazo para que quedara estirado entre ellos, con la palma arriba.

Hermione se quedó mirando su brazo por algunos segundos antes de moverse, pasando su mano por la manga del abrigo para alisar las arrugas y alinear la pequeña fila de botones que se distribuían a lo largo de la costura exterior. El propio aire pareció espesarse entre ellos, y Severus abrió ligeramente su boca para aspirar una bocanada del oxígeno que tanto necesitaba.

Ella debió haber sentido algo porque volvió a subir la vista para encontrarla con la suya por un momento antes de dejar escapar un suspiro tembloroso y nervioso. Volviendo a bajar la vista, llevó ambas manos a la hilera de botones. Tomando la tela, ella le dio un pequeño tirón y sacó el primer botón negro perlado de su ojal. Se dio cuenta de que las manos de ella estaban temblando.

Ninguno de ellos habló mientras ella sacaba cada botón de su ojal y luego doblaba hacia atrás la manga de su camisa. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño sonido de diversión cuando reveló el suave lino blanco de abajo. De nuevo, pasó la mano por su brazo, alisando la tela y la hilera mucho más corta de botones en la camisa. Esta vez, él pudo sentir el calor de sus manos a través del delgado género de la camisa.

Las respiraciones contra las que había estado luchando cesaron por completo cuando ella soltó los botones y arremangó su camisa, con las puntas de sus dedos rozándole la piel. La tez del interior de su brazo era casi tan blanca como su camisa, el azul de sus venas resaltaba levemente a través de la delgada piel de su muñeca. Pero fue la Marca lo que atrajo su atención y sin dudar la de ella. Era una fea mancha negra en su piel, su malevolencia era casi una fuerza física en la habitación.

Las yemas de ella rozaron su brazo, dejando la piel de gallina a su paso. "¿Dolió?"

Esta, entonces era su oportunidad para romper cualquier sentimiento afectivo que ella tuviera por él. "Estaba orgulloso el día en que fue marcada en mi brazo. Era la culminación de todo por lo que había trabajado. Me había probado a mí mismo y estaban a punto de darme el honor más alto – la Marca que me ataba a mis compañeros magos y brujas en la causa."

El pulgar de ella pasó ligeramente a lo largo de los bordes de la Marca. "Sólo los más poderosos y leales recibían la Marca."

"Sí." Él tragó la bilis que quiso elevarse junto a sus recuerdos. Ni se acercaba a estar tan cómodo con estos recuerdos como fingía estarlo.

"A veces odio al director."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó confundido.

El pulgar de ella continuó su movimiento, el roce de la piel contra piel era tanto una distracción como un confort al que no estaba acostumbrado. "¿Qué habría pasado si él no te hubiera ignorado? ¿Si hubiera visto todo lo que el Señor Tenebroso vio en ti? Él solo te dejó ir, sin intentarlo ni siquiera."

Él negó con su cabeza. "No puedo decir que yo le hubiera hecho caso al director en esos días. Ya no importa, de todos modos. El pasado no puede cambiarse. Le vendí mi alma al diablo, Hermione. Es hora de pagar."

* * *

Le vendí mi alma al diablo, Hermione. Es hora de pagar.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo, con las palabras colgando ominosamente entre ellos y rompiendo la tensión que había estado formándose desde que ella empezó a desabotonar la manga de su abrigo. Él lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, apartándose de ella y distanciándose. Lo había estado haciendo por días. No era como la distancia fría y furiosa que había mostrado cuando encontró las sábanas, era más sutil que eso, y algo que ni siquiera habría notado que estaba haciendo si estudiar a Snape no se hubiera convertido en una pequeña pasión para ella. Algo había cambiado; ella podía sentirlo.

Volvió a pasar su pulgar por el borde de la Marca. "No respondiste mi pregunta." Dijo al final. "¿Dolió?"

La mirada de él estaba concentrada en la Marca. "He sido golpeado por un gran número de maldiciones y hechizos a través de los años. Nada de lo que he sentido se acerca a tener la Marca grabada en mi brazo." Su voz se endureció. "Deberías comenzar en el hechizo de visualización."

Insegura de su estado de ánimo, ella realizó el hechizo de visualización en la Marca, dejando al descubierto sus complejas capas y sub-hechizos entrelazados. Realmente era un tejido de lo más extraordinario. Separando las capas, ella buscó el hilo de magia que controlaba el enlace entre los Mortífagos. Cada vez que encontraba el hilo y trataba de seguirlo se encontraba perdida. "Esto no es..."

"¿Cuál es él problema?"

Ella saltó ligeramente. Había estado tan absorta en el problema frente a ella que olvidó que él estaba ahí. "No es como las Almohadas Tenebrosas." Explicó ella. "Esos hechizos estaban cerrados con inicios y finales. Eran fáciles de seguir. No puedo identificar dónde empiezan o terminan éstos."

"Eso es porque no _comienzan_ en el sentido tradicional ya que la Marca se fusiona con mi propia magia. Es la razón por la que sólo alguien con una Afinidad conmigo sería capaz de hacer lo que estamos intentando." Él se reclinó ligeramente, estudiándola, y entonces se volvió a inclinar hacia adelante. "¿Recuerdas el hechizo _Vere Veneficus_?"

"¿El hechizo que usaste para mostrarle a los hijos de muggle como fluye su magia a través de ellos?"

"Correcto. Lanza el _Vere Veneficus._ Te mostrará cómo la Marca está atada a mi magia y dónde tendrás que aplicar el hechizo aturdidor de la Orden."

Sintiendo una oleada de entusiasmo, Hermione realizó el hechizo. "Por Dios." Jadeó cuando la magia de Severus comenzó a brillar. Ella siempre supo que Severus Snape era un mago poderoso, pero tener la prueba visual frente a ella era otra cosa.

"¿Granger?"

Él parecía tan calmado y tan quieto para tener todo ese poder rugiendo justo bajo su piel. Mordiendo su labio, ella volvió a enfocar su atención. "¡Oh! Está por todos lados." Sus ojos comenzaron a trazar múltiples hilos que salían de la Marca. Cada capa y sub-hechizo que conformaba la Marca estaba atado en los distintos puntos Chakra.

"Di su nombre."

Sus ojos se elevaron hasta los de él. Su expresión estaba en blanco y era ilegible. "Di su nombre." Repitió.

"Pero-"

"Hazlo." Espetó.

Su corazón estaba palpitando con fuerza suficiente para resonar en sus oídos. Algo estaba mal. Severus estaba equivocado. Ella no entendía lo que estaba haciendo él, o por qué, pero ella hizo lo que le pidió. "Voldemort."

La palabra colgó en el aire entre ellos. En un primer momento, no pareció pasar nada hasta que la masa negra en el corazón de los hechizos que componían la marca pareció pulsar. Un bucle negro fluyó desde la Marca hacia los Chakras del cuerpo de Severus en reversa de cómo la magia solía fluir _fuera_ del cuerpo. Luego fluyó de vuelta a la Marca antes de arder con una breve explosión de magia. Ella vio lo que activó la magia – el remolino de hechizos y sub-hechizos que enlazaban a cada Mortífago a la Marca, y a través de ella, entre sí, y en último lugar con el mismo Señor Tenebroso.

Ella entendía tanto ahora mientras movía sus ojos llenos de horror hacia él. Lo que estaba mirando era inimaginable. "No está enlazada solamente; es parte de ti. Se... se está alimentando de ti – usando tu magia como alguna especie de parásito retorcido."

Él le dio una sonrisa socarrona. Una verdadera sonrisa llena de alguna emoción retorcida que no le había visto expresar en un largo tiempo. "Pobre inocente, Granger." Ronroneó. "Sigues pensando que soy mejor de lo que soy – algún noble héroe en el que fijar tus esperanzas y sueños. Si quieres un héroe, busca a Potter. No alimento la Marca solamente, sino que en muchas formas, ella me alimenta a mí con Magia Negra. Estoy empañado. Estoy mancillado. Incluso si cortaras mi brazo, el daño ya está hecho." De repente, él se levantó del sofá, la almohada cayó al suelo entre ellos. Cuatro pasos rápidos lo dejaron al otro lado de la habitación, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mientras él siseaba. "Te dije, _Hermione,_ que algunos leopardos simplemente esconden mejor sus manchas. Tienes un trabajo que hacer y un hechizo que lanzar. No estás aquí para salvar mi alma inmortal. Este no es un romance donde la Bella salva a la Bestia. Y yo no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para tu encaprichamiento de adolescente." Las palabras eran desdeñosas, la clase de cosas que le decías a un niño jugando a juegos de adultos.

Tanto el corazón como la cabeza de Hermione se tambalearon en shock, incapaz de comprender este ataque. Para los estándares del Slytherin, ella había dejado claros sus sentimientos hace días, semanas atrás. Aunque él no la había estrechado entre sus brazos como en algún cuento de hadas, tampoco la había apartado, exactamente. Había sido lenta y cautelosa con la manera de acercarse a él, sabiendo que cualquier actitud Gryffindor lo haría escapar. Esto no era escaparse, esto era atacar. Estaba herida y confundida. Nada de esto tenía sentido. Él se había estado alejando, sí, pero ella no había estando esperando estas palabras llenas de odio.

Sólo cuando se sintió lista para salir corriendo de la habitación en lágrimas, recordó: Palabras. Severus Snape sabía cómo mentir con palabras mejor que nadie que había conocido; eran sus acciones las que decían la verdad. Obligándose a ver más allá de su propio dolor, vio a un hombre tan tenso que estaba a punto de romperse. Ambos puños estaban apretados con fuerza, y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho tenían un aspecto más bien de defensa que de agresividad. Él le estaba mintiendo, tratado de alejarla y ella no podía entender por qué. También se dio cuenta de que no lo iba a dejar. Él había pensado en escandalizarla para que saliera corriendo o arremetiera contra él. Ella no hizo ninguna de las dos cuando dejó escapar una suave risita. "¿Capricho adolescente? Pasé del capricho a principio de año."

Los ojos de él se abrieron con perplejidad, y ella elevó una mano hasta sus labios como si quisiera atrapar las palabras y obligarlas a volver. Ellas colgaron entre ellos, pesadas en el silencio. Hermione bajó lentamente su mano, muy consciente de cómo los ojos de él seguían el movimiento. "Todo comenzó inocentemente, sabes." Empezó suavemente. Ella miró hacia abajo; con sus manos retorcidas como si estuviera haciendo un nudo con sus dedos. "Pero era inocente. Ni siquiera me gustabas al principio. Lo hice porque no era justo. Me hacía enojar." Ella levantó su cabeza y lo miró con valentía a los ojos. "Entonces se convirtió en un flechazo; pero sólo uno pequeño. Era todo lo que un flechazo de colegiala podía ser – corazones, flores y el elegante y romántico espía oscuro." Se rió, aunque no había mucha alegría en ella. "Está bien, tal vez no los corazones y flores. Pero Jane Eyre habría estado orgullosa."

"No soy algún héroe de una novela muggle." La voz de él sonaba espesa a los oídos de ella, no como su habitual tono sedoso.

"Concuerdo. Eres mucho más que eso. Eres humano y todo lo que eso implica." Ella le dio una sacudida de cabeza un tanto triste, recordando los sueños de su yo más joven. _Yo más joven, en efecto. Qué extraño que un año parezca toda una vida._ "No sé lo que crees que estás haciendo, pero no va a funcionar. Te conozco Severus Snape. No puedes asustarme, no puedes sorprenderme, y no puedes hacer que no me preocupe por ti. Esa _cosa_ en tu brazo esta retorciéndote a ti y a tu magia. Pero te has levantado por encima de eso. Eres un mejor hombre de lo que te das crédito."

Él la estaba mirando como si nunca la hubiera visto. Por alguna razón, la hizo sentir poderosa. Era claro que no esperaba esto de ella, lo cual era tonto de su parte, en realidad, ya que había dejado perfectamente claro lo que sentía por él. Pero si él tenía alguna duda, estaba a punto de aclararla. Tomando la oportunidad ofrecida frente a ella, se levantó y se acercó un paso.

"Eres una tonta. Estoy tratando de asegurarme de que-"

"¿Qué? ¿Sobreviva? ¿Qué no dañe mis sentimientos o corazón? ¿Qué no me enamore de ti?" Terminó por él con una sonrisa. Sacudió su cabeza hacia él y dio otro paso hacia adelante. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando él dio el paso correspondiente hacia atrás.

"Señorita Granger..."

"Hermione. Me llamaste Hermione antes."

"Señorita Granger." Repitió él, con más firmeza. "Usted va a-"

"¿Irme?" Ella dio otro paso mientras decía las palabras. "No, no lo creo, Severus." Lo vio estremecerse por el uso de su nombre. "No me diste permiso de usar tu nombre, pero lo he dicho mil veces en mi mente." Ella inclinó su cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Creo que ya pasamos los permisos, de todos modos."

Ella dio otro paso hacia adelante, ésta vez dentro de su espacio personal. Ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca para sentir el calor que radiaba fuera de su cuerpo. "¿No lo crees, Severus?" Dijo la palabra una última vez, exhalandola como una caricia. "Severus." Fue recompensada por un ligero temblor que sacudió el cuerpo entero del hombre.

"No puedes. Por favor, Hermione. No."

Ésta vez fue el turno de Hermione para estremecerse.

La mirada que él le dirigió fue conflictuada: hambrienta, confundida y aterrorizada. Ella le había prometido que no le haría daño, pero de alguna forma eso hacía, y no lo entendía. Levantando el brazo, ella posó su palma contra su mejilla. Quería que él se inclinara hacia ella, pero no estuvo sorprendida cuando él se sacudió en cambio. Nunca había visto a otra persona que estuviera tan privada de contacto como él. La gente necesitaba contacto humano, incluso aquellos que lo negaban vehementemente. Tal vez especialmente aquellos que se negaban ese contacto.

Lo había sabido desde ese día en que Rink lo había llevado al cuarto de él con sus colores y texturas. Él era un sensualista que ansiaba el contacto desesperadamente, pero aún así no confiaba en que nadie se que acercara a él y lo hiciera sin herirlo. Explicaba su desconfianza y la actitud distante que prácticamente gritaba 'No Tocar.' También explicaba por qué se sacudía cuando los demás lo tocaban. Esa sacudida era un gesto sutil, normalmente escondido con experticia bajo un movimiento de su túnica o un cambio casual de un pie a otro para dejarlo fuera de rango.

Severus Snape, había descubierto, hablaba en un lenguaje corporal propio – silencioso, suave, a menudo contradictorio, pero era claro a la vista si simplemente tenías ojos para ver de verdad. Los ojos de ella estaban abiertos, y se encontró con que ya ni podía cerrarlos, o incluso realmente querer hacerlo.

Ella recorrió su pulgar por el costado de su boca, acariciando las líneas duras. Él aún se veía aturdido, y como la Gryffindor que era ella, tomó ventaja de su confusión mientas podía. Parándose en las puntas de sus pies, ella acercó sus labios a los de él con un roce tan suave como un susurro. Alejándose ligeramente, miró hacia los tormentosos ojos negros de él.

No estuvo sorprendida cuando unas manos duras tomaron sus bíceps, apartándola de él a la fuerza. "Seré tu perdición." Gruñó, sus palabras eran como la grava, afiladas y duras para sus oídos.

Él no esperó por una respuesta, sino que giró y huyó por la puerta, dejándola sola en la habitación. Ella estaba temblando. Sus sentidos aún se recuperaban por el calor del cuerpo de él: la raspadura de sus cicatrices y callos cuando sus manos se habían deslizado por la piel de sus brazos, el olor mezclado de hierbas y especias que siempre había asociado con Severus. No tenía que cerrar los ojos para recordar la mirada de hambre en sus ojos.

 _Oh, Dios, el hambre._ Bajando la vista hacia sus manos apretadas con fuerza, ella dejó escapar un suave resoplido de diversión. No era extraño que siguiera temblando.

Y luego había huido de la habitación. Huido de ella. Suponía que debería estar ofendida, pero sabía más que eso. Ella conocía Severus Snape.

* * *

Miranda casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando Snape irrumpió en su habitación. Sus movimientos eran veloces, abriendo y cerrando su mano con rápidos movimientos entrecortados. Parecía como si hubiera estado corriendo, como si los mismos sabuesos del infierno estuvieran mordiendo sus talones. El hombre iba rutinariamente ante el Señor Tenebroso y hablaba sobre su muerte con una indiferencia por la que le daban ganas de sacudirlo. Algo había angustiado al hombre y Miranda no estaba segura de si debería estar muy asustada o no. Sintiendo como si estuviera abriendo la legendaria caja de Pandora, preguntó. "¿Snape?"

Él la ignoró y se giró hacia Flitwick que estaba en medio de la habitación. "¡Fuera!" Gruñó.

"¿Severus?"

"Sal. Ahora."

Flitwick dio un paso hacia atrás; con expresión de sorpresa. "Yo-"

Miranda se adelantó. "Tal vez Filius, ahora no es buen momento. ¿Por qué no voy a buscarte después?"

Flitwick movió su vista entre Snape que se paseaba y Miranda. "Creo que tienes razón. Te veo después." Con una mirada confundida a Snape, Filius salió de la habitación.

Miranda volvió a Snape, con clara desaprobación en su voz. "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"Ha-" Snape se detuvo, inhalo profundo y lo dejó salir otra vez. "Ha llegado a mi atención que puedes haber tenido razón."

"¿Sobre qué?" Snape seguía inquieto, mirando a todo y a todos excepto a ella. "¿Snape?"

"Creo que tenías razón con respecto a la señorita Granger... y sus sentimientos."

Ella mordió su labio inferior para no reírse. Podía decir por la expresión en el rostro de Snape que él no lo consideraba un asunto para la risa, pero que Merlín la ayudara, frente a toda esta locura, ella quería reír, incluso si hubiera sido con algo de histeria.

* * *

"¿Oye, Ron?"

Los ojos de Ron nunca dejaron el tablero frente a él mientras gruñía en reconocimiento.

Harry levantó y jugueteó distraídamente con una pieza de ajedrez, para la gran molestia del peón en cuestión. "¿Qué pasa con Hermione?"

A Ron le tomó un minuto que la pregunta llegara a él y atravesara a través de las múltiples variaciones de ajedrez que recorrían por su cabeza. "¿Qué?"

"Hermione. Ella... bueno, ella está... y luego está Snape y... ¿Qué está pasando?"

Ron tomó como un buen signo que Harry sonara más desconcertado que enojado, pero su voz aún mantenía más que un poco de odio cuando menciono a Snape. Esto, decidió, iba a ser complicado. Tratando de ganar tiempo, preguntó. "¿Dónde está Ginny?"

Harry frunció el ceño y le dio una mirada de reojo. "Está arriba con los gemelos. ¿De verdad va a ser tan malo?

Ron volvió a recordar que aunque Harry podía ser algo denso a veces, estaba lejos de ser estúpido. El problema con su mejor amigo era que Harry hacía sus decisiones desde su corazón. Ron dejó escapar un suspiro. "Si, compañero. Podría ser tan malo."

Harry se rió. "Está bien. Dumbledore y yo hemos estado trabajando en algunas técnicas. Sólo dime lo que está pasando."

Ron consideró la mejor manera de decirlo y luego sólo lo soltó. "A Hermione le gusta Snape."

Harry se quedó mirándolo por un largo momento antes de levantarse de su asiento. Hizo un circuito rápido alrededor de la habitación, con sus manos apretadas a sus costados. Volviendo a su silla, se detuvo e hizo como si fuera a sentarse antes de darse vuelta y hacer otra caminata rápida por la habitación. Cuando regresó una vez más, finalmente volvió a tomar su asiento. Ron estuvo bastante sorprendido de la uniformidad de su tono. "¿Le gusta?"

"Le gusta. Y... bueno, quiero decir, no lo puedo decir con seguridad ni nada, pero creo que a él también le gusta ella."

El rostro de Harry se torció con disgusto, como si acabara de morder una Gragea de Todos Los Sabores con sabor a moco. "Eso es..." Harry pareció fallar al encontrar una palabra que describiera adecuadamente la imagen en su cabeza.

Ron hizo una mueca en simpatía. "Lo sé."

"Pero.."

"Sip, eso también."

"Él es..."

"Snape."

Sus ojos se encontraron y ambos se estremecieron dramáticamente. El momento pareció soltar algo de la tensión que Harry llevaba mientras se dejaba caer sobre su silla. "¿Snape?"

Ron se encogió de hombros. "La verdad, prefiero no pensar mucho sobre eso, pero si lo haces, tiene una extraña clase de sentido."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Siempre creí que Hermione terminaría contigo."

Levantando su brazo, Ron se frotó el posterior de su cuello. "Yo mismo pensé en eso una o dos veces. Pero, algo cambió, o tal vez Hermione cambió. No estoy exactamente seguro."

"Pero él nos odia. La odia."

"¿Lo hace? Ellos estaban... hablando el año pasado. Este año también. Y viste lo que le hizo a Moody. Sin mencionar, que el director pone esta mirada extraña en su rostro cada vez que los ve juntos. Como si supiera algo, pero estuviera fingiendo no hacerlo."

"Pero..."

"No puedes entrometerte, Harry."

La expresión de Harry se volvió testaruda. "Le hará algo horrible."

Ron suspiró. "Probablemente."

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora:**

¡Muchas gracias a todos! son los mejores ¡ya superamos los 300 comentarios! Que estén bien.


	43. Capítulo 43: Ciertas Verdades Incómodas

**Capítulo 43 – Ciertas verdades incómodas**

* * *

Severus había huido de Grimmauld Place inmediatamente después de su discusión con Vector. Enfrentando al frío de diciembre y los muggles alegres por las fiestas, ni siquiera esperó a que el hechizo _Vere Veneficus_ se acabara. No que ninguno de los muggles que pasaban por las calles de camino al Brass Monkey pudieran ver los colores, de todos modos. Ahora, sentado en la barra del bar, se habían desvanecido hace un largo rato. El Brass Monkey era un establecimiento muggle, oscuro, húmedo y con un fuerte olor a humo de cigarro, cerveza rancia y desesperanza. También tenía el mejor pescado con papas fritas que había probado. Había estado viniendo desde que lo había descubierto cuando tenía diecisiete y salió de Hogwarts. La atmósfera del lugar era apropiada para él en ese entonces, al igual que lo era ahora. Tampoco hacía daño que los clientes regulares lo consideraran uno de los suyos y que supieran dejarlo solo la mayoría del tiempo.

Había huido a este lugar para pensar. No que lo hubiera hecho mucho de eso en realidad, ya que sus pensamientos seguían rondando alrededor de dos cosas: Dumbledore y Hermione. Los pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza de forma que parecían perseguirse entre sí. _De verdad debía hablar con Dumbledore. De verdad debía hablar con Dumbledore sobre Hermione_. No parecía que pudiera moverse de este lugar, sin embargo. No podía levantarse de este taburete en la barra, volver a Grimmauld Place, y ENCONTRAR A DUMBLEDORE. Su mente y emociones estaban en caos. Nada era como debería, y ya no estaba seguro de su propio curso. Le había jurado a Dumbledore y al fantasma de Lily Evans que haría lo necesario para proteger a Potter y ver la destrucción del Señor Tenebroso. Él siempre supo que las posibilidades de morir eran altas, pero siempre había pensado que moriría _haciendo_ algo. Que él, por lo menos, caería luchando. Simplemente acostarse para morir – a sabiendas de que sería, entonces, la hora señalada para su muerte – era desconcertante. Él no quería morir.

Parecía casi un pensamiento ajeno, pero _él no quería morir_. Lo que guiaba inevitablemente al otro pensamiento de que realmente debía hablar con Dumbledore. Albus le había ordenado hacer un montón de cosas desagradables a lo largo de los años. Atado como estaba a su Juramento, no podía desobedecer. No que hubiera pensado mucho en desobedecer la mayoría de las veces. Lo que había hecho al pasar los años simplemente era lo que había que hacer. Pero esta vez... esta vez parecía tan diferente. Hasta ahora, Albus no le había ordenado continuar con este plan a pesar de que, por ahora, Vector le habría presentado todas las variantes y resultados. Albus lo había dejado solo, y alguna parte contradictoria de él odiaba a Albus por eso. Quería que Albus usara el control de su juramento en este caso, como lo había hecho con tantas otras cosas a lo largo de los años, para no seguir teniendo la opción.

Severus se quedó mirando los restos acuosos del único whiskey que se había permitido beber a sí mismo. El hielo se había derretido hace rato, y el líquido que originalmente era color ámbar oscuro se había transformado en un ligero tono de miel, casi, pero no exactamente, el color de los ojos de Hermione. Y ahí estaba el otro pensamiento que trataba de evitar con fuerza. Gimió mientras dejaba caer su cabeza sobre un puño hacia arriba. _Merlín misericordioso, se estaba convirtiendo en un sensiblero sobre-emocional. A continuación, estaría llorando sobre su bebida y escribiendo mala poesía de amor en los posavasos._

"¿Otra, profesor?"

Severus subió la vista cuando Michaels, el propietario, se detuvo frente a él. Como su personaje muggle no podría responderle brusco, negó con su cabeza.

"No creo que otra sería sensata."

Michaels se encogió de hombros, y luego preguntó. "¿Cómo se llama?"

Severus se sacudió hacia atrás. "¿Qué?"

Michaels se rió y fregó la barra con un trapo. "He estado detrás de esta barra hace casi cuarenta años, profesor. Puedo distinguir a un hombre que perdió o encontró su trabajo, su mujer o su Dios con sólo mirarlo. Usted, profesor, tiene la mirada de un hombre que encontró su mujer." Él frunció el ceño y Michaels volvió a reír. "No es algo malo, ¿sabe?"

"En este caso, tendría que estar en desacuerdo." Dijo él, pensando en Hermione, su muerte inminente y el potencial papel que jugaría ella. Severus nunca había sido un hombre al que le gustara compartir su vida privada, y aún así, la necesidad de contarle a alguien – alguien que no fuera Dumbledore – era demasiado fuerte para ignorarla, evitando el tema de su muerte ya que era un tema demasiado complicado, se enfocó en Hermione. "Ella es joven." Comenzó con lentitud. "Y es una mezcla de inocencia y madurez tal que rara vez sé con lo que estaré lidiando de un momento a otro. Ella es inteligente y curiosa y tiene la extraña habilidad de trasformar mi vida sin ni siquiera pensarlo. No va a ser disuadida de su curso, incluso si toda la sabiduría dice que yo debería..." Su voz se desvaneció, y luego repitió con más decisión, "Yo debería."

Michaels asintió y se inclinó sobre la barra. "Mi pa' me dijo una vez que hay dos tipos de mujeres – la clase que impulsa a un hombre a beber y la clase que impulsa a un hombre a hacer grandes cosas. Siempre me dijo que si encontraba a la mujer que lograra ambas, esa sería para casarse."

Severus comenzó a responder, pero fue cortado por un fuerte grito desde la parte de atrás. "Oye, Michaels, otro par de pintas."

Michaels gritó de vuelta. "Levántate de tu perezoso trasero, Suthers, y ven a buscarlas." Michaels le sonrió a Severus antes de apartarse de la barra. "Suena a que encontró a una que puede hacer ambas, profesor. Invíteme a la boda." Dijo él, antes de ir al surtidor para servir más pintas de cerveza para la mesa de atrás.

 _¿Invíteme a la boda?_ El pensamiento – supuesto – lo golpeó con un miedo que revolvió sus intestinos. ¿Eso era esto? Hermione lo intrigaba. Ciertamente había una atracción. Incluso admitía cierta cantidad de lujuria – era humano, después de todo. Sin la metafórica espada de Damocles sobre su cabeza, podría ser una buena pareja a largo plazo y compañera de cama. Pero sin duda eso sería todo, él amaba a Lily. Nunca amaría a nadie de la manera en que la había amado a ella. Hermione, una simple chica, ciertamente no podría tomar el lugar de Lily ya fuera en su corazón o su alma.

Pero la duda estaba ahí ahora, y el pánico lo inundó. ¿Él había cambiado? _Su Patronus_.

Apartándose de la barra, se precipitó hacia la puerta, ignorando los gritos de despedida desde adentro. Tenía que ver – tenía que saber. Él no... no podía. Al doblar la esquina del bar, ya estaba corriendo, con su aliento saliendo en jadeos que sonaban fuertes en sus oídos. La boca del callejón detrás del bar se cernía de un negro profundo frente a él. Deteniéndose sólo lo suficiente para verificar que estaba bien disimulado, sacó su varita. " _Expecto Patronum_ " las palabras fueron dichas en un jadeo ronco, pero la niebla plateada que flotó fuera de su varita brilló con fuerza en la oscuridad. La cierva se formó como siempre lo había hecho, inclinándose en sus delicadas pezuñas, como si estuviera lista para girarse y salir corriendo en un momento.

Severus se apoyó en la agrietada pared de ladrillo del bar. Lily permanecía con él. Su amor por ella perduraba. Pero con el alivio llegó un vago sentido de inquietud. Empujándose a sus pies, dio un paso hacia su Patronus. La cierva bailó hacia atrás, observándolo con grandes ojos que parecían brillar con una diversión que nunca antes estuvo ahí. Sus propios ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la criatura hizo una repentina finta hacia la izquierda y luego giró hacia la derecha para rodearlo. Estaba jugando con él. Su Patronus nunca había _jugado_ con él antes. Él había cambiado y el conocimiento lo dejaba aturdido.

Una risa sin alegría burbujeó dentro de él cuando una vez más se encontró luchando contra lo inevitable. Levantando un brazo, acercó sus dedos a una pizca del hocico de la cierva. Lily había estado con él durante tanto tiempo. Había una sensación de consuelo al saber que incluso si Hermione estaba encontrando un lugar en su corazón, no perdería a Lily. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder manejar eso. La cierva sacudió su cabeza con impaciencia y bailó sobre sus cascos como un tatuaje silencioso contra el aire en el que flotaba. El movimiento se ganó una pequeña sonrisa ya que se parecía tanto a Hermione Granger. Entonces, con un roce de sus dedos contra la neblina, dejó ir a su Patronus.

La necesidad de hablar con Dumbledore lo volvió a atravesar, y con un giro decidido, se apareció de vuelta a Grimmauld Place. Mientras observaba la oscura mansión se dio cuenta de que había olvidado la hora. Eran altas horas de la madrugada, y todo el mundo en Grimmauld Place estaba durmiendo. Tendría que esperar para hablar con Albus. Una una oleada de cansancio lo atravesó de repente cuando los últimos días sin dormir y las emociones fuertes lo golpearon a la vez. Con paso pesado comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Su cabeza comenzaba a palpitar con los comienzos de un dolor de cabeza. Lily, Hermione, Dumbledore, su muerte – tenía que lidiar con todo eso, y ya había estado demasiado tiempo escapando para no lidiar con eso. Ya no escaparía más.

Mientras entraba por la puerta, sintió que se activaba un hechizo de alarma descuidadamente lanzado. Encontró difícil de creer que Albus o Hermione hubieran establecido algo de tan mala calidad, pero no había dudas de que el hechizo estaba ligado a él. Encogiéndose de hombros cuando no sonó ninguna alarma audible, avanzó an la oscura mansión hacia el salón principal. Sólo Albus o Hermione se preocuparían lo suficiente para querer saber cuando él regresaría a la casa, así que tal vez uno de ellos la había activado. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones para esperar a quien quiera que quisiera hablar con él.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, Severus se quedó mirando el techo mientras contemplaba los caprichos de su vida – él nunca había esperado vivir y ahora se encontraba luchando contra las amarras cada vez más próximas de su propia muerte. Siempre había asumido que iba moriría solo y sin que lo quisieran. Sin embargo, hasta esa idea había sido dado vuelta. Hermione se preocupaba y ella estaría ahí al momento de su muerte. Ella se lamentaría por él. Ella lloraría por él. Ella lloraría sobre él. Su corazón, que había estado tanto tiempo sin uso, se apretó con fuerza con la idea. No quería causarle angustia. No quería que ella lo llorara. _Maldito Patronus. Esto era mucho más fácil cuando sólo podía enterrar mi cabeza en la arena._

Frotando sus manos por su cabello, Severus gimió en voz alta, tomando un cierto placer perverso con el sonido casi animal de su frustración y dolor. El dolor en su cabeza estaba creciendo, y no parecía que quien fuera que hubiera puesto el hechizo de alarma fuera a venir por él. Levantándose, decidió ir por una taza de té. Suponía que simplemente podía llamar a un elfo, pero se encontró reacio a ir por ese camino. A los elfos domésticos no les gustaba cuando otras personas 'invadían' su territorio, pero habían sido bastante atentos con él últimamente. Un fenómeno que seguramente podía ser atribuido directamente a Hermione. _Siempre parece volver a Hermione._

Sacudiendo su cabeza para disipar el pensamiento, se dirigió hacia la cocina subterránea. Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo seguido casi de inmediato después de entrar al pasillo. No podía ver a través de la Capa de Invisibilidad de Potter como lo hacía Albus, una habilidad que parecía llegar con la edad, pero no era un bastardo paranoico por nada, y Potter – no tenía dudas de que era Potter – había olvidado lanzar un encantamiento silenciador. El susurro de la tela mientas acechaba a Severus por detrás fue suficiente para revelar su presencia no deseada. Sin mencionar que explicaría el hechizo de alarma mal lanzado en la puerta.

Consideró forzar el enfrentamiento aquí en el pasillo, pero decidió no hacerlo. La cocina proporcionaría más privacidad, de todos modos. Entrando a la habitación, casi esperó encontrar a Hermione sentada en la mesa, y se apresuró en desechar la pequeña punzada de decepción por su ausencia. Había, después de todo, estado evitándola física y mentalmente. Si ella tuviera algo de sentido, debería estar muy molesta con él, no esperando pacientemente a que él apareciera cuando estuviera listo. Él tendría que disculparse, un acto que no hacía con gracia ni delicadeza. Pero primero, Potter.

Avanzando en la habitación, se dio cuenta de que cada elfo de la cocina levantó la vista, varios de ellos mirando fijamente detrás de él. Así que los elfos o podían ver a través de la capa o simplemente escucharon a Potter, como lo hizo él. Él sacudió mínimamente su cabeza. El mundo mágico había estado desestimando a estas criaturas como inofensivas hace demasiado tiempo.

Sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza detrás de sus ojos se trasladaba al posterior de su cabeza, giró sobre sus talones, y entonces se arrepintió inmediatamente cuando los músculos en su cuello y hombros se tensaron en protesta. Canalizando el dolor en su voz, gruñó. "¿Y bien?"

Nada sucedió. "Potter, me niego a quedarme aquí toda la noche. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

El chico se sacó la Capa con lo que Severus creyó que quería ser una floritura. Le faltó algo cuando uno de los brazos de Potter quedó atrapado entre los pliegues. Casi se habría reído... si no se sintiera tan miserable, si su vida no se estuviera despedazando a su alrededor, si los ojos de Lily no lo estuvieran mirando desde un rostro que ahora lanzaba una mirada asesina en su dirección. "¿Y bien? Repitió.

"Usted no me agrada."

Él resopló. "Entonces llegamos a un acuerdo, ya que no puedo decir que usted me agrada particularmente, tampoco." Severus levantó una ceja en un movimiento calculado que tuvo la intención de irritar al chico. "¿Si eso es todo?"

"No. Eso no es todo."

Severus reprimió un suspiro. El muchacho iba a ser agotador. Pero no había razón por la que tuviera que enfrentarlo sin el té por el que había venido en primer lugar. _¿Cuál era el nombre del elfo_? "¿Brolly?"

El elfo que había estado puliendo la platería en ese momento levantó la vista. Severus tuvo el pensamiento pasajero de que Hermione habría reconocido al elfo doméstico a simple vista. Resistiendo la necesidad de simplemente espetar una orden, intentó un mínimo de cortesía. "¿Podría tener una taza de té de manzanilla?"

Brolly asintió, con sus orejas rebotando mientras se escabullía hacia la pequeña despensa de la cocina.

Con la tarea ya encargada, Severus se dio vuelta hacia Potter, que había estado alternándose entre removerse y fulminarlo con la mirada durante todo el intercambio. "¿Su propósito? Seguramente no ha estado acechándome para decirme que no le agrado." Preguntó con exasperación y una cantidad no menor de desdén. "Usted inició esta agradable reunión, así que hable." Severus vio que el rostro de Potter adquirió esa expresión particularmente arrogante que siempre había llevado James Potter, como si fuera el rey y emperador y el regalo de Merlín al mundo mágico, todo en uno. Había odiado esa expresión entonces. Verla de nuevo en Potter hijo no la hacía más atractiva.

"No me agrada."

Esta vez él no contuvo el suspiro. "Sí, Potter, creo que ya cubrimos eso."

"No confío en usted."

En realidad, se estaba cansando de tener siempre está conversación, y no estaba haciendo nada por su dolor de cabeza. "La confianza en mí no es algo que deba decidir usted. Si tiene alguna duda, hable con el director."

"Lo he hecho."

Severus levantó la taza de té humeante frente a él y asintió hacia el elfo. Tomó un sorbo calmante antes de contestar, "Entonces ya tiene su respuesta."

Potter, con sus puños apretados en la tela de la Capa de Invisibilidad, dio otro paso en la habitación. "No tengo nada." Dijo entre dientes. "Tengo garantías vagas y trivialidades sin sentido sobre cómo amó a mi madre. Sólo porque usted hizo alguna promesa después de que mi madre muriera para protegerme no cambia nada. No lo hace más valiente o de confianza. Sólo demuestra que usted hace que la gente sea asesinada."

"Algo más que tenemos en común entonces, señor Potter." Severus dejó salir una pequeña sonrisa helada cuando su propio carácter comenzó a hervir dentro suyo. "Algo más allá de una afinidad por la magia negra y su incurable mancha, es decir, porque usted también hace que la gente sea asesinada." _Tú, ingrato, mocoso arrogante_. No necesitaba que el niño le dijera el precio de sus pecados.

El muchacho palideció, y Severus sintió una pequeña punzada de remordimiento. Él conocía el peso que la culpa podía poner sobre tus hombros, pero su ira sobrepasó cualquier pesar, especialmente cuando Potter continuó, dirigiendo su ataque hacia algo más actual. "¿Qué pasa con Hermione? Sé lo que está haciendo con ella. Es su estudiante."

Si mencionar su relación con Lily lo había enojado, la ira atravesó a Severus ahora. "Primero, no le estoy haciendo nada a la señorita Granger. Segundo, por si no lo ha notado, Hogwarts está cerrado. La señorita Granger ya no es mi estudiante. Tercero, si estuviera dispuesto a _hacer algo_ , esa decisión caería entre la señorita Granger y yo, no usted. Así que lleve sus afirmaciones moralistas a otro lado. Y, señor Potter, le voy a ofrecer un consejo. Si es lo suficientemente imprudente para llevar esta conversación con la señorita Granger, yo tendría cuidado. He observado una tendencia hacia la magia sin varita cuando está enojada. No estaría sorprendido si las chispas fueran la menor de sus manifestaciones. Es posible que desee tener mucho cuidado."

La expresión de Potter se oscureció. "Si le hace daño..." Lo dejó en suspenso en lo que Severus supuso que quiso que ser un tono amenazante.

Severus profundizó su voz deliberadamente para mostrarle al chico cómo sonaba una voz amenazante. "Déjeme adivinar. Si le hago daño, mi vida será un infierno." Se rió entre dientes, el sonido era lento y oscuro. "La advertencia está debidamente entregada, Potter, aunque no creo que tenga que preocuparse de llevarla a cabo. Ahora déjeme tranquilo."

El muchacho se fue hecho una furia y pegando un portazo que dejó a los elfos chasqueando la lengua en desaprobación. Severus inhaló profundo y contó hasta diez. Luego volvió a contar hasta diez en Duende sólo por si acaso. Estaba temblando de rabia. Miró con tristeza hacia su taza de té, ahora fría. Maldito fuera el muchacho y su necesidad de confrontarlo en este momento. Ahora nunca podría dormirse. Sin embargo, cuando su temperamento se enfrió, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo un idiota. Todos sus sentimientos nobles sobre alejar a Hermione. Todas sus dudas y miedos... si aún tenía alguna duda, sólo tenía que mirarse ahora a sí mismo. El primer signo de que alguien lo estaba desafiando por Hermione y él había perdido su control.

Dando esta noche como una causa perdida, alejó la taza de té. Dirigiendo un asentimiento de aprecio hacia los elfos, se dirigió escaleras arriba. Dos minutos después, se encontró en la seguridad de su habitación. Fue cuidadoso de no azotar la puerta detrás de él. Los portazos sólo le alertarían a Albus que estaba de mal humor.

Frotando sus ojos con sus pulgares, trató de eliminar la tensión creciente con el masaje. No le vendría mal un vaso, o dos, de whisky de fuego, pero tenía más miedo de lo que podía liberar la pérdida de sus inhibiciones. El vaso de whisky muggle en el bar había sido su límite. Era muy consciente de que su estado emocional estaba desperdigado por el momento. Había aprendido cuando era mucho más joven que el alcohol sólo exageraba el problema.

Estaba cansado, pero no creía que el sueño fuera a llegar. Suponía que podía ir a molestar a Vector. La mujer se dormía casi tan tarde como él. Estaba la posibilidad de que estuviera despierta. Pero ni siquiera estaba seguro de se pudiera manejar la extraña amistad que había desarrollado con la profesora de aritmancia. Ella sin dudas lo presionaría de nuevo con Hermione y, después del enfrentamiento con Potter, no estaba seguro de estar listo para lidiar con eso. Que Merlín lo ayudara, pero no creía que estaría listo alguna vez para lidiar con Hermione, sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo su maldito Patronus.

Se paseó varias veces por su habitación, tratando de disipar la energía acumulada dentro suyo. Los enfrentamientos con Potter siempre lo agitaban, removiendo los viejos recuerdos y fantasmas que se esforzaba tanto en mantener enterrados. Desnudándose, se cambió al largo camisón gris que era su vestimenta preferida para dormir. A menudo, la simple acción de remover su ropa de día podía calmarlo, como la metafórica serpiente cambiando una piel que le quedaba demasiado apretada. Pero esta noche, incluso la suave comodidad del gastado camisón de dormir estaba más allá de él. Se sentó al borde de su cama y levantó su brazo. Con un movimiento deliberado, levantó su manga y le dio un buen vistazo a la Marca que decoraba su piel. Era fea y aterradora y era una parte de él. A lo largo de los años, había aprendido a evitar la Marca. Podía pasar días sin _verla_ – evitando los espejos, mirando a otro lado mientras se vestía. Pequeños trucos que lo dejaban fingir. No es que fuera un hombre que evitara la realidad, pero a veces, la cordura requería... distancia.

Era doloroso tener la Marca tan expuesta y discutida. Se sentía tan expuesto como su brazo recientemente descubierto. Lo bajó, dando vuelta su muñeca para que la Marca quedara oculta. Estos no eran pensamientos que lo llevarían a dormir. Tendiéndose, cerró sus ojos y bajó la velocidad de su respiración, cayendo en un ritmo profundo que le había traído alivio en el pasado. Treinta minutos después, abandonó el esfuerzo como una causa perdida.

Un lumos en voz baja lanzó una luz difusa sobre la habitación. Una invocación sin palabras y sin varita, y su bolsa zarpó desde su lugar en el armario. Dudó por un momento antes de abrir la maleta, sin estar seguro de querer ir por este camino. Se sentía irrevocable, un paso que una vez dado no podía deshacerse. Aunque, si era sincero – _nunca te mientas a ti mismo_ – estaba bastante seguro de que ya había dado varios pasos, sin importar lo inconscientes que hubieran sido.

Haciendo una mueca por su propia cobardía, alcanzó la bolsa y sacó las sábanas que Hermione había creado por él. Desde que las había descubierto en su cama, había investigado un poco sobre su creación. Era un pedacito elegante pero aún así simple de magia – casi una antítesis de la manera en que funcionaba la Magia Oscura. La emoción e intención permanecía, pero en lugar de usar las emociones más oscuras para alimentar el hechizo, eran las más puras. En sus momentos más cínicos, se había preguntado por qué las sábanas no se habían quemado en cuanto se acostó por primera vez sobre ellas, un apropiado incendio de Oscuridad y Luz encontrándose. Pero tenía que reconocer que Hermione no había pretendido hacerle daño. La propia creación de las sábanas lo atestiguaba. En todo caso, se había hecho daño a sí misma elaborándolas.

Demasiado cansado para ni siquiera molestarse por hacer la cama correctamente, Severus sacudió la sábana inferior que contenía el sigilo hasta que cubrió la cama. Con un suspiro profundo que pareció venir desde las puntas de sus pies, Severus tiró la sábana sobre sus hombros y se hundió en el mágico confort. Como había pasado en la escuela, su cuerpo pareció relajarse solo, liberando la tensión que palpitaba en sus sienes y que bajaba por su cuello. Tuvo una idea cuando el sueño comenzó a reclamarlo, preguntándose sobre Hermione y cómo se sentiría ser envuelto en sus brazos en lugar de los pliegues de tela. _Merlín, era un idiota_ , fue su pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

"¿Qué haces rumiando en la oscuridad? ¿No es más del estilo de Severus?"

Dumbledore fulminó a Arrosa por sobre sus gafas. "Yo no rumeo."

Arrosa soltó una carcajada. "No, tú conspiras y planeas. Te he conocido por casi ochenta años, Albus Dumbledore. ¿Qué sucede en esa cabeza tuya?"

Albus se movió en el sofá. La verdad, aunque nunca se lo admitiría a Arrosa, era que había estado rumiando. Contemplando a la mujer ahora y teniendo en cuenta su considerable historia, hizo un gesto hacia el extremo opuesto del sofá. "Siéntate conmigo."

Cuando Arrosa estuvo cómoda y mirándolo con _esa mirada_ , Albus comenzó a hablar. "Las cosas no han estado procediendo como lo había planeado."

Arrosa resopló con burla. "La vida es rara vez como la planeamos. Esa es la razón por la que es la vida y no algún guión que todos estamos siguiendo." Ella negó con la cabeza. "Tus jugadores de han salido del guión ¿o no? La chica, Granger, ella es el corazón de todo."

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Severus te contó alguna vez sobre la detención a la que llevó a la chica?"

Albus frunció ligeramente el ceño. "Creo que mencionó que le fue bien, y que la muchacha había visto las que pudieron haber sido las consecuencias a sus acciones. Ella es muy inteligente. No le habrá llevado mucho tiempo."

 _"Inteligente,_ creo que eso es quedarse corto. Tiene una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros, esa chica. Tan práctica y directa como podrías esperar de cualquier Gryffindor."

Albus envió una mirada amarga en su dirección. "Con un una veta Slytherin algo angustiante del que recién comienzo a tener en cuenta."

"Exactamente." Dijo Arrosa con obvio deleite. "Es la pareja perfecta para Severus. Lo suficientemente calculadora para entenderlo, pero lo suficientemente testaruda para no aguantar sus tonterías. Es justo lo que necesita."

Albus se irguió y luego volvió a fruncir el ceño cuando encontró a Arrosa sonriéndole con locura.

"Sí, anciano, soy muy consciente de que algo se está cociendo ahí. Lo ha estado haciendo desde esa detención que la chica sirvió el año pasado. Nunca he visto a una persona con tanta determinación de complacer a alguien como Hermione Granger esa noche. Fue una noche dura, y ella se llevó la peor parte, y después de todo, aún miraba a Severus por aprobación. Podías decir que ella sabía dónde se encontraba él en la habitación y los mejores momentos para mirarlo sin ser vista." Ella le dio otra sonrisa amplia. "También es obvio que él está tan al pendiente de ella, como ella de él. El retraído y reservado Severus está transmitiendo sus sentimientos con tanta libertad, que me sorprende que no brille con ellos. No creo que lo haya visto tan fuera de control alguna vez." Se detuvo y luego agregó. "Bueno, fuera de control para Severus." Sacudió su cabeza. "Ese muchacho necesita echar un polvo de la peor manera."

"¡Arrosa!"

Ella tuvo la temeridad de volver a reírse de él. "A pesar de todo lo que hablas sobre amor, siempre has sido un mojigato, Albus. También estoy consciente de que Severus siente con profundidad. Si tuviera a la mujer correcta, no hay nada que no haría en nombre de ese amor." Se detuvo otra vez. "¿Ese es el agarre que tienes sobre él, verdad? Siempre me lo he preguntado."

Por un segundo, Albus se arrepintió por comenzar esta conversación. Arrosa era demasiado lista y siempre había tenido la molesta capacidad de ver a través de sus planes elaborados con más cuidado. Fue esa habilidad Slytherin en particular, y la desaprobación vocal hacia sus métodos admitidamente prepotentes lo que finalmente había quebrado su relación y amistad. "Severus amaba a Lily Potter." Dijo al final.

"¿Potter? ¿La madre de Harry Potter?"

"Sí, aunque era Lily Evans en ese entonces. Severus la amó ferozmente, pero también fue atraído hacia las Artes Oscuras. Ya estaba comenzando a caer bajo la influencia de los primeros seguidores de Tom." Se detuvo, recordando esos antiguos días. Había cometido errores con Severus entonces. Aunque, no estaba seguro de que la Orden hubiera sobrevivido tanto tiempo en la lucha contra Tom sin el vínculo vital de inteligencia que Severus le había proporcionado a lo largo de los años. Justo después del asesinato de los Potter había contado que el costo de la vida de Severus valía la ligera posibilidad futura de salvar al mundo mágico. En su defensa, le había dicho a Severus el costo que tendría que pagar – ser odiado, despreciado, un paria para cualquiera que lo hubiera llamado amigo y la interminable posibilidad de ser descubierto y morir. Severus había estado de acuerdo en todo, todo por el amor no correspondido y destrozado de Lily Potter.

"Severus y Lily fueron cercanos en la escuela, compartiendo intereses en muchas áreas. Al final, sin embargo, creo que la propia intensidad de Severus comenzó a asustarla. A pesar de todo lo que Severus la amaba, lo cual creo que Lily sabía bien, no creo que ella lo hubiera entendido realmente alguna vez o correspondido su amor con la misma intensidad. Cuando Tom mató a los Potter, Severus se culpó a sí mismo."

"Y tú, convenientemente, utilizaste su culpa para tus propios fines."

"Nuestros fines mutuos, Arrosa." Dijo firmemente. "Severus estaba tan determinado a detener a Tom como yo, aunque admito que mucho de eso tenía que ver con vengar a Lily."

"Y durante casi una década y media, todo fue de acuerdo a tu plan hasta que Hermione Granger lo estropeó."

"La chica es una amenaza."

Arrosa rió entre dientes pero Albus continuó. "A cada paso, ella ha interrumpido mis planes. Incluso cuando ayuda, cambia el equilibrio de maneras completamente impredecibles. ¡Los elfos domésticos, Arrosa! ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, te conviertes en un elfo doméstico honorario?" Reclinándose en el sofá, Albus entrelazó sus dedos y estudió los retorcidos nudillos. "¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte?" No esperó a la respuesta de ella. "Reconocí su influencia tempranamente. Yo... tomé medidas – lo que en el momento creí que eran las medidas correctas – para terminar la creciente conexión entre Severus y la señorita Granger."

"¿Y cómo funcionó eso para ti?"

Albus hizo una mueca. "Creo que causé, o al menos aceleré, lo mismo que trataba de prevenir. Y ahora..." Las palabras, _Y ahora Severus no tiene solamente la posibilidad de morir. Él va a morir_ , quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Las palabras querían salir. La culpa en ellas le pesaba en su corazón, pero no las expresó. Miranda había sido inflexible en cuanto a la reacción de Severus a la noticia. Nadie más tenía que saber. En este pequeño aspecto, Albus respetaría los deseos de Severus.

"¿Pero no es también justo lo que necesita Potter para derrotar a Voldemort? El muchacho necesita todas las ventajas que pueda tener. Para mí suena que Severus y la chica le van a dar justo eso."

Albus apartó la vista de la mirada demasiado perceptiva de Arrosa. "El uso del hechizo de enlace nos da la mejor esperanza que hemos tenido en un largo tiempo."

El silencio cayó entre ellos por un largo momento. "No estás seguro de que Potter pueda derrotarlo." Su mirada se endureció. "¿Al menos _tiene_ un plan para derrotarlo? O mejor ¿tú tienes un plan?"

El silencio volvió a alargarse. "¿Albus?"

Alzando el brazo, él se frotó los ojos. "No hay plan."

A su lado, Arrosa jadeó. "¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay plan?"

"La profecía es clara. Deben enfrentarse entre sí, y uno debe morir para que el otro pueda vivir. He hecho lo que he podido para armar a Harry, pero no puedo planear para esto."

"¿Armarlo cómo, Albus?"

Él finalmente subió la vista y se encontró con sus ojos. "Con amor, por supuesto. Toda mi investigación estos últimos días dice que la protección de su madre, su amor, seguirá protegiéndolo contra la Maldición Asesina. Mi esperanza es que el amor de todos por Harry, y el suyo por sus amigos, sea lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrepasar a Tom."

Su voz creció en incredulidad. "¿Eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"

"Lo he preparado de la mejor manera que he podido, Arrosa." Replicó él con brusquedad. "No tenemos exactamente un hechizo que pueda matar con amor. Y PUEDO garantizarte que si Harry no puede mantener su compasión, empatía y _amor,_ entonces Tom va a matarlo."

"Entonces ¿qué? ¿Se supone que el muchacho le va a dar un abrazo a Voldemort y luego clavarle un puñal en su espalda mientras Voldemort lo golpea con Avada Kedavra? Eso es una locura, Albus."

"Es todo lo que tenemos."

* * *

Harry estaba sentado de lado en su escoba mientras flotaba sobre las hierbas secas y muertas por el invierno en el pequeño jardín de Grimmauld place. Cada tanto, pateaba los tallos y los hacía oscilar hacia atrás y adelante. Ron estaba colgado en una posición casi idéntica a más o menos medio metro de distancia, aunque él se había rendido en atormentar al pasto. Ginny estaba tirada sobre una banca de piedra, hojeando ociosamente la última edición de _La Bruja Semanal_. Todos estaban inquietos y cansados de estar encerrados en la casa. Habían declarado que salir de la protección del Encantamiento Fidelio era demasiado peligroso para cualquiera de ellos. Harry entendía las restricciones, pero le irritaba la inactividad y la sensación de encierro. Ni siquiera el conocimiento de que la Navidad se acercaba hacía nada para disipar el estado de ánimo. Habían habido tantas muertes y desolación para incluso hacer un intento de alegría festiva.

Harry volvió a patear la maleza. "Hablé con Snape. Anoche."

Ron se enderezó tanto, que casi cayó de su escoba. "¡Maldición, Harry! Creí que lo estabas aceptando. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Snape?"

"Me dijo que me metiera en mis propios asuntos." Dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

Ron gimió. "No le dijiste nada a Hermione, ¿verdad? Por favor dime que no lo hiciste."

Harry dio otra patada, esta vez enviando su escoba un poco más hacia arriba. "No soy estúpido. Ella me habría hechizado."

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron de par en par. "¿Y Snape no lo habría hecho? ¿Estás tratando de hacer que te maten?"

"¿De qué hablan ustedes dos?" Ginny preguntó al final, entrando en la conversación.

"A Hermione le gusta Snape." Respondió Harry mientras hacía una mueca.

Ron gimió. "Ella va a matarme."

Ginny le sonreía a su hermano. "Si ustedes dos prestaran más atención, no es como si fuera un gran secreto. Todo el mundo está susurrando sobre eso. La profesora McGonnagall se pone absolutamente nerviosa con el tema."

Harry hizo otra mueca. "¿Cómo es que ustedes dos pueden estar bien con esto? Es Hermione... y Snape."

La expresión de Ginny se cerró mientras se encogía de hombros. "Mamá está muerta, Harry. Tanta otra gente está muerta, o perdida. Hermione, si a ella le gusta Snape, bueno, bien por ella. Y si a él le gusta ella, eso es mejor aún." Ella tomó _La Bruja Semanal_ que había estado hojeando antes y la sostuvo en el aire hacia Harry. "Al menos lo que ellos tienen es real. No como esta basura. ¿Sabes de qué están parloteando?" Su voz se hizo dura. "Algún baile de Navidad que el Ministerio va a hacer en el que van a honrar a Voldemort." Ella se burló. "Por supuesto, que ellos no saben que es él. No, ellos sólo van a comer y beber con el mismo monstruo que los está llevando a su destrucción mientras nos sentamos aquí encerrados en esta casa."

La escoba de Ron golpeó el suelo helado con un golpe. "¿Qué acabas de decir, Gin?"

"Que estoy cansada de estar encerrada aquí. Estoy cansada de esto."

Ron le arrancó la revista de su mano mientras Harry aterrizaba para unirse a ellos. "Esto es."

"¿Esto es qué? Y devuélveme mi revista."

"Este es nuestro final del juego." Le pasó la revista a Harry. "Mira la lista de invitados, Harry. ¿A quiénes ves?"

Harry comenzó a leer con Ginny asomándose sobre su hombro. "Los Malfoy. Los Lestrange. Los Crabbe." Su dedo continuó bajando por la lista. Deteniéndose en los asociados conocidos de Voldemort hasta que llegó a Devrom Dollort. "Voldemort." Harry tragó entonces. "Eso es, entonces. La víspera de Navidad."

* * *

"¿Cree que es peculiar?"

Miranda Vector hizo un sonido sin compromiso mientas continuaba mirando hacia la pizarra cubierta de tiza frente a ella. Hermione, bastante acostumbrada a la concentración inquebrantable de su profesora de aritmancia, no se ofendió con la aparente falta de atención de la otra mujer. Trabajar en su proyecto de séptimo de año en Grimmauld Place no era tan diferente a trabajar en el proyecto en Hogwarts. Simplemente estaba agradecida de que la profesora Vector hubiera dado su consentimiento en seguir haciendo de mentora. Aunque no parecía molestarle para nada a los chicos, a Hermione aún le dolía que su educación hubiera sido cortada prematuramente. Además le daba una conveniente distracción de Severus y su trabajo con la Marca Oscura. A veces, sólo tenía que concentrarse en algo más.

"¿Profesora?" Volvió a probar Hermione.

Esta vez Vector la miró sobre su hombro. Hermione indicó la matriz frente a ella. "¿No cree que es peculiar, como las líneas parecen moverse?"

* * *

Hola!


	44. Capítulo 44: Fin de Partida

Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla.

 **Capítulo 44 – Final de Partida***

* * *

Severus se despertó lentamente, arropado en calor, sentimientos de seguridad y satisfacción. _Las sábanas_. Incluso saber que era una paz inducida mágicamente no disminuyó el impacto sobre sus sentidos o emociones. Era una paz que sabía saborear. Por su propia investigación y todo lo que había leído, las sábanas perdían su magia a medida que el bebé crecía, hasta que un día fueran simplemente sábanas corrientes. Se preguntó ociosamente, mientras se estiraba, disfrutando la sensación de sus músculos tensándose y relajándose contra las suaves sábanas, si ser un adulto haría alguna diferencia en la manera en que funcionaba la magia.

Disfrutando las sensaciones de satisfacción, planeó su día. Tenía que hablar con Dumbledore y Vector sobre el hechizo. Tenía que hablar con Hermione, aunque no estaba seguro de qué iba a decirle exactamente. Tenía que planificar su patrimonio, tal como estaba. Sólo decirle a Rink que le diera todo a Hermione no sería suficiente, decidió. Tenían que hacerse disposiciones. Tenía que hacer un montón de cosas, pero estaba cómodo y por la débil luz que entraba a través de las cortinas aún era temprano. Enroscándose a un lado, parpadeó adormilado y quedó complacido con lo que sabía que era una sensación de relajo demasiado fugaz. Por una de las pocas veces en su vida, decidió que merecía quedarse en cama hasta tarde y cerró sus ojos.

* * *

Harry pasó sus ojos alrededor de la mesa. Todos los que vivían actualmente en Grimmauld Place estaban presentes a excepción de Snape. Nadie había visto al hombre en todo el día. Harry había visto a Hermione lanzando miradas ansiosas hacia las escaleras mientras realizaba alguna clase de trabajo que involucraba múltiples colores de tinta. El apego de ella con Snape aún hacía que su estómago se retorciera con disgusto pero finalmente se apiadó con la obvia preocupación de su amiga y le dijo que había visto a Snape en la madrugada y que probablemente sólo estuviera durmiendo su noche tardía. Hermione no había parecido muy confiada pero había vuelto a su furiosa escritura entre bocados de su almuerzo.

Atrapando la mirada de Ron, Harry se animó cuando su mejor amigo le dio una sonrisa. De repente fue abrumado con el conocimiento del buen amigo que era Ron Weasley, y el conocimiento de que estaba a punto de enviar a todos los que quería a lo que bien podrían ser sus muertes lo aterró. A su lado, Ginny apretó su mano, devolviendo su atención a la mesa. Él le esbozó una sonrisa agradecida y se levantó. Cuadrando sus hombros, fue consciente de lo joven y poco preparado preparación que se sentía realmente. "Tengo que llamar a una reunión de la Orden."

Todos los ojos estuvieron repentinamente sobre él y luchó contra la necesidad de removerse.

Dumbledore le dirigió una sonrisa cordial sobre un bocado de alubias. "¿Es tan necesario, Harry? ¿Tal vez yo puedo ayudarte?"

Harry negó con su cabeza. "No, señor." Volteándose a un lado, tomó la revista _La Bruja Semanal_ que Ginny le tendía. Hojeándola hasta el artículo, la tiro sobre la mesa. "Ese es un artículo sobre un baile que el Ministerio va a ofrecer la próxima víspera de Navidad." La voz de Harry se hizo rotunda con una ira apenas contenida. "El Ministerio está organizando un baile para honrar a Devrom Dollort por todo lo que ha hecho para salvaguardar el Mundo Mágico en estos tiempos difíciles."

Dumbledore alcanzó la revista y la acercó a él. Palmeando sus bolsillos, encontró sus lentes y miró el artículo en cuestión.

Harry le dio un minuto antes de continuar. "Observe la lista de invitados. Y es probable que esos ni siquiera sean todos. Pero lo que esta ahí se lee como una lista de casi todas las familias sangrepura prominentes. Pero incluso más que eso, todos los que _sabemos_ que son Mortífagos están en esa lista. Supongo que todos los que no sabemos que son Mortífagos también atenderán." La voz de Harry adquirió un duro tono burlón. "Es el gran día de Voldemort."

Mientras los demás rodeaban al director para ver la revista, Harry captó la mirada de Hermione. "¿Crees que tú y Snape podrán estar listos?"

"Yo-" ella se detuvo y hojeó varias de las páginas cubiertas de ecuaciones frente a ella.

"¿Hermione?" Volvió a preguntar cuando ella pareció perderse en una página de ecuaciones multicolores.

Cuando subió la vista, llevaba una expresión afectada que Harry no entendió, pero Hermione le asintió bruscamente con su cabeza.

"No tenemos la gente." Dijo Moody, con un ojo fijo en Harry y otro en la revista. "Demasiados desconocidos. Si la Orden estuviera con toda su fuerza, tal vez." Él sacudió su cabeza. "Ahora, ni siquiera tenemos gente suficiente para cubrir a los Mortífagos conocidos o sospechados, mucho menos los malditos partidarios que estarán en la multitud. Sin dudas tendremos una lucha en nuestras manos."

Harry tamborileó la mesa con sus dedos. "Es mi mejor oportunidad." Le lanzó una mirada rápida a Ginny junto a él. "Es _nuestra_ mejor oportunidad. ¿Cuánta gente puede llevar la Orden?" Preguntó, fijando su mirada en Dumbledore. "No sólo la gente en el núcleo de la Orden, sino que todos los que han prometido su ayuda al llamado de usted."

Dumbledore peinó su barba con sus dedos por largos momentos. "Hemos perdido un montón de buena gente. Otros tendrán demasiado miedo de venir."

"¿Cuántos?" Volvió a preguntar Harry.

"Tal vez cuarenta. Cincuenta, si tenemos suerte. Sin embargo, no todos ellos son guerreros. Muchos no estarán preparados para manejar una batalla campal."

Harry sacudió su cabeza. "Llámelos. ¿Podemos tener una reunión de la Orden mañana?"

"Demasiado pronto." Gruñó Moody. "Necesitarán tiempo para crear excusas para desaparecer, especialmente si creen que están siendo observados. Si se sienten expuestos, no vendrán en absoluto."

"¿Qué hay de los elfos domésticos?" Preguntó George.

"Sólo si conocemos una dirección o el elfo doméstico ha estado ahí antes, o si han conocido a la persona." Dijo Hermione desde el final de la mesa.

Dumbledore asintió. "Eso se haría cargo de la mayoría de ellos. Aún así sugeriría esperar hasta pasando mañana."

"Aún no aborda el hecho de que no tenemos gente suficiente para cubrir una fiesta de este tamaño. Sin mencionar, los problemas con las barreras anti-aparición que va a establecer el Ministerio."

"Nosotros tenemos gente." Dijo Ron, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia él. "Podemos traer a otras treinta personas. Unas que estarían preparadas, y lo que es más importante, listas para luchar."

"¿Quiénes?"

"El ED." Dijo Ron, y luego lo clarificó cuando varias personas en la mesa parecieron confundidas. "El Ejército de Dumbledore. Es el club de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que comenzó Harry."

"Aún están las barreras."

Fred tosió, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia él y George. "Mientras escapábamos, tuvimos algunas ideas."

"Y ni un carajo más que hacer." Agregó George.

"Cierto. Puede que tengamos una idea o dos para las barreras."

Harry les dio una mirada agradecida a los gemelos antes de apuntar a la revista. "Miren la lista. Varias de esas familias son lo suficientemente prominentes que tenían que ser invitadas sin importar sus inclinaciones. Neville y su abuela, por ejemplo. Neville es parte del ED. Otros también. Eso nos da gente dentro, si es necesario."

"Harry, no podemos involucrar estudiantes en esto." El rostro de McGonnagall era apretado y desaprobador.

Harry bufó con incredulidad. "Yo estoy involucrado. He estado involucrado desde que tenía once." Con un barrido de su brazo indicó a Ron, Ginny, Fred, George y Hermione. "Estamos involucrados. Voldemort asesinó a Molly y aún tiene al señor Weasley. Todos en el ED saben contra lo que están luchando y por qué."

"Desafortunadamente, Harry," comenzó Dumbledore, con voz conciliadora "no seremos capaces de contactar a los miembros de tu grupo. No sin levantar sospechas que no podemos permitirnos."

"Ese no será un problema." La voz de Hermione era tanto de disculpa como petulante, como si estuviera avergonzada de contradecir a Dumbledore pero complacida de tener la respuesta. Ella levantó un galeón, girándolo para que la luz se reflejara entre sus dedos. "Todos en el ED obtuvieron un galeón con un encantamiento proteico antes de que nos fuéramos de Hogwarts. Puedo enviar un mensaje. Ellos vendrán."

McGonnagall estaba de pie ahora, con la tensión radiando desde ella. "No me gusta. Es demasiado peligroso."

Dumbledore tenía una mirada sombría. "Por desgracia, Minerva, creo que el joven Harry tiene razón. No tenemos el lujo de esperar y esta fiesta nos proveerá con una oportunidad que no hemos tenido hasta la fecha – todos los partidarios mayores y menores de Ton reunidos en un mismo lugar." El director asintió hacia Harry. "Muy bien. Reúne a tus compañeros. Yo reuniré a la Orden. Pasando mañana."

"¿Nos reuniremos aquí?" Preguntó Ron.

"Es la mejor ubicación, ya que Hogwarts se encuentra cerrado actualmente para nosotros. Vamos a alternar las horas de las llegadas y los haremos entrar en grupos pequeños." Dumbledore envió una sonrisa cálida hacia Harry. "Bien hecho Harry, entre esto y el hechizo de enlace, tendremos una oportunidad sin precedentes para terminar con todo."

Harry sintió que se ruborizaba por el cumplido del hombre que idolatraba. Siempre había querido que Dumbledore estuviera orgulloso de él y había estado buscando una manera de arreglar la decepción que había causado en su mentor cuando se había desviado dentro de las artes oscuras. "Señor, también me gustaría hablar con usted sobre mis otras lecciones."

"Por supuesto, Harry." Dumbledore levantó una mano hacia Harry, haciendo un gesto hacia el pasillo. "¿Tal vez podríamos continuar nuestra conversación ahora?"

Harry le arqueó una sonrisa agradecida. "Genial." Girándose hacia sus amigos, agregó, "¿Ron, Gin?"

Ron lo despidió. "Vé Harry. Trabajaremos con Hermione sobre los mensajes que le enviaremos al ED."

Levantándose, Harry tomó la revista de la mesa. "Cuando esté listo, señor."

* * *

Silas Mariner estrechaba la mano de Harry con seriedad mientras varios miembros del ED estaban de pie su alrededor. "Me alegro de que hayas llamado. Es todo un honor. He estado sosteniendo mi galeón desde que cerró Hogwarts."

Rodando sus ojos, Hermione llegó al rescate de Harry. "Gin, ¿puedes llevar este grupo a la casa?"

Ginny le arqueó una sonrisa cómplice. "Claro. Mariner, Luna, Neville, vamos. Tenemos que sacarlos de la calle." Les extendió un trozo de papel. "Aquí, lean esto y nos iremos."

Hubieron varios "oohs" y "aahs" del pequeño grupo cuando Grimmauld Place apareció detrás del Encantamiento Fidelius.

"¿Esos son todos, entonces?" Preguntó Ron.

Hermione consultó su lista. "Hay un par más de partidarios de la Orden que deberían llegar pronto y un último grupo con gente del ED."

A su lado, Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Estás segura? Creí que el grupo de Neville era el último en la lista."

Hermione le lanzó una mirada a Ron cuando sonó el crack de una aparición antes de que pudiera responder. Frente a ellos se encontraban Agnes Worth y sus dos compañeros Slytherin del ED, Vivian Pueche, una Slytherin con rostro afilado y ojos grises que rara vez hablaba pero que parecía perderse muy poco de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, y Constantine Tartaros, un joven grande y fornido que a Hermione siempre le recordaba a Goyle. Su tamaño y apariencia torpe, habían descubierto todos durante las sesiones del ED, escondían a un fuerte luchador y una mente rápida. Junto a los tres Slytherin se encontraba un joven que parecía estar comenzando sus veinte. Se parecía bastante a Agnes, quien se apoyaba en el brazo de él dando arcadas, así que Hermione supuso que era su hermano.

"¡Maldición, Hermione!" Gritó Harry.

"No culpes a Hermione, Harry." Dijo Ron, con rapidez antes de que Harry se enfureciera. "Concordé con ella sobre esto. Los necesitamos y lo sabes."

Tomando la iniciativa, Hermione se acercó al grupo de apariencia ligeramente nerviosa. Bueno, con apariencia nerviosa a excepción de Agnes, ella sólo se veía un poco verde para Hermione. Le dio lo que esperaba que fuera una sonrisa de bienvenida al grupo. "Pueche, Tartaros, Agnes, respiren profundo un par de veces, ayudará." Luego extendió una mano hacia el joven. "Hermione Granger."

"Talon Worth." Él le dio una ligera sacudida a Agnes, quien seguía apoyada contra su brazo. "El hermano de ésta."

"No sacudas." Gimió Agnes. Enderezándose ligeramente, pero aún apoyada contra su hermano, agregó. "Antes de que Potter retuerza todo, Talon era Hufflepuff y le dije lo que estaba pasando. Él quiere ayudar."

"Pero-"

Por la expresión confundida de Harry, Hermione explicó. "Parece que los Worth no tienen afiliación a una sola Casa como un montón de las familias sangrepura. Son bastante conocidos por eso.

Los labios de Harry se apretaron mientras asentía rígidamente con su cabeza. Un segundo después, tuvo un firme agarre sobre su brazo. "Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo por un momento?" Sintiendo como si estuviera siendo llevada a detención, Hermione dejó que Harry la alejara algunos metros del grupo. "¿Estás loca?" Dijo él entre dientes, haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener su voz baja.

"Necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos tener."

"Pero son-"

"No lo digas." Interrumpió mientras agitaba su mano. "No me importa a qué Casa fueron asignados ni tampoco debería importarte a ti. Necesitamos aliados. Pueche tiene mejor precisión que la mayoría de nosotros y Tartaros era de séptimo año. Él es poderoso y puede aparecerse."

"Parvati tiene mejor precisión." Dijo malhumorado.

Hermione levantó sus manos con un gruñido. "Harry Potter-"

Harry le rodó los ojos. "Está bien. Sólo-" él dejó escapar un suspiro que ella interpretó como una señal de rendición. "¿Cómo podemos saber... ¿Cómo tú puedes saber que se puede confiar en ellos?"

Ella suavizó su propia voz. "No puedo. De la misma manera en que no puedes saber si se puede confiar en los Ravenclaw o los Hufflepuff. Oh, Harry, ¿no lo ves? ni siquiera sabemos si se puede confiar en nuestra propia Casa. Pero tiene que comenzar por algún lado. Esta es una lucha por todo el Mundo Mágico, Harry, no sólo el rincón Gryffindor de él."

"¿Y si nos traicionan por Voldemort? ¿Qué sucede entonces?"

Ella sonrió, aunque se sintió más bien como una mueca. "Entonces caeremos luchando. Y Colin estaría muy decepcionado porque tiene un serio flechazo por Agnes."

Su respuesta causó una corta carcajada de sorpresa por parte de Harry que alivió la tensión que quedaba entre ellos. "¿A Colin le gusta Agnes?"

"No es la parte importante, Harry."

Él le dio una sonrisa torcida en respuesta. "Es mejor que pensar sobre la otra parte." lanzó una mirada hacia donde se encontraba Ron junto a Agnes y los demás. "Está bien, Hermione. Voy a confiar en ellos – y en ti. Sólo espero que tengas razón."

Hermione abrazó rápidamente a Harry con un brazo. "Tiene que comenzar por algún lado." Balanceando sus brazos y y adquiriendo un aire luminoso y esperaba que confiado, se dirigió hacia los demás. "Está bien, entonces. Déjenme hacerlos entrar y presentarlos."

Cuando Talon hizo un gesto para que siguiera adelante, Hermione rebuscó en su bolsillo antes de sacar uno de trozos de papel que habían preparado. "Lean esto." Dijo ella, entregándoles el trozo. Cuando la casa se materializó, Hermione los guió adentro. Estaba preparada para una pelea de la Orden cuando hiciera entrar al pequeño grupo de Slytherin. Al menos Harry había estado trabajando con estos estudiantes en el ED. Para el resto de la Orden, serían una completa sorpresa.

"¡Mierda!"

"Esa boca, señor Tartaros."

Hermione se dio vuelta con la voz de Severus. Él estaba en un pequeño nicho ensombrecido justo atravesando la puerta principal. Ella había pasado junto a él sin verlo, pero Tartaros lo había visto. Los Slytherin estaban mirando a su Jefe de Casa con algo parecido a la admiración. Agnes, notó Hermione, estaba sonriendo como si acabara de obtener un Supera las Expectativas en Pociones.

Tartaros se sonrojó, con las puntas de sus orejas volviéndose rojas de vergüenza. "Lo siento... quiero decir, usted... en verdad lo siento, señor."

Severus le dio una mirada al pequeño grupo que hizo que Hermione quisiera reír. _Hasta acá con la famosa imperturbabilidad de Slytherin._

Los ojos de Severus se posaron sobre ella y luego volvieron a los tres Slytherin. "Señorita Worth, señorita Pueche, señor Tartaros, ustedes le dan un gran crédito a su Casa y al Mundo Mágico hoy día." La vista de Severus viajó hasta el hermano de Agnes y Hermione suprimió una sonrisa cuando el joven se enderezó bajo su mirada. "Usted también, señor Worth. A menudo no se le da a Hufflepuff el crédito que se merece."

Talon pareció crecer cinco centímetros en su lugar, pero se las arregló para decir un muy maduro, "Gracias, señor."

Hermione dio un paso hacia adelante. "Profesor Snape, ¿tal vez le gustaría llevar a sus estudiantes, y al señor Worth, a la reunión?"

Los ojos de él volvieron a pasar sobre ellos, evaluando y calculando. "Sí, eso podría ser aconsejable. Síganme."

Dejándolos con Severus, e internamente aliviada de que él sería quien se enfrentaría a la Orden cuando aparecieran los Slytherin, Hermione se dio vuelta y volvió a dirigirse hacia el frío de diciembre, saltando ágilmente los escalones de la entrada. El resto de la Orden podría aullar de indignación, pero Hermione sabía que tener a los Slytherin ahí sería lo mejor a la larga. Harry aún parecía preocupado pero no la estaba evitando. "Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Hermione."

"Fue lo correcto, Harry."

"Ya está hecho, de todos modos." Dijo Ron. "¿Alguien más en la lista?"

"Sólo los-"

Sonó el crack de una aparición. "-ájenme. ¡Cómo se atreven a secuestrarme! Esto es un ultraje."

"Gemelos con Percy." Terminó Hermione durante una pausa en los gritos de Percy.

"Ustedes dos son buscados por los aurores para ser interrogados. En cuanto quede libre, los reportaré de inmediato al Ministerio."

Hermione sacó su varita. "Somnambul." Percy, atrapado en lo que parecía como un doble hechizo de _Incarcerous,_ se desplomó en el agarre que Fred y George tenían en él. "¿No podían haber puesto un hechizo silenciador en él?" Espetó exasperada.

"Aguafiestas." Dijo Fred, sacándole la lengua.

"Además." Agregó George, "Es mucho más divertido escuchar sus amenazas."

Mientras volvían a entrar, arrastrando a Percy detrás de ellos, Hermione ya podía escuchar el sonido de voces en el salón principal. El alza y la caída sonaba como un enjambre de abejas furiosas mientras las voces se superponían entre sí. Haciéndoles un gesto alegre a los tres, Fred y George llevaron al inconsciente Percy a la reunión. En cuanto cruzaron el umbral, las voces en el interior cesaron por un momento. Entonces la voz de una mujer resonó fuertemente, "Oh, por el amor de Merlín, ¿qué hicieron ustedes dos?" Cualquier respuesta por parte de los gemelos quedó ahogada cuando el zumbido de las voces volvió a alzarse.

Echando un vistazo a Harry, Hermione notó su expresión tensa y puños apretados. Alzando su mano, ella rozó sus dedos contra los de él. "¿Estás bien?"

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro. "No, no creo que lo esté."

A su otro lado, Ron dejó escapar una risa dura. "No te preocupes, compañero. Hermione y yo estamos aquí contigo." Señaló con su pulgar hacia la sala. "Sin importar lo que decida o no este lote, estamos contigo. Recuerda eso. Es un buen plan el que tenemos. Con la ayuda de Hermione y Snape con los Mortífagos, tenemos una ventaja que no hemos tenido antes. Va a funcionar."

Una punzada de preocupación atravesó a Hermione cuando Ron los mencionó a ella y Snape pero la dejó de lado por ahora, concentrándose en sus dos amigos.

Harry negó con su cabeza. "Aún no tengo idea de cómo se supone que voy a luchar contra Voldemort. ¿Qué bien hace enfrentar a Voldemort si todo lo que hace es conseguir matar a todos? Los estoy enviando a sus muertes."

"No, Harry, los estás guiando a su única posibilidad de victoria." Dijo Dumbledore desde detrás de ellos.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, al igual que Harry y Ron. Dumbledore estaba ahí de pie en la entrada, viéndose resplandeciente con su túnica completa de mago, en lugar de las túnicas cotidianas más casuales en las que acostumbraba verlo. Una vez más recordó lo sutil y Slytherinesco que podía ser el director cuando quería.

"Algunos de ellos pueden morir por mi culpa."

La expresión de Dumbledore era seria. "Sí, algunos de ellos pueden morir, pero no será por ti, Harry. Todos en esta casa hicieron la elección de hacerle frente a Tom."

"Porque usted les pidió."

Dumbledore negó con su cabeza. "Los traje aquí a este lugar y este momento. Pero todos nosotros, conmigo incluido, te seguiremos el resto del camino." Dumbledore posó una mano sobre el hombro de Harry. "Hoy día me hiciste muy orgulloso, Harry." Miró hacia la puerta que conducía hacia el salón. "Y si no es nada más, esta promete ser una reunión de lo más entretenida." Agregó con un guiño travieso que a Hermione le recordó a los gemelos Weasley antes de que él alisara la túnica y se dirigiera hacia la reunión de la Orden. Cuando entró a la habitación, el furioso enjambre de abejas quedó en silencio.

Harry se quedó mirando fijamente al director, con expresión turbia y oscura.

Alzando su brazo, Hermione puso una mano en el hombro de Harry. "¿Harry?"

Harry parpadeó, enfocando sus ojos. "Vamos, entonces." Dijo él, dirigiéndose hacia la sala.

* * *

Severus se reclinó contra la repisa de la chimenea, estudiando la habitación y a sus miembros reunidos. Definitivamente había un patrón en el grupo – los miembros de la Orden se sentaban a un lado mientras los miembros auxiliares de Albus estaban sentados tensamente al otro. Los estudiantes invitados por Potter se apiñaban en una esquina junto al asiento de la ventana. Los que no cabían en la ventana estaban sentados en el suelo y en los bordes de mesas y sillas cercanas. Encontró interesante que incluso sus Slytherin fueran bienvenidos en el nudo de estudiantes como unos más de su grupo. Lo que era incluso más interesante, e internamente entretenido, eran las reacciones sorprendidas de varios de los estudiantes al encontrarlo en la reunión. A Severus le daba una perversa cantidad de placer confundir sus nociones de él.

La reunión había avanzado de forma muy parecida a como creyó que lo haría. La primera hora había estado llena con gritos de todas las partes, seguidos por cortos periodos de silencio opresivo, sólo para volver a los gritos después. Todos se miraban entre sí con sospecha y notó que más de un mago o bruja tenían sus manos agarradas nerviosamente alrededor de sus varitas. No era un comienzo auspicioso para la reunión.

La habitación se había vuelto a degenerar en un ruidoso caos mientras el centenar más o menos de gente en la habitación mágicamente expandida trataba de hablar en torno y a través de los demás, al menos hasta que Dumbledore hizo su gran entrada y él silencio volvió a reinar.

Esta vez el silencio se mantuvo.

Severus soltó un suave resoplido – el anciano tenía la audacia de llamarlo teatral a él. Severus no tenía dudas de que la aparición de Dumbledore – desde su barba cuidadosamente arreglada hasta sus sus zapatos en punta verdes amarillentos con bordados en plata – había sido cuidadosamente calculada. El efecto total era la imagen de un poderoso e imponente hechicero, abundante en edad y poder. El hecho de que el hombre fuera poderoso e imponente también fuera un chiflado excéntrico que los había estado manipulando como un titiritero experto nunca cruzó por sus cabecitas complacientes.

Albus dio uno de sus discursos para levantar el espíritu en donde Severus se desconectó. Ya lo había escuchado, o suficientes variaciones de él a lo largo de los años, que dado el incentivo correcto, podría dar el discurso él mismo, incluyendo el irritante brillo en los ojos y sonrisas cordiales.

Él y Albus habían repasado el plan antes, mientras los demás se reunían. Albus hablaría y luego dejarían que Potter explicara el resto. Se habían debatido si debían hacer que Vector le mostrará la matriz a los miembros reunidos, pero al final habían decidido no hacerlo. Esa rama de la Aritmancia era tan esotérica que la mayoría de la población mágica no sería capaz de seguirla. Lo último necesitaban ahora era confusión entre sus filas. Pero dejarían que Potter hablara, Albus había sido muy firme con eso. Severus tenía sus dudas, pero sabiamente las había mantenido para sí mismo.

Ahora mantenía un oído sobre Potter mientras el chico explicaba el plan a los demás. Severus estaba más interesado en observar las reacciones de las brujas y magos; buscando señales de traición o debilidad. Las señales eran sutiles, pero descubrió que leer brujas y magos regulares era más fácil que leer a sus compañeros Mortífagos. La información que había reunido de sus observaciones podía usarse para planificar su estrategia – quiénes se enfrentarían directamente contra los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso versus a los que jugarían el papel más pasivo, y menos peligroso, de asegurar a los Mortífagos caídos. En esto, tenían la sorpresa y oportunidad de su lado, pero aún así había tanto que podía salir mal.

Su mirada se posó en Hermione. Estaba observando a Potter, con postura abierta y sincera, pero había notado las miradas que ella había estado enviando en su dirección. Ella tenía algo en su mente y la estaba preocupando. Él se obligó a apartar la mirada y volverla a la habitación cuando uno de los partidarios de la Orden se levantó, atrayendo la atención de todos.

" _El Profeta_ dice que hay una profecía."

El que hizo la pregunta fue alguien que Severus no conocía personalmente, era uno de los partidarios que le habían prometido su apoyo a Dumbledore. El hombre, Wills, de repente recordó su nombre de las presentaciones, Herbert Wills. Era un miembro de nivel medio de una de las casas más pequeñas de elaboración de pociones.

La pregunta no era agresiva, pero tenía un tono duro que hizo que Severus se enderezara ligeramente, la mejor manera de moverse si llegaban a sacar varitas. Habían esperado evitar este tipo de preguntas. Vio que Albus se movía y después todos los ojos estuvieron sobre Potter cuando el chico dio un paso adelante.

"La hay."

"¿Planeas compartirlas?"

"Ahora, Herbert," comenzó Dumbledore, "no creo que sea la hora ni el lugar. Conocer la profecía no le hará ningún bien a nadie. Creer que conoces el futuro sólo influye en tus reacciones a la situación."

La mandíbula de Wills se movió hacia adelante, dándole al hombre un parecido sorprendente a un bulldog. Ignorando a Albus, se dirigió a Potter. "¿Conoces esta profecía?"

"Sí."

"¿Crees en ella?"

Potter barrió la habitación con la mirada antes de volver a Wills. "Lo hago."

"Harry-" comenzó Dumbledore, pero Potter continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes."

Severus sintió un escalofrío bajando por su espalda cuando Potter pronunció las palabras. Una mirada rápida alrededor de la habitación le dijo que no era el único afectado cuando la habitación quedó en silencio mientras los que estaban reunidos absorbían el significado.

Wills señaló su propia frente. "Tu cicatriz, ¿esa es la parte en que te marca como su igual?"

"Sí."

"¿Y qué pasa con este poder? ¿Cómo planeas matarlo?"

"Herbert-"

Albus volvió a tratar de interrumpir la conversación y Severus quiso reír. Muy posiblemente por primera vez en un largo tiempo, nadie le estaba prestando la cantidad más mínima de atención a Albus Dumbledore.

"No. Tengo derecho a saber cómo va a funcionar esto. Este plan es muy bueno. Estoy contento de que tengamos un plan y una ventaja, por pequeña que sea. Pero quiero saber cómo planeas enfrentar a Ya-Sabes-Quién antes de confiar mi vida y la de mi familia en esto. Quiero saber que cuando llegue el duelo entre Potter y Él, que Potter va a ser quien lance el primer Avada."

El rostro de Potter palideció, pero sus manos estaban apretadas en puños determinados. "Yo no voy a 'lanzar el primer Avada.'" Potter levantó una mano cuando pareció que Wills estaba a punto de decir algo más. "La profecía dice 'un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce'." Potter se giró para enviarle una mirada a Weasley antes de continuar. "Como alguien señaló, Voldemort sabe todo sobre Magia Negra."

Severus siseó en molestia cuando Potter dijo el nombre de Él. Por fortuna, sólo lo hizo una vez.

"Ésta no es una lucha de odio contra odio. Yo sobreviví cuando era un bebé porque estaba envuelto en el amor de mi madre por mi. Eso fue lo que lo derrotó."

Wills no parecía muy impresionado. "Y ella murió por eso. ¿Estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por nosotros?"

La expresión de Potter adquirió la mirada terca con la que Severus estaba tan familiarizado. Él miró alrededor de la habitación, deteniendo su mirada en sus amigos. "Si eso es lo que se requiere. Sí."

* * *

Severus entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Como una precaución secundaria, lanzó un arcaico hechizo de bloqueo en la puerta, uno del que dudaba que muchos hubieran escuchado, mucho menos conocieran el contrahechizo. Por una vez su cabeza no le dolía, un milagro inesperado, pero estaba cansado. La reunión se había prolongado por horas, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta que se había vuelto una farsa. Dumbledore finalmente le puso un fin a todo. Cada participante había hecho un juramento de varita para mantener su secreto antes de que cada uno se fuera por su lado. Bueno, cada participante excepto Percy Weasley. Él aún estaba bajo un hechizo de sueño en algún lugar de la casa.

En realidad, él mismo deseaba poder dormir. Por desgracia, eso no estaba en su futuro inmediato. Inclinándose contra la puerta, respiró profundo algunas veces para calmarse a sí mismo y cerró sus ojos. Con una intención extremadamente cuidadosa construyó su imaginería de Oclumancia. Reunió todo lo que podía delatarlo al Señor Tenebroso. Los pensamientos, emociones, conversaciones e interacciones que se relacionaban con Flitwick, Vector, la matriz y lo más importante, Hermione, cada uno fue minuciosamente reunido y hundido en el agua helada de su lago imaginario. Cuando no quedó nada más que recuerdos y emociones cuidadosamente seleccionados y editados, abrió sus ojos.

Con su resolución y escudos preparados, se subió la manga de la camisa y sacó su varita. Tocado la superficie de la Marca con la punta, envió un pulso de magia hacia el exterior. Entonces, esperó.

Esperar fue fácil y atemporal. Él flotó incorpóreamente dentro de las aguas heladas del estanque. Cuando el Señor Tenebroso lo llamó, estaba preparado.

Sacudiendo su túnica exterior más pesada, se vistió y retiró el hechizo de la puerta. No hizo ningún esfuerzo adicional para ser silencioso, pero Albus se encontró con él en la puerta. "Ten cuidado, Severus."

"Por supuesto, Albus." Se giró para salir y entonces se detuvo, con una mano en la puerta.

"¿Severus?"

Severus vaciló por un momento, y luego habló. "Si... si la señorita Granger indaga, dile que volveré."

Albus se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo. "Severus-"

Severus se giró sólo lo suficiente para encontrarse con la mirada de Albus. El anciano suspiró. "Se lo diré."

Severus asintió. "Gracias."

Saliendo de la casa, ninguna señal de su confusión interna o inquietud empañó su expresión. Una vez pasado el Fidelio, siguió el tirón de la Marca Tenebrosa. Severus se apareció a ciegas, pero no estuvo sorprendido de encontrarse en el exagerado estudio donde el Señor Tenebroso lo había torturado sistemáticamente durante el verano. Tampoco fue una sorpresa que el Señor Tenebroso no estuviera solo. Thorfinn Rowle también estaba en la habitación, sentado en uno sillones de cuero como si la oficina fuera su propio dominio. Severus eligió ignorar a Rowle, concentrándose en el Señor Tenebroso. O, tal vez, Devrom Dollort. O Tom Riddle. O Lord Voldemort. El hombre cambiaba su nombre con la misma frecuencia en que Nagini cambiaba de piel. Severus bajo la vista, mientras caía a sus rodillas. _Pensamientos necios y peligrosos_ , siseó una parte de él bajo el hielo. _Pensamientos mortíferos, que van a hacer que te maten. ¡Concéntrate!_

"No es muy común que tú me contactes, Severus."

Levantándose de sus rodillas, Severus se incorporó en toda su altura. "Mis noticias eran tales que creí que lo mejor sería venir de inmediato, Señor."

"¿Creíste que era lo mejor?" Las palabras eran de Rowle, filosas y pesadas con desprecio.

Severus siguió ignorando al otro hombre. Rowle podía estar al lado del Señor Tenebroso por el momento, pero esa posición era precaria. "Dumbledore y Potter llegaron a una decisión. Ellos esperan usar la distracción del Baile de Navidad del Ministerio para lanzar un ataque contra usted. Ellos creen que sus fuerzas estarán esparcidas y que usted no se atreverá a lanzar un contraataque completo en presencia del Ministerio y los ciudadanos mágicos comunes."

"Mi señor, esta es una trampa flagrante." Dijo Rowle, levantándose de su sillón. "Snape es un espía para Dumbledore."

La criatura que alguna vez había sido Tom Riddle se rió. "Por supuesto que lo es, Thorfinn. Severus es el mejor tipo de espía – el tipo que dice la verdad. ¿No es así, Severus? Severus camina en un peligroso y delicado borde entre contarme la verdad y contarle la verdad a Albus Dumbledore."

Severus dejó caer su cabeza, pero permaneció erguido. Esta también era parte del delicado del camino en que caminaba – ser humilde ante su amo pero no servil. Si jugaba bien el balance, su amo estaría divertido por sus agallas. Si lo jugaba mal... Severus tenía cicatrices que mostraban esos fracasos. "La verdad no es siempre blanca o negra como a la Orden del Fénix le gustaría creer." Severus se encogió delicadamente de hombros. "No me puedo hacer responsable si ellos _interpretan_ la verdad con sus propias percepciones. Aquellos fuera de Slytherin rara vez entienden los variados tonos de gris en que está pintado el mundo."

Rowle hizo un sonido de disgusto. "Palabras bonitas, Snape. Palabras bonitas para ocultar la verdad que veo. Que tú eres un traidor a nuestro Señor."

Voldemort levantó una cuidada mano y Rowle quedó en un furioso silencio. "Cuéntame tus noticias, Severus."

"Dumbledore no deja que salga de su vista de buena gana. Es cierto que sabe que he venido con usted esta noche."

Ojos que reflejaban el rojo del fuego en la chimenea brillaron con odio y locura. "Aún así estás aquí, Severus."

El palpitar de su corazón aumentó por la amenaza contenida en esas palabras.

"Estoy donde yacen mis verdaderas lealtades, Amo. Yo siempre le he servido fielmente. Dumbledore y la Orden están en ruinas. Pocos permanecen leales al viejo tonto. Hay disidencia entre sus filas. Dumbledore ve esta como su última esperanza para derrotarlo a usted y a sus planes para el mundo mágico."

"¿Crees que vamos a creernos esta basura?"

Esta vez Voldemort hizo más que sólo levantar su mano. A ráfaga de magia sin varita arrojó a Rowle a través de la habitación, golpeándolo contra la pared opuesta. "Aunque valoró tu consejo, Thorfinn, no olvides quién soy. Severus fue uno de los primeros en recibir la Marca por su lealtad. Le he dado permiso de hablar y tú vas a contener tu lengua, o tendré que quitártela."

Desde el otro lado de la habitación, Rowle lanzó una mirada en dirección a Severus antes de bajar la vista a la alfombra en la que estaba tirado. "Perdóneme, Amo. Sólo busco promover sus metas y protegerlo. Pero como usted dice, estoy seguro de que mis temores son infundados. Snape le ha servido bien y por mucho tiempo." Las palabras eran conciliadoras pero le prometían retribución a Severus.

Severus se arriesgó a mirar hacia Rowle, con sus labios torcidos en en una mueca de desprecio. Después de todo era esperado y a su Amo le encantaba hacer que sus súbditos se pelearan entre sí. "A diferencia de algunos," dijo, "camino diariamente entre el enemigo. Veo su arrogancia y sus miedos. En su desesperación, dejaron que Potter llamara a sus compañeros por ayuda." Él bajó la voz. "Ellos creen que pueden derrotarnos con niños. E incluso así, sus números no se acercan en nada a los nuestros. Sus fortalezas son ínfimas, sus debilidades son abrumadoras."

"¿Qué hay del mocoso?"

"El chico está del lado de Dumbledore y le teme al próximo enfrentamiento. La Orden ya cuestiona su habilidad de liderar la lucha contra usted."

"Muéstrame."

Fue toda la advertencia que recibió Severus antes de que Voldemort se abriera pasó en su mente. Severus reflejó sus imágenes elegidas cuidadosamente sobre el hielo de su estanque. Cada recuerdo y asociación parecía aleatoria pero cada uno contaba una pequeña parte de la historia que buscaba tejer tan delicadamente.

Una conversación.

Una imagen.

Sentimientos de traición y odio. De soledad.

Y entonces, justo al final, le mostró la reunión de la Orden donde Wills cuestionaba a Potter: _El rostro de Potter estaba pálido, pero sus manos estaban apretadas en puños determinados. "No voy a 'lanzar el primer Avada'" Potter levantó una mano cuando pareció que Wills iba a decir algo más. "La profecía dice 'un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce'." Potter giró su cabeza para enviarle una mirada a Weasley antes de continuar. "Como alguien señaló, Voldemort sabe todo sobre Magia Negra."_

 _"Esta no es una lucha de odio contra odio. Yo sobreviví cuando era un bebé porque estaba envuelto en el amor de mi madre por mi. Eso fue lo que lo derrotó."_

 _Wills no parecía muy impresionado. "Y ella murió por eso. ¿Estás dispuesto a dar tu vida por nosotros?"_

 _La expresión de Potter tomó esa mirada testaruda con la que Severus estaba tan familiarizado. Él miró alrededor de la habitación, con su mirada deteniéndose y permaneciendo en sus amigos. "Si eso es lo que se necesita. Sí."_

Voldemort se apartó de la mente de Severus tan abruptamente que el contragolpe mágico lo sacudió e hizo que cayera a una rodilla. El dolor atravesó su cabeza por la retirada repentina mientras la imagen de Potter diciendo ' _sobreviví cuando era un bebé porque estaba envuelto en el amor de mi madre por mi_ ' quedaba grabada en su mente. Luchando para levantarse, encontró a Voldemort al otro lado de la habitación, paseándose frenéticamente frente a la chimenea.

Dolía mirar la brillantez del fuego, pero Severus se había empujado a través del dolor, como siempre lo había hecho. "¿Mi señor?"

"Están desesperados."

"Muy desesperados." Concordó. "Potter está débil y fuera de foco. Se están agarrando a un clavo ardiendo."

Voldemort dejó de pasearse y se giró completamente hacia Severus. "Estás seguro de que atacarán en el baile?"

"Se han comprometido a ello."

"¿Ellos creen que mis elegidos – mis Mortífagos y seguidores – estarán ahí?"

"Sí, Amo."

Entonces, Voldemort comenzó a reír. "Ellos desean conocer a mis seguidores. Entonces los voy a reunir. Dumbledore, Potter y todos los que se opongan a mí serán aplastados a la vez."

"¡Amo!"

Voldemort se giró hacia Rowle. "Sí, Thorfinn, podría ser una trampa." Voldemort lanzó una mirada hacia Severus. "Tú no me guiarías a una trampa, ¿no es así, Severus?"

Severus se encontró con la mirada de Voldemort con una mirada firme. "Daría mi vida, Amo, antes de guiarlo a algún peligro."

Dentro de la seguridad de su mente, profundamente dentro de las heladas aguas de su imaginería de Oclumancia, Severus Snape sonrió sereno. Como lo había dicho antes, la verdad podía ser pintada en varios tonos de gris, y de acuerdo a Vector, él efectivamente estaría bien muerto.

* * *

Severus se tambaleó desde su punto de aparición. Su cabeza aún palpitaba y estaba afectando su concentración. El uso de Legeremancia de Voldemort se parecía más al enfoque de un martillo en lugar del la incisión quirúrgica de un cirujano. La última imagen que le había mostrado a Voldemort se repetía en su mente como un bucle ' _Sobreviví cuando era un bebé porque estaba envuelto en el amor de mi madre por mi_.' Él sacudió la cabeza, tratando de remover tanto la imagen como el dolor. Era un esfuerzo inútil. Sabía que nada amortiguaría la imagen residual o el dolor causados por la penetración de Voldemort en su mente a excepción de sueño y tiempo. El Señor Tenebroso lo había mantenido hasta tarde con planes y, si era sincero, posturas innecesarias. Ahora el amanecer se veía en el horizonte y aún quedaba mucho que hacer antes de que pudiera implementarse cualquier plan.

Dirigiéndose hacia Grimmauld Place, la fina capa de escarcha crujía bajo sus botas, perturbando el silencio a su alrededor. Tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo. Él no quería nada más que entrar a Grimmauld Place y olvidar todo por un rato, envolverse en las sábanas de Hermione y dormir.

 _'Sobreviví cuando era un bebé porque estaba envuelto en el amor de mi madre por mi.'_

Severus se detuvo, con su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Inhalando profundamente el frío aire nocturno, lo dejó salir con lentitud. ' _Sobreviví cuando era un bebé porque estaba envuelto en el amor de mi madre por mi.'_

Magia de madres. Magia antigua. Todo lo que Voldemort estaba en contra y todo de lo que él no sabía nada. _Merlín misericordioso._

Olvidando su dolor de cabeza, Severus apuró su paso, casi volando hacia la casa y subiendo las escaleras hasta su propia habitación. A Severus le habían asignado un nuevo elfo personal entre los elfos de Hogwarts, una elfina más vieja y seria llamada Mot. Pero reflexionando ahora, llamó un nombre completamente distinto.

"¡Rink!"

Por un largo momento se preguntó si el elfo aparecería. Hogwarts estaba cerrado, Rink era un elfo de Hogwarts y ya no estaba ligado a Severus, y no se habían separado en los mejores términos. Un momento después, Rink apareció, ya inclinado en una media reverencia. "¿Cómo puede servir Rink al Maestro de Pociones?"

"Ya no soy... no importa." Dijo Severus con impaciencia. "Levántate y deja esa ridícula reverencia."

Rink se enderezó y se quedo quieto, todo excepto las puntas de sus orejas que se movían rápidamente hacia adelante y atrás. Aunque sabía que él había llamado a Rink, Severus no pudo evitar preguntar, "¿Se supone que deberías estar aquí?"

Severus casi se rió cuando los delgados hombros del elfo bajaron en un gesto obstinado de desafío que había visto a muchos Gryffindor realizar a lo largo de los años. "El Maestro de Pociones llamó a Rink."

Severus sacudió su cabeza con diversión. El P.E.D.D.O. pudo haber tenido una muerte ignominiosa, pero él sospechaba que el legado de Hermione con los elfos domésticos tendría consecuencias más duraderas de lo que cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta. "Sí te llamé. ¿Puedes traerme algo de Hogwarts?"

Rink consideró la solicitud, y entonces dijo, "Rink puede."

"Bien. Hay un libro en mi velador. Necesito que vayas a buscarlo y que me lo traigas."

Rink se fue casi de inmediato, y volvió en un mero momento. Le entregó el libro a Severus con otra reverencia. Con su mano se aferrada ligeramente alrededor del libro, Severus estudió a Rink. "Te das cuenta de que esta... devoción es completamente ridícula."

Una de las orejas de Rink se curvó hacia abajo mientras el elfo parecía estudiar a Severus a cambio. "Rink sirve." Dijo él, y desapareció.

Severus resopló. Elfos. Con el libro en una mano, Severus tomó la sábana que Hermione hizo para él y fue a buscar al director.

* * *

Él y Albus los encontraron en el jardín. Los encantamientos calentadores alejaban la mayoría del frío, pero ni siquiera la magia podía mantener completamente alejado el frío del invierno. Cuatro pares de ojos se quedaron mirándolo cuando él invadió su territorio. La mirada de Hermione era cálida y acogedora. Potter tenía sus ojos entrecerrados con sospecha mal disimulada, mientras que la del chico Weasley era curiosa y la de la chica era curiosamente neutral.

"Director." Los labios de Potter se torcieron. "Snape."

Él escuchó a Hermione murmurar, "Oh, de verdad, Harry." Luchó contra la necesidad de sonreírle socarronamente al chico. De cierto modo, era alentador que la enemistad entre ellos continuara; reconfortante como colocarse en par viejo y gastado de zapatillas para levantarse. Cuando se le ocurrió el pensamiento, dejó escapar un bufido silencioso de diversión. Realmente se había vuelto loco. Simplemente no había otra explicación. Haciéndole caso omiso a los detalles de la conversación cortés, fue directo al punto de su visita.

"El director y yo creemos que hemos llegado a una solución para su problema."

"¿Mi problema?"

Severus miró hacia Albus, viendo si el anciano quería explicar, pero él estaba sonriendo hacia Severus. Luchó contra la necesidad de rodar sus ojos. Albus parecía creer que de alguna manera esta solución los acercaría a él y a Potter.

Pero, como Albus no parecía dispuesto a hablar, él comenzó. "No puede derrotar al Señor Tenebroso con las Artes Oscuras. Tampoco lo puede vencer con fuerza pura, ya que él es más poderoso que usted, tanto física como mágicamente. Es sus enfrentamientos previos, usted ha sobrevivido con poco más que suerte."

Potter estaba mirando entre él y Albus. "¿Así que usted va a regodearse de mi próxima derrota?"

"No sea absurdo." Espetó. "Su derrota significaría la destrucción total de todo por lo que dado mi vida para ver completado. Yo, posiblemente más que nadie además de usted, quiero asegurarme de que usted prevalezca."

"Nobles sentimientos." Se burló Harry con incredulidad. "¿Entonces por qué está aquí?"

Severus inhaló profundo y lo dejó salir con lentitud. Sabía que ésta conversación no sería fácil y estaba determinado a mantener su temperamento. "Estoy aquí para ofrecerle una manera de derrotar al Señor Tenebroso."

La mirada de Weasley se afiló y se puso de pie. "¿Un arma? ¿Qué clase de arma y por qué no hemos escuchado esto antes? Harry pudo haber usado este tiempo para entrenar."

Severus pasó un dedo por el lomo del libro en su mano. Palpitó suavemente bajo sus dedos. "Lily Evans-" se detuvo. "Lily Potter... salvó tu vida y derrotó al Señor Tenebroso una vez. Lo dijo en la reunión: usted sobrevivió cuando era un bebé porque estaba envuelto en el amor de su madre. Esa derrota, sin embargo, tuvo un precio." Levantando la vista, atrapó la mirada de Potter y la sostuvo. "Ella se sacrificó para protegerlo al invocar magia muy antigua. En este punto nunca sabremos si lo hizo consciente o inconscientemente, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Muchos hoy en día desprecian esta magia por ser menos poderosa, menos... controlable. Si busca _ese poder que él desconoce_ buscaría aquí." Severus dio los últimos pasos hacia adelante y le sostuvo el libro a Potter.

"¿Me está dando un libro?"

Severus luchó contra el pensamiento irracional de que si Hermione hubiera sido la 'Elegida' esta guerra ya habría terminado y el Señor Tenebroso estaría bajo tierra. Permanentemente. "Sí, Potter, un libro – un libro lleno con un poder peligroso y a menudo ignorado. Es un libro que contiene aceptación incondicional, comprensión, alegría, celebración, y lo que es más importante, amor."

"Creí que dijo que era un arma."

"El señor Weasley usó la palabra arma. Usted sigue pensando en términos de lucha... De ganar y perder."

"La profecía es bastante explícita. Uno de nosotros va a matar al otro."

"Las profecías mienten." Dijo entre dientes. "Las interpretamos de la manera que queremos. Les damos un peso y significado que no existe en ningún lado excepto nuestras mentes. ¿No se escuchó a sí mismo cuando dijo las palabras de la profecía en la reunión de la Orden? Él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce."

Los labios de Potter se retiraron de sus dientes en un gruñido cuando terminó la frase: "Y uno morirá a las manos del otro ya que ninguno podrá vivir mientras el otro sobreviva."

"Morir a su mano, señor Potter, no es lo mismo que morir por su mano." Por primera vez desde que salió al jardín, Severus miró hacia Hermione, y luego apartó rápidamente la vista por las emociones desnudas escritas en su rostro. "Lea el libro, Potter. Estoy seguro de que la señorita Weasley podrá ayudarlo con las palabras más largas. La señorita Granger puede ayudarlo con cualquier otra cosa que necesite saber." No espero por una respuesta sino que se giró en sus talones y volvió a la casa.

"¿Severus?" Llamó Albus.

Pero Severus lo ignoró y continuó su camino.

* * *

 **Nota de la Autora:**

*Fin de la partida – en ajedrez y otros juegos parecidos, el fin de la partida es la etapa del juego donde quedan pocas piezas en el tablero. La línea entre la mitad de la partida y el final de la partida a menudo no es clara, y puede ocurrir gradualmente o con un rápido intercambio de varias piezas. El fin de la partida, sin embargo, tiende a tener características diferentes a las de mitad de partida, y los jugadores tienen diferentes preocupaciones estratégicas. En particular, los peones su vuelven más importantes; a menudo el fin de juego gira en torno en tratar de avanzar un peón para que llegue a la octava fila. El rey, que tenía que ser protegido en medio de la partida debido a la amenaza de un jaque mate, se convierte en una fuerte pieza al final de la partida. Puede llevarse al centro del tablero y ser una útil pieza de ataque.

 **Nota de la Traductora:**

Que descanse en paz Alan Rickman, siempre lo recordaremos por sus grandes actuaciones :( Gracias a todos y que estén bien.


	45. Capítulo 45: Reina Blanca a D3

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla

 **Capítulo 45 – Reina blanca a D3***

* * *

Hermione miró preocupadamente hacia Severus mientras salía. Irse de la manera en que lo había hecho no era normal, tampoco ignorar la llamada del director. Había dolor en sus ojos cuando finalmente la miró, y su primer instinto fue seguirlo. La razón, sin embargo, gobernó la emoción impulsiva, y se quedó donde estaba. Perseguirlo ahora frente a los demás, cuando estaba agitado, sólo causaría que la apartara más. Ella le daría tiempo para tranquilizarse primero. Entonces iría a buscarlo.

Algo estaba muy mal; ella tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto, y no estaba segura de cómo disuadirlo. Las ecuaciones en las que estaba trabajando eran parte de ello. Severus era parte de eso. La reacción de Vector el otro día a sus preguntas sobre la matriz, aunque la profesora había tratado de descartarlo como si fuera nada, también era parte de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. No era nada, fuera lo que fuera. Vector no le estaba diciendo algo, y estaba determinada a averiguar qué – especialmente si afectaba de alguna manera a Harry, Severus y la próxima batalla.

"¿Quiere que cuide de un bebé? ¿Ese es el gran plan?"

La incredulidad en la voz de Harry disparó la atención de Hermione de vuelta al jardín. "Déjame ver eso, Harry."

Harry le lanzó el delgado tomo, y luchó contra la necesidad de fulminarlo con la mirada por ser tan displicente con el objeto. En cuanto el suave cuero tocó su mano, ella supo qué libro era. Darlo vuelta sólo confirmó su suposición – _Criando a un Niño Mágico_ por el Dr. Spook.

"Es un libro de hechizos, Harry." Dijo Dumbledore antes de que Hermione pudiera responder. "Muchos de los hechizos son muy antiguos, precediendo incluso el uso de las varitas por parte de los magos y brujas. Aunque la mayoría están orientados hacia el desarrollo de jóvenes magos y brujas, muchos de los demás tienen un uso más amplio. Pero lo que es más importante, los hechizos contenidos son la antítesis de la Magia Negra.

Ginny se levantó y se acercó a Hermione. "Mamá tenía este libro." Dijo ella, tocando la tapa. "Me dijo una vez que lo obtuvo de su mamá." Ginny se detuvo e inhaló temblorosamente. "Ella dijo que un día me pasaría el libro a mí."

"Gin-" dijo Ron con voz suave.

Ginny le dio una sonrisa triste a su hermano. "Estoy bien, Ron. Sólo la extraño. A Papá, también. Pero puedo, al menos, tener la esperanza de que él siga vivo. Fingir un poco." Se sacudió a sí misma y enderezó sus hombros.

Viendo que Ginny tomaba un aire determinado, Hermione pensó que parecía mucho a Molly Weasley en ese momento. La próxima pregunta de su amiga cimentó el pensamiento que Hermione tenía de que Ginny estaba dando el paso para tomar la posición de matriarca de la familia Weasley. Hermione creía que era un rol que Ginny podía llenar muy bien.

"¿Así que cómo se supone que el libro va a ayudar a Harry?"

Dumbledore transformó una roca en una cómoda silla antes de aumentar el poder de los hechizos calentadores a su alrededor. Instalándose, dijo, "La magia antigua, a la que se refiere comúnmente como 'magia de madre' – aunque no está confinada sólo a las brujas, o a las madres en este caso – depende de sentimientos de amor y protección, al igual que la Magia Negra depende de las emociones más negativas. Tiene sentido, supongo, ambas son formas de magia muy antiguas. La destrucción, sin embargo, es fácil y ha crecido a medida que ha crecido la sociedad mágica. Los hechizos antiguos fueron adaptados para el uso de varita a lo largo de los años, dándonos tanto maldiciones como Imperdonables. La intención detrás de ellos, sin embargo, no ha cambiado."

Harry extendió una mano hacia Hermione, y ella le entregó el libro de vuelta. Hojeando algunas páginas, revisó los hechizos. "Estos parecen bastante simples."

"No lo son." Las palabras estuvieron fuera de su boca antes de poder pensarlas apropiadamente, e inmediatamente se maldijo a sí misma por ser una idiota cuando cuatro pares de ojos se giraron en dirección a ella. Los de Harry, Ron y Ginny eran curiosos. La expresión oscuramente divertida del director hizo que ella quisiera lanzarle algo. No tenía dudas de que el director sabía exactamente por qué estaba familiarizada con los hechizos.

Ron inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras la estudiaba. "El profesor Snape dijo que podías ayudar con el libro. ¿Cómo es eso, Hermione?"

Ella suspiró. "Usé uno de los hechizos."

Harry estaba frunciendo el ceño. "Pero es un libro de bebés."

"Antes de que se vayan haciendo ideas, no estoy ni he estado embarazada alguna vez. Así que ni siquiera vayan por ese camino. Sin embargo, sí realicé un hechizo del libro. ¿Ustedes recuerdan cuando agoté mi magia el año pasado?" Cuando asintieron, ella continuó. "Ese fue el resultado del hechizo que lancé."

No iba a decirles exactamente lo que había hecho, ya que eso estaba entre ella y Severus, pero explicó lo suficiente. "Cree uno de los hechizos de protección en el libro – uno muy poderoso que requirió un montón de prueba y error antes que lograra hacerlo bien. E incluso así, bueno, ustedes vieron lo que me hizo después. Tienes que creer en estos hechizos, al igual que tienes que creer en las Imperdonables. Canalizar esa clase de emoción no es fácil."

"Ni debería ser fácil." Agregó Dumbledore con tal aire de 'viejo sabio' que hizo que Hermione volviera a tener la tentación de arrojarle algo. "A diferencia de los hechizos en las Artes Oscuras, esta clase de hechizos normalmente implican sacrificios, ya sea tiempo o energía mágica o-"

"Mi madre, que sacrificó su vida."

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron se tensó junto a Harry, sus ojos entrecerrados con la misma mirada de concentración que tenía a veces cuando estaba en medio de una partida de ajedrez.

Dumbledore se puso de pie. "El sacrificio nunca es fácil, pero no estamos obligados a seguir el camino de tu madre. Lee el libro, Harry. Cuando termines, ven a buscarme. Podremos discutir lo que has leído." Asintiendo hacia Ron y Hermione, el director se dirigió a Ginny. "Creo que tu hermano despertará pronto. Podría ser prudente asegurarse de que Fred y George están-"

"¿Atados?" Dijo Ginny con una pequeña risa mientras se levantaba de un salto.

"Iba a decir, _contenidos,_ pero atados funcionará. Hablé con Severus antes. Él les proporcionará la información que necesitan."

Ginny esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. No era la amplia sonrisa feliz de antes, pero era una sonrisa, y Hermione estaba contenta de verla. Ginny había sido elegida para lidiar con Percy ya que era la menos antagónica del clan Weasley que aún estaba presente. Hermione no tenía dudas de que Ginny atraería a Percy a su lado, especialmente con la evidencia que estarían presentando. Sin embargo, se sentía un poco mal por Percy. La fe en todo lo que creía estaba a punto de ser arrancada.

Cuando Ginny siguió al director de vuelta a la mansión, Hermione decidió que le había dado suficiente tiempo a Severus y que era hora de buscarlo. "Harry, voy a entrar también. Dime si tienes cualquier pregunta sobre el libro."

Hermione apenas había dado un paso en el camino de piedra triturada cuando Harry la llamó. "Oye, Hermione, ¿qué hechizo hiciste?"

Ella se detuvo, y luego respondió. "Creé las sábanas de sueño."

"¿Funcionaron?"

Ella le arqueó una sonrisa. "Lo hicieron."

* * *

Percy sacudió su cabeza con confusión. Parpadeando rápidamente contra la fuerte luz blanca que brillaba directo en sus ojos, arrugó su nariz en disgusto por el fuerte olor a moho y cebollas. Tratando de levantar un brazo para bloquear la luz, encontró que no podía moverse. Una pequeñísima sensación de pánico comenzó a instalarse mientras trataba de entender lo que estaba pasando. Entrecerrando sus ojos, trató de mirar hacia la oscuridad más allá del círculo de luz, pero no podía ver nada más que el brillo cegador.

"¿Hola?"

"Oh, ¿está despierto?"

Percy luchó contra las cuerdas que lo sujetaban a una dura silla de madera. "Y luchando." Dijo otra luz desde la oscuridad.

Percy giró su cabeza, la única parte de su cuerpo que podía mover, en dirección a las voces. Tratando de ver en las tinieblas, su mirada sólo encontró formas vagas cuando el miedo burbujeó a través de él. _¿Había sido capturado por Mortífagos?_ "¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué quieren? Trabajo para el Ministerio. Ellos no verán esto con buenos ojos. Déjenme ir inmediatamente, digo."

"Demandante, ¿no es así?" Dijo la primera voz.

"Mucho." Concordó la segunda.

Percy tragó el nudo en su garganta cuando la primera voz comenzó a reír, con un sonido bajo y espeluznante que resonaba en los muros a su alrededor.

Hubo un sonido de pisadas descendiendo un conjunto de escaleras y luego _*slap*._ El sonido de una bofetada reverberó a través de la habitación, seguido por un agraviado "Ay."

"Ya basta, ustedes dos. Lo juro, No podemos confiar en dejarlos solos por diez minutos. _Lumos"._

Los ojos de Percy lagrimearon cuando la luz cegadora se suavizó a una luz más normal, y el resto de la pequeña habitación también se iluminó. Ahora podía ver qué estaba en alguna especie de sótano donde se apilaban montones de patatas y cebollas en cestas a su alrededor. Luchó para entender cómo llegó aquí y qué estaba pasando. Los recuerdos de las últimas horas lo golpearon – los gemelos, su pelea y ser secuestrado. Tenía un recuerdo vago de Hermione Granger y Harry Potter, pero no estaba seguro de si fue un sueño o fue real.

"¿Ginny?"

Su hermana aún estaba fulminando a sus dos hermanos gemelos con la mirada, ninguno de los dos parecía arrepentido en lo más mínimo.

"¿Ginny?" Volvió a preguntar, aún muy confundido. "¿Qué sucede aquí? Desátenme."

Su hermana le dio una mirada que él no pudo interpretar. "Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso, Percy."

Percy parpadeó hacia ella, ignorando las risitas de los gemelos detrás de ella. "¿Por qué no?"

"Porque estás colaborando con el enemigo." Siseó Fred.

La mano de Ginny se disparó inmediatamente, golpeando el estómago de Fred con un sonido seco.

"¡Uuf!" Fred fulminó a Ginny con la mirada. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

Ginny se giró ligeramente para fulminar a sus hermanos. "Acordamos en cómo íbamos a hacer esto. Yo iba a ser quién hablara."

Fred se inclinó ligeramente hacia George. "Se ve como mamá cuando hace eso."

George asintió con su cabeza. "Lo hace." Concordó con cariño, aunque aún con cierta tristeza.

Ginny ignoró a los dos y acercó un taburete de tres patas al lado de Percy. "Este es el asunto, Percy. El Ministerio fue tomado por Tom Riddle y sus Mortífagos."

Ella dijo el nombre con tanto odio que incluso Percy se sacudió, pero sintió la necesidad de protestar. "Ginny, entiendo que estás alterada. Pero nosotros somos el Ministerio. Creo que sabría si Ya-Sabes-Quién estuviera rondando por los pasillos."

George hizo un sonido grosero. "No reconocerías tu trasero con ambas manos, mucho menos a un Mortífago."

Ginny levantó su mano. "Ustedes dos, o se callan o se van."

Ambos hicieron sonidos de descontento, pero permanecieron callados.

"Escúchame, Percy." Comenzó Ginny. "Riddle es Devrom Dollort. Durante el último año, él ha reemplazado sistemáticamente a personas clave en el Ministerio por sus Mortífagos. Las personas que fueron arrestadas, como Mamá y Papá, eran amenazas para Riddle."

"Las personas arrestadas por el Ministerio fueron identificadas como amenazas o posibles amenazas para la estabilidad del mundo mágico. Todo lo que ha hecho el Ministerio ha sido sólo para garantizar la seguridad de todos los involucrados. Tenemos declaraciones juradas de oficiales del Ministerio que muchas de las personas arrestadas eran Mortífagos o partidarios leales. Y he conocido al Sr. Dollort. Él es un hombre brillante con ideas expansivas de cómo mejorar al Mundo Mágico. Si el señor Dollort fuera Ya-Sabes-Quién, estaría tratando de hacerse cargo del Ministerio – sería candidato a Ministro al menos. Pero el señor Dollort siempre ha declarado que no quiere el puesto."

George hizo otro ruido, pero Ginny no lo detuvo esta vez.

"Por no hablar," continuó Percy con una mirada asesina dirigida por sobre el hombro de Ginny, "si toda la gente que estaba reteniendo el Ministerio realmente era inocente, ¿por qué los Mortífagos trataron de sacarlos de su aldea de reclusión en Azkaban? El ministerio perdió muchos buenos aurores en esa batalla."

"¿Aldea de reclusión?" Espetó Fred. "No me digas que realmente creíste esa basura en esos panfletos del Ministerio sobre viviendas especiales mientras todo se solucionaba."

"¿Y por qué no debería creerlo? ¿Por qué mentiría el Ministerio?"

"¿Y qué hay de Mamá y Papá, imbécil? ¿Realmente crees que eran Mortífagos disfrazados?"

Percy suspiró y luchó por un momento contra las cuerdas que lo sujetaban a la silla. Odiaba el hecho de estar discutiendo con ellos desde esa ridícula posición. "No, Mamá y Papá no eran Mortífagos, pero ciertamente estaban cooperando con fuerzas que estaban trabajando para socavar la autoridad del Ministerio. Estaban equivocados con sus lealtades, eso es todo. Simplemente fueron retenidos hasta que el Ministerio estabilizara al Mundo Mágico y que se les pudieran explicar las cosas. Una meta admirable, si me lo preguntas. Por no decir, que yo estaba teniendo serias conversaciones con el señor Rowle para asegurar las liberaciones tempranas de Mamá y Papá. El ataque de los Mortífagos fue lamentable, y ciertamente retrasó mis negociaciones, pero difícilmente le pueden echar la culpa de eso al Ministerio o a mi."

"No va a escuchar." Dijo Fred.

"Sigo diciendo que sólo le lancemos un _Imperius_ y terminemos con esto." Agregó George.

"No." Ella le dirigió una sonrisa un tanto triste a Percy, y él sintió un cosquilleo de nerviosismo bajar por su columna.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

Ella ignoró su pregunta mientras sacaba un pequeño frasco con algo que parecía mercurio de su bolsillo. Con el gesto de ella, Fred sacó un cuenco de madera desgastada y sin adornos de uno de los estantes.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Ellos siguieron ignorándolo mientras Ginny vertía la sustancia en el cuenco y la revolvía suavemente. Entonces, Percy cayó en cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. "Ese es un pensadero. ¿Los recuerdos de quién estás poniendo ahí?" Él volvió a luchar contra las cuerdas, de repente con mucho miedo de lo que fuera que pensaran mostrarle. "¡Déjenme ir!"

Ginny estaba llevando el cuenco hacia su cabeza mientras él se arqueaba tan atrás como podía para alejarse del cuenco y sus contenidos.

"Estos son los recuerdos del profesor Snape, Percy. Apenas los retiró le pregunté si podía verlos primero. Él no me dejó, pero dijo que tú tenías que verlos." Ella inhaló y luego agregó, "Me dijo que te dijera que lo sentía."

Concentrado en Ginny y el pensadero, Percy no se dio cuenta de que los gemelos se habían acercado hasta que cuatro manos sostuvieron su cabeza y la empujaron en el arremolinado líquido plateado.

* * *

Entrando detrás de Ginny y el director, Hermione comenzó su búsqueda de Severus. Supuso que simplemente pudo haberle preguntado a uno de los elfos domésticos, pero de alguna forma eso parecía como hacer trampa. Eventualmente encontró a Severus en la sección del sótano de Grimmauld Place, donde la Orden había instalado un minimalista laboratorio de Pociones. Ella no hizo ningún esfuerzo en ser silenciosa mientras bajaba la escalera de madera, así que sabía que la había escuchado, aunque él no dio señales de ser consciente de su presencia mientras cortaba metódicamente algo sobre su mesón.

Eso estaba bien. Estaba contenta esperando, ya que esperar a que él se acercara era lo que parecía funcionar mejor para ellos. Sentándose en medio de las escaleras, se acomodó. Se encontró observándolo después de algunos momentos. Lo había observado un montón mientras estaba en Hogwarts, pero siempre lo había hecho cautelosamente, para no ser descubierta. Ahora, se quedó mirándolo descaradamente, consintiéndose con esta oportunidad imprevista.

Estaba vestido casualmente, o tan casual como había visto a Severus, suponía. Estaba usando sus habituales pantalones oscuros, pero se había quitado su abrigo y túnica. Una camisa blanca, arremangada cuidadosamente hasta los antebrazos, completaba su atuendo. Tanto la crudeza del blanco y negro como la simplicidad parecían encajar en él, decidió, aunque era extraño verlo con tan escasamente vestido. Sólo una vez lo había visto vestido de manera tan casual – esa noche hace tanto tiempo en que una Gryffindor se había enfermado. Entonces, como ahora, pensó que él se veía demasiado delgado, pero estuvo complacida de notar que su ropa ya no colgaba de su figura, y que mientras cortaba, era músculo liso lo que se movía bajo la camisa, no las líneas afiladas líneas de sus omóplatos. Las yemas de los dedos de Hermione cosquillearon. Quería sentir esos finos músculos moviéndose bajo sus dedos.

Sintiendo un sonrojo calentar sus mejillas, se arriesgó a mirarlo a la cara, paro aún la estaba ignorando. Ella suspiró suavemente. Había besado a tres chicos en su vida. El primero fue cuando tenía ocho. El segundo había sido su vecino el primer verano después de entrar a Hogwarts. El tercero había sido Victor Krum. A lo largo de los años había leído suficiente para saber sobre biología clínica en libros de texto y los románticos viajes de fantasía en las novelas de romance de su madre. Nada, sin embargo, la había preparado para esta – esta atracción – este anhelo. Ella sabía lo que quería, pero no cómo llegar ahí, especialmente con un hombre como Severus Snape. Dudaba que la apreciara si se lanzaba sobre él, y la última vez que había seguido sus instintos Gryffindor más agresivos, no había hecho más que huir.

Ni siquiera estaba completamente segura de que él sintiera lo mismo por ella. Tal vez si hubiera tenido más experiencia con hombres, habría tenido una mejor idea de él, pero tenía una pequeña experiencia en la que apoyarse. Eso significaba más o menos que sería mejor dejar que esto, lo que fuera, sucediera al ritmo de él. Por supuesto, eso no quería decir que Hermione no podía disfrutar la vista. Había algo en observar sus manos dividiendo y cortando. Sus dedos, largos, seguros y diestros. Sabía que tenían cicatrices y cayos, pero al observarlo, no podía evitar imaginar esas manos sobre ella. Un escalofrío atravesó su espalda. Se sentía liberador, y aún así decididamente perverso, pensar en Severus de esta manera cuando él estaba tan cerca de ella.

"¿Planeas quedarte ahí sentada el resto del día?"

Ella agachó su cabeza para esconder tanto su cabeza como su sonrisa. "Disfruto al verte trabajar. Es..." Buscó la palabra correcta. "Es esclarecedor." Dijo al final. "De las maneras más inesperadas."

"Hmm."

Era un sonido sin compromiso, pero lo tomó como un estímulo de que estaba dispuesto a hablar. "¿ _Cómo criar a un niño mágico_?"

El ritmo constante de su cuchillo vacilo por una fracción de segundo antes de continuar. "Tiene un poder que él no conoce. El director y yo nos hemos preguntado mucho sobre lo que significa eso. Siempre supimos que estaba atado a la primera derrota del Señor Tenebroso por parte de... Lily Potter. Después de que descubrí las sábanas, investigué su manufactura e historia. Ese fue el libro que usaste como guía, ¿no es así?" Por un breve momento, él subió la vista hacia ella antes de que sus ojos volvieran a concentrarse en su tarea.

"Ese fue el libro. Pero..." Ella vaciló.

"¿Pero?" La animó cuando el silencio se extendió entre ellos.

"¿Qué se supone que debe hacer Harry? El libro está lleno de hechizos. ¿Cuál es el correcto?"

"Yo no puedo decírtelo, o a Potter. Dumbledore ha pasado el último año enseñándole a Potter sobre el Señor Tenebroso, sobre cómo Tom Riddle se convirtió en él. Ese es el conocimiento que debería ayudar a Potter a determinar el hechizo que debería funcionar."

"¿No puedes ayudar con la selección?"

"No puedo. Ni siquiera yo conozco todo lo que el director ha compartido con Potter."

La indignación en nombre de él se levantó rápidamente, y su voz salió dura. "Creí que él confiaba en ti."

La hoja volvió a detener su movimiento incesante antes de reanudar, con lo que a Hermione le pareció, un ritmo aún más rápido. "No es un tema de confianza. Es un tema de seguridad. El Señor Tenebroso es un Legeremante poderoso. Si alguna vez descubre algún recuerdo, un pensamiento, cualquier cosa en mi mente que no debería haber estado ahí..." Su voz se desvaneció. "El mejor curso de acción siempre ha sido que yo sepa sólo la menor cantidad de información. Tanto por mi propio bien como el de la Orden y los planes del director."

Los puños de Hermione se apretaron. Ella entendía la necesidad. Incluso estaba de acuerdo con ella, en principio. Pero de alguna manera parecía menospreciador e injusto hacia el hombre que daba mucho más que los demás en las filas.

"Potter tendrá que leer el libro. Tendrá que decidir, y yo no puedo saber los planes que van a realizar posteriormente. Si soy invocado, lo mejor es que pueda decirle francamente al Señor Tenebroso que no me tienen confianza y que los planes para atacarlo no han sido compartidos conmigo."

"Es injusto."

Un hombro se levantó elegantemente. "Es inevitable. Además, he sospechado por mucho tiempo que el triunfo de Lily tuvo mucho que ver con lo inesperado de su defensa más que nada."

Él volvió a quedar en silencio. Hermione lo observo reunir los ingredientes cortados y añadirlos a un pequeño caldero de cobre. _Poción curativa_ , se dio cuenta. _Una de las variedades más fuertes que requiere plumas de fénix_. Inminentemente práctico considerando la batalla que se avecinaba en sólo algunos días.

 _Lily Potter. O Lily Evans. Siempre parecía volver a Lily – para Voldemort, para Harry y para Severus_. Ella había notado su vacilación cada vez que hablaba de Lily. Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que era ahora, era un tributo a su amor por una mujer que se había ido hace mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, los recuerdos parecían herirlo, no traer las memorias de amor y afecto que tenía Hermione cuando pensaba sobre su propia querida abuela que ya había partido. Por otro lado, cada vez que Lily era mencionada, se trataba de su muerte. Nadie parecía hablar de su vida. "¿Me contarías sobre Lily Evans?" _Lily Evans, no Lily Potter_. Fue una elección deliberada de las palabras por su parte.

Él inclinó su cabeza, y cerró sus ojos, aunque no dejó de revolver.

"¿Severus?" Dijo suavemente, era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre desde que había bajado las escaleras. "Cuéntame sobre la chica que amaste. Cuéntame sobre Lily Evans." Dijo, enfatizando ligeramente el apellido.

Con sus ojos aún cerrados, él comenzó a hablar. "Los Snape son sangrepura en su mayoría. Como los Weasley, son una línea familiar que nunca ha tenido mucha riqueza o posición dentro del mundo mágico. Nuestra casa, mi casa ahora, se encuentra ubicada en una vieja cuidad industrial. Lily Evans y su familia se mudaron cerca cuando yo era joven. Se convirtió en mi única compañera. Mi confidente. No importaba que fuera muggle, o eso pensé cuando nos conocimos. Fue como encontrar un diamante entre guijarros comunes. La primera vez que la vi realizar magia incontrolada y sin varita, ella se disculpó avergonzada." Él rió suavemente entonces. "Se disculpó, como si hubiera hecho algo terrible."

Hermione recordó sus primeros episodios de magia sin varita – la confusión y miedo a lo que diría la gente, cómo la mirarían. Ella entendía por qué Lily se pudo haber disculpado. Cómo pudo haber estado asustada de alejar a su nuevo amigo Severus."

"Yo fui el que le dijo que era una bruja. Le conté sobre la magia y Hogwarts y el Mundo mágico. El día en que le dije que los unicornios eran reales, me abrazó."

Hermione sonrió ante la imagen mental que pintaban las palabras de Severus. Ella misma había estado algo aturdida cuando supo que los unicornios eran reales.

"Mi infancia no fue... exactamente ideal. Se demostraba poco afecto en el hogar Snape. El afecto espontáneo y fácil de Lily era abrumador." Se detuvo por un momento, y luego continuó. "Nunca había sentido nada como eso. Creo que me enamoré de ella en ese momento."

Se detuvo de nuevo, revisando la poción y agregando tres plumas de fénix a la mezcla, obviamente usando la distracción para reunir sus pensamientos.

"Fui la primera persona a la que fue a ver el día en que finalmente llegó su carta de Hogwarts. Fuimos juntos al Callejón Diagon esa primera vez. Fui con gran orgullo y finalmente tuve la oportunidad de presentarle todo lo que le había contado. Entonces, ahí estaba Hogwarts."

"Debió haber sido emocionante."

"Fue uno de los peores días de joven mi vida."

Hermione frunció el ceño con confusión. "¿Conociste al papá de Harry y a Sirius?" Se aventuró.

Él hizo un sonido desdeñoso. "Estaban ahí, pero fueron intrascendentes en tanto tuviera a Lily a mi lado. No, simplemente no se me ocurrió que Lily podría ser sorteada en una Casa diferente a la mía."

"Pero siguieron siendo amigos, aún así."

"Lo fuimos." Concordó. "Nuestra amistad era más fuerte que el orgullo de Casa o la política, por un tiempo, en todo caso. Pero lo mismo que me atrajo a Lily – su brillo, calidez y personalidad – también atrajo a otros."

"Como James."

"Como James Potter."

Él revolvió una vez más la poción y luego apagó la llama del caldero con un movimiento de su varita. Por primera vez, se giró y la miró a la cara. "Amé a Lily. Una parte de mí todavía la ama, aún cuando ahora reconozco que ella nunca me habría amado de vuelta de la manera en que quería."

"No importa si ella correspondía tus sentimientos o no. Tu amor por ella era suficiente. Te cambió. Te hizo un mejor hombre."

"En el momento, no hizo una diferencia. Ahora... tal vez. A veces, no estoy tan seguro."

"Yo estoy segura." Respondió ella, con convicción absoluta en su voz.

Severus se alejó un paso de su mesón de trabajo acercándose a ella. "Te pareces a ella de muchas maneras, pero te diferencias en tantas otras. Hay una parte de mí que me exige que te advierta. Eres demasiado joven, demasiado inocente... demasiado todo."

Él dio otro paso hacia ella, y la atmósfera cambió de repente. Hermione tuvo miedo de moverse. No era miedo a él, sino que temía que cualquier movimiento de su parte detendría su avance hacia ella. Lo que hizo fue dirigirle otra sonrisa, una llena con todo lo que sentía por este hombre complicado y complejo. "Siempre voy a ser más joven. Comparada con todas las cosas que has visto y hecho, me temo que siempre seré inocente."

Él dio otro paso hacia adelante, y Hermione finalmente se puso de pieÑ. Sin embargo, ella no avanzó, sino que se quedó parada en la escalera. "En cuanto a demasiado... todo-"

Severus la estaba mirando ahora. Era extraño verlo desde la altura, ya que estaba acostumbrado a levantar la vista para mirarlo, no bajarla. Su corazón latía rápido bajo sus costillas, lo que no tenía sentido ya que lo único que había hecho él fue subir la vista hacia ella. Él sólo estaba ahí parado, mirándola.

"¿Severus?" Fue un jadeo más que nada, ya que no parecía haber suficiente oxígeno, y ella estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar.

Los ojos de él se abrieron, aunque no estaba segura de si fue por su nombre o por algo más. Había algo ahí, en su mirada. Algo peligroso y sin embargo emocionante. La llamaba, así que bajó otro escalón. Estaban a la misma altura ahora, y Hermione no estaba segura de que alguno estuviera respirando.

Ella levantó el brazo y tomó su mano. El roce del pulgar de él contra la palma de su mano hizo que sus rodillas se bloquearan, para no caerse. "Alguien dijo una vez que es mejor haber amado y perdido, a nunca haber amado."

Ella frunció ligeramente el ceño, insegura de su significado. Él le estaba diciendo algo, y ella no estaba captando las sutilezas, sus sentidos estaban demasiado confusos y distraídos por ese pulgar que pasaba por su palma.

"¿Severus?"

Él negó con su cabeza, "No estoy seguro de si el orador tenía razón – entonces o ahora. Dar todo, sólo para-"

"No me iré a ningún lado." Ella trató de tranquilizarlo y fue recompensada cuando él torció un poco sus labios y el aire a su alrededor pareció espesarse y llenarse de electricidad... o tal vez magia.

La mano de él, grande y fuerte, que sostenía la suya se movió hacia arriba de manera segura. Ella la sintió, cálida y áspera con cayos contra un lado de su cara. Su mente quedó en blanco cuando la atrajo hacia él. Sintió el aliento de él momentos antes de sentir sus labios rozando los de ella. Una vez, dos, y Hermione había olvidado parpadear así que lo vio alejarse ligeramente. Los ojos de Severus eran más oscuros de lo que los había visto nunca y no pudo resistir. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, confiando en que él sostendría su peso.

Esta vez, el roce de sus labios fue más firme antes de asentarse confiadamente contra su boca. Él la besó. La besó como cada héroe había besado a la heroína en todas las novelas románticas de su madre. Su único pensamiento fue Oh antes de quedar completamente sin aliento. Hermione estaba perdida en sus sensaciones – el toque de sus labios, la sensación de su mano contra su rostro, las puntas de los dedos que quedaban atrapados entre los rizos de su cabello y el repentino calor pesado de la otra mano cuando se instaló con firmeza en su cadera.

Con voluntad propia, las manos de ella se levantaron, y sus puños agarraron la parte delantera de su camisa. Estaba en algún punto entre sostenerlo con fuerza y acercarlo a ella. No estuvo segura de quién hizo el pequeño sonido de satisfacción en el momento que ella abrió su boca cuando él pasó su lengua por su labio inferior. Estaba bastante segura de que fue ella. El beso creció, pero de alguna manera se mantuvo inocente. Severus nunca presionó ni demandó más, y por varios largos minutos, Hermione se perdió en el sabor y sensación de él.

Hermione sintió que la mano en su cadera la sostuvo con fuerza antes de que él la apartara. Ella se estremeció por la mirada en su rostro antes de que él bajara ligeramente su cabeza, con su cabello deslizándose hacia adelante para cubrir su expresión.

"Necesito que subas ahora." Su voz era áspera y silenciosa de una manera que nunca antes había escuchado.

"Yo no-"

"Por favor."

Hermione volvió a estremecerse, un temblor que sabía que él pudo sentir ya que sus manos aún la sostenían con fuerza. No estaba segura de qué decir, así que asintió. Cuando él la soltó, de repente sintió frío. No el frío de sus escudos de Oclumancia, sino que por la pérdida de calor humano. Ella retrocedió subiendo un escalón, y de repente estaba bajando la vista hacia él, inesperadamente asustada – líneas brillantes y ecuaciones aritmánticas flotaban por su mente. Entonces se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras, con su miedo repentino aumentando su velocidad. Mientras abría la puerta, captó un vistazo de él, medio envuelto en sombras y aún sin moverse al pie de las escaleras.

* * *

Aún estaba temblando cuando llegó a su habitación. Él la había besado. ¡Buen Merlín misericordioso! Severus la había besado. Las puntas de sus dedos encontraron su camino hasta sus labios. Aún podía sentirlo ahí. No estaba segura de si quería girar por la habitación o... o... _"_ _Alguien dijo que es mejor haber amado y perdido a nunca haber amado. No estoy seguro si el orador tenía razón – entonces o ahora. Dar todo, sólo para_ - _"_

El miedo volvió a atravesarla. Él le estaba diciendo algo. Dar todo, sólo para- ¿Qué había estado a punto de decir? ¿Solo qué? ¿Perderlo? ¿Él esperaba perderla? ¿Y su referencia a entonces y ahora? ¿Se refería a entonces como Lily o como el tiempo del orador del antiguo proverbio?

Hermione se tragó el sabor a bilis. ¿Ese era un primer beso o un último? Sus ojos cayeron en los pergaminos de su proyecto de Aritmancia. Algo estaba mal ahí. Algo estaba mal con Severus. Sabía que los dos estaban conectados de alguna forma, y estaba cerca de ver el panorama completo. Simplemente no había unido todas las piezas aún. Miró hacia la puerta que salía al pasillo. La parte de ella que aún daba vueltas aturdida con incredulidad quería bajar corriendo las escaleras hacia Severus. Sacudió su cabeza.

¿Qué había dicho Severus: demasiado joven, demasiado inocente, demasiado todo? Hizo una mueca. Comparada con él, era todo eso. Pero no era tan joven o inocente como lo había sido alguna vez. Y esa parte de ella, no la parte atolondrada, la impulsó a sacar el pergamino en el que había estado trabajando antes. Instalándose en la silla de su dormitorio, comenzó a revisar sus cálculos otra vez.

La luz que entraba por las ventanas de la habitación estaba teñida de rojo cuando Hermione finalmente bajó su pluma. Ella volvió a revisar sus números, esperando encontrar un mal cálculo, un signo cambiado, cualquier cosa que probara que estaba equivocada. Oh, Merlín misericordioso.

Ella estaba fuera de su silla y a medio camino de la habitación con la idea de hablar con el director cuando se detuvo. Una conversación que tuvo el verano pasado con el director flotó por su mente. Había sido cuando Severus estaba herido e inconsciente, y se había sentido ofendida por lo que sintió como falta de consideración de la vida de Severus por parte del director. Dumbledore había dicho: _"Le he pedido mucho a Severus a lo largo de los años. Él nunca ha dejado de cumplir. Y pediré más de él en el futuro."_ Entonces el director se había girado hacia ella: _"Puede llegar el momento en que le tenga que pedir a usted. Usted tendrá que mirar dentro de sí misma, así como lo ha hecho Severus, para determinar su respuesta. ¿Qué es lo que daría, señorita Granger, para ver derrotado a Tom? ¿Cuánto vale para usted? Yo protejo tanto como puedo. Los protejo a todos con cada pedazo de habilidad y sabiduría a mi disposición, pero no quiere decir que no cometa errores, no quiere decir que quienes se mantienen a mi lado nunca estarán en peligro si la necesidad lo requiere."_

Lo sabían. Dumbledore y Vector, ellos lo sabían. Lentamente volvió a su asiento, hundiéndose en él y levantando sus rodillas. Severus lo sabía. Y de repente un montón de su comportamiento reciente tenía sentido para ella. Lo que le había dicho antes tuvo sentido para ella. La distancia, la mirada que tenía a veces en sus ojos. Él no temía que ella se fuera. Estaba preparándose para irse. Se estaba preparando a sí mismo para morir.

Entonces, esperó a que la ira llegara. Le había ocultado esto. Deliberadamente. Pero la ira no llegó. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas elevadas, se enroscó a sí misma en una pequeña bola de miseria. No podía hacer esto. Su corazón se sentía como si se estuviera rompiendo dentro de ella. No haría esto. Levantándose, salió al pasillo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. La habitación de Severus estaba en el piso más alto. Era el único en la mansión que tenía un dormitorio ahí. Subiendo las escaleras, se sentó a esperarlo.

Ella aún estaba sentada en la parte superior de las escaleras cuando él llegó. Había más corrientes de aire ahí en los pisos superiores, y ella había elevado sus rodillas y envuelto sus brazos a su alrededor para mantener el calor. Él subió con lentitud, con pasos deliberados, y ella supo por la pequeña pausa en su paso el momento en que la vio. Él sabría que lo estaba esperando, pero siendo el hombre que conocía, sólo se detuvo cuando sus ojos estuvieron al mismo nivel que los de ella.

Severus la estudio por largos momentos. Debió haber algo en su expresión o lenguaje corporal, porque no mencionó el beso de antes. En cambio, cuando habló, sonó resignado pero no sorprendido. "Lo sabes."

Una pequeña sonrisa arqueó sus labios. Nunca se podría decir que Severus Snape no era un hombre inteligente o perceptivo. "La profesora Vector dice que tengo un talento real para la aritmancia." Se detuvo e inhaló profundo, usando cada gota de su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse bajo control. "No puedes hacerlo. No lo haré."

Severus subió otro escalón y entonces bajó para sentarse en la escalera, con su espalda contra la pared. Distrayéndose a sí misma de la mirada demasiado conocedora que él le enviaba, extendió el brazo, pasando un dedo a lo largo de la franja de blanco que se asomaba sobre el cuello de su abrigo. Había disfrutado verlo vestido de manera tan casual antes, pero éste era el Severus que conocía mejor – oscuro, con todos sus botones abotonados. Nunca había visto a nadie que usara ropa de la manera en que lo hacía él. La tela negra era vestimenta, armadura y escudo mezclados juntos en un abrigo lleno de botones.

Elevando su brazo, él capturó la mano de ella entre su mano más grande, deteniendo el movimiento. "Lo harás. Tienes que hacerlo. Al igual que Potter tiene que enfrentarse al Señor Tenebroso."

"Yo-" ella sintió que su control se quebraba cuando las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo bajaron por sus mejillas. Rápidamente, soltó su mano de él, para secar la humedad traidora.

Él frotó el dorso de dos dedos contra su mejilla, atrapando algunas lágrimas pérdidas también, y ella luchó para recuperar su aliento. "Tú has logrado todo lo que te has impuesto, Hermione. Esta tarea debe hacerse, y la harás."

Ella dejó escapar una risa corta llena de lágrimas. "No quiero ser la sabelotodo auto-superada." dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso cuando los dedos de él continuaron sus caricias. "Quiero fallar en algo. Quiero fallar en esto."

"No tienes la opción de fallar. Demasiado depende de ti."

Ella cerró sus ojos, sin querer demostrar lo mucho que esto la estaba matando.

"Ven aquí."

Las palabras fueron suaves y dichas tan despacio que Hermione creyó que podía haberlas imaginado. Ella abrió sus ojos.

"Ven aquí." Repitió él, no más fuerte de la primera vez que las había dicho, pero esta vez, su mano estaba extendida en su dirección, con su palma hacia arriba y dedos ligeramente doblados en invitación.

No hubo vacilación cuando ella simplemente se deslizó entre el círculo de sus brazos. No importaba que estuvieran sentados arriba de las escaleras y que cualquiera pudiera subir y encontrarlos. Envolviendo sus brazos en torno de los hombros del profesor, se empujó hacia él, aceptando el consuelo que le ofrecía. Escondiendo su cabeza contra el costado de su cuello, Hermione respiró profundo, inhalando el reconfortante aroma de él. A pesar de todo lo que se besaron antes, a Hermione le parecía que este era un momento mucho más íntimo.

La mano de él, que frotaba vacilantemente su espalda, provocó una avalancha de lágrimas mezclada con una incómoda necesidad de reír. Él era absolutamente pésimo para consolar, pero se estaba esforzando tanto sólo por ella.

"Se supone que deberías decirme... decirme que todo va a estar b-bien."

Él la movió ligeramente, apretando los brazos a su alrededor. "También dije que te diría la verdad."

"Miénteme." Fue un la mezcla de un ruego y un deseo desesperado.

Los brazos de Severus se aflojaron hasta que pudo apartarla de él. Levantando su cabeza, ella se encontró con sus ojos e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. "¿Qué te dijo Vector?"

Dejando caer su cabeza, habló hacia el suelo. "Ella no me dijo nada. A pesar de que no estamos en Hogwarts, he continuado con mi proyecto de aritmancia de séptimo año. Estaba trabajando en la línea rebelde que aparecía en las ecuaciones de Vector." Ella se arriesgó a mirarlo. "No estaba llegando a ningún lado, así que comencé a jugar."

Una ceja se levantó. "¿Jugar?"

"Probar distintas ecuaciones, situaciones... personas. Y toda la matriz cambió." Al verlo asentir, continuó. "Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que estaba viendo al principio. No fue hasta que Vector entró en pánico que miré de más cerca. Las ecuaciones eran preocupantes. Podía decir que algo no estaba bien, y comencé a rehacerlas. He estado trabajando en ellas hace algunos días." Sus ojos se apartaron de él y ella comenzó a rascar un nudo en la madera de la escalera con una uña. "Y entonces me besaste." Dijo suavemente. "Parecías triste en vez de feliz. Te veías tan mal como las ecuaciones. Así que volví a ellas." Hermione volvió su mirada a él, sintiendo que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. "Severus, voy a matarte."

Las palabras colgaron entre ellos, filosas y cortantes.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:**

*Reina blanca a D3 (Queen to queen level three): Es una jugada de ajedrez (aunque no conozco los detalles de la misma) pero creo que Caeria le puso ese nombre al capítulo por un capítulo de Star Trek, en el que usan jugadas de ajedrez como una especie de código, o algo así.

¡Hola! no puedo creer que ya hayamos llegado hasta acá, ya estamos en la cuenta regresiva. Muchas gracias a todos, especialmente a los que se manifiestan de alguna forma. ¡Cuídense!


	46. Capítulo 46: Tres

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla. **  
**

 **Capítulo 46 – Tres**

* * *

Severus miró a Hermione de vuelta, con sus palabras colgando entre ellos. En realidad, debió saber que no sería capaz de ocultarle este secreto. Ella tenía la manera más exasperante de voltear todo lo que sabía, y todo lo que hacía, de cabeza.

"En realidad, no sabemos si voy a morir. Y ciertamente no sabemos si serás la causa de mi muerte."

"No te creo." Ella hizo una mueca, sonrojándose por vergüenza a sus palabras.

Severus suprimió las ganas de reír. Hace no mucho tiempo, se habría indignado por ser llamado mentiroso a la cara. Ahora, la honestidad pura de ella lo divertía. Eso, más que nada, le garantizaba que Hermione Granger efectivamente había tomado lo que quedaba de su corazón. Elevando una mano, él pasó sus dedos a lo largo de su hombro, finalmente dejando su palma contra el cuello de la castaña.

"No te mentiría."

"Pero ocultarías la verdad."

La mandíbula era afilada, y él absorbió el golpe verbal con sólo una sacudida menor. "No lo niego. Yo... no quería que fueras agobiada con el conocimiento." Incapaz de resistirlo, él le acarició la parte inferior de su barbilla con el pulgar. La piel suave y el ritmo frenético de su pulso se encontró con su toque. "Mis disculpas. Pero lo que sea que pase, no será tu culpa."

En lugar de que sus palabras trajeran consuelo, lagrimas frescas llenaron los ojos de Hermione. "¿Cómo- cómo puedes decir eso? De acuerdo a los cálculos, estarás muerto antes de que entremos a la batalla." Ella se detuvo para contener sus emociones y voz vacilante. "La línea – tu línea – no continúa más allá de la batalla, Severus. Yo soy la única que está contigo. Tu mueres por mi culpa."

Él movió su palma y usó su pulgar para limpiar las nuevas lágrimas. Las lágrimas de la joven lo incomodaban de una manera que incontables decenas de estudiantes histéricos nunca lo habían logrado. La idea de que ella se preocupaba – y que su preocupación le estaba causando toda esta angustia – era desconcertante. Él había pasado tanto tiempo alejando a los demás, interpretando al bastardo, que tomó un esfuerzo consciente romper los patrones de comportamiento que había establecido hace mucho tiempo.

Dar consuelo y seguridad, en lugar de causar angustia, no le salía con facilidad, pero lo intentó. "La Aritmancia no es mi campo. Incluso el uso que le da Vector está más allá del uso promedio. Sin embargo, tiene aplicaciones para la creación de pociones nuevas en cuanto a los resultados y probables resultados basado en la adición de ingredientes y preparación." El le dio una pequeña sonrisa torcida. "Todo es probabilidad, no se trata de verdades concretas. He tenido ecuaciones aritmánticas que predicen que una nueva combinación de pociones dará buenos resultados, y lo único que resulta es fracaso total."

Un rayo de esperanza brilló en los ojos de ella. "¿Crees que la matriz está defectuosa?"

Él se reclinó un poco hacia atrás hasta apoyarse contra el muro de la escalera, con las puntas de sus dedos trazando el brazo de ella. Estuvo satisfecho de ver que un pequeño escalofrío siguió sus movimientos. Ahora que se había dado el permiso de tocarla, le resultaba difícil contenerse para no hacerlo. "¿Defectuosa?" Él negó con la cabeza. "No, pero está siendo usada para predecir las acciones de una docena de personas y grupos a través de periodos que hemos extendido a lo largo de los años."

"Pero las ecuaciones-"

"No descarto que podría morir. Eso sería estúpido. Podrían suceder una gran cantidad de cosas para causar mi muerte. Sin embargo, yo no creo que tú vas a ser la causa."

"Pero la matriz-"

"Solo muestra que mi línea – mi ecuación – termina en la batalla. La aritmancia es un arte inexacto basado en interpretación, humo y espejos."

Ella le dio el amago de una sonrisa. "No dejes que la profesora Vector te oiga diciendo eso."

Él levantó una mano hacia ella. "Ven aquí"

Cuando ella se inclinó hacia adelante, la atrajo a sí mismo. Al escucharla suspirar suavemente, sintió que algo parecido al triunfo surgía dentro de él, incluso mientras se burlaba de sí mismo – Severus Snape acurrucándose en una escalera con una ex-estudiante. Era absurdo y maravilloso, y si era franco, algo abrumador. Pero ella era cálida y pesada contra él, y su presencia trajo a la vida algo dentro de él que creyó muerto por mucho tiempo. Apoyada ahora contra él, con la cabeza sobre su hombro, la firma mágica imbuida en las sábanas tenía un origen inconfundible. _Potter, incluso ahora, siempre tiene que volver a Potter_.

Con cuidado de mantener un tono neutro, preguntó. "¿Cómo lo está haciendo Potter?"

Ella se retorció en sus brazos. Él hizo una nota mental de trabajar en su tono neutral.

"Ahora que entiende la fuente de su ira y su mal humor, está lidiando mejor con eso. Le... le ayuda tener un foco, ahora."

"Uno que no sea yo." Agregó secamente.

Ella lo ignoró y continuó. "Se está concentrando en el Señor Oscuro y la próxima batalla... es lo único en lo que piensa ahora. Creemos que ya llegamos a un hechizo en el libro."

"¿Cuál?"

Hermione se movió contra él, agachando un poco más su cabeza. "Harry no quiere que lo digamos."

La neutralidad desapareció cuando la ira lo golpeó, seguida rápidamente por irritación. Los brazos de ella se apretaron a su alrededor, como si sintiera sus emociones fluctuantes. "Lo discutimos... Harry tiene miedo de si es que _Él_ averigua el plan, el plan real, entonces..." Ella suspiró. "Personalmente, creo que está pasando demasiado tiempo con el director y está convencido de que todo tiene que ser un secreto. Teme que algo vaya a suceder. La idea de ser responsable por la vida de otras personas lo aterra. Si algo sale mal antes de esta batalla... No sé si podría recuperarse de eso."

Severus bufó. "Algo siempre sale mal. Es la naturaleza de los planes." Él tomó su propio turno para suspirar. "No puedo recomendar este curso, pero no forzaré el tema, siempre y cuando te comprometas a no dejar que haga nada extremadamente estúpido."

Ella resopló por sus palabras. "Lo prometo." Ella se quedó en silencio por un largo momento. "¿Severus?" El temblor estuvo de vuelta en su voz.

Él acarició su cabeza con una mano. "¿Hmm?"

La voz de ella era suave. "Por favor no mueras."

Su mano se detuvo y luego se cerró, con sus dedos enredándose entre los rizos alborotados. "Hermione, no te lo puedo prometer. Pero lo intentaré."

Ella se apartó lo suficiente para captar sus ojos. "Te he observado, Severus Snape. He visto tu dedicación, tu lealtad y tu voluntad pura. Tu intención vale más que las promesas de la mayoría. Me quedaré con que lo intentarás."

Algo burbujeó a través de su pecho, haciendo que sus nervios cantaran con emociones que creyó muertas hace mucho tiempo. Lo intentará, sin duda. Por esta mujercita; lo intentaría. Atrapando la parte posterior de su cabeza, se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre los de ella. "Lo intentaré." repitió suavemente.

Cuando sus palabras la atravesaron, ella presionó ansiosamente hacia adelante.

* * *

Hermione bajó las escaleras, arrastrando sus pies, pero su corazón, sin mencionar su cuerpo, estaba arriba junto a Severus.

Ella se había congelado cuando los labios de él rozaron los suyos. Ella era mucho más táctil con él, pero su corazón cantaba cada vez que él se movía primero para tocarla – para acariciar su cabello, o su piel. Él había comenzado a iniciar más el contacto, y cuando su revuelto cerebro alcanzó el beso, se había inclinado ansiosamente hacia adelante. Él no tendría permitido retroceder cuando había sido quién inició un contacto como este.

Por supuesto, incluso en medio del beso que se profundizaba lentamente, Hermione no pudo evitar presionar sus límites. Era una gran parte de quién era ella. La mano que había estado descansando sobre el corazón del maestro mientras la abrazaba, se deslizó hacia abajo, rodeando su cintura y acercándolo más.

Él había movido sus propias manos hasta sus hombros donde un pulgar comenzó a acariciar rítmicamente su clavícula y enviar sensaciones maravillosamente agradables a través de su cuerpo.

Cuando su próximo tirón falló al acercarlo, Hermione se movió en cambio, prácticamente arrastrándose hacia su regazo sin un recuerdo real de moverse.

"Suficiente."

Con esa palabra, se encontró a sí misma parpadeando como una lechuza cuando él finalmente se apartó. Ella sólo tuvo otro momento de rebeldía, mientras disfrutaba del calor que salía de su cuerpo, antes de desplomarse contra él. Él no la alejó, sino que la había acercó más, envolviéndola con sus largos brazos. Ella había dejado que sus propios brazos se deslizaran por la espalda de él mientras escuchaba al corazón del hombre tronando bajo su oreja. Una parte muy primitiva de Hermione bailó con triunfo por ese ritmo demasiado veloz, pero no volvió a presionar. Lo dejaría marcar el ritmo. Así que, lo dejó recuperar el aliento y dio el metafórico paso hacia atrás.

Ella lo entendió. No le gustó, pero lo entendió. Y sin importar lo mucho que quisiera quedarse con él, ninguno estaba listo para eso. Pero la tentación estaba ahí, teñida con una ansiedad y desesperación crecientes sobre la próxima batalla. No quería alguna especie de cliché en la víspera de la batalla. Así que, dejó que recuperara su aliento y luego dejó que la pusiera de pie y la enviara escaleras abajo hasta su propia habitación.

Pero con cada paso, sus miedos volvían. La idea de que iba a perder a Severus antes de haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo realmente presionaba contra ella. Sabía que la Aritmancia no era un absoluto, pero a pesar de sus garantías y casi promesas, Hermione no podía evitar tener miedo.

Ella envió una última mirada hacia arriba y luego continuó bajando las escaleras hacia su habitación, abriendo la puerta con un hombro sólo para encontrarse con Ron sentado en su cama, hojeando ociosamente su copia de _Historia de Hogwarts_.

"¿Ron? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Ron le dio una larga mirada antes de lanzar el libro a la cama. "Tu cara y ojos están todos rojos. ¿Estuviste llorando?"

Una mano subió por reflejo hasta su rostro. "Yo-"

"¿Snape te hizo llorar?"

Ella parpadeó para contener las nuevas lágrimas por la actitud protectora de Ron y el recordatorio de Severus. "No." Dijo al final. "No es su culpa."

Ron asintió, pero no parecía convencido. Ciertamente Hermione no le daría explicaciones sobre su llanto o cualquier otra cosa que hubiera pasado en las escaleras. Tratando de distraerlo, le volvió a preguntar por qué estaba ahí.

La expresión de Ron se volvió seria y parcialmente culpable.

"¿Ron?"

Él bajó su vista. "No estoy seguro de qué hacer, Hermione."

"¿Hablaste con Harry?" Al ver la mueca de Ron, ella entendió. "Se trata de Harry, ¿no es así?" Lo dijo como una afirmación, no una pregunta. Cuando Ron asintió, ella subió a la cama junto a él. "Dime."

"Harry y yo estábamos practicando el hechizo. Ya sabes, asegurándonos de que se supiera las palabras. Pero..."

"¿Pero?"

"No quería decirle nada a Harry. Quiero decir, no estoy seguro. Es solo..."

Hermione acercó una almohada a ella y la abrazó fuerte. Sólo un poco de exasperación se filtró en su voz mientras empujaba la conversación hacia adelante. "Ron, estoy cansada. En este momento, no tengo paciencia para juegos de adivinanzas. ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?"

"Creo," – su voz bajó a apenas un susurro – "creo que Dumbledore siempre tuvo la intención de que Harry se sacrificara a sí mismo para derrotar a V-Vol – maldición – Voldemort."

El hielo se deslizó por la columna de Hermione, y luchó para comprender lo que Ron estaba diciendo. "Ron, no puedes tener... Quiero decir, él no lo... ¿Por qué iría...?

"A veces, Harry me cuenta algunas de las cosas que le dice el director. No un montón, sino que sólo un poco, ¿sabes? Y la manera en que Snape habló antes sobre cómo la mamá de Harry derrotó anteriormente a Ya-Sabes-Quién. Me hizo una horrible clase de sentido. Es la única manera en que saben que Él puede ser derrotado. Y esa profecía – todo concuerda, Hermione. Creo que Dumbledore ha estado moviendo a Harry, nos ha estado moviendo a nosotros, a todos, para que en el momento correcto, Harry vaya a hacer algo estúpido como saltar en frente de un Avada Kedavra y sacrificarse a sí mismo porque nos ama, al igual que su mamá se sacrificó por él. Piénsalo. Todo eso del poder que él no conoce. Es algo que-"

"Que el Señor Oscuro nunca haría." Terminó Hermione por Ron. "Él nunca pondría a otros sobre sí mismo. No tiene la capacidad de amar a nadie más de esa manera."

"Hermione, quiero creer que Dumbledore tenía... tiene algún plan para salvar a Harry, pero no puedo ver ninguno más allá de traer a Harry de entre los muertos, y no creo que ni siquiera Dumbledore sea tan poderoso."

Una brillante oleada de esperanza se disparó, tanto por el bien de Harry como el de Severus. "¿Qué hay de la Piedra Filosofal? ¿Estamos seguros de que fue destruida? Se supone que tenía esa habilidad. Tal vez Dumbledore sólo le dijo a todo el mundo que fue destruida."

Ron se encogió de hombros. "Es posible. No lo sé. ¿Lo sabría Snape?"

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "El director no le habría dicho. Sería demasiado riesgoso y el Señor Oscuro podría verlo en sus recuerdos." Ella reconoció en privado que si las sospechas de Ron eran correctas, el director nunca le habría dicho a Severus que planeaba sacrificar al hijo de Lily.

Ron parecía tan angustiado y confundido como Hermione se sentía. "Hermione, ni siquiera sé si tengo razón. No tiene ningún sentido, pero aún así lo tiene. Y Dumbledore, no quiero creer que él dejaría que Harry se sacrificara así, pero si estás tratando de salvar a todos, ¿qué es una vida? ¿Qué son un par de vidas? Lo puedo ver, Hermione. Lo puedo entender. A veces tienes que sacrificar un par de peones, o incluso una pieza mayor para poder ganar el juego."

"¿Le dijiste algo a Harry?"

Ron negó con su cabeza. "¿Cómo podría? No sé nada. Es sólo una conjetura. Sabes lo que siente por Dumbledore – él es padre, profesor, abuelo – todo junto. Viste como quedó cuando creyó que Snape había matado a Dumbledore." Ron sacudió su cabeza. "Harry cree en Dumbledore. No sé cómo no creer en él afectaría a Harry."

Hermione sintió que un dolor de cabeza se acercaba y apretó fuerte sus sienes para tratar de detenerlo. La ira que la atravesó segundos después no hizo nada para disminuir el dolor. "No vamos a dejar que Harry muera." En silencio, agregó, _No voy a dejar que Severus muera, tampoco._

Ron parecía enfermo. "¿Qué pasa si es la única manera?" Preguntó, su voz era suave con algo que se parecía mucho a la desesperación.

Ella se giró para fulminarlo con la mirada. "No lo es. Me niego a creer eso."

"Hermione..."

"No. Me niego a creer eso. Me escuchaste; no va a pasar. A Severus se le ocurrió un plan distinto. Usaremos la magia del libro y nadie morirá a excepción del Señor Oscuro."

Ron se quedó mirándola, con sus labios torcidos.

"¿Qué?"

"Es solo..." Su rostro se retorció. "¿Severus? Lo estás llamando Severus?"

Hermione se sonrojó, sintiendo el rojo que subía por sus mejillas.

La expresión de Ron estaba atrapada en algún lugar entre divertida y horrorizada. "No quiero saber." Sin embargo, igual de rápido, su diversión se desvaneció. "¿Podemos hacer esto? ¿Realmente podemos ganar?"

Extendió sus brazos, lo acercó en un duro abrazo. "No tengo ninguna duda."

Se quedaron así por un largo momento antes de que Ron se apartara. "No sé lo que haría si no estuvieras aquí, Hermione."

Ella lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo. "Encontrarías una manera tú solo. No lo dudo ni por un minuto."

Asintiendo, él se puso de pie "Harry y yo pensábamos practicar mañana con el libro. ¿Estarás ahí?"

"Estaré ahí."

Ron la abrazó una vez más y salió, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de él. Hermione se dejó caer sobre la cama, con sus emociones en un caos. Ron no podía tener razón. Ella sabía que el director era manipulador. La mitad del tiempo ni siquiera se resentía por eso. El hombre hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Pero, aún así, no podía creer que hubiera preparado deliberadamente a Harry para que se sacrificara a sí mismo por el bien del mundo mágico.

Presionando los puños de sus manos contra sus ojos, gimió. "Desearía que estuvieras aquí, Rink. De verdad necesito a alguien con quien hablar."

Un débil *pop* hizo que se sentara de un sobresalto, el movimiento casi tiró a Rink desde donde estaba en el extremo de su cama.

"¿Rink?"

Rink hizo una reverencia, con cuidado de mantener el equilibrio en el colchón movedizo. "¿Cómo puede servir Rink a la señorita?"

"¡Rink!" Empujándose a sí misma, Hermione hizo un placaje de lado, derribándolos a los dos en un enredo de brazos y piernas. "Oh, Dios mío, ¡Rink! Como... no se supone que tú... No te llamé. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Cuando un dedo huesudo tocó sus costillas, Hermione rodó a un lado con una sonrisa. Rink, con su dignidad profundamente abusada, se sentó con una mirada severa, pero la posición de sus orejas le dijo a Hermione que no estaba realmente molesto. Si lo estaba leyendo correctamente, diría que se estaba riendo de ella.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"El Maestro de Pociones llamó a Rink para que le trajera un libro al Maestro. El Maestro no dijo que Rink debía volver a Hogwarts."

Hermione se quedó mirándolo por un momento. "Vaya, pequeño elfo escurridizo. ¿Y qué hay de Lonny?"

Rink se encogió de hombros. "Hasta que le digan a Rink, Rink se quedará."

Hermione le dio una sonrisa amplia. "Me gusta eso." Su sonrisa se desvaneció. "¿Me ayudarás, Rink?"

Los hombros del elfos se movieron hacia atrás. "Rink sirve."

Ella parpadeó para contener el repentino torrente de lágrimas por la familiar cantinela. "Oh, Rink. Ni siquiera sabes lo que necesito. La última vez que me ayudaste, te metí en problemas."

Rink le dio la mirada que normalmente significaba que estaba siendo densa. "Rink sirve." Dijo otra vez.

* * *

Desde su punto de mira frente a la chimenea, Severus estudió la habitación. La segunda reunión de la nueva y expandida Orden del Fénix se había degenerado en un caos desde casi el principio cuando los miembros originales comenzaron a enfrentarse a los nuevos miembros. Se sintió alentado al ver – aunque tuvo cuidado de mantener su habitual ceño desdeñoso sin importar sus sentimientos – que sus Slytherin seguían sentados en unidad junto a los demás estudiantes de Hogwarts. Alverez, notó Severus, estaba sentada en el lado de la habitación que ocupaban los estudiantes. Era fácil de leer su solidaridad con la generación más joven.

"Esto es una locura."

Severus volvió su atención hacia Herbert Wills, profundizando su ceño fruncido. Wills, una vez más, parecía estar actuando como la voz de la oposición para el resto de la Orden.

"Concuerdo." Respondió Potter. "Todo esto es una locura y lo ha sido desde el inicio. Pero tenemos una oportunidad. Ahora es la hora de tomarla."

"Nos guiarás a nuestra destrucción."

Para la sorpresa de Severus, fue Moody quien respondió. "No tienes que participar."

El rostro de Wills se sonrojó con las palabras del Auror. "Espera un momento..." Comenzó furiosamente.

"No." Gruñó Moody. "No más charlas." Los ojos desiguales de Moody se arrastraron por el grupo. "No más charlas. Iremos. Se van a unir o no. Decidan."

Sus propias interacciones con Moody nunca habían sido agradables. El Auror era suspicaz y pronunciaba abiertamente su disgusto por Severus y sus contribuciones a la Orden. Pero en este caso, Severus aprobaba de todo corazón el comportamiento abrupto de Moody. El momento de hablar había terminado, y era la hora de afirmar las lealtades. Como tal, no estuvo sorprendido de que Weasley cuadrara sus hombros con un resuelto, "Yo estoy con Harry."

Hermione lo siguió rápidamente, su acuerdo le causó emociones conflictuadas – orgullo por su determinación mezclada con un miedo inexplicable por el peligro en el que podría ubicarse a sí misma. No se le escapaba que si la matriz de Vector decía la verdad, y si estaba destinado a morir durante el próximo enfrentamiento, que Hermione estaría justo a su lado. Lo que fuera que lo matara, fácilmente podría volverse contra ella también.

Wills aún se quejaba, y Severus deseaba de todo corazón que el hombre cerrara su boca.

"Bien." Espetó Wills. "Todos estamos dentro. ¿Cómo planean hacernos entrar? El ministerio tiene capas de barreras anti- aparición. No podemos simplemente entrar y bajarlas."

Un pálido y tembloroso Percy Weasley entró en la habitación. "Yo puedo."

Weasley, a los ojos de Severus, se veía como una versión pálida y desgastada de su antiguo yo. La arrogancia autosatisfecha que el muchacho siempre había llevado como una capa se había ido. Ahora llevaba la mirada de alguien que había visto cosas que deseaba no haber visto. Severus casi lo sintió por él, ya que Severus conocía de primera mano lo que vio Weasley.

Le dio algo de crédito, sin embargo. De acuerdo a la historia que había escuchado a Ginny Weasley contándole a Hermione, Percy se había lanzado sobre Fred, y luego se había negado a dejar que los gemelos vieran los recuerdos contenidos en el pensadero. En lo que respectaba a Severus, era la primera cosa sensata que había hecho Weasley.

"Soy parte del personal que planea el baile del Ministerio. Puedo asegurarme de que las barreras caigan en el momento correcto. No seré capaz de deshabilitarlas por mucho tiempo. Todos tendrán que moverse rápidamente hasta sus objetivos."

"Los elfos domésticos aquí también aceptaron ayudar." Agregó Hermione. "Ellos llevarán a algunas personas y no serán afectados por las barreras."

Desde su puesto en el suelo, Talon Worth habló. "Agnes y yo hablamos con nuestros padres. Ellos recibieron una invitación oficial a la fiesta. Estuvieron de acuerdo en que yo también podía atender al baile. Así que, también estaré en el interior."

"Padma y yo también estaremos ahí." Dijo Parvati.

"Yo también." Agregó Constantine Tartaros, una chica del contingente Slytherin.

Harry hizo un gesto hacia Ron. "Ron creó una lista con las tareas de cada uno y a quien esperamos que cubran."

Ron se levantó, con un pergamino en su mano. Cuando la atención de todos se concentró en él, Severus vio que las puntas de sus orejas se pusieron de un rojo brillante, pero dio un paso adelante en la habitación. "Muy bien, esto es lo que tengo por parejas."

"Profesor Snape, usted y Hermione saben lo que van a hacer. Cuando caigan las barreras del Ministerio, estamos bastante seguros de que será el momento en el que Ya-Saben-Quien llamará a sus Mortífagos. Cuando se abra ese vínculo, será el momento en el que ustedes lanzarán el hechizo. La sincronización-"

"Estoy muy consciente de que necesitamos una sincronía exacta. Estaremos listos."

Weasley asintió, sin ni siquiera inmutarse por la interrupción de Severus. Él volvió a consultar su lista. "Colin Creevey, tú estarás con Agnes Worth. Los aposté en la entrada del salón. Les proporcionará una cubierta excelente y evitará que cualquiera salga de la habitación."

Cuando Weasley comenzó a leer los nombres y funciones, Severus se desconectó de las palabras. En última instancia, no le importaba. Él y Hermione estarían fuera de la batalla principal.

* * *

Hermione se quedó mirando el papel en blanco sobre la mesa. Había estado mirando el mismo trozo de papel por los últimos treinta minutos y aún no estaba más cerca de encontrar las palabras correctas que cuando comenzó. Ella golpeó ausentemente el papel con la pluma y frunció el ceño hacia la mancha de tinta que resultó. Sacando su varita, desvaneció la mancha. Era la segunda vez que tuvo que hacer eso.

Todas las palabras estaban ahí en su cabeza, dando vueltas, pero no tenía idea de cómo ponerlas en orden para que sus padres entendieran. Cómo explicas que por siete años, has estado guardando secretos peligrosos, formado parte de batallas y chantajes, te has enfrentado a gente que te quería ver muerta, que te enamoraste de tu formidable, y no olvidemos mayor, ex profesor.

Hermione dejó caer su cabeza sobre el escritorio. Parte de ella estaba tentada a simplemente no escribir la carta. Otra parte de ella sabía que no podía no explicar. Si ella moría, si sus padres nunca sabían todo lo que había pasado – no podía permitir eso. No podía dejarlos no saber cómo y por qué había muerto.

Exhalando un suspiro, Hermione levantó su cabeza. Con mucho cuidado, mojó la pluma en el tintero y comenzó a escribir.

 _Querida Mamá,_

 _Hay tantas cosas que he querido contarte a lo largo de los años. Cosas que probablemente debí haberte contado, creo. Pero todo era confuso, y estaba asustada, asustada de lo que había pasado y también de lo que tú y papá harían. Simplemente no me podía arriesgar. Pero supongo que me estoy adelantando, y de verdad debería empezar por el inicio para que puedas entender todo._

 _Conocí a Harry y a Ron en el tren a Hogwarts. Lo que no te conté fue que no nos hicimos buenos amigos en ese primer encuentro. De hecho, no nos hicimos amigos para nada hasta cerca de un mes después de que comenzó la escuela. Verás, el profesor Dumbledore había escondido un artefacto mágico muy poderoso llamado la piedra filosofal en la escuela. Un hechicero malvado llamado Voldemort estaba tratando de robar la piedra, sólo que no sabíamos eso en el momento. Y Voldemort ni siquiera era un hombre real. Estaba poseyendo a nuestro profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Quirrell. Quirrell, bajo la dirección de Voldemort, soltó un troll en la escuela._

Hermione se detuvo y leyó la que había escrito. Tanto había pasado. Tanto había cambiado. Volviendo a tomar su pluma, se puso a escribir.

"¿Hermione?"

La cabeza de Hermione se disparó hacia arriba. "¿Qué?"

Detrás de ella, escuchó la risa de Harry. Dándose vuelta en su silla, hizo una mueca cuando su espalda protestó por haber estado inclinada tanto tiempo. Harry le estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

Él se pasó los dedos por su mejilla. "Tienes una mancha de tinta."

Su propia mano se levantó para imitar la de él antes de encogerse de hombros. "No es la primera vez. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

La sonrisa de Harry creció. "Hermione, es hora de cenar. Vine a buscarte."

"¿Qué? Eso no es posible. Me senté justo después del almuerzo. No pueden ser más de las dos."

"Hermione. Son las seis y media. ¿Qué has estado haciendo todo este rato?"

"Yo-" ella bajó la vista hacia la pila ordenada sobre su escritorio. "Le estaba escribiendo una carta a mi mamá. Ya sabes, por si acaso las cosas salen mal. Quiero que entienda."

El rostro de Harry adquirió una expresión seria. "Hermione, no tienes que-"

"Ni te atrevas a terminar esa frase, Harry Potter. Ya hemos pasado por esto. No estás solo, y nosotros estaremos ahí."

Harry asintió, pero no se veía feliz.

"Oye," dijo ella, atrapando su atención antes de que él comenzara a amargarse con la próxima batalla. "Déjame terminar esto, y estaré ahí en un minuto. Comiencen sin mí si quieren."

La expresión de Harry volvió a iluminarse, aunque sus ojos seguían sombríos. "¿Comenzar sin ti? Hermione, estás loca si crees que los elfos domésticos en este lugar nos van a alimentar al resto sin que tú vayas a comer también."

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño resoplido de risa. "Está bien. Dame dos segundos, y estaré ahí."

Cuando Harry se fue, Hermione volvió a su carta.

 _Lo amo, Mamá. Es una locura. Sé que lo es, pero me parece que no puedo evitarlo. Lo extraño es, que creo que su amor por mi es una locura aún más grande que mi amor por él._

 _Me tengo que ir ahora. Todo habrá terminado para la Víspera de Navidad. Ya sea si ganamos nosotros o gana él. Si todo va bien, te veré en tres días. Te quiero. Dile a papá que también lo quiero._

 _Hermione_.

Doblando la pequeña pila de papeles, Hermione los selló en un sobre.

"¿Rink?"

Cuando Rink apareció, Hermione le entregó la carta. "¿Puedes entregarle esto mañana a mi mamá, Rink?"

"Rink puede."

"Gracias."

Rink hizo una reverencia, y Hermione se esbozó una sonrisa forzada en beneficio del elfo. "Vamos. Escuché que estoy atrasada para cenar."

Rink asintió. "La señorita está muy atrasada. Pero los elfos esperarán a la señorita."

Hermione simplemente sacudió su cabeza con desconcierto.


	47. Capítulo 47: Dos

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla.

 **¡Atencion!** No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero le cambié el rating al fic. Originalmente, este capítulo tenía dos versiones, una M y una T, pero la verdad encontré que era poco práctico, así que sólo puse esta marca ( ******* ) al principio y al final de la sección que no estaba en la segunda versión, así que si a alguien no le gusta el lemmon, sólo se lo salta. ¡Disfruten!

 **Capítulo 47 – Dos (M)**

* * *

Recogiéndose el pelo con una liga, Hermione contempló su reflejo antes de hacer una cara y apartarse del espejo. No era su apariencia más halagadora, debido a la naturaleza rizada y esponjada de su cabello, pero mantenía su cabello fuera de su cara y a medio domar. Esta tarde, todo se trataba de practicidad. El desayuno en la mansión Black había sido un evento tranquilo, pero poco después de que los elfos hubieran retirado los platos sobrantes, los miembros de la Orden comenzaron a llegar solos y en pares. Nadie dejaría la casa hasta mañana, cuando fuera el momento de enfrentar a Voldemort mañana por la noche.

Ahora, todo era sobre estrategias de último minuto, calmar los nervios crispados y subir los ánimos. Al decir verdad, no tenía ganas de bajar de nuevo. Una parte de ella solo quería esconderse en su habitación, o mejor, esconderse en la habitación de Severus. Hizo otra mueca. _Toda una Gryffindor, eso soy._ Pero, no podía evitarlo. Sin importar lo que dijera Severus, Hermione tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la batalla que se avecinaba. Ella observó sus cuadernos y desenrolló el pergamino que había pegado a la pared con sus propios cálculos de la matriz. Un presentimiento muy malo, en efecto. Alejándose decididamente de las ecuaciones, tomó una pluma, un pequeño pergamino en blanco y se dirigió escaleras abajo. Para el momento en el que llegó al pasillo fuera de la biblioteca, ya podía escuchar las voces adentro que se elevaban y caían en lo que obviamente era una discusión.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, entró en la habitación. A través de la pared del fondo, habían instalado una de las pizarras de Vector. En ella estaba dibujado el contorno de una gran habitación marcada 'Salón de baile' con varias habitaciones más pequeñas bifurcándose de ella. Se podían ver pequeñas personas de palitos dibujadas con tiza en puntos estratégicos a lo largo del perímetro del salón y los puntos de acceso. Ron sostenía un trozo de tiza, y el extremo de su puño estaba blanco con el polvo de tiza por haber borrado varias veces.

Parecía que había varias discusiones al mismo tiempo en la habitación. Kingsley Shacklebolt y Tonks se encontraban con Ron y Harry frente a la pizarra. El siempre polémico Wills parecía estar discutiendo con los gemelos, uno de los esfuerzos más inútiles que Hermione había escuchado. Colin Creevey estaba discutiendo tanto con Agnes como con el hermano de ella. Agnes llevaba esa pequeña sonrisa reservada que siempre hacía que Hermione pensara que la chica era mayor a su edad. La expresión de Talon Worth, a pesar de ser adolorida, tenía esa indulgencia de hermano mayor que le dejaba saber a Hermione que esa discusión en particular no era grave.

Sin tener muchas ganas de involucrarse en cualquiera de las múltiples discusiones, se movió por el borde de la habitación hasta que llegó a Neville, que estaba sentado en el suelo observando la habitación con interés sin disimular. Con la espalda contra el muro, se deslizó junto a él. "¿Cómo va todo?" Preguntó en voz baja, indicando la habitación con un movimiento de su barbilla.

Neville le arqueó una sonrisa rápida. "Colin le preguntó a Agnes si quiere ser su novia. Ella chilló y lo abrazó. Luego lo golpeó por preguntarle justo antes de irse a la batalla." Le dio otra sonrisa. "Creo que realmente tienen un futuro." Con una sacudida de su cabeza indicó hacia el grupo de gente en la esquina opuesta. Parvati y Lavender estaban cuchicheando con un montón de susurros y ocasionales risitas agudas. "Ni siquiera quiero saber en qué están ese par."

Hermione se rió y le empujó el hombro. "Entiendo. A veces me ponen un poco nerviosa, también. ¿Qué pasa con ellos?" Hermione indicó hacia Shacklebolt, Tonks, Ron y Harry.

Neville sacudió la cabeza. "Ellos tienen toda una disputa. Shacklebolt quiere tratar todo el tema como si fuera un ejercicio de Aurores. Ron sigue recordándole que la mitad de nuestras fuerzas son desconocidos y, probablemente, una basura en la lucha directa. Las personas con funciones en conjunto que Ron nombró en la reunión de la Orden no han cambiado, pero Kingsley sigue tratando de mover a la gente que no está asignada."

"Los luchadores."

"Sí. Oh, y te perdiste al director. Él estuvo aquí hace algunos minutos. Estaba hablando sobre la espada de Godric Gryffindor y cómo quería que Harry la llevara a la batalla como alguna clase de símbolo."

"Pero la espada está en Hogwarts." Dijo ella, y se sintió como una idiota cuando la respuesta llegó a ella. "El profesor Snape hizo que uno de los elfos le trajera el libro. El director hará lo mismo."

A su lado, Neville se encogió de hombros. "No estoy seguro. Pero Harry no estaba feliz, supongo que puedo ver la lógica del director. Que Harry entre a la batalla agitando la espada de Gryffindor sería toda una bandera de lucha."

Hermione bufó con desdén. "Una bandera de lucha si eres un Gryffindor. No creo que sea muy inspirador para las demás Casas. Ciertamente no va a hacer mucho para los Slytherin."

Neville se volvió a encoger de hombros. "Supongo." Se detuvo, y luego agregó. "A veces ayuda tener un talismán."

Algo en la manera que Neville dijo 'talismán' desató las sospechas de Hermione, y le dio una mirada más de cerca, no fue hasta que vio la mochila apoyada contra la cadera del chico que la sospecha se transformó en algo más parecido a una certeza. "Neville, abre la bolsa."

Los ojos de Neville se abrieron de par en par. "Hermione-"

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡Ábrela!"

Con un pequeño gruñido, Neville obedeció. Ubicado al fondo de la mochila, se encontraba el muñeco de Severus que le había dado hace tanto tiempo a Neville. "Sé lo que estás pensando."

Hermione lanzó una mirada incrédula hacia un Neville con rostro avergonzado. "No, no creo que lo sepas." Cerrando sus ojos, sus dedos frotaron el puente de su nariz mientras contaba hasta cinco. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, la mochila estaba cerrada y apoyada contra el costado de Neville otra vez.

"Se convirtió en mi amuleto de buena suerte."

"Buena suerte." Repitió ella con incredulidad.

Neville agachó la cabeza con vergüenza. "Sí, eh, como los muggles y sus patas de perro de la suerte."

Ella tuvo un momento de confusión. "¿Perros?" Entonces se le ocurrió. "Patas de conejo." Corrigió automáticamente. "Patas de conejo de la suerte, Neville."

La voz de Neville se volvió pensativa. "¿Estás segura? Estoy casi seguro de que la profesora Burbage dijo perros en segundo año de estudios muggle."

"Sí, estoy segura, y no trates de cambiar el tema." Espetó exasperada.

Eso le consiguió una pequeña sonrisa. "En realidad no importa. Perros. Conejos..." Se encogió de hombros. "Podrían ser pies de duendes, supongo. Pero Pequeño Sev funciona para mí. Estoy a punto de ir a la batalla. Podría morir mañana. Pero tú y Pequeño Sev me ayudaron a enfrentar mi mayor miedo. Voldemort sólo puede matarme. Paro Hermione, Snape... él me pudo haber reprobado."

Hermione se quedó mirándolo por un largo minuto antes de que la risa burbujeara, y cuando se disolvió en risas, Neville la siguió. Sus risas, aparentemente fuera de lugar en una atmósfera tan tensa, atrajeron la atención de todos los demás en la habitación.

"¡Hermione!" La voz de Harry estuvo llena de alivio cuando llamó su nombre.

Ella levantó una mano en dirección a Harry e hizo palanca para ponerse de pie. Su mirada hostil hacia Neville quedó arruinada por la sonrisa que seguía plasmada en su rostro. "Está bien, quédatelo. Pero, por el amor de Dios, Neville, no dejes que nadie lo vea."

Cuando Neville asintió en acuerdo, se dirigió hacia Ron y Harry. "¿Hay algún problema?"

"No." Respondió Shacklebolt.

"Sí." Dijeron Harry y Ron a coro.

Ella levantó sus cejas hacia Tonks a modo de pregunta, cuyo rostro tenía pecas apareciendo y desapareciendo sobre su nariz. _Probablemente con irritación,_ pensó Hermione.

"Shacklebolt quiere que los más jóvenes se queden atrás."

"Te lo sigo diciendo, no tenemos gente suficiente para hacer eso." Dijo Ron. "Los números simplemente no funcionan. No si queremos cubrir todo." Él señaló hacia el diagrama en la pizarra. "Estoy de acuerdo en que pongamos a los combatientes más jóvenes y a los peores en puntos de guardia y en el perímetro. Pero todos los demás tienen que estar distribuidos en la habitación. No es como si fuéramos a saber dónde va a estar todo el mundo. Una vez que Hermione y Snape activen el hechizo, nuestra gente tendrá que capturarlos."

Shacklebolt no parecía convencido. "Creí," dijo él, dirigiéndose a Hermione, "que este hechizo dejará inconsciente a todos los que tengan la Marca Tenebrosa."

"Lo hará." Le aseguró Hermione. "Pero hay varios desconocidos. El hechizo no puede ser activado hasta que el Señor Tenebroso llame a sus Mortífagos. El profesor quiere que estemos cerca del detonante, también. Tampoco hemos sido capaces de determinar cuánto van a durar los efectos. ¿Se propagará por igual, o irá en cascada de uno a otro? Si es lo último, entonces el último Mortífago afectado podría estar inconsciente por sólo unos minutos, mientras que el primero podría estar inconsciente por días. El profesor no fue capaz de profundizar demasiado el hechizo sin activar potencialmente la consciencia del Señor Oscuro de que estamos examinando la Marca. Es un riesgo."

"No olvides, que solo los Mortífagos son afectados por el hechizo." Agregó Harry. "Ellos son la élite de Voldemort, y son los que pueden hacer más daño, pero tiene a mucha gente leal a él que no lleva la Marca. Cuando la batalla comience, esas personas se unirán a su llamado. Será con ellos que tendremos que luchar – sólo brujas y magos ordinarios que creen que su camino es el correcto."

La discusión continuó desde ahí, repasando información que se había agotado hace mucho rato, la propia atención de Hermione se desvió. La estrategia no era su punto fuerte, y sospechaba que está discusión continua era más bien para que los participantes tuvieran algo en lo que concentrarse en lugar de preocuparse por la próxima batalla. Sin embargo, todo fue interrumpido cuando Dumbledore llegó algunos momentos después con la Espada de Gryffindor. La habitación quedó en silencio mientras todos observaban al director y a su carga.

Con lo que Hermione reconoció ahora que era una floritura teatral, Dumbledore le presentó la espada a Harry mientras todos los demás observaban. Ella tuvo que preguntarse, sin embargo, si era la única en darse cuenta de lo reticente que se veía Harry a tomar el arma.

"Señor."

"Toma la espada, Harry."

La voz de Harry bajó tanto que sólo los que estaban más cerca pudieron escucharlo. "No es la manera correcta."

Dumbledore le concedió a Harry una de esas mismas miradas que Hermione había visto dirigiéndole a Severus en varias ocasiones. Era una expresión que decía estás siendo difícil, pero yo sé lo que es mejor, y en algún momento terminarás haciendo las cosas a mi manera.

Hermione sacudió su cabeza cuando Harry, al igual que Severus, eventualmente se rindió con la insistencia del director. Observando la transacción, tuvo que preguntarse cuando se había vuelto tan escéptica, y entonces no pudo decidir si Severus había sido una buena o mala influencia con ese rasgo en particular.

Cuando Harry aceptó la espada, Dumbledore se llenó de sonrisas y buena voluntad. "Excelente, Harry. Entiendo que no quieras usar la espada, mi muchacho. Lo entiendo. Pero creo que verte con la Espada le traerá una sensación de coraje al grupo."

Harry hizo una mueca que pudo haber sido interpretada como una sonrisa. "Por supuesto, señor."

Dumbledore le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Harry. "Bien." Con ese reconocimiento final, Dumbledore se dirigió hacia los demás grupos en la habitación, dando su propia clase de charla motivadora.

Harry movió la espada hacia arriba. "¿Qué voy a hacer con esta cosa? No puedo llevarla. Va en contra de todo el plan."

Shacklebolt se encogió de hombros. "Llévala en la vaina. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Porque-" Harry se detuvo, con sus ojos sobre Neville al otro lado de la habitación.

"¿Harry?" Todos pudieron oír el – _¿En qué estás pensando? –_ en la pregunta de Ron.

"Oye, Neville, ¿puedes venir aquí un minuto?"

Recogiendo su mochila, Neville se dirigió hacia ellos con una sonrisa. "¿Creí que no querías llevar la Espada?" Preguntó, cuando llegó junto al pequeño grupo.

"No voy a hacerlo."

Neville dejó escapar una pequeña risita. "No lo sé, Harry. Te podrías ver bien con ella atada a tu lado. Tal vez podrían escribir una balada sobre ti y la espada cuando todo termine."

Harry fulminó a Neville con la mirada, especialmente cuando Ron también se rió. Pero la mirada se desvaneció rápidamente en una sonrisa. "Yo no llevaré la espada, tú lo harás."

La risa de Neville se detuvo y miró con un pánico repentino al grupo que lo rodeaba. "Oh, no, no, no." Balbuceó. "No puedo llevar esa cosa."

Harry casi tenía un brillo malvado en sus ojos. "Oh, sí, sí, sí." Su sonrisa se amplió. "Incluso tiene sentido. Tú eras la otra persona a la que podía aplicarse la profecía. Así que si yo no la voy a llevar, tú lo harás." Dijo Harry, empujando la empuñadura en dirección a Neville.

"Pero el director-"

"Me ha estado diciendo que yo tengo que ser el que derrote a Voldemort." Interrumpió Harry. "Y yo te digo, que tienes que ser el que lleve la espada."

Neville negó con la cabeza, pero extendió su brazo con evidente renuencia a tomar el arma, como si fuera una serpiente venenosa. "Sólo me gustaría decir que esta es una mala idea."

Harry palmeó a Neville en el hombro con entusiasmo exagerado. "No te preocupes, me especializo en malas ideas. Bienvenido al mundo de Harry Potter."

Desde ese momento, la reunión se había degenerado en prácticas, aunque ella sentía que no eran de mucha ayuda ya que los niveles de ansiedad de todos aumentaron. Hermione podía sentir la tensión en sí misma: una bola de miedo caliente y revuelto en la boca de su estómago. Para el momento en el que fue anunciado el almuerzo, las emociones Hermione estaban atadas con fuerza.

"¿Entonces, Hermione?"

Hermione hizo una mueca. Conocía ese tono. Plasmando una sonrisa falsa, saludó a sus ex-compañeras de cuarto con la cabeza. "Lavender. Parvati." Entonces se dio vuelta para volver a concentrarse en Dennis Creevey, su compañero de entrenamiento.

Sus dos ex-compañeras de dormitorio no fueron disuadidas, sin embargo, ya que Lavender se deslizó rápidamente un paso hasta quedar frente a Hermione mientras Parvati enlazaba su brazo con el que Hermione sostenía su varita. Hermione lanzó una mirada suplicante hacia Dennis, pero el pequeño traidor le dio una mirada y salió huyendo hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

"Debería haber sabido que si alguien pudo atraer la atención de nuestra pequeña Hermione, ese sería un maestro."

Hermione gimió. "Lavender, no vayas por ahí."

Lavender se pavoneó un poco y le dio un guiño a Parvati antes de regresar su atención a Hermione. "Así que es verdad." Bajando su voz, fingió una expresión herida. "Estoy abatida, Hermione. Absolutamente abatida. Hemos sido tus compañeras por siete años y tuvimos que enterarnos de esta noticia por Adrian Puce. ¡Puce, Hermione! Un Slytherin." Dejó escapar un suspiro teatral. "Fue simplemente vergonzoso."

Ella miró a sus compañeras. "No van a dejar pasar esto ¿verdad?"

Parvati ignoró efectivamente su pregunta mientras la conducía hacia la puerta. "¿Por qué no nos cuentas todo mientras vamos a almorzar?"

Sintiendo como si se estuviera dirigiendo a la horca, Hermione dejó que la condujeran, mientras se negaba firmemente a discutir el tema en cuestión.

* * *

Arrosa Alverez había sido una Sanadora por mucho tiempo. Ella supo que sería su camino incluso antes de entrar a Hogwarts hace todos esos años. Ser sanador era una de las profesiones más difíciles dentro del mundo mágico, algo que no notaban o apreciaban los magos comunes. Ser un sanador no era sólo sobre agitar una varita y murmurar el hechizo correcto, aunque estaba más que dispuesta a admitir que había una gran cantidad de eso también. Ser un sanador también significaba ser un estudiante de la naturaleza mágica. A veces, era tan importante saber POR QUÉ alguien lanzó un hechizo como entender el hechizo mismo.

También había tenido una larga historia con la familia Weasley. Como la sanadora a cargo del Ala de Daño por Hechizos, probablemente había tenido tanto contacto con los niños del mundo mágico como los profesores de Hogwarts. Tarde o temprano, los veía a todos. La camada Weasley habían sido clientes especialmente frecuentes a lo largo de los años. El mayor, Bill, no había sido muy malo, pero había visto un montón a Charlie, con su naturaleza temeraria y sin miedo. De hecho, fue en la época de Charlie que se había hecho cargo personalmente de los Weasley, en lugar de enviarlos con uno de los sanadores de su personal. Los casos interesantes, o en este caso, familia interesante, mantenían a los sanadores al trote, después de todo.

Cuando llegó Percy Weasley, había esperado a otro típico Weasley, pero el niño había sido completamente distinto a los otros dos. En realidad, nunca tuvo que tratarlo por alguna lesión por hechizo real hasta que nacieron los gemelos, y Percy se había convertido, voluntariamente o no, en su conejillo de indias principal. Los gemelos, por supuesto, habían sido harina de otro costal. De hecho, considerando algunos de los accidentes con hechizos, conjuros y pociones por los que habían llegado a su ala ese par, había considerado más de una vez en nombrar un piso en su nombre, o posiblemente una especialidad de sanación.

Pero ahora, en un extraño giro, estaba en busca de Percy, cada instinto de sanadora la empujaba a encontrar al muchacho. Al ver a Percy entrar a la reunión de la noche anterior, ella había pensado que el muchacho estuvo enfermo – tenía el aspecto de alguien que venía saliendo de un caso grave de gripe de duende. Pero le había sido imposible alcanzarlo antes de que terminara la reunión, y él se escabullera entre el caos de la casa. Pero Arrosa no era nada excepto persistente. Había llegado antes a la mansión Black y comenzó su búsqueda, habitación por habitación. Lo encontró en una pequeño cuarto mugriento lleno con cajas desechadas y maletas sin usar. Él estaba apoyado en un viejo baúl de viaje, con sus brazos envueltos alrededor de su cintura, con una posición de miseria abyecta.

"¿Percy?"

Su preocupación aumentó cuando Percy no se movió, y su respuesta fue dicha hacia el suelo. "No estoy enfermo. Por favor váyase."

Su rápida respuesta la sorprendió. Pero por el otro lado, él siempre había sido un niño inteligente, perspicaz a su manera, sacando su mejor trato brusco con los pacientes, irrumpió en la habitación, espetando" ¿Quién es la sanadora aquí? Tendré que ser yo quien juzgue eso."

Percy evitó su mirada, pero sacudió su cabeza. "Está bien. Agite su varita. No va a encontrar nada", incluso esa respuesta la preocupó. Percy siempre era el que discutía, el que ofrecía su opinión sobre el tema que fuera. Quedarse ahí sentado, no era lo común en el muchacho.

Frunciendo el ceño, sacó su varita y lanzó el hechizo de diagnóstico, sorprendida de encontrar que Percy no había estado muy lejos del clavo. Su diagnóstico no mostró ninguna enfermedad, al menos no físicamente. Detectó algunas lecturas poco comunes, sin embargo, a través de sus canales mágicos, aunque eso hablaba de un trauma emocional. Pero eso no era inusual. No había oído los detalles, pero por lo que había reunido, finalmente la habían dicho la verdad sobre Voldemort y la participación del Ministerio a Percy. Esa tenía que ser la causa de sus trastornos emocionales. Ella no podía curar esto, sin embargo. Era algo que tendría que solucionar él solo.

Mientras guardaba su varita en el bolsillo, ella extendió una mano para apretarle el brazo. "Es difícil ver la destrucción de tus ideas valuadas, Percy. Todo va a mejorar."

"Ideas valuadas." Él se burló suavemente, con su voz llena de amargura. "Ni siquiera puedo decir que no lo sabía." Habló hacia sus manos, evitando la mirada de ella. "Mi familia trató de decírmelo. Potter trató de decírmelo. Todo estaba ahí. Simplemente no quería verlo, creerlo."

Arrosa se quedó en silencio, pero, a menudo este era el camino. Un paciente podría decir que no quería hablar, y luego soltarlo todo de repente.

Percy volvió a negar con su cabeza, con sus ojos apretados como si estuviera sufriendo dolor. "Es más que eso ¿sabe?" Dejó salir un resoplido estrangulado de risa. "Nunca encajé en mi familia. Siempre lo supe. Ellos también lo sabían." Finalmente subió la vista hacia ella. "Nunca se lo dije a nadie... pero cuando fui sorteado, el Sombrero me dijo que lo haría bien en Slytherin con mi ambición."

Arrosa reflexionó sobre lo que sabía de Percy. "Estoy de acuerdo. Pudiste haber hecho algunos contactos invaluables si el Ministerio era tu meta final."

"Lo era. Siempre lo fue. Entrar al Ministerio, subir puestos con mi trabajo..." Hizo una mueca. "Tenía este sueño inocente de traer orden al caos. Pero cuando el Sombrero dijo 'Slytherin', entré en pánico. Todo lo que pude ver fue la reacción de mi familia si era aceptado en esa Casa." Soltó una risa estrangulada. "¿Puedes imaginar eso? Un Weasley en Slytherin." Volvió a reír, más suave esta vez. "El Sombrero me dijo que necesitaría una gran cantidad de valentía y determinación si quería ir yo solo con mis ambiciones. Que tendría, necesariamente, que defenderme solo. Entonces, dijo que si estaba dispuesto a hacer eso, necesitaría el coraje de un Gryffindor."

Arrosa estaba comenzando a ver el panorama. "Cuando comenzó toda la charla de que Ya-Sabes-Quién volvió-"

Percy asintió. "Creí que ese era mi momento de coraje – mi momento para adoptar mi propia postura en defensa de mis ambiciones y el Ministerio."

"Oh, Percy." Fue como si ella no hubiera hablado, sin embargo, ya que las palabras dentro de Percy continuaron derramándose – palabras y pensamientos que nunca antes se había atrevido a contar a nadie.

"Mi mamá está muerta. Los recuerdos de Snape... Vi..."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con 'recuerdos'? ¿Te pusieron en un pensadero con los recuerdos de Snape?"

Percy asintió, aparentemente inconsciente de su propia ira creciente. _Recuerdos de Snape. Oh, Merlín misericordioso. Si incluso la mitad de lo que sospechaba sobre Severus era verdad, el trauma de esos recuerdos en alguien como Percy sería devastador._

Percy volvió a sacudir su cabeza. Un gesto al que le estaba comenzando a prestar más atención, como si él estuviera tratando de sacudir las imágenes en su cabeza.

"Pero eso no fue todo lo que vi... las cosas que ha hecho y ha visto." Percy dejó caer su cabeza, presionando fuertemente sus sienes con las palmas de sus manos. "No parece que pueda detenerlos – los recuerdos, todos los gritos y los olores." Su tez se volvió pálida de repente, y él tragó duro. "Los olores son lo peor." Dijo en voz baja.

Extendiendo el brazo, ella le apretó un hombro. "Percy, los recuerdos de Snape... desearía haber estado ahí." Ella iba a matar a Albus Dumbledore. "Deberían haber encontrado una mejor manera. ¿Quieres que aplique un _Obliviate_?"

La cabeza de Percy se disparó hacia arriba. "Sí. Pero no." Agregó, cuando ella volvió a buscar su varita. "Tuvieron razón al usar los recuerdos. No sé si habría escuchado sin ver... todo. Pero después de la batalla. Después de que todo termine. ¿Podría?"

"Percy, muchacho, si estás llevando esos recuerdos porque crees que debes castigarte a ti mismo-"

"No. No como un castigo." Le dirigió una sonrisa débil. "Llámelo motivación. Si olvido... Si no entiendo realmente quienes y qué son el señor Rowle y el señor Dollort..." Sacudió su cabeza. "Tengo que saber."

Ella lo estudió. Aún se veía pálido, y ella dudaba que estuviera durmiendo. Haciendo una decisión rápida, le dio una mirada dura. "Muy bien, pero ven a buscarme esta noche. Te daré un frasco de poción para dormir sin sueños."

El alivio atravesó el rostro de Percy. "Eso haré. Gracias. ¿Se podría ir, ahora?"

Los labios de la sanadora se apretaron en una línea dura, pero sus palabras fueron amables. "Está bien, Percy. Pero si necesitas algo, vendrás a buscarme. ¿Entiendes?"

Cuando él asintió, ella se fue. Aún se sentía reacia a dejarlo, pero también estaba decidida a encontrar a un autonombrado general de guerra. Ella y Albus iban a tener una charla.

* * *

Mientras el grupo se acercaba al comedor, las voces ya se trasladaban claramente hacia el pasillo. "¡Por supuesto que no confío en Snape!"

"Estuviste de acuerdo con el plan, Alastor." Hermione escuchó que decía la profesora McGonagall. "Albus confía en Severus, y todo este plan descansa en él."

"Estuve de acuerdo con él, sí. ¿Me gusta? No, no me gusta. Es el plan perfecto para capturar a cada uno de nosotros."

"Deja de ser tan imbécil, Moody."

Hermione se sacudió del brazo de Lavender cuando escuchó la respuesta de Moody.

"Se llama vigilancia permanente, Minerva. Algo que ustedes deberían practicar un poco más." La voz de Moody adquirió un tono malicioso. "¿O no se han dado cuenta de que Snape está convenientemente fuera de la línea de fuego en este plan? Junto a esa chiquilla a la que le ha tomado tanto afecto."

Hermione jadeó indignada con las palabras del ex-auror. Le importaban menos las insinuaciones que hacía contra la reputación de ella que las insinuaciones que hacía sobre Severus. _¿Cómo se atrevía?_ Después de todo lo que había hecho Severus por estas personas, aún no encontraba respeto en ellas.

"Hermione, no-"

Ella escuchó las palabras desde algún lugar a su lado, pero las ignoró, concentrada en cambio en la habitación mientras entraba. "¡Ya tuve suficiente!"

"Señorita Granger-"

Hermione pasó a McGonagall, sin hacerle caso mientras se dirigía hacia Moody y el grupo de voluntarios de mayor edad y lo que quedaba de la Orden original. "Eres un viejo paranoico, odioso, mezquino e incapaz de ver la verdad cuando está frente a ti, incluso con ese ojo mágico que tienes."

El ojo en cuestión se movió hacia ella mientras Moody la fulminaba con la mirada. "El cobarde obviamente te corrompió, niña. Junto a cualquier otra cosa que te haya hecho."

"Oh, cojones." Ella creyó que la voz era de Ron, aunque también pudo haber sido Harry. No pudo estar segura con el rugido en sus orejas y el gruñido que escapó entre sus dientes apretados. "¿Cobarde? No sabes nada sobre él." Escupió.

Ella avanzó otro paso, pasando una mirada despectiva por el grupo reunido en torno a Moody. "No se está escondiendo de la batalla. Y no se está escondiendo de Voldemort." Le enseño sus dientes al grupo cuando ellos se sacudieron colectivamente por el pseudónimo de Riddle. "¿Saben algo sobre este hechizo que vamos a lanzar mañana en la noche?" Su voz se convirtió en una de burla. "¿O han estado demasiado ocupados preocupándose sobre la _vigilancia permanente_ para entenderlo? ¿Le han preguntado a la profesora Vector lo que significa? ¿O hablado con el profesor Flitwick?"

Cuando nadie respondió, ella soltó un bufido de risa. "¿No? ¿Qué tal si les digo? Severus Snape va a entrar a esta batalla y ni siquiera será capaz de usar su varita. Va a tener que tumbarse, y yo voy a canalizar suficiente energía mágica a través de él para alcanzar a todos los demás Mortífagos."

Moody le gruñó, su rostro lleno de cicatrices hacía que la expresión se viera aún más fea. "Como dije, el cobarde se quedará sentado al margen mientras el resto de nosotros vamos a luchar contra Ya-Sabes-Quien."

Hermione escuchó algo que crepitaba como electricidad, pero lo ignoró, cuando su ira se encendió. "¡Él no es un cobarde!" Sin pensarlo, levantó una mano, con sus dedos crispados hacia Moody, mientras docenas de chispas azules pululaban alrededor de él. "Tú, troll santurrón. ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que ha dicho la profesora Vector? ¿Has visto la matriz? ¡Todo! Todo dice que él morirá en ese margen del que hablas. ¡Voy a enviar tanta energía por el hechizo que ÉL MORIRÁ!"

La última parte salió como un grito, con su miedo filtrándose en las palabras. Todos en la habitación quedaron en silencio, ya fuera por sus palabras o por la vista de Moody colgando en el aire a un metro del piso, rodeado por un aura de chispas iracundas.

"Veo que tendremos que conseguirle lecciones de magia sin varita." Las palabras cayeron en el silencio, nítidas y claras. "También podría querer bajar a Moody."

Hermione se sonrojó y luego se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Con su ira desaparecida, se dio la vuelta, soltando descuidadamente a Moody detrás de ella, quien golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo. "Severus." _Oh, Dios. Le acababa de contar a todos lo que él no quería que se supiera._ "Lo siento. Yo no-"

Él agitó una mano, ignorándola y a la multitud que observaba con ávida fascinación mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para mirar alrededor de ella hacia Moody, que estaba siendo ayudado a levantarse por dos miembros de la Orden. "Extraordinario. El almuerzo nunca fue así de entretenido en el castillo."

Entonces, ignorando a todos, él procedió a sentarse, sin que se mostrara ninguna de sus emociones en su rostro.

Hermione luchó para contener las lágrimas, con su mirada encontrando la de Ron. Él le dio una media sonrisa. Con una inclinación de cabeza, él indicó la mesa. Con un suspiro tembloroso, Hermione levantó su barbilla y tomó su propio asiento. Ya había hecho un espectáculo de sí misma y Snape; no haría otro.

Estuvo eternamente agradecida de Ron y Harry cuando ambos tomaron sus asientos junto a ella. El resto los siguió pronto, pero el almuerzo fue un asunto silencioso. Moody nunca se sentó.

* * *

Albus entró a su habitación con poco de su fanfarria habitual. Estaba cansado y demasiado viejo para esto. Había luchado tanto por este día. Estaría contento de terminar ya con la lucha. Pero aún no era el momento. Todavía había cosas que hacer y planes que poner en marcha.

Cerrando la puerta detrás de él, encontró a Miranda como la esperaba: mirando fijo la matriz que giraba lentamente con una posición agotada en sus hombros. "¿Ha habido algún cambio?"

Ella no se dio vuelta. "No." La palabra estaba llena de frustración furibunda.

"La señorita Granger-" él se detuvo cuando un trozo de tiza fue arrojada contra la pared del costado y explotó en una nube de polvo.

Miranda finalmente se dio vuelta. "No es ella." Luego atenuó su explosión con un más calmado, "Bueno, es ella. Severus puede hablar todo lo que quiere sobre posibilidades y probabilidades y lo que sea, pero he vivido con esta matriz por casi diecisiete años, y yo... yo... Maldición, Albus, apenas estoy llegando a conocer al hombre después de todos estos años. Y ahora..."

"Han habido otras pérdidas."

"Lo dices con tanta facilidad." Respondió a ella, con amargura filtrándose en su voz. "Es probable que tengamos más pérdidas mañana, pero Severus se siente... personal. Como si le hubiera fallado, de alguna forma."

"No es tu culpa."

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro pesado. "¿No lo es? ¿En última instancia no es mía y tuya? Tú y yo hemos estado dirigiendo esto desde la noche en que rescataste al señor Potter. ¿Y si me perdí alguna variable? ¿Y si no vi algo importante? El cambio de la matriz el año pasado, se trataba de Granger. ¿Y si lo hubiera sabido antes? Han habido tantas pérdidas, Albus. No quiero más."

"Has hecho lo que te pedí, querida. Tu trabajo siempre fue mantener vivo a Harry para derrotar a Tom. Tú hiciste eso, a pesar de lo despiadado e insensible que a veces pareciera el proceso. Pero como me dices todo el tiempo, incluso el mejor aritmántico no puede predecir el futuro. En última instancia, todos somos prescindibles a la causa."

Miranda gruñó en silencio, retirando sus labios para enseñar sus dientes. "No me tiene que gustar."

Albus se rió despacio. "Espero que no, querida. Pero la culpa no es tuya para que la cargues."

Un par de ojos preocupados se encontraron con los suyos. "¿Es tuya?"

"Con seguridad." Él le dio una sonrisa irónica. "Si dudas de mi, sólo pregúntale a la sanadora Alverez."

Ella esbozó la sombra de una sonrisa. "No le agradas a ella."

Su sonrisa creció. "Le agrado a Arrosa. Simplemente tenemos diferentes puntos de vista sobre lo que es necesario."

"¿Así es como le llamas a los gritos de antes?"

"Arrosa es una sanadora. Ella supo el camino que tomaría su vida desde muy temprana edad. Lo que he hecho no... le sienta bien." Él pasó los dedos por su barba en un movimiento suave, peinándola. "Hemos hablado-"

"Gritado."

"Hemos _hablado._ No le gusta la necesidad, pero entiende la causa."

"¿Como Severus?"

Su expresión cambió, con tristeza y arrepentimiento oscureciendo su rostro. "Severus siempre lo entendió mejor que nadie."

"¿Valió la pena?" Había una plegaria ahí que Albus no estaba acostumbrado a oír en la aritmántica.

"Sí, querida. A pesar de todos los pasos errados, y todos los errores, sí, valió la pena. No lo puedo poner en duda, ni tampoco tú deberías. No se puede permitir que Tom suba al poder. Ni nosotros, ni el mundo muggle, en última instancia, podría sobrevivir eso."

Miranda cuadró sus hombros, aunque aún parecía infeliz. Con un movimiento de su mano, la matriz parpadeó fuera de la existencia y las pizarras quedaron vacías. "Si me disculpas, Albus, tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes de mañana en la noche."

Albus la vio marcharse con el corazón apretado. Había hecho mucho daño a lo largo de los años, pero incluso ahora, no estaba seguro de que hubiera hecho algo de otra manera. Pero, podría tener estos momentos ahora con aquellos que habían sido leales a él. Ya había hablado con Minerva. Había hecho lo que pudo para aliviar la afligida consciencia de Vector. Hablaría con el joven Harry mañana. Ahora, sin embargo, era el momento de buscar a Severus.

* * *

Cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió, Severus esperaba ver a Hermione. Él había ido deliberadamente a la biblioteca esta tarde para asegurarse de quedarse solo. Seguro que después del debacle en el almuerzo, Hermione lo buscaría para disculparse o explicar o algo así. Suponía que debería estar furioso con ella, pero descubrió que era muy difícil permanecer enojado con ella cuando había dirigido toda esa ferocidad Gryffindor en su protección, incluso si la consideraba mal dirigida. A pesar de toda la vergüenza que le había causado, su defensa había tocado puntos sensibles en su alma que acababa de darse cuenta de que existían, después de todos estos años. Ahora se encontraba bastante decepcionado de encontrarse frente a Albus en lugar de Hermione.

"¿Albus?"

"Buenas noches, Severus. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Confío en que no hubo efectos negativos por la... agitación de esta tarde?"

Severus bufó. "Si quieres decir que menosprecié el carácter de Hermione y rechacé sus desconcertantes afectos por mí, entonces no. Si estás preguntando si asesiné a alguno de los miembros de la Orden, entonces de nuevo, la respuesta es no. Si quieres saber si tuve una discusión con Flitwick sobre proporcionarle algo de instrucción en magia sin varita a Hermione antes de que queme la casa alrededor de nosotros, entonces la respuesta es sí."

Albus se rió entre dientes. "Bien, bien."

Cuando Albus continuó ahí parado, finalmente preguntó. "¿Necesitas algo más?"

Por un breve momento, Severus pensó que Albus se veía casi incómodo antes de que Albus finalmente hablara. "Severus, necesito que hagas algo por mí."

"Por supuesto, Albus." Las palabras eran rutinarias. Esto era familiar – el director pidiéndole algo y Severus haciendo lo que pudiera por realizarlo. Era algo que Severus entendía.

Albus le sonrió entonces, lleno de una paciencia afectiva que hizo que Severus quisiera hechizar al otro hombre. "Un favor más, Severus. El último, lo prometo. El último en una larga fila, te lo garantizo." Albus acarició su barba, enredando sus dedos en ella mientras miraba hacia un lugar que Severus no podía ver.

Este Albus inesperadamente pensativo lo hizo desconfiar, pero su propia impaciencia lo llevó a hacer su próxima pregunta cuando el director falló al continuar. "¿Qué necesitas, Albus?"

La mirada distante volvió a él, pero seguía siendo pensativa. "He abusado de ti en gran medida ¿no es así? He pedido más de ti de lo que tenía derecho."

Esto no era para nada lo que esperaba y no sabía cómo responder, cuando Albus continuó. "No puedo decir que lo lamento, sin embargo. Hice lo que era necesario, y te necesitaba a ti. Puedo lamentar, sin embargo, el costo que tuvo para ti."

Severus finalmente encontró las palabras. "¿Qué me ha costado? ¿Qué sabes tú siquiera?" Severus se movió hacia el otro lado de la habitación, con su cuerpo repentinamente repleto con inquietud. "Por Merlín, Albus, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de cuál ha sido todo el costo que ha tenido sobre mí."

Albus asintió, aún sereno y sin perturbarse por sus paseos. "Por lo que esta es mi última petición para ti."

El cansancio lo atravesó entonces, dejando caer su cabeza y deteniendo su cuerpo. "¿Qué quieres de mí ahora?"

"Quiero que vivas."

Su cabeza se levantó de golpe. "¿Qué?"

"Quiero que vivas. Vivas en desafío a todo lo que te hemos hecho Tom y yo. Que vivas a pesar de la profecía o la matriz." Albus de rió entonces. "Vive para fastidiarme, mi muchacho." Agregó con entusiasmo evidente.

Él se quedó quieto, demasiado sorprendido para decir cualquier cosa cuando Albus le dirigió una de esas sonrisas brillantes tres veces malditas que te hacían creer que todo estaba bien. "Me preocupo por ti, sabes. Por favor nunca dudes eso."

Entonces, mientras Severus continuaba mirándolo aturdido, Albus se fue, cerrando suavemente la puerta detrás de él.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba nerviosa en el estrecho pasillo, mirando la puerta de Severus. Lo había visto dirigirse hacia la biblioteca antes, huyendo de los ojos curiosos e indiscretos de los miembros de la Orden, con expresión distante y cerrada. Ella conocía esa mirada, así que lo dejó solo en lugar de tratar de disculparse, y se había retirado para ir a trabajar junto a Harry, Ron y los demás mientras hacía su propia parte al ignorar los murmullos. Con la cabeza alta, había hecho lo mejor que pudo, pero sus pensamientos seguían volviendo al hombre que se encontraba escaleras arriba. _Buen y misericordioso Merlín, había fastidiado completamente todo._ Pero sólo podía retrasar su conversación con él por un cierto tiempo. Incluso se había aprovechado desvergonzadamente de la habilidad de los elfos para saber todo lo que pasaba en la casa y les había pedido que le avisaran cuando Severus se moviera del estudio hacia su habitación.

Ahora, se encontraba fuera de su habitación con corazón latiendo con fuerza y palmas sudorosas. Había tenido todo esto planeado. Y luego lo arruinó todo con su pequeño espectáculo de antes, y ahora no tenía idea de cómo respondería a ella, mucho menos a su otra petición. Y en realidad, se estaba cansando de tener que enfrentarse a un Severus gruñón. No podía esperar el día en que él tuviera que enfrentarse a una Hermione gruñona. Animada por ese divertido pensamiento, se armó de valor y tocó suavemente la puerta. Un momento después, se abrió para revelar al Severus favorito de Hermione – con camisa blanca y casual, o como su mente insistía en llamarlo – el Severus sin abotonar.

El ceño fruncido en el rostro de él se suavizó a algo más acogedor, aunque algo cauto, cuando la reconoció. "¿Hermione?"

"¿Puedo entrar?" Las palabras salieron rápidamente antes de que ella perdiera el valor.

Las cejas de él se levantaron con sorpresa. "Yo-"

Ella no se perdió como los ojos de él revisaron rápidamente el pasillo vacío. "¿Por favor?"

Él la estudió por un largo momento antes de asentir ligeramente con la cabeza. Retrocediendo, le sostuvo la puerta. Mientras entraba al cuarto, ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Primer obstáculo superado.

La habitación se parecía mucho a como la había dejado el verano anterior, aún con aspecto sucio y escaso. Su único mobiliario eran una cama estrecha, una cómoda y un pequeño escritorio. Estuvo divertida de ver que Severus había dejado la silla y las cortinas que ella había agregado durante su convalecencia en el verano. Le calentó un lugar dentro suyo saber que incluso cuando no se estaban dirigiendo la palabra, aún había mantenido un poco de _ella_ con él.

"Es tarde. ¿Hay algún problema?" Se permitió maravillarse un poco con el hecho de palabras que la habrían hecho escapar hace un año, ahora sólo sonaban cansadas para ella.

Ella negó con su cabeza. Él alzo una ceja, y pudo decir que había llegado al final de su limitada paciencia. Cuando se trataba de Severus, siempre era mejor decir simplemente lo que estaba pensando. De otra manera, él comenzaba a agregar matices e interpretaciones propias. Entrelazando sus dedos para no jugar con ellos, Hermione se encontró valientemente con sus ojos. "Quería disculparme por esta tarde. Sé-"

Él la cortó con un suspiro exasperado. "Parte de mi desea estar molesta contigo."

"¿Y las otras partes?"

"Se dan cuenta de que no serías tú si fueras diferente, y que debo resignarme a tener mi dignidad acosada por todos los frentes a partir de ahora."

Hermione escondió una sonrisa detrás de su mano y se preguntó cómo pudo haberlo considerado sin humor alguna vez.

"¿Eso es todo?"

"No, hay algo más."

De nuevo, esa ceja se levantó. Esta vez no escondió su sonrisa. "También vine a seducirte." Si no estuviera tan nerviosa, se habría reído por su expresión de alarma y lo rápido que se apartó de ella.

"¡Granger!"

Entonces, sí se rió, una risita suave que no hizo nada para disminuir la expresión en el rostro de él. "Lo siento. No quise impactarte. Es solo... Esta noche, y mañana y... y..." Ella se encogió de hombros, cohibida y avergonzada. "Encontré un nuevo aprecio por los clichés de las novelas románticas."

"Novelas románticas..." Su voz se desvaneció momentáneamente con incredulidad. "No sabes lo que estás diciendo."

Él aún no la echaba. Tomándolo como una pequeña victoria, continuó con un torrente de palabras. "Todo está uniéndose, y al mismo tiempo, se siente como si se estuviera desmoronando."

"Hermione-"

Ella conocía ese tono – exasperación mezclada con paciencia y despido. "No." Interrumpió antes de que él pudiera tratar de disipar sus miedos o convencerla de no hacer esto. "Tengo miedo. Miedo de la lucha que se avecina. Miedo por mis amigos que podrían morir en esta batalla. Y estoy asustada-" las palabras la atragantaron, y ella tuvo que detenerse para respirar antes de continuar. "Estoy aterrada de perderte. Y sé lo que dijiste sobre probabilidades y posibilidades, pero no me deja menos asustada. No quiero perderte antes de haber descubierto lo que significa tenerte en toda tu complicada y sarcástica gloria."

En el momento en que todas las palabras hubieran brotado, estaba jadeando. Su cuerpo entero luchaba para inhalar el aire que necesitaba.

Se quedaron de pie mirándose entre sí, en un cuadro congelado, sin que ninguno supiera qué decir o cuál debería ser el próximo movimiento. Entonces, ella vio que su expresión cambió. Fue sólo un pequeño cambio, pero se había vuelto bastante apta para leer lo que la mayoría consideraba una máscara inexpresiva. Un ligero estrechamiento de sus ojos y una rápida inhalación, y ella supo que había perdido. "Me estás rechazando. ¿Por qué, Severus?"

Por un momento la expresión de él se vio adolorida, y luego se fue. "No es un rechazo. No quiero que esto se trate de miedo o que se convierta en algún encuentro impulsivo del que te arrepientas."

"No voy a-" ella negó con la cabeza. "No importa." Dijo con un suspiro. Discutir con él no le haría ningún bien, a pesar de todo lo que quería recriminarle por ser un completo idiota obstinado. Recogiendo los retazos de su dignidad, se dio la vuelta. Cuando llegó a la puerta, se detuvo. "Si cambias de opinión, sabes dónde estaré." Ella creyó que podría llorar, pero no llegó ninguna lágrima. En cambio, las palabras más satisfactorias fluyeron mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Estúpido."

"Imbécil."

"Cerdo de mierda."

"Cabra cascarrabias de todas las cabras sin madre."

"Bastardo."

La letanía la siguió escaleras abajo, y esperaba con cada paso que él hubiera escuchado cada palabra.

* * *

Severus estaba sentado al extremo de su estrecha cama, con sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y dedos en punta contra sus labios. Apenas se movía, el pequeño ascenso y caída de su pecho y el lento parpadeó de sus ojos, mientras miraba hacia una distancia no existente, eran los únicos indicadores de que no había sido golpeado por un hechizo inmovilizante. Su quietud física era un contraste directo a los giros salvajes de sus pensamientos y emociones.

Extrañaba los días en que la única perturbación en su tranquilidad emocional era un encuentro con Potter, o una llamada del Señor Tenebroso. Esos días parecían tan fáciles ahora. Él no podía creer la audacia de ella. No, eso no era correcto. Él podía creerlo. Sus acciones eran exactamente las que se podían esperar de... él comenzó pensar en _Gryffindor._ Eso no estaba bien. Etiquetarla simplemente por su casa apenas tocaba la superficie. Ella era mucho más que sólo 'Gryffindor'. Hermione era audaz, y a veces, avasalladora. Ella sentía sus emociones intensamente y no era tímida con estos sentimientos.

 _¿Esa no es una de las razones por la que te atrae?_

Hermione era una joven saludable en la flor de su vida, enfrentando lo que podía ser una situación de vida o muerte. No era como si nunca hubiera pensado... nunca hubiera imaginado cómo sería clavar sus dedos en la suave piel detrás de sus rodillas o cómo se sentiría ser sostenido entre la cuna de sus muslos. Aún así, mientras tenía esos pensamientos, se reprendía a sí mismo por tenerlos.

 _Soy un idiota._

Ella había ido a él, atrevida en sus ganas y deseos, y él la había apartado. ¿La había reprendido por sus temores, pero estaba dejando que sus propios miedos lo dominaran? Tantos miedos y una vida de precaución. Pero, ¿podría llegar y tomar lo que quería? ¿Este no era su mayor miedo? – dar potencialmente su vida cuando no tenía nada que perder era un cosa. Renunciar a esa vida después de haber tenido una idea de todo lo que podía ser ese futuro... ¿podría hacer eso? ¿Podía ser así de desinteresado? ¿Así de fuerte? ¿Así de valiente?

La respuesta era, que no lo sabía.

* * *

Hermione no estaba completamente dormida cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió, sino que estaba flotando en ese lugar intermedio entre la consciencia y los sueños.

"¿Severus?" Ella parpadeó hacia la aparición en frente suyo.

La luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente la habitación, y por un momento, no estuvo segura de lo que estaba viendo, Severus estaba de pie justo dentro de la puerta, aún sin abotonar, con su cabello alborotado como si hubiera estado pasando sus dedos por él. Lo más sorprendente de todo, era que Hermione pudo ver las líneas largas y elegantes de sus pies asomándose bajo el borde de sus pantalones. Tuvo un recuerdo fugaz de una noche hace un lago tiempo cuando ella se había aparecido frente a él. Él le había preguntado '¿Eres real?' ahora entendía la pregunta ahora y la dio vuelta para él. "¿Eres un sueño?"

Él movió ligeramente su pie, su expresión era una que ella sólo podía describir como nerviosa, una apariencia que discordaba completamente con el Severus que conocía. "Yo-" Él se detuvo.

Hermione contuvo su aliento, ahora estaba completamente despierta mientras lo miraba.

Severus se movió hacia la cama, la gracia fluida de sus pasos obligó que el aire saliera de sus pulmones. "¿Esto es lo que quieres? ¿Realmente soy tu elección?" El timbre de su voz era bajo, deslizándose por su piel y dejando escalofríos a su paso.

"Sí."

"Es una tontería."

Algo de la tensión cayó. _¿Cómo podía no amar a este hombre?_ "Probablemente." Concordó. "Pero podría morir mañana. Tú podrías morir mañana."

Él no se acercó, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que ella tendría que acercarse a él, dar el primer paso antes de encontrarse en el medio. Por el otro lado, pensó, tal vez es eso con lo que cuenta. Dejar que ella los empujara al próximo nivel, que diera ese paso adelante cuando él no era capaz de hacerlo, ya fuera por miedo o haber vivido demasiado tiempo con cautela en su vida.

Se deslizó fuera de su cama. Él se removió en sus pies cuando pasó rozándolo para cerrar la puerta con llave, el ruido metálico de la cerradura sonó fuerte en la habitación. Ella retrocedió hasta quedar frente a él, pies descalzos a pies descalzos. La vista causó que sonriera divertida.

Él la sorprendió al extender sus brazos y atraerla, acunándola contra el plano duro de su cuerpo. Él era toda una contradicción – empuja, tira, quiero, no quiero. "Me confundes hasta sacarme de quicio." Murmuró ella contra su camisa.

Él dejó escapar una risa suave. "Estamos bien emparejados, entonces, ya que tú me confundes a cada vuelta. Pero más que eso, me aterras."

Frotando su mejilla contra su pecho, ella sintió los latidos del corazón golpeando con fuerza el pecho del hombre, su ritmo salvaje discordaba completamente con el exterior aparentemente distanciado y calmado del hombre. Girando ligeramente su cabeza, rozó sus labios contra la tajada de piel que se mostraba en su cuello y sintió como los dedos de él se clavaban en sus hombros antes de deslizarse por sus brazos. Atreviéndose enormemente, ella alzó la mano y le deshizo el botón superior de su camisa. "No tenía intención de aterrarte."

"Soy consciente de eso. No lo hace menos verdad."

Él la observó con atención concentrada mientras deshacía el próximo botón, pero no dijo nada. Ella se estremeció bajo la mirada acalorada. "No dejes que se sepa que el profesor más temido en la historia de Hogwarts me teme. Devastaría tu reputación."

"Imprudencia."

La palabra fue dicha con todo el desdén del profesor Snape en su momento más ácido, pero estuvo en contraste directo con la tibia presión de las manos que rozaban su cuerpo.

Ella se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás para poder verlo. "Es un terrible defecto de carácter. Junto a ser mandona, tener la habilidad de avergonzarte, y una tendencia a saltar antes de mirar."

La expresión de él era severa, pero ella pudo ver la risa en sus ojos. "Te olvidas de obstinada."

Parándose en las puntas de sus pies, rozó sus labios contra los de él en recompensa por seguirle la corriente con sus tonterías. "Ese no es un defecto." Murmuró.

"No." Concordó él, cuando ella se retiró. "Supongo que cuando se trata de mi, la obstinación probablemente es una virtud." Su voz cayó a un murmullo profundo, las palabras eran rasposas cuando fluyeron hacia ella. "No te estaba rechazando."

"Lo sé."

"También tenemos que discutir tus deplorables habilidades lingüísticas." Él le arqueó una ceja. Estuvo segura de que fue deliberadamente esta vez. "¿Cabra sin madre de todas las cabras sin madre?"

Ella resopló una carcajada. "Era el insulto favorito de mi abuela para llamar a mi abuelo." Ella deshizo el último botón y vio como la camisa se abrió. Pasó un dedo a lo largo de la pálida piel expuesta, erizando los vellos oscuros que se extendían a través de sus músculos pectorales. "Enséñame a maldecir después."

Él contuvo el aliento cuando ella pasó su mano por su piel. "Muy bien."

"Severus." Ella no sabía cómo decir lo que quería, hacerlo entender que había llegado justo a los límites donde la llevaría su valentía Gryffindor por el momento, pero él pareció entender, ya que una gran mano se cerró en la parte posterior de su camisón, levantando la tela.

Por su expresión, ella esperaba ferocidad. Algo más parecido a esos besos que le hacían crispar los dedos de los pies que ya habían compartido, esos que la habían dejado sin aliento y medio aturdida. Estuvo sorprendida cuando el primer roce de sus labios fue suave. Ella regresó la suave presión y fue recompensada con un segundo beso, este un poco más firme, pero aún asombroso en su dulzura. Derritió a Hermione de la cabeza a los pies. Cualquier duda o miedo que hubiera tenido sobre dar este paso se desvaneció.

Él debió haber sentido la sonrisa que curvó sus labios. "¿Por qué estás sonriendo?" Preguntó él, alejándose sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarla.

Su sonrisa creció. "Porque nunca eres lo que la gente espera que seas."

Una ceja se levantó a modo de pregunta. Ella volvió a besarlo. "Es algo bueno." Clarificó. Él pareció aceptar eso ya que la mano que sostenía su camisón se movió, subiendo más la tela hacia su espalda. La mano que la había estado sosteniendo ligeramente su cadera ahora subía por su columna. Sentir la cálida piel de esa mano de deslizándose por su espalda causó que jadeara y se arqueara con la sensación.

"Hmm, sensible."

Ella tomó otra respiración entrecortada cuando esa mano la presionó contra toda la estatura del hombre, la piel expuesta de su pecho se sentía caliente a través de la fina tela de su camisón. Los labios de él se movieron hasta ese punto suave bajo su oreja izquierda, antes de continuar, el aliento era caliente contra su piel. "Por el otro lado, me he dado cuenta de que pareces tener una... fascinación particular con mis manos."

Las rodillas de Hermione se doblaron.

La mano que aún estaba extendida en el pecho del maestro se deslizó hacia arriba hasta atrapar su hombro mientras trataba de mantenerse firme. Ella enroscó la otra detrás de su cuello para enredarla en el cabello, mientras Severus usaba su arma más poderosa – su voz y sus palabras – de una manera que Hermione nunca había soñado.

"Sólo imagina lo que pueden hacerte mis manos." Murmuró bajo esa insistente voz, mientras la mano en cuestión acariciaba su columna, recogiendo más de su camisón con ella. Hermione no pudo evitar el temblor que sacudió su cuerpo. Las manos de él no eran lisas o suaves, sino que tenían cicatrices y callos. Ella pudo sentir cada punto áspero mientras se movían sobre su piel, pero también eran tan seguras y conocedoras, y había tenido más de una fantasía con ellas.

"Severus." El nombre fue dicho en un débil jadeo.

Una profunda risa ronca y Hermione se dio cuenta de que había cerrado sus ojos. Obligándolos a abrirse, encontró a Severus mirándola, con sus labios arqueados en una sonrisa perezosa, sus ojos eran tan oscuros que ella sintió que se podía caer en ellos.

Poniéndose en puntillas, presionó sus labios bajo la barbilla de él, besando a lo largo del cuello abierto de su camisa. Él gimió despacio, deslizando su otra mano por su columna para que se uniera a la primera en un camino de fuego.

 _Palabras,_ insistió su mente dispersa, dale palabras. Ella era Hermione Granger. Podía decir palabras. Era buena con las palabras. _Si tan sólo sus dedos se detuvieran,_ pensó, pero desechó la idea. Definitivamente no quería que esas manos y dedos se detuvieran.

 _Palabras,_ volvió a insistir su cerebro.

Acariciando debajo del cuello abierto con su nariz, Hermione le lamió un camino a través de la clavícula. "Manos fuertes y capaces." Concordó, complacida por haber encontrado las palabras que quería a través de la bruma de sus pensamientos revueltos. "Adoro verte trabajar. Puedo imaginar..." Su voz se apagó, sin ser tan audaz como la Hermione en su cabeza.

Una mano dejó la espalda de la joven para inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás. Él la besó entonces, fuerte, presionando con su boca para que abriera la suya. Ella gimió contra él en aprecio, enredando acaloradamente sus lenguas.

Demasiado pronto, él volvió a apartarse, incluso mientras ella hacía un pequeño sonido de protesta. "Cuando estés lista, tendremos que comparar tu imaginación con la mía."

Un calor que la dejo mareada la atravesó, borrando completamente sus próximas palabras cuando su – muy activa – imaginación invocó toda clase de cosas que había escuchado y leído a lo largo de los años. Ella culpó a sus pensamientos arremolinados por perderse los movimientos de las manos del maestro, justo hasta que deslizaron su camisón por su cabeza.

Pánico y algo parecido a la vergüenza expulsaron sus pensamientos seductores, cuando su instinto le instó a cubrirse a sí misma de la mirada que pasaba por su figura, con una docena se miedos e inseguridades llamando su atención de repente.

"Yo-"

Él atrapó sus muñecas y la acercó mientras daba un paso, y ella olvidó el pánico y la vergüenza y más o menos todo lo demás mientras él hacía que sus sentidos se tambalearan.

Piel desnuda contra piel desnuda y besos que le adormecían la mente y Hermione no pudo pensar en nada más. Fue durante un pequeño momento de calma, mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento, que ella soltó, "No sé lo que estoy haciendo." Las palabras eran incómodas, haciendo que se sonrojara con vergüenza. Lo último que quería hacer era resaltar las diferencias de edad y experiencia entre ellos, pero sentía que debía ser honesta.

Él se detuvo. "Había... asumido que ese era el caso." Él rozó uno de sus dedos por la parte superior de sus senos, antes de serpentear su camino hacia abajo. "Me esforzaré en hacer que la experiencia sea lo más placentera posible."

Ella se arqueó, incapaz de hacer nada más que empujarse hacia ese toque seductor. Hermione dejó escapar una risa complacida, aunque aún algo nerviosa. Sólo Severus podía sonar tan formal en un momento como este. Estirándose hacia arriba, le dio varios besos prolongados mientras los hábiles dedos jugaban a través de su cuerpo. "Nunca dudé eso." Ella volvió a besarlo. "Nunca has sido un hombre que haga nada a medias."

* * *

Severus se había follado a un gran número de mujeres a lo largo de los años. Cuando Lily se casó con james Potter, había ahogado su ira y dolor de la manera más básica posible, en algunos de los rincones más oscuros del callejón Knockturn. Sus amigos, los mismos que con el tiempo se convertirían en sus compañeros Mortífagos, habían estado ansiosos de ayudar y animarlo.

En algún momento se había cansado de los encuentros sin emoción, ya que no habían hecho nada para llenar el agujero que Lily había dejado dentro suyo. Después de un tiempo, sus encuentros de habían convertido simplemente en rutina. Cuando su cuerpo demandaba desahogo, lo buscaba. Era frío y sin pasión, pero finalmente eficiente y lo suficientemente discreto para no tener que preocuparse en comprometer su posición con los Mortífagos o como profesor de Hogwarts. Era su propia historia lo que le hacía detenerse ahora. Las usaba. Las follaba. Compraba y pagaba su tiempo. Nunca le había hecho el amor a ninguna de ellas. Ninguna de ellas le había hecho el amor nunca.

Se sentía inexplicablemente nervioso cuando Hermione lo miraba con ojos confiados y cariñosos.

Pasando sus dedos a lo largo de su piel, se maravilló con su fe en él. Ella se había sentido cohibida antes con su cuerpo y ahora estaba frente a él sin nada más que un trocito de tela y confiada en él.

"¿Bésame?" Sus palabras fueron suaves y sin aliento.

Él no pudo negarse a tal petición. "Disfrutas los besos." Inclinándose, le dio un beso incitante en sus labios, antes de acariciar con su nariz por la línea de la barbilla hasta su oreja. "Habrán más besos," exhaló, disfrutando el estremecimiento que causaron sus palabras.

Entonces extendió lentamente su mano y empujó. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás y Severus recompensó la acción con otro beso. Paso a pasito, beso a beso, él la condujo a través de la habitación hasta que alcanzaron la cama. Se tragó el sorprendido "Oh" con un beso más profundo cuando la parte posterior de los muslos de la castaña golpearon el borde de la cama.

Hermione no necesitó que la animara, sino que saltó ansiosamente sobre la cama, moviéndose hacia atrás hasta que alcanzó la cabecera. Él se tomó un momento para removerse la camisa blanca que ella había desabotonado antes y movió su mano hasta el botón de sus pantalones. Ahí se detuvo, dándole una mirada rápida por debajo de sus pestañas. Los ojos de ella estaban concentrados en su mano y en la erección encerrada dentro de la tela de los pantalones, con su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes. Ella estaba respirando pesado, el movimiento hacía que sus pechos se levantaran y cayeran de una manera casi hipnótica.

"Quítatelos."

Las palabras fueron suaves, pero claras. Él soltó el botón y se libró de la restrictiva prenda. Al momento siguiente, se puso a horcajadas sobre ella, encerrando su cuerpo entre sus brazos y piernas.

Hermione ronroneó su aprobación, un sonido que Severus comenzaba a asociar con ella estuviera feliz y complacida. Le hizo preguntarse qué otros sonidos podía sacar. Inclinándose, volvió a unir sus labios, esta vez un poco más fuerte, con un poco más de agresividad. La joven respondió maravillosamente, enroscando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, arqueándose en el espacio entre ellos para que su peso lo empujara sobre ella.

El calor de ella lo hizo arder y causó que su sangre bombeara a través de su cuerpo, pero nada lo preparó para cuando Hermione abrió sus piernas, y Severus cayó entre sus muslos.

Hermione jadeó debajo suyo, inclinando su cabeza hacia la almohada mientras su pecho se empujaba hacia adelante. Severus tomó la oportunidad presentada. Deslizándose por su cuerpo, mantuvo su peso presionado contra ella. Él procedió a lamer y besar un amplio camino a través de su piel. Girándose levemente, rozó la superficie ligeramente rasposa de su mejilla contra el pezón izquierdo y la escuchó volver a darle ese delicioso ronroneo bajo.

Mordisqueando su camino por la pendiente del seno, provocó la punta misma del pezón con su lengua hasta que Hermione se retorció bajo él con el deseo de un toque más firme.

"Sever..."

Ella nunca logró decir su nombre completo ya que él cerró su boca sobre su pezón, atrapándolo cuidadosamente entre sus dientes y administrando firmes caricias con su lengua en la punta de éste. Fue recompensado por un alto gemido entrecortado que fue lanzado directamente hacia su propio cuerpo, causando que su polla presionara contra la restrictiva tela de sus calzoncillos. Ella volvió a hacer el sonido cuando él atrapó su rodilla y la subió hasta su cintura.

"Qué sonidos más encantadores haces, Hermione. Estoy ansioso de aprenderlos todos."

La Gryffindor sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado en la almohada, si fue en reacción a sus palabras o sus acciones, no estaba seguro. Moviendo su atención hacia el otro seno, él atrapó el pezón y lo atendió con sus dientes y lengua como lo había hecho con el primero, con la esperanza de causar otro de esos encantadores sonidos. No pasó mucho antes de ser recompensado, escuchando los jadeos y gemidos de placer que se hacían más fuertes mientras se movía para centrarse en la sensible parte inferior del pecho.

"¡Detente! Espera." Las manos de ella, que antes masajeaban sus hombros, ahora lo apartaban. "Detente. Yo-" Ella jadeaba, tratando de recuperar su aliento.

Él retrocedió inmediatamente, levantándose en sus codos. Busco en la expresión de ella, temeroso de encontrar algún dolor o que había cambiado de opinión. Por fortuna, sólo encontró frustración avergonzada mirándolo de reojo.

"Ah. Demasiado."

"Lo siento." El sonrojo avergonzado se profundizó, un rubor que él rastreó mientras se extendía tentadoramente por el cuerpo de ella.

"Lo recordaré." Murmuró él, bajando su cabeza para trazar el camino del rubor, mientras ella tiraba de sus hombros para hacer que se acercara.

Teniendo en cuenta la sensibilidad de la joven, dejó que una de sus manos se levantara para sostener un seno, con dedos ligeros y dando cosquillas. Cuando ella volvió a moverse contra él, dejó que su mano vagara hacia abajo. Él le estrechó brevemente la cadera, atrayendo su cuerpo y empujándose en la ve de sus muslos, dejando que ella lo sintiera junto a sus propias reacciones. Los brazos de Hermione se estrecharon, aferrándose a él mientras hundía sus cortas uñas en sus hombros.

Ella se estremeció cuando Severus le pasó su pulgar por su cadera y lo bajó por el interior de los muslos. Pero fue el sonido que hizo cuando continuó el movimiento a través de sus bragas húmedas lo que le complació más. El ronroneo se había profundizado a un gruñido sordo al cual podía acostumbrarse bastante.

Él volvió a frotar su pulgar por la tela de algodón, presionando más fuerte y usando la fricción de la prenda para elevarla más. Moviéndose más por el cuerpo de ella, succionando besos en el camino, él murmuró cosas deliciosamente perversas contra su piel. Todo lo que estaba sintiendo, el sabor que tenía ella, lo que le iba a hacer. Él hizo notas mentales cada vez que algo que decía la hacía sacudirse o gemir sólo ese poquitito más fuerte.

Él se detuvo cuando alcanzó sus bragas, pero ella no hizo ningún movimiento para detenerlo cuando las bajó por sus piernas. "Exquisita."

"Severus..."

"Eres exquisita." Repitió él. "Déjame verte." Recorriendo sus dedos por los rizos húmedos en la cúspide de sus muslos, él volvió a sus comentarios pasajeros. "¿Alguna vez has gritado, Hermione? ¿No por ira o dolor, sino que de puro placer?"

Ella hizo un sonido inarticulado por sus palabras.

Extendiendo ambas palmas por la curva de sus muslos, el presionó hacia afuera hasta que se abrió para él. "Estás temblando, Hermione. Qué movimiento más pequeño y delicado. Me pregunto qué haría falta para hacerte estremecer. ¿Debo intentarlo?" Él sopló una delicada corriente de aire sobre su sexo y se rió entre dientes cuando efectivamente se estremeció. Pero él quería mucho más de ella.

Cerrando los últimos centímetros entre ellos, él la lamió con un amplio movimiento de su lengua. La primera probada de ella explotó contra sus papilas gustativas como la poción mejor preparada – embriagadora y dulce, con un gusto subyacente a pura Hermione. "Sí, exquisita, en efecto." Curvando su lengua, él buscó hasta encontrar ese pequeño nudo que la llevaría hasta el límite.

Alternándose entre dar golpecitos rápidos de su lengua y aplicando delicada presión de succión, la elevó hasta que la joven se estuvo retorciendo y sacudiendo contra él, usando inconscientemente la fuerza en sus piernas para que aplicara aún más presión donde ella la deseaba.

Severus se deleitó en las reacciones de la castaña – la aceptación fácil de su propia naturaleza apasionada, los sonidos de su placer que ahora eran una corriente constante intercalada con malas palabras que ni siquiera sabía que ella supiera. Lo que le emocionó más fueron las manos de la chica, que se aferraban cualquier parte de él que podían alcanzar. Él le estaba haciendo esto a ella y ella estaba disfrutando cada momento.

Levantando su cabeza, miró hacia el largo plano del cuerpo de Hermione y se dio cuenta, quizás por primera vez en realidad, de que esta extraordinaria joven era suya. Tomándose algo de tiempo para verla retorcerse y arquearse, él reemplazó su boca por sus dedos. "Qué lenguaje más variado tienes," canturreó. "Que palabritas más sucias para una buena pequeña Gryffindor."

La Gryffindor dejó escapar un gemido particularmente fuerte y el la recompensó volviendo a hundir su cabeza en su centro, moviendo sus dedos hacia abajo y dentro de ella, estableciendo un ritmo enloquecedor.

Los gemidos eran constantes ahora, haciéndose más altos y fuertes, interrumpidos por palabras a medio formar. Las manos de ella dejaron abruptamente sus hombros para hundirse entre las sábanas junto a sus muslos y Severus supo que estaba cerca. "Vente para mí." Dijo con voz ronca contra su piel y ella se quebró. Con la espalda arqueada hacia arriba, ella se retorció fuerte, con sus piernas sacudiéndose mientras ronroneo que tanto adoraba creció a un gemido agudo que ella mantuvo encerrado detrás de sus dientes apretados.

Severus sobrellevó cada contracción y sacudida del cuerpo de la castaña, usando sus largos dedos para sacar los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo. Él sólo disminuyó cuando ella decayó a una serie de contracciones musculares involuntarias.

Hermione rodó con soltura a sus brazos, con su cuerpo prácticamente sin huesos, cuando Severus se arrastró hasta quedar a su lado. Metiendo la cabeza de la chica en el hueco donde su hombro se unía a su pecho, él espero a que ella se moviera mientras ignoraba ferozmente las demandas de su propio cuerpo. Conociendo a Hermione, no tardaría mucho tiempo.

"Yo..." Ella se detuvo, dando vuelta su cabeza casi completamente contra su pecho y dejando un pequeño beso ahí. "¿Qué dice uno después de eso?"

Él soltó una risa ronca. "Gracias. Eso fue agradable. O tal vez, mi Severus, eres extraordinariamente talentoso."

Ella resopló con diversión mientras dejaba otro beso sobre su pecho. "Gracias. Eso fue _muy_ agradable. Y, mi Severus, eres extraordinariamente talentoso."

"Imprudencia otra vez."

Ella murmuró su acuerdo, pero Severus estaba más concentrado en los dedos errantes de ella que en su respuesta. La juventud y curiosidad obviamente la habían revivido. El toque de era ligero y causaba cosquillas mientras los trazaba a través de su pecho. Cuando ella rozó un pulgar a través de su pezón izquierdo, no pudo controlar la reacción que provocó la caricia.

"¿Te gustó eso?" La pregunta fue un tanto vacilante, como si estuviera insegura. Conociendo la inexperiencia y la propia naturaleza Gryffindor de la chica, dejó los juegos de palabras a un lado y le dio una respuesta directa. "¿A ti te gustó lo que te hice?"

Ella se sonrojó, un rosa encantador que se extendió hacia abajo hacia su pecho, pero se encontró de lleno con su mirada. "Sí."

"No soy tan sensible como tú, pero el tacto es agradable."

Ella le levantó una ceja, algo que sospechaba que había aprendido de él, antes de inclinarse para lamer con la parte plana de su lengua por su pezón. Él suspiró alentándola y eso fue todo lo que necesitó ella, ya que sus labios y lengua no se tardaron en comenzar a explorar la expansión de su pecho y costillas, el cabello de la castaña cayó alrededor de su cara para dar cosquillas al costado de él con toques provocadores. Ella sólo se detuvo cuando llegó a la línea de vellos negros que se perdían bajo la cintura de sus calzoncillos.

Una vez más, los ojos de ella subieron para encontrarse osadamente con los suyos, su sonrisa tenía una intención traviesa. Él no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes por esa mirada. Tan inocente y aún así no. Así era Hermione. Levantando su cadera, dejó la invitación abierta. Con las puntas de sus dedos calientes contra su piel, ella deslizó sus calzoncillos contra sus piernas.

"Oh."

Ella no se encontró exactamente con sus ojos esta vez. Pero eso era de esperar para alguien nuevo en este juego. Él atrapó su mano. Lentamente, para no asustarla o alarmarla, la extendió sobre su pecho, con su propia mano sobre la de ella. Con movimientos deliberados, él deslizó sus manos por su pecho y a través de su estómago.

Él notó que la respiración de ella había incrementado, haciéndose más rápida y superficial. Ella estaba volviendo a exitarse al tocarlo.

Él presionó ligeramente más fuerte cuando sus dedos de pasaron por el rastro de vellos en su abdomen bajo, pero finalmente envolvió la mano de ella alrededor de la base de su polla.

"Nunca-"

Él no la dejó terminar, simplemente movió sus manos hacia arriba, apretando y soltando para mostrarle lo que quería.

"Oh."

Con los ojos completamente abiertos y su labio inferior nuevamente atrapado entre sus dientes en concentración, Hermione aprendió del cuerpo de él. Ella siempre había sido una estudiante rápida y no pasó mucho antes de que su otra mano se uniera a la primera.

Él quiso ser silencioso, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo y estaba tenso. Él no pudo contener el gemido cuando los dedos de la joven danzaron sobre él. Puede que no tuviera experiencia, pero ella no era nada si no era curiosa. Cuando el pulgar de rozó el costado de la cabeza, él se empujó hacia la mano, con movimiento entrecortado y descontrolado. Ella lo hizo de nuevo y pareció complacida cuando las caderas de él siguieron sus movimientos por propia voluntad.

Sus ojos se cerraron para saborear mejor las fuertes ráfagas de placer que radiaban a través de su cuerpo, así que estuvo completamente sin preparación cuando sintió el lametazo de una lengua sobre su cabeza.

"¡Buen Merlín!" Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y la encontró inclinada sobre él.

"Hermione." Advirtió con un gemido.

La sonrisa de ella era traviesa y algo avergonzada. "Todos los libros, sabes. Quería... probar."

"¿Probar?" Su tono normalmente suave sonó áspero a sus propios oídos. _¿Ella quería probar?_ Algunos de los hilos de su control se rompieron. Levantándose rápidamente, la capturó y la dio vuelta hasta quedar apoyado sobre su cuerpo. "Podemos discutir tus hábitos de lectura más tarde. Pero si deseas que esto llegue a su conclusión inevitable, no estaré en el menú esta noche."

Él atrapó el ceño de ella con un beso. "¿Más tarde?"

"Más tarde," concordó él. "Seré un auténtico bufete para tu insaciable curiosidad."

* * *

Hermione recorrió su lengua por sus labios, volviendo a _probar_ a Severus. Había estado fascinada con la manera en que el cuerpo de él se había movido mientras ella lo acariciaba. De alguna manera inexplicable, la había hecho sentir poderosa el conocimiento de que ella había sido quien había causado esa expresión entre dolor y placer en su rostro.

Pero ahora, la estaba tocando otra vez, con esa parte tan masculina de él acunada entre sus piernas. Cada cierto rato, él se cernía y deslizaba contra su humedad y ella no quería nada más que empujarse contra esa sensación de tortura. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto podía sentir su cuerpo hasta que Severus comenzó a tocarla. Qué sensaciones más maravillosas hacía burbujear dentro suyo.

Él estaba apoyado en un brazo sobre ella, con su otra mano agarrando su cadera. Ya la había tocado íntimamente esa noche, pero ahora, ese toque y la mirada en sus ojos oscuros fueron suficientes para que ella levantara sus manos hasta juntarlas alrededor de su cuello. Volvió a conectar sus miradas cuando el hombre volvió a subir su muslo hasta su cadera, abriéndola para él.

Ella supo lo que se venía y luchó para mantenerse dentro de esa placentera bruma que él había creado para ella.

"Relájate." Murmuró él en su oreja y ella se estremeció por la sensación de la palabra fluyendo a través de su piel caliente.

Ella lo intentó, pero era tan difícil cuando él cubría cada centímetro suyo. Podía sentir los latidos de él golpeando violentamente contra su pecho, y sentir la ráfaga cada vez que respiraba contra su cuello, alzado sólo un poco más arriba que ella.

"Mírame, Hermione."

Cuando lo hizo, el hombre soltó un sonido de aprobación y la palma de él se movió de su cintura para curvarse alrededor de su trasero, cambiando el ángulo de sus caderas. Hubo un peso y una presión, y ella se movió automáticamente hacia atrás contra la sensación desconocida.

 _Oh._

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza y ella jadeó, sólo para encontrar a los labios de Severus capturando los suyos, bebiendo de ella.

 _Oh._

La presión aumentó.

 _Oh._

Él empujó hacia adelante.

"¡Oh!"

Por largos momentos, ella sólo supo de dolor. Gradualmente, se fue haciendo consciente de la voz de Severus en su oído. El sonido era reconfortante y alentador. Estaba acostumbrada a escuchar esa voz, así que hizo lo mejor posible para seguir las palabras, aflojando lentamente su cuerpo y relajando sus brazos y piernas. Mientras se relajaba, el dolor menguó hasta ser un ardor sordo centrado profundamente dentro de ella. Pero otra sensación sobrepasó completamente el ardor. Ella pudo sentirlo. Severus estaba profundamente dentro de su cuerpo y sólo la idea de que estaba dentro de ella fue suficiente para que se moviera hacia él.

"Tranquila." Dijo él entre dientes. "Lento."

Su voz sonaba tensa a sus oídos, como si quizás él también estuviera asombrado de ser parte de ella.

"Lento." Repitió él. Sólo que esta vez la palabra fue acompañada de un movimiento de sus caderas.

"Lento." Concordó ella, mientras trataba de aprender el ritmo y seguirlo mientras él establecía un paso lento entrando y saliendo que pronto extrajo largos gemidos de ella.

Pronto, ella estuvo usando sus piernas como palanca para encontrarse con sus embestidas. Se sentía bien, pero nada como el placer que él había extraído antes con su boca. Ella sabía que este acto podía ser, que sería, así de placentero. Incluso ahora podía sentir pequeños temblores cuando él se movía de cierta manera que le daba pistas de cómo podía ser esto. Sospechaba que el ardor que aún podía sentir prevendría otro orgasmo, pero no estaba preocupada. Estaba demasiado fascinada con la vista del rostro de Severus mientras se movía sobre ella. Con los ojos cerrados, su mandíbula estaba apretada y ceño fruncido en concentración. Él era hermoso a sus ojos.

Deslizando una mano detrás de su cabeza, ella retorció sus dedos entre el cabello del hombre, inclinándole la cabeza hacia atrás hasta exponer la larga y pálida columna que era su cuello. Con un murmullo de placer, ella se aferró a su garganta, besando y succionando su piel.

* * *

Con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, Severus escuchó a Hermione debajo de él. Sus previos gemidos de placer se habían reducido a sólo algún jadeo ocasional o ronroneo cuando alcanzaba justo el ángulo. Él quería abrir sus ojos y disfrutar de la vista de ella debajo suyo, pero temía no tener tanto control. Tan bien se sentía alrededor de él, que temía que la vista de ella lo haría terminar demasiado pronto.

Sin embargo, su cuidadoso control estuvo perdido cuando ella tiró su cabeza hacia atrás para plantar besos y succiones a través de su garganta. Con un gruñido, él se movió, levantándose sobre ella para incrementar la longitud y poder de sus embestidas. Le preocupó brevemente herirla, pero la joven levantó sus piernas, plantando sus pies y dándole un acceso aún mayor.

 _Buen Merlín._ "Hermione." La palabra pudo haber sido rugida por todo lo que salió como un susurro ronco. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, Severus perdió lo último que quedaba de su control.

Cuando él se desplomó sobre ella, Hermione lo envolvió entre sus brazos y piernas, un suave capullo de calor y mujer. Él no quería nada más que hundirse en ella y descansar en la dulzura de su amor por él. Pero aún no terminaba completamente, no con ella. Apartándose de su dulce cuerpo con un gemido, él se deslizó hacia atrás.

"¿Sev –Oh."

Lo que ella hubiera estado a punto de preguntar de perdió cuando él se sumergió de nuevo entre sus piernas. Inclinándose sobre su clítoris, succionó fuerte. Le faltaba la gracia de su esfuerzo anterior, pero que fuera condenado si la dejaba ir sin asegurarse de que ella siempre recordara este encuentro con él como uno lleno de placer. A Hermione no pareció importarle su falta de delicadeza ya que comenzó a sacudirse y retorcerse casi inmediatamente bajo su asalto. Consciente del potencial dolor en ella, no empujó, sino que más bien presionó y retorció superficialmente sus dedos dentro de ella.

Ella duró menos de dos minutos antes de venirse otra vez y Severus sintió una sensación de satisfacción y amor que no podía decir que hubiera sentido antes.

* * *

Hermione se encontró acostada laxamente contra Severus, descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras escuchaba el latido de su corazón disminuyendo la velocidad. _Merlín misericordioso. Le debía una disculpa a Lavender y Parvati. Sin mencionar, si sobrevivían a la próxima batalla, le pediría prestadas algunos de sus libros y revistas más subidas de tono a Lavender._

Ella hizo un pequeño sonido de satisfacción y se ajustó a sí misma en una posición ligeramente más cómoda. Nunca recordó haber quedado dormida.

* * *

Ella estaba tendida junto a él, con la mitad de su cuerpo cubriendo el suyo, su cabello era una cortina enredada que oscurecía su rostro. Él luchó contra el impulso de reír. Debió haber sabido que no se acurrucaría a su lado como una delicada flor ni se alejaría hasta el lado opuesto de si cama como una virgen mancillada. No, Hermione se apoderaba – de su cuerpo y la cama – justo como lo había hecho con cualquier otra parte de su vida, con sus extremidades y ese condenado cabello, ahora ineludiblemente enroscado a su alrededor.

Bueno, corrigió la parte escéptica de él, ineludible por lo que fuera que durara su vida. No creía que ni siquiera ese cabello pudiera seguirlo hasta cualquier otra vida a la que estuviera destinado. El brazo tirado azarosamente sobre su pecho apretó momentáneamente su agarre alrededor de sus costillas antes de volver a relajarse, casi como en respuesta a sus pensamientos taciturnos.

 _¿Cómo había llegado a esto?_ Incluso si le hubieran dicho hace un año que Hermione estaría envuelta a su alrededor en la víspera de la batalla contra Voldemort, habría pensado que esa persona estaba loca. Todo era tan extraño, tan improbable.

Él bostezo hacia la oscuridad.

Aún así, se sentía tibio, saciado y, extrañamente, amado. _Muy extraño, en efecto_ , fue su último pensamiento antes de que el sueño lo reclamara.

* * *

Hermione despertó con el sonido de su nombre. Parpadeando somnolienta, encontró a Severus en su vestimenta de Maestro de pociones parado tensamente junto a su cama.

"¿Severus?"

"Buenos días."

"Buenos... ¿qué?" Ella estaba cansada y la mañana nunca era su mejor momento. Pero estaba bastante segura de que esta no era la manera en que pasaban las cosas después de tener sexo por primera vez. Al menos no recordaba este escenario en cualquiera de los libros más escabrosos de su madre. Por el otro lado, pensó, este es Severus. Nada con él sucedía de la manera en que creía que lo haría. Tratando de despertar, ella se estiró, y entonces hizo una mueca cuando una serie de profundos ardores y dolores se dieron a conocer.

"Bebe esto."

Tres pequeños frescos de pociones fueron empujados debajo de su nariz. Ella sólo reconoció una. "Poción para el dolor y..."

Él movió su pie, y se aclaró la garganta. "Poción para el dolor, algo para prevenir embarazos y una poción curativa suave. Ayudará." Él encontró firmemente su mirada con la suya, pero ella pudo ver la tensión en sus hombros. Él estaba nervioso, casi con cautela y se dio cuenta de que sus acciones ahora, incluso más que anoche, podían hacerlo huir una vez más.

Extendiendo el brazo, ella tomó de su mano en lugar de los frascos. Con un rápido giro, se deslizó fuera de la cama para quedar desnuda frente a él. Ella pudo sentir el rubor que se extendió sobre su piel, pero consideró que la vergüenza valió la pena al ver que las pupilas de él se dilataron, haciendo sus ojos aún más imposiblemente oscuros.

Con movimientos lentos, ella bebió cada frasco antes de levantarse en las puntas de sus pies para presionar un beso suave en los labios de él. "Gracias, Severus. Fuiste muy amable al pensar en mi."

Observó como un rubor avergonzado coloreó las mejillas de él con un delicado rosa. "Vuelve a la cama." Las palabras eran duras, pero no alcanzaron a su tono y Hermione escondió una sonrisa contra su hombro mientras subía de vuelta al calor de los cobertores. Ella se deleitó en ese calor cuando Severus se fue para comenzar lo que podría ser su último día.

* * *

La atmósfera en Grimmauld Place era tensa mientras todos esperaban hasta la noche. No ayudaba que la mansión estuviera llena en toda su capacidad con todos los que irían a la batalla. La vieja casa era grande, pero esa cantidad de gente, de mal humor y al borde, era un desastre en ciernes. Para hacer todo, y el humor de Hermione aún peor, no había visto a Severus desde que la había dejado su cama bajo la temprana luz del amanecer. Él no había salido con enojo, ni actuado de manera arrepentida, y le había dado las pociones curativas y para el dolor, así que ella no estaba sufriendo de ninguna tonta inseguridad post virginal. Pero le habría gustado verlo. Él hacía que se calmara, y le vendría bien algo de calma en este momento.

Pero no era así, y la hora señalada llegó demasiado pronto. Sólo entonces, Severus apareció, con expresión cerrada. Los miembros de la Orden se movieron a un lado mientras él caminaba entre la multitud hasta quedar junto a ella. Hermione pudo sentir el frío que asociaba con su Oclumancia radiando del hombre. Él no habló, sino que la saludó con la cabeza. Ella sabía que no iba a conseguir más de él en este momento. Sensatamente, no lo presionó, sino que lo dejó tener su propia paz.

En cambio se quedó mirando alrededor de la habitación hacia los magos y brujas reunidos. Eran un grupo tan variopinto, que le dieron ganas de reír. No se veían para nada como las imágenes de soldados que Hermione había visto en la tele. En lugar de uniformes blindados con patrones de camuflaje, las personas a su alrededor estaban vestidos con túnicas coloridas y sombreros ridículos. Ninguno de ellos parecía como si estuvieran a punto de ir a la guerra.

Ahora quedaba esperar a la señal de Percy para comenzar. Miró hacia Ron y Harry. La cara de Ron estaba de un rojo brillante, pero sus labios estaban apretados en una línea dura y plana. Harry estaba quieto, su único movimiento era la varita que permanecía apareciendo y desapareciendo de su mano. Tenía miedo de mirar a Severus, miedo de que las lágrimas la superaran si lo miraba. Pero podía sentir su presencia sólida a su espalda, fuerte y constante mientras el miedo se arremolinada en torno a sus sentidos mágicos. En un impulso, movió su mano hacia atrás y estuvo tan sorprendida como infinitamente agradecida cuando sus dedos callosos rozaron los de ella.

Entonces, el Patronus de Percy estaba en la habitación. Las barreras del Ministerio habían caído.

"Vamos." La voz de Harry era suave, pero llegó a todos en la habitación.

Solos, en parejas o en pequeños grupos en función a sus tareas, la gente que ella consideraba como sus amigos y familia se desvanecieron por medio de trasladores ilegales y aparición hasta que sólo quedaron Hermione y Severus.

Tenían que esperar. Ella odiaba esperar. Se giró para verlo a la cara. "¿Severus?"

Él no reconoció el miedo y amor en su voz mientras evitaba los ojos de ella. "Tus amigos cuentan contigo." Fue su respuesta en cambio. La voz de él no tenía emoción. Para todos los demás, él podría parecer el desgraciado de siempre, pero Hermione captó los débiles temblores que atravesaban su figura cada cierto rato.

El amor que sentía desgarraba sus entrañas sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener esto. Así que hizo lo que quería. Tomando ese condenado abrigo en dos puños, Hermione atrajo a un sorprendido Severus a ella, solo lo suficiente para juntar sus labios. El beso fue fuerte y duro, pero con significado indistinguible. Y sólo por si acaso él pensaba en jugar astutos juegos Slytherin de adivinar sus motivos, susurró fieramente contra sus labios. "Te amo."

Cuando ella retrocedió, algo muy parecido al miedo atravesó el rostro de él. "Hermione-"

Ella sacudió fieramente su cabeza. "No. Te amo. No te atrevas a morir en mi."

Antes de que el hombre pudiera decir nada más, él siseó, agarrando su brazo donde la Marca Tenebrosa se ocultaba bajo su abrigo. Voldemort estaba llamando a sus Mortífagos. El enlace entre ellos estaba abierto ahora. Con su corazón latiendo con fuerza, Hermione envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él mientras Severus los aparecía, siguiendo la llamada del Señor Tenebroso.

* * *

 **Nota de la Traductora:**

¡Hola! espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, el próximo es el último, sin contar el epílogo. Sé que les digo esto todo el rato, pero muchas gracias, de verdad me hace muy feliz cada vs que me llega un comentario. Muchas gracias también a **Aura-von-leau** por betear.


	48. Capítulo 48: Uno

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece, los personajes son de J.K Rowling y la historia es de Caeria, que me autorizó para traducirla.

 **Capítulo 48: Uno**

* * *

El baile del Ministerio estaba inundado con brillantes luces de hadas. Un cuarteto de cuerdas tocaba desde un pequeño escenario, la música era lo suficientemente fuerte para ser disfrutada, pero no tanto como para interrumpir la conversación. Los más poderosos e influyentes en el mundo mágico británico estaban reunidos aquí esta noche. Elegantes magos y brujas se mezclaban entre sí y con el personal del Ministerio, coqueteando y cortejando, ya fuera consciente o inconscientemente, con el poder que el Ministerio ejercía sobre ellos.

Era una exhibición hermosa y encantadora. Para el hombre conocido como Devrom Dollort, la habitación apestaba a decadencia y putrefacción. La brillante exhibición escondía sólo corrupción, una masa hirviente de pus bajo todo lo que era puro y bueno. Socavaba y destruía todo lo que podía ser – lo que debería ser – el mundo mágico, y como cualquier cirujano, extirparía la infección en su seno.

Era un futuro tan poderoso, y sólo él era lo suficientemente fuerte, lo suficientemente poderoso, para marcar la nueva edad de oro del poder mágico. Desde su puesto ligeramente detrás del Ministro de Magia, él contempló la escena y observó a las parejas en la pista de baile acercándose y apartándose mientras giraban a tiempo con la música. Iba a ser un futuro glorioso.

Todos sus planes estaban resultando. Esta sería la culminación de todo hacia lo que había trabajado. Los reveses que había soportado serían nada cuando clamara su victoria final. Cuando la presión en la habitación cambió sutilmente, Voldemort sonrió. Era el comienzo. Ni siquiera necesitaba la señal de confirmación de la encantadora Bellatrix para saber que la Orden del Fénix había derribado las barreras anti-aparición que encerraban las instalaciones del Ministerio. Estaban viniendo. Este era el glorioso final de todo su esfuerzo.

Después de esta noche, y la derrota de Dumbledore y su mocoso títere Potter, él podría tomar el lugar que le correspondía como gobernador del mundo mágico británico. Cortaría a los débiles y enfermos del corazón del mundo mágico, dejando sólo a los fuertes. Él pondría a los hijos de muggles en su justo lugar a los pies de los sangrepura. Entonces... entonces comenzaría el trabajo real. Europa, Asia, las Américas, todos se inclinarían ante él algún día. Los enclaves mágicos más antiguos, sabía, se resistirían por más tiempo – las sociedades egipcias, el Medio Oriente y africanas. Pero, para entonces, sería demasiado tarde, y estarían demasiado superados en números para durar mucho tiempo contra él. Y cuando todo el universo mágico estuviera bajo su comando, los muggles mismos serían llevados a sus rodillas.

Cuando Dumbledore apareció en medio de la habitación, Devrom Dollort dejó la postura mansa y humilde que había tomado detrás del Ministro de Magia. Ahora, avanzó descaradamente hasta situarse al borde de la tarima que albergaba a los oficiales de más alto rango del Ministerio. Era, después de todo, apropiado dar la bienvenida a sus invitados más esperados. "Albus Dumbledore." Su mirada se movió hacia la derecha, e hizo una ligera reverencia. "Y la siempre leal y estimable, Minerva McGonagall." Sus ojos permanecieron la faja de tartán que atravesaba su pecho y las túnicas de estilo escocés sostenidas en su lugar por un ancho cinturón de cuero. "Veo que viniste vestida para la batalla."

* * *

Albus dio un paso adelante, ignorando los sonidos de aparición a su alrededor mientras el resto de la Orden lo seguía, al igual que los jadeos y sonidos de consternación de los asistentes a la fiesta que no entendían lo que estaba pasando. Hubieron varios gritos de "Dumbledore" o "Ministro". Escuchó a algunas personas mencionar "El Niño que Vivió" cuando Harry apareció. Incluso ignoró la maldición que murmuró Minerva detrás de él con la bienvenida de Tom.

"El tiempo para los juegos de sombras se acabó, Tom." Él barrió sus manos hacia la multitud ahora curiosa, alzando su voz para que hasta aquellos en la esquina opuesta del salón pudieran escuchar. "Esta buena gente merece saber la verdad. No existe Devrom Dollort." Se escucharon jadeos de la multitud por esta afirmación. "Diles quién eres. ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo? Que eres Tom Marvolo Riddle, el hijo de Merope Gaunt, bruja, y Tom Riddle, un muggle."

Voldemort estuvo en sus pies, con su cara roja de ira. "¡Mentiras! Tom Riddle era un patético debilucho. No soy Tom Riddle. NUNCA fui Tom Riddle. Mi destino nunca fue ser limitado a esa pequeña vida mundana." Su rostro se torció en una mueca. "¿Quieren saber quién soy?"

Presionando su varita contra el brazo repentinamente desnudo del hombre junto a él, Voldemort desactivó los últimos glamour que lo escondían. "Yo soy LORD VOLDEMORT." Su voz se alzó sobre los jadeos de horror y gritos de miedo desde la multitud. "Vengan a mí, mis leales Mortífagos." Entonces, levantando su varita encima su cabeza, desató el Morsmodre sobre todos los reunidos. La energía verde del hechizo fue lanzada hacia el techo abovedado del salón de baile, pero el hechizo nunca fue destinado a ser contenido en interiores. Alcanzando el techo, el hechizo estalló, causando que lloviera una niebla verde enfermiza que convirtió el salón que alguna vez fue brillante en uno oscuro y temible. Mientras los asistentes a la fiesta se dispersaban, Voldemort rió. "Ahora." Ordenó. "Todos los que me reconozcan, tráiganme a mis enemigos."

Brujas y magos asustados vieron con incredulidad perpleja como amigos y vecinos, personas que creían conocer bien, sacaban sus varitas entre gritos de "Lord Voldemort."

* * *

Neville no estaba seguro de cómo había terminado en un rincón del salón de baile con Nagini. Se había presentado de voluntario para rastrear a los Lestrange. Mientras Dumbledore y Voldemort hablaban, había visto a Bellatrix Lestrange en la parte de atrás de la multitud, y se había movido en su dirección. Entonces Voldemort lanzó el Morsmodre, y él la perdió entre las personas que comenzaron a gritar y arremolinarse cuando los restos destrozados del hechizo cubrieron la habitación. Ahora había perdido la vista de Harry y Ron. Se había tropezado, y estuvo bastante seguro de haber visto a su Abue, y que ella lo había visto – _y tendría que dar algunas explicaciones más adelante_ – y obviamente había tomado algún giro equivocado, ya que todos los demás estaban por _ALLÁ_ y él estaba _AQUÍ_.

Con Nagini.

Él dio un paso hacia atrás. "Linda serpiente."

Dio otro paso, mirando alrededor por ayuda, cualquier ayuda. Volutas de humo aún flotaban sobre el piso y se colgaban a las paredes, oscureciendo mucho de lo que sucedía en el salón. No parecía que ninguna ayuda se acercara.

Nagini se deslizó un poco hacia adelante, los músculos de su enorme cuerpo se agrupaban y contraían de una manera hipnotizante.

Él apuntó su varita hacia ella. "Te estoy advirtiendo. Retrocede."

No que ninguno de sus hechizos anteriores hubiera hecho nada para frenarla. La colorida salpicadura de los hechizos simplemente se había deslizado por sus lisas escamas. Su enorme boca se abrió, exponiendo colmillos tan grandes como la mano de Neville. Obviamente, ella no lo veía como una amenaza. Si las serpientes pudieran reír, Neville estaba seguro de que se estaría riendo de él. Ella se deslizó varios centímetros más.

A su lado, oscurecido por el humo flotante, los gritos habían terminado, y un silencio ominoso había caído en la habitación. En ese silencio, Neville escuchó a Voldemort llamar el nombre de Harry. No fue capaz de escuchar la respuesta de Harry. Entonces su atención volvió a Nagini cuando ella se lanzó hacia adelante.

Mientras Neville retrocedía fuera de su alcance, su talón quedó atrapado, y se cayó de un tropiezo, con su túnica enredándose entre sus piernas. "Oooff."

Un metal implacable se clavó en su espalda. La espada de Gryffindor. Se había olvidado de ella.

Nagini se movió dentro de un rango de ataque. Aterrado, Neville rodó, tratando de ponerse de pie. Tratando de sacar la espada desde donde estaba extrañamente atada.

No lo iba a lograr.

Detrás de él, Neville pudo escuchar a alguien cantar y se preguntó si los Ángeles estaban llegando temprano por él.

Y ahí estaba Pequeño Sev, tirado en el piso de mármol y mirando a Neville con reproche. Supo que Sev debió haberse caído de su bolsillo durante su caída, pero los ojos oscuros de Sev lo estaban mirando, y Neville pudo escuchar la voz mordaz del Maestro de Pociones. _"¡Alcornoque! ¿Sólo vas a quedarte ahí y dejar que te coman?"_

 _¿Iba a hacerlo?_

Nagini se levantó en toda su altura, con la boca abierta y enseñando los colmillos mientras se preparaba para atacar.

Ella se lanzó hacia adelante.

Con la varita aún atrapada entre dos dedos, Neville tomó a pequeño Sev y lo lanzó hacia la boca abierta de Nagini. "¡Engorgio!"

La enorme serpiente mordió reflexivamente, su pesado cuerpo golpeó tan fuerte el suelo que Neville pudo sentir la vibración desde donde estaba tirado.

"Engorgio." Lanzó a otro hechizo a pequeño Sev y vio como el muñeco crecía a tamaño natural, llenando las mandíbulas de la serpiente con su cuerpo.

Mientras Nagini luchaba para desalojar el muñeco, Neville finalmente se tambaleó a sus pies y sacó la espada de su vaina. Con ambas manos, él blandió la espada, y con un solo golpe, Neville cortó la cabeza de la gran serpiente, la fuerza de su golpe causó que la espada mágica se clavara en las baldosas de mármol bajo Nagini. Hundiéndose en el suelo, con su cuerpo temblando con adrenalina, Neville creyó escuchar un grito detrás de él, pero no podía estar seguro por el rugido de la sangre en sus orejas.

Tragando grandes bocanadas de aire, Neville se dio cuenta de que sí estaban cantando. Alguien, varias personas, estaban cantando. Tomando los brillantes rubíes de la empuñadura, Neville se impulsó a sus pies y siguió la canción.

* * *

Albus vio a Bellatrix, con los ojos encendidos en locura, avanzar hacia él. La mujer se había estado dirigiendo hacia Harry, y Albus no podía permitir que Bellatrix distrajera a Harry de su misión. "Oh, señorita Black, el mundo no ha sido amable con usted."

Ella gruñó, casi salvaje en su locura, mientras le lanzaba otro hechizo a la vez que avanzaba. "Mi nombre es Lestrange." Siseó.

Albus desvió fácilmente el hechizo, guiándola hacia un lado, lejos de la multitud. "Para mí, siempre serás esa dulce niñita que conocí en Hogwarts. ¿Qué le pasó, Bellatrix? ¿Qué le pasó a esa niña confiada y amorosa?"

"Confío y amo a mi Señor."

"Él no te amará de vuelta, querida. No puede. ¿No lo ves? No tiene que ser así. Rompe tus ataduras con él."

"No sabes nada." Chilló ella, lanzando otro hechizo. "Mi Señor es todo. A través de mi, él prevalecerá. Él-"

Ella se estremeció, soltando su varita de sus dedos repentinamente laxos. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, giró su cabeza, buscando a sus compañeros Mortífagos, viendo a varios de ellos caer.

"¡No!" Gritó. "¡No!" Se tambaleó hacia adelante sólo para caer sobre sus rodillas frente a Albus. "¿Qué hiciste, anciano?" Estaba luchando contra el hechizo, tratando de deshacerse de su agarre.

Él extendió su mano, sosteniéndola derecha. "Lo siento, Bellatrix."

Jadeando, ella luchó para mantener los ojos abiertos. Agarrando la túnica de él, dejó que su peso los tirara al suelo. "Te odio." Dijo entre dientes, mientras sus párpados caían. "Odio..." Su mano derecha, su mano de varita, soltó la túnica de él para dejarla estirada contra su pecho, sobre el corazón del anciano.

"Por mi señor." Siseó. "Avada Kedavra."

* * *

Arrosa vio a Bellatrix tirando a Albus al suelo. El miedo la atravesó cuando ninguno se movió al tocar el suelo. _Que Merlín te maldiga, anciano, si tú-_ ella no terminó el pensamiento mientras esquivaba a los combatientes y las brillantes luces de colores para caer de rodillas junto a los dos cuerpos tendidos.

Dando vuelta a Albus, pasó su varita sobre él y la mujer Lestrange. Muertos. Ambos estaban muertos, Albus con una mirada pacífica en su rostro mientras que la mujer Lestrange llevaba una mueca helada de odio.

"Vieja cabra testaruda." Murmuró ella, mientras cerraba los ojos de uno de sus amigos más antiguos. Endureciendo su corazón, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada aquí, volvió a ponerse de pie y le lanzó un hechizo a una mujer que actualmente estaba luchando contra la chica Weasley. Parpadeando para apartar las lágrimas, se dirigió hacia el próximo miembro caído de la Orden, esperando que esta vez sus habilidades fueran necesarias.

* * *

Fred y George estaban en su elemento, recorriendo y serpenteando entre la multitud. Habían sido asignados a ayudar a los miembros de la Orden a luchar contra los no-Mortífagos. Estaban usando Sortilegios Weasley para confundir, distraer y marcar a aquellos que luchaban por Voldemort hasta que los miembros asignados de la Orden los pudieran derrotar. Los gemelos eran el caos encarnado, y ellos se deleitaron en eso.

Gritos, aullidos y los sonidos indistinguibles de lucha atrajeron su atención. Percy y uno de los miembros de la Orden le estaban lanzando maldiciones desesperadas a Thorfinn Rowle, quien bloqueaba sus intentos con facilidad, con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.

Fred y George intercambiaron sonrisas malvadas y corrieron a ayudar: Disparos de luz volaron en cualquier dirección, pero uno de los hombres que luchaban contra Rowle cayó aferrándose su sección media, aparentemente con un horrible malestar.

Fred y George lanzaron hechizos aturdidores, los cuales desvió Rowle, pero fue suficiente para distraer a Rowle mientras Percy arrastraba al hombre caído detrás de él por la poca protección que esa ofrecía.

De repente, Rowle vaciló, tambaleándose en sus pies. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de que algo estaba mal. "Que fue lo que-" él sacudió su cabeza, luchando contra algo que Percy supo que sería el hechizo de Snape y Hermione.

Los labios de Rowle se se abrieron en un gruñido de rabia, y su varita se agitó en un hechizo no verbal. Percy se lanzó hacia adelante. Demasiado lejos. Él estaba demasiado lejos.

El aire mismo pareció explotar. Percy sintió que era levantado, volando por el aire, cuando la fuerza del hechizo lo golpeó. Sólo pudo hacerse bola, sostenerse a su varita y esperar a la caída. Golpeó el suelo con un crujido enfermizo que supo que era un hueso roto. Abrió su boca para gritar sólo para que le robaran el sonido. Alguien más estaba gritando, un terrible grito que tiró de sus entrañas, que expresaba una clase de agonía que no podían causar ni las llamas ni una maldición, y él se levantó a sus rodillas, ignorando a su inútil brazo izquierdo, ignorando todo excepto el sonido de ese horrible, horrible grito. Se levantó, tambaleándose, más asustado de lo que había estado todo ese día, más asustado, tal vez, de lo que había estado en toda su vida.

Él había volado a un lado, al costado de donde estaba Rowle. "¡No-no-no!" Estaba gritando alguien. "¡No! ¡Fred! ¡No!" George estaba de rodillas, con sangre corriendo por su rostro, mientras sacudía a Fred, quien yacía inmóvil en el suelo.

"George." Gritó. O creyó gritar. No pudo decir sobre el lamento de miseria que salía de George. Esperaba que George se diera vuelta y disparara hacia Rowle, pero estaba perdido en todo excepto su gemelo. No le estaba prestando atención a Rowle, quien estaba apuntando su varita hacia él.

"Avada K-"

"No." Levantando su propia varita, Percy se interpuso entre Rowle y sus hermanos. Para la sorpresa de Percy, Rowle detuvo su maldición. Con su cabeza ladeada, él ignoró el caos a su alrededor mientras estudiaba a Percy como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto. "Percy Weasley."

Percy levantó su barbilla. Ensangrentado, golpeado, pero aún él mismo. "Thorfinn Rowle." Dijo con voz ronca.

Rowle se rió entre dientes en respuesta, como si estuviera complacido por la audacia de Percy. "Hazte a un lado, Percy."

"No puedo hacer eso."

"Percy, Percy."

Fue dicho con tal aire paternal falso que el estómago de Percy se retorció. _¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ciego alguna vez para no ver quien era realmente este hombre?_

"Siempre fuiste el más inteligente de los Weasley, Percy. Ambicioso. Un luchador. Otros se podrían haber burlado, pero nosotros reconocimos tus talentos de inmediato. Siempre supiste quién estaba en el lado ganador. Cualquier truco que intentaron recién, no funcionó en mi. No vayas a cometer un error ahora y tirar todo lo que podemos darte."

ZPercy inclinó su cabeza para indicar la habitación a su alrededor, sin desviar su vista de Rowle. "¿A esto le llamas ganar? Es caos." Se tragó un sollozo que subió. "La gente está muriendo." _Ya ha muerto_ , susurró una parte de él con desesperación.

La postura de Rowle se relajó. "El cambio nunca es fácil. Algunas personas siempre se van a resistir. Pero nosotros prevaleceremos, Percy. El Mundo Mágico, NUESTRO MUNDO, tomará el lugar que le pertenece. No nos esconderemos entre los muggles como ratones asustados. Nosotros somos los poderosos, y tomaremos lo que es nuestro."

"Pero no es suyo."

Rowle continuó como si no hubiera escuchado las palabras de Percy, perdido en su propio fanatismo. "Únete a nosotros ahora. No tiene que ser así. Tenemos grandes y maravillosos planes para el mundo. El Señor Tenebroso te recompensará enormemente. Cualquier cosa que desees. Puede ser tuya. Piénsalo."

"Tienes razón." Dijo Percy. "Conozco el lado ganador." Percy bajó la punta de su varita, y la sonrisa de Rowle creció más en anticipación.

Gracias a los recuerdos del pensadero, Percy recordó los tratos de Snape con los Mortífagos. Conocía las torturas que había soportado. Sabía cosas que deseaba dejar de saber. Pero más que nada, conocía las maldiciones que había usado Snape. Conocía el sonido, forma y sensación de las palabras en su boca. Conocía el odio necesario para generarlas. Conocía el costo.

Percy cayó al suelo como una marioneta a la que le habían cortado los hilos. "Avada Kedavra." La sorprendida maldición que Rowle lanzó de vuelta pasó inofensivamente sobre la cabeza de Percy, por el lugar en el que había estado parado.

Apretando sus dientes contra su estómago agitado, Percy gateó hacia Rowle para asegurarse de que el hombre estuviera muerto. Con los ojos abiertos de par en par y mirando sin ver hacia el techo. Muerto.

"Por Fred." Susurró hacia la cáscara vacía de Rowle. "Por mis padres." Tragó duro. "Por casi hacerme creer."

Percy perdió la batalla contra su estómago.

* * *

Ron era bueno con las tácticas. Siempre lo había sido. También tenía se dejaba llevar por su humor y tenía la tendencia a ignorar su propio sentido de las tácticas y simplemente saltar sin pensar o importarle. Si este último año jugando ajedrez con Snape le había enseñado algo, era que necesitaba enfocarse en sus fortalezas. La vida, había descubierto, a menudo reflejaba al tablero de ajedrez si uno tenía los ojos y paciencia suficiente para ver los patrones.

No estaba completamente cómodo con la extensión de ese pensamiento – que una vez que entendieras los patrones de la gente a tu alrededor, sólo se necesitaría un simple paso para comenzar a manipularlos y moverlos a través del tablero según sus deseos. Era demasiado fácil comenzar a pensar que sabías lo que sería mejor y arreglar las cosas de acuerdo a eso.

Pero, ahora necesitaba esa misma habilidad. Quería permanecer al lado de Harry, pero finalmente le había concedido esa posición a Ginny, con la esperanza de que su hermana y mejor amigo permanecieran seguros. No era su trabajo. El suyo, junto a Kingsley Shacklebolt, era dirigir la batalla – mover las piezas a través del tablero de esta batalla cuando se necesitaba, moviendo sus fuerzas contra los partidarios de Voldemort y darle a Harry el tiempo que necesitaba.

Al aparecerse en el salón se baile del Ministerio, Ron casi rió. El piso, de mármol pulido hasta brillar bajo las miles de luces de hadas que rodeaban la habitación, estaba construido en un enorme patrón de ajedrez en blanco y negro. Ajedrez sería, entonces. Asintiendo hacia Shacklebolt, Ron se apartó y tomó su posición. Ignorando lo que sucedía entre el director y Voldemort, Ron se apartó deliberadamente de Harry y su hermana, y se concentró en su tarea y el panorama cambiante del salón de baile.

Como esperaba, la multitud se movió, insegura y confundida por la repentina aparición de la Orden entre ellos. Escaneando entre la multitud, identificó a varios de sus objetivos y otros de los que sospechaban. Haciendo gestos hacia los que habían sido asignados a él, los envió a sus objetivos y se movió a su puesto. Sólo tenía una pequeña ventana de oportunidad para tener a todos listos antes de que Voldemort llamara a sus Mortífagos a él. Porque Voldemort llamaría a sus Mortífagos para que se unieran aquí a él, no que ya no hubieran suficientes de ellos repartidos por la multitud. Sin mencionar a los seguidores que no llevaban la Marca, sino que lo seguían simplemente por lealtad o ideología.

Viendo salir a sus equipos, cada uno a sus misiones, sintió una sensación de orgullo y temor. Sus instrucciones podían causar que cualquiera fuera asesinado, y eso lo aterraba. _Mueve las piezas_ , pensó. _Piezas en el tablero_. Apuntó un punto de mira a la profesora Vector. Habían descubierto que ella no era una duelista poderosa, pero que tenía una puntería impecable. Ella cubriría la multitud en general y derribaría a los combatientes a distancia.

Vio a Luna Lovegood introducirse en la multitud tras los Goyle, sus objetivos asignados.

Uno de sus Slytherin le asintió mientras tomaba su puesto asignado en una de las puertas que conducían más allá dentro del edificio del Ministerio. No habría escape de este lugar una vez que Percy levantara las barreras anti-aparición en cuanto tuvieran las salidas cubiertas.

Captó un vistazo de cabello rojo y le dirigió un solo pensamiento a Ginny. Ginny era fuerte. Ella mantendría a salvo a sí misma y a Harry.

Entonces la atmósfera cambió, algo que sintió más que escuchó. Con el corazón empezando a latir con fuerza, miró hacia el pequeño escenario donde estaba Voldemort, solo su cabeza era visible para Ron a la distancia. Estuvo justo a tiempo para verlo proclamar su verdadera identidad y llamar a sus leales a él.

Por un breve momento, la multitud pareció contener el aliento, y luego el caos explotó cuando amigos se volvieron en contra de sus supuestos amigos y hombres y mujeres en túnicas con capuchas comenzaron a aparecer en la habitación. _Hazlo ahora, Hermione_ , pensó, justo antes de lanzar una maldición a una figura con túnica negra que apareció al borde de la multitud.

Ron supo de inmediato cuando Hermione lanzó su hechizo ya que el Mortífago al que se enfrentaba comenzó a tambalearse. Nunca supieron exactamente cómo el hechizo afectaría a los Mortífagos. La pregunta fue respondida cuando primero uno y luego otro Mortífago conocido colapsaron. El hechizo se estaba extendiendo hacia el exterior, moviéndose de uno a otro, pero incluso Ron pudo ver que perdía fuerza a medida que se extendía. Era su segundo peor escenario: el primero, por supuesto, era que no funcionara en lo absoluto.

Hacía que su trabajo fuera más difícil, pero no imposible. Habían hablado sobre esto. Planeado esto. Diez jugadas adelante en el juego. Entonces, se todo se trataba de leer el desplazamiento de la multitud, mover a la gente y recursos donde los necesitaban, tratando de tratando de acarrear a las personas que consideraban de su lado al costado de la batalla y una salida para su gente.

Un grito sacudió su atención a un nudo de combatientes. Colin había caído, con un muñón sangriento en donde solía estar su mano. Agnes estaba arrodillada a su lado y literalmente le escupía a Lucius Malfoy. Con una maldición, Ron se puso a correr, pero no iba a lograrlo. Demasiado tarde. Demasiado tarde, martilleaba su mente con cada paso. Entonces, mientras se acercaba a ellos, Malfoy vaciló antes de caer en su rodilla. Con una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción vio a Malfoy padre desmoronarse mientras la señora Malfoy daba un pequeño grito y corría a su lado.

Con un último estallido de velocidad, Ron se deslizó por el suelo, tomando a Colin a su paso. Levantando al chico más joven y liviano a sus pies, se lo arrojó a Agnes. "Vayan a los bordes." Gritó antes de girarse para enfrentar a Malfoy, que ahora estaba sobre el cuerpo de su padre, con su varita moviéndose de lado a lado en un movimiento protector. Ron lo observó por otro instante para ver si Draco caería.

 _Ah. Suponía que Harry le debía cinco galeones ya que no parecía que el Hurón hubiera tomado la Marca_.

"Malfoy, suelta tu varita."

"Comadreja." Gruñó él.

"Escúchame, Malfoy, esta es tu única oportunidad. Suelta tu varita y sé un no-combatiente o mantenla y sé etiquetado como uno de los seguidores de Voldemort."

Los ojos de Draco miraban alrededor en pánico. "¿Qué le hicieron a mi padre?"

"No está herido. Pero no puedo garantizar lo mismo para ti o tu madre si no _sueltas tu varita_."

"¿Crees que voy a creerte?"

"No tienes otra opción, Malfoy."

"¡No, Cofringo!"

Ron lanzó un encantamiento escudo para bloquear el hechizo de Malfoy. "Maldición, Malfoy. Escúchame."

"¡ _Expelliarmus_!"

El hechizo golpeó a Ron de lleno, y él cayó en una maraña de brazos y piernas, su impulso causó que se deslizara a través de la lisa superficie del piso se mármol. Cuando finalmente se detuvo, rodó a un lado y subió la vista hacia la varita de Draco Malfoy, la cual le apuntaba.

" _Stupefy_." Dijo una voz de mujer.

Ron se quedó mirando en sorpresa como Malfoy se tensaba y caía. Ron miró por encima para encontrar a Narcisa Malfoy entre su marido caído y su hijo, con la varita estrechada ligeramente en su mano. Unos pocos pasos tambaleantes la llevaron hasta Draco, donde extendió el brazo para recoger su varita. Ella sostuvo su varita y la de Draco mientras Ron se ponía de pie. Con su rubia cabeza en alto, declaró. "Somos no-combatientes."

Ron asintió temblorosamente y la dirigió a una pequeña habitación que había sido declarada como un refugio seguro para los civiles. Ron se dio cuenta de que incluso mientras Narcisa levantaba a Draco, no miró ni una vez hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de su marido a unos cuantos metros.

* * *

Hermione y Severus aparecieron detrás de Voldemort y fueron a su izquierda. Había un pequeño guardarropa ahí que había sido designado para su uso. Hermione estuvo agradecida de ver que ya estaba resguardado. Mills, ruidoso, obstinado y cascarrabias montaba guardia en la puerta de arco.

El tiempo era esencial así que ella le dio un sólo un asentimiento rápido al otro miembro de la Orden mientras entraban a la habitación poco iluminada.

A Hermione le llevó sólo unos pocos de segundos arrodillarse junto a Severus, que ya estaba estirado en el suelo, con la manga subida hasta su codo. Centrándose a sí misma, reunió su magia y comenzó el hechizo. _Almohadas. Es igual a todas las prácticas con las Almohadas Tenebrosas_.

Hermione sintió que su magia se combinaba con la de Severus. Ella casi esperó escuchar el _click_ cuando se unieron. Cuando los primeros remolinos de magia se deslizaron dentro de la Marca Tenebrosa, Severus se tensó. Ella quería mirarlo, asegurarse a sí misma de que él estaba bien. Sin embargo no podía, no podía detener el hechizo ahora.

Agita. Golpe. Golpe. Giro.

Había atravesado el primer estrato del hechizo, las capas más profundas de la Marca Tenebrosa tenían un efímero tacto aceitoso contra sus sentidos mágicos. Ella se estremeció con repugnancia cuando se deslizó bajo la última capa y tocó algo tan vil, tan oscuro que su estómago se revolvió.

Este era el momento.

Ella quería decirle a Severus que lo amaba.

En cambio, las palabras del hechizo salieron de sus labios.

Ella quería tocarlo, pero en cambio su mano se mantuvo firme en su varita.

Reuniendo su magia, Hermione canalizó el hechizo aturdidor que el profesor Flitwick había elaborado directo al corazón de la Marca Tenebrosa, directo al nexo de magia que enlazaba a todos los Mortífagos de Voldemort.

Cuando el hechizo aturdidor, elaborado deliberadamente para ser más fuerte que cualquier hechizo normal, se soltó, Severus gritó.

Ella no pudo detenerlo, no pudo llamar de vuelta la magia una vez liberada. Severus se retorcía en el suelo, arqueando su cuerpo a medida que el poder fluía por sus canales mágicos, dirigiéndose hacia la Marca tenebrosa, y sin que la magia se defendiera. Entonces, él quedó quieto.

"¿Severus?"

Cuando él no respondió, lo sacudió. "¿Severus?"

Él estaba quieto. "No. Por favor, Severus, no."

La matriz pasó ante sus ojos. La línea de Severus unida a la suya. La línea de él terminando, y sólo la suya saliendo del nudo de la batalla.

Severus no estaba respirando.

La sanadora Alverez estaba ahí afuera, lo sabía. Tal vez. Pero, la magia lo había matado. Ella había sentido la sobrecarga, sintió como el hechizo aturdidor había quemado a través de Severus, rasgando a través de los puntos Chakra en retroceso de una manera que la magia nunca tuvo intención de fluir. ¿Agregar más magia ayudaría o haría daño, incluso si era magia curativa?

Ella no lo sabía, y no quedaba tiempo. Medios muggle, entonces. Su estado era frenético, buscando soluciones, sabiendo que cada segundo contaba ahora.

"¡Rink!"

* * *

Desde el día que Paulina Granger había descubierto que su hija era una bruja, supo que las cosas iban a cambiar. Su visión del mundo había cambiado. Las cosas que alguna vez pertenecieron al reino de los cuentos de hadas – vampiros, gigantes, brujas, todas se hicieron reales. Ella había adquirido un nuevo vocabulario y nuevos amigos. En algún momento durante el segundo año de Hermione en Hogwarts, Paulina le había pedido a Hermione los nombres de algunos de sus compañeros que eran, como ella, hijos de padres no mágicos. Con la ayuda de su marido, Paulina había comenzado un pequeño grupo de apoyo para otros padres de niños mágicos.

Era difícil para ella y los demás padres ver a sus preciosos niños alejarse lentamente, dentro de un mundo y cultura en los que ellos mismos no podían participar. Pero ninguno quería retener a sus niños.

Cuando le dieron el título de Matriarca familiar para la Casa de Granger, y tres elfos habían sido dados bajo su cuidado, había estado tan aterrada como emocionada. Estaba aterrada porque, bueno, le habían dado la responsabilidad por otra especie y emocionada porque le dejaba entrar en el mundo de su hija de una pequeña manera, una manera que no habría tenido de otro modo.

Entonces recibió la carta de confesión de Hermione. Ella sabía que su hija no le contaba todo. Después de todo, hablar y comparar notas e información era exactamente lo que hacía el grupo de padres. Pero realmente no conocía la extensión de eso. No sabía que su hija le había dado su corazón a Severus Snape, un hombre del que había escuchado repetidamente en las historias de los otros padres.

Y esta noche, la víspera de Navidad, su hija estaba yendo a la guerra. Sonaba completamente ridículo y aún así... Paulina miró hacia la carta arrugada en la mesita de café y sacudió su cabeza.

Ella se apretó la bata alrededor de su cintura y volvió a mirar el reloj. Estaba sucediendo ahora.

Con un sonido de chasquido más fuerte de lo que hubiera escuchado antes, Rink apareció frente a ella. Las orejas del elfo estaban planas contra su cráneo y sus ojos estaban llenos de terror.

"Hermio-"

Ella no terminó su palabra cuando su mano fue atrapada y ella fue tirada hacia _otro lugar_. Se encontró a sí misma en un guardarropa con aspecto ordinario junto a Hermione, quien estaba arrodillada frente a un hombre vestido de negro, con los ojos rojos y llenos de lágrimas.

"¡Mamá! No está respirando."

Por un momento, Paulina recordó: _"Mamá, está roto." "Mamá. Se rieron de mí." "Mamá ¿por qué soy diferente?"_ Un millón de ocasiones en un millón maneras que su hija había acudido a pedirle que arreglara lo que estaba roto.

"Yo-"

"Por favor."

Correcto. Como cirujanos dentistas en una clínica que lidiaba con anestesia, Paulina y su marido Stewart tenían que tener un certificado en RCP, pero ella nunca había tenido que hacer esto, no fuera del salón de clases.

"No hay latido."

Hermione hizo un sonido por las palabras de Rink que le desgarró el corazón.

Podía hacer esto. Cayendo en sus rodillas, inclinó la cabeza de él, revisó sus vías respiratorias y puso sus manos en la posición apropiada.

"Respira por él cuando te diga, Hermione."

Ignorando cada historia de horror que había escuchado por RCP mal realizadas – costillas rotas, pulmones perforados, daño interno en el corazón – Paulina realizó la primera compresión.

 _Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco_. "Respira."

Comprimir.

 _Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco._ "Respira."

Manteniendo la cuenta en su cabeza, ella apenas escuchó la letanía de ruegos de Hermione. "Por favor Severus. No hagas esto. Por favor."

 _Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco._ "Respira."

"Has hecho todo lo que han querido. No tienes que hacer esto."

 _Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco_. "Respira."

"Sev-" la voz de Hermione se quebró. "Por favor." Susurro al final.

 _Uno. Dos. Tres._

"Late."

Su primer pensamiento fue que Rink estaba añadiendo sus propias demandas a las de Hermione. Pero una mirada al elfo detuvo su próxima compresión. Rink estaba inclinado hacia adelante, con ambas orejas de murciélago centradas hacia abajo.

"Late." Volvió a decir.

"Vamos." Susurró. "Vamos. Respira."

El pecho inmóvil se levantó sólo una pequeña fracción. Tomando el hombro de su hija, llamó su atención.

"Late." Rink la estaba mirando con los ojos como platos y con locura incluso para un elfo, mientras le hacía una profunda reverencia, con su nariz puntiaguda tocando el suelo. "Matriarca Familiar."

Ella apenas atrapó a su hija cuando Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos. "Gracias. Gracias." Sollozó. "Yo no... No podría... Matriarca Familiar." Dijo finalmente con ahogo.

Parpadeando para contener sus propias lágrimas, ella se refugió en su propia naturaleza práctica. "Hermione, necesita atención médica. ¿Y qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Quién es él?"

La cabeza de Hermione se levantó cuando el sonido de una canción penetró en la pequeña habitación. Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso al hombre en coma – Severus, supuso Paulina. "Mamá, te lo explicaré, pero no ahora, no ahora mismo. Tengo que... Quédate con él. Rink, no dejes que nadie entre aquí. No dejes que nadie le haga algo estúpido a mi mamá."

"¿Hermione?"

"No puedo, Mamá." Su cabeza se giró hacia el sonido del canto. "Más tarde. Lo prometo." Hermione se frotó las marcas de las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. "Lo siento." Mientras Paulina observaba, su hija se deslizó por la puerta y volvió a ese otro mundo misterioso.

Paulina se sentó con un suspiro. Sus rodillas le dolían por arrodillarse en el mármol. Su espalda le dolía por estar encorvada. Estaba usando una bata que era tan vieja como Hermione y unas zapatillas de levantarse que alguna vez debieron ser azules. No tenía dudas de que así sería como conocería al mundo de su hija.

Ella miró hacia Rink, cuyas orejas seguían concentradas en Severus Snape, un hombre que su hija obviamente amaba.

Fuera de la habitación, la canción se fue haciendo más fuerte. Ahora que la escuchaba, se dio cuenta de que conocía esta canción. Era una antigua canción de cuna. Deteniéndose para captar la próxima frase, comenzó a tararear la canción.

* * *

Harry ignoró todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, confiando en que la Orden manejaría a los partidarios de Voldemort y que Ginny manejaría a cualquiera que intentara atacarlo. Esperaban que la orden de Voldemort de no matarlo los protegiera hasta que estuvieran listos, hasta ahora, su suerte se mantenía. Ginny y Harry se erguían como un pequeño punto de calma en una habitación que se arremolinaba en caos, pero era necesario. El hechizo de Hermione tenía que comenzar antes de que Harry pudiera hacer su movida con Voldemort. Los Mortífagos tenían que ser incapacitados para que Voldemort no pudiera desviar su magia y fuerza para su propio uso.

Estaban en el opuesto directo de Voldemort, quien estaba en el estrado observando a Harry casi sin parpadear. En ocasiones, miraba alrededor como si tratara de encontrar a alguien. La tercera vez que miró alrededor, Harry pudo ver la ira y frustración creciendo en él. Fue entonces que Harry se dio cuenta de a quien buscaba.

Harry se apartó de Ginny y avanzó un paso. "No va a venir." Llamó. "Buscas a Severus Snape, y él no va a venir."

Voldemort negó con su cabeza. "Sabría si estuviera muerto o no habria respondido a mi llamado."

Harry le dio una sonrisa triste. "No dije que no respondió a tu llamado. Sólo que no vendrá a ayudarte. Fuiste engañado."

"Entonces el traidor morirá. Al igual que tú." Voldemort agitó su varita, enviando un hechizo no-verbal en dirección a Harry.

Harry se agachó instintivamente mientras la ácida luz verde de la Maldición Asesina salpicó inofensivamente contra su Encantamiento Escudo. "No funcionará. No puedes matarme con la Maldición."

Voldemort perdió su fachada de calma. "Entonces, niño, te mataré con mis propias manos."

Harry se mantuvo firme mientras Voldemort saltaba de la tarima para dirigirse a él, el área entre ellos ahora estaba desprovista de combatientes – un mar de gente y luego estaban sólo los dos. "¿Aún no lo entiendes, verdad?

"Lo único que tengo que _entender_ ," gruñó Voldemort, "es que morirás hoy."

Harry negó con su cabeza. "¿Entonces qué?" Preguntó, con cansancio sonando en su voz. Barriendo con su brazo, indicó hacia la multitud horrorizada que los rodeaba. "Ellos saben quién eres ahora. Conocen los nombres y caras de los que te siguen."

Voldemort rió, el sonido era horrible en el silencio que los rodeaba. "¿Crees que me importan? Son ovejas, y aprenderán su lugar dentro de mi nuevo orden."

"¿Pero con quién compartirás tu nuevo mundo? ¿Dónde están tus amigos? ¿Tu familia? No hay nadie que ames con quien puedas compartir tu visión."

"El amor es una debilidad e inconsecuencia."

"No, te equivocas. Me llevó un largo tiempo entenderlo. Atravesé por tu camino durante un tiempo." Sus ojos barrieron la habitación para detenerse brevemente en Ginny, que aún protegía valientemente su espalda. "Pero aprendí. Ahora ya entiendo."

Voldemort volvió a reír mientras avanzaba. "No sabes nada."

Cuando Voldemort se acercó, Harry soltó su varita, el sonido de la madera golpeando el suelo sonó fuerte en sus oídos. Del bolsillo de su túnica, sacó una pequeña aguja de plata y se pinchó un dedo.

Con su rostro estirado en una repentina sonrisa triunfante, Voldemort alcanzó a Harry, y Harry se lanzó adelante y se reunió con él, avanzando dentro del abrazo del monstruo. Voldemort no esperaba la movida, y Harry sintió que el otro cuerpo se tensaba en sorpresa mientras Harry envolvía sus brazos alrededor de las costillas de Voldemort, juntando sus manos y sosteniendo la varita de Voldemort entre ellos.

"Tú creaste este cuerpo, esta vida robada, con mi sangre. _Mi sangre_ , Tom. ¿Olvidaste que estaba ligada al último regalo de amor que me dio ella? ¿Para mi protección?" Apretando su agarre en Voldemort que ahora luchaba, Harry pinchó el posterior del cuello de Voldemort con la aguja y puso su propia mano sangrante sobre la herida. "Mi mamá me amó." Susurró Harry, y luego comenzó a cantar, con voz vacilante e insegura " _Sleep my child and peace attend thee, All through the night_ *."

Cuando las primeras palabras hicieron eco a su alrededor, Voldemort se sacudió y se empujó fuerte contra el agarre de Harry, pero Harry continuó cantando, con su voz adquiriendo poder. Haciendo lo que el libro decía, Harry dejó a un lado su miedo y odio y se concentró en todo lo bueno en su vida. Recordó el día en que llegó la primera carta de Hogwarts, cuando conoció a Hermione y Ron en el tren, ese primer emocionante paseo en escoba. Cho Chang pasó por sus recuerdos, la primera vez que tomó la mano de Ginny y la imagen de él mismo, su madre y padre, juntos, en el Espejo de Oesed.

Aún cantando, pensó en Voldemort y todo lo que Dumbledore le había enseñado sobre el hombre que alguna vez fue Tom Riddle. Buscando profundamente dentro de él por su compasión, buscó entender al otro – conocía la soledad de ser un huérfano. Conocía el miedo al abuso y el odio. Sabía lo que se sentía querer desesperadamente amigos, aceptación y ser apreciado por sus pares. Incluso conocía la tentación de recurrir a las Artes Oscuras para tomar el camino fácil hacia adelante.

Voldemort se retorcía salvajemente ahora mientras luchaba para romper el agarre de Harry, gritando su ira al sentir el único hilo de magia pura moviéndose en espiral hasta su alma, sangre a sangre. Incapaz de mantener su agarre y seguir cantando, la voz de Harry vaciló. Por un breve instante horrible, Harry creyó que todo estaba perdido antes de que una voz agrietada y aflautada continuara con la canción. La cabeza de Harry se sacudió para buscar al cantante.

* * *

Cuando el grito comenzó, Augusta Longbottom sacó su varita y tomó refugio detrás de una mesa volteada con dos magos. Como sabe cualquier buen duelista, es mejor evaluar la situación antes de lanzarse a la lucha. Ver aparecer a su nieto, sosteniendo la mano de un muchacho más joven, junto a varios de sus amigos fue sorprendente, pero no tan sorprendente como ver a numerosos magos y brujas caer al suelo. Cuando cada uno caía, eran asegurados por uno de los amigos de su nieto u otros.

Dollort era Voldemort, y el tan temido enfrentamiento entre Potter y Ya-Sabes-Quien estaba ocurriendo ahora. Todos podían escuchar las palabras haciendo eco entre Voldemort y Potter, pero insegura de cómo ayudar mejor a su nieto, a quien había perdido de vista en la multitud, se quedó donde estaba hasta que Potter comenzó a cantar.

Confundida, se levantó a sí misma de vuelta a sus pies, con su bastón plantado firmemente en el suelo. Potter estaba arrodillado en el piso, con el mago, Devrom Dollort – Voldemort – atrapado en sus brazos. Ambos estaban luchando, Dollort obviamente trataba de alejarse mientras era igual de obvio que Potter trataba de sostenerse a él. Incluso mientras observaba, los glamour y otros hechizos que rodeaban a Voldemort comenzaron a desvanecerse, revelando el verdadero rostro del monstruo.

Augusta Longbottom había vivido un largo tiempo. Ella era exigente, severa e intransigente en muchas maneras. Nunca nadie la había acusado de ser suave, pero tampoco era estúpida. Era una bruja sangrepura de una larga y distinguida familia. Había dado a luz a tres niños y había hecho sábanas mágicas para dormir para cada uno de ellos. Conocía la canción que Potter estaba cantando y conocía su significado.

La magia se arremolinó en torno a Potter. Llamada por la canción. La luz se encontró con la oscuridad. La pureza luchando contra la corrupción. Con pasos firmes, Augusta se dirigió hacia Potter y se quedó de pie junto a él. Cerrando sus ojos, recordó a sus hijos, recordó el nacimiento de su nieto Neville, y recordó tiempos más felices en que su familia estaba completa. Cuando Potter vaciló con las palabras de la canción de cuna, ella comenzó a cantar, canalizando la canción y su magia hacia el muchacho.

* * *

El cuerpo de Voldemort se tensó, con un grito de dolor creciendo de él. "Nagini."

Harry siguió la mirada de Voldemort, pero no pudo ver nada más allá del círculo de gente que los rodeaba. Podía suponer lo que había pasado. Alguien había matado a la serpiente gigante. "Ella se fue. Todos se fueron. Somos sólo tú y yo ahora, y es hora de descansar."

Harry volvió a retomar la canción, a su voz se unía más y más gente a medida que entendían lo que estaba pasando, incluso si no entendían completamente cómo o por qué. Sin embargo era suficiente, ya que la canción se hacía más segura con cada ronda y la magia aumentaba con cada repetición.

Hacía rato que Voldemort había dejado de luchar y yacía flácidamente en los brazos de Harry, excepto por una mano que agarraba con fuerza el brazo de Harry. Ojos que normalmente no mostraban nada más que odio y desprecio ahora estaban llenos de una mezcla turbulenta de terror y confusión.

La canción continuó a su alrededor, y Harry pudo sentir la magia zumbando a través de él. Su pureza e intención eran una mezcla embriagadora, y le recordaba lo que sentía cuando volaba alto y veloz en su escoba. Reuniendo la magia, la concentró, retorciendo los múltiples hilos para que se juntaran. Recogiendo a Voldemort, Harry lo abrazó con fuerza. "Está bien." Susurró. "No te haré daño. Pero ya es hora de dormir. Hora de dejarse ir."

Voldemort se estremeció. "Pot-ter" A la voz le faltaba fuerza por la magia que era transferida de Harry hacia Voldemort.

Balanceándose ligeramente, como si Voldemort fuera un bebé en sus brazos, Harry volvió a decir. "Ya estás bien. ¿No lo sientes? No hay odio. No hay miedo. Solo hay amor y paz. Ve a dormir. Descansa. Me quedaré contigo un rato."

Voldemort volvió a estremecerse, con sus ojos parpadeando una vez, luego dos antes de quedar cerrados. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, el terror del Mundo Mágico por veinte años, murió con un suspiro silencioso.

Cuando el cuerpo se desplomó pesadamente en sus brazos, Harry sintió una confusa mezcla de emociones dentro de él. Había alegría y alivio ahí, pero también había una cantidad casi abrumadora de tristeza y lástima. Harry Potter inclinó su cabeza y comenzó a llorar, grandes sollozos convulsivos que enviaron lágrimas salpicándose sobre el rostro de Voldemort. Gracias a un emprendedor fotógrafo profesional que había sido contratado para cubrir la fiesta, y que pasó la mayoría de la batalla escondido tras una planta de macetero, la imagen se convirtió en el símbolo icónico de la derrota de Voldemort.

* * *

Él se despertó poco a poco. El dolor fue lo primero que notó, tan agudo como sordo, como si un sabueso gigante hubiera atrapado su pecho con sus enormes mandíbulas y no pudiera decidir si morder o roer. El dolor, no obstante, era algo con lo que estaba muy familiarizado, así que lo ignoró. La luz, sin embargo, que quemaba sus ojos incluso a través de sus párpados era una molestia de la que debía encargarse.

Severus nunca había sido un hombre que sufriera bien las pequeñas molestias. El espíritu de hacer algo con esa luz infernal, lo forzó a abrir sus ojos y se encontró a sí mismo mirando el familiar techo abovedado de la enfermería de Hogwarts.

"Debería haber sabido que este sería mi infierno." Era, después de todo, la única explicación para estar aquí. Estaba muerto.

Una suave risita atrajo su atención hacia una mujer desconocida sentada en una silla junto a su cama. Él estrechó sus ojos hacia ella. "No eres lo que me habría imaginado como mi diablo personal. En realidad, siempre me imaginé a Albus."

Ella le sonrió, la curva en sus labios y la calidez en sus ojos cafés eran familiares y a la vez no.

"No estás muerto. Bueno, tal vez por un minuto o tres, pero te pusiste mejor." Ella estaba sonriendo otra vez, como si fuera alguna clase de chiste privado.

Él frunció el ceño. "Estoy bastante seguro de que recuerdo morir, y si existe un infierno, ciertamente este es el mío." Volvió a cerrar sus ojos. "Vete, diablesa, y déjame en paz."

Ella volvió a reírse, para su gran molestia. Aún así, de nuevo tuvo ese destello de casi reconocimiento. "Puedo ver por qué le gustas a Hermione."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe para fulminar a la mujer. "¡No vas a hablar de ella!"

El rostro de la mujer perdió todo rastro de diversión mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante. Ella también estrechó sus ojos. "Tal vez, debo presentarme. Me llamo Paulina Granger. Soy la madre se Hermione. Salvé tu vida, y te aseguro que no estás muerto."

"Imposible." Espetó.

La diversión volvió cuando lo miró. "No, imposible es cómo le explicaré todo esto a mi marido. Tú, querido, eres sólo improbable. Lo que por alguna razón emociona a mi hija sin fin."

Hubo demasiadas preguntas a través de su cabeza que necesitaban respuestas, pero tenía que preguntar la más importante. "¿Hermione está bien?"

Con un aplauso, Paulina Granger se levantó. "Está de duelo por los amigos que perdió, tratando de arreglar este mundo de ustedes, y muy preocupada por ti. Ahora, no vayas a moverte. Les dije a todos que les alertaría en el momento que despertaras. Ya vuelvo."

En cuanto Paulina Granger salió de la habitación, Severus se levantó en su cama con un gemido. Su cuerpo ciertamente dolía lo suficiente para estar muerto, pero si podía creerlo, estaba vivo. Con una mano que se sacudía, subió la manga de la bata de enfermería que prefería Poppy. Había un vendaje de estilo muggle sobre su brazo. Él removió impacientemente la venda, sin prestarle atención a los delgados vellos que quedaron atrapados en la cinta adhesiva. Contuvo entrecortadamente su aliento cuando finalmente quedó al descubierto. Donde alguna vez estuvo la Marca Tenebrosa contra su pálida piel, ahora sólo había una quemadura hinchada, roja y supurando ligeramente.

Tan concentrado estaba en su brazo que no escuchó entrar a nadie hasta que Minerva habló. "Sólo la tuya es una quemadura."

La mirada de Severus se disparó hacia ella. "¿Sólo la mía?"

"La sanadora Alverez dice que es una quemadura de hechizo. Dijo que sanaría pero que tanta magia atravesó tu sistema que quería que sanara por sus propios medios. Todos los demás que llevaban la Marca aún tienen la suya aunque las de ellos están desvanecidas y grises."

"Entonces él está..." Severus pudo oír a su corazón latiendo en sus oídos pero se forzó a decir el nombre, "Voldemort está muerto."

La expresión de Minerva se hizo dura y fría. "Muerto. Su cuerpo fue quemado con Fiendfyre y sus cenizas fueron esparcidas al viento."

Él se reclinó un poco en las almohadas. Él estaba vivo y el Señor Tenebroso, Voldemort, estaba muerto. Le llevó varios momentos asimilarlo. Estaba vivo. Hermione estaba viva. Albus le había dicho- "¿Dónde está Albus?" La pregunta fue dura. Albus debería estar diciéndole esto. Y supo la respuesta incluso antes de que Minerva hablara.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. Ella lanzó un Avada sin varita y atrapó a Albus y ella misma en el hechizo."

Severus cerró sus ojos, con una profunda tristeza brotando donde antes sólo había una alegría aparentemente ilimitada. Él y Albus habían tenido una relación tan complicada a lo largo de los años. Pero incluso aquellas veces que odiaba más a Albus, aún amaba al anciano. Saber que se había ido lo dejó sintiéndose vacío de una manera que no sabía que podía sentir.

Era demasiado. Demasiadas emociones lo inundaban. No sabía lo que debía sentir y la mirada compasiva de Minerva no hacía nada excepto empeorar las cosas. Ante la sensación de incertidumbre, se dejó caer en la lógica, acercando sus escudos de Oclumancia para acordonar sus cambiantes pensamientos. Podría lamentarse más tarde. "¿Qué pasó? Asumo que estamos de vuelta en Hogwarts porque salimos victoriosos."

Minerva lo había conocido por demasiados años y tomó su retirada emocional por la acción protectora que era. Severus estuvo eternamente agradecido de que ella le hubiera dado tiempo para recomponerse mientras se sentaba en la misma silla que la señora Granger había usado antes. "Victoriosos, pero no sin pérdidas, me temo." Sacándose sus lentes, ella frotó sus ojos, y Severus creyó que pudo ver cada uno de sus setenta y tantos años de edad. "La lista de muertos y heridos es... Tuvimos suerte de que la sanadora Alverez estuviera ahí. Muchos no lo habrían logrado sin sus rápidas atenciones."

"¿Quién?

"Adrian Puce."

 _Uno de sus Slytherin_.

"Él murió defendiendo a un grupo de invitados del anciano Ephraim Greenway."

"¿Greenway? Ni siquiera sabía que fuera partidario." Él negó con la cabeza. "¿Quién más? Dímelos todos."

"Lavender Brown. Moody, creemos. Encontramos su ojo mágico rodando por el salón de baile, pero no encontramos ni rastro de él. Nymphadora Tonks. Fred Weasley. Colin Creevey perdió su mano. Alverez dice que no será capaz de hacer crecer otra, pero está trabajando en una creación mágica. Mills recibió algunas quemaduras por hechizos bastante feas, pero debería recuperarse. Neville Longbottom dice que alguien llamado Pequeño Sev murió, pero no creo haberlo conocido." Ella negó con la cabeza. "El resto de nuestros heridos, los que aún no han sido tratados y dados de alta, están en San Mungo. Tuvimos suerte Severus. El hechizo que lanzaron tú y Hermione... hizo toda la diferencia. Cuando los Mortífagos comenzaron a caer, fue como si hubiera amainado la creencia de los demás. Muchos simplemente entregaron sus varitas." Minerva quedó en silencio, observándolo. Luego agregó. "Tú también moriste, Severus."

"¿Exactamente cómo es que una muggle me trajo de la muerte? ¿Y cómo es que una muggle está en Hogwarts?"

Minerva se rió entre dientes, incluso si su alegría estaba teñida de tristeza. "Me temo que no entiendo los medios de tu resurrección, aunque la sanadora Alverez dice que ella sí. Le podrías preguntar a ella, o a la señora Granger o a Hermione sobre eso. Aunque, la señora Granger dice que Rink también merece un montón de crédito también. Algo sobre tener un mejor oído que un ECG**, aunque aún tengo que entender lo que es esta cosa de ECG y por qué tiene orejas. En cuanto a la presencia de la señora Granger en Hogwarts, parece ser por acción de los elfos domésticos. Hermione dijo algo sobre cortesías debidas a una Matriarca familiar en visita."

Después estaba el tema que realmente tenía miedo de preguntar, pero Minerva lo estaba observando ahora, con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. Sabía que ella lo esperaría y le haría hacer la pregunta abiertamente. "¿Qué hay de Potter, Weasley y Hermione?"

"Con la muerte de Voldemort, toda la extensión de la corrupción del Ministerio fue revelada. Percy Weasley ha dado un paso adelante con una fuerza admirable. Él y Kingsley Shacklebolt han estado tratando de traer orden al caos. Su primera tarea fue derribar las barreras alrededor de Gran Bretaña que mantuvo a mucha de nuestra gente fuera y liberando a todos los que habían sido falsamente encarcelados en Azkaban. Harry está prestando su nombre y respaldo para resolver eso. Ron Weasley está en la Madriguera. Charlie y Bill están de vuelta en casa ayudando a los demás, pero el pobre Arthur, él..."

"Vio morir a Molly. No podrá superar eso."

"No."

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento. "¿Y Hermione?" Preguntó al final, fingiendo lo que esperaba que sonara como cierta indiferencia.

La sonrisa que Minerva le dio como respuesta causó que frunciera el ceño. "Estaría aquí ahora, pero ha estado ayudando con los prisioneros, clasificando los Mortífagos que sobrevivieron y los que sólo eran partidarios. Ella ha estado-"

"¿Directora McGonagall?"

Un joven que Severus recordaba vagamente que había dejado la escuela hace cuatro o cinco años asomó la cabeza por la puerta. "Siento molestarla, directora, ¿pero hay alguna manera en que pueda venir al Gran Comedor? Estamos tratando de colocar los estandartes para los estudiantes que vuelvan, y cada vez que lo hacemos, cambian a los colores de Hufflepuff como los ganadores de la Copa de las Casas de este año. No podemos hacer que cambien."

"¿Directora? Preguntó él, mientras Minerva se ponía de pie con un suspiro.

Minerva hizo una mueca, con sus labios apretados. "He deseado un millón de veces cada día que Albus siguiera aquí para hacer esto. Ni siquiera sé si sigo a la altura, pero nuestro mundo necesitaba la normalidad de Hogwarts." Ella se inclinó y palmeó su pie cubierto por la sábana. "Deja que me haga cargo de lo que sea que pase con los estandartes, y después volveré."

Él esperó precisamente cuatro minutos después de que ella desapareció antes de tirar las mantas. "¡Rink!"

Cuando apareció el elfo, Severus ya estaba sentado al costado de la cama. "Ve a buscar mi ropa y túnica." Cuando Rink hizo una reverencia como afirmación, Severus agregó, "Y dile a Lonny que te acepto de vuelta en mi servicio."

"El Maestro de Pociones es-"

"La ropa, Rink." Espetó. Satisfecho de haber cortado cualquier declaración sensiblera de gratitud élfica, se puso de pie. Tembloroso pero manejable. Algo tan pequeño como la muerte no lo mantendría en esa cama ni un minuto más.

Unos pocos minutos después, una vez que Rink regresó, estuvo vestido.

"Sabes, no creo que debas estar levantado."

Severus se dio vuelta para encontrar a la señora Granger en la puerta. "Hay cosas que hacer y no pueden esperar. He estado acostado por días."

"Estuviste inconsciente por días. Hay una diferencia." Cuando él no hizo ningún comentario, levantó sus manos en un gesto de frustración que había visto antes en Hermione. "Ella dijo que eras testarudo, pero buen Dios. Al menos ve a sentarte en la silla antes de que te caigas."

Él admitió en privado que podía tener un punto y fue a sentarse. No se perdió el suspiro de alivio cuando lo logró sin caerse.

"Gracias." Ella pareció sorprendida. "Minerva me informó que de verdad te debo mi vida."

La señora Granger acercó otra silla, con expresión seria. "Mi niñita me rogó para que te salvara." Hubo algo en la manera en que dijo 'mi niñita' que desató sus afinados sentidos de supervivencia.

"Hablaste con Hermione." No dijo el 'sobre mi' en la frase pero ambos lo entendieron.

"Lo hice."

"Deseas saber mis intenciones hacia tu hija."

Ella asintió lentamente. "Durante las últimas semanas Hermione me ha contado un montón sobre sus intenciones hacia ti. Quiero saber si le vas a romper el corazón." Su voz se hizo glacial. "Y si me arrepentiré de salvar tu vida."

"Es justo. Probablemente romperé el corazón de Hermione una docena de veces." Cuando el cuerpo de la señora Granger se tensó, agregó. "La edad entre nosotros no es considerada extrema para los estándares mágicos, pero temo que su _juventud_ se desperdicie en mi."

Paulina lo estudió con ojos afilados y Severus estuvo tentado a mirar en su mente solo para saber cómo lo veía ella. No se hacía ilusiones, él no sería la primera opción que una madre tendría para su única hija.

Finalmente, ella preguntó. "¿Le pedirás a mi hija que se case contigo?"

"¿Hoy día? No. ¿Mañana? No, tampoco."

"¿No?"

Parecía sorprendida y Severus buscó una manera de explicar. "Hermione tiene toda su vida delante de ella. He pasado toda mi vida atado a la voluntad de los demás. Yo NO la ataré a mí."

"Mi hija te ama."

"Un hecho que no dudo."

"Aún así ¿no le pedirás que se case contigo? ¿No la amas? ¿Ese es tu problema?"

Él se levantó de la silla. Hermione siempre tuvo la habilidad de agitar sus emociones. Parecía que a pesar de no estar aquí, tenía la capacidad para desconcertarlo, incluso más allá de la disciplina de la Oclumancia. Tenía que pasearse, por tambaleantes que fueran sus pasos. "He amado antes. Una vez. Sé lo que se siente. Sí amo a Hermione. Ese no es el problema."

"Pero ¿dudas de su amor por ti?"

"No...dudo. Ella es muy joven. Su vida hasta ahora ha sido entre el mundo muggle y los muros de este castillo. Sus compañeros se han conocido por los últimos siete años. Nunca ha interactuado con los que están fuera de Hogwarts. Nunca ha viajado por el Mundo Mágico. Hay tantas personas y cosas que debería experimentar. Me gustaría dejarla volar, no cortar sus alas."

"¿Cuándo?"

Severus se dio vuelta para encontrar a Hermione en la puerta detrás de él. No se veía enojada, sólo resuelta con una expresión determinada en sus rasgos. Le lanzó una mirada rápida a Paulina, pero ella sólo le levantó una ceja.

"Cuando ¿qué?" Preguntó al final.

"¿Cuando tendré la edad suficiente?"

"Hermione-"

Ella levantó un dedo y él se detuvo. "Hoy día es ocho de enero. ¿Te casarías conmigo, Severus?"

Él miró hacia Paulina, quien no le ofreció nada más que una sonrisa enigmática. Él negó con la cabeza. "Te amo, pero en buena consciencia, no puedo."

Hermione, confusamente, le dio una sonrisa radiante.

"¿Viajarías conmigo y me mostrarías todos los lugares maravillosos del Mundo Mágico?"

Él consideró su petición. "Puedo hacer eso."

La sonrisa de ella se hizo imposiblemente más grande. "¿Me presentarías personas fuera de Hogwarts?"

Severus Snape no era un hombre estúpido. No tenía dudas de lo que ella le estaba ofreciendo. Por un momento consideró decir no, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no fuera tonto. Él asintió. "Sería un placer."

"Bien. Entonces te volveré a preguntar en un año." Ella le dio una sonrisa que no supo cómo interpretar. "Déjame saber cuando sea el momento." Entonces ella corrió a través de la habitación, y Severus sintió que sus ojos crecían en horror con la idea de que ella iba a lanzarse sobre él.

Los miedos de no ser capaz de atraparla y caer ignominiosamente sobre su espalda fueron afortunadamente evitados cuando ella de deslizó hasta detenerse frente a él. Había lágrimas llenando sus ojos y lo asaltaron nuevos miedos. Resistió el impulso de volver a mirar a Paulina Granger. "Creí que te había perdido." Las palabras fueron susurradas, y él entendió.

Inclinándose, la besó.

En algún lugar detrás de él, Paulina Granger estaba riendo entre dientes de nuevo. De verdad comenzaba a odiar ese sonido.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

1\. Incorporé trozos y pedazos de la batalla de Rowling en esto. Si notan palabras, frases o párrafos que parecen familiares, son de ella.

2\. Sólo para que sepan que no lo inventé completamente, a muchos dentistas y asistentes se requiere que tengan un certificado en RCP. Así que no es totalmente imposible que la mamá de Hermione lo supiera. Y sí, eso fue lo que olvidé agregar en la carta "cuéntalo todo" de Hermione a su mamá. Hermione iba a hacer un comentario al respecto de la futura clase de entrenamiento de su mamá. Soy una gansa. En cuanto a por qué Hermione no lo hizo ella misma – tuve una charla con profesionales – enfermera y paramédico. Si no lo haces bien, hará más daño que ayuda – como costillas rotas y pulmones perforados.

3\. Sólo queda el epílogo *suspiro*

Sleep my child and peace attend thee, All trough the night

(Duerme ni niño y que la paz te guarde, Toda la noche)

Guardian angels God will send thee, All trough the night

(Dios enviará ángeles guardianes, Toda la noche)

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping

(Las horas somnolientas se deslizan suavemente)

Hill and dale in slumber sleeping

(Monte y valle duermen apaciblemente)

I my loved one's watch am keeping, All trough the night

(Yo, a mi amor velo cariñosamente, toda la noche)

Angels watching, e'er around thee, All trough the night

(Los ángeles observan, siempre a tu alrededor, Toda la noche)

Midnight slumber close surround thee, All trough the night

(El sueño de medianoche te rodea, Toda la noche)

Soft the drowsy hours are creeping

(Las horas somnolientas se deslizan suavemente)

Hill and dale in slumber sleeping

(Monte y valle duermen apaciblemente)

I my loved one's watch am keeping, All through the night

(Yo, a mi amor velo cariñosamente, Toda la noche)

 **Notas de la traductora:**

*Duerme mi niño y que la paz te guarde, toda la noche.

**Electrocardiograma.

Hola! De verdad muchas gracias a todos, son los que hicieron esto posible. ¡Que estén bien!


	49. Epílogo

**Epílogo: Mejor conocido como El Fin (Al fin)**

* * *

 **Año uno**

Estaban en Venecia durante el primer aniversario de la derrota de Voldemort. Severus estaba dando una serie de conferencias sobre pociones. Hermione estaba de turista, tanto de la clase mágica como muggle. Severus había cumplido su palabra. Ambos habían viajado al extranjero, pero lo que Hermione encontraba aún más fascinante eran los enclaves y sitios mágicos en Gran Bretaña. Nunca se había dado cuenta de cuánto había más allá del Callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade y Hogwarts. Le habían presentado a más personas de las que podía recordar. Algunas sólo querían un autógrafo, otras habían querido probar y compartir la fama que ella generaba como amiga de Harry Potter. Unos pocos habían querido usarla para sus propios fines, pero a ella le había enseñado uno de los hombres más astutos con vida. En su mayoría se había reído de esos intentos. Puede que fuera joven, pero definitivamente no era una ingenua inocente.

Sentados fuera del Caffe Florian en la Piazza San Marco, Hermione palmeó el brazo de Severus para llamar su atención. "Hoy es dieciséis de Enero. ¿Te casarás conmigo?"

En el año que habían estado juntos ella se había vuelto mejor para leer las expresiones más sutiles del hombre. Casi se rió cuando vio el pánico destellar brevemente en sus ojos. Sin embargo, sus palabras no mostraron nada de la alarma emocional. "¿Deseas que lo haga?"

Ella sí se rió de esa respuesta elaborada con tanto cuidado. "No, no lo creo. Comienzo a trabajar como aritmántica la próxima semana. Aún no hemos ido a los Estados Unidos. No, creo que aún soy muy joven. ¿No estás de acuerdo?"

"Lo estoy." Respondió asintiendo antes de volver al periódico muggle que estaba leyendo.

Hermione tomó un trago de su café y esperó sesenta segundos completos. "Creo que Ron está llegando a algo serio con Luna."

Él le lanzó una mirada por sobre el diario, antes de volver a inclinar su cabeza. "Eso explicaría por qué se está demorando más entre jugadas en nuestra partida actual."

Ella tomó otro trago y dejó que él se relajara sólo un poco. "Me llegó una lechuza ayer. Harry le pidió a Ginny que se casara con él."

Esta vez el periódico bajó. Hermione le dio su sonrisa más inocente.

Él la estudió, evaluando su intención e interés en su conversación. Después de un largo momento, él gruñó débilmente y el diario volvió a subir. "Sin duda habrá una manada de Weasley y Potter en camino pronto."

Hermione dejó la sonrisa inocente y le sonrió ampliamente, incluso aunque no podía verla. "Sin duda." Concordó, antes de volver al libro de viaje para decidir lo que vería mañana.

* * *

 **Año cinco**

Mientras Severus caminaba a través de los pasillos de San Mungo, su primer indicio de que algo andaba mal fue la preponderancia de individuos pelirrojos. No era sorprendente que los Weasley siguieran con su sello. Decidiendo que la discreción era la mejor parte del valor, decidió tomarse un respiro de ellos usando los pasillos laterales que estaban reservados sólo para el uso de empleados. Apenas había llegado a una de las puertas semi-secretas cuando su nombre fue llamado.

"Snape."

 _Por las uñas de Merlín. Casi se había escapado_.

Resignándose a lo inevitable, se dio vuelta. "Potter. Weasley."

Potter lo estaba mirando con la mirada de indiferencia estudiada que ambos habían cultivado a lo largo de los años. Ellos nunca serían amigos, pero habían llegado a un nivel de tolerancia civil que a ambos le servía bien. Weasley, sin embargo, lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa. "Te tenía en ese último juego, Snape. No puedo creer que hubieras encontrado una salida en esa trampa de alfil."

Weasley se había vuelto tolerable a lo largo de los años, por sorprendente que pareciera. Sus juegos de ajedrez remotos habían continuado y Weasley había atribuido, de manera bastante pública y en más de una ocasión, mucho de su éxito en los aurores a las enseñanzas de Snape en conocimiento táctico. Después de dos años de pedir educadamente, Snape finalmente había discutido con Weasley cómo estaban organizados los Mortífagos, las tácticas que había usado Voldemort y maneras para combatir esas mismas tácticas. Snape se había negado a hablar con nadie más.

"Te lo sigo diciendo, te apoyas demasiado en tus Alfiles. Hay un factor de previsibilidad que te guía a la eventual derrota."

Ron hizo una mueca, y luego se iluminó cuando cambió de tema. "Ginny está en el ala de maternidad."

Harry finalmente habló. "Los sanadores dicen que esta vez es una niña. Vamos a llamarla Molly."

"Estoy seguro de que llevará el nombre con orgullo. ¿Llamaron a Hermione por el Flú? Estuvo muy decepcionada de haberse perdido el nacimiento de James. Creo que le gustaría estar aquí esta vez."

"Ron y yo la llamamos antes. Está trabajando en una ecuación Aritmántica complicada para el Ministerio, pero dijo que estaría aquí en cuanto llegara a un punto de pausa."

Severus asintió. "Cuando llegue sin duda me buscará e iremos a encontrar a la señora Potter."

Él se dio vuelta para irse sólo para que Potter lo detuviera. "¿Cuándo vas a hacer de Hermione una mujer honesta? Ella se merece algo mejor, sabes."

Severus vio a Ron haciendo una mueca ante la pregunta de Potter.

"No sabía que Hermione fuera deshonesta." Ron volvió a hacer una mueca. Antes de que la situación decayera, y ya que Hermione había hecho el punto, repetidamente, en sus palabras que él 'ya no tenía que ser un completo idiota', continuó. "La decisión depende completamente de Hermione."

Potter frunció el ceño. "Se supone que tú debes preguntarle. Así es como se hace."

Severus arqueó una ceja y le dio su mejor sonrisa condescendiente a Potter. "Hermione, por su propia admisión, es demasiado mandona y testaruda y he descubierto que hace lo que se le da la gana. Si ella desea una relación más permanente y vinculante, lo pedirá como lo hace con la mayoría de las cosas."

"Ella sí te lo ha pedido. Todos los años."

Él permitió que su sonrisa se ensanchara.

"¿Lo hace? ¿De verdad lo hace?"

Mientras ambos contemplaban eso, él les dio una pequeña reverencia. "Si me disculpan, tengo deberes que atender. Cuando llegue Hermione iremos a buscarlos."

* * *

 **Año Veinte**

Hermione se desplomó contra Severus, jadeando por aire. Con su oreja contra el pecho de él, escuchó el latido de su corazón. Unos dedos diestros, que incluso ahora tenían la capacidad de llevarla a la distracción, subieron por su espalda, trazando cada vértebra. En su camino hacia arriba.

Ella se estiró hacia arriba, arqueándose hacia su toque y ronroneando su satisfacción. "Te amo." Murmuró mientras volvía a acomodarse contra él.

"Y yo a ti."

Ella sonrió contra su hombro. Veinte años y Severus aún era Severus. No que ella lo hubiera querido de otra forma. Aún no conocía a nadie que la desafiara, emocionara o molestara tanto como él – normalmente todo al mismo tiempo.

Cuando la mano de él se movió para peinar su pelo, Hermione se levantó a sí misma en un codo para poder ver su cara. "Este año tendré la misma edad que tú tenías cuando enfrentamos a Voldemort. He viajado por el Mundo Mágico. He conocido a un millón de personas. Tengo mi propia bóveda en Gringotts y un trabajo que adoro. Aún te amo. ¿Te casas conmigo?"

Severus la miró solemnemente. Ella estuvo complacida de que ningún destello de pánico llenara sus ojos ni que se acelerara el pulso bajo su mano."

"¿Aún soy tu elección?"

La sonrisa que ella le dio fue lenta y llena con todo lo que sentía por este hombre maravilloso y complicado. "Siempre."

"Entonces sí."

Fin.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: El Destino de Rink**

Supuse que algunos de ustedes querrían saber lo que pasó con Rink. Mi intención original fue agregarlo en el epílogo pero simplemente no calzaba correctamente. Así que él obtuvo su propia nota de autor. Poco después de que Severus dejara Hogwarts para unirse a San Mungo, Rink le pide prendas a la directora McGonagall con la bendición de Lonny. Entonces se apareció en la puerta de Snape y lo siguió hasta que Severus aceptó su servicio por pura molestia, para la gran diversión de Hermione. Tras el matrimonio de Severus y Hermione, Rink se une oficialmente a la Casa de Granger de elfos domésticos.

 **Nota de la traductora**

Hola! De verdad muchas gracias a todos, especialmente a Aura Von Leau por betear y Caeria que escribió esta hermosa historia, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Yo creo que voy a traducir otra historia, peros aun no sé cuál, así que estoy abierta a ideas. En todo caso, sería en un par de semanas, ahora estoy en el campo y no me llega bien el internet, por eso no he podido responder los comentarios últimamente, espero que me disculpen.

Que estén muy bien y nos leemos en otra historia :)


End file.
